Nuestro destino o nuestro amor? LA CONTINUACION
by margarymoon
Summary: Dos clanes que se odian a muerte, orochimarus y senjus. Dos personas totalmente diferentes, Sasuke y Sakura. Un apasionante amor que surge de por medio, y un triste destino que nadie puede cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar que hace poco que abrí una cuenta en fanfic pero llevo muchos años leyendo fic los cuales son maravillosos . Segundo, este fic que voy a publicar no es mio ni me pertenece en nada ,es obra de la magnifica KARYNITA la cual como algunas sabrán hace años no se sabe de ella en este medio y el fic nuestro destino o nuestro amor esta inconcluso, pero ella ya antes lo había subido completo pero por problemas con la pagina tuvo que volver a subir y quedo en el 55 . Bueno después de mucho preguntar y buscar quien lo tenia de la primera vez que lo subieron al fin me lo pasaron y quise subir la continuación de donde quedo publicado por ella . Por favor espero quede claro que la historia no es mía ni le cambie nada de como me la enviaron solo la estoy subiendo porque creo que todas tienen derecho de saber el final maravilloso de esta magnifica historia creada por la gran karynita .**

Capitulo 58: nuestro destino...? cuarta y ultima parte...

Sus cuerpos cayeron pesadamente mas aun así seguían unidos íntimamente...sus ojos estaban

cerrados, sus cuerpos completamente sudados, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones

latiendo en una misma sincronía...Ambos estaban exhaustos, y aun se encontraban disfrutando los

espasmos del orgasmo que los había llevado al cielo...El cielo? si, eso realmente era el cielo para

ellos, una situación completamente diferente a lo que se vivía en el colegio en esos momentos...el

infierno...

El pelinegro se apoyaba en uno de sus antebrazos para no aplastarla completamente mientras que

su otra mano aun permanecía en el vientre de la chica, su cabeza estaba hundida en el cuello de

esta haciendo que su agitada respiración chocara contra este, y su miembro aun seguía en el

interior de la senju manteniéndolos de esta forma unidos como un solo ser...

sasu: sakura...-susurro comenzando a besar el cuello de la senju mientras que su mano, la cual

estaba en su vientre, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica...-

La pelirrosa tenia los ojos cerrados mientras que su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil y lo único que

podía sentir en ese momentos era el miembro del chico dentro de ella, algo que la hacia sentir

llena, eran solo esos momentos en los que se sentía completa...Su respiración estaba agitada y su

corazón trataba de regularizarse, pero eso fue algo imposible al sentir los besos del chico en su

cuello y después la mano de este acariciar su sudoroso cuerpo...sabia que eso no habia terminada

allí y la verdad era que no quería que lo hiciera...

El pelinegro continuo besando el delicado cuello de la senju por unos cuantos segundos mas, y

después dejo de hacerlo al tiempo que su miembro abandonaba aquella calida cavidad pare recibir

las frias brisas...Un leve gemido escapo de los labios de ambos cuando el chico realizo aquel

acto...La pelirrosa inmediatamente sintió un vació invadir todo su cuerpo, pero aquel pareció

desaparecer cuando las manos del chico comenzaron a acariciar suavemente su espalda, y

después se colocaron en su cintura para voltearla...no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo y su cuerpo

rápidamente giro quedando así, enfrentada con el orochimaru...

saku: sasuke...-susurro al tiempo que sus manos jalaban el rostro del chico contra el suyo-

Sus labios se unieron rápidamente entre si dando lugar a un cálido beso, sus lenguas no se

hicieron esperar y rápidamente se encontraron entre si...nuevamente aquella corriente eléctrica la

invadió, esa corriente que le hacia perder la razón y que tanto le gustaba, sus dedos se

escabulleron en el pelo del azabache y un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando el chico comenzó a

acariciar su pecho con una de sus manos, pero poco le duraron las caricias en aquella zona ya que

la mano del azabache comenzó a bajar hasta sus piernas, a las cuales separo lentamente, una por

una, e inmediatamente posiciono su miembro en la entrada de la chica...

saku: ah! -gimió al sentir la estocada del chico-

Su ceño se frunció y sus labios se apretaron con fuerza reprimiendo, de esta manera, el gemido

que quiso escapar de sus labios cuando penetro a la senju...nuevamente una sensación

gratificante se expandió por todo su cuerpo, el cual comenzaba a pedir por mas. Sin salir

completamente de ella, comenzó a moverse suavemente en el interior de la chica procurando que

las sensaciones que los recorrían en esos momentos se expandieran el mayor tiempo posible...

saku: sa...sasuke...-llamaba una y otra vez en suaves gemidos-

Sus manos rápidamente se colocaron en la sudorosa espalda del orochimaru mientras que sus

rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, los mechones de él chocaban contra la frente de ella y sus

respiraciones se combinaban seductoramente entre si...

saku: "te amo sasuke..." -pensó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza-

Sin si quiera ser consiente de ello, una diminuta lagrima escapo de sus hermosos ojos jade y

resbalo por su mejilla mezclándose y camuflándose con el sudor que la cubría...

No estaba...ella no estaba en ningún lugar, su corazón latía de manera acelerada...quería

encontrarla antes que lo hagan los cuatro senjus, pero al parecer la pelirrosa había escogido muy

bien su escondite...

naru: no deberia hacernos esto! -exclamo frustrado-

hina: entiendela naruto, estaba entre la espada y la pared...ella...

naru: hinata yo la entiendo, pero...por que no confio en nosotros? -pregunto amargamente-

La ojiperla guardo silencio al oirlo, lo que el ojiceleste decia en parte, era cierto...por que la

pelirrosa ya no confiaba en ellos? antes era diferente, y ningun secreto existia entre ellos pero

ahora...ahora todo era totalmente diferente, la ojiverde no les decia nada, no confiaba en

ellos...acaso habian hecho algo para que la chica perdiera la confianza en ellos?

hina: ella confia en nosotros...-dijo tratando de animar al pelirubio- solo que las cosas deben ser

dificiles...

naru: justamente por eso! las cosas son dificiles y ella deberia confiar en nosotros mas que en

nadie...-dijo frunciendo el ceño- si nos hubiera dicho que no pensaba comprometerse...

hina: lo se naruto...-dijo tomando tiernamente la mano del pelirubio- pero ahora lo unico que

podemos hacer es encontrarla...

naru: s...si...-dijo bajando la mirada- hinata en verdad que no se que haria sin ti...-exclamo de

repente y desde el fondo de su corazon-

hina: na...naruto...-tartamudeo sumamente sonrojada- es mejor que continuemos...-exclamo

tratando de desviar aquel penoso tema-

naru: claro...-dijo con una tierna sonrisa, es que el la conocia tan bien...-

Ambos se disponia a seguir buscando, y sus piernas comenzaron a caminar por los vacios pasillos

pero a los pocos metros ambos se detuvieron de golpe...Frente a ellos se encontraba un grupo de

orochimarus...

naru: lo que faltaba...-escupio frunciendo el ceño y apretando mas fuerte la mano de la peliazul-

Estaba realmente molesto de cruzarse con el grupo de orochimarus, pero su enojo paso a

transformarse en algo de temor cuando vio como detras de ellos venia nada mas y nada menos

que Itachi Uchiha, con su vista fija en ellos, y su andar tan propio de el...

hina: el...el es...-dijo retrocediendo un paso-

ita: unos malditos impuros, justo lo que me faltaba! -dijo sumamente molesto-

El pelirubia apreto con mas fuerza la mano de la ojiperla al oirlo, pero esta vez era en signo de

molestia...

hina: naruto vamos...-susurro temerosa de que el chico hiciera algo...-

naru: no somos ningunos impuros! me oyes? -exclamo sumamente molesto-

El corazon de la senju se acelero al orilo, por que tuvo que haber abierto su boca? si habia algo

que el pelirubio no sabia eso era como cerrar su boca...

ita: repite lo que dijiste sucio impuro! -exclamo despectivamente mientras se colocaba frente al

chico y lo miraba desde arriba-

naru: retira tus palabras mal nacido! -escupio secamente y mostrando valor-

Todos los orochimaru veian muy entretenidos aquella escena, sabia que el senju acababa de

meterse en grandes problemas...por su lado la senjus estaba que no daba mas de los nervios...Fue

un rapido movimiento que no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar, la fuerte mano del uchiha estaba en

su cuello...

hina: naruto! -exclamo alarmada al ver la escena-

neji: el se lo busco...-exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

hina: sueltalo! -exigio acercandose a estos pero de un solo empujon el uchiha la arrojo al suelo-

naru: hinata! -exclamo alarmado- maldito bastardo! -le grito al tiempo que sus manos se

colocaban sobre las del pelinegro-

ita: no eres mas que un insecto...-exclamo despectivamente mientras hacia mayor presion-

naru: argh! -se quejo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y sintiendo como sus fuerzas disminuian poco a

poco-

Eso seria el fin? sentia que el uchiha mayor no se detendria, y al parecer no podia hacer nada con

sus pocas fuerzas...

hina: naruto! -exclamo sumamente preocupada mientras se paraba con algo de dificultad-

naru: "que inutil soy..." -penso cerrando sus ojos poco a poco-

saso: sueltalo! -escucho una voz conocida detras de el...-

naru: sa...sasori...-tartamudeo antes de quedar inconciente-

Los arboles se movian al compas del viento, y sus hojas caian delicadamente en el suelo...todo

estaba en silencio, en completo silencio y lo unico que se podia escuchar en esos momentos eran

murmuros y gemidos...los gemidos eran en su mayoria femeninos pero tambien se podia escuchar

uno que otro proveniente de cierto azabache...La luna iluminaba todo el bosque, y le daba un

toque de misterio...tambien iluminaba a dos cuerpos, dos sudorosos cuerpos, que en esos

momentos parecian uno solo...estos se movian a un mismo ritmo mientras que sus manos estaban

enredadas entre ellos...

saku: "dios!" -penso al tiempo que se mordia el labio inferior con fuerza-

Las embestidas del pelinegro la estaban enloqueciendo, las cuales eran constantes y profundas,

sin embargo habia algo que la estaba preocupando, y es que sus labios parecian querer

traicionarla...de su boca querian escapar ciertas palabras, palabras que no debia decir, pero su

corazon comenzaba a traicinarla y sabia que si no se controlaba aquellas dos palabras

escaparian..."te amo..."

saku: sas...sasuke...-tartamudeo en un susurro con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados-

Sus labios nuevamente se cerraron con fuerza, y para evitar que siguieran traicionandola se

mordia el inferior...Tratar de controlarse en una situacion asi era algo casi imposible...el

orochimaru estaba sobre ella, penetrandola una y otra vez, haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera

de placer...

sasu: no...no hagas...eso...-tartamudeo con su voz ronca y sin dejar sus movimientos-

saku: q...que? -pregunto confundida y suspirando fuertemente-

sasu: quiero...quiero escuchar...-susurro cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al no poder mas con su

alma...- tus gemidos...-concluyo abriendo nuevamente sus lindos ojos, las cuales estaban

totalmente nublados por el placer...-

Eso era verdad, él queria escuchar los dulces gemidos de la pelirrosa pero veia como esta se

mordia el labio inferior con fuerza en un intento por retenerlos...Sus ojos se mantuvieron entre

abiertos para observar cada gesto de la senju, mientras que sus movimientos no se detenian ni un

solo segundo...

sasu: va...vamos...sakura...-pidio con su respiracion agitada al ver que la senju parecia no

escucharlo-

Ella si lo habia escuchado, pero temia...sí, temia que sus emociones la traicionan, sin embargo

mantener sus labios sellados era algo que no resistiria por mucho tiempo, sus uñas se incrustaron

en la espalda del chico sacandole un gemido grave, y sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco

encontrandose asi con los del orochimaru...Su corazon se acelero aun mas cuando su mirada

choco con la de el, ninguno de los dos cedia y aquella conexion parecia no querer irse. Podia ver

claramente las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por la cara del azabache, y suponia que ella estaba

en las mismas condiciones...

saku: ah! -gimio abriendo por fin sus finos labios y cediendo ante la peticion del chico...-

El pelinegro sonrio de medio lado al escucharla, los gemidos de la pelirrosa eran una dulce melodia

para el, veia como de la boca de esta escapaban uno tras otro y ella simplemente los dejaba salir...

sasu: v...vamos...-volvio a decir sobre los labios de la chica- quiero...escucharte mas sakura...mas...

Las palabras del pelinegro terminaron de salir de su boca e inmediatamente sintio como este

aumentaba la fuerza de las embestidas...Una de las manos del chico se coloco en la cadera de la

senju y la atrajo mas a su miembro, profundizando de esta manera, las embestidas...

saku: sasuke! -gimio al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atras con sus ojos fuertemente

cerrados...-

Las estocadas del pelinegro aumentaron la intensidad en su interior, sin lugar a dudas el chico

queria escuchar sus gemidos, y eso era algo que habia conseguido ya que sus labios no hacian mas

que lanzar sonoros gemidos ante la fuerza de sus embestidas...Sus manos rodearon

completamente la espalda del chico, pegando asi su pecho con el de el...

saku: ahh! -otro sonoro gemido escapaba de sus labios-

El pelinegro paso uno de sus brazos por detras de la espalda de la chica para pegarla mas a él, y su

mano se hundio en esa cabellera rosa que tanto le gustaba...La respiracion de la chica chocaba

contra su cuello produciendole leves escalosfrios en esa zona...y sus gemidos, podian oir

claramente los gemidos de la chica, ya que su boca, la de ella, estaba pegada al su oreja...

saku: sasuke...-gimio rozando sus labios con la oreja del chico-

sasu: grrr! -gruño con su voz ronca al tiempo que jalaba suavemente los pelos de la senju...-

Los movimientos comenzaban a aumentar en velocidad e intensidad...sus cuerpos estaban

totalmente exhaustos sin embargo, ellos parecia querer mas, mucho mas...El orochimaru deslizo

su mano, la que tenia en la cadera de la senju, y atrapo la pierna de la misma para subirla poco a

poco, y ponerla alrededor de su cadera, logrando asi que su ereccion entrara con mayor facilidad a

esa estrecha cavidad...

saku: mmm! -exclamo rasguñando la varonil espalda del orochimaru-

Su tembloroso cuerpo parecia no poder mas, pero si queria mas...era una mezcla de sensaciones

que la llenaban por completo, placer, felicidad, cansancio, y sobre todo amor...Sus delicadas

manos subieron de la espalda del chico, a los cabellos del mismo, y una vez ahi escabulleron sus

dedos por ese mar negro para luego comenzarar a jalar levente pequeños mechones...

sasu: sakura...-llamo en un gemido ronco y con sus ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que elevaba las

caderas de la chica y se hundia en su totalidad dentro de ella para permanecer unos segundos

asi...-

La pelirrosa se quedo sin aliento al sentir aquella embestida, el miembro del chico habian entrado

en su totalidad dentro de ella y una enorme sensacion de placer se expandio por todo su

cuerpo...Su respiracion se detuvo y sus ojos estaban cerrados al igual que los del chico...Sus

cuerpos permanecieron asi, inmoviles por unos pocos segundos que para ellos fue una eternidad,

una eternidad en la que se sintieron completamente enteros...El orochimaru volvio a realizar el

mismo movimiento, saliendo de dentro de la senju y volviendo a entrar con la misma fuerza y en

su totalidad...

sasu/saku: ah! -gimieron juntos mientras sus cuerpos se aferraban mas entre si-

El pelinegro continuo con aquellas torturadoras embestidas, saliendo y entrando de ella en un

ritmo constante que hacia que ambos perdieran la poco razon que les quedaba...la pelirrosa

mientras tanto no hacia mas que gemir con cada estocada...

sasu: sa...sakura...-jadeo al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones y sus labios

buscaban los de ella...-

La pelirrosa rapidamente unio sus labios a los de el, mientras sentia como las embestidas del chico

aumentaban su velocidad...ya todo terminaria, sus lenguas se encontraron con mucha ferocidad

mientras las penetraciones aumentaban mas y mas...La pelirrosa de un momento a otro sintio que

su cuerpo se contraia fuertamente al tiempo que el chico le daba una fuerte embestida marcando

tambien él, el final de todo...Ambos llegaron al orgasmo y sus gemidos fueron callados en los

labios del otro...

saku: "te amo..."-penso al tiempo que su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el pecho del chico-

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus cuerpos estaba totalmente sudados y temblorosos, y aunque

sus pulmones pedian a gritos oxigeno sus labios aun seguian unidos en un intenso beso...

El ambiente era sumamente tenso, y el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos que para ella

fueros horas...estaba tan asustada que podia sentir el sonido que hacia su corazon al latir...

saso: dije que lo sueltes! -repitio el pelirojo en tono severo mientras se acercaba hacia ellos-

ita: uno de los cuatro senjus...-exclamo despectivamente mientras que de golpe soltaba al

pelirubio, el cual cayo pesadamente contra el suelo...-

hina: naruto! -dijo alarmada y sin perder mas tiempo se acerco corriendo al chico-

saso: que demonios quieres ahora? -pregunto seriamente mientras de reojo veia a los dos senjus-

hina: naruto estas bien!? -pregunto colocando la cabeza del chico en sus piernas...-

saso: esta bien? -pregunto seriamente-

La ojiperla rapidamente tomo su pulso, sus manos temblaban por el nerviosismo pero aun asi

pudo notar que todo estaba en orden...

hina: el esta bien...-dijo dando un gran suspiro de alegria- solo esta inconciente...

ita: que creyeron? que lo mate? -pregunto con una sonrisa cinica- no tengo tiempo de ensuciar

mis manos con alguien como él...-dijo despectivamente-

hina: maldito...-dijo apretando los puños con fuerza y mirando con el ceño fruncido al uchiha-

ita: cuida lo que dices mocosa! -exclamo molesto-

saso: el que tienen que cuidar lo que dice eres tu! -dijo poniendose frente a la ojiperla y el

ojiceleste-

juggo: itachi-san, no deberiamos perder tiempo con ellos...-exclamo seriamente el pelinaranja-

kaka: el tienen razon...-dijo cierto peligris que hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo-

saso: kakashi...-exclamo con algo de alivio al ver al peligris detras de ellos-

tema: sasori que sucede aqui? -pregunto la pelirubia que se acercaba a ellos...-

sai: naruto! -exclamo sorprendido al ver al pelirubio en el suelo-

hina: sai...

sai: hinata que sucedio? -pregunto preocupado mientras se agachaba a la altura de la ojiperla-

kaka: el esta bien? -pregunto mirando al pelirubio-

saso: solo esta desmayado...-respondio seriamente-

El peligris dio un suspiro al oirlo, es que en verdad se habia imaginado otra cosa...su vista se dirigio

rapidamente al uchiha que tenia delante de él...

kaka: itachi uchiha...-dijo con una mueca de molestia- tienes suerte que el chico solo este

desmayado, por que si hubiera sido otra cosa estarias en graves problemas...

ita: suerte? -dijo ironicamente- si lo hubiera querido matar lo hubiera hecho y ya...-exclamo

altaneramente-

tema: maldito...-mascullo al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza-

ita: ademas...creo que no estan en pocicion de reclamar nada, cuando haruno sakura mato a uno

de los nuestros...-exclamo de manera severa-

kaka: fue en defensa propia...-dijo rapidamente-

ita: eso no esta comprobado...-dijo frunciendo el ceño- no crean que la niña se saldra con la suya,

cuando tengo un tiempo me encargare personalmente de hacerle pagar la muerte de kabuto...-

dijo friamente-

sai: ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima! -salto el taka al tiempo que se ponia de pie...

ita: tu...tu eres sai del clan taka...-dijo molesto y viendo fijamente al pelinegro-

kaka: por que no dejas de perder tu tiempo con nosotros y te encargas de tu hermano...-exclamo

con una sonrisa- escuche que dejo plantada a la meco...

karin: el no me dejo plantada! -salto la peliroja que hasta ese momento habia permanecido en

silecio- es solo que...

ita: callate karin! -ordeno friamente-

El uchiha fruncio el ceño mientras anañozaba la situacion, las noticias si que corrian rapido, y

ahora hasta los malditos senjus sabian de la estupides que hizo su hermano...

ita: veo que ya saben...-dijo molesto-

kaka: las noticias corren rapido, en especial las malas...

ita: sasuke es un mocoso inmaduro...-dijo seriamente- pero no crei que haruno tambien lo fuera...-

exclamo haciendo tensar a los presentes-

kaka: de que hablas? -pregunto seriamente-

ita: no soy estupido...-dijo agriamente- me pregunto que hace aqui el taka con ustedes, cuando

deberian estar en su compromiso?

El taka fruncio el ceño al oirlo, eso era verdad...en esas horas el deberia estar con ella finalizando

su compromiso, pero en vez de eso la estaba buscando por todo el colegio, sin embargo al parecer

encontrarla era algo imposible. Ya llebavan varias horas buscandola y aun no sabian nada,

pareciera que a la pelirrosa se la trago la tierra...

ita: por su cara veo que lo que pienso es lo correcto...-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- haruno lo

dejo plantado...

sai: callate maldito! -grito apretando los puños con fuerza-

kaka: sai calmate...-exclamo tomando el brazo del chico-

ita: veo que estoy en lo correcto...-agrego altaneramente-

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio al oirlo, los senjus estaban molestos de que el orochimaru

se haya dado cuenta de lo que sucedio, y los orochimarus estaban sorprendidos por lo que

escucharon...pero el que mas sorprendido estaba era cierto ojiperla...una loca idea cruzo por su

cabeza, o tal vez no era tan loca...Miro fijamente a cada uno de los presentes, acaso las cosas no

eran demasiado obvias? pero al parecer ninguno de los que estaba alli parecia

comprenderlo...Tenia dos opciones, o ellos eran unos verdaderos estupidos o él era demasiado

inteligente...pero rapidamete lo comprendio, tal vez el veia las cosas de esa manera por que él era

el unico que sabia los "planes" de sasuke, y por eso pensar lo que pensaba no era tan ilogico...pero

era verdad que si el no supiera nada de dichos planes, esa idea jamas se le habria cruzado por la

cabeza...

neji: "entonces sasuke..." -penso desviando su mirada-

Ahora bien tenia otras dudas en su cabeza, si lo que pensaba era lo correcto habian dos

caminos...uno era que el pelingro estuviera ejecutando su plan, y la verdad que si era asi iba muy

bien, ya que evito que la senju se comprometiera con el taka, pero tambien estaba la segunda

opcion...y era que sasuke y la impura...Rapidamente agito la cabeza y volvio a la realidad al

escuchar la fria voz del uchiha mayor...

ita: vamonos! -ordeno a todos los orochimarus mientras se daba la vuelta en direccion contraria a

los senjus-

neji: "tendre que hablar si o si con sasuke..." -penso seriamente mientras seguia al pelinegro-

El grupo de orochimarus lo siguio sin decir palabra alguna dejando atras a los senjus, quienes no

los perdieron de vista hasta que desaparecieron por los oscuros pasillos...

kaka: maldicion! -dijo furioso cuando los orochimarus ya no estaban-

tema: ya lo saben hasta ellos...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

saso: tarde o temprano se enterarian...-dijo seriamente- lo de sasuke uchiha...como se enteraron?

-pregunto levantando una ceja-

kanku: uno de mis insectos me lo dijo...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

saso: ya veo...supongo que eso es una buena noticia...

kaka: si lo es...pero todo seria mejor si sakura no hubiera hecho lo que hizo...-exclamo de mala

gana-

hina: kakashi...-llamo la ojiperla que se mantenia al margen de todo-

kaka: oh lo siento hinata...-exclamo rapidamente al saber a lo que se referia- kankuro carga a

naruto...-ordeno mientras se daba la vuelta-

kanku: claro...-dijo al tiempo que se acercaba al inconciente pelirubio-

hina: gracias...

kaka: en cuanto a ti sai...-dijo con el semblante serio-

sai: si lo se...-murmuro bajando la cabeza-

kaka: lo siento, pero como ya te daras cuenta...

sai: lo entiendo kakashi...-dijo dando media vuelta, sabia a lo que se referia...sakura no

apareceria...-

tema: entonces...?-pregunto dudosa-

saso: si, el compromiso no se realizara...

tema: esa mocosa...-mascullo apretando los dientes con fuerza-

kaka: pero esto no quedara asi...

hina: que quieren decir? -pregunto temerosa-

kaka: no te preocupes hinata, solo haremos lo que tengamos que hacer...-exclamo dando media

vuelta para volver al sector-

tema: vamos...hay que avisar al clan...-dijo con el ceño fruncido-

hina: "sakura..." -penso sumamente preocupada mientras seguia a los demas...-

Donde estaria la pelirrosa? estaria bien? tenia muchas preguntas y mucha angustia en todo su ser,

y ahora...ahora tambien estaba el pelirubio, el cual estaba desmayado y ella no podia evitar no

preocuparse...Tambien estaba sai, el taka estaba sumamente deprimido y ella podia notarlo, no

era para menos...sabia que el taka estaba enamorado de la senju, y ahora con todo lo sucedido era

normal que este en ese estado...

hina: "todo...todo es tan complicado..." -penso cerrando sus ojos por unos breves momentos...-

Llevaban ya varios minutos en las misma poscicion, él estaba sobre ella mas ya no estaban unidos

intimamente...Sus manos aun recorrian el cuerpo del otro, dandose entre si suaves caricias...

saku: sasuke...-susurro acariciando la cabeza del chico, la cual estaba recargada en su hombro-

La pelirrosa sentia como con cada minuto que pasaba la respiracion del chico se regularizaba y su

corazon volvia a latir con normalidad...al parecer el principe orochimaru comenzaba a caer en

brazos de morfeo...Ella por su lado aun estaba alterada...su corazon latia rapidamente y su

respiracion era agitada, y respirar era algo que en esos momentos se le dificultaba demasiado, ya

que el chico se encontraba exhausto sobre ella...

saku: sasuke amor me estas aplastando...-susurro sin pensar en sus palabras...-

Su corazon rapidamente se acelero al comprender lo que habia dicho, sus palabras habian salido

sin su permiso, los nervios comenzaron a invadirla y sus manos dejaron de acariciar la cabellera del

chico...sus ojos se cerraron como esperando que el chico dijiera algo pero nada paso...sus ojos

volvieron a abrirse y ella comenzo a comprender lo que sucedia, de repente todo su temor

desaparecio...

saku: sa...sasuke? -llamo levantandose con algo de dificultad para ver el rostro del chico-

Una tierna sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver la cara del chico, y una de sus manos se dirigio a la

mejilla de esta para pasar suavemente sus dedos...

saku: esta dormido...-susurro dulcemente-

Poco a poco comenzo a colocar al chico sobre el suelo, algo realmente dificil ya que el orochimaru

era mucho mas grande que ella...pero despues de unos segundos lo logro, y al hacerlo se quedo

observandolo detenidamente...

saku: se ve tan lindo...-murmuro acariciando los despeinados cabellos del pelinegro-

La respiracion del chico era sumamente tranquila, y su rostro reflejaba mucha armonia, algo que

era realmente raro en el...poco a poco el cansancio y el sueño comenzaron a apoderarse de ella,

asi que antes de quedar completamente rendida tomo algunos prendas que tenia a su lado y

cubrio a ambos con estas...claro que estas prendas no servian de mucho ya que se trataba de su

vestido y la camisa del chico...Una vez que tapo lo que pudo, se acerco hasta el cuerpo del chico y

paso una mano por su pecho para sentir el calor que desprendia el cuerpo de él, y ni bien lo hizo el

pelinegro se acomodo a gusto y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de la chica mientras que su manos se

colocaba en la cintura de ella...

saku: sasuke...-susurro llena de ternura...-

Era tan ilogico pensar que aquella persona que estaba junto a ella, profundamente dormido, y con

su rostro sumamente relajado era Sasuke Uchiha...es que se veia tan indefenso que le costaba

creer que el sasuke que estaba con ella era el principe de los orochimarus, aquella persona fria,

cortante, arrogante, y altanera que siempre se mostraba ante los demas...Su mano comenzo a

recorrer el rostro del chico con la yema de los dedos, ese rostro perfecto que hacia que todas las

perras del colegio se murieran por él...es que en verdad tenia un rostro tallado por los mismisimos

dioses, al igual que todo su cuerpo...pero a pesar de todo ello, lo que mas le gustaba a ella eran

sus lindos ojos, esos ojos tan profundos, y tan misteriosos que le hacia perder la cabeza, tambien

estaba su sonrisa...esa sonrisa seductora y linda...

Se quedo pensando por varios minutos mas solo en ellos, en ellos y en su situacion...en esos

momentos nada le importaba, y ni siquiera se puso a pensar en que era lo que sucedia en el

colegio...poco a poco el cansancio comenzo a apoderarse de su cuerpo, y sus parpados parecien

tener una piedra en cada uno lo que la obligo a cerra sus ojos y dejarse vencer para quedar

profundamente dormida...

El sol ya entraba por la ventana de su cuarto dandole a entender que un nuevo dia comenzabam

un nuevo y horrible dia...Sus hinchados ojos se abrieron pesadamente y su vista poco a poco

comenzo a reconocer todo...Lentamente se sento en el borde de su cama y llevo una mano a su

mejilla, sintiendo asi la humedad de esta...

karin: sasuke...-susurro con la voz quebrada-

Su rostro aun estaba cubierto por rastros de lagrimas, es que toda la noche se la paso llorando por

el azabache, y ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta en el momentos en el cual se quedo dormida...

karin: maldito...como pudiste hacerme esto? -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza y con sus

ojos cristalizados...-

Estaba destrozada, en la noche anterior creyo que todo podia ser nada mas que un mal sueño,

pero ahora que veia el nuevo dia se daba cuenta que todo era la cruda realidad...

karin: por que? -pregunto amargamente y apretando los puños con fuerza- no hay nadie mejor

que yo para ti, maldicion!

Sus lagrimas nuevamene comenzaron a caer por su rostro, lagrimas amargas...lagrimas que habia

derramado toda la noche por el orochimaru...Por que aun despues de todo lo amaba, y lo hacia

con todo su ser, y lo que el pelinegro le hizo fue algo que realmente le dolio en el fondo de su

alma...

karin: yo te amo...entonces por que no puedes amarme sasuke? -susurro con la vista perdida-

Ademas no era solo eso...su orgullo, su dignidad y todo lo demas se fueron al demonio...todos se

burlarian de ella, y de como que chico la dejo plantada...Todas las perras saldrian a molestarla y

humillarla...

karin: malditas...-mascullo llena impotencia- pero yo soy Karin Meco y no me dejare aplastar tan

facilemente...-dijo levantando el rostro con la poca dignidad que el quedaba-

Pero su rostro nuevamente comenzo a opacarse al recordar las palabras dichas por el uchiha

mayor la noche pasada...

karin: sasuke...tu estaras enamorado? -susurro llena de temor-

No, eso era algo imposible...sasuke jamas podria llegar a querer a alguien, y muchos menos a

amar...claro que no, eso seria una completa locura...Y si algun dia el orochimaru llegaba a amar a

alguien, ese alguien seria ella, solo ella...

karin: tu eres solo mio sasuke...-dijo seriamente- tu y yo estamos destinado a estar juntos, y yo me

encargare de que eso sea asi...

Lentamente llevo una mano a su panza, al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su

rosto...si esa era la unica forma de retenerlo lo haria, sea como sea quedaria embarazada del

orochimaru...

Mientras esto pasaba en el cuarto de la peliroja, en el salon principal habia mucho movimiento, y

es que hace apenas unos minutos que se habian enterado de una gran noticia...

neji: maldicion! primero sasuke y ahora esto...-dijo sumamente alterado-

juggo: pero que hacen aqui? -pregunto con la misma seriedad de siempre...-

suige: aun no lo sabemos...-dijo el peliceleste que estaba sentado junto al pelinaranja-

neji: maldicion! -dijo dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa-

ita: que demonios pasa aqui? -dijo el pelinegro que acaba de llegar al lugar-

El ojiperla trago en seco al escuchar aquella voz, era mas que obvio que la notica no le agradaria

en lo absoluto...ademas que el uchiha aun estaba furioso por lo de sasuke...Lentamente volteo

para quedar frente a frente con el pelinegro, y tomando valor se dispuso a hablar...

neji: es que...-dijo un tanto nervioso-

ita: habla de una vez neji! -exclamo impaciente-

neji: nos acabamos de enterar que...que la "orden" esta aqui...-solto por fin-

ita: que!? -exclamo totalmente sorprendido-

neji: asi es, estan aqui...-dijo seriamente-

ita: esto no puede ser...-dijo con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro-

Eso no esta bien, nada bien...por que justo ahora tenia que aparecer la "orden"? era mas que

obvio que la suerte no estaba de su lado en esos momentos...pero si a el le iba mal, a sasuke le iria

peor, eso era seguro...


	2. Capitulo 57: consecuencias

Capitulo 57: consecuencias...

Sus lindos ojos comenzaban a abrirse pesamente, en verdad que aun tenia sueño pero sabia que

ya era hora de despertarse...Los rayos del sol chocaban fuertemente contra su rostro al igual que

el viento, el cual era fresco y le transimitia todo el aroma del bosque y algo mas, algo dulce y

exquisito...

sasu: sakura...-susurro reconociendo ese aroma y rapidamente volteo el rostro para ver a la

pelirrosa-

Sus largos cabellos estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, y por su desnuda espalda, su respiracion

era tan relajada que le transimitia una gran armonia, y su cuerpo solo estaba tapado con la fina

tela de su vestido, sin embargo no alcanza a cubrir todo el cuerpo de la senju, y sus largas y

esbeltas piernas estaban descubiertas...Sus ojos divagaron por el cuerpo de la chica por un buen

tiempo, recordando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, todos y cada uno de los detalles...

sasu: hmp...-exclamo mientras pasaba una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos-

Lentamente comenzo a sentarse y se dio cuenta que él estaba cubierto por su camisa...no

recordaba el momento en el cual se habia quedado dormido, jamas le habia pasado algo asi, pero

al parecer asi habia sucedido...Se levanto y busco sus boxers con la mirada, los cuales estaban a

unos metros de ellos. Lentamente se dirigio a ellos y se los puso, para luego dirigirse a la senju y

arodillarse frente a ella...

sasu: sakura...-llamo al tiempo que tocaba su hombro desnudo- sakura despierta...

Despertar? pero si ella queria seguir durmiendo...sin embargo parecia que realmente ya era hora

de levantarse, ademas de que aquella voz no la dejaba tranquila...Una de sus manos se dirigio a

sus ojos para fortarselos y luego comenzar a abrir con algo de dificultad, ya que los rayos del sol

dificultaban su vision...

sasu: por fin...

saku: sasuke? -dijo un tanto confundida mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz-

saku: tienes el sueño muy pesado...-exclamo con una media sonrisa-

La pelirrosa solto un bostezo y lentamente comenzo a sentarse, haciendo que el vestido resbalara

hasta su cintura, claro que ella no se dio cuenta de eso ya que recien se despertaba y trataba de

entender lo que sucedia...Los ojos del azabache bajaron rapidamente de los ojos de ella hasta a

aquella zona, observando esos hermosos pechos que lo enloquecian y le hacian perder la

razon...La pelirrosa se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigia la mirada del azabache, y lentamente bajo

su mirada para ver que tanto miraba, y entonces sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo fuerte y sus

manos inmediatamente trataron de cubrir sus pechos pero el chico se lo impidio tomando las

manos de ella con las suyas...

sasu: no hagas eso...-dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirandola directamente a los ojos-

saku: sasuke...-dijo totalmente apenada-

La mirada del azabache bajo nuevamente a los cenos de la pelirrosa, observando cada pequeño

detalle con sus penetrantes ojos...claro que ya conocia todo el cuerpo de la senju, y en verdad que

lo concia muy bien, pero jamas...jamas lo habia visto a la luz del dia. Las veces que la tomo y la

hizo suya siempre fueron en sus cuartos, y ahora...ahora el cuerpo de ella estaba bañado por los

rayos del sol dandole un toque angelical...Los rayos del sol hacian resaltar su blanquisima piel, y

hasta cierto punto parecia brillar, y sus pechos...sus pechos eran simplemente perfectos...

saku: sasuke...-susurro casi sin voz al sentir la mirada del chico en sus pechos-

Estaba muy apenada y lo unico que queria hacer era cubrir sus pechos, pero aun asi su cuerpo no

reaccionaba, no se movia ni un solo milimetro...al parecer nuevamente habia quedado hipnotizada

por el chico...Su corazon comenzo a acelerarse y su respiracion se agitaba segundo a segundo...

sasu: tus pechos...-dijo con su voz ronca al tiempo que soltaba una de las manos de la senju para

llevar la suya, la de él, a aquella zona- son perfectos...-termino de decir e inmediatamente las

yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar suavemente esos delicados senos-

Solo fueron unos breves segundos que su mano acaricio los pechos de la pelirrosa, sitntiendo asi

como ella se erizaba con cada roze, y despues simplemte se alejo y le dio un rapido y corto beso

en los labios...

sasu: vistete...-ordeno mientras se ponia de pie y se daba la vuelta para él tambien hacer lo

mismo-

La pelirrosa tardo varios segundos en reaccionar, ya que aun se encontraba perpleja por lo

sucedido, y cuando lo hizo sus manos rapidamente cubrieron sus pechos y sus mejillas no daban

mas del ardor, su vista rapidamente busco sus prendas y para su suerte estas estaban cerca de

ella...El orochimaru se cambiaba tranquilamente dandole la espalda a la senju, ya que sabia que la

chica se pondria sumamente nerviosa si el la veia, algo que en verdad le parecia estupido...Ella por

su lado se cambiaba los mas rapido que podia ya que no queria que el chico la viera desnuda, pero

para su suerte el orochimaru estaba de espaldas...

sasu: parece que ya es tarde...-dijo levantano su mirada hacia el cielo- sera mejor que nos

apuremos...

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza al escucharlo, y algo en su interior se oprimio con fuerza...es

que ella...ella tenia la esperanza, o la tonta ilusion de que el chico dijiera otra cosa. Sus ojos se

cristalizaron rapidamente, que esperaba que el pelinegro dijiera? algunas cosas jamas cambiarian

y ella siempre seria una tonta...La noche anterior cuando el orochimaru se fue con ella algo en su

interior habia estallado de felicidad, y ahora...ahora habia creido que el pelinegro diria algo, pero

no fue asi...

saku: "no puedes llorar sakura..." -penso pasando su mano por sus ojos para evitar cualquier

rastro de lagrimas-

No queria volver al colegio, no queria hacerlo...pero el orochimaru al parecer si lo haria, y ella...ella

simplemente tendria que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Sabia lo que les esperaba, o al

menos lo imaginaba...la noche anteriro nada de ello le importaba, pero ahora si lo hacia, y todo su

ser temia de lo que suederia...Termino de ponerse las sandalias y dirigio su vista al orochimaru...

saku: yo ya estoy...-dijo casi en un susurro-

sasu: bien...-dijo sin mirarla-

La angustia se apodero de su ser, queria quedarse con ella, en verdad que queria hacerlo pero no

podian, y no debian...Ya se habian metido en grandes problemas por haberse escapado la noche

anterior, y la verdad era que sabia que a ninguno de los dos les esperaba nada bueno, en especial

a él...Unas enormes ganas de tomarla y escaparse en ese mismo momento se apoderaron de todo

su ser, pero...despues que? El la amaba, realmente lo hacia, pero ella...ella que sentia por el?

estaria dispuesta a dejarlo todo por alguien como el? claro que no, la respuesta era demasiado

evidente..Estaba seguro que la senju no estaria dispuesta a ello, y el no queria arriesgarse a un

rechazo y a mostrarse debil ante ella...La pelirrosa tenia a su amigos, tenia a su clan...tenia todo,

absolutamente todo, y jamas dejaria a sus seres queridos por él, por un maldito orochimaru...al

menos esos eran sus pensamientos, y estos parecian quemarlo por dentro...Pero no la culpaba, en

verdad que no lo hacia, y es que como alguien como ella podria fijarse en un monstruo como él?

sasu: vamos sakura...-dijo volteando el rostro y mostrando sus apagados ojos...-

saku: cla..claro...-exclamo mostrando una sonrisa falsa-

Esas palabras fueron las que terminaron de apagar sus esperanzas...volverian al colegio eso era

seguro...Queria decir muchas cosas, queria hablar...pero las palabras no salian de su boca, y sabia

por que era...tenia miedo, mucho miedo de decirles sus sentimientos...Sabia quien era la persona

que tenia delante de ella, era nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el principe

orochimaru...Que pasaria si ella le diria que lo amaba? no lo sabia, en verdad no lo sabia, es que

tenia tantos caminos que todos ellos la desorientaban, pero de algo estaba segura y eso era que lo

que ella dijiera no cambiaria nada, sasuke jamas dejaria todo lo que tenia por ella, por una senju,

por una impura...Y es que el tenia todo lo que queria, tenia poder, dinero, reputacion...todo,

absolutamente tenia todo, y no renunciaria a ello por una impura...Y si no se animaba a decirle

que lo queria, como demonios se animaria a decirle de su embarazo? no, claro que no...Pero no

era culpa del pelinegro, toda la culpa la tenia ella, y lo sabia...por que fue ella quien se enamoro de

él, fue ella quien siguio con todo ese juego, fue ella la que no midio las consecuencias de sus actos,

y ahora cargaba con una de las "consecuencias". No, claro que no...el no tenia la culpa de nada...

sasu: sakura? -dijo confundido al ver que la chica no se movia de su lugar-

saku: lo siento...-dijo reaccionando por fin y comenzando a caminar junto a él-

En todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno iba metido en sus pensamientos, esos

que los torturaban y los desesperaban...La pelirrosa sentia que en cualquier momento se lanzaria a

llorar, pero no queria hacerlo al meno no frente al chico, y el orochimaru por su lado tenia el

rostro igual de inexpresivo que siempre pero sus ojos lo delataban, estos estabas opacos,

distantes, tristes...

sasu: por aqui...-dijo caminando mas despacio-

La senju simplemente lo seguia, el orochimaru conocia perfectamente el colegio y ahora entraban

por un lugar en el cual no habia practicamente ningun guardia, era el mismo por el cual salieron la

noche anterior...

sasu: ve por alli...-dijo seriamente-

saku. y tu? -pregunto confundida-

sasu: ese te dejara cerca del patio que da a la ventana de tu cuarto, y este me llevara a mi

sector...-exclamo mostrando el pasillo de su derecha-

saku: ya veo...-dijo tristemente y sumamente nerviosa por lo que le esperaba-

sasu: nos veremos despues...-dijo acercandose a ella y tomando su quijada con una de sus manos-

saku: s...suerte...-dijo suavemente y con sus ojos cristalizados-

El pelinegro sonrio de medio lado al oirla...

sasu: no la necesito...-dijo de manera engreida y viendo esos hermosos jades-

saku: yo si...-dijo con una sonrisa triste-

El semblante del pelinegro cambio rapidamente al oirla, pero la chica no le dio tiempo de

reaccionar y simplemente unio sus labios a los de el en un suave beso que solo duro unos

segundos, ya que fue ella misma quien lo rompio...

saku: nos vemos...-susurro y se dio la vuelta para salir rapidamente de alli...-

Sus lagrimas no soportarian mas y es por eso que quiso salir inmediatamente de aquel lugar pero

el chico se lo impidio y la tomo fuertemente del brazo para jalarla hacia el, y unir nuevamente sus

labios con los de ella, pero esta vez en un beso mas exigente y profundo...La lengua del

orochimaru penetro sin perder tiempo alguno la boca de la pelirrosa, y comenzo a recorrerla hasta

el ultimon rincon, mezclando su saliva con la de ella... se mantuvieron fusionados por varios

minutos, sin querer separarse mas, pero de repente el chico sintio algo calido resbalar por su

mejilla y lentamente se separo de aquellos calidos labios para ver a la dueña de los mismo con los

ojos llenos de lagrimas...

sasu: sakura...-susurro sorprendido al ver el rostro de la senju-

La pelirrosa no perdio tiempo y salio corriendo de alli, sin darle tiempo de nada al orochimaru...Tal

y como lo habia predicho sus lagrimas las traicionaron y ella simplemente las dejo salir sin poder

hacer nada al respecto...Por su lado el pelinegro se quedo estatico en su lugar y lentamente una

de sus manos se dirigio a su mejilla sintiendo asi algo humedo en esta...

sasu: estaba llorando...-susurro confundido al tiempo que tocaba las lagrimas de la chica que

resbalaron a su rostro-

Sus ojos se cerraron y su espalda choco contra la pared fuertemente, estaba vencido, realmente lo

estaba, y ya no sabia que mas hacer para afrontar toda esa situacion...

La "orden"? la "orden" estaba en el colegio, por que tenia que pasar todo justo en ese momento?

Una de sus manos se dirigio su frente mientras sus ojos se cerraban, debia tratar de tranquilizarse

por que si no las cosa se les escaparian de las manos...

neji: que haremos itachi? -pregunto seriamente-

ita: no haremos nada...-dijo con su grave voz al tiempo que abria sus ojos- actuen normalmente, y

mejor si no se hacen ven...-exclamo de manera severa-

neji: pero...

ita: ya dije neji! -dijo impaciente y mirando a los presentes-

juggo: de acuerdo...

suige: por mi no hay problemas...-exclamo como si nada-

ita: perfecto...

neji: itachi...que hay de sasuke? -pregunto algo nervioso-

El semblante del uchiha mayor cambio drasticamente al escucharlo...sasuke, solo pensar en el

nombre del orochimaru hacia que su sangre hirviera fuertemente, y que su furia aumentara...

ita: yo me encargare de el...-exclamo friamente- ahora vayanse de aqui! -dijo cansado de tener

que lidiar con los orochimarus-

neji: si...-dijo seriamente mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarase junto a los otros-

El uchiha mayor quedo solo en el salon principal, sus puños estaban apretados con mucha fuerza y

su ceño fruncido...Primero un compromiso frustrado y ahora la "orden", si aunque sea sasuke

hubiera cumplido con comprometerse con karin ahora no estaria en ese lugar...

ita: maldito sasuke! -exclamo dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa que tenia delante de el...-

Justo ni bien termino de decir aquella frase las puertas del salon se abrieron y dejaron ver a cierto

pelinegro, el cual entraba tranquilamente...Su rostro igual de inexpresivo que siempre, sus manos

en los bolsillos de su pantalon y sus pelos igual totalmente desordenados...

ita: sasuke...-susurro frunciendo aun mas el ceño- justo estaba hablando de ti...-dijo friamente-

El azabache se quedo quieto en su lugar al escuchar a su hermano, tal vez su rostro no reflejaba

nada pero en realidad estaba nervioso, y debia admitirlo. Sabia perfectamente lo que habia hecho,

y dejar plantada a karin no era nada bueno, pero algun dia tendria que dar la cara y es por eso que

estaba alli, frente a su hermano...frente a su peor enemigo...

sasu: itachi...-dijo seriamente-

ita: no puedo creer lo que hiciste sasuke...-exclamo al tiempo que se acercaba al uchiha menor-

sasu: siempre te dije que no me queria comprometer...-exclamo sin retroceder ni un solo paso-

ita: si, siempre me lo dijiste, pero nunca me dijiste que no lo harias! -dijo con el tono de voz

elevado-

sasu: no tenia por que hacerlo...-exclamo de manera cortante-

ita: no tenias por que hacerlo? -dijo ironicamente- claro que tenias que hacerlo, maldicion! -dijo

fuertemente al tiempo que quedaba frente a frente con el azabache-

sasu: no veo por que tendira que decirte algo, fue mi descicion y de nadie mas...

ita: karin esta destrozada...

sasu: no me importa...-dijo tranquilamente-

ita: se que no te importa! pero su familia se enterara de este incidente, y tal vez ya no quieran que

el compromiso se lleve a cabo! -exclamo molesto-

sasu: quieran o no, no habra ningun compromiso itachi...-dijo seriamente-

El pelinegro apreto los puños con fuerza, su hermano era tan prepotente que le daba unas

inmensas ganas de matarlo, y en verdad que lo haria, pero no, aun no...sasuke aun le serviria para

muchas cosas mas...

ita: esta bien...esa es tu descicion...-dijo fingiendo tranquilidad-

El uchiha menor levanto una ceja al oirlo, en verdad que no habia pensado aquella reaccion de su

hermano, sin embargo no era mala y no debia desaprovecharla...

sasu: si no tienes nada que decir yo me voy...-dijo friamente y pasando de largo por el uchiha

mayor-

ita: sasuke...-llamo haciendo detener el paso del chico- aun falta algo...-exclamo friamente y

cargando de enrgia su mano-

sasu: que? -dijo voltenado el rostro y entonces una fuerte piña choco contra su rostro-

El uchiha menor cayo contra el frio suelo dandose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo desconcerto

totalmente, una mano rapidamente fue a aquella zona mientras su cuerpo intentaba levantarse...

sasu: maldito seas itachi! -dijo furioso y poniendo de pie a duras penas-

ita: crees que te irias asi por que si!? -pregunto alterado al tiempo que lo toma por el cuello de la

camisa- estupido! -rugio y nuevamente le encajo otra piña-

Su vista se nublo por unos breves segundos y bruscamente callo al suelo haciendo que todo diera

muchas vueltas...algo no andaba bien, no se sentia normal, y sus movimientos parecian alentados

por alguna extraña razon...

sasu: q...que? -dijo sorprendido al darse cuenta que practicamente no podia moverse-

ita: no debes bajar la guardia frente a nadie sasuke, ni siquiera frente a tu hermano...-exclamo

fuertemente y le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre-

El pelinegro cerro sus ojos con fuerza y una de sus manos fue lentamente hacia su estomago, lo

habia paralizado de eso estaba seguro...

ita: no intentes moverte, paralize todo tu cuerpo con mi primer golpe...-dijo con una sonrisa

altanera- eso te pasa por bajar la guardia...

sasu: itachi eres un maldito! -escupio lleno de furia-

ita: cierra tu boca! -dijo de manera cortante y le dio otra patada, pero esta vez en su rostro-

sasu: "maldicion!" -penso frustrado al estar tirado en el suelo-

Era un estupido, un verdadero estupido por haber dejado paralizarse por itachi...es que jamas

creyo que itachi lo atacaria en el colegio, y ese fue su gran error...

ita: que pasa sasuke? levantete! -dijo de manera burlona- no eres acaso el grandioso sasuke?

sasu: eres un cobarde! -dijo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro-

Inmediatamente termino de decir eso una nueva patada lo hizo arrastrase por el piso varios

metros, dolia y dolia mucho pero no dejaria salir ningun quejido de su boca...La furia que sentia en

esos momentos era realmente grande, estaba recibiendo una paliza y lo peor de todo era que era

del maldito de itachi...

ita: levantate! -volvio a decir fuertemente-

sasu: a..caso...me...tienes mie...do? -pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y escupiendo

sangre-

No se mostraria patetico frente al uchiha mayor, claro que no...primero muerto antes que

rebajarse ante él...

sasu: e...eres...un...maldito...cobarde! -dijo como pudo y nuevamente recibio una patada que le

rompio el labio inferior-

ita: cierra tu boca sasuke! -exclamo furioso al ver que el chico seguia con su maldita arrogancia-

sasu: si...no lo fueras, no me...hubie...ras paralizado...-tartamudeo mientras intentaba ponerse de

pie, pero todo resultaba inutil ya que su cuerpo nuevamente callo...-

ita: deja de decier estupideces! -exclamo molesto y acercando peligrosamente a él...-

sasu: vas...a matarme? -pregunto ironicamente- hazlo maldito! -dijo lleno de furia-

El uchiha mayor se lanzo sobre el azabache y comenzo a pegarle una piña tras otra, la furia que

sentia en esos momentos era mucha y la unica persona con la que se descargaria era con él, con

sasuke...Ademas de que hace ya mucho tiempo tenia ganas de darle su merecido a ese mocoso

inmaduro que era su hermano...

ita: por que demonios no te comprometiste!? -pregunto sin dejar de pegarle en el rostro-

El azabache escupia una y otra vez sangre, mientras que el dolor aumentaba con cada golpe, pero

nada de eso se comparaba con la rabia que sentia en esos momentos...la rabia y la impotencia de

no poder hacer absolutamente nada por defenderse...

ita: eres una desgracia para nuestro apellido! -grito a todo pulmon al tiempo que se levantaba y le

daba una fuerte patada que dejo sin aliento al azabache...-

sasu: "diablos!" -penso con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza al sentir que unas cuantas costillas se le

fracturaron-

ita: mirate...eres tan patetico...-exclamo limpiando la sangre que tenia en sus manos- y te haces

llamar un uchiha? -pregunto ironicamente-

Eso era todo lo que podia soportar, realmente si pudiera moverse mataria al uchiha mayor, pero el

muy cobarde lo dejo paralizado sin darle oportunidad a nada y ahora se aprovechaba de su

condicion...

neji: sa...sasuke...-susurro sorprendido cierto ojiperla que estaba acompañado de un peliceleste y

acababan de llegar al lugar-

suige: que esta pasando aqui? -pregunto mientras veia al sangriendo uchiha en el suelo-

ita: no se metan en esto! -grito furioso mientras se acercaba al azabache para darle otro golpe-

neji: espera itachi! -dijo rapidamente al tiempo que se acercaba a ambos-

ita: quitate neji! -dijo furioso al ver como el ojiperla intentaba detenerlo- yo le dare su merecido a

este estupido!

suige: te pasaste itachi...-dijo seriamente mientras fruncia el ceño y veia al menor uchiha-

sasu: no...no se metan en es...to...-exclamo abriendo sus ojos con dificultad-

Eso era lo unico que le faltaba, que la gente saliera a defenderlo...donde estaba quedando su

orgullo? por el piso...

ita: quitate! -exclamo de manera cortante y le dio una trompada al desprevenido ojiperla que

choco con el ojiceleste ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo...-

suige: mierda...-se quejo adolorido-

ita: estoy cansado de ti sasuke! -dijo friamente mientras lo tomaba del cuello hasta elevarlo a su

altura...-

sasu: mal...dito...-susurro con sus ojos cerrados-

El uchiha mayor no dudo ni un segundo mas, y elevo su mano derecha con la intencion de pegarle

una fuerte piña, pero justo en el momento en que eso sucederia una mano detuvo la suya e

inmediatamente sintio un dolor en su estomago que lo hizo retroceder y soltar al azabache, el cual

cayo pesadamente al suelo...

ita: q...que? -dijo sorprendido y elevo la vista para ver a la persona que menos pensaba-

us...ustedes...-dijo totalmente sorprendido-

pein: tendras que explicar que demonios pasa aquei Itachi Uchiha...-exclamo severamente y

clavando sus terrorificos ojos en el pelinegro-

suige: ellos son...-dijo sorprendido-

neji: unos miembros de la "orden" -susurro al tiempo que se ponia de pie...-

Pein era uno de los miembros de la orden, y uno de los mas fuertes dentro de esta...no podia

existir persona que no conociera a los miembros de aquella organizacion, y mas si estas cargaban

con sigo aquellos atuendos blancos que los hacian sobresalir del resto...Era un hombre alto, de

cabellera naranja y ojos grises con unos extraños circulos que abarcaban su totalidad...

konan: este chico necesita atencion rapidamente pein...-dijo la peliazul que lo acompañaba y que

se encontraba arodillada junto al uchiha menor...-

Konan era una bella mujer que no se despegaba ni un solo segundo de pein, al igual que el

pertenecia a la orden aunque era muchos mas debil que este...Su pelo era azul y sus ojos tambien

lo eran, era una mujer muy seria...

ita: pein y konan...-dijo bajando la cabeza- es un honor tenerlos frente a nosotros...-dijo con

mucho respeto-

pein: el muchacho que esta tirado en el suelo es tu hermano, y se esta desagrando, y tu estas

como si nada...-exclamo severamente-

konan: y lo peor de todo es que tu mismo ocasionaste esto...-dijo mientras observaba

detenidamente al azabache del suelo...-

neji: sasuke...-dijo reaccionando por fin y dirigiendose rapidamente al chico-

konan: hyuga neji, si mal no lo recuerdo...

neji: konan, pein...-exclamo haciendo una reverencia al igual que el peliceleste-

konan: uchiha necesita atencion, carguenlo y llevenlo a al enfermeria...-ordeno mientras se ponia

de pie...-

Los dos orochimarus rapidamente obedecieron y tomaron al pelinegro para llevarlo a la

enfermeria...en verdad que el estado del chico no era nada bueno...

sasu: mierda...-se quejo por lo bajo al sentir un dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando los

orochimarus lo movieron-

pein: konan tu ve con ellos...

konan: si pein...-dijo seriamente y siguiendo a los orochimarus que llevaban al uchiha-

Ambos chicos iban lo mas rapido posible por los pasillos, y todos los presentes se corrian

rapidamente al ver la escena...sasuke uchiha lleno de sangre y casi sin conciencia, y no solo era eso

si no que tambien junto a ellos esta un miembro de la "orden"...Los comentarios no se hicieron

esperar y los murmuros tampoco, una que otra chica comenzaron a gritar y alarmarse por el

estado del principe orochimaru...

Por su lado itachi y pein se habian quedado solos en el gran salon del sector...los ojos de pein

siguieron a konan y los orochimarus que la acompañaban hasta que desaparecieron por las

puertas del sector, y entonces se clavaron rapidamente en el uchiha que tenia delante de él...

pein: tu y yo tenemos que hablar...-dijo seriamente...-

Bien...ya se habia armado de valor, las lagrimas ya habian cedido y sus fuerzas aun estaba

ausentes, pero tarde o temprano tendria que afrontar las consecuencias de su huida la noche

anterior, y sabia que seria temprano. Hace ya varios minutos que habia llegado a su cuarto pero

estos los habias utilizado para armarse de valor y sacarse el vestido para ponerse el uniforme...

saku: vamos sakura...-susurro llevando sus manos a su pecho- esto es asi, y nada lo cambiara...-se

dijo a si misma para sacar fuerzas de donde no tenia...-

Claro que esta sumamente preocupada por lo que le dirian, por el castigo que la darian, por que

sabia que lo harian...pero eso no era lo peor que sentia en ese momento...sasuke...El dolor de su

pecho era realmente molesto, hubiera dado todo por que el orochimaru la hubiera sacado del

colegio pero las cosas no eran asi de faciles...eran esos momentos en los que se sentia una

verdadera estupida, y es que en verdad que lo era...por que? por que se enamoro de quien no

debia, por que creyo que el pelinegro podria llegar a sentir algo por ella, por eso y por muchas

cosas mas...

saku: sasuke...tu nunca cambiaras...-dijo con sus ojos cristalizados-

Nuevamente esas sensacion vacia la invadia, nuevamente se sentia desdichada...pero no, ahora no

era hora de pensar en el orochimaru, ahora ella debia pensar en el gran problemas en el cual se

encontraba. La noche anterior no habia medido las consecuencias que todo eso le traeria pero

ahora que tenia la cabeza mas libre se daba cuenta de la locura que hizo, y el temor era algo que

habia invadido todo su cuerpo...

saku: vamos sakura...-exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza- eres fuerte, siempre lo fuiste...

Solo bastaron unos segundos mas para que se decidiera completamente, y entonces sin pensarlo

mas salio de su cuarto...Sus pasos eran decididos y su mirada tambien, no queria mostrarse debil,

claro que no...fue conciente de lo que hizo y ahora se haria cargo de las consecuencias. Sus piernas

comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad al llegar al salon principal del sector, todos, absolutamente

todos estaban ahi...

kaka: sakura...-dijo seriamente el peligris que estaba junto a los otros tres senjus-

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver a la chica, un silencio realmente incomodo en el que no supo

que era exactamente lo que debia hacer o decir...todo seria mas facil si solo estuvieran ella y los

cuatro senjus, pero no era asi y ahora podia sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella. Sabia lo que

pensaban, les habia fallado a todos ellos y ahora debian odiarla...

tema: tú mocosa! -dijo frunciendo el ceño y acercandose rapidamente a la senju-

saku: temari yo...-dijo pero no pudo continuar, una fuerte cachetada se estampo en su mejilla

derecha haciendola voltear el rostro-

tema: como demonios pudiste hacernos esto!? -grito alterada y aun con su mano extendida-

Nuevamente el silencio invadia el lugar...los alumnos solo murmuraban y miraban atentos aquella

escena, mientras que ella...la pelirrosa aun seguia con el rostro girado hacia un costado, se lo

merecia, realmente se lo merecia...pero aun asi no podia evitar sentir mucha molestia al saber

quien le dio aquella bofetada, sabia que a temari nunca le callo bien, y ahora la pelirubia

aprovecharia ese momento para desquitarse...

tema: di algo haruno! -dijo molesta al tiempo que la tomaba fuertemente del brazo-

saku: no tengo nada que decir...-exclamo de repente y fijando su mirada en la pelirubia-

kanku: esto es increible...-dijo el senju que estaba justo detras de la pelirubia- estropeas todo el

compromiso y no tienes nada que decir? -pregunto entre ironico y molesto-

kaka: esperaba mas de ti sakura, creo que todos lo haciamos...-exclamo con decepcion-

saku: yo...ustedes siempre supieron que no me queria comprometer...-exclamo apretando los

puños con fuerza y armandose de valor-

tema: eso no es excusa! -exclamo y nuevamente le dio otra fuerte cachetada pero esta vez en la

otra mejilla-

Los presentes miraban algo anonados la escena, todo aquel espectaculo ocurria frente a ellos y

ellos no hacian nada de nada...la mayoria de las miradas estaban posada en la pelirrosa, querian

ver cual era su reaccion, cual era su respuesta, y cual habia sido el motivo de lo sucedido la noche

anterior...

saku: no me...estor excusando...-exclamo tratando de sonar firme mas eso era dificil-

Sus ojos ya se habian crispado mas ella no queria llorar, si bien la pelirubia pegaba fuerte y sentia

algo de dolor en sus mejillas no era ese el motivo de sus ganas de llorar...Era la impotencia, la

tristeza y la humillacion que sentia en esos momentos lo que hacia que sus ojos se cristalizaran...

kaka: dinos por que lo hiciste? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

saku: que no es obvio!? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño y con la voz quebrada, sus emociones la

habian traicionada y ahora sus lagrimas caian pesadamente por su rostro-

kaka: si lo seria no te estaria preguntando...-exclamo de manera severa-

saku: yo quiero a sai como a un amigo, como a un hermano! -exclamo cerrando los ojos con

fuerza- no puedo ni quiero comprometerme con el! -dijo fuertemente-

Un silecio reino el lugar por tercera vez en pocos minutos...La pelirrosa tenia la vista nublada por

las lagrimas, y su cuerpo temblaba por la bronca y nervios que sentia en esos momentos, pero no

podia hacer nada, jamas pudo hacer nada...

saso: tu dices que quieres mucho al taka, pero no pensaste en sus sentimientos ayer? cuando lo

dejaste plantado? -pregunto secamente y frunciendo el ceño-

Sai...ella no habia pensado en el, como se habria sentido el taka? como se sentiria en estos

momentos? Habia sido injusto al no pensar en el pelinegro, y ahora sentia mucha culpa y tristeza.

Sabia claramente cuales eran los sentimientos del chico hacia ella, él mismo se habia encargado de

decirselos, y lo que hizo ayer sin lugar a dudas lo habia lastimado profundamente...

saku: sai...-susurro bajando la mirada-

saso: si lo quisieras tanto como dices, no le habrias hecho eso...-exclamo seriamente mientras se

cruzaba de brazos-

tema: solo piensas en ti, cierto? -pregunto molesta-

saku: claro que no! -dijo rapidamente-

tema: y entonces por que lo hiciste? -pregunto alzando la voz-

saku: hago lo que puedo! -dijo con la voz quebrada- todo esto, todo este compromiso fue por todo

el clan, y me dices que solo pienso en mi!? -pregunto molesta- puse todo de mi para poder

hacerlo, realmente lo intente, y no lo hice por mi, lo hice por todos ustedes...-exclamo refiriendose

al clan- pero no puedo, no puedo comprometerme con sai...

Ni bien termino de decir aquello nuevamente su rostro se baño de lagrimas...esa era la verdad, lo

habia intentado, al menos al principio lo habia hecho ya que despues...despues aparecio sasuke, y

cuando este entro en su vida todo cambio, absolutamente todo y ya nada volvio a ser como antes,

ya no veia las cosas de la misma manera, ya no le era indiferente comprometerse con sai...todo

cambio...

saku: lo...lo siento...-dijo con la voz baja pero aun asi todos los presentes la escucharon-

tema: crees que con un "lo siento" todo se arreglara? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

kaka: basta temari...-dijo fuertemente el peligris- solo con decir palabras no arreglaremos nada...-

dijo seriamente-

saso: es cierto, ademas eres muy esandalosa...-exclamo de mala gana-

tema: pero que dices!? -pregunto sumamente molesta-

kaka: escucha sakura...-exclamo el senju mientras se acercaba a la altura de la chica- lo que hiciste

no estuvo bien, y pienso que eres conciente de ello...

saku: se que no estuvo bien kakashi, pero aun asi yo no quiero...

kaka: creo que eso quedo bastante claro...-interrumpio rapidamente- ahora nosotros cuatro

tenemos que charlar seriamente sobre todo esto...

tema: kakashi que haces!? -pregunto molesta-

saso: temari cierra la boca...-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

kaka: bien, asi que puedes irte sakura...-dijo seriamente- pero...no podras salir del sector hasta

que nosotros lo decidamos...

saku: que!? -exclamo desconcertada-

kaka: lo que escuchaste...-dijo seriamente y vio como la senju ponia cara de no estar de acuerdo-

veras la primera razon es por que itachi esta aqui, y no queremos problemas, y la segunda es por

que queremos evitar una nueva huida...

saku: pero kakashi...-se quejo-

kaka: entendemos perfectamente lo que sientes, y no por eso te justificamos. Agradece que solo

sea eso sakura...-exclamo de manera severa-

La pelirrosa tardo varios segundo en aceptar, pero finalmente lo hizo...despues de todo no estaba

en condiciones de discutir...

saku: b...bien...-dijo dudosa- entonces me voy a mi cuarto...

kaka: te recomiendo que visistes primero a naruto...

saku: cla...claro...-exclamo secamente-

Rapidamente se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, ya que estar alli era realmente torturador...podia

sentir como todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, y en verdad que no sabia si eran de odio o de

lastima, pero fuera cual fuera la incomodaban, y mucho...

saku: "solo espero que a sasuke le haya ido mejor que a mi..." -penso seriamente mientras veia

como un senju entraba totalmente alterado al lugar...-

Varias gotas de sangre estaban dispersas por los pasillos formando así un camino que iba directo a

al enfermeria, y como no si por alli habia sido transportado cierto azabache...Todos los pasillos

eran un alboroto, en especial por la chicas, las cuales estan histericas y alteradas por haber viso a

su principe orochimaru hecho pedazos, la noticia se habia expandido mas que rapido y ahora casi

todo el colegio lo sabia...

neji: diablos! que molestia...-dijo sumamente molesto al ver al grupo de personas que estaban

fuera de la enfermeria-

suige: se trata de sasuke, asi que supongo que es algo normal...-dijo tranquilamente al ver el

tumulto de alumnos que los miraban curiosos-

neji: supongo que si...-exclamo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

suige: itachi se paso...-exclamo cambiando su semblante a uno serio-

neji: lo se, pero lo que no entiendo es por que sasuke no se defendio...-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

suige: itachi es fuerte neji...

neji: eso es cierto pero aun asi...tu viste a sasuke, estaba hecho trizas...-exclamo seriamente-

suige: bueno no lo se, pero lo unico que se es que itachi sobrepaso los limites...

neji: supongo que ya hace mucho tiempo queria hacer esto, y ahora con lo que hizo sasuke

simplemente se desquito...

suige: parece que estuvieras de acuerdo con lo que hizo...-exclamo viendolo fijamente-

neji: no es eso...-dijo tranquilamente- sin embargo sasuke si se merecia una buena leccion, pero

itachi se paso...

suige: supongo...-exclamo mientras veia como una de las enfermeras se acercaba a ellos-

neji: y bien? -dijo poniendose de pie-

enfer: este...uchiha aun esta inconciente, y veran...-dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, ya que la

presencia de los orochimarus la ponian sumamente nerviosa- tiene varias costillas rotas que le

dificultan la respiracion, el hombro derecho esta dislocado, y despues varias heridas superficiales...

neji: entiendo...-exclamo bajando la mirada-

enfer: no esta en peligro pero si esta delicado asi que debera permanecer en reposo por bastante

tiempo...-dijo seriamente-

suige: y cuando recobrara el conocimiento? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

enfer: bueno eso no lo sabemos...

suige: ya veo...

enfer: pero supongo que sera dentro de un par de horas o quizas mañana...

neji: esta bien...-dijo cerrando sus ojos por breves segundos-

enfer: bueno eso es todo...-dijo dando media vuelta para retirarse-

suige: bueno, aunque sea sabemos que esta bien no? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

neji: vaya, asi que te preocupa el bienestar de sasuke? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

suige: me diras que a ti no? -pregunto en el mismo tono que el chico-

neji: vamos...-dijo dandose la vuelta-

suige: espera y que hay de sasuke? -exclamo rapidamente-

neji: no pasara nada con el, ademas hay muchas enfermeras en el lugar para cuidarlo...

suige: y creo que lo haran con gusto...-exclamo sonriendo ampliamente al ver a un grupo de

enfermeras paradas en la puerta de la habitacion del pelinegro-

neji: ese estupido, siempre llama la atenion de todas...-dijo con una media sonrisa mientras salia

de la enfermeria-

Bien el tema sasuke ya estaba, al menos algo, pero ahora tendria que esperar al que el pelinegro

despertara para poder hacerle un par de preguntas con respecto a cierta senju...pero ahora habia

otro problema y este era que la "orden" estaba en el colegio...para que demonios habrian ido alli?

No, no podia estar pasando...sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y su corazon latia de manera

acelerada, hace ya algunas horas se habia enterado de lo de sasuke, fue un senju quien se entero y

rapidamente aviso a todo el sector...claramente recordaba como todos aplaudieron, y

comenzaron a burlarse del azabache, sus puños se apretaron con fuerza al recordar eso...

saku: sasuke...sasuke...-repitio casi sin voz mientras daba vueltas en su cuarto-

Tenia que verlo, tenia que hacerlo por que si no lo hacia sentia que moriria...fue itachi, ese maldito

de itachi habia pegado a sasuke, y sabia la razon...fue su culpa, todo eso fue su culpa...ella habia

ido a buscarlo la noche anterior, ella le insistio y ella lo convencio, y ahora sasuke pagaba las

consecuencias...

saku: es mi culpa...-susurro con la voz quebrada-

Que podia hacer? queria verlo pero no podia hacerlo, tenia prohibido salir del sector, y su ventana

la habian sellado...la unica salida era las puertas del salon principal pero estas estaban llenas de

guardias...

saku: s...suerte...-dijo suavemente y con sus ojos cristalizados-

sasu: no la necesito...-dijo de manera engreida y viendo esos hermosos jades-

Recorda claramente las palabras que le dijo el pelinegro, estaba tan seguro de si mismo y llevaba

en su rostro esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia tan linda que tenia, pero ahora...ahora debia estar en la

enfermeria y ella no sabia cual era su condicion...

saku: estara muy mal? -susurro para si misma y con todo su cuerpo tembloroso-

FLASH BACK

Estaba a punto de irse para ver al pelirubio y a la ojiperla pero entonces la voz del senju que acaba

de entrar detuvo su paso...

x: escuchen todos! -exclamo fuertemente y llamando la atencion de los presentes, incluida la de

ella-

kaka: que sucede? -pregunto dudoso-

x: kakashi la "orden" esta en el colegio...-dijo con la respiracion agitada, al parecer habia corrido

para contar la noticia-

tema: la "orden"? -pregunto sumamente sorprendida-

saso: pero que hacen aqui? -pregunto tambien sobresaltado-

kaka: no sabia nada de esto...-exclamo seriamente- sera mejor que averiguemos que demonios

esta pasando-

x: eso no es todo...-dijo con una sonrisa- acabo de ver pasar a sasuke uchiha, él estaba siendo

cargado por dos orochimarus y estaba todo ensangrentado...-exclamo con una mueca de burla en

su rostro- al parecer su hermano le dio una golpiza...

saku: q...que!? -dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par por la impresion-

kaka: estas seguro que era el? -pregunto dudoso-

x: claro...todo el colegio esta hablando de lo sucedido...-dijo aun con su enorme sonrisa-

Todos comenzaron a hablar de aquello, y ella podia escuchar claramente como se burlaban y

festejaban de la desgracia del pelinegro, hasta incluso unos que otros comenzaron a aplaudir...al

menos eso escucho al principio ya que despues todo quedo en silencio, sus sentidos se nublaron

completamente y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas...Sin decir nada, y sin saber que hacer

salio corriendo a su cuarto...

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Al recordar la frase de que el pelinegro estaba todo ensangrentado su piel se erizaba

completamente, y su corazon se oprimia mas y mas...debia hacer algo sea como sea. Ya habia

esperado suficiente y no podia mas, sin pensarlo mas sus piernas tomaron vida propia y salieron

del cuarto con un solo rumbo...una vez frente a la puerta toco varias veces para luego ver que

alguien abria...

hina: sa...sakura! -dijo entre sorprendida y preocupada de ver a la chica llena de lagrimas-

saku: hinata...-exclamo con la voz quebrada-

hina: estas bien? -pregunto al tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente...estaba feliz de verla...-

saku: hinata tienes...tienes que ayudarme... -dijo en llanto-

hina: que sucedio? -pregunto alejandose de la chica- sakura dime! -exclamo sumamente

preocupada-

saku: tengo que ver a alguien...pero no me dejan salir del sector...-dijo viendola con sus ojos rojos

de tanto llorar-

hina: me estas asustando sakura...que paso? -pregunto alterada-

saku: itachi...itachi le dio una golpiza a sasuke...-exclamo soltando por fin la verdad- necesito verlo

hinata...necesito ver a sasuke uchiha...

Un silencio reino el lugar por varios segundos y solo se podia escuchar el llanto de la pelirrosa...La

ojiperla parpadeo varias veces tratando de comprende lo que la ojiverde habia dicho...

hina: q...que? -fue lo unico que salio de sus labios al escuchar semejante locura...-

 **Bien es el 2 capitulo como ya les había dicho antes los capítulos son tal cual la historia original de karynita espero sus opiniones y repito no estoy cometiendo plagio ya aclare que la historia es de KARYNITA y no le he cambiado nada .Sin mas por el momento nos leeremos después .**


	3. Capitulo 58: confiando en una amiga

**Hola nuevamente hoy espero poder subir algunos capítulos del fic ,de ante mano me disculpo por lo desordenado de mis notas de autor pero pues no tengo mucha practica en esto .**

 **Ya saben el fic no me pertenece sino que es propiedad de la magnifica karynita al igual que los personajes son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto . Sin mas por el momento aquí esta el capitulo.**

Capitulo 58: confiando en una amiga...

saku: itachi...itachi le dio una golpiza a sasuke...-exclamo soltando por fin la verdad- necesito verlo

hinata...necesito ver a sasuke uchiha...

Un silencio reino el lugar por varios segundos y solo se podia escuchar el llanto de la pelirrosa...La

ojiperla parpadeo varias veces tratando de comprende lo que la ojiverde habia dicho...

hina: q...que? -fue lo unico que salio de sus labios al escuchar semejante locura...-

saku: hinata por favor...ayudame...-exclamo con la voz quebrada y viendola fijamente a sus ojos,

los cuales mostraban la total confusion que sentia...-

hina: no...no entiendo... -exclamo confudida al no saber si habia oido bien-

saku: necesito ver a sasuke...-repitio sin dudarlo, es que en verdad queria verlo y ya nada le

importaba...-

hina: a sasuke? -repitio desconcertada- a sasuke uchiha!? -exclamo abriendo los ojos de par en

par-

saku: des...despues te explicare todo, pero ahora ayudame...-dijo desesperada-

hina: quieres ver al uchiha? -dijo sin salir de su asombro- pero que te pasa sakura? -pregunto

alterada-

saku: hinata despues...

hina: no entiendo que esta pasando aqui...-exclamo llevando una mano a su cabeza en signo de

confusion- te sientes bien?

saku: hinata estoy bien! -dijo desesperada- ayudamente por favor, no me dejan salir del sector...

hina: sakura...yo...tu...-exclamo confundida- explicame ahora mismo de que estas hablando...-dijo

tratando de tranquilizarse-

saku: despues lo hare, ahora necesito verlo...-dijo con la voz temblorosa-

hina: no, espera sakura! -dijo poniendose firme, si o si queria entender que demonios pasaba- no

te estoy entendiendo, a quien quieres ver? -pregunto nuevamente-

saku: a...a sasuke...-dijo con la voz baja...hace un rato lo habia dicho sin pensarlo pero ahora

comenzaban a invadirle los nervios-

hina: a sasuke? -repitio temiendo lo peor- a sasuke uchiha...?

saku: s...si...-dijo casi inaludible-

hina: al Orochimaru ...

saku: si hinata...-exclamo comenzando a exhaltarse-

hina: y para que quieres verlo!? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño...por alguna extraña razon

comenzaba a tener un presentimiento nada bueno...-

saku: ne...necesito...saber...-dijo e hizo una pausa- necesito saber si el esta bien...-concluyo por

fin-

La ojiperla guardo silencio al oirla..."necesito saber si el esta bien" esas fueron las palabras de la

pelirrosa, pero por que? que estaba sucediendo alli? Su corazon comenzo a acelerarse al comenzar

a comprender todo, y de repente un recuerdo vino a su cabeza...

FLASH BACK

saku: eso es...por que un orochimaru estuvo en mi cuarto... -dijo sotando por fin algo de verdad

frente a su amiga-

hina: y que hacia un orochimaru en tu cuarto!? -pregunto alterada- acaso...te hicieron algo

sakura? -pregunto preocupada-

saku: no me hizo nada... -dijo seriamente-

hina: quien era? -pregunto con el corazon acelerado- y que hacia en tu cuarto?

saku: el...el es un orochimaru, pero...

hina: pero que? -pregunto impaciente-

saku: el no fue a hacerme daño hinata... -dijo desviando su mirada-

hina: sakura por favor explicate! -exigio al no entender nada de lo que sucedia-

saku: esto... es dificil de explicar... -dijo apretando los puños-

hina: de quien se trata?

saku: el...bueno es un orochimaru pero es alguien con quien me llevo bien... -dijo sin poder soltar

la verdad-

hina: que!? -dijo confundida al escuchar semejante locura, lo que la pelirrosa decia tenia que ser

imposible..- tu te llevas bien con un orochimaru?

saku: no es malo hinata... -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al recordar aquello, el orochimaru del que hablaba su amiga no

podia ser Sasuke Uchiha, claro que no! o tal vez si...? Su mirada se poso de manera severa en la

pelirrosa tratando de entender todo aquello...

hina: hace varias semanas me dijiste...-exclamo de repente- tu me dijiste que tu te hablabas con

un orochimaru...

La pelirrosa entendio rapidamente a lo que se referia su amiga, era a aquella pequeña mentira que

le dijo hace bastante tiempo...de repente se sintio mal al darse cuenta de cuantas cosas le habia

ocultado a la ojiperla...

saku: hinata...-llamo con la voz quebrada- tu eres mi amiga, y creo...creo que es hora de que sepas

la verdad...-dijo seriamente-

hina: la...la verdad? -exclamo entre confundida y preocupada- de que hablas?

saku: necesito que me acompañes a mi cuarto...-dijo bajando la mirada y dandose cuenta de que

ambas estaban hablando en la mitad de un pasillo-

hina: bien...-dijo decidida...ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar a la pelirrosa-

Un pelinaranja miraba de forma severa a cierto pelinegro que tenia delante de el...cierto pelinegro

que acaba de dar una golpiza a su propio hermano, y el cual ahora solo se limitaba a observarlo...

ita: no sabia que vendrias pein...dijo respetuosamente y un tanto nervioso-

pain: por que pegaste a tu hermano? -pregunto de manera cortante-

ita: es algo entre nosotros...-dijo molesto pero tratando de ocultarlo-

pein: no piensas decirme? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño- lo que acabas de hacer es algo grave...

ita: sasuke hizo algo grave tambien...-dijo apretando los puños con fuerza-

pein: escuche que ayer fue el compromiso de sasuke con la meco...-dijo seriamente-

ita: si asi se suponia que debia ser...-dijo tratando de relajarse- pero sasuke...sasuke no se

presento...

pein: no lo hizo? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

ita: no, y es por eso que hoy le di su merecido...

pein: esa no era la manera uchiha...-dijo cansado de la actitud del pelinegro- pudiste haberlo

matado...

ita: claro que no, es mi hermano y jamas podria hacer algo como eso...-mintio tranquilamente-

solo le daba lo que se merecia...

pein: tus metodos no me gustan itachi...

ita: si no hago las cosas asi todo estaria fuera de control...

pein: eso es lo que crees...-dijo seriamente mientras observaba el sector- escuche que tambien era

el de haruno y sai del clan taka...

ita: si, pero ese tampoco se realizo...

pein: y por que no? -pregunto mirandolo fijamente-

ita: haruno no se presento...-dijo con una media sonrisa-

pein: vaya, eso si que es raro...-dijo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos- de tu hermano me lo esperaba

pero de haruno no...

ita: si, creo que fue algo que sorprendio a todos...-exclamo y luego hizo una pausa- pein por que

estas aqui?

La mirada del pelinaranja se volvio mas severa al oirlo...

pein: escuche que esta año hubo dos muertes, un senju y un orochimaru...-dijo seriamente- en

realidad es mucho menos que en los años anteriores pero aun asi no deberia haber ninguna...

ita: ciertas cosas no se pueden evitar...-dijo de manera cortante- sin embargo...haruno fue quien

mato kabuto de nuestro clan...

pein: eso escuche...-dijo seriamente-

ita: y no piensan hacer nada al respecto? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

pein: fue en defensa propia, al menos eso oi...

ita: eso es lo que dicen ellos...pero las cosas no fueron asi...-exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

pein: como estas tan seguro?

ita: oh vamos, son senjus...-dijo despectivamente- no creeras mas en sus palabras...

pein: sabes que eso me tiene sin cuidado, sean senjus, orochimarus o takas me da lo mismo

itachi...-dijo seriamente-

ita: eso veo...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

pein: escucha itachi...-dijo con su grave voz- estuvo oyendo rumores que no me gustan para

nada...-dijo de formo ruda-

ita: y cuales son esos rumores? -pregunto tratando de ocultar sus nervios-

pein: siempre supimos que tu clan sometia a los senjus...-dijo friamente-

ita: es lo que se merecen...-exclamo de manera despectiva- no son mas que sucias ratas...

pein: sabes que en esos asuntos yo no me meto pero ahora...ahora escuche que tu clan no solo los

tenia como sirvientes si no que como esclavos...-dijo de forma mordaz-

ita: que!? -dijo fingiendo sorpresa- oh vamos pein eso seria demasiado, incluso para nuestro clan...

pein: la "orden" estuvo un poco desentendida de este asunto pero ahora volvimos y queremos

saber todo lo que esta sucediendo...

ita: todo lo que sucede es todo lo que ves, no hay mas ni menos...-dijo seriamente-

pein: los senjus estan alterados, y esto no es reciente pero nosotros recien ahora pondremos las

cosas en orden...-exclamo cruzandose de brazos-

ita: las cosas ya estan en orden pein...

pein: eso espero...-exclamo cerrando los ojos por breves segundos- por que de lo contrario el que

pagara las consecuencias sera tu clan, y en especial tu itachi...

ita: los negocios no solo los manejo yo pein...-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- ahora tambien

sasuke esta a cargo...

pein: tu hermano?

ita: asi es, y la mayoria de los pueblos estan a su cargo...

pein: ya veo...-dijo seriamente- varios senjus estan muriendo...-dijo de repente- las cosas se estan

escapando de tus manos itachi y nosotros las detendremos...

ita: nunca nada se escapa de mis manos...-dijo de manera arrgante-

pein: al parecer toda esta situacion si lo esta haciendo...-dijo de manera cortante- pronto

investigaremos y veremos todos los asuntos de tu clan...

Justo en ese momento dos personas entraron por las puertas principales del salon haciendo que la

mirada de los presentes se posaran en ellos...Una de ellas era la peliazul y junto a ella estaba un

hombre de pelo largo y ojos aterradores...

konan: ya deje a el uchiha en la enfermeria, y al parecer esta bien dentro de un par de dias...-dijo

seriamente-

pein: orochimaru llegas tarde...

orochi: si lo se, las cosas estuvieran complicadas pein...-dijo seriamente-

ita: orochimaru...-dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza- es un gusto verlo por aque...

orochi: itachi uchiha cierto? -dijo levantando una ceja-

ita: asi es...

orochi: veo que haz crecido...-exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado- en fin...en que estaban

pein? -pregunto mirando al pelinaranja-

pein: de hecho ya me estaba marchando...-dijo seriamente mientras se daba la vuelta- itachi, no

olvides esta conversacion...-dijo de manera severa mientras comenzaba a alejarse-

ita: no lo hare...-dijo seriamente y viendo como el pelinanja se alejaba junto a la peliazul, despues

se poso en el pelinergo que tenia delante de el...-

Las miradas del pelinegro y orochimaru se mantuvieron conectadas por breves segundos y estos

bastaron para que ambos comprendieran todo...

orochi: nos vemos despues uchiha...-exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa e inmediatamente se dio

la vuelta-

ita: claro...-dijo friamente-

Los tres miembros de la "orden" abandonaron el lugar dejando al uchiha sumido en sus

pensamientos, y bastante molesto...

ita: "aunque sea lo tengo de mi lado..." -penso al tiempo que una media sonrisa se formaba en su

rostro...-

La pelirrosa estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su cuarto mientras que la ojiperla se

impacientaba mas y mas...

hina: vamos sakura, dime todo por favor...-exclamo ansiosa por saber todo...- es sasuke la persona

de la que hablabas? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

La pelirrosa paro de caminar y la miro directamente, no podia seguir mintiendole, al menos no a

ella...Su rostro ya estaba limpio de lagrimas, y sus ojos solo estaban rojos...claro que aun estaba

preocupada por el orochimaru, eso no podia evitarlo, y su cuerpo era la muetra de ello, ya que le

temblaba a mas no poder, pero antes...antes tendria que explicar ciertas cosas...

saku: s...si hinata...-exclamo con su temblorosa voz-

hina: pero...como!? -dijo alterada- como puedes hablar con ese maldito!? -pregunto poniendose

de pie...comunmente no era de comportarse asi pero lo que ahora escuchaba superaba los

límites ...-

saku: hinata...sasuke es mas que eso en mi vida...-dijo bajando la mirada-

hina: a...a que te refieres? -pregunto dudosa- sakura no entiendo...no entiendo como puedes

hablar con él! es un orochimaru y no cualquier orochimaru, es Sasuke Uchiha! el es un bastardo! -

exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza-

saku: no, no lo es! -dijo rapidamente-

hina: como puedes decir eso!? -pregunto exhaltada- él es quien nos hizo la vida imposible, en

especial a ti sakura!

saku: yo lo se hinata...-exclamo sintiendo un dolor en su pecho al saber que lo que la ojiperla decia

era verdad- pero ahora...ahora es diferente...

hina: no puedo creer como pudiste llegar a entablar una...una...-dijo sin saber que decir

exactamente-

saku: una relacion...-termino la frase de la peliazul-

hina: si una relacion! -exclamo molesta, pero rapidamente enmudecio al entender el doble sentido

de aquella palabra...- a que te refieres con...relacion? -pregunto con su corazon acelerandose

segundo a segundo...-

La pelirrosa sonrio amargamente, aun estaba a tiempo de decir una mentira...pero no, no lo haria,

ya demasiado tiempo habia escondido la verdad a sus amigos y ahora...ahora era hora de decir

todo, absolutamente todo...

saku: el...el y yo...-exclamo casi sin voz-

hina: tu y el que!? -pregunto desesperada y temiendo lo peor-

saku: no existe ningun normo en mi vida hinata...-exclamo tristemente-

hina: que? -dijo sorprendida-

La ojiperla estaba confundida, realmente lo estaba...la pelirrosa le habia dicho hace bastante

tiempo que ella estaba enamorada de un normo, el cual era el padre de su hijo, y ahora...ahora

decia que no existia ningun normo...

No! no podia ser eso!

saku: lo que escuchaste hinata...-exclamo sin mirarla y con sus lagrimas asomando por sus ojos-

hina: no sakura...eso no...-tartamudeo comprendiendo poco a poco todo-

saku: si hinata...-exclamo levantando la mirada y con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-

sasuke...sasuke es el padre de mi hijo...

Su cuerpo se movia de un lado a otro levemente, la molestia era evidente y los murmullos era algo

que lo estaba fastidiando de sobremanera...Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lenta y pesadamente,

era como si dos piedras estuvieran en cada uno de sus parpados...

enfer: ohh ya desperto! -escucho la voz de alguien a quien no logro reconocer...- te encuentras

bien sasuke?

Sus ojos lentamente se dirigieron hacia la dueña de aquella voz, y entonces vio a una chica

totalmente desconocida para el...Quien se creia para hablarle con tanta confianza?

sasu: q...que? -dijo confundido al tiempo que intentaba sentarse, algo que resulto imposible...-

enfer: oh no sasuke! -dijo rapidamente- no podras moverte por mucho tiempo...-dijo

melosamente-

sasu: don...donde...estoy? -exclamo casi sin voz mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en su

rostro-

enfer: neji y suigetsu te trajeron hasta aqui esta mañana...-dijo rapidamente- quedaste

inconciente despues de la golpiza de tu hermano...

Sus ojos parecieron arder en llamas al escuchar eso...ahora lo recordaba, fue itachi...el maldito de

itachi era quien lo habia dejado en ese estado...Su cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente y sus puños se

apretaron con fuerza...Lo odiaba, como lo odiaba...un sentimiento de furia crecia cada vez mas en

su interior, que patetico habia sido...

sasu: maldicion...-mascullo por lo bajo mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza-

enfer: no te preocupes sasuke...-dijo acercandose mas al pelinegro- yo...yo te cuidare mientras tu

estos aquí ...- exclamaba forma de melosa-

sasu: quie...quiero estar solo! -dijo tratando de sonar duro pero su voz lo delataba...aun estaba

debil-

enfer: pero mi deber es cuidarte...-exclamo con sus ojos brillando por la emocion-

sasu: mira...muchacha...-dijo severamente- vete ahora...o si no te arrepentiras...-exclamo clavando

sus frios ojos en ella- y en las otras dos enfermeras que estaban detras de ella escuchando

absolutamente todo-

enfer: b...bien...-tartamudeo mientra retrocedia de manera intimidada-

sasu: antes...dime que tengo? -exclamo con su grave voz-

enfer: tienes las costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, heridas superficiales y al parecer te diste un

fuerte golpe en la cabeza...-exclamo sin mirarlo...-

sasu: maldita sea! -dijo lleno de impotencia-

enfer: no...no podras moverte por un bien tiempo...

sasu: cuanto? -dijo rapidamente-

enfer: no...no lose, eso depende de la evolucion...

El pelinegro desvio la mirada al escucharla, lo unico que le faltaba era eso, tener que pasar varios

dias en ese estupido lugar. Su mirada nuevamente se dirigio a la chica que tenia a su costado y

esta rapidamente entendio...

enfer: ya...ya nos vamos..-dijo torpemente mientras se alejaba rapidamente-

sasu: "que fastidiosas..." -penso molesto mientras verificaba que todas salieran de alli-

Cuando la puerta se cerro sus ojos se cerraron por breves momentos y un suspiro escapo de sus

labios...Ya todo el colegio debia saber de su penosa situacion, todos estarian hablando de él y de

su maldito hermano, como odiaba eso...como odiaba que todos supieran que itachi lo dejo en ese

estado, a él...a sasuke uchiha...

sasu: itachi...-susurro lleno de furia y con sus ojos totalmente opacados por el odio...-

Eso no quedaria asi, claro que no...él se vengaria...La golpiza que recibio por parte de su hemano

no quedaria asi...

sasu: ya veras itachi...-mascullo sumamente molesto-

Despues de unos minutos en los que su mente y cuerpo estaban totalmente tensos y molestos su

mirada lentamente se dirigio a la ventana que tenia a lado de el, y pudo observar claramente que

ya era de noche, pasaron varios segudos en los que simplemente se quedo observando ese lugar,

viendo como las cortinas se movian al compaz del viento...

sasu: es...este lugar...-dijo de repente y recorriendo con la mirada la amplia habitacion-

Ese lugar, mas especificamente esa habitacion se le hacian muy familiar...claro! de repente su

mente lo recordo...ese habitacion fue...fue donde donde habia estado con sakura, donde habian

hecho el amor, eso era algo que habia pasado hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo recordaba a la

perfeccion todo lo que sucedio aquella noche, aquella maravillosa noche...

sasu: sakura...-susurro recordando a la pelirrosa-

Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente y por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar varias imagenes de ambos

aquella noche, y no solo de esa si no tambien de la noche anterior, cuando la hizo suya,

completamente suya...La verdad era que no se arrepentia de nada, y de hecho volveria a hacer lo

mismo aunque supiera la golpiza que le esperaria al dia siguiente...es que cada segundo con la

senju valia la pena y podria soportar cualquier cosa para permanecer algunos minutos a su lado...

sasu: diablos...me estoy volviendo estupido...-dijo molesto con el mismo al analizar sus

pensamientos...-

Ahora bien habia otra cosas en las cuales pensar, por ejemplo en el como le habria ido a la senju

en su sector? no tenia ni la menor idea de que pudo haber pasado en el sector de la chica pero de

algo estaba seguro y eso era que mejor que a él seguro...Probablemente hubiera recibido un par

de cermones de los senjus y nada mas, y eso en cierta manera lo tranquilizaba...

sasu: ya debe saber...-dijo repentinamente y con un tono de frustracion-

Si, eso era lo mas probable...estaba completamente seguro que la senju ya sabia lo ocurrido, y eso

no hacia mas que enfurecerlo...No queria que ella pensara que itachi le dio una paliza, aunque

practicamente eso fue lo que ocurrio, pero aun asi sentia una total frustracion al saber la patetica

escena que estaba dando en esos momentos...su orgullo, por donde estaba su orgullo en esos

momentos? El era sasuke uchiha, alguien que jamas se mostro debil frente a nadie, alguien que

nunca dejo que le pusieran un dedo encima, y ahora...ahora estaba en la enfermeria como un

maldito fracasado que dejo que su hermano le diera una paliza...

sasu: maldita sea! -gruño furioso mientras apretaba los puños-

En verdad que hubiera querido hacer otra cosa que maldecir y apretar sus manos, como

levantarse y matar a itachi, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitia, podia sentirlo claramente, él no

estaba en condiciones de realizar ningun movimiento brusco, de hecho sentia que no estaba en

condiciones de realizar ni el mas minimo movimiento...La chica de hace un rato le habia dicho que

tenia un hombro dislocado...era el derecho podia sentirlo claramente, el dolor que sentia cuando

intentaba mover su brazo era fuerte, ahora bien...tambien tenia varias costillas rotas y suponia

que era de ambos lados, ya que cuando intento sentarse el dolor abarcaba todo su abdomen, en

cuanto al golpe en su cabeza realmente habia sido fuerte, y aun ahora sentia una fuerte molestia

en aquella zona...

sasu: no aguantare mucho en este estado...-susurro entre resignado y molesto-

Es que no era el simple hecho de levantarse y moverse, no, no era eso...era el hecho de matar a su

hermano, de darle una golpiza y hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo...Sin embargo sentia algo extraño

en su interior...estaba seguro que en otros momentos estaria mas molesto, mas furioso y muchas

cosas mas pero ahora habian otras cosas que no le dejaban concetrarse en enfurecerse

mas...sakura...En esos momentos la mayoria de sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a la pelirrosa,

estaba inquieto por la situacion de la chica, queria saber de una vez como le habia ido en su

sector, ademas no solo era eso...queria verla, queria y necesitaba verla, por que esa mañana

cuando se separaron la chica estaba llorando, y el queria y debia saber el motivo...

El azabache cerro sus ojos mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos siguieran navegando en ese

oscuro mar, tenia tantas cosas en las cuales pensar, y tantas cosas que hacer, que estar en esa

situacion no hacia mas que desesperarlo, pero ahora...ahora estaba demasiado cansado para

seguir maldiciendo, asi que sin mas se dejo vencer poco a poco por su pesado sueño...

El silencio en aquel cuarto ya llevaba varios minutos...la pelirrosa llorando fuertemente, y la

peliazul en un estado de trance...No podia ser cierto, lo que acababa de escuchar debia ser una

gran mentira, una broma de mal gusto, al menos eso queria creer ella pero las pesadas lagrimas de

la ojiverde mostraban que lo que la chica decia era cierto...

hina: no...no puede ser...-tartamudeo rompiendo por fin el incomodo silencio-

La pelirrosa tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo, y la verdad era que no se anima a levantarlo de

alli, no podia hacerlo, realmente no podia, y es que por fin habia soltado toda la verdad y ahora la

angustia, la tristeza, y sobre todo la culpa invadian todo su cuerpo...

hina: sakura dime que es una broma! -exclamo acercandose a la senju-

saku: n...no, no lo es...-dijo de forma inaludible...-sasuke...él es el padre de...

hina: no, no lo digas! -interrumpio rapidamente a la pelirrosa- esto...esto no puede estar

pasando...-exclamo sumamente angustiada-

saku: lo...lo siento hinata...-exclamo levantando la cabeza por fin...-

hina: como pudo pasar todo esto!? -pregunto alterada y rapidamente su mirada cambio a una

severa- él...ese maldito tuvo que haberte obligado! -exclamo fuertemente-

saku: no hinata! -dijo rapidamente- nadie me obligo...-exclamo con su temblorosa voz- todo esto...

hina: algo tuvo que haberte echo sakura...-dijo con los ojos cristalizados al no soportar mas todo

eso- tu jamas estarias con alguien como él!

saku. todo...todo lo que hice...-tartamudeo mientras sus manos inutilmente secaban sus pesadas

lagrimas- fue por mi propia voluntad, nadie me obligo a nada...-exclamo rompiendo en llanto

nuevamente-

hina: pero por que!? -pregunto con las lagrimas resbalando por sus suaves mejillas- por que lo

hiciste sakura!?

saku: hinata lo siento...-dijo con la voz quebrada- de verdad que lo siento mucho...

hina: dime por que!? -pregunto sumamente angustiada-

saku: por que lo amo hinata! -exclamo fuertemente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza- yo lo amo

como no te imaginas!

hina: no puedes decir eso sakura! -dijo apretando con fuerza sus puños- tu...tu no puedes amar a

alguien como el!

saku: pero lo hago...-dijo bajando nuevamente el tono de su voz- hace tiempo que lo hago...

hina: desde cuando!? -pregunto rapidamente y con su voz temblorosa- desde cuando estas con el?

saku: desde principios de este año hinata...-exclamo con la voz quebrada-

hina: desde principios de año? -repitio de manera automatica-

saku: s...si...

hina: no entiendo...no entiendo...-dijo llevando sus manos a su cabeza- como pudiste fijarte en él?

saku: no lo se hinata...las cosas...las cosas pasaron tan rapido...

hina: es un orochimaru sakura! -exclamo fuertemente- es Sasuke Uchiha!

saku: lo se, creeme que lo se...

hina: pero como...como es que todo esto llego tan lejos? -pregunto aun sin creer todo lo que

estaba ocurriendo-

saku: muchas veces me pregunto eso, y yo...yo no se la respuesta...-exclamo y segundos despues

cayo arrodillada al suelo mientras sus lagrimas aumentaban segundo a segundo- todo...todo esto

comenzo cuando empezamos a hacer guardia...

hina: guardia? -dijo confundida-

La ojiperla parpadeo varias veces y rapidamente lo recordo, eso era cierto...sakura y sasuke habian

sido castigados a hacer guardia por varios meses por una de sus tantas peleas, pero jamas...jamas

creyo que aquello hubiera hecho que la relacion entre ambos llegara hasta ese punto...

saku: si guardia...-dijo mirandola desde abajo-

La ojiperla lentamente comenzo a arodillarse para quedar frente a frente con la pelirrosa...Su

corazon latia de manera acelerada, y sus nervios estaban de puntas, no podia creer como la

ojiverde habia llegado a todo ello, en verdad que no podia creerlo...ella era sakura, su amiga, su

hermana, la tierna chica que no hacia mas que esforzarse para seguir adelante, la que siempre le

hacia frente a los orochimarus...entonces como habia sucedido todo ello?

hina: cuentame por favor...-pidio mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos, los cuales estaban

totalmente llenos de lagrimas...- dime todo sakura, pero esta vez dime la verdad por favor...

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada por unos breves segundos, no es que se arrepentia de contarle pero la

verdad es que necesitaba mucho valor para contar todo lo ocurrido, demasiado valor...Su vista

nuevamente se clavo en los ojos de la ojiperla y sus labios se abrieron por fin...

saku: debo aceptar que al principio no lo soportaba...-comenzo con su suave y temblorosa voz-

hacer guardia era algo que detestaba, y todo era por que tenia que hacerlo con él, con el

detestable orochimaru pero...pero despues todo cambio...

hina: que paso? que fue lo que hizo que te fijaras en el? -pregunto frotando sus ojos para secar un

poco sus lagrimas-

saku: recuerdas a principio de año cuando se fueron de viaje? -pregunto suavemente y vio como la

ojiperla asentia con la cabeza- bueno como recordaras sasuke y yo nos tuvimos que quedar

haciendo guardia por que estabamos castigados, y cuando estabamos haciendo un kyubi nos

ataco...

hina: un kyubi? -dijo sorprendida-

saku: asi es...bueno el kyubi nos alejo del colegio y despues caimos hacia un rio...-dijo recordando

esos momentos tan lejanos- cuando caimos aunque no lo creas él me ayudo a salir del rio...-dijo

con una pequeña sonrisa- y despues de eso tuvimos que encontrar el camino correcto para llegar

aqui, al colegio...pero eso llevo tiempo, y dias...

hina: pero...cuando nosotros regresamos del viaje ustedes estaban aqui...-dijo confundida-

saku: habiamos llegado unos minutos antes que ustedes...-exclamo bajando la mirada- veras

hinata, mientras estabamos perdidos el tuvo un accidente y yo le salve la vida...-dijo

rápidamente ...-

hina: tu lo salvaste?

saku: el se habia ahogado, y aunque no creas no pude dejarlo morir...-dijo con la voz quebrada- es

tan diferente decir algo que hacerlo, yo siempre decia que queria matarlo, y todas esas cosas y en

verdad yo misma creia que las podria hacer, pero recuerdo que ese dia no podia dejarlo morir

hinata, mi conciencia no me lo permitia, ademas el me habia ayudado en el rio...Despues de eso

yo quede inconciente por que tenia una profunda herida en mi hombro provocada por un kunai, y

despues...despues cuando desperte el ya estaba conciente y mi herida estaba curada...

hina: el...el lo hizo? -pregunto con su temblorosa voz-

saku: si hinata, él me habia ayudado en devolucion de que yo le habia salvado la vida, digamos que

era una cadena de favores...-dijo con una diminuta sonrisa- eso fue el principio, despues estaba

que haciamos guardia todas las noches, y aunque te cueste creerlo me fui acostumbrando a su

presencia, y mucho mas...me empezo a agradar su compañia, y el silencio que reinaba los

primeros dias mientras haciamos guardia se convirtio en charlas...

La ojiperla escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que decia la pelirrosa, todo aquello

era demasiado sorprendente, demasiado irreal y demasiado malo...si, por que todo lo que la

pelirrosa le estaba contando estaba mal, y jamas debia haber pasado, sin embargo no la

interrumpiria, al menos no ahora, ya que queria que la senju terminara con el relato, queria saber

todo, necesitaba saberlo...Sus ojos estaban totalmente inundados al igual que los de la pelirrosa, y

las lagrimas caian unas tras otra en ambas jovenes...

hina: y...y despues...? -dijo casi sin voz-

saku: con el paso de los dias yo comenze a conocerlo mas, mucho mas y él a mi, sin darme cuenta

comenze a confiar en él mas de lo que en realidad debia, y habia momentos en los que me olvida

en que el era un orochimaru...-dijo con un deje de tristeza-

hina: y ustedes...cuando..? -tartamudeo sin saber que decir exactamente pero la pelirrosa

entendio a lo que queria referirse...-

saku: recuerdas la clase de entrenamiento con zabusa en la que pelie contra karin y luego contra

sasuke?

hina: s...si...-dijo confundida por la mencio de aquel acontecimiento-

saku: bueno en la pelea con sasuke yo le di un golpe bajo, recuerdas? -pregunto mirandola

fijamente a lo que la peliazul asintio- bueno el no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, y para

vengarse me espero en la entrada de nuestro sector...-dijo y luego trago en seco- bueno el...el

para vengarse me beso a la fuerza...

hina: que!? -dijo alterada- ese maldito...

saku: hinata si te digo esto no es para que lo odies, es por que en verdad quiero que sepas como

fue ocurriendo todo...-dijo sinceramente-

hina: yo...yo lo se pero aun asi...-exclamo con el ceño fruncido al imaginar como fue ese momento-

saku: esa...esa fue la primera vez que me beso...-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas mas aun asi su

rotro estaba apagado- despues de eso paso otra vez...fue por una trampa que tenten y yo...-dijo e

hizo una pausa al recordar a la ojimiel...-

hina: sakura...-dijo preocupada-

saku: esta bien hinata...-dijo tratando de sacar fuerzas para continuar con el relato- las dos

habiamos hecho una trampa para karin e ino, pero en esta estaba incluido sasuke y como te

imaginara el no salio muy benefisioso con eso...-dijo mientra arrugaba su pollera con las manos-

sasuke se dio cuenta que yo tenia que ver con ello, y nuevamente page las consecuencias...

hina: el...el que hizo? -pregunto sumamente preocupada al imaginarse lo peor-

saku: no es lo que crees hinata, sin embargo estuvo...estuvo cerca...-dijo con la voz triste- el logro

entrar a mi cuarto gracias a mi, y nuevamente me beso en contra de mi voluntad, y quiso...quiso

sobrepasar los limites...

La ojiperla abrio los ojos de par en par al oirla, con todo lo que la senju le estaba contando no

entendia como pudo enamorarse de alguien como el, es que si alguna vez dudo de que sasuke

uchiha era un maldito ahora no lo duda en lo absoluto...

saku: pero se detuvo...-agrego despues de unos segundos- él se detuvo y simplemente se fue...no

sabes cuanto agradeci de que las cosas no hubieran llegado mas lejos, y lo que mas me sorprendio

fue esa noche, aquella noche el...el me dijo ciertas palabras que me hicieron comprender que una

parte de su ser estaba arrepentido...arrepentido por lo que hizo...no sabes cuanto me sorprendi al

escucharlo por que en verdad era algo realmente sorprendente, sin embargo me alegre, sin darme

cuenta estaba feliz de su reaccion, y esa misma noche...-dijo e hizo una pausa-

La ojiperla la miraba atentamente sin decir nada, absolutamente nada...sin embargo si queria decir

muchas cosas, demasiadas, y es que con cada cosa que la ojiverde decia se sorprendia mas y

mas...no podia ser que este hablando de sasuke uchiha, eso parecia algo imposible sin embargo al

parecer, asi era...

hina: que paso esa noche? -dijo en tono suave-

saku: esa noche fue la primera vez que...que nos besamos de verdad...-exclamo sumamente

apenada- al menos para mi...no se bien como sucedio todo, estaba tan aturdida con lo que

pasaba, y es que fue tan rapido, pero por alguna razon, por algun motivo yo...yo le correspondi, y

todo en mi dio un giro de 180° grados...despues de unos segundos reaccione y me di cuenta de lo

que estaba haciendo, asi que sali corriendo de alli, y crei que solo habia sido un error, un impulso

pero estaba equivocada sabes? -dijo amargamente- los dias pasaban y al principio yo no queria

aceptarlo, en verdad no queria, pero cada vez era mas evidente lo que yo sentia por el...tal vez

podia engañarlo a el, y a todos pero no me podia engañar a mi misma, y llego el dia en que debi

aceptar que me enamore de él...-dijo con una sonrisa triste- sin darme cuenta, sin buscarlo, y

tratando de evitar que eso sucediera, sucedio...

hina: yo...yo no entiendo como...como pudiste fijarte...en el...-dijo con sus ojos cristalizados-

saku: y...y yo tampoco...-dijo con un deje de ironia y con sus lagrimas cayendo pesamente- pero lo

hice hinata, yo lo hice, y las cosas son tan complicadas...mientras yo queria alejarme mas y mas de

el, lo encontraba en cada lugar y a cada momento, e inevitablemente comenzo a hacerse

costumbre tenerlo junto a mi...era tan increible como coincidiamos en todos los lugares...-dijo con

una sonrisa- y bueno hinata, los dias pasaron dando lugar a los meses y todo llego hasta este

punto...-dijo tristemente-

hina: creo...creo que jamas podre comprenderte...-dijo secando sus lagrimas-

saku: lo se hinata...-dijo amargamente- y no te culpo por ello...

hina: sakura...por que no me lo dijiste? -pregunto tristemente- por que no confiaste en mi?

saku: por que soy una cobarde hinata...-dijo con su voz quebrada- y yo...yo no tenia el valor para

decirles a ti y a naruto que yo estaba con sasuke, con sasuke uchiha...

hina: nosotros somos tu familia, debiste confiar en nosotros...-exclamo cerrando los ojos con

fuerza-

saku: perdoname hinata...-exclamo bajando la mirada- por favor perdoname...-susurro apenada-

hina: yo...yo estoy molesta y no puedo negarlo sakura...-dijo seriamente- pero lo que mas me

molesta...es que no hayas confiado en nosotros, en naruto y en mi...-exclamo amargamente-

La pelirrosa cerro los ojos con fuerza al oirla, sabia que todo lo que la ojiperla decia era cierto, ella

no confio en ellos, y les oculto la verdad hasta ese momento...

hina: sakura...sabes en lo que te metiste? -pregunto sumamente preocupada-

saku: s...si...

hina: él no lo sabe cierto? -pregunto casi afirmando su pregunta-

saku: no hinata...-dijo con la voz quebrada-

hina: sakura...se que tu estas enamorada de el, pero él de ti? -pregunto tratando de ser algo

delicada, ya que sabia que ese tema era sumamente malo para la pelirrosa-

saku: no lo se hinata...-solto en un llanto- no creo...yo no creo que el sienta algo por mi...-dijo

amargamente- o tal vez si no lo se, yo... no lo se...-dijo llorando fuertemente-

hina: no debiste sakura...-susurro mirando fijamente a la chica- se que esto es algo importante

para ti, pero para él...para él solo debe ser un juego, o algun pasatiempo...-dijo llena de angustia-

saku: hinata...no digas eso por favor...-pidio en un susurro al sentir una fuerte opresion en su

pecho-

hina: se que esto te afecta...-dijo bajado la mirada- pero creo...creo que soy la unica que puede

decirtelo, y es por eso que te lo dire...-exclamo decidida- sakura aunque me duela por ti, no creo

que el siente algo por ti...-dijo seriamente mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas- el es un

orochimaru, él es el principe orochimaru y tu...tu eres una senju, sabes como es él, todo el colegio

sabe que es un mujeriego, incluso tu lo sabes...-dijo llena de angustia- tal vez todo esto sea un

plan, o simplemente un juego, tal vez él lo este haciendo por diversion, pero dudo...dudo que el

sienta algo por ti...-solto llena de frustracion...-

El llanto de la pelirrosa aumento al oirla, sabia que todo lo que decia la chica era muy

probable...ella mismo siempre pensaba en esas posibilidades pero no queria aceptarlas, en verdad

no queria, por que sabia que si lo hacia moriria en ese mismo momento...

hina: sakura lo siento...-dijo con la voz quebrada e inmediatamente abrazo a la senju- tu nos tienes

a nosotros, y jamas...escucha bien, jamas te abandonaremos...-dijo llorando en el hombro de la

pelirrosa y al mismo tiempo sentia como esta lloraba en su hombro...-

saku: todas las cosas que me dijiste...-exclamo e hizo una pausa para tomar aire- todas esas cosas

siempre las pense, y aun las pienso pero...pero yo...

hina: lo se, es duro aceptar algo que no nos gusta...-exclamo al tiempo que hacia presion en el

abrazo-

saku: una vez cuando haciamos guardia...-susurro de repente- me ataco una bestia que tenia la

figura de mi hermano...

hina: que? -dijo confundida-

saku: si hinata, en realidad nos atacaron a los dos, y no se como el logro vencer a la suya, pero el

caso es que...que el me salvo...-dijo separandose de su amiga para mirarla fijamente a los ojos-

hina: el...él te salvo? -exclamo desconcertada-

saku. si hinata, él lo hizo...-exclamo secando sus lagrimas- si el no hubiera aparecido en ese

momento yo...yo no estaria aqui, y tambien...recuerdas a kabuto?

hina: si...

saku: yo no fui quien lo mato hinata, fue él...-susurro con sinceridad- kabuto vino a matarme, pero

justo en ese momento yo estaba con él, entonces quien termino peleando con kabuto fue sasuke,

y al final de todo lo mato, pero yo no podia decir que fue el, ya que me preguntarian que hacia en

mi cuarto...

La ojiperla guardo silencio por varios segundos como tratando de procesar toda la informacion

dicha por la pelirrosa, como tratando de entender toda esa locura...Y al recordar aquel ataque de

kabuto recordo algo...

hina: la...la ropa que yo encontre en tu cuarto la noche del ataque...era de él? -pregunto sintiendo

que estaba en el correcto-

saku: asi es...

hina: creo...creo que voy entendiendo todo...-dijo sumamente pensativa...- tu...tu dices que el te

ayudo varias veces, pero yo...yo no puedo creer que sasuke esta haciendo esto...

saku: hinata...-interrumpio a la peliazul- se lo que piensa, pero yo...

hina: sakura...-estaba vez fue ella quien interurmpio a la pelirrosa- tu crees que el...el te quiere?

saku: cuanto me gustaria que eso fuera cierto...-dijo amargamente- pero yo tambien tengo mis

dudas, sin embargo se...se que el no es lo que todos creen...

hina: eso es dificil de creer...-dijo seriamente-

saku: lo se hinata, pero yo lo conozco, y sabes que? creo que soy la persona que mejor lo

conoce...-dijo al tiempo que terminaba de secar sus lagrimas-

hina: sakura no deberias estar tan segura...-dijo tristemente al ver el pequeño brillo que habia en

los ojos de la chica-

saku: ayer...ayer cuando me escape del compromiso fui por el...-dijo bajando la mirada-

hina: tu que!? -dijo sorprendida-

saku: yo no queria que el se comprometiera hinata...-dijo apretando los puños- asi que lo busque

y...

hina: lo convenciste para que no lo hiciera, cierto?

saku: si...-dijo sumamente apenada al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior- y ahora...ahora me

entere que el maldito de itachi le dio una golpiza...-dijo e inmediatamente volvio a romper en

llanto-

hina: su hermano lo golpeo? -dijo confundida-

saku: es mi culpa hinata, yo lo convenci para que no se comprometiera con karin, y ahora el esta

en la enfermeria y yo...yo necesito verlo...-dijo con su cuerpo tembloroso-

hina: sakura calmate por favor...-dijo preocupada al ver a la ojiverde tan alterada...-

saku: hinata por favor...ayudame...-pidio en un susurro- yo quiero verlo, necesito saber si el esta

bien, si necesita mi ayuda...

Los ojos de la ojiperla se humedecieron al escucharla, en verdad que le ponia sumamente mal ver

a la pelirrosa en ese estado, no entendia como sakura pudo fijarse en alguien como el orochimaru,

pero viendola se daba cuenta que ella de verdad se habia enamorado de el...

hina: calmate sakura...-pidio angustiada- si sigues asi puedes afectar a tu hijo...

saku: yo...yo lo se, pero no puedo calmarme...-dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre-

La peliazul la veia atentamente sin saber que es lo que debia hacer, estaba en una dura lucha

entre si ayudarla o no...no confiaba en el uchiha, no confiaba ni siquiera un poco y estaba

completamente segura que para el chico su relacion con sakura no tenia ningun valor, pero para

ella...para sakura era todo lo contrario...Sus ojos nuevamente vieron a la pelirrosa, esta lloraban

fuertemente, sus ojos estaban rojos, su rostro palido, y su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente, no tenia

opcion y no queria que nada malo le pasara, asi que despues se encargaria del pelinegro ahora lo

unico que importaba era sakura...

hina: esta bien...-dijo de repente y haciendo que la pelirrosa se sorprendiera- yo te ayudare

sakura ...

Ya era bastante tarde pero aun asi no lograba relajarse, y es que con la charla que tuvo con pein

esa tarde era imposible estar tranquilo...

ita: maldita sea...-mascullo por lo bajo mientras intentaba calmarse-

Estaba nervioso y aunque contaba con la ayuda de alguien dentro de la "orden" sentia que esta

vez iba a ser dificl salir limpio de todo eso, pero esta vez tambien estaba sasuke y si algo salia mal

trataria de que todo el peso recayera sobre el pelinegro...

ita: despues de todo es una suerte tener un estupido hermano menor...-dijo lleno de odio-

Despues de todo si las cosas salian mal sasuke seria mas util de lo que el habia pensado...una

sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar la golpiza que le habia dado esa mañana, y que hubiera

terminado en peores terminos si cierto pelinaranja no se hubiera metido, aunque a la vez

agradecia que lo haya hecho ya que si no estaba seguro que hubiera matado al pelinegro y

despues tendria varios problemas por eso...

zabu: itachi ya estoy aqui...-escucho una fria voz detras de el...-

ita: zabusa dime que averiguaste? -pregunto de manera directa...-

zabu: nada itachi...-mintio al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente-

No pretendia decirle nada, al menos no por ahora...sasuke estaba muy equivocado si creia que el

era un estupido, y lo peor de todo es que hasta ese momento no habia podido hablar con el y

aclarar ciertas cosas...la noche que lo dejo con la pelirrosa una gran duda comenzo a crecer en su

interior, y se pregunta una y otra vez que habia hecho el pelinegro para que la pelirrosa no abriera

su boca...

ita: maldita sea! -dijo frustrado- acaso es tan dificil saber quien es esa zorra que tiene asi al

estupido de sasuke!? -pregunto molesto-

zabu: no es tan facil itachi...-dijo seriamente- yo lo segui cuando pude pero no lo veo mas que con

karin...-dijo al tiempo que fruncia su ceño-

ita: ira zabusa quiero deshacerme de ese problema ya mismo...tenemos muchos otros problemas

y necesito que tu te encargues de esto! -exigio molesto-

zabu: y lo hare...creeme que lo hare...-dijo maliciosamente-

ita: escucha lo que te dire...-dijo seriamente- sasuke esta en la enfermeria en estos momentos...

zabu: si, lo se...

ita: bien entonces sabras lo que tienes que hacer? -dijo friamente- mira zabusa no quiero que te

separes de el ni un segundo...

zabu: pero debo dar clases aqui...

ita: yo me encargare de eso...-dijo cruzandose de brazos- tu solo limitate a vigilar aquella zona, y

pues es obvio que si sasuke esta con alguien, ese alguien ira a verlo...

zabu: ya veo...-dijo comprendiendo a donde queria llegar el pelinegro-

ita: y cuando ese alguien vaya tu cumpliras con tu deber...

zabu: crees que funciones? -pregunto dudoso-

ita: claro que si, las muchachas son muy tontas y esta caera rapidamente...-dijo con una sonrisa de

medio lado...-

zabu: de acuerdo itachi...-dijo dando media vuelta- yo vigilare aquel lugar dia y noche y cuando la

vea...simplemente la matare...-exclamo mientras salia de aquel lugar y caminaba por los oscuros

pasillos-

El destino es asi, y simplemente juega con nosotros como si fueramos marionetas, y solo son muy

pocos los que logran oponerse a ese manejo, pero ahora...ahora el destino estaba haciendo otra

de sus grandes jugadas, y es que todo estaba unido, todo, absolutamente todo esta pendiendo del

mismo hilo que hace que nos movamos, e inevitablemente el movimiento de un lado produce el

desequilibrio del otro...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	4. Capitulo 59: descubiertos

**Ya seben este fic no me pertenece , es propiedad de karynita y de igual forma los personajes de naruto son creacion del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 59: descubiertos...

Una ojiperla estaba ya hace un buen tiempo caminando de lado a lado en la habitacion de cierta

pelirrosa, aun no comprendia como seguia de pie despues de escuchar semejantes cosas,

semejantes locuras...

hina: dios...-murmuraba una y otra vez sin dejar de caminar-

Su vista rapidamente se dirigio a la pelirrosa que estaba durmiendo en la cama, hace ya algunas

horas la habia convencido para que descansara un poco, claro que al principio la senju se rehuso

ya que queria ver al uchiha, pero de una u otro manera la peliazul se las ingenio para terminar de

convencerla, ademas de que la pelirrosa estaba sumamente cansada...

hina: maldito...-susurro apretando los puños con fuerza-

En esos momentos tenia una mezcla de sensaciones...impotencia, furia, tristeza, angustia y

muchas cosas mas, pero de algo estaba segura, lo odiaba, odiaba con toda su alma a Sasuke

Uchiha, y es que estaba completamente segura que el uchiha se estaba burlando de sakura. Eso

era los mas logico, ellos dos siempre habia sido enemigos, y sasuke nunca perdia oportunidad para

humillarla, a ella y al resto del clan, y todo lo que la pelirrosa le conto probablemente era solo un

juego para el orochimaru, o tal vez todo era un plan para burlarse de la senju...

hina: eso no por favor...-susurro llena de angustia-

Si todo eso solo era un plan para burlarse de la pelirrosa, sabia que esta se moriria...Lo vio en sus

ojos, vio en esos dos grandes jades que la senju en verdad se habia enamorado de ese

maldito...como pudo pasar todo ello? donde estaban naruto y ella cuando todo eso sucedia? Ya

era tarde para lamentasiones, las cosas ya habian sucedido y habian llegado muy lejos, demasiado

lejos, por que ahora no solo se trataba de sakura, si no que tambien esta el hijo que la chica

llevaba en su vientre...un hijo de ella y de un orochimaru...

hina: una senju y un orochimaru...-susurro parando su paso de golpe-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar sus mismas palabras, recien en ese momento

pensaba en ello...que saldria de la mezcla de un orochimaru y una senju? no lo sabia, y de hecho

nadie lo sabia, jamas...jamas se mezclaron ambos clanes y ahora la pelirrosa cargaba con aquella

mezcla, con aquel pecado...si, por que quisiera o no el hijo de la pelirrosa era un pecado, era la

clara muestra del error que ambos jovenes habian cometido, por que no solo era un error de ella,

ese maldito orochimaru tambien habia sido parte de todo eso...

hina: desgraciado...como te atreviste? -susurro llena de impotencia al no poder hacer ya nada...-

Ahora bien trataria de dejar de pensar en el maldito orochimaru y pensaria en la senju, por que

despues de todo la que estaba en verdaderos problemas era ella. Su vientre ya no tardaria mas en

crecer, y despues ya no se podria ocultar lo evidente frente a los demas...Que harian los senjus

cuando se enteraran de todo eso? no, no queria ni pensar que es lo que sucederia o sucedera en

ese momento, pero de algo estaba segura y era que cuando los senjus descubrieran todo eso lo

primero que quedrian hacer seria deshacerse de esa criatura, y luego de la pelirrosa...

hina: no! no dejare que eso pase...-dijo cerrando sus ojos y dejando escapar pequeñas lagrimas-

Algo debia hacer, debia pensar, pensar mucho para encontrar una solucion a todo ese asunto, es

que ella en verdad no queria que le pase nada malo a la senju...la pelirrosa ya habia sufrido

bastante en su vida y era injusto que ahora le pase eso...Pero las cosas estaban tan complicadas, y

dificiles que todo aquello parecia no tener ninguna salida...

hina: sakura...en que lio te metiste...-mascullo por lo bajo-

Ahora bien tambien estaba la posibilidad que los orochimaru se enteraran de todo ello y entonces

ahi si la pelirrosa tendria los minutos contados...los orochimarus jamas dejarian nacer a ese

pequeño, el cual para ellos seria la mezcla de su sangre pura con una sangre sucia, o impura como

ellos la decian, eso seria una humillacion para ellos y por lo tanto no dudarian en matar a ambos, a

la pelirrosa y a su hijo...

hina: y...y si el...? -susurro sumamente confundida-

No, no y no! claro que no! era imposible pensar que el orochimaru sintiera algo por la senju, por

que todos conocian a Sasuke Uchiha, y sabian la clase de persona que era...El orochimaru solo era

un maldito desgraciado que les habia hecho la vida imposible a todos los senjus, y que lo unico

que buscaba era su propio beneficio a costa de otros, en este caso a costa de ellos...y

sakura...sakura habia caido en las redes del chico, pero no la culpaba sabia que los mas probable

era que el pelinegro hubiera hecho una y mil cosas para ganarse el corazon de la pelirrosa y

entonces conseguir lo que mas le gratificaba...humillarla de la peor manera...Sin embargo, estaba

casi segura de que el orochimaru no contaba con dejarla embarazada, y eso en cierta manera

cambiaba las cosass...

hina: a el...a el le importara eso? -susurro para si misma mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la senju-

Claro que sabia que el orochimaru era una persona totalmente oscura, pero quisiera o no se

trataba de su hijo, y tal vez...solo tal vez aquella noticia no le caeria como ella esperaba. Sin

embargo no queria hacerse falsas ilusiones, ya bastante tenia con las de la pelirrosa, y ahora ella

debia pensar las cosas con la mayor claridad posible...ahora tambien estaba naruto...como le

dirian al chico que sakura esperaba un hijo de sasuke? oh no, eso si que seria una catastrofe, y

hasta tal vez peor...El pelirubio odiaba con todo su alma al orochimaru, y escuchar eso lo

enfureceria y entristeceria...Lo enfureceria por el lado del pelinegro, y estaba segura que quedria

matarlo de la peor manera posible, y lo entristeseria por el lado de la pelirrosa, ya que el ojiceleste

consideraba a la chica su hermana pequeña, y enterarse que la misma estuvo con un orochimaru

lo decepcionario totalmente...

hina: "naruto..." -penso tristemente mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho-

Bueno, ya veria ella como y cuando le diria al pelirubio lo de la pelirrosa, ademas no solo dependia

de ella, ahora tenia que ver que pensaba hacer la senju al respeto, pero claro estaba que si la

pelirrosa no queria decirle nada al pelirubio ella trataria de convencerla, ya que no queria ocultarle

la verdad a su novio, al menos no por mucho tiempo...

Los rayos del sol pegaban fuertemente con su rostro dandole a entender que un nuevo dia ya se

asomaba, sin embargo eso no le importaba en lo absoluto ya que casi no durmio nada en todo la

noche y es que no podia hacerlo...en todas esas horas lo unico que se dedico a hacer fue a

observar a su amado pelinegro...

karin: mi sasuke...-susurro con los ojos cristalzidos mientras acariciaba el rostro del pelinegro-

No podia verlo asi, en verdad que no podia...cuando el orochimaru la dejo plantada en su

compromiso sintio mucho odio hacia el, demasiado odio, por que el pelinegro le habia hecho el

peor momento de su vida...Los dias anteriores estaba tan entusiasmada con todo ello, y no solo

dias meses e incluso años...Sí, por que desde que conocio a sasuke se enamoro perdiamente de el

y decidio que sasuke y ella serian marido y mujer, y despues como por arte de magia las cosas se

dieron de esa manera, la union de su familia y la de el era algo que todos estaban buscando y ella

no pensaba desaprovechar eso, y en su momento parecia que al pelinegro le daba practicamente

lo mismo pero ahora...ahora ya nada era igual...

karin: que te paso sasuke? -susurro perdida en sus pensamientos-

Todos esos dias, todos esos meses esforzandose para su compromiso, presumiendo frente a todas

e ilusionandose segundo a segundo, todo eso se fue a la mierda con lo que hizo el chico, y es por

eso que penso que lo odiaba...sin embargo cuando se entero de lo que sucedio con itachi no pudo

evitar ir corriendo a ver su estado, y es que lo amaba perdidamente...

karin: tu tambien me amas...yo lo se...-dijo con una sonrisa altanera mientras le daba un corto

beso en los labios...-

Claro que si, ella estaba segura que el orochimaru la amaba, solo que este era un poco testaduro y

le costaba asimilar lo que sentia por ella...pero ella, ella sabia lo que sentia, o al menos creia saber,

y aunque no fuera asi ambos si o si terminaran juntos, por que ella era Karin Meco y lo que ella

queria nadie se lo podia negar, y sasuke era una de las cosas que queria desde hace varios años...

karin. ademas...antes de que te des cuenta te dare una sorpresita...-exclamo viendolo de manera

maliciosa-

El y ella siempre estarian juntos, y ademas ella buscaria si o si la manera de crear algo que los una

para siempre...un hijo...Habia sido itachi quien le dijo respecto de ese tema, pero eso no era algo

nuevo para ella, ya que siempre penso en ello...Desde el dia que sasuke poso sus manos en ella

quiso que el chico plantara su semilla en su vientre pero eso nunca sucedia, sasuke era muy

cuidadoso a la hora de tener relaciones, y no hubo ni una miserable vez en la que el chico no se

hubiera cuidado, y eso que llevaban un buen tiempo juntos...

karin: pero ya pasara...-susurro tocando su vientre con una de sus manos-

La verdad que en esos momentos no tenia mas remedio que esperar a estar nuevamente con el

para asi poder quedar embarazada, ya que el orochimaru no habia posado sus manos en ella hace

varios meses y por ello no podria mentirle y decirle que estaba embarazada...pero ya lo seduciria,

y evitaria a toda costa que el chico se cuidara, cuando ese momento llegara no debia perder su

oportunidad...

karin. solo debo tener paciencia...-susurro acariciando el rostro del orochimaru con sus manos-

Los minutos siguieron pasando e incluso horas, pero ella no se movia de alli y es que no queria

dejar solo al orochimaru, y ademas queria que el chico despertara para que viera que ella aun

despues de todo seguia estando con el, que ella lo perdonaba por haberla dejado plantada, y que

ella era la unica a quien el debia amar, por que no podia ser cierto lo que itachi le dijo la otra vez...

FLASH BACK

ita: sasuke esta enamorado! -dijo fuertemente y frunciendo el ceño- mientras tu perdias el tiempo

con tus estupidecez otra ya lo enamoro...

karin: que? de...de que hablas itachi?

ita: lo que escuchaste maldicion! el estupido de sasuke esta atrapado en las redes de otra

mocosa...

karin: de...debes estar bro...meando..Quien es!? dime quien demonios es la otra!?

ita: no lo se! Si lo supiera ya la hubiera matado...

FIN DE FLASH BACK

karin: itachi no sabe lo que dice...-mascullo por lo bajo mientras apretaba los puños...-

Eso solo eran estupideces que itachi dijo por lo molesto que estaba, por que sasuke...sasuke jamas

podria llegar a querer a alguien, y si es que algun dia lo hacia seria de ella, por que ella y solo ella

era la indicada para él, es que las cosas eran tan obvias y los destinos de ambos siempre

estuvieron unidos...Ella era la perfecta para el, era hermosa, con poder, de buena familia y todo lo

que el orochimaru pudiera buscar en una chica ella lo tenia...

karin: cuando te recuperes...-susurro suavemente- todo se arreglara y podremos organizar

nuevamente nuestro compromiso amor...-dijo llena de ilusiones-

Su mirada bajo unos instantes al sentir una molestia en sus manos, y pudo notar claramente las

marcas rojas que tenian sus muñecas...

karin: esa maldito de itachi...-exclamo furiosa y recordando que fue gracias a él que el pelinegro

estaba en ese estado- bastardo! no debio pegarte asi...-exclamo cerrando sus ojos mientras

recordaba como fue que se entero de todo eso...-

FLASH BACK

Una peliroja caminaba rapidamente por los pasillos de su sector, estaba furiosa, mucho mas que

furiosa y solo habia una razon...itachi. Como es que recien se enteraba de todo eso? su mirada se

dirigio rapidamente a una de las ventanas y pudo observar que el sol ya estaba

desapareciendo...Sasuke, su sasuke habia sido golpeado y estaba en la enfermeria y ella...ella

recien lo sabia...Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe al llegar al salon principal y ver justo frente a ella

a su objetivo...

karin: maldito! -rugio mientrsa se acercaba a cierto pelinegro que estaba junto a un ojiperla-

ita: karin...-dijo seriamente-

karin: voy a matarte itachi! -exclamo furiosa mientras se acercaba a este e intentaba pegarle-

ita: que demonios te pasa!? -exclamo molesto mientras tomaba ambas manos de la orochimaru-

karin: como pudiste pegarle a sasuke!? -exclamo fuertemente-

neji: karin calmate...-pidio el ojiperla mientras se paraba-

ita: acaso a un te importa lo que le pasa a mi hermano! -dijo ironicamente y sin soltar sus

muñecas- se nota que eres una arrastrada...

karin: cierra tu boca desgraciado! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

ita: sasuke te deja plantada y tu te vienes a preocupar por el...-dijo seriamente-

karin: no tenias ningun derecho a pegarle! -dijo molesta mientras inutilmente intentaba safar de

su agarre-

ita: solo le di lo que se merecia...

karin. juro por dios que si algo le paso a mi sasuke, tu la pagaras muy caro itachi! -amenazo

fuertemente-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño al escucharla, mas bien al escuchar esa amenaza...pero quien

demonios se creia que era karin para venir a amenazarlo a él? a Itachi Uchiha...Sus manos

rapidamente comenzaron a hacer mas presion en la muñecas de la peliroja...

ita: quien eres tu para amenazarme a mi karin1? -pregunto furioso-

neji: itachi dejala, sabes como son las mujeres...-exclamo tratando de destensar el ambiente-

karin: sueltame! -pido con una mueca de dolor en su rostro-

ita: bastante paciencia te tuve karin! asi que sera mejor que empieces a saber cual es tu maldito

lugar!

karin: sueltame itachi!

neji: itachi...

ita: con razon sasuke no puede fijarse ni un poco en ti...-dijo de repente y soltando a la chica- eres

en verdad insoportable...

karin: mira lo que me hiciste! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño y viendo sus muñecas totalmente rojas

por la presion...-

neji: karin por que mejor no te vas de una vez...

karin: tu callate neji!

neji. vamos, es que acaso no quieres ver a sasuke? -pregunto sabiendo que esa seria la unica

manera que la chica se fuera-

karin: oh sasuke...-dijo de repente- tu la pagaras caro itachi! -rugio antes de darse la vuelta y salir a

todo prisa de aquel lugar para ir a ver a su querido pelinegro-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Desde ese momento que no se habia separado del pelinegro, y la verdad que aunque no quisiera

ya estaba bastante cansada ya que durante toda la noche practicamente no durmio ni una hora...

karin: "estoy cansada..." -penso cerrando sus ojos y dando un bostezo, pero rapidamente volvio a

abrir sus ojos al sentir que la puerta se abrio-

enfer: karin...aun sigues aqui? -pregunto la enfermera mientras entraba al cuarto-

karin: claro que si, o acaso crees que soy un espejismo!? -exclamo amargada-

enfer: eso crei...-murmuro en tono bajo para que no la escuchara- como sera ya debes irte...-dijo

sacando unas cosas de uno de los armarios-

karin: pero quiero estar con sasuke...

enfer: no puedes permanecer tanto tiempo aqui...-exclamo molesta- ademas tenemos que revisar

su estado...

karin: no me ire de aqui! -dijo de manera decidida-

enfer: tienes que irte si no tendremos que echarte! -dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le

quedaba-

La peliroja la miro con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza, sabia que

no la dejarian quedarse alli por mas tiempo...pero no importaba, despues volveria para estar junto

al pelinegro...

karin: me ire, pero no creas que es por ti niña! -dijo de manera arrogante mientras se paraba- nos

vemos despues sasukito...-exclamo y sin mas se acerco para darle un suave beso en los labios...-

enfer: "que pesada..." -penso rodando los ojos al ver la accion de la orochimaru-

karin: volvere despues...-advirtio antes de salir del lugar-

enfer: claro...-dijo molesta al tiempo que se acercaba al orochimaru- me extrañaste corazon? -

pregunto melosamente al inconciente pelinegro- no te preocupes ya estoy aqui...-dijo con una

sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos...-

Su ojos estaban clavados en la ventana, ya era la tarde, muy tarde y ella aun no habia podido ver a

cierto pelinegro, sin embargo ya no estaba nerviosa, y eso era por que la ojiperla le habia dicho

que el orochimaru estaba fuera de peligro...

saku: hinata...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Jamas, jamas en todo su vida alcanzaria a pagar todo lo que la ojiperla hizo y hacia por ella, y es

que hinata era...era unica. Se sentia tan bien, y es que ahora ya no tenia nada que ocultar a su

amiga, y eso era algo que la ponia feliz. Nunca le habia gustado mentirle a sus amigos y cada vez

que lo tenia que hacer sentia que traicionaba la confianza de ellos, pero ahora...ahora la peliazul

sabia todo, absolutamente todo y ya no tendria que ocultarle nada...Claro que aun faltaba el

pelirubio, pero ese tema era sumamente delicado, naruto no era hinata y sabia que cuando el

chico se enterara de todo estallaria de furia, y se molestaria con ella, pero para eso

faltaba...Esperaria a que las cosas se calmaran un poco para contarle la verdad al ojiceleste, y por

suerte hinata habia llegado a la conclusion de que eso era lo mejor, tal vez por que sabia que todo

eso afectaria de sobre manera al senju...

saku: lo que me espera...-susurro seriamente-

Ahora bien, tambien estaba el tema de los cuatro senjus...No sabia que es lo que estarian

planeando en esos momentos, pero de algo estaba segura y eso era que no dejarian las cosas de

esa manera...Probablemente su compromiso con sai aun estuviera pendiente, y aunque ella ya les

habia hecho saber su desicion sabia que ellos no cederian tan facilmente, y estaba segura que el

taka tampoco lo haria...

saku: sai...-susurro tristemente-

En verdad que se sentia sumamente mal al pensar en el taka, pero ahora ya no importaba lo que él

o los cuatro senjus hicieran, las cosas ya habian llegado demasiado lejos, y aunque la obligaran a

comprometerse con el taka ya nada cambiaria, y eso era por que ahora ella estaba embarazada, y

eso nadie podria cambiarlo...Lentemente una de sus manos se dirigio a su vientre y una enorme

sonrisa se formo en su rostro...

saku: supongo...que ya era hora...-exclamo entusiasmada-

Rapidamente se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el gran espejo que tenia delante de ella...una vez

frente a este se puso de costado y con una de sus manos levanto su camisa dejando asi, su panza

al descubierto, en verdad que ya habia hecho unas treinta veces ese dia pero simplemente no

podia evitarlo...Sus ojos brillaron fuertemente mientras que su sonrisa se agrandaba, habia sido

esa mañana que lo noto...Su vientre plano ya no existia, y ahora un pequeño bulto se asomaba alli.

Delicadamente dirigio su mano libre a aquella zona y comenzo acariciarlo lentamente mientras

cerraba sus ojos...

saku: sasuke...-susurro de manera inaludible-

El pensar en el chico hacia que todo en su interior estallara con mucha fuerza, y que su corazon se

acelerara rapidamente...Su mano seguia moviendose sobre su panza mientras que ella se llenaba

de felicidad al saber que alli, dentro de ella, crecia su pequeño hijo, el hijo de ambos...Y ahora, dia

a dia, creceria mas y mas y pronto seria imposible ocultar que ella estaba embarazada...Pero por

ahora estaba segura que todos la verian normal, ya que el crecimiento era diminuto, pero

ella...ella que conocia perfectamente su cuerpo podia notar aquel abultamiento, y su mano podia

sentir la redondez que comenzaba a adquirir su vientre...

saku: no podre ocultarte por mucho tiempo mas...-susuro con un rastro de tristeza en su voz...-

Ese dia tendria que llegar, y ella lo sabia perfectamente, pero ahora trataria de no pensar en eso,

ya que en esos momentos se sentia sumamente feliz de ver como su hijo crecia poco a poco, y

aunque las salidas ya estaban desapareciendo, y sabia que eso no era nada bueno, ella estaba

feliz, por que ya nadie podria cambiar eso y era que en su interior ya tenia algo que la uniria al

orochimaru para siempre...

saku: nuestro hijo sasuke...-susurro al tiempo que abria sus ojos con delicadesa y se veia al espejo-

Estaba feliz, realmente lo estaba...ver aquel abultamiento le hacia salir de la cruda realidad, le

hacia imaginar, le hacia soñar...Tendria un hijo, su hijo, por fin despues de tanto tiempo tendria

una familia, y aunque sabia que el padre no estaria con ella, se conformaba con saber que tenia

algo de el con ella, algo de él y de ella...

TOC TOC

Sus ojos se dirigieron rapidamente a la puerta al sentir aquel sonido, rapidamente se bajo la

camisa y se la acomodo de manera nerviosa...

saku: ya voy...-exclamo llevando una mano a su corazon y dando un suspiro-

Rapidamente corrio a la puerta y la abrio sin preambulos, dejando asi a la vista a un pelinegro...un

pelinegro que no queria ver es esos momentos, y que la sorprendio totalmente...

saku: sai...-susurro con los ojos abiertos de par en par-

sai: puedo pasar sakura...-pido seriamente y clavando sus ojos en ella-

saku: y...yo...-dijo sumamente nerviosa y apenada de tenerlo frente a ella-

sai: puedo? -repitio en el mismo tono-

saku: s...si, pasa...-exclamo dandole lugar algo dudosa para luego cerrar la puerta y ver frente a

frente al taka- sai...yo...

sai: se que no me amas...-interrumpio a la senju- lo se y lo sabia, pero no crei que me odiaras

sakura...-dijo de manera cortante-

saku: yo no te odio! -dijo rapidamente-

sai: entonces por que me hiciste eso!? -pregunto fuertemente-

saku: no fue a ti sai...-dijo en tono suave- yo no quise...las cosas se salieron de mis manos...-

exclamo exhaltada-

sai: las cosas siempre se salen de tus manos sakura! -dijo molesto-

saku: lo siento sai, de verdad que lo siento...-dijo sumamente triste- no quise...yo no quise que

tu...

sai: que yo que!? -interrumpio nuevamente a la senju- si tenias pensado hacer esto debiste

decirmelo antes, y no dejarme esperandote como un estupido frente a todos!

saku: yo no tenia planeado esto sai! de verdad que no quise haberte hecho pasar por eso, pero

sucedio tan rapido...-dijo con la voz temblorosa-

sai: como crees que me senti cuando vi que no llegabas? cuando me dijieron que no estabas en tu

cuarto!? -pregunto furioso- dime como crees!?

saku: no lo se! -dijo fuertemente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, aunque en verdad si lo sabia...- no

lo se...-repitio en tono mas bajo-

sai: sabes lo que senti? -pregunto acercandose a la chica- senti que algo aqui adentro se

destrozaba totalmente, que algo en mi interior se desgarraba con mucha fuerza al comprender

que yo no te importaba ni siquiera un poco! -exclamo con un tono de molestia, y dolor...mucho

dolor-

saku: tu si me importas! -dijo abriendo sus ojos, los cuales estaban cristalizados...- y me importas

mucho!

sai: pues no me lo demuestras sakura! -exclamo en el mismo tono de la chica- hice todo...todo lo

que crei que era lo correcto, lo correcto para que te enamoraras de mi, pero nada funciono, y

yo...yo ya no se que hacer...-exclamo derrotado-

saku: no es tu...tu culpa sai...-tartamudeo apretando los puños con fuerza- perdoname, yo...yo soy

la unica responsable de esto...

sai: tambien lo soy yo! no hice las cosas bien, en algo...hubo algo en lo que falle y es por eso que tu

no me amas...-exclamo tristemente-

saku: tu hiciste mas de lo que podias sai...-dijo bajando la mirada- pero yo...yo jamas podre verte

como algo mas que un amigo...

sai: y ese es el problema! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- no quiero ser tu amigo! no quiere que me

veas asi! yo quiero ser mas, mucho mas en tu vida sakura, y tu...tu lo sabes...

saku: pero tu sabes que eso es algo imposible...-susurro con la voz quebrada- debes creerme

sai...la noche del compromiso no tenia pensado hacer eso, y en verdad que me comprometeria

contigo, pero los nervios...los nervios, y la angustia me traicionaron, y yo...yo ya no fui conciente

de lo que hacia...-dijo dejando escapar un par de lagrimas- jamas hubiera querido hacerte eso...

sai: pero lo hiciste, y ya nada cambiara lo que sucedio...-exclamo amargamente-

saku: se que nada lo cambiara, y es por eso que te pido que me perdones...-susurro sumamente

triste-

sai: sabes? eso es lo que mas me frustra...-dijo molesto-

saku: q...que? -dijo confundida-

sai: es que aun despues de todo...de todo lo que me hiciste...no puedo odiarte ni mucho menos...-

dijo frustrado- y aun en esta situacion, siento como mi corazon se acelera con el solo hecho de

tener aqui, frente a mi...

saku: no quiero que sientas eso...-susurro amargamente-

sai: crees que yo quiero sentirlo? crees que me gusta sentir todo esto por alguien que no siente lo

mismo? claro que no sakura, pero no puedo evitarlo y simplemente debo aprender a convivir con

ello...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, en completo silencio...l simplemente se dedicaba a observarla

detenidamente, y en sus ojos podia verse la tristeza y el dolor. Cuando se habia enterado que

sakura regreso a su sector sana y salva un gran alivio se formo en su interior, un gran alivio y un

gran dolor...alivio por saber que ella estaba bien, y dolor el saber que ella se fue a conciencia, sin

que nadie la obligara...Ella por su lado tenia la vista clavada en el suelo, ya que no se animaba a

ver a los ojos del taka, no podia hacerlo, no despues de lo que le hizo...Habia hecho las cosas mal,

muy mal y el mas dañado en todo eso fue el taka, una de las personas mas importantes en su vida

y una de las personas a quien jamas hubiera querido lastimar, pero como siempre las cosas

terminan de la manera que ella no queria, y siempre...siempre era por su culpa...

sai: lo volveremos a intentar...-dijo de repente-

saku: no sai...-exclamo rapidamente- no quiero volver a lastimarte...

sai: me lastimas si no me permites intentarlo otra vez...-dijo de manera suplicante-

saku: esta vez no sai...-dijo decidida y levantando el rostro- no hay mas vueltas que dar al asunto, y

si lo hacemos saldras nuevamente lastimado...

sai: es algo que estoy dispuesto a intentar...

saku: pero yo no...-dijo firmemente- sai siempre te lo dije, y nunca te menti...yo no siento mas que

amistad por ti...-exclamo al tiempo que secaba sus lagrimas- y nunca podre hacerlo, por que tu

eres como un hermano para mi...

sai: ya me dijiste todo eso sakura...-exclamo sumamente triste-

saku: lo se, pero siento que tu...tu no lo comprendes...-dijo bajando la mirada- se que has hecho

de todo para que esto funcione, te portaste muy bien conmigo, y pusiste todo de ti para que las

cosas salieran adelante, pero mis sentimentos ya estan claros y nada de lo que hagas podra

cambiarlos...-dijo de manera seria-

sai: tus sentimientos? -dijo confundido- y que hay de los mios? -pregunto molesto-

saku: yo solo puedo controlar mis sentimientos, y tratar de no dañar los tuyos, pero mas...mas no

puedo hacer sai...-dijo tristemente-

sai: solo te pido una ultima oportunidad...-exclamo tomando una de las manos de la senju con

delicadeza-

saku: no hagas las cosas de esta manera sai...-pido soltando la mano del taka-

En verdad que todo eso era dificil, pero no podia seguir dandole falsas esperanzas al taka, no podia

y no queria...su corazon ya tenia dueño, y ese era nada mas y nada menos que sasuke uchiha,

ademas que en su vientre crecia el hijo del mismo. Darle una oportunidad al taka seria volver a

lastimarlo, y eso era algo que ella no queria...ya habia cometido ese error hace un par de meses,

cuando permitio al taka seguir con todo ello, y ahora no volveria a suceder lo mismo...

sai: sakura te lo pido...-dijo de manera suplicante...-

saku: no sai, yo te pido a ti que ya no sigas con todo esto...-pidio en el mismo tono que el chico- no

quiero lastimarte mas...

sai: me estas lastimando ahora...

saku: no, ahora el que se estaba lastimando eres tu, y si yo acepto darte una nueva oportunidad,

ahi si sere yo quien te lastime...

sai: estas decidida cierto? -pregunto desviando la mirada-

saku: s...si...-dijo bajando la mirada-

sai: yo...yo solo queria hacerte feliz...-susurro apretando los puños con fuerza para luego dirigir la

mirada a la chica-

saku. y te lo agradezco sai...-dijo tambien en un susurro-

sai: sakura...-llamo seriamente para que la chica lo viera- los cuatro senjus me dijieron...ellos

dijieron que ya no habra fiesta para el compromiso, pero aun asi tu y yo nos comprometeremos...

saku: es que no lo entienden!? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño al escuchar lo que el taka dijo-

sai: y yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos...-continuio sin prestarle atencion al comentario de la

pelirrosa-

saku: sai ya no quiero seguir con este...-dijo pausadamente para tratar de sonar lo mas clara

posible...- "ya no quiero y ya no puedo..." -penso sumamente nerviosa-

sai: eso lo tendras que hablar con ellos...-dijo de manera cortante mientras caminaba hacia la

puerta-

saku. y contigo tambien...-exclamo mientras lo seguia con la mirada-

sai: no, conmigo no tienes nada de que hablar, por que yo ya estoy decidido...-dijo firmemente al

tiempo que abria la puerta...-

saku: sai espera!

sai: asi como tu tienes decidido no darme otra oportunidad, yo tengo decidido que este

compromiso se llevara acabo sakura! -dijo en tono severo para luego retirarse del lugar y cerrar la

puerta con fuerza-

saku: maldicion! -grito llena de impotencia al ver como todos querian hacer con su vida lo que

querian-

Las lagrimas nuevamente se asomaron por su rostro, pero ella las seco rapidamente...ese dia no

queria que nada lo arruinara, y sai no seria una de las cosas que lo hiciera...Pasaron breves

minutos en los que se quedo estatica en su lugar, pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo esos

dias...

saku: debes ser fuerte...-susurro para si misma mientras apretaba los puños...-

Nuevamente y aun con pequeños rastros de lagrimas en su rostro, se dirigio al espejo para verse

fijamente...pero no a ella, si no a su pequeño vientre, es que simplemente no podia evitarlo...

Su rostro estaba igual de inexpresivo que siempre, y sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de

aburrimiento, frustracion y molestia...Ya llevaba una varios dias alli, demasiados, y eso era algo

que le molestaba de sobremanera, tampoco estaba tan mal como para permanecer mas tiempo

alli y en verdad que ya se hubiera ido hace mucho, pero sabia que no le permitirian eso...Su torso

estaba sin ninguna prenda y lo uncio que lo cubria era unas cuantas vendas que estaban bien

ajustadas en la zona de sus abdominales...

sasu: otro dias mas...-susurro pasando una mano por sus rebeles pelos...-

El aburrimiento comenzaba a torturarlo dia a dia, pero lo que mas le molestaba era otro tema

totalmente diferente: sakura...Diablos! no queria sentirse asi, pero no podia evitarlo, estaba

molesto y un tanto resentido con la senju ¿por que la pelirrosa no habia ido a verlo en todos esos

dias? Realmente odiaba pensar de esa manera tan melosa, pero simplemente las preguntas

llegaban a su mente...Acaso estaba ocupada o simplemente no le importaba el hecho de que él

estuviera ahi?

sasu: mierda...-susurro dando un fuerte golpe en el cochon-

Estaba completamente seguro que si la ojiverde hubiera ido aunque sea una vez él no estaria tan

desesperado como lo estaba ahora, pero no, claro que no, la chica no se habia dignado en ir a ver

su estado, y encima era su culpa...si, lo era por que si la senju no lo hubiera convencido de hacer

semejante locura el no estaria en esa condicion...

sasu: estupida...-susurro posando su mirada en la ventana-

Al parecer la situacion de la chica no habia sido nada parecida a la suya, ya que segun lo que le

contaron, los senjus no hicieron nada en su contra, tal vez una que otra charla diciendole que lo

que hizo estuvo mal, en fin solo estupideces...la pelirrosa si que tenia suerte, no como él que tuvo

que comerse un par de trompadas de su hermano y mucho mas...

sasu: ese maldito de itachi...-dijo lleno de furia-

El pensar en el uchiha hacia que su sangre hirviera a mas no poder, y es que aun no se habia

vengado, y solo en el momento que lo hiciera se sentiria totalmente satisfecho. Neji le habia dicho

que el uchiha mayor se iria ese dia a la mañana, por lo que probablemente a esas horas ya no

estuviera ahi...tambien escucho que la "orden" habia estado en el colegio, pero solo permanecio

dos dias y despues partio sin mas...

sasu: "yo queria verlos..." -penso frustrado mientras daba un suspiro-

Siempre habia escuchado hablar de la "orden" pero jamas llego a conocerlos, sin embargo habia

escuchado varias cosas de ellos, como que eran sumamente fuertes y tenian mucho poder, y todas

cosas asi...Recordaba que antes le interesaba de sobremanera aquel tema, ya que la "orden"

representaba un obstaculo para la destruccion de los senjus, pero ahora...ahora no tenia el

minimo interes en ellos, tal vez solo curiosidad de saber como eran, pero no iba mas lejos de

ahi...Cerro sus ojos y se recosto comodamente en la cama mientras su vista estaba fija en el techo,

rogaba con todo su ser estar asi por varias horas ya que si habia algo que odiara mas que estar sin

hacer nada, era tener a karin a lado suyo...La peliroja iba todos los dias a verlo, y cada que lo

encontraba despierto gritaba fuertemente haciendo que su cabeza le doliera fuertemente, y no

solo era eso si no que todas las enfermeras chillaban a su alrededor y se peleaban entre ella para

atenderlo...

sasu: "ya quiero irme de aqui..."-penso frustrado y desesperado- la "orden", itachi...-dijo de

repente e hizo una pausa- y sakura...-agrego con una mueca de molestia en su cara-

Miro la ventana por breves segundos, y despues cerro sus ojos para por fin poder dormir un poco,

ya que aunque esos dias no hizo nada, tampoco pudo dormir muy bien..tenia muchas cosas en las

cuales pensar y estas no lo dejaban tranquilo...

sasu: solo espero que karin no aparezca...-susurro de mala gana mientras se cubria con las

sabanas-

Ni bien termino de decir aquella frase, la puerta del lugar se abrio lentamente y sus ojos se

abrieron de manera rapida para ver quien demonios venia a molestarlo a esas horas, pero grande

fue su sorpresa al ver a ella...

sasu: que haces aqui? -pregunto de mala gana-

Estaba tan aburrido de estar en ese lugar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no tenia opcion, eso era

lo que itachi le habia ordenado y por la tanto el tendria que hacerlo...Pero ya comenzaba a

cansarse de ver ir y venir a la gente y el ahi, sin moverse ni nada por el estilo...

zabu: que aburrido...-exclamo dando un fuerte bostezo-

Lo mas detestable era que no veia nada interesante, nada fuera de lo normal, tal vez itachi se

estaba haciendo tontas ideas y el menor de los uchihas no tenia nadie importante en su vida...Si

las cosas eran asi, él solo estaba perdiendo su valioso esperando algo que no llegaria...

zabu: itachi estar muy disgustado si no le llevo informacion valiosa...-susurro seriamente mientras

apretaba los puños-

Lo peor de todo es que debia mantenerse escondido en ese lugar, ya que nadie podia verlo, eso

solo arruinaria las cosas. Estaba en la enfermeria y por lo tanto no podia andar libremente por alli,

ademas de que si alguien queria ver a sasuke no lo harian si lo veian a él parado frente a la puerta

del chico...

zabu: supongo que tendre que permanecer aqui hasta que el mocoso salga...-dijo de mala gana-

En realidad si habia visto a una chica entrar alli, claro que ademas de karin, y esa era ino del clan

taka, pero al parecer la pelirubia solo era una mas de sus fans ya que cada que entraba salia

llorando a los pocos segundos, al parecer el azabache la echaba sin remordimiento alguno...

zabu: estas mocosas estupidas...-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- se creen...-dijo pero se callo de

repente al ver a alguien caminar en su direccion- "es ella..." -penso seriamente mientras clavaba su

mirada en la chica que tenia delante de el...- pero...no...no puede ser...-tartamudeo sumamente

sorprendido-

Estaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa, y solo habia un motivo: los senjus se tendrian que ir en un par de

minutos y por ende ella podria salir libremente del sector, y por fin, despues de tantos dias ver a

cierto azabache...

saku: vamos hinata...-decia una y otra vez mientras caminaba en circulos en su cuarto-

Queria que la ojiperla entrara ya en su cuarto y le dijiera que los senjus se habian ido por fin, ni

bien escuchara eso saldria corriendo para ver al orochimaru...Su corazon latia de manera

acelerada, pero sabia que no debia emocionarse ya que el chico podria estar acompañado por

alguien...karin...Esta segura, completamente segura que karin no se habia despegado ni un solo

milimetro del pelinegro, pero tenia la esperanza de que en esos momentos estuviera solo...

saku: por favor que este solo...-susurro llevando las manos a su pecho- vamos hinata...

La ojiperla le habia hecho muchos favores en esos dias, y si bien no habia logrado sacarla del

sector, ya que lo senjus no le sacaban los ojos de encima, le habia traido informacion todos los

dias del estado del orochimaru, informacion que sacaba de la enfermeria o simplemente los

rumores que corrian por el colegio, y gracias a todo eso ella podia estar tranquila, tranquila de

saber que el chico se recuperaba poco a poco...

saku: ya lo veremos, ya veremos a tu padre...-susurro tocando su crecidito vientre-

Tal y como lo habia predicho, su panza comenzo a crecer sin parar, y eso era algo normal ya que ya

llebava dos meses y un poco mas...claro que aun podia ocultarla con la camisa, la cual se la dejaba

suelta para que no se note nada de nada, y ahora...ahora que veria al orochimaru debia tener

mucho cuidado de que el chico no tocara aquella zona, ya que si lo hacia notaria a su pequeño

hijo...Naruto y hinata ya sabian del crecimiento de su vientre, y ambos estaban igual de

emocionados que ella, claro que la emocion venia con una porcion de tristeza y preocupacion al

saber que dicho embarazo no podria ocultarse por mucho tiempo mas, y entonces se vendria la

tormenta...

saku: hinata...hinata...-susurro desesperada mientras seguia con su caminata-

Por que tardaba tanto? hace ya bastante tiempo que se habia ido para ver la partida de los senju,

y asi informarle a ella...

hina: sakura! -escucho la dulce vos de su amiga que abria la puerta de repente-

saku: hinata por fin! -dijo acercandose rapidamente a ella- dime ya se fueron? -pregunto ansiosa-

hina: si sakura...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: por fin, gracias hinata...-exclamo cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo ampliamente- debo ir...

hina: espera sakura...-dijo rapidamente al ver que la chica ya pretendia irse-

saku: que sucede? -pregunto aun con su sonrisa-

hina: de verdad...quieres verlo? -pregunto seriamente, es que ella aun no se acostumbraba a la

idea de que su amiga estaba con un orochimaru-

saku: sabes que si hinata...-dijo bajando su mirada-

hina: esta bien no puedo impedirtelo, pero por favor ten cuidado...-pido sumamente preocupada-

saku: no te preocupes...

hina: de verdad sakura, si el quiere hacer algo...

saku: hinata! -interrumpio a la ojiperla- quedate tranquila...

hina: no puedo confiar en él sakura...

saku: no te pido que confies en él, pero si confia en mi...se defenderme y ademas se a donde estoy

yendo...-dijo dando media vuelta-

hina: d...de acuerdo...-dijo dudosa- pero por favor...

saku: tratare de volver rapido...

hina: de acuerdo, yo te esperare...-dijo con una sonrisa forzada-

saku: gracias hinata...-exclamo y despues salio corriendo de alli-

Por fin, por fin veria al chico, estaba tan feliz que la sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecia...Sin

importarle lo que los demas comentaran sobre ella salio del sector rapidamente y corrio por los

pasillos, ya era un poco tarde por lo que estos estaban vacios, algo que sin lugar a dudas

agradecia...Su corazon latia de manera acelerada y sus nervios la traicionarian en cualquier

momento pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto...

saku: s...si...-susurro al ver las puertas de la enfermeria-

Sin perder mas tiempo entro alli y se gano una que otra mirada de los presentes...

enfer: sakura...-dijo una de ellas en tono serio-

saku: hola...-exclamo pasando de largo-

enfer: ya todas nos estamos yendo, que vas a hacer? -pregunto mientras termina de arreglar unas

cosas-

saku: tengo que ver unos papeles, sera rapido y despues yo cerrarre todo...-exclamo rapidamente-

dime hay alguien aparte de los atendidos? -pregunto dudosa-

enfer: no...ya todos se fueron...

saku: de acuerdo...- dijo con una sonrisa y sin darle tiempo a nada desaparecio por los pasillos-

No seria dificil encontrar el cuarto del orochimaru ya que hinata se lo habia dicho, asi que

simplemente camino hasta aquel lugar a paso lento y cuando estuvo cerca de dicha puerta la abrio

y entro sin mas rodeos, ella no sabia que en esos momentos dos ojos la observaban con mucha

sorpresa...

Su mirada rapidamente logro distinguir a cierto azabache, el cual estaba recostado, sin embargo

no duro mucho tiempo asi ya que el chico rapidamente elevo su cabeza para ver en su direccion...

sasu: que haces aqui? -pregunto de mala gana-

saku: sasuke...-susurro suavemente y sin dar importancia al comentario frio del chico-

El pelinegro se sento lentamente y clavo sus ojos en la pelirrosa...ella por su lado no perdio mas

tiempo y se acerco rapidamente al chico para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, claro que sin olvidar

separar su vientre de el cuerpo del orochimaru...

sasu: sakura...-dijo entre sorprendido y adolorido, ya que la chica hacia presion en su hombro-

saku: estas bien? -pregunto separandose solo un poco de este para verlo fijamente a los ojos-

sasu: que...? -alcanzo a decir pero se vio interrumpido por la chica...-

La pelirrosa no le dio tiempo a terminar, y rapidamente unio sus labios con los del pelinegro, lo

habia extrañado tanto que no pudo contener sus ganas de besarlo...el chico por su lado paso una

de sus manos por la cabeza de la chica y la atrajo mas hacia el...es verdad que aun estaba molesto

por que la senju recien se dignaba a aparecer esa noche, pero aun asi no podia negarse a esa

intenso beso...Sus lenguas se encontraron rapidamente y con mucha fuerza, mientras que sus

manos se hundian en los pelos del otro...El pelinegro lentamente comenzo a inclinar a la senju

para dejarla recostada junto a el, todo esto sin romper el beso...La mitad de su cuerpo estaba

sobre el de la chica apoyandose en una de sus antebrazos mientras que su otra mano estaba en la

mejilla de la chica...Despues de un par de minutos se separaron lentamente, con sus respiraciones

agitadas y sus corazones acelerados...

sasu: por que no vinieste antes? -susurro acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla de la senju mientras

la veia desde arriba directamente a sus ojos-

La chica tardo varios segundo en responderle, y la razon eran dos motivos...el primero que aun

recuperaba el aliento, y el segundo y el mas impactante es que el chico estaba acariciando su

mejilla con una ternura que logro desconcertarla...

saku: yo...yo no...podia salir...de mi...sector...-tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa por las suaves

caricias del orochimaru-

sasu: por lo del compromiso? -pregunto sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia-

saku: s...si por eso...-susurro con la respiracion sumamente agitada-

El pelinegro sonrio al oirla, por lo menos ahora sabia el motivo por el cual la chica no habia ido a

verlo, y la verdad que eso produjo un gran alivio en su interior...Su mirada se intensifico mientras

obeservaba detalladamente el rostro de la senju, y sus dedos seguian acariciando la mejilla de

esta...

sasu: sakura...tengo muchas ganas...-susurro con su voz temlorosa mientras hundia su rostro en el

cuello de la chica- de hacerte el amor...-agrego roncamente-

La pelirrosa entrecerro sus ojos al oirlo mientras mordia su labio con fuerza, y su cuerpo se

tensaba rapidamente, ella tambien lo deseaba, lo deseaba demasiado...el orochimaru elevo su

rostro y sonrio al ver el rostro de la senju...

sasu: parece...parece que tu tambien quieres...-exclamo al tiempo que una de sus manos se

posaba sobre el pecho de la chica para ejercer una leve presion en este-

saku: mmm...-exclamo cerrando sus ojos al sentir la presion en su pecho...-

La mano del chico masajeo brevemente el seno de la chica y despues comenzo a descender

lentamente en direccion a su cintura, y fue ahi cuando la chica recupero la cordura, y como si las

manos del chico quemaran se levanto rapidamente sin darle oportunidad a nada...un poco mas y

hubiera llegado a su vientre...

sasu: que...que haces? -pregunto confundido-

saku: estas...aun estas debil...-dijo como unica excusa ante su comportamiento-

sasu: no...estoy bien...-dijo seriamente aunque no era del todo cierto, ya que aun estaba debil, tal

y como la chica decia-

saku: no es solo es, es que...-dijo mirando a todos lados- estamos en la enfermeria...

El chico fruncio el ceño al escucharla, la verdad que la pelirrosa estaba actuando de una manera

demasiado extraña...

sasu: tal vez no lo recuerdas sakura pero en este cuarto ya tuvimos relaciones...-exclamo con una

media sonrisa-

saku: si lo recuerdo...-respondio automaticamente-

sasu: entonces cual es el problema? -exclamo impaciente mientras se arodillaba en la cama-

La pelirrosa apreto los puños con fuerza, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa...

saku: lo...lo siento pero debo irme...-susurro sin mirarlo a los ojos-

sasu: por que? -pregunto en tono molesto-

saku: hinata me esta esperando...-exclamo sumamente apenada mientras lentamente retrocedia-

debo irme...ahora...-exclamo y rapidamente volteo para salir de alli...-

sasu: sakura! -llamo de manera severa y haciendo que la senjus parara en seco-

saku: nos vemos despues sasuke...-dijo e inmediatamente salio del lugar...-

sasu: espe...-dijo pero se callo rapidamente, cualquier cosa que dijiera seria inutil...-

Su cuerpo cayo pesamente a la cama y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, ahora que la chica no

esta sentia como su cuerpo ardia en llamas por el deseo no saciado...

sasu: mierda! -se quejo frustrado mientras intentaba calmar su interior...-

La chica habia escapado ahora pero no la dejaria la proxima vez, de eso estaba seguro...Por su lado

la pelirrosa salio corriendo del lugar, sus nervios estaban de puntas y no era para menos, un poco

mas y el chico casi tocaba su vientre...

saku: estuvo cerca...-susurro casi sin voz mientras salia de la enfermeria bajo la atenta mirada de

una persona...-

Vio asombrado como aquella cabellera rosa perteneciente a la senju entraba al cuarto del

azabache, pero no podia ser, tal vez era parte de su imaginacion, o tal vez no...Rapidamente se

dirigio a la puerta de dicho cuarto y atravez de la diminuta ventana observo con cuidado lo que

sucedia dentro de dicho cuarto...

zabu: que hace haruno aqui? -susurro al ver a la chica dentro del cuarto-

Sus ojos observaban detenidamente lo que sucedia alli adentro entre los dos jovenes, pero grande

fue su sorpresa al ver que la pelirrosa se lanzaba hacia el chico y lo abrazaba con fuerza, sus ojos

se abrieron de par en par al ver aquello, y se abrieron aun mas cuando vio que la chica lo besaba y

el chico le correspondia...

zabu: no puede ser...-dijo totalmente sorprendido y desconcertado-

No podia estar pasando eso, seria una locura, pero si estaba pasando y aunque su cabeza no

queria creerlo las cosas eran demasiados claras...Vio claramente como el chico colocaba a la senju

a su costado mientras continuaba besandola y su mano acariaba el rostro de esta...

zabu: lo sabia, lo sabia...-exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza- maldito sasuke...entonces por

eso...-dijo entre dientes...-

FLASH BACK

sasu: dejala bastardo!

zabu: uchiha!? -exclamo entre sorprendido y furioso el profesor que estaba tirado en el otro lado

del cuarto- que...que significa esto? -pregunto desconcertado...

sasu: que demonios pretendias hacer!?

zabu: que significa esto!? -repitio su pregunta totalmente sorprendido mientras se ponia de pie y

pasaba una mano por su mejilla- que...? no lo entiendo...

FIN DE FLASH BACK

zabu: maldito seas! -mascullo entre dientes mientras veia como el chico acariaba el seno de la

senju-

Su cuerpo se lleno de una furia incontrolable, ahora entendia por que el pelinegro habia

intervenido esa noche, y como logro que la senju no dijiera nada al respecto...Eso si que no se lo

perdonaria, por que sakura haruno era su presa, su presa favorita y ahora...ahora veia como el

uchiha posaba sus manos en ella, en lo que se suponia iba a ser su propiedad...

zabu: esta me la van a pagar caro...-susurro con sus ojos sobresaltados de la furia que tenia en ese

momento-

Aquella noche estuvo a punto de tomar a la senju y lo hubiera echo si el bastardo del uchiha no

hubiera intervenido con excusas baratas...Su sangre corria rapidamente por sus venas al saber que

el pelinegro ya se habria cojido a la senju cientos de veces...

zabu: no quedara asi...no lo hara...-susurro furioso al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con mucha

fuerza, a tal punto que estos comenzaron a sangrar...-

Su vista seguia clavada en ambos jovenes, y pudo ver como la pelirrosa se levantaba rapidamente

y se alejaba del chico...

zabu: mierda...-mascullo en tono bajo y rapidamente se alejo de alli para que la chica no lo viera...-

Pasaron breves segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y de alli saliera una pelirrosa a todo

prisa, todo bajo su atenta mirada...

zabu: antes de decirle a itachi...-dijo entre dientes- ustedes me la pagaran...

Una vez que vio desaparecer a la senju por los pasillos, comenzo a caminar hacia su cuarto, ya no

tenia sentido seguir vigilando al orochimaru, ya habia descubierto quien era la mocosa, y esta era

nada mas y nada menos que Haruno Sakura...Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, una

llena de furia y diversion, y es que por su mente pasan miles de planes para saciar su sed de deseo

y de sangre...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	5. Capitulo 60:tormentas

**Ya seben este fic no me pertenece , es propiedad de karynita y de igual forma los personajes de naruto son creacion del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 60: tormentas...

Por fin, por fin estaba en su casa y no en ese horrible colegio, donde todos los mocosos del clan lo

molestaban. En realidad tenia pensado quedarse mas tiempo alli, pero con todo eso de la "orden"

sus planes se vieron modificados, y es que el tema en realidad era serio y por ello necesitaba

concentrar toda su atencion en eso, despues se encargaria de su pequeño y problematico

hermano...

ita: sasuke...-mascullo entre dientes-

Ese debia ser su castigo, aquel pelinegro era la peor tortura a la que podrian someterlo, y es que el

azabache era una verdadera carga...Al principio podia sobre llebarlo e incluso mucho mas, ya que

el uchiha menos siempre hacia lo que él le decia, era algo asi como su marioneta, pero

ahora...ahora se le estaba escapando de sus manos, y eso era algo que le disgustaba demasiado...

ita: tengo que hacer algo...tengo que hacerlo para que sasuke vuelva a mis manos...-exclamo

seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

No le convenia para nada tener al azabache en su contra, no es que le tuviera miedo ni mucho

menos, pero tenerlo de su lado traia muchas ventajas, demasiadas diria el, y es por eso que

tendria que volver a dominarlo para asi sacar provecho de él, o por lo menos lograr convencerlo

de que se casara con karin, pero eso seria despues, ahora debia encargarse de asuntos mas

importantes como...como la "orden"...

ita: pasa kisame...-dijo seriamente al escuchar los pasos de este fuera del lugar-

kisa: vaya...tu oido es tan bueno como siempre itachi...-dijo seriamente mientras abria la puerta

para entrar-

ita: o tus pasos son muy pesados...-exclamo mietras se ponia de pie- ahora dime, que averiguaste?

kisa: pues tal y como te lo dijo pein estan averiguando todos nuestros movimientos...-exclamo

frunciendo el ceño-

ita: mierda!

kisa: en fin, no te preocupes que estamos haciendo todo lo que nos ordenaste...-dijo con una

sonrisa maliciosa-

ita: eso es algo bueno...-dijo al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con fuerza-

kisa: cuanto crees que dure todo esto? -pregunto seriamente-

ita: no lo se, pero espero que sea poco...-dijo con el ceño fruncido-

kisa: si ojala sea asi...-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos-

ita: liberaste a todos? -pregunto de repente-

kisa: a la mayoria, pero aun asi no creo que se queden con sus bocas cerradas...

ita: eso es lo de menos, lo importante aqui es que no nos encuentren con todo eso...-dijo

friamente-

kisa: si, lo se, pero aun asi se nos avecina una gran tormenta...

ita: este dia ya estaba predicho, y siempre supimos que llegaria...-dijo de manera cortante- pero ya

casi estamos preparados...

kisa: hablas por la ayuda de él, cierto? -pregunto lleno de curiosidad-

ita: claro que si, si no contaramos con su ayuda todos nuestros tratos con los senjus se habrian

descubierto hace mucho tiempo...

kisa: claro...

ita: pero aun asi tenemos que ser precavidos...-dijo seriamente- orochimaru puede cubrirnos pero

en una situacion como esta seria algo imposible...

kisa: deja de preocuparte, ya te dije que hice lo que me pediste...

ita: lo se...-dijo dando un suspiro- pero aun asi nunca hay que bajar la guardia...

kisa: claro, y ahora dime que sucedio con sasuke? -pregunto cambiando de tema drasticamente-

ita: no me hables de ese mocoso! -dijo furioso- lo unico que hace es traerme problemas!

kisa: sasuke siempre fue irresponble pero nunca crei que se atreviera a escapar el dia de su

compromiso, y menos estando tu presente...-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que logro

enfurecer al pelinegro-

ita: si, lo se...-exclamo tratando de mostrar serenidad- pero le di su merecido...

kisa: tambien escuche eso...

ita: sin embargo justo en el momento que pensaba terminar todo aparecio la "orden"...-exclamo

frunciendo el ceño-

kisa: aun asi nada hubieras solucionado...

ita: lo se, pero aun asi me desquite algo que tenia guardado desde hace mucho tiempo...-dijo con

una sonrisa maliciosa-

kisa: sasuke estar furioso...

ita: claro que si, pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto...

kisa: tambien escuche que haruno no se comprometio...

ita: si eso es cierto...-exclamo entrelazando sus manos- al menos algo bueno hay...

kisa: claro pero supongo que eso no durara mucho...

ita: tienes razon, los cuatro senjus no desistiran asi de facil...-dijo seriamente-

kisa: en realidad es una ventaja que sean tan estupidos, mira que organizar todo un compromiso, y

luego el casamiento...deberian hacer las cosas de una vez...

ita: eso es una ventaja para nosotros...-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

kisa: claro...ahora yendo al grano...-dijo seriamente- la familia de karin esta muy disgustada con lo

que sucedio...

ita: eso ya no importa...-dijo con una sonrisa- karin sigue arrastrada por sasuke, y dudo que quiera

cancelar lo del compromiso...

kisa: pero su familia...

ita: no importa lo que ellos digan mientra que ella se quiera comprometer estara todo bien...-dijo

seriamente-

kisa: y que hay de sasuke? el no quiere hacerlo...-dijo seriamente-

ita: ya vere que hago con eso kisame...-dijo de manera cortante- la union con los mecos nos sera

de gran ayuda y no por un estupido capricho de sasuke echaremos todo por la borda...

kisa: claro...

ita: bien, mañana continuaremos...-dijo dando media vuelta- ahora retirate...

El orochimaru se dio la vuelta sin decir mas, y dejo al pelinegro solo con sus pensamientos, sabia

que el azabache tendria muchas cosas en las cuales pensar...

ita: sasuke...que demonios hare contigo? -susurro friamente mientras su vista estaba clavada en la

ventana que daba al bosque...-

Era una mañana normal, lo unico diferente eran las espesas nubes que cubrian el cielo y que

anunciaban que la tormenta estaba cerca...Lentamente comenzo a abotonarse la camisa mientras

miraba atravez de la ventana, por fin saldria de ese maldito lugar, por fin despues de tantos dias

volveria a su cuarto...

karin: necesitas ayuda sasuke? -pregunto acercandose al chico-

sasu: no...-fue lo unico que dijo-

En verdad que no comprendia la actitud de la peliroja, esta actuaba de manera natural como si

nada hubiera pasado, y la verdad eso era algo que le molestaba de sobre manera ya que la

orochimaru no se despegaba de él ni un solo momento...la dejo plantada en el compromiso y ella

lo seguia tratando bien, dios! que tenia que hacer para que la peliroja lo dejara en paz...

sasu: solo estas estorbando karin...-dijo de manera cortante-

karin: no lo haga sasuke, solo estoy viendo que tu estes bien...

sasu: estoy bien...-dijo rapidamente mientras se ponia de pie-

karin: claro mi sasuke, tu eres un uchiha despues de todo y no puedes ceder tan facil...-dijo con

una sonrisa melosa-

sasu: hmp...

El pelinegro comenzo a caminar fuera del cuarto de la enfermeria, realmente no tenia ganas de

seguir escuchando a la chica...

karin: sasuke espera! -dijo mientras se acercaba rapidamente al chico-

sasu: ahora que quieres? -pregunto molesto-

karin: no quiero que sigamos asi...-dijo seriamente- hagamos de cuenta que todo lo que sucedio

hasta ahora no paso...

sasu: a que te refieres? -interrumpio friamente-

karin: quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes sasuke...-dijo con sus ojos llorosos- ya no lo

soporto mas, quiero que tu y yo volvamos a ser lo de antes...-dijo amargamente-

sasu: no molestes karin! -dijo secamente y siguio su camino-

karin: por favor sasuke! solo empezemos de nuevo si? -pidio con las lagrimas resbalando por sus

mejillas-

sasu: creo que a estas alturas ya debiste haberte dado cuenta que no siento nada por ti karin,

siempre lo supiste y no entiendo por que ahora te afecta...-dijo seriamente-

karin: si, siempre lo supe...-dijo tristemente- pero yo...yo me enamore tanto de ti...

sasu: ese es tu problema, yo siempre fui claro con todo...-exclamo de manera tajante-

karin: lo se, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes... yo...yo tengo ganas de formar una familia

contigo...-dijo con una sonrisa-

El pelinegro se sorprendio al escuchar a la peliroja, primero itachi y ahora ella...acaso el no

hablaba claro?

sasu: ni lo sueñes! -dijo rapidamente y con la peor de sus caras-

karin: pero sasuke...

sasu: eso jamas sucedera karin! -exclamo en el mismo tono- entiendelo de una buena vez!

Sin decir mas el orochimaru salio del lugar dejando a una amargada y furioso peliroja, pero eso a el

ya no le importaba, hace mucho tiempo que muchas cosas dejaron de importarle y la peliroja era

una de ellas...

Sus pasos comenzaron a dirigirlo a su sector, las clases ya iban a comenzar y el nueavmente

tendria que comenzar con la rutina, sin embargo habia algo...algo que no lograba

comprender...sentia algo extraño en su interior que no hacia mas que inquietarlo y el echo de no

saber de que se trataba lo ponia de muy mal humor, pero en fin tal vez solo eran tonterias...

Un nuevo dia, un nuevo problema, si algo habia entendido a la perfeccion en esos ultimos meses

era que con cada dia nuevo tenia un nuevo problema...Un bostezo escapo de sus labios, aun tenia

sueño pero las clases ya iban a dar comienzo y por lo tanto debia levantarse...

saku: que sueño...-murmuro cansada-

Lentamente se puso de pie, pero al hacerlo tuvo que sujetarse de algo ya que todo comenzo a dar

vueltas por varios segundos...

saku: mierda...-dijo cerrando los ojos hasta que los mareos pasen-

En verdad que ya comenza a acostumbrarse a eso, pero lo unico que temia era que los mareos o el

vomito aparecieran en presencia de otros...Pasados unos pocos segundos se recompuso y camino

al baño, para luego ponerse el uniforme del colegio y salir del cuarto...Esos dias eran realmente

torturadores, primero estaba sai, el cual no le hablaba ni se le acercaba pero todo el tiempo su

mirada estaba sobre ella, despues el clan, sabia lo que todos pensaban de ella y lo que sentian por

ella, y eso era algo que la incomodaba de sobremanera, y despues estaba naruto, no sabia cuanto

tiempo mas podria seguir oculatandole la verdad , el pelirubio siempre hacia comentarios acerca

del supuesto normo y entonces el ambiente se ponia sumamente tenso entre ella y hinata...y

claro, lo que mas la inquietaba, sasuke...

saku: "me pregunto cuando saldra de la enfermeria..." -penso dando un suspiro-

En verdad que en esos momentos preferia que el orochimaru permaneciera alli, ya que si salia no

podria evitar un encuentro entre ambos y ahora con su crecida panza eso era algo sumamente

arriesgado para ella...Delicandamente comenzo a acomodarse la camisa de manera que quedara

sumamente suelta, y despues entro al aula, entonces... Casi todos ya estaban sentados en sus

lugares, algunos leyendo, y otros hablando entre ellos, pero ya nada de eso era percibido por sus

sentidos, ya que sus ojos habian visto algo que gano totalmente su atencion...

saku: "sasuke..." -penso totalmente sorprendida al ver al chico en su lugar, sentado, con su cara

llena de serenidad y frialdad-

Los ojos del azabache tambien estaban fijos en ella, y eso le producia mucho nerviosismo, tal y

como pensaba las cosas nunca salian como ella queria...pasaron breves segundos y ella sabia que

debia avanzar y caminar a su lugar, pero simplemente no podia, se quedo quieta alli mirando al

pelinegro como una verdadera estupida...

hina: sakura! -escucho la voz de su amiga que hizo que todos sus sentidos vuelvan en si...-

Rapidamente desvio la mirada y a paso veloz camino a su lugar para sentarse en este torpemente,

y una vez hecho trato de regularizar su respiracion...

hina: si sigues asi...-dijo seriamente-

saku: lo siento hinata...-exclamo apenada al saber que la ojiperla se habia dado cuenta de su

reaccion al ver al pelinegro, y por ello la habia llamado...-

hina: no te preocupes pero...debes ser mas cuidadosa...-dijo al tiempo que mandaba una mirada

despectiva al pelinegro-

saku: s..si...-respondio suavemente y tratando de mirar en direccion al pelinegro...-

Por su lado el azabache tenia la mirada fija en el frente mientras que una sonrisa de medio lado

adornaba su perfecto rostro...Le encantaba ver lo que él producia en la senju, y la reaccion de la

chica cuando lo vio alli no hizo mas que enloquecerlo...Apreto los puños con fuerza mientras

cerraba sus ojos y controlaba sus ganas de mirar en dirreccion a donde se encontraba la senju,

unas enormes ansias comenzaron a crecer en su interior...unas enormes ansias por estar junto a

ella...

Las clases trascurrieron lentamente para la pelirrosa, pero por fin la hora del almuerzo habia

llegado, y debia admitir que tenia mucha hambre, demasiada...

saku: por fin...-dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras se paraba-

hina: veo que tienes hambre...

saku: mucha...

hina: entonces vamos...-dijo devolviendo la sonrisa a la pelirrosa-

naru: hola chicas! -dijo cierto pelirubio que se acercaba a ellas-

saku: naruto...-dijo aun con su sonrisa-

La ojiperla solo le dedico una linda sonrisa mientras un leve rubor aparecia en sus mejillas, y

nuevamente la pelirrosa sentia que sobraba en esos momentos...

saku: no se ustedes pero yo me ire a comer...-dijo alejandose rapidamente de ellos...-

naru: claro...-dijo sin moverse del lugar y sin despegar su mirada de la ojiperla-

La pelirrosa salio rapidamente del salon, aun tenia una sonrisa en su rostro ya que ver a sus

amigos tan enamorados le ponia de buen humor, aunque habia muchos momentos como en los

de hace un rato en los que salia sobrando y debia dejarlos solos e irse sola...

saku: en fin, no tengo opcion...-susurro caminando distraidamente por los pasillos-

karin: tan distraida como siempre impura...-dijo cierta peliroja que le dio un empujon haciendola

retroceder...-

saku: karin...-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

karin: en que piensas? en tu amiga la muerta? -dijo maliciosamente y haciendo que su grupo se

riera-

saku: callate! -dijo molesta mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza-

Justo ahora, justo ahora tenia que hablar de la ojimiel, ese dia se cumplia un mes de la muerte de

la chica, pero ella decidio ser fuerte, no dejaria que mas cosas siguieran golpeando con

fuerza...Claro que le dolia lo de su amiga, pero seria fuerte por ella y por su hijo...

karin: y si no quiero que? -pregunto altaneramente y acercandose a ella junto con las demas- por

que no nos haces un favor y haces lo mismo que la rarita...

Bien en verdad que hubiera querido abalanzarse sobre ella y golpearla fuertemente, pero en su

estado era mejor mantenerse al margen de todo ello...asi que apretando los dientes con fuerza se

quedo callada y simplemente comenzo a caminar alejandose de ellas...

karin: que paso sakura? acaso nos tienes miedo? -pregunto burlonamente-

La pelirrosa cerro los ojos y siguio su camino sin dar importancia a los gritos de la peliroja y su

grupito, aunque claro que estos no hacian mas que enfadarla de sobremanera, es que a ella

podian decirle lo que querian pero no soportaba que dijieran cosas de la ojimiel...de tenten...

saku: "calmate sakura..." -penso con sus ojos cristalizados...-

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba cerca del comedor, y acelero el paso para llegar por fin a su objetivo,

pero antes de hacerlo una mano la jalo rapidamente ariconandola contra la pared...

sasu: despues del almuerzo en la terraza...-susurro rapidamente cierto azabache y sin mas la solto

y se alejo de alli como si nada hubiera pasado-

La pelirrosa parpadeo varias veces tratando de comprender lo que acaba de suceder, y despues de

varios segundos reacciono y se reincorporo como pudo...

saku: sasuke...-susurro aun confundida- no, no puedo! -dijo de repente pero el orochimaru ya no

estaba alli-

Dios varios pasos hacia adelante y lo busco con la mirada mas el chico ya no esta alli...

saku: y ahora que? -susurro frustrada mientras llebava una de sus manos a su rostro-

No habia salido de su cuarto hasta esas horas, y no pensaba hacerlo...ese dia, ese dia era especial,

al menos para el lo era y es por eso que aun seguia recostado en su cama, con la vista perdida y

lleno de pensamientos que lo atormentaban...

neji: por que? -susurro una vez mas y sin realizar ningun movimiento...-

Un mes, un mes...el tiempo si que pasaba rapido y sin embargo el sentia que no habia pasado ni

una semana...y es que, quisera o no, el dolor esta alli, presente, haciendo que su pecho se

oprimiera fuertemente...Un mes de la muerte de tenten, un mes de la muerte de algo en su

interior, pero el jamas aceptaria aquello, y es que el ojiperla era demasiado duro como para poder

comprender todo eso...

neji: por que fuiste debil? -murmuro con su fria voz-

Por que la ojimiel no pudo ser un poco mas fuerte, si lo hubiera sido en esos momentos estaria

con vida, junto a él...pero no, las cosas no habian sido asi y ella habia optado por lo mas facil,

matarse...Si tan solo el hubiera estado en ese momento...pero no, él no estuvo alli por que tenia

que hacer "cosas mas importantes" que ir por ella, sin embargo si hubiera sabido lo que sucederia

no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo, y hubiera ido por ella...

neji: tenten...un mes sin ti...-dijo amargamente-

Ella le habia mandado esa carta, esa maldita carta a la que el no habia tomado importancia y

ahora...ahora lamentaba las consecuencias. Y es que sin tan solo hubiera prestado atencion a sus

estupidos presentimientos nada de eso hubiera sucedido...

neji: maldita sea! -grito lleno de impotencia y tristeza-

Uno de sus puños se estrello contra el colchon con mucha fuerza, intentando asi librarse de su

estupido dolor, pero nada...nada lograba calmar lo que sentia, y estaba seguro que nunca...nunca

lo lograria...Por que tenia que sentir todo ello? él jamas llego a amar a la ojimiel, no, claro que no,

pero entonces por que setian como todo en su interior se desgarraba con mucha fuerza, como

todo dentro de él ardia en una terrible agonia...

neji: culpa...-susurro amargamente-

Si, eso tenia que ser la culpa...la culpa de saber que el pudo impedir todo ello pero no lo hizo, no lo

hizo y ahora cargaba con todo ese peso...Rapidamente a su mente llegaron las imagenes de la

primera vez que hablo con la senju, ese dia en que sus caminos se unieron y ese dia en el que él la

habia echo desistir de que se tirara por la terraza, ese dia...ese momento...esa hora...esos

minutos...esos segundos y esos instantes que jamas se volverian a repetir...

neji: maldita seas tenten! -exclamo frustrado mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza- por que? por

que me sigues afectando!?

No lo entendia, no entendia nada de lo que sucedia en su interior, y la verdad es que aunque

aquello le molestaba de sobremanera preferia no saber el por que le afectaba, por que muchas

veces las respuestas son peores que las preguntas...

neji: un mes...-susurro nuevamente-

Se preguntaba si alguien mas se habria dado cuenta de que aquel dia se cumplia un mes de la

muerta de la ojimiel...no, claro que no, o tal vez haruno seria la unica pero nadie mas, de eso

estaba seguro, por que en verdad nadie queria a tenten, y nadie se estaria lamentando de la

muerta de una estupida muchacha, y entonces...por que el si lo hacia?

neji: que patetico...

Realmente era un verdadero estupido al estarse lamentando la muerte de alguien tan

insignificante como lo habia sido la pelimarron, él debia ser el unico idiota que lo hacia, el unico

idiota que se quedaba en su cuarto pensando en ella...

neji: pero yo...-susurro casi sin voz-

Tal vez nadie hubiera querido a la ojimiel, y nadie estaria lamentandose de aquella muerte, y eso

era por que nadie la habia llegado a conocer como lo hizo él, nadie pudo ver las virtudes de la

chica, las debilidades, las fortalezas...solo él...Estaba seguro que él fue la unica persona que vio su

hermosa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él, tambien habia sido testigo de sus

lloros, de su odio y de su impotencia...

neji: solo yo...-exclamo cerrando sus ojos-

Solo él, solo él fue quien conocio a la verdadera tenten, a aquella chica llena de odio e impotencia,

llena de tristeza y rencor...Solo él habia visto su morena piel bajo esos trapos, esa piel suave y con

una que otra cicatriz, producto de los tratos que tuvo en su niñez, sus esbeltas piernas, sus pechos,

sus hombros...en fin todo, absolutamente todo...La ojimiel le habia pertenecido en todo sentido,

desde el mas grande hasta el mas pequeño, ella era su pertenecia, pero aquella pertenecia la

habia perdido hace un mes...

neji: te perdi...-susurro amargamente mientras volvia a hundirse en sus tormentosos

pensamientos...-

Sus manos temblaban fuertemente, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, ya era hora...hora de ver al

pelinegro, y en verdad que en otras circunstancias hubiera estado sumamente emocionada pero

ahora lo unico que sentia era los acelerados latidos de su corazon, lo cual era producto de sus

nervios...

saku: "si no se acerca mucho no lo sentira..." -penso mientras sus pasos lentamente se dirigian al

lugar de encuentro-

Ya se le habia echo un poco tarde, y es que estuvo varios minutos debatiendose entre ir y

arriesgarse, o dejar plantado al uchiha y ganarse su molestia, pero tontamente habia decidido por

la primera opcion y ahora estaba a unos pasos de aquel lugar...

saku: vamos sakura...-dijo dandose valor a ella misma- solo...solo mantenlo alejado...-susurro

suavemente-

Tomando todo el valor necesario coloco su mano en la perilla y abrio la puerta de la terraza sin

mas rodeos, y alli estaba, parado y dandole la espalda, rapidamente cerro la puerta y se quedo

estatica en su lugar, ahora que estaba alli se arrepentia de haber ido...

sasu: llegas tarde...-dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y la miraba fijamente-

saku: lo...lo siento...-tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada-

sasu: que te pasa? -pregunto levantando una ceja al ver la actitud de la senju-

saku: n...no nada...-exclamo con una sonrisa y despues el silencio reino por unos incomodos

segundos hasta que ella decidio romperlo- asi que...ya estas bien...-dijo tratando de ocultar sus

nervios y sin moverse de su lugar-

sasu: si...-dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella al ver que la chica no pretendia ir hacia el...-

La pelirrosa rapidamente reacciono y antes de que el chico llegara a ella, comenzo a caminar en

direccion hacia él y estando solo a un metro paso por el costado del uchiha y tomo su mano para

llevarlo del otro lado...El pelinegro simplemente dejo que la chica lo guiara y ambos quedaron en

el borde de la terraza...

saku: parece que...que llovera...-dijo mirando al cielo mientras soltaba su mano y evitaba su

mirada-

sasu: si...-se limito a decir al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en ella de una manera profunda-

La pelirrosa rapidamente sintio aquella penetrante mirada sobre ella y eso basto para que sintiera

que su corazon saldria de su pecho...Por su lado el pelinegro sabia que algo sucedia, sakura se

estaba comportando de una manera bastante extraña...él la conocia mejor que nadie y la chica no

podia mentirle...

saku: q...que sucede? -pregunto aun sin mirarlo-

sasu: es lo que yo pregunto...-dijo seriamente-

saku: no pasa nada sasuke...-exclamo tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible-

sasu: mirame...-dijo seriamente mientras se acercaba a la senju-

La pelirrosa instintivamente clavo sus ojos en el y comenzo a retroceder con cada paso que daba el

orochimaru...

saku: que...que haces sasuke!? -pregunto alterada-

sasu: no estoy haciendo nada...-dijo friamente y de un rapido movimiento tomo el brazo de la

senju para evitar que siguiera retrocediendo-

saku: sasuke! -se quejo alterada al sentir la presion en su brazo-

sasu: dime que te pasa? -pregunto con poca paciencia al tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre

ellos, dejando unos pocos centimetros de por medio...-

saku: por que insistes en eso? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa e intentando safarse de su agarre-

sasu: estas...rara...-dijo seriamente y soltando su brazo-

saku: es...es tu imaginacion...-exclamo con las mejillas sonrojadas y dando un paso hacia atras...-

sasu: por que te alejas de mi? -pregunto friamente al ver que la senju se alejaba lo mas posible de

el...-

saku: q...que dices!? -exclamo haciendose a la desentendida- creo que eres tu quien no...

sasu: besame...-interrumpio de manera rapida a la senju-

saku: eh? -dijo desconcertada-

sasu: vamos...es un simple beso...-exclamo como si nada-

La senju trago en seco al oirlo, o bien podia salir corriendo de alli, lo cual seria un plan fracasado ya

que el orochimaru la atraparia, o bien...tendria que darle un simple beso, tal y como dijo el

chico...Dio un paso hacia el orochimaru acortando considerablemente la distancia entre ambos, y

rapidamente acerco su rostro al de el para darle un rapido y corto beso, despues se alejo solo unos

centimetros cuando una de las manos del chico se coloco en su nuca...

sasu: dije un beso sakura...-susurro cerca de su rostro y con una sonrisa de medio lado-

saku: di...dijiste un simple beso...-susurro mientras sus manos se posicionaban a la altura de su

panza para evitar cualquier contacto...-

sasu: pues ahora quiero...-exclamo haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el rostro de la

pelirrosa- otro tipo de beso...-agrego y sin mas unio sus labios a los de la chica...-

Los ojos del orochimaru se cerraron y su mano hizo presion en la nuca de la senju, tratando asi, de

pegarla mas a él. No entendia que le sucedia a la pelirrosa, pero despues lo averiguaria...Su lengua

penetro la boca de la chica sin rodeos, y pudo sentir como un leve gemido escapaba de los labios

de la chica, su mano libre lentamente comenzo a dirigirse a la cintura de la pelirrosa para asi

atraerla hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su objetivo las manos de la senju detuvieron la

suya al tiempo que la misma rompia el beso...

saku: n...no...-dijo alejandose rapidamente del orochimaru-

sasu: que? -dijo confundido-

saku: lo...lo siento sasuke pero no...-exclamo de manera decidida-

sasu: no que? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño al presentir lo que vendria-

saku: esto esta mal, y yo...yo ya no quiero seguir...-exclamo sumamente nerviosa-

Lo aceptaba, era una verdadera cobarde pero ella...ella no se animaba a enfrentar al pelinegro, no

podia, simplemente no podia hacerlo...

sasu: a que te refieres? -pregunto secamente-

saku: que yo ya no puedo seguir con esto...-exclamo desviando su mirada-

El orochimaru apreto los puños con fuerza al oirla, y una gran furia comenzo a crecer en su

interior...

sasu: olvidalo! -dijo de manera cortante-

saku: no sasuke! tu olvidalo! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: sabes que esto no se acabara cuando a ti te de la gana! -dijo furioso, no entendia el

comportamiento de la pelirrosa-

saku: para que me quieres, eh? -pregunto en tono alto-

sasu: deja de decir estupideces!

saku: no es ninguna estupides! respondeme sasuke! -exigio molesta-

sasu: eso no te importa sakura! -dijo friamente y tratando de alejar aquel delicado tema-

saku: no me importa? -dijo frunciendo el ceño- para que me quieres a mi, si tienes a todas las

chicas a tus pies...-dijo apretando los puños con fuerza- tienes a karin, vete con ella!

sasu: que demonios te esta pasando? -pregunto alterado-

saku: ya te lo dije! no quiero, y no puedo continuar con todo esto! -exclamo alejandose

rapidamente de alli-

sasu: si sales de aqui, sabes lo que vendra despues...-amenazo sin moverse de su lugar-

saku: lo se...-exclamo abriendo la puerta del lugar...-

sasu: sakura...-amenazo nuevamente- sabes que soy capaz...

La pelirrosa no dio importancia al pelinegro y salio del lugar dando un fuerte portazo, no entendia

como habia terminado enojada pero ya no importaba. Bajo rapidamente las escaleras y ni bien

termino de hacerlo unos fuertes mareos la invadieron...

saku: mierda...-mascullo por lo bajo mientras una de sus manos iba a su boca al tener una fuertes

ganas de vomitar...-

Rapidamente comenzo a mover sus pies en direccion a los baños, y rogaba que no hubiera nadie

alli...

Por su lado el azabache se quedo estatico en su lugar, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de

suceder...Su sangre hervia a mas no poder y sus puños estaban apretados con mucha

fuerza...Quien se creia que era sakura? las cosas no quedarian asi, no, claro que no...rapidamente

corrio hacia la salida para seguir a la pelirrosa...

sasu: "por que se esta comportando asi?" -penso furioso al tiempo que bajaba a paso acelerado las

escaleras...- esa estupida...

Cuando termino de hacerlo volteo el rostro a todos lados para localizarla, y sin ningun problema

logro hacerlo...Su vista inmediatamente reconocio aquella cabellera rosa que entraba a uno de los

baños, y sin pensarlo mas la siguio...Bastaron unos pocos segundos para que llegar a aquel lugar, y

justo cuando pretendia entrar a los baños sus pasos pararon de golpe al escuchar algo...

sasu: "que?" -penso confundido y quedandose estatico en su lugar-

Sus oidos rapidamente se agudizaron para distinguieron de que se trataba...

sasu: "esta...esta vomitando?" -penso sorprendido...-

Si, efectivamente la senju estaba vomitando. El cuerpo del orochimaru se quedo inmovil en su

lugar y un escalosfrio recorrio su espalda con mucha fuerza al tiempo que algo en su interior se

removia con mucha fuerza, por que...por que sentia eso? Una de sus manos subio

inconcientemente a su pecho al sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazon, y fue recien en ese

momento que se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban fuertemente...

sasu: "que...que me esta pasando?" -penso entre confundido y alterado-

Queria entrar, queria hacerlo para ver si la senju estaba bien, pero su cuerpo no se movia y un

sentimiento...un sentimiento que no lograba comprender comenzaba a expandirse en su

interior...Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo comenzo a moverse, pero no hacia la pelirrosa, si no que

comenzo a alejarse del lugar...que demonios le estaba pasando!?

Una pareja se encontraba sentada en uno de los pasillos del colegio, hace ya varias horas que

estaban alli disfrutando de estar juntos...El lugar estaba sumamente tranquilo ya que la mayoria

de los alumnos estaban en clases, la verdad que era un ambiente muy lindo...

hina: de verdad no querias comer naruto-kun? -pregunto suavemente al pelirubio que tenia a

lado-

naru: no hinata, no te preocupes...-dijo con una gran sonrisa-

hina: creo...creo que es raro en ti...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

naru: veraz hinata...-dijo seriamente- si hay algo que me guste mas que la comida...eres tu...-dijo

de manera tierna-

hina: naruto! -dijo desviando rapidamente la mirada y sintiendo que sus mejillas ardian

fuertemente-

naru: solo digo la verdad...-exclamo sinceramente mientras tomaba la quijada de la chica con una

mano y le plantaba un rapido y tierno beso-

La ojiperla sonrio tiernamente al oirlo y al recibir su calido beso, la verdad que estar con el

ojiceleste era lo mejor que le habia pasado en toda su vida, y esperaba y deseaba que las cosas

siempre fueran asi...

hina: gracias...-susurro timidamente-

naru: por que me agradeces? -pregunto confundido y liberando su quijada-

hina: por estar aqui...conmigo...-dijo lo mas bajo que pudo pero aun asi el chico lo comprendio-

naru: no digas eso hinata! soy yo quien deberia agradecerte a ti! -dijo con los brazos cruzados-

hina: a mi? y por que a mi?

naru: por soportar a alguien tan torpe, tonto y despistado como yo...-dijo con una sonrisa

nerviosa-

hina: creo...creo que fueron esas cosas las que me hicieron quererte tanto naruto-kun...-dijo

timidamente-

naru: y yo que pense que dirias que no era nada de eso! -exclamo fingiendo enojo-

hina: no, yo no...no quise...-dijo queriendo excusarse rapidamente-

El pelirubio lanzo una carcajada al ver la reaccion de la peliazul, es que la chica no podia ser mas

inocente...

naru: solo bromeo hinata-chan...-exclamo tiernamente-

La peliazul dio un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo, y sus mejillas se tiñeron aun mas...

hina: naruto...-llamo dudosa-

naru: dime...

hina: que...que viste en mi? -pregunto ardiendo por la verguenza-

naru: eh? -dijo confundido-

hina: q...que te llamo la atencion de mi? -pregunto suavemente mientras su mirada se posaba

expectante sobre el chico-

naru: bueno...-dijo respirando hondo- eres linda, cariñosa, sincera, tierna, inocente...

A medida que el chico iba diciendo todas esas cosas, el corazon de la ojiperla latia aceleradamente

lleno de emocion y alegria al escuchar aquellas palabras del pelirubio mientra tanto sus mejillas no

hacian mas que encenderse...

naru: dulce, simpatica, comprensiva, y...-dijo como pensando que mas decir- creo...creo que eso

es todo...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

hina: naruto-kun...-susurro con los ojos cristalizados por la emocion-

naru: hinata que te pasa!? -pregunto alarmado al ver los ojos de la chica- dije algo...algo...

hina: todo eso piensas de mi? -pregunto con su voz temblorosa-

naru: cla...claro hinata...

La peliazul se lanzo a los brazos del chico para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, todo lo que dijo hizo

que su interior estallara de felicidad...

hina: no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso...-exclamo tiernamente-

naru: hinata...-susurro sorprendido por la actitud de la senju- creo que te lo dire mas seguido...-

exclamo al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos-

Ambos permanecieron por un buen tiempo asi, sentados en el suelo y abrazados tiernamente,

ninguno de los dos decia nada y es que no hacia falta decir nada...se amban ams que a nada en el

mundo...

naru: como me gustaria que asi como estamos nosotros...algun dia este sakura con el normo...-

exclamo de repente-

hina: cla...claro...-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza al saber aun tendria que ocultarle la verdad a su

novio...-

Que diria el chico cuando se enterara de que no existia ningun normo, y que el padre del hijo de la

pelirrosa era nada mas y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, pero por ahora todo ello debia

permanecer en completo secreto, y en verdad que mentirle al pelirubio era algo que le

desagradaba totalmente...pero ya habria tiempo para decirle todas las verdades...

naru: quiero averiguar...averiguar quien es el normo...-dijo seriamente-

hina: no es conveniente...-dijo rapidamente- dejemos que sakura se hago cargo, al menos por

ahora...

naru: pero somos sus amigos y es nuestro deber ayudarla...-exclamo con su tono firme- muy

pronto no podra ocultar su panza hinata...

hina: si, lo se...-exclamo aprentando la camisa del chico con una de sus manos-

naru: tenemos que estar preparados para ese momento, y yo realmente quiero saber quien es el

normo...-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

hina: todo se sabra a su tiempo naruto...-dijo seriamente- no te impacientes...

Despues de decir eso no escucho ninguna queja por parte del pelirubio y eso la alivio, ya que si el

chico seguia hablando sentia que no podria mentirle mas...Lentamente comenzo a acomodar su

rostro en el pecho del chico mientras él pasaba uno de sus brazos por su cintura...

naru: comenzo a llover...-susurro suavemente-

hina: si...-murmuro cerrando sus ojos y dejandose llevar por aquella hermosa calidez...-

La lluvia caia pesadamente produciendo un sonido ensordecedor, la luna estaba tapada por las

nubes y todo se encontraba en una completa oscuridad...En el salon principal de los orochimarus

solo estaba él, sentado en uno de los sillones y con la vista nublada. A su alrededor solo se podia

oler el fuerte olor del alcohol que producia un ambiente demasiado cargado...

neji: demonios...-se quejo por lo bajo al derramar un poco de alcohol en sus pantalones...-

Ya era demasiado tarde, debian ser la una o las dos de la madrugada, y todos se encontraban en

sus respectivos cuartos pero él no, él estaba alli bebiendo y tratando de apagar sus penas...Todo

ese dia habia sido una verdadera tortura para el, y lo unico que pedia era que terminara ya...Cada

que intentaba dormir, no podia hacerlo, por que los recuerdos de cierta ojimiel golpeaban contra

su mente y lograban desesperarlo...

neji: maldita seas tenten! -rugio dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa que tenia delante de el, lo cual

produjo un sonido seco que retumbo por todo el lugar...-

Por que tenia que sentir asi? como odiaba todo aquella situacion, lo detestaba! lo detestaba

demasido! Un repentino relampago hizo que todo el lugar se iluminara por breves segundos

mientras la lluvia aumentaba la intesidad...Su vista se perdio nuevamente por la ventana, viendo

asi la oscuridad de la noche...

ten: neji...

Un suave y escalosfriante susurro llego a sus oidos haciendo que todos sus sentidos se

despertaran. Rapidamente se puso de pie y su rostro volteo de un lado a otro en busca de algo...

neji: que..? -dijo confundido mientras intentaba agudizar su mirada para distinguir algo-

Nada, en aquel lugar no habia nada...llevo una mano a su cabeza mientras respiraba

profundamente y cerraba sus ojos, al parecer el alcohol comenza a causar efecto...

ten: neji...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuhar nuevamente aquel llamando...esa voz, era ella...era

tenten...

neji: tenten.? -susurro entro confundido y sorprendido mientras miraba en todas direcciones

intentando ver algo...-

Nuevamente el silencio reinaba el lugar, y lo unico que podia escuchar era los acelerados latidos

de su corazon y el sonido de la lluvia...Un rayo aparecio en el cielo e impacto quien sabe donde,

pero el sonido llego hasta alli y logro ensordecerlo...

ten: neji!

Esta vez ya no se trataba de un susurro si no de algo mas fuerte. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su

palido rostro mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie, ya que en verdad habia tomado demasiado y

ahora comenzaba a ver borroso...de repente un nuevo relampago ilumino el sitio y sus pupilas se

dilataron al ver a solo unos metros de el, en la entrada al sector la espalda de alguien...de alguien

que no podia ser...

neji: tenten! -exclamo sorprendido al tiempo que la oscuridad volvio a reinar en el lugar-

Su cuerpo se quedo estatico en ese lugar, y su mente quedo en blanco...que acababa de suceder?

El sonido de la puerta abriendose hizo que reaccionara y saliera de ese trance profundo...Alguien

habia abierto la puerta de la entrada al sector...

neji: tenten...-susurro perdido en si mismo-

Sus piernas poco a poco comenzaron a caminar hacia aquella direccion, y una vez frente a la

puerta salieron del sector sin pensarlo dos veces...estaba en busca de ella, en busca de tenten...o

en busca de lo que habia sido tenten...

La culpa es algo de lo que ningun ser humano puede deshacerse, por mas que uno lo niegue, por

mas de que no quiera hacerse cargo, ella...ella esta alli, por que una vez que alguien hizo algo que

no debia la culpa pasa a formar parte de nuestro ser, aquella parte que detestamos y que

queremos olvidar, pero para ello hace falta mas que lamentaciones, mas que arrepentimienos, sí,

hace falta mucho mas...

Hace falta el perdon de aquello a lo que hemos lastimado, aquello que despreciamos, y aquello

que ahora se convierte en nuestro tormento...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	6. Capitulo 61:gran descubrimiento

**Ya seben este fic no me pertenece , es propiedad de karynita y de igual forma los personajes de naruto son creacion del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 61: gran descubrimiento!

Sus piernas poco a poco comenzaron a caminar hacia aquella direccion, y una vez frente a la

puerta salieron del sector sin pensarlo dos veces...estaba en busca de ella, en busca de tenten...o

en busca de lo que habia sido tenten...

La culpa es algo de lo que ningun ser humano puede deshacerse, por mas que uno lo niegue, por

mas de que no quiera hacerse cargo, ella...ella esta alli, por que una vez que alguien hizo algo que

no debia la culpa pasa a formar parte de nuestro ser, aquella parte que detestamos y que

queremos olvidar, pero para ello hace falta mas que lamentaciones, mas que arrepentimienos, sí,

hace falta mucho mas...

Hace falta el perdon de aquello a lo que hemos lastimado, aquello que despreciamos, y aquello

que ahora se convierte en nuestro tormento...

Su respiracion estaba sumamente agitada, y sus piernas trataban de mantenerse firmes, pero eso

parecia algo sumamente complicado, todo su cuerpo temblaba y su vista era borrosa, demaisado

borrosa...

neji: tenten...-susurro casi sin voz mientras seguia a aquella silueta negra que corria delante de

él...-

No podia, no podia alcanzarla, ella caminaba y el corria pero aun asi la distancia entre ellos era

cada vez mas, y mas, y poco a poco la silueta se desvanecio frente a el...

neji: no, espera! -dijo desesperado por retener a la chica-

Su andar para de golpe y su vista comenzo a moverse en todas direcciones, buscandola en medio

de la oscuridad. Fue recien en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba bastane alejado de su

sector, en uno de los pasillos mas largos del colegio, pero gracias a la poco luz que habia solo

distinguia las cosas a poco distancia...

neji: se fue...-susurro llevando una mano a su cabeza-

ten: no me fui...aqui estoy...-escucho aquella voz tan familiar-

Su rostro lentamente volteo a su costado, que era de donde provenia la voz, y vio la espalda de la

chica, la cual miraba el cielo a travez de la ventan...Tenia el uniforme del colegio, y sus dos tipicos

rodetes, sin lugar a dudas era ella...era tenten...El ojiperla lentamente comenzo a acercarse a ella,

sus pasos eran lentos pero decididos, tenia que saber que demonios sucedia alli?

neji: tenten...? -susurro casi son voz mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la chica-

ten: te espere mucho neji! -se quejo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta con el ceño fruncido-

De repente todo los pasillos se iluminaron y la noche se convirtio en dia...los rayos del sol

entraban con mucha fuerza a travez de las ventanas lo cual produjo que entrecerra los ojos hasta

que se acostumbrara, y cuando lo logro hacer vio la espalda de la ojimiel mirando a travez de la

ventana el hermoso cielo...

neji: q...que? -dijo confundido-

Nuevamente comenzo a acercarse a la chica, pero esta vez mas confundido que antes, sin

embargo justo en el momento en que su mano iba a tocar el hombro de la senju, otra mano se

adelanto...

ten: te espere mucho neji! -dijo dando la vuelta para mirar al ojiperla-

El orochimaru miro a su costado y vio a...a él...Sus piernas retrocedieron rapidamente alejandose

de aquella escena, las gotas de sudor no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a resbalar por su palido

rostro...

neji: deja de quejarte! -exclamo molesto-

ten: lo...lo siento...-exclamo bajando la mirada-

neji: y bien? lo conseguiste? -pregunto de manera directa-

El orochimaru no entendia nada de lo que sucedia, frente a el estaba la senju y estaba él, pero esa

era imposible por que él estaba alli...entonces quien era la persona que tenia delante de el?

ten: aun...aun no lo hice...-exclamo timidamente-

neji: por que no? -pregunto impaciente-

ten: es que yo...yo no me atrevo a hacerlo...-susurro mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza-

neji: crei que las cosas habian quedado mas que claras...-exclamo seriamente-

Los ojos del orochimaru se abrieron de par en par al comprender de que se trataba, eso...esa

escena ya la habia vivido, fue hace mucho tiempo, hace bastante tiempo...eso era un recuerdo...

ten: lo se, y es que yo crei que podria hacerlo, pero no puedo...tengo miedo...

neji: acaso vengarte de tu clan no era lo que querias? -dijo friamente-

ten: si pero...

neji: si de verdad quieres hacerlo, tienes que hacer lo que te diga tenten! -exclamo molesto-

ten: perdoname...yo lo intentare otra vez...

neji: y espero que esta vez no falles, o piensas que esto es un juego?

ten: perdoname...-repitio con la mirada clavada en el suelo-

neji: no lo vuelvas a hacer! -exclamo dando media vuelta-

ten: claro...-dijo rapidamente-

neji: guarda tu estupidez para otros momentos, y ahora haz lo que tienes que hacer...-exclamo de

manera cortante mientras se alejaba de la senju-

El orochimaru vio como su "otro yo" se alejaba de alli dejando a una ojimiel destrozada. Recordo

que ese dia se habia ido de ahi sin importarle el estado de la senju, y ni siquiera se habia dado

cuenta que la senju estaba llorando, pero ahora...ahora lo vei...Su delicado rostro estaba cubierto

de lagrimas y su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente...

ten: perdoname neji...-susurro para si misma-

neji: tenten estas bien? -pregunto reaccionando por fin y acercandose a esta, pero al parecer la

ojimiel no lo veia-

ten: siempre hago las cosas mal...

neji: tenten escuchame! -exclamo poniendose delante de ella-

ten: lo hare, esta noche lo hare! -dijo decidida mientras secaba las lagrimas de su rostro- lo hare

por neji! -dijo decidida-

Algo en su corazon se oprimio con mucha fuerza al escuchar aquella palabras, y sintio como su

respiracion se agitaba mas y mas...Tenten no se lo merecia, ella no merecia nada de eso, y el...el

habia sido un verdadero estupido...

neji: tenten yo...-dijo casi sin voz pero se cayo de repente al sentir que una luz le hacia entrecerrar

los ojos- que...? -dijo confundido-

guar: quien esta ahi? -escucho la grave voz de alguien-

El ojiperla parpadeo varias veces mientras miraba confundido a su alrededor...todo estaba en

completa oscuridad y la lluvia seguia con su intensidad...

neji: tenten? -dijo confundido mientras miraba a todos lados, pero no habia nadie...-

guar: hyuga!? -escucho nuevamente la voz de uno de los guardias que le acerco una vela a su

rostro...-

neji: que...que fue eso? -p ́regunto desconcertado y llevando una mano a su cabeza al sentir que

todo le daba vueltas-

guar: que estas haciendo aqui? -pregunto de manera severa...-

El ojiperla retrocedio un paso sin entender que era lo que sucedia alli, pero pronto todo se torno

aun mas oscuro y sin mas su cuerpo cayo pesamente al suelo...

guar: oye...-dijo acercandose al orochimaru-

El guardia rapidamente lo volteo para dejarlo de frente y enseguida comprendio lo que sucedia...

guar: esta boracho...-dijo molesto al sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol-

Despues de eso lo levanto para llevarlo a su sector y dejarlo para que descanse, al menos por

ahora por que mañana recibiria su castigo por emboracharse y por andar en la madrugada fuera

de su sector...

Ya era mas del medio dia pero aun asi no habia salido de su cuarto ni un momento. Sus ojos

estaban clavados en la ventana viendo las espesas nubes negras que cubrian el cielo y como la

lluvia goleaba fuertemente contra su ventana produciendo un ruido ensordecedor...

sasu: algo no esta bien...-susurro seriamente-

Lo sabia, sabia que algo sucedia pero no entendia que era, y eso era algo que le molestaba

demasiado...Algo le pasaba a la pelirrosa, eso estaba seguro, pero no lograba comprender que le

podria estar pasando, sin embargo no solo era eso...habia algo...algo en su interior que estaba

totalmente inquieto, algo que comenzaba a desesperarlo, y algo que tenia que ver con la

pelirrosa...Que habia sucedido el dia anterior? no lo entendia, pero recordaba como su cuerpo se

habia tensado cuando escucho a la senju en los baños...

sasu: diablos! que me esta pasando? -se quejo frustrado de estar con esa sensacion todo el

tiempo-

Seria que la pelirrosa tenia algo? Tal vez estaba enferma o algo por el estilo, pero eso no

justificaba lo que él sentia, por que no era dolor, ni ningun sentimiento parecido, era

mas...ansiedad, y...ansiedad...Sí, solo eso sentia: ansiedad de saber algo que no sabia...

De repente recordo que no habia sido la primera vez que veia a la senju vomitar, no, claro que

no...

FLASH BACK

La pelirrosa llevo una mano a su boca, y despues se sujeto de la mano del chico y cerro los ojos por

unos breves segundos...

sasu: que te pasa? -le pregunto confundido al verla en ese estado-

saku: na...nada...-mintio con la voz temblorosa y llevando nuevamente su mano a la boca-

De un momento a otro la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y corrio hacia el baño...

El pelinegro se quedo parado en su lugar cuando vio que la chica salio corriendo hacia el baño...no

entendia lo que sucedia, pero pronto pudo escuchar como la ojiverde vomitaba. Rapidamente fue

hacia el baño para ver que demonios sucedia, y cuando llego a este vio a la pelirrosa vomitando en

el lavadero...

sasu: sakura...-dijo sorprendido- que..?

saku: vete...-susurro con una mano en su cabeza- vete sasuke...-dijo alterada-

Despues de eso él no se movio pero la chica lo empujo y lo saco del baño cerrando la puerta en sus

narices...

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Esa vez no le dio mucha importancia al asunto pero ahora, por alguna extraña razon, comenzaba a

hacerlo, y hasta tal punto que no podian pensar en otra cosa...Seria que otra vez estaba teniendo

un... presentimiento?

sasu: debo saber que pasa...-dijo seriamente al tiempo que fruncia el ceño...-

Sin pensarlo mas se puso de pie y tomo su chaqueta, ya que el clima era bastante frio...No sabia

que sucedia pero lo averiguaria, por que el era Sasuke Uchiha, y si queria algo lo conseguia, y esta

vez queria saber que sucedia y lo sabria...

sasu: entonces...-susurro pensativo- debo ir con sakura...-exclamo decidido al tiempo que abria la

puerta de su cuarto para salir en busca de la pelirrosa-

Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo torturaba desde hace ya varios minutos, y sentia que su cuerpo

estaba completamente duro. Una de sus manos se dirgio a su rostro al tiempo que sus ojos

comenzaban a abrirse pesamente...Su mirada recorrio todo el lugar en el cual se encontraba, era

su cuarto...

neji: pero que..? -dijo confundido mientras se sentaba-

Al lograr sentarse en el borde de su cama todo le dio vueltas y unas enormes ganas de vomitar se

apoderaron de su ser, pero el pudo controlarlas. Hace mucho tiempo que no le sucedia eso, ya que

las ultimas veces que tomo alcohol se habia controlado pero esa noche al parecer no lo habia echo

y ahora se lamentaba las consecuencias...

neji: mierda! -se quejo en voz alta al ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad, demasiada...-

Ni bien termino de hacerlo sintio que caeria al suelo pero una de sus manos instintivamente se

apoyo en el mueble que tenia a lado para sostenerse...Como odiaba tener resaca, eso era lo pero

del mundo, y ahora lo estaba sufriendo. Una vez que sintio que podria mantenerse firme levanto

la mano del mueblo y la llevo a su rostro...

neji: como llegue aqui? -susurro confundido-

Y entonces como respuesta a su pregunta vio sobre el mueble en el que anteriormente se habia

apoyado una nota...Extrañado la tomo entre sus manos y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo para

entender las borrosas letras pudo leer por fin...

neji: neji hyuga ni bien reacciones presentate en direccion por lo sucedido anoche con tu

borachera...-leyo en voz alta...-

Genial! justo lo que le faltaba, lo mas probable es que ahora recibiria un castigo por lo sucedido la

noche anterior pero...que habia sucedido realmente la noche anterior? La nota resbalo por sus

manos llegando asi al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa...de repente lo habia recordado

todo...

neji: no puede ser! -dijo exhaltado y volviendo a sentarse en su cama-

Su corazon se acelero al instante, y su rostro se enpalidecio en un segundo...Por su mente las

imagenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior pasaban velozmente, como si se tratase de una

pelicula, y en todas ellas, en todas las imagenes estaba ella...estaba tenten...

neji: tenten...-susurro con la voz apagada-

Que habia sucedido? No lo entendia, en verdad que no lo hacia...Una de sus manos subio hasta su

cabeza al sentir una fuerte punzada en ese lugar, al parecer las consecuencuas de excederse con el

alcohol aun seguirian molestandolo por bastante tiempo, pero eso ahora no importaba, no, claro

que no...El no estaba loco, y aunque estuviera mareado, y con fuerte dolor de cabeza recordaba

claramente lo sucedido esa noche.

neji: q...que fue todo eso?

Un escalosfrio recorrio su espalda al recordar el rostro de la ojimiel bañado en lagrimas, lagrimas

provocadas por el...De un momento a otro ya no le dio importancia al echo de haber "visto" a la

ojimiel, si no que toda su atencion paso al echo de que la misma lloraba por su culpa. Jamas, jamas

en todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella la habia visto llorar por él, si la habia visto llorar por otras

cosas, pero no por él. Una fuerte punzada en su corazon hizo que entre cerrara los ojos, sentia

algo...algo que no entendia que era...

neji: vamos neji! -dijo de repente y reaccionando de aquel trance en el que se encontraba-

Pero que estaba haciendo? pensando en la ojimiel? Realmente era un estupido...sacudio su cabeza

de un lado a otro tratando de alejar aquellas ideas y aquellas imagenes vividas hace un par de

horas, él no tenia tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Lo mas probable era que la borrachera lo

hubiera llevado a imaginar o recordar todas esas estupidez, si era eso...por que si no que mas

podia ser?

neji: tengo...otras cosas en las cuales pensar...

Su vista insitintivamente se clavo en la nota que le dejo el guardia...Que fastidio! tendria que ir a

ver a la directora para escuchar un absurdo sermon, y todo por emborracharse por ella...

neji: demonios! -dijo furioso al pensar nuevamente en ella-

Nuevamente el dolor de cabeza hizo que lanzara un quejido de frustracion, debia tomar algo antes

de que las cosas empeoraran...Con algo de cuidado se puso de pie y al hacerlo la imagen de la

ojimiel llorando paso por su mente produciendo algo extraño en su interior. En verdad habria

pasado eso? recordaba que aquel dia en el cual tuvo aquella platica con la senju él se fue y no

volteo ni una solo vez por lo que no sabia cual habia sido el estado de la chica, pero la noche

anterior aquel recuerdo tenia continuacion, o algo por estilo, claro que pudo haber sido por su

imaginacion, pero aquellas imagenes que vio eran...eran tan reales...

neji: ella...ella habra...?

No, no podia ser que lo que vio o lo que creyo ver la noche anterior fuera lo que en verdad

sucedio, por que el no estuvo alli y por lo tanto no podria saber que fue lo que en verdad paso.

Solo estaba pensando estupidecez...

neji: estupido...-se dijo asi mismo-

Nuevamente agito la cabeza para alejar todas esas locuras de su cabeza, aunque al hacerlo los

mareos aumentaron en él, en verdad que esa situacion comenzaba a enfurecerlo mas de lo que

habia pensado. Apreto los puños con fuerza al sentirse un verdader idiota, solo se habia

emborrachado y por eso habia imaginado todas esas cosas, solo eso, ni mas ni menos...

neji: ire a ver a la directora...-dijo furioso-

Camino rapidamente a la puerta, mientras mas rapido fuera a verla, mas rapido se desharia de

todo eso. Sin perder mas tiempo abrio la puerta y salio de su cuarto pero al hacerlo choco contra

alguien...

neji: sasuke! -se quejo al distinguir al pelinegro-

sasu: no tengo tiempo neji! -exclamo sin mirarlo y siguiendo con su paso apresurado-

neji: y ahora que le pasa? -susurro molesto-

karin: sasuke! -escucho la chillona voz de la peliroja-

Genial! eso era lo unico que le faltaba...la voz de la peliroja resonaba en su mente como un chillido

insoportable, claro que siempre fue asi pero ahora que sufria los transtornos de la borrachera era

realmente torturador...

sasu: no molestes! -fue lo siguiente que escucho-

neji: al parecer tiene prisa...-murmuro para si mismo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar a la

salida del sector-

karin: oye neji...

neji: no moelstes karin! -dijo rapidametne y dejando a la peliroja con la palabra en la boca-

Lo menos que queria en esos momentos era escuchar las quejas de la ojiroja, asi que sin mas se

alejo de ella...Todo eso terminaria cuando se le pasara la resaca y cuando la directora le diera su

castigo, solo eso...

Que equivocado estaba...

Su vista estaba fija en el profesor, y es que ella queria centrar toda su atencion en eso y no en

otras cosas, como la discucion que tuvo el dia anterior con cierto pelinegro, o el echo de que su

vientre crecia mas y mas, o en el echo de que su hiperactivo amigo cada vez le presionaba mas con

saber quien era el normo, y en verdad que en esos momentos se sentia mal al mentirle, y ni hablar

de la ojiperla, pero al menos por un tiempo mas debia resistir...

saku: "ademas...ya tengo antojos..." -penso cerrando sus ojos e imaginandose unos ricos y grandes

chocolates...- que rico...-susurro aun soñando-

hina: sakura estas bien? -pregunto confundida al ver la actitud de la pelirrosa-

saku: ah...claro...-exclamo con una sonrisa al tiempo en que su mirada se volvia a posar en el

frente-

Entonces justo en ese momento la puerta se abrio y un hermoso pelinegro entro por alli llamando,

como siempre, la atencion de todos los presentes incluida la de ella...

saku: "lo que me faltaba..." -penso frunciendo el ceño al ver al orochimaru-

prof: llega tarde...-dijo seriamente-

sasu: hmp...

Sin siquiera dignarse en mirar al profesor, el azabache camino hacia su lugar y se sento

tranquilamente alli, pero antes de terminar de hacerlo dirigio una mirada fugaz a la pelirrosa, la

cual desvio la mirada inmediatamente...

sasu: "ahi esta..." -penso el azabache que terminaba de acomodarse en su lugar-

Bien, habian pasado varias horas y no podia acercarse a la senju, pero su oportunidad por fin se

dio, o al menos eso creia él...Era la hora de la clase de gimnasia, y como ese dia llovia lo estaban

realizando dentro del colegio, algo que al él no le importaba en lo absoluto ya que su vista estaba

fija en la senju, la cual estaba sentada a un par de metros de todos sin hacer nada, ni siquiera traia

ropa deportiva...

sasu: "que raro..." -penso viendo fijamente a la chica-

Despues de un par de ejercicios que les hicieron realizar a todos decidio que era momento, y sin

decir nada se alejo de la clase hasta sentarse a un par de metros de la senju, sin siquiera verla...

Por su lado la pelirrosa no haria mas deportes, ya que en su estado no era nada aconsejable, sin

embargo aun asi tenia que ir a presenciar las clases por que si no le pondrian falta y eso no era

nada bueno. Al parecer todo iba normal, y de un rato a otro su mirada no podia evitar dirigirse

hacia cierto pelinegro, pero solo eran breves segundo...Sin embargo despues vio algo que no le

gusto para nada, y era que el orochimaru se dirigia a su direccion...

saku: "que esta haciendo?" -penso alarmada...-

El chico no paro de acercarse a ella pero justo unos metros antes de llegar a donde estaba se alejo

un par de metros y se sento como si nada ocurriera. La senju se incomodo al ver que el chico se

habia sentado a unos metros de ella, algo traia entre manos eso era seguro, pero aun asi no

podrian hablarle ni mucho menos por que el resto de los alumnos estaba a escasos metros de

ellos. Sin embargo toda esperanza de ello se le fue cuando algo choco contra su hombro, algo

proveniente del lado del orochimaru...

saku: q..que? -dijo confundida e inmediatamente noto que habia un papelito a lado de ella, el cual

estaba todo arrugado-

Su mirada se dirigio al azabache que tenia a un par de metros, y vio como este le hacia señales

para que agarrara el papel. Rapidamente sus manos tomaron al papel, y mirando a todos lados

para coroborar que nadie los viera lo abrio...

"" Tenemos que hablar... ""

La chica fruncio el ceño al leer eso y su mirada nuevamente se dirigio al chico, el cual la miraba

atento. Sin perder mas tiempo le dio la negativa con la cabeza haciendo que el azabache se

molestara, despues de eso volvio a fijar su vista al frente, pero la tranquilidad le duro unos pocos

segundos pues otro papelito impacto contra ella...Dando un suspiro tomo el papel y lo abrio

rapidamente...

"" No te pregunte te dije que tenemos que hablar! ""

Su ceño se fruncio aun mas al leer aquella frase, o aquella orden, sin pesarlo mas saco una lapicera

de su bolso y le respondio...

"" Pues tu no eres nadie para ordenarme algo sasuke! ""

Nuevamente arrugo el papelito y disumuladamente se lo arrojo al azabache, el cual lo tomo

rapidamente y al leerlo le lanzo una mirada amenazadora...La senju rapidamente desvio su

mirada, y trato de no prestar mas atencion al pelinegro pero eso era muy dificil con su corazon

latiendo aceleradamente y sus manos temblando, el chico siempre lograba ponerle los nervios de

punta. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos nuevamente sintio el choque de dicho papel y sin dar

rodeos lo tomo y lo abrio...

"" Estas acabando con mi paciencia sakura... ""

Eran pocas palabras sin embargo decian mucho, la senju se estremecio al entender la amenza del

orochimaru, y es que ella mejor que nadie sabia de lo que era capaz el chico. Nuevamente tomo la

lapicera para responderle...

"" Sasuke ya hablamos de esto, asi que deja de insistirr! ""

Sabia que aquellas palabras enfurecerian al orochimaru pero aun asi no pudo evitar escribirlas,

tenia que alejarlo de ella sea como sea. Lo arrugo y se lo lanzo al chico con mucha fuerza haciendo

que este la mirara furioso, y al cabo de unos segundos tomo el papelito y lo abrio.

saku: "tranquilizate sakura..." -penso apretando con fuerza los puños...-

Un nuevo papelito impacto contra ella, y aunque recien lo estaba abriendo ya sabia que es lo que

diria...

"" La unica que hablo fuiste tu! ademas ya te dije que esto no es solo decicion tuya sakura! ""

La pelirrosa tomo la lapicera para responder al chico...

"" Acaso no lo entiendes? ya no quiero seguir mas con esto sasuke, y tu no puedes obligarme a

hacerlo... ""

Por su lado el pelinegro estaba que no podias mas de la furia, la senju en verdad estaba logrando

sacarlo de sus casillas, pero lo que mas le molestaba era estar comunicandose con ella a travez de

un estupido papel, realmente parecian dos mocosos jugando a lanzarse frasecitas...

sasu: "vamos sasuke, calmate..." -pensaba una y otra vez para no pararse e ir en busca de la senju

para hablar como se debe...-

Todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al sentir el choque del papel contra su rostro, acaso

tenia mala punteria o que? Rapidamente tomo el papel y lo leyo apresurado, pero cuando termino

de hacerlo algo se oprimio en su pecho y sus puños apretaron con fuerza el papel...Es que

realmente la chica queria terminar con lo que sea que tenian? pensar en ello hizo que una

punzada atravesara su corazon, al parecer a la pelirrosa no le impactaba en nada el echo de

terminar todo asi como asi pero a él...él no queria que todo eso terminara...De repente se sintio el

idiota mas grande del mundo, y una mezcla de furia y tristeza inundo todo su ser. Sin pensarlo mas

tomo la lapicera para escribir lo siguiente...

"" Mira sakura terminaste de agotar mi paciencia! Si no te levantas ahora mismo para hablar

conmigo en otro lugar, juro que ire y te obligare a hacerlo! Y no me importa que media clase mire

que lo hago! ""

Termino de esecribir y le lanzo furioso el papel a la chica, la cual lo miro con el ceño fruncido para

despues tomarlo entre sus manos. Su mirada se poso en el frente en espera de la respuesta de la

senju, la cual tardo varios segundo en llegar, pero por fin lo hizo...

"" Sasuke por favor, no sigas con esto... ""

Eso era lo unico que decia aquel papel, decia muy poco pero sin embargo aquellas palabras

lograron hacer que algo en su interior se removiera con fuerza. No pretendia obligarla a seguir con

él, ya no...aunque su corazon se inundara de amargura y tristeza al hacerlo no podria obligarla a

nada, y era por eso que la odiaba mas que a nadie, por que ella...ella lo convertia el ser mas debil y

sumiso de todo el mundo. Pero aun asi, sí la obligaria a hablar con el, por que necesitaba saber por

que la senju tomo aquella desicion, esa desicion que lo estaba quemando por dentro...Con algo de

rudeza tomo la lapicera que estaba a su costado y escrio lo siguiente...

"" No pretendo que sigas conmigo si no quieres, y en verdad que ya no me importa, pero quiero

que me digas los motivos de tu decision, eso es todo sakura... ""

Mentia, lo que acaba de escribir era mentira, pero aun asi por ningun motivo le demostraria a la

senju que ella le importaba, por que eso era rebajarse demasiado, y el ya se habia rebajado mucho

por ella, pero ya no mas. Fijo su vista en el frente y despues en un rapido movimiento le arrojo el

papel a la pelirrosa...

Por su lado la senju estaba sumamente nerviosa por todo lo que sucedia, no queria hablar con

sasuke, en realidad no podia por que acercarse al orochimaru seria demasiado riesgoso, pero al

parecer el mismo estaba encaprichado por hacerlo, y estaba segura que si se seguia negando el

pelinegro se pararia y se acercaria a ella sin importarle los demas, ella sabia que el era capaz...

saku: "por favor que ya no insista..." -penso cerrando sus ojos y apretando su pollera con sus

manos-

El ruido de algo caer cerca de ella hizo que abriera sus ojos rapidamente y buscara el causante de

dicho ruido, el cual era el papel. Con muchos nervios y sus manos temblorosas tomo el papel y lo

abrio rapidamente para leerlo llena de impaciencia...Solo bastaron escasos segundo para que

terminara de hacerlo y ni bien lo hizo unas inmesas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella...

saku: "no le importo...en verdad no lo hago..." -penso con amargura y con sus ojos cristalizados-

Su vista permanecio clavada en el papelito por varios segundos, e inconcientemente sus manos

comenzaron a apretarlo con mucha fuerza. Que acaso eso no es lo que ella queria? que el chico se

alejara de ella? claro, eso es lo que queria pero solo por que su panza ya estaba crecidita como

para seguir acercandose al orochimaru, asi que lo que acaba de leer le dolio como jamas penso, y

sintio como su muchas estacas se incrustaran en su corazon brutalmente...

saku: "no debes llorar, no debes hacerlo..." -se dijo a si misma al sentir que sus lagrimas no

aguantarian mucho mas...-

Rapidamente sacudio la cabeza y tomando uso de todas sus fuerzas agarro la lapicera para

responderle...

"" Ya te dije cuales eran los motivos sasuke, es mejor que dejemos las cosas asi... ""

Escribir cada palabra le costo mas de lo que creia pero aun asi lo hizo, e inmediatamente arrugo el

papel para lanzarselo al orochimaru. Sus ojos se clavaron al frente y su vista comenzo a nublarse

pero aun asi no cederia, no dejaria que sus lagrimas escaparan. Un nuevo choque del papel hizo

que reaccionara y entonces tomo lo tomo sin mas rodeos...

"" Quiero hablar contigo sakura, solo una vez mas...Te espero en la terraza despues de la clase. ""

Por que? por que tenia que ser tan insistente? Como desearia que todo fuera mas facil, como

desearia que sasuke no fuera un orochimaru, pero no era asi y eso es algo que ella se lamentaria

por siempre. Su triste mirada se dirigio al orochimaru, quien la miraba atentamente, y

nuevamente dio la negativa con la cabeza, pero esta vez no vio enojo en el rostro del chico, esta

vez vio...tristeza?

prof: sakura!

La vos del profesor hizo que ambos jovenes desviaran su mirada rapidamente, y aun asi la senju

aun seguia inmersa en la oscuridad de los ojos del pelinegro...

prof: sakura! -llamo nuevamente-

saku: s...si? -dijo sumamente nerviosa mientras se ponia de pie-

prof: el profesor zabusa quiere hablar contigo...-exclamo tranquilamente-

Su cuerpo se tenso fuertemente al escuchar aquel nombre, aquel maldito nombre, y sin hacerse

esperar mas su corazon se acelero de inmediato...

prof: sakura? -pregunto confundido-

La pelirrosa trago en seco al oirlo...que demonios queria zabusa ahora? Tenia que hacer algo...algo

para evitar toparse con aquel sujeto...

saku: donde...? -fue lo unico que atino a decir-

prof: esta ahi...-dijo tranquilmante e indicandole con la cabeza-

La pelirrosa miro en aquella dirreccion y lo vio...Ahi estaba, a solo un par de mentros del resto de

los alumnos, con esa sonrisa tan detestable y de brazos cruzados, con la mirada fija en ella...

prof: que esperas? ve de una vez! -dijo severamente al ver que la senju permanecia inmovil en su

lugar-

La pelirrosa apreto los puños con fuerza, no queria acercarse a zabusa, su cuerpo se estremecia de

solo pensar en ello, y es que con el encuentro de la ultima vez no podia evitar no hacerlo...pero

entonces que diria?

saku: "maldito!" -penso llena de furia-

prof: sakura! que no me escuchas!? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

saku: "tranquilizate sakura...él...él esta cerca, y no se atrevera a hacerme nada frente a todos..." -

penso tratando de armarse de valor-

Con pasos dudativos comenzo a caminar hacia a zabusa, y antes de alejarse completamente le

dirigio una rapida mirada al pelinegro, y al hacerlo pudo ver que el chico tenia el ceño fruncido y

los puños apretados con mucha fuerza...

saku: "no puede intentar nada aqui..." -penso al estar a solo unos metros de el-

zabu: vamos apurate! -dijo severamente-

Un gran escalosfrio recorrio todo su cuerpo al escuchar la voz del orochimaru pero aun asi se

termino de acercar dejando un metro de distancia entre ambos...

saku: que quiere? -pregunto tratando de sonar firme, mas aun asi su tono la traicionaba, y

cualquiera hubiera notado que estaba sumamente nerviosa...-

zabu: esa no es manera de hablar a su profesor! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño y dando un paso

hacia la chica-

La pelirrosa inmeditamente retrocedio al ver que el orochimaru se acercaba a ella, pero para su

suerte zabusa se detuvo dejando aun una considerable distancia entre ambos. Sin embargo noto

algo extraño en el profesor, y era que este veia hacia el lugar que estaba detras de ella...

zabu: te preguntaras que veo? -exclamo leyendo los pensamientos de la senju al tiempo que una

maliciosa y molesta sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

Tal y como lo pensaba, y aunque ya hace varios dias se habia dado cuenta de ello, aun ahora le

parecia increible que el uchiha se hubiera relacionado con la senju, es que todo eso era una

verdadera locura...una locura de la cual trataria de sacar provecho...

zabu: sabes lo que veo? -repitio su pregunta- veo lo que otros no ven, veo algo que me parece una

locura, sin embargo es lo que pasa...

saku: que es lo que quiere!? -pregunto entre impaciente y nerviosa al no compreder de que

demonios hablaba-

zabu. dime algo haruno...-dijo bruscamente y frunciendo el ceño- sasuke te coje bien? -escupio de

una...-

Sus ojos se abrieron de para en par al escucharlo, y su corazon paso de latir aceleradamente a

detenerse de golpe...debio haber escuchado mal, eso...eso no podia estar pasando!

zabu: y bien? no me respondiste...-exclamo sonriendo ampliamente al ver el rostro de la senju-

saku: q...que...? de...que? -tartamudeo sin salir de su asombro-

zabu: creyeron que no me daria cuenta!? -pregunto sumamente molesto, pero aun asi su tono se

mantenia normal ya que no queria llamar la atencion de nadie...-

La pelirrosa aun no salia de su asombro, y de su terror, no podia creerlo, no podia hacerlo...Zabusa

lo sabia, pero como demonios se habia dado cuenta? y lo mas importante que harian ahora? Su

cuerpo comenzo a temblar fuertemente y su respiracion era dificultosa...

zabu: di algo haruno! -exclamo molesto al ver que la chica se quedaba callada-

saku: no se...no se de que... habla...-exclamo con la voz angustiada-

zabu: oh vamos! no puedes engañarme ahora...-exclamo de manera burlesca al ver los inutiles

intentos de la senju- por que otro motivo sasuke se hubiera interpuesto aquella noche? -pregunto

severamente-

La pelirrosa rapidamente comprendio a lo que se referia, pero sin perder mas tiempo le respondio.

Si queria salir limpia de todo ese asunto tenia que ser astuta, y no dejarse traicionar por sus

nervios...

saku: pues eso preguntaselo a él! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño y tratando de sonar firme-

zabu: por que deberia preguntarselo a él, si tu lo sabes! -exclamo seriamente-

saku: en verdad que no se de que habla! -dijo apretando los puños con fuerza-

zabu: sabes? tu actitud de chica buena comienza a cansarme! -exclamo de manera brusca- todos

pensando que tu eres una santa y tu...-exclamo recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo de la senju- tu

revolcandote con un ororchimaru...

saku: usted esta loco! -exclamo tratando de controlarse, ya que las palabras del orochimaru

habian logrado enfurecerla-

zabu: deja de mentir! crees que no los vi en la enfermeria? -pregunto de manera tajante-

La pelirrosa se sorprendio al oirlo, y su corazon se acelero aun mas, claro si eso era posible...

zabu: te sorprendi verdad? -dijo de manera burlesca- yo te vi aquella noche cuando entraste al

cuarto en el cual estaba sasuke, y tambien vi como casi se revuelcan alli mismo!

saku: es...es un maldito! -dijo con la voz temblorosa de la furia que sentia, furia y temor...-

El orochimaru se rio fuertemente al ver la cara de furia de la pelirrosa...Por fin, por fin despues de

tanto tiempo la tenia entre sus manos...La pelirrosa por su lado no sabia que hacer, en su interior

habia una mezcla de emociones, de la cuales ninguna de ellas eran buenas. Que haria? que es lo

que haria ahora? Ya podia imaginar todo lo que se vendria cuando el orochimaru abriera su boca.

Habia sido una tonta, una verdadera tonta! como pudo descuidarse tanto? era obvio que alguien

tarde o temprano los descubriria... estaba perdida, realmente lo estaba...

zabu: no te preocupes no dire nada...-exclamo con una sonrisa y haciendo que la senju se

soprendiera- no lo hare simepre y cuando tu cumplas con tu parte...

saku: m...mi parte? -pregunto incredula-

zabu: sabes lo que quiero de ti sa-ku-ra...-exclamo con una mirada llena de lujuria-

La pelirrosa retrocedio instintivamente al oirlo, sabia a lo que se referia, y el solo pensarlo hacia

que el terror se apoderara de su ser...

zabu: estas en mis manos ahora, ambos lo estan...-exclamo refiriendose al pelinegro, el cual no

apartaba la mirada de ambos- sabes lo que les pasara si todos se enteran de sus travesuras? -

pregunto maliciosamente- sasuke no tendra la minima posibilidad de sobrevivir ya que el mismo

itachi lo mataria...

Al escuchar aquellas palabras su pecho se oprimio con mucha fuerza...

zabu: en cuanto a ti...no se de lo que sera capaz tu clan, aunque no creo que te den un simple

castigo...-dijo aun con su sonrisa, y es que todo aquello no hacia mas que divertirlo...-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se cristalizaron y unas inmensas ganas de llorar y salir corriendo de alli se

apoderaron de ella, pero aun asi no se movio y no permitio que ninguna lagrima escapara...

zabu: mañana a media noche en sector 3...-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos- y ni se te ocurra decirle a

sasuke, por que si lo haces me enterare y entonces pagaras las consecuencias...

Sin decir mas se dio media vuelta y comenzo a alejarse de la pelirrosa, su rostro estaba totalmente

ensombrecido, y una maliciosa sonrisa mostraba sus intenciones. Tenia todo planeado,

absolutamente todo, y él no era ningun estupido, por lo cual sabia que la senju le avisaria al

pelinegro, pero eso no era problema ya que sus calculos esta vez no fallarian...

Por su lado la pelirrosa se quedo estatica en su lugar, con su respiracion y corazon acelerados, con

su cuerpo tembloroso y con un temor que le recorria de los pies hasta la cabeza. Estaba atrapada,

realmente lo estaba...y ahora que debia hacer?

prof: haruno ve a tu lugar! -exclamo la voz del profesor al ver que zabusa ya se retiraba-

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa se movio involuntariamente y comenzo a caminar en direccion a donde se

encontraba antes, su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos inundados de lagrimas...Por que todo le

tenia que pasar a ella?

saku: "no es justo, esto no es justo..." -penso amargamente al tiempo que se sentaba-

No iria, claro que no, pero las consecuencias de todo eso serian catastroficas tanto para ella como

para sasuke...

saku. "sasuke!" -penso de repente al recordar al orochimaru y como si lo hubiera llamado con la

mente un papelito choco contra ella-

Con sus temblorosas manos lo tomo rapidamente y lo abrio...

"" Que sucedio? que te dijo? ""

La pelirrosa dirigio su mirada al azabache y pudo notar en el rostro de este preocupacion, y

ansiedad...Que debia hacer? no lo sabia, pero sus posibilidades tampoco eran muchas, era ir y

hacer lo que ese desgraciado quisiera, cosa que jamas haria, o contarle al pelinegro y atenerse a

las consecuencias de ello. Sin dudarlo un segundo mas tomo la lapicera para escribir en el papel,

no tenia mas opcion: le diria lo que zabusa le dijo...

Por su lado el pelinegro estaba que no daba mas de los nervios, por una lado estaba tranquilo de

tener a la senju a solo unos metros de el, pues en todos los minutos en los cuales la pelirrosa

estuvo frente a zabusa el no habia despegado su vista de ellos, y si el profesor se hubiera atrevido

a hacerle algo no hubiera tardado mas de breves segundos en detenerlo sin importarle nada, pero

por suerte nada de eso habia pasado, sin embargo por otro lado estaba impaciente por saber que

era lo que habia sucedido, ya que la cara de la senju estaba sumametne palida. Solo bastaron unos

segundos para que sintiera que algo chocaba contra el, y sin perder tiempo tomo aquel papel y lo

abrio...

"" El lo sabe sasuke, sabe...lo de nosotros... ""

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorprensa, eso era imposible, como podria saber zabusa lo de ellos?

Siempre supuso que con lo sucedido aquella noche algo sospecharia, pero habia una gran

diferencia entre sospechar y saber. Su mano tomo rapidamente la lapicera para escribir lo

siguiente...

"" No puede saberlo, tal vez solo sospecha... ""

Arrugo el papel y lo arrojo hacia la senju, esperaba estar en lo cierto, por que de lo contrario las

cosas se verian muy mal para ambos, demasiado mal. Un nuevo papel llego hacia el, y este lo abrio

de inmediato...

"" El nos vio en la enfermeria sasuke, cuando tu estabas recuperandote... ""

Sus ojos estallaron en furia, maldita habia sido la hora en el que el idiota de zabusa habia posado

sus ojos en sakura. Sabia que el profesor estaba obsesionada con la pelirrosa y lo mas probable era

que por ello la hubiera seguido, y entonces ahi los vio. Genial! y ahora que harian? Queria hablar

con la pelirrosa pero no a travez de papeles, sin embargo estaba seguro que la senju no quedria, y

la verdad insistir seria solo perder tiempo, ya despues el veria como hacer para atraparla pero por

ahora habia algo mucho mas importante en lo que pensar. Decidido tomo la lapicera para

responderle...

"" Que mas te dijo? ""

Lo arrojo y espero impaciente que la chica terminara de escribir para asi recibir aquel bollito...Solo

bastaron unos pocos segundos para que la chica volviera a arrojar el dichoso papel, y sin dar

rodeos el pelinegro lo abrio...

"" Dijo que no hablaria si yo cumplia con mi parte, ya sabes a lo que se refiere... ""

La sangre del orochimaru comenzo a correr velozmente por sus venas, claro, debio imaginar que

era lo que ese bastardo quedria pero jamas permitiria que eso pase. Sus puños se apretaron con

mucha fuerza y su corazon se acelero rapidamente. Pasaron varios segundos en los que se quedo

sin hacer nada, solo pensando en las posibilidades de salir de aquel problema, y la verdad es que

solo veia una salida...debia matarlo...Su mirada inconcientemente se dirigio a la senju, y entonces

pudo notar el temblor de su cuerpo, y la cristalizacion de sus hermosos ojos...

sasu: "no dejare que eso pase..." -penso decidido-

Nuevamente tomo la lapicera para responderle a la senju, y despues se lo arrojo...

La pelirrosa por su lado no sabia como calmar sus nervios, y temia que todo aquel asunto dañara

su hijo. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados y su respiracion agitada, rogaba con toda su alma que el

pelinegro tuviera algun plan para impedir todo ello...Segundos mas tarde el papel choco contra su

cuerpo haciendola reaccionar, sin perder mas tiempo lo tomo entre sus temblorosas manos y lo

abrio...

"" No te preocupes sakura, yo arreglare todo...Dime que mas te dijo? ""

Su corazon dio un vuelco al leer aquellas palabras, y su mirada no pudo evitar ablandarse de

sobremanera...por que tenia que ser asi? por que tenia que ser tan... tan como era? Sus ojos se

desviaron hacia el chico y se posaron en los negros de el, y aunque intento no hacerlo, no pudo

evitar mirarlo lleno de ternura, cosa que el orochimaru noto y al instante desvio su mirada, no le

gustaba que lo viera de esa manera...la pelirrosa aun asi lo miro por varios segundos mas, y unas

inmensas ganas de correr hacia el chico y abrazarlo se apoderaron de su ser...

saku: "sasuke..." -penso al tiempo que desviaba su mirada y apretaba sus puños-

Tardo varios segundos mas en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo decidio responderle...

"" Dijo que me esperaba mañana a la medianoche en el sector tres...Sasuke gracias... ""

Termino de escribir y arrugo el papel para lanzarselo al chico, despues de eso fijo su vista en el

frente...habia estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se habia cuidado de que

nadie los estuviera viendo, pero para su suerto todos estaban concentrados en lo que hacian. Sus

ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lagrimas, pero esta vez no era por zabusa, esta vez era por

sasuke...Un nuevo papel llego hacia su lugar y ella lo tomo entre sus manos para leerlo lo mas

rapido que le fuera posible...

"" Esta bien, yo ire, y a ti ni se te ocurra aparecer por alli... ""

La pelirrosa inmediatamente tomo la lapicera...

"" No, yo tambien quiero ir sasuke! ""

Arrugo el papel y se lo arrojo, despues de eso lo miro de reojo para ver su reaccion y vio

claramente como el orochimaru fruncia el ceño...Segundos despues el papel choco contra ella..

"" Ni lo pienses! si tu vas arruinaras todo... ""

La pelirrosa tambien fruncio el ceño al leer aquello, sabia que si iba se arriesgaba a mucho pero

por nada del mundo queria que el pelinegro fuera solo, ella...ella temia por él, y es que zabusa era

alguien aterrador. Decidida tomo la lapicera para responderle...

El orochimaru por su lado estaba sumamente concentrado pensando, y analizando que demonios

podia hacer con zabusa! Aunque claro como ya lo habia pensado hace varios minutos, su unica

salida seria matarlo, algo que no resultaria facil, y ademas estaba sakura...Sabia que la senju no lo

apoyaria en eso, y es por ello que no queria que fuera, por eso y por que no queria arriesgarla...El

ruido del papel cayendo a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos y entonces lo tomo para abrirlo...

"" No dejare que vayas solo, ademas eso lo decido yo! ""

El pelinegro solto una risa ironica al terminar de leer lo que la chica puso, que acaso no se daba

cuenta que el era un ororchimaru? él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, pero lo que mas le causo

gracia fue el echo de que parecia que la chica era quien debia cuidar de él, pero las cosas eran al

reves y el no dejaría que ella fuera...

"" Si te veo por alli, me las pagaras caro sakura! ""

Termino de escribir y arrugo el papel, esperaba que con aquella frase la senju cediera, aunque

conociendola sabia que la pelirrosa no daria el brazo a torcer.

sasu: "es tan terca..." -penso frunciendo el ceño-

Sin perder mas tiempo tiro el papel hacia la senju y despues se puso de pie para irse de alli, sin

darle tiempo a la pelirrosa para protestar, y es que en verdad no tenia ganas de discutir con y

menos a travez de papeles...Rapidamente salio del campo de entrenamiento bajo la atenta mirada

de la pelirrosa, y una vez fuera de alli comenzo a caminar por los pasillos sin ningun rumbo. No

dejaria que las cosas quedaran asi, y él queria hablar con la senju, pero queria hacerlo

personalmente y lo haria, claro que lo haria, solo debia esperar el momento oportuno para

hacerlo, y para ello no debia despegar su vista de la pelirrosa...Sus pasos comenzaron a descender

de velocidad y despues se dirigio a una de la ventanas para sentarse alli, y una vez echo su mirada

se perdio en el oscuro cielo...Todo se complicaba mas y mas con cada dia que pasaba, y ahora con

lo de zabusa, eso era lo peor, el orochimaru los habia descubierto y ya todo se escapaba de sus

manos...

sasu: mierda...-mascullo por lo bajo mientras fruncia el ceño-

Aun asi, aun con todo lo que estaba pasando, no podia evitarlo, queria saber que era lo que le

pasaba a la pelirrosa...por que de un momento a otro queria que terminaran con lo que tenian?

por que se comportaba de esa manera cuando hace apenas unos dias ella habia sido la que lo

busco para que no se compremetieran, por que..? por que...? tenia demasiadas preguntas en su

cabeza, demasiadas inquietudes en su interior, y debia y queria saber por que sentia todo eso, y es

por ello que ese dia hablaria con la senju, ya mañana se ocuparia de zabusa, pero ese dia...ese dia

era un dia para averiguar ciertas cosas...

Una pelirrosa estaba en una gran sala con la vista fija en un punto, ya habian pasado varias horas

desde que hablo con zabusa y con sasuke, pero aun asi parecia que fue hace solo unos segundos

pues aun estaba algo nerviosa, sin embargo se sentia extraña...estaba segura si lo que habia

sucedido esa mañana hubiera pasado dos meses atras estaria sumamente nerviosa, histerica y

miles de cosas mas, pero ahora...ahora era diferente, claro que tenia miedo y estaba nerviosa pero

no a tal extremo y eso era algo que le sorprendia, tal vez ya se habia resignado o tal vez muy en el

fondo sabia que alguien tarde o temprano los descubriria...

saku: "debo tratar de tranquilizarme..." -penso mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño kage-

Si bien todos los dias iba a verlo, sentia que hace mucho tiempo no le prestaba atencion, y es que

con todas las cosas que estaban pasando tenia muy poco tiempo para otras cosas, sin embargo

ahora ya hace bastante tiempo que estaba con el, y aunque el pequeño estaba dormido aun asi

adoraba estar con el. Sus ojos tenian un brillo especial al verlo entre sus brazos, ya que su

imaginacion jugaba con ella...el solo pensar en que dentro de unos 7 meses, mas o menos, ella

tendria una criatura asi entre sus brazos, pero esa criatura a diferencia de esta, seria suya, suya y

de sasuke, claro que a kage lo queria con todo su corazon, pero las situaciones eran diferentes,

ella y kage tarde o temprano tendrian que separarse, y eso siempre lo supo, es por eso que dia a

dia se preparaba para aquel momento, sin embargo con su hijo seria diferente, por que nadie

podria separala de su pequeño, ella jamas dejaria que aquello sucediera...

saku: eres tan lindo...-susurro llena de ternura-

Minutos mas tarde decidio que era hora de regresar a su cuarto, ya que la noche se asoma en todo

el colegio. Con mucha delicadeza dejo al pequeño en su cuna, y lo arropo lo mejor que pudo.

Despues de eso levanto su vista para ver todo el lugar, cada vez eran menos los bebes que estaban

alli, ya que uno a uno se iban yendo con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo el bebe que cuidaba

tenten aun estaba alli, y ella personalmente se encargaba de verlo todos los dias...

saku: tenten...-susurro bajando la mirada-

Jamas olvidaria a su amiga, por que sí, tenten era su amiga y ella siempre la veria de esa

manera...Todas la cosas que leyo en la carta trataria de borrarlas de su memoria y solo se quedaria

con las cosas buenas que vivio con ella...Solo lamentaba una cosa, y esa era no haberse acercado

antes a la ojimiel, pero eso nunca podria remediarlo, y ahora lo unico que pedia es que la ojimiel

estuviera en paz sea donde sea que estuviera...

saku: ya debo irme kage...-dijo dando un beso en la frente del pequeño-

Despues de eso apago las luces del lugar y salio de alli, no sin antes sellar la puerta para evitar que

nadie entrara alli. Sin darse cuenta ya esaba mas relajada, despues de todo ver a kage le hacia mas

bien a ella que a el, y es por eso que adoraba ir a aquella sala...Lentamente comenzo a alejarse de

alli para encaminarse a su sector...pero ella no sabia que dos profundos ojos la observaban

detenidamente...

Un pelinegro estaba con la vista fija en la pelirrosa, habia vigilado a la senju toda la tarde

esperando el momento oportuno para hablar con ella, y al parecer por fin podria hacerlo, y esta

vez no dejaria que se escapara. No es que fuera un psicopata ni nada por el estilo pero ya estaba

cansado con todo lo que sucedia, y de una buena vez queria saber que demonios pasaba. Con

pasos sigilosos comenzo a acercarse a la senju y dio un ultimo vistazo hacia atras para ver si habia

alguien, despues de ver el pasillo vacio volvio la vista al frente creyendo que ya la tenia entre sus

manos pero...

zeku: sakura! por fin te encuentro niña!

Rapidamente salio de la vista de la mujer y se escondio lo mejor que pudo, sus puños se apretaron

con fuerza y comenzo a tirar una que otra maldicion en contra de aquella mujer que habia

frustrado su plan...

Por su lado la pelirrosa sonrio al ver a zeku frente a ella, la verdad es que le habia tomado mucho

aprecio a la senju...

saku: seku! sucee algo? -pregunto acercandose a la mujer-

zeku: si, algo muy importante...-exclamo con una enorme sonrisa-

saku: dime que es...-exclamo impaciente-

zeku: consegui algo muy importante, ven sigueme...-dijo emocionada-

saku: de que se trata? -pregunto confundida-

zeku: ya lo veras, primero debemos ir a la enfermeria...

saku: pero ya es tarde...

zeku: no te preocupes yo tengo todas las llevas...-exclamo triunfante mientra daba la vuelta

seguida por la senju-

sasu: "y ahora que demonios pasa?" -penso cierto pelinegro cansado de aquella situacion-

Sin tener mas opciones comenzo a caminar sigilosamente detras de las mujeres, procurando no

hacer ningun ruido que lo delatara...Despues de pasar por varios pasillos, y tener un debate

interno en si debia seguir a la senju, o simplemente esperar al dia siguiente, ya se encontraba

frente a las puertas de la enfermeria...

sasu: "no hay nadie..." -penso viendo a todos lados antes de entrar en aquel lugar-

Una vez dentro solto un suspiro, a esas horas de la noche la enfermeria estaria en completa

soledad, claro excepto pro ambas senjus. Sus ojos rapidamente se posaron en la pelirrosa que

entraba a uno de los cuartos detras de zeku...

sasu: espero que no tarde...-murmuro fastidiado mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Se quedo varios segundos parado alli esperando que la senju saliera, pero al ver que eso no

sucedia decidio acercarse hasta la puerta de aquel cuarto, la cual estaba abierta, y

cuidadosamente comenzo a ver hacia el interior, viendo asi a la pelirrosa que estaba sentada en la

cama y a zeku que sostenia entre sus manos un extraño aparato...

La pelirrosa por su lado estaba sumamente confundida por lo que veia, no entendia por que zeku

la habia llevado hasta la enfermeria...

saku: que es eso? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

zeku: no sabes lo que es? -pregunto sorprendida-

saku: no...-dijo tranquilamente mientras observaba aquel extraño aparato, el cual tenia una

pequeña pantalla negra-

sasu: "por que demonios no se apuran?" -penso molesto mientras escuchaba a ambas mujeres-

zeku: me costo mucho conseguirlo pero valio la pena...-exclamo mientras colocaba aquel aparato

en una mesita-

saku: me diras que es? -pregunto impaciente y dando un bostezo, en verdad estaba cansada-

zeku: es un aparato para que puedas ver a tu pequeño! -exclamo con una tierna sonrisa al tiempo

que dirigia su mirada al vientre de la senju-

saku: que? -dijo sorprendida-

sasu: "que?" -penso confundido mientras miraba mas atento a ambas mujeres-

saku: de verdad? -pregunto emocionada- como...como lo conseguiste?

zeku: es una larga historia pero aqui esta...-exclamo orgullosa de su trabajo-

saku: puedo...puedo...

zeku: claro! si para eso te traje...-exclamo acercando el aparato a la senju-

saku: que debo hacer? -pregunto impaciente-

sasu: "que estan haciendo?" -penso tolalmente confundido-

zeku: lleva una mano a tu vientre, y la otra colocala aqui...-exclamo mientras le apuntaba el sitio

en el cual debia posicionar su mano-

La pelirrosa obedecio inmediatamente, estaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa...

zeku: ahora tienes que hacer drenar la energia, concentrate en la del pequeño y hazla llegar a al

pantalla, asi podras verlo...

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras, y su corazon se

acelero rapidamente...no podia ser, no podia ser lo que estaba pensando...

sasu: no...no es...-susurro con la respiracion agitada...-

saku: lo veo zeku! -dijo emocionada al ver en aquella pantalla negra un redondito de color verde

que se movia como cuando un corazon bombea...-

zeku: lo ves niña...

saku: miralo...-dijo con sus ojos cristalizados por la emocion- miralo zeku es...es mi hijo...

Su cuerpo se paralizo de inmediato, y su corazon se detuvo de golpe...sintio como si se hubiese

dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo que su mente permaneciera en blanco por breves

segundos, despues de eso parpadeo varias veces y su vista se nublo de repente. Sin darse cuenta

dio un paso hacia atras mientras su rostro se cubria de sudor...

sasu: esta...esta embarazada...-murmuro totalmente impactado...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	7. Capitulo 62:enredo de emociones

**Ya seben este fic no me pertenece , es propiedad de karynita y de igual forma los personajes de naruto son creacion del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 62: enredo de emociones...

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras, y su corazon se

acelero rapidamente...no podia ser, no podia ser lo que estaba pensando...

sasu: no...no es...-susurro con la respiracion agitada...-

saku: lo veo zeku! -dijo emocionada al ver en aquella pantalla negra un redondito de color verde

que se movia como cuando un corazon bombea...-

zeku: lo ves niña...

saku: miralo...-dijo con sus ojos cristalizados por la emocion- miralo zeku es...es mi hijo...

Su cuerpo se paralizo de inmediato, y su corazon se detuvo de golpe...sintio como si se hubiese

dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo que su mente permaneciera en blanco por breves

segundos, despues de eso parpadeo varias veces y su vista se nublo de repente. Sin darse cuenta

dio un paso hacia atras mientras su rostro se cubria de sudor...

sasu: esta...esta embarazada...-murmuro totalmente impactado...

Los temblores de su cuerpo eran algo que no podia detener, ni tampoco los latidos de su

corazon...parecia mentira, parecia una ilusion, parecia todo menos la realidad. Su vista estaba

completamente nublada impidiendole ver con claridad la escena de ambas mujeres...

saku: es tan chiquito...-exclamo con la voz quebrada mientras que una lagrima resbalaba por su

rostro-

Al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas de la senju comenzaban a cubrir su rostro, el rostro del

orochimaru tambien comenzaba a cubrirse de un liquido, pero no eran lagrimas ni mucho menos,

era sudor...mucho sudor que resbalaba desde su frente llegando a su quijada...

sasu: no...no puede ser...-susurro casi sin voz-

Era imposible, eso era realmente imposible, no podia estar sucediendo, en verdad que no podia

hacerlo. Su vista estaba clavada en la senju, y por ningun motivo la despegaba de alli, veia como la

chica lloraba, y al mismo tiempo sonreia...lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a bajar del rostro de

ella hasta el vientre de la misma, y un escalosfrio recorrio todo su cuerpo al llegar a aquella zona...

zeku: es mejor que nos vayamos sakura...-dijo tiernamente al ver el rostro lleno de emocion de la

pelirrosa-

saku: espera...un poco mas...-pidio sin despegar la mirada del aparato que le permitia ver a lo que

era su hijo-

El pelinegro salio de su trance al escuchar la voz de la pelirrosa y sin saber que hacer exactamente

se dio la vuelta para alejarse de aquel lugar, sus pisadas eran torpes y apresurados, jamas, jamas

en toda su vida habia estado en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora, se sentia perdido,

aturdido y muchas cosas mas, su cuerpo temblaba, el sudor resbalaba por todo su rostro, y su vista

estaba nublada, un estado realmente lamentable...

sasu: esta embarazada...-susurro sin creerlo el mismo-

Aunque su mente estaba totalmente confundida su cuerpo aun asi caminaba inconcientemente

hacia su sector...Se encontraba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, y sin darse cuenta

ya estaba frente a las grandes puertas de su sector asi que sin pensarlo mas abrio las puertas para

entrar alli, y una vez dentro se recargo en estas con mucha pesadez dejando que su cuerpo

resbalara y quedara sentado en el frio suelo...

sasu: no puede ser...-susurro llevando una mano a su cabeza-

La desesperacion comenzaba a crecer en su interior, al igual que muchas otras emociones que no

lograba comprender...La pelirrosa estaba embarazada, no popia creerlo, no podia hacerlo...

karin: sasuke! -chillo cierta peliroja que estaba sentada en una de las mesas-

El pelinegro no la escucho, y en verdad que en ese momento no escuchaba nada del exterior, lo

unico que podia escuchar era su interior, los latidos de su corazon, o el ruido que se producia

cuando tragaba...

karin: te estaba esperando sasukito...-dijo melosamente y acercandose al chico paro rapidamente

se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien- estas bien? -pregunto confundida al ver su estado-

sasu: ella esta...-dijo sin salir de su trance-

karin: sasuke! que te pasa amor? -chillo tomando su hombro para moverlo-

El pelinegro reacciono al sentir que alguien lo movia, y su vista rapidamente se poso en la persona

que tenia delante de el...

sasu: karin...-dijo mientras apartaba la mano de lo peliroja con mucha brusquedad-

karin. te sientes bien? -pregunto preocupada-

sasu: a...aparta! -exclamo aturdido mientras se ponia de pie, pero al hacerlo simplemente su

cuerpo no responido y cayo pesadamente-

karin: sasuke! -chillo con sorpresa al ver caer al chico-

El pelinegro sintio el fuerte golpe contra el suelo, mas no le dio importancia...necesitaba pensar,

pensar demasiado, no tenia tiempo para otras cosas...Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse,

su respiracion comenzo a normalizarse y despues simplemente ya no sintio nada...

Por su lado cierta pelirrosa caminaba por los pasillos hacia su sector, su mente estaba en otro

mundo y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Aun seguia emocionada por el echo de haber

visto a su hijo, y en verdad que hubiera querido quedarse mas tiempo pero al final tuvo que

retirarase...

saku: no te preocupes..-susurro llevando sus manos a su vientre- tenemos muchos dias por

delante...

Sus ojos estaban llenos de brillo, y es que la felicidad que sentia era enorme, y hasta tal punto que

ya se habia olvidado de todo, incluso lo de zabusa, ahora solo tenia cabeza para su pequeño.

Estaba segura que no se cansaria de ir todos los dias a la enfermeria para ver a su pequeño, y es

que hacer aquello era algo que la emocionaba de sobremanera...

saku: zeku...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa-

Estaba tan agradecida con la senju, ya que sin ella no podria haber visto a su hijo, pero habia algo

que la emocionaba aun mas y eso era que zeku le habia dicho que a los tres meses ya podrian

distinguir el sexo...

saku: falta poco...-susurro cerrando sus ojos- pronto sabre que eres...

Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados durante un tiempo mas, imaginando como seria su hijo o hija,

de que color serian sus ojos, su pelo, a quien se pareceria mas...a ella o a sasuke? Al pensar en el

orochimaru sus ojos se abrieron y la tristeza aparecion en ellos...Sasuke era el padre de su hijo, y el

ni siquiera lo sabia, y tal vez nunca se enteraria de ello...

saku: eso es lo mejor...-exclamo con la voz quebrada- lo mejor para ti...

Sus manos se mantuvieron en su vientre acariciando suavemente aquel lugar en el cual crecia su

hijo, ella no dejaria que nada malo le sucediera, y el hecho de que sasuke se enterara de todo

implicaba un riesgo para ambos, es por eso que era mejor que las cosas continuaran de aquella

manera, aunque su corazon se llenara de amargura ella no le diria nada...

Sus piernas corrian a todo lo que daban, debia llegar, debia hacerlo...Su respiracion era

sumamente agitada, y entre sus manos estaba la carta de la ojimiel...la lluvia caia pesadamente

sobre su cuerpo, empapandole todo el uniforme, algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto, y en

verdad que en esos momentos no le importaba nada, solo una cosa...debia llegar a la torre...

neji: no lo hagas tenten! -dijo en plena desesperacion y empujando a todos los alumnos que se

interponian en su camino-

Las miradas se posaban sobre el, y eso era algo normal ya que su estado era lamentable. Sus

manos apretaron con mucha fuerza la carta de la ojimiel, y su cabeza le decia que corriera mas

rapido, pero sus piernas hacian lo que podian, y él sentia que no llegaria...

neji: "vamos neji!" -penso lleno de agustia y subiendo las escaleras-

Falta poco para llegar a su objetivo, y rogaba con toda el alma llegar a tiempo...Estaba tan

concentrado en la puerta que tenia delante de el que justo cuando termino de abrirla sus pies

resbalaron con el suelo mojado y su cuerpo cayo pesadamente ocasionando que cerrara sus ojos

por breves segundos, para despues abrirlos y ver frente a él, lo que tanto temia...

neji: tenten...-susurro abriendo los ojos de la impresion-

Frente a el, a unos 5 metros, estaba la ojimiel...La lluvia caia pesadamente sobre su cuerpo, pero al

parecer eso no le importaba, sus pies estaban tan solo a un paso de el borde y su rostro...no podia

ver su rostro, ya que la chica le daba la espalda...

neji: no lo hagas! -grito desesperado mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no

respondia...los nervios lo traicionaban...-

ten: adios neji...-susurro suavemente-

neji: no lo hagas! -grito nuevamente al ver que la chica terminaba de dar su paso-

Ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para detenerla...él vio como el cuerpo de la senju desaparecia de su

vista para caer hacia el frio suelo, no pudo evitarlo, estuvo ahi pero no pudo evitar que lo

hiciera...nuevamente la habia perdido...

neji: tenten! -dijo fuertemente al tiempo que daba un duro golpe en el suelo-

Sus ojos rapidamente se abrieron y su cuerpo se sento de inmediato, su mirada rapidamente

recorrio todos los rincones del lugar en el cual se encontraba, estaba en su cuarto...

neji: q...que fue eso? -susurro totalmente confundido-

Su cuerpo aun temblaba y su rostro estaba sudado, habia sido un sueño, no, mejor dicho una

pesadilla, pero parecia tan real...Lentamente comenzo a regularizar su respiracion y a calmar los

latidos de su corazon. Por que tenia que soñar eso? por que tenia que seguir pensando en ella?

neji: maldita sea! -exclamo frustrado mientras apretaba sus puños-

Primero en plena borachera, y ahora en sus sueños...que mas seguia? debia dejar de pensar en

ella, debia hacerlo por que de lo contrario terminaria volviendose loco...Su cuerpo poco a poco

comenzo a volver a su estado normal, pero aun asi su mente no podia alejar la imagen de la

ojimiel en el borde de la torre...por que las cosas tuvieron que suceder de aquella manera?

neji: mierda! -susurro por lo bajo mientras se ponia de pie-

Rapidamente se puso el uniforme y salio de su cuarto, necesitaba despejar su mente y tratar de

distraerse en otras cosas, no queria pensar mas en ella...Sus piernas caminaban de manera

decidida por los pasillos mientras que su mirada se posaba en las ventanas viendo asi que el clima

seguia siendo el mismo: el cielo estaba lleno de nubes que tapaban al sol, y la lluvia no cesaba ni

un solo segundo. Despues de divagar por sus pensamientos llego a su destino y sin dar rodeos

entro a aquella aula...

neji: oigan! hagan silencio! -dijo fuertemente ni bien entro y de inmediato todos los alumnos que

tenia frente a el se cayaron-

Con el ceño fruncido paso una mano por su cabeza, maldita habia sido la hora en la que decidio

beber y emboracharse ya que ahora su castigo consistia en cuidar a los alumnos de primer año en

los tiempos en los que no tenia clases...

neji: maldicion! -mascullo por lo bajo-

Estaba molesto, demasiado molesto, y es que hacer lo que hacia no le agradaba en lo absoluto, se

sentia demasiado rebajado y lo peor es que eso duraria un mes... Cerro sus ojos por breves

segundos tratando de buscar la paciencia necesaria para aguantar eso...Tal vez no estaria de tan

mal humor si no fuera por la pesadilla que tuvo hace un rato, y que aun, quisiera o no, rondaba

por su cabeza...

neji: "por que aun sigo pensando en ella?" -penso confundido y con cierto dolor en su corazon-

El no era asi, él jamas se habia comportado de la manera en la que lo hacia ahora...es que habia

algo en su interior, algo que no entendia que era, pero que lo estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco,

y de una manera que lo torturaba...

ten: neji...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar aquella voz y su cuerpo se estremecio, rapidamente su

mirada paso por todos los alumnos que tenia delante de el, los cuales lo miraban confundidos al

ver su reaccion...

neji: que demonios...? -susurro viendo a todos lados-

Su mirada continuo viendo a cada uno de los presentes pero se detuvo de golpe al verla a ella,

esos pelos, esos ojos, era ella...era tenten...De repente un chico paso entre su mirada y el cuerpo

de la ojimiel rompeindo aquella conexion y despues simplemente ya no habia nada...

neji: tenten? -exclamo dando un paso hacia delante y mirando al lugar donde se suponia habia

visto a la senju-

No estaba, ella no estaba alli, y eso era algo demasiado obvio pues la ojimiel estaba...muerta.

Entonces por que la veia en todos lados? por que tenia que soñar con ella? por que!?

neji: maldita sea! -exclamo fuertemente y haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran

sorprendidos-

No lo soportaba mas! tenia que aclarar sus ideas de una buena vez...Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta,

y a toda prisa salio del salon, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar tranquilo y aclarar todos sus

pensamientos y tal vez tambien...sus sentimientos...

La luz comenzaba a fastidiarlo y a obligarle a abrir los ojos, en verdad que era molesto...Su ceño se

fruncio y sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a abrirse con mucha pesadez viendo asi algo rojo frente

a el...

karin: amor...ya despertarse...-exclamo de manera tierna-

sasu: karin? -dijo confundido al tiempo que se sentaba exhaltado-

Su mirada rapidamente recorrio el lugar en el cual se encontraba, y pudo darse cuenta que era el

cuarto de la orochimaru...pero que demonios hacia alli? Una de sus manos se dirigio a su cabeza

en signo de confucion...

karin: te cuide toda la noche sasukito...-exclamo sentandose al lado del pelinegro- pude haberte

llevado a la enfermeria pero nadie te hubiera atendido mejor que yo...

sasu: que paso? -pregunto rapidamente y dirigiendo su mirada a la peliroja-

karin: no lo se, ayer te encontre y luego te desmayaste asi que te traje hasta mi cuarto y cuide de ti

amor...-exclamo arrogantemente- dime que sucedio para que te desmayaras?

El pelinegro cerro sus ojos tratando de organizar sus ideas, y entonces de un momento a otro lo

recordo todo. Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente al tiempo que imagenes de lo sucedido la noche

anterior pasaban por su mente, imagenes en las cuales estaba cierta pelirrosa y algo mas...

karin: sasuke? -llamo confundida-

Su corazon nuevamente se aceleraba y los nervios invadian todo su ser, rapidamente se puso de

pie ignorando las preguntas de la peliroja y sin decir absolutamente nada salio de alli, dejando a

una aturndida karin...

sasu: mierda! -mascullo por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto-

Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba organizar sus ideas y pensar con la mente fria...Pasaron solo

unos pocos segundos en los cuales llego a su cuarto y apresuradamente abrio la puerta y entro

para despues cerrarla de inmediato...Los segundos comenzaron a pasar y a medida que lo hacian

sus ideas comenzaban a estar mas claras, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran cada vez mas

nitidos, nuevamente el desconcierto y la ansiedad se apoderaba de todo su ser...

sasu: como no me di cuenta? -susurro aun impacto por su reciente descubrimiento-

Habia sido un estupido, un verdadero estupido, como dejo que todo eso pasara, o peor aun como

no se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedia. Se habia cegado, y lo habia echo de tal manera que

sus ojos no veian absolutamente nada, pero ahora los tenia bien abiertos y veia todo con

claridad...

sasu: sakura esta...embarazada...-susurro al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a su rostro-

Su cuerpo resbalo por la puerta, terminando de esta manera, sentado en el suelo y con sus manos

aun cubriendo su palido rostro...Habia sido de verdad un idiota, las cosas nos podian haber sido

mas claras, los mareos, los vomitos, y el echo de que la senju no queria que él se acercara a

ella...como pudo no verlo?

FLASH BACK

sasu: parece...parece que tu tambien quieres...-exclamo al tiempo que una de sus manos se

posaba sobre el pecho de la chica para ejercer una leve presion en este-

saku: mmm...

La mano del chico masajeo brevemente el seno de la chica y despues comenzo a descender

lentamente en direccion a su cintura, y fue ahi cuando la senju lo detuvo, y como si las manos del

chico quemaran se levanto rapidamente sin darle oportunidad a nada...

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Su mente divagaba entre aquellos recuerdos, entre aquellos momentos en que las cosas eran tan

evidentes y el no las veia, ademas tambien recordaba la vez que se vieron en la terraza...

FLASH BACK

sasu: pues ahora quiero...-exclamo haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el rostro de la

pelirrosa- otro tipo de beso...-agrego y sin mas unio sus labios a los de la chica...-

Los ojos del orochimaru se cerraron y su mano hizo presion en la nuca de la senju, tratando asi, de

pegarla mas a él. No entendia que le sucedia a la pelirrosa, pero despues lo averiguaria...Su lengua

penetro la boca de la chica sin rodeos, y pudo sentir como un leve gemido escapaba de los labios

de la chica, su mano libre lentamente comenzo a dirigirse a la cintura de la pelirrosa para asi

atraerla hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su objetivo las manos de la senju detuvieron la

suya al tiempo que la misma rompia el beso...

FIN DE FLASH BACK

El sudor ya habia cubierto todo su rostro y su respiracion era sumamente agitada, analizando

todas esas cosas solo pordia llegar a una sola conclusion, o al menos eso era lo que el creia...La

senju no queria que él la tocara, y todo habia sido de un momento a otro, y la unica razon...la

unica razon que encontraba era que la panza de la pelirrosa ya estuviera crecidita...

sasu: no! eso no puede ser! -exclamo alterado mientras daba un fuerte golpe en el suelo-

Ya no podia mas con todo eso, estaba desesperado, mas que desesperado y su cuerpo no resistia

todo esa tension...Debia verla sea como sea, en esos momentos ya nada le importaba, lo unico

que queria saber, o mejor dicho verificar era si en verdad la senju estaba embarazada...

sasu: "embarazada..." -penso mientras se mordia el labio inferior con fuerza al sentir una mezcla

de sensaciones en su interior-

En verdad que todo eso este sucediendo, aunque aun le costara creerlo, era lo logico... sakura y él

nunca se cuidaron, y la cantidad de veces que lo hicieron fueron demasiadas como para que la

senju no quedara en estado. Siempre la habia tomado de manera precipitada, en ninguno de

aquellos encuentros tuvo tiempo de pensar en cuidarse o no, en los momentos en los que estaba

con ella solo pensaba en fundirse en su interior, y dejar su escencia en ella, haciendola asi,

completamente suya, y es que cuando estaba con ella eso es lo unico que queria, y jamas midio las

consecuencias de todo ello. Es que la idea era tan...tan descabellada, nunca creyo que eso

sucederia y ni siquiera hubo algun momento en el que lo hubiera pensado, pero ahora...ahora

pagaba las "consecuencias" de sus actos...

sasu: debo...debo buscarla...-exclamo poniendose de pie a duras penas-

Sus nervios lo traicionaban, y por ello la movilizacion de su cuerpo se veia demasiado dificultada y

eso era algo que comenzaba a desesperarlo aun mas...

sasu: maldita sea! -gruño furioso al ver su patetico estado...-

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y comenzo a regularizar su respiracion, debia hacerlo, por que de otra

manera no podria encontrar a la senju...Pasaron varios segundos en los que se mantuvo en la

misma poscicion y una vez que sintio que podria controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo, salio a

toda prisa de su cuarto con un solo objetivo.: sakura...

Ese dia estaba feliz, demasiado feliz y es que con lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior no podia

evitar no estarlo...Claro que tambien habia una parte de su ser que estaba sumamente inquieta, y

eso se debia a zabusa, se suponia que aquella noche ella debia encontrarse con ese desgraciado, y

la verdad que de solo pensar en elo un escalosfrio de terror recorria todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo,

aun asi, estaba emocionada, y muy animada. La verdad era que le debia un gran favor a zeku, ya

que todo eso fue gracias a la senju...

saku: quiero contarte algo...-susurro en plena clase a la ojiperla que tenia a lado-

hina: sucedio algo? -pregunto preocupada-

saku: si, pero no es nada malo...-exclamo sonriendo tiernamente-

hina: bien...-dijo devolviendolo la sonrisa a la pelirrosa-

Despues de eso espero impaciente que las clases terminaran para asi poder contarle todo a su

amiga, al menos eso sentia por un lado, ya que por el otro no queria que las horas avanzaran, ya

que si lo hacian la acercaban cada vez mas a la hora del encuentro, por que ella pensaba ir, claro

que si, no dejaria que el pelinegro fuera solo, y pensando en el azabache se preguntaba por que no

habria ido a clases...

La tarde comenzo a asomarse por todo el colegio, y con ello pronto llegaria la noche, pero por fin

las benditas clases habian terminado y eso era un gran alivio...

hina: y bien? por que tanta urgencia? -pregunto intrigada al ser arrastrada por cierta pelirrosa

hacia uno de los pasillos-

saku: veras hinata...-exclamo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el suelo, para segundos

despues ser imitada por la ojiperla- ayer zeku me mostro un aparato con el cual pude ver a mi

pequeño...-exclamo en tono mas suave y tratando de no llamar la atencion...-

hina: que? -dijo sorprendida-

saku. sí, es sorprendente! -exclamo emocionada- y pude verlo...-susurro tiernamente y dirigiendo

la mirada a su vientre-

hina: de verdad? -pregunto emocionada- y como...como es?

saku: aun es muy pequeño, demasiado pequeño...

hina: es normal, no llevas tantos meses...-exclamo tranquilamente-

saku: si, lo se, pero aun asi al verlo tan chiquito siento que es sumamente indefenso...

hina: y lo es sakura...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

saku: claro...-exclamo con un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos- yo quiero que todo salga bien hinata...-

dijo tristemente-

hina: todo saldra bien sakura! no debes pensar en otras cosas...-animo a su amiga-

saku: eso espero, por que yo...yo no podria seguir si algo le pasa a mi hijo...-susurro con la voz

apagada-

hina: nada le pasara sakura, no si tu lo cuidas, y naruto y yo te ayudaremos...

saku: lo se, pero que pasara cuando todos se enteren hinata? -pregunto llena de temor- que

pasara cuando descubran que su padre es...un orochimaru? -dijo llena de amargura-

hina: cuando eso pase, ya veremos que es lo que haremos...

saku: hinata yo tengo miedo que cuando el clan se entere, no quieran que yo tenga a mi hijo...

hina: eso no pasara! tu hijo sakura, no tiene la culpa de nada, el solo es una victima de todo lo que

esta sucediendo, pero creeme que el clan jamas te pediria algo asi...

saku: no lo se hinata, ademas aun asi...-dijo e hizo una pausa- quien les dire que es el padre?

hina: escucha sakura...-dijo seriamente- creo que mientras menos sepan que el padre es un

orochimaru sera mejor, sabes las consecuencias que eso traeria?

La pelirrosa desvio la mirada al oirlo, es que acaso siempre tendria que vivir mintiendo?

hina: si ellos descubren eso, odiaran a tu hijo sakura...-exclamo tratando de ser delicada aunque

en momentos asi eso era algo dificil- y mas si descubren que el padre es él...

saku: si, lo se...pero hasta cuando podre esconder todo hinata? -pregunto con la mirada triste-

mira si sale con la marca de los orochimaru...

hina: es una posibilidad pero tambien puedo que no...-dijo seriamente- no pienses de manera

negativa sakura...

saku: hinata no es solo es...mi panza ya esta creciendo y dentro de poco todos lo sabran...-exclamo

al tiempo que desvia su mirada- y él...él sabra que es su hijo...

La ojiperle miro tristemente a su amiga, sabia que lo que decia era cierto pero era demasiado

pronto para bajar los brazos, y ella debia mostrarse fuerte ante sakura, por que era su deber como

amiga animarla lo mas que pudiera...

hina: pero para eso falta...-exclamo con una sonrisa- y hasta entonces ya veremos que hacerlo...

saku: si pero...

hina: nada de peros sakura! -exclamo rapidamente- no pareces tu misma!

La pelirrosa la miro atentamente y despues de unos pocos segundos le dedico una linda sonrisa, la

ojiperla tenia razon, ella nunca se habia dado por vencida, pero asi como su sonrisa aparecio

desaparecio un segundo despues al ver detras de la ojiperla, a solo unos metros, a cierto

pelinegro...

saku: "sasuke..." -penso desviando su mirada de inmediato-

hina: bien! -exclamo animada y poniendose de pie rapidamente, ignorando la presencia del

pelinegro- vamos sakura?

saku: cla...claro...-dijo un tanto nerviosa al ver que el orochimaru camina hacia su direccion-

La pelirrosa se puso de pie tratando de no mirar hacia el lugar en el cual se encontraba el

pelinegro, pero eso era algo sumamente dificil ya que el pelinegro se acercaba mas y mas a

ellas...que pretendia?

saku: "que esta haciendo?" -penso entre confundida y alterada-

hina: vamos...-exclamo dando un paso pero de repente se detuvo al sentir unos pasos atras de

ellas-

La ojiperla se dio la vuelta y entonces solo vio rojo, rojo y mas rojo...Su cuerpo se adormecio, y su

mirada quedo en negro, despues de eso no sintio nada, absolutamente nada...

saku: hinata! -exclamo asustada al ver que le peliazul cai pesadamente contra el frio suelo...-

q...que hiciste? -pregunto alterada al saber que habia sido el orochimaru el causante de eso...-

Un lindo pelinegro caminaba con pasos decididos por los pasillos del colegio, su mirada se movia

de un lado a otro en busca de cierta pelirrosa, estaba desesperado por encontrarla...

sasu: donde estas...? -susurro apretando sus puños con fuerza-

Su mente aun estaba aturdida con todo lo sucedido, y aunque las evidencias de lo que sucedia

eran mas que claras, aun asi él sentia que no lo creeria hasta que estuviera frente a frente con la

senju, por que en esos momentos se sentia fuera de la realidad...

sasu: maldita sea! -exclamo furioso al no encontrar a la senju-

Ya habia buscado en las aulas, en la terraza, en la biblioteca y no estaba, y ahora lo unico que le

quedaba por hacer era seguir buscando, pero aunque tardara varias horas en encontrarla lo haria,

por que nadie lo detendria en ese momento tan crucial de su vida. Los minutos pasaban y el no

tenia rastros de la pelirrosa, ademas habia algo mas que le inquietaba: zabusa...

sasu: donde es..

Las palabras del chico murieron en su boca al ver, por fin, frente a el a lo que tanto estaba

buscando...

sasu: sakura...-susurro viendo fijamente a la senju-

Sin pensarlo mas y sin importarle la presencia de la amiga de la pelirrosa se acerco a paso

apresurado a ambas senjus, y pudo percatarse que la senju se dio cuenta de su presencia, mas eso

no le importo. Sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo sangre, sabia lo que debia hacer...

hina: vamos...

Estaba tan cerca de ambas senjus, que podia oir claramente lo que decian, y despues de eso vio

como la ojiperla se daba la vuelta, entonces sin perder mas tiempo unio sus ojos con los de la

peliazul y lo hizo...

saku: hinata!

El cuerpo de la senju cayo contra el suelo, provocando un fuerte ruido seco...

saku: q...que hiciste?

Sus ojos se clavaron como dos cuchillas en los ojos de la pelirrosa...ahora que la tenia frente a el su

cuerpo nuevamente se tensaba, y los nervios se asomaban en todo su ser, jamas se habia puesto

tan nervioso por algo pero ahora, ahora sentia todo su cuerpo temblar...

saku: sasuke que hiciste!?

El pelinegro apreto los puños tomando valor el mismo, y sin titubear ni un solo segundo tomo el

brazo de la senju para atraerla hacia el...

saku: que haces!? -pregunto exaltada-

El pelinegro no podia despegar sus ojos de los de la pelirrosa y de su boca no salia ninguna

palabra, él queria decir muchas cosas pero eso era tan dificil en esos momentos, por que estando

alli él simplemente se quedo en silencio...

saku: que le hiciste a hinata sasuke!? -pregunto angustiada al tiempo que intentaba librarse del

agarre del ororchimaru-

sasu: sakura! -dijo por fin y con un tono que hizo que los vellos de la senju se erizaran-

Su mano inconcientemente comenzo a temblar levemente pero aun asi no solto el brazo de la

senju, no la dejaria ir, ahora no...

sasu: por que? -pregunto aun con sus terrorificos ojos clavado en ella...-

Por su lado la pelirrosa no entendia nada de lo que sucedia, pero algo era seguro y eso era que

nada de ello le agradaba. Sasuke le habia echo algo a hinata y temia que fuera algo grave, ademas

ahora...ahora el chico la miraba con sus ojos rojos sangre pero lo que mas le impactaba era que

notaba que él lo hacia de una manera diferente, una manera que no lograba comprender pero que

hizo que todo su ser se estremeciera y que los nervios se apoderaran de su cuerpo...

saku: que sucede? -pregunto sin entender nada-

El pelinegro la miro unos segundos mas, tratando de ver a travez de aquellos dos enormes jades

que temblaban ante su presencia, él estaba tratando de ver la verdad, tratando de ver a sakura...

sasu: vamos a mi cuarto! -ordeno tratando de sonar firme, mas su temblorosa voz delataba que su

estado no era muy bueno-

saku: pero que te pasa!? -pregunto alterada- dime que le hiciste a hinata! -exigio entra molesta y

alterada-

sasu: solo esta desmayada! -exclamo para que la senju no siguiera molestando- ahora vendras

conmigo! -dijo severamente y arrastrandola por los pasillos-

saku: sasuke no! -chillo desesperada al saber que no tenia escapatoria- sueltame!

sasu: calla! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño y dandose la vuelta para verla fijamente-

saku: p...pero que demonios te pasa!? -pregunto molesta al escuchar al orochimaru-

Si al principio estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba molesta, el orochimaru no tenia ningun derecho de

tratarla de esa forma, al menos eso era lo que ella creia...

saku: sueltame! -ordeno furioso-

sasu: no estas en condiciones de exigirme nada! -exclamo presionando el brazo de la chica-

saku: no estas en condiciones de arrastrame a tu cuarto! -dijo en el mismo tono-

sasu: no lo estoy!? -exclamo molesto- estas segura que no lo estoy!?

La pelirrosa titubeo al oirlo, aun estando furiosa y alterada pudo sentir que aquella pregunta

escondia mas de lo que decia. Su cuerpo se lleno de temor por algun extraño sentimiento, y

tomando algo de valor pudo hablar...

saku: que sucede sasuke? dimelo...-pidio en tono mas calmado, mas el semblante del chico era el

mismo-

sasu: vamos a mi cuarto! -exclamo volviendo a arrastrar a la senju-

saku: no! que hay de hinata? -pregunto aun resistiendose a seguir al chico-

sasu: solo esta desmayada! -exclamo dandose la vuelta bruscamente y entonces...- mierda! -

exclamo mirando algo detras de la pelirrosa-

La senju se dio la vuelta rapidamente al ver que el pelinegro miraba un punto que se encontraba

detras de ella y entonces su corazon paro de golpe, detras de ellos habia un ororchimaru, el cual

los miraba lleno de sorpresa y confusión...

sasu: que demonios miras!? -pregunto furioso y lleno de molestia-

El orochimaru que miraba la escena salio corriedo del lugar sin darles tiempo a nada...La pelirrosa

estaba palida del susto, y él por su parte estaba igual que haces unos segundos...

saku: nos vio...-susurro impactada-

sasu: crees que me importa!? -pregunto molesto-

saku: no lo entiendes sasuke? el nos vio y ahora...

sasu: no me importa! -dijo fuertemente, esa era la verdad, en esos momentos solo le importaba

una cosa y no tenia nada que ver con lo sucedido...-

saku: que estas diciendo!? -pregunto confundida-

sasu: sakura...vamos a mi cuarto...-dijo en tono amenazante mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir

arrastrandola-

saku: sasuke espera...

sasu: si no quieres que nos vean no grites mas!

La pelirrosa cayo inmediatamente al oirlo, el pelinegro tenia razon...Sus piernas inconcientemente

comenzaron a obedecer el ritmo del pelinegro y su mente estaba totalmente confundida...que

sucedia? por que el chico se comportaba de esa manera? y lo peor de todo un orochimaru los

habia visto y ahora estaban en serios problemas...

saku: sasuke dime por favor que sucede? -pregunto en tono suave mientras seguia al pelinegro-

El orochimaru no le respondio, y ni siquiera se inmuto, su mente estaba concentrada en una sola

cosa y hasta que todo eso no se resolviera no estaria en paz. Su mano, sin darse cuenta, hacia cada

vez mas presion en el brazo de la senju, la cual solo permanecia en silencio, un silencio realmente

atormentador...

saku: "que esta pasando?" -pensaba asustada-

La pelirrosa estaba tan aturdida que su mente no podia pensar con claridad, y hasta tal punto que

su cuerpo se movio por inercia, siguiendo de esta manera al orochimaru, arriesgandose a que el

chico descubriera todo...es que ella no sabia que el pelinergro ya lo sabia...

Las piernas de ambos se movian a paso apresurado, él tomandola del brazo y ella simplemente

siguiendolo, sin tener en cuenta la nocion del tiempo y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el sector de

los orochimarus, y echando una rapida mirada a todos lados, por parte del pelinegro, ambos

entraron en este en direccion al cuarto del chico...

saku: sasuke...-llamo al chico impaciente pero nuevamente no recibia respuesta-

Su cuerpo se tenso aun mas cuando pudo ver que ya estaban a unos pasos del cuarto del

orochimaru, pero ya estaba alli y queria saber que era lo que le sucedia al orochimaru, tal vez el

chico necesitara su ayuda...El pelinegro abrio la puerta de su cuarto con prisa y rapidamente entro

en este junto a la pelirrosa, despues de eso solto el brazo de la senju y de un fuerte golpe cerro la

puerta...

saku: me diras que sucede? -pregunto entre preocupada y confundida-

EL pelinegro nuevamente clavo sus terrorificos ojos en los de los de ella, ambos estaban

enfrentados, él contra la puerta y ella frente a él...Los segundos comenzaron a pasar y un silencio

bastante incomodo se formo entre ambos mientras que el ambiente se tensaba mas y mas...

De repente la mirada del chico lentamente comenzo a bajar de los ojos de ella pasando por todo lo

que se encontraba en su camino, y deteniendose por fin en un lugar especifico...el vientre de la

senju...La pelirrosa, por su lado, abrio los ojos de la impresion al ver aquello, su corazon se acelero

de inmediato, y su rostro enpalidecio de una manera sorprendente...

No podia ser!

Sus manos inconcientemente se poscicionaron entre la mirada del orochimaru y su vientre, su

cuerpo comenzo a temblar fuertemente y su respiracion era cada vez mas pausada...Era imposible,

él orochimaru no podia saber eso...Lentamente retrocedio un paso mientras unas inmensas ganas

de llorar se apoderaban de ella, no debio haber ido con el pelinegro, no debio seguirlo, y es que

ella jamas se imagino que eso podria suceder. Sin pensarlo mas se dio la vuelta rapidamente con la

unica intencion de escapar por la ventana, pero antes de que puediera dar el primer paso el

orochimaru la jalo de su brazo...

sasu: a donde crees que vas!? -pregunto furioso y con el ceño fruncido...-

saku: dejame ir! -exclamo con la voz temblorosa mientras forcejeaba con el chico-

El orochimaru no perdio tiempo y la arrincono contra la pared mientras que de un rapido

movimiento tomaba ambas manos de la senju con una de las suyas y las colocaba sobre la cabeza

de ella...

saku: sueltame! -grito desesperada al estar acorralada entre la espada y el cuerpo del chico-

Con todas las fuerzas que tenia en ese momento intento soltar sus manos del agarre del pelinegro,

pero era imposible, el chico tenia mas fuerzas que ella, y lo peor de todo es que solo la detenia con

una sola de sus manos...Estaba desesperada...desesperada y angustiada...

saku: sueltame sas...sasuke! -dijo al tiempo que las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro y su cuerpo

seguia intentando librarse del pelinegro-

sasu: quedate quieta! -dijo fuertemente, estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso...-

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa siguio forcejenado por varios segundos mas, sin conseguir ningun

resultando, y despues de eso dejo de hacerlo y se quedo inmovil, no tenia fuerzas, en ese

momento no las tenia, estaba totalmente indefensa frente a él. Por su lado el pelinegro aun tenia

las manos de la senju sujetas sobre su cabeza, y su cuerpo estaba a tan solo pocos centimetros de

los de ella, sus ojos seguian fijos en los de la senju, viendo asi, como estos estaban llenos de

lagrimas...Su mirada nuevamente bajo hasta el vientre de la senju, provocando que la pelirrosa se

estremeciera de sobremanera, y despues de eso... sin previo aviso, sin dar tiempo a nada y de un

rapido movimiento, su mano libre se coloco en dicha panzita...

saku: ha...-solto un grito de sorpresa al sentir la mano del chico en su vientre, lo cual le produjo

una sensacion que jamas habia sentido...-

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de la impresion y un centenar de sensaciones recorrieron su

cuerpo fuertemente, era tan diferente escuchar que la pelirrosa estaba embarazada, a corroborar

él mismo que asi lo era, y fue recien en ese momento que sintio que todo eso era real, fue recien

en el momento en el cual su mano toco el crecidito vientre de la senju que cayo en lo que

verdaderamente sucedia...él, él iba...Su mano sentia claramente aquella redondez, aquel pequeño

bultito que era...era su hijo! Sus labios se entreabrieron como queriendo decir algo, pero nada

salio de ellos...Los cuerpos de ambos permanecieron inmoviles por varios segundos, ella con la

mirada cubierta de lagrimas y llena de temor, y él con la vista fija en el vientre de la senju, y con su

mano sobre este...Poco a poco la mano que sujetaba los brazos de la senju dejo libres a los

mismos, los cuales cayeron pesamente a ambos lados del cuerpo de la chica, y lentamente su

mirada subio a los ojos de la senju, una mirada que mostraba la total confuncion, impresion,

sorpresa y miles de cosas mas que desbordaban de su ser...

EL orochimaru no salia de aquel trance, y buscaba en la mirada de la senju alguna pista, algo...algo

que le hiciera entender todo lo que sucedia, por que él no lo hacia...Su mano aun estaba sobre la

panza de la senju mientras que esta solo lloraba en silencio...

sasu: estas embarazada! -dijo con la respiracion agitada-

Llevaba ya un buen rato en la misma posicion, sentado en una de las ventanas de pasillo, y la

verdad era que no tenia pensado moverse. Al menos en esos momentos su cuerpo estaba menos

tenso y su mente un poco mas relajada, pero solo un poco...

neji: que dia...-susurro frustrado mientras cerraba sus ojos-

En todo aquel dia no habia ido a clases y tampoco habia cumplido con su castigo, pero en esos

momentos todo eso no le importaba ni siquiera un poco, en aquello momentos su mente divagaba

en él, solo en él...hacia mucho tiempo que no se ponia a pensar como en aquellos momentos, su

vida parecia tan agitada, siempre pensando en temas del clan, siempre queriendo superar a

sasuke, siempre queriendo llamar la atencion de itachi, siempre muchas cosas, pero nunca...nunca

él...

neji: que es de mi vida...? -susurro perdido en sus pensamientos-

A donde habia terminado todo? todos sus planes, todas sus metes...donde estaban? De un

momento a otro sintio que su vida no valia la pena, sintio que no tenia ninguna razon para seguir

adelante...por que tenia que sentir asi? Un gran vacio se formo en su interior, mientras que su

mente aun divagaba en todo lo ocurrido esos meses, esos largos meses, y al pensar en ello,

inevitablemente pensaba en ella, por que quisiera o no la ojimiel habia formado parte de su vida, y

una gran parte, tal vez mas de lo que el creia...

neji: tenten...-susurro con la vista nublada-

Tambien estaba aquel tema que lo estaba enloqueciendo...que sucedia esos dias? acaso estaba

enloqueciendo y por ello veia a la ojimiel en todos lados? no lo sabia, y eso era algo que le

fastidiaba mas que nada. Queria que todo ello terminara rapidamente, queria que todo volviera a

ser como era antes, por que si las cosas seguian de esa manera no sabia donde terminaria...

x: hyuga! que bueno que te encuentro! -exclamo alguien que venia corriendo hacia el...-

Sus pensamientos rapidamente se desvanecieron al escuchar la voz de alguien y su mirada se poso

en la persona que lo llamo...

neji: que quieres? -pregunto seriamente al orochimaru que tenia delante de él...-

x: bueno...mira...-dijo respirando agitadamente- acabo de ver algo realmente raro...

neji: que sucedio? -pregunto levanto una ceja-

x. vi a sasuke con...haruno? -exclamo con una mueca despectiva al nombrar a la senju-

neji: los viste? -pregunto confundido y un tanto nervioso- a que te refieres con que los viste? -

exclamo poniendose de pie-

x: no lo se exactamente pero fue...raro...-dijo pensativamente-

neji: explicate de una vez! -dijo perdiendo la paciencia-

x: veras ellos estaban como discutiendo...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

neji: y eso que tiene de raro?

x: no me refiero a lo de siempre...-dijo seriamente- era mas bien algo distinto...

neji: algo distinto, como? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

x: te digo que no lo se exactamente, pero sasuke la tenia tomada del brazo y le dijo algo de ir a su

cuarto...

El ojiperla apreto los puños con fuerza al oirlo, ese estupido de sasuke estaba echando las cosas a

perder, y lo peor de todo es que ahora un orochimaru los habia visto, que acaso no podia tener un

dia normal?

neji. "maldicion!" -penso furioso-

x: y? que piensas? -pregunto seriamente-

neji: que pienso de que?

x: de lo que te acabo de contar hyuga! -exclamo molesto- sabes...siento que hay algo raro en todo

esto...

neji: no digas estupideces! -exclamo de manera indiferente- debes estar confundiendo las cosas...

x: no soy estupido y se lo que vi! -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

neji: si? y entonces que es lo que crees? -pregunto de manera desafiante-

El chico se quedo pensativo ante aquella pregunta, la verdad es que si estaba seguro de lo que vio,

pero entonces...que habia sido todo eso? Una locas ideas comenzaron a surgir en su mente, a las

cuales no dio importancia, ya que estas eran simplemente demasiados irreales...

x: yo...

neji: si no lo sabes es mejor que te quedes callado! -dijo molesto mientras se alejaba del

orochimaru-

x: estupido! -dijo por lo bajo mientras se iba en la direccion contraria...-

Por su lado el ojiperla tenia el semblante serio, y su mirada mostraba lo molesto que

estaba...Rapidamente comenzo a caminar por los pasillos del colegio hacia su sector, tenia que

hablar con sasuke y aclarar ciertas cosas...

neji: que? -dijo de repente al ver a un grupo de estudiantes reunidos en torno a alguien-

Sus pasos descendieron el ritmo y su vista se clavo en el centro de aquella multitud, y al hacerlo

pudo ver a una peliazul inconciente que estaba en los brazos de un senju...

neji: "es solo una senju..." -penso sin darle importancia-

Sus pasos nuevamente comenzaron a acelerar el ritmo para llegar lo mas rapido posible a su

sector, queria hablar de una buena vez con el pelinegro, ya que habian varias cosas que queria

saber aunque sabia que siendo sasuke con el que tenia que hablar las cosas serian dificiles...

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los rincones de aquel salon, la verdad que ese dia estaba muy

ansioso por lo que sucederia, por que estaba completamente seguro que sucederia, ya que el lo

habia planeado todo...Sus frios ojos estaban clavados en el pasillo que daba a los cuartos, y es que

hace varios minutos dos personas habian pasado por alli, y ahora él esperaba pacientemente a

que alguno apareciera...

zabu: este dia sera fabuloso...-penso con una cinica sonrisa y con sus ojos cerrados...-

Ese dia se habia dedicado por completo a seguir a cierto pelinegro...sasuke, debia estar atento a

culquier movimiento del azabache, ya que él sabia que lo mas probable era que la senju le hubiera

contado todo lo sucedido el dia anterior, y por lo tanto en vez de presentarse la senju antes él lo

haria el orochimaru, pero él ya estaba preparado para eso y para mucho mas...

zabu: nada arruinara esta noche...-susurro de manera animada-

Ahora bien, habia visto como el orochimaru habia recorrido practicamente medio colegio en busca

de algo o alguien, y al principio no lo entendio pero de igual manera lo siguio, sin embargo

despues comprendio todo cuando vio que el azabache se dirigia a la pelirrosa, la cual se

encontraba junto a su amiga, despues de eso se sorprendio al ver que el chico se acerco a ambas

senju sin importarle la presencia de hyuga, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue ver como la ojiperla

caia desmayada al ver al pelinegro...

zabu: "me pregunto...que estara sucediendo?" -penso viendo fijamente el pasillo del sector...-

Sabia que algo importante debia estar pasando, pues cuando la ojiperla habia quedado

desmayada, el orochimaru y la senju se habian quedado discutiendo por un buen rato, y aunque el

no logro escuchar nada, pues se mantenia a una considerable distancia, sabia que hablaban de

algo importante por el rostro de ambos, y ademas si que debia ser importante, pues la pelirrosa

dejo a su amiga inconciente...

zabu: "da igual...eso no me importa..." -penso seriamente mientras seguia esperando impaciente

que llegue la hora...-

Sabia que nada de eso terminaria y bien, lo sabia perfectamente, pero ya poco le importaba lo que

sucediera despues, su mente y cuerpo estaban resignados a lo que pasaria, sin embargo antes de

eso saciaria su sed de venganza con la pelirrosa, y ya despues pasaria lo que tuviera que pasar.

Ademas aunque él no terminaria bien, ellos tampoco lo harian pues el ya habia cumplido con su

trabajo...

zabu: itachi ya sabra todo...-penso con una sonrisa maliciosa...-

Si él no terminaba bien, ellos tampoco lo harian, y la manera de asegurarse de eso habia sido

facil...él mismo habia mandado una carta a itachi, una carta en la cual le informaba lo de su

reciente descubrimiento, una carta en la cual decia claramente con quien se habia enredado

sasuke...Sakura Haruno...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	8. Capitulo 63: frente a frente

**Ya seben este fic no me pertenece , es propiedad de karynita y de igual forma los personajes de naruto son creacion del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 63: frente a frente...

"Estas embarazada!" Aquellas dos palabras resonaron en todo el cuarto, y aunque el chico ya las

habia terminado de decir, en su cabeza aun resonaban una y otra vez...El orochimaru lo sabia, ya

lo sabia y ella ya no podria negarlo, sus lagrimas seguian cayendo pesamente por todo su rostro y

aunque queria despegar su mirada de la de él no podia hacerlo...Una enorme cantidad de

emociones recorrian todo su cuerpo, haciendola estremecer como nunca antes, y lo que mas le

impactaba era que la mano del pelinegro seguia ahi, seguia sobre su panza. Los segundos seguian

pasando y ninguno de los dos se atrevia a decir nada, ninguno de los dos se atrevia a moverse,

pero todo tienen un fin y en este caso fue la senju quien reacciono primero...

saku: a...alejate! -chillo con la voz quebrada-

Sus manos rapidamente empujaron el cuerpo del orochimaru para alejarlo de ella, y la mano de

este inevitablemente rompio el contacto con su vientre, su tembloroso cuerpo se movio en

direccion a la puerta, pero nuevamente como hace unos minutos las manos de él chico la

detevuieron y la pegaron a su cuerpo haciendo que un gemido escapara de sus labios...

saku: dejame sasuke...-pido desesperada mientras lo veia fijamente a esos terrorificos ojos-

sasu: no te iras de aqui sakura! -exclamo con su grave voz-

saku: dejame, maldicion! -exigio fuertemente-

Su cuerpo nuevamente forcejeaba por librarse de las garras del orochimaru pero este tambien

hacia fuerza para retenerla, y como era de esperarse el chico termino ganando...

sasu: quedate quieta! -dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras sujetaba las manos de la senju con las

suyas-

saku: dejame...

sasu: por que no me lo dijiste!? -pregunto con su voz temblorosa-

La senju no sabia que mas hacer, sabia que no podria librarse del chico y menos estando en su

cuarto, pero aun asi por su cabeza pasaban una y miles de formas en las que podria escapar, pero

todas ellas serian frustradas por el chico, ademas aunque lograra hacerlo...que ganaria? El

orochimaru ya lo sabia y aunque ella se librase de esa situacion el chico la volveria a buscar...ya no

tenia salidas, ya no las tenia...

sasu: respondeme! por que no me lo dijiste!? -pregunto en tono elevado-

saku: y para que te lo hubiera dicho!? -dijo fuertemente pero aun asi su voz sonaba temblorosa-

dime para que!?

sasu: como pudiste no decirmelo sakura!? -dijo furioso-

saku: sueltame! -dijo angustiada al no tener salida-

sasu: cuando pensabas decirmelo!? -exclamo con su grave voz-

La pelirrosa desvio su mirada de la del chico al no poder seguir haciendo frente a aquellos

terrorificos ojos que la transpasaban sin piedad alguna. El orochimaru por su lado aun seguia

observandola fijamente, sin perder ningun detalle, sin perder ninguna expresion del rostro de la

pelirrosa, y entonces su ceño se fruncio aun mas al darse cuenta de algo...

sasu: no pensabas decirmelo...? -pregunto seriamente aunque la manera en la que lo dijo sono

mas a una afirmacion...-

saku: sasuke por favor... -dijo con la voz quebrada y uniendo nuevamente su mirada con la de él-

nadie lo sabra, lo prometo, yo...

sasu: de que demonios hablas!? -pregunto entre confundido y alterado-

saku: lo prometo, nadie...nadie se enterara...de nada...-tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa por lo

que el orochimaru haria- no le dire a nadie...nadie sabre que...es...es tu hijo...-dijo con su

temblorosa voz-

El orochimaru quedo totalmente desconcertado al escuchar las palabras de la pelirrosa, y una

enorme sensacion comenzo a expandirse por todo su interior porvocandole

emociones...emociones que no sabia comprender. Su ceño se fruncio aun mas y sus manos

lentamente dejaron libres las manos de la senju, la cual aun la miraba llena de temor...

sasu: a que quieres llegar? -pregunto lenta y pausadamente, tratando de controlar la furia que

sentia en ese momento-

La pelirrosa por su lado trago en seco al oirlo, y es que ella pensaba que el orochimaru estaba

cediendo por sus palabras...Un terrible dolor se formo en su pecho al creer entender que el

pelinegro no queria a su hijo...

saku: p...por favor...no nos hagas nada...-dijo dejando de lado su orgullo, su dignidad y todo lo

demas, lo unico que queria en ese momento era salir de alli-

Su mirada quedo clavada en el suelo y sus manos se pusieron a la altura de su vientre en señal de

estar protegiendo a su hijo de él, y fue justamente aquel acto lo que termino de enfurecer al

pelinegro...

sasu: maldita sea! que demonios estas diciendo!? -exclamo sin poder contener mas su bronca-

Una de sus manos se levanto con brusquedad para dirigirse al rostro de la pelirrosa y obligarla a

verle directamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la senju reacciono bruscamente y lo

empujo...

saku: no! -dijo creyendo que el chico pretendia otra cosa-

El orochimaru nuevamente se acerco a ella pero esta vez la senju comenzo a empujarlo con mas

fuerza que la de hace unos momentos, esta vez estaba sacando todo lo que tenia por que sabia o

creia que el pelinegro queria hacerle algo, sin embargo él por su lado tampoco cedia, ya que

estaba en las mismas condiciones que las de la chica, e incluso estaba peor. Nuevamente sus

manos tomaron las manos de la senju, la cual aun se resistia a ceder, pero entre movimiento y

movimiento la senju choco contra la cama del pelinegro y ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre esta...

saku: ha...-chillo totalmente asustada al sentir el cuerpo del chico sobre ella-

El orochimaru por su lado rapidamente se apoyo en sus antebrazos para no aplastar a la pelirrosa,

y fue recien en ese momento que vio el verdadero estado de la pelirrosa. Su grande cuerpo estaba

sobre el fragil de la chica y pudo sentir asi, como este temblaba fuertemente...el cuerpo de ella

temblaba demasiado, y eso solo se debia a una cosa...ella tenia miedo...

sasu: sakura...-llamo en un susurro-

La pelirrosa no hacia mas que llorar fuertemente, y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, se

sentia tan inutil, tan impotenten...estaba segura que si no fuera el pelinegro quien estuviera sobre

ella en esos momentos, ya hubiera sacado todas sus fuerzas para quitar aquel cuerpo de encima

de ella...Ella no era debil, claro que no, y podia dar una buena batalla a cualquiera, pero no a

él...Ahora que estaba con él no podia ni siquiera sacarselo de arriba, era tan patetica...

sasu: mirame! -ordeno seriamente y a escasos centimetros del rostro de ella-

La pelirrosa aun lloraba fuertemente, y su mente se negaba a hacer caso al pelinegro, sin embargo

como si sus ojos no fueran los de ella se abrieron lentamente, viendo asi, los oscuros ojos del

chico...El pelinegro ya no tenia esos terrorificos ojos rojos, ahora en su lugar estaban los ojos que

ella tanto conocia, aquellos ojos que, en esos momentos, no lograba comprender...

saku: q...que...vas a hacer...? -pregunto temerosa-

El pelinegro la miraba fijamente, haciendo lo posible por entender lo que la chica sentia en ese

momento. Estaba furioso, sumamente furioso...acaso la senju pensaba que él le haria algo?

aquella pregunta no hacia mas que enfurecerlo, y hacer que su sangre corriera rapidamente por

sus venas, pero por otro lado otras emociones desbordaban por todo su ser, y su cuerpo ya no

sabia a cuales hacer caso...Era injusta, la situacion era realmente injusta pues la senju habia tenido

demasiado tiempo para asimilar el echo de que iba a ser madre, pero él...él se habia enterado

recien y su mente aun trataba de asimilar el echo de que él...él iba a ser padre...

sasu: no pensabas decirmelo? -pregunto nuevamente-

La pelirrosa apreto sus manos contra su pecho al oirlo, y aunque su mirada ya decia todo el

azabache necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios...

sasu: dime la verdad! -exigio haciendo que su aliento chocara fuertemente contra el rostro de la

senju-

saku: n...no...-dijo casi sin voz e inmediatamente vio como el azabache enfurecia aun mas-

sasu: ahora entiendo...era por eso que no dejabas que me acerque a ti, cierto!?

saku: por favor sasuke, yo te prometo...

sasu: no digas nada! ahora soy yo quien hara todas las preguntas! -exclamo fuertemente-

dime...era por eso?

La pelirrosa tardo unos segundos en responderle, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que no tenia otra

opcion, y sacando fuerzas logro hablar...

saku: si, fue por eso...-dijo como pudo-

sasu: cuanto llevas? -pregunto rapidamente-

saku: q..que? -dijo entre confundida y aturdida, ya que el aliento del chico chocaba directamente

contra su rostro y eso no ayudaba en lo absoluto-

sasu: cuantos semanas, meses llevas? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

saku: para que quieres saberlo!? -dijo tratando de aguantar sus ganas de llorar-

sasu: solo responde! -dijo en tono fuerte-

La pelirrosa volteo el rostro bruscamente y las lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a caer por su

rostro, nublando su vista, mas en aquellos momentos esa accion no logro hacer que el orochimaru

cediera, esta vez no, realmente necesitaba saber todo, y ademas de eso estaba furioso por la

actitud de la senju...

saku: dos...dos meses...-susurro aun con su rostro a un cosado-

sasu: dos meses!? -dijo entre alterado e impresionado- llevas dos meses embarazada y no me

dijiste nada!? -pregunto furioso-

saku: y no pensaba hacerlo! -dijo frunciendo el ceño y viendo fijamente a sus ojos-

sasu: pues para tu mala suerte ya lo se! -exclamo en el mismo tono que la chica- y eso ya no

podras cambiarlo!

saku: dime como lo supiste!? -pregunto exhaltada-

sasu: soy yo quien esta haciendo las preguntas sakura! -exclamo molesto e inmediatamente sus

ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos...-

saku: eres un maldito! -dijo en plena furia-

sasu: te reiste de mi, cierto!? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

saku: q...que? que estas diciendo? -dijo confundida-

sasu: dos meses! dos malditos meses sin decirme nada!

La pelirrosa se quedo en silencio al escucharlo, y su mente trataba de entender lo que el pelinegro

le decia, o lo que le intentaba decir, pero eso era tan dificl viniendo de alguien como sasuke...

saku: q...que...

sasu: y aun asi no pensabas decirmelo! -exclamo furioso e interrumpiendo a la senju-

saku: pero que demonios dices!? -dijo alterada-

sasu: cuando nos veiamos, cuando estabamos juntos...tu siempre lo sabias! y no me lo decias! -

exclamo fuertemente- a que demonios estabas jugando!?

saku: jugando? crees que esto es un juego para mi!? -exclamo molesta-

sasu: si, eso creo!

saku: estupido! -chillo indignada mientras sus lagrimas aumentaba considerablemente- no sabes

lo que dices!

sasu: claro que lo se! -dijo firmemente-

saku: pues estas equivocado!

sasu: equivocado!? -dijo furioso para luego fruncir el ceño con fuerza- dime que pensabas cuando

me veias...cuando me veias y sabias que esperabas un hijo mio!

Aquellas ultima frase la habia escapado de sus labios, y aunque sabia que esa era la realidad aun

asi no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, demasido extraño...Por su lado la pelirrosa quedo pasmada al

escuchar al pelinegro, y su ser no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar las ultimas palabras del

azabache, y sin darse cuenta una calida sensacion comenzo a expandirse rapidamente, pero aqulla

desaparecio de inmediato al ver el semblante del chico...

sasu: dimelo! -exigio molesto-

La pelirrosa guardo silencio al escucharlo, y es que la verdad no sabia que decirle...todos esos dias

en los cuales habia estado con él, todos aquellos dias pensaba en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo

pensaba en estar con él...en estar con él y aprovechar los dias que les quedaban juntos...El

pelinegro, por su lado, aun tenia el mismo semblante mas sabia que la chica no responderia su

pregunta, sin embargo aun tenia algunas...

sasu: quien lo sabe? -pregunto en tono amenazante-

Sus verdes ojos se cerraron por breves segundos al escuchar la pregunta del chico, y eso era por

que sabia que el chico enfureceria si sabia quienes lo sabian...

saku: n...nadie...-mintio sin mirarlo a los ojos-

sasu: no me mientas! -dijo furioso, él sabia que ella mentia pues él mismo la habia visto la noche

anterior junto a zeku...-

saku: no lo hago...-susurrro llena de impotencia- nadie lo sabe...

sasu: eres una mentirosa! una maldita mentirosa! -exclamo furioso-

saku: te digo la verdad! -exclamo fuertemente-

sasu: se que me estas mintiendo! asi que sera mejor que me digas quien mas lo sabe!

saku: y para que quieres saberlo!? -dijo con la voz quebrada-

sasu: solo responde sakura! -amenazo mientras su mano tomaba la quijada de la chica con algo de

fuerza-

saku: para que...quieres saberlo? -repitio su pregunta-

sasu: solo dimelo! -dijo impaciente-

La pelirrosa lo vio temerosa, y su cuerpo comenzo a temblar fuertemente...temia, si, temia que el

orochimaru se atreviera a hacerle algo...

saku: hinata...-solto de una-

sasu: quien mas!?

saku: n...naruto...-susurro casi sin voz e inmediatamente sintio mas presion en su quijada-

El orochimaru parecio enfurecer mas al escuchar el ultimo nombre...ese estupido de uzumaki lo

sabia, un terrible dolor mezclado con furia comenzo a crecer en su interior...

sasu: q...quien mas? -pregunto seriamente-

saku: y zeku...nadie mas...-exclamo resignada-

sasu: no me mientas sakura!

saku: no lo hago! ellos...son los unico...que lo saben...-dijo sinceramente-

sasu: saben que yo...yo...

saku: no, yo no les dije nada de ti...-exclamo tristemente-

El pelinegro solto la quijada de la senju mas su mirada seguia clavada en la de ella...La furia seguia

creciendo en su interior y sentia que ya no podria soportarlo mas...Despues de eso, pasaron unos

segundos en lo que ninguno dijo nada, y es que cada uno pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo...

sasu: tres personas...-susurro para si mismo- se lo dijiste a tres personas y no a mi!

saku: ellos son mis amigos! -dijo angusitada-

sasu: eso no tenia nada que ver! yo tenia mas derecho que ellos! -exclamo en tono elevado, y

aunque la senju no pudo percibirlo, en su tono tambien se reflejo algo del dolor-

saku: y que querias que hiciera!? -pregunto con la voz quebrada-

sasu: debiste decirmelo!

saku: decirtelo? -repitio con sus lagrimas cayendo pesadamente por su fino rostro- como querias

que lo hiciera? como querias que te dijiera que estaba embarazada?

El orochimaru guardo silencio al oirla, tratando de analizar las palabras dicha por la senju, y fue

recien es ese momentos que comenzo a comprender la situacion en la cual habia estado la

pelirrosa...

saku: tu y yo no somos nada! -dijo alterada-

sasu: pues ahora tenemos algo en comun! -exclamo rapidamente-

saku: nunca fuimos nada sasuke, siempre estuvimos en secreto...y tu...tu eres un orochimaru

maldicion! -dijo tristemente-

sasu: y tu una senju!

saku: y ese es el problema! como pretendias que te dijiera que estaba embarazada!? como te diria

que esperabas un hijo de una sucia impura!? acaso no es asi como me llamas? -dijo amargamente-

sasu: sabes que ya no lo hago! -dijo rapidamente mas su tono ya no era el mismo que hace unos

momentos- nada de eso justifica que me hubieras ocultado la verdad por dos meses!

saku: tenia miedo! -solto por fin- tengo miedo...-susurro con su temblorosa voz-

Los ojos del pelinegro volvieron a su color natural al escuchar a la senju, y algo en su interior se

ablando rapidamente...Ya no sabia que hacer...

saku: yo...yo no pienso decirle a nadie, lo prometo, pero por favor...-dijo e hizo una pausa, ya no

soportaba mas toda aquella situacion- por favor no nos hagas nada...

Los labios del pelinegro se entreabrieron al escucharla, y sintio un profundo dolor en su

pecho...ella tenia miedo, miedo de él...

saku: por favor...-susurro suavemente...-

sasu: callate...-murmuro seriamente y mirando fijamente los ojos de la chica...- yo...yo no...-

susurro e hizo una pausa sintiendo como todo dentro de el se derrumbaba- yo no te hare nada...-

solto de una-

La pelirrosa abrio los ojos enormemente al escucharlo, y algo en su interior comenzo a bombear

con fuerza...Sus ojos aun estaba nublados por sus lagrimas, mas aun asi podia distinguir

claramente los ojos del chico, y podia ver en ellos...podia ver algo diferente, algo que la dejo sin

aliento...

saku: por...por que? -susurro sin romper la conexion de sus ojos y con su corazon latiendo

aceleradamente-

La respiracion del orochimaru era acelerada y chocaba fuertemente contra el rostro de la

senju...era la primera vez que sintio que no podia mas con todas sus emociones, era la primera vez

que sentia que ya no podria aguantar mas, y era la primera vez que tuvo miedo de él mismo...Sus

labios estaban entreabiertos como queriendo decir algo, pero aun asi una pequeña parte de su ser

no queria hacerlo, y aquella pequeña parte era su orgullo...Sin perder mas tiempo, y antes de que

sus labios lo traicionaran unio sus labios con los de ella...

La pelirrosa sintio que desfalleceria al sentir los labios del azabache sobre los de ella, mas un sin

mil de emociones invadieron todo su cuerpo fuertemente. Estaba confundida, confundida y

aturdida...por que la besaba? por que lo hacia? Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y aun asi, las

lagrimas siguieron resbalando por sus mejillas, pero de repente algo las detuvo, e inmediatamente

sintio algo calido...la mano del orochimaru se posciciono sobre la mejilla de la senju y lentamente

y en una suave caricia comenzo a secarlas sin dejar de besarla. Los labios del azabache se movian

suavemente sobre los de ella, y eso era lo que la mantenia desconcertada, pues el beso del chico

era sumamente suave y delicado, y mas que un beso parecia alguna muetra de cariño, pero no

queria creer en ello, no queria hacerse falsas ilusiones...Sus manos se colocaron entre el pecho del

chico y el de ella y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia lo separo de ella...

saku: n...no...-susurro con la voz quebrada- no...hagas eso...-dijo suavemente y haciendo que sus

labios rozaran con los de él...-

sasu: d...dime por que...? -murmuro suavemente-

Las lagrimas de la pelirrosa aumentaron considerablemente, no podia mas con todo eso...

sasu: sakura...dime que sientes por mi...-susurro lentamente al tiempo que sus dedos se hundian

en el pelo de la senju y sus ojos se entrecerraban al igual que los de ella...-

La pelirrosa trago en seco, ya no podia negarlo, ya ninguno de los dos podia negar lo que sentian

por el otro...

saku: sa...sasuke yo...-susurro con su voz quebrada-

sasu: dime...por favor dimelo...-murmuro suavemente y haciendo que sus labios rozaran con los

de la chica- quiero...quiero escucharlo otra vez...-murmuro sobre sus labios...-

Su corazon parecio acelerarse aun mas al escuchar lo que el orochimaru dijo...ella sabia

perfectamente a que se referia el pelinegro...

saku: yo...

neji: sasuke! -la fuerte vos de un ojiperla seguido de unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que aquel

momento se desvaneciera rapidamente...-

Sus cuerpos aun se mantenian en la misma poscicion mas la mirada de ella estaba clavada en la

puerta, sin embargo la de él aun seguia sobre el rostro de ella, y aun esperaba la respuesta de la

chica...

sasu: respondeme...-susurro tomando delicadamente la quijada de la chica con su mano para

obligarla a verlo-

saku: h...hyuga esta afuera...-dijo casi sin voz y viendo un punto inespecifico-

sasu: respondeme sakura...-pidio no pudiendo mas con todo lo que sentia-

neji: sasuke! -nuevamente la voz del ojiperla llegaba a sus oidos-

La pelirrosa volteo el rostro y cerro los ojos al tiempo que sus mejillas nuevamente se cubrian de

gruesas lagrimas, estuvo a punto de abrir sus sentimientos al chico, estuvo a punto de mostrarse

nuevamente debil frente a él, pero no lo hizo...

neji: sasuke necesito hablar contigo! -exigio desde afuera-

sasu: que demonios quieres neji!? -pregunto furioso, mas aun asi seguia en las misma poscicion-

neji: es algo muy importante...

sasu: no tengo tiempo ahora! -dijo bruscamente-

neji: es urgente sasuke! -dijo molesto-

sasu: vete! -ordeno con su fria voz-

neji: no me ire de aqui sasuke! -dijo firmemente-

sasu: maldicion...-mascullo por lo bajo y con su vista clavada en la senju-

neji: vamos sasuke! abre de una vez! -exclamo impaciente-

El pelinegro apreto sus puños con fuerza, neji siempre tenia que interrumpirlo, y en verdad que el

no le abriria pero sabia que la senju se negaria a hablar si el ojiperla seguia alli...Por que nunca las

cosas eran como el queria...

sasu: quedate aqui sakura...-susurro suavemente- no tardare mucho...-dijo levantandose de sobre

la senju para despues pararse...-

La pelirrosa abrio sus ojos al escuchar al chico, y luego sentir que este se ponia en pie, su cuerpo

lentamente comenzo a sentarse y entonces sus ojos chocaron con los de él...El pelinegro desvio

rapidamente su mirada mientras trataba de regularizar su respiracion, y normalizar su acelerado

corazon. Aun sentia como todo dentro de el se removia con fuerza, y como los escalosfrios seguian

presentes, pero debia tranquilizarse, debia hacerlo...

sasu: ni se te ocurra irte! -advirtio mientras se dirigia a la ventana para sellarla y evitar cualquier

imprudencia de la pelirrosa- tu y yo...aun tenemos que hablar...-dijo seriamente y haciendo que el

cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera fuertemente-

neji: maldicion sasuke! abre de una vez!

sasu: cierra tu maldita boca hyuga! -exclamo caminando hacia la puerta-

Su mano se coloco en la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de abrirla miro a la senju, la cual estaba

estatica en su lugar, y despues dio una rapida mirada al vientre de la misma, para segundos

despues salir sin decir absolutamente nada...

neji: por fin! -dijo con el ceño fruncido al ver al orochimaru-

sasu: sera mejor que lo que tengas que decirme sea importante neji! -dijo furioso mientras sellaba

la puerta-

neji: te dije que necesito hablar contigo, y es verdad...-exclamo seriamente-

sasu: bien entonces hazlo!

neji: no aqui, es serio...-dijo seriamente-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño al escucharlo, de que demonios queria hablar el ojiperla!?

neji: vamos a mi cuarto...

sasu: como sea! -dijo de mala gana mientras comenzaba a caminar-

neji: "que humor" -penso fastidiado mientras abria la puerta de su cuarto-

La verdad era que el tampoco tenia ganas de hablar pero necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas y este

vez pretendia hacerlo...

Una voz muy familiar la llamaba una y otra vez, y aunque desde ya hace bastante tiempo intentaba

abrir sus ojos no podia hacerlo, y es que ella se sentia muy debil y confundida...Que habia

sucedido?

naru: hinata...hinata...-llamaba una y otra vez para ver si la chica reaccionaba-

En verdad que estaba muy preocupado por todo lo que sucedia, y es que hace varios minutos se

habia enterado de que habian encontrado a la ojiperla desmayada en uno de los pasillos, y aunque

zeku le habia dicho que todo esta bien, y que al parecer la ojiperla simplemente se habia

desmayado, él no iba a estar tranquilo hasta verla conciente...

naru: vamos hinata, despierta...-dijo suavemente-

Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar suavemente los pelos de la peliazul con una gran ternura, y es

que verla en aquel estado le producia mucha ternura. Eran aquellos momentos en lo que se daba

cuenta de cuanto la amaba, y que sin la ojiperla ya no sabria que hacer...

hina: naruto-kun...

La suave vos de la peliazul lo saco de sus pensamientos y sus ojos reavivaron su color mostrando

su felicidad y dicha...

naru: hinata! estas bien!? -pregunto animadamente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente...-

hina: naruto...-susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas-

naru: estas bien hinata? -pregunto separandose de la senju-

hina: yo...si estoy bien, pero...que sucedio? -pregunto confundida y sentandose comodamente en

la cama-

naru: pues no lo se muy bien...pero un grupo de senjus te encontraron desmayada en el pasillo...-

dijo seriamente-

hina: desmayada? -pregunto aun mas confundida-

naru: asi es...

hina: no recuerdo que...que paso...-exclamo al tiempo que llebava una mano a su cabeza-

naru: no te esfuerzes hinata, lo importante aqui es que estas bien! -dijo alegremente-

hina: c...claro...-exclamo cerrando sus ojos por breves segundos- pero...recuerdo que estaba con

sakura...

naru: sakura? -dijo poniendose de pie-

hina: si, no se muy bien por que mis recuerdos son borrosos...-dijo seriamente- pero creo que ella

se fue y despues de eso nada...

naru: no sigas esforzandote hinata...-dijo con una linda sonrisa-

hina: s...si...

naru: y bien? puede levantarte? -pregunto impaciente-

hina: si, estoy bien...de hecho me siento con muchas energias...-dijo con una tierna sonrisa-

naru: entonces salgamos de aqui, no me gustan las enfermerias...-dijo llevando una mano a su

nuca-

hina: claro...

Despues de eso ambos senjus salieron de aquel lugar, ambos estaban muy animados sin saber el

motivo, y es que estar uno junto al otro era lo unico que necesitaban...ninguno de ellos se

imaginaba la situacion que atravesaba la pelirrosa...-

La puerta del cuarto se cerro con mucha fuerza e inmediatamente ella sintio que volvia a respirar,

y es que en todos aquellos minutos que estuvo junto al orochimaru sintio que no respiraba...Su

cuerpo cayo pesamente en la cama y sus lagrimas siguieron cayendo fuertemente...

saku: por que..? -susurro llevando ambas manos a su rostro-

Si no hubiera sido por hyuga ella nuevamente le hubiera dicho sus sentimientos al pelinegro, y eso

significaba que nuevamente se hubiera mostrado vulnerable frente a èl...

saku: que tonta soy! -dijo entre triste y frustrada-

Por que tenia que ser tan debil frente a el? Aunque en su cabeza se preguntaba una y otra vez lo

mismo, ella sabia la respuesta y esa era la mas obvia...ella lo amaba, quisiera o no lo hacia...

saku: debo salir de aqui...-susurro sentandose de golpe-

Su cuerpo rapidamente se puso de pie, y aunque estaba todo tembloroso no se dejo vencer,

queria y debia salir de alli antes de que el azabache regresara. Con mucho cuidado se acerco a la

puerta y una vez frente a este agudizo su oido para oir si habia alguien afuera, y al comprobar que

el lugar estaba silecio saco un poco de energia de su mano...

saku: por que...? por que se comporto asi? -susurro con su voz quebrada mientras colocaba su

energia en la puerta-

Su cuerpo hacia una cosa pero su mente estaba sumida en muchos pensamientos, en los cuales

obviamente se encontraba cierto pelinegro. La actitud del chico hace unos momentos la habia

desconcertado, e impactado...que pretendia? por que se comportaba asi? Eran muchas las

preguntas que tenia en esos momentos pero a ninguna encontraba una respuesta apropiada. Sus

temblorosas manos trataban de concentrarse en lo que hacian pero sus nervios la traicionaban y

hacian que su energia saliera de manera dispareja...

saku: ma...maldicion...-dijo sumamente nervioso al ver la alteracion de su energua-

Debia tranquilizarse para poder hacerlo, tal y como se lo habia dicho tenten hace varios meses...Lo

recordaba perfectamente, la ojimiel le habia dicho que para romper el sello de algo era necesario

tener un control total de la energia, tambien recordaba que como la ojimiel no tenia dicho control

utilizaba un sello para hacerlo, ese sello que le habia regalado a ella y que ahora no tenia, pero ella

como iba a saber que lo necesitaria? Sin embargo, aun asi, confiaba en que tenia un buen control

de su energia pero en esos momentos controlarla era lo mas dificil...

saku: vamos sakura...tranquilizate...-murmuro para su misma-

Poco a poco trato de regularizar su respiracion, algo que le resulto sumamente dificil, pero

pasados unos poco minutos logro hacerlo y entonces sin perder mas tiempo coloco nuevamente

sus manos sobre la puerta y dreno su energia...

saku: por favor abrete...-rogo con sus ojos cerrados-

Y como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido escuchadas la puerta se abrio en un dos por tres y una

enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro...Era la primera vez...la primera vez que algo no le salia

mal...

saku: b...bien...-dijo con su temblorosa voz-

Despues de eso observo el pasillo y al ver que no habia nadie salio rapidamente del cuarto del

orochimaru, para despues caminaron a paso acelerado hacia el salon de aquel sector, pero algo la

detuvo...una voz, una voz bastante familiar...

saku: sasuke...-susurro suavemente y deteniendo sus pasos-

Todo su cuerpo se estremecio al escuchar la voz del chico, y creyo que su cuerpo saldria corriendo

de alli, sin embargo no sucedio aquello y por el contrario se quedo estatica en su lugar...Algo...algo

dentro de ella le decia que escuchara de que hablaban ambos orochimarus, pero otra, la mas

sensata, le decia que saliera lo antes posible de alli, pero por alguna extraña razon obedecio a la

primera opcion, arriesgandose asi, a que alguien la viera, sin embargo en aquellos momentos ya

poco le importaba...

saku: "esta hablando con hyuga..." -penso serimente mientras que con sigilosos pasos se acercaba

a la puerta de donde provenian las voces...-

Una vez frente a dicha puerta miro a todos lados, y creyendo que nadie la veia apoyo su oreja en

dicha puerta para escuchar claramente de que hablaban ambos orochimarus...Sin embargo la

pelirrosa creyo mal, pues unos maliciosos ojos la observaban con una gran intensidad, y con una

media sonrisa en su rostro...zabusa...El orochimaru llevaba ya un buen tiempo alli, y habia visto

hace unos poco minutos como el pelinegro salia de su cuarto y se metia al de hyuga, y ahora veia a

la pelirrosa que tanto odiaba y al mismo tiempo deseaba, y es que la senju se habia convertido en

su capricho, en su obsecion...

zabu: "las cosas no podrian estar saliendo de mejor manera!" -penso emocionada al darse cuenta

que ambos jovenes, sin darse cuenta, le estaban facilitando notablemente las cosas...-

Por su lado la pelirrosa agudizo su oido y tratando de no producir ningun ruido cerro sus ojos para

escuchar mejor la conversacion de los dos orochimarus...

sasu: para esa estupidez me llamaste!? -rugio al escuchar la pregunta del ojiperla-

neji: estupidez? -dijo ironicamente- crees que esto es una estupidez!?

sasu: claro que si!

neji: cualquier cosa que se refiera a haruno es importante...-dijo seriamente y tratando de

controlar su molestia-

saku: "estan...estan hablando de mi?" -penso sorprendida-

sasu: crees que me importa lo que un estupido dijo!? -cuestiono furioso-

neji: deberia hacerlo! -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: pues no lo hace neji! -dijo frunciendo tambien el ceño- que los estupidan digan lo que

quieran!

saku: "de que estan hablano?" -penso confundida-

neji: como sea! -dijo resignado al llevar ya bastantes minutos discutiendo de lo mismo- sin

embargo no es eso de lo que quiero hablar...

sasu: ve al grano de una vez! -ordeno friamente-

neji: es tambien sobre...haruno...-dijo audazmente y captando todas las reacciones del pelinegro-

saku: "de mi...por que quiere hablar de mi?"

sasu: que tiene ella? -dijo de manera cortante-

neji: sabes de lo que quiero hablar...-dijo impaciente-

sasu: no, no lo se...-exclamo de manera indiferente-

neji: es sobre tu plan sasuke! -exclamo molesto-

saku: "plan? d...de que plan habla?" -penso al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza-

sasu: que tieno eso? -pregunto apretando los puños con fuerza al no querer hablar al respecto-

neji: quiero saber como vas?

sasu: no es de tu incumbencia! -dijo de manera cortante-

neji: no es que me interese a mi, sasuke...-exclamo cruzandose de blazos- pero itachi ya esta

impaciente...-mintio en lo ultimo para ver si asi lograba sacarle algo al azabache-

El pelinegro sintio como la furia corria por su interior, itachi...de solo escuchar aquel nombre todo

dentro de él ardia, sin embargo ahora su mente estaba demasiado ocupada para pensar en otras

cosas...

sasu: dile que todo va bien...-exclamo de mala gana- y que no se mete en nada! -advirtio

severamente-

neji: todo va bien? -pregunto levantando una ceja- entonces la impura...la impura ya esta

enamorada de ti? -pregunto seriamente-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron de la imprension al escuchar la pregunta del ojiperla...Su

corazon se acelero de sobremanera y sintio un nudo en la garganta...

saku: im...imposible...-susurro con la respiracion agitada-

Sus ojos se nublaron a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y sus oidos se pregaron aun

mas a la puerta para escuchar claramente todo...debia ser un error...

sasu: s...si...-exclamo desviando la mirada-

neji: eso es genial! -dijo con una sonrisa- entonces ya la tenemos en nuestras manos!

Su corazon termino de partirse en aquel momento, y sus lagrimas no aguantaron

mas...Todo...todo habia sido un plan?

sasu: claro que si! -exclamo con una sonrisa forzada- te dije que lo consiguiria...

neji: bien echo! -dijo aun con su sonrisa- aunque no te enorgullescas demasido que el que tuvo el

plan de enamorarla fui yo! -exclamo arrogantemente-

sasu: el que hizo el trabajo fui yo...-exclamo tratando de seguir el juego, aunque en su interior

tenia unas inmensas ganas de matar al ojiperla-

Una fuerte opresion crecio en su pecho y sintio que el aire le faltaba...Ya no lo soportaba mas!

saku: t...todo fue un plan...-susurro con la voz quebrada- no puede ser...no puede ser...-murmuro

levemente-

neji: trabajo? -pregunto ironicamente- no creo que acostarse con ella haya sido un trabajo...-

exclamo sonriendo ampliamente-

sasu: eso crees? -pregunto seriamente- entonces lo hubieras echo tu!

neji: no, eso te resulta mas facil a ti...-dijo burlonamente- tu eres el galan despues de todo...-dijo

ironicamente- aunque.. sabes? no crei que haruno cayera tambien a tus pies, bueno en fin,

despues de todo es una tonta chica...

sasu: hmp...

No lo resistio mas, su corazon no resistiria seguir escuchando todas esas cosas. Lentamente

comenzo a dar pasos hacia atras y despues de eso comenzo a correr hacia la salida de aquel

maldito sector...Sus lagrimas resbalaban por todo su rostro y sentia que en cualquier

momento...moriria, realmente asi lo sentia, por que su cuerpo y alma, y sobre todo su corazon ya

no podian mas con todo eso...El orochimaru se habia burlado de ella, habia jugado con sus

sentimientos...

zabu: a donde vas preciosa? -escucho una terrible voz y una mano jalandola bruscamente de su

brazo...-

saku: zabusa! -exclamo de la impresion al ver frente a frente a el profesor-

zabu: esta vez...no escaparas! -dijo maliciosamente y sin dar tiempo a nada le dio un fuerte golpe

en la nuca-

Un dolor agudo se expandio en su cuello, y en verdad que sentia que hubiera podido resistirlo si

no estuviera en las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba...estaba cansada, demasiado

cansada...y simplemente sus ojos se cerraron dando paso a la oscuridad...

zabu: mas facil de lo que pensaba...-dijo con una enorme sonrisa al tener entre sus brazos el

cuerpo inconciente de la pelirrosa- ahora solo falta el principito...-dijo ironicamente mientras

recostaba el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo-

Su mirada nuevamente miraba a todos lados, para ver si habia alguien que puediera estar

viendolo, pero para su suerte y tal como lo esperaba, ya que era horario de clases, no habia nadie

en el lugar. Rapidamente y dejando el cuerpo de la senju en el mismo lugar, en la mitad del salon

del sector, camino hacia los pasillos que daban a los cuartos y se paro tranquilamente ahi,

esperaria hasta que el orochimau saliera...

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que permanecio con todas sus alarmas encendidas, y por

fin...por fin aquella bendita puerta se abria y por alli salia su presa...sasuke...

zabu: "perfecto..." -penso viendo fijamente la espalda del orochimaru- uchiha! -llamo de una y sin

perder mas tiempo-

Esa voz...zabusa. Su ceño se fruncio fuertemente al escuchar aquella desagradable voz, primero

neji, y ahora el maldito de zabusa...él solo queria ir a su cuarto, él necesitaba ir a su cuarto! pero al

parecer todo estaba en su contra...Ademas con todo lo que acaba de suceder se habia olvidado

que esa noche era el encuentro con zabusa...

sasu: zabusa...-mascullo a regañadientes mientras volteaba para verlo frente a frente- que es lo

que quieres!?

zabu: en realidad algo sin importancia...-dijo tranquilamente y dandose la vuelta- tengo que

mostrarte algo...

sasu: no tengo tiempo para estupidecez! -gruño furioso y dandose la vuelta para caminar a su

cuarto-

zabu: como quieras...despues de todo es solo haruno...-exclamo maliciosamente-

Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe al escucharlo, y su rostro volteo bruscamente...

zabu: vaya...creo que gane tu atencion...-exclamo burlonamente-

sasu: de que hablas? -pregunto dudoso y dirigiendo un fugaz mirada a su cuarto-

zabu: haruno esta aqui, conmigo...-dijo tranquilamente y caminando hacia el salon...- quieres

verla?

sasu: "imposible!" -penso sumamente preocupado-

Rapidamente volteo todo el cuerpo y corrio hacia el salon principal, sin importarle mostrar aquella

preocupacion por ella frente al orochimaru...

sasu: sakura! -dijo sorprendido al ver a la pelirrosa tirada en el suelo-

zabu: te lo dije...-exclamo como si nada-

El orochimaur se olvido de todo incluso de la presencia de zabusa, y sin perder mas tiempo corrio

hacia la chica atemorizado de que el maldito le hubiera echo algo, pero antes de poder llegar a ella

zabusa aparecio frente a él, aturdiendo todo sus sentidos...

zabu: veo que realmente te importa la impura...-dijo rapidamente y de un veloz movimiento

golpeo con su palma el pecho del chico- si no fuera asi...-exclamo viendo como el cuerpo del

pelinegro caia contra el suelo- no hubieras bajado la guardia...-concluyo de manera triunfante-

sasu: "maldicion!" -penso lleno de furia al verse incapaz de moverse o incluso hablar...-

Sus corazon se acelero como nunca antes al darse cuenta de la situacion en la que se encontraba,

una situacion nada buena, una situacion terrible...Su rostro quedo a milimetros del de la pelirrosa

y pudo apreciar los rastros de las gruesas lagrimas que habia derramado...

sasu: "no puedo moverme!" -penso lleno de impotencia al intentar moverse aunque sea un poco-

zabu: jovenes...-dijo dando un suspiro- cuando entenderan que no pueden contra alguien como

yo! -exclamo arrogantemente- y ahora si no te importa sasuke, me llevare a sakurita...-dijo con

una sonrisa maliciosa mientras tomaba en brazo el inconciente cuerpo de la pelirrosa...-

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion al ver aquella terrible escena...fue un estupido, un verdadero

estupido! Como pudo dejarse inmovilizar, ahora por su culpa sakura estaba en peligro, y no solo

ella, si no tambien...su hijo!

Ahora que demonios haria!?

 **CONTINUARA...**


	9. Capitulo 64: inevitable enfrentamiento

**Ya seben este fic no me pertenece , es propiedad de karynita y de igual forma los personajes de naruto son creacion del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 64: inevitable enfrentamiento...

Su corazon se acelero como nunca antes al darse cuenta de la situacion en la que se encontraba,

una situacion nada buena, una situacion terrible...Su rostro quedo a milimetros del de la pelirrosa

y pudo apreciar los rastros de las gruesas lagrimas que habia derramado...

sasu: "no puedo moverme!" -penso lleno de impotencia al intentar moverse aunque sea un poco-

zabu: jovenes...-dijo dando un suspiro- cuando entenderan que no pueden contra alguien como

yo! -exclamo arrogantemente- y ahora si no te importa sasuke, me llevare a sakurita...-dijo con

una sonrisa maliciosa mientras tomaba en brazo el inconciente cuerpo de la pelirrosa...-

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion al ver aquella terrible escena...fue un estupido, un verdadero

estupido! Como pudo dejarse inmovilizar, ahora por su culpa sakura estaba en peligro, y no solo

ella, si no tambien...su hijo!

Ahora que demonios haria!?

zabu: adios...-dijo dandose la vuelta con la ojijade en sus brazos-

Sus pisadas rapidamente se dirigieron hacia una de las ventanas, sus intenciones eran claras,

pretendia ir al bosque, pero antes de salir por una de estas se detuvo unos segundos, como si

estuviera pensando algo, y despues de eso se dio la vuelta y clavo sus ojos en los del azabache...

zabu: "si lo dejo aqui lo encontraran rapidamente, y eso solo me arruinaria mis planes" -penso

seriamente-

Despues de meditar por unos breves segundos se dirigio a paso veloz hacia el azabache y sin soltar

a la senju tomo un brazo del chico, y como si se tratase de cualquier cosa, lo arrastro a un lugar

especifico...

sasu: "demonios!" -penso entre furioso y desesperado-

No entendia que tecnica le habia aplicado, pero cualquiera que fuera, era demasiado bueno, pues

no era solo el echo de no poder moverse, si no que tambien no podia hablar...

zabu: no tengo intenciones de que alguien te encuentre asi que...-exclamo mientras abria una

puerta-

El azabache rapidamente reconocio el lugar, era el mismo sotano en el cual el profesor habia

tenido a la senju, sus ojos destellaron de la furia y aunque queria gritar no podia hacerlo...

zabu: tu te quedaras aqui! -dijo severamente y tomandolo de un brazo para luego arrojarlo contra

el suelo-

Un terrible dolor se expandio por todo su cuerpo al chocar contra el duro piso, pero aun asi eso

era algo que en aquellos momentos no le importaba en lo absoluto...

zabu: se un buen chico y quedate quieto...-dijo de manera ironica al tiempo que nuevamente toma

a la senju entre sus brazos y cerraba la puerta-

sasu: "no! maldicon!" -penso desesperado al ver desaparecer al orochimaru- "si le hace algo...si le

hace algo lo matare!" -penso cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

Sakura...sakura...todo su interior estaba que explotaba de los nervios, solo pedia que algo

detuviera todo eso. Se sentia tan patetico, y frustrado, pero sobre todo tenia miedo, aunque en

otros situaciones no lo hubiera aceptado y ni siquiera pensado, ahora era diferente, por que

Sasuke Uchiha en verdad tenia miedo de lo que le pudiera suceder a la pelirrosa...

Por su lado zabusa cerro la puerta con fuerza y corrio hacia las ventanas del aquel salon, las clases

ya terminarian y eso significaba que lo alumnos ya aparecerian, por lo tanto debia desaparecer

rapidamente...

zabu: fue facil, demasiado facil...-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Sin detener su paso salto por una de las ventanas y despues de eso solo sintio el peso de la lluvia

caer fuertemente contra su cuerpo. El tiempo aun era pesimo pero eso no le importaba en lo

absoluto, esta vez...esta vez aunque fuera el fin del mundo terminaria su asunto pendiente con la

senju, y claro que despues venia el uchiha, por que el pelinegro tambien pagaria...

zabu: debo alejarme lo suficiente...-susurro para si mismo-

Sus piernas mantenian un ritmo constante y rapido, estaba ansioso...muy ansioso por que por fin

tendria lo que tanto habia querido...sakura...

La puerta de su cuarto se cerro con fuerza y el se sento aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. El

pelinegro acaba de irse y las noticias que le dio eran buenas, demasiados buenas...

neji: esto es bueno...-susurro acostandose boca arriba en su cama-

Estaba satisfecho con lo que le dijo el azabache, por fin tenian a la pelirrosa en sus manos, y ahora

lo unico que faltaba era hacer la ultima jugada, aquella jugada que definiria aquel juego. Tal vez,

en otros momentos se hubiera sentido sumamente molesto de que el pelinegro fuera quien

consiguiera aquello, pero ahora era totalmente diferente, pues estaba cerca de una de sus tantas

metas...

neji: ya casi...tenten...-susurro casi inaludible-

Aunque le costara admitirlo sabia que parte del entusiasmo de esos momentos se debia a que

pronto podria cumplir con la mete de la ojimiel, ella no pudo hacerlo, pues habia muerto, pero

él...él aun estaba con vida y tal y como se lo habia propuesto cumpliria la venganza de la senju, y

ahora...ahora con todo lo que el azabache le habia dicho aquella mete estaba cerca, demasiado

cerca...

neji: pronto todos los malditos senjus pagaran...-dijo lleno de resentimiento-

Ya por naturaleza el odiaba a los senju, era obvio pues el era un orochimaru, pero tambien era por

todo lo que le hicieron a tenten...El mejor que nadie conocia la vida de la chica, y sabia que los

senjus habian utilizado a su familia, despues de eso era conciente de todo lo que sufrio la ojimiel, y

tal vez haces meses no le importaba pero ahora...ahora era completamente diferente, ahora

sentia mucho mas odio por todos los senju, si es que eso era posible, y por eso las nuevas noticias

lo habian animado de sobremanera...

neji: necesito descansar...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa...-

Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente, estaba dispuesto a descansar un poco, pero...pero siempre hay

algo que interrumpe los buenos momentos. Una suave brisa choco contra su rostro y sus ojos se

abrieron rapidamente...

neji: q...que? -penso confundido al ver que la ventana estaba cerrada-

Una sensacion escalosfriante invadio su ser, una sensacion que ya habia sentido varias veces...Su

ojos vieron en todos los rincones de la peiza pero no habia nada...

neji: tenten...-susurro casi sin aliento-

Un fuerte golpe se sintio en la puerta de su cuarto, un golpe que venia desde afuera...Apretando

los puños con fuerza se puso de pie y abrio la puerta de una sola vez, pero no habia nada...

neji: demonios! -dijo frustrado de aquella situacion...-

Dio un paso hacia fuera de su cuarto para ver a ambos lados del pasillo, miro a un lado y no habia

nada, miro al otro lado y entonces sus ojos capataron la figura de alguien corriendo...

neji: espera! -dijo fuertemente y comenzando a seguir a aquella silueta-

No escaparia, sea lo que sea, esta vez no escaparia...Sus piernas lo conducieron hasta el salon

principal y una vez alli nuevamente vio a aqulla silueta que doblaba por uno de los pasillos...

neji: no escaparas...-susurro frunciendo el ceño-

Si eso era una broma o algo por el estilo, haria pagar caro al autor de dicha broma, ahora si no era

una broma...estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo de todo aquel asunto. Sus ojos se agudizaron para

no perder de vista a aquella silueta y pudo ver claramente como esta entraba a un cuarto...

neji: te tengo...-dijo llegando al lugar y parando de correr-

So dicha persona se habia metido a aquel cuarto no tenia posibilidades de escapar...lentamente

llevo una mano a la perilla pero cuando intento abrir la puerta no pudo hacerlo, su mirada bajo y

entonces noto el candado que aseguraba el lugar...

neji: que? -dijo confundido al no entender como la persona a la cual seguia habia entrado a aquel

lugar-

Un escalosfrio recorrio todo su cuerpo mas no se echaria para atras, saco una enorme cantidad de

energia de su mano y la coloco sobre el candado, nadie mejor que el sabia de aquellas cosas y

abrir aquel candado seria lo mas facil del mundo. Una sonrisa arrogante se formo en su rostro al

ver como el candado caia al suelo provocando un ruido seco...

neji: bien...-murmuro tomando la perilla de la puerta-

De un rapido movimiento abrio la puerta para ver frente a el unas escaleras, pero al observar

mejor se dio cuenta que en aquel lugar no habia nadie, o eso creia el...

neji: imposible...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños con fuerza-

Dio dos pasos adelante para observar mejor el lugar y entonces su mirada logro captar algo...

neji: sasuke? -dijo totalemente sorprendido-

Frente a él se encontraba, tirado en el suelo, el pelinegro...pero que demonios hacia alli?

Rapidamente bajo las escaleras y se acerco al azabache, el cual se encontraba boca abajo, de un

rapido movimiento le dio la vuelta y entonces pudo ver que el chico tenia los ojos abiertos...

neji: sasuke...que sucede? -pregunto confundido al ver que el orochimaru no se movia-

El orochimaru abrio los ojos de la sorpresa, no esperaba ver al ojiperla alli... que hacia alli? pero en

esos momentos eso no importaba, lo importante era que el pelimarron podria ayudarlo...

sasu: "vamos neji! necesito que me movilises!" -penso con el corazon acelerado-

neji: sasuke di algo! -exclamo desconcertado al ver que el orochimaru no se movia ni siquiera un

poco- es...espera...-dijo de repente y comprendiendo lo que sucedia alli-

Rapidamente dirigio una mano al pecho del azabache y saco algo de energia...

neji: "esta inmovilizado..." -penso seriamente la ver que la energia del chico no fluia- "pero quien

lo hizo?"

sasu: "hazlo de una ves neji!" -pensaba alterado al saber que cada segundo que perdia era fatal...-

"por favor sakura aguanta..." -penso cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por la impotencia que sentia-

neji: agunta un poco...-exclamo seriamente y sacando mas energia de su mano-

Sin perder tiempo llevo su mano a la frente del orochimaru y de una sola vez descargo gran parte

de energia en el chico, el cual emitio un quejido de dolor...

sasu: diablos! -mascullo al sentir una oleada de punzadas en todo su cuerpo-

Rapidamente se sento...su cuerpo ya respondia y lo hacia perfectamente...

neji: que demonios sucedio sasuke? -pregunto poniendose de pie-

El pelinegro se paro bruscamente, su cuerpo estaba temblando pero no se debia a la tecnica, se

debia a la preocupacion que sentia en aquellos momentos. Sin darle importancia al ojiperla sus

piernas se movieron en direccion a la escalera para salir corriendo de alli, en busca de la

pelirrosa...

neji: sasuke! -dijo fuertemente al ver la actitud del pelinegro, mas este no le dio importacia y salio

a toda prisa del lugar- que...que esta pasando? -dijo confundido y viendo la puerta del lugar-

Su cuerpo corria a todo lo que daba, debia encontrarla, debia hacerlo. Su corazon latia de manera

acelerada y su mente estaba llena de distientos pensamientos, los cuales lo estaban

enloqueciendo...habian pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que su mente aun trataba de

procesar todo lo ocurrido, pero lo que mas le importaba en aquellos momentos era encontrarla...

sasu: sakura...-susurro apretando sus puños con fuerza-

Todo en su interior se removia con fuerza, por que siempre tenia que suceder algo? Sus pasos

pararon en seco al llegar al salon principal...

sasu: donde...donde!? -dijo desesperado y mirando a todos lados-

Pasaron unos breves segundo que para el fueron eternos, pero de repente reacciono...el bosque!

Recordaba claramente que zabusa se dirigia a una de las ventanas antes de tirarlo al sotano, el

unico lugar al que podria ir era el bosque...Rapidamente corrio hacia una de las ventanas y salto

por esta sin perder tiempo. Su vista rapidamente se dificulto como consecuencia de las pesadas

gotas de agua que caian sobre todo su cuerpo, su mirada rapidamente miro a todos lados y

entonces la desesperacion crecio en él...el bosque...el bosque era enorme! sus posibilidades de

encontrar a la senju eran minimas, e incluso nulas...

sasu: no, maldicion! -dijo angustiado y sin saber que rumbo tomar-

Derecha, izquierda...donde, a donde debia dirigirse? Sus piernas dieron un paso adelante

dispuesto a ir al frente pero se detuvieron de golpe al ver algo en su lado derecho. Su mirada

rapidamente se dirigio a aquel sitio y pudo distinguir...algo...

sasu: que es eso? -susurro tratando de ver mejor-

Sus piernas rapidamente se dirigieron a aquel sitio y al llegar alli nuevamente vio algo, pero esta

vez delante de el...era algo asi como...una silueta, y se movia, o mejor dicho corria entre los

arboles...

sasu: "zabusa!" -penso mientras comenzaba a correr en aquella direccion-

Sus ojos trataban de no perder de vista lo que para él era zabusa, su corazon estaba sumamente

acelerado y su cuerpo temblaba levemente...Con cada pisada que daba sentia como sus pies es

hundian en el barro, lo cual dificultaba su andar pero aun asi no se detuvo ni un instante...estaba

desesperdado...desesperado por encontrar a la senju...

La biblioteca se encontraba mas llena que de costumbre, y el motivo era uno solo: habia un

pesimo dia y nadia sabia a donde mas ir. Dos jovenes senjus se encontraban sentados

tranquilamente en una de las mesas mas aisladas del lugar, y es que necesitaban tranquilidas y

mas para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas...

naru: hinata-chan no entiendo...-se quejo por decima vez-

hina: que es lo que no entienes? -pregunto suavemente-

naru: pues nada! no entiendo nada! -dijo llevando una mano a su nuca y sonriendo

nerviosamente-

hina: pero si acaba de explicartelo naruto-kun...-dijo tranquilamente-

naru: si lo se...es que veraz...-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Era verdad la ojiperla le habia estado explicando durante varios minutos uno de los ejercicios pero

él...él no podia prestar atencion a nada de ello, pues estaba demasiado entretenido viendo los

finos rasgos de la peliazul, pero donde mas se entretuvo fue en sus bonitos ojos, y en sus labios

que se movian suavemente mientras ella hablaba...

hina: n...no te explique bien? -pregunto timidamente-

naru: no! nada de eso...-dijo rapidamente- es solo que...podrias explicarmelo otra vez? -pidio con

una linda sonrisa-

hina: c...claro...-dijo al tiempo que le devolvia la sonrisa-

La peliazul tomo la carpeta del chico y hojeo un par de veces para llegar al tema que no entendia

el ojiceleste...

hina: mira es muy facil...-exclamo tomando un lapiz para escribir en una hoja-

Despues de escribir vio al pelirubio pero se dio cuenta que este no le estaba prestando atencion, y

que su mirada estaba fija al frente. Lentamente siguio la mirada del chico y entonces vio al taka...

hina: sai...-susurro seriamente al verlo frente a ellos-

sai: hola...como estan? -pregunto en un extraño tono mientras se sentaba frente a ambos senjus-

naru: eh...bien...-dijo un tanto serio-

Despues de eso un silencio incomodo se formo entre los tres, y es que la verdad ambos senjus se

habian distanciado del taka despues de lo sucedido en el compromiso, en verdad fue el taka quien

se habia alejado de ellos, al parecer necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar todo lo ocurrido,

pero ahora que lo volvian a ver, ya no sentian lo mismo...era como si algo se hubiera roto entre

ellos...

sai: asi que..le estas explicando hinata? -pregunto mirando los cuadernos-

hina: si...

naru: ya sabes soy medio duro en estas cosas...-dijo con una sonrisa y tratando de romper el hielo-

sai: si lo se, es por eso que hinata siempre te ayuda...

naru: lo se, le debo mucho a hinata...-exclamo alegremente y dandole un tierno abrazo a al

peliazul-

hina: na...naruto...-dijo sonrojada-

sai: felicidades...-dijo con una sonrisa-

naru: eh?

sai: ya sabes por su relacion, no se los habia dicho hasta ahora...

naru: gracias sai...

sai: la verdad es que tardaron un poco...-dijo cruzando sus manos-

hina: no digas eso sai...-se quejo al sentir su cara ardiendo de la verguenza-

El taka sonrio al ver a la chica, mas aquella sonrisa solo duro unos pocos segundos, ya que despues

su cara se puso seria y sus ojos parecieron apagarse...

sai: este...-dijo dudoso- y...sakura? -pregunto por fin-

Los senjus dejaron de sonreir al escuchar la pregunta del taka, ambos sabia que aquel tema era

sumamente delicado, y tambien sabian lo que producia en el taka...

naru: debe estar en su cuarto...-exclamo seriamente-

sai: ya veo...-dijo pensativamente- hace mucho no hablo con ella...como esta?

hina: igual...igual que siempre...-dijo rapidamente-

En verdad que no se sentia nada bien al estar frente al taka y no poder decirle nada, ella sabia

perfectamente que el taka queria a la senju, todos lo sabian, y era por eso que le ponia

sumamente triste verlo en aquel estado, y se preguntaba como reaccionaria cuando se enterara

del embarazo de la senju. No le gustaba mentir, pero en casos como ese no tenia opcion, ademas

no era la unica persona a la que le escondia cosas, tambien estaba naruto...Su mirada se dirigio al

pelirubio y un nudo se formo en su gargante...el ojiceleste enloqueceria cuando se enterara quien

era el padre del hijo de sakura...

hina: "lo siento..." -penso cerrando sus ojos por breves segundos-

naru: sai tu...

sai: yo estoy bien...-interrumpio al pelirubio- no te preocupes...

naru: es bueno oir eso...-exclamo nada convencido-

sai: cuando vean a sakura...-exclamo poniendose de pie- por favor diganle que quiero hablar con

ella...-dijo seriamente-

naru: sai...no creo que...

sai: no te preocupes...-interrumpio nuevamente al senju- en verdad solo quiero que las cosas

queden bien entre nosotros...

hina: me alegro que quieras eso sai...

naru: si pero...

sai: solo sera eso...-dijo rapidamente y dandose la vuelta para irse del lugar...-

naru: esta...raro...-dijo de manera pensativa-

hina: asi es...-exclamo suavemente y viendo como el taka salia de la biblioteca-

El pelinegro por su lado, salio de aquel lugar y camino vagamente por los pasillos, de rato en rato

su mirada se posaba en las ventanas y veia la lluvia...Esos dias habian sido realmente malos, y no

solo por el clima si no por todo...Desde que su compromiso no se realizo algo dentro de el se habia

apagado, y la verdad es que ya no le encontraba sentido a nada. El amaba a sakura con locura, con

obsesion, y con todo lo que se pudiera imaginar, y es por eso que ahora...ahora ya no podia

hacerse la idea de no estar con ella, de perderla...

sai: sakura...-susurro dando un golpe en una de las paredes-

No sabia que mas hacer con todos esos malditos sentimientos hacia la chica, pero si sabia una cosa

y eso era que él no podia vivir sin ella. Su vida no tenia sentido si la senju no estaba con el, y es por

eso...es por eso que el no se rendiria, y esta vez haria lo que fuera por tener a la pelirrosa...

Sentia un fuerte dolor en su cabeza pero sobre todo se sentia mareada, muy mareada...El frio le

calaba los huesos y al parecer estaba mojada, lo cual no ayudaba para nada, sin embargo

escuchaba una voz que le gritaba una y otra vez...

zabu: vamos despierta de una vez! -dijo nuevamente y con el ceño fruncido-

Esa voz...? esa voz! no podia ser...Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y buscaron al dueño de aquella

voz, lo cual no fue dificil pues solo a un metro de ella estaba él...

saku: zabusa...-dijo sorprendida-

Rapidamente su mente recordo todo lo sucedido, y entonces el panico se apodero de su ser. Con

algo de dificultad se puso de pie y coloco sus manos frente a ella, en una clara muestra de

defensa...No pretendia dejar que el orochimaru le hiciera nada, esta vez no!

zabu: crees que podras defenderte? -pregunto burlonamente al ver la actitud de la senju-

La pelirrosa rapidamente lo comprendio, y entonces intento sacar algo de energia de su mano

pero nada salio de alli...

saku: no puede ser! -dijo alterada-

zabu: creiste que no lo haria...

saku: eres un maldito! -dijo fuertemente al comprender que el orochimaru habia aplicado una

tecnica sobre ella-

Nuevamente intento sacar energia pero su condicion era la misma, sin embargo no entendia por

que podia moverse tan libremente, pues la ultima vez que el orochimaru habia aplicado esa

tecnica en ella su movilidad era minima...

zabu: no es la misma tecnica...-dijo como leyendo los pensamientos de la senju-

saku: bastardo...-dijo furioso y apretando los puños con fuerza-

Su mirada rapidamente se movio de un lado a otro...el bosque, se encontraban en el bosque, si

corria tal vez podria escapar del orochimaru, pero sus posibilidades eran pocas, sin embargo algo

tenia que hacer y pelear no era una buena opcion...

zabu: sabes hay algo que me decepciona de todo esto...-dijo tranquilamente y dando un paso

hacia la senju, la cual se alarmo totalmente-

La mirada del orochimaru bajo de los ojos de la chica a su vientre, dando a entender a lo que se

referia, y la pelirrosa se quedo totalmente estatica...

zabu: estas embarazada...-dijo despectivamente-

La senju trago en seco al oirlo y sus manos protegieron aquella zona de la mirada del

orochimaru...Tenia que salir de alli, no solo por ella si no por su hijo. Sabia perfectamente que si el

profesor le hacia algo, podria afectar considerablemente a su pequeño...

saku: "por favor, no..." -penso angustiada y con los ojos cristalizados-

zabu: eso te pasa por puta...-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

saku: cierra la boca desgraciado! -grito a todo pulmon-

zabu: me pregunto de quien sera? -exclamo tranquilamente- de sasuke quizas...o tal vez del taka...

saku: callate! -exclamo con sus lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mas estas no se distinguan pues

la lluvia caia pesadamente sobre todo su rostro-

zabu: en fin eso no me importa, por que despues que terminemos acabare con tu miserable vida

impura! -dijo maliciosamente-

Sus pies inmediatamente tomaron vida y salieron corriendo para uno de los lados pero poco le

duro su huida pues zabusa tambien era rapido y en solo unos segundos aparecio delante de ella y

con un fuerte empujon la tiro al barro...

saku: mierda...-dijo frustrada mientras rapidamente se ponia de pie-

Agradecia que fuera barro en lo que cayo y no un duro piso, pues de lo contrario el golpe hubiera

sido fuerte. Ahora bien no tenia muchas salidas, pero no pensaba quedarse con los brazos

cruzados, eso jamas! Apreto los puños con fuerza y fruncio su ceño, su cuerpo estaba totalmente

tembloroso del miedo, pero eso no queria decir que no se defenderia...

zabu: no me hagas reir...-dijo burlonamente- piensas pelear conmigo en ese estado?

saku: no dejare que me toques bastardo! -dijo furiosa-

zabu: ya me canse de ti! -dijo molesto y de un rapido movimiento aparecio frente a la pelirrosa-

saku: ah...-solto un grito mientras retrocedia rapidamente-

zabu: no puedes contra mi senju...-dijo tranquilamente y dirigiendose nuevamente a la chica-

saku: "debo defenderme...debo hacerlo!" -penso mientras trataba de tomar valor-

Sin pensarlo mas se arrojo contra el profesor y trato de darle una piña en el rostro mas este la

detuvo como si nada...

zabu: que patetica...-dijo divertido-

Su mano libre rapidamente se levanto para empujar al orochimaru mas nuevamente fue detenida

por la otra mano de este...

saku: desgraciado! -dijo furiosa y de un rapido movimiento le dio un fuerte rodillaso en su

entrepierna-

zabu: argh! maldita! -exclamo soltando las manos de la pelirrosa y cayendo arodillado al suelo-

desgraciada! -grito furioso-

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta rapidamente para salir corriendo de alli pero el orochimaru la tomo del

tobillo haciendo que cayera pesamente en el suelo...

saku: mierda...-dijo mientras pataleaba para soltarse del agarre-

zabu: ni creas que te iras maldita senju! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido y haciendo una fuerte

presion en el tobillo de la chica-

saku: sueltame maldito! -chillo desesperada-

zabu: deja de moverte! -exclamo molesto y recomponiendose de el golpe de la chica-

Rapidamente jalo a la senju del tobillo dejandola debajo de el y a su completa merced...

saku: ahh! sueltame! -exclamo alterada mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho del orochimaru-

zabu. quieta! -dijo furioso y tratando de tomar las manos de la chica-

La pelirrosa forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero sus intentos eran inutiles, sin tener mas opcion

llevo su mano al rostro del orochimaru y le rasguño con todas sus fuerzas sacando un quejido por

parte del profesor...

zabu: perra! -grito encolerizado y sin mas le dio una fuerte cachetada-

saku: sueltame! -dijo con su mejilla ardiendo por el golpe-

zabu: eso me lo pagaras! -exclamo tomando por fin las manos de la chica con las suyas-

saku: sueltame! -gritaba una y otra vez-

zabu: cierra la boca impura! -dijo molesto de escuchar los gritos de la senju-

saku: n...no...-dijo casi sin voz y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para dejar caer libremente sus

lagrimas-

zabu: ahora sabras lo que es bueno...-exclamo con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro...

Habia algo raro en todo eso y lo sabia perfectamente, sin embargo no lograba comprender que

era...Llevaba ya varios minutos corriendo por el bosque, siguiendo a aquella silueta que se movia

delante de el...pero por mas que ponia todo si no lograba alcanzarla...

sasu: "vamos...!" -penso apretando los puños con fuerza y tratando de mantener su ritmo-

Las gotas de lluvia caian fuertemente sobre todo su cuerpo y rostro, lo cual le provocaba que la

vision se le dificultara de sobremanera, es por eso que su mano iba una y otra vez a sus ojos para

lograr dispersar las gotas...

sasu: maldicon! -dijo lleno de angustia mientras corria fuertemente-

Si algo le pasaba a sakura, el...él no podria perdonarselo, la solo idea de todo eso lo enloquecia y la

verdad es que no sabia que haria si a la senju le pasaba algo. Un enorme hueco se habia formado

en su interior y este parecia crecer mas y mas con cada segundo que pasaba...

sasu: por que? por que maldicon!? -exclamo angustiado-

Su cuerpo estaba sumamente cansado y sentia como poco a poco las energias se le agotaban pero

no pararia, claro que no...Su mirada estaba clavada en la silueta que tenia delante a él, y pretendia

no despegarla de alli pero de repente esta simplemente se desvanecio...

sasu: q...que!? -dijo alterado y acelerando el paso para llegar hacia el lugar en el cual desaparecio

la silueta- no puede ser...-susurro entre confundido y alterado-

Nada, frente a él no habia absolutamente nada...la desesperacion termino de apoderarse de su ser

y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente...Su mirada rapidamente recorrio el lugar en el cual se

encontraba pero alli no habia nadie...la habia perdido, lo habia echo...Su cuerpo cayo

pesadamente, quedando asi arodillado en el barro, debai ser una pesadilla, una mal sueño...debia

ser todo, todo menos la realidad...

sasu: n...no puede ser...-susurro mirando el barro que se aplastaba bajo el peso de sus rodillas-

saku: sueltame!

Su corazon se acelero de sobremanera al escuchar aquella voz, y su cuerpo inmediatamente se

puso de pie...

sasu: sakura...-dijo con la respiracion agitada y mirando a todos lados...-

zabu: cierra la boca impura!

Sus ojos rapidamente se desviaron hacia el lugar de donde provenian aquellas voces, y entonces

rapidamente comenzo a correr hacia alli...Debian estar cerca, muy cerca pues las voces no venia

de lejos...corrio unos metros mas y entonces sus ojos captaron aquella escena...

zabu: ahora sabras lo que es bueno!

Su sangre hirvio como nunca antes, y una mezcla de sensaciones se expandio por todo su

cuerpo...estaba aliviado...aliviado de ver que habia llegado a tiempo, pero tambien estaba furioso,

sumamente furioso...

sasu: zabusa! -dijo fuertemente y apretando los puños con fuerza- desgraciado me la pagaras! -

grito furioso al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo sangre-

saku: sa...sasuke...-tartamudeo sumamente sorprendida-

zabu: maldito! como es posible? -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

Como era posible? como era posible que estuviera alli, si él mismo se habia encargado de

inmovilizarlo y tirarlo al sotano. Su furia crecio notablemente al no compreder como demonios

habia llegado alli. La pelirrosa, por su lado, aprovecho la distraccion del profesor y fuertemente

apreto sus puños para darle un duro golpe en la mejilla que hizo que se levantara de sobre ella. Sin

perder tiempo se puso de pie y retrocedio varios pasos...

zabu: maldita senju! -dijo furioso y corrio hacia ella lleno de furia-

sasu: ni se te ocurra! -grito furioso y apareciendo entre la pelirrosa y él...-

zabu: tu no te metas uchiha! -exclamo fuertemente y dando una piña en direccion al rostro del

chico-

El azabache rapidamente reacciono e interpuso sus manos para proteger su rostro...

sasu: esta vez terminare contigo! -exclamo friamente-

El profesor se quedo estatico viendo a aquellos terrorificos ojos, jamas en toda su vida habia visto

tal cosa, y como cualquier persona normal temio a lo desconocido, pero obviamente no se

detendria...

saku: sasuke...-dijo la pelirrosa que estaba detras de él-

sasu: vete de aqui sakura! -ordeno sin despegar su vista del orochimaru-

zabu: no permitire eso! -dijo fuertemente y lanzando una patada al chico-

El azabache rapidamente la esquivo y le propiciono una fuerte piña que le hizo retroceder varios

pasos...Despues rapidamente volteo el rostro para ver a la estatica pelirrosa que estaba atras, y

una vez que la inspecciono con los ojos fruncio el ceño...

sasu: que esperas!? sal de aqui! -dijo en tono alarmado, y es que lo que mas queria en esos

momentos era que la chica se pusiera a salvo...-

saku: y...yo...-dijo sin salir de su trance-

sasu: sal!

zabu: ni lo pienses impura! -grito fuertemente y corriendo nuevamente hacia ambos jovenes-

sasu: mierda! -dijo dandose la vuelta rapidamente-

En su mente lanzo una y mil maldiciones al darse cuenta que no llevaba ningun arma con él, lo

opuesto al profesor ya que este tenia un kunai en su mano, y no dudaba que tuviera otros mas. El

profesor rapidamente apunto su mano hacia el orochimaru, el cual rapidamente esquivo el

ataque, y asi comenzo una seria de ataques en los cuales el chico solo podia esquivar, sin embargo

todo eso se veia dificultado pues sus movimientos se veian dificultados al estar pisando lodo...

Por su lado la pelirrosa observaba atentamente la escena de los dos orochimaru, y su corazon

parecia salir de su pecho cada vez que el chico esquivaba a duras penas los ataques del profesor.

Su mente le decia que saliera corriendo de alli, ya que esa era su unica oportunidad, pero su

corazon no se lo permitia...no podia irse de alli, no podia dejar solo al orochimaru, y aunque sabia

que en su estado era una completa inutil, aun asi no podia irse...

saku: "debo ayudarlo..." -penso mirando a todos lados y tratando de encontrar algo que le sirviera-

Pero no habia nada, absolutamente nada...

sasu: sakura! -dijo fuertemente al ver que la pelirrosa no se movia de su lugar-

El profesor aprovecho la pequeña distraccion del orochimaru y le dio un fuerte golpe en el

estomago que lo hizo caer de espaldas contra el suelo...

saku: sasuke! -dijo asustada-

El pelinegro rapidamente se levanto pero inmediatamente recibio una patada que lo hizo chocar

fuertemente contra un arbol, mas aun asi se mantuvo de pie y sus ojos parecieron tornarse aun

mas rojos. De un rapido movimiento, el cual la senju no pude ver, aparecio detras del orochimaru

y le dio una fuerte patada que lo hizo caer contra el suelo, lo cual provoco que soltara el kunai. El

pelinegro se acerco a paso veloz al profesor y le dio otra fuerte patada que lo hizo arrastrarse unos

metros y llegar a una zona en el cual el suelo descendia, y como todo era barro el profesor resbalo

por alli...

sasu: terminare con esto de una vez! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño y bajando por donde habia

caido el profesor-

La pelirrosa se quedo paralizada en su lugar al ver desaparecer de su vista a los dos orochimarus,

mas su paralisis duro pocos segundos ya que despues reacciono de golpe y corrio en direccion a

donde se encontraban ambos orochimarus pero antes de bajar por donde lo hicieron estos, su

vista distinguio el kunai que habia soltado el profesor. Rapidamente lo tomo entre sus

temblorosas manos y bajo por aquel lugar...

La lluvia caia fuertemente en aquel lugar, y no dudaba que en todos lados estuviera igual. La

verdad era que aquellos dias habian sido agitados y todo por culpa de la "orden", al parecer esta

vez los individuos iban en serio, algo que ,por su puesto, no le convenia ni a él, ni a itachi, ni al

clan...

kisa: que fastidios...-dijo tranquilamente al tiempo que subia la mirada al cielo-

Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente empapado, algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto, pues él

mismo se habia puesto alli, en el medio del patio, y es que la lluvia era una de las cosas que

lograba tranquilizarlo, ademas de que ya se encontraba bastante aburrido en aquella mansion.

Hubiera seguido asi por mucho tiempo mas pero la presencia de alguien lo hizo bajar la mirada y

clavarla al frente, para asi ver, a un individuo...

kisa: que es lo que quieres? -pregunto severamente-

x: se encuentra itachi uchiha? -pregunto un tanto nervioso ante la imponencia del orochimaru-

kisa: quien desea saberlo? -exclamo mirandolo de arriba a abajo-

x: es que...tengo una carta para él...

kisa: una carta? de quien es? -pregunto dudoso-

x: se la mando un tal zabusa, del colegio de konoha...-dijo leyendo el sobre que tenia entre sus

manos-

kisa: él no se encuentra en estos momentos, asi que yo le dare la carta...-exclamo tranquilamente

mientras se acercaba al individuo-

x: de acuerdo...-dijo extendiendo el sobre para que el orochimaru lo tomara de entre las rejas que

los separaban-

kisa: bien...-dijo tomando la carta entre sus manos- ya puedes irte muchacho...

x: c...claro! -exclamo rapidamente y sin mas se alejo de aquella mansion-

kisa: zabusa? me pregunto que quedra? -dijo viendo fijamente el sobre-

Despues de observarlo por unos instantes lo guardo entre sus ropas y continuo parada alli, en

medio de la lluvia-

No sabia dentro de cuanto volveria itachi, tal vez ya o tal vez dentro de un par de dias mas, la

situacion era variable pues todo dependia como irian sus asuntos en las demas ciudades. ...l

mismisimo pelinegro le habia dicho, o le habia ordenado, que él personalmente se encargaria de

esos asuntos, pues la "orden" es quien rondaba aquellos lugares...Al principo kisame se habia

sorprendido ya que itachi no era de realizar ese tipo de trabajos, pero el echo de que decidiera

hacerlo significaba que estaba mas preocupado que lo que demostraba...

kisa: y yo me tengo que quedar aqui...-susurro fastidiado, ya que quedarse en aquel lugar no era

para nada divertido-

Su mirada nuevamente subio al cielo y se quedo clavada alli, como si aquellas espesas nubes que

tapaban la luna, fueran lo mas interesante de todo el mundo, pero en fin, en aquellos momentos

no tenia nada mejor que hacer...

La gran caida a la que estaban expuestos era realmente grande, al seguir a ambos orochimarus

llego a aquel lugar que terminaba en una caida directa al agua...Ya habian pasado varios minutos,

demasiados minutos y ambos orochimarus seguian en plena lucha. Ninguno de los dos parecia

querer retirarse, y ninguno de los dos parecia querer rendirse. Sus ojos jade observaban

atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de ambos, y su corazon latia estripitosamente...

saku: vamos sasuke...-susurro apretando el kunai contra su pecho-

Sabia que el chico estaba mas que molesto con ella, pues el orochimaru ya se habia dado cuenta

de su presencia y le habia lanzado una mirada amenazante, pero aquello no haria que ella se fuera

de alli. Es verdad que ahora se encontraba quieta y lo unico que hacia era temblar, pero eso era

por que no queria arriesgar a su pequeño, cualquier golpe que recibiera era un daño para su hijo,

sin embargo si algo salia mal, si veia que el chico necesitaba su ayuda no dudaria en ayudarlo...

zabu: maldito uchiha! siempre arruinando mis planes! -grito furioso mientras sacaba una gran

cantidad de energia de sus manos-

La marca de ambos orochimarus comenzo a brillar al mismo tiempo, y fue recien en aquel

momento que la senju comprendio que hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos orochimarus habia

utilizado su energia, algo que no lograba comprender. Su mirada se fijo en el azabache y pudo ver

que las manos de este, tambien se cargaban de energia, y como su marca brillaba como nunca

antes. Recordaba que anteriormente ya habia visto la marca del chico brillar, sin embargo ahora

parecia hacerlo con mas fuerza.

Nuevamente la pelea comenzaba pero estaba vez eran golpes mas certeros y esta vez, la ventaja

se podia ver claramente para el azabache. No lograba enteder por que recien ahora ponia todo si,

sasuke era fuerte, demasiado fuerte y aunque el profesor tambien lo era sabia o sentia que el mas

fuerte de ambos era sasuke...

saku: bien! -dijo apretando aun mas fuerte en kunai, al ver que el azabache lograba derrumbar al

profesor-

Sin embargo justo cuando el pelinegro se acerco a paso veloz al profesor este saco rapidamente

dos kunais y se los lanzo con mucha fuerza, mas ninguno de los dos logro rozarlo...

zabu: cuando te mate...-dijo poniendose de pie rapidamente- tendre que pedirle disculpas a tu

hermano...-exclamo sonriendo ampliamente- y tu haruno! -exclamo viendo fijamente a la senju- tu

seras la que peor lo va a pasar...despues de todo es lo que mereces, por ser una sucia impura!

La pelirrosa sintio como todo su cuerpo se erizo al escucharlo, y un sin fin de escalosfrios

recorrieron su espalda, pero aun asi no se movio de su lugar y poco a poco su ceño se fue

frunciendo mas y mas...

saku: desgraciado! -dijo furiosa y dando un paso hacia ambos orochimarus-

sasu: quedate donde estas! -ordeno alterado al ver las intenciones de la senju-

zabu: acaso pretendes luchar? -dijo burlonamente- oh... ya entiendo quieres ayudar a tu amado

sasuke...-dijo maliciosamente-

Bien, si bien la situacion en la que se encontraba no era el mejor momento para pensar en esas

cosas, aun asi lo hizo...pues aquellas tres palabras "tu amado sasuke" producieron en él un gran

efecto...

saku: callate! -dijo alterada-

zabu: despues de todo eres como las demas...-dijo despectivamente- te enamoraste del gran

Sasuke Uchiha! -exclamo haciendo enfasis en las ultimas palabras-

La pelirrosa sintio como todo dentro de ella se removia con fuerza al escucharlo, con mucha

fuerza...

zabu: y tu sasuke...-exclamo clavando sus ojos en los del chico- eres tan patetico! -dijo haciendo

que el chico frunciera el ceño- no me diras que te enamoraste de la impura!? -exclamo

fuertemente-

El azabache se quedo mudo al escucharlo, y es que simplemente, y aunque lo odiara, se quedo sin

palabras, se quedo como un verdadero estupido...La pelirrosa por su lado lo observaba

atentamente, tratando de comprender el rostro del chico...

El profesor por su lado aprovecho aquel momento de desconcierto para los jovenes y sin mas

corrio hacia el pelinegro y le dio un duro golpe en el rostro que lo arrojo varios metros cerca de la

caida...

saku: sasuke! -dijo asustada-

zabu: te tengo uchiha! -exclamo triunfante y dirigiendose hacia el chico con un kunai-

La pelirrosa reacciono de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrio hacia el pelinegro con el kunai

en su mano derecha, y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas detuvo el ataque del profesor,

provocando un sonido seco al chocar kunai contra kunai...

zabu: maldita! -dijo furioso-

sasu: te dije que no te metieras! -exclamo poniendose rapidamente de pie y corriendo hacia el

orochimaru-

zabu: "mierda!" -penso al ver venir al chico-

Rapidamente se alejo de la pelirrosa para defenderse del pelinegro, pero fue demasiado tarde y su

rostro recibio el impacto del chico...

sasu: se termino! -exclamo fuertemente y sacando una gran cantidad de energia de su mano-

Nuevamente sus ojos no podian seguir los rapidos movimientos del orochimaru, y simplemente

vio como este aparecia detras del orochimaru que aun seguia arodillado en el suelo, era una

escena parecida a lo que sucedio con kabuto hace un tiempo...sasuke lo mataria...

zabu: q...que de...demonios? -tartamudeo sorprendido y estatico-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, y simplemente descargo toda la energia que tenia en su mano sobre la

espalda del profesor en un fuerte golpe...El impacto fue fuerte y el cuerpo de zabusa llego al borde

de aquella caida, iba a caer y no podria hacer nada...

zabu: de...monios...-susurro con su debil voz-

Su cuerpo se resbalaba por el lodo y con un ultimo intento llevo su mano cargada de energia al

borde del lugar para sostenerse pero eso fue inutil, y su cuerpo cayo por el precipicio, sin embargo

la energia que descargo en el barro provoco que el suelo se desmoronara poco a poco...

saku: q...que!? -dijo sorprendida y tambalenadose-

Todo fue tan rapido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el suelo que pisaba se desvanecio...Su

cuerpo quedo en la nada y sintio como el viento chocaba fuertemente contra ella al estar cayendo

por alli...

sasu: sakura! -exclamo abriendo los ojos de la impresion-

Rapidamente corrio hacia la chica y sin pensarlo mas se tiro tras ella...Su cuerpo impacto contra las

olas de viento que chocaban contra él, y sus ojos apenas lograban abrirse, pero aun asi distinguio a

la senju a un par de metros de el. Rapidamente se puso bien recto para acelerar su caida y asi

llegar donde la senju, y una vez frente a ella la abrazo fuertemente para protegerla del impacto

que recibirian al caer en el agua...La pelirrosa abrio los ojos rapidamente al sentir que algo calido

la rodeaba y entonces reconocio al pelinegro...

saku: s...sasuke...

sasu: no te preocupes...todo estara bien...-susurro cerca de su oido-

Despues de eso se aferro al cuerpo del orochimaru con mucha fuerza, sintiendo como su corazon,

tanto el de él como el de ella, se aceleraban de sobremanera. Sus grandes ojos se cerraron con

fuerza y sus puños apretaron con fuerza la camisa del chico, despues de eso solo sintio como el

agua chocaba fuertemente contra sus cuerpos y los envolvia en un mar de olas...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	10. Capitulo 65: declaracion

**Ya seben este fic no me pertenece , es propiedad de karynita y de igual forma los personajes de naruto son creacion del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 65: declaracion...

Rapidamente corrio hacia la chica y sin pensarlo mas se tiro tras ella...Su cuerpo impacto contra las

olas de viento que chocaban contra él, y sus ojos apenas lograban abrirse, pero aun asi distinguio a

la senju a un par de metros de el. Rapidamente se puso bien recto para acelerar su caida y asi

llegar donde la senju, y una vez frente a ella la abrazo fuertemente para protegerla del impacto

que recibirian al caer en el agua...La pelirrosa abrio los ojos rapidamente al sentir que algo calido

la rodeaba y entonces reconocio al pelinegro...

saku: s...sasuke...

sasu: no te preocupes...todo estara bien...-susurro cerca de su oido-

Despues de eso se aferro al cuerpo del orochimaru con mucha fuerza, sintiendo como su corazon,

tanto el de él como el de ella, se aceleraban de sobremanera. Sus grandes ojos se cerraron con

fuerza y sus puños apretaron con fuerza la camisa del chico, despues de eso solo sintio como el

agua chocaba fuertemente contra sus cuerpos y los envolvia en un mar de olas...

El impacto fue fuerte, mas su cuerpo no recibio ni la mitad del impacto, pues entre el agua y ella

estaba el cuerpo del chico, el cual recibio el mayor golpe. El agua los envolvio totalmente y todo se

volvio negro para ella, y lo unico que llego a sentir fue como los brazos de él la apretaban aun mas

contras su cuerpo...

saku: "sasuke!" -penso apretando la camisa del chico contra sus manos-

El pelinegro por su lado, sintio como si su cuerpo hubiera chocado contra una dura pared de

piedra, pero eso no le importo, lo unico que queria era que la senju estuviera bien. Con mucha

dificultad abrio sus ojos tratando de entender lo que sucedia, y lo unico que logro ver fue negro,

negro y mas negro...Uno de sus brazos apreto con mucha fuerza el cuerpo de la chica contra el

suyo y con el otro comenzo a realizar movimientos, con el unico objetivo de ascender y salir a la

superfice, pues el oxigeno era algo que comenzaba a agotarse y suponia que la pelirrosa se

encontraba en las mismas situaciones, o incluso aun peor...

sasu: "debo llegar arriba...!" -penso sumamente alterado-

Lo que mas le aterraba era el echo de no saber a que distancia de la superficie se encontraba, tal

vez estaba a solo unos metros pero tambien cabia la posibilidad de estar a mayor distancia. Su

brazo comenzo a moverse para intentar llegar a la superfice, sin embargo eso era algo sumamente

dificil si se lo intentaba con un solo brazo, pero no tenia opocion pues su otro brazo sujetaba

firmemente a la senju, la cual se encontraba totalmente aferrada a su cuerpo...

sasu: "mierda!" -penso frustrado al no conseguir ningun resultado-

Los segundos siguieron pasando y el oxigeno que le quedaba era insignificante, creia que todo

estaba perdido, pero de un momento a otro sintio como su mano tocaba aire...Rapidamente se

impulso con los pies y por fin su cabeza emergio en la superficie, sus pulmones inmediatamente se

llenaron de aire y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para ver el estado de la senju. La chica estaba igual

o mas agitada que el, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca abierta tomando asi todo el oxigeno que

le fuera necesario...

sasu: es...estas bien? -pregunto con la respiracion entrecortada-

La senju tardo varios segundos en responderle, pues aun estaba demasiado agitada, ademas no

solo era eso, si no tambien el echo de estar en el medio del agua, algo que sin lugar a dudas le

aterraba...

saku: t..tengo...miedo...-susurro abrazando con mucha fuerza al orochimaru y cerrando sus ojos-

yo...le tengo miedo al agua...-susurro con la voz quebrada-

El orochimaru rapidamente recordo que lo mismo habia sucedido hace bastantes meses, en el cual

el y la pelirrosa habian caido al agua y ella le habia dicho lo mismo...

FLASH BACK

sasu: sueltame haruno.. -dijo fuertemente y cuando la miro se sorprendio por lo que vio, sakura

estaba con los ojos cerrados y se notaba a kilometros que estaba asustada-

saku: yo.. yo le tengo miedo al agua -exclamo aferrandose mas a su cuerpo-

Sasuke se sorprendio "miedo al agua", y ahora que haria? era imposible quitarse a sakura de

encima, pero con ella ahi no podia nadar y en cualquier momento se ahogarian...

sasu: escucha haruno... saldremos de esta pero necesito que me sueltes, no puedo moverme si tu

me tienes asi!

saku: yo tengo miedo.. si me suelto tu me dejaras ahogar...

sasu: pero si no me sueltas ambos nos ahogaremos...-dijo perdiendo la paciencia- mira toma mi

mano si quieres...

Sasuke miraba fijamente como la senju abria lentamente sus grandes ojos...

saku: esta bien, pero si me sueltas sera lo ultimo que hagas uchiha...

sasu: bien...quedate tranquila no lo hare sabes que tengo que matarte con mis propias manos -

dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Sus recuerdos rapidamente se desvanecieron al sentir como el agua chiocaba contra su

cuerpo...Sin pensarlo mas su brazo atrajo el cuerpo de la chica aun mas contra el suyo en un claro

signo de proteccion...

sasu: escucha sakura...-susurro viendo la cabellera rosa que tenia debajo de su cabeza- saldremos

de esta, pero necesito que me sueltes, no podre moverme si me tienes asi...-exclamo suavemente-

La pelirrosa abrio sus ojos, mas no cambio su poscicion, esa situacion...esa escena ya las habia

vivido, y entonces rapidamente lo entendio y lo recordo. Era una situacion similar a la que habia

vivido hace varios meses con el chico, cuando les habia atacado una bestia...

saku: tengo miedo...-susurro aun aferrada al cuerpo del orochimaru, y es que el agua era algo que

le aterraba de sobremanera y mas en esos momentos que la lluvia no hacia mas que avivar los

movimientos de las olas-

sasu: sakura si no me sueltas no podremos salir de aqui...-exclamo sin despegar su vista de ella-

La pelirrosa lentamente comenzo a levantar el rostro y sus grandes y cristalinos ojos se clavaron en

los del pelinegro...recordaba que meses atras no se habia confiado del chico ni un poco, pero

ahora...ahora lo hacia, inevitablemente lo hacia...Su mano lentamente busco la de el, y cuando la

encontro sus dedos se entrelazaron fuertemente entre si...

sasu: bien...-dijo sintiendo como la pelirrosa se alejaba un poco de él, dandole el suficiente espacio

para moverse-

La mirada de la senju rapidamente se devio de la del chico y lo unico que hizo fue apretar con

fuerza su mano. Por su lado el orochimaru comenzo a ver a todos los lugares y con algo de

dificultar, pues la lluvia no le permitia ver con claridad, localizo el lugar por el cual les seria mas

facil salir, rapidamente comenzo a nadar hacia alli arrastrando a la senju con él. La tarea no era

para nada facil, pues el agua iba en contra de ellos empujandolos hacia un mar de olas...

sasu: mierda! -mascullo con la respiracion agitada-

Su ceño se fruncio con fuerza y sin pensarlo mas comenzo a sacar energia de su cuerpo para asi

poder llegar al otro lado de manera mas rapida...Su mano cargada de energia, le ayudaba de

sobremanera a nadar en medio de aquel tormento, y sus pies tambien se habian cubierto de la

misma, lo cual tambien resulto algo efectivo...

sasu: solo un poco mas...-dijo seriamente y sintiendo la tensa mano de la chica-

Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos mas para que sus cuerpos se encontraran a escasos metros

del borde de aquel rio. Su rostro se destendo rapidamente y su mirada se mostro mas aliviada, su

mano por fin habia tocado tierra...Su mano libre saco aun mas energia y se clavo en la tierra

fuertemente para asi evitar ser arrastrados por el agua nuevamente. Su otro mano jalo el cuerpo

de la senju junto al suyo y lo sujeto con mucha fuerze...

sasu: puedes subir? -pregunto mirandola fijamente-

La pelirrosa asintio lentamente con la cabeza, y su mano dejo libre la del chico para asi clavarse en

la tierra, o mejor dicho en el lodo...Con bastante dificultad, comenzo a tratar de salir de alli, y

trepar por el barro, pero eso era algo bastante dificil, sin embargo con la ayuda del chico logro por

fin sentir como la mitad de su cuerpo se colocaba sobre el baro...Rapidamente se arrastro hasta

terminar de sentir como el agua ya no estaba en contacto con su cuerpo, ahora podia sentir como

su cuerpo se hundia solo un poco en el barro...El alivio rapidamente recorrio todo su cuerpo y

despues de permanecer breves segundos quieta se dio la vuelta de golpe...aun faltaba el

orochimaru...Su mano rapidamente se extendio hacia el chico, el cual no dudo en tomarla, y

entonces la senju lo jalo hacia ella. La fuerza que debia utilizar era considerable pues el cuerpo del

pelinegro era mas grande que el de ella, y aunque el chico tambien se sostenia con su otra mano

aun asi ayudarlo era algo dificil, sin embargo poco a poco el cuerpo de el azabache comenzo a salir

del agua y con un ultimo esfuerzo logro hacerlo, cayendo el cuerpo de él sobre el de ella...

sasu: mierda...-susurro con la respiracion sumamente agitada-

Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente pegado al de ella, sin embargo con la ayuda de sus brazos, los

cuales estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de la senju, sostenia gran parte de su peso, ya que no

queria aplastar a la chica. Su cabeza cayo pesamente sobre el hombro de la chica, y la respiracion

de la misma chocaba contra él...La pelirrosa por su lado, tenia los ojos cerrados y su boca

entreabierta, estaba agitada, realmente agitada. Sus brazos estaban inmoviles a los costados de su

cuerpo, y podia sentir claramente la respiracion del chico chocar contra su cuello.

Pasaron bastante tiempo en ese poscicion, sin decir nada, sin moverse, dejando que la lluvia

cayera libremente sobre ellos. Lo unico que se podia escuchar era sus respiraciones agitadas, y el

constante movimiento de las olas a solo escasos centimetros de ellos. Sus ojos jades lentamente

comenzaron a abrirse y su cuerpo comenzo a temblar fuertemente, y no era por el frio si no por el

sin fin de emociones que recorrian todo su ser. Ahora que todo habia pasado sus pensamientos

comenzaban a desesperarla. Estaba ahi, con él...con sasuke. Todos sus pensamientos chocaban en

su interior, y unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella al recordar lo que habia

escuchado hace unas pocas horas...Sus ojos terminaron de llenarse de lagrimas y un quejido

escapo de sus labios sin poder evitarlo...

sasu: sakura...-susurro levantando su rostro para verla fijamente-

Algo en su interior se oprimio con fuerza al ver a la senju en aquel estado, si bien la lluvia

empapaba todo su rostro aun asi él podia distinguir sus lagrimas, ademas de que su rostro

reflejaba que la chica estaba sumamente triste...

sasu: no llores...-exclamo suavemente y colocando su mano en la mejilla de la senju-

saku: n...no! no quiero que me toques! -dijo con la voz quebrada al tiempo que corria la mano del

chico con la suya-

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él con mucha fuerza, con mucha tristeza y furia...La habia engañado,

lo habia echo, todo ese tiempo...todos esos meses la habia utilizado, se habia burlado de ella, y

ella...ella habia caido en todo ese maldito juego, ella se habia entregado a él, ella se habia

enamorado de él! Sus puños se apretaron con mucha fuerza mientras que el mar de lagrimas

aumentaba de sobremanera...Por que? por que tenia que haberlo echo? por que todo le tenia que

pasar a ella? Fue una tonta, una estupida que cayo en la trampa de un maldito orochimaru, por

que eso es lo que era él, era un maldito orochimaru y jamas dejaria de serlo! y ella...ella habia

creido que el pelinegro estaba cambiando, pero todo fue una mentira...una mentira para tenerla

de su lado...

saku: maldito! -dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza- eres un maldito sasuke!

sasu: que...que estas diciendo? -exclamo confundido-

Como pudo? como pudo haberle echo todo eso? Su corazon se oprimio con tanta fuerza que se

quedo sin aliento por breves segundo, ya no sabia que hacer...no sabia que hacer con todo el

dolor que tenia dentro de ella. Por su cabeza pasaban todos los momentos que estuvo con el

azabache, todos aquellos momentos que fueron los mejores de su vida, y ahora...ahora descubria

que todo era mentira. El pelinegro solo la habia utilizado, se habia reido de ella...Todo habia sido

un plan, él jamas habia dejado de verla como su enemiga, como la senju a la cual queria

destruir...Se habia burlado de ella, todos lo habian echo...hyuga lo sabia, y si él lo sabia tal vez

todos los orochimaru estaban enterados, o al menos los mas cercanos, y entre ellos estaba karin.

No dudaba que la peliroja y el pelinegro se habrian reido de ella una y otra vez...

saku: como pudiste!? -pregunto en tono elevado- como pudiste hacerlo!?

sasu: de que demonios hablas sakura!? -pregunto totalmente alterado-

No entendia nada, nada de lo que sucedia...Aun estaba aturdido por todo lo que acaba de

suceder...sakura, su embarazo, neji, zabusa, su pelea...tantas cosas, demasiadas cosas que

lograban aturdirlo, y ahora sakura y su comortamiento...No sabia lo que sucedia pero algo si sabia,

y eso era que estaba feliz de tener a la pelirrosa junto a él, sana y salva...

saku: alejate! alejate de mi desgraciado! -exclamo alterada al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse-

Sus manos rapidamente tomaron vida y comenzaron a empujar el cuerpo que tenian sobre ellas,

no pretendia seguir mas tiempo junto a él, junto al causante de todo su dolor...

sasu: dime que sucede ahora! -exclamo tratando de inmovilizarla- dimelo por que no lo entiendo

sakura!

saku: escuche tu conversacion con neji! -grito fuertemente y haciendo que el chico se quedara

estatico- lo escuche todo maldito desgraciado!

Sus manos terminaron de empujar el cuerpo del chico de sobre ella, aprovechando la

estupefaccion del mismo, y entonces rapidamente se puso de pie dispuesta a irse de alli. Sus

temblorosas piernas se mantenian firmes a duras penas y entonces sin mas se dio media vuelta y

salio corriendo de alli, con el corazon destrozado y las lagrimas inundando sus hermosos ojos...

Tardo en reaccionar, tardo en procesar todo lo que la senju le habia dicho, pero aun asi lo hizo, y

fue recien ahi que se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa se habia ido corriendo, y como si el suelo

quemara se levanto inmediatamente y corrio detras de ella, no la dejaria ir, esta vez no...

sasu: espera! -dijo fuertemente y metiendose entre los espesos arboles para alcanzarla-

saku: "no...que no me alcanza por favor..." -penso sumamente alterada mientras corria a todo lo

que sus piernas le daban-

sasu: sakura! -grito nuevamente al ver que la chica no se detenia- maldicion...-mascullo furioso-

Rapidamente lleno sus piernas de energia para lograr avanzar a mayor velocidad, con esa ventaja

la alcanzaria rapidamente. La distancia que los separaba comenzo a converitirse en pocos metros,

y pronto estos terminaron de convertirse en nada. Su mano tomo fuertemente el brazo de la

pelirrosa provocando que esta se detenga bruscamente...

saku: no! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño y forcejeando con el orochimaru- sueltame!

sasu: calmate! calmate maldicion! -dijo tomando ambos brazos de la chica-

Su cuerpo rapidamente se pego al de ella para terminar de inmovilizarla, y vio claramente la

mueca de frustacion y angustia que se formo en el rostro de la chica cuando sintio su espalda

chocar contra un arbol...

saku: sueltame maldito! -exclamo con las lagrimas cayendo pesamente por sus mejillas...-

sasu: que...que fue lo que escuchaste? -pregunto alterado y sosteniendo fuertemente los brazos

de la chica con sus manos-

saku: todo! lo escuche todo! -dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, llena de impotencia...llena de

tristeza-

sasu: te dije que no salieras del cuarto! -dijo viendola fijamente- por que nunca me obedeces!?

saku: no sabes cuanto te odio sasuke! -exclamo sin dar importacia a los comentarios del

orochimaru-

sasu: callate! no entiendes nada! -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

saku: lo entiendo, entiendo todo! -dijo abriendo sus ojos llenos de furia-

sasu: no! no entiendes nada! nunca lo hiciste!

saku: no, no lo hacia! pero ahora...ahora ya lo se! -dijo con la voz quebrada- me mentiste...me

mentiste y yo...yo soy una estupida! -exclamo destrozada-

Sus ojos nuevamente volvieron a cerrarse al sentir que no podia seguir mirando al orochimaru

fijamente, se sentia humillada, usada, y muchas cosas mas que la hacian sentir tan poco cosa. Sus

labios se entreabrieron para seguir hablando, despues de todo ya no tenia nada que perder, y su

dignidad ya habia quedado pisoteada de la peor manera posible desde hace bastante tiempo...

saku: t...todo era un plan...-susurro apretando sus puños con fuerza-

sasu: no es asi! yo... -dijo rapidamente-

saku: crees que soy estupida? -interrumpio al chico al tiempo que abria sus ojos- oh claro eso

crees, y sabes que? tienen razon sasuke! -dijo con la voz quebrada-

sasu: escuchame!

saku: no quiero escucharte! -solto bruscamente- en verdad soy una estupida...como pude...como

pude caer en en el juego de un maldito orchimaru? -susurro viendolo fijamente, con sus ojos

sumamente cristalizados-

sasu: no es asi...-dijo con la respiracion agitada- no es lo que crees sakura...

saku: escuche perfectamente lo que dijieron! no me mientas, ya no me mientas mas sasuke! -dijo

desesperada-

Todo eso, toda aquella situacion...ya no lo soportaba. Su corazon latia rapidamente, y su

respiracion estaba igual de agitada que la del pelinegro, todo su cuerpo temblaba frente a la

cercania del chico y ella no podia hacer nada para evitarlo. Queria que todo ello terminara de una

buena, queria cerrar los ojos y descansar aunque sea solo un momento, no pedia mucho, solo un

momento...

saku: ya es suficiente...-susurro casi sin voz- por favor no sigas...

sasu: toda aquella conversacion...no es lo que parece...-dijo en el mismo tono que la senju-

saku: ya basta sasuke...-dijo con la voz quebrada- ya...ya conseguiste...lo que querias...-

tartamudeo sintiendo como las fuerzas se le iban segundo a segundo- me utilizaste, me

humillaste...

sasu: callate! -dijo en tono elevado- no es asi! nada fue asi, maldicion! -exclamo dando un fuerte

golpe en el tronco-

Sus manos dejaron totalmente libres las de la pelirrosa, mas aun asi esta no se movio ni siquiera

un poco...El orochimaru sentia como todo dentro de el explotaba fuertemente, algo en su interior

ya no soportaba todo eso...las cosas habian llegado demasiado lejos, se habian escapado de sus

manos, y ahora...ahora no sabia que es lo que debia hacer. La pelirrosa habia escuchado su charla

con neji, pero nada de lo que creia era cierto, sin embargo no sabia por donde empezar a explicar

las cosas, las palabras morian antes de salir, y su cuerpo...su cuerpo lo unico que hacia era temblar

fuertemente al no poder controlar todo lo que sentia en ese momento...

saku: me usaste...te...te acostaste conmigo por...por tu plan...

sasu: no habia ningun plan sakura! -dijo fuertemente al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con

fuerza-

saku: deja de mentir! una sola vez deja de hacerlo! -grito alterada y sin mas comenzo a pegar con

sus manos el pecho del azabache-

sasu: no estoy mintiendo! -exclamo fuertemente y nuevamente sus manos tuvieron que sujetar las

de ella- no lo hago!

saku: no te creo! nunca debi hacerlo!

sasu: nunca lo hiciste! -dijo con su grave voz- nunca confiaste en mi!

saku: sabes que eso no es cierto! -dijo angustiada- confie en ti...confie ciegamente en ti...

sasu: no es cierto! cada cosa que sucedia, por minima que fuera, siempre me echabas la culpa a

mi...-exclamo furioso- pero mas alla de todo eso...no me dijiste que estabas embarazada! -exclamo

frunciendo el ceño- a donde esta tu confiaza sakura!? -pregunto alterado-

La pelirrosa se quedo callada al oirlo, y eso era por que no sabia que responder a todas aquellas

verdades...Su mirada aun estaba clavada en los profundos ojos del chico, y pudo ver alli mucha

molestia, pero las cosas no eran asi, claro que no...por que lo importante en todo aquel asunto no

era el echo de si ella confiaba en él o no, lo importante era que el pelinegro se habia burlado de

ella...

saku: lo...lo de mi embarazo no te lo iba a decir! -exclamo bruscamente- sin embargo...hubo

momentos...en lo que me animaba a hacerlo, pero ahora...ahora veo que hice bien en no decirte

nada! pero como todo me sale mal...-exclamo con su temblorosa voz- tu te enteraste!

sasu: tarde o temprano me enteraria! -exclamo molesto-

saku: preferia tarde! preferia que nunca te hubieras enterado! -dijo fuertemente- por que eres un

desgraciado! crei que zabusa era lo peor, pero tu sasuke...tu eres peor que él! -exclamo llena de

furia-

sasu: no me compares con esa basura! -dijo sumamente alterado-

saku: no te comparo! por que no hay comparacion entre ustedes, tu...tu lo superas!

sasu: no digas estupideces!

saku: zabusa...zabusa queria estar conmigo...

sasu: el queria violarte!

saku: lo se! era un maldito igual que tu! pero la diferencia...-dijo llorando fuertemente- es que él lo

hacia de frente, pero tu...tu me engañaste, te acostaste conmigo por un maldito plan de tu clan!

sasu: eso no es asi! -dijo furioso-

saku: si...-exclamo bajando la mirada y llorando amargamente-

sasu: s...sakura yo...-exclamo tratando de buscar las palabras justas que debia decir-

El silencio nuevamente reino entre ambos, sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer ninguno de los

dos hizo absolutamente nada...Sus fuertes manos lentamente dejaron libres a los de la senju, y

nuevamente ambos se quedaron quietos...

saku: por favor...no me hagas nada...-exclamo debilmente- no...no lo digo por mi...yo no quiero...-

susurrro llevando ambas manos a su vientre-

La frustracion se apodero de todo su ser, frustracion mezclada con odio, odia hacia el mismo...por

no saber que hacer ni que decir, por sentir todo lo que sentia, por todo...todo lo que sucedia...

saku: es...es lo unico...que me queda...-tartamudeo cerrando sus ojos- n...no me lo saques por

favor...-rogo nuevamente, sin importarle por donde quedaba su dignidad-

sasu: no es solo tuyo...-dijo abriendo los labios por fin- t...tambien es mio...

saku: como si te importara...-exclamo con la voz quebrada- sasuke...te prometo...si tu me dejas

ir...nadie nunca se enterara...lo prometo...

sasu: no habia ningun plan! -dijo desesperado e ignorando el cometario de la senju- todo

esto...nada de esto debio suceder! -exclamo llevando una mano a su rostro, mostrando asi, la

desesperacion que corria por todo su ser-

La pelirrosa apreto los puños con fuerza al oirlo, la unica razon por la que estaba de pie...la unica

razon que la mantenia conciente era su hijo...por que sabia que si no llevaria a aquel pequeño ser

dentro de su vientre, ya hace bastante tiempo se hubiera rendido...

saku: por...

sasu: pero sucedio...-exclamo interrumpiendo a la senju- veia...veia como dia a dia todo se

escapaba de mis manos, y aun asi...aun asi no pude hacer nada! -dijo furioso y angustiado-

saku: dejame ir...-susurro debilmente y no soportando mas aquella situacion- ya no lo soporto...

sasu: y como crees que estoy yo!? -pregunto mirandola fijamente- como crees que me siento al

sentir...-exclamo e hizo una breve pausa- esto...?

La pelirrosa trataba de entender las palabras que el chico decia, trataba de analizar lo que

intentaba decir, pero simplemente hacerlo era algo imposible...

saku: y yo!? -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- tu no tienes idea de lo que siento! no te imaginas

todo...todo lo que me hiciste sufrir...-susurro amargamente- y todo...todo por tu clan...

sasu: todo lo que sucedio fue real! nada de eso era mentira!

saku: mientes! fue todo una mentira, una mentira para hacerme caer!

sasu: lo que hable con neji...-dijo exasperado- yo solo...solo fingia, tu no lo entiendes, tu

malinterpretas todo!

saku: basta...-pidio sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba mas y mas con cada segundo que

pasaba- tu fuiste...fuiste lo peor que me pudo pasar...-susurro debilmente, sin mirarlo, y haciendo

que el ojinegro sintiera como algo dentro el se rompia- y aun asi yo...

Sus ojos la miraban expentantes, mientras que su interior ardia con fuerza, pero este...este era un

ardor diferente que nunca antes habia sentido, era doloroso, y desesperante. De un momento a

otro se sintio perdido, desorientado...sus ojos veian las lagrimas de ella, veian su tristeza, su

impotencia...sus ojos veian toda aquella situacion incontrolable...una senju, un orochimaru...una

senju de la cual se enamoro perdidamente, una senju que lo odiaba...y todos aquellos

sentimientos que quemaban todo su interior...

De un momento a otro sintio toda aquella rabia que hizo que sus ojos le ardieran fuertemente...

De un momento a otro, su vista se nublo...

saku: fuiste una desgracia en mi vida...-exclamo sinceramente- y sin embargo...al mismo tiempo

fusite...lo mejor que me paso...-dijo soltando todo lo que sentia, haciendo que el interior del chico

diera un fuerte vuelco-

Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, no sabiendo asi cual era la reaccion del orochimaru, aunque

se la imaginaba...él se estaria riendo por dentro, él se reiria de sus estupidos setimientos hacia él...

saku: tu...tu me hiciste sentir tantas cosas...-murmuro con la voz quebrada- cuando estaba

contigo...yo...yo me sentia bien...-dijo al tiempo que su llanto aumentaba considerablemente- yo

crei que tu...que tonta fui! -dijo totalmente frustrada- me cegue...me cegue por que crei, por que

quise creer que tu habias cambiado, y yo...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño con fuerza- yo...me

enamore de ti! -dijo tristemente y levando por fin su mirada, chocando ojos contra ojos-

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion al escucharla, y su corazon comenzo a latir con mucha fuerza,

con mas fuerza que nunca antes. Todo dentro de el exploto fuertemente, y por bastante tiempo se

quedo sin aliento, sin nada de aliento...

Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los de el con mucha fuerza, y entonces lo noto...La sorpresa no

tardo en reflejarse en su rostro, sorpresa mezclada con desconcierto...Sus labios se entreabrieron

pero nada salió de ellos, debia estar viendo mal, u otra cosa pero eso...eso no podia ser eso...

saku: sa...sasuke...-susurro viendolo fijamente-

sasu: te...te enamoraste de mi? -susurro con su respiracion sumamente agitada-

saku: tu...tu...-tartamudeo sintiendo como todo dentro de ella se derrumbaba en un solo

segundo...-

El pelinegro no se dio cuenta si no hasta ese momento lo que la pelirrosa veia, sus palabras le

habian impactado de tal manera que no se habia preocupado por que ella lo viera asi, en esa

condicion tan humillante. Rapidamente elevo su mirada hacia el cielo, haciendo que cualquier

rastro que lo delatara se mezclara con la lluvia, y despues de eso volvio a clavar su mirada en la

senju para luego convertir los centimetros que los separaban en milimetros casi inexistentes,

haciendo que sus respiraciones chocaran fuertemente entre si, haciendo que sus mechones

mojados se pegaran a la frente de ella, y haciendo que todo lo demas desapareciera

completamente...

sasu: estas...enamorada de mi...? -susurro sin despegar su mirada de la de ella...-

saku: yo...yo no puede estar enamorada de ti! -dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza- yo debo

odiarte! por todo lo que me hiciste, por como jugaste conmigo!

sasu: nada de lo que escuchaste fue cierto! -exclamo molesto- neji sabia...sabia lo de nosotros, el

lo descubrió y tuve que mentirle...-dijo seriamente mas su respiración aun estaba agitada-

Sus ojos mostraron toda la confusión que sentia en ese momento, toda la duda que emanaba de

su ser, pero no queria creer...ya no queria sufrir mas...

saku: no te creo! -dijo apartando sus ojos de los de él-

sasu: te digo la verdad, maldición! -exclamo en tono elevado- que acaso no lo ves!? no ves...todo

lo que hago por ti? -dijo en un susurro débil-

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sabia a que se refería, lo sabia perfectamente...La

salvo de zabusa, de kabuto, de bestias...el pelinegro habia echo muchas cosas por ella, pero su

corazón se negaba a crearse falsas ilusiones...Cuando el azabache mato a kabuto, no quiso creer

que haba sido por ella, él lo había echo por que el peligris era un peligro para ambos, no solo para

ella si no para los dos, pero lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, lo que sucedió con zabusa...por

que lo había echo? Si él en verdad quería deshacerse de ella, no habría intervenido, pero lo hizo, y

todo ello lograba confundirla de sobremanera...

saku: no...-susurro sacudiendo su cabeza levemente para alejar todas aquellas locas ideas-

sasu: y...yo acaba de salvarte...-exclamo haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara contra los labios

de ella- zabusa te habría matado si no fuera por mi...

Su cabeza se giro hacia un lado, no quería escucharlo mas, no quería confundirse mas...

sasu: mirame...-susurro seriamente- quiero que me mires sakura...-exclamo tomando la quijada de

ella con una de sus frias manos, y para su sorpresa la senju no opuso resistencia- por que crees

que lo hice?

saku: no lo se...-respondió de manera automática y viendo fijamente los ojos del chico-

sasu: por que crees que te salve de zabusa? -pregunto pegando aun mas su cuerpo al de ella-

saku: no lo se sasuke! -dijo con la voz quebrada y sus ojos totalmente cristalizados- dimelo tu!

sasu: sakura yo...yo no podria dejar que algo malo te sucediera...-susurro acariciando

delicadamente la mejilla de la senju-

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de sobremanera al sentir el contacto de su piel con la del

pelinegro...

sasu: ni a ti...ni a...-susurro bajando su mirada al vientre de la senju...- ni a nuestro hijo...-concluyo

con algo de dificultad...-

saku: p...por que...? -tartamudeo casi sin voz-

Su rostro se acerco aun mas al de ella... sentía su cuerpo temblar ante su cercanía, sentía su

corazón latir aceleradamente, su respiración agitada, su mirada cristalizada, sentía lo mismo que

ella, y ya no podía ocultarlo...

sasu: sakura yo...

saku: no me mientas...ya no me mientas mas...-susurro amargamente- si...si piensas terminar

conmigo...hazlo ya...

sasu: no puedo hacerlo! no puedo hacerlo y ese es el maldito problema! -dijo con el ceño fruncido-

saku: por que no podrias!? despues de todo ya lo hiciste...-susurro con su temblorosa voz-

sasu: no hice nada, y no podria hacerlo...-dijo con su corazon a mil-

saku: si, si podrias...-susurro temblando fuertemente-

sasu: no, yo no podria...-susurro suavmente-

Despues de eso bajo la cabeza, rompiendo la conexcion de su mirada con la de la pelirrosa, por

donde debia empezar? que debia hacer para que le creyera? Despues de unos segundos en

silencio decidio hacerlo, y la verdad era que no sabia si eso lo ayudaria o no, pero lo que diria era

nada mas ni nada menos que la verdad.

sasu: antes...antes de que te hiciera mia por primera vez...-comenzo relatando al tiempo que

apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la senju- neji...neji me habia dicho que buscara alguna manera

de tenerte de nuestro lado...

El cuerpo de la senju se tenso completamente al escucharlo, y su llanto aumento

considerablemente...

sasu: yo no di importancia a lo que me dijo, pues me parecia algo patetico, sin embargo justo ese

dia...justo despues de hablar con él, te vi a ti. Era como si el destino te hubiera puesto en una

bandeja de plata solo para mi...por que tu estabas destrozada...lo recuerdas? -pregunto sin

levantar su mirada-

saku: me...utilizaste...-susurro apretando los puños con fuerza y recordando aquel dia...-

sasu: no negare que cuando te vi...cuando yo te vi llorar, sentada en el suelo y totalmente

vulnerable lo primero que hice fue pensar en lo que neji me dijo, era mi oportunidad perfecta pues

tu necesitabas algo de contencion y yo era el unico que estaba en ese momento, entonces no

dude en acercarme a ti...

saku: maldito...-exclamo entre dientes y llena de tristeza y amargura-

sasu: espera sakura...por que si yo...si yo te digo todo esto es por que quiero que sepas todo lo

que paso, todo lo que me paso despues de hacerte mia...-concluyo seriamente-

La pelirrosa no dijo nada, y aunque no queria hacerlo, aun asi se quedo totalmente quieta, y es

que una parte de ella queria escuchar lo que el orochimaru tenia para decirle...

sasu: ese dia yo ayude a que tu tristeza aumentara...-exclamo con culpa, pues él recoradaba

claramente todas las palabras que le dijo a la chica, y al hacerlo se sentia la peor basura del

mundo...- recuerdo que acababas de hablar con los cuatro senjus, no se que te habran dicho, pero

si se que haya sido lo que haya sido te dejo destrozada...Para lograr lo que queria, necesitaba que

tu realmente estes mal, entonces comenze a decirte cosas que sabia producirian gran efecto en

ti...

saku: lo recuerdo...-exclamo cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

sasu: una vez que lo logre yo...yo te hice mia, y no te negare, pues estaria mintiendo, que en ese

momento yo solo pensaba en el plan...-exclamo lleno de culpa y sintiendo como el cuerpo de la

chica comenzaba a temblar fuertemente- pero eso...eso solo fue en ese momento, despues

todo...todo se fue a la mierda! -exclamo en cierto punto frustrado-

La senju no decia nada, y no por que no se animara hacerlo, si no por que queria escuchar todo lo

que el chico tenia que decir...

sasu: despues de eso crei que tenia todas las cartas a mi favor, yo crei que te tenia en mis manos,

pero supongo que las cosas fueron al reves...-exclamo ironicamente- desde aquel momento

comenzaste a estar en todos mis pensamientos, e incluso creo que ya antes lo estabas, pero aquel

dia fue el que marco el comienzo de todo...-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos al tiempo que aspiraba

el delicado aroma de la chica y permanecia en silencio...-

saku: s...sigue...-susurro cerrando sus ojos y dejandose llevar por la voz del pelinegro-

sasu: despues de eso...estuvo el dia en el cual nievo...-exclamo lentamente- nuevamente el

destino te ponia en mi camino, te ponia en mis manos, pero aquella vez fue diferente, por que

cuando estaba alli contigo, bajo la nieve, no pense en ningun momento en el plan...-dijo sintiendo

como el corazon de la pelirrosa se aceleraba fuertemente- de alguna manera me sentia bien con

tu presencia, y despues no pude evitarlo, y nuevamente te bese. Tu ya sabes lo que sucedio

despues sakura...A partir de ese dia, todo cambio, si antes llenabas mis pensamientos, en ese

momento los inudabas, era algo que no podia evitar, cerraba mis ojos y tu estabas ahi, me

levantaba pensado en ti, solo era tu, y nada mas...Yo...yo quise creer que hacia todo por le plan,

no queria pensar que pudiera estar sintiendo algo por ti, pero con cada hora, con cada dia que

pasaba me daba cuenta que era mas que eso, mucho mas...

La pelirrosa sentia como su corazon se aceleraba mas y mas con cada palabra que el orochimaru

decia, q...que intentaba decirle...?

sasu: no quise aceptarlo, no queria hacerlo, pero...pero llego un momento que ya no pude negarlo

mas...llego un momento en que me di cuenta...-exclamo serimante y con su respiracion agitada-

saku: d...de que? -susurro abriendo sus ojos-

El pelinegro levanto su rostro para verla fijamente, frente a frente, cara a cara, ojos contra

ojos...Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos milimetros, y él podia ver claramente como las

lagrimas de ella seguian cayendo pesamente por todo su rostro...

sasu: de que yo...

saku: t...tu que...? -susurro desesperada-

sasu: sakura...-susurro viendola fijamente- yo te amo...-susurro suavemente y sintiendo como

todo dentro de él ardia con fuerza-

Su cuerpo quedo totalmente helado al escuchar al pelinegro, y sintio como su corazon paro de

golpe...

saku: q...que...? -dijo totalmente impactada y sorprendida-

El orochimaru no lo penso mas, y de una unio desesperadamente sus labios con los de ella, con

una ansiedad y necesidad imperiosas, tratando de ocultar todas las cosas que le producian decir

aquellas palabras, tratando de sentir, a travez de aquel beso, que ella sentia lo mismo que él. No

queria pensar en un rechazo, no queria perderla...Sus manos rapidamente rodearon la cintura de

la chica para pegarla completamente a su cuerpo...

Sintio como su corazon quiso salirse completamente de su pecho, debia ser un sueño, una ilusion

o cualquier otro cosa pero la realidad...la realidad no podia ser esa, y ella lo sabia

perfectamente...Sus manos se posaron en el pecho del chico para alejarlo, pero este ya estaba

preparado para aquella reaccion por lo que cuando intento hacerlo las manos de él sujetaron las

de ella con mucha fuerza, y sin dejar de besarla su cuerpo empujo al de la chica contra el arbol,

acorralandola completamente mientras que sus manos subian las de ella por sobre la cabeza de

ambos, para despues pegarlas contra el arbol y sujetarlas unicamente con una mano...

saku: n...no! -murmuro sobre los labios del pelinegro al tiempo que intentaba apartar su cara para

romper el beso, pero aquello era algo imposible pues su cabeza estaba entre el arbol y la cabeza

del chico-

Sus labios seguían besandola con mucha suavidad y delicadeza, no importandole las quejas de la

senju, en ese momento solo queria besarla, solo queria eso...Su lengua intento abrirse paso en la

cavidad de la pelirrosa pero esta no le permitió el paso. Entendía lo que sentía la pelirrosa, o al

menos eso creía, sabia que esa seria su reacción despues de escucharlo, pero esta vez queria

demostrarle cuanto la amaba, por que él en verdad lo hacia...Sus labios se despegaron solo un

poco de los de ella para comenzar a utilizar los dientes, los cuales atraparon el labio inferior de la

pelirrosa, para ejercer una leve presion alli, queria invadir su cavidad, queria sentir el calor de su

legua...

saku: n...no...lo hagas...-susurro con la voz quebrada al tiempo que a duras penas volteaba el

rostro haciendo que los labios del chico se deslizaran por su mejilla-

Aun ante la accion de la senju no se detuvo, si no por el contrario sus labios aprovecharon aquel

momento y se deslizaron suavemente por la mejilla de la chica, dejando pequeños rastros de

saliva por donde pasaba, llegando lentamente al inicio de aquel delgado cuello, para luego

brindarle pequeños mordiscos mezclados con suaves besos, y pudo sentir claramente como ella se

estremecia, como su piel se erizaba por aquel roze...

saku: n...no...-murmuro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de resistir todas las

emociones que desbordaban de su corazon, tratando de no caer ante él...- no...sasuke...

sasu: sakura...-susurro subiendo lentamente por su cuello, rozando con sus labios toda aquella

zona, para despues llegar a la oreja de la senju y dejar que su aliento chocara contra aquella zona-

yo...yo en verdad...- susurrro lo mas bajo que pudo e hizo una breve pausa-

Si decirlo una vez era dificil, decirlo dos veces era aun peor, pero era lo que sentia, y queria que

ella lo supiera...

saku: m...mientes...-susurro llorando fuertemente- estas mintiendo... -susurro con la voz

quebrada-

sasu: no...no lo hago sakura...-exclamo tomando el rostro de la pelirrosa con su mano libre para

que nuevamente sus ojos quedaran fijos en los del otro-

saku: lo haces por tu plan! ya no podras mentirme!

sasu: no hay ningun plan sakura! todo eso era mentira, maldicion! -exclamo frustrado-

saku: n...no...

sasu: s...siente esto...-murmuro soltando las manos de la pelirrosa para despues tomar

suavemente una sola y colocarla en su pecho, en el de él- sientes mi corazon...? -susurro viendola

fijamente a los ojos-

Su temblorosa mano estaba en el pecho del chico, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de este,

sintiendo su calida mano sobre la de ella...

sasu: lo sientes sakura...? -susurro acercando su rostro al de ella- solo tu...solo tu produces esto en

mi...-murmuro entrecerrando sus ojos- sabes por que late asi?

saku: n...no...-susurro con su temblorosa voz y cerrando sus ojos lentamente-

sasu: es...es por que yo...yo ya no se que hacer...con todo lo que siento por ti...-susurro rozando

sus labios con los de ella- es por que yo...yo tengo miedo de perderte...

saku: sasuke...-murmuro al tiempo que su mano apretaba la camisa del chico-

sasu: quiero que me creas, quiero que confies en mi...-susurro lentamente-

saku: n...no me mientas por favor...

sasu: yo...yo quiero que me ames sakura...

La pelirrosa sintio que desfalleceria en aquel preciso momento, sentia...sentia que el pelinegro le

decia la verdad, sentia que él era sincero...

saku: y...yo te amo sasuke...-exclamo al tiempo que sus ojos terminaban de cerrarse al igual que

los de él...-

Los labios del orochimaru terminaron de acortar la distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios con los

de ella, uniendo sus cuerpos entre si, pero sobre todo...uniendo sus corazones...

sasu: te amo demasiado...-susurro al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de la senju con sus fuertes

brazos para profundizar el beso-

saku: y yo a ti...-murmuro mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y entreabria sus labios para

dejar que el chico invadiera su cavidad-

La lengua del pelinegro no se hizo esperar, y penetro la boca de la chica con mucha fuerza,

haciendo que ambos gimieran al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ambos sintieran un sin fin de

sensaciones... La lluvia seguia cayendo pesamente sobre sus cuerpos, pero eso no les importaba

en lo absoluto...Sus delicadas manos se hundieron en el pelo del orochimaru mientras que su

lengua seguia el ritmo del chico...

Todo aquello parecia un sueño, un hermoso sueño, y ella rogaba con toda su alma no despertar

nunca mas. Tenia miedo...demasiado miedo que todo ello terminara de un momento a otro, que

todo ello fuera parte de su imaginacion, es por eso que se aferro fuertemente al cuerpo del chico,

al igual que él al de ella, ninguno de los dos queria separarse...

Ahora que por fin estaban juntos, ahora que por fin sabian lo que sentia el otro, se sentian

verdaderamente completos, y ahora...ahora no dejarian que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	11. Capitulo 66: Felicidad en cuerpo y alma

**Ya seben este fic no me pertenece , es propiedad de karynita y de igual forma los personajes de naruto son creacion del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 66: Felicidad en cuerpo y alma...

Los labios del orochimaru terminaron de acortar la distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios con los

de ella, uniendo sus cuerpos entre si, pero sobre todo...uniendo sus corazones...

sasu: te amo demasiado...-susurro al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de la senju con sus fuertes

brazos para profundizar el beso-

saku: y yo a ti...-murmuro mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y entreabria sus labios para

dejar que el chico invadiera su cavidad-

La lengua del pelinegro no se hizo esperar, y penetro la boca de la chica con mucha fuerza,

haciendo que ambos gimieran al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ambos sintieran un sin fin de

sensaciones... La lluvia seguia cayendo pesamente sobre sus cuerpos, pero eso no les importaba

en lo absoluto...Sus delicadas manos se hundieron en el pelo del orochimaru mientras que su

lengua seguia el ritmo del chico...

Todo aquello parecia un sueño, un hermoso sueño, y ella rogaba con toda su alma no despertar

nunca mas. Tenia miedo...demasiado miedo que todo ello terminara de un momento a otro, que

todo ello fuera parte de su imaginacion, es por eso que se aferro fuertemente al cuerpo del chico,

al igual que él al de ella, ninguno de los dos queria separarse...

Ahora que por fin estaban juntos, ahora que por fin sabian lo que sentia el otro, se sentian

verdaderamente completos, y ahora...ahora no dejarian que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos...

Sus manos atrajeron aun mas el cuerpo de la pelirrosa hacia el suyo mientras que sus labios

seguian moviendose intensamente...Una fuerte sensacion recorrio todo su ser al sentir el crecidito

vientre de la senju chocar contra su cuerpo, al sentir aquel pequeño bultito que era su hijo. La

amaba, la amaba con toda su alma, con todo su corazon, y con todo lo que pudiera, la amaba mas

de lo que llego a imaginar, y estaba realmente feliz de saber que ella sentia lo mismo...Por fin esa

tormenta que llenaba su interior, desaparecia, por fin sentia aquel alivio, se sentia vivo, se sentia

mucho mas vivo. Sentia que todo ello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero estaba seguro

que asi lo era, por que la tenia entre sus brazos, por que sentia su calidez...la sentia a ella...El vacio

de todo su interior parecio llenarse de repente cuando escucho las palabras de la pelirrosa, ahora

lo unico que sentia era la calidez de la senju...

saku: sasuke...-susurro casi sin voz al separarse solo un poco del orochimaru-

Las sensaciones que recorrian todo su cuerpo eran indescriptibles, y cada una de ellas le hacia

sentir que pronto desfalleceria, y es que eran tan fuertes y tan intensas que lograban

aturdirla...Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus brazos tenian prisionero al pelinegro, no

queria que se aleje de ella, queria tenerlo cerca, queria sentirlo cerca...Sus lagrimas seguian

resbalando por sus mejillas, pero estas eran diferentes a las de hace unos minutos, por que estas

no eran lagrimas de tristeza, estan eran lagrimas de felicidad...Su corazon latia estripitosamente y

ella creia que en cualquier momento se le saldria del pecho, pero aunque eso sucediera no le

importaba, por que en esos momentos lo unico que importaba, era estar junto a él...

Los ojos de ambos se clavaron entre si al separarse solo un poco, sus miradas estaban clavadas

entre ellas, y sus respiraciones se mezclaban entre si mientras que sus labios se mantenian

rozando constantemente...

sasu: ya...ya no llores...-susurro colocando una de sus manos en las mejilla de la senju para

acariciarla con suma delicadeza-

saku: sasuke...no...no me estas mintiendo? -exclamo casi sin voz y sin dejar de mirarlo-

El pelinegro la veia detenidamente, con sus ojos brillando de la felicidad, ya nada le importaba,

solo ella...solo sakura...Sabia lo que sentia la pelirrosa en esos momentos, entendia perfectamente

que la chica dudara, y temiera, y eso...eso solo lograba que su proteccion hacia ella aumentara

mas y mas, por que él ya no dejaria que nada malo le sucediera, él se encargaria de protegerla de

todo y todos...

sasu: a...aun lo dudas..? -susurro con una pequeña media sonrisa-

saku: sasuke yo...-susurro con su voz temblorosa y mirandolo con sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre

y miedo-

Tanta felicidad no podia ser cierta, al menos no para ella...

sasu: en verdad me amas sakura...? -murmuro suavemente y aun con su sonrisa, mientras que su

mano acariciaba aquella sonrojada mejilla-

saku: s...si...-tartamudeo nerviosa y pudo ver claramente como la sonrisa de él se ensanchaba-

sasuke tu...

sasu: ya te lo dije...-susurro dandole un corto beso- y yo en verdad fui sincero contigo sakura...

La pelirrosa tardo varios segundos en reaccionar, en debatirse internamente entre si creerle y

arriesgarse o no hacerlo y seguir lamentandose, pero por fin decidio por la primera y cuando lo

hizo sonrio ampliamente, ya no queria dudar mas, ya no queria seguir teniendo esas pequeñas

molestias, ahora...ahora solo se entregaria libremente a sus sentimientos, sin ninguna reserva y sin

ningun temor...

saku: sasuke...te amo...-susurro al tiempo que le plantaba un tierno beso-

sasu: lo se, despues de todo es lo normal...-susurro arrogantemente mientras sonreia

ampliamente al tiempo que subia una mano a la nuca de la chica para atraerla mas hacia el,

haciendo que sus labios se rozaran constantemente-

saku: eres...un engreido...-exclamo aun con su sonrisa y dandole un pequeño beso-

sasu: y tu una molesta...-contraataco en el mismo tono-

saku: y tu un arrogante, orgullo, altanero! -dijo de una y haciendo que el chico la mirara fijamente-

La pelirrosa comenzo a reirse fuertemente, no solo por la cara del chico si no por todo lo que

sucedia. Estaba feliz y no podia ocultarlo...El pelinegro, por su lado, la miraba detenidamente,

gravando cada una de aquellas hermosas expresiones, y despues de unos segundos comenzo a

sonreir junto a ella...

sasu: asi que...soy todo eso? -pregunto haciendo presion en la cintura de la senju-

saku: y mucho mas...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa-

Despues de decir eso ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo observandose fijamente entre ellos, sin

apartar la mirada ni un solo momento...Despues de varios segundos la mirada del orochimaru

descendio lentamente del rostro de la senju hasta el vientre de la misma, y permanecio alli por

varios segundos, ella por su lado simplemente lo observaba...

sasu: entonces...-dijo de repente y con algo de dificultad- voy...voy a ser padre...-susurro despacio-

La pelirrosa trago en seco al oirlo y muchas sensaciones recorrieron todo su ser...

saku: si...-dijo nerviosa y desviando su mirada- sasuke...yo...yo se que no...que no es el mejor

momento -susurro con la voz temblorosa al tocar aquel delicado tema-

sasu: el mejor momento? -repitio confundido pero sin apartar la mirada de aquel bultito-

saku: lo mas probable...es que tu...tu no hubieras querido un hijo ahora, pero...

sasu: no digas eso! -interrumpio rapidamente y subiendo su mirada a los ojos de ella-

saku: pero...

sasu: sakura es verdad...es verdad que yo no me esperaba nada de esto...-exclamo seriamente y

volviendo la mirada al vientre de la chica- no crei, ni siquiera imagine que podria pasar...-exclamo

con una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: ni yo...-susurro viendo su vientre al igual que el pelinegro-

sasu: pero yo...-exclamo e hizo una pausa para mirarla fijamente a los ojos-

La senju se quedo mirandolo fijamente por unos breves segundos mientras sentia como su

corazon se llenaba de una hermosa calidez al ver aquel brillo en los ojos del chico...pronto una

enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro...

saku: sasuke...tu estas...estas feliz? -pregunto timidamente-

El pelinegro sonrio al oirla, y es que era algo que no podia evitar, estaba feliz...demasiado feliz con

todo lo que sucedia...Sin darle tiempo a nada elevo el cuerpo de la senju y despues comenzo a

girar con ella entre sus brazos, procurando tener cuidado con su crecidita panza...

saku: sasuke! -dijo fuertemente y aferrandose al cuello del pelinegro con sus dos manos-

El pelinegro no perdio tiempo y unio sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo asi como la pelirrosa

enredaba sus dedos en su cabello...Su lengua no se hizo esperar y penetro la boca de la chica con

mucha fuerza para segundos despues separarse de la misma manera...

sasu: s...si...estoy feliz...-susurro con su grave voz y sonriendo, mientras continuaba girando con la

senju- estoy feliz sakura!

La pelirrosa lo abrazo con fuerza al oirlo, aquellas palabras que el orochimaru acaba de decir jamas

las olvidaria, ni esas ni las anteriores...Su corazon se lleno de completa felicidad y de un momento

a otro comenzo a reir fuertemente, con sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo como el viento chocaba

fuertemente contra su cuerpo...

saku: sasuke! -se quejo al ver que el pelinegro giraba aun mas rapido-

El orochimaru tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que sus ojos solo se dedicaban a

gravar cada uno de los gestos de la pelirrosa. Jamas en toda su vida olvidaria ese momento, ese

maravilloso momento que vivia junto a ella...

sasu: gracias...-susurro suavemente al tiempo que dejaba de girar-

La pelirrosa lo vio confundida y despues solo sintio como sus pies tocaban el suelo, iba a preguntar

por que le agradecia, pero no tuvo tiempo para eso pues estaba totalmente mareada por todas las

vuelta que dio. Su cuerpo cayo sobre el orochimaru para sostenerse, pero aquello solo produjo

que ambos cayeran al barro, ella sobre él...La pelirrosa abrio los ojos y vio el rostro del pelinegro a

centimetros del de ella, pasaron breves segundo en los que permanecieron asi y despues sin mas

el pelinegro comenzo a reirse...La pelirrosa lo imito pero tambien se dedico a observar aquella

hermosa imagen...mientras el azabache reia sus ojos se cerraban con una delicadeza inigualable y

todas las facciones de su rostro paracian resaltar como nunca antes...Fue recien en aquel

momento que la senju se dio cuenta que nunca lo habia visto sonreir como en esos momentos, sin

pesarlo mas acerco su rostro al del chico para darle un corto beso...

sasu: que torpe eres...-susurro al tiempo que atraba la cara de la senju entre sus manos-

Sus labios se unieron con los de ella en un intenso beso, sin embargo aun en el beso ninguno de

los dos pudo sacar la sonrisa de su rostro...la pelirrosa estaba apoyada en sus antebrazos mientras

que sus piernas estaban entre las del orochimaru. Sus labios lentamente comenzaron a

separarse...

saku: p...por que me agradeces? -pregunto viendolo fijamente-

El orochimaru se limito a observarla fija y detenidamente para segundos despues retirar sus

manos de la mejilla de la senju...

sasu: tendrias que ver tu aspecto...-exclamo en tono divertido-

La pelirrosa tardo en entender a lo que se referia, pero cuando lo hizo llevo lentamente una mano

a su rostro y pudo sentir claramente los restos de lodo alli, restos que la misma lluvia se encargaba

de borrar...

saku: sasuke! -se quejo al saber que era culpa del chico, pues las manos de este estaban llenas de

barro-

sasu: tu hiciste que me cayera...-se defendio con una sonrisa-

saku: tienes razon...-exclamo mientras cerraba los ojos para despues abrirlos y mostrar el brillo de

diverson que habia en ellos- pero tu me hiciste girar! -exclamo al tiempo que llevaba su mano

llena de lodo a la cara del chico-

Despues de eso comenzo a reirse fuertemente al ver como el pelinegro intentaba sacar el barro de

su cara...

sasu: sakura! -exclamo en un tono molesto pero tambien divertido-

Sus ojos veian como la senju se reia descaradamente de él, y despues de breves segundos en los

que intento limpiarse deslizo su mano por la cintura de la senju y vio como esta dejaba de reir,

despues de un rapido movimiento giro sobre ella dejandola contra el barro, y él arriba...

sasu: te parece divertido? -pregunto viendo como la chica lo miraba atentamente-

saku: demasiado...-susurro viendolo fijamente-

sasu: pues diviertete! -dijo al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos al rostro de la senju-

saku: no, sasuke! -dijo fuertemente al sentir su cara cubierta de barro-

sasu: dijiste que era divertido...-susurro con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su cara al rostro de la

senju-

saku: eres un tonto...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se limpiaba como podia el lodo

de su cara-

sasu: hmp...

Las manos del orochimaru tomaron el rostro de la senju entre sus manos y despues descendieron

hasta los labios de la misma para limpiar los rastros de barro alli al tiempo que se acercaba mas y

mas...La senju lo miraba detenidamente al igual que él a ella, y justo cuando los labios del chico se

iban a fusionar con los de ella, la senju giro su rostro con una sonrisa, lo cual provoco que los

labios de el se llenaran del lodo de su mejilla...

saku: te lo tienes merecido...-exclamo con una sonrisa divertida-

sasu: tu tambien! -dijo tomando el rostro de la senju y uniendo rapidamente sus labios llenos de

lodo con los de ella-

saku: sasuke no! -dijo como pudo al sentir el lodo de los labios del chico pasar a los suyos-

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso de las quejas de la senju, y profundizo el beso, no importandole nada

mas...Su lengua se abrio paso en la cavidad de la senju y comenzo a recorrerla con mucha

intesidad...La pelirrosa por su lado, dejo de forcejear y simplemente cayo rendida ante aquel

anhelado beso, sus brazos se cruzaron por el cuello del pelinegro atrayendolo aun mas hacia ella.

La lengua de los jovenes se encontraron con mucha fuerza y un gemido escapo de ambos, un

gemido que fue apagado por el mismo beso...El pelinegro se separo solo un poco de el rostro de la

chica para comenzar a dar breves besos sobre los mismos y sus alrededores...

saku: sasuke prometeme...prometeme que no me dejaras...-susurro apretando los puños con

fuerza y abriendo sus ojos cristalizados-

sasu: no lo hare...-susurro al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica-

saku: nunca...

sasu: nunca sakura...-murmuro seriamente y viendola fijamente- nunca te dejare...-susurro para

segundos despues atrapar completamente sus labios con los suyos-

Sus labios se entreabrieron dejando pasar libremente la lengua del orochimaru, y sus manos

dejaron libre el cuello del chico para colocarse en las mejillas del mismo y profundizar aun mas el

beso...Los labios de él se movian con gran intensidad sobre los de ella y sus manos comenzaron a

tomar vida por sobre el cuerpo de ella...Una de ellas se quedo en la mejilla de la chica pero la otra

comenzo a descender con un solo objetivo...el vientre de la chica. Hasta ese momento solo habia

tocado una sola vez aquella zona y la verdad era que en aquellos momentos se moria por

hacerlo...

saku: sasuke...-susurro entreabriendo sus ojos al sentir algo calido en su panza-

Los labios de él dejaron libres los de ella y sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en los de ella mientras

que su mano por fin tocaba aquella delicada zona. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente

sobre el vientre de la senju, sintiendo esa pequeña redondez que delataba el estado de la

pelirrosa, sintiendo como ella se estremecia con aquel suave roce. Segundos despues la palma de

su mano termino de apoyarse en aquel bultito y entonces nuevamente comenzo a realizar

movimientos por toda esa zona, desde el comienzo hasta el fin, y todo eso sin dejar de verla

directamente a los ojos...

Su cuerpo estaba completamente erizado al sentir las suaves caricias del orochimaru en su vientre,

y es que el chico lo hacia con una delicadeza que lograba estremecerla hasta los huesos. Sus ojos

se cerraron lentamente al ver que el orochimaru se acercaba a su rostro y sentir como besaba su

quijada lentamente...El rostro de él comenzo a descender por el cuello de la senju sin besarlo, y

simplemente dejando que sus labios rozaran por todo aquella zona, al mismo tiempo una de sus

manos comenzo a desabotonar la camisa de la pelirrosa con algo de urgencia, y rapidamente lo

logro. Su cabeza comenzo a abrir una pequeña rendija por donde pasaba, dejando al descubierto

pequeñas zonas de piel, de esa piel que lo enloquecia y que en esos momentos estaba fria...Sus

labios entraron en contacto con la piel que se encontraba entre sus senos y comenzaron a dejar un

pequeño camino de besos por alli, bajando despacito hasta llegar nuevamente a su vientre...Al

principio sus labios solo rozaban aquella zona pero despues se intensificaron mas y comenzaron a

recorrerla delicadamente, tratando de no perderse ni un milimetro de esa piel, de ese lugar en

donde crecia su hijo. El pensar en ello hizo que todo su interior se removiera con fuerza...un hijo,

su hijo...El tendria un hijo con sakura, un hijo suyo y lo mejor de todo es que la persona que se lo

daria seria ella, seria sakura...Aquel crecidito vientre era el resultado de uno de sus encuentros,

una de esas ocasiones en las que la hizo completamente suya, y en las que dejo su esencia en ella,

y ahora...ahora veia, y sentia el fruto de aquella union...

saku: sasuke...-susurro con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de los besos del chico en su vientre-

El orochimaru reacciono al escucharla y dando un par de besos mas en esa zona tan especial

continuo bajando... Sus manos rapidamente bajaron hacia la pollera de la senju y con una gran

agilidad la sacaron completamente viendo asi sus braguitas...Su rostro nuevamente comenzo a

subir dejando suaves besos por donde pasaba y llegando por fin al rostro de la pelirrosa para

plantarle un fuerte beso...Mientras la besaba sus manos se ocuparon de sacarle completamente la

camisa y tirarla a un cosatado, y al mismo tiempo las manos de la pelirrosa habian echo lo mismo

con la camisa de el...

sasu: sakura...-susurro con la voz ronca al sentir las manos de la senju recorrer su espalda-

es...estas bien...? -murmuro con la voz temblorosa al separarse solo un poco de sus labios y sentir

el frio viento chocar con su torso desnudo y la lluvia caer sobre ambos...-

saku: estoy...bien...-mintio con la voz temblorosa y una pequeña sonrisa- tu estas bien...? -

pregunto al sentir el temblor del cuerpo del chico-

sasu: estas temblando...

saku: tu tambien...-susurro llevando sus manos a la cara del chico- hace...hace frio...

sasu: lo se...-exclamo al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por la cintura de la senju y sentia

toda su piel erizada por el frio-

El viento soplaba con mucha fuerza y era sumamente frio, mientras que la lluvia caia intensamente

sobre los cuerpos de ambos y estaba sumamente helada...Ambos temblaban fuertemente y

ambos estaban empapados con el barro, el cual la misma lluvia se encargaba de limpiar en cada

segundo...

saku: estas frio...-susurro al sostener el rostro del chico con sus temblorosa manos-

sasu: tu tambien...-susurro al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos al cierre de su pantalon-

nos...nos dare calor a ambos...-murmuro besando la quijada de la senju-

El orochimaru termino de bajar el cierre de su pantalon e inmediatamente bajo su pantalon junto

con los boxers solo lo necesario para dejar a su miembro libre...La pelirrosa por su lado cerro sus

ojos al saber a lo que se referia y sentir como el erecto miembro del orochimaru rozaba su

intimidad, la cual solo estaba cubierta por sus bragas. Las manos de el se encargaron de

arrebatarle aquella prenda de un solo tiron para despues abrir las piernas de la chica lo suficiente

para acomodarse comodamente entre ellas...

sasu: sakura...-susurro haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos para verlo- te amo...-susurro al

tiempo que entraba completamente dentro de ella en una fuete y certera estocada-

saku: ah! -gimio echando la cabeza hacia atras y sintiendo como sus caderas se hundian en el

barro por la embestida del orochimaru-

Los ojos del pelinegro se cerraron con fuerza y sus dientes se apretaron entre si al sentir aquel sin

fin de sensaciones que le hacian perder la razon, al sentir toda aquella calidez que envolvia su

rigido miembro, ella por su lado se encontraba en las mismas condiciones...Despues de unos

breves segundos ambos comenzaron a abrir sus ojos para verse fijamente, sus respiraciones ya

estaban totalmente agitadas y sus corazones tambien...

sasu: asi...asi esta mejor? -tartamudeo al tiempo que su hundia aun mas dentro de la senju...-

La pelirrosa se mordio el labio con fuerza mientras que sus manos se hundian en el sedoso pelo

del chico...

saku: s...si...-susurro con sus ojos entrecerrados- y...tu?

sasu: perfecto...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que se libraba completamente de sus

prendas-

Sus cuerpos seguian temblando con fuerza pues el frio seguia estando presente, pero ahora al

estar unidos intimamente aquellas sensaciones pasaron a segundo plano, y sus cuerpos solo se

limitaban a sentir aquella magnifica union que los convertia en un solo ser. El pelinegro

lentamente bajo su rostro y comenzo a besar el delicado cuello de la pelirrosa, brindandole aun

mas calidez, sin embargo debia hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse pues su cuerpo le pedia a

gritos que moviera sus caderas, sin embargo primero queria degustar el cuerpo de la senju...Sus

manos se hundieron en el barro y mientras una levantaba levemente el cuerpo de la chica, la otra

se encargaba de desabrochar el molesto sosten, y despues de varios segundos, en los cuales la

tarea se le dificulto debido al barro, logro hacer y se lo saco completamente, dejando por fin al

descubierto aquellas dos cimas rosaceas, las cuales se encontraban completamente endurecidas...

saku: ah...-lanzo un sonoro suspiro al sentir la mano del orochimaru pozarse en la cima de uno de

sus senos-

La boca del pelinegro no perdio tiempo y bajo rapidamente hacia el seno libre de la pelirrosa, sus

labios comenzaron rozando aquel tentador pezon y despues se deslizaron suavemente por toda la

zona para segundos mas tarde atrapar completamente aquella deliciosa cima y pudo sentir como

esta estaba fria, recordaba que en las anteriores veces aquel lugar era sumamente calido, pero

ahora no se encontraba en aquellas condiciones y las razones eran mas que obvias...Sin pensarlo

mas comenzo a besar intensamente aquella zona mientras que su mano masajeaba el otro ceno...

saku: sasuke...-susurro echando la cabeza hacia atras y cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

La lluvia caia directamente sobre su rostro, y por sus labios entreabiertos el agua pasaba

libremente. Todo su cuerpo se estremecia con cada gota de la helada lluvia, pero se estremecia

aun mas al sentir las manos y labios del orochimaru en sus pechos, las sensaciones que producia

aquello eran inigulables, y no solo era eso, si no que tambien sentia el palpitante y calido miembro

del chico en su interior, todo su ser queria que el orochimaru se moviera pero conjuntamente

disfrutaba de las caricias que le eran propicionadas por el mismo...

saku: ah! -gimio al tiempo que sus manos jalaban levemente los pelos del azabachen y sentia

como este le daba un suave mordisco en la cima de su pecho-

El orochimaru entreabrio sus labios para dejar que su traviesa lengua degustara aquella rendondez

y sus dientes no tardaron en actuar, delicadamente y al mismo tiempo ejerciendo algo de presion

atraparon el pezon de la pelirrosa entre ellos e inmediatamente sintio como la senju jalaba sus

pelos...Las caderas de la chica se movieron inconcientemente y los ojos del pelinegro se cerraron

por breves segundos al sentir aquel delicioso roze con las paredes internas de la senju...

sasu: no hagas eso...-murmuro roncamente mientras ascendia besando el cuello de la chica-

La pelirrosa tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente tratando de no olvidar ninguna de aquellas

sensaciones que recorrian su cuerpo...estaba feliz con todo lo que sucedia, pero al mismo tiempo

el temor a que todo eso sea una ilusion le carcomia toda el alma, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se

llenaron de lagrimas...

saku: sasuke...-llamo con su temblorosa voz y haciendo que el pelinegro levantara el rostro para

verla fijamente-

sasu: sakura...-dijo sorprendido al ver los ojos cristalizados de la chica- por que...?

saku: estoy bien...-exclamo al tiempo que tomaba el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos para

acaricarlo suavemente- solo quiero...solo quiero saber que en verdad estas aqui...-susurro con la

voz quebrada y con las lagrimas derramandose por sus mejillas-

sasu: estoy aqui sakura...-susurro viendola fijamente y colocando su mano sobre la de la chica-

estoy aqui contigo, y siempre lo estare...

saku: no digas eso...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa y con los ojos vidriosos-

sasu: por que?

saku: por que voy...voy a pensar que en verdad es un sueño...-exclamo con la voz quebrada-

sasu: tonta...-susurro acercando su rostro al de ella y haciendo que sus labios rocen- todo esto es

real sakura...-murmuro sobre sus labios mientras que una de sus manos bajaba a la cadera de la

pelirrosa y sus ojos seguian clavados en los de ella-

saku: sasuke...

sasu: esto es real...sientelo...

Inmediatamente termino de decir aquellas palabras, sus caderas se movieron hacia atras para

sacar a su miembro y despues volvieron a entrar con mucha fuerza mientras que su mano sostenia

la cadera de la chica...Un gemido escapo de los labios de ambos y sus ojos se cerraron por breves

segundos tratando de contener todas aquellas placenteras sensaciones, para despues volver a

abrirse...

sasu: crees que...que esto no es real? -pregunto con la respiracion agitada y volviendo a realizar el

mismo movimiento, haciendo que sus cavales poco a poco desaparecieran-

saku: ah! -gimio fuertemente al tiempo que se mordia el labio con fuerza-

sasu: respondeme...sakura...-susurro con la voz ronca-

saku: sa...sasuke...-jadeo en busca de aire, lo cual se le dificultaba por la cercania del pelinegro-

tengo miedo...-susurro con la voz temblorosa-

sasu: shhh...-susurro al tiempo que le daba un corto y tierno beso en los labios- no debes

tenerlo...-susurro acariciando su cuerpo con sus frias manos-

saku: ten...tengo miedo que todo esto acabe...-susurro rodeando fuertemente el cuello del chico

con sus manos y dejando caer libremente sus lagrimas-

sasu: sakura...

saku: nunca...nunca nada me salio bien...-exclamo con la voz quebrada- primero mi familia,

despues el colegio, tu, sai, tenten...-susurro llorando amargamente- t...todo me sale mal, y

ahora...ahora tengo miedo que...que esto tambien termine asi...-dijo al tiempo que sus puños se

apretaban con fuerza-

sasu: todo saldra bien...-susurro de manera decidida y sintiendo como su interior se derrumbaba

frente a las lagrimas de la senju- te lo prometo...-exclamo viendola detenidamente-

saku: q...que haremos sasuke? -dijo con la voz temblorosa-

sasu: no pienses en eso...-exclamo acariciando su mejilla-

saku: pero...

sasu: confias en mi? -pregunto seriamente-

saku: s...si...

sasu: entonces, escucha lo que te dire...-susurro en tono bajo- mi vida...mi vida nunca tuvo sentido

sakura, al menos no hasta que te conoci...-dijo sinceramente- tu... sakura tu eres lo mejor que me

paso...-murmuro suavemente- eres lo unico que me importa, junto a nuestro hijo...y por eso...por

eso no dejare que nada te pase, ni a ti ni a él...

saku: sasuke...-dijo totalmente sorprendida por sus palabras-

sasu: dijiste que confias en mi...

saku: lo hago...

sasu: entonces ya no tengas miedo...-murmuro sobre sus labios para despues atraparlos de una

manera unica-

La senju sintio que el corazon se le saldria en ese mismo momento al sentir los labios del chico

sobre los suyos, sin perder mas tiempo le correspondio de la misma manera sintiendo asi como la

lengua del chico no perdia tiempo y se adentraba en su cavidad. Sus piernas lentamente se

elevaron y rodearon la cintura del orochimaru ejerciendo una gran presion alli, e inmediatamente

sintio como la mano del chico, la cual estaba en su cadera, ejercia mayor presion...

El pelinegro ya no podia aguantar, asi que sin perder mas tiempo comenzo con los movimientos de

su cadera, y ni bien lo hizo sus labios debieron despegarse de los de ella para dejar que los

gemidos escaparan libremente de su boca y para tomar el oxigeno necesario...

saku: sasuke! -gimio sonoramente mientras sus dedos jalaban los pelos del chico-

El pelinegro la penetraba a un ritmo constante y profundo, tratando de llegar lo mas adentro de la

senju, tratando de que la union de sus cuerpos se aun mayor...roncos gemidos escapaban de sus

labios, los cuales acompañaban a los de la chica, su aliento chocaba embriagadoramente con el

rostro de la chica, al igual que el de ella contra el de él...Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al tiempo

que sentia como la lluvia aumentaba en intesidad y el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza, sin

embargo en esos momentos aquello era algo sin importancia...Sus rodillas se hundian en el barro

con cada estocada que daba, al igual que su antebrazo, en el cual se apoyaba para no aplastar a la

chica...

sasu: grrr! -gruño colocando su frente sobre el de la chica y haciendo que sus cabellos se

mezclaran los unos con los otros-

El orochimaru sentia claramente el roce de los pezones erectos de la pelirrosa en su pecho, algo

que le producia un sin fin de escalosfrios...con cada embestida los senos de ella rebotaban y

entraban en contanco con su pecho, pero lo que mas sentia en aquel momento era el roce de su

abdomen con la panza de ella, aquel roce que nunca antes habia sentido, y que ahora le producia

un mar de sensaciones... sentir aquella redondez chocar contra él cada que daba una nueva

estocada era una nueva experiencia, y en verdad que era sumamente agradable...

saku: ah...sasuke...! -gimio aferrandose aun mas al cuerpo del chico-

Sus manos terminaron de rodear la espalda del chico y su boca quedo a la altura de la oreja del

orochimaru...La agitada respiracion del chico chocaba contra su cuello y sus roncos gemidos le

producian una gran satisfaccion. Sus delgados dedos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del

pelinegro, y pudieron notar el lodo que habia alli, lodo que resbala desde alli hasta el pecho del

mismo, para despues caer mezclado con la lluvia a su cuerpo...Sus caderas nuevamente se

hundieron con fuerza en el barro al recibir una fuerte embestida por parte del orochimaru, sus

uñas se incrustaron con fuerza en la espalda del chico y un nuevo gemido escapo de sus

temblorosos labios...

sasu: sa...sakura...-jadeo sin detener sus movimientos y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la

chica-

Sus oscuros mechones rozaban con el suelo, mezclandose con el lodo de este...Sus ojos se

cerraron con fuerza mientras que sus labios besaban y mordian el cuello de la pelirrosa con mucha

intensidad...

saku: te amo sasuke...-escucho el murmullo de la senju en su oido-

Jamas, jamas se cansaria de escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras, su rostro se elevo solo un poco

para atarpar los labios de la pelirrosa con los suyos al tiempo que la mano que estaba en la cadera

de la pelirrosa subia por una de sus piernas para jalarla aun mas hacia él...Sus movimientos

comenzaron a aumentar en ritmo haciendo que sus respiraciones se agitaran mucho mas...Sentia

como su cuerpo estaba al limite, y sabia que el de ella tambien, faltaba muy poco para que ambos

tocaron el cielo juntos...

sasu: ah...-gimio roncamente mientras penetraba con mas fuerza la estrecha cavidad de la chica-

Sus manos atrajeron el cuerpo del pelinegro aun mas hacia el de ella, y sus piernas ejercieron

mayor presion en la cadera del chico...Las estocadas que le daba el orochimaru comenzaron a ser

mas certeras y profundas, y despues de unos segundos en lo que mantuvieron el ritmo, los ojos de

ambos se cerraron al mismo tiempo y sus labios lanzaron un gemido cuando el pelinegro dio una

profunda y fuerte embestida que los hizo llegar al tan anhelado orgasmo...

El cuerpo del chico cayo inmediatamente sobre el de ella, y se apoyo en sus antebrazos para no

aplastarla completamente...Los cuerpos de ambos estaban inundados por un mar de sensaciones

inigualables, es verdad que no era la primera vez que tenian relaciones, pero ahora era diferente,

por que ahora no solo disfrutaban de los espasmos que recorrian sus cuerpos, si no que tambien

disfrutaban el echo de saber que lo que sentia el uno era lo que sentia el otro, el echo de saber

que sus corazones eran correspondidos con la misma intensidad y con la misma fuerza...

saku: sa...sasuke...-susurro despues de varios segundos en lo que ninguno dijo nada...-

La cabeza del orochimaru estaba hundida en su cuello y su agitada respiracion chocaba

fuertemente contra ella...Sus piernas lentamente dejaron libres las caderas del chico pero sus

manos aun se encontraban alrededor de la espalda del chico, y una de ellas lentamente subio

hasta los rebeldes pelos del chico y comenzo a acariarlos con mucha ternura...

saku: estas...cansado...? -murmuro cerrando sus ojos-

sasu: n...no...-susurro al tiempo que le daba suaves besos en su cuello-

La pelirrosa sonrio al oirlo, y es que ella sabia que la verdad era que el orochimaru estaba

sumamente agotado, no solo por lo de recien, si no por que antes de eso tuvo que pelear con

zabusa, algo que sin lugar a dudas lo habia dejado exhausto, pero sasuke era alguien demasiado

orgulloso como para acpetar eso...

sasu: estas bien...? -pregunto levantando su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: si, y tu?

El pelinegro solo asintio con la cabeza y despues de eso se acerco hasta unir sus labios con los de

ella, en un beso sumamente suave. Sus cuerpos aun se encontraban unidos por sus intimidades, y

no pretendia romper aquella union...

sasu: te dije que nos daria calor...-exclamo separandose de los labios de la senju...-

saku: si...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que dejaba libre la espalda del orochimaru-

Sus manos bajaron y se colocaron en las mejillas del chico, el cual unio su frente con la de ella, y

despues simplemente permanecieron asi, sin decir nada y solo observandose fijamente, como

tratando de guardar en su memoria hasta el mas minimo detalle de aquella magnifica noche...

saku: estas lastimado...-susurro de repente y viendo recien en aquel momento los pequeños

rastros de los golpes que le dio zabusa-

sasu: no es nada...-susurro restandole importancia al asunto-

saku: te duele? -pregunto preocupada-

sasu: estoy bien sakura...-exclamo seriamente- aunque...si me duelen tus rasguños...-dijo con una

sonrisa de medio lado-

La pelirrosa sintio como sus mejillas ardian a mas no poder, y estaba segura que estaba roja como

un tomate...

saku: lo siento...-exclamo casi sin voz y viendolo fijamente-

sasu: no es la primera vez...

saku: eh?

sasu: no es la primera vez que lo haces...-exclamo aun con su sonrisa- mi espalda ya sufrio varias

veces tus ataques...

saku: sasuke! -se quejo sumamente sonrojada-

sasu: solo digo la verdad...-exclamo inocentemente-

saku: te curare cuando pueda hacerlo...-susurro apenada-

sasu: cuando puedas hacerlo? -pregunto confundido-

saku: no puedo usar mi energia ahora...-susurro retirando sus manos de las mejillas del chico-

sasu: zabusa?

saku: zabusa...-dijo seriamente-

El ceño del pelinegro se fruncio fuertemente, y sintio como su sangre comenzaba a hervir

rapidamente, pero todo aquello desaparecio en un instante cuando la senju atrajo su rostro hacia

el de ella y le dio un beso...

saku: no te preocupes, estoy bien...-susurro suavemente-

sasu: si...si yo hubiera tardado un poco mas...-mascullo molesto-

saku: pero no lo hiciste...-dijo rapidamente- llegaste justo, como siempre sasuke...

El pelinegro la miro fijamente y despues de unos breves segundos una pequeña sonrisa se formo

en su rostro, la pelirrosa al ver esto tambien sonrio ampliamente...

saku: sasuke...-susurro con la voz temblorosa- hace frio...

sasu: lo se...-dijo sintiendo como el viento calaba su cuerpo desnudo-

Ahora que todo habia pasado, ahora que ya se habian demostrado todo el amor tanto en palabras

como en cuerpos, el frio nuevamente los invadia y les calaba hasta los huesos...

sasu: sera mejor que volvamos al colegio...-susurro al tiempo que salia del interior de la senju en

un solo movimiento, haciendo que los ojos de la misma se entrecerraran-

saku: s...si...-jadeo al sentir un enorme vacio cuando el chico realizo su movimiento-

El pelinegro lentamene comenzo a levantar su torso sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de la senju,

y al mismo tiempo la senju se levantaba junto a él, de esta manera, ambos quedaron sentados, el

arodillado entre sus piernas y ella sentada...La pelirrosa rapidamente se cubrio del frio con sus

manos y acurruco sus piernas. El pelinegro la miro durante pocos segundos que para ella fueron

una eternidad, y despues de eso la tomo entre sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza y mirarla

detenidamente con una pequeña sonrisa...

sasu: es increible...-susurro con su temblorosa voz y cerca del rostro de la senju-

saku: el...el que? -pregunto al tiempo que ponia sus manos en el pecho del chico-

sasu: todo esto sakura...-exclamo dandole un corto beso en los labios-

La pelirrosa lo miro llena de algegria al tiempo que sentia como todo su interior estallaba de

felicidad. Sus manos jalaron el rostro del orochimaru hacia el de ella, e inmediatamente le planto

un intenso y profundo beso, el cual él respondio de la misma manera...

sasu: tenemos que ir al colegio...-exclamo al tiempo que se separa de los labios de la chica-

saku: si...

El pelinegro se paro rapidamente, sabia que si seguian alli el frio terminaria dañando la salud de

ambos, despues de eso extendio su mano para ayudar a que la pelirrosa se parara, y una vez

ambos de pie se dispusieron a buscar sus ropas...La pelirrosa rapidamente tomo su camisa y se la

puso sin el sosten, pues este estaba demasiado sucio...Sentia como todo su cuerpo estaba

cubierto por el lodo, y como la lluvia chocaba fuertemente contra este, en verdad que era un

cloma terrible.. Su vista se dirigio al pelinegro y pudo ver como este se vestia rapidamente, al verlo

no pudo evitar sonreir, estaba feliz, demasiado feliz...

sasu: ya estas? -pregunto mirando a la chica-

saku: s...si...-exclamo saliendo de su trance y caminando hacie el...- vamos?

sasu: vamos...-exclamo al tiempo que la jalaba de su mano para acercarla completamente hacia

el...-

saku: sasuke...-susurro con una sonrisa-

sasu: ven, sube...-dijo seriamente mientras se daba la vuelta para arodillarse e indicarle su

espalda-

saku: que? -dijo sorprendida-

sasu: sube a mi espalda, estamos lejos asi que es lo mejor...-exclamo como si nada-

saku: esta bien sasuke, puedo caminar...

sasu: no...-dijo rotundamente- llegaremos mas rapido si te llevo yo...

saku: pero...te cansaras rapido...-susurro apenada-

sasu: no seas tonta, que eso no es nada para mi -exclamo arrogantemente- vamos sube...

La senju lo dudo unos segundos, pero despues se acerco al chico y y paso sus manos alrededor de

su cuello. El orochimaru sonrio al ver que la pelirrosa habia accedido, delicadamente tomo sus

piernas para sostenerlas una a cada lado, y despues de eso se puso de pie y pudo sentir el

abultadito vientre de la chica en su espalda...

saku: estas bien? -pregunto al tiempo que colocaba su quijada en el hombro del orochimaru para

verlo fijamente-

sasu: si...-dijo dandole una mirada fugaz- ademas...me cubres de la lluvia...-exclamo con una

sonrisa y mirando al frente-

saku: tonto...-susurro cerrando sus ojos y apretando con mas fuerza el cuello del orochimaru-

El pelinegro no perdio mas tiempo y comenzo a correr lo mas rapido que podia...Los minutos

comenzaron a pasar y de rato en rato su mirada se dirigia a la senju, la cual se encontraba

profundamente dormida, algo que le parecio increible pues con la lluvia dormir debia ser algo

dificil...Sus ojos se cerraron por breves segundos para despues volver a abrirse rapidamente,

aunque no lo admitiria frente a ella, la verdad es que estaba cansado, muy cansado...

saku: sasuke...-susurro dormida-

El pelinegro volvio a posar su mirada en la senju al oirla, y no pudo evitar que se le formara una

sonrisa. Aun en esos momentos no podia creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo, su interior estaba

lleno de llamas que lo llenaban de una agradable calidez que nunca antes habia sentido...la

pelirrosa lo amaba, y el pensar en ello le producia un cosquilleo en su estomago, algo que en otros

momentos le pareceria imposible, pero ahora en verdad sentia aquello.

Lo amaba, ella lo amaba...

sasu: me ama...-susurro perdido completamente en sus pensamientos-

Algo que jamas creyo que pasaria ahora sucedia, lo acaba de vivir, era tan increible que costaba

creerlo, y aunque el mismo le habia dicho a la pelirrosa que todo ello era real, a él mismo le

costaba creerlo, a él mismo le costaba asimilarlo...Que harian ahora? aquella pregunta era algo

que no queria pensar, pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendria que encontrar una respuesta,

ademas lo mas porobable era que tendria que ser temprano pues la senju estaba embarazada...

sasu: embarazada...-murmuro al tiempo que apretaba con mas fuerza las piernas de la chica

contra su cuerpo y sentia aun mas su vientre...-

Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos de lo que acaba de suceder, y sin darse cuenta ya se

encontraba frente al colegio...Su respiracion estaba sumamente agitada y su corazon latia con

mucha fuerza...su vista se dirigio a la senju y pudo ver que aun seguia durmiendo...

sasu: "debe estar cansada..." -penso seriamente-

Despues de eso, camino a paso apresurado hacia el lado contrario del colegio pues sabia que alli

los guardias eran escasos, ademas de que sabia por donde entrar...Cada uno de sus pasos se

hundia en el lodo del suelo, pero eso ya no importaba pues ya estaban en el colegio, la lluvia

seguia cayendo con la misma intensidad o incluso mas fuerte, y de los pelos de la pelirrosa

resbalaba agua marron, pues la chica, al igual que él, estaban cubiertos de lodo...

sasu: por fin...-dijo de repente al saltar hacia una ventana para entrar al colegio-

Sabia que podria ir por las pasillos hasta su sector, pues a esas horas eran muy improbable que

algun alumno deambulara por alli, aunque claro debia tener cuidado con los guardias. Sus pasos

eran pesados y lentos, su energia ya estaba agotada, pero aun asi no tardo en llegar a su sector, y

de alli a su cuarto. El lugar por el que caminaba quedaba cubierto de agua ya que su cuerpo, y el

de la senju, estaban completamente empapados... Una vez dentro de su cuarto su mirada se

dirigio a la pelirrosa que tenia cargada...

sasu: sakura..-llamo al tiempo que se arodillaba para que los pies de la senju tocaran el suelo-

sakura...-llamo otra vez-

saku: um...? -murmuro sin abrir sus ojos-

sasu: ya llegamos...-exclamo en tono mas fuerte para que la chica lo oyera-

La pelirrosa lentamente comenzo a abrir sus ojos y al hacerlo vio el rostro del pelinegro a escasos

centimetros del suyo...

sasu: ya estamos en el colegio...-susurro suavemente-

saku: que? -dijo sorprendida y mirando a todos lados para tratar de reconocer el lugar-

El orochimaru solto las piernas de la chica para bajarla de su espalda, y despues se paro

lentamente al igual que ella...

saku: me quede dormida...-exclamo sonrojada-

sasu: ven...-dijo tomando su fria mano y llevandola al baño-

La pelirrosa lo siguio sin decir absolutamente nada, y simplemente apreto con mas fuerza la mano

del orochimaru. Una vez dentro del baño el orochimaru solto la mano de la senju y se acerco a la

bañera para abrir el grifo del agua caliente. Una vez echo volteo y clavo sus ojos en la pelirrosa

para despues acercarse hacia ella y rodear su cintura con los brazos al tiempo que unia sus labios

con los de ella...

saku: sasuke...-murmuro sobre los labios del chico al tiempo que sus dedos se enredaba en el pelo

del chico-

El pelinegro mordio el labio inferior de la senju para luego introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la

chica, y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo comenzo a conducir al de ella hacia la bañera, haciendo que

ambos se toparan con la pared que dividia la ducha, pero que de igual manera pasaron sin romper

el beso...El agua caliente sobre sus cuerpos y ropas, fue algo sensacional, el frio parecio

desaparecer de inmediato y el baño rapidamente se lleno de vapor...Sus manos subieron de la

cintura de la senju, hacia su camisa para sacarse de una y dejarla con el torso desnudo...El agua

que resbala de sus cuerpos eran totalmente marron, pero segundo a segundo iba siendo mas

clara...

sasu: ah...-gimio levemente cuando el orochimaru presiono su intimidad contra él...-

Las manos del pelinegro tomaron las piernas de la senju para llevarlas a la altura de cintura, a lo

que ella termino de rodearlo, y despues de eso la pego contra la pared, todo esto sin romper su

beso...Su boca comenzo a bajar por su humedo cuello y despues subio hacia su oreja para

susurrarle dos hermosas palabras...

sasu: te amo...-susurro antes de morder su oreja y sentir como ella se estremecia como nunca

antes...-

El agua caliente les dio el calor que tanto necesitaban al igual que la friccion de sus cuerpos

desnudos, piel contra piel, labios contra labios, pero el momento cuspite fue cuando ambos

jovenes nuevamente se volvieron uno, lanzando un gemido juntos y sintiendo lo mismo que sentia

el otro...

No se preocuparon por nada mas, ni por nadie mas, en esos momentos solo estaban ellos, en esos

momentos solo se preocuparon por fusionarse lo mas rapido que podian...

Ya mañana pensarian en lo que el destino les deparaba, en esos instantes ningunos de los dos eran

concientes de los problemas que les esperaban...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	12. Capitulo 67:muchos planes

**Ya seben este fic no me pertenece , es propiedad de karynita y de igual forma los personajes de naruto son creacion del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 67: muchos planes...

La suave brisa entraba por la ventana de su cuarto, una brisa calida y acogedora...Su respiracion

era lenta y tranquila y todo su cuerpo sentia una paz que nunca antes habia sentido, y ella sabia

cual era el motivo de todo eso...Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a abrirse y lo primero que vio

fue la cama vacia...

saku: sasuke...-susurro sentandose de golpe y viendo a todos lados-

Su mirada recorria cada centimetro de aquel lugar, y rapidamente se dio cuenta que estaba en su

pieza...

saku: que? -dijo confundida al tiempo que se ponia de pie y veia que tenia puesto su camison...-

Una de sus manos subio hasta su cabeza al no entender nada de lo que sucedia, los "recuerdos" de

la noche anterior pasaban velozmente por su cabeza, zabusa, sasuke contra zabusa, sasuke y ella

en el bosque, en el cuarto del chico, y por ultimo de la ducha...Sus ojos se cristalizaron al

comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, sin perder tiempo sus piernas se dirigieron hacia el baño

para ver si el orochimaru estaba alli, pero grande fue su decepcion al no verlo...

saku: n...no puede...ser...-tartamudeo con la voz quebrada-

Todo su cuerpo comenzo a temblar fuertemente al tiempo que sus ojos derramaban gruesas

lagrimas todo...todo habia sido un sueño...Las palabras del chico, sus caricias, su sonrisa,

todo...todo habia sido un maldito juego de su imaginacion...

saku: no! -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza- por que!?

Sus piernas flaquearon incapaces de sostener el peso de su cuerpo y sus rodillas chocaron

fuertemente contra el suelo...Ambas manos subieron a su rostro para taparselo mientras que su

llanto aumentaba segundo a segundo...

saku: sa...sasuke...-mascullo entre dientes-

La tristeza que inundaba su corazon era inconparable, daria todo lo que fuera por lo que habia

soñado fuera real, pero no, las cosas no eran asi para ella...para Sakura Haruno...

Todo, todo habia sido tan real que creyo que en verdad sucedia...Un fuerte dolor se apodero de su

corazon y una de sus manos no pudo no evitar dirigirse alli...dolia, y dolia mucho...

saku: no pudo...no pudo ser un sueño...-tartamudeo sintiendo como todo en su interior se

derrumbaba-

Sin perder mas tiempo se puso de pie, debia verlo, debia corroborar con sus propios ojos que todo

habia sido una ilusion...Rapidamente, y sin pensarlo bien salio corriendo de su cuarto, con su

rostro lleno de lagrimas, y su corazon destrozado. Las miradas no tardaron en posarse sobre ella,

pero eso fue algo de lo que ni siquiera se percato, solo tenia una meta y esa era llegar con el

orochimaru, sin detenerse ni un solo segundo solo tardo poco minutos en llegar a la clase que les

correspondia... Su rostro no pudo evitar toda la sopresa que sentia en ese mismo momento al

llegar a dicha clase y ver frente a ella a zabusa...

hina: sa...sakura! -exclamo la ojiperla-

La pelirrosa aun no salia de su trance...como era posible que zabusa estuviera alli? él...él no podia

estar alli, él debia estar muerto, bien muerto!

zabu: vaya...no solo llega tarde haruno, si no que tambien viene en esas fachas...-exclamo con una

sonrisa malicosa-

Las risas no tardaron en hacerse sentir, y los comentarios de burla tampoco, pues la senju aun

tenia puesto su pijama, sin embargo aun frente a todo eso su mirada lo unico que quizo fue

encontrar al pelinegro, algo que no tardo en hacerlo...Ahi estaba él, junto a su grupo, junto a karin,

la cual lo abrazaba por el cuello, y ambos riendose de ella...

saku: sasuke...-susurro apretando sus puños con fuerza...-

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse pesamente al escuchar un murmullo cerca de él, aunque mas que

un murmullo era una queja...Lo primero que su mirada capto fue un delicado y hermoso rostro a

solo centimentros de él...El aroma a cerezas inundaba todo sus sentidos haciendole sentir que se

hallaba en sl mismisimo cielo, pero no era si, era aun mejor, mucho mejor...

saku: no...-se quejo otra vez entre sueños al tiempo que pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos-

El pelinegro termino de reaccionar completamente al ver aquella escena, una de sus manos

incocientemente se deslizo hacia el rostro de la senju para posar sus dedos sobre el camino de

lagrimas...El calido rostro de la senju, y tambien el de sus lagrimas, le hicieron comprender que

todo aquello era real, que la senju esta ahi, junto a él...

sasu: sakura...-susurro sintiendo como la llama en su interior ardia con fuerza-

saku: no... no puede ser...-murmuro casi inaludible al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban con

fuerza-

El orochimaru rapidamente comprendio lo que sucedia, la pelirrosa estaba teniendo una

pesadilla...sin perder mas tiempo presiono la cintura de la senju para atraerla hacia él y asi hacerle

sentir su calor, su cercania...

sasu: despierta sakura...-exclamo cerca de su oido y dandole un suave beso alli-

saku: sasuke...-susurro sin abrir sus ojos-

sasu: estoy aqui...-exclamo lentamente-

La pelirrosa comenzo a sentir una hermosa calidez que rodeaba todo su ser, fue algo repentino y

que la desconcerto totalmente... de un momento a otro todas aquellas desagradables imagenes

desaparecieron frente a sus ojos, toda aquella terrible sensacion desaparecio de su interior para

posteriormente sentir algo...algo calido. Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a abrirse, su vista estaba

completamente nublada y no solo por que recien se despertaba si no por las lagrimas que aun

abordaban en ellos...

sasu: estas bien? -pregunto nivelando su rostro con el de ella-

saku: sasuke...-exclamo abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa-

Su mirada dio un rapido recorrido por el lugar, e inmediatamente reconocio la habitacion del

orochimaru...Su corazon comenzo a latir estrepitosamente pero esta vez de alegria y

emocion...Sus ojos nuevamenta se posaron en los de él con mucha fuerza e intensidad, y pudo

sentir como el orochimaru la miraba de la misma manera...Su impulsos no pudieron contenerse

mas y entonces sin perder tiempo unio sus labios con los del pelinegro, el cual no dudo en

responder ni un solo segundo...

La pasion y el amor no se hicieron esperar, y sus lenguas se encontraron inmediatamente,

demandando lo que querian, y lo que les correspondia...Los brazos de la pelirrosa rodearon el

cuello del orochimaru atrayendolo completamente hacia ella, mientras que él paso una mano por

su nuca, y la otra apretaro la cintura de la senju contra su abdomen...Sus pieles desnudas rozaban

entre si constantemente, producion una gran friccion en ambos, y sus piernas se enredaron entre

si...

saku: "esta aqui..."-penso separandose solo un poco de los labios del orochimaru-

El pelinegro la miro detenidamente por breves segundos, para despues acercarse nuevamente a

sus labios sin decir absolutamente nada...Ella nuevamente lo acepto gustosa, no habia nada en el

mundo que quisiera mas que eso...Los dientes de él se apoderaron del labio inferior de la

pelirrosa, dando pequeños y fuertes mordiscos que hacian que pequeños gemidos escaparan de la

senju... El fragil cuerpo de la pelirrosa estaba atrapado por el grande y fuerte de él, tanto con las

manos, los pies, y los labios...Una de sus grandes manos se enredo en los cabellos humedos de la

chica, al tiempo que su lengua nuevamente invadia la cavidad de ella...Aun en esos momentos

podia sentir la humedad del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, sobre todo en su pelo, que seguia mojado y

calido, pero despues de todo era algo normal, pues ambos habian pasado en la ducha hasta hace

unas pocas horas...

La pelirrosa bajo sus manos del cuello del orochimaru hacia su bien formada espalda, sintiendo asi

las pequeñas heridas del chico, heridas producidas por ella, sin perder tiempo comenzo a brindar

caricias con sus finos dedos para despues utilizar toda su mano dando asi, caricias mas intensas,

todo esto sin despegar su boca de la del chico...Los labios de él se movian con mucha fuerza sobre

los de ella, y su lengua recorria hasta el ultimo rincon, solo de rato en rato se separaba un poco

para besar su quijada, sus mejillas, o todo lo que estuviera a su alcance...

Solo queria besarla, solo queria sentirla...

La lluvia ya habia cesado sin embargo aun asi sus pies se hundian en el odioso lodo, algo que sin

lugar a dudas lograba molestarlo de sobremanera...Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus puños apretados

con fuerza, con mucha fuerza...Todo aquel viaje habia resultado mas tedioso de lo que creyo...

kisa: itachi? -dijo el orochimaru al ver frente a el al pelinegro-

ita: ves a alguien mas? -pregunto molesto y pasando de largo-

kisa: debo suponer que no fue un buen viaje...

ita: los malditos senjus! -exclamo entre dientes- y la "orden" tambien!

kisa: que sucedio? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

ita: no me dejaron ni un solo segundo en paz...

kisa: ya veo...

ita: esta vez se lo estan tomando en serio kisame...-exclamo entrecruzando sus manos-

kisa: eso parece...

El pelinegro se sento de mala gana en una de la sillas de aquella enorme sala mientras que su

mirada se clavaba en un punto indefinido...

kisa: que haremos? -pregunto seriamente-

ita: no molestes con mas preguntas, que ya suficiente tuve! -dijo de manera cortante-

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios...

ita: por aqui ocurrio algo? -pregunto tratando de no destrozar todo lo que tenia delante de él...-

kisa: no, nada...-mintio un poco nervioso...- bueno en realidad si...

ita: que sucede?

kisa: ayer te llego una carta de zabusa para ti...

ita: zabusa...-dijo seriamente- bien damela! -ordeno friamente-

kisa: es que hay un pequeño problema...-exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

ita: de que hablas? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

kisa: sere directo contigo itachi...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño- la carta se me mojo y ya no se

puede leer absolutamente nada...

ita: que!? -dijo molesto y poniendose de pie-

kisa: lo que escuchaste...

ita: es que acaso no puedes mantener una carta a salvo!?

kisa: no es tan grave itachi...-dijo tratando de sonar firme- ya mande una carta al colegio para

zabusa...

ita: cuando?

kisa: hoy...

ita: maldita sea! -exclamo viendolo con una de sus expresiones mas frias...-

kisa: tranquilizate...probablemente la respuesta llegue mañana, o pasado mañana...

ita: vete kisame! -dijo apretando los puños con fuerza-

kisa: claro...-dijo al tiempo que daba media vuelta-

ita: inconpetente...-mascullo furioso-

Despues de unos segundos volvio a sentarse tratando de tranquilizar los nervios de su interiror, los

nervios y la furia...

ita: que es lo que quedria decirme kisame? -susurro aun con los ojos cerrados- tal vez sea algo de

lo que le encargue, y si es asi...-susurro seriamente- tendre que ir personalmente al colegio...

Habian pasado varios minutos en los cuales los jovenes permanecieron completamente fusionados

y sin querer separarse, pero ahora era diferente, por que ahora sabian que ya no se

separarian...Los labios del él abandonaron lentamente los de la senju, los cuales estaban

sumamente rojos, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrian poco a poco junto con los de ella...

saku: te duele? -susurro pasando sus dedos por una de las pequeñas marcas de su espalda-

sasu: no...-fue lo unico que dijo-

La pelirrosa seguia teniendo sus ojos fijos en los de el, y pudo notar, como las rasgos del chico,

volvian a ser los de antes...La noche anterior habia quedado completamente fascinada con la

conducta del orochimaru, con sus actitudes, con su sonrisa, con sus ojos, con todo, pero como era

normal aquello fue solo una excepción, y ahora veia nuevamente aquellos duros rasgos que en

otras ocasiones la hubieran intimidado pero que ahora no lo hacian...Una pequeña risa escapo de

sus labios al darse cuenta que asi es como era él... Sasuke Uchiha...

sasu: de que te ries? -pregunto al tiempo que se apoyaba en su codo para verla desde arriba-

saku: no...no es nada...-exclamo aun con una sonrisa-

sasu: hmp...-exclamo sin dejar de verla- sakura...-dijo de repente y un tanto dudoso al tiempo que

su mirada se desviaba-

saku: dime... -dijo sorprendida al ver que el chico se debatia entre si decir algo o no...-

sasu: por que...por que me amas? -pregunto clavando su intensa mirada en los ojos de la senju-

saku: que...? -dijo sorprendida y abriendo sus ojos-

sasu: vamos respondeme...-pidio seriamente-

La pelirrosa aun lo miraba sorprendida, y es que la verdad no se esperaba aquella pregunta...por

que lo amaba? por tantas cosas, pero eran cosas...cosas que no sabia como expresarlas, ademas

de que le daba mucha pena hacerlo...

saku: sasuke yo...-dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas ardian- yo...no lo se...-susurro desviando su

mirada-

sasu: no lo sabes? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

saku: es...es complicado...-exclamo al tiempo que retiraba sus manos de la espalda del

orochimaru-

sasu: bien entonces...por que me odiabas? -pregunto directamente-

saku: eso es obvio...-respondio viendolo fijamente-

sasu: quiero que me lo digas...

saku: pues por que tu...tu me hacias la vida imposible sasuke...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: que mas?

saku: eras un orochimaru...

sasu: aun lo soy...

saku: si lo se, pero...es diferente...-dijo pensativa- ademas siempre estabas con tus malditas frases

sobre mi clan, creias que eras el mejor en todo...

sasu: lo soy...-exclamo arrogantemente-

saku: espera, dejame terminar...-dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba para ver directamente al techo-

orgullo, altanero, presumido, siempre me molestaba a mi y a mis amigos, te burlabas de nuestra

condicion, siempre andando con esos aires de superioridad, y...

sasu: esta bien, ya entendi...-interrumpio a la senju-

saku: puedo seguir por horas, sabes? -exclamo con un deje de diversion...-

sasu: hmp...

saku: ahora te toca a ti...-dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas...-

sasu: el que?

saku: ya sabes...por...por que me amas? -dijo bajito-

sasu: tu no respondiste esa pregunta...-exclamo tratando de desviar ese tema-

saku: si respondi, te dije que no sabia...

sasu: entonces yo tampoco lo se...-exclamo rapidamente-

La pelirrosa fruncio el ceño al oirlo, mas sabia que aunque insistiera todo el dia el pelinegro no le

diria nada...Despues de unos segundos nuevamente abrio sus labios...

saku: bien, entonces dime por que me odiabas? -pregunto viendolo fijamente-

sasu: por que te odiaba...? -repitio la pregunta para si mismo-

Aquella pregunta era facil de responder...lentamente apoyo su cabeza en la cama para ver de

costado a la senju, al igual que ella a él, y despues cerro los ojos por breves momentos, como

buscando las palabras justas de lo que debia decir...

sasu: por que eras una senju...

saku: y aun lo soy...-dijo imitando la actitud del chico-

sasu: eso lo se...-exclamo abriendo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño- pero tambien eras muy molesta...

saku: y por que lo era? -pregunto pasando una mano bajos sus cabellos, los de ella...-

sasu: por que creias siempre tener la razon, por que siempre saltabas a defender a tus amigos, y te

metias donde nadie te habia llamado...-dijo de manera rapida- siempre me hacias frente y en

verdad que lograbas enfurecerme...

saku: lo se...-dijo con una sonrisa al recordar aquello tiempos- eso es todo? -pregunto sin dejar de

sonreir-

sasu: tengo mucho mas...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa- pero no te lo dire...

saku: de acuerdo...-dijo rapidamente ya que no queria seguir escuchando aquellas cosas- y

ahora...?

sasu: ahora que? -pregunto confundido-

saku: ahora ya no soy nada de eso? -pregunto timidamente-

El pelinegro la miro detenidamente por varios segundos mientras que ella tambien lo miraba, y

aunque la fuerte mirada del orochimaru sobre ella producia estragos aun asi no lo hizo notar...

sasu: si, aun lo eres...-dijo sinceramente y haciendo que la senju se molestara-

saku: tu tambien aun eres todo lo que te dije...-contraataco molesta-

sasu: lo se...-dijo tranquilamente-

La pelirrosa lo miro molesta mas eso parecio no importarle al orochimaru , en esos momentos

muy pocas cosas le pondrian de mal humor, y es que lo que vivia era algo que aun le costaba

creerlo...De un momento a otro el rostro de la senju mostro una sonrisa que confundio al chico...

saku: eres un orgulloso...-dijo mirandolo de la manera mas tierna mientras se sentaba y se cubria

con las sabanas...-

sasu: que haces?

saku: voy a curar las heridas de tu espalda...-dijo al tiempo que se acercaba aun mas al cuerpo del

chico-

sasu: como quieras...-exclamo seriamente-

La pelirrosa llevo una mano a la espalda del orochimaru y lentamente comenzo a bajar las sabanas

haciendo que sus dedos rozaran suavemente la piel del chico, el cual cerro sus ojos

inconcientemente...Los ojos de ella miraron apenados la espalda del orochimaru, pues en este

estaban las claras marcas de sus "ataques", tal y como habia dicho el chico...Un leve rubor cubrio

sus mejillas al saber que ella era la cuasante de eso, y tambien al saber que no era la primera vez

que lo hacia...

sasu: no es la primera vez...

saku: eh?

sasu: no es la primera vez que lo haces...-exclamo aun con su sonrisa- mi espalda ya sufrio varias

veces tus ataques...

Las palabras del chico resonaban en su cabeza y no hacian mas que aumentar su pena hacia él asi

que sin perder mas tiempo comenzo a sacar una pequeña cantidad de energia de ambas manos

para ir cerrando poco a poco cada una de aquellas diminutas marcas. Solo bastaron unos pocos

segundos para terminar su tarea, pues aquellas marcas eran practicamente insignificantes...Sus

manos dejaron de sacar energia y su vista se fijo en el rostro del chico...Los ojos del orochimaru

aun estaban cerrados y sus facciones estaban realmente armoniosas...

saku: "que lindo..." -penso viendolo fijamente-

Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por la bien formada espalda del pelinegro, y finalmente

llegaron a su cuello para permanecer ahi, mientras que su rostro bajo a la mejilla del chico para

darle un suave y tierno beso alli...

saku: ya esta...-susurro al tiempo que veia como el chico abria sus lindos ojos-

sasu: bien...-susurro al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la chica-

Los pelos de la pelirrosa caian elegantemente por sus hombros, mientras que pequeños mechones

adornaban su rostro...Una de sus manos subio hasta la mejilla de la chica para despues deslizarse

hasta llegar a sus cabellos y enterran su mano alli, todo esto sin dejar de verla fijamente a los

ojos...

saku: sasuke...-susurro viendolo desde arriba y provocando que su aliento se mezclara con el de

él...-

sasu: um? -exclamo concentrado en la vista que tenia y comenzando a mover su mano por los

pelos de la senju-

saku: que haremos? -pregunto por fin...-

El rostro del chico cambio drasticamente al oirla, mas aun asi en ningun momento dejo de mover

su mano por esos suaves y sedosos cabellos...Su otra mano se dirigio hacia la cintura de la chica, y

una vez alli comenzo a buscar el extremo de la sabana que envolvia ese cuerpo que le pertenecia

completamente...Una vez que lo encontro comenzo a deslizarlo hacia abajo para dejar, poco a

poco, el torso de la chica al descubierto...

saku: sasuke...-dijo con un leve rubor en su rostro-

sasu: ven aqui...-dijo terminando de bajar aquella molesta tela, para despues apretar el cuerpo de

la chica contra el suyo...- quiero sentir tu calor sakura...-susurro cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que

hundia su cabeza en el cuello de la chica-

Los pechos de la chica chocaban contra el pecho del chico, y él podia sentir claramente aquellas

calidos y rosaceos botoncitos que no hacian mas que producirle una enorme satisfaccion...Sus

dedos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente la espalda de la senju y pudo sentir como por donde

pasaban la piel se estremecia...Despues de permanecer una breves segundos asi, sus labios

comenzaron a besar delicadamente el cuello de la chica mientras ascendian hasta llegar a sus

labios, pero al llegar a estos no los beso si no que simplemente se quedo viendo a la chica, la cual

tenia los ojos entrecerrados...

sasu: no lo se...no lo se sakura...-exclamo con frustracion...-

saku: yo...yo no podre ocultar por mucho tiempo mas mi embarazo sasuke...-exclamo tristemente

mientras que sus manos tomaban el rostro del pelinegro entre ellas...-

sasu: lo se...-dijo mientras que su mano dejaba libre los cabellos de la senju...- cuanto tiempo mas

crees que podras...?

saku: un mes, tal vez menos...-exclamo suavemente- despues de eso sera evidente...

sasu: un mes...-susurro viendola fijamente- es poco tiempo...

saku: si...-dijo bajando la mirada-

El pelinegro apreto los dientes con fuerza mientras que su cuerpo se tensaba...que harian? que

demonios harian? Un mes no era nada, un mes eran apenas 30 dias, y ese tiempo no era el

suficiente para encontrar un solucion a su problema, en realidad él no sabia si ese problema tenia

solucion, y era por ello que la sangre le comenzo a correr fuertemente por sus venas...En un mes

seria evidente el embarazo de la senju, y el no la dejaria sola, pero cuando todos se enteraran los

condenaria a muerte a los dos, mejor dicho a los tres. Escapar...escapar era la unica salida que

veia, y sin embargo aun aquello era un completo suicidio...si ellos escapaban...a donde irian? Tal

vez aquello no era tanto problema, pues como un uchiha propiedades era lo que le sobraba, sin

embargo ninguna de ellas era buena opcion pues el primer lugar donde los buscarian seria por alli.

Si escapaban debia ser un lugar en el que nadie lo imaginara, pero aun asi tarde o temprano los

encontrarian...Por primera vez en su vida se lamento de ser quien era, pues si no fuera un Uchiha,

tal vez las cosas serian mas faciles, aunque tambien estaba el echo de que la pelirrosa era Haruno,

ambos, tanto ella como él, eran personas de suma importancia en sus respectivos clanes, y es por

eso que aunque escaparan los encontrarian sin ningun problema...Ademas...por cuanto tiempo

tendrian que escapar? la respuesta era muy clara...por todo la vida...

saku: no lo lograremos, cierto? -susurro amargamente-

El pelinegro reacciono al oir a la senju y pudo ver como los ojos de la misma volvian a

cristalizarse...Al ver aquello algo en su interior se oprimio con mucha fuerza...

sasu: lo lograremos...-dijo de manera decidida-

No lo iba a dudar mas, tal vez no se podrian salvar los tres, y eso era lo mas probable, pero

ella...ella y su hijo si lo harian. Por que el se encargaria de que asi sea sin importar lo que le pase a

su persona...

saku: como lo haremos sasuke? -exclamo con la voz quebrada-

sasu: dame tiempo sakura, solo unos dias...-dijo seriamente-

saku: sasuke...-dijo en un quejido mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y hundia su rostro en el pecho

del chico-

sasu: solo dame tiempo...-susurro en el oido de la senju- no podemos seguir en el colegio...

saku: q...que? -dijo desconcertada y levantando el rostro-

sasu: sakura ya debes saber que permanecer aqui solo nos pone en riesgo...-exclamo con algo de

temor, pues aun cabia la posibilidad de que la senju no quisiera dejarlo todo por el...-

saku: pero...a donde iremos? -pregunto sintiendo como su corazon se aceleraba rapidamente-

sasu: no lo se, todo esto es...es demasiado repentino...

saku: aunque nos vayamos...no podremos huir por siempre sasuke...-exclamo secando sus

lagrimas-

El pelinegro la miro fijamente, tratando de leer los pensamientos de la pelirrosa, tratando de saber

si ella en verdad estaba dispuesta a todo eso...

sasu: sakura...-dijo lentamente- estarias dispuesta a dejarlo todo por mi? -pregunto tratando de

sonar firme, mas la duda lo carcomia por dentro-

La pelirrosa lo miro seriamente, haciendo que los nervios del chico aumentaran segundo a

segundo, sin embargo ella estaba sumamente feliz de oir aquella pregunta, aquella estupida

pregunta, pues la respuesta era mas que obvia...

sasu: si no estas segura...-exclamo al ver que la senju permanecia en silencio, pero antes de que

pudiera terminar la misma habia colocado un dedo en sus labios...-

saku: eres un tonto...-susurro acercando sus labios a los de él- eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo

sasuke...

sasu: eso es un si? -pregunto con una pequeña media sonrisa al ya saber de antemano la

respuesta-

saku: es un si, es mas que un si...-exclamo dandole un corto beso-

sasu: bien...-dijo en un suspiro que hizo notar su anterior estado-

saku: sasuke hay algo que debes saber...-exclamo de repente y un tanto nerviosa-

sasu: que? -pregunto rapidamente-

saku: hay...hay alguien que sabe lo nuestro...-exclamo sumamente nerviosa por la reaccion del

orochimaru-

sasu: quien? -dijo frunciendo el ceño e imaginandose de quien se trataba...uzumaki...-

La pelirrosa trago en seco al escuchar aquel tono, pero no queria ocultarle nada mas, y aunque tal

vez se enojara debia decirselo...

sasu: uzumaki...-dijo molesto y seguro de que la respuesta era si-

saku: no...-dijo haciendo que el chico se destensara un poco, solo un poco...- e...es hinata...-

susurro bien bajito...-

sasu: hinata? -repitio e inmediatamente su mente busco localizar la imagen de esa tal hinata, lo

cual logro en unos pocos segundos-

Su ceño se fruncio y su mirada se clavo con fuerza en la de la senju, la cual inmediatamente la

desvio...

sasu: por que lo sabe? -pregunto seriamente-

saku: eso no importa, lo importante es que lo sabe...

sasu: quiero saber por que lo sabe...-exigio molesto-

La senju se sonrojo levemente y despues de unos segundos dio un largo suspiro...

saku: cuando itachi te ataco...-susurro bajito- yo...yo me preocupe mucho, y queria...queria

verte...-exclamo timidamente- pero los cuatro senjus no me dejaban salir de mi sector, entonces...

sasu: entonces le dijiste a ella que te ayudara...-termino la frase de la pelirrosa-

saku: s...si, yo estaba desesperada por verte a ti...-susurro casi inaludible, pero aun asi él la oyo

claramente-

Todo el enojo parecio desaperecer del rostro del orochimaru en un instante al oirla, y su

semblante duro desaparecio para dar lugar a uno mas relajado, a uno mas comprensivo...

sasu: es la unica que lo sabe? -pregunto un tanto incomodo de saber que alguien mas sabia lo de

ellos...-

saku: si...

sasu: estas segura? -pregunto seriamente-

saku: nadie mas lo sabe sasuke...-exclamo viendolo fijamente-

sasu: bien...-exclamo clavando su mirada en el techo...- ella tambien sabe de tu embarazo, cierto?

-pregunto sin mirarla-

saku: si...

sasu: tambien uzumaki...

saku: si...-respondio nerviosa-

sasu: y habia alguien mas...

saku: zeku...

sasu: ah si...zeku...-exclamo al tiempo que pasaba una mano por la desnuda espalda de la senju-

ellos no diran nada, cierto? -pregunto desviando por fin, sus ojos a los de ella...-

saku: claro que no...-exclamo segura-

sasu: entiendo que se los hayas dicho a tus amigos...-dijo con un tono molesto- pero por que a

zeku?

saku: no es como crees...-dijo llevando una mano a los cabellos del chico para deslizar sus dedos

suavemente por alli-

sasu: que cosa? -pregunto confundido-

saku: yo...yo no se los hubiero dicho, al menos no por el momento...-exclamo suavemente...-

sasu: entonces como se enteraron? -pregunto desconcertado-

saku: zeku y hinata se enteraron juntas...-exclamo seriamente- fue el dia que me desmaye en

clases, lo recuerdas?

sasu: si...-dijo al tiempo que recordaba aquel dia-

saku: ese dia zeku me reviso, y pues descubrio que yo estaba embarazada, y de ahi se entero

hinata...

sasu: que te dijieron?

saku: hasta ese momento yo no lo sabia sasuke...

sasu: no lo sabias? -exclamo totalmente sorprendido-

saku: no, fue zeku quien me dio la noticia...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- tu debes imaginar la

sorpresa que fue...

sasu: supongo...-exclamo desviando su mirada-

saku: debo ir a mi sector...-dijo de repente-

sasu: lo se, tambien deberia salir...-exclamo frustrado-

saku: sasuke...-susurro viendolo fijamente...-

sasu: todo estara bien...-exclamo leyendo los pensamientos de la senju-

Sin decir mas unio sus labios con los de ella, la necesita, ahora que sabia que la tenia, no habia

segundo que no la necesitar mas que el anterior...Sus brazos pasaron alrededor de la espalda de la

chica, apretandola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, haciendo que unos inmensas ganas de tocar

aquel pequeño vientre se apoderaran de él, pero no lo haria, pues ahora no se animaba a

hacerlo...Su lengua se deslizo en la boca de la pelirrosa al tiempo que sus manos bajaban y subian

por aquella delicada espalda...Ella por su lado, no le impidio el paso a aquella calida lengua que le

pertenecia al pelinegro, sus labios seguian el ritmo del orochimaru mientras que sus dedos se

hundieron aun mas en el pelo de él...

En aquellos momentos no podia evitar estar preocupada, pero despues todo eso desaparecio...no

era tiempo de ponerse triste, ni de pensar en cosas malas, por que ahora...ahora estaba junto a él,

y ahora sabia lo que el sentia por ella..Al pensar en todo ello cayo en cuenta de todo lo que estaba

viviendo, de todas aquellas maravillosas cosas que le estaban pasando...

saku: te amo...-susurro entre besos y con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sentia como él

lentamente invertia las posciciones, quedando asi él sobre ella, al menos la parte de arriba...-

La boca del chico busca profundizar aun mas aquel pasional beso mientras que sus dedos recorrian

delicadamente todos los rastros de piel desnuda de la senju...

Despues de todo las cosas no siempre tenian por que salir mal...

La noche comenzaba a asomarse en el colegio, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, y no

habia ningun rastro de la tormenta que hubo todos esos dias, solo la tierra aun humeda era algo

que delataba la lluvia que azoto esos dias...Sus intensos ojos rojos miraban hacia la nada, perdidos

en la linea de horizonte, perdidos en la nada...

karin: "itachi..." -penso al tiempo que apretaba lo que tenia entre sus manos-

Un pequeño frasco era sostenido por su mano derecha, un frasco que le habia dado itachi hace

unas semanas...Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente mientras que el viento movia su pelo de un lado

a otro...

karin: con esto...-susurro entre dientes-

Por que tenia que recurrir a aquellos metodos? por que ella siendo Karin Meco debia hacerlo? la

respuesta era simple...ella estaba enamorada del ser mas frio y orgulloso de la tierra: Sasuke

Uchiha...Ella no era una cualquiera, claro que no, era una Meco, era alguien que no debia

rebajarse ante nadie, pero aun asi...aun asi no podia con él. Su orgullo habia desaparecido desde el

dia que estuvo con sasuke, por que ella...ella tuvo que soportar sus rechazos, sus malos tratos, sus

burlas...todo, todo eso lo soporto, sin embargo ahora queria ver que todas aquellas humillaciones

habian valido la pena, ahora queria ver las frutos de aquellos sacrificios...

karin: es lo justo...es lo que merezco...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

Nuevamente...nuevamente tendria que rebajarse, pero esta vez valia la pena, y en verdad que lo

hacia...Sus ojos se posaron en el frasco que le dio itachi, era una medida patetica, y sin embargo

aun asi la usaria, tal y como le habia dicho a itachi...

FLASH BACK

Un pelinegro se encontraba sentado justo en frente de una inquieta peliroja, su semblanta era el

mismo de siempre, indiferente y frio, y sus ojos mostraban roda la molestia que sentia en aquellos

momentos...

ita: deja de hacer eso! -ordeno molesto y viendo como la chica que tenia delante de él no dejaba

de dar vueltas-

karin: como quieres que no este nerviosa? -pregunto histerica-

ita: deja de hacerlo o te arrepentiras...-amenazo friamente-

La peliroja lo miro sumamante molesta, mas solo bastaron unos segundos para que la mirada del

orochimaru lograra aterrarla...Sus ojos se desviaron de los de él, y de mala gana se sento en una

de las sillas...

ita: y bien? -pregunto secamente-

karin: yo...yo no...

ita: no puedes lograrlo, cierto? -pregunto friamente- es por eso que las mujeres son tan inutiles!

karin: no es mi culpa itachi! -se defendio seriamente- sasuke...sasuke no es normal, tu lo sabes!

ita: solo son excusas...

karin: claro que no! cualquier otro chico moriria por estar en su lugar...-exclamo altaneramente-

ita: deja de decir estupideces! -escupio cansado de la actitud de la chica-

karin: e...es la verdad, pero sasuke...sasuke ya no quiera saber nada de mi!

ita: como va a querer saber de ti si lo persigues todo el tiempo!? -pregunto molesto-

karin: y que quieres que haga!? -pregunto alterada- ya no se que hacer, no se que demonios hacer

para que tu hermano me mire!

ita: creeme que ya me di cuenta que no puedes hacer nada...-exclamo entrelazando sus dedos- yo

ya venia venir esto...

karin: y ahora que?

ita: tu quieres un hijo con sasuke, tu familia lo quiere, e incluso a mi me conviene...

karin: lo se! pero no puedo ni acercarme a sasuke!

ita: dejame terminar karin...-dijo friamente- se que tu no lo podrias lograr...-exclamo

despectivamente- es por eso...

karin: que? -dijo impaciente-

El pelinegro metio una mano bajo su capa, y despues lentamente la saco, pero ahora habia algo

entre sus frios dedos...

karin: que es eso? -pregunto viendo aquel extraño liquido-

ita: no es nada del otro mundo, asi que no te asombres...-dijo tranquilamente- esto es lo que

usaremos para que logremos nuestro objetivo...

karin: que es? -repitio su pregunto impaciente-

ita: dale de beber esto a sasuke, y el resto depende de ti...

karin: que hara eso? -pregunto confundida-

ita: esto es un medicamente sumamente fuerte, y cuando sasuke lo beba no sabra de nada mas...

karin: a que te refieres?

ita: si que eres estupida! -dijo fastidiado- una vez que le des de beber esto, sasuke quedara

completamente ido...lo entiendes?

karin: inconciente?

ita: algo asi...pero solo su mente...-dijo con una sonrisa-

karin: y tu quieres que aproveche ese momento, cierto?

ita: si, eso es lo que quiero...-dijo seriamente- sasuke estara totalmente aturdido y confundido, y

tu aprovecharas ese momento para hacer lo que debas hacer...-exclamo de manera triunfante

mientras le extendia el frasco a la orochimaru-

La peliroja miro detenidamente aquel liquido que le daba el uchiha, y pasaron unos pocos

segundos antes de que se decidiera a tomarlo...

karin: perfecto...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

ita: solo espero que esta vez no lo arruines karin! -exclamo tajantemente-

karin: no lo hare itachi...-dijo seriamente- esta vez no...

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras que sus ojos seguian clavados en el frasco que

tenia, esa era su unica oportunidad, y no la desperdiciaria. Si tener un hijo con sasuke era lo unico

que podria atarlo a él, entonces lo haria...

karin: un hijo...-dijo al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su vientre-

El solo imaginar que le podria dar un hijo a sasuke hacia que todo ella se estremeciera, aunque

claro sabia que la reaccion del pelinegro no seria nada buena, eso no importa, ya despues se

encargaria de que todo saliera como ella lo planeaba...

karin: esta vez sasukito...-susurro maliciosamente- no te me escaparas...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	13. Capitulo 68: el comienzo del fin

**Ya seben este fic no me pertenece , es propiedad de karynita y de igual forma los personajes de naruto son creacion del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 68: el comienzo del fin: primera parte...

Dos senjus se encontraban sentados en el salon de su sector, ambos estaban hablando

animadamente, mientras que uno de los brazos de él estaba sobre los hombros de ella. Su largo

pelo cai suavemente en su espalda y uno que otro mecho se situaban en los hombros de él,

mientras tanto sus manos no hacian mas que jugar entre si, en un claro gesto de su nerviosismo o

timidez, pero aun a pesar de ello, estaba feliz de estar asi, junto a su amado...

hina: de acuerdo...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

naru: de verdad? -pregunto emocionado-

hina: claro naruto-kun, pero si ganas...-exclamo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

naru: claro que ganare! -dijo emocionado- y mas sabiendo lo que me espera...

hina: s...si...

naru: pero...espera hinata! -dijo de repente- tu...tu sabes cocinar?

La ojiperla solto una risita al escucharlo, y es que su novio era tan despistado, pero ella lo queria si,

tal y como era, hiperactivo, chistoso, despistado, inocente, y tantas otras cosas que en verdad se

sentia la chica mas afortunada de todo el mundo al estar con el...

hina: claro que se...-susurro bajando la mirada-

naru: perfecto! -exclamo contento- y ya veras que todos los goles te los dedicare a ti hinata!

hina: de acuerdo...-dijo con una tierna sonrisa-

El pelirubio tomo la cara de la ojiperla entre sus manos y sin mas le dio un suave beso en esos

calidos labios, ella por su lado no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreir felizmente, sin embargo, todo

aquel acercamiento y esa escasa distancia duraron poco pues algo los habia separado

bruscamente, colocandose entre ambos...

saku: hola chicos...-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba entre ambos jovenes...-

naru: sakura? -dijo confundido-

saku: quien mas?

hina: sakura...-susurro con una sonrisa a modo de saludo-

El ojiazul por su lado tambien sonrio al verla, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo estaba molesto,

pues la pelirrosa habia interrumpido su momento con la peliazul...

naru: es bueno verte...-exclamo llevando una mano a su nuca-

hina: no te veiamos desde ayer a la tarde...

saku: lo se...-dijo tranquilamente- es solo que queria descansar un poco, ya saben con todo esto

de los examenes...-exclamo mirando hacia el frente-

Nuevamente lo hacia, nuevamente le mentia a sus amigos, pero esta vez no sentia culpa ni nada

por el estilo, por que esta vez estaba segura de que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba mal, al

menos esta era su vision...Ademas el orochimaru le habia "pedido" que no dijiera nada por el

momento, y aunque estaba un poco en desacuerdo, tambien lo apoyaba, pues ella aun no se

sentia capaz de afrontar toda aquella situacion...Estaba segura que si en otros momentos hubiera

estado pensando en todo eso ya se hubiera deprimido, pero ahora...ahora era totalmente

diferente, ahora sentia todo lo contrario a la tristeza, sentia mucha felicidad y dicha, y es que

ahora ya no estaba sola, ahora contaba con el apoyo del pelinegro...Al pensar en ello una enorme

sonrisa se formo en su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial...

hina: supusimos eso, es por eso que no te molestamos...

naru: hoy estas de buen humor, eh? -pregunto con una sonrisa al ver el semblante de la pelirrosa-

saku: que? -dijo viendo al chico-

hina: estas distinta...-dijo viendola fijamente-

saku: en que sentido? -pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas-

hina: yo dira que...-exclamo de forma pensativa-

naru: estas mas animada que de costumbre sakura! -termino la frase de la ojiperla-

saku: si, puede ser...-dijo sonriendo-

naru: y se puede saber por que? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

saku: pues...no lo se...simplemente me siento bien naruto...

hina: es bueno oir eso sakura...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: y ustedes...que estaban haciendo? -pregunto tratando de desviar el tema-

EL pelirubio inmediatamente comenzo a relatar todo lo que sucedio ese dia, la verdad era que

paso lo mismo que pasaba todos los dias pero aun asi naruto lo contaba con una entusiasmo que

podria atrapar a cualquiera en el relato, pero a ella no, al menos en ese momento, pues su cabeza

solo tenia pensamientos para alguien...sasuke...Todo su cuerpo y alma aun estaban en las nubes

por los acontecimientos que ocurrieron, y es que aun en esos momentos todo parecia irreal, todo

parecia una ilusion que en cualquier momento terminaria, pero si eso sucederia procuraria

disfrutar hasta el ultimo momento...

naru: en fin, nada de otro mundo...-termino su emocionante relato...-

saku: ya veo...-exclamo distraidamente-

hiina: trata de no faltar mas sakura, mira que los examenes ya estan cerca...

saku: examenes...-susurro suavemente-

A quien le importaban los examenes con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo? definitivamente a ella

no...

saku: oigan...vamos al comedor? -pregunto llevando ambas manos a su vientre, la verdad era que

tenia demasiado hambre, pues hacer mas o menos un dia entero que no comia nada de nada...-

naru: si vamos! -dijo entusiasmado mientras se ponia de pie de un solo salto-

hina: vamos...

La pelirrosa volvio a sonreir al tiempo que se ponia de pie junto a sus amigos...En realidad mas que

hambre tenia antojos, hace un par de dias que ya los tenia y lo unico que queria era chocolate,

pero eso no se podia conseguir en el colegio, asi que tendria que conformarse con una manzana

dulce o algo por el estilo...

O tal vez podria pedirselo a sasuke...

Sus ojos negros divagaban de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente que hacer, ya no era como

antes, ya no se sentia comodo en donde estaba, aunque pensandolo bien nunca se sintio comodo,

pero ahora era diferente, completamente diferente...El resto de los orochimaru hablaban

seriamente sobre asuntos del clan, en el cual el mas interesado era neji, como siempre, y tal vez

en otro momento hubiera prestado algo de atencion pero ahora definitivamente no lo hacia, y es

que su cabeza estaba pensando en una sola persona...

sasu: "sakura..." -penso cerrando sus ojos por breves segundos-

Despues de pensar en la senju volvio a abrir sus ojos y entonces vio como las dos orochimarus que

estaban frente a él intentaban coquetarlo cruzando sus piernas, o sonriendole empalagosamente.

Suspiro cansado ante aquella frustrante situacion...

neji: sasuke...tu que crees? -pregunto girando el rostro para verlo fijamente-

sasu: de que?

neji: no estas escuchando? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: la verdad que no...-exclamo tranquilamente y cruzandose de brazos...en esos momentos

nada podria ponerlo de mal humor-

neji: nada, dejalo...-dijo volviendo a fijar su vista en el resto de los orochimarus-

x: debes estar cansado de todo esto sasuke, no? -pregunto la orochimaru rubia que tenia enfrente

de él-

sasu: si te refieres a que todas ustedes esten persigueindome...-dijo friamente- la respuesta es si...

La pelirubia se quedo fria al oirlo, y despues de unos segundos en los que no supo que responder

desvio la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas de la verguenza...

sasu: "pesadas..." -penso fastidiado-

Nuevamente el pelinegro se hundia en sus pensamientos sin importarle lo que sucediera fuera de

ello, que estaria haciendo sakura en esos momentos? Unos enormes ganas de estar con ella

inundaban todo su ser, era ilogico pues apenas unas pocas horas que se habian separado, pero

aun asi no podia evitarlo, sin embargo ahora sentia algo diferente por que sabia que lo que sentia

él lo estaria sintiendo tambien ella...

sasu: "que hare?" -penso dando un sonoro suspiro-

karin: oigan ustedes quitense! -escucho la voz de cierta peliroja-

Su mirada rapidamente se dirigio a la dueña de la voz y pudo ver a karin...Las dos orochimarus que

estaban frente a él se levantaron rapidamente al escuchar a karin, y segundos despues la misma se

sento alli, clavando su mirada en él...

karin: decidiste aparecer...-exclamo seriamente-

El pelinegro la vio durante poco segundos para segundos despues clavar su mirada en otro punto,

restandole importancia a la presencia de la peliroja. No tenia tiempo para estuideces, ahora debia

ocuparse cosas realmente serias...

karin: no piensas responderme? -pregunto apretando los puños con fuerza-

sasu: no molestes...-se limito a decir de manera tajante-

karin: lo siento sasuke, habia olvidado que mi presencia es lo mas molesto...-dijo ironicamente-

sasu: ya te lo hice recordar! -exclamo molesto...si antes habia dicho que nadie podria ponerlo de

mal humor, ahora se retractaba...-

karin: como sea sasuke...-dijo dando un suspiro- no quiero que nos peleemos mas...

El pelinegro no respondio...

karin: se que pasamos momentos dificiles y...

sasu: "otro discurso..." -penso fastidiado y viendo como la orochimaru seguia hablando-

Sea lo que sea lo que estaba diciendo no le importaba en lo absoluto, asi que simplemente

comenzo a pensar en otras cosas...Le habia dicho a la pelirrosa que no dijiera nada a sus amigos, y

esperaba que cumpliera...La realidad era que no se veia hablando con el estupido de uzumaki, no

queria ni pensar en ello, pero sabia o creia que algun dia aquello sucederia, y lo mas probable es

que se ganaria varias trompadas por parte de este, algo que lo enfureceria pero no podria hacer

nada por que la senju no lo dejaria...Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro al darse cuenta de

las cosas que estaba pensando, cosas que ni siquiera sabia que sucederian, y la verdad era que lo

dudaba...

karin: hemos estado demasiado tiempo juntos, y por favor sasuke somos una pareja estupenda...

La orochimaru seguia hablando sin parar, creyendo que él la escuchaba...Sus puños se apretaron

con fuerza mientras se hundia aun mas en sus pensamientos, la senju le habia dicho que un mes

era el tiempo maximo que tenian, algo que no era nada, pero no podia hacer nada en contra de

ello pues el vientre de la senju creceria mas y mas...Su hijo, o hija no les darian mas tiempo, y

ahora que lo pensaba la pelirrosa no le habia dicho que seria. La curiosidad crecio en su ser...

Otra cosa tambien era el nombre, como se llamaria aquel pequeño o pequeña?

karin: y? -pregunto impaciente- que dices? -pregunto sumamente nerviosa-

sasu: karin ya no se como decirtelo, tu y yo no tenemos nada...-exclamo abriendo sus ojos y

clavando su fria mirada en ella-

karin: es por alguien, verdad sasuke? -pregunto molesta-

sasu: eso no te importa...

karin: eso es un si...-dijo entre dientes-

sasu: eso es un no te importa...-exclamo perdiendo toda la paciencia que tenia-

karin: quien es!? -pregunto furiosa y llamando la atencion de los demas orochimarus- dimelo!

sasu: cierra la boca karin! -dijo furioso al ver que estaban ganando la mirada de los demas-

karin: vamos, dimelo sasuke! -chillo fuertemente-

neji: karin deja de hacer tanto escandalo...-dijo seriamente-

karin: tu cierra tu boca hyuga! -exclamo fuertememente-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño con fuerza y sin decir mas se levanto, no pretendia armar un show

frente a todo el clan...

karin: a donde vas!?

sasu: donde tu maldita voz no moleste! -exclamo perdiendo el control-

karin: dime quien es la zorra! -exigio molesta- dimelo!

sasu: es alguien con quien tu no te comparas! -exclamo dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa-

neji: sasuke! -dijo sorprendido-

Todo el lugar quedo en completo silencio al oir al pelinegro, y él mismo quiso golpearse por decir

aquella estupides, ya que ahora daba a entender que lo que decia la peliroja era cierto, y si que lo

era, pero eso no suponia que todos los supieran. En fin lo que ya esta echo, ya esta echo...

karin: sasuke...-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza- quien quiera que sea no puede ser

mejor que yo!

sasu: solo dices estupides! -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza mientras se daba la vuelta

dispuesto a irse del lugar-

Sin detenerse ni un solo momento se dirigio hacia su cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de todos los

presentes, y para su sorpresa la ojiroja no hizo nada para impediserlo...

karin: "perfecto sasuke..." -penso cerrando los ojos con fuerza- "yo...yo no queria hacer esto pero

tu no me das opcion..." -penso furiosa- al final hare lo que querias itachi...-susurro inaludible

mientras se daba la vuelta para irse de alli-

Por su lado el pelinegro entro furioso a su cuarto, siempre habia algo que lograba fastidiarlo y ese

algo generalmente era karin. Pero aun asi aquel enojo solo duro unos pocos minutos, pues tenia

mejores cosas que pensar...De manera desganada se sento en la cama y miro la hora...

sasu: las 3? -susurro sorprendido al darse cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde...-

Despues de eso su mirada se digio hacia la ventana y un suspiro escapo de sus labios...Sabia que a

esas horas la senju ya estaria dormida, y pensar en ello no hacia mas que frustrarlo pues tenia

demasiadas ganas de verla...

sasu: mañana sera...-dijo al tiempo que se recostaba en la cama-

Cerro sus ojos para poder pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aquello resulto algo

imposible por que eran demasiados pensamientos que chocaban entre si y no le dejaban pensar

con claridad...

sasu: mierda! -exclamo molesto mientras se sentaba-

Su mirada nuevamente se poso en la ventana, y despues de unos segundos de pensarlo se levanto

de una y camino hacia alli. Despues de todo no perdia nada con ir a verla, aunque ella estuviera

durmiendo él podria verla...

sasu: que mas da...-susurro al tiempo que saltaba por la ventana y caia al duro suelo-

Sabia que la chica ya estaba durmiendo pero aun asi su conciencia no lo dejaria en paz si no iba de

una maldita vez, asi que sin esperar mas comenzo a correr hacia el sector de la senju...Correr por

el exterior era mucho mas facil, pues por los pasillos habia mucho mas guardias, ademas la

ventana de la senju daba al campo de entrenamiento, asi que no perdia nada.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que lograra divisar la ventana de la senju, y al hacerlo se

sorprendio pues las misma se encontraba abierta y una pequeña luz escapa de alli...

saku: esta despierta...-exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado antes de saltar a dicha ventana-

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto, no es que estuviera nerviosa, solo estaba...ansiosa. Por

que? no lo sabia, o tal vez si...tenia ganas de ver al pelinegro, ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, en fin

ganas de estar con él, y eso que hace apenas un par de horas que se habian separado, pero la

verdad era que ahora no podia, ni queria estar mas de unos minutos lejos de el...

saku: "me estoy volviendo una obsesiva..." -penso cerrandos los ojos y dejando de caminar-

Una y otra vez se preguntaba que estaria haciendo el pelinegro, como estaria sobrellevando todas

las cosas. Una de sus manos se coloco en su pecho mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su

rostro, deseaba con toda el alma que el chico estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que ella en esos

momentos...

saku: sasuke...-susurro sentandose en la cama y apoyando su espalda contra la pared-

Cuando les diria la verdad a sus amigos? esa era otra cosa de la que debia ocuparse, aunque

pensandolo bien la ojiperla ya sabia mas o menos todo, aunque faltaba la parte mas importante y

mas dichosa, y en cuanto al pelirubio no queria ni pensar que pasaria cuando el ojiazul se enterara

de todo. Sabia perfectamente que el senju odiaba con toda su alma al orochimaru, y la verdad era

que razones no le faltaban, pero queria creer que cuando se enterara que ella lo amaba con toda

su alma cambiara un poco su opinion, aunque sea solo un poco...

saku: soy su amiga, tendra que entenderlo...-susurro al tiempo que juntaba sus rodillas contra su

pecho y a las mismas las rodeaba con sus brazos-

Cerro los ojos al tiempo que la angustia comenzaba a invadir su ser, pero rapidamente se encargo

de hacer desaparecer a la misma. No era el momento adecuado para pensar en esas cosas,

ademas la mas importante de todas ya estaba resuelta y esa era la del orochimaru, claro que aun

faltaban muchas cosas mas pero en aquellos momentos estas ocupaban un segundo plano...

saku: gracias...-dijo de repente y agarrando el collar de su familia-

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al pensar en su familia...sabia que ellos la ayudaban desde donde

estaban, y es por eso que les agradecia por todo...Ella ya no los tenia a ellos, pero ahora formaria

una nueva familia y lo haria con la persona que amaba...En esos momentos no dejaria que los

malos pensamientos se apoderaran de ella, como el echo de que para formar una familia tendrian

que pasar por muchas cosas, demasiadas y hasta tal vez...no lo lograrian...

saku: no! no y no! -dijo agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar los malos pensamientos-

confiare en sasuke...-susurro apretando los puños con fuerza-

Confiar en él? en un orochimaru? eso si que sonaba ironico, pero la realidad es que si lo hacia, y

esta vez no habria nada que le haria creer lo contrario. Al pensar en ello su mente recordo algo,

algo que habia echo hace ya bastante tiempo...Se sorprendio ella misma al darse cuenta de cuanto

tiempo habia pasado sin acordarse de ello, y tambien del echo que se acordaba justo ahora...

saku: eso...-susurro mientras se ponia de pie-

Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo rapidamente su cuerpo giro sobre si para quedar enfrentada

a su cama, y una vez asi se agacho y metio la mano bajo su colchon para sacar de alli unos

papeles...

saku: estan aqui! -dijo sorprendida, aunque aquello era obvio pues nadie mas tocaria debajo de su

colchon-

Rapidamente se sento en el borde de la cama y vio aquello papeles que hace mucho tiempo le

habia sacado al pelinegro, papeles que le habian llamado la atencion por que fue el mismo chico

quien lo habia escondido de ella. Lentamente y con algo de temor volteo la primera hoja para

comenzar a leer...

saku: organizacion de los senjus? -susurro confundida-

Su vista rapidamente comenzo a recorrer cada uno de los renglones, y entonces rapidamente

comprendio de que se trataba. Era informacion de los senjus, mejor dicho de los esclavos

senjus...Nombres, edades y ubicacion de donde los tenian era lo que decian todos esos papeles...

saku: esto...-dijo apretando los papapeles por donde estaban sus manos-

La furia e impotencia comenzaron a expandirse por todo su ser, todo esto mezclado con la tristeza,

lo que leia ahi era la verdad...la verdad de lo que sucedia fuera del colegio. Su mirada leyo

rapidamente todos aquellos datos y al llegar al final sus ojos se cristalizaron al leer aquellas cinco

palabras...

A cargo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Su vista se nublo rapidamente y por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, la realidad si que era dura.

Sin perder mas tiempo se levanto de una y camino hacia el tacho de basura, y una vez frente a

este arrugo aquello papeles y los tiro con mucha fuerza alli...

saku: malditos! -mascullo entre dientes-

Despues de ver el bollo de papeles que ella mismo habia formado se dio la vuelta y entonces su

vista vio algo que saltaba a la ventana. Rapidamente retrocedio un paso y llevo sus manos hacia

delante, debia estar preparada para todo, pero toda aquella tension desaparecio rapidamente al

ver al pelinegro frente a ella...

saku: sasuke! -dijo sorprendida-

sasu: hola...-exclamo terminando de entrar al cuarto de la chica para luego verla fijamente, sin

decir absolutamente nada-

La pelirrosa tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y es que el pelinegro aparecia justo en el

momento en que ella terminaba de leer aquellos papeles, sin embargo despues de esos breves

segundos por fin salio de aquel trance...

saku: viniste! -dijo emocionada y acercandose rapidamente al chico para lanzarse a su pecho-

Sus brazos rodearon al orochimaru con fuerza mientras que su cabeza se amoldaba al espacio

entre el hombro y el cuello del orochimaru. Una enorme sonrisa estaba en su rostro y su corazon

volvia a palpitar con fuerza al estar junto a él. Como habia dicho y pensado antes ya no

desconfiara de él...Eso nunca mas.

sasu: sakura...-dijo sorprendido ante la reaccion de la senju pero rapidamente relajo todo su

cuerpo, despues de todo las cosas ahora eran asi- que haces despierta a estas horas?

saku: yo...-dijo un tanto sonrojada-

sasu: me esperabas? -pregunto creyendo que acertaba y con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante

mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de la pelirrosa

saku: no podia dormir...-exclamo levantando el rostro para verlo a los ojos, esa era la verdad

aunque claro que muy en el fondo esperaba que el chico viniera...-

sasu: no mientas...-dijo aun con su sonrisa- me estabas esperando...-afirmo de manera segura-

La pelirrosa lo miro durante unos segundos sin decir nada...

saku: tal vez...-susurro tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos y acercando su rostro al de él-

sasu: eso es un si...-exclamo al tiempo que terminaba de unir sus labios con los de ella-

Como siempre sus labios se complementaban perfectamente con los de ella, aunque claro eso ya

no le sorprendia pues ya estaba acostumbrado a eso...Sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse al igual que

los de ella, y sintio como la senju escabullia sus dedos entre sus pelos, aquello no hacia mas que

desesperarlo, siempre que lo hacia lograba enloquecerlo y esta vez no seria la excepcion...Sus

labios comenzaron a moverse con mayor intesidad sobre los de ella, pero al mismo tiempo era un

beso tranquilo y delicado, un beso que duro unos poco segundos...

saku: como te fue? -pregunto separandose solo un poco de los labios del orochimaru-

sasu: todo normal...-dijo tranquilamente- y aqui?

saku: tambien...

sasu: parece que aun no se han dado cuenta de la ausencia de zabusa...

saku: ya lo notaran...-susurro al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por las mejillas del chico para asi

llegar a su cuello-

sasu: si...-dijo concentrado en las acciones de la senju-

Sin perder mas tiempo nuevamente unio sus labios con los de ella, no sabia si la senju lo estaba

haciendo a proposito pero la verdad es que estaba encendiendo todos sus sentidos con aquellas

acciones. Su lengua pidio permiso para entrar a la boca de la chica, y eso fue algo que obviamente

no se lo negaron. Suavemente se deslizo por aquella humeda cavidad al tiempo que sus manos

comenzaban a subir y bajar por la espalda de la pelirrosa. La necesita, lo hacia con demasiada

fuerza...

Las manos de la pelirrosa rodearon el cuello del chico con fuerza para atraerlo aun mas hacia ella

mientras que su lengua se unia con mucha intesidad con la del chico...

saku: sasuke...-escapo un suspiro cuando el pelinegro le dio un leve mordisco en su labio-

Sin perder mas tiempo las manos del orochimaru comenzaron a acaricar las delicadas piernas de la

senju, por algun motivo siempre le encantaba hacer eso primero, despues de unos segundos en

los que se mantuvo haciendo eso comenzo a ascender y estaba listo para un "espera sasuke", o un

"ahora no", sin embargo se sorprendio al notar que nada de ello ocurria y sin mas sus manos ya se

encontraban debajo de la falda de la senju, ambas hicieron presion en los gluteos de la senju

haciendo que sus caderas se unieran entre si y que un gemido se muriera en la boca de

ambos...No podia mas, necesitaba hacerla suya...sus manos agarraron las piernas de la senju para

colocarlas a los costados de sus caderas, a lo que ella termino de rodearlo, y despues avanzo hacia

la cama para depositarla alli, y poscicionarse sobre ella...Recien en ese momento sus labios

dejaron libres los de ella para subir el rostro y verla fijamente a los ojos...

Lo que vio alli le fascino... aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban llenos de ternura y

deseo, le hicieron comprender que las cosas entre ellos realmente habian cambiado. Ya no tendria

por que ocultar nada, ni ella tampoco, ya no tendria que abstencerse, ya no tendria que

controlarse, muchas barreras se habian roto entre ellos, mas de las que imagino, y es que él creyo

que ya habia llegado al maximo de todo ello, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta que esto era solo

el principio. Cuando quisera besarla lo haria, simplemente por que lo quedria y lo haria sin tener

alguna exusa, cuando quisiera estar con ella simplemente lo haria, cuando quisiera hacerlo suya lo

haria, por que sabia que ella tambien lo deseaba y por sobre todo por que aquella mujer que tenia

debajo de él le pertenecia de todas las formas posibles...Su interiro estallo con fuerza al darse

cuenta de todo ello...

La senju por su lado pensaba lo mismo que él, estaba feliz pues ahora sus sentimientos correrian

libremente hacia él, sin temor alguno, sin ocultar absolutamente nada. Si se entregaba a él

orochimaru lo haria sin miedo alguno, si lo besaba sabria que el sentia lo mismo, si lo abrazaba lo

haria tranquilamente...Ya nada seria como antes, y ello le agradaba. Estaba segura que en otros

momentos hubiera detenido al chico cuando vio que sus intenciones iban mas alla de un beso,

pero ahora no queria ni tenia por que hacerlo. Por que detenerlo? no habia ninguna respuesta a

aquella pregunta...Vio fijamente los ojos del chico y comprendio que el pensaba los mismo que

ella...

saku: sasuke...-susurro perdida en aquellos orbes negros-

No recibio respuesta, o si lo hizo pero no de manera verbal...Los labios del el se estrellaron contra

los de ella, pidiendo mas, exigiendo mas, muchas mas...Las piernas de ella se abrieron aun mas

logrando que el chico se acomodar a gusto entre estas, y él comprendio a travez de ello que

ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones...Sus manos comezaron su labor y arrancaron de un

solo tiron aquella molesta pollera, pues en aquellos momentos lo unico que hacia era estorbar, al

igual que todas sus ropas...

Ya hace basntante tiempo que estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, por fin las cosas parecian

tener solucion, por fin veia la unica manera de lograr lo que tanto queria. Llevaba ya varios dias

pensando en aquello, y aunque sabia que no era la mejor manera, no tenia otra opcion... Habia

esperado mucho, demasiado, y la verdad es que la paciencia que tenia se habia ido al demonio. No

era un estupido, no era el madito tarado del que todos se burlaran, y menos ella, la persona a la

que amaba...

sai: sakura...-susurro con el ceño fruncido-

Habia accedido a ayudar a los senjus solo por ella, por que habia visto alli la posibilidad de que la

pelirrosa lo viera como algo mas que a un amigo, pero al parecer nada habia cambiado, o si lo

habia echo pero para mal por que al acceder a ayudar a los senjus se habia alejado de los de su

clan, y no solo era el alejamiento si no que tambien incluso lo detestaban pues las mayoria de los

de su clan estaban de parte de los orochimarus...demasiadas cosas sacrificaba por ella...

sai: y a cambio no obtuve nada! -exclamo molesto- pero se acabo! no seguire soportando todo

esto! -dijo con los puños apretados con fuerza-

Basta del sai amable, del sai compresivo y estupido...ya basta de todo eso! Estaba cansado de no

hacer nada, y pasar el ridiculo frente a todos. Habia tratado de llegar al corazon de la pelirrosa por

las buenas, poco a poco, pero al parecer aquel camino de amabilidad estaba completamente

cerrado, y ahora el unico que le quedaba, o el que queria ver, era el de hacer todo a su manera, es

decir, a la fuerza. El era el hombre de aquella "relacion" y por lo tanto, alli se haria solo y nada mas

lo que el decidiera...

sai: no queria que las cosas fueran asi...-susurro cansado-

Su cuerpo cayo pesadamente sobre la cama, quedando asi, su mirada clavada en el techo...

sai: tu no me dejas otra opcion sakura!

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, despues de lo que haria tanto naruto como hinata lo odiarian,

pero todo ello valia por sakura...

sai: por que no me amas? -exclamo lleno de impotencia- por que no lo haces?

Sus ideas chocaban fuertemente contra si, por un lado estaba aquel sentimiento hacia la pelirrosa,

aquel que hacia que su corazon se acelerara con solo verla, aquel que hacia que su sangre corriera

rapidamente por sus venas, aquel al cual llamaban amor...pero por otro lado estaba aquel

sentimiento que hacia que su sangre corriera fuertemente pero esta vez de la furia, aquel que

hacia que se sintiera frustrados y perdido, aquel sentimiento conocido como el odio, ironicamente

odiaba a la senju al mismo tiempo que la amaba, pero ese odio solo se debia al echo de que ella no

le correspondia...

sai: despues de todo...es lo mejor...-susurro tratando de autojustificar lo que haria...-

Queria limpiar su conciencia, queria sentir que lo que hacia era lo correcto, de esta manera una

vez que lo hubiera echo no sentiria nada de culpa...-

sai: ya veras como todo saldra bien sakura...-susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro...-

Se encontraba totalmente despierto en aquella cama, con su mirada fija en el techo. Sus cabellos

se encontraban totalmente despeinados, su torso estaba desnudo y una de sus manos estaba

debajo de su cabeza...Ya hace bastante tiempo que la senju se habia dormido, siempre que hacian

el amor la pelirosa se dormia al instante, algo que comenzaba a pegarle a él, pues ultimamente el

tambien se dormia aunque ese dia no lograba hacerlo, y las razones eran obvias...

Su mirada se poso en el rostro de la ojijade, el cual estaba apoyado en su pecho, se veia tan

tranquila e indefensa...Su acompasada respiracion chocaba contra su pecho y sus vejas estaban

levemente fruncidas, como siempre uno de sus delicados brazos rodeaba su torso y sus pelos se

escabullian por donde podian. Estar con ella le ponia tranquilo, pero sabia que aquella

tranquilidad no era para siempre...

sasu: que hare...? -susurro frustado y llevando su mano libre a sus cabellos-

Aquella pregunta ya se la habia echo cientos de veces en aquellas pocas horas, y la respuesta aun

no llegaba. Tenia que encontrar la solucion a todo ello, por que el debia y queria defender a la

pelirrosa de todo lo que se avecinaba, por que ella...ella era...que era ella? Su mirada nuevamente

se poso en la senju, pero esta vez con mucha mas fuerza...aquella pregunta desperto su interes.

Que eran ellos dos? novios? amantes? pareja? hasta ese momento no se habia preguntado todo

ello. Suponia que eran...novios? El pensar en ello le produjo una sensacion extraña en su interior, y

no fue exactamente lo que pensaba...

Por que aquello no le convencia?

Su corazon comenzo a latir con fuerza al darse cuenta que ello no le satisfacia en lo absoluto. El...él

queria mucho mas de ella, no queria ser simplemente su novio, y el pensar en ello le asusto, pero

sobre todo le fascino y maravillo. Sabia lo que queria de ella, y estaba seguro de que lo obtendria...

Una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro, él sabia lo que debia hacer...

Despues de pensar en su reciente "descubrimiento", y de imaginar muchas cosas a partir del

mismo, nuevamente su conciencia retomo al lado de las preocupaciones, pues si queria que algun

dia ese momento llegara debia lograr que ellos llegaran sanos y salvos al final de ese duro

camino...

Toda aquella situacion dependia de él, y eso era un gran peso...Le habia dicho a la senju que él se

encargaria de todo, pero ese era el maldito problema! No sabia que hacer! no sabia como

sobrellevar todo aquella situacion, por mas que buscaba, una y otra vez no encontraba la solucion

a aquel problema y eso sin lugar a dudas, lo frustraba de sobremanera...

sasu: maldicion...-mascullo apretando sus puños con fuerza-

saku: deja de maldecir sasuke...-susurro suavemente-

El pelinegro bajo su mirada rapidamente al rostro de la senju, y la miro un tanto sorprendido...

sasu: estas despierta? -pregunto seriamente-

saku: no, estoy dormida...-exclamo en tono divertido mientras abria sus ojos-

sasu: es solo que...crei que lo estabas...-dijo desviando su mirada-

saku: el sol me molesta...-susurro dando un bostezo en signo de que recien se despertaba-

EL pelinegro dirigio su mirada a la ventana y se sorprendio al notar que ya era la mañana...Tanto

tiempo habia pasado mientras pensaba? al parecer si habia pasado mucho...

saku: por que maldices? -pregunto mirando fijamente con aquellos dos orbes verdes-

sasu: no es nada...-susurro desviando su mirada de la ventana para clavarla en un punto

indefinido-

saku: estas preocupado?

sasu: no es nada sakura...-repitio clavando su mirada en ella-

La pelirrosa le sostuvo la mirada por bastante tiempo...ella sabia que mentia, ella sabia que el

chico estaba preocupado por todo lo que sucedia, lo sabia por que ella tambien lo estaba, sin

embargo sus preocupaciones ya no eran las mismas de antes, al menos ya no tenian el mismo

peso, pues ahora contaba con él. El azabache por su lado, simplemente volvio a desviar la

mirada...

saku: sasuke...-llamo suavemente y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, algo que él noto enseguida...-

sasu: que sucede? -pregunto levantando una ceja...-

saku: es que hay algo...-susurro e hizo una pausa-

sasu: que? -pregunto impaciente-

saku: hay algo que quiero pedirte...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa-

sasu: que es?

saku: necesito...bueno yo...yo ya tengo antojos, sabes? -exclamo sumamente sonrojada-

Sus ojos se abrieron al escucharla y sintio como sus mejillas se calentaban al tiempo que su

interior se removia...Aun era dificl hablar de aquel tema, y maldecia una y otra vez el echo de

tener que sonrojarse...por dios él era sasuke uchiha!

sasu: ah si? -fue lo unico que atino a decir-

saku: si...

sasu: y...y que es lo que...?

saku: chocolate...-exclamo rapidamente-

sasu: chocolate?

saku: y no sabes cuanto...-exclamo con los ojos brillosos al sentir como su estomago se retorcia de

solo pensar en aquel dulce y delicioso chocolate-

sasu: eso solo?

La pelirrosa asintio con la cabeza...

sasu: quieres que yo?

saku: por favor...-dijo rapidamente-

sasu: de acuerdo...-dijo con una media sonrisa-

saku: gracias sasuke! -dijo emocionada y abrazandolo con fuerza-

El azabache se sorprendio al ver la emocion de la senju, en verdad que debia estar desesperada

por su chocolate...

sasu: desde hace cuanto los tienes? -pregunto seriamente-

saku: bueno...ya hace un tiempo...-dijo de manera pensativa- pero ya sabes que aqui no hay...

sasu: hmp...

saku: cuanto tardaras en conseguirlo? -pregunto impaciente-

sasu: no te preocupes, no sera mucho...

saku: bien...-dijo para luego suspirar relajada- que sea mucho sasuke...-exclamo al tiempo que

cerrabas los ojos-

El pelinegro la miro detenidamente mientras ella mantenia los ojos cerrados...La curiosidad

comenzo a invadir su ser nuevamente, y esta vez necesitaba saberlo si o si...

sasu: sakura...-esta vez era él quien la llamaba-

saku: dime...-dijo sin abrir sus ojos-

sasu: que es? -dijo rapidamente-

saku: eh? -exclamo confundida al tiempo que abria sus ojos para verlo fijamente-

sasu: ya sabes...que es? -pregunto nuevamente-

saku: que es que? -pregunto aun sin entender-

sasu: me refiero a...a si es hombre, mujer...? -dijo rapidamente y sin mirarla-

La senju de inmediato entendio a lo que se referia, y no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se

formara en su rostro, una llena de ternura y felicidad, despues de todo la pregunta del chico

significaba que él en verdad estaba interesado en el tema...

saku: aun no lo se...-exclamo tiernamente-

sasu: no lo sabes? -dijo sorprendido- pero...

saku: eso solo se sabe a partir de los tres meses sasuke...

sasu: ya veo...-dijo un tanto decepcionado...- crei que lo sabias, ya que cuando estabas con zeku

en la enfermeria lo viste, cierto...?

saku: eh? -dijo confundida- como sabes eso? -pregunto apoyandose en sus codos para verlo

mejor-

sasu: por que yo estaba ahi...-dijo tranquilamente-

saku: como que estaba ahi?

sasu: fue ahi cuando me enterre sakura...

La pelirrosa lo miro seriamente, y recien en ese momento se acordo que el pelinegro aun no le

habia explicado como sabia lo de su embarazo...

saku: y que hacias ahi? -pregunto llena de curiosidad-

sasu: solo queria hablar contigo...-se limito a contestar-

Despues de eso ambos permanecieron en silencio, y la senju volvio a apoyar su cabeza en el calido

pecho del orochimaru mientras que su mano pasaba por sus abdominales. Despues de todo aun

era temprano para levantarse, asi que podrian dormir un poco mas...

Las clases ya iban a comenzar y esta vez, y aunque fuera extraño ella ya estaba sentada alli, habia

sido la primera en llegar y aun era la unica...No pretendia seguir llamando la atencion de sus

amigos, ademas no tenia nada de sueño y aunque aun queria seguir con el orochimaru sabia que

podia hacerlo a la tarde o a la noche, ahora solo debia aguantar las ganas...

saku: "no creo que se enoje..." -penso con una linda sonrisa al recordar el rostro del chico-

Se veia tan tranquilo y relajado mientras dormia que cuando lo dejo unas inmensas ganas de

quedarse con él se aporderaron de todo su ser, pero sabia que si lo hacia no saldria en todo el dia

y eso solo provocaria que sus amigos comenzaran a sospechar, algo que sin lugar a dudas no

queria...

saku: tal vez ya desperto...-susurro despacito y apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos-

En realidad aun le parecia extraño que el orochimaru no se hubiera despertado cuando se levanto,

pues él siempre sentia cada una de sus movimientos, era como si el chico no durmiera, pero hace

un rato no parecio mostrar ninguna signo de despertarse y ella no pretendia hacerlo...tal vez

estaba demasiado cansado...

La puerta del lugar se abrio y sus ojos se dijieron hacia aquel lugar, al hacerlo los nervios se

apoderaron de su ser y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza...

sai: sakura...-dijo con una sonrisa falsa-

saku: h...hola sai...-exclamo tratando de que el temblor de su voz no se notara-

sai: hace mucho no te veo...-exclamo al tiempo que se acercaba haste ella-

saku: si, es verdad...

sai: es bueno que te encuentre sola...-exclamo seriamente-

saku: por que? -pregunto un tanto preocupada-

sai: sakura necesito hablar contigo...

saku: sobre que? -pregunto rapidamente y entendiendo a donde llegaria aquella conversacion-

sai: es algo sumamente importante...

saku: despues de clases...

sai: no! -interrumpio rapidamente a la chica- es decir, es importante y debe ser ahora...-dijo

tratando de mantener la calma-

saku: sai...

sai: por favor sakura, solo sera un rato...

saku: de...de acuerdo...-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba-

A decir verdad no estaba muy segura de ello, pero ella le debia demasiado al taka y no podia

negarle una simple charla...

sai: vamos...-dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida-

saku: si...

La pelirrosa comenzo a seguirlo sin decir absolutamente nada, y es que no sabia que era lo que

debia salir...El taka por su lado estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para decir

algo, despues de unos segundos abrio la puerta del salon y ambos salieron de alli, pero la senju se

detuvo de golpe al ver frente a ella a una peliroja...

karin: que ves impura!? -pregunto de mala gana-

saku: a una estupida! -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

sai: sakura basta...-exclamo tomando el brazo de la pelirrosa para sacarla de alli-

sai: puedo caminar sola sai...-dijo jalando su brazo de mala gana, ver a la peliroja ya la habia

puesto de mal humor-

karin: aunque sea sabes caminar...-dijo burlonamente-

saku: estupida...-mascullo por lo bajo y comenzando a caminar al tiempo que la miraba de reojo,

no pretendia perder mas tiempo con ella-

Sus ojos ojos se mantuvieron en los de la peliroja por un buen tiempo, pero despues de eso

bajaron inconcientemente hacia las manso de la chica al ver alli un pequeño frasco. La peliroja al

darse cuenta de esto rapidamente se dio la vuelta y se alejo de alli, ese dia solo queria hacer una

cosa...encontrar a sasuke...

Por su lado la senju no dio importancia a ello y simplemente siguio al pelinegro que tenia delante

de ella. Vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que faltaban quince

minutos para que las clases comenzaran, era suficiente tiempo, pues ella y el taka solo hablarian

un rato, o al menos eso era lo que ella creia...

Las cosas no siempre salen como uno las quiere, y cuando uno esta mas cerca de aquello a lo que

tanto quiere, tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde... Sasuke y sakura hicieron las cosas mal, si bien sus

sentimientos ya estaban claros entre ellos, su declaracion fue demasiado tarde pues el entorno en

el que se encontraban ya no aguantaba mas, y ahora todo ello estallaria en el momento menos

pensado...en este...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	14. Capitulo 69: la verdad frente a tus ojos

**Ya seben este fic no me pertenece , es propiedad de karynita y de igual forma los personajes de naruto son creacion del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 69: la verdad frente a tus ojos! primera parte...

Los pasos del taka se detuvieron en una de los pasillos, e inmediatamente ella lo imito. No estaban

muy lejos del aula, pero tenian una prudente distancia con ella, pues al parecer el taka queria

hablar en "privado"...

saku: sai dime de que quieres hablar? -pregunto despues de varios segundos en los cuales el chico

simplemente se limito a observarla, algo que sin lugar a dudas la incomodaba-

sai: esta vez sere directo...-exclamo seriamente-

saku: siempre lo fuiste...

sai: puede ser, pero...-dijo e hizo una pausa- sakura escucha bien lo que te dire...

La pelirrosa fruncio el ceño, algo le decia que nada de eso terminaria bien, y aunque le habia

preguntado al chico de que queria hablar, ella ya sabia perfectamente a donde iria todo aquella

charla...

sai: ya no agunto mas! -dijo apretando los puños- en verdad ya no lo aguanto...

La senju permanecio en silencio...

sai: sabes lo que siento cada vez que te veo? -pregunto alterado-

saku: sai calmate...-dijo al ver el estado del taka-

sai: no sakura! estoy cansado de ser el sai tranquilo y estupido! -dijo frunciendo el ceño- estoy

cansado que todos me vean la cara de tarado!

saku: no digas estupideces! -dijo en el mismo tono que el chico- nadie...

sai: nadie que!? -interrumpio a la chica-

saku: nadie piensa eso de ti...

sai: no seas mentirosa!

saku: no lo soy! -exclamo molesta-

sai: sabes lo que todos pensaban de mi cuando tu me dejaste plantado en nuestro compromiso? lo

sabes sakura?

saku: yo...

sai: todos me tenian lastima, y pena, por que quede como un verdadero idiota cuando tu no te

presentaste...

saku: sai nosotros ya hablamos de eso, y sabes que no fue mi intencion herirte, pero tu...tu sabias

que yo no queria nada de eso...

sai: y si no lo querias, por que dejaste que las cosas llegaran tan lejos?

La pelirrosa sintio que algo se oprimia en su interior, sabia que lo que el taka decia era cierto, lo

sabia perfectamente, y es por eso que sentia la culpa en todo su ser. Sai era su amiga, por que aun

despues de todo lo sucedido, ella le tenia cierto aprecio, pero aquel aprecio no iba mas alla de la

amistad...

sai: responde sakura!

saku: a que quieres llegar con todo esto sai? -pregunto mirandolo fijamente a los ojos- ya hemos

hablado de esto...

sai: lo se...

saku: ya sabes lo que pienso y siento respecto de todo este tema...

sai: lo se...

saku: y entonces? por que sigues insistiendo? -pregunto sin entender a donde queria llegar el

pelinegro- esta charla la hemos tenido muchas veces y ya sabemos como terminara...

sai: esta vez no sakura...-dijo seriamente-

saku: no que?

sai: esta vez dejare las cosas bien en claro...-exclamo volviendo al tono anterior- nos iremos del

colegio!

saku: que!? -dijo sorprendida y desconcertada-

sai: lo que escuchaste...

saku: debes estar bromeando sai! -dijo al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza-

sai: crees que lo hago?

saku: entonces estas delirando o algo, pero lo que dices es algo imposible...

sai: y por que lo es?

saku: no me ire del colegio! -dijo determinada- las cosas entre tu y yo ya acabaron sai!

sai: acabaron? hablas como si hubieran empezado y sabes mejor que nadie que no fue asi!

saku: como sea! a lo que voy es que este asunto ya no tiene solucion...

sai: eso es lo que dices tu sakura! y siempre haciamos lo que decias tu, pero esta vez haremos lo

que diga yo, y yo digo que nos iremos!

saku: olvidalo sai! -exclamo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de los nervios-

sai: no sakura, tu olvidate de tus desiciones! -dijo en tono elevado al tiempo que agarraba el brazo

de la pelirrosa-

La chica rapidamente se solto de su agarre pero el taka volvio a tomar su brazo con fuerza...

saku: sueltame!

sai: no hasta que terminemos de hablar!

saku: no hace falta que me tengas para que hablemos! -exclamo nerviosa y colocando una mano

entre su vientre y el cuerpo del chico, temia que ante cualquier contacto el taka sintiera su

crecidito vientre-

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos...

saku: sueltame sai...

sai: como quieras! -dijo liberando el brazo de la senju- pero lo que dije va en serio!

saku: no sai, ni lo pienses! debes entenderlo de una vez, tu y yo no tendremos nada! -exclamo

entre alterada y cansada de todo ello-

sai: eres una egoista! -dijo furioso-

saku: que!?

sai: solo piensas en ti, y dime sakura...que hay de todo tu clan!?

saku: no me convenceras con eso! -dijo desviando su mirada, pues en el fondo sabia que habia

echo mal, pero ya no habia vuelta atras y ella lo sabia mejor que nadie-

sai: sakura...-dijo sintiendo como en su interior ardia de furia- no te estoy preguntando, te estoy

avisando!

saku: no puedes obligarme sai!

sai: si puedo hacerlo!

saku: pero que estas diciendo!? -pregunto frunciendo aun mas el ceño- sai aun te considero un

amigo, pero creeme que si sigues...

sai: eso es lo que no quiero! -interrumpio rapidamente- no quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero que me

veas de esa maldita manera!

saku: no puedo evitarlo, que pretendes que haga? -pregunto con los ojos cristalizados, todo

aquella discucion comenzaba a alterarle-

sai: hablare con los cuatro senjus...-dijo seriamente- les pedire que nos consigan un lugar al cual

irnos...

La senjus abrio los ojos de par en par, no creia lo que escuchaba...sai...sai era capaz de hacerle

eso?

saku: no me importa!

sai: te importara cuando ellos te obliguen a hacer lo que te digan!

saku: nadie puede obligarme a nada!

sai: estas segura sakura? -pregunto en un tono amenazante- escucha lo que te dire, o hacemos

esto por las buenas o lo hacemos por las malas...eres tu la que lo decides sakura!

saku: no puedo creer que me estes diciendo todo esto sai! -exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

sai: pues creelo sakura, por que te lo estoy diciendo!

saku: siento que todo esto haya llegado a estas instancias, de verdad que apreciaba tu amistad...

sai: yo no la tuya! -dijo furioso-

saku: sabes que sai? -dijo seriamente- haz lo que quieras, no me importa! mis deciciones no

cambiaran, asi que olvidate de que algo suceda entre tu y yo!

sai: eso lo veremos sakura...

saku: te has vuelto en algo...eres despreciable sai! -dijo apretando los dientes- tu no eres asi, dime

que te pasa?

sai: esa es una pregunta estupida! sabes lo que me pasa...tu sakura, tu, tu y mas tu!

saku: no es razon para que actues de esta manera!

sai: si, si lo es! ya estoy cansado de todo esto! me aleje de mi clan por tu culpa, todos se alejan de

mi, y a cambio que consegui? nada, absolutamente nada!

La senju lo miro seriamente, y su corazon sintio una pequeña punzada...Era verdad, todo lo que

decia era verdad, pero ya se habia lamentado demasiado, ya habia sentido la culpa, y ya nada

podia hacer, por que en su vientre llevaba un hijo de sasuke, de un orochimaru...

saku: es tarde, las clases ya debieron comenzar...-dijo dandose la vuelta-

sai: eso es todo lo que diras?

saku: no tengo nada que decir sai, tu ya lo haz dicho todo! -exclamo dandose la vuelta-

La pelirrosa no dijo nada mas, y sin mas comenzo a caminar asi el salon. Sentia que su cuerpo

temblaba fuertemente pero hizo todo lo posible por no ceder a aquellos nervios. Estaba segura

que el taka hablaba en serio, pero confiaba en que antes de que todo ello sucediera ella y el

orochimaru ya no estarian en el colegio, al menos eso queria creer...

sai: tu lo decidiste asi sakura...-susurro mirando como la senju se alejaba de él-

Sus puños se apretaron con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por la presion. Lo

que le habia dicho era cierto, lo haria, y lo haria sin dudarlo un segundo, pero no se fiara de las

senjus, lo haria por su cuenta, solo debia encontrar el punto clave para hacerlo, y lo haria rapido

por que ya no queria perder tiempo, nada de tiempo!

Se encontraba parado con la espalda recargada en una de las columnas, su vista estaba fija en el

frente, impaciente y ansioso por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y mas aun por lo que

sucederia...Hace bastantes minutos que estaba alli, y aunque ya habia recibido al primer individuo,

al cual le habia encargado un par de cosas, aun faltaba el segundo, y aunque en realidad solo

llevaba unos pocos minutos retrasados el estaba impaciente...

sasu: "cuanto mas?" -penso desviando su mirada hacia el cielo y viendo como el atardecer se

avecinaba-

Esa mañana habia sentido cuando la pelirrosa se despertaba y levantaba, pero habia preferido

fingir seguir durmiendo, pues en su mente habian otros planes que los de ir a clases, y tal y como

habia pensado la senju no lo desesperto ni mucho menos. Despues de unos minutos en los que

sintio como la chica se alistaba y despues se iba procurando hacer el menor ruido se levanto y

cambio apresuradamente, lo que tenia en mente no podia esperar, ni un minuto mas, queria que

todo lo que pensaba se convirtiera en realidad, y claro que lo haria, por que el era un uchiha, y si

un uchiha queria algo lo conseguia...

guardia: oye uchiha! -llamo uno de los dos guardias que estaban a unos metros de él- alli viene...-

dijo señalando hacia el frente-

El pelinegro bajo la mirada y pudo observar la silueta de un hombre frente a él, una media sonrisa

se formo en su rostro al ver aquello...Sin esperar mas camino en direccion a aquel hombre, y pudo

ver como los guardias fruncian el ceño. Era obvio que a nadie mas le permitirian hacer ello, pero el

no era nadie mas, y es por eso que debian comerse sus comentarios...

x: señor sasuke, es un gusto verlo...-dijo el hombre mientras bajaba la cabeza en signo de respeto-

sasu: necesito algo Hort...-dijo yendo al grano-

hort: para eso estoy aqui señor...-dijo seriamente-

sasu: tienes que conseguirme una cita con Yelzu...-susurro en tono bajo para que los guardias no lo

escucharan-

hort: que? -dijo soprendido- pero...

sasu: sin interrogatorios! -dijo rapidamente-

hort: claro señor...-exclamo tragandose la curiosidad que sentia-

sasu: pero escucha bien, nadie...nadie debe saberlo, lo entiendes? -dijo friamente-

hort: puede confiar en mi, como siempre...

El pelinegro sonrio al oirlo, eso lo sabia...Hort nunca le habia fallado, e incluso hubo varias

ocasiones en los que lo apoyo fuertemente, es por eso que aunque no lo demostrara plenamente,

confiaba en él, y justamente por eso le confiaba aquel delicado tema. Sabia que no podia confiar

en nadie mas para ello...

sasu: hablo en serio...-agrego en tono seco-

hort: como siempre...

sasu: no, no es como siempre...-dijo mirando de reojo a los guardias- esto es mas importante,

mucho mas importante que cualquier otra cosa que te haya pedido hort...-dijo seriamente-

hort: entiendo señor...-dijo en el mismo tono- y para cuando, o como...? -dijo dudoso-

sasu: lo antes posible, si es mañana mejor, eso no importa, en verdad esto es algo urgente...

hort: si señor...

sasu: eso es todo...-exclamo dando un suspiro-

hort: y las cosas, es decir, los...

sasu: ya me estoy encargando de todo eso...-interrumpio rapidamente- tu solo haz lo que digo...

hort: claro...

sasu: y ya sabes, nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saberlo, ni mucho menos itachi!

hort: no lo sabran señor...

sasu: eso espero...-dijo seriamente-

hort: mañana volvere para informarle de las cosas...

sasu: de acuerdo...-dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta- hort espera...-dijo de repente y

recordando algo...-

hort: digame...

sasu: chocolate...-dijo ladeando la cabeza para verlo de reojo-

hort: que? -dijo confundido-

sasu: consigueme chocolate...-ordeno al tiempo que nuevamente daba vuelta el rostro-

hort: claro señor...-exclamo obediente- pero...puedo hacer una pregunta? -se animo a preguntar-

sasu: que es? -pregunto sin verlo-

hort: no se trata...de la meco, no? -pregunto con algo de temor por la reaccion del pelinegro-

creo...creo que karin era su nombre...

sasu: no, no es ella...

hort: pues felicitaciones...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta del chico se dio la

vuelta y se alejo rapidamente de alli-

sasu: hmp...

Despues de sentir como el orochimaru se alejaba de el, retomo su camino al colegio, y pudo

observar la cara de fastidio de ambos guardias, algo que mas que molestarlo le causo gracia...

guar: terminaste con tu charla? -pregunto ironicamente-

sasu: que te parece? -pregunto en tono seco y continuando su camino-

guar: oye cuida como me hablas! -dijo molesto-

sasu: o si no que? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño y parando de caminar para darse la vuelta-

El guardia estaba a punto de decir algo pero su compañero le hizo una seña para que se callara, al

parecer ese era mas cuerdo. El pelinegro por su lado al ver que no decia nada mas, se dio la vuelta

y siguio su camino, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro...

sasu: "solo un poco mas..." -penso entusiasmado-

Todo estaba saliendo bien, todo estaba saliendo como queria...Eso era lo que creia él...

Dio un sonoro suspiro como si en aquel se hubieran ido todas aquellas presiones que sentia, pero

ahora trataria de relajarse un poco, solo un poco...Su vista se dirgio al frente y entonces vio algo

que sin duda le molesto...

neji: vaya sasuke, ahora recibes visitas? -pregunto ironicamente-

sasu: neji...-dijo frunciendo el ceño y viendo al ojiperla que habia aparecido frente a él- acaso me

sigues a todas partes? -pregunto molesto-

neji: no te sigo a todas partes, pero mientras puedo averiguar en que andas, lo hare...-sentencio

seriamente-

sasu: por que tanto interes, eh? que piensas que vas a descubrir?

neji: eso solo yo lo se...-dijo seriamente- ademas, no vine a hablar de eso...

sasu: ahora que quieres? -pregunto al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar-

neji: no me explicaste que sucedio el dia que te encontre tirado en el sotano sasuke...-dijo

frunciendo el ceño- es algo serio?

sasu: y no pienso hacerlo...-exclamo de manera tajante-

neji: vamos sasuke! -dijo molesto- acaso es algo tan importante que no puedes decirmelo? -

pregunto sumamente alterado-

sasu: no te imcumbe neji! son mis asuntos y yo los soluciono...-sentencio fastidiado de lidiar con el

ojiperla-

neji: pues el que lo soluciono ese dia fui yo...-dijo con una sonrisa- si no aun seguirias tirado alli...

sasu: si esperas que te agradezca estas muy equivocado...-exclamo altaneramente- si decidiste

ayudarme es tu problema no el mio...

neji: eres irritante sasuke! -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza al tiempo que se alejaba del

pelinegro-

sasu: quien lo dice...-susurro al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a sus cabellos-

Despues de eso se encamino por los pasillos, las clases ya habian terminado asi que sabia que la

senju estaria libre. Tenia ganas de verla, y estar con ella, para calmar todo aquella inquietud que

abordaba su ser, asi que sin mas comenzo a buscarla...

Caminaba furioso por aquel pasillo, aunque era una mezcla de furia con triunfo, pues ese dia le

habian llegado varias respuestas que queria. Despues de hablar con la pelirrosa, y enteder su

rotundo rechazo, habia ido a su cuarto a desahogar sus frustaciones, pero cuando llego encontro

alli dos cartas que le alegraron el dia...

Si bien todo ese "plan" era algo reciente, aun asi hace mas o menos una semana que habia

enviado dos cartas, una a los cuatro senjus, y otra a su familia. En ellas les decia lo que queria

hacer, ovbiamente ocultando ciertas cosas, la que envio a los cuatro senjus, no estaba seguro que

le respondieran, pero era obvio que su familia si lo haria...

sai: las cosas salen como quiero...-dijo al tiempo que daba vuelta en uno de los pasillos y

recordaba lo que decian aquellas cartas-

FLASH BACK

Se agacho y tomo ansioso aquellas cartas, su vista rapidamente busco leer el nombre de quien las

enviaba, y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver que eran justamente las que esperaba...

sai: espero que sea lo que pienso...-susurro al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de su cama-

Sus manos rompieron el sobre de la primera carta, que era la que mas le interesaba...la de los

cuatro senjus. Cuando termino de hacerlo saco a dicha carta y las desdoblo rapidamente, era una

carta breve pero precisa...

Sai:

Hemos recibido tu carta, y siento que hayamos tardado dias en responderla, pero como sabras

estamos muy ocupados con asuntos del clan, ademas de que tenemos a la "orden" muy cerca, en

fin, eso no debe importarte.

Yendo al grano, estamos muy complacidos de que sakura quiera irse del colegio contigo, es algo

inesperado, pero buenas noticias eran lo que nos faltaba. Esperamos que no se retracte de su

opinion, y si llega a hacerlo contamos con que tu haras algo. Estamos en una situacion en la que ya

no tenemos muchas soluciones, y por ello esperamos que lo que nos digas se cumpla...

Asi que ya debes saber que cuentas con nuestro apoyo para cuando eso sueceda, pueden

quedarse con nosotros, o podemos conseguirles algun otro sitio. Otra cosa que te dire, y es algo

que opinamos los cuatro, es que si sakura no llega a acceder a ello, pondremos cartas en el asunto,

y esta vez no seremos torelables...

Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y pretendemos recuperarlo...

La carta termina asi, sin una despedida o algo, pero eso no le importaba. Estaba feliz, demasiado

feliz de que las cosas comenzaran a tomar aquel rumbo, aquel rumbo que era el suyo.

sai: perfecto...-susurro aun con la carta entre sus manos-

Sentia una mezcla de adrenalina con desesperacion, pues relamente estaba desesperado de que

aquel momento que tanto anhelaba se cumpliera. Se maldijo una y otra vez por no haber pensado

en ello antes, pues si lo hubiera echo, a estas alturas ya estarian juntos, él y sakura...

sai: aunque no quieras ahora, despues me lo agradezeras...

Sabia que lidiar con la chica seria duro, la conocia, la conocia muy bien, y sabia perfectamente que

no cederia asi por que si. Ademas ya le habia dejado bastante claro que no querian nada con él,

hace meses que lo habia echo pero él no queria creerlo, sin embargo ahora lo entendia, entendia

que ella no lo amara, pero eso no queria decir que se rendiria...

sai: estamos destinados a estar juntos...-susurro recostandose en su cama-

Su vista se clavo en el techo y pasaron varios minutos en los que simplemente se dedico a pensar,

pensar en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero despues de ello recordo que aun tenia una carta

que leer. Sin levantarse palpo con la mano hasta agarra el sobre, sin muchos animos, pues la

primera carta era la que en verdad le importaba, la abrio y leyo rapidamente. Tal y como pensaba

su familia lo apoyaba, bien eso podria ser una segunda opcion en caso de que la primera fallara...

sasu: ahora...debo buscar a sakura, mientras mas rapido se desencadenen las cosas, mejor...-

exclamo al tiempo que se ponia de pie y salia velozmente de su cuarto-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Sus pasos seguian manteniendo el mismo ritmo, uno acelerado, mientras que su vista se clavaba

en las dos grandes puertas que tenia frente a él, puertas que pertenecian a la biblioteca. Sabia que

aquel lugar era el que mas frecuentaba la senju, y si la suerte estaba de su lado ella estaria alli.

Entro sin perder tiempo, y su vista inmediatamente comenzo a ver a todos lados, procurando

reconocer aquella particular cabellera rosa...

sai: donde esta? -susurro metiendose entre los estantes y mirando a todos lados-

Genial, siempre estaba alli, pero ahora que él la buscaba no estaba...Echo un ultimo vistazo al

lugar pero el resultado era el mismo. No importaba tenia todo la tarde para buscarla, y lo

haria...ademas no era tan dificil encontrar a alguien dentro del colegio, no?

sai: un lugar menos...-susurro seriamente al tiempo que salia de la biblioteca-

Pasaro bastante tiempo yendo de aula en aula, fijandose si por alli estaba su objetivo, pero no la

encontraba, y estaba a punto de maldecir en voz alta, cuando frete a él, la vio...Estaba alli, parada

con la vista fija en el espeso bosque que se veia atravez de las ventanas, en la mitad de uno de los

pasillos...

sai: sakura...-susurro bien despacio-

Apreto los puños con fuerza, habia buscado en tantas partes y ella simplemente esta alli, en un

pasillo como si nada. Como sea, lo importante es que la habia encontrado y ahora ella lo

escucharia, quisiera o no.

Sus pasos comenzaron a encaminarse de manera segura hacia ella, pero de repente se detuvo

abruptamente...

Sus ojos veian algo sorprendente...

Las clases ya habian terminado y ahora se encontraba sentada junto a una ojiperla viendo el

partido de cierto pelirubio. Sus grandes ojos jades vieron por unos segundos a la pelizaul de al lado

y pudo notar como su amiga estaba sumamente emocionada. Claro, como no estarlo, cuando el

pelirubio metio un gol y se lo dedico a ella. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar lo roja

que se puso su amiga...

saku: "ese naruto, uno de estos dias va a matarla de emocion..." -penso mientras llevaba sus

manos a su vientre-

Todos estaban concentrados en el dichoso partido asi que nadie le prestaria atencion a ella, asi

que sin mas comenzo a mover suavemente su mano sobre su barriga, aun en aquellos momentos,

aun despues de dos meses y mas, le costaba creer que alli, en ese pequeño y estrecho lugar

estuviera creciendo alguien, una persona, su hijo...

saku: "ya quisiera que nazca..." -penso llena de felicidad y sin retirar su mano de alli-

Despues de unos segundos dejo de hacer aquello, y dirigio su mirada al cielo. Sasuke no habia ido

a clases, y no lo habia visto en ningun lugar, se pregunta si seguiria en su cuarto o si ya estaria en

su sector, sea como sea sabia que lo veria esa noche, pues estaba segura que el pelinegro iria a su

cuarto esa noche, y todas las noches...

saku: "que estara haciendo?" -penso dando un suspiro-

hina: bien echo!

Su mirada bajo de golpe al escuchar el grito de la ojiperla, y pudo ver que el equipo senju

festejaba...

saku: otro gol...-dijo con una sonrisa-

hina: y lo hizo naruto...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

naru: hinata! hinata viste eso! -exclamo agitando la mano energeticamente-

hina: estuvo...genial...-exclamo sonriendole tiernamente-

La pelirrosa sonrio al ver el comportamiento de sus amigos, la verdad es que no le extrañaba de

naruto, pues el siempre habia sido asi de...de entusiasmado, pero hinata era mas seria, mas

madura, sin embargo algo que habia notado era que desde que estaba con el ojiceleste se

comportaba de una manera mas infantil, no sabia si esa era la palabra justo pero mas o menos era

algo asi...

saku: "estan muy enamorados..." -penso felizmente-

Se les notaba a kilometros que se amaban, ella podia sentirlo y sabia que los demas tambien.

Estaba feliz por ellos, pues sabia que nunca nadie podria romper lo que habia entre sus

amigos...Por un momento sintio envidia, envidia de aquella linda, pura y sincera relacion, pues la

suya con sasuke no era asi. No es que no estuviera segura de los sentimientos que corrian entre

ambos, el problema era que su relacion no era buena, y nunca seria bien vista por nadie. Cuando

se enteraran, por que tarde o temprano lo harian, tanto ella como sasuke serian vistos como

traidores por sus respectivos clanes, y no solo eso si no mucho mas...Ya podia escuchar las voces

de su clan acusandola, insultandola, y muchas cosas...

saku: "deja de pensar en eso!" -se dijo mentalmente-

naru: los proximos tambien te los dedicare a ti hinata-chan! -dijo entre emocionado y seguro-

Su mirada nuevamente se poso en su amiga y vio la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, vio sus

mejillas sonrojadas, y sus ojos se encontraban totalmente brillantes...De repente, y observando

todo eso se pregunto si ella se veria asi cuando estaba con sasuke, si sus ojos se iluminarian como

los de la ojiperla al verlo, la respuesta era facil, estaba segura, completamente segura de que su

condicion era la misma que la de su amiga, por que ambas estaban perdidamente enamoradas de

sus novios...Un momento, podia decir eso de hinata, pero ella y sasuke...no habian hablado de

eso...

saku: "acaso...somos novios...?" -penso con las mejillas sonrojadas-

Novios? amantes? No, la segunda opcion no le gustaba, antes quizas si eran amantes o algo asi,

pero ahora no, al menos a ella no le gustaba aquel termino. Preferia la primera

opcion...novios...ella Sakura Haruno era novia de Sasuke Uchiha. Pensar en ello le producia un

revoltijo en el estomago, recordo las veces que habia pensado en ello, aquellas veces que lo veia

completamente imposible, y ahora se encontraba alli, en aquella anhelada situacion, y rogaba con

toda su alma que nunca terminara...

saku: "sasuke...te amo tanto..." -penso al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y llevaba una mano a su

pecho-

Pensar en todo ello, solo hacia que sus ganas de ver al chico aumentaran considerablemente, si es

que eso era posible. En los siguientes minutos que pasaron no hizo mas que divagar en aquellos

pensamientos, y obeservar como el sol comenzaba a descender, haciendole saber que la noche se

aproximaba. Los gritos de todos los chicos nuevamente la hicieron salir de todos sus

pensamientos, y pudo ver que el partido habia terminada...

hina: ganaron...-dijo emocionada y poniendose de pie-

La ojiverde la imito y sonrio al ver como cierto pelirubio se acercaba corriendo a la ojiperla...

naru: que tal estuve, eh? -pregunto llegando hasta ambas y abrazando energeticamente a la

peliazul-

hina: f...fantastico...-dijo felizmente-

naru: y tu sakura...que piensas? -pregunto pasando una mano por su sudorosa frente-

saku: juegas muy bien naruto...-exclamo sonriendo ampliamente-

naru: claro que si! -dijo orgulloso de si mismo- y lo mejor de todo es que hinata debera cocinarme!

saku: de verdad? -pregunto mirando a la senju-

hina: s...si, si ganaban prometi que le cocinaria a naruto-kun...-dijo jugando con sus dedos y las

mejillas sonrojadas-

saku: vaya con razon tanto empeño...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa que pronto paso a ser una

maliciosa- pero diganme algo...con que piensa cocinar hinata? -pregunto divertida-

naru/hina: eh?

saku: es facil, con que piensas cocinarle a naruto?

hina: pues con ingredientes...-dijo aun sin entender-

naru: que pregunta es esa sakura? -exclamo extrañado-

saku: y de donde piensa sacar los ingredientes? o donde piensas cocinar?

Ambos senjus se cayaron al oirla, y pasaron solo un par de segundos antes de que comprendieran

de lo que hablaba, y es que hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos habia pensado en ello...

naru: ah! -grito llevando ambas manos a su cabeza- sakura tiene razon!

hina: no habia pensado en ello...-exclamo apenada-

saku: ustedes dos son...-exclamo llevando una mano a su frente- tendras que aguantar tus ganas

para cuando terminen las clases naruto...

naru: no puede ser...-exclamo tirandose de los pelos-

hina: no te preocupes naruto-kun, dime hay otra cosa que quieras? -pregunto tratando de pagar

su deuda-

El pelirubio penso por varios minutos, y en un momento dado miro a la pelirrosa, para despues

dirigir su vista a la peliazul...

naru: hinata...esas cosas no deberias preguntarlas en publico...-exclamo sonrojado-

saku: eh!? -dijo sorprendida-

hina: pero...pero que dices naruto-kun!? -exclamo alterada al comprender lo que el chico habia

entendido-

saku: naruto! -reclamo molesta-

naru: oigan no! no quise decir eso! -dijo rapidamente- ustedes son las mal pensadas!

hina: no...si...pero...-tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa-

La pelirrosa los miro a ambos y despues simplemente se echo a reir fuertemente, despues de eso

solo pasaron unos pocos segundos para que la ojiperla y el ojiceleste se echaran a reir junto a

ella...

saku: como sea...-dijo parando de reir- es mejor que yo me vaya...-dijo al tiempo que levaba una

mano a su barriga-

naru: oh...-dijo bajando la mirada hasta el vientre de la senju, y es que en momentos como esos

hasta olvidaba que su amiga estaba embarazada- como vas con eso? -dijo en tono bajo-

saku: todo esta bien...-exclamo con una sonrisa sincera-

naru: bien...debes cuidarte sakura...

saku: lo se naruto...-dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta- nos vemos despues chicos...

hina: si...

saku: y hinata...-dijo sonriendo- ten cuidado con naruto...

naru: sakura! que quieres decir? -exclamo sumamente rojo-

saku: chau chicos...-dijo como si nada y sin mas se alejo del lugar...-

Despues de eso comenzo a caminar y escucho una que otra risa nerviosa del pelirubio. Sonrio

internamente al saber la situacion en la que los habia dejado.

saku: "hoy fue un dia...tranquilo..." -penso cerrando sus ojos por breves segundo-

Sus pasos comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad, y su mirada se perdio en una de las ventanas. El

cielo estaba cubierto por espesas nubes y ya se podia distinguir una que otra estrella, sin lugar a

dudas, ese habia sido un dia lindo...

saku: que lindo...-susurro viendo como la copa de los arboles se movian de un lado a otro y como

el olor del bosque se adentraba en el colegio...-

Su mirada se dirigio a ambos lados del pasillo y al ver que no habia nadie, apoyo sus brazos en el

borde de la ventana y sobre estos su cabeza. Adoraba aquellos momentos en lo que los pasillos

estaban desierto y ella podia quedarse alli tranquila, sin escuchar cosas en su contra, o a su favor,

la verdad era que odiaba aquello...

saku: cuando terminara todo eso? -susurro perdiendo su vista en el bosque-

En esos momentos estaba tranquila, pero sabia que solo serian en esos momentos, pues despues

se venia la tormenta...Cerro sus grandes ojos y dio un suspiro al tiempo que relajaba todo su

cuerpo...ella no sabia que alguien la observaba fijamente...

saku: "que estara haciendo sasuke?" -penso sin abrir sus ojos-

Pasaron varios segundos en los que se mantuvo asi, sin hacer nada y solo disfrutando del olor a

bosque, pero toda aquella tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando dos manos rodearon su cintura

rapidamente...Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion y estaba dispuesta a voltear y gritar a quien

fuera, pero todo ello se quedo en la nada cuando escucha aquella voz...

sasu: que haces? -susurro apoyando su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombre de la chica y su cuello-

saku: sasuke! -dijo exhaltada y con el corazon a mil por el susto-

Su rostro se volteo levemente para ver al chico y sintio que su corazon se aceleraba aun mas al

verlo alli, tan lindo y con una pequeña sonrisa...

saku: no hagas eso! no sabes como me asustaste...-dijo llevando una de sus manos a su corazon-

El pelinegro la miro divertido, y es que le encantaba sorprenderla cuando estaba asi de distraida.

Hace un par de minutos que habia llegado alli, pero en ellos solo se habia dedicado a observarla

atentamente, y cuando decidio acercarse, aprovecho la oportunidad para pasar sus manos por la

cintura de ella, pero mas que por eso fue una forma de tocar el vientre de la misma de manera

indirecta, y sintio como sus manos se deslizaban por aquella redondez para por fin unirse en el

centro...

Ninguno de los dos sabia, ni creia, ni sentia como dos ojos negros los miraban llenos de sorpresa...

sasu: que hacias? -pregunto viendola fijamente y sin retirar sus manos-

saku: nada...-exclamo volteando el rostro para clavar sus ojos en el bosque al tiempo que sus

manos se colocaban sobre las del chico, aquello le agradaba de sobremanera...- y tu?

sasu: nada...-dijo en el mismo tono que la chica y viendo tambien hacia el bosque-

saku: por que no fuiste a clases? -pregunto amoldando su cabeza al hombro del chico-

sasu: tenia cosas que hacer...-exclamo como si nada-

La pelirrosa fruncio el ceño al oirlo, entre divertida y molesta, y despues sin mas se dio la vuelta

obligando a que el chico retirara sus manos. Sus verdes ojos se clavaron con mucho intesidad en

los de él...

sasu: que sucede? -pregunto extrañado-

saku: sasuke uchiha, no piensas decirme en donde estabas? -dijo al tiempo que se cruzaba de

brazos...-

El pelinegro sonrio al oirla...

sasu: asuntos privados, sakura haruno...-exclamo imitando a la chica-

saku: como quieras...-dijo volteando el rostro y frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: no me diras que te enojaste? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

saku: no claro que no...-dijo ironicamente-

sasu: es bueno oir eso...-exclamo tomando el rostro de la senju entre sus manos- por que tengo

unas inmensas ganas de besarte...

sasu: pues te las tendras que aguantar! -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-

sasu: acaso no tienes ganas de que te bese? -pregunto arrogantemente-

saku: no...ahora...-exclamo aguantandose las ganas de ser ella quien una sus labios con él-

sasu: sabes que es mentira...

saku: no lo es...-exclamo tratando de sonar segura-

sasu: puedo verlo en tus ojos...-dijo seguro- estas ansiosa por que lo haga...-susurro acercando su

rostro al de ella-

saku: tu eres el que esta ansioso...-susurro sintiendo como sus alientos chocaban entre si-

sasu: y tu estas desesperada...

saku: tu tambien...-dijo casi sin vos al tiempo que sus manos subian por el pecho del chico para

por fin llegar a la altura de sus hombros-

sasu: si...-dijo en el mismo tono y sin mas unio sus labios con los de ella-

Sus ojos, su cuerpo, su corazon no creian lo que veian, no podia escuchar nada, pero podia ver, ver

claramente. Era imposible, debia ser un juego de su estupida imaginacion, debia serlo pero...no lo

era. Y en el fondo de su alma lo sabia...

Sus ojos se cristalizaron de la rabia...

La lengua del azabache ya se encontraba en el interior de su cavidad, moviendose, deslizandose y

rozando todo lo que estaa a su alcanse, mezclando su saliva con la de ella, haciendo que sus

alientos murieran entre si y que sus cuerpos se amoldaran perfectamente. Las manos de ella

rodearon el cuello del chico, y sus manos, las de él, se posaron en la cintura de ella...Despues de

un tiempo separo sus labios lentamente, haciendo que ambos se vieron fijamente, y sintiendo

como sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban entre si...

sasu: te dije que lo querias...

saku: tu tambien...-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

sasu: puede ser...-susurro dandole un corto beso al tiempo que sus manos tomaban las piernas de

ella y las elevaban solo un poco para apoyarlas en el borde de la ventana y dejarla sentada alli...-

saku: sasuke! -exclamo mirando a todos lados-

sasu: que? -pregunto tranquilamente-

saku: puede...puede pasar alguien...-dijo viendo los ojos del chico-

Sus ojos jades estaban nivelados con los de él, algo que le gustaba, pues siempre tenia que ver al

orochimaru desde abajo, y eso le hacia sentir inferior, en cierta manera...

sasu: si, puede pasar...-exclamo tranquilamente y acomodandose entre las piernas de ella para

quedar mas cerca de su rostro-

saku: que te sucede? -pregunto colocando una mano en la mejilla del chico-

sasu: por que? -pregunto extrañado-

saku: estas...raro...

sasu: raro? -dijo levantando una ceja-

saku: si, raro...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

sasu: no me pasa nada...-dijo seriamente y sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella- tu...como

estuviste?

saku: bien...-exclamo con una sonrisa, sabia que el pelinegro no se referia solo a ella-

sasu: tuviste antojos? -pregunto en tono bajo-

saku: solo un poco...-susurro llevando su mano libre a su vientre- tuve otros dias peores...-exclamo

divertida-

sasu: ya lo encargue...

saku: chocolate? -pregunto emocionada-

sasu: si...-dijo con un pequeña sonrisa al ver como los ojos de la senju brillaban de emocion-

saku: cuando lo traeran? -pregunto rapidamente-

sasu: tal vez mañana, no lo se exactamente...

saku: sasuke...gracias... -exclamo abrazando al chico y dandole un rapido beso en la mejilla para

despues separarse nuevamente-

sasu: hmp...

La sangre parecia haberse detenido, y sentia que todo dentro de el lo habia echo, pero sabia que

no era asi pues los fuertes y secos latidos de su corazon resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza,

como tambores que trasmitian su eco en un lugar vacio...Sus mejillas ya estaban cubiertas por

unas lineas rectas de lagrimas.

Era una pesadilla, todo eso era un terrible pesadilla...

saku: vendras esta noche a mi cuarto? -pregunto un tanto sonrojada-

sasu: quieres que vaya?

saku: si...

sasu: entonces ire...-dijo con una sonrisa-

saku: tu quieres venir? -pregunto divertida-

sasu: si...

saku entonces ven...-exclamo en el mismo tono que el chico-

sasu: hoy estas de buen humor...-dijo al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos a los costados de las

piernas de ella-

saku: hoy? quieres decir que los demas dias estoy de mal humor? -pregunto al tiempo que

nuevamente se cruzaba de brazos-

sasu: algo asi...-exclamo tranquilamente, aunque sabia que no era asi-

saku: yo deberia decir eso!

sasu: por que? -dijo como si nada-

saku: pues por que siempre tienes ese humor tan...tan...

sasu: tan que?

saku: no lo se, tan tuyo...-dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los de el- pero hoy estas distinto...

sasu: puede ser...-exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado-

La verdad es que si estaba mas animado que de costumbre, y la razon y motivo era el echo de que

ese dia ya habia hablado con aquellos dos sujetos y si todo salia bien pronto se cumpliria lo que

deseaba. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en el rostro de la senju con tanta fuerza que ella sintio que

desfalleceria...

saku: que sucede?

El pelinegro siguio manteniendo la mirada clavada en ella, observandola detalladamente, y

teniendo una lucha interna, entre decirle o no lo que estaba planeando. Aquel era un tema

delicado, y por lo tanto abordarlo le costaba demasiado, ademas de que no sabia si ese era el lugar

y el momento adecuado. Despues de unos segundos decidio que definitivamente no podria ser

alli...

saku: sasuke en que piensas? -pregunto suavemente al verlo tan concentrado-

sasu: en ti...-dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella-

saku: en mi? -susurro sorprendida- y que piensas de mi? -pregunto suavemente-

sasu: muchas cosas...

saku: que?

sasu: que curiosa...-dijo apartando por fin su penetrante mirada de la de ella para clavarla en el

bosque que se extendia detras de la senju-

saku: sasuke...-dijo apartando la mirada del rostro del chico- en una semana sabremos que es...-

susurro bien bajito...-

sasu: una semana? -dijo sorprendido-

saku: s...si...-dijo con un leve sonrojo-

sasu: vaya...-fue lo unico que dijo-

saku: que quieres que sea? -se animo a preguntar mientras clavaba nuevamente sus ojos en los de

él-

El pelinegro lo penso unos segundos, la verdad es que no le importaba si fuera mujer o hombre, lo

unico que queria es que aquel pequeño o pequeña llegara a nacer, sano y salvo...

sasu: no lo se...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- y tu?

saku: sea lo que sea estara bien...-exclamo con una sonrisa sincera-

Despues de eso, el pelinegro bajo su cabeza unos pocos centimetros para apoyarla en el hombro

de la senju y acomodarse alli. Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que una de sus manos se

moviera y buscara la de ella, y una vez que la encontro simplemente la rodeo con su mano, a lo

que ella comenzo a entralazar uno por uno sus dedos, y mientras lo hacia ninguno de los dos

aparto la mirada de alli... Deseaban permanecer asi por siempre, juntos y sin nada de que

preocuparse...

Imposible, imposible, imposible,imposible, imposible...

Imposible! Esa era la palabra que resonaba en su mente. Nada de lo que veia podia ser real, no

podia ni debia ser real. Sin embargo los minutos pasaban y aquella horrorosa escena no

desaparecia. Deseaba correr hasta alli y hacer que aquella ilusion se desvaneciera con su

presencia, pero no podia moverse, en verdad no podia hacerlo...

Estaba completamente paralizado con lo que veia...

saku: sasuke...-llamo mientras sus manos acariciaban los sedosos pelos del chico-

sasu: dime...-exclamo sin moverse-

saku: sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui...-dijo sin dejar de mover sus manos en los pelos de él-

El peliengro no se movio, y tampoco dijo nada. No queria romper aquel momento...

saku: alguien puede pasar por aqui...

sasu: lo se...-dijo desganado y levantando por fin su rostro-

saku: ademas...tengo hambre...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

sasu: si..ya es tarde...-dijo al tiempo que veia el cielo, el cual ya estaba completamente oscurecido-

saku: entonces te esperare sasuke...

sasu: si...-exclamo al tiempo que desenredaba sus dedos de los de ella-

La pelirrosa lo veia fijamente, tratando de no perder ni el mas minimo detalle, y es que dijiera lo

que dijiera el orochimaru estaba sumamente raro. Estaba mas pensativo, mas concentrado...

sasu: ven...-dijo al tiempo que la tomaba delicadamente de la cintura para bajarla de alli-

Una vez que los pies de la chica tocaron el suelo no pudo resistirlo mas y pego sus labios a los de

ella, fundiendolos a ambos en un intenso beso...Se sorprendio al darse cuenta de cuanto podia

llegar a desearla...alli con ese simple beso todos sus instintos se encendian pidiendole por mas,

pero debia aguantar un poco, solo un poco, pues esa noche iria a su cuarto y ahi tranquilamente

dejaria suelto a sus instintos, como lo hizo en esos pocos dias...Su lengua juegueteaba con la de

ella mientras que sus manos permanecian en los costados de la cintura de la misma...

Las lagrimas seguian opacando su borrosa vision, pero aun asi podia distinguir lo que sucedia...

Tal vez si gritaba o hacia algun ruido detendria todo eso, pero el problema era que al abrir la boca

nada salia de alli...

saku: te amo...-susurro una vez que se separaron-

El pelinegro volvio a unir sus labios con los de ella al oirla. Jamas se cansaria de que la chica le

dijiera aquello...Sus labios reclamaron con fuerza los de ella, y su lengua intento penetras la boca

de la chica, pero se sorprendio al ver que la chica no le permitia el paso...

saku: dimelo...-pido separandose escasos centimetros de los labios del orochimaru-

sasu: ya lo sabes...-susurro buscando nuevamente los labios de ella-

saku: quiero escucharlo...-susurro alejando un poco mas su rostro para evitar que el orochimaru

uniera sus labios-

El pelinegro subio sus ojos para chocarlos con los de ella, ya que hasta ese momento los habia

tenido fijos en sus rosados labios, y pudo ver que la chica en verdad queria oirlo...Aun era dificil

decirlo, y las pocas veces que lo hizo fueron en situaciones mas comprometedoras, pero aun asi

sus labios cedieron en un tono casi inaludible...

sasu: te amo...-murmuro e inmediatamente reclamo los labios de la senju-

Sus ojos verdes brillaron de la emocion al oirlo, y despues se cerraron para disfrutar del beso del

chico. Pasaron bastantes minutos mientras que se besaban, y ella se reprendia interiormente por

tener aquellos pensamientos tan...tan poco sanos. Y es que deseaba mas que nada estar en su

cuarto para que el chico le hiciera el amor, para sentir sus bien formados pectorales, para ver su

lindo rostro sudado, para sentir su respiracion agitada, para sentir como sus cuerpos se unian

completamente en un solo ser. Fue recien en ese momento que se pregunto como habia

aguantado tanto los meses anteriores, pues podian contar con los dedos las veces que el chico la

hizo suya, y dudaba que llegaran a completarlos, pero ahora era diferente, pues desde el suceso

con zabusa la cuenta comenzaba a perderse, y ello le agrada de sobremanera. Todos sus

pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando sintio como el pelinegro separaba sus labios de los de

ella...

sasu: ire a mi sector...despues a tu cuarto...-dijo con la respiracion agitada, al parecer no era la

unica que habia tenido aquellos pensamientos...-

saku: no tardes...-exclamo con un pequeña sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrojadas-

sasu: no lo hare...-exclamo dandole otro beso para despues alejarse y dedicarle una ultima mirada

antes de voltear y alejarse de alli-

La pelirrosa lo vio por unos segundos y despues llevo una mano a su barriga, en verdad tenia

hambre, asi que sin perder mas tiempo se encamino hacia el comedor...

Y él se quedo alli, inmovil, quieto, como un verdadero estupido. Sin hacer nada, sin decir nada,

sintiendo como todo dentro de él se derrumbaba totalmente, no dejando nada ileso, destruyendo

todo lo que habia en su interior, dejandolo completamente sin nada...

El vacio era enorme...

Sus ojos rojos centellaron de emocion al ver entrar a cierto pelinegro, su corazon comenzo a

acelerarse de las ansias y su mano apreto con fuerza el vaso que tenia entre ella...

neji: como siempre tarde...-dijo el ojiperla que tenia a lado-

sasu: alguna novedad? -pregunto como si nada mientras se sentaba en el lugar de siempre, junto a

ella, y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada-

neji: todo igual...-exclamo entrecruzando sus dedos-

sasu: hmp...

juggo: si hay novedades...-dijo el pelinaranja- es sobre zabusa...

sasu: "zabusa!" -penso alarmado-

neji: que sucede con él?

juggo: pues no lo ven hace tres dias...

sasu: y que con eso? -exclamo tranquilametne mientras que su mano se dirigia al vaso que tenia

delante de él...-

karin: "perfecto!" -penso la peliroja que tenia a lado y apretaba aun mas el vaso de entre sus

manos-

juggo: por ahora nada, pero si pasa un dia mas no creo que se queden tranquilos...

suige: tal vez simplemente se caso del colegio y se fue a disfrutar de la vida...-exclamo el

peliceleste que estaba junto al ojiperla-

neji: eso es muy poco probable...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

sasu: quien sabe...-susurro seriamente al tiempo que levantaba el vaso y lo acercaba a su boca-

karin: "hazlo, hazlo sasuke!" -pensaba con el corazon a mil-

EL pelinergo miro su vaso por unos momentos, que para la peliroja fueron una eternidad, y

despues sin mas bebio de él, hasta el fondo, sin dejar ni un rastro de aquella bebida...

karin: "si! lo hizo!" -penso mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro- "ahora si

sasuke estas en mis manos..."

sasu: algo mas parte de eso? -pregunto llevando una de sus manos a sus cabellos-

juggo: eso es todo lo que se...

neji: estos dias estan demasiado tranquilos...-exclamo dando un suspiro- "al menos para el resto" -

penso cerrando los ojos por breves momentos y recordando a cierta ojimiel-

sasu: como sea, yo me voy...-exclamo ansioso de salir de alli para ir con cierta pelirrosa-

Despues de decir eso se levanto y camino a su cuarto, le parecia extraño pues el pasillo que daba a

su cuarto paracia mas largo de lo normal, y el piso parecia tener...ondulaciones...

sasu: que? -dijo al tiempo que llevaba una mano a sus ojos y agitaba la cabeza tratando de que

aquella distorsionada imagen se reparara- "que suecede?" -penso alarmado mientras se apoyaba

en una de las paredes...

karin: sasuke! -llamo la peliroja que lo habia seguido-

sasu: ahora no karin! -dijo en tono elevado y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza-

karin: oh si, ahora si sasuke uchiha...-exclamo maliciosamente mientras se acercaba al chico-

Su vision se hizo aun mas borrosa y ya no supo exactamente donde estaba. Solo escuchaba la voz

de cierta peliroja que le decia cosas que no lograba entender, y tampoco intentaba hacerlo. Sin

saber como ni en que momento escucho la puerta de un cuarto cerrandose, suponia que era el

suyo aunque no estaba seguro, lo unico raro y malo de todo ello es que no estaba solo, ya que a

escasos centimetros de su rostro vio el rostro de la peliroja, que nuevamente le dijo algo y

despues con el mayor descaro posible lo beso ferozmente, y despues...despues...

Por algun motivo él no la separo...

Por alguna razon él no hizo nada para impedirlo.. **.**

 **CONTINUARA...**


	15. Capitulo 70:la verdad frente a tus ojos

**Ya seben este fic no me pertenece , es propiedad de karynita y de igual forma los personajes de naruto son creacion del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 70: la verdad frente a tus ojos! segunda parte...

Su vision se hizo aun mas borrosa y ya no supo exactamente donde estaba. Solo escuchaba la voz

de cierta peliroja que le decia cosas que no lograba entender, y tampoco intentaba hacerlo. Sin

saber como ni en que momento escucho la puerta de un cuarto cerrandose, suponia que era el

suyo aunque no estaba seguro, lo unico raro y malo de todo ello es que no estaba solo, ya que a

escasos centimetros de su rostro vio el rostro de la peliroja, que nuevamente le dijo algo y

despues con el mayor descaro posible lo beso ferozmente, y despues...despues...

Por algun motivo él no la separo...

Por alguna razon él no hizo nada para impedirlo...

karin: no sabes cuanto espere esto sasuke...-exclamo entre besos mientras empujaba al chico

contra la cama-

Su espalda choco contra el colchon de su cama y su mirada se hizo aun mas borrosa y confusa. El

techo parecia moverse de un lugar a otro y todo a su alrededor tambien...

sasu: q...que...? -dijo confundido mientras intentaba apoyarse en sus antebrazos para sentarse

solo un poco-

karin: no, no hagas eso corazon...-susurro sensualmente al tiempo que nuevamente empujaba al

chico-

Sin perder mas tiempo trepo sobre el cuerpo del orochimaru, para por fin colocarse sobre él. Sus

largas piernas se pusieron a ambos lados de las del chico, y sus caderas se amoldaron a las de él...

karin: acaso no extrañabas esto amor? -exclamo suavemente mientras sus manos pasaban

lentamente por los pectorales del chico, los cuales aun estaban cubiertos por su camisa-

sasu: ka...karin...-tartamudeo al tiempo llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza y cerraba los ojos

con fuerza-

karin: dime amor...

sasu: no...yo...-tartamudeo sumamente confundido-

karin: no pienses mas sasukito...-susurro melosamente- solo disfruta de esta noche...

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente sobre las caderas del chico, tratande de exitarlo,

tratando de que todo ello saliera como queria. Su rostro tenia una enorme sonrisa de satisfaccion,

en esos momentos ya nadie la dentendria, nadie podria hacerlo, y nadie lo haria...

karin: por fin...por fin...-exclamo entusiasmada-

Sus dedos llegaron a los botones de la camisa del orochimaru, y agilmente comenzaron a

desabrochar uno por uno, para por fin llegar al ultimo y dejar al descubierto el masculino torso del

chico. Sus ojos brillaron del deseo, de las ansias y de la victoria, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba

con el uchiha, demasiado, sin embargo eso no queria decir que no hubiera estado con otros

chicos, pero ninguno, ninguno de ellos se comparaban con el pelinegro...

karin: dios! eres tan apuesto...-chillo bajando su rostro para hacer que sus labios rozaron con los

de él-

Su corazon latia con mucha fuerza, con fuerza que hace mucho no sentia, y no solo era el echo de

que estaria con el chico, si no que tambien el echo de que ella era quien dominaba en todo ello.

Todo eso era su plan, y lo mejor de todo es que estaba funcionando...

karin: a que la otra perra no lo hace como yo...-susurro al tiempo que pasaba su lengua por la

mejilla del chico- dime sasuke lo hace mejor que yo? -pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante al ver el

rostro del chico-

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de su rostro solo duro pocos segundos, pues vio que el la cara del

orochimaru no se reflejaba el deseo, o la excitacion, si no por el contrario se reflejaba la confusion,

la total confusion, pero lo que mas le disgusto fue el echo de ver, el echo de distinguir la mueca de

molestia del pelinegro...

karin: por que? -exclamo con el ceño fruncido- "es que acaso ya no valgo ni como una simple

mujer?" -penso rabiosa-

Sus ojos rojos siguieron viendo el rostro del pelinegro por varios segundos, el cual tenia los ojos

cerrados, y en todos aquellos segundos siguio notando lo mismo...

karin: al diablo! -dijo molesta y bajando sus labios para estrellarlos con los del orochimaru-

Que importaba si al chico le gustaba o no lo que estaba haciendo? despues de todo el unico

proposito de todo eso era quedar embarazada, algo que sabia tal vez no sucederia, pero

procuraria que el chico terminara dentro de ella, muy dentro de ella, y no solo una vez, si no varias

veces...

karin: este sera mi regalo...-susurro besando su masculino cuello- y tambien mi venganza...-agrego

con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Sus labios continuaron besando el cuello del chico, para despues bajar lentamente hasta llegar a

su pecho. Sus manos no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a bajar y subir por todo aquel delicioso

torso...

karin: ah sasuke...-suspiro cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza- eres tan

exquisito...

sasu: sakura...

La peliroja abrio sus ojos de golpe al escuchar un murmullo del chico, un murmullo que no llego a

comprender muy bien, y sin embargo todo parecio detenerse en ese preciso momento...

karin: que...dijiste amor? -pregunto tratando de no perder el tono sensual-

sasu: te quiero...-susurro perdido en sus pensamientos-

karin: sasuke...-dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par- no...no puede ser...-murmuro desconcertada-

Su corazon se oprimio con fuerza al escuchar aquellas dos palabras, sabia perfectamente que no

se las decia a ella, y eso, quisiera o no, le producia un gran dolor...

sasu: te quiero...-exclamo nuevamente, casi inaludible, mientras que su cabeza volteaba hacia un

costado, aun con los ojos cerrados-

Si habia algun sonido a su alrededor antes de escuchar aquellas palabras, en ese momento ya no

estaba, ya no sentia nada, casi nada, pues su respiracion aun hacia eco en sus oidos al igual que los

latidos de su corazon. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar...

karin: que...que dices!? -exclamo sintiendo sus acelerados latidos- sasuke! -dijo en tono mas

elevado al ver que el chico no respondia-

Sus manos tomaron el rostro del orochimaru para obligarlo a verla fijamente, mas lo unico que

logro fue enfrentar sus rostros pero nada mas, el chico no abria los ojos y su respiracion se agitaba

con cada segundo que pasaba...

karin: mirame sasuke...-exclamo sumamente nerviosa- tu no quieres a nadie! -grito furiosa,

perdiendo el poco control que tenia-

El jamas le habia dicho algo asi a ella, y sabia que nunca lo diria...

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron pesadamente, y aunque su vision seguia igual de distorcionada

pudo distinguir dos hermosos jades que lo veian atentamente, brillando como nunca antes,

opacando todo lo que habia a su alrededor...

sasu: no me siento bien...-murmuro al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por aquellos suaves

cabellos "rosas", pero la misma volvio a caer al no tener nada de fuerza para mantenerla en

aquella poscicion-

karin: dejate de estupideces! -exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

sasu: me...me gustan tus ojos...-susurro lentamente y en tono bajo- nunca te lo dije...

karin: mis ojos!? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño- "en quien esta pensando!?" -penso alterada y

furiosa-

sasu: me gustan...mucho...-susurro con la voz apagada-

karin: ah si? -pregunto al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza- y dime que es lo que te gusta

de ellos? -pregunto tratando de sonar tranquila-

El ojinegro tardo varios segundos en responder pues aun estaba sumido en un mar de sensaciones

y cosas que lo desconcertaban y confundian totalmente...

sasu: todo, todo de ellos...-exclamo entreabriendo los ojos- ese verde...es unico...

karin: "verdes!" -penso frunciendo aun mas el ceño-

Su mente rapidamente comenzo a pasar una a una todas las chicas que pertencian a su clan, y

tambien al clan taka, y que tenian ojos verdes, la lista no era larga, no era nada larga, pero aun asi

no era corta...

Necesitaba saber mas!

karin: y mi pelo? -pregunto acercando su rostro al del orochimaru- que hay de el?

sasu: es especial tambien...-exclamo al tiempo que una de sus manos subia a los pelos de la

ojiroja-

karin: te gusta tambien, eh? -pregunto en tono molesto mas aun asi le dio un beso en los labios,

un beso que él correspondio con intesidad- dime que color es? -susurro pasando la lengua por sus

labios-

Los pocos segundos que el orochimaru tardo en responder para ella fueron una eternidad, una

verdadera eternidad, pero por fin el chico abrio sus labios y la palabra que dijo resono por todo el

cuarto...

sasu: rosa...

Los ojos de la peliroja se abrieron de la impresion, y su corazon se detuvo en el momento que los

labios de él teminaron de decir aquella palabra...

karin: rosa!? -dijo exhaltada- no...no puede ser! -chillo al tiempo que torpemente se levantaba de

sobre el chico para bajar al suelo-

sasu: rosa...-repitio perdido en si mismo-

karin: n...no...-susurro viendo fijamente al orochimaru- estas mal! estas delirando! -exclamo en

tono elevado-

Todo su ser comenzo a temblar fuertemente, con una mezcla de rabia e incredulidad, su sangre

comenzo a correr rapidamente por todo su cuerpo, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza...

Ojos verdes, pelo rosa...la imagen de una persona llego a su mente como un fuerte rayo que le

hizo temblar todo su interior...

La impura, la senju, la maldita estupida!

Sakura...Sakura Haruno!

karin: esta...esta...mal...-tartamudeo con una sonrisa ironica- solo esta...delirando...si, es eso...

Despues de decir aquello comenzo a reirse fuertemente, al parecer lo que le dio al chico le habia

afectado mas a ella que a él...

karin: que tonta, que tonta soy! -dijo aun sin dejar de reir- él...él y la estupida, es imposible!

Oh dios! el solo pensarlo era estupido, verdaderamente estupido, y ella era aun mas estupida por

pensarlo...

karin: esto es...

sasu: sakura...-exclamo nuevamente y haciendo que la peliroja se callara de golpe- ven...ven

aqui...-dijo entreabriendo solo un poco sus ojos para clavarlos en los de ella-

karin: sakura? -exclamo incredula- sakura dices!? -exclamo totalmente alterada-

sasu: vamos...ven...-pidio con una pequeña sonrisa-

karin: imposible! -chillo al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atras, pero sus piernas estaban tan

inestables por el temblor que al hacerlo cayo al suelo produciendo un ruido seco- imposible,

imposible! -exclamo fuertemente y sin dar importancia el echo de estar sentada en el suelo-

Su mente trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aunque las cosas eran tan

evidentes no podia, no podia ni queria hacerlo, por que hacerlo implicaba aceptar una locura...

sasu: sakura...-volvio a susurrar mientras sus ojos se cerraban-

karin: deja de decirlo! deja de decir eso! -exclamo mas que alterada-

El pelinegro tenia la respiracion agitada, sumamente agitada, mientras que en su mente todo daba

vueltas, muchas vueltas que hacian que sintiera una enormes enormes nauses. Solo queria una

cosa, queria que ella estuviera a su lado, que sakura estuviera alli...

sasu: te amo...te amo sakura...-murmuro casi inaludible, pero aun asi la peliroja lo escucha

perfectamente-

karin: no! no lo digas! -dijo furiosa y poniendose de pie rapidamente- no lo digas, maldicion! -

exclamo con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llororsos- esto...esto no...no puede ser...-tartamudeo casi

sin voz-

Era una locura, era imposible, no podia ser, en verdad no podia...Cualquier chica, tenia a todo el

colegio a sus pies, entonces por que? por que ella? por que esa maldita impura?

karin: como...? -susurro al tiempo que las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas-

Como habia sucedido todo ello? Si ellos dos...si la impura odiaba al uchiha, y si él la odiaba a ella.

Ellos se odiaban, se odiaban a muerte!

Era imposible!

karin: no...no, no y no!

No podia estar con ella, ella no era cualquier chica, ella...era una senju!. No podia, no podia y no

debia ya que hacerlo significaba una clara traicion a su clan, no solo de él si no tambien de ella...

Traidor! traidores!

sasu: sakura...

karin: desgraciado! -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza- maldito, maldito!

No se lo perdonaria, jamas lo haria! Y ella, ella pagaria muy caro por haberse metido con su novio!

por haberse metido con un orochimaru. Aparentando ser una santa frente a todos, y era una

zorra! una puta que se acostaba con un orochimaru, un orochimaru que era su novio!

karin: es una senju! una maldita senju! como demonios pudiste hacerlo sasuke!? -exclamo con la

voz quebrada- como!? me das asco, asco! -grito histerica-

Su cuerpo comenzo a temblar aun mas, y sus manos rapidamente taparon su rostro en un signo de

desesperacion, no solo era el echo de que sabia que estaba con la pelirrosa, si no el echo de lo que

dijo el chico...

te amo...te amo sakura...

La queria? la queria a ella? Como sasuke podia querer a alguien? Eso era una incoherencia, si a ella

no la habia amado en todos esos años, como podria hacerlo con una impura!?

karin: se rieron de mi, no lo perdonare! no lo hare!

El dolor y la desesperacion, cambiaron por la total furia y desprecio. Al diablo con sasuke, y su

amor hacia él. Esta vez, esta vez se vengaria de ellos! de los dos, por que ambos eran una malditos

traidores!

karin: me la pagaras! me la pagaras sasuke! y la impura tambien! -exclamo viendolo fijamente

pero se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que dijiera en aquel momento seria tomado en cuenta por el

chico, pues su estado era lamentable...- desgraciado! -exclamo mas que furiosa-

Sin aguantarlo ni soportarlo mas se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo de alli, con los ojos llororos, con

el cuerpo temblando, con el pecho oprimido y con el corazon lleno de odio...

Las cosas no quedarian asi, y ella se encargaria personalmente de ello...

La mañana ya habia dado comienzo y con ello un nuevo y agotador dia...Llena de energia se

levanto y fue a clases, ese dia estaba con muchos animos, como la mayoria de esos dias, sin

embargo aun estaba bajoneada por algo y eso era que el uchiha no habia ido la noche anterior a

su cuarto, y ahora tampoco lo veia en clases. Su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez la razon por

el cual el chico no se digno a ir la noche pasada...

saku: "siempre esta ocupado..." -penso molesta-

Sabia que las cosas siempre eran asi con el orochimaru, pero aun asi no podia evitar estar un poco

enfadada. Desvio su mirada, nuevamente, hacia el sitio donde tendria que estar sentado el

orochimaru, y pudo ver que tampoco estaba cierta peliroja...

saku: "estara con ella?" -penso al tiempo que su ceño se fruncia- "que tonta soy! debo dejar de

pensar en eso!" -se reprendio mentalmente-

Despues de eso nuevamente dirigio su mirada hacia el frente, donde el profesor explicaba de

manera entusiasmada algo sobre la historia de los clanes, en fin, algo aburrido. Su mirada se

dirigio hacia su costado, y vio como la ojiperla escribia cada una de las palabras que decia el

profesor, ella tambien tendria que estar haciendo eso, pero la verdad es que no tenia ganas,

ultimamente le encontraba muy poco sentido a esas cosas del estudio, y es que quien podria

pensar en algo como ello cuando tenia tantos problemas...

saku: "la unica razon por la que vengo a clases, es para que ellos no se preocupen..." -penso al

tiempo que daba un sonoro suspiro...-

prof: bueno eso es todo por hoy, ya sabes que deben ir estudiando ya que los examenes estan

cerca...

Su boca se abrio para dar un bostezo y despues de eso se paro junto a la ojiperla, quien recogia sus

cosas tranquilamente...

hina: vamos? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: claro, aunque a decir verdad no tengo mucho hambre...-exclamo devolviendole la sonrisa-

hina: ya sabes que debes alimentarte bien, por que...

saku: ya se, ya se...-interrumpio rapidamente a la chica antes de que le diera un discurso- y

naruto? -pregunto cambiando de tema-

hina: no lo se, tal vez se quedo dormido...-exclamo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

saku: es lo mas probable, no importa despues del almuerzo lo despertaremos para las siguientes

clases...-exclamo al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de la peliazul-

hina: claro...

Ambos senjus salieron del salon hablando animadamente entre ellas, esos dias ambas estaban

mas entusiasmadas que de costumbre, lo que hacia que un lindo ambiente se formara en ellas...

zeku: sakura!

Tanto la pelirrosa como la peliazul se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de cierta senju, rapidamente se

dieron vuelta y entonces la vieron...

saku: zeku! -exclamo con una sonrisa-

zeku: bueno dias niñas...-saludo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba a ambas senjus-

hina: hola...

zeku: hinata, te robare unos minutos a sakura...-exclamo tomando el brazo de la pelirrosa-

saku: que? sucedio algo? -pregunto confundida-

zeku: no te preocupes, es solo una tonteria...

hina: oh...esta bien...-exclamo mirando a ambas mujeres- nos vemos despues...

saku: claro...

zeku: bien, vamos...-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar-

saku: oye zeku, espera! -exclamo rapidamente- que sucede?

zeku: bueno mira, es que dentro de un rato debo llevarme el aparato...-susurro en tono bajo-

saku: el aparato? -repitio confundida-

zeku: si, ya sabes niña...-dijo al tiempo que dirigia una rapida mirada al vientre de la pelirrosa-

saku: que? y por que? -pregunto rapidamente al comprender a lo que se referia-

zeku: como ya sabes no es mio, y bueno tengo que devolverlo, es por eso que pense que tal vez

quedrias echar un ultimo vistazo...

La pelirrosa se quedo callada unos segundos, en verdad le hubiera gustado compartir aquel

momento con el orochimaru, pero sabia que ello era no seria posible...

zeku: crei que quedrias...-agrego al ver que la senju no decia nada-

saku: claro que quiero! -dijo rapidamente- vamos, vamos ya...-exclamo mas animada-

zeku: si niña...

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente por los pasillos, hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, y la

pelirrosa pudo notar que la senju evitaba hablar del padre de su hijo, algo que agradecia pues

siempre que lo hacian lograban incomodarla. Sin darse cuenta, ambas mujeres ya estaban en la

enfermeria...

zeku: lo haremos rapido, ya que a estas horas esta lleno de enfermeras...

saku: lo se...-dijo al tiempo que entraba al mismo cuarto en el cual habia visto por primera vez a su

pequeño-

zeku: bien, recuerdas que es lo que tienes que hacer...-exclamo mientras sacaba el aparato de uno

de los muebles-

saku: claro que si...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando asi la emocion que sentia-

zeku: bien...-exclamo tambien con una sonrisa- vamos hazlo que alguien puede entrar...

saku: si...

Rapidamente llevo una mano a su vientre y la otra a la pantalla, para despues concentrarse y

transimitir su energia y la de su pequeño hasta aquella pantalla...

zeku: bien, lo estas haciendo bien...-dijo mirando la pantalla en la cual comenzaba a visualizarse

algo...-

saku: ahi esta! -exclamo emocionada y sin dejar de drenar su energia-

zeku: esta mas grande...

saku: asi debe ser...-exclamo sin despegar sus ojos de alli-

La sonrisa que poseia se agrando aun mas al ver aquello. Ver esa pequeña imagen de lo que era su

hijito, le hacia sentir un mar de senciones agradables, y mas al saber que eso era producto tanto

de ella como de sasuke...

saku: "sasuke..." -penso con los ojos cristalizados por la emocion-

zeku: oh...mira...-dijo abriendo mas los ojos y acercando su rostro a la pantalla-

saku: que? que sucede!? -pregunto alarmada-

La senju permanecio en silencio por varios segundos, y aquello no hizo mas que desesperar a al

pelirrosa...

saku: zeku, que pasa? -pregunto apretando los puños con fuerza y tratando de no alterarse-

zeku: no lo ves? -pregunto desviando su mirada a los ojos de la ojiverde-

La pelirrosa dirigio su mirada hacia la pantalla, pero alli no veia nada mas que aquel redondito

verde...

saku: no veo nada, dime que pasa por favor...-pidio llena de miedo-

zeku: es varon...-informo con una esplendida sonrisa-

saku: que?

zeku: es varon sakura...-repitio dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada a la pantalla-

saku: varon...-repitio casi sin voz- como...como lo sabes? -pregunto emocionada-

zeku: es claro verlo...

saku: estas segura? -pregunto volteando el rostro hacia la pantalla para clavar sus ojos, los cuales

brillaban de la emocion, sobre aquel redondo verde-

zeku: claro que estoy segura...-dijo con una sonrisa-

saku: pero...yo crei que...-exclamo e hizo una pausa- que se sabia a partir de los tres meses zeku...

zeku: eso seria lo normal, pero no siempre es asi niña...-informo tranquilamente- a veces se sabe

antes y otras despues...-exclamo para despues permanecer en silencio solo unos segundos- y

bien? querias que sea varon?

saku: queria que fuera lo que sea...-dijo en tono elevado y con una amplia sonrisa- entonces sera

varon...varon...-susurro conmocionada-

Varon...seria un varon. A su mente vino rapidamente la imagen de un pequeño bebe, pelo negro,

ojos negros, piel blanca, en fin, una hermosa copia de sasuke. El pensar en ello hizo que su corazon

se acelerara de sobremanera, y unas enormes ansias se apoderaron de su ser, queria tenerlo ya,

queria tener a su pequeño bebe entre sus brazos...

saku: gracias zeku...-agradecio al tiempo que retiraba su mano de la pantalla-

zeku: no tienes nada que agradacer pequeña...

saku: claro que si! gracias a ti pude ver a mi bebe...-exclamo rapidamente- y ahora se que sera

varon...-añadio con una calida sonrisa-

zeku: es bueno saber que te alegra...

La pelirrosa se puso de pie, y despues de agradecerle nuevamente a la senju salio de la

enfermeria...Estaba ansiosa por ver al orochimaru y decirle lo que acaba de saber. Sus manos se

poscicionaron inconcientemente en su vientre mientras que sus ojos se cerraban por breves

segundos, pensando en muchas cosas con respecto a su hijo, pues ahora que sabia que era

hombre estaba segura que se pareceria a sasuke, algo que le agradable mas que nada...

saku: "me pregunto que dira sasuke?" -penso al tiempo que abria sus ojos y caminaba a su cuarto-

Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, muchas vueltas y a una gran velocidad, lo que hacia que se

sintiera confundido respecto de donde se encontraba. Su palido rostro mostro una mueca de

fastidio al tiempo que su cuerpo volteaba hacia un lado, no teniendo en cuenta en donde estaba, y

por lo tanto al hacerlo cayo al suelo...

sasu: mierda...-mascullo furioso mientras sus ojos se abrian lentamente-

El piso al principio parecia todo borroso, pero conforme pasaron unos pocos segundos el mismo se

volvio nitido, al igual que todo a su alrededor. Lanzando una que otra maldicion se paro

lentamente, ya que aun le dolia la cabeza, y vio a todos lados, como tratando de comprender en

donde se encontraba...

sasu: que mierda? -solto confundido al no entender la situacion en la que se encontraba-

Su mirada se dirigio hacia la ventana y vio que ya debia ser pasado el medidia. Como se habia

quedado dormido? que habia pasado? Una de sus manos se dirigio a su cabeza en singo de

confunsion, y comenzo a tratar de ordenar sus ideas de lo sucedido el dia anterior. Primero hort,

despues sakura, y despues recordaba haberse sentado en la mesa del salon con otros

orochimarus, y despues...nada.

sasu: maldicion, sakura...-susurro al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de su cama-

Lo mas probable era que la pelirrosa lo hubiera esperado en la noche, y él...él no habia ido...

sasu: "probablemente tome demasiado..." -penso sacudiendo su cabeza-

Despues de eso permanecio unos minutos mas sentado alli, unos minutos en los que procuro que

todo dentro de él se relajara, pues aunque su cuerpo se sintiera perfectamente su mente aun

estaba un tanto confundida, tanto habia tomado para no recordar nada? Nuevamente sacudio la

cabeza en un intento de acomodar todo en su interior...Su mirada se dirigio al mueble que tenia a

lado de su cama, y vio que dentro de un par de minutos seria la hora del almuerzo...

sasu: bien...-exclamo al tiempo que se ponia de pie-

Tenia tiempo de sobra para bañarse y despues de eso ir al cuarto de la pelirrosa, probablemente la

chica iria un rato a su cuarto antes de volver a las clases de la tarde...

sasu: "hoy tiene que venir hort, y el otro..." -penso seriamente y caminando hacia el baño-

Despues de veinte minutos en los cuales permanecio bajo el calido chorro de agua decidio que era

hora de salir, asi que sin mas tomo la toalla, se seco, se puso el uniforme y salio de su cuarto. El

sector estaba vacio pues todos estarian en el comedor o vagando por los pasillos, algo que le

agradaba pues el echo de tener que soportar comentarios sobre su persona no estaba en sus

planes...

sasu: estara enojada? -murmuro mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia el campo de

entrenamiento-

La unica foma de entrar al cuarto de la senju siempre seria por la ventana, pues las otras entradas

estaban y siempre estarian prohibidas para el...De un solo y agil salto, sus pies y manos tocaron la

pared y despues de trepar un poco ya se encontraba en la ventana de la senju. Su mano se dirigio

rapidamente hacia la ventana y sin perder tiempo comenzo a sacar energia de ella... agradecia el

echo de que el dia anterior la senju hubiera mezclado su energia con la de él para sellar tanto la

ventana como la puerta de su cuarto, pues ambos sabian que de ahora en adelantes aquello seria

necesario, y cuando tuvieran oportunidad tambien haria lo mismo en su cuarto. Al mezclar su

energia con la de ella para los sellos él podria abrir o cerrar tranquilamente aquella venta o

puerta...

sasu: perfecto...-dijo cuando vio como las ventanas se abrian.

Inmediatamente entro al cuarto y volvio a sellar las ventanas, despues de eso inspeccino el cuarto

con la vista y pudo corroborar que la senju no estaba alli. Dando un suspiro de frustacion se tiro a

la cama y clavo su mirada en el techo, solo la esperaria un momento y si no llegaba tendria que

venir despues de clases...

Pasaron solo unos pocos segundos antes de que el ruido de la puerta abriendose lo sacara de sus

pensamientos. Rapidamente levanto el rostro y su mirada choco con una intensa verda, la cual lo

miraba lleno de sorpresa...

saku: sasuke? -dijo terminando de cerrar la puerta-

sasu: sasuke? -repitio en el mismo tono de la senju- acaso parezco alguien mas? -pregunto al

tiempo que se sentaba- o esperabas a alguien mas sakura? -agrego tranquilamente y sabiendo que

la respuesta seria negativa-

saku: tal vez si...-mintio al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño...

saku: como no viniste ayer crei que hoy tampoco lo harias...-exclamo en tono molesto-

sasu: tuve...cosas que hacer...-dijo parandose, no pretendia decirle que habia tomado de mas,

pues ello solo enfureceria a la chica-

saku: como siempre...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: sabes que no es asi...-aclaro acercandose a ella y deteniendose a unos pocos centimetros- y

dime a quien esperabas? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

saku: a alguien...-dijo como si nada y sin mas camino hacia su cama, dando la espalda al pelinegro-

a que viniste? -pregunto sin mirarlo-

sasu: no puedes hacerlo...-dijo con una pequeña sornisa al tiempo que se acercaba nuevamente a

ella-

saku: no puedo hacer que? -pregunto y antes de que se pudiera dar vuelta para enfrentarlo los

brazos de él ya la habia rodeado desde atras-

sasu: no pudes enojarte conmigo...-susurro en su oido-

saku: eso crees tu! -dijo aun con el ceño fruncido pero no hizo nada para librarse de los brazos del

chico-

sasu: hmp...

saku: a que viniste? -repitio su pregunta mientras que sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se acomodaba

contra el pecho del chico, a lo que él sonrio con satisfaccion-

sasu: no puede venir a ver a mi...mujer? -exclamo al tiempo que su quijada se colocaba en el

hombro de la chica-

saku: tu mujer?

sasu: en todo sentido...-afirmo con orgullo- y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie...-añadio dandole un

suave beso en el cuello-

saku: sasuke...-dijo voltenado el rostro para verlo a los ojos- hoy...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y

el pelinegro pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos-

sasu: hoy que?

La senju tomo una de las manos del chico, las cuales estaban en su cintura, y lentamente la bajo

junto a la suya para que llegara al centro de su vientre, dejandola ahi y colocando la suya sobre la

de él...algo que sin lugar a dudas, habia sorprendido al chico...

saku: sera hombre...-dijo agrandando su sonrisa y sin dejar de verlo, queria ver cual seria la

reaccion del chico-

sasu: hombre...-exclamo sorprendido e inmediatamente su mirada bajo hacia el vientre de la

senju-

Una pequeña y calida sonrisa se formo en el rostro del orochimaru, y ella sintio que desfalleceria al

ver aquello. Seria hombre...su corazon comenzo a bombear con mas fuerza, lleno de emocion y

alegria...

sasu: como lo sabes? -pregunto sin apartar su mirada de aquel pequeño bultito-

saku: zeku me lo dijo...-exclamo bajando su mirada-

sasu: como lo sabe ella?

saku: hoy vi otra vez a...-dudo unos segundos- a nuestro hijo a travez de el aparato que zeku me

trajo...

sasu: lo viste? -pregunto levantando la mirada hacia ella-

saku: si...-dijo agrandando su sonrisa- se tiene que llevar al aparto es por eso que me dejo hacerlo

una vez mas...

El orochimaru guardo silencio unos segundos, mientras que la curiosidad crecia en él...

sasu: como...como se lo ve? -pregunto tratando de ocultar sus ansias-

saku: no se ve casi nada, sabes? -dijo moviendo su mano sobre la del chico- y aun asi me

emociona...-agrego echando un poco la cabeza hacia atras para hundirla en el hueco que se

formaba entre el hombro del chico y su cuello- solo puedo ver un redondito verde...

sasu: ya veo...-murmuro al tiempo que su otra mano tambien bajaba hacia el vientre de la senju y

la colocaba sobre la de ella, la cual a su vez estaba sobre su otra mano-

saku: que te parece?

sasu: me parece bien...-dijo con una sonrisa- tu querias que fuera mujer, no? -pregunto al ver el

rostro de la senju-

saku: no, es decir, cualquiera hubiera estado bien...-aclaro con una sonrisa y despues de un

momento se animo a agregar algo...- ademas...-susurro con la mirada fija en su vientre- el

siguiente puede ser mujer...-susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin animarse a ver al pelinegro-

El orochimaru la miro entre sorprendido y desconcertado. No habia pensado en ello, hasta ese

momento no lo habia echo. El siguiente? el pensar en ello no hizo mas que emocionarlo. Queria

ese hijo con ella, queria ese y todos los que siguieran...

sasu: y despues de esa puede venir otra vez hombre, no? -susurro bien bajito-

saku: s...si...-tartamudeo con el corazon latiendole fuertemente-

Despues de eso ambos permanecieron asi, sin mover un solo pelo e inmersos en sus

pensamientos, pero aquellos desaparecieron cuando el chico retiro sus manos del vientre de la

chica obligandola a que ella tambien lo hiciera, y despues nuevamente dirigio una de sus manos

alli, pero esta bajo aun mas hasta a llegar al ultimo botono de la camisa...

La pelirrosa se estremecio al ver aquello, y penso que tal vez el chico queria destapar solo la parte

de su vientre, pero aquella idea se desvanecio cuando el pelinegro termino de desabrochar la

camisa en su totalidad...

saku: sasuke...

sasu: no digas nada que te hare mia quieras o no...-ronroneo en su oido, ya sabiendo de antemano

que ella no lo rechazaria-

saku: t...tenemos clases...-tartamudeo sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo cedia ante el chico-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, e incluso parecia que ni siquiera habia escuchado a la chica, pues sus

labios comenzaron a bajar del oido de la pelirrosa hasta llegar al incio de su cuello, al cual

comenzo a dar suaves besos mientras que sus manos subieron hacia los hombros de la misma para

deslizar la camisa lentamente por sus brazos...

saku: sasuke...-reclamo al sentir como el chico le terminaba de sacar la camisa-

Nuevamente no recibia respuesta, y la verdad es que ya no le importaba hacerlo, pues todos sus

pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando las manos del pelinegro apretaron su cuerpo aun mas

contra de él, haciendole sentir su ereccion...Su cuerpo se tenso completamente al sentir aquello, y

lo hizo aun mas cuando el orochimaru comenzo a mover sus caderas junto con las de ella en un

exitante y lento roce...

saku: l..las...cla...ses...-jadeo sin ser conciente exactamente de lo que decia...-

sasu: las clases pueden esperar...-susurro con la voz ronca y con una sonrisa de satisfaccion al ver

como la senju cerraba los ojos-

Sus agiles manos bajaron hasta la cintura de la chica para asi llegar al inicio de su pollera, a la cual

comenzaron a hacer descender hasta que la misma cayo sin ayuda de nadie hasta el suelo.

Despues de eso sus dedos comenzaron a rozar las piernas de la chica, subiendo poco a poco,

llegando a su vientre y por fin a sus pechos, a los cuales atraparon a uno con cada mano...

La pelirrosa echo la cabeza hacia atras, hundiendola aun mas en el hueco del hombro del chico,

mientras que sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y un suspiro escapa de sus labios. El pelinegro

aprovecho ese momento, en el cual ella echaba la cabeza hacia atras, para besar con mas fuerza

aquel delgado cuello que estaba totalmente expuesto ante él, y mientras lo hacia sus manos se

encargaron de sacar el sosten dejando al descubierto aquellos calidos, suaves y tentadores

pechos...

saku: sa...sasuke...-llamo en un suspiro al tiempo que su cabeza se volteaba hacia el chico, y sus

labios reclamaban los de él-

El pelinegro no la hizo esperar y unio sus labios con los de ella. Su boca se abrio para terminar de

atrapar la de ella y sus lenguas chocaron entre si...Una de las manos de ella se escabullo el los

humedos pelos del chico mientras que él volvia a atrapar uno de sus senos con sus manos, pero

esta vez la sensacion fue mas placentera pues no habia ninguna tela de por medio...Su cuerpo

empujo al de ella para obligarla a acercase a la cama y una vez frente a esta la recosto boca abajo

y antes de ponerse él sobre ella llevo rapidamente sus manos a su pantalon para librarse de ellos...

La pelirrosa cerro los ojos por breves momentos cuando su cuerpo cayo sobre el colchon y un

enorme escalosfrio se apodero de todo su ser cuando escucho el leve ruido del pantalon y la

camisa del chico caer contra el suelo para despues sentir su peso sobre ella y desear con toda su

alma que el chico la penetrara en ese mismo momento...

sasu: crees...que las clases..son mejor que esto...? -susurro bajando su cabeza hasta el oido de la

chica y pasando una mano por su espalda, sintiendo asi como ella se estremecia-

saku: mmm...-atino a murmurar cuando sintio el rigido miembro del chico chocar contra sus

gluteos-

Solo la delgada tela de las bragas de la chica lo separaba de embestirla de una buena vez, algo que

no quedaria asi por mucho tiempo...Sus calidos labios bajaron hacia el hombro de la senju y

comenzaron a dar suaves mordiscos junto con cortos besos por todo el lugar, y despues

lentamente comenzaron a descender, dejando rastros de saliva por donde pasaba. Una de sus

manos se escabullo entre el colchon y el cuerpo de la senju para asi atrapar un seno y apretarlo

con fuerza, y mientras lo hacia sus caderas se movieron simulando una estocada, la cual logro

sacarle un ronco gemido...

saku: ah...-gimio levemente cuando el chico hizo aquello-

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y su respiracion comenzo a acelerarse mas y mas con cada

caricia que el orochimaru le daba. Una de sus manos estaba debajo de su cabeza, en la cual

apoyaba su frente, y la otra a la altura de su cintura para asi no aplastar completamente su

vientre...Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando sintio como el chico ejercia nuevamente presion

en uno de sus pechos, y un sonoro suspiro escapo de sus labios. Despues de eso la mano de él, se

retiro de alli y junto a la otra se colocaron en ambos lados de las bragas de la chica para asi

bajarlas y sacarselas, dejandola completamente desnuda al igual que el...

El pelinegro enderezo su cuerpo, haciendo que el contacto de su pecho contra la espalda de la

senju desapareciera, y una vez arodillado detras de ella guio a su miembro a la entrada de la

pelirrosa mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban ante aquel pequeño roce. Una vez acomodado a

gusto tomo las caderas de la pelirrosa y sin mas, la penetro de una, hasta el fondo, bien hasta el

fondo...

sasu: ha...-gruño echando la cabeza hacia atras y cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

saku: ah! -gimio apretando los puños con fuerza al sentir como el chico la llenaba en su totalidad-

El pelinegro no espero mas y de una comenzo a moverse de atras hacia adelante, en un ritmo que

no comenzo siendo lento, si no que por el contrario era acelerado y profundo, sacando

completamente su miembro y volviendo a meterlo con fuerza, sosteniendo al mismo tiempo las

caderas de ella con ambas manos para hacer mas certera las estocadas...

saku: sasuke! -gemia una y otra vez-

Su fragil cuerpo se apoyo en sus antebrazos para crear una diminuta separacion entre el colchon y

ella. Sus pechos rebotaban constantemente con cada embestida del orochimaru, las cuales eran

una mas fuerte que otra, una mas profunda que la anterior. Era un ritmo acelerado y salvaje, y

aquello no le disgustaban en lo absoluto. Su interior se retorcia de placer mientras que sus ojos

solo se cerraban con fuerza, y su boca se entreabria una y otra vez para dejar salir sus gemidos...

saku: ah...-gimio apoyando su sudorosa frente contra el colchon y sintiendo como el pelinegro

tomaba con mas fuerza sus caderas-

En cada estocada la atraia aun mas hacia él, haciendo que su ereccion la llenara por completo. Sus

ojos nublados de placer, veian desde arriba como la espalda de la ojiverde se llenaba de sudor, y

como con cada embestida que le daba las caderas de la pelirrosa se elevaban un poco...Su mirada

bajo de la espalda de la pelirrosa hasta la union de sus cuerpos, deleitandose con la imagen de su

miembro saliendo completamente y entrando, completamente tambien, en aquella pequeña y

acojedora cavidad que lo recibia gustosa...

sasu: demonios...-gruño con la voz ronca al tiempo que le daba otra profunda embestida-

Las penetraciones del orochimaru comenzaron a aumentar en fuerza, haciendo que gemidos

entrecortados salieron de sus finos labios al igual que gruñidos salian de los de él. Una de sus

delicadas manos bajo hasta su viente y pudo sentir como toda aquella zona temblaba con las

fuerte embestidas del pelinegro...

saku: sas...ke...-intento llamar lo mas claro que pudo pero en vez de ello le salio un gemido-

El pelinegro continuo embistiendola con fuerza, provocando que las caderas de ella se elevaran

cada vez mas...

saku: sa...sasuke...ten cuidado...-pidio como pudo-

Sabia que cuando uno estaba embarazada debia tener cuidado a la hora de tener relaciones, pues

el "sexo salvaje" podria dañar al pequeño. Su rostro se ruborizo aun mas, si es que eso era posible,

al darse cuenta de que eso es lo que estaba teniendo con el orochimaru: "sexo salvaje"

El pelinegro la escucho perfectamente, mas aun asi le dio tres estocadas mas con el mismo ritmo y

potencia, arrancandole mas gemidos, y despues de eso se detuvo aun dentro de ella y descendio

su torso lo suficiente como para apoyar su antebrazo en el colchon, y agarrar con su mano la

cabezera de madera de la cama...

sasu: lo se...-susurro en la oreja de la chica- pero aun...es pequeño...-murmuro sensualmente y

con la respiracion entrecortada-

La pelirrosa se estremecio al oirlo, y mas cuando sintio como el brazo libre del chico rodeaba su

cintura, y su mano descendia, pasando por su vientre y bajando aun mas hasta llegar al inicio de su

humeda intimidad, donde presiono con fuerza para pegar aun mas sus caderas...

saku: mmm...-exclamo echando la cabeza hacia atras cuando el chico comenzo con sus deliciosas

estocadas-

La respiracion del orochimaru chocaba contra su nuca, y la calidez de su pecho le llegaba aun

cuando en realidad su espalda no rozaba con la de él. El ritmo del vaiven era el mismo, pero esta

vez el miembro del orochimaru se movia constantemente en su interior, en forma circular, y hacia

atras y adelante, pero sin salir totalmente de ella...

sasu: grrr...-gruño haciendo aun mas presion con su mano en la intimidad de la pelirrosa-

El ritmo aumento de velocidad, al sentir que no aguantaria mas... su mano se apreto con mas

fuerza a la cabezara ayudandose de alli para tomar impulso en las embestidas, y podia ver

claramente como con cada una de ellas el cuerpo de la senju se iba hacia adelante para despues

volver hacia atras y nuevamente hacia adelante. Cerro los ojos y comenzo a moverse mas rapido

en el interior de la senju, mucho mas rapido, tratando de que ambos llegaran al orgasmo en ese

mismo momento, y asi sucedio...

saku: ahh! -gimio sonoramente cuando su cuerpo estallo-

sasu: ah...sakura...-gruño con la voz ronca al tiempo que se derramaba completamente en su

interior, sin dejar escapar nada...-

Sus negros ojos se mantuvieron cerrados una milesima de segundos tratando de guardar en su

interior todo aquel placer, pero despues los abrio lentamente y sin dejar que la chica saliera de los

gloriosos espasmos que aun recorrian en su cuerpo, pego su pecho contra la espalda de la misma

al tiempo que sacaba su miembro para volverlo a meter con la misma fuerza que hace unos

segundos...

Su cabeza se hecho hacia atras con los ojos fuertemente cerrados cuando sintio que su intimidad

nuevamente era invadida por algo duro y calido...La quijada del orochimaru se apoyo en su

hombro haciendolo sentir aun mas su calida respiracion, y despues de eso comenzo nuevamente

el vaiven de embestidas. Sus ojos se encontraban entreabiertos mirando la cabezera de su cama y

viendo como la mano del chico la apretaba con fuerza para tomar impulso de alli y penetrarla con

mas añico...Unas gotas de sudor resbalaron del rostro del chico y llegaron a su hombro para

deslizarse por alli y perderse en la cima de uno de sus pechos...

saku: ah...-gimio al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y su ceño se fruncia con fuerza-

El pelinegro tenia los ojos cerrados, y solo podia oir los gemidos de la chica y el ruido que

producian sus caderas al chocar contra los gluteos de ella, una y otra vez...La mano que estaba en

la intimidad de la chica se retiro de alli subiendo y bajando por su vientre, sus pechos y su cuello,

disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel de la pelirrosa...

sasu: sa...sakura...-jadeo con la voz entrecortada-

La pelirrosa sentia que no aguantaria mas aquellas profundas embestidas, y creyo que el pelinegro

no podria llegar mas dentro de ella, pues aquel debia de ser limite, pero aquella idea desaparecio

cuando el pelinegro dejo de acariciar sus pechos y vientre y la rodeo con su fuerte brazo...

sasu: ven...-susurro al tiempo que levantaba a la senju y salia de su interior-

La pelirrosa dejo de apoyarse en sus antebrazos para hacerlo con sus manos y lentamente

comenzo a enderezarse junto con el orochimaru. El pelinegro quedo arodillado detras de ella, y

aun con su mano en la cintura de ella la obligo a hacer lo mismo, dejandola arodillada y a solo

unos centimetros de su ereccion. Sus manos tomaron las caderas de la pelirrosa para guiarlas a su

ereccion, pero esta vez seria diferente...esta vez pretendia sumergirse en otro lugar...

sasu: hazlo lento...-murmuro roncamente y bajando las caderas de la senju-

Su cara se cubrio de un rojo fuerte, y su corazon comenzo a palpitar con fuerza cuando sintio la

dura ereccion del pelinegro rozar su entrada, y no era precisamente la delantera si no la trasera.

Rapidamente comprendio lo que pretendia hacer el orochimaru, y no pudo evitar el temblor de su

cuerpo al temer a lo desconocido...Habia escuchado sobre ese tipo de penetraciones un par de

veces, pero aun asi...

saku: sasuke...-murmuro con la voz temblorosa-

sasu: lento...-murmuro haciendo descender las caderas de ella y sintio una oleada de placer

cuando la punta de su miembro comenzo a adrentarse lentamente- lo haremos lento...-ronroneo

en el cuello de la chica-

La pelirrosa se estremecio totalmente cuando sintio como la ereccion del chico comenzaba a

adentrarse mas y mas en su interior...

sasu: relajate...-susurro hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica mientras que su mano libre se

colocaba en el vientre para acariciar delicadamente aquella zona, en un intento por relajarla...-

La pelirrosa cerro los ojos y despues de unos segundos simplemente se dejo llevar por el

momento. Obedeciendo al orochimaru comenzo a bajar sus gluteos lentamente sobre la dura

ereccion del orochimaru y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza junto a los de él mientras mas se

adentraban...

La pelirrosa sentia como su interior se extendia lentamente, amoldandose al miembro del chico

poco a poco y sintiendo una friccion que nunca antes habia sentido. Sus caderas seguian

descendiendo mas y mas, y el miembro del pelinegro seguia adentrandose mas, mas y mas...La

lentitud con la que lo hacia le hacian creer que nunca llegaria al fin de aquel descenso que la

llenaba poco a poco...

saku: a...ah...-lanzo un gemido apagado al tiempo que su cabeza se echaba hacia atras y su nuca

chocaba contra el hombre del chico-

El pelinegro reprimio un gemido mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza. Era exisisto... aquellas

estrechas paredes aprisionaban su miembro con mucha fuerza, como tratando de impedir su

invasion, pero aun asi no lograrian hacerlo. Sus manos continuaron descendiendo las caderas de la

senju, y por fin despues de unos breves segundos que parecieron una eternidad, los gluteos de ella

terminaron de chocar completamente contra su entrepierna, dejandola de esta manera, sentada

sobre el...

sasu: ha...-gruño sonoramente al sentir las calidas paredes que lo rodeaban-

saku: sasu...ke...-susurro ladeando la cabeza para ver la expresion del orochimaru-

Pudo ver que la expresion del chico era de total satisfaccion, el azabache tenia los ojos cerrados y

la cabeza inclinada solo un poco hacia atras. Ella por su lado no sintio nada de dolor como creyo,

mas aun asi aquella sensacion era, por ahora, extraña, un tanto incomoda quizas, pero a pesar de

todo su cuerpo recibio una pequeña descarga de placer...

El pelinegro abrio los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la pelirrosa a escasos

centimetros del suyo. La analizo rapidamente y para su alivio no vio en su rostro signo de dolor o

algo parecido, mas aun asi sabia que la chica aun no se acostumbrada...

sasu: estas...bien? -susurro con la respiracion agitada al tiempo que retiraba sus manos de la

cadera de la pelirrosa, y la rodeaba por la cintura, apegandola aun mas a su cuerpo...-

sasu: s...si...-murmuro cerrando los ojos y respirando pausadamente-

El pelinegro acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios, a lo que ella le

respondio lentamente...Permanecieron un par de minutos asi, en medio de la cama, ella sentada

sobre el, él llenandola con su ereccion. Sus labios se movian a un compas tranquilo y las manos de

él se habian dedicado solamente a acariciar su vientre, pero ya era hora de mas...

Suponia que la senju ya se habria acostumbrado a su intromison, asi que sin perder mas tiempo

subio una de sus manos a su pecho al tiempo que su boca abandonaba los labios de ella y bajaba

por su cuello, besandolo intensamente mientras que su mano ejercia mayor presion en su seno...

saku: sasuke...-suspiro echando la cabeza hacia atras y permitiendo que el chico devorara su

cuello-

Su cuerpo se tenso un poco al sentir la mano del pelinegro posarse en su cadera, sabia lo que

venia y aunque todo ello era nuevo ya no tenia miedo, pues confiaba en el pelinegro...Las caderas

del chico comenzaron con los movimientos, suaves y lentos, procurando que ambos se

acostumbraran a ello. Al principio no salia de dentro de ella, si no que simplemente se movia de

manera circular en su interior, pero pasado un momento comenzo a aumetar la potencia de sus

movimientos, haciendo que la senju comenzara a seguirle el ritmo, y que sus caderas se elevaran

un poco y volvieran a descender de una...

saku: ah...-gimio frunciendo el ceño cuando el chico elevo sus caderas solo un poco y la hizo

descender de golpe-

El pelinegro comenzo a moverse con mas energia al notar que la pelirrosa se iba relajando mas y

mas. Una de sus manos se apoyo en el colchon, en un intento de mantener el equilibrio, mientras

que la otra aun permanecia en el pecho de la chica, apretandolo de rato en rato...

sasu: te gusta? -murmuro en el oido de la senju al tiempo que nuevamente la hacia ascender para

luego volverla a hacerla descender-

saku: si...-gimio perdida en un mar de sensaciones, y echando aun mas la cabeza hacia atras-

El pelinegro sonrio al oirla, eso queria decir que podrian aumentar el ritmo, algo que deseaba

desesperadamente...Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con mucha intensidad haciendo que el

cuerpo de ella rebotara sobre el, haciendo que su ereccion saliera cada vez mas, y haciendo que

los gemidos que escapaban de sus bocas aumentaran mas y mas...

sasu: ha...-gimio otra vez al tiempo que el sudor nuevamente comenzaba a empapar su rostro-

La pelirrosa simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por el chico, sus ojos permanecian cerrados con

fuerza y su cabeza echada hacia atras, haciendo que sus cabellos resbalaran por la espalda del

orochimaru. Su cuerpo se habia acostumbrado rapidamente a aquel tipo de intromision,

brindandole, ahora, un mar se sensaciones placenteras que comenzaban a enloquecerla, y que se

extendian desde aquella zona hacia todo su cuerpo, ademas de que conjuntamente el pelinegro

devora su cuello y masajeaba sus senos con una de sus grandes manos...

saku: mmm! -murmuro al tiempo que se mordia el labio inferior-

Su espalda no se despegaba de la del orochimaru y de hecho, el unico lugar de su cuerpo que lo

hacia eran sus caderas, las cuales se iban hacia adelante y hacia atras con cada embestida del

pelinegro. Su cuerpo, bañado de placer, comenzo a pedirle mas, ademas de que en aquella

poscicion ella tambien deberia ayudar en los movimientos. Ignorando completamente su

conciencia, y solo concentrandose en aquel maravilloso momento comenzo a mover las caderas

junto al orochimaru, provocando que el ritmo aumentara. Sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante

cuando las de él lo hacian hacia atras, provocando que el miembro del chico saliera casi en su

totalidad, y despues ambos juntos volvieron a realizar el mismo movimiento, con la diferencia que

esta vez ella hacia atras y él hacia delante, haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran en un exquisisto,

maravillo y fuerte choque de caderas...

sasu/saku: ah! -gimieron juntos cuando sus cuerpos se unieron de golpe-

El pelinegro inhalo profundamente al sentir que su interior se vaciaba de todo el oxigeno

existente...Su respiracion entrocortada, no podia detenerla, y es que quien podria respirar normal

en una situacion asi...Fruncio el ceño y continuo moviendo sus caderas junto a las de ella... al

principio se soprendio de que la chica hiciera aquello, pues era él quien siempre manejaba

aquellas situaciones, y ella simplemente se dejaba hacer, sin embargo ahora no sucedia ello, y

aquello lo maravillo ya que las embestidas eran mas certeras y profundas. Su mano dejo de

masajear los pechos de la pelirrosa y a continuacion rodeo toda su cintura al tiempo que abria los

ojos y ya sabiendo que la chica se habia acostumbrado y a eso, saco completamente su miembro y

lo volvio a meter con fuerza, y de una...

saku: sasuke! -gimio fuertemente cuando sintio la estocada del pelinegro-

El pelinegro continuo penetrandola de esa manera, que era lenta pero profunda y entera,

maravillandose con las sonoros gemidos que le arrancaba a la pelirrosa, y con la placentera

sensacion que recorria su cuerpo, pero despues de unos minutos comenzo a aumentarla el ritmo,

sintiendo que su cuerpo llegaria al orgasmo en cualquier momento...

sasu: s...sak...-gimio entrocartadamente y sin tiempo de terminar la palabra, pues una oleada de

placer le hizo cerrar los ojos y perder la nocion de todo-

Su esencia se derramo en el interior de la senju al tiempo que un ronco gemido escapa de sus

labios...Su mano que se encontraba en la cintura de la pelirrosa la apreto con fuerza y la otra que

estaba en la cama, arrugo las sabanas entre sus dedos...

sasu: diablos...-gruño por lo bajo cuando sintio como su cuerpo se destensaba rapidamente-

La ojos de la pelirrosa estaban cerrados con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño, con la boca entreabierta y

con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Largos mechones de pelos se pegaban en su frente, y

mejillas, tanto los de ella como los del chico. Su cuerpo trataba de tranqulizarse segundo a

segundo, sintiendo aun la ereccion del chico en ella, y la calidez de su escencia esparcirse por

donde podia...

saku: sasuke...-susurro volteando el rostro para el costado del chico, pero aun sin abrir los ojos-

El pelinegro entreabrio los ojos y sin contenerse mas la beso con fuerza, colocando una mano en

su caliente mejilla, y abriendose paso con su lengua en aquella cavidad...Su otra mano se coloco

en la cadera de la senju, y lentamente comenzo a levantarla, a lo que la pelirrosa lo imito, y una

vez que su miembro quedo libre la volteo completamente para dejarla de frente y asi ambos caer

en las suaves sabanas, él sobre ella, y todo eso sin dejar de besarla...

La pelirrosa lanzo un pequeño y suave gemido cuando sintio el peso del chico sobre ella, pero el

mismo murio en los labios de ambos. Sus manos rodearon el cuello del chico y comenzaron a

moverse por alli y por su espalda, bajando y subiendo suavemente...

El por su lado, estaba exhausto, mas que exhausto, y por supuesto que tambien satisfecho. Su

cuerpo aun falto de aire no podia despegarse de los labios de la pelirrosa, y al parecer ella

tampoco podia hacerlo. Sus manos rodearon a la chica, una se puso entre el colchon y su espalda,

levantando solo un poco, sintiendo como sus calidos pechos se pegaban a los de él, y la otra en su

cintura, realizando la misma tarea que la anterior. Su espalda se estremecia cuando los dedos de

ella pasaban por alli, y todo su cuerpo lo hizo cuando sintio como las piernas de ella envolvian sus

caderas y las apretaban contra las de ellas. Un fuerte suspiro salio de sus labios cuando la senju

hizo eso, uno que quedo dentro de la boca de la ojiverde...

A esas horas hort ya deberia estar esperandolo en la entrada del colegio, pero...al diablo con eso!

podia esperar mas...Asi que simplemente continuo besandola con fuerza, apegandola segundo a

segundo mas y mas a su cuerpo, abrazandola con impetu mientras que ella no hacia mas que

responderle de la misma manera...

Mirada perdida, piel palida, respiracion relajada, demasiado relajada, y corazon destruido...Esa era

la situacion en la que se hallaba cierto pelinegro. Los calidos rayos del atardecer chocaban contra

su rostro, remarcando aun mas las facciones de su rostro, remarcando la oscuridad de su mirada...

Cuando alguien pierde a alguien que ama, uno creo que es lo mas doloroso que le puede pasar. No

ver mas a aquella persona que tanto amabas, saber que se fue a un lugar en el que tu no estas, no

ver su sonrisa, su tierna mirada, y todo lo que amabas, en fin saber que nunca mas estaria a tu

lado, eso era lo mas doloroso que a uno le podia pasar, al menos eso era lo que el taka creia hasta

el dia de ayer...

Ahora...ahora se daba cuenta que aquello no era ni la punta del dolor que albergaba en su

corazon. No era una herida fisica, no era un corte, un golpe, una quemadura, no, no y no, no era

nada de eso, pues aquellas heridas curaban con el tiempo y si no era asi uno se acostumbra a

convivir con ellas, pero su dolor, su terrible dolor era interno, no era fisico, era algo mas profundo

y mas impactante que eso...

Hubiera preferido verla muerta, bien muerta, pero jamas...jamas como la habia visto. El dolor que

habia formado aquella escena, era peor al de la muerte, era peor...peor que cualquier cosa, por

que cuando la vio alli, con él, sintio que su mundo se derrumbaba, realmente sintio aquello...Verla

con alguien mas siempre le hubiera destrozado el corazon, pero verla con aquel orochimaru...verla

en brazos de Uchiha habia sido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla de la que aun no salia...

sai: sasuke uchiha...-dijo con la voz apagada-

La verdad era que no sabia ni como habia llegado a su cuarto, el dia anterior, cuando vio todo eso,

su mundo se quedo en blanco y creyo que seria asi para siempre, pero esa mañana desperto en su

cama, y sus ojos parecian ver las cosas con mas claridad que nunca. Era como si una venda se

hubiera caido de sus ojos, y ahora las cosas se veian mas nitidas, mas claras, mas crueles...

sai: como pudo hacerlo? -pregunto con la voz fria- desde cuando esta con ese bastardo? desde

cuando nos traiciona?

Un recuerdo viajo a su mente rapidamente, un recuerdo del año anterior...

FLASH BACK

Se encontraban como siempre los cuatro juntos, sentados en una mesa del comedor. El con un

plato de fideos, al igual que el pelirubio que tenia a lado, al frente tenia a la pelirrosa y a lado de

esta estaba una ojiperla...

naru: entonces asi sucedio? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa-

saku: eso fue lo que me dijieron...-exclamo con los ojos llorosos-

naru: todo esto...todo esto apesta! -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza-

hina: naruto calmate...-pidio con su suave voz-

naru: como...como quieres que me calme hinata?

sai: poniendote nervioso no ganaras nada...

saku: sai tiene razon naruto...-dijo frunciendo el ceño- chouji tambien era mi amiga, pero...pero

debemos ser fuertes...

naru: lo se...yo lo se peor...demonios!

sai: naruto...

hina: todos nosotros sabemos lo que sientes, por que chouji tambien era nuestro amigo...-dijo

mirandolo fijamente- pero debemos mantenernos calmados, y debemos movernos con cautela...

naru: como siempre...-exclamo aun en tono elevado- siempre es lo mismo, siempre nos

mantenemos en el mismo lugar, y ellos...ellos que? -pregunto furioso-

saku: ellos son ellos, ellos son orochimarus, y nosotros senjus, las cosas son asi naruto y debemos

aceptarlas como son...

naru: como puedes decir eso sakura!? es que acaso no te afecta...?

saku: claro que me afecta! -interrumpio molesta al pelirubio- claro que me afecta naruto, pero

solo...solo estoy tratando de no perder el control de todo esto...

naru: si solo hubiera una forma...

hina: una forma de ganar todo esto...

sai: tiene que haber una...

saku: y si la hay la usaremos! -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza- esos malditos orochimarus

nos las pagaran...

sasu: malditos orochimarus, dices? -pregunto una voz bastante familiar para todos-

Los tres senjus junto con el taka voltearon el rostro en direccion de aquella voz, y ahi frente a ellos

estaba la persona que tanto odiaban...

naru: uchiha...-mascullo frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: repite lo que dijiste impura...-exclamo sin apartar su mirada de la ojiver-

saku: dije malditos orochimarus! -exclamo poniendose de pie- tienes algun problema con eso?

sasu: deberias lavarte la boca antes de hablar asi de mi clan! -exclamo furioso-

saku: tu deberias lavarte la boca para hablarnos a nosotros!

sasu: cierra tu boca!

naru: oye bastardo, a ella no le gritas! -exclamo al tiempo que se ponia de pie-

sasu: como siempre uzumaki defendiendo a haruno!

saku: no necesito que me defiendan! -exclamo molesta-

sasu: dile a otro eso...-exclamo con una sonrisa sobradora-

naru: cierra la boca desgraciado! -grito lanzandose contra el pelinegro-

La accion del ojiceleste habia sido tan de repente que el orochimaru no pudo esquivar aquel golpe,

el cual fue directo a su cara y el cual le revento el labio inferior haciendolo retroceder varios

pasos...

hina: naruto! -dijo abriendo los ojos de la impresion-

naru: piensa dos veces antes de hablarnos asi! -dijo fuertemente y con la marca de su cuello

brillando-

sasu: pagaras eso maldito! -exclamo furioso y sin mas se lanzo contra el pelirubio-

El cuerpo del senju choco contra la mesa haciendo que todos los platos cayeran al suelo,

produciendo un ruido ensordecedor, y al mismo tiempo el azabache levanto una de las manos

para bajarla en forma de piña hacia el rostro del chico, el cual giro con fuerza hacia un costado

cuando lo recibio...

saku: dejalo! -dijo fuertemente al tiempo que llenaba su mano de energia y la lanzaba al estomago

del orochimaru-

sasu: maldicion...-rugio furioso al recibir el golpe de la pelirrosa-

Sus negros ojos se clavaron en los de ella con fuerza, mientras que todos a su alrededor vitoreaban

una y otra vez, algunos apoyando al orochimaru, y otros a los senjus...

sasu: vas a pagar eso! -dijo fuertemente y acercandose a la chica-

saku: intentalo maldito! -exclamo al tiempo que la marca de su cuello brillaba, y conjuntamente

con la de ella, la de él tambien-

sasu: sucia impura, aprederas a respetar a los orochimarus! -rugio molesto al tiempo que la

energia comenzaba a salir de su mano-

sai: ni te atrevas desgraciado! -salio a defender a la pelirrosa y se interpuso entre ambos-

sasu: quien si no el taka? -exclamo de manera sobradora y sin dar tiempo a nada lo tiro al suelo de

un duro golpe-

prof: oigan, ustedes! -grito uno de los profesores que acaba de llegar al lugar, al oir los gritos de

todos-

sai: maldito...-mascullo con los ojos entrecerrados-

saku: ahora veras uchiha! -dijo furioso y acercandose al pelinegro con intencion de golpearlo-

prof: haruno, haruno! -llamo a la pelirrosa y rapidamente la detuvo-

saku: pero...ese, ese desgraciado! -chillo intentando safarse-

sasu: cuida lo que dices! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño y acercandose aun mas a ella-

prof: atras! -ordeno empujando al pelinegro-

Los orochimarus comenzaron a chiflar cuando el profesor realizo aquello, y realmente parecia que

el lugar se iba a convertir en un campo de batalla, pero entonces aparecieron dos profesores mas

junto a la directora...

tsu: que demonios esta pasando aqui!? -pregunto con su grave voz-

prof: sasuke uchiha, y sakura haruno...-dijo el profesor que sostenia a la pelirrosa-

saku: que? si fue el quien empezo!

sasu: el que empezo todo fue el uzumaki! -recalco fulminandola con la mirada-

tsu: los dos a la direccion, tu tambien naruto, y sai tu tampoco te salvas...-informo seriamente-

vamos!

sasu: maldcion...-mascullo por lo bajo-

saku: desgraciado...-dijo tambien por lo bajo-

Despues de eso los dos senjus, junto al taka y el orochimaru salieron de alli, todos listos para

recibir sus castigos...

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Aquel recuerdo desaparecio igual de rapidco como aparecio, y en su frente pequeñas gotas de

sudor comenzaban a resbalar...Como era posible que todo ello estuviera sucediendo? ella lo

odiaba, y él a ella, pero entonces...como?

sai: maldicion! -gruño furioso-

Se odiaban! se odiaban, maldita sea! El taka se repetia eso una y otra vez, pero las imagenes de lo

que habia visto el dia anterior golpeaban en su interior con tanta fuerza que hacian que todas

aquellas ideas del odio desaparecieran. Lo habia besado, lo habia abrasado...como era posible

todo eso? Su corazon se oprimio con fuerza, nuevamente, y sintio que tenia la garganta seca...

sai: eres una maldita traidora sakura...-mascullo por lo bajo-

Tal vez...tal vez todo aquello era el plan del orochimaru. Si! eso debia ser! El uchiha se debia estar

burlando de la senju para hacerla caer en sus redes...claro, era eso, como no lo habia pensado. Por

que otra razon el orochimaru estaria con la senju? por dios! todos sabian quien era esa maldito,

quien y como era...

sai: sakura...

Quizas en otro momento hubiera sentido lastima por la senju y odio por el orochimaru, pero

ahora...ahora seguia sintiendo odio por el orochimaru, pero lastima por ella, no...No solo era que

no sentia lastima, si no que por el contrario se sentia satisfecho de creer aquello, la senju debia

pagar una a una todas las cosas que le hizo, y si aquello era como estaba pensando, pues ella se lo

tenia bien merecido...

sai: mañana...mañana sera un gran dia para nosotros sakura...-susurro con los ojos perdidos en la

nada- al menos para mi lo sera...-añadio con una sonrisa de medio lado, una sonrisa que no

deparaba nada bueno...-

La calidez que lo rodeaba era tan gratificante que realmente creyo que no podria despertar mas.

Su cuerpo se apego aun mas al otro cuerpo, tratando de que aquella calidez se expandiera aun

mas, y al hacerlo logro hacerlo, pues sentia como el pecho de ella subia y bajaba de manera

acompasada, rozando sus pechos con el de él...

Hubiera seguido asi por mucho tiempo mas, e incluso estaba seguro que hubiera podido seguir asi

para siempre, pero habia algo, algo que le inquietaba de sobremanera. Se habia olvidado de hacer

algo, pero que...que era?

Hort!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar ello y rapidamente se sento, haciendo que dos finos

brazos resbalaran por sus pectorales. Miro alrededor y por fin a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que

el anochecer ya se asomaba...

sasu: demonios! -mascullo frunciendo el ceño-

En que maldito momento se habia quedado dormido? Se maldijo una y otra vez por hacer aquella

estupidez, y lanzandole un mirada de reproche a la pelirrosa que descansa a su lado, pues ella era

la responsable de que le sucediera ello, se levanto procurando no despertarla...

sasu: no debi quedarme dormido...-susurro mientras se ponia los boxers de manera apurada-

No sabia si hort aun lo estaria esperando, pues hace bastante tiempo tendria que haberse reunido

con el, pero queria creer que el orochimaru aun lo estaria esperando...

sasu: demonios...-dijo molesto al no poder abotanarse la camisa-

Una vez que termino de vestirse, de manera mas o menos aceptable, paso una mano por sus

cabellos y dio un suspiro. Su rostro volteo hacia la senju, y se acerco a ella para verla durante unos

pocos segundos, y despues de eso su mirada bajo, viendo sus hombros desnudos y el inicio de sus

pechos, rapidamente acerco su mano hacia alli y la tapo hasta los hombros. Despues de eso volteo

y se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan debil frente a ella...

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, abrio la ventana y salio por alli, y antes de saltar hacia el

suelo sello la misma. Sus pies tocaron el suelo segundos despues, y sin perder tiempo corrio hacia

la entrada del colegio, que era donde deberia estar hort...El calido viento chocaba contra su rostro

haciendo que sus pelos se movieran hacia atras...

guar: uchiha aca estas! -escucho a uno de los guardias-

Deteniendo el paso de golpe volteo para ver al dueño de la voz...

sasu: no tengo tiempo...-dijo molesto-

guar: deja de ser tan arrogante y sigueme que hort te esta esperando...-exclamo con el ceño

fruncido-

sasu: hort! -dijo sorprendido- aun sigue?

guar: claro, te estaba esperando desde hace bastante tiempo...

sasu: bien...-exclamo con una media sonrisa-

guar: vamos...

sasu: hmp...

Sin decir nada mas comenzo a seguir al guardia, estaba emocionado, realmente emocionado de lo

que estaba por suceder. Estaba a solo un paso de todo aquello, y cuando ello sucediera tenia aun

mas planes, unos mas serios e igual de importantes...

guar: alli esta...-dijo sacando al orochimaru de sus pesamientos-

El pelinegro rapidamente se apresuro al ver la silueta de hort a unos metros de aquellas grandes

puertas, pero sus pasos comenzaron a descender lentamente al ver que el orochimaru no estaba

solo...

sasu: "no puede ser..." -penso al tiempo que su corazon comenzaba a latir mas rapido-

Sus ojos se fruncieron y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. Por que justo ahora?

hort: señor sasuke...-dijo el orochimaru cuando vio al pelinegro- buenas noches...

ita: oh si buenas noches sasuke...-exclamo la otra persona que estaba junto a hort-

sasu: itachi...-mascullo entre dientes- que demonios haces aqui!?

Su interior comenzo a temblar fuertemente de la rabia mezclado con el temor, no creia que hort le

hubiera contado nada... o tal vez si...

Si eso era asi, todo habia terminado para él...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	16. Capitulo 71:proposicion

**Ya seben este fic no me pertenece , es propiedad de karynita y de igual forma los personajes de naruto son creacion del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 71: proposición...

Sus ojos se fruncieron y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. Por que justo ahora?

hort: señor sasuke...-dijo el orochimaru cuando vio al pelinegro- buenas noches...

ita: oh si buenas noches sasuke...-exclamo la otra persona que estaba junto a hort-

sasu: itachi...-mascullo entre dientes- que demonios haces aqui!?

Su interior comenzo a temblar fuertemente de la rabia mezclado con el temor, no creia que hort le

hubiera contado nada... o tal vez si...

Si eso era asi, todo habia terminado para él...

sasu: responde! que haces aqui? -pregunto bruscamente al no recibir respuesta-

ita: que coincidencia, esa es la misma pregunta que le hice a hort? -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

El uchiha menor miro intensamente a hort, tratando de leer en su mirada que es lo que habia

sucedido antes de que el llegara, y hort parecio entenderlo asi que sin esperar mas hablo...

hort: el señor itachi acaba de llegar...-informo serenamente- y...

ita: nadie te pregunto nada! -exclamo lanzandole una rapida mirada-

hort: lo siento señor...-se disculpo bajando la mirada-

sasu: itachi que haces aqui? -pregunto nuevamente y apretando los puños con fuerza-

ita: espera sasuke...-exclamo seriamente- hort dime que haces aqui? segun tenia entendido habia

salido para hacer un encargo de suma importancias...

hort: asi es...yo...-dijo de manera dudosa-

sasu: él vino por que yo lo llame itachi...-interrumpio de manera cortante-

ita: ya veo...-susurro fijando su mirada nuevamente en el pelinegro- y para que lo llamaste?

sasu: no te importa...-respondio de manera tajante-

ita: sasuke...-amenazo con su fria voz-

El uchiha menor no se inmuto en lo absoluto, en su interior tenia una dura batalla, por un lado

queria lanzarse contra aquel maldito que tenia delante de él, pues aun recordaba lo que le hizo en

su visita anterior, y el solo echo de recordar eso hacia que su sangre circulara de manera veloz por

sus venas, pero por otro lado sabia que debia mantener la cordura, debia hacerlo, pues no estaba

en condiciones de armar un revuelto...

sasu: "maldita sea!" -penso tragandose toda la rabia y la furia, y por un momento penso en

ella...en ellos, y aun con aquella imagen en su mente relajo su cuerpo y su mente-

ita: para que lo llamaste? -pregunto seriamente-

sasu: asuntos mios itachi, no te interesaria...-dijo restandole importancia al asunto-

ita: si te pregunto, es por que me interesa...-recalco molesto-

sasu: si te digo que no te interesara es por que no lo hara...-exclamo en el mismo tono-

probablemente estas aqui por asuntos muy importantes, cierto? -pregunto levantando una ceja- si

es asi, ocupate de ellos y deja de interesarte en mis asuntos! -exclamo en tono elevado-

ita: bien, lo dejaremos aqui por ahora...-exclamo viendo fijamente a hort- tienes razon en algo

sasuke, vine aqui por algo importante...-añadio al tiempo que comenza a caminar hacia el uchiha-

zabusa a desaparecido...-informo friamente-

El azabache hizo todo lo posible por no demostrar su sorpresa, y es que no creia que itachi hubiera

ido al colegio justamente por eso. Maldijo una y mil veces a quien lo habria informado...

sasu: zabusa? -exclamo levantando una ceja- no me diras que estas aqui por él? -pregunto con una

media sonrisa-

ita: si, asi es, estoy aqui por él...

sasu: y por que? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos- tanto te importa? -agrego burlonamente-

ita: para que lo sepas sasuke, zabusa era alguien importante en mis negocios...-dijo frunciendo el

ceño- y ahora lo que quiero saber es que sucedio con él?

sasu: entonces te invito a pasar a mi colegio...-exclamo dando un paso a un costado y señalando

con la cabeza la entrada del colegio-

ita: supongo que deberia agradecer...-exclamo en el mismo tono de burla que el orochimaru-

sasu: no es necesario...-dijo sin moverse de su lugar- con que te vayas de una vez seria

sufieciente...

ita: entonces hare lo posible por que mi instancia aqui sea corta...-exclamo ironicamente y

comenzando a caminar hacia el colegio-

El orochimaru se quedo alli sin hacer ningun movimiento, con su mirada clavada en su hermano,

esperando a que su silueta desapareciera de su vista. Hort mientras tanto simplemente

permanecio en silencio...

sasu: bien...-dijo voltenado el rostro hacia hort- que fue lo que paso? -pregunto de manera

tajante-

hort: no se preocupe señor no paso nada...

sasu: dime la verdad hort! -exigio frunciendo el ceño, si habia pasado algo entre hort e itachi debia

saberlo-

hort: usted y el señor itachi llegaron solo con unos segundos de diferencia...-exclamo en tono

calmado- el solo llego a preguntar que hacia aqui, y entonces usted aparecio señor...

sasu: hort no me mientas...-pidio en tono mas calmado-

hort: seria lo ultimo que haria...-dijo sinceramente- no le diria nada al señor itachi que pudiera

perjudicarlo, ya deberia saberlo...

sasu: esta bien...-dijo dando un suspiro- ahora dime lo consegusite?

hort: si señor...

sasu: si? -pregunto sorprendido pues hasta el dudaba que las cosas salieran como queria-

hort: yelzu acepto hacerlo, ya sabe al escuchar su apellido y el dinero que se le daria acepto de

inmediato...

sasu: cuando? -pregunto rapidamente-

hort: mañana ya tendria que partir de aqui, pues se realizara pasado mañana a la madrugada...

sasu: pasado mañana? -dijo sobresaltado-

hort: seria pasado mañana al amanecer, pero hasta llegar alla usted deberia salir mañana a la

tarde de aqui...

sasu: mañana...-repitio aun aturdido-

hort: puedo cambiar el dia si quiere, tal vez la semana que viene o...

sasu: no! -interrumpio al orochimaru- pasada mañana esta bien, esta perfecto...-exclamo con una

sonrisa de medio lado-

hort: de verdad...es tan urgente señor? -se animo a preguntar-

sasu: ya te lo dije, este es el asunto mas importante de mi vida...

hort: ya veo...-exclamo viendolo fijamente, tratando de entender cuales eran los motivos que le

hacian actuar de esa manera tan precipitada-

sasu: y tienes todo? -pregunto ansioso-

hort: esta todo aqui...-exclamo extendiendole unas cajas que tenia en las manos- el otro

orochimaru tuvo que irse antes asi que me dejo todo a mi...

sasu: tuvo que irse? -pregunto molesto-

hort: es que usted dijo que estaria al atardecer aqui, y como no llegaba...-exclamo seriamente y se

sorprendio al notar un pequeño y casi inexistible rubor en las mejillas del pelinegro-

sasu: ya no importa...-dijo rapidamente y recordando cual habia sido el motivo de su retraso-

hort: yo no quise dejarselo a los guardias ya que usted me dijo que era algo delicado...

sasu: hiciste bien...-dijo tomando las cajas entre sus manos-

hort: bien, eso es todo no?

sasu: es todo...-respondio con la vista fija en las cajas que tenia delante de él-

hort: tambien consegui chocolate...-añadio señalando las cajas mas pequeñas-

sasu: perfecto...-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- hort...lo hiciste bien...-exclamo al tiempo que

se daba la vuelta-

hort: ma alegro de saberlo señor sasuke...-exclamo haciendo una reverencia aun cuando el

orochimaru estaba de espaldas-

sasu: puedes irte...-ordeno comenzo a caminar hacia el colegio-

hort: adios señor...-exclamo al tiempo que se alejaba caminando en direccion contraria-

El uchiha sonrio mientras caminaba hacia el colegio, al diablo con la presencia de itachi! despues

de todo, solo tendria que soportarlo hasta mañana...Un dia, un dia para organizar todo, era poco

tiempo, muy poco tiempo, y sin embargo aun asi una parte de él sentia que era demasiado

tiempo...

sasu: "todo esta saliendo bien..." -penso dando un suspiro-

Ahora venia lo mas dificil...decirselo a sakura. Pensar en ello hizo que un coquilleo se expandiera

por su cuerpo, uno lleno de inquietud y ansias, y se sintio estupido por sentir aquello. El era

Sasuke Uchiha, no podia estar nervioso por algo asi, ademas sabia la respuesta de la chica, estaba

seguro de que ella lo aceptaria...

Se encontraba sentado en la direccion, con la mirada fija en aquella mujer de ojos miel, la

paciencia comenzaba a agoterse, y el descontrol parecia asomarse, pero no dejaria que todo

llegara a esos extremos...

ita: "calma...calma..." -penso al tiempo que destensaba el cuerpo-

tsu: lo entiendes o no itachi? -pregunto levantando una ceja al ver que el pelinegro no decia nada-

ita: entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, pero no entiendo como es que no se a echo nada...-dijo

mirandola fijamente-

tsu: si se hicieron cosas...-añadio molesta- pero las cosas no son tan faciles...

ita: es facil tsunade, solo que tu te complicas las cosas...-dijo molesto- encuentras a un profesor

muerto, mas especificamente a un orochimaru, y no sabes por donde empezar?

tsu: lo encontramos en el rio, y el agua hizo que las marcas de su cuerpo quedaran totalmente

borradas...

ita: eso no es lo importante, creo que ya deberias saber de antemano que el que lo hizo fue un

senju, o una senju...-agrego maliciosamente-

tsu: no puedes estar segura de eso, no hasta que no tenga pruebas...-exclamo con el ceño

fruncido-

ita: pruebas? que otras pruebas quieres?

tsu: hablas como si tuviera algunas itachi, y no es asi...-aclaro firmemente-

ita: la prueba es que es el segundo orochimaru en morir, o ya te olvidas de kabuto

tsu: kabuto...-repitio su nombre- el caso de kabuto esta cerrado

ita: y el culpable, mejor dicho la culpalble?

tsu: ya sabes que fue haruno...

ita: y entonces por que la dejas libre de culpas?

tsu: por que fue kabuto quien la ataco primero, ella lo unico que hizo fue defenderse. Como sea,

esto no viene al caso itachi, ese tema esta cerrado...-exclamo poniendose de pie y golpeando con

la palma de la mano el escritorio que esta entre ambos-

ita: tienes razon tsunade, vine por zabusa no por kabuto...-exclamo en tono calmado- y

nuevamente no me voy conforme con lo que obtuve...

tsu: pues lo siento por ti, pero no hay nada mas que pueda decirte itachi...-exclamo dandole la

espalda-

ita: claro...-susurro apretando los puños con fuerza-

Despues de eso salio de alli, sin decir nada, y tratando de contener sus ansias asesinas. Primero

kabuto, ahora zabusa, ambos eran importantes para sus negocios y ahora ambos estaban

muertos, y lo que mas le fastidiaba de todo ello era que zabusa le habia mandado un carta, y

estaba seguro que aquella decia algo importante...

ita: kisame...-mascullo furioso al recordar que fue él quien habia estropeado la carta-

Continuo caminando a paso sereno por los pasillos, hasta que por fin llego al sector de los

orochimarus, donde sabia lo estaria esperando neji. Abrio las puertas y fue conciente de el total

silencio que se formo entre todos. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, adoraba ser quien era...

neji: itachi...-saludo el ojiperla que estaba sentado en una de las mesas mas apartadas-

Entro completamente a la sala, y escucho uno que otro saludo de respeto hacia él...Despues de

unos segundos ya se encontraba frente al ojiperla, quien tambien lo saludo de manera

respetuosa...

ita: hola...-dijo secamente mientras se sentaba-

neji: sabes itachi me sorprende que estes aqui...-exclamo apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa-

la verdad es que no te esperaba...

ita: no pretendia venir mas a este colegio, pero sucedio lo de zabusa...

neji: ah si zabusa...-dijo desganadamente- estas aqui por eso? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

ita: zabusa era alguien importante...-exclamo entrecruzando sus dedos- ademas queria

preguntarle sobre algo...

neji. ya veo...-dijo viendolo fijamente- ya viste a sasuke? -pregunto de repente-

ita: si, ya tuve mi lindo encuentro...-informo ironicamente-

neji: vaya que raro, crei que no lo encontrarias...

ita: por que lo dices? -pregunto interesado-

neji: veraz...-dijo pensativo- estos dias casi ni se lo ve, no se en que andara ahora pero en algo

esta...-afirmo seguro-

ita: si, lo se...-dijo malhumorado- en realidad hoy lo vi de casualidad...

neji: quieres que averigue algo? -pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos-

ita: justamente zabusa estaba para eso...-dijo en tono bajo- y de echo me mando una carta con

informacion, pero esta no llego a mis manos, y ahora no sabre que es lo que decia! -exclamo

molesto-

neji: tu que crees que decia? -cuestiono con sumo interes-

ita: mira neji...-dijo mirando echando un rapido vistazo a ambos lados- lo que le pedi a zabusa era

simple, queria que averiguara quien es la muchacha con la que esta sasuke...-informo seriamente-

El ojiperla se tenso al oirlo. Hace bastante que no se ponia a pensar en aquel tema, pues el era el

unico que sabia sobre el "plan" de sasuke...

neji: y...sabes algo? -pregunto dudoso-

ita: absolutamente nada...-exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

neji: "si zabusa hubiera descubierto a sasuke, ya estaria en verdaderos problemas..." -penso

seriamente- tu...sigues creyendo que él esta con alguien? -pregunto lentamente-

ita: si, creo que es lo mas logico a como esta actuando...-dijo de manera pensativa- sea como sea

debo descubrir de quien se trata...

neji: si

ita: neji tu estas aqui todo el tiempo, no tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser?

neji: como ya te dije itachi, estos dias sasuke casi ni se aparece...-aclaro nuevamente y tratando de

sonar convincente-

ita: demonios!

El ojiperla dio un suspiro y desvio su mirada hacia un costado, donde veia como los orochimarus

estaban atentos a lo que sucediera, observandolos detenidamente...

neji: "probablemente quiseran estar aca..." -penso cerrando los ojos por un momento para

despues abrirlos y ver a itachi, pero...-que!? -exclamo exaltado y parandose de golpe al ver alli,

sentada frente a él, ya no a itachi si no a tenten...-

ita: que sucede? -pregunto extrañado al ver la actitud del chico-

El pelimarron parpadeo dos veces y una vez mas, hasta que por fin la imagen desaparecio y pudo

ver la cara de extrañez de itachi. Su rostro volteo a ambos lados y vio como un par de miradas se

habian posado en él. Nuevamente fijo su mirada en el uchiha, el cual aun esperaba respuesta...

ita: que estas haciendo neji? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

neji: yo..yo lo siento...-exclamo al tiempo que nuevamente se sentaba-

ita: que sucedio? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

neji: no...no es nada itachi...-aclaro viendolo nuevamente con su cara serena-

Si algo habia aprendido en todos esos dias, era a acostumbrarse a aquel tipo de cosas. No sabia

por que razon la veia, y en verdad que no queria saberlo. El se acostumbraria a soportar esas

cosas, y no se dejaria vencer...

ita: como sea...-dijo secamente-

neji: hare lo posible para averiguar de quien se trata...-dijo rapidamente y tratando de que aquella

charla terminara de una buena vez-

ita: espero que obtengas los resultados que quiero...

ten: pero neji, ya no me tienes a mi...

Escucho un murmullo en su oreja derecha...Un escalosfrios recorrio su cuerpo, desde aquella zona

hacia el resto. Ladeo la cabeza levemente para ver a su costado pero nada habia alli. NUevamente

miro al frente, tratando de concentrarse en itachi y en la conversacion que tenian ambos...

neji: hare lo posible...-dijo seriamente- pero ya sabes que las cosas con sasuke no son faciles...

ten: y menos si no me tienes a mi para ayudarte...

No voltearia, no voltearia el rostro en direccion al lugar en el cual escucho su voz...Era su

imaginacion, solo era eso...su imaginacion!

ita: tienes mala cara neji...-dijo mirandolo fijamente-

neji: no me estoy sintiendo bien...-informo tratando de que su voz no sonara debil-

ita: bien, entonces cuento contigo...-exclamo al tiempo que se ponia de pie- y otra cosa...

neji: que? -dijo perdiendo la paciencia-

ita: tu tienes a uno de los senjus en tus manos, cierto? -pregunto seriamente-

Algo en su interior se aturdio, y aunque hizo lo posible por no ceder ante aquel duro y frio dolor,

su corazon se oprimio...

neji: s..si...-susurro con la respiracion agitada-

ten: no mientas neji!

Dijo esa voz tan conocida para él...

ten: ya no me tienes a tu lado!

ita: entoces haz uso de eso, necesito mas informacion sobre los senjus, mucha mas...-exigio

autoritariamente-

neji: hare lo posible...-aclaro poniendose de pie y tratando de ignorar aquella voz-

ita: perfecto...-dijo dando medio vuelta-

El ojiperla no espero mas y dio media vuelta para salir a paso apresurado de alli, escuchando una y

otra vez la voz de la ojimiel, la voz de ella que repetia una y otra vez su nombre...

neji, neji, neji, neji...neji!

neji: basta! -exclamo furioso mientras caminaba por los pasillos a su cuarto-

Agradecia que nadie estuviera alli pues de lo contrario ya lo estarian mirando como un loco.

Apresuro el paso y un alivio se apodero de su ser cuando vio la puerta de su habitacion...

neji: por fin...-susurro con la respiracion agitada y entrando a su cuarto de una vez, sin perder

tiempo-

ten: no importa a donde vayas, donde estes, con quien estes, nada de eso importa neji...

neji: calla! -ordeno furioso al tiempo que caminaba a su cama y miraba a todos lados-

La habitacion estaba vacia, como debia ser, y sin embargo aun asi sus ojos trataban de localizarla a

ella...

neji: dejame en paz! -gruño furioso-

ten: no neji! tu dejame en paz a mi! por que no lo haces? por no me dejas tranquila?

neji: callate!

ten: por que no lo haces!? por que!?

Sus manos se fueron a sus oidos en un inutil intento de no escuchar aquella voz que le taladraba

todo en su interior. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a resbalar

por su rostro...

neji: que quieres? -pregunto aturdido- que quieres!? que es lo que quieres!? -grito a todo lo que

daba-

ten: lo sabes...tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que quiero...

neji: no lo se! maldita sea no lo se!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintio como la ventana de su cuarto se abria de golpe,

produciendo un fuerte ruido que lo sobresalto de sobremanera. Rapidamente se acerco hasta alli

en un intento por volver a cerralra, pero se detuvo, se detuvo para quedarse quieto y mirar el

extenso bosque que se extendia frente a él...

neji: que es lo que quieres tenten!? -grito a todo lo que le daba el pulmon- dimelo tenten! que

quieres? -pregunto al viento-

El aire era calido y lograba dar a la noche una pizca de tranquilidad y armonia, pero sabia que eso

solo era fachada, aquella noche no era para nada buena, lo sabia, lo sentia. Sus manos se

apretaron con fuerza al borde de la ventana y entonces pudo distinguir como una silueta se movia

por debajo de él...

ten: que esperas?

Su cuerpo ni se inmuto ante aquel nuevo susurro, pues ahora estaba muy concentrado viendo el

lugar en el cual aquella silueta habia desaparecido. Un leve estremecimiento recorrio su cuerpo y

su ceño se fruncio con fuerza...Sin pensarlo mas salto por la ventana y a los pocos segundos sus

pies ya tocaron la tierra e inmediatamente comenzo a correr hacia una direccion especifica...

El cementerio...

Termino de acomodar todo en su cuarto justo cuando la hora de la cena deberia de haber

terminado, tal vez sakura hubiera ido a cenar y es por eso que aprovecho ese momento para

alistar todo, aunque en verdad no era mucho...

Al diablo! a quien demonios engañaba? No lo podia evitar y eso era algo que le desgradaba

totalmente...El, Sasuke Uchiha estaba nervioso, nervioso por lo que debia hacer...Se sento en la

cama lanzando un suspiro de frustracion, y pasando una mano por sus rebeldes pelos. No tendria

por que estar nervioso, o si? No, claro que no, pero aun asi hacerlo le resultaba mas dificil de lo

que habia imaginado...

sasu: demonios...-susurro con la vista clavada en el suelo-

Por primera vez admiro a los hombres que lo hacian, aunque claro, estaba seguro que las

situaciones no eran las mismas. En su mente repaso una y otra vez la manera en la que deberia

hacerlo, y los argumentos por los cuales lo hacia, aunque claro eso ya estaba sobreentendido, y

aun asi no encontraba la mejor manera. Su mente no estaba preparada para todo esto, y es que

jamas creyo que estaria en una situacion asi...

sasu: no debo perder mas tiempo...-exclamo poniendose de pie-

Su cabeza aun estaba aturdida, y confundida pero aun asi era conciente de que cada segundo que

pasaba era un segundo perdido. Abrio las ventanas de su cuarto y antes de salir por ellas tomo dos

cajas entre sus manos, una grande y una mediana, despues de eso se encamino hacia la habitacion

de la chica.

Ya enfrente de aquel cuarto, nuevamente volvio a dudar, pero rapidamente se encargo de alejar

aquel sentimiento nada grato, y subio hasta la ventana para segundos despues colocar su energia

alli y entrar sin ningun problema. Sus ojos rapidamente se posaron en el cuerpo que se encontraba

en la cama...

sasu: sakura...-susurro al tiempo que dejaba las dos cajas en el velador de la chica-

Lentamente se acerco a ella, y corroboro que la chica dormia placidamente. Se sorprendio un

poco, pues habia pensado que la senju se habria despertado en algun momento, pero al parecer

no lo hizo, y de echo estaba seguro de ello pues podia apreciar claramente, que la chica solo

estaba cubierta por aquellas sabanas blancas, debajo de las cuales su cuerpo aun estaba

desnudo...

Lentamente se acerco hasta ella, y se sento en el borde de la cama, y al estar ahi, pudo aspirar su

dulce aroma a cerezas. Su mano se coloco en el hombro desnudo de la senju y su rostro se acerco

hasta su oreja...

sasu: despierta...-le dijo suavemente-

Aun sin apartar su rostro del de la pelirrosa, espero a ver si ella daba signos de despertar, pero

nada sucedio. Sus ojos comenzaron a divagar lentamente por el rostro de la senju, captando cada

detalle mientras dormia. Hace mucho tiempo que no se ponia a pensar en aquellos pequeños

detalles que la hacia hermosa. Su piel blanca, suave y calida, por la cual le gustaba deslizar sus

dedos, sus labios rosas, finos y delicados, su fina nariz, su radiante sonrisa, su dulce aroma, su pelo

rosa, largo y elegante, brillante y sedoso, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que mas le gustaba de ella eran

sus grandes ojos jades. Unicos, brillantes, calidos y llenos de vida, asi eran los ojos de la pelirrosa, y

estaba seguro que no habian ojos mas lindos que los de ella. En realidad estaba seguro que no

habia nadie como ella...

La mano que estaba en su hombro se deslizo debajo de las sabanas hasta llegar a su abultadito

vientre, el cual dia a dia crecia mas, y una vez alli posciciono su mano en el centro de este, ya

sabiendo que ahi dentro estaba su hijo...Su cuerpo se recosto solo un poco haciendo que su pecho

rozase con la espalda de ella y por un segundo imagino como seria su hijo, ya que ahora que sabia

que seria hombre ya podia hacerse una imagen...Sin darse cuenta su mano comenzo a recorrer

aquella zona, sus dedos apenas rozaban aquella zona, pero eso era suficiente...

saku: sasuke...-llamo moviendose solo un poco-

El pelinegro detuvo su mano y dirigio su mirada al rostro de la pelirrosa...

saku: no dejes de hacerlo...-exclamo abriendo lentamente sus ojos-

sasu: desde cuando estas despierta? -pregunto retirando su mano del vientre de la senju, pero

antes de que lo lograra la misma lo detuvo con su mano-

saku: me gusta que lo hagas...-susurro volviendo a colocar la mano del chico en su vientre para

despues voltear su cuerpo, quedando cara a cara con el pelinegro-

sasu: crei que estabas dormida...-dijo desviando su mirada y sintiendo un pequeño calor en sus

mejillas-

saku: lo estaba, hasta que me despertaste...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrirsa y haciendo que el

orochimaru se incomodara aun mas-

sasu: sakura...-exclamo de manera dudosa, no queria perder mas tiempo- quiero que me

acomañes a la torre...-fue directo al grano-

saku: a la torre? por que? -pregunto de manera dudosa-

sasu: ahi algo de lo que tenemos que hablar...-exclamo clavando su mirada nuevamente en la de

ella-

saku: y por que no hablamos aqui? -pregunto al tiempo que soltaba la mano del chico, y el mismo

la retiraba de su vientre-

sasu: es algo importante...

saku: que es? -pregunto nuevamente-

sasu: me acompañaras? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: tengo opcion?

sasu: en realidad no...-dijo de manera segura mientras se ponia de pie- vamos cambiante...

saku: de acuerdo...-exclamo dando un bostezo-

Lentamente se sento en la cama, procurando cubrise con las sabanas, y despues de eso miro al

chico, el cual tambien la miraba. El rubor no se hizo esperar, y cubrio sus mejillas inmediatamente,

al recordar lo sucedido hace unas horas...Su corazon se acelero y su mirada se desvio de la del

orochimaru. Despues de eso se arrastro hacia el borde y una vez alli se puso de pie

perezosamente, y es que la verdad aun tenia sueño...

sasu: toma...-le dijo al tiempo que tomaba la caja mediana-

saku: que es? -pregunto viendo fijamente a la caja-

sasu: no querias chocolate? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

Los ojos de la senju se encendieron...

saku: no me diras que es chocolate? -pregunto con una sonrisa y volviendo a sentarse en la cama

para abrir apresuradamente la caja y descubrir lo que mas ansiaba- chocolate...sasuke gracias...-

dijo emocionada y dedicandole una radiante sonrisa por poco tiempo, pues despues de eso su

mano tomo la primera tableta y se la metio a la boca-

sasu: te atragantaras...-señalo al ver la accion de la pelirrosa-

La senju no respondio, pues estaba demasiado entretenida comiendo chocolate. Su estomago se

retorcio al recibir el primer bocado de aquel dulce, y delicioso chocolate, sin perder tiempo

comenzo a comer uno a uno, sintiendo como el antojo de dias anteriores se saciaba poco a poco, e

incluso mas...

El pelinegro la miro unos segundos y despues de eso, se sento junto a ella, sin dejar de observarla

un solo segundo...

saku: quieres? -pregunto extendiendole la caja-

sasu: no...

saku: no te gusta? -pregunto volteando el rostro hacia él-

sasu: no mucho...-dijo tranquilamente-

La senju lo vio sorprendida e iba a preguntar algo, pero se callo cuando vio como el chico dejaba

caer su cuerpo y se recostaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Aquella imagen hizo que le

corazon se le acelerara, realmente era lindo...

saku: sucede algo? -pregunto dejando la caja a un costado-

sasu: no pasa nada...-exclamo tratando de sonar convincente-

Supuso que la senju le habia creido pues la misma no dijo nada mas. Nuevamente se dedico a

concentrarse en sus pensamientos, en lo que sucedia y en lo que sucederia, hasta que algo calido

se poso en sus labios por breves momentos y sus ojos se abrieron para ver a la senju sonreirle

tiernamente...

saku: gracias...-le dijo suavemente y dandole otro corto beso- me ire a cambiar...-informo

poniendose de pie para dirigirse al baño-

sasu: s...si...-dijo siguiendola con la mirada hasta que se perdio tras la puerta del baño-

Cinco minutos despues la chica ya estaba lista, y ambos salieron del cuarto. Durante todo el

camino ambos permanecieron en silencio, aunque el orochimaru sabia que la pelirrosa estaba

haciendo lo posible por no preguntar el motivo de ir a la torre...

sasu: "solo un poco mas..." -penso ansioso-

Despues de un par de minutos nuevamente se encontraban en la puerta que daba a la torre...El

pelinegro la abrio y despues que paso la senju la cerro, y por un momento se recargo alli. El viento

fresco choco contra su cuerpo, y contra el de ella, produciendoles una agradable sensacion...

sasu: bien...-dijo caminando hacia el extremo-

saku: de que tenemos que hablar? -pregunto por fin y siguiendo al pelinegro-

sasu: de nosotros...-sentencio mirandola con unos ojos llenos de algo que la senju no supo

distinguir, pero que la dejo sin aliento-

Corria y corria a todo los que sus pies daban, su respiracion estaba agitada y pequeñas gotas de

sudor resbalaban por su frente. El ambiente era calido y lo unico que lo aliviaba era la frescura del

aire...

neji: maldita sea! -gruño cuando tropezo con algo que ni el mismo sabia que era-

Sin detenerse a pensar si alguien lo miraba o lo seguia bastaron solo unos pocos segundos antes

de que llegara al cementerio. Varias tumbas decoraban el lugar, y todas ellas eran ocupadas por

alumnos que no tenian ni familia ni nadie que pudiera realizarles los funerales, era algo

lamentable...

neji: donde estas? -susurro comenzando a caminar-

El viento calido chocaba contra su rostro, y un pequeño murmullo llegaba a sus oidos. Voces,

voces de las personas que estaban alli, aunque claro, sabia que no eran personas...serian almas?

Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro para evitar desconcentrarse, sabia que se estaba dejando

dominar por su mente. Todos sus sentidos se encendieron al maximo, procurando no caer preso

de la locura...

neji: "concentrate, concentrate..." -se repetia una y otra vez-

Camino durante varios minutos entre las tumbas, guiado solo por la luz de la luna, y se maldijo una

y otra vez al no saber la ubicacion exacta de la tumba de la ojimiel. El pensar en ello, le produjo un

dolor en el pecho, hasta ese dias, hasta esas horas en ningun momento se habia interesado en ir a

aquel lugar. Nuevamente agito la cabeza, y apreto los puños, no debia dejarse llevar por esa

emociones.

El sabia lo que sentia por ella, él era el unico que lo sabia, y esperaba que nunca nadie lo supiera,

por que ese era su secreto, y como todo secreto debia permanecer en las oscuridades. Habia

sufrido por tenten, lo aceptaba, y aun en su ser tenia las esperanzas de vengarse de los senjus por

todo el daño que le produjeron, pero no viviria en las sombras, tenten era el pasado y alli debia

quedarse, aunque eso le oprimiera el corazon...

neji: donde estas? -murmuro casi sin voz-

Sus pasos se detenian solo para mirar los nombres que estaban inscriptos en las tumbas, y un

suspiro de frustracion escapaba de sus labios cada vez que veia que aquella era la tumba

equivocada, e incluso llego un momento en el que creyo que no la encontraria pero justo en

aquelo instante sus ojos lograron divisar el nombre de la senju...

neji: aqui...-dijo mirando fijamente la tumba-

Todo a su alrededor parecio detenerse en ese preciso instante, y sintio que las fuerzas

nuevamente lo abandonarian. Alli, debajo de él, a solo un par de metros de sus pies estaba ella...el

cuerpo de ella. Trago en seco al imaginarse a la senju, sus ojos opacos, su piel blanca, y sus pelos

sin nada de brillo...se la imagino tal y como debia estar: muerta.

neji: ya estoy aqui...-susurro para si mismo-

Un ruido a su derecha hizo que sus sentidos volvieran en si, y sus ojos lograron divisar una silueta

que pasaba corriendo y se perdia entre los arbustos. Su corazon se acelero, mas aun asi procuro

no prestar atencion a aquel echo, y se concentro en la lapida que tenia delante...

neji: ya estoy aqui...-volvio a susurrar al tiempo que se arodillaba y la angustia se apoderaba de su

ser-

Pasaron varios segundos y despues de eso varios minutos. Nada sucedia. Al principio se sumergio

en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos, en sus recuerdos, en todo...todo lo que podia, y una

vez que hubo excavado en cada uno de ellos se fijo en el presente. La luna comenzaba a cambiar

de poscicion pues el tiempo estaba pasando mas rapido de lo que parecia...

neji: que quieres? -pregunto mirando fijamente la tumba- dime que quieres tenten?

Nada sucedia, absolutamente nada, y por un momento se sintio el ser mas estupido sobre la

tierra, por estar alli, arodillado en la tumba de una senju y esperando algo...algo que ni el mismo

sabia que era...

neji: tenten...-llamo con su aspera voz-

Nada. Cerro los ojos en un intento por relajarse y esperar a que sucediera lo que tendria que

suceder, pero aquello no funciono. Los minutos siguieron pasando una tras otro, y asi

sucesivamente, y llegado un momento su paciencia termino de agotarse por completo...

neji: demonios! -dijo molesto al tiempo que abria los ojos- aqui estoy! aqui estoy y no haces nada!

Sus piernas lo obligaron a ponerse de pie y estaba dispuesto a irse pero una mano en su hombro

hizo que nuevamente cayera arodillado. Su cuerpo se estremecio al sentir aquella calidez en su

hombro, y estaba seguro, completamente seguro que aquella mano pertenecia a tenten. Su rostro

quedo enfrentado a la lapida de la senju, y por mas que su mente le decia que volteara el rostro

para ver a la dueña de aquella mano, no podia hacerlo. Estaba paralizado. No supo cuanto tiempo

estuvo asi, pero llegado un momento reacciono y rapidamente giro el rostro, pero en el instante

que lo hizo la calidez de su hombro desaparecio, y detras de él no habia nadie...

neji: tenten? -llamo viendo a todos lados, una y otra vez-

El lugar estaba vacio, y aunque un enorme escalosfrio recorrio todo su ser se mantuvo quieto,

arodillado frente a ella. Su mirada nuevamente se dirgio al frente y su ceño se fruncio...Que

queria? que queria de él?

neji: que quieres? -pregunto traduciendo sus pensamientos a palabras-

Nada sucedia.

neji: que quieres tenten? -dijo en tono mas elevado- que quieres maldicion?

El eco de su voz sono por todo el lugar, y en un momento penso que algo sucederia pero no fue

asi...

neji: maldicion tenten! -exclamo molesto y poniendose de pie- por que? por que me haces esto!? -

pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

Hasta ese momento la ojimiel en ningun momento lo habia dejado en paz, todo el tiempo lo

atormentaba, lo perseguia, no lo dejaba en paz! Y ahora, ahora que iba a arreglar todo ese asunto

la misma no se aparecia...Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

neji: por que tenten!? -grito fuertemente- por que? maldita sea! -exclamo encolerizado- aparece

de una maldita vez!

Un fuerte viento soplo por todo el lugar, produciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran solo un poco,

miro a todos lados tratando de distinguir algo, alguien...

neji: que quieres!? -volvio a preguntar-

ten: lo sabes...tu sabes lo que quiero, mejor dicho lo que tu quieres...

neji: lo que yo quiero...es que me dejes en paz! -rugio furioso- deja de atormentarme, deja de

hacerlo!

ten: yo no hago nada neji...

neji: demonios! -mascullo frunciendo el ceño-

En su rostro se formo una mueca de dolor y nuevamente cayo arodillado. Que debia hacer? lo

sabia, el lo sabia y aun asi su ser se resistia a ello. Sabia que debia hacerlo, pero el orgullo podia

mas, mucho mas. Sin embargo tambien era conciente que se lo debia, mas que nada en el mundo,

por que él habia sido un verdadero bastardo con ella. En tantas ocasiones la habia tratado mal, le

habia gritado, la habia echo llorar...

Ella...ella no se merecia nada de eso...

neji: yo...-dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo- tenten yo...

Su corazon se acelero con cada segundo que pasaba, y de un momento a otro sintio que las

fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo completamente. Sus ojos se cerraron, y su acelerada respiracion

se regularizo dando paso a un mas calmada y relajada. No podia seguir con eso, ya no...

Su cuerpo cayo contra el suelo, tumbado sobre la tumba de ella, y despues de eso nada...

De nosotros...Aquellas dos palabras resonaron en sus oidos con un eco que se iba alejando mas y

mas, pero que no desparecia. Trago en seco y los nervios se apoderaron velozmente de su ser. El

orochimaru estaba extraño, lo habia notado desde que lo vio, y aquello lograba atemorizarla...

saku: de nosotros? -pregunto en un hilo de voz-

sasu: si...-dijo de manera determinada-

saku: q...que...? -pregunto sin saber exactamente que decir-

El pelinegro volteo el rostro y ella, a paso indesiso, se acerco hasta quedar a la altura de el,

viendolo con sus brillantes ojos jades que resplandecian bajo la luz de la luna.

sasu: yo estuve pensando...-exclamo de manera seria y viendola fijamente-

saku: en que?

sasu: en todo...-respondio sinceramente- en ti, en él, en mi, en todo...-exclamo removiendose en

su lugar, sin saber bien como debia seguir-

saku: sasuke, que sucede? -pregunto con la voz temblorasa-

Que le pasaba? por que actuaba asi? Nunca lo habia visto tan seria, y al mismo tiempo algo

incomodo o nervioso. Un frio sentimiento se apodero de su ser, ya no la queria?

sasu: cuanto mas durara todo esto sakura? -pregunto mirandola intensamente-

saku: no lo se...

sasu: y yo tampoco...-concluyo con un deje de rabia- tenemos a todo tu clan en contra, a todo el

mio...

saku: lo se

sasu: de echo no solo son nuetros clanes, nadie aceptara esto...-exclamo señalando a ambos-

saku: a que quieres llegar? -pregunto con los ojos nublados-

sasu: pero no solo se trata de nosotros...-añadio viendo el vientre de la senju- él...-dijo

refieriendose a su hijo- él va a ser visto como la clara muestra de nuestra traicion, y nunca nadie lo

vera bien, si es que no lo matan antes de todo.

saku: sasuke! -reclamo frunciendo el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras- yo no dejare que nada le

pase! -afirmo segura-

Su corazon se oprimio al pensar que el chico no la ayudaria en nada, y sus ojos amenazaron con

desbordarse, pero se aguanto, y simplemente lo miro molesta...

sasu: por cuanto tiempo podras protegerlo sakura? -pregunto friamente- podras contra todo el

mundo?

saku: lo hare si es por el! -respondio rabiosa-

sasu: yo lo se...-dijo suavizando el tono de su voz, al ver que con todo eso solo habia logrado

alterar a la pelirrosa-

Dio un paso hacia ella y quedo enfrentado, sus ojos se miraban entre si y el calor que sus cuerpos

emanaban se mezclaron el uno con el otro...

sasu: yo tambien lo hare...-dijo sinceramente-

La pelirrosa sintio un enorme alivio en su interior cuando lo escucho. Eso era lo unico que queria,

queria su apoyo...lo queria a él. No le importaba que todo el mundo estuviera en su contra, no si el

estaba junto a ella...

sasu: pero dada las circunstancias no sabemos si para mañana estaremos vivos...-exclamo con una

pequeña sonrisa-

saku: no digas eso...-susurro bajando la mirada y haciendo que los mechones cubrieran sus ojos-

sasu: es la verdad, por mas dura que sea...

Su mano tomo el menton, de la senju, obligandola a que levantara el rostro y lo viera a los ojos. La

contemplo durante unos segundos, grabando aquella hermosa imagen de la senju bajo la luna, con

los pelos revueltos por el viento y con su aroma inundando todos sus sentidos...Su mano se deslizo

por su menton, bajando por su cuello para despues hacerlo por su espalda hasta llegar a su

cintura, y una vez alli la atrajo hacia él, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que el calor de

ella pasara a él, y viceversa. Su otra mano tambien se posciciono en su cintura...

sasu: sakura...

saku: umm? -murmuro sin ser capaz de hablar frente a aquellos misteriosos ojos que la

atrevesaban sin pudor alguno-

sasu: yo no se por cuanto tiempo podre protegerte...-dijo seriamente-

saku: no...

sasu: espera...-la interrumpio rapidamente- esa es la verdad, yo te protegere, los protegere...-se

corrigio algo incomodo por lo que él mismo decia- pero tal vez, y es lo mas probable...

saku: no lo digas...-eta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpio- por favor no lo hagas...-pidio con los ojos

vidriosos-

Sabia lo que el chico queria decir, y aunque muy en el fondo ella lo sabia, no queria escucharlo, no

de sus labios...El por su lado, sintio como el cuerpo de ella temblaba ante aquellas palabras,

aquello lo hizo sentirse vivo, pues la preocupacion y miedo de ella a perderlo, le hacian saber

cuanto lo amaba...

sasu: no es algo que sirva de mucho, o tal vez si, no lo se...-dijo en tono bajo- pero sea como sea

quiero hacerlo, y no solo por eso...

saku: de que hablas? -pregunto en un susurro-

sasu: lo unico...lo unico que puedo darte es mi apellido...-exclamo al tiempo que su rostro se

acercaba al de la senju-

saku: que? -dijo aun sin entender-

sasu: sakura...

Aquella palabra hizo eco en sus oidos...

sasu: quiero que te cases conmigo...

Y alli fue donde sintio que desfalleceria...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	17. Capitulo 72:iluciones rotas

**Hola aquí estoy nuevamente con los siguientes capítulos de la historia , se que es un poco rápido pero quiero poder publicar la mayoría de capítulos ahora que tengo mucho tiempo libre. Sin mas que decir ya saben lo de siempre**

 **Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 72: ilusiones rotas...

Sabia lo que el chico queria decir, y aunque muy en el fondo ella lo sabia, no queria escucharlo, no

de sus labios...El por su lado, sintio como el cuerpo de ella temblaba ante aquellas palabras,

aquello lo hizo sentirse vivo, pues la preocupacion y miedo de ella a perderlo, le hacian saber

cuanto lo amaba...

sasu: no es algo que sirva de mucho, o tal vez si, no lo se...-dijo en tono bajo- pero sea como sea

quiero hacerlo, y no solo por eso...

saku: de que hablas? -pregunto en un susurro-

sasu: lo unico...lo unico que puedo darte es mi apellido...-exclamo al tiempo que su rostro se

acercaba al de la senju-

saku: que? -dijo aun sin entender-

sasu: sakura...

Aquella palabra hizo eco en sus oidos...

sasu: quiero que te cases conmigo...

Y alli fue donde sintio que desfalleceria...

Su rostro mostro toda la incredulidad que sentia, toda la sorprensa y el desconcierto. Habia

escuchado bien? No, no podia ser. Miro fijamente al orochimaru y vio en sus ojos que todo ello era

real, sus labios se entreabrieron pero fueron incapasez de articular algo. Su corazon, latiendo

freneticamente, parecia que se saldria de su pecho, y realmente creyo que lo haria...

sasu: y bien? -pregunto temeroso y nervioso, algo que no era comun en él-

Aun sin salir de su asombro sintio como algo calido le rodeaba el corazon, algo tan calido que

sentia que le quemaba poco a poco, y sin embargo no era una sensacion fea, era la sensacion mas

maravillosa que jamas tuvo...

saku: yo...-susurro sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y como respirar era la tarea

mas dificil del mundo-

El pelinegro entendia la sorpresa que debia haber sido todo eso, pero por favor, queria escuchar

ya su respuesta. Sus manos, colocadas en su cintura, sentian el temblor del cuerpo de la pelirrosa,

pero este era diferente al anterior, podia sentirlo. Sin perder mas tiempo tomo una de las manos

de la senju y sin dejar de verla a los ojos deslizo algo en uno de sus dedos...

La senju bajo la mirada al sentir algo frio en uno de sus dedos, y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron de

la impresion, al ver alli un hermoso y delicado anillo dorado...

sasu: oh... sasuke...-dijo sin aliento y viendo como sus manos temblaban fuertemente-

Sus ojos subieron nuevamente a los del azabache y por un momento creyo que la voz no podria

salir de sus labios pero para su sorpresa si lo hizo...

saku: ha...hablas en s...serio? -tartamudeo viendolo fijamente a los ojos-

sasu: como nunca -afirmo a escasos centimetros de su rostro-

saku: si...-susurro- yo si quiero! -exclamo sumamente entusiasmada- quiero ser tu esposa sasuke! -

afirmo al tiempo que se lanzaba contra él para abrazarlo con fuerza y hundir su rostro en su cuello-

sasu: entonces lo seras...-aseguro con una sonrisa sincera y devolviendole el abrazo- quiero que lo

seas...-añadio bajando su rostro hasta hundirlo en el cuello de ella, aspirando su delicioso y puro

aroma-

Se mantuvieron asi bastante tiempo, con sus cuerpo pegados entre si, y sus respiraciones

chocando contra los cuellos de ambos, hasta que sus labios se buscaron entre si y se encontraron

como nunca antes...

saku: te amo...-susurro entre besos y con los ojos desbordados de lagrimas- te amo tanto

sasuke...-murmuro con la voz quebrada-

sasu: yo a ti sakura...-dijo separandose de los suaves labios de la chica-

La pelirrosa llevo sus manos a las mejillas del chico y comenzo a acariciarlas suavemente, aun

sintiendose aturdida por todo lo que sucedia...

sasu: pasado mañana...-informo con una sonrisa divertida-

saku: que? -susurro suavemente-

sasu: pasado mañana nos casaremos...-exclamo subiendo su mano por la espalda de la chica-

saku: que!? -dijo totalmente sobresaltada-

sasu: lo que escuchaste, mañana tendremos que irnos de aqui...-añadio viendo atentamente la

reaccion de la pelirrosa-

saku: que estas diciendo? -pregunto aun sin salir de su asombro-

sasu: te estoy informando de lo que haremos...-exclamo tranquilamente-

saku: pero sasuke...-dijo apartandose solo un poco y bajando sus manos hacia el pecho del

orochimaru- como...como haremos?

sasu: ya esta todo arreglado sakura...

saku: pero...como? -pregunto sorprendida-

sasu: tu no preguntes mas que todo esta listo para pasado mañana...

saku: pero...-volvio a decir tratando de entender todo ello- como haremos? -repitio su pregunta-

sasu: te digo que todo esta arreglado -aclaro nuevamente-

saku: es que...tu y yo no podemos casarnos...

sasu: por que? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

saku: sasuke eres un orochimaru, y yo una senju, no esta permitido...-dijo tristemente- nadie

podra ni quedra casarnos...

sasu: cuando te digo que todo esta arreglado es por que asi es...-añadio orgulloso de si mismo-

La pelirrosa lo miro aun llena de preguntas y él lo entendio rapidamente...

sasu: yelzu...

saku: yelzu?

sasu: es el sacerdote que nos casara...-exclamo seriamente-

saku: pero...como acepto? -pregunto al tiempo que apretaba levemente la camisa del chico-

sasu: yelzu casa a las personas que otros no lo harian, corruptos, ladrones, y todo ese tipo de

gente

saku: pero es diferente, nunca habra casado a un orochimaru y una senju...

sasu: no nunca lo hizo, pero con dinero todo se puede sakura...-apunto sonriendo triunfante-

saku: pero si nos traiciona? -pregunto alarmada-

sasu: el no sabe que eres una senju sakura, ni siquiera sabe tu nombre ni el mio, lo unico que sabe

es que casara a dos personas que le dieron mucho dinero...

saku: de verdad? -dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

sasu: por supuesto...

saku: entonces es seguro...-dijo sumamente entusiasmada-

sasu: lo dudabas?

saku: es que...-susurro dudosa- todo es tan complicado, que a veces creo que nada podra salir

bien...-aclaro con un deje de tristeza-

sasu: esta vez no sakura, esta vez todo saldra bien

saku: si...-dijo acercando su rostro al del orochimaru para besarlo delicadamente-

sasu: necesito que arregles todo sakura, por que una vez que nos vayamos no volveremos -aclaro

mas serio de lo normal-

saku: no volveremos...-susurro para si misma-

No volverian, eso era lo mejor, pero aun asi naruto y hinata...acaso nunca mas los veria? Una

pequeña parte de su ser se entristecio al pensar en ello, sin embargo aquella tristeza no se

comparba con la felicidad que sentia de estar con el orochimaru...

saku: lo hare...-dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo que el orochimaru volviera a respirar normal-

sasu: bien...-dijo al tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaban por sus mechones rosas- por cierto...-dijo

de repente- en tu cuarto deje una cosa...

saku: una cosa? y que es?

sasu: no lo adivinas? -pregunto acercando su rostro a su cuello para darle un suave beso alli-

saku: no...-susurro bien bajito-

sasu: entonces tendras que esperar a verlo...-informo cuando subio a su oreja-

El rostro de la senju mostro su disgusto...

saku: dime que es sasuke...-pidio impaciente-

sasu: no...-dijo firme-

La pelirrosa fruncio el ceño por un momento pero despues dejo de hacerlo y una nueva sonrisa se

formo en su rostro...

saku: gracias...-exclamo suavemente-

sasu: por que? -pregunto confundido-

saku: por todo sasuke, gracias por todo esto...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa y no pudiendo mas

con sus emociones-

Sus brazos nuevamente rodearon al chico con fuerza...Nunca, nunca podria agradecerle en

palabras todo lo que él habia echo por ella. Era mas de lo que jamas habia llegado a imaginar,

siempre habia soñado estar con la persona que amaba, casarse, tener hijos, ser felices, y siempre

que soñaba eso una grata sensacion se apoderaba de su ser, pero lo que sentia en esos momentos

no se comparaba en lo absoluto, era mas, mucho mas de lo que alguna vez llego a imaginar. Era un

sentimiento que la dejaba sin aliento, y todo...todo gracias al orochimaru...

saku: quiero ver que es...-informo despues de un momento-

sasu: espera...-susurro sin moverse-

saku: pero...-reclamo llena de curiosidad por saber que era lo que el chico dejo en su cuarto-

sasu: solo un rato mas sakura...-exclamo al tiempo que su mirada se perdia en el espeso bosque-

despues debo ir a mi sector, itachi esta aqui...

La pelirrosa lo miro sorprendida y luego su sorpresa paso a preocupacion. Apoyo su cabeza en el

pecho del chico y al igual que él clavo su mirada en el bosque, no pensaria en itachi, no pensaria

en el asesino de sus padres, en ese momento solo pensaria en lo que sucederia con su vida a partir

de su partida del colegio...

Ella junto al orochimaru...

En todo el dia...en todo el dia no habia salido de su habitacion, y sentia que nunca mas podria

hacerlo. El fuerte dolor de su pecho no se comparaba con el profundo odio de su corazon, odio,

rabia, furia, era una mezcla de sentimientos que no la dejaban ver con claridad, o mejor dicho que

le hacian ver con claridad...

karin: desgraciado...-mascullo con la voz temblorosa-

Llevaba varias horas en la misma poscicion, estaba sentada en su cama con la espalda recargada

en la pared. Su mirada en ningun momento se habia apartado de aquel bloque blanco que tenia

delante de ella, y su cuerpo no mostraba ningun signo de querer cambiar de poscicion...

karin: desgraciado...-repitio en el mismo tono-

En su mente las cosas que pensaba eran demasiadas, tantas y tanas que no sabia por donde

comenzar a organizar, sin embargo de su boca solo salian pequeños insultos hacia el

orochimaru...Una nueva carcajada se apodero de ella, pero aun asi no se movio, simplemente dejo

que su boca se moviera.

Habia sido una estupida! una verdadera y completa estupida!

karin: que ciega fui...-susurro aun sonriendo- que tonta!

Por que? por que no pudo actuar antes? Hace bastante tiempo que sabia que el orochimaru

andaba en algo, hace bastante tiempo ya lo sentia distinto y siempre supo que era por alguna

chica, pero jamas, jamas creyo que seria por ella. Tal vez si hubiera actuado en vez de dejar que el

tiempo siguiera pasando las cosas no hubieran llegado a ese punto, pero no lo hizo y ahora...ahora

solo podia ver las consecuencias de sus actos...

karin: haruno...-dijo lleno de odio- te matare, juro que te matare...-susurro apretando los puños

fuertemente-

Lo haria, mataria a esa maldita zorra que se atravio a tocar lo suyo, a sasuke. Se sentia humillada, y

rebajada, como era posible que sasuke estuviera con la impura cuando la tenia a ella? Debia haber

enloquecido, esa era la unica respuesta que veia al comportamiento del pelinegro, si no que otra

respuesta habria? Su rostro mosco una mueca de asco y odio al imaginarse a esos dos juntos...

karin: maldita sea! -grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza y agitando la cabeza-

Solo pensar, solo imaginar aquello hacia que la desesperacion junto con la frustracion se

apoderaran de ella, pero no, no iba a dejarse vencer. Lo habia perdido lo aceptaba, y aunque el

orochimaru le pidiera perdon ella no cambiaria su postura, por que nadie, nadie la pisotearia,

nadie la humillaria, nadie la rebajaria al nivel de la pelirrosa...

karin: disfruta mientras puedas perra! -mascullo con una enorme sonrisa- disfruta mientras

puedas zorra! -grito mas fuerte-

Despues de gritar aquello comenzo a reirse fuertemente, y su cuerpo cayo recostado a la cama

aun sin dejar de reirse...

karin: tu tambien sasuke...-dijo entre risas- tu tambien me la pagaras maldito! -exclamo con la voz

quebrada-

Las lagrimas nuevamente se asomaron en sus ojos y su risa se volvio amarga...

karin: tu tambien sasuke...tu tambien...-susurro con la voz quebrada-

El llanto no se hizo esperar y la risa murio igual de rapido que surgio...Su rostro se hundio en el

colchon y un quejido escapo de sus labios, no lo soportaba, no soportaba sentir eso! Era un dolor

tan grande que la dejaba indefensa ante cualquier cosa...

karin: por que? por que? -pregunto amargamente- por que con ella? por que no me amaste

sasuke?

Las palabras escapan de su boca llenas de odio, y tristeza. Inevitablemente ella amaba al

orochimaru, pero con lo que le hizo, inevitablemente tambien lo odiaba. Eran dos sentimientos

opuestos y sin embargo no podia evitar sentir ambos cuando pensaba en el azabache...

karin: que hice mal? te di todo, maldicion! -exclamo frustrada- que mas querias? soy linda, rica,

tengo poder, soy lo que buscabas sasuke! entonces por que no me amaste? por que no lo hiciste?

Las lagrimas seguian resbalando por sus mejillas y humedecian las sabanas en donde terminaban.

Otro quejido escapo de sus labios, y sus puños comenzaron a golpear fuertemente el colchon...

karin: malditos! malditos traidores! -grito enfurecida- juro que me la pagaran, lo juro, lo juro, lo

juro! -sentencio sumamente alterada-

Rapidamente se sento y vio a todos lados, como buscando algo...algo que la ayudara con todo eso,

algo que la ayudara en su vengana. Que podia hacer para hacerles pagar? que debia hacer para

que ambos traidores sintieran lo mismo que ella?

Una sonrisa siniestra se asomo en su rostro...

karin: todos...todos deben enterarse de esto...-dijo maliciosamente- todas sabran que Sasuke

Uchiha y Sakura Haruno son una malditos traidores!

Nuevamentes las risas escaparon de sus labios y las lagrimas fueron disminuyendo gradualmente...

karin: lo gritare a todos! y entonces ambos estaran acabados...-continuo diciendo- ambos estaran

muertos!

Eso era perfecto, era mas que perfecto! Cuando ambos clanes se enteraran de lo que ambos

jovenes estaban haciendo no dudarian en matarlos. Los matarian! los matarian y ella seria la

respondable de eso.

Su venganza seria perfecta...

Le dio un dulce y largo beso antes de que se fuera, aunque solo estarian un par de horas

separados sentia que aquellas horas serian una enternidad, despues de eso él se fue...Sus manos

cerraron las ventanas de su cuarto y su frente se apoyo en esta por varios segundos...

saku: sasuke...-susurro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-

Despego su frente de la ventana y vio atravez de ella por un tiempo mas, aunque el chico le habia

dicho que no se preocupara aun asi ella no podia evitar no hacerlo. Itachi estaba en el colegio y

temia que se atreviera a hacerle algo al pelinegro...

saku: bastardo, ojala te pudrieras en el infierno...-dijo llena de odio-

Despues de eso camino hacia su cama y se sento con pesadez en ella, no queria pensar en itachi,

no queria hacerlo, pero eso era algo tan dificil cuando sabia que el uchiha esta alli, en el colegio, y

lo peor de todo saber que sasuke se iria ver con él...

saku: "que no le haga nada por favor..." -penso con angustia-

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y sus ojos se cerraron un momento, ahora tenia cosas mas

importantes que pensar como el echo de que el dia siguiente se iria del colegio junto al

orochimaru, se irian para casarse...Una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro al pensar en ello,

pasado mañana ya no seria Sakura Haruno, si no Sakura Uchiha.

Una de sus manos se levanto y su mirada se poso en aquel hermoso anillo que rodeaba uno de sus

dedos. Lo miro por bastante tiempo grabando cada pequeño detalle, ya que no era un anillo liso, si

no que tenia pequeñas hundidas en toda su extension, y en el interior llevaba dos letras...

SxS

Sonrio al recordar ello, pues representaba el nombre del orochimaru y ella, SasukexSakura, no es

que fuera la gran cosa pero pensar que fue el orochimaru quien decidio hacerlo era sensacional...

saku: Sakura Uchiha...-murmuro emocionada-

Sonaba bien, sonaba muy bien. Su corazon se acelero en un segundo y la sonrisa de su rostro no se

iba en ningun momento, Sakura Uchiha, no podia sacarse esas dos palabras de su cabeza, y es que

sonaba tan bien. Ella seria la esposa de sasuke, la esposa de uno de los uchihas, la esposa de un

orochimaru. Ella Sakura Haruno pertenenciente al clan senju se casaria con un orochimaru...

saku: que locura...-susurro al tiempo que dejaba que su cuerpo cayera contra el colchon-

Una de sus manos se poso en su vientre y no pudo evitar recordar como el pelinegro lo habia

acariciado hace unas horas, claro que dejo de hacerlo cuando ella se desperto pero eso ya no

importa. Le gustaba que hiciera eso, le gustaba demasiado, por que le hacia sentir un lindo

cosquilleo en todo su interior. Ademas no era la primera vez que lo hacia, ya un par de veces habia

sentido como el chico tocaba aquella zona cuando ella dormia, y siempre que se movia la retiraba

de alli...

saku: tonto...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa- tambien es tu hijo...-murmuro sonrojada-

Suavemente comenzo a mover su mano por su vientre mientras su cabeza imaginaba una y otra

vez su casamiento. Claro que no seria como el que siempre soño, pues en las condiciones que

estaban eso era obvio, pero aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo queria ser la esposa de él

cuanto antes, no queria perder mas tiempo, y de echo aunque era pasado mañana aun asi sentia

que era una eternidad...

saku: pasado mañana...-volvio a susurrar-

Y despues de eso...ahi era lo dificil. Que harian despues de eso? a donde irian? El orochimaru le

habia dicho que no se preocupara por nada, pero aun asi sí tenia que preocuparse, ya que no

podrian vivir escondiendose toda la vida, ademas de que aquello seria imposible pues alguien los

encontraria en cualquier momento...

saku: no tardaran en hacerlo...

Eso era seguro, con todo el munfo buscandolos esconderse era absurdo, y sin embargo estaba

dispuesta a ello. Pero despues venia otra cosa mas dificil, que harian cuando su hijo naciera? No es

lo mismo viajar solos, que viajar con un bebe a cuestas, necesitarion comida, pañales, leche...

saku: oh dios! -mascullo molesta con ella misma por pensar en esas cosas-

Aun era demasiado pronto pensar en ello, y hacerlo solo era una perdida de tiempo. Se removio

en la cama buscando una poscicion comoda pero de repente recordo algo y no pudo evitar

sentarse de golpe. Sus ojos brillaron al ver en el mueble que tenia junto a su cama una caja

mediana y una grande, sabia que la mediana era los chocolates pero la grande...

saku: como puede olvidarlo...-susurro poniendose de pie-

Y es que estaba tan concetrada en todo lo que pasaria que ni siquiera habia distinguido aquella

caja. Rapidamente la tomo entre sus manos y nuevamente se volvio a sentar en su cama, por

algun motivo estaba muy emocionada...

saku: que sera? -se pregunto a si misma mientras retiraba el papel que los envolvia-

Una vez que la caja quedo desnuda sus manos tomaron la tapa y la sacaron sin perder mas tiempo.

Sus ojos miraron sumamente sorprendidos aquella tela roja...

saku: no...no puede ser...-dijo con la voz temblorosa-

Nuevamente se puso de pie y delicadamente levanto aquella tela roja de la caja, haciendo que la

misma se extendiera hacia abajo y dejara a la vista un hermoso vestido...

saku: e...esto es...-susurro totalmente impactada-

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion y su corazon se detuvo abruptamente al reconocer de que se

trataba...era el tipico vestido que usaban las orochimarus cuando se casaban...

saku: oh dios..-balcucio sintiendo que las piernas le flaquearian en cualquier momento-

Sus ojos recorrieron el vestido desde el inicio hasta el final y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Sonrio coplacida y emocionada y tal como penso sus piernas le fallaron y cayo sentada a la cama.

Nunca creyo verse en aquella situacion, y ahora...ahora lo estaba. Debia ser un sueño, un hermoso

y maravilloso sueño...

saku: sasuke...-susurro tiernamente-

Despues de eso sin perder mas tiempo se desabrocho la camisa y luego porsiguio con las demas

prendas...queria probarse aquel vestido. Sus manos aun estaban temblorosas por toda la emocion

pero aun asi logro ponerse aquel vestido, y se sorprendio al darse cuenta que la parte que

correspondia a su vientre era mas ancha. El orochimaru habia pensado en todo...

Camino a paso torpe hacia el espejo y no pudo evitar sentir un escalosfrio al verse con aquel

vestido. Las lagrimas desbordaron de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Su mente rapidamente

recordo la vez que se habia probado el vestido de los senju, recordo como ese dia habia pensado

que eso era todo para ella, que jamas podria estar con sasuke como ella lo deseaba, y recordo

como habia llorado por todo eso, pero ahora...ahora lloraba de emocion, de felicidad, lloraba por

todo lo bueno que le estaba sucediendo...

saku: gracias...-susurro cerrando sus ojos-

No sabia bien a quien agradecia, si a sasuke, a su familia, o a quien sea, pero sentia que debia

hacerlo. Las cosas nunca fueron faciles para ella, siempre tenia problemas y penso que su racha

nunca cambiaria, pero ahora por fin veia algo de esperanza en todo ello, por fin sentia que las

cosas realmente podian salir bien...

Mas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro y aun asi una hermosa sonrisa se formo en este...

Por primera vez sintio que realmente las cosas saldrian bien, por primera vez creyo que nada ni

nadie podria arruinar aquel momento...

Se desperto confundido y aturdido, todo su cuerpo le dolia y un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo

atormentaba. Levanto el rostro del suelo y sus ojos se entrecerraron al sentir los fuerte rayos del

sol de la mañana...

neji: mierda...-mascullo comenzando a levantarse-

Apoyo ambas manos en el suelo y quedo arodillado en la tierra. Dejo pasar varios segundo

mientras intentaba recordar como habia llegado a aquella penosa situacion. Con cada segundo

que pasaba su rostro se empalidecia mas y mas y su respiracion nuevamente comenzaba a

agitarse...

neji: pero eso...eso no puede ser...-susurro desconcertado-

Lentamente su mirada comenzo a subir y se topo con la lapida de la tumba de la ojimiel a solo

unos pocos centimetros de él...Sus ojos divagaron entre las palabras que estaban escritas, su

nombre, la fecha de su nacimiento, de su muerte, todo...sus ojos leyeron todo y nuevamente

aquella opresion en su pecho aparecio...

neji: tenten...-susurro bajando la mirada al suelo-

La noche era diferente a la mañana, en la noche podia sentir el frio y la palida luz de la luna

iluminar todo, en la noche sus ideas estaban aun mas difusas, pero ahora...ahora veia todo con

mas claridad, sentia el calido calor que le daban los rayos al chocar contra él y tambien sentia la

brisa fresca...Por primera vez sintio algo de alivio en su corazon, por primera vez vio con claridad...

neji: un poco tarde supongo...-susurro sin despegar su mirada del suelo-

Respiro profundamente y exhalo igualmente...Jamas se desharia de todo eso si no hacia lo que

debia hacer. Su conciencia estaba sucia, sucia y podrida y aunque lo podrido no se le iria y lo sucio

tal vez tampoco no le importa, en esos momentos lo unico que queria es que ella supiera lo que

sentia, por que quisiera o no, lo sentia, y esta vez necesitaba decirselo...

neji: bastante tarde...-volvio a susurrar- debi de haberte escuchado cuando me necesitabas, debi

hacerlo pero no lo hice y por eso...

Nuevamente las palabras se atoraron en su boca pero eso ya no importaba por que aunque

estuviera horas alli, él no se iria, no sin decir todo lo que queria y sabia que tambien debia decir...

neji: si yo...si yo hubiera dado mas antecion a tu carta...-exclamo apretando los puños contra el

suelo- tal vez hoy no estaria aqui, tal vez tu estarias viva, y nada de esto estaria sucediendo...

Su voz era arrastrada por le viento, haciendo que en todo el lugar los murmuros resonasen una y

otra vez...

neji: pero mirame...estoy aqui frente a tu tumba...-dijo lleno de ironia- y estoy hablando como su

fuera un maldito loco...-mascullo con una sonrisa apagada-

Ya no sabia si eso estaba sucediendo o no, pero sea lo que sea continuaria...Que mas podia

perder?

neji: jamas crei que serias capaz de suicidarte, no crei...no crei que estaba en aquella situacion, ni

siquiera lo imagine...-exclamo clavando su mirada en la lapida- siempre fuiste debil tenten,

supongo que las personas jamas pueden cambiar, cierto?

Su mirada se dirigio a su derecha cuando sintio un pequeño ruido proveniente de alli pero

rapidamente volvio a su lugar cuando se dio cuenta que habia sido una pequeña ramita que cayo

de uno de los arboles...

neji: yo no cambiare tenten, al igual que tu cuando muera seguire siendo quien soy, pero...-dudo

un segundo- pero creo que de alguna manera influiste en mi vida...-susurro lo mas baja que pudo,

como creyendo que alguien podria escucharlo- cuando me enterre que te suicidaste no quise

creerlo...-confeso con algo de dificultad- de alguna manera senti que algo se habia ido de mi vida,

supongo que llegaste a formar una pequeña parte de ella...

Nuevamente el silencio rondo el lugar cuando el ojiperla se quedo callado. Sus ojos bajaron hacia

el suelo y permanecieron alli por un buen tiempo, en un intento por ordenar todos sus

pensamientos e ideas...

neji: tenten yo...-exclamo pasando la mano por toda la tierra- yo lo siento tanto...-susurro por fin-

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al igual que sus puños y sus labios surcaron una clara muestra de

disgusto...

neji: debi...debi haber echo algo...-exclamo aun con los ojos cerrados- perdoname...por favor

perdoname...-dijo mientras su cabeza caia contra la tierra-

Algo en su interior habia explotado al decir aquello, y supo en ese instante que habia echo lo

correcto...

neji: perdoname...-volvio a susurrar-

Tal vez alguien que hubiera pasado por alli hubiera creido que aquella escena era las mas patetica

que jamas haya visto pero en aquellos momento no le importaba, no lo hacia...Por fin despues de

mas de un mes, por fin despues de tantos dias y tantas horas habia conseguido decirlo, y hacerlo

era mas satifactorio de lo que imagino. Suspiro cansado sobre la tierra, provocando que la misma

se elevara un poco y le ensuciara el rostro...

Pasaron bastante minutos y él simplemente permanecio asi, con la frente recargada en la tierra y

los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como poco a poco todo su ser se libera de una pesada y dura carga...

neji: es todo lo que te puedo decir...-murmuro aun sin moverse-

Despues de eso se puso de pie lentamente y se sacudio poco a poco, tratando de borrara

cualquier rastro de tierra de su cuerpo y rostro. Una vez listo su mirada se poso en aquella tumba

por breves segundos, y despues se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse y ya sabiendo que esa seria la

ultima vez que iria alli...

Camino en silencio de regreso al colegio, sumergido en sus pensamientos, sumergido en lo que

acaba de suceder, sumergido dentro...muy dentro de su ser, hasta que la voz de alguien lo saco de

sus pensamientos...

guar: oye tu! que haces ahi? -pregunto un guardia que se hallaba a varios metros de él-

neji: lo que me faltaba...-susurro para si mismo-

guar: pero si eres hyuga...-exclamo acercandose al chico-

neji: si, soy yo...-dijo sin dejar de caminar-

guar: que hacias ahi muchacho? -pregunto desconfiado-

neji: acaso esta prohibido ir alli? -pregunto molesto-

guar: a estas horas si...-aclaro seriamente-

neji: hablas en serio? -pregunto incredulo al no saber que alli habia horarios-

guar: hay horarios para el cementerio hyuga, si prestaras mas atencion a lo que sucede a tu

alrededor lo sabrias...

neji: claro...

guar: lo dejare pasar solo por esta vez -setencio serio- pero si te vuelvo...

neji: lo se...-interrumpio rapidamente y pasando de largo al guardio-

guar: si te vuelvo a ver...-continuo diciendo- estaras en grandes problemas...

neji: quedate tranquilo, no volvere mas...-afirmo seguro-

guar: como sea hyuga! -concluyo molesto-

El ojiperla siguio caminando un poco mas y segundos despues vio el colegio frente a él. Se detuvo

unos segundos y volteo el rosto solo un poco para ver el cementerio que se extendia detras de el...

neji: adios tenten...-murmuro para despues continuar con su camino...-

Ese dia era el mas hermoso de todos, al menos para ella lo era, el sol estaba radiante al igual que

la sonrisa de su rostro. No habia ido a clases y no pensaba hacerlo, tenia cosas mas importantes

que hacer como organizar todas sus cosas para su partida, para la cual no faltaba mucho...

saku: "debo calmarme" -penso al tiempo que abria las ventanas para dejar que el aire fresco

inundara todo el cuarto-

Su mirada recorrio todo su cuarto y un suspiro escapo de estos, no podia evitar sentir algo de

nostalgia por todo lo que estaba dejando atras, sin embargo las razones por las que lo hacia era

mucho mas valiosas...

saku: pero naruto y hinata...-susurro bajando la mirada-

Aun no habia visto a sus amigos, y pensar en ello la ponia aun mas nerviosa, no sabia que les diria

ni como lo haria. No sabia que es lo que debia hacer! Hinata ya sabia parte de la verdad pero

naruto no lo hacia, y estaba segura que cuando se enterara quien era el padre de su hijo...bueno

no queria ni pensar en ello. Rapidamente alejo aquellos pensamientos y comenzo su labor, pero

antes que nada agarro otra tableta de chocolate para llevarla a su boca y tragarla de una. Miro

nuevamente la caja pero rapidamente se alejo de alli, debia tratar de controlarse con aquellos

dulces pues si no terminaria la caja en solo unos minutos...

saku: bien...-exclamo mirando a todos lados y no sabiendo por donde comenzar-

Claro que tampoco era mucho, pues no debia llevare ropa ni nada de eso, la verdad es que no

estaban en condiciones de ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, sin embargo habia cosas que queria

llevar si o si, como pequeños objetos, regalos de sus amigos, la carta de tenten, y otras pequeñas

cosas que para ella eran realmente valiosas. Tambien debia llevar el vestido, pues no podia

ponerselo aun...

saku: mi vestido...-exclamo risueña y sentandose en la cama-

Cada vez faltaba menos para que sucediera, y sus nervios la traicionaban segundo a segundo, y es

que como evitar no estar nerviosa cuando sabia todo lo que esperaba...

saku: me pregunto que estara haciendo? -se pregunto mientras su mirada se clavaba en el anillo

que rodeaba su dedo-

Se quedo bastante tiempo asi, concentrada en aquel anillo y en lo que significaba, definitivamente

nada arruinaria aquel momento...Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando el ruido de la puerta

la sobresalto...

saku: que? -dijo confundida y poniendose de pie rapidamente- ya voy...-dijo fuerte para que la

escucharan-

Sin perder mas tiempo se saco el anillo y lo puso en el bolsillo de su camisa, tanto si era naruto o

hinata, ninguno de los dos podria ver aquello. Miro a todos lados haciendo una rapida revision a

ver si habia algo que la delata y entonces vio el chocolate y el vestido...

saku: mierda...-susurro bien bajo y corrio hacia aquellas dos cajas-

Rapidamente las cerro y las metio debajo de su cama para despues bajar las sabanas para que las

cubieran...

saku: ya voy! -dijo al escuchar nuevamente los golpes en la puerta, nuevamente verifico que todo

estuviera bien y una vez echo, corrio hacia la puerta y la abrio de una-

Ella no estaba preparada para lo que vio alli... y asi, sin darse cuenta cometio un terrible error al

abrir una simple y comun puerta...

Llevo una mano a su pecho cuando sintio que el aire le faltaba, y se sento de golpe tratando de

regular aquello. Solo bastaron pocos segundo para que lograra hacerlo y nuevamente todo volvio

a la normalidad. Aquel dia no habia ido a clases y las razones eran demasiado obvias. Ademas no

solo era eso, si no que tambien estaba itachi...No queria cruzarse con el pelinegro nuevamente...

sasu: sakura...-murmuro viendo en direccion a la ventana-

Sabia que a esas horas la chica deberia estar alistando todo, o hablando con sus amigos, sin

embargo aun asi sentia que mientras mas rapido se irian de alli mas rapido se alejarian de los

problemas...Una sensacion no muy grata recorrio su cuerpo, y sus ojos se cerraron por un

momento...Eran solo los nervios de eso estaba seguro, desde hace bastante tiempo que estaba asi

pero no dio importancia a ello, y es que quien no estaria nervioso estando en una situacion como

la de él...

sasu: como sea...-mascullo alejando aquellas sensaciones y concentrandose en lo que debia hacer-

Trago en seco al ver a aquel pelinegro frente a ella, y su corazon se acelero de sobremanera...

saku: sai...-dijo casi sin voz-

sai: bueno dias sakura...-saludo con una falsa sonrisa-

saku: q...que haces aqui? -pregunto nerviosa-

sai: no me haras pasar? -pregunto al tiempo que sin el permiso de la chica entraba a su cuarto-

saku: claro...-dijo siguiendo al pelinegro con la mirada para despues cerrar la puerta-

sai: que estabas haciendo? -pregunto tranquilamente-

saku: no...nada...-exclamo caminando hacia el chico-

sai: estas nerviosa? -pregunto como si nada-

saku: por que deberia estarlo? -pregunto ocultando sus nervios lo mejor que pudo-

sai: no lo se, dimelo tu...-apunto frunciendo levemente el ceño-

saku: a que viniste? -pregunto ya de mala gana-

sai: te molesta que te visite? -pregunto sentandose comadamente en su cama-

saku: que te pasa sai? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño- estas actuando...

sai: raro...-termino la frase de la chica-

saku: si

sai: no te imaginas por que? -pregunto poniendose de pie bruscamente-

La pelirrosa retrocedio un paso al ver su actitud, algo...algo no iba bien en todo ello...

saku: a que intentas llegar? -pregunto viendo hacia la puerta, si el chico se exaltaba lo mejor seria

salir corriendo de alli-

sai: no te hare nada, no te preocupes...-aclaro serenamente al ver que la chica miraba hacia la

puerta-

saku: sera mejor que te vayas sai...-dijo apretando los puños con fuerza-

sai: si me ire pero no aun, ademas me ire contigo...-señalo frunciendo el ceño-

saku: que? -dijo molesta- de que hablas?

sai: sabes sakura no crei que fueras asi, crei que tu eras diferente pero veo que no es asi...

saku: de que hablas?

sai: crees que soy estupido cierto? creiste que no me daria cuenta?

saku: no te darias cuenta de que? -pregunto alterada-

sai: eres una maldita traidora! -exclamo al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo con mucha fuerza-

saku: no sabes lo que dices! sueltame! -grito alterada-

sai: no se lo que digo? dices que no se lo que digo!? -pregunto jalando hacia el con fuerza-

saku: alejate! -exclamo fuertemente-

sai: maldita seas sakura! ya lo se, lo se todo! -grito furioso-

saku: que es lo que sabes!? -pregunto mirandolo fijamente-

sai: se que estas con el orochimaru! -dijo fuertemente- estas con el bastardo del uchiha!

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion y dejo de respirar por varios segundos...

sai: no te lo perdonare, jamas lo hare...-exclamo mirandola lleno de furia- pero ahora...ahora

tendras que hacerte cargo de las consecuencias de tus actos!

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su mundo se vino abajo...

Todo ello habia llegado demasiado lejos, todo ello era su culpa, pero justo ahora que veia una

esperanza, justo ahora que creia que todo iba a salir bien aparecia él, dispuesto a hacerle pagar

sus errores, dispuesto a todo...

Entonces volvio a la cruda realidad...

Entonces comprendio que la vida siempre seria cruel con ella...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	18. Capitulo 73:partida forzada

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 73: partida forzada. ..

Bien, sabia que habia llegado un poco antes de la hora que habian acordado, pero solo un poco, y

la hora seguia pasando y ella no aparecia. Su interior se removia con fuerza y con temor. Estaba

inquieto, demasiado inquieto, pero probablemente eso solo era a causa de toda aquella

situacion...

sasu: donde esta? -susurro apretando con fuerza los puños-

Los nervios lo carcomían por dentro y la ansiedad lo estaba desesperando. Se maldijo una y otra

vez por no arreglar una manera diferente de encontrarse, ya que ahora tendría que soportar los

minutos y segundos mientras la chica no aparecía. Sabia que aun no era demasiado tarde, y en

verdad solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos de la hora que acordaron, pero aun así la espera

era una tortura...

sasu: maldición, que se apure...-mascullo divagando su mirada de un lado a otro-

Se encontraba a un par de pasillos de la entrada principal, sabia que por allí no habría

prácticamente ningún guardia. Era el mismo lugar que habían usado para salir del colegio el día

que era el compromiso de ambos, el lugar por el que habían salido y habían entrado. Sonrió al

recordar aquella noche y aquella mañana. Jamas había pensado que terminarían allí, a punto de

irse y de casarse. Una grata sensación se apodero de su ser al pensar en ello, dentro de un par de

horas sakura seria su esposa...

sasu: solo unas horas...-susurro apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos y mirando el bosque que se

extendía en frente de él-

Nuevamente volvió a sonreír al recordar aquella noche. Había sido la pelirrosa quien lo había

"convencido" de que se quedara con ella. Todo ello había sido idea de ella, lo sabia. Lo había

idiotizado con sus palabras y sus actos, claro que aquella noche no lo noto, pero las cosas eran

muy evidentes. La pelirrosa jamas actuaba así, la conocía demasiado bien para no saberlo, y sin

embargo aquella noche habia actuado de esa manera para convencerlo, y mierda que lo habia

logrado, ya que habia caido como un verdadero tonto...

sasu: "se aprovecho de mi..." -penso entrecerrandos sus ojos-

Pero claro esta que no se habia arrepentido de nada, ni siquiera le importo la paliza que le dio su

hermano, por que estaba seguro que si la ocasion se hubiera vuelto a repetir no habria dudado un

segundo en hacer lo mismo. Sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse y recordo cada momento de aquella

noche, aquella noche en la que la había echo suya, completamente suya, como en tantas otras

ocasiones. Y aun quedaba mucho, demasiado tiempo por delante en las que se encargaría de

tomarla una y otra vez. Por que una vez que estuvieran casados no perdería tiempo...

sasu: casados...-susurro abriendo sus ojos-

Todo era perfecto si lo veía de ese lado. Pero las cosas no eran así, debía huir, escapar,

esconderse, y vivir con el temor de que en cualquier momento los matarían. Tal y como le había

dicho a la pelirrosa, él los protegería, pero no era dios, y en algún momento todo se iría al

demonio. Su ceño se frunció y su cuerpo se tenso, haría todo, todo lo posible por salvarlos...

sasu: "a ambos..." -pensó con una sonrisa entusiasmada-

Jamas lo diría, no dejaría que nadie lo supiera, pero él lo sabía...Cuando se enteró de que la

pelirrosa estaba embarazada, cuando comprendió que sería padre, una sensación desconocida

creció en su interior. Al principió fue sorpresa, después miedo y temor, y por ultimo...felicidad. La

idea de ser padre lo entusiasmaba como nadie se imaginaba, ya había imaginado varias veces la

imagen de su hijo, la imagen de sakura cargando entre sus brazos a aquel pequeño ser vivo que

era producto de los dos, producto de sus encuentros apasionados...

sasu: quien lo diría? -murmuro viendo hacia el cielo-

Ahora lo que pensaba es en el que sucedería cuando todos se enteraran? Si para él había sido una

total sorpresa, que sería para los demás? Probablemente al principio nadie lo creería, y una vez

que todo estuviera comprobado ahí si los quedrian matar...Por un momento se imagino la cara de

itachi, de neji, y de karin. Una pequeña risita escapo de sus labios al pensar en la ultima

persona...Su vista nuevamente se levanto hacia el cielo y entonces noto que el sol ya comenzaba a

inclinarse, todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron y su mirada bajo para ver a ambos lados. La

pelirrosa no aparecia...

sasu: maldita sea! por que tiene que tardar tanto? -dijo entre molesto e impaciente-

Maldita costumbre de las mujeres de tardar tanto! Se dio la vuelta y clavo su mirada en el pasillo,

toda la tranquilidad de hace unos instantes había desaparecido rápidamente, ahora solo lo

inundaban la inquietud y la ansiedad. Tal vez había sucedido algo...no, no y no! si se dejaba llevar

por aquellos pensamientos terminara yendo a buscarla, y eso no era una posibilidad. Claramente

habían acordado que se encontrarían allí, nada de desvíos ni nada. Ademas si iba tal vez estuviera

con sus amigos y entonces ahí si lo arruinaría todo, ademas también cabía la posibilidad de que si

iba a buscarla la chica ya estuviera yendo allí y entonces solo se cruzarían.

sasu: demonios...-mascullo irritado-

Nuevamente miro a ambos lados y corroboro que no había nadie. Dio un suspiro de frustración y

decidió esperar unos minutos mas, solo unos minutos, pues si la senju no aparecía iría a buscarla

él mismo. Apoyo su espalda contra la columna que tenia detrás y trato de tranquilizarse, estaba

sacando conclusiones demasiados precipitadas y si seguía así solo terminaría enloqueciendo...

sasu: vamos sakura...-susurro impaciente-

Unos minutos mas, solo unos minutos mas, y si no aparecía...Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza, la

pelirrosa aparecería, de eso estaba seguro...

Su rostro aun seguia mostrando la impresion que sintio, y aun sentia, ante las palabras del taka.

Como podia saber eso!? como se habia enterado? Su cuerpo comenzo a temblar y su mirada se

volvio borrosa debido a las lagrimas que ya resbalaban por su rostro...

sai: te sorprendi, cierto? -pregunto con una sonrisa burlona- vamos dimelo, te sopreprendiste? -

pregunto impaciente-

saku: co...como...? -tartamudeo aun impactada-

sai: entonces piensa lo que yo senti cuanto te vi con ese maldito desgracido! -grito enfurecido-

piensa en eso sakura!

saku: s...sai...yo...-exclamo al tiempo que intentaba zafarse de su agarre-

sai: maldita sea! por que me hiciste eso!? -pregunto con una mezcla de dolor y furia-

saku: sueltame! -dijo intentanto soltarse nuevamente- sai sueltame!

sai: ni siquiera pienses en eso! -apunto frunciendo el ceño y sin siquiera darle tiempo a nada la jalo

hacia él haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran-

saku: ha! -dijo totalmente horrorizada ante lo que acaba de suceder e inmediatamente intento

alejarse de el taka-

sai: que!? -dijo impactado al sentir el abultado vientre de la pelirrosa-

Su mirada bajo rapidamente hacia aquella zona, buscando la razon a aquel extraño tacto...

saku: sueltame sai! -grito alterada y dandole una cachetada con su mano libre-

La mano de la senju impacto con fuerza contra el rostro del taka, pero el mismo volvió a su lugar y

a fijar su mirada en su vientre. Sin tener tiempo de nada las manos del pelinegro ya habían

tomado dos manos de ella y la habían inmovilizado...

sai: no puede ser...-murmuro para si mismo-

saku: suéltame! suéltame sai! -exclamo removiéndose entre sus brazos-

El pelinegro no la miraba a los ojos, su mirada estaba fija en la barriga de la chica, su cuerpo habia

pasado de la total furia, y rabia a sentirse helado, completamente helado y paralizado. Su pesadilla

se estaba convirtiendo en algo peor, algo mucho peor...

La senju, la persona a la que amaba, estaba embarazada...

Embarazada de un orochimaru!

saku: sai...sai yo...-dijo totalmente nerviosa-

sai: estas embarazada...-dijo casi sin voz- demonios...estas embarazada...-murmuro al tiempo que

subía su mirada a los ojos de la chica-

La pelirrosa se encogió y sintió que desfallecería en ese mismo momento. Un fuerte dolor se

apodero de su ser, y no sabia decir con exactitud en que parte era, pues abarca completamente

todo.

sai: estas jodidamente embarazada! -grito fuertemente-

saku: sai...por favor...-pidio sin saber que decir-

sai: estas embarazada! -repitio nuevamente y tratando de asimilar aquella horrorosa idea- maldita

sea! -gruño con fuerza al tiempo que empujaba a la pelirrosa contra la cama-

Su cuerpo se tambaleo y finalmente cayo en la cama, tal vez en otro momento se hubiera podido

mantener de pie pero en aquellos momento se sentia totalmente aturdida por todo lo que estaba

sucediendo...

sai: no puede ser...no puede ser...

saku: por favor sai...para...

sai: parar? parar!? pero si ni siquiera empeze! -exclamo fulminandola con la mirada-

saku: dejame explicarte...dejame...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa y quebrada mientras que a

duras penas se sentaba en la cama-

sai: explicarme!? que mierda me vas a explicar! -interrumpio bruscamente- que mierda me vas a

decir!?

El cuerpo de la senju tembló al escucharlo, tembló con fuerza, y los escalosfrios no se hicieron

esperar. Por que? por que justo ahora? Eso no debería de estar sucediendo, ella debería estar con

sasuke, ambos deberían estar juntos, partiendo del colegio para casarse, pero no, nada de eso

sucedía y su corazón sabia que tampoco sucedía. Todo se había derrumbado rápidamente...

sai: es de él, cierto? -pregunto asqueado- es de ese maldito bastardo! es de ese orochimaru!

El llanto aumento y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. No sabia que decir, en

verdad no tenia que decir...

sai: como pudiste hacerlo!? -añadió iracundo- en que pensabas sakura!? -pregunto aun

desconcertado-

Había creído que con descubrir a la senju con el orochimaru ya nada podría sorprenderlo, pero

estaba equivocado, muy equivocado, jamas había pensado que la pelirrosa estuviera con un

orochimaru, y mucho menos que estuviera...embarazada! El dolor de su corazón se incremento

aun mas.

saku: yo...yo no quise...

sai: no quisiste que!? no quisiste que esto pasara!? -pregunto acercándose a la cama-

saku: yo...no quería lastimarte...-añadió con la voz quebrada-

sai: pero lo hiciste! no tienes idea de lo que me hiciste!

saku: por favor sai...

sai: no solo me hiciste algo a mi...-apunto viendola con sus ojos vacios- traicionaste a todo tu clan,

los traicionaste a todos ellos!

saku: no! yo...

sai: a naruto, a hinata, a los que supuestamente eran tus amigos! -continuo bruscamente-

saku: yo no los traiciones...yo...yo no lo hice...-tartamudeo llevando una mano a su pecho-

sai: si! lo hiciste sakura! -acuso de manera fria- dime desde cuando, desde cuando estas con el

uchiha!? -pregunto furioso-

La pelirrosa no respondio, si no que simplemente continuo llorando...

sai: nos viste la cara a todos! quien demonios te crees sakura!? -pregunto enfurecido- todo el clan

creyendo en ti, y tu... -señalo con el ceño fruncido y mirando lleno de furia el vientre de la senju- y

tu te revolcabas con el uchiha!

saku: cállate! -grito apretando los puños con fuerza- tu no sabes nada sai!

sai: se lo suficiente! -contraataco rápidamente- te vi! te vi con él! -añadió apretando los dientes-

La senju lo miro sorprendida...

sai: vi como lo abrazabas, como le sonreías, demonios! vi como lo besabas! -exclamo fuertemente-

y ahora...ahora me entero de esta mierda! -dijo amargamente y apuntando el vientre de la senju-

saku: no se te ocurra decir así a mi hijo! -exclamo alterada y recalcando las dos ultimas palabras-

Una cosa era que se metiera con ella, y otra muy diferente era que hablara de su hijo. Eso no se lo

permitiría, ni a él ni a nadie, por que lo que llevaba allí en el vientre era su tesoro, el de ella y

sasuke...

sai: es lo que es! llevas en el vientre el hijo de ese puto desgraciado!

saku: no hables así de sasuke! -grito con el ceño fruncido y la voz temblorosa-

El ojinegro la miro detenidamente al escucharla y la furia creció en su interior...

sai: sasuke? -dijo irónicamente- ya no es uchiha, cierto?

saku: no, no lo es! -exclamo firme-

sai: supongo que dejo de serlo cuando te acostaste con él? -pregunto maliciosamente-

La pelirrosa lo miro llena de furia, el sai que tenia delante de ella no era el sai que conocía. Este sai

tenia la mirada vacía y la furia que lo rodeaba era grande. Lo observo por unos segundos mas y

entonces sintió el dolor mezclado con la culpa, ella...ella era la causante de eso? Tal vez si, o tal

vez no, pero dada las circunstancias lo mas probable es que parte del cambio del taka era su

responsabilidad, pero no toda, claro que no, cada uno es dueño de sus acciones y ella no iba a

justificarlo...

saku: perdoname sai...-murmuro bajando la mirada- se que tu...tu me querias...

sai: maldita sea! aun lo hago! -exclamo lleno de frustracion y con una mezcla de sentimientos en

su interior- pero tambien...tambien te odio!

saku: en verdad yo no quise que todo esto pasara, pero las cosas escaparon de mis manos...

sai: deja de justificarte sakura! aunque sea deberias hacerte cargo de tus errores! -pidio molesto-

saku: me estoy haciendo cargo -aclaro con la voz temblorosa y los ojos cristalizados-

cuando...cuando digo que las cosas escaparon de mis manos, yo...yo me refiero...-dudo unos

segundos, insegura ante lo que debia decir-

sai: a que? a que te refieres?

saku: yo me enamore de él sai...-dijo levantando la mirada para clavarla en la de él-

El pelinegro sintio que el dolor aumentaba bruscamente en su interior, era tanto que lo mareaba,

era tanto que le hacia alejar los pensamiento cuerdos...

sai: cometiste un error sakura...-apunto en un tono seco-

saku: no pude evitarlo, intente no hacerlo, pero yo...

sai: tu no puedes estar enamorada de él! -interrumpio a la chica- no puedes, no debes! que no lo

entiendes?

La senju guardo silencio, sin saber que decir. Lo que el taka decia era cierto, pero eso ella ya lo

sabia, ambos lo sabian, y es por eso que iban a escapar del colegio, pero entonces aparecia sai...

sai: pero ya es tarde...-continuo apretando los puños con fuerza- es demasiado tarde...

saku: no, no lo es! no me arrepiento de esto sai! -apunto al tiempo que se ponia de pie y lo miraba

fijamente- dejame ir sai, por favor...

sai: irte? a donde?

saku: tu solo déjame hacerlo...-rogó acercándose al chico- sai si me quieres como dices, déjame ir

sai: con él? -pregunto molesto- piensa irte con él?

saku: s...si...-dijo dudosa-

sai: ni lo sueños! -exclamo encolerizado- no te dejare ir con ese bastardo!

saku: sai espera, no...

sai: estas perdiendo tu tiempo sakura! -interrumpió nuevamente- ni en tus sueños dejaría que te

vayas con ese maldito orochimaru!

saku: yo lo amo sai! -confeso llevando ambas manos a su pecho-

sai: pero él no a ti! él te va a lastimar!

saku: no sabes lo que dices!

sai: por favor sakura! de verdad crees que el uchiha sentiría algo por ti? -pregunto frunciendo el

ceño- solo debe estar usándote, probablemente dejarte embarazada era parte de alguno de sus

planes, que no lo entiendes!? No quería que tu y yo cumpliéramos con nuestro deber, ningún

orochimaru lo quería, y tu...tu dejaste que ellos se salieran con la suya!

saku: se lo que digo sai! confía en mi, y déjame ir...

sai: que viste en él? que tienen el que no tenga yo? -pregunto alterado y tomando un brazo de la

chica- respondeme!

saku: no lo se, sai! no lo se!

sai: tal vez solo te falto conocerme...-exclamo para si mismo- si, eso debe ser...

saku: que estas diciendo? te conozco bien -afirmo segura-

sai: no te preocupes sakura, me conocerás, me conocerás y te enamoraras de mi!

saku: sai...-dijo confundida y asustada-

sai: por todo lo que me haz echo no debería ayudarte, pero aun asi lo haré...-concluyo con una

pequeña sonrisa-

saku: de que hablas?

sai: haz traicionado al clan, y no dudaran en matarte...-dijo haciendo que un escalosfrio recorriera

el cuerpo de la senju- te matarían sakura, a ti y a tu hijo!

saku: no dejare que eso suceda!

sai: no podras evitarlo, pero yo...-exclamo viendola con una intensidad que logro asustarla- yo ya

se como salvarte...

saku: "sasuke, donde estas?" -penso al tiempo que sentia que las lagrimas en sus mejillas

aumentaban-

sai: vendras conmigo! -afirmo seriamente-

saku: que!? -dijo sobresaltada-

sai: vendras conmigo quieras o no! -dijo nuevamente- te ayudare...te ayudare por que a pesar de

todo yo aun te amo, y no podria ver que te mataran...-dijo mirandola con temor-

saku: estas perdiendo la razon sai, no puedo ir contigo...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

sai: lo dices por tu embarazo no?

saku: no es solo eso, pero si, esa es la principal razon!

sai: no te preocupes, el hijo que esperas sera mio!

saku: que?

sai: date cuenta cuanto te amo, que aceptare al hijo de ese desgraciado...

saku: no sai, no sabes lo que estas diciendo

sai: si, lo se! maldita sea! -grito al tiempo que daba una patada a la cama- guarda todo, hazlo ya!

saku: sai no quiero ir!

sai: es que acaso no lo ves!? -pregunto sobresaltado- estoy tratando de salvarte!

saku: no necesito tu ayuda sai! -chillo con el ceño fruncido- solo déjame ir, así si me ayudaras...

sai: no re dejare ir con él! no tienes opción sakura, vendrás conmigo quieras o no!

saku: no puedes hacerme esto!

sai: si no vienes conmigo, no dudes que saldre de aqui y gritare a todos tu pecado...-apunto

fríamente- así que tu decides sakura. Vienes conmigo y decimos que tu hijo es mio, o te quedas y

te atienes a las consecuencias...

saku: no me harías eso...-exclamo con la voz quebrada-

sai: lo haré, si me obligas lo haré...-concluyo decidido-

La pelirrosa lloro...lloro al oírlo. Había llorado otras veces, de echo había llorado muchas veces,

pero esta vez sentía que no lo soportaría. Estaba a solo un paso, a un pequeño paso de irse con

sasuke, y entonces...sai. Si no hubiera abierto la puerta, si no habría echo pasar al chico, nada de

eso hubiera sucedido. Era su culpa, solo de ella...

saku: "perdóname sasuke" -pensó con un profundo dolor-

sai: nos iremos ya...-exclamo de repente- deja todo así, no tenemos tiempo!

saku: te lo ruego sai, no me hagas esto...-pidió amargamente-

Tenia fuerza lo sabia, podía pelear contra el taka y salir de la habitación, pero entonces que?

Estaba segura que el taka no dudaría en gritar a todos lo que sucedía, y entonces ni sasuke ni ella

tendrían tiempo de lograr escapar. Itachi estaba en el colegio, y sabia que no les daría tiempo para

nada, y lo que él y ella necesitaba era tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Hacer eso seria arriesgarse a

perder su vida, pero lo que mas le dolía era saber que también podría perderlos a ellos, a sasuke y

su hijo. No quería, no quera eso! Hacer eso seria condenarlos...

saku: por favor sai...

sai: vamonos ya! -dijo sin ningún temor alguno-

saku: no puedes hacerme esto!

sai: eso mismo es lo que yo pensé cuando no fuiste al compromiso, cuando te vi con el

orochimaru, y cuando me entere de tu embarazo: "no puedes hacerme esto", pero sabes que? lo

hiciste, lo hiciste sakura, y ahora yo lo haré!

saku: sasuke me buscara! él sabe que yo estoy embarazada!

sai: cállate! nadie te buscara por que tu misma te encargaras de ello!

saku: naruto y hinata también lo harán! crees que no verán raro que me haya ido contigo asi de

repente?

sai: lo entenderán, tendrás que hacerlo!

saku: sai te estas equivocando!

sai: tu ya lo hiciste! ahora sakura, me acabas de dar una idea...-exclamo al tiempo que arrastraba a

la chica hacia la cama- tienes razón, verán raro que tu te vayas conmigo de la noche a la mañana,

por eso...-dijo tomando un cuaderno que la chica tenia en el velador- escribe!

saku: que!?

sai: escúchame bien sakura, quiero que escribas lo que te diré...-exclamo seriamente-

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al comprender lo que pretendía. Que podía hacer? que? La

respuesta no llegaba a su cabeza, si no estuviera embarazada tal vez ya habría salido de allí, pero

en su estado no tenia muchas opciones. Ir con los senjus y decir que su hijo era de sai, cuanto

duraría aquella mentira? no lo sabia, pero si sabia que mientras tanto su hijo estaría a salvo.

Eso...eso la reconfortaba, pero aun así el dolor era grande, y la única razón por la que no se dejaba

vencer era justamente él, su hijo...

El llanto aumento en ella, y sintió como el taka ponía una lapicera entre sus dedos...

Lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo.

Demonios! por que no lo había sentido antes!? Algo andaba mal, lo sabia, lo sentía. La pelirrosa no

había aparecido hasta ese momento, y él estaba seguro que algo había sucedido...

sasu: maldita sea! -mascullo sumamente alterado-

Sus piernas corrían por los extensos pasillos del colegio, y sus labios solo maldecían una y otra vez.

Solo esperaba que la senju estuviera sana y salva, pero cada vez que pensaba eso un vació enorme

se formaba en su interior, y la sensación que le recorría desde esa mañana incrementaba segundo

a segundo...

sasu: "sakura, donde esta?" -pensó frunciendo el ceño-

Las miradas curiosas se posaron en él, pues no todos los días se veía a Sasuke Uchiha corriendo

por los pasillos, pero eso no le importaba. Su respiración estaba sumamente agitada, y sabia que

no se debía al echo de que estuviera corriendo, si no que era aquella sensación que lo sofocaba

por completo...

sasu: demonios...-mascullo por lo bajo-

Tal vez en otro momento hubiera pensado que estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado

precipitadas, y de echo hace solo unos momento pensó eso, pero ahora sabia que no, por que

aquella sensación se lo decía, aquel sentimiento le decía que algo no andaba bien...

sasu: apártate! -exclamo a un chico que se había interpuesto en su camino-

Continuo corriendo un poco mas, y después de esos sus pies tocaron el campo de entrenamiento.

Al diablo si la senju estaba con sus amigos, en ese momento lo único que quería era verla para

saber que estaba bien, así que sin perder tiempo saco energía de sus manos para subir hasta el

cuarto de la pelirrosa, y una vez echo abrió la ventana con su propia energía y entro allí...

sasu: sakura! -llamo con su grave voz-

No recibió respuesta...

Rápidamente se encamino hacia el baño pero la pelirrosa tampoco estaba allí. Apretó los puños

con fuerza y los nervios crecieron en su interior. Donde estaba? habría ido al lugar de encuentro?

sasu: mierda! -gruño furioso y dando un golpe a la pared-

No iba a perder mas tiempo, la iba a buscar por todo el lugar, y la iba a encontrar! Se dio la vuelta

dispuesto a salir por donde entro pero entonces sus ojos vieron un papel en el medio de la cama.

Su paso se detuvo de golpe y su mirada logro leer las letras grandes de aquella hoja...

Para Sasuke...

Su corazón se acelero y su cuerpo se quedo quieto por unos segundos, pero después de eso

reacciono y tomo la hoja. Sin lugar a dudas era algo que la pelirrosa había escrito para él, y por

algún motivo ya sabia lo que vendría...

El vació en su interior creció mas...

sasu: que demonios es esto? -susurro al tiempo que desdoblaba el papel con sus temblorosas

manos-

Sasuke:

Se que es repentino pero no me queda mas tiempo. Trate de decírtelo antes pero no se dio la

oportunidad, y si te escribo esto es por que no quiero que te sorprendas cuando no me veas...

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al leer eso...

Decidí que lo mejor para los dos, para los tres, es que me vaya del colegio. Se que los senjus me

recibieran bien, pues nadie sabe de lo nuestro, ni tampoco de mi hijo, pero eso es algo que sabrán,

sin embargo cuando les diga que estoy embarazada no les diré nada de ti, así que puedes

quedarte tranquilo...

No podía estar pasando eso! no, no! claro que no! Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la carta y la

misma comenzó a arrugarse por donde la sostenía. La desesperación comenzó a ser algo

insoportable...

Es lo mejor sasuke, y espero que lo entiendas. Puedes continuar con tu vida como siempre, sin

ninguna carga, y puedes estar seguro que de mi boca no saldrá nada, pues no solo te perjudicaría

a ti si no también a mi y mi hijo...

sasu: nuestro hijo...-susurro furioso-

Aquí se termina todo sasuke, y espero que lo entiendas. Supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo

que decirte. Sai me ayudare con todo esto, él se hará carga de mi hijo, y eso no hará mas que

satisfacer a los senjus...

sasu: ese maldito bastardo! -gruño aun sin comprender bien todo-

Es lo mejor. Los dos ganamos.

La carta terminaba allí, como si nada, como si estuviera hablando con un completo extraño. Todo

se detuvo para él en ese momento. El tiempo, la respiración, la sangre, su corazón, todo,

absolutamente todo. Eso...eso no podía ser real!

sasu: es imposible...-susurro para si mismo- esto es imposible...

Como debía reaccionar ante todo esto? No lo sabia, y es que en esos momento no podía asimilar

aquella idea. No tenia sentido, nada de eso tenia sentido. Un profundo dolor se expandió desde su

pecho hacia el resto de su cuerpo y una de sus manos se dirigió hacia el lugar del corazón mientras

que la otra arrugaba la carta entre sus dedos. "Dolor en el corazón", cuando uno dice esas

palabras uno siempre tiende a creer que se trata de los sentimientos, es decir algo sentimental,

pero esta vez el realmente sentía que aquel dolor no solo era sentimental, si no también físico.

Por que en verdad sentía que su corazón se estaba retorciendo allí dentro, se estaba

destrozando...

saku: tu...tu me hiciste sentir tantas cosas...-murmuro con la voz quebrada- cuando estaba

contigo...yo...yo me sentia bien...-dijo al tiempo que su llanto aumentaba considerablemente- yo

creí que tu...que tonta fui! -dijo totalmente frustrada- me cegue...me cegue por que crei, por que

quise creer que tu habias cambiado, y yo...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño con fuerza- yo...me

enamore de ti!

Su mente recordó aquel momento, aquel momento, aquel día en el que el había abierto sus

sentimientos a la senju...

saku: y...yo te amo sasuke...-exclamo al tiempo que sus ojos terminaban de cerrarse al igual que

los de él...-

sasu: te amo demasiado...-susurro al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de la senju con sus fuertes

brazos para profundizar el beso-

saku: y yo a ti...-murmuro mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y entreabria sus labios para

dejar que el chico invadiera su cavidad-

Las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza velozmente, pero no solo las imágenes, si no también las

palabras, y las emociones.

El dolor crecia en su interior.

saku: te amo...-susurro entre besos y con una pequeña sonrisa-

No! en verdad nada de eso podia estar pasando! Ella lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso!

saku: te amo...-susurro una vez que se separaron-

Aquellas eran las palabras mas hermosas.

saku: dimelo...-pido separandose escasos centimetros de los labios del orochimaru-

sasu: ya lo sabes...-susurro buscando nuevamente los labios de ella-

saku: quiero escucharlo...-susurro alejando un poco mas su rostro para evitar que el orochimaru

uniera sus labios-

El pelinegro subio sus ojos para chocarlos con los de ella, ya que hasta ese momento los habia

tenido fijos en sus rosados labios, y pudo ver que la chica en verdad queria oirlo...Aun era dificil

decirlo, y las pocas veces que lo hizo fueron en situaciones mas comprometedoras, pero aun asi

sus labios cedieron en un tono casi inaludible...

sasu: te amo...-murmuro e inmediatamente reclamo los labios de la senju-

Se iban a casar, maldita sea! Como podia estar pasando todo eso? Ella lo amaba, lo amaba...

sasu: no! esto no puede ser! -grito al tiempo que terminaba de arrugar la carta-

Estaba seguro de que lo queria, por que lo habia sentido, habia sentido su cuerpo estremecerse

bajo el suyo, habia sentido la sinceridad de sus palabras, cuando le hablaba, cuando le sonreia,

cuando decia que lo amaba. Lo veia en su mirada, en su sonrisa, en su voz, en su cuerpo.

sasu: ella me ama...-dijo seguro de si mismo- no puede estar haciendo esto...

Nuevamente el dolor y la desesperacion se apoderaron de su ser. Estaban tan cerca de irse de ese

endemoniado colegio, estaban tan cerca de casarse, y nuevamente todo se iba al demino! Cerro

los ojos frustrado y recordo el brillo de sus ojos cuando le dijo que queria que se casase con él,

recordó la sonrisa de felicidad y dicha, y recordo sus besos sinceros y puros...

sasu: donde estas!? maldita sea! -exclamo totalmente desesperado-

No, definitivamente ella no haria eso. La estaban obligando, ese desgraciado del taka debia de

estar haciendolo. No creeria en esa maldita carta, en esas palabras escritas en papel, por primera

vez creeria en lo que sentia, en lo que sentia por ella, y lo que ella sentia por él, por que estaba

seguro de que sus sentimiento eran legitimos. Por primera vez se dejaria guiar ciegamente por sus

sentimientos, y estos le decian que debía buscarla, y encontrarla...

sasu: maldita sea! por que ahora!? -gruño furioso-

Sin perder mas tiempo se acerco a la ventana y salio por esta sin importarle si habia alguien abajo

o no. Debia encontrarla, por que sabia que sea donde sea que estuviera estaba en problemas, y

mas si estaba con el taka. Lo habia sentido desde esa mañana, ese maldito sentimiento se lo decia,

pero él no le hizo caso...tal vez si hubiera ido antes, la habria encontrado...

sasu: "por favor...que este bien" -penso sumamente nervioso- que esten bien...-pidio con un nudo

en la garganta-

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y el resto de su cuerpo tambien. Aquella sensacion jamas la

había sentido, era una agobiante y desesperante, era realmente la peor que jamas hubiera

sentido.

sasu: "sus amigos, ellos tienen que saber algo!" -penso frunciendo el ceño-

Al diablo con todo! ya no le importaba si sus amigos sabian lo de él con la senju. Ya ni siquiera le

importaba si todo el mundo se enteraba. Lo unico que queria era saber que la pelirrosa estaba

bien, debia saberlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

sasu: debo ir con ellos...-dijo al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza-

Sin perder mas tiempo se encamino hacia el lado del sector de los senjus, debia encontrarlos,

debia hacerlo!

Y si las cosas eran como el estaba pensando...

Mataria al taka!

Dos senjus se encontraban totalmente exasperados ante lo que sucedia. Hace apenas unos

minutos la ojiperla habia encontrado en su cuarto una carta, pero no era cualquier carta, era la

carta de su amiga sakura...

naru: no...no puede ser! -exclamo el pelirubio-

hina: por que no nos dijo nada? -pregunto al tener entre sus manos la carta de cierta pelirrosa-

naru: hinata estas segura que no te dijo nada? -pregunto alterado-

hina: no, ella no me dijo nada...

naru: por que no se despidio de nosotros? ni siquiera nos dijo nada! -exclamo furioso-

hina: esto...esto es muy raro naruto-kun, ella no se iria sin despedirnos, ademas tendria que

habernos dicho algo.

naru: que demonios le pasas a sakura!? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido- como pudo irse asi por

que si!?

hina: no es solo eso, se fue con sai...-exclamo con los ojos crispados-

naru: no pudo haberse ido con él! es que acaso esta loca?

hina: ella esta embarazada...

naru: van a engañar a todos! no pueden hacer eso!

hina: tarde o temprano se sabra la verdad...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

naru: debio decirnos lo que planeaba!

hina: naruto...esto es extraño...-exclamo llevando una mano a su pecho-

naru: a que te refieres?

hina: es que...ella nunca quiso irse con sai, por que cambiaria de parecer tan rapido?

naru: lo se pero...

hina: algo debia suceder, algo debio obligarla a hacelo...

naru: no lo creo, que pudo haber pasado?

hina: no lo se, pero no...no pudo hacer eso! ella no ama a sai!

naru: tal vez ahora si lo hace, no lo se...

hina: pero no! -dijo aun confundida- ella ama a otro, no pudo irse con sai asi como si!

naru: si te refieres al normo...-exclamo molesto-

hina: no hablo del normo! -aclaro alterada-

naru: que?

hina: e...es decir...-añadio nerviosa-

naru: dime de que hablas hinata? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño

hina: eso...eso no es lo importante en estos moemntos! debemos buscar a sakura...-susurro entre

nerviosa y preocupada-

naru: tienes razon...-apunto no muy convencido- escucha hinata vamos a hablar con la directora,

vamos a preguntarle que es lo que sucedio...

hina: ve tu naruto, yo ire al sector de sai para saber bien que paso -aclaro decidida-

naru: esta bien, ni bien sepas algo ve a buscarme -dijo seriamente-

hina: lo hare, no te preocupes...

Despues de eso ambos senjus se dirigieron, cada uno a donde debia. La ojiperla estaba

sumamente nerviosa, pues sabia que algo no andaba bien. Las cosas no cuadraban, y sabia que el

pelirubio tambien lo sabia, solo que...todo era tan complicado.

hina: "sakura que estas haciendo?" -penso llena de preocupacion-

Por que la pelirrosa actuaba asi? Por que hacia eso? Ella no podia mentir a los senjus, y mucho

menos con algo tan delicado como su embarazo. Ademas...su hijo iba a ser de un orochimaru! El

solo pensar en eso hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera...

hina: "no puede hacer esto!" -penso al tiempo que apresuraba el paso hacia el sector del taka-

Sus piernas caminaban a paso veloz, pero aun asi sentia que estaba tardando demasiado. Los

nervios la estaban traicionando...

hina: sakura...-susurro llevando una mano a su pecho-

Levanto la mirada y vio hacia el cielo, el anochecer ya iba a llegar y el tiempo se acababa. Despues

de eso bajo su mirada y pudo ver la entrada del sector de los takas...

hina: por fin...-susurro apresurando el paso pero de repente algo o mejor dicho alguien la detuvo-

ah! -dijo asustada al sentir que la jalaban hacia atras-

Sus ojos se cerraron por breves segundos cuando sintio su espalda chocar contra la pared, pero

despues los abrio rapidamente y sus ojos mostraron la total sorpresa y miedo que sintieron...

hina: u...uchiha...-tartamudeo desconcertada y aterrada al ver aquel semblante tan duro-

sasu: tu hyuga, dimelo! -exclamo apretando con fuerza el brazo de la peliazul-

hina: q...que...? -dijo entre confundida y aturdida-

sasu: donde esta? donde esta sakura!? -pregunto friamente-

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion al escuchar aquella pregunta. Ese definitivamente no era un

buen dia...

Y ya era seguro...las cosas habian llegado demasiado lejos.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	19. Capitulo 74:el principio del caos

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 74: el principio del caos...

Sus ojos se cerraron por breves segundos cuando sintio su espalda chocar contra la pared, pero

despues los abrio rapidamente y sus ojos mostraron la total sorpresa y miedo que sintieron...

hina: u...uchiha...-tartamudeo desconcertada y aterrada al ver aquel semblante tan duro-

sasu: tu hyuga, dimelo! -exclamo apretando con fuerza el brazo de la peliazul-

hina: q...que...? -dijo entre confundida y aturdida-

sasu: donde esta? donde esta sakura!? -pregunto friamente-

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion al escuchar aquella pregunta. Ese definitivamente no era un

buen dia...

Y ya era seguro...las cosas habian llegado demasiado lejos.

sasu: responde hyuga! -ordeno furioso-

La ojiperla aun seguia sumida en su sorpresa, aun no podia creer que frente a ella estuviera el

orochimaru, y mucho menos preguntando por sakura. Jamas...jamas creyo que en toda su vida

que se encontraria en una situacion como la de ahora...

hina: uchiha...yo...-tartamudeo sin saber que decir-

sasu: vamos! donde esta sakura!? -pregunto nuevamente y perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia-

hina: suel...sueltame! -exclamo reaccionando por fin-

sasu: lo hare cuando me digas donde esta! -aclaro apretando con mas fuerza el brazo de la

peliazul-

hina: para que quieres saberlo? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa-

No queria mostrar que tenia miedo, pero su voz la delataba, y es que no podia evitarlo. Temia, si

temia, que el chico le hiciera daño, pues sabia perfectamente que los orochimarus eran capaces de

todo, y mas si se trataba de alguien como el orochimaru que tenia delante de ella...

hina: dime! para que quieres saberlo? -repitio su pregunta en tono mas firme-

sasu: eso no te importa! solo dime donde esta!

hina: no te dire nada uchiha! -exclamo con valor-

sasu: cuida lo que dices senju! -apunto furioso- puedes arrepentirte!

hina: esta loco si piensas que te dire algo de sakura! no me importa lo que me hagas! -exclamo

frunciendo el ceño-

La verdad es que ni ella sabia donde estaba sakura, pero aunque lo supiera no se lo diria, claro que

no. Sus temblorosos ojos se clavaron con fuerza en los del orochimaru, y vieron que estos la

miraban llenos de furia...de furia y desesperacion...

sasu: dimelo! -volvio a exigir-

Maldecia una y otra vez que la pelinegra fuera amiga de sakura, y que fuera mujer, pues de otra

manera ya le habria dado su leccion. No tenia tiempo para eso, diablos! que en verdad no lo tenia.

Pero la ojiperla no pensaba decirle nada y todo ello comenzaba a desesperarlo mas y mas.

sasu: hyuga...-llamo en tono mas calmado- sakura es tu amiga, cierto?

hina: s...si...

sasu: entonces dime donde esta! -exclamo en tono elevado-

hina: para que...para que quieres saberlo? -repitio su pregunta-

sasu: necesito saberlo, maldita sea! -exclamo desesperado- se que tu sabes todo sobre lo nuestro!

-apunto por fin, y es que ya no tenia opcion, y de echo ya no le importaba-

hina: que...? -dijo sorprendida ante lo que el pelinegro habia dicho-

sasu: sakura me lo dijo!

hina: q...que te dijo? -pregunto sumamente confundida-

sasu: tu sabes que sakura y yo estabamos juntos!

Le ojiperla parpadeo varias veces al oirlo, y es que lo que el pelinegro acaba de decir no era algo

que se escuchara todos los dias. Es cierto, sakura le habia dicho que habia estado con el pelinegro,

le habia dicho que lo amaba, pero jamas creyo que le diria al orochimaru que se lo habia dicho a

ella. Por que razon se lo habria dicho?

hina: ella...ella no pudo haberte dicho eso! -exclamo confundida-

sasu: me lo dijo! y se perfectamente que tu tambien sabes que el hijo que lleva en su vientre es

mio! -apunto con el ceño fruncido y recalcando las ultimas palabras-

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al escucharlo. No podia ser, eso no podia ser. Hasta donde

sabia el orochimaru no sabia nada del embarazo de la pelirrosa, y eso era por que la misma no se

animaba a hacerlo, y es que quien lo haria en una situacion como la de ella...

hina: tu...lo sabes...? -tartamudeo aun sin salir de su asombro-

sasu: claro que lo se!

hina: pero...como? -pregunto desconcertada- como lo sabes?

sasu: eso no es lo importante hyuga! -exclamo alterado-

hina: claro que si! no entiendo...no entiendo que esta sucediendo...-susurro bajando la mirada-

sasu: no tienes que entenderlo! solo dime donde esta ella ahora! -ordeno impaciente-

hina: yo...yo no se donde esta...-exclamo aun sin subir la mirada-

sasu: hyuga debes decirmelo!

Es que no lo entendia? Su amiga estaba en problemas, él lo sentia, y lo sabia. Y ella...ella se negaba

a darle aquella valiosa informacion...

hina: no lo se!

sasu: dime la verdad!

hina: es la verdad! -exclamo levantando la mirada- naruto y yo...-añadio de manera dudosa, pues

no sabia si debia seguir brindandole informacion al pelinegro- naruto y yo...

sasu: naruto y tu que!? -pregunto soltando el brazo de la senju-

hina: encontramos una carta de sakura...-informo aun dudosa-

sasu: una carta? -susurro para si mismo- que decia? -pregunto inmediatamente-

hina: primero dime algo uchiha...-apunto retrocediendo un paso- como sabes lo del embarazo de

sakura?

El pelinegro fruncio aun mas el ceño...

hina: dimelo!

sasu: ella me lo dijo...-mintio, y es que no pretendia explicarle los detalles de todo lo sucedido-

hina: no te creo! -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza- ella no tenia pensado decirtelo!

sasu: pero me lo dijo!

hina: por que te lo habria dicho!? -pregunto sin entender las razones de la pelirrosa-

El orochimaru apreto los puños con fuerza al oirla, es que no se cansaba de hacer preguntas

estupidas?

sasu: hyuga no tengo tiempo, dime donde esta?

hina: no lo se...-respondio nuevamente- ademas para que quieres saberlo?

sasu: eso no te importa! -exclamo de manera tajante-

hina: ya deberias dejarla en paz! -aclaro furiosa, y es que recordo todo el dolor de la pelirrosa por

aquel orochimaru que tenia delante de ella- ya suficiente le has echo uchiha!

sasu: tu no sabes nada!

hina: que es lo que deberia saber!? -pregunto viendolo fijamente-

El pelinegro guardo silecion, y ella creyo que no tenia nada con que defenderse...

hina: dejala en paz! -apunto firmemente- no se por que razon ella te habra dicho de su embarazo,

pero no creo que haya sido por las buenas, tu debiste obligarla!

sasu: no fue asi -dijo entre dientes, aunque él sabia que practicamente las cosas habian sido asi-

hina: no me dices para que quieres saber donde esta, y creeme que aunque lo supiera no te lo

diria! -dijo con el ceño fruncido- el lugar en donde este debe ser mejor que estar cerca de ti!

sasu: cierra tu boca! -grito furioso-

Eso no era verdad! claro que no! El lugar de sakura era junto a él, él era la persona que ella amaba

y en su vientre cargaba con su hijo, que lugar seria mejor que junto a él?

hina: dime algo, ya sabes que estaba embaraza y que piensas hacer!? -pregunto con temor, pues

en verdad temia aquella respuesta-

sasu: no te interesa!

hina: soy su amiga, creeme que me interesa! -exclamo con la voz temblorosa, los nervios

nuevamente comenzaban a traicionarla- por que..? por que tuviste que meterte con ella!? -

pregunto con la voz quebrada- por que le hiciste eso?

sasu: yo no le hice nada! -se defendio rapidamente-

hina: eres un maldito! no tienes ni idea de todo lo que tuvo que pasar sakura por tu culpa! -dijo

fuertemente y sintiendo que sus lagrimas la traicionarian- bastardo! -grito encolerizada-

sasu: si no sabes donde esta sakura, no tengo por que seguir escuchandote...-aclaro friamente y

dispuesto a irse-

hina: ni se te ocurra buscarla!

sasu: no podras impedirlo! -aclaro al tiempo que le daba la espalda-

hina: ya dejala en paz uchiha! -pidio dando un paso hacia el chico y sintiendo las lagrimas resbalar

por sus mejillas-

sasu: eso no lo hare!

hina: por favor! esta embarazada, ya es suficiente carga! -dijo desesperada- sabes en todos los

problemas que se metera por aquel motivo!

sasu: tu lo dijiste hyuga, esta embarazada! pero no se te olvide que esta embarazada de mi! -

apunto ladeando el rostro para verla de reojo-

hina: como si te importara!

sasu: no tengo por que responder eso...-aclaro girando el rostro nuevamente- pero escucha bien

hyuga, ese es mi hijo! que no se te olvide! -apunto y despues de eso se alejo de la chica-

hina: acaso te importa!? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa, mas el chico ya estaba demasiado lejos-

Escucho lo que la chica dijo, mas no pensaba seguir discutiendo. Solo habia perdido el tiempo con

la senju! y tiempo era lo que en esos momentos no tenia...

sasu: maldita sea! -mascullo furioso- maldita sea! -grito dando un duro golpe en la pared-

Apoyo su frente en la misma, y miro el suelo...Donde estaba? donde estaba sakura? El vacio en su

interior crecia con cada segundo que pasaba, y el dolor ya era algo inevitable. Y si en verdad la

chica se habria ido por su voluntad? Rapidamente alejo aquellos pensamientos al tiempo que

apretaba sus puños. No podia quedar quieto! no podia hacerlo!

sasu: alguien...alguien tiene que saber algo...-susurro esperanzado-

Y es que la sola idea de no saber nada de la pelirrosa lo estaba enloqueciendo, realmente lo estaba

haciendo. Despego su frente de la pared y miro al vacio, tal vez neji sabria algo, él siempre estaba

enterado de todo, y si no tambien estaba el sector de los takas, debia averiguar si el bastardo de

sai se habria ido...

sasu: ese desgraciado! -mascullo con el ceño fruncido-

Sin perder ni un segundo mas se recompuso y se encamino hacia el sector de los takas, empezaria

por alli a buscar a la pelirrosa, a su pelirrosa.

Entro a su cuarto con el corazon a mil, aun no habia tenido tiempo de estar a sola con sus

pensamientos, y de verdad que aquello era algo que estaba necesitando desde que hablo con el

orochimaru, ya hace varias horas...

hina: donde estas sakura? -susurro con los ojos cristalizados-

El no saber de su amiga era algo realmente terrible, es que no solo era el echo de no saber donde

estaba, si no que tambien estaba el echo de que se habia ido con sai, se habia ido embarazada,

embarazada de un orochimaru! Y para colmo aquel orochimaru la estaba buscando...

hina: por que estas haciendo esto? -pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama-

Hace unos momentos que habia estado con el pelirubio, el cual no habia logrado averiguar nada, y

es que la partida de la pelirrosa fue algo inesperado, algo que nadie se lo imaginaba, y casi nadie

del colegio lo sabia. La directora les habia dicho que no se preocuparan, que sakura se habia ido

con sai por desicion propia, y que se estaban preocupando por nada, pero aun asi ni ella ni el

pelirubio estaban tranquilos...

hina: sakura...-volvio a susurrar-

Nada de eso era normal y ella lo sabia, tal vez para el ojiceleste las cosas eran mas normales pero

para ella que sabia mucho mas que él no lo eran. Por que naruto no sabia nada de el orochimaru,

nada de nada, y no queria imaginarse lo que seria cuando se enterara. Ademas de eso ella sabia

que su amiga amaba al orochimaru, la habia visto llorar por él, sufrir por él...

hina: ese desgraciado! -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

Rapidamente recordo su charla con el pelinegro, aquello la habia dejado aturdida y hasta ese

momento no habia tenido tiempo de pensar en aquello, pues en el momento que el orochimaru se

fue aparecio el pelirubio, y despues de eso fueron juntos al sector de los takas para ver si

averiguaban algo mas, pero nada sucedio. Y ahora...ahora que estaba sola en su cuarto podia

pensar en ello, y el hacerlo no hacia mas que ponerla mas nerviosa...

hina: "si naruto supiera..." -penso con el corazon acelerado-

Por que? por que el orochimaru buscaba a sakura? Es que acaso no se cansaba de buscarla,

atormentarla y hacerla sufrir? No, claro que no, por que el era un orochimaru, y sentimientos era

algo que no tenia...

hina: como pudiste fijarte en el sakura? -susurro con la voz temblorosa-

Solo rogaba una cosa, y es que el uchiha no encontrara a sakura, que ni siquiera la buscara! Por

que tenia que seguir haciendolo? Deberia dejarla en paz y olvidarse de todo eso, ademas tambien

temia que el orochimaru rompiera el silencio y entonces todos se enterarian de la traicion de su

amiga...

hina: no! eso no puede pasar...-dijo al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba-

Ya todo habia llegado demasiado lejos, y la verdad es que no queria seguir ocultandole mas las

cosas a su novio. Temia por las acciones del orochimaru, y no queria estar sola en eso, y es que ella

no sabia que hacer con aquel tema, pero tal vez si le decia al pelirubio juntos enontrarian alguna

solucion...

hina: "deberia hacerlo?" -se pregunto mentalmente-

Su cuerpo cayo pesadamente contra la cama, y aunque intentaba descansar un poco no podia

hacerlo. Los pensamientos la acorralaban contra un abismo terrorifico, y por primera vez se

asombro al darse cuenta de que si ella estaba asi la pelirrosa debia estar terriblemente peor...

hina: "como hizo para soportarlo?" -penso cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

Uno tras otro pensamiento la atacaban cada segundo, y entonces comprendio que aquella noche

no podria dormir, pero no era la unica que no podia hacerlo pues una persona se encontraba

mucho peor que ella.

Sus apagados ojos miraron a traves de aquella pequeña ventana como el sol comenzaba a salir, el

amanecer hacia su aparicion, y ella lo unico que queria es que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo

momento...

saku: "a estas horas yo...yo ya seria la esposa de sasuke..." -penso amargamente-

Las lagrimas aumentaron enormemente al pensar en ello, y el dolor en su corazon aumento aun

mas. Llevaba todo el camino en aquella condicion, y de echo en un momento creyo que las

lagrimas se acabarian pero aquello no sucedia, y aunque intentaba evitar aunque sea un poco de

sus lagrimas no podia hacerlo, era algo inevitable...

sai: podrias dejar de llorar? -pregunto de manera cortante-

Lo odiaba, odiaba con toda su alma al pelinegro que tenia sentado frente a ella, por que por su

culpa estaba en esa situacion...Habia estado tan cerca, tan cerca de irse con sasuke pero él llego y

arruino todos sus planes. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y sus sentimientos se entremezclaron

entre si produciendole un mar de horribles sensaciones...

sai: deja de hacerlo! -exclamo irritado por el llanto de la pelirrosa-

Desde el dia anterior que habian partido del colegio la chica no habia dejado de llorar, el unico

momento en el cual lo habia logrado hacer fue cuando hablaron con la directora del colegio, y

para ello tuvo que presionarla de sobremanera. Despues de eso el llano habia vuelto, e incluso

ahora que ya llevaban varias horas viajando en aquel carruje, ella seguia llorando.

sai: deja de hacerlo sakura! -grito dando un golpe en el asiento-

saku: dejame en paz! -exclamo llena de rencor-

No queria ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra pero las palabras escapan de su boca, queria golpearlo,

insultarlo y muchas cosas mas, queria desahogar el dolor de su alma, necesitaba hacerlo de una u

otra manera...

sai: no me grites sakura! no estas en condiciones de hacerlo!

Un risa amarga escapo de sus labios al oirlo, mas no le dijo nada. No estaba en condiciones de

hacerlo? Claro que lo estaba! El taka era un verdadero hipocrita! La habia llevado a la fuerza con

él, y ahora se encaminaban hacia uno de los pueblos donde estaban los cuatro senjus para realizar

su farsa, y él..él le decia que no estaban en condiciones de gritarlo?

sai: no piensas hablarme? -cuestiono con el ceño fruncido-

saku: "como pude ser amiga de alguien como él?" -penso sin dar importancia a la pregunta del

taka-

Dos años y un poco mas para ser exacta, ese era el tiempo en el cual considero al taka su amigo,

uno de sus mejores amigos. Que tonta habia sido, como no se habia dado cuenta antes de la clase

de persona que era?

sai: pues en algun momento me tendras que hablar! -exclamo furioso al ser ignorado por la

pelirrosa-

Nuevamente no le respondio si no que simplemente apoyo su cabeza contra la pequeña ventana y

cerro sus ojos para comenzar a llorar fuertemente...

sai: ya deja de hacer eso! -pidio exasperado-

No solo era el echo de escuchar los llantos de la chica lo que le molestaba, si no lo que mas le

irritaba de todo ello era que al hacerlo sentia un dolor en su pecho. Aun la amaba, y ello no hacia

mas que torturarlo, pues antes solo la amaba, pero ahora la amaba tanto como la odiaba, y

aquello era demasiado complicado. Eran dos sentimientos que chocaban con fuerza en su interior

haciendo que todo a su alrededor se disolviese a la nada...

sai: maldita sea! por que lloras!? -pregunto exasperado- es por ese bastardo del uchiha!?

saku: no le digas asi! -exclamo al tiempo que sus ojos se abrian rapidamente- y si lloro por el! por

sasuke! -informo llena de furia-

sai: nada sacas llorando por gente que no vale la pena! -grito alterado-

saku: si quiero llorar dejame hacerlo! es que acaso no es suficiente con lo que me estas haciendo?

-pregunto amargamente-

El pelinegro callo unos segundo al oirla, odiaba...odiaba que la pelirrosa dijiera eso. No le estaba

haciendo nada, o si lo estaba haciendo pero todo por su bien. No queria que la mataran por

tracion, no queria, y mucho menos si era por la culpa de alguien tan detestable con un

orochimaru...

sai: deberias agradecerme! -recrimino apretando los puños-

saku: agradecerte? -pregunto deconcertada- por que tendria que agradecerte sai!?

sai: todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ti!

saku: no te mientas sai! -exclamo destellando ira por sus dos ojos- lo estas haciendo por ti, no por

mi!

sai: lo hago por ti sakura! estoy tratando de sacarte de todo este problema!

saku: te odio! te odio sai! -grito con la voz quebrada- ya tenia todo solucionado, y tu vienes y me

quitas todo!

sai: todo solucionado? -pregunto sarcasticamente- por favor sakura, que ibas a hacer con...con tu

hijo! -apunto con rencor-

saku: ya sabia que hacer con él!

sai: y que ibas a hacer? acaso él te iba a ayudar como lo estoy haciendo yo!?

saku: si! si, si, si! -exclamo al tiempo que todo su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios y la impotencia-

sasuke y yo ya teniamos todo arreglado!

sai: y tu le creiste? el solo queria entregarte a los orochimarus! -apunto de manera segura-

saku: como puedes saberlo!? -pregunto alterada- no sabias nada! no sabes nada!

sai: sakura abre tus ojos! es un orochimaru! -dijo fuertemente- lo ultimo que un orochimaru

quedria hacer es ayudar a una senju!

saku: el me ama! -exclamo segura de aquello-

El ojinegro quedo en blanco al oirla, pero pronto nuevamente la furia lo invadio. La amaba? por

favor! el unico que la amaba era él, nada mas que él. Quien mas haria todo lo que el estaba

haciendo por ella? nadie.

saku: yo lo amo, el me ama, todo era perfecto!

sai: el no te ama! -ataco irracundo-

saku: si lo hace! -se defendio-

sai: no te ama sakura! el unico aqui que te ama soy yo!

saku: tu no me mas sai...-mascullo entre dientes- tu estas obsesionado conmigo...

sai: tu no puedes saber lo que yo siento por ti! yo te amo como no tienes idea!

saku: si me amaras como dices, no me estarias haciendo esto! -recalco alterada-

sai: haciendote que sakura? salvadote de tu condena a muerte? es eso por lo que crees que no te

amo? -pregunto ironicamente-

saku: no me salves sai! no quiero ni quise que lo hagas!

sai: no sabes lo que dices...

saku: se lo que digo, maldicion! -grito desesperada-

sai: no, no lo sabes..-exclamo tranquilamente- ese orochimaru te hizo algo, estoy seguro de eso...-

comento seriamente-

saku: tienes razon sai! el si me hizo algo, algo que jamas podrias haber echo, me enamoro! -agrego

tratando de lastimar al taka, lastimarlo como él la estaba lastimando a ella-

sai: callate!

saku: por que eso es la verdad! estoy perdidamente enamorada de sasuke uchiha!

sai: dije que te callaras! -grito al tiempo que la agarraba fuertemente del brazo, mas aun asi no se

levanto-

saku: lo amo! lo amo como no tienes idea! -continuo diciendo sin intimidarse frente al chico-

sai: sakura! -advirtio con el ceño sumamente fruncido-

saku: y justamente como lo amo me entregue a él! -añadio con la voz temblorosa-

sai: eres una...-mascullo furioso-

saku: y es por eso que estoy embarazada! -interrumpio rapidamente- y creeme que no me

arrepiento de nada, de nada sai!

sai: si sigues diciendo estupides ya no te ayudare sakura!

saku: no lo hagas! no lo hagas sai! -exclamo esperanzada- dejame aqui, tirame por el carro pero

dejame!

sai: hablo enserio sakura! -exclamo mientras soltaba el brazo de la senju-

saku: vamos dejame sai! olvidate de mi!

sai: no lo hare!

saku: no lo entiendes? no te amo!

sai: pero lo haras! -apunto decidido-

saku: no sai, no podre amarte, por que yo ya lo amo a él...

sai: no lo amas sakura! no lo amas!

saku: lo amo sai! por que no lo entiendes?

sai: callate, callate sakura!

saku: amo a sasuke! -grito encolerizada- lo amo, lo amo!

sai: maldita sea! -exclamo furioso- para el carro! -ordeno al señor que estaba conduciendo el

carruaje- paralo!

La pelirrosa se callo al oirlo, y no pudo evitar que su corazon se acelerara. La dejaria?

saku: "por favor...por favor que me deje..." -penso al tiempo que lleva una de sus manos a su

corazon-

Despues de eso el carruaje termino de pararse y entonces el taka abrio la puerta de su lado...

sai: ni creas que te dejare ir...-informo con una sonrisa maliciosa y despues de eso salio él-

saku: no sai! -grito lanzandose contra la puerta, pero la misma ya se habia cerrado- sai! dejame ir!

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso de los gritos de la ojiverde, y sin decir nada se subio junto al chofer. Si

seguia ahi adentro junto a ella, no lo soportaria mas, y entonces no sabia lo que sucederia...

sai: continua...-ordeno seriamente y cerrando los ojos-

El carro nuevamente volvio a andar y sus ojos verdes se inundaron de lagrimas, el llanto

nuevamente volvia y esta vez con mas fuerza...

saku: sasuke...-susurro con los ojos cerrados con fuerza- por favor...

Su mano aun seguia en su pecho y entre los dedos de la misma apreta con fuerza el anillo que le

habia dado el pelinegro, aquel anillo que la habia dejado sin aliento, al igual que la proposicion del

mismo...

saku: no te preocupes...-murmuro acariciando su vientre- todo...todo se solucionara...

Despues de eso volvio a cerrar los ojos y ya estando mas tranquila sin el taka, intento dormir, pues

en toda la noche anterior no lo habia echo, sin embargo aquello resulto inutil, y en vez de dormir

tranquilamente, continuo llorando con fuerza, deseando con toda su alma que el pelinegro fuera

en su busqueda...

Miro la hora por tercera vez, y se dio cuenta de que la misma pasaba sumamente lenta. Se

encontra alli desde muy temprano, y parecia que aun tenia para rato y lo "mejor" de todo es que

se habia levantado por que tenia su interesante charla con itachi...

ita: entonces deberiamos hacerlo por alli...-susurro el pelinegro mientras lei una papeles-

neji: si ahi es lo mejor...-exclamo sin prestar atencion-

Y es que la verdad en aquellos momento no tenia ganas de escuchar al uchiha, la primera razon

por que tenia sueño, y la segunda por que en verdad, y por primera vez sintio que aquel tema no

le interesaba en lo absoluto...

ita: neji! -llamo molesto-

neji: que? -dijo reaccionando-

ita: te pregunte que donde estan los otros papeles?

neji: otros papeles? -repitio confundido-

ita: lo de los senjus...-aclaro en tono discreto-

neji: ah eso...-exclamo desviando la mirada- no lo pude conseguir...

ita: y por que no? -pregunto aun mas molesto-

neji: itachi hago lo que puedo y esta vez no pude...-se limito a decir, y es que la verdad no queria

entrar en detalles de aquel tema-

ita: pues trata de conseguirlo! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- no estamos jugando neji...-aclaro

seriamente-

neji: y lo se, nunca te he fallado itachi es la primera vez...-recalco un tanto molesto-

ita: eso lo se...-susurro volviendo a bajar su cabeza hacia los papeles que tenia entre sus manos-

neji: y bien? -pregunto impaciente?

ita: espera...-dijo sin mirarlo-

Nuevamente desvio la mirada hacia algun punto indefinido, metiendose en sus pensamientos y

sentimientos, y es que desde habia echo "aquello" se sentia mucho mejor. Era raro pues nunca

creyo que con esa simple accion se sentiria tan bien...

ita: esta bien...-comento interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-

neji: bien -añadio con una pequeña sonrisa-

ita: al menor esto, pero no te olvides que aun te falta la otra parte

neji: lo se itachi...-agrego fastidiado-

ita: que sucede neji? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

neji: eh?

ita: estas distraido -apunto molesto-

neji: no lo estoy...

ita: crees que no me doy cuenta?

neji: me levante demasiado temprano itachi, es solo eso...

ita: como sea, mientras me tengas los informes para dentro de poco estara todo bien...

neji: lo hare -exclamo sonando firme, aunque ni siquiera el sabia si eso era cierto, y la verdad que

no le importaba-

ita: de acuerdo...-concluyo al tiempo que se ponia de pie-

neji: "por fin..." -penso aliviado e imitando al pelinegro pero se detuvo cuando vio a una pelirroja

acercarse a ellos- karin...-mascullo entrecerrando los ojos al ver que la chica sonreia

maliciosamente-

karin: buenos dias itachi...-saludo tranquilamente-

ita: hola karin... -saludo sin darle importancia-

karin: necesito hablar contigo

ita: ahora no...-dijo rapidamente-

karin: es importante...-aclaro con el ceño fruncido-

ita: tengo cosas importantes que hacer karin! -exclamo ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia-

karin: tengo cosas importantes que hablar contigo! -apunto frunciendo el ceño-

ita: sera despues...-comento al tiempo que se disponia a irse-

karin: es sobre sasuke...-susurro maliciosamente y haciendo que el pelinegro detuviera su paso- es

algo sumamente importante itachi...-agrego con una sonrisa malvada-

Ella estaba decidida a todo.

Lo arrastro hasta su cuarto, y aunque al principio el chico se habia negado, pues queria seguir

averiguando cosas de la pelirrosa, ahora ya se encontraba alli junto a ella...

naru: dime que es hinata? -pregunto por decima vez-

hina: sientate naruto...-dijo ya con la voz temblorosa-

El pelirrubio la miro confundido mas aun asi la obedecio, ese dia la ojiperla estaba sumamente

rara, pues estaba seira y nerviosa...

hina: bien...-dijo al tiempo que se paraba frente al chico-

naru: bien que? -pregunto impaciente-

hina: hay algo que debo y quiero decirte...-informo seriamente-

naru: entonces dimelo...-añadio como si nada-

hina: no es tan facil naruto...-exclamo comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro-

naru: que sucede hinata? comienzas a preocuparme...

hina: mira naruto...-dijo deteniendo su paso-prometeme...prometeme que no haras nada estupido

naru: que?

hina: solo prometelo...-pidio impaciente-

naru: lo prometo...

hina: y que...que no te enojaras conmigo...

naru: por que habria de hacerlo? -dijo ya poniendose serio-

hina: prometelo naruto...

naru: lo prometo...-dijo no muy convencido-

hina: bueno veras...-exclamo dudosa- es sobre sakura, mejor dicho sobre el hijo de sakura...

naru: acaso sucede algo malo con eso? -pregunto preocupado-

hina: no, bueno si...-dijo confundida- es decir el esta bien, es solo que hay algo malo que debes

saber sobre el...

naru: hinata dimelo de una vez! -exclamo poniendose de pie-

hina: el padre...el padre del niño...-informo con la voz temblorosa- no es un normo...

naru: que? -pregunto confundido- que quieres decir?

hina: lo que esuchaste, n...no es un normo...-repitio nerviosa-

naru: pero entonces...un taka? -dijo confundido-

hina: no

naru: entonces es un senju! -afirmo seguro- pero quien puede ser...

hina: no

naru: no? no que?

hina: no es un senju...-susurro tragando en seco-

naru: no es un senju, entones...-dijo pensando e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron- espera

hinata...-dijo ya comenzando a alterarse- si no es un normo, ni un taka, ni un senju entonces...no,

eso no puede ser!

hina: si...-se limito a decir-

naru: si que...? -pregunto temeroso-

hina: el...el padre es un orochimaru...-informo retrocediendo un paso-

El pelirrubio la miro detenidamente, aun en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar. Un orochimaru?

no eso no podia ser, la ojiperla debia estar jugandole una broma o algo asi...

Ella estaba confundida!

naru: hinata no es gracioso...-exclamo entre dientes-

hina: no es un chiste naruto...-aclaro intimidada- es un orochimaru...

naru: pero que esta diciendo!? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido- hinata no sabes lo que dices!

hina: lo que digo es cierto...

naru: no! no puede ser!

hina: naruto-kun calmate por favor...-pido comenzando a temblar-

naru: un orochimaru!? no puede ser! -exclamo sumamente alterado- quien...!? quien es!?

Y las palabras escaparon de sus finos labios...

hina: Sasuke Uchiha...

Y fue en ese momento que la tormenta se poso sobre todos, culpables o inocentes todos estaban

dentro de ella, removiendose en un tornado que solo tenia dos salidas, arriba o abajo, felicidad o

tristeza...

Vida o muerte...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	20. Capitulo 75:caos! primera parte

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 75:caos! primera parte...

Desesperado. Se encontraba desesperado, totalmente desesperado. Nadie sabia nada, nadie le

decia nada, era como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a la pelirrosa, se la hubiera tragado bien hasta

el fondo y nadie habia sido testigo de aquello...

sasu: sakura...-susurro lleno de desesperacion-

No queria pensar en cosas negativas, no lo haria, por que estaba seguro, totalmente seguro que la

senju estaba viva. No podia estar muerta, no, claro que no. Inmediatamente agito la cabeza y

apreto los dientes, ni siquiera deberia pensar en eso! pero mierda que lo hacia, una y otra vez!

sasu: maldita sea! -dijo golpeando la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza-

Era su culpa, si algo le pasaba a la senju iba a ser su culpa. No debio dejarla sola, ni siquiera

debieron esperar mas, aquella noche que le hizo la proposicion debieron irse, en ese mismo

momento, pero no lo habian echo, y ahora no sabia donde esta la senju, ahora cargaba con las

consecuencias de sus actos. No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, claro que no! pero necesitaba

pensar unos segundos en que haria, como la encontraria. Si actuaba de manera precipitada lo

arruinaria todo...

sasu: "el taka...ese maldito bastardo!" -penso frunciendo el ceño-

Lo sabia, sabia que el la estaria obligando o algo por el estilo. Como lo odiaba, lo odiaba de

sobremanera. Habia odiado antes, a muchas personas, mas especificamente a los senjus, pero

sobre todo a su hermano, aquel odio era odio puro, sin nada mas, pero ahora...ahora sentia mas,

mucho mas. Odiaba al taka como nunca antes habia odiado a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano, pero

este odio era diferente, por que este odio estaba mezclado con el dolor, con mucho dolor, era un

sentimiento realmente asfixiante...

sasu: "debo tratar de calmarme..."

Aquella frase se la habia repetido una y otra vez, en un vano intento por cumplirlas, pero no

sucedia nada. Sus manos seguian temblando, su cuerpo seguia hirviendo de rabia, y su corazon

seguia oprimendose mas y mas con cada segundo que pasaba, y es que sabia que cada momento

era crucial. Que debia hacer? a quien debia acudir? No tenia muchas opciones, y es que en verdad

en aquello momento poco le importaba el echo de que todo el mundo se enterara de su relacion

con la senju, pero ahi estaba el problema y es que si se enteraban de eso le impiderian, de una u

otra manera, ir con la pelirrosa, y ir con ella era lo que mas necesitaba.

sasu: maldita sea! -gruño por decima vez-

Ademas que todos se enteraran de todo no solo le implicaba a él, estaba el echo de que

inmediatamente perseguirian a la senju, y él no iba a permitir aquello, claro que no. Por supuesto

que tarde o temprano todos lo harian, pero aquel no era el momento adecuado y el lo sabia, pero

otra cosa que lo atormentaba era el echo de saber que el taka debia estar al tanto de que la

pelirrosa estaba embarazada y aquello no hacia mas que aterrarlo...

sasu: "aguanta un poco sakura..." -penso al tiempo que sus musculos se tensaban en solo un

segundo-

Si el taka lo sabia estaban en problemas, en grades problemas, y mas si sabia que el padre era un

orochimaru. No conocia al taka, y por lo tanto no sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer, pero de algo

estaba seguro, o al menos queria estarlo, y eso era, aunque odiara admitirlo, que el taka queria a

la senju, y si la queria no tendria por que hacerle daño, pero aun asi la situacion era demasiado

comprometedora.

sasu: "los amigos de sakura tendrian que saber algo, pero la estupida de hyuga no me quiso decir

nada!" -penso sumamente furioso-

Ellos no sabian nada, nada de nada, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aquello solo empeoraba las

cosas. Tal vez si supieran todo lo que sucedio en esas ultimas semanas entre el y la pelirrosa, tal

vez asi optarian por ayudarlo, pero jamas le creerian a él, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a dar

detalles de todo lo sucedido, sin embargo la situacion...la situacion comenzaba a presionarlo, mas

y mas...

sasu: hyuga no me dijo nada, pero tal vez...uzumaki...-susurro aprentando los puños-

Su interior se debatia fuertemente, entra el echo de ir o no hacerlo, aunque claro que era

demasiado obvio que si la peliazul no le habia dicho nada mucho menos lo haria el pelirrubio, pero

aun asi...no perdia nada con intentarlo. Al diablo con que el rubio se enterara! él era amigo de la

pelirrosa y por lo tanto no haria nada que la perjudicara de eso estaba mas que seguro.

sasu: bien...-dijo al tiempo que se decidia completamente-

No perdio mas tiempo, y decidido como estaba salio de alli como alma que lleva el diablo. Su

mirada se oscurecio mas y su mente trataba de pensar cual era la mejor manera de hacer todo

ello, sin embargo en aquello momento su mente no era algo a lo que escuchaba

mucho...Nuevamente sacudio la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño se encamino con un solo

destino...encontrar a uzumaki!

Y las palabras escaparon de sus finos labios...

hina: Sasuke Uchiha...

Sasuke uchiha, sasuke uchiha, sasuke uchiha, sasuke uchiha! Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa

ante aquellas palabras, mas no era posible, no lo era...

Aquello era imposible!

naru: q...que estas...diciendo? -pregunto entre dientes- esto definitivamente no es...no es

gracioso...-exclamo ya sintiendo como la respiracion se agitaba-

La ojiperla trago en seco al oirlo, mas ya habia llegado demasiado tiempo para retroceder ahora,

debia decirle la verda, toda la verdad! Era hora de que el ojiceleste lo supiera...

hina: escuchame naruto...-exclamo acercandose al chico- quiero...quiero que me escuches con

calma...-pidio con la voz temblorosa-

El pelirubio se aterro al oirla, pues con aquella ultima frase que dijo daba a enteder que lo que le

tenia que decir era sumamente serio...

naru: hinata por favor...dime que es mentira...-pidio casi en un susurro-

hina: naruto-kun yo...-dijo sin saber como continuar-

naru: lo es, verdad? -pregunto impaciente- lo que me dijiste es mentira hinata...-exclamo rogando

por que la respuesta de la chica sea un si-

hina: no...-dijo casi sin voz- no es mentira, es verdad...-exclamo con los ojos cristalizados-

naru: tu...tu me estas diciendo...? -susurro aun aturdido por todo- tu me estas diciendo? -exclamo

en tono mas elevado-

hina: s...si...

naru: hinata, tu me estas diciendo que ese bastardo es el padre del hijo de sakura!? -exclamo en

tono sumamente elevado-

hina: si! -dijo tambien en tono elevado-

No podia ser! aquello debia ser una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla. Lo que su novia decia era

ilogico, como sakura podia estar con el uchiha? Aun cuando su mente se aferraba a aquella idea,

no pudo evitar imaginar a su amiga con aquel bastardo...

naru: no puede ser! no puede ser! -grito al tiempo que su ceño se fruncia con fuerza- esto no

puede ser!

hina: es asi naruto, sakura me lo digo ella...ella me conto todo!

naru: todo? a que te refieres con todo!? -pregunto alterado- hinata no! él no! -grito furioso-

Un senju, un taka o un normo, todo...todo menos él! por que un orochimaru? por que sasuke

uchiha? Aquello solo seria una dura jugada del destino...

hina: calmate por favor...-pidio angustiada-

naru: como mierda quieres que me calme si me dices que sakura se involucro con uchiha! -grito

desesperado- esto no puede estar pasando!

La ojiperla no dijo nada, sabia como debia sentirse el chico, ella se sintio igual cuando se entero de

todo eso, pero claro que sus reacciones no eran las mismas...

naru: hinata...-llamo y la miro angustiado, y ella pudo entender que el chico aun no termina de

creerlo-

El ojiceleste estaba tratando de buscar la verdad en los ojos de la peliazul, y todo lo que se busca

se encuentra, y el lo encontro...

hina: esa es la verdad naruto -confirmo con pesame-

naru: no...-susurro bajando la mirada- como...como...?

hina: sakura esta enamorada de él...-confeso bajando la mirada-

El pelirrubio la escucho atentamente, ese bastardo, ese bastardo se habia atravido a poner sus

sucias manos sobre la pelirrosa! sobre sakura, sobre su hermana! El odio comenzo a emerger

desde su interior con tanta fuerza que sintio que explotaria...

naru: desgraciado! maldito desgracido! -exclamo enfurecido-

hina: naruto calmate...-pidio nuevamente-

naru: como pudo suceder todo esto!? -pregunto furioso- tu desde cuando lo sabias!? -pregunto

alterado-

hina: no hace mucho...-susurro nerviosa-

naru: por que no me dijiste nada!?

hina: naruto, sakura no queria que lo supieras...-exclamo suavemente-

naru: maldicion...-exclamo llevando ambas manos a su cabeza- sakura...sakura esta embarazada

de uchiha, y no me dijo nada! como pudo no hacerlo!?

Embarazada, embarazada de un orochimaru, de un maldito que no habia echo mas que hacerles la

vida insufrible, humillandolos, y pisoteandolos cuando podia. Embarazada de su enemigo, del

maximo enemigo de su clan...Una senju embarazada de un orochimaru!

hina: ella tenia miedo...

naru: matare a ese desgraciado! -apunto rechinando los dientes y sin poder contenerse-

hina: no, no lo hagas! sakura...sakura si lo queria...

naru: eso no puede ser! ella lo odia, al igual que yo! -exclamo tercamente-

hina: ella no lo odia, ella lo ama! -exclamo en todo elevado-

naru: lo ama...? -susurro viendo fijamente a la ojiperla- me estas diciendo que ama a sasuke

uchiha? -pregunto fuertemente-

hina: ella me dijo eso...-murmuro ya con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-

naru: como puede amarlo? como puede amar a alguien como el!? -pregunto exhaltado- es un

orochimaru, maldicion!

hina: yo...yo no lo se...-susurro con la voz quebrada- no se como sucedio...

naru: hinata entiendes lo que me estas diciendo? -pregunto con la voz entrecortada-

hina: lo entiendo...

naru: lo matare, matare a ese desgraciado! -gruño furioso- debio obligarla, estoy seguro de eso!

hina: no! -dijo rapidamente- no es asi!

naru: como puedes estar segura de eso!?

hina: por que sakura me lo dijo! -exclamo alterada- sabes por que me lo dijo? -continuo aun

alterada- fue...fue el dia de su compromiso...

naru: que tiene que ver eso? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

hina: sakura no se presento en el compromiso, eso lo sabes, pero tambien debes recordar que

uchiha tampoco lo hizo...-exclamo tratando de hacer entender al chico- sabes por que ninguno de

los dos lo hizo?

naru: no, eso no es cierto! -apunto ya comprendiendo lo que la chica queria decir-

hina: si naruto, ninguno de los dos fue por que ambos estaban juntos! -señalo apretando los puños

con fuerza- se que te cuesta entenderlo, sin embargo a mi tambien me costo pero a mi me lo dijo

sakura, y yo vi que ella hablaba con la verdad, por primera vez lo hacia...

naru: hinata...-susurro con los ojos cristalizados por la rabia-

hina: naruto, ella lo ama, hagamos lo que hagamos ella lo ama, lo vi en sus ojos...-susurro

apenada-

naru: pero él no a ella! -afirmo seguro-

hina: no lo se, yo no lo se...-exclamo con la voz quebrada-

naru: por que recien me lo dices ahora? -pregunto bajando la mirada, lleno de indignacion y furia-

hina: yo queria decirtelo, pero sakura no queria que lo hiciera, ella temia tu reaccion...

naru: no confio en mi...

hina: no es eso, pero dios...-dijo bajando la cabeza- todo era muy complicado...

naru: uchiha...-dijo de repente- uchiha lo sabe? -pregunto sumamente preocupado-

hina: sakura...sakura me habia dicho que no se animaba a decirlo, y la razon era...-callo al no

animarse al decirlo-

naru: la razon era que sabia que no la amaba! como él podria sentir algo por ella? es absurdo! la

estaria utilizando! -exclamo con la voz temblorosa- es mejor asi...-añadio frustrado-

hina: pero ahora él lo sabe! -dijo en tono mas elevado- él lo sabe naruto! -dijo angustiada-

naru: que? como sabes eso? -pregunto alterado-

hina: ayer...ayer estuve con él...-confeso sumamente temerosa por la reaccion del ojiceleste-

naru: estuviste con él? -pregunto incredulo- que quieres decir?

hina: cuando nos separamos para buscar a sakura, él me agarro...-murmuro bajando la mirada-

naru: que!? acaso te hizo algo!?

hina: no, él solo...solo me pregunto por sakura...

naru: por sakura? -dijo sorprendido- como...?

hina: me dijo que sabia que yo lo sabia, y tambien que ya sabia que el era el padre...-exclamo en

un sollozo-

naru: como...como lo sabia?

hina: sakura se lo dijo, eso me dijo el...

naru: ella no pudo decirselo! tu misma me dijiste que no queria decirselo...

hina: yo lo se, pero aun asi...-exclamo confundida- de que otra manera lo hubiera sabido? -

pregunto viendolo fijamente-

naru: es un orochimaru hinata! no conocemos de que son capaces!

hina: pero no...-dudo unos segundos- sakura debio decirselo, por algun u otro motivo ella se lo

confeso...

naru: a que quieres llegar? -pregunto con el corazon acelerado al presentir a lo que la ojiperla

queria llegar...-

hina: él...él me pregunto por ella, donde estaba...-susurro llevando ambas manos a su pecho- me

dijo que yo no sabia ni entendia nada...

naru: que mas?

hina: tambien que si yo era su amiga debia decirle donde estaba...

naru: ese bastardo...-mascullo entre dientes-

hina: naruto yo...-exclamo de manera dudosa- yo siento que...

naru: no lo digas! -exclamo rapidamente y sabiendo lo que pretendia decir- eso es imposible!

hina: tu no lo viste pero yo si...-murmuro suavemente- él...él estaba desesperado por

encontrarla...

naru: claro que lo estaba, y lo debe estar! ahora que sabe que sakura esta embarazada el debe

querer...debe querer deshacerse de ambos! -contraataco rapidamente-

hina: no, no lo entiendes, yo lo vi...yo lo vi desesperado de otra manera...

naru: hinata escuchas lo que dices? -pregunto perdiendo la paciencia-

hina: yo...estoy confundida...

naru: tu estaras confundida, pero yo no! -dijo apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que los

nudillos se le volvieron blancos-

hina: que quieres decir? -pregunto confundida-

naru: se lo que debo hacer...

hina: de que hablas? -pregunto ya preocupada-

naru: hablo de que matare a sasuke uchiha! -exclamo fuertemente y sin mas abrio la puerta del

cuarto de la ojiperla para salir de alli-

hina: no! naruto! -grito al tiempo que lo seguia-

naru: donde estas maldito!? -grito haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él-

hina: naruto no! -grito corriendo tras el chico, y haciendo que varias personas que estaban en la

sala se pararan sorprendidos-

El pelirrbio no escuchaba nada, ya nada. Sabia que la ojiperla lo estaba llamando, pero aun asi sus

palabras no lograban llegar a él con claridad. Salio como alma que lleva el diablo de su sector y

comenzo a correr a todo lo quedaba por los pasillos...

naru: uchiha! -grito fuertemente-

hina: naruto! -exclamo angustiada- "que hice!? que hice!?" -penso aterrada-

El ojicelesta seguia sin escucharla, y no lo haria, no hasta que encontrara a ese desgraciado. Cerro

los ojos con fuerza en un intento por recordar que debia seguir respirando, pues en todo aquel

momento sintio que no lo estaba haciendo. Su mente trabajaba como nunca antes, y aunque

intentaba evitarlo, no podia hacerlo e inevitablemente comenzo a ver, o imaginar, a la senju en

brazos del orochimaru...

naru: uchiha! -grito nuevamente y lleno de rabia, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en

su camino se apartaran de la sorpresa-

Continuo corriendo por uno y otro pasillo, seguro de que la ojiperla lo seguia para detenerlo, pero

aquello no importaba en aquellos momento. Su mirada recorria todos los lugares, tratando de

distinguir al orochimaru, y si no lo encontraba alli lo haria en su sector, pues en aquellos

momentos no le importaba entrar alli...

naru: "lo matare!" -penso con todo su cuerpo tembloroso-

Sentia que sus piernas lo traicionarian, al igual que sus nervios, pero para su sorpresa era mucho

mas su furia y rabia que gracias a ella no habia tropezado ni una sola vez, todo lo contrario a cierta

peliazul que lo seguia desesperada...El pasillo termina frente a él y sin perder tiempo doblo a la

derecha para continuar corriendo en direccion al sector orochimaru, sin embargo aquello no iba a

ser necesario, frente a él, a unos diez metros estaba la persona que buscaba...

naru: uchiha! -grito llamando la atencion del orochimaru-

sasu: uzumaki...-dijo tambien en tono elevado-

Solo intercambiaron dos palabras para que todos los presentes comprendieran que estaban de

mas en aquel lugar, y sin que nadie mas dijiera nada todos se apartaron hacia los costados,

dejando campo libre a ambos jovenes...

sasu: te estaba buscando...-exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

naru: no eras el unico...-mascullo entre dientes- voy a matarte desgracido! -rugio por fin y sin

perder mas tiempo corrio hacia el orochimaru-

De echo aquellos metros aunque sean le habrian llevado varios segundos en una ocasion especial,

pero ahora sintio que los habia recorrido en menos de un segundo. Su puño se cerro con fuerza y

se dirgio al rostro del pelinegro con toda la fuerza que tenia, mas el mismo ya estaba preparado

por lo que lo esquivo e intento darle un golpe, en cual fue detenido por su mano libre. Ambos se

quedaron asi, viendose fijamente, con los rostros llenos de odio y rencor..

hina: oh no...-susurro llegando al lugar- naruto! -grito desesperada-

Y fue aquel grito el que rompio con aquel silencio, al igual que con sus posiciones quietas. Esta vez

ninguno de los dos se detendria, pues ambos necesitaban descargar la furia que albergaban sus

almas...

hina: no! -grito cuando vio que la pelea comenzaba-

Y fue efectivamente que asi comenzo, sin saber cual seria el resultado, pero sabiendo que estaba

vez la lucha seria dificil...

Sus ojos rojos destallaban la ira y la satisfaccion por lo que haria, ira por todo, absolutamente todo

lo que sabia, y satisfaccion por que aquella seria su venganza, con aquello arruinaria la vida de

aquellos dos malditos que se burlaron de ella...

ita: sobre sasuke? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y dandose la vuelta para ver a la chica-

karin: exacto...-exclamo aun soriendo-

ita: que paso con él? -cuestiono seriamente-

karin: crei que tenias cosas importantes que hacer...-susurro maliciosamente-

El uchiha fruncio el ceño al oirla, al parecer la pelirroja queria jugar con él, pero quien demonios se

creia? La miro de la manera mas fria posible y despues de eso nuevamente se dio la vuelta,

dispuesto a irse antes de que a escuchar las tonterias de la novia de su hermano...

karin: que haces? -pregunto dando un paso hacia el chico- no quieres saber?

ita: si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez, no me gustan los rodeos! -exclamo friamente-

neji: que pretendes karin? -pregunto el ojiperla que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido al

margen de todo eso-

karin: tu no te metas neji! -exclamo molesta-

ita: dilo ya karin! -exclamo impaciente-

karin: "debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo..." -penso sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar-

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma, pero aun mas se odiaba a ella misma, se odiaba por no ser

capaz de soltar todo de una vez. Lo iba a hacer, claro que si, pero lo unico que necesitaba era

tomar el valor necesario para hacerlo, pues aun, y aunque no quisera hacerlo, lo amaba, aun lo

hacia...

karin: maldita sea...-dijo agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar aquellas estupidas ideas-

neji: que estas haciendo karin? -pregunto confundido-

karin: callate! -ordeno molesta y con los ojos cristalizados-

ita: karin...-llamo seriamente y dandose la vuelta para verla fijamente- que estas sucediendo? -

pregunto ahora mas interesado al darse cuenta de que en verdad algo no andaba bien-

karin: es sasuke, itachi...-susurro con la voz quebrada-

ita: que sucede con él? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

karin: el...el...-exclamo con la respiracion agitada-

neji: karin dilo de una vez! -exclamo el pelimarron ya impaciente-

karin: sasuke me traiciono...-murmuro apretando los puños con fuerza y ya con lagrimas

resbalando por sus mejillas-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño al oirla, tanto por eso? Lanzo un bufido de molestia y la miro de

manera aun mas fria, acaso karin podia ser tan tonta? Todos sabian que sasuke la traicionaba, y

ella venia y le hacia una escena por eso...

ita: tanto para eso? -pregunto molesto-

neji: karin eres lamentable...-susurro el ojiperla que tenia a lado-

karin: no lo entienden...-exclamo con una sonrisa amarga-

ita: entonces explicate de una buena vez! ya me estas cansando! -exclamo furioso-

La pelirroja cerro los ojos por breves segundos, recordando todo lo que habia vivido con el

pelinegro, todos aquellos momentos que jamas olvidaria, y al hacerlo nuevamente sentia aquella

calidez en su corazon pero la misma desaparecio rapidamente cuando recordo lo sucedido

recientemente. La calidez se transformo en frio y el amor se transformo en odio, al menos por

ahora, asi que sin mas levanto el rostro para ver fijamente al uchiha mayor...

karin: me entere de algo...-exclamo aun con la voz quebrada mas aun asi sus ojos se mostraban

determinados-

Bien, ya estaba alli, ahora solo lo diria, y el hacerlo significaba la muerte para sasuke, su sasuke

mas en aquellos momentos borraria aquellas ideas. Sasuke, y sobre todo la impura pagarian lo que

le hicieron...Sus labios se entrabieron, dispuestos a decir solo un nombre...

suige: itachi! -se escucho la voz alterado de cierto peliceleste que acaba de entrar al salon-

neji: suigetsu? -pregunto confundido-

karin: estupido! no interrumpas! -dijo angustiada-

suige: itachi debes venir ya! -exclamo haciendole gestos con la mano-

ita: que sucede? -pregunto al tiempo que le daba la espalda a la pelirroja-

karin: itachi estamos hablando! -dijo rapidamente-

suige: es sasuke! -continuo el chico sin dar importancia a karin-

ita: que sucede con el?

suige: se esta peleando en pleno pasillo con uzumaki! debes venir ya!

ita: ese estupido! -rugio molesto y sin mas se encamino hacia el orochimaru-

karin: espera itachi! -dijo fuertemente mas aun asi el pelinegro no se detuvo-

neji: sasuke...-dijo dando un suspiro- siempre es lo mismo con ese idiota! -exclamo en tono

elevado y sin mas corrio tras ambos orochimaru que se dirigian al lugar de la pelea-

karin: neji! -llamo peor al igual que el anterior este no le dio importacia- estupidos! les iba a decir

algo importante! -grito fuertemente-

Sin saber que mas hacer cayo arrodillada al suelo, y una vez alli comenzo a golpear el suelo con sus

manos, con mucha fuerza, con toda la que tenia, sin importarle el echo de que las mismas

comenzaban a sangrar por la parte de los nudillos...

karin: ni creas que te salvaste sasuke! se lo dire! se lo dire! -grito con todas sus fuerzas-

Despues de unos segundos en los que continuo pegando al suelo, dejo de hacerlo para caer en el

mismo, con el rostro empapado en lagrimas y las manos sangrando. Y es que ya poco le importaba

lo que sucediera, su vida habia sido sasuke, por lo que ahora ya no vivia...

Su rostro recibio otro golpe por parte del pelirrubio, otro duro golpe, y sin embargo no cayo al

suelo, en ningun momento ninguno de los dos lo habia echo. Veia claramente la furia en el rostro

del senju, lo veia con claridad y estaba seguro que todos lo hacian, ademas de que claro la marca

de su cuello brillaba como nunca antes...

naru: maldito bastardo! -rugio nuevamente-

Su ceño se fruncio al oirlo, lo unico que el pelirrubio atinaba a decir era insultos hacia el, como casi

siempre, sin embargo estaba seguro que esta vez las razones era mas fuertes que las anteriores.

Esquivo el puño del chico y de un rapido movimiento le dio una piña en su estomago, haciendo

que retrocediera dos pasos y se retorciera un poco, solo un poco...

x: vamos uchiha matalo! -escucho que gritaban de entre los alumnos-

La verdad era que era una situacion un tanto confusa, pues al principio solo habian un par de

personas a su alrededor, pero ahora era como si todo el colegio estuviera en torno a ellos, mas

ello no le importaba. No habia estaba buscando al pelirrubio con intenciones de pelar, de echo lo

estaba buscando con el unico proposito de saber donde estaba sakura, pues en esos momentos lo

unico que le importaba era la pelirrosa, pero el mismo senju lo habia atacado y sin darse cuenta ya

estaba en medio de la pelea...

sasu: "solo estoy perdiendo tiempo!" -penso frustrado y apretando aun mas ambos puños-

Las voces de todo su alrededor lo aturdian, pues de todos los presentes la mayoria se ocupaba de

gritar, algunos apoyando al pelirrubio pero como era de suponerse la mayoria lo apoyaba a él...

x: matalo! matalo! -escucho el grito de un orochimaru-

Aquellas voces no hacian mas que aumentaran la eufuria en ambos, mas aun asi su marca no

brilllaba. De echo no entendia aquello, pues estaba furioso con el chico, no solo por el echo de que

estaba peleando contra el si no por el echo de que le estaba haciendo perder tiempo, y tiempo era

algo que en esos momento no tenia...

sasu: "que me sucede?" -penso entre frustrado y molesto-

Entonces despues de unos segundos lo comprendió. No tenia cabeza para aquella pelea, todo su

mente estaba con ella...con sakura. No podia prestar atencion a aquella insignificante pelea con el

pelirrubio cuando no sabia si la senju estaba bien o mal...

sasu: deja de molestar! -rugio molesto y dandole una piña en el rostro-

La sangre del pelirrubio salpico contra su rostro y fue recien en aquel momento que comprendio

que mientras se sumergia en sus pensamientos la pelea continuaba pues su respiracion estaba

agitada y su aspecto no era nada bueno, pero el del senju era peor, mucho peor...

x: que esperas!? acaba con el!

Ni él sabia que esperaba, pues en otros momentos ya hubiera acabado con el chico en un dos por

tres, pero ahora...ahora era difernte, y él se maldecia una y otra vez por ello. No sabia si no podia

terminar aquello por que no estaba demasiado concentrado, o si era el echo de que en el fondo,

muy en el fondo, sabia que aquel estupido que tenia delante de él era amigo de sakura...

hina: naruto detente! -esccuho la angustiada voz de la ojiperla que le gritaba al senju-

Miro a la ojiperla por breves segundos, viendo asi la angustia de su rostro y la desesperacion del

no poder hacer nada, supuso que si la ojiverde hubiera estado alli hubiera estado igual o peor...

naru: desgraciado juro que te matare! -grito fuertemente-

No dio importancia a aquel comentario, pues en todo lo que llevaba la pelea lo unico que el

pelirrubio habia echo era insultarlo una y otra vez...

naru: lamentaras haber puesto tus manos sobre ella! -rugio furioso y abalanzandose sobre el chico

con fuerza-

Todo su interior se desconcerto al oirlo, y su rostro mostro el reflejo de ello. Despues de eso, sin

darse cuenta de como vio como ambos, tanto él como el pelirrubio, salian expulsados por las

ventanas del colegio, y caian con fuerza en el suelo del patio de entrenamientos...

sasu: mierda! -se quejo al sentir como su brazo amortiguaba el peso de su cuerpo contra el suelo-

Rapidamente se puso de pie y llevo una mano alli, y vio como el senju tambien se ponia e pie y

retrocedia rapidamente, pues ambos habian caido demasiado juntos...

sasu: de que hablas? -pregunto rapidamente-

El pelirrubio lo miro fijamente, aun estaba aturdido y no solo por el golpe, si no por que cuando

dijo la ultima frase vio la total sorpresa en el rostro del orochimaru, y aquello logro sorprenderlo a

él tambien...

sasu: de que hablas!? -pregunto nuevamente y esta vez mas enfadado-

naru: sabes de lo que hablo...-mascullo entre dientes y viendo a sus costados-

En ese momento estaban solos, pues todos los alumnos habian quedado dentro del colegio, pero

aun asi podia sentir el alboroto que habia alli, y es que todos se estaban empujando por llegar alli,

por ver como el orochimaru y él se peleaban.

sasu: sakura...-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

naru: claro que sakura! -grito fuertemente- juro que lo lamentaras! -exclamo irracundo-

sasu: donde esta? donde esta ella!? -pregunto rapidamente y viendo como los alumnos

comenzaban a acercarse a ellos, desde la puerta que daba alli- respondeme!

naru: crees que te lo diria!? -pregunto alterado- crees que te diria donde esta?

sasu: lo sabes? sabes donde esta!? -pregunto desesperado y creyendo que el senju lo sabia-

naru: no hables mas de ella! no tienes nada de derecho!

sasu: si hyuga te conto todo...-susurro ya comprendiendo todo- deberias saber que tengo todo el

derecho sobre ella! -rugio de manera posesiva-

naru: callate desgraciado! -exclamo sumamente furioso-

sasu: sabes que es asi! -exclamo sintiendo como todo en su interior ardia con fuerza- dime donde

esta!?

Las personas ya se habian acumulado a su alrededor, y nuevamente comenzaron a entusiasmar a

ambos, algunos los insultaban, otros pedian que se detuvieran pero todo ello quedo en el ultimo

plano para ambos jovenes, pues esta vez el tema habia pasado a algo demasiado delicado...

naru: aunque lo supiera jamas te lo diria! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido y viendo como la personas

comenzaban a murmurar cosas, pues ninguno entendia de lo que hablaban-

sasu: mas te vale que me lo digas uzumaki! -dijo fuertemente y sin mas su marca del cuello

comenzo a brillar, estaba vez estaba enfadado-

naru: no hables de ella! olvidate de ella! -exclamo irracundo-

sasu: no pudes obligarme a hacerlo!

naru: tu no la mereces! jamas, jamas te dejare acercarte a ella! -prometio decidido-

sasu: estupido! -exclamo furioso y sin mas se lanzo contra el pelirrubio-

Le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas, esta vez con mas decision que la de antes pero aun

asi...Despues de eso se arrojo sobre el aturdido senju y lo arrojo en el suelo para lanzarse sobre el

y pegarle otra piña...

sasu: donde esta!? -pregunto nuevamente-

naru: no...no lo sabras...-exclamo escupiendo algo de sangre-

hina: ya basta...basta por favor! -exclamo una ojiperla que estaba en medio de todos los alumnos-

sasu: me lo digas o no la encontrare!

naru: sobre mi cadaver! -rugio molesto-

El pelinegro la atino otra piña al oirlo, haciendo que mas sangre escapara de los labios del senju...

hina: uchiha basta! -dijo la ojiperla con la voz quebrada-

sasu: la encontre uzumaki! lo hare! -exclamo de manera decidida-

naru: desgraciado! dejala en paz!

sasu: jamas! -informo rapidamente-

naru: que demonios quieres de ella!? -pregunto rabioso- maldito seas!

Sin saber como, su puño logro estrellarse sobre el rostro del pelinegro, lanzando contra el suelo, y

despues sin mas las posciciones se inviertieron. Esta vez era el quien estaba sobre el orochimaru,

esta vez el tenia el control...

naru: no dejare que te vuelvas a acercar a ella! -exclamo dandole una piña-

sasu: no puedes evitarlo, la buscare...-susurro escupiendo sangre-

naru: callate desgraciado! -exclamo levantando la mano para darle otra piña- maldito orochimaru!

El pelinegro miro aun costado y pudo ver como los orochimarus se exhaltaban de sobremanera al

ver aquella situacion, ademas de que no eran los unicos, pues los senjus gritaban euforicos antes

el giro de las cosas...

sasu: tu no sabes nada...-repitio la frase que le habia dicho a la peliazul-

naru: y que es lo que deberia saber!?

sasu: no te lo dire, no lo mereces...-mascullo entre dientes-

naru: desgraciado! juro que te matare! -exclamo lanzando otra piña contra el rostro del chico-

sasu: me pertenece...-susurro viendolo desde abajo- ella me pertenece! -exclamo sacando al chico

de sobre de el con un golpe para despues ponerse de pie-

naru: no! jamas lo hara! -exclamo poniendose de pie al igual que el orochimaru-

sasu: ya lo hace! desde hace demasiado tiempo que lo hace!

naru: mentira! -dijo frustrado aunque era obvio que las cosas eran asi-

sasu: tu vienes y te enteras recien ahora, y crees que lo sabes todo!? -pregunto furioso- vienes

creyendo que tienes la verdad dicha!

El pelirrubio lo miro sorprendido antes aquellas palabras, mas aun asi sentia como la sangre le

seguia hirviendo...

sasu: quien demonios te crees uzumaki!? -pregunto fuertemente-

naru: me creo alguien mucho mejor que tu!

sasu: y crees que eso me importa!? puedes ser lo que quieras, pero ella es mia! escuchalo bien,

ella es mia! -grito fuertemente, provocando que los alumnos se inquietaran- y no dejare que tu

interfieras!

naru: seria tuya, pero ya no lo es!

sasu: quien lo dice!? tu!? -pregunto sarcasticamente-

naru: ves a alguien mas? -cuestiono retadoramente-

sasu: no pudiste evitarlo, y tampoco podras hacerlo...

naru: por que no sabia nada, pero ahora lo se! ahora lo se y no dejare que le pongas un dedo

encima!

sasu: eres estupido...-mascullo furioso- crees que puede venir aqui y reclamarme cosas sobre ella?

naru: claro que puedo!

sasu: tal vez antes si, pero algo que no entiendes es que las cosas cambiaron uzumaki...-exclamo al

tiempo que pasaba una mano por su labio roto- y ahora, quieras o no, yo tengo mas derechos

sobre ella!

naru: no digas estupideces! -rugio totalmente furioso-

sasu: no lo quieres ver pero las cosas son asi, y ella...ella me eligio a mi! -exclamo fuertemente-

El pelirrubio no lo agunto mas, y sin mas se lanzo contra el orochimaru, pero para entonces todas

las cartas ya estaban a favor del pelinegro. Aquella pelea no solo era fisica, si no tambien era

psicologica, no peleaban para ver quien era mas fuerte, esta vez peleaban por ella, cada uno de

ellos creyendo que tenia la razon, mas aun asi, con las ultimas cosas dichas el senju se sintio

totalmente aturdido, y en desventaja, y fue por culpa de ello que el orochimaru lo tenia en sus

manos...

sasu: no me importa lo que hagan tu y tu amiga! -exclamo dandole una piña que lo lanzo en contra

de los alumnos- la buscare, quieran o no...-continuo seriamente- por que tanto ella como el hijo

que lleva en su vientre me pertenecen! -exclamo haciendo no solo que el rubio se sorprendiera si

no que todos los presentes comenzaran a murmurar totalmente confundidos-

hina: oh cielos...-balbucio al borde de la histeria al escuchar al orochimaru y ver como todos

habian sido testigos de eso...-

naru: maldita sea...-mascullo entre dientes y levantandose a duras penas dispuesto a lanzarse

nuevamente contra el chico, pero inmediatamente se detuvo cuando vio al otro uchiha abrirse

paso entre los alumnos-

ita: sasuke! -escucho la voz de su hermano-

Rapidamente se dio la vuelta, aun con el ceño fruncido, y efectivamente alli estaba itachi...

ita: que demonios estas haciendo!? -pregunto alterado y acercandose hasta quedar a un metro del

pelinegro-

sasu: no te metas itachi! -rugio molesto al tiempo que le daba la espalda al pelirrubio-

naru: esto aun no ha terminado bastardo! -exclamo fuertemente y corriendo hacia el pelinegro-

hina: naruto no! -grito angustiada-

El senju hizo caso omiso a la ojiperla y continuo corriendo con una sola direccion el uchiha menor,

sin embargo cuando estaba a solo un par de pasos una fuerte patada hizo que volara varios metros

en direccion contraria, una patada que no fue proporcionada por el azabache si no que por su

hermano...

sasu: dije que no te metieras! -exclamo molesto mas aun asi seguia con la espalda en direccion a

uzumaki-

ita: quien demonios se cree ese senju? -pregunto irritado y viendo despectivamente al pelirrubio-

El uchiha menor no dio importancia a nada mas y comenzo a caminar en direccion a la puerta que

daba dentro el colegio, escuchando como todos lo elogiaban y aludaban, pero no solo eso si no

que tambien insultaban al ojiceleste...

ita: espera sasuke! -exclamo rapidamente y siguiendo al pelinegro-

El pelinegro nuevamente lo ignoro, y simplemente continuo caminando por entre los pasillos, en

donde reinaba la paz pues aun la mayoria de los alumnos estaban en el patio de entrenamiento...

ita: dije que me esperaras! -ordeno molesto y tomandolo de un brazo-

sasu: que demonios quieres!? -cuestiono dandose la vuelta y soltandose del agarre de su

hermano-

ita: que fue todo eso? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

sasu: nada que te importe!

ita: vamos sasuke! -exclamo hastiado de aquel comportamiento tan poco maduro- por que

pelearon?

sasu: por lo de siempre...-escupio apretando los puños con fuerza-

ita: cuando dejaras de comportarte de esa forma tan estupida? -pregunto friamente-

El azabache no le respondio...

ita: deberias ir a la enfermeria, tienes un aspecto terrible! -apunto seriamente-

Nuevamente no dijo nada, y es que no pensaba hacerlo...

ita: no me diras nada? -cuestiono ya irritado-

sasu: que mierda quieres que te diga? -pregunto impaciente-

ita: esta bien sasuke, dejalo...-comento sumamente molesto-

sasu: supongo que deberia agradecer que me dejaras marcha cierto? -pregunto sarcasticamente-

Sin esperar respuesta de itachi se dio la vuelta rapidamente y se alejo de alli. Su cuerpo estaba que

ardia con lo que acaba de suceder, pero lo que mas aturdido lo tenia era su mente, que no dejaba

de dar vueltas y vueltas a todo aquel maldito asunto. Ademas no solo era eso, era el echo de saber

que habia cometido un error alli afuera, cuando peleaba con el senju, un errar falta mas aun asi ya

nada podia hacer para cambiarlo...

sasu: "ahora que hare?" -penso angustiado-

Miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que aquel dia recien comenzaba, aun faltaba mucho para la

noche, y el no debia perder oportunidad. Debia encontrar a la senju sea como sea, y lo haria, lo

haria aunque ello le costara la vida.

El carro se detuvo pasado el medio dia, o algo asi, mas aun asi ella no se movio de su poscicion. No

sabia donde estaban, ni que tan lejos habian llegado pero aun asi no tenia fuerzas para nada. Solo

queria dormir, dormir y soñar con que estaba con sasuke, soñar en que era su esposa...

sai: sal! -ordeno la voz del taka desde afuera-

Giro su rostro en direccion contraria, cuanto lo odiaba que hasta escuchar su voz hacia que la

sangre le corriera rapidamente por las venas. Despues de tantos años compartiendo

amitad...como pudo hacerle eso?

sai: sal de una vez! -exclamo en tono molesto-

Nuevamente no hizo caso al chico y pasado unos segundos la puerta se abrio bruscamente hacia

afuera, mostrando asi a un molesto pelinegro. Intento ignorar aquello y cerro los ojos con fuerza...

sai: sakura...-llamo seriamente- sal ahora! -ordeno de manera tajante-

saku: donde estamos? -pregunto con la voz debil-

sai: sal y lo veraz...-exclamo viendo el desarreglado aspecto de la pelirrosa-

saku: donde estamos? -repitio aun sin abrir sus ojos-

sai: sakura ven aqui! -exclamo hastiado al tiempo que la jalaba del brazo, obligandola a salir-

saku: sueltame! -grito furiosa y jalando de su brazo-

sai: comportate, hemos llegado...-exclamo desviando la mirada-

La pelirrosa dejo de forcejear al escuchar eso y sin mas su mirada rapidamente vio a todos lados,

tratando de comprender donde se encontraba. Al parecer era un pequeño pueblo, pues no habia

mucho a la vista mas que un par de personas yendo de aque a alla...

saku: donde estamos? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

sai: donde crees amor? -pregunto en tono ironico-

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion al comprender donde se hallaban, trago en seco y sus ojos

nuevamente se cristalizaron. No podia ser! el taka no podia estar haciendole eso, aunque viendolo

y pensandolo mejor si podia hacerlo...

sai: exacto...-exclamo viendo la mirada de la pelirrosa- nos reuniremos con los cuatro senjus...

saku: estas loco! -exclamo retrocediendo un paso-

sai: no lo estoy, ahora ven...-dijo tranquilamente-

saku: los cuatro senjus? que piensas hacer!? -pregunto alterada y aterrada-

sai: si me escucharas tal vez ya lo sabrias! -exclamo ahora molesto-

saku: sai dime...dime que piensas hacer? -pregunto sintiendo como la respiracion se agitaba mas y

mas-

sai: ya te lo dije, el hijo que llevas alli...-susurro con algo de desprecio- es mio...

La pelirrosa lo miro sorprendida, y aturdida, no podia estar hablando en serio! El hijo que llevaba

alli era de sasuke, solo de él y ella, de nadie mas! El hijo que llevaba alli le pertenecia a un

orochimar no a un taka!

saku: no digas estupides! -solto acidamente-

sai: bien sakura, es facil...-dijo serenamente- tienes dos opciones, o haces lo que te digo, o dices la

verdad y te condenas a ti y a tu hijo!

saku: no me hagas esto sai! -pidio con la voz quebrada- aun estamos a tiempo, llevaba...llevame al

colegio, por favor...-susurro ya con las mejillas cubiertas por sus lagrimas-

sai: no lograras nada...-dijo de manera determinada- ahora vamos...

saku: por favor...por favor...-pidio viendolo de manera desesperada- quiero estar con sasuke...-

murmuro sin poder mas con todo eso, sintiendo como su alma se destrozaba en pequeños

pedazos-

sai: no digas eso demonios! -mascullo molesto- no lo digas mas por que de ahora en adelante todo

lo que hagas o digas determinara si vive o mueres, lo entiendes!? -pregunto bruscamente-

La senju desvio la mirada...

sai: lo entiendes sakura!? -pregunto nuevamente-

saku: s...si...-dijo casi sin voz y comenzando a llorar-

sai: perfecto, ahora vamos...-exclamo tomando la mano de la chica y arrastrandola unos pocos

metros hasta llegar a una gran puerta-

Se dio la vuelta y la vio seriamente, entre frustrado y furioso. Odiaba verla llorar, no queria que lo

hicera, queria que comprendiera que todo eso lo hacia por ella, por su bien, era acaso tan dificil

entender que todo eso era para ayudarla?

sai: deja de llorar que ya estamos...-exclamo levantandole el rostro con una de sus manos-

saku: no me toques! -exclamo sacandole la mano bruscamente-

sai: sakura no deben verte llorar...-exclamo tratando de ignorar aquel ultimo acto- vamos deja de

hacerlo...

La pelirrosa apreto los dientes con fuerza al oirlo, no tenia salida ya no la tenia...LLevo ambas

manos a su cara, y aunque de mala gana, comenzo a limpiar sus lagrimas. Odiaba hacer lo que el

taka le decia, pero aquello era mejor a dejar expuesto a su hijo, y es que en aquellas instancias ya

no tenia mas salidas salvo la que le ofrecia el taka...

sai: bien...-dijo al tiempo que llamaba a la puerta-

Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que abrieron, y en aquellos la pelirrosa se esforzo por

retener aquellas lagrimas que amenzaban con salir, y tambien ocultar el dolor que le quemaba

desde dentro...

sai: hola kakashi...-saludo el pelinegro cuando la puerta termino de abrirse y frente a ellos vio la

silueto del senju-

kaka: sai? -dijo sorprendido- y sakura? -pregunto lo evidente-

sai: supongo que esto es una sorpresa...

kaka: que hacen aqui? sucedio algo? -pregunto sumamente preocupado-

sai: no pasa nada, no te preocupes...-dijo con una sonrisa falsa- pero tenemos que darles dos

noticias...

kaka: bien, pasen...-dijo aun desconcertado-

La pelirrosa comenzo a respirar con dificultad cuanto vio alli adentro a los otros tres senjus...

tema: oigan, que hacen ustedes aqui!? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido y poniendose de pie al igual

que los otros-

sai: vinimos a darles dos noticias...

saso: a sucedido algo? -pregunto preocupado y viendo seriamente a ambos, y tambien al peligris

que tenian detras-

sai: todo esta bien...-dijo al tiempo que su mano hacia presion en la mano de la pelirrosa-

saku: h...hola...-saludo casi sin voz-

kaka: sakura, sai diganos ya mismo que hacen aqui! -exigio impaciente-

sai: pues bien...-dijo al tiempo que pasaban un brazo por la cintura de la chica- se los digo yo

sakura? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

saku: hazlo...-dijo sin poder mas con todo eso-

sai: bueno la primera noticia es que decidimos irnos del colegio...-anuncio felizmente-

kanku: que? -pregunto el senju que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido al margen-

sai: asi es, hace bastante ya les habia enviado una carta...

kaka: si pero jamas creimos que seria tan pronto...

tema: ustedes no puede andar haciendo cosas sin preguntarnos! -exclamo molesta-

sai: esperen por que aun tenemos otras noticias...

kaka: que mas? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

sai: supongo que esta es la mas importante...-exclamo presionando la cintura de la pelirrosa-

bueno la segunda noticia es que sakura y yo seremos padres...-informo con un brillo en los ojos-

La pelirrosa cerro los ojos al oirlo y sintio como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por la rabia e

impotencia, despues de eso solo sintio las exclamaciones de alegria de los presentes...

Alegria basada en una mentira...

Y despues de eso nada, solo negro y mas negro, y quizas alguien que exclamaba su nombre...

Lo espero sentada por bastante tiempo, y es que si iba a hacer eso lo haria ese dia, y lo haria si o

si! Bajo la mirada al suelo esperando a que llegara...Se encontraba en su sector, el cual estaba

completamente vacio, pues la noticia de la pelea entre sasuke y el estupido de uzumaki habia

corrido mas rapido de lo que creia, y todos habian ido a presenciarla...

karin: "es obvio que sasuke ganara..." -penso cerrando los ojos-

Se quedo alli por bastante tiempo, y de echo estaba alli desde que el pelinegro la dejo. No se habia

movido, ni siquiera para curarse las heridas de sus manos ensagrentadas, pues en aquel momento

eso no tenia la mas minima importancia...

karin: apurate...-mascullo impaciente, y como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido magicas vio como

por la puerta principal entraba el pelinegro que tanto esperaba...

karin: itachi! -llamo rapidamente-

ita: "ese estupido de sasuke!" -penson con el ceño fruncido-

karin: itacho...-llamo nuevamente y acercandose al orochimaru-

ita: ahora que quieres? -pregunto molesto-

karin: tenemos una charla pendiente -aclaro seriamente-

ita: te repito karin, si vas a decir algo que sea directamente!

karin: me dijiste que no sabia conquistar a sasuke...-comenzo amargamente-

ita: que? -dijo confundido-

karin: de echo sabiamos que sasuke estaba con alguien, su comportamiento nos lo decia...

ita: a que quieres llegar?

karin: me diste aquella cosa que servia para que lo tuviera en mis manos...-exclamo sin despegar

sus ojos de los del pelinegro-

ita: estas embarazada? -pregunto creyendo a donde iria todo ello-

karin: claro que no! -exclamo en tono elevado- sin embargo aquello que me diste me sirvio para

saber con quien esta sasuke...-comento con una sonrisa en su rostro-

ita: tu...tu lo sabes? -pregunto ya interesado-

karin: todos aquellos dias sabia que tenia competencia, y creeme que yo daba lo mejor de mi para

que sasuke se fijara en mi...-exclamo con la voz quebrada- y ahora...ahora se quien era mi

competencia, y el solo echo...me da nauseas! -grito furiosa-

ita: quien es karin? -pregunto impaciente-

karin: es una senju...-susurro maliciosamente-

El pelinegro la miro sin poder ocultar su sorpresa...

ita: que estas diciendo!? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

karin: lo que oyes, tu hermano estaba y esta involuncrado con una maldita senju!

El orochimaru tardo varios segundos en procesar aquella informacion...

ita: de quien se trata? -pregunto furioso-

karin: te suena...-dijo lentamente- haruno?

ita: haruno!? -dijo desconcertado-

karin: pelo rosa, ojos verdes...-dijo llena de odio- Haruno, Sakura Haruno...-informo con el ceño

fruncido- Sakura Haruno es la amante del grandioso Sasuke Uchiha! -exclamo lo mas fuerte que su

voz se lo permitio-

Haruno! haruno! haruno! haruno! Solo aquel apellido resonaba en su mente, y sin darse cuenta en

que momento sus ojos ya estaba rojos como el infierno. No perdio mas tiempo y su mano se

dirigio al cuello de la ojiroja...

karin: ah! que haces...? -pregunto totalmente aterrada al sentir aquella fuerte presion en su

cuello-

ita: dime todo lo que sabes karin! -ordeno friamente y haciendo que su voz resonara por todo el

lugar-

Si las cosas eran como la orochimaru decia Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno podian darse por

muertos!

 **CONTINUARA...**


	21. Capitulo 76:caos! segunda parte

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 76: caos! segunda parte...

Haruno! haruno! haruno! haruno! Solo aquel apellido resonaba en su mente, y sin darse cuenta en

que momento sus ojos ya estaba rojos como el infierno. No perdio mas tiempo y su mano se

dirigio al cuello de la ojiroja...

karin: ah! que haces...? -pregunto totalmente aterrada al sentir aquella fuerte presion en su

cuello-

ita: dime todo lo que sabes karin! -ordeno friamente y haciendo que su voz resonara por todo el

lugar-

Si las cosas eran como la orochimaru decia Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno podian darse por

muertos!

Sus ojos rojos miraban aterrados a los ojos rojos que tenia frente a ella, a escasos centimetros.

Eran rojos, no rojos como los de ella, estos parecian el mismisimo infierno, lleno de odio y de

maldad. Todo su cuerpo se estremecio y sus dos manos rodearon la mano que tenia en su cuello,

en un inutil intento por sacarla de alli...

karin: ita...itachi...-tartamudeo forcejeando con la mano del nombredo- me estas ahogando!

ita: si no quieres morir sera mejor que hables karin! -exclamo con una voz verdaderamente

terrorifica-

karin. ya te dije...ya te dije todo...-informo con la voz debil-

ita: como sabes eso!? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido- que te hace pensar que mi hermano pueda

estar con la impura!?

karin: es...es la verdad...-tartamudeo entrecerrando los ojos y ya viendo borroso-

ita: mientes! -gruño furioso-

karin: por que deberia...hacerlo...? -pregunto entrecortadametne, y aun estando en aquella

situacion, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-

ita: de que te ries? -cuestiono haciendo aun mas presion en el cuello de la pelirroja-

karin: es verdad...es verdad...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño- tu prodigo hermano esta...esta con esa

zorra! -exclamo fuertemente y sin mas comenzo a llorar-

No lloraba por la situacion en la que estaba, no lloraba por el echo de que itachi la estaba

ahorcando, ella lloraba...lloraba por él, por sasuke, pero todas las lagrimas que derramaba, todo el

dolor que sentia, no se compararia con lo que ambos sentirian. Estaba segura, mas que segura que

itachi mataria a ambos de la peor manera posible, y aquello la satisfacia un poco...solo un poco...

karin: yo los vi...-mintio para terminar de convencer al pelinegro- yo vi a esos malditos! -exclamo al

tiempo que tocia debilmente-

ita: los viste? que viste!? -pregunto sumamente alterado-

karin: estan juntos itachi, ellos se estuvieron burlando de nosotros todo este tiempo...-exclamo

con la voz quebrada-

La presion del pelinegro disminuyo en su cuello...

karin: se estaban besando, puedes creerlo!? -pregunto al tiempo que segundo a segundo

recuperaba el oxigeno- esos dos bastardos se estaban besando itachi!

ita: estas segura de lo que dices!? -pregunto incredulo-

Esta bien, lo sabia, su hermano era un mujeriego de primera, aquello no le importaba, en lo

absoluto, pero lo que ahora decia la pelirroja no podia ser cierto! Tenia a todas las alumnas detras

de él, era ilogico que justamente se fijara en la senju! eso seria estupido! eso seria una locura!

ita: debiste haber visto mal! -exclamo frunciendo aun mas el ceño-

karin: eso quise creer yo...-exclamo con los ojos cristalizados- era ella itachi...

ita: pero por que!? por que estaria con ella!? -pregunto furioso- no tiene sentido!

karin: se burlaron de nosotros...-exclamo ya sintiendo la mano del pelinegro con mucha menos

presion- se burlaron de mi, y sobre todo de ti itachi!

ita: callate! -ordeno fuertemente-

karin: es la verdad! mientras tu...tu planeabas una y otra manera para deshacerte de la senju,

sasuke se acostaba con ella!

ita: maldita sea! -gruño exasperado- lo hizo aproposito! estoy seguro de eso!

karin: de que hablas? -pregunto confundida-

ita: no lo entiendes karin? lo hizo solo para fastidiarme a mi, que otra explicacion le encuentras!? -

cuestiono apretando su puños libre con fuerza- lo hizo por que lo vio como una forma de

humillarme! pero esta muy equivocado si...

karin: no lo creo itachi...-interrumpio amargamente-

ita: no seas estupida karin! -dijo al tiempo que termina de retirar la mano del cuello de la chica- si

no dime por que demonios crees que hizo aquella estupidez!?

La pelirroja bajo la cabeza para clavar su mirada en el suelo cuando sintio su cuello libre. Sus dos

manos fueron rapidamente alli mientras que intentaba recobrar la respiracion acompasada...

karin: sasuke...sasuke...-exclamo con dificultad- sasuke me dijo que la ama! -exclamo llena de ira-

ita: pero que estas diciendo!? -pregunto abriendo los ojos de par en par-

karin: él me lo dijo...el lo hizo...-mascullo en pleno llanto-

ita: que la ama? escuhas lo que dices karin!? -pregunto molesto- te lo habra dicho solo para

fastidiarte!

karin: no lo entiendes itacho...-exclamo volviendo a sonreir- él me lo dijo de manera involuntaria...

El pelinegro la miro confundido, asmas que confundido...

ita: de que hablas? -pregunto lentamente-

karin: recuerdas lo que me diste? -exclamo en tono seco- aquello para que pudiera estar con

sasuke y quedar embarazada...-agrego rapidamente-

ita: eso que tiene que ver? -pregunto impaciente-

karin: se lo di, yo se lo di itachi...-informo al tiempo que soltaba una risita amarga- lo tenia en mis

manos, estaba completamente confundido y aturdido...-continuo secamente- crei que todo saldira

bien, pero...

ita: pero que karin!?

karin: me llamo sakura...-exclamo furiosa- me confundio con esa idiota!

El pelinegro trago en seco al oirla, sasuke no podia haber caido tan bajo, no podia ser!

karin: y eso no es todo...-agrego al tiempo que secaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas- él...él dijo que

me queria, dijo que me amaba! -grito encolerizada y haciendo que el uchiha la mirara

atentamente, entre sorprendido y furioso- sabes por que lo dijo? -pregunto aun con su sonrisa-

por que creyo que era ella! penso que yo era la estupida impura!

ita: maldito sasuke...-mascullo furioso, mas que furioso- maldito estupido! -grito furioso-

Pagaria, pagaria muy caro haberlo traicionado! Esa maldito niñato tendria su merecido, y la

maldita impura tambien. Si antes queria matar a la pelirrosa por las razones obvias, ahora las

mismas habian crecido enormemente, pero ahora se agregaba una nueva victima a su lista...su

hermano. Ese estupido pelinegro que desgraciadamente era su hermano, pero a partir de ahora ya

no lo era, a partir de ahora era su enemigo, su peor enemigo, y no solo de él si no de todo el clan!

ita: maldito traidor! -exclamo aun con los ojos rojos por la furia-

karin: que haras? que haras itachi? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

ita: sasuke es un traidor, y tu sabes perfectamente lo que se hace a los traidores...-dijo al tiempo

que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza-

karin: ella tambien! -exclamo rapidamente- ella tambien es una traidora!

ita: claro que lo es! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- esa maldita senju pagara las consecuencias de

sus actos, y sasuke tambien!

karin: si...-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfaccion-

ita: esos estupidos no saben con quien se meterion! -grito furioso-

La pelirroja sonrio ampliamente al escucharlo, eso es lo que queria, eso es lo que deseaba, queria

que pagen, que pagen lo que le hicieron! Y itachi se encargaria de ello, que mejor que eso?

karin: "tu lo quisiste asi sasuke..." -penso al tiempo que su pecho se oprimia-

ita: y tu karin, desde cuanto sabes esto? -cuestiono friamente-

karin: yo apenas me entere itachi...-musito con el ceño fruncido-

ita: "sasuke...tu mismo marcaste tu destino..." -penso lleno de furia- karin mas te vale que no se lo

hayas dicho a nadie! -amenazo seriamente-

karin: no, tu eres al unico que se lo dije...-exclamo con una sonrisa amarga-

ita: bien, ahora escucha bien esto...-exclamo de manera tajante- nadie, absolutamente nadie debe

enterarse de esto! -ordeno friamente-

karin: que!? por que no!? -pregunto molesta, y es que lo que ella mas queria es que aquellos dos

infelices fueran perseguido por todos-

ita: crees que dejare que mi apellido se ensucie por la culpa de sasuke!? -pregunto bruscamente-

karin: pero itachi...-reclamo rapidamente-

ita: no estoy pidiendo tu opinion karin! -exclamo sin paciencia- te estoy diciendo que nadie debe

enterarse! -ordeno fuertemente- si alguien se entera, por mas de que sea una sola persona, te

matare...-advirtio seriamente-

La pelirroja retrocedio un paso al oirlo, y es que sabia que el pelinegro hablaba en serio, y aquello

obviamente la aterro...

karin: yo...yo no dire nada...-tartamudeo tragando en seco-

El uchiha se dio la vuelta al escuchar a la chica, y sin decir nada mas se encamino hacia la salida.

Estaba furioso, demasiado furioso! sasuke definitivamente pagaria lo que hizo...Sus puños se

apretaron con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, sasuke siempre le habia traido problemas pero jamas,

jamas habia pensado que llegaria a tanto, a tanto como acostarse con una maldita senju!

ita: "ya veraz sasuke!" -penso al tiempo que salia del salon principal del sector-

Camino a paso decidido por los pasillos, en busca de el pelinegro, en busca de aquel traidor que

era su hermano...

x: i...itachi...-escucho que alguien lo llamaba-

Su paso se detuvo y miro en direccion de donde provenia aquella voz, entonces distinguio a un

orochimaru, el cual lo miraba un tanto intimidado...

ita: que es lo que quieres!? -pregunto molesto y mirandolo con aquello terrorificos ojos que

aterrarian a cualquiera-

x: bueno yo...-tartamudeo sumamente nervioso-

ita: habla de una vez! -ordeno impaciente-

x: veraz es sobre sasuke...-mascullo con el rostro serio-

Inmediatamente escucho el nombre de su hermano todos sus sentidos se encendieron al maximo.

Su ceño se fruncio y sus ojos se clavaron en el orochimaru que tenia delante de él, dispuesto a

escucharlo con atencion, con bastante atencion...

Sus ojos celestes estaban cristalizados de la rabia, y sus puños apretados con fuerza. Se

encontraba en la enfermeria, ya que despues del enfrentamiento con un orochimaru, mas

especificamente con un uchiha, era inevitable no ir alli...

naru: escuchaste lo que dijo!? -pregunto a la peliazul que se encontraba frente a él- lo

escuchaste!?

hina: si naruto...-susurro desviando la mirada- todos lo hicieron...-añadio con la voz debil-

El pelirrubio lanzo una maldicion al tiempo que daba un duro puño golpe a la cama en la cual se

encontraba, pues hace a penas unos pocos minutos que lo habian antedido alli...

hina: te dije que no lo hicieras...-reclamo con la voz quebrada-

naru: y quedarme de brazos cruzados!? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

hina: pero mira lo que ocasionaste! -exclamo apuntando su cuerpo, el cual estaba vendado en

algunas partes-

naru: eso no importa hinata! lo importante aqui es que queria partirle la cara a ese maldito

orochimaru! -exclamo fuertemente-

hina: sabes que hacer eso no es asi de facil! no debi decirte nada! -exclamo con la voz quebrada-

naru: claro que debiste hinata! -reclamo molesto- debiste decirmelo hace mucho tiempo, y

sakura...sakura tambien!

La ojiperla apreto los puños al oirlo, sabia que lo que el chico decia era verdad, no debieron

ocultarle nada, y tal vez asi...tal vez asi las cosas no estarian como estaban en ese momento...

naru: pero ya nada de esto es importante ahora...-musito mirando a un punto indefinido- lo

importante aqui es...

hina: sakura...-intervino la ojiperla rapidamente-

naru: si sakura, sakura y su hijo...-exclamo volviendo a fruncir el ceño-

El pensar en su amiga, mejor dicho el pensar en el hijo que la pelirrosa tendria hacia que un

escalosfrios recorriera todo su cuerpo. Cuando la ojiperla se lo habia dicho no quiso creerlo, y es

que aquello era algo imposible, pero todas esas pequeñas y casi inexistentes esperanzas de que

todo aquello fuera mentira desaparecieron cuando peleo con el orochimaru...

naru: "ese maldito!" -penso apretando las sabanas entre sus dedos-

Como se habia atrevido a decir todas esas cosas!? Queria matarlo, queria partirle la cara, pero

maldita sea! era un maldito orochimaru y la diferencia de sus fuerzas era algo inevitable. Lo

unico...lo unico que podia hacer era humillarse mas y mas, tragarse su rabia y pensar que tal vez

algun dia podria ganarle. Pero en aquellos momentos lo que mas le inquietaba, no era el echo de

aquella pelea, o mas bien si, pero no en el sentido fisico, si no mas bien en las palabras que se

dijieron, o mejor dicho que el orochimaru dijo...

sasu: donde esta? donde esta ella!? respondeme!

naru: crees que te lo diria!? crees que te diria donde esta?

sasu: lo sabes? sabes donde esta!?

Giro su rostro para un lado al recordar aquello, no queria que la ojiperla lo viera asi. Lentamente

cerro los ojos recordando aquel momento, no queria...no queria pensar en eso pero lo hacia, y es

que quisiera o no en aquel momento habia notado la desesperacion en las palabras del

orochimaru, pero aquella desesperacion solo podia ser el echo de que queria encontrar a la

pelirrosa para deshacerse de ella, solo eso.

sasu: si hyuga te conto todo...-susurro lentamente- deberias saber que tengo todo el derecho

sobre ella!

Sus ojos se cerraron con mas fuerza y su cuerpo comenzo a temblar de la impotencia, y la rabia.

Derecho sobre ella? derecho sobre sakura? El maldito uchiha estaba loco, completamente loco, si

creia que tenia derechos sobre su amiga...

naru: no hables de ella! olvidate de ella!

sasu: no pudes obligarme a hacerlo!

Una maldicion escapo de sus labios, haciendo que la ojiperla lo mirara entre preocupada y

confundida, sabia lo que el chico estaba pensando, sabia que él mismo se estaba atormentando

una y otra vez...

hina: naruto-kun...-llamo suavemente-

naru: estoy bien...-exclamo rapidamente y aun con los ojos cerrados-

sasu: la encontre uzumaki! lo hare!

naru: desgraciado! dejala en paz!

sasu: jamas! -informo rapidamente-

Su ceño se fruncio aun mas y sus puños se tensaron. La buscaria, el orochimaru buscaria a la

pelirrosa. Lo habia visto en sus ojos, habia visto la determinacion del pelinegro, y él mismo se lo

habia dicho...jamas...jamas la dejaria en paz...

sasu: tu no sabes nada...

naru: y que es lo que deberia saber!?

sasu: no te lo dire, no lo mereces...-mascullo entre dientes-

Nuevamente solto una maldicion e iba a soltar otra pero de repente sintio una delicada mano

posarse en su frente e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron para ver parada frente a él a una

preocupada peliazul...

hina: no pienses mas en eso...-pidio con los ojos cristalizados-

naru: como puedo no hacerlo? -pregunto sintiendo su cuerpo temblar-

hina: naruto...

naru: por que hinata? -pregunto al tiempo que sus ojos se humedian de la rabia-

La peliazul lo rodeo con sus brazos en un calido abrazo, y sin poder contenerse mas comenzo a

llorar, haciendo que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus suaves mejillas hasta llegar a los hombros del

pelirrubio, el cual nuevamente cerro los ojos...

sasu: me pertenece...-susurro viendolo desde abajo- ella me pertenece!

naru: no! jamas lo hara!

sasu: ya lo hace! desde hace demasiado tiempo que lo hace!

Sus brazos se movieron y abrazaron a la ojiperla con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, y es que en esos

momento lo unico que lo consolaba era ella...hinata...

hina: todo saldra bien...-susurro con la voz quebrada-

naru: si hinata...-musito suavemente y sin abrir los ojos-

sasu: tu vienes y te enteras recien ahora, y crees que lo sabes todo!? -pregunto furioso- vienes

creyendo que tienes la verdad dicha!

Seria eso cierto? seria verdad que él no sabia muchas cosas? Era verdad lo que el orochimaru

habia dicho, él recien se habia enterado ahora, pero aun asi podia entender como habian sucedido

las cosas, o al menos imaginarlo, pero aun asi...habia mucho que no sabia, ni él ni la peliazul...

sasu: y crees que eso me importa!? puedes ser lo que quieras, pero ella es mia! escuchalo bien,

ella es mia! -grito fuertemente- y no dejare que tu interfieras!

No dejaria que el interfiriera? Las cosas eran al revez, él no dejaria que el orochimaru interviniera.

Si el orochimaru estaba buscando a sakura, él tambien lo haria, y algo era seguro...la encontraria

antes que él!

sasu: hay algo que no entiendes y es que las cosas cambiaron uzumaki...-exclamo al tiempo que

pasaba una mano por su labio roto- y ahora, quieras o no, yo tengo mas derechos sobre ella!

naru: no digas estupideces! -rugio totalmente furioso-

sasu: no lo quieres ver pero las cosas son asi, y ella...ella me eligio a mi! -exclamo fuertemente-

Eso era mentira, era una maldita mentira! Sakura no podria haber elegido al pelinegro antes que a

ellos, que eran sus amigos, sus hermanos. No podria haberlos cambiado por esa basura que era el

orochimaru...

naru: ella...ella no pudo haberlo elegido a él...

hina: descansa naruto...-susurro acariciando sus pelos con suavidad e ignorando el cometario que

acaba de hacer-

naru: ella no pudo hacerlo...-repitio hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la ojiperla-

sasu: no me importa lo que hagan tu y tu amiga! -exclamo dandole una piña que lo lanzo en contra

de los alumnos- la buscare, quieran o no...-continuo seriamente- por que tanto ella como el hijo

que lleva en su vientre me pertenecen!

Aquella habia sido la peor parte! como se atrevia a decir eso!? como se atrevia a hablar de sakura

frente a todos! En aquel momento solo pudo atinar a sorprenderse ante aquellas palabras, pero

ahora...ahora trataba de analizarlas mas a fondo, tratando de entender a que demonios queria

llegar el azabache, sin embargo aquellos suaves dedos en sus cabellos no dejaban concentrarlo, si

no que por el contrario comenzaban a hacer que todas sus ideas se disiparan, hasta que

simplemente dieron paso a la tranquilidad, a la nada, y despues al sueño...

Lo miro llena de ternura una vez que sintio como su respiracion se regularizaba, estaba segura que

estaba dormido, aun cuando su rostro permanecia ajeno a su mirada. Lentamente y procurando

no despertarlo lo alejo de si para lentamente recostarlo en la cama...

hina: naruto...-susurro tiernamente y viendo el rostro del chico-

Estaba feliz de que el pelirrubio estuviera dormido, pues despierto no hacia mas que atormentarse

con lo que habia sucedido. Se alejo solo unos pocos metros para sentarse en una de las dos sillas

que estaban alli, y una vez cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro. El senju no era el unico quien se

atormentaba con sus pensamientos, ella tambien lo hacia, primero por no haberle dicho nada

antes, segundo por decirselo esa mañana, algo realmente contradictorio pero era asi como lo

sentia, y es que si no le hubiera dicho nada esa mañana nada hubiera sucedido, sin embargo por

otra parte sabia que tarde o temprano el rubio se enteraria de ello y lo mejor es que se enterara

de su boca...

hina: uchiha...-susurro de repente y abriendo los ojos-

Que debia hacer respecto a él? No sabia por que, pero sentia, sentia que debia hablar con él.

Queria aclarar muchas cosas, demasiadas, y el unico que podia hacerlo era él, sin embargo era un

orochimaru, no podia fiarse de él, no podia hacerlo y aun asi...

hina: sakura si estuvieras aqui...-susurro apretando los puños-

En ningun momento la partida de la pelirrosa le habia parecido normal, ella mejor que nadie sabia

que amaba al pelinegro, al orochimaru, entonces por que se fue con sai? Ella no haria eso, estaba

segura. Sus ojos se cerraron y comenzo a recordar ciertas palabras de la ojiverde...

hina: sakura por favor explicate! -exigio al no entender nada de lo que sucedia-

saku: esto... es dificil de explicar...

hina: de quien se trata?

saku: el...bueno es un orochimaru pero es alguien con quien me llevo bien...

hina: que!? -dijo confundida al escuchar semejante locura, lo que la pelirrosa decia tenia que ser

imposible..- tu te llevas bien con un orochimaru?

saku: no es malo hinata... -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

"No es malo hinata", aquella frase hacia eco en su mente, tal vez en aquel momento no le dio

demasiada importancia, pues estaba segura que un orochimaru no podria ser bueno, pero ahora

por alguna razon comenzaba a dudarlo, y no queria hacer aquello pero lo hacia...

hina: a...a que te refieres? -pregunto dudosa- sakura no entiendo...no entiendo como puedes

hablar con él! es un orochimaru y no cualquier orochimaru, es Sasuke Uchiha! el es un bastardo!

saku: no, no lo es! -dijo rapidamente-

hina: como puedes decir eso!? él es quien nos hizo la vida imposible, en especial a ti sakura!

saku: yo lo se hinata...pero ahora...ahora es diferente...

La pelirrosa se veia tan segura cuando habia dicho aquellas palabras, ella en verdad las creia...la

ojiverde creia que el uchiha habia cambiado, pero ella...ella no podia estar segura de eso, pues ella

no lo conocia como sakura...

saku: por que lo amo hinata! -exclamo fuertemente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza- yo lo amo

como no te imaginas!

hina: no puedes decir eso sakura! -dijo apretando con fuerza sus puños- tu...tu no puedes amar a

alguien como el!

saku: pero lo hago...-dijo bajando nuevamente el tono de su voz- hace tiempo que lo hago...

Sakura nunca habia sido tonta, de echo era una chica bastante inteligente y astuta, y es por eso

que no entendia como habia podido enamorarse del uchiha, como lo habia echo? o como habia

caido en su juego, si es que en verdad todo eso era un juego para él...

saku: asi es...bueno el kyubi nos alejo del colegio y despues caimos hacia un rio, cuando caimos

aunque no lo creas él me ayudo a salir del rio...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Sabia que la pelirrosa se habia fiado de aquellas pequeñas acciones que el orochimaru habria

tenido con ella, sabia que era asi como habia caido poco a poco, pero la pregunta ahi era por que

el pelinegro habria tenido esas acciones para con ella?

saku: una vez cuando haciamos guardia...-susurro de repente- me ataco una bestia que tenia la

figura de mi hermano...

hina: que? -dijo confundida-

saku: si hinata, en realidad nos atacaron a los dos, y no se como el logro vencer a la suya, pero el

caso es que...que el me salvo...

hina: él...él te salvo? -exclamo desconcertada-

saku. si hinata, él lo hizo...-exclamo secando sus lagrimas- si el no hubiera aparecido en ese

momento yo...yo no estaria aqui, y tambien...recuerdas a kabuto?

hina: si...

saku: yo no fui quien lo mato hinata, fue él...-susurro con sinceridad- kabuto vino a matarme, pero

justo en ese momento yo estaba con él, entonces quien termino peleando con kabuto fue sasuke,

y al final de todo lo mato, pero yo no podia decir que fue el, ya que me preguntarian que hacia en

mi cuarto...

Por que el pelinegro habria salvado a su amiga? cuales eran los motivos que le hacian moverse de

aquella forma? por que? por que lo habria echo!? Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su corazon se

acelero al pensar en una idea un tanto descabellada...

saku: lo se hinata, pero yo lo conozco, y sabes que? creo que soy la persona que mejor lo conoce...

hina: sakura no deberias estar tan segura...-dijo tristemente al ver el pequeño brillo que habia en

los ojos de la chica-

saku: ayer...ayer cuando me escape del compromiso fui por él...

hina: tu que!? -dijo sorprendida-

saku: yo no queria que el se comprometiera hinata, asi que lo busque y...

hina: lo convenciste para que no lo hiciera, cierto?

saku: si...-afirmo seriamente- y ahora...ahora me entere que el maldito de itachi le dio una

golpiza...

El orochimaru no se habia compretido con karin solo por que su amiga lo habia pedido? al menos

eso es lo que la pelirrosa le habia dado a entender en aquel entonces, pero aquello

resultaba...raro, demasiado raro. Por que le haria caso a la pelirrosa, por que se iria con ella en vez

de compremeterse con la orochimaru? Su cabeza se movio de un lado a otro tratando de alejar

aquella loca idea, pero la misma volvia una y otra vez...

hina: no, eso no puede ser...-murmuro tratando de autoconvencerse de eso-

Mas aun asi, aunque pensaba ello uno y otra vez la duda y la incertidumbre la estaban matando.

Nuevamente cerro sus ojos, y despues de unos pocos segundos los abrio, llena de determinacion.

Sin perder mas tiempo se puso de pie de una y miro al pelirrubio por un rato para despues salir de

alli rapidamente...En ese momento lo que mas importaba era saber si su amiga estaba bien, y la

unica manera de hacerlo, la unica manera de saber si estaba bien, era entender todo aquello...

Y la unica manera de entender todo aquello era hablar con él, con el orochimaru, con sasuke...

Y tal vez el pelirrubio no lo haria, pero ella...ella si!

Maldita sea! eso no podia ser! Si cuanto la pelirroja le habia dicho sobre su hermano y su estupida

relacion con la senju, se habia enfurecido, ahora...ahora era mucho peor. No solo estaba furioso,

estaba incredulo, sorprendido y aterrado, si aterrado por lo que podria pasar...

ita: "ese estupido de sasuke!" -penso apretando los puños con fuerza-

Sus ojos aun seguian teniendo aquel rojo terrorifico, y es que en una situacion como esa era

imposible que no estuvieran asi. Aquel orochimaru, aquel orochimaru le habia dicho algo que lo

dejo totalmente desconcertado...

ita: maldita sea! -gruño al tiempo que caminaba a paso veloz hacia el sector de los senjus-

Ese orochimaru le habia dicho, mejor dicho le habia repetido, las palabras que sasuke habia

pronunciado mientras peleaba contra el senju, palabras que él obviamente no escucho pues habia

llegado demasiado tarde, pero segun el orochimaru que le informo, el pelinegro habria gritado alli,

frente a todos, algo asi como que tanto ella como el hijo que llevaba en su vientre le pertenecian!

ademas de otras cosas como que la buscaria, y la encontraria...

Aquel orochimaru habia ido hacia él para pedirle explicaciones acerca de lo que su hermano habia

dicho, pues todos los presentes, especialmente los orochimarus habian quedado sumamente

sorprendidos antes aquellas palabras, y este incluso le pregunto si karin estaba

embarazada...cuanto desearia que fuera asi!

ita: "sasuke...estupido! no tienes ni idea en todo lo que te metiste!" -penso frunciendo el ceño-

Estaba totalmente seguro que el pelinegro se referia a la maldita impura! Seria por eso que ambos

jovenes estaban peleando, el senju que era amigo de la pelirrosa, y sasuke que se habia metido

con ella. Lo mas probable es que aquel pelirrubio se hubiera enterado de la verdad y entonces fue

a matar al pelinegro, probablemente le estuviera gritando cosas sobre la chica y es por eso que su

hermano habria dicho eso...

ita: aun no puedo creerlo...-mascullo entre dientes-

Es que era imposible! su hermano seria muchas cosas malas, demasiadas, pero aun asi...aun asi

jamas creyo que haria semejante locura! semejante estupidez! Solo esperaba, solo queria creer

que aquello que estaba pensando fuera mentira, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabia que las

cosas estaban demasiado claras...

ita: tu lo haces y yo lo termino...-murmuro furioso-

Y es que siempre era asi, los errores de los hermanos pequeños debian corregirlo los hermanos

grande, y aquella situacion no seria la excepcion. Sus pasos y sus pensamientos se detuvieron de

repente cuando sus ojos lograron ver a uno de los guardias senju...Sin perder tiempo alguno

camino hacia el senju, provocando que el mismo se sobresaltara, sin embargo no le dio tiempo a

nada pues sus ojos ya habian capturado los suyos...

x: qu...? -logro soltar una debil exclamacion-

ita: tu senju, dime donde esta haruno sakura? -pregunto friamente y deteniendo su paso a solo un

metro del senju-

x: yo...yo...-balbuceo sumergido en aquel trance-

ita: responde! -ordeno furioso-

x: no lo se...

ita: como que no lo sabes!? -pregunto furioso-

x: ella no esta aqui...-respondio de manera automatica-

ita: que!? -pregunto sorprendido- a que te refieres?

x: haruno sakura no esta en el colegio...

El uchiha fruncio el ceño...

ita: en donde esta? -cuestiono friamente-

x: ella se fue con el taka...

ita: sai?

x: si

ita: a donde se fueron!? -pregunto alterado-

x: no lo se...-exclamo casi sin voz-

ita: responde maldicion! a donde se fueron? -pregunto nuevamente-

x: no lo se...-repitio con el mismo tono debil-

ita: demonios...-mascullo furioso- cuando se fue?

x: ayer...

ita: ayer...-repitio bajando la mirada- bien, aun estoy a tiempo...

Sin decir mas ni preguntar mas el orochimaru se dio la vuelta para alejerse de alli, no sin antes

sentir como el cuerpo de su victima chocaba contra el suelo. A paso veloz camino por los pasillos,

esta vez con otra meta, la salida del colegio, pues ahora habia algo mas importante que su

estupido hermano, y aquello era deshacerse de la senju y con ella la prueba de la traicion de su

hermano, ya despues se encargaria de él...

ita: debo apurarme...-mascullo al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza-

De echo matar a sasuke es algo que queria hacer en ese mismo momento, pero tambien era

conciente de que si la pelirrosa se habia ido apenas ayer del colegio no deberia de estar

demasiado lejos. Debia encontrarla, primero a ella, pues si las cosas eran como creia, la mayor

amenaza era ella...

ita: bien...-mascullo al ya encontrarse frente a las puertas del colegio, las cuales eran vigiladas por

dos guardias- abran paso! -ordeno friamente y sin mas los guardia se corrieron inmediatamente de

alli-

Abrio ambas puertas y salio de alli lo mas rapido que pudo, no siendo conciente de que dos ojos

negros lo observaban con antecion...

Entrecero los ojos al ver que su hermano salia del colegio a toda prisa, que se traia en manos? no

le importa, realmente en aquellos momento no lo hacia. Su mente estaba para una sola cosa y

aquella era sakura...

sasu: "ya no puedo estar mas en el colegio..." -penso seriamente y apretando los puños- "debo

buscar a sakura fuera de aqui..."

Sin pensarlo mas se dio la vuelta para caminar en direccion contraria a la salida, mas cuando hizo

aquello su paso se detuvo al visualizar una silueta a solo unos metros de donde estaba él...

hina: necesito hablar contigo uchiha...-sentencio dando dos pasos mas para quedar cara a cara- es

sobre sakura...

Y fue en aquel momento en el cual todos sus sentidos se encendieron...

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente al sentir un tacto en su pansa, un tacto nada conocido, y un

tacto que le disgusto. Sin pensarlo mucho, y sin ver de quien se trataba alejo aquella mano de alli

con brusquedad...

tema: oye! -reclamo la voz de cierta pelirrubia-

Aquella voz era de temari, eso era seguro. Sus ojos terminaron de abrirse, un tanto molestos por la

luz que habia alli, y entonces lograron distinguir a el taka, junto a los cuatro senjus...

saso: temari dejala...-escucho la serena voz del pelirojo-

Lentamente y aun algo confundida, se sento debilmente y miro a todos los presentes...

sai: como te sientes sakura? -pregunto amablemente el taka-

Una horrible sensacion invadio su estomago al escuchar la falsedad del taka. Una de sus manos

lentamente fue a su cabeza y la amargura nuevamente la invadio...

sai: sakura como te sientes? -pregunto nuevamente pero esta vez en tono mas severo-

saku: estoy bien...-exclamo de manera cortante-

kaka: te desmayaste hace un par de horas, pero al parecer fue solo parte de un sintoma mas...-

exclamo con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa desvio la mirada al oirlo, y aprovecho aquel momento para observar mejor en donde

estaba. Era un cuarto bastante amplio, y bastante lindo, mas aun asi no observo mas alla de eso,

pues en verdad que en aquel momento no tenia ganas de eso...

saku: donde estamos? -pregunto sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes-

sai: no lo recuerdas? -pregunto con una falsa sorisa al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella- vinimos

con los cuatro senjus...

saku: lo se! -interrumpio bruscamente- estoy preguntando si seguimos alli o...donde estamos!? -

pregunto impaciente-

tema: el mal caracter es parte de las embarazadas...-mascullo la pelirrubia molesta-

Mentira! eso no era asi, fue lo primero que penso la pelirrosa. Cuando estaba con sasuke en

ningun momento habia tenido mal humor, pero ahora...ahora lo unico que queria hacer era pegar

a todos los presentes, aunque sabia que la mayor responsabilidad la tenia el taka...

saku: quiero dormir...-susurro amargamente-

sai: sakura...-llamo el taka molesto-

saku: quiero dormir sai...-repitio levantando su mirada para encararlo-

kangu: sera mejor que nosotros nos vatamos...-comento el chico que estaba a lado del pelirojo-

kaka: es lo mejor...

tema: pero aun no sabemos nada...-mascullo disgustada-

saku: que es lo que quieres saber? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

La pelirrubia tambien fruncio el ceño al escucharla, quien se creia aquella mocosa para hablarle

asi?

tema: todo haruno...-exclamo molesta-

saku: sai...-llamo cambiando el tono de voz- puedes encargarte tu de eso? -pregunto con una

sonrisa falsa-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño...

sai: prefiero...

saku: gracias...-dijo rapidamente y sin mas se acosto y se tapo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza-

sai: pero sakura...-reclamo al tiempo que se ponia de pie furioso-

kaka: sai dejala...-exclamo el peligris- solo quiere descansar...

sai: claro kakashi...-mascullo aun molesto- nos vemos despues sakura...-aclaro seriamente-

La pelirrosa no respondio y simplemente cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando que todos ellos se

fueran de alli en ese mismo momento, y para su suerte aquello sucedio, pues pudo distinguir sus

pasos alejandose de alli y por ultimo la puerta cerrarse. Inmediatamente se destapo la cabeza para

corroborar si en verdad estaba sola, y asi era...

saku: maldicion...-mascullo con la voz quebrada y sin esperar mas comenzo a llorar-

Maldito hacia sido el dia que habia conocido el taka! como lo odiaba, lo odiaba de sobremanera!

Sus ojos se cristalizaron para despues dar paso a las lagriamas y despues al llanto. Aunque queria

evitarlo, no podia hacerlo, se sentia destrozada y abatida, y lo unico que podia hacer en aquellos

momento era estar sola para llorar...llorar cuanto quisiera...

saku: sasuke...-susurro apretando los puños con fuerza-

Daria todo, todo por estar con el orochimaru. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba mas que nada en el

mundo, queria estar con él, queria estar solo con él. Las lagrimas continuaron cayendo

pesadamente por sus calidas mejillas...

Por que?

Por que la vida se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir? tan mala habia sido que nadie se apiadaba de ella?

Acepta que estar con el orochimaru era una traicion, un pecado, pero dios santo! estaba

enamorada de él! que podia hacer con todo lo que sentia alli? Sabia perfectamente que era un

orochimaru, sabia que ella era un senju, sabia que todo eso estaba prohibido, pero en el amor...en

el amor nadie manda, y ante todo ellos eran personas, mas alla de pertenecer a distintos clanes,

eran personas comunes y corrientes, tan dificil era enteder eso?

Por que las cosas tenian que ser tan dificiles?

Un quejido escapo de sus labios al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar fuertemente, debia

controlarse, debia hacerlo no por ella, por él...por su pequeño e inocente hijo, pero

aquello...aquello resultaba demasiado dificil...

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba al orochimaru, necesitaba sus fuertes brazos para que la protegieran,

necesitaba su calor para calentarse, lo queria, lo queria ahora!

Y es que ella no sabia cuanto tiempo podria soportar todo ello...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	22. Capitulo 77:caos ! tercera parte

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 77: caos! tercera y ultima parte...

Sin pensarlo mas se dio la vuelta para caminar en direccion contraria a la salida, mas cuando hizo

aquello su paso se detuvo al visualizar una silueta a solo unos metros de donde estaba él...

hina: necesito hablar contigo uchiha...-sentencio dando dos pasos mas para quedar cara a cara- es

sobre sakura...

Y fue en aquel momento en el cual todos sus sentidos se encendieron...

La miro entre confundido y sorprendido, pues en verdad no esperaba aquello y sin embargo no

tenia tiempo que perder, y menos con la amiga de la pelirrosa, a menos claro, que la misma

supiera algo de ella...

sasu: que es lo que quieres? -pregunto bruscamente-

hina: quiero saber todo, absolutamente todo! -exclamo al tiempo que su ceño se fruncia-

sasu: no tengo tiempo que perder! -aclaro molesto y sin mas comenzo a caminar-

hina: por que no lo tienes? -pregunto seriamente- por que vas en busca de sakura? -pregunto

haciendo que el pelinegro detuviera su paso-

sasu: ya deje claro eso...-dijo seriamente-

hina: y por que vas por ella? -cuestiono-

sasu: no tengo por que explicartelo hyuga!

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza al escucharlo, aquello no bastaba, aquello no era suficiente,

necesitaba saber mas, mucho mas para estar segura de que lo que haria seria lo correcto...

hina: no creo...-comenzo de manera dudosa- no creo que sakura se haya ido por su cuenta con

sai...-exclamo seriamente-

El orochimaru fruncio el ceño al oirla, que acaso es no era lo obvio? Era mas que claro que la

pelirrosa habia sido obligada a ello, y él lo sabia mejor que nadie...

sasu: claro que no lo hizo! -exclamo furioso-

hina: por que estas tan seguro? -pregunto dando un paso hacia el chico-

sasu: contestame tu primero hyuga, por que crees que sakura no fue por su propia voluntad? -

pregunto clavando su intensa mirada en la peliazul-

Su cuerpo se estremecio al sentir la potente mirada del chico sobre ella, esta vez habia ganado

toda la atencion del orochimaru, y una parte de ella se lamentaba por ello pues no cualquiera

podria resistir aquella intensa y terrorifica mirada. Tragando en seco y tomando fuerzas decidio

hablar...

hina: sakura siempre nos dejo en claro que no queria estar con sai, entonces...yo no creo que de

un dia para otro se haya ido con él, y mucho menos sabiendo que lleva...-exclamo indesisa-

sasu: mi hijo en su vientre...-concluyo la frase de la chica rapidamente-

hina: s...si...-exclamo desviando la mirada-

sasu: eso es todo? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

hina: ella...ella me dijo...

sasu: que!? -pregunto impaciente-

hina: ella siempre me dijo que... te amaba...-exclamo casi sin voz-

Su corazon se oprimio con fuerza al escuchar a la senju. Claro que él ya sabia eso, pero aun asi

escucharlo le producia mucha dicha, y en este caso mucho dolor, pues la pelirrosa no estaba con él

como era debido. Debia encontrarla, debia hacerlo, como sea!

hina: no diras nada!? -pregunto alterada al ver que el orochimaru permanecia en silencio-

sasu: ya sabia eso...-contesto secamente-

hina: tu...lo sabias? -cuestiono confundida-

sasu: tu no sabes nada hyuga...-exclamo lentamente-

hina: tu sabias que ella te amaba? -pregunto apretando los puños con fuerza- tu lo sabias y aun

asi...-exclamo furiosa-

sasu: aun asi que? -pregunto frunciendo aun mas el ceño-

hina: aun asi seguiste jugando con ella, sabiendo que te amaba!

sasu: yo no jugaba con ella! -exclamo rapidamente-

hina: y entonces que? dime que hacias? -pregunto sin comprender nada-

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, a aquellos profundos y negros ojos, lo miro por bastante tiempo y

entonces lo noto...Quedo completamente soprendida al ver, al distinguir

aquello...Inconcientemente retrocedio un paso, aun sorprendida ante lo que veia...

hina: tu...-dijo aun perpleja-

sasu: no tengo por que explicarte nada! -aclaro rapidamente y sin mas se dio la vuelta-

Se sorprendio un poco al notar que la ojiperla lo miraba entre sorprendida y aturdida, acaso era

tan obvio lo que sentia por la pelirrosa? solo con mirarlo uno se podia dar cuenta de ello? Aquello

no le gustaba para nada, pues sus sentimientos era de él y de nadie mas, claro excepto por la

pelirrosa...

hina: espera! -exclamo rapidamente- no vine aqui por nada! -confeso aun aturdida por lo que creia

haber visto-

sasu: sabes algo de sakura? -pregunto esperanzado-

hina: no...

sasu: entonces no me interesa lo que tengas que decir...-concluyo al tiempo que apretaba los

puños con fuerza-

hina: iras por ella? -pregunto al tiempo que seguia el paso del chico-

sasu: cuantas veces preguturas eso!? -cuestiono ya hastiado-

hina: bien, supongo que eso ya quedo claro...-exclamo sin dejar de caminar-

sasu: deja de seguirme hyuga! -amenazo con la voz sumamente fria-

hina: cuando iras por ella? -pregunto despues de analizar mentalmente aquella pregunta-

sasu: que? -pregunto sorprendido y deteniendo su paso-

hina: cuando iras por ella? -repitio su pregunta-

sasu: a donde quieres llegar? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

La ojiperla estaba actuando demasiado raro, y él no era ningun estupido, algo debia estar

tramando...

hina: responde mi pregunta!

sasu: no tengo por que hacerlo senju! -exclamo molesto ante el tono de voz de la peliazul-

hina: eres...-mascullo entre dientes-

Como sakura pudo fijarse en alguien como el orochimaru que tenia delante de ella? la respuesta

tal vez nunca llegaria, y si lo hacia aun asi no lo entenderia...

hina: mira uchiha...-exclamo tratando de contener la furia que sentia- yo...yo ire en busca de

sakura...-confeso cerrando los ojos-

sasu: que? -pregunto sorprendido-

hina: algo no anda bien en todo esto...

sasu: nada anda bien! -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

hina: no lo se, realmente no lo se, y tu mismo me lo dijiste, y es por eso que vine aqui, contigo,

para tratar de enteder algo, pero tu te niegas a darme aunque sea una pequeña pista de lo que

esta sucediendo...

El pelinegro la escucho antentamente, sin decir absolutamente nada...

hina: y veo que aun no pretendes hacerlo, pero aun asi yo ire a buscar a sakura, por que es mi

amiga y debo ayudarla! -exclamo molesta ante el silencio del orochimaru- si tu piensas hacerlo,

donde lo haras? -pregunto molesta- donde comenzaras a buscar?

sasu: eso no te interesa!

hina: no sabes nada de los senjus, no sabes como nos manejamos, no conoces todos nuestros

pueblos, y dudo que entraras facil en ellos! -exclamo seriamente- entonces como pretendes

encontrarla?

Su corazon se acelero al escucharla, ya habia pensado en eso, y sabia...sabia perfectamente que la

senju tenia razon, y justamente era eso lo que lo desesperaba...

sasu: eso es mi problema! -informo molesto ante la verdad de aquellas palabras-

hina: tambien mio, por que si vas a buscar a sakura tambien es mi problema!

sasu: hyuga se directa! -exclamo ya cansado de todo eso- a donde quieres llegar?

hina: te ofrezco mi ayuda uchiha! -exclamo por fin-

sasu: que!? -pregunto totalmente sorprendido-

hina: puedo ayudarte a buscarla, pero dame una razon para que lo haga...

Sintio como todo dentro de él se removia fuertemente. La senju lo ayudaria? eso seria lo mejor

que le podria pasar en aquel momento...

sasu: ella es tu amiga! -exclamo rapidamente-

hina: esa no es una razon...-contraataco molesta-

sasu: entonces que razon quieres!? -pregunto desesperado-

hina: quiero saber la razon por la que tu la buscas? -exclamo sin dar mas rodeos-

sasu: ella esta embarazada! maldicion! -exclamo molesto tanto con la ojiperla, como con él mismo,

con él por no ser capaz de decir la verdad-

hina: y eso te importa? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

sasu: claro que me importa! -exclamo desesperado- tienes que ayudarme hyuga, si es tu amiga

debes hacerlo!

hina: por que te importa? -insistio tercamente, y es que queria estar segura de lo que hacia-

sasu: por que es mi hijo!

hina: tuyo y de una senju, eso no importa? -pregunto seriamente-

sasu: no, no importa...-exclamo en tono mas bajo- me ayudaras?

hina: te importa...?

sasu: que? -pregunto impaciente-

hina: sakura...ella te importa? -pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de los del chico, sabia que no podria

sacar mas que eso, pero aquello ayudaria mucho-

El pelinegro la miro seriamente, jamas...jamas habia pensado en estar en una situacion tan

comprometedora, pero ahora...ahora sabia que necesitaba la ayuda de la senju y estaba seguro

que la ojiperla esperaba algo de su parte, algo que le hiciera entender que sus fines no eran malos

para la pelirrosa...

sasu: si...-dijo en tono sumamente bajo-

hina: si? -cuestiono sorprendida-

sasu: si hyuga! ella me importa, me importa demasiado! -confeso desesperado- tienes que

ayudarme a encontrarla!

Lo miro desconcertada, aunque ya esperaba algo asi, pues pudo verlo en sus ojos, aun asi

escucharlo de sus labios, de los labios de Sasuke Uchiha era algo realmente impactante y

aturdidor...

hina: "por favor...espero no equivocarme..." -penso entre asustada y aliviada por las palabras del

chico- esta bien...

sasu: lo haras?

hina: yo te ayudare, y al mismo tiempo tu me ayudaras...-exclamo seriamente-

sasu: perfecto...-exclamo impaciente-

hina: bien, entonces cuando...?

sasu: ahora mismo! -informo seriamente- no hay tiempo que perder!

hina: bien sera hoy, pero tienes que esperame debo hablar con naruto...-exclamo temerosa-

sasu: es necesario? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

hina: lo es, solo sera un rato...

sasu: cuanto es un rato?

hina: unos minutos...

sasu: quince minutos! -dijo rapidamente- no mas hyuga...

hina: c...claro...-exclamo bajando la mirada-

Ahora que toda la adrenalina habia pasado se sentia bastante incomoda en aquella situacion.

Jamas penso verse asi con un orochimaru, y menos arreglando algo, algo como irse del colegio en

busca de su amiga. Cielos! que las cosas mas descabelladas podian suceder en cualquier momento

y a cualquiera...

sasu: que esperas!? -pregunto impaciente- ve de una vez!

hina: lo se...-exclamo aun con el corazon acelerado-

sasu: en quince minutos aqui! -exclamo antes de ver como la senjus apresuraba el paso-

La siguio con la mirada hasta que la misma desaparecio, y entonces llevo una manos a su cabeza.

Desde que sakura se habia ido sentia que ya nada era normal, todo aquello parecia un sueño,

mejor dicho una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, ya nada parecia real...

sasu: que estoy haciendo? -susurro dando un sonoro suspiro-

Eso era tan...tan descabellado. Se iria del colegio con hyuga? claro que aquello le disgustaba de

sobremanera, y en otro momento aceptar su ayuda habria sido lo ultimo que haria, pero ahora no

podia rechazar aquella oferta. La pelirrosa estaba en apuros y él lo podia sentir, y si hacer una

alianza con la senju era su unica salida lo haria sin dudarlo ni un momento, solo que aquello se

sentia...diferente...

sasu: por favor sakura...-murmuro para si misma al tiempo que pegaba su espalda contra la pared-

esperame...

Sus ojos se cerraron por unos breves segundos y despues de eso nuevamente se enderezo...Si se

iria del colegio debia arreglar unas cuantas cosas en su sector, asi que sin mas se puso en marcha,

solo tenia quince minutos para todo eso...

Miro por la ventana con los ojos cristalizados, viendo el cielo que se extendia alli, igual que

siempre como si nada lo afectara, como si nada ocurriese, y sin embargo ella sentia que el mundo

se le venia abajo. Hace ya varios minutos, e incluoso tal vez una hora o un poco mas, la habian

dejado sola, y esperaba que fuera asi por mucho mas tiempo...

saku: debo hacer algo...-susurro debilmente-

Lo sabia, sabia que no podia quedarse quieta, pero no tenia muchas opciones, no sabia en que

pueblo se encontraban ni mucho menos, ademas de que, estaba segura, aquel lugar debia estar

custodiado por varios senjus...

saku: maldito! -gimio con la voz quebrada-

Nuevamente giro su cuerpo, esta vez dandole la espalda a la ventana. La luz, en aquellos

momentos, le molestaba de sobremanera. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y sintio otra punzada en

su corazon. Que estaria haciendo sasuke en ese momento? la estaria buscando? o simplemente

hubiera cedido ante aquella estupida carta? El pensar en ello le aterraba de sobremanera.

Tambien estaban sus amigos, y ella rogaba con toda el alma que ambos senjus se dieran cuenta de

todo ello...

saku: maldito sai! -volvio a decir sumamente furiosa-

Sus puños apretaron con fuerza las sabanas que se escurrian entre sus manos, y estaba segura que

si tuviera algo fragil entre las mismas lo romperia, lo romperia con todas sus fuerzas. Continuo

maldiciendo por mucho tiempo mas hasta que sintio como la puerta del lugar se abria a sus

espaldas, estaba segura que debia ser temaria o sai, y rogaba por que fuera la primera...

sai: sakura...-llamo el taka al tiempo que cerraba la puerta detras de él-

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza, no estaba dispuesta a responderle, era mejor hacerse la

dormida antes de que escuchar toda la basura que le diria sobre que todo eso lo hacia por que la

amaba...

sai: se que estas despierta...-exclamo el taka al tiempo que se acercaba hasta ella-

Detuvo su paso justo en frete de la cama de la pelirrosa y sin esperar mas se sento alli, viendo la

espalda de la chica, la cual no parecia que le iba a responder nada...

sai: se que ahora debes estar molesta y enojada conmigo...-comenzo a decir en todo calmado-

Maldito sai! no lo entendia, él no entendia lo que ella sentia en ese momento. No solo estaba

enojada con él, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma, por que el dolor que le estaba haciendo

sentir era realmente agobiante y desesperante...

sai: pero ya veras que de aca a unos pocos meses me lo agradeceras, aunque creeme no espero

que lo hagas, por que todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti es por que yo en verdad te amo...-exclamo

con una pequeña sornisa-

Si ahora la amaba, no queria ni imaginarse lo que le haria si la odiara. Aunque ella estaba segura

que el taka no la amaba, alguien que amara a alguien no le podria hacer lo que el taka le estaba

haciendo ahora...

sai: y justamente es por ese amor que te estoy haciendo pasar por todo esto...-exclamo con un

poco, solo un poco, de culpabilidad- se que no debes sentirte bien, pero ya veraz como

todo...absolutamente todo pasara, y entonces podras ver las cosas de otra manera...

Que se vaya! que se vaya! Solo aquella frase se repetia en su mente, y es que si lo seguia teniendo

alli a lado terminaria cometiendo una locura! Maldito obsesionado!

sai: y cuando logres hacer eso, entonces yo seguire alli para ti sakura, para ti y para...-exclamo

dudoso- y para nuestro hijo...

Aquello habia sido todo lo que pudo soportar! hasta donde podia llegar con aquel cinismo?

saku: no es tu hijo! -exclamo furiosa y sin mas se sento para encararlo-

sai: sabia que estabas despierta...-exclamo una sonrisa falsa-

saku: no es tu hijo sai, entiendelo de una vez! -repitio molesta-

sai: es mas mio que de él!

saku: que!? -pregunto incredula- no sabes ni lo que dices!

sai: él que esta aquel ahora contigo soy yo, no él! -exclamo molesto-

saku: por que tu me obligaste sai! por ti es que estoy aqui!

sai: exacto, tu lo estas diciendo sakura, gracias a mi estas aqui, sana y salvo...

saku: piensa lo que quieras sai! -mascullo furiosa- pero nunca, escuchalo bien, este hijo nunca sera

tuyo!

sai: callate sakura! -exclamo ya perdiendo la poca paciencia-

saku: este hijo no es tuyo sai! tu lo sabes! -exclamo con la voz quebrada- es mi hijo, mio y de

sasuke!

sai: sakura cierra tu boca! -grito encolerizado y sin mas se puso de pie-

La pelirrosa inmediatamente lo imito, y se puso de pie sobre la cama, con el ceño fruncido y los

puños apretados con fuerzas...

sai: no vuelvas a decir eso! -ordeno furioso-

saku: por que no!? por que sabes que es verdad sai!

sai: una verdad que no te conviene que nadie sepa! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- o si lo hace

sakura? -pregunto sarcasticamente-

La senju se quedo en silencio al oirlo, sabia que aquello era verdad, por mas desagradable que

fuera...

sai: lo ves? ves que tengo razon...-exclamo aun furioso mas aun asi en su tono se podia notar la

satisfaccion- quieres salir?

saku: que? -pregunto confundida-

sai: quieres sali a decirles a todo lo que me acabas de decir? -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa

sobradora-

saku: maldito!

sai: si quieres hacerlo, hazlo! -exclamo dando un paso hacia el costado- vamos sakura, sal y diles la

verda a todos!

Sus ojos se cristalizaron de la rabia y la impotencia. El maldito sabia perfectamente que ella no

podia hacer eso, no podia arriesgar asi a su hijo!

sai: no puede hacerlo, y lo sabes...-exclamo victorioso- entonces sera mejor que te comportes

bien! por que tal vez sea yo quien termine diciendo la verdad a todos!

saku: eres un bastardo sai! como puedes hacerme esto!? -pregunto ya con las lagrimas resbalando

por sus mejillas-

sai: ya me oiste sakura...-exclamo sin dar importancia a lo dicho por la senju- sera mejor que te

portes bien, por que las consecuencias recaeran sobre tu hijo!

Se quedo cayada al escucharlo, tragandose todo, absolutamente todo, sintiendo como el nudo de

su garganta dolia demasiado...

sai: ahora duerme! -ordeno y sin mas se dio la vuelta para salir de alli-

Camino hacia la puerta y sintio como el peso de la chica caia sobre la cama, probablemente ya se

habria derrumbado y ahora estaria llorando desconsoladamente. Sin perder tiempo alguno salio

de alli, y cerro la puerta de un fuerte portazo, sintiendo como la senju le lanzaba otro insulto, algo

que no le importo en lo absoluto pues ahora habia descubierto la manera de tenerla en sus

manos...

La manera era muy facil, solo tenia que presionarla con su hijo y entonces la senju se derrumbaria

ante él.

Entro a paso apresurado a su sector, no queria ni debia perder tiempo alguno, pues cada minuto,

cada segundo que pasaba eran de suma importancia, y él mejor que nadie lo sabia...

sasu: "espero no se arrepienta..." -penso lleno de impaciencia-

Sin fijarse quien estaba a en el salon principal de su salon, camino directamente hacia el pasillo

que conducia a su cuarto pues en lo unico que debia arreglar se encontraba alli, pero como era de

esperarse siemprr hay alguien que impide que uno logre lo que quiere...

neji: sasuke! -escucho la voz de cierto ojipela-

Ignoro completamente al chico y continuo su camino, mas el mismo orochimaru que lo habia

llamado hace unos momentos se puso delante de él...

neji: sasuke tenemos que hablar...-exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

sasu: ahora no neji! -amenazo friamente-

neji: es muy importante! -aclaro rapidamente-

sasu: neji estoy en algo mucho mas importante de lo que podrias llegar a decirme, asi que quitate!

-ordeno furioso y sin mas empujo al pelimarron-

neji: mas importante que el echo que vas a ser padre? -pregunto rapidamente-

sasu: que? -dijo confundido y deteniendo su paso-

neji: tu mismo lo dijiste despues de todo...-agrego tranquilamente-

El azabache fruncio el ceño furioso...

neji: al menos eso es lo que dicen todos sasuke...

sasu: para lo que me importa! -exclamo molesto-

neji: entonces es cierto? -pregunto totalmente soprendido-

sasu: no te importa neji! -exclamo friamente y sin mas se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino-

karin: claro que es verdad neji...-escucho la voz de una pelirroja detras de él-

neji: karin...-susurro el ojiperla que ladeo el rostro para ver a la chica-

karin: es verdad, cierto sasuke? -pregunto con una media sonrisa-

sasu: dejen de meterse en lo que no les importa! -ordeno fuertemente y sin ver a la chica, despues

de eso comenzo a caminar-

karin: dime sasuke...-exclamo la pelirroja en tono elevado para que el pelinegro la oyera- que

crees que sea...?

neji: que? -pregunto confundido-

El paso del pelinergo se detuvo en seco al escucharla...

karin: ya sabes...orochimaru, o...senju...? -concluyo con una sonrisa amarga-

sasu: que estas diciendo!? -pregunto bruscamente y sin mas se dio la vuelta rapidamente-

No podia ser! la pelirroja no tendria por que saber nada de nada!

karin: o tal vez se un orosenju? -exclamo entre risas burlonas- o mejor aun...senjuoro? cual te

gusta mas? dimelo!

Su corazon se acelero de sobremanera al oirla, y sin esperar mas se acerco a la chica de un rapido

movimiento para tomarla del cuello y estamparla contra una pared...

neji: que esta sucediendo? -pregunto el ojiperla entre confundido y sorprendido-

karin: suel...sueltame! desgraciado!

sasu: karin! que estas diciendo!? -pregunto alterado-

Una carcajada entrecortada escapo de los labios de la ojiroja...

karin: yo lo se sasuke! -grito aun sonriendo-

neji: que es lo que sabes karin? -pregunto rapidamente-

sasu: neji tu no te metas! -ordeno furioso- y tu karin...-exclamo al tiempo que apretaba el cuello

de la chica- de que estas hablando? -pregunto friamente-

karin: de haruno! de ella estoy hablando! -grito furiosa-

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion al oir a la orochimaru, y su corazon se detuvo de golpe...

neji: que? -pregunto el pelimarron, el cual ya comenzaba a entender todo-

sasu: maldita sea! habla karin!

karin: yo lo se sasuke! se que estas con esa maldita desgraciada! esa impura, esa perra!

sasu: cierra tu boca! -gruño furioso- di una vez mas eso y te matare karin! -amenazo con un tono

de voz terrorifico-

karin: como pudistes fijarte en ella!? -pregunto entre furiosa y frustrada- me tenias a mi! me

tenias a mi sasuke!

sasu: como lo sabes!? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

karin: escuchaste eso neji!? -pregunto ignorando al pelinegro- esta con haruno, con la impura!

neji: como lo sabes karin? -pregunto seriamente-

karin: no diras nada!? -cuestiono furiosa- neji!

El pelimarron la miro seriamente, sin decir absolutamente nada, y entonces ella rapidamente lo

comprendio...

karin: tu...tu lo sabias...? -pregunto sumamente sorprendida-

sasu: karin! -amenazo apretando aun mas su cuello-

karin: suel...suelta...!

sasu: como lo sabes!? -repitio lentamente-

karin: tu mismo me lo dijiste estupido! -exclamo con la voz entrecortada- tu me dijiste que la

amabas!

Su mano hizo mas presion en el cuello de la chica al oirla...él en ningun momento le habia dicho

eso, aquello seria estupido! Pero aun asi, ese no era el problema, el problema era que la maldita

pelirroja lo sabia, y ahora estaba en problemas...

karin: pagaras, pagaras muy caro haberme traicionado sasuke...-mascullo entre dientes-

sasu: maldita sea! sera mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada karin!

Una nueva carcajada escapo de sus labios cuando el orochimaru le dijo eso, y es que lo que pedia

era algo imposible...

sasu: de que demonios te ries!? -pregunto sumamente alterado-

karin: itachi...-susurro haciendo que el corazon del pelinegro se detuviera- itachi ya lo sabes

sasuke...-informo con una media sonrisa-

sasu: que!? -pregunto sorprendido y aterrado-

karin: ya se lo dije a itachi! ya lo sabe! y te va a matar a ti, a ella y a tu maldito hijo! -exclamo

fuertemente-

sasu: maldita perra! -exclamo fuertemente y sin poder contenerse mas apreto su cuello con todas

sus fuerzas-

neji: sasuke! -exclamo rapidamente al ver las intenciones del pelinegro-

sasu: si algo le pasa a sakura, juro que te matare de la peor manera posible karin!

karin: argh!

Sin decir mas lanzo a la chica contra una de las paredes con mucha fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo

impactara con mucha fuerza y que la chica cayera inconciente al suelo...

sasu: demonios! -exclamo aterrado ante lo que acaba de oir-

Itachi lo sabia! lo sabia! Y eso solo significa que la pelirrosa estaba en peligro, tanto ella como su

hijo! rapidamente recordo que hace solo unos momento itachi se habia ido del colegio, el mismo

lo habia visto, y estaba seguro a donde iba...

Iba por ella, por sakura!

sasu: maldita sea!

neji: sasuke...-susurro el pelimarron que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido al margen de

aquella conversacion-

sasu: tu neji, manten tu boca cerrada, por que la advertencia que le di a karin va par todos! -grito

furioso-

Sin decir mas salio de alli a todo lo que podia, no podia perder mas tiempo en ese endemoniado

colegio, no, no si sabia que itachi iba por ella! Fruncio el ceño, entre desesperado y furioso, por

que mierda todos se tenian que meter en sus asuntos!? Bien, aquello ya no importaba, ahora lo

unico que debia hacer era ir por la peliazul para salir de alli en ese mismo momento, y sabia donde

estaba...estaba con el uzumaki...

Dio una ultima vuelta a la cama del chico, pues en verdad ya le quedaba poco tiempo, eso sin

contar que la mirada ojiceleste la seguia de un lado a otro, con mucha intensidad, curiosidad, y

seriedad. Sabia que el chico deberia presentir algo...

naru: hinata habla de una vez! -exclamo sin paciencia-

Y es que la peliazul habia llegado hace varios minutos alli y en todos ellos no hizo mas que decirle

que tenian que hablar seriamente, y despues de eso comenzo a andar de un lado a otro. Sabia que

debia ser algo serio, pues el rostro de su novia lo decia todo...

hina: naruto...-llamo deteniendo su paso y viendo las blancas paredes de la enfermeria-

Agradecia que el chico estuviera en aquella camilla, pues si estuviera sano se veria mas

imponente, y entonces no sabria como demonios le diria lo que le pretendia decir...

hina: naruto tu y yo sabemos que sakura no ama a sai...-comenzo con la voz temblorosa-

naru: si...-exclamo entre dientes, y es que el solo pensar el motivo de ello lo enfurecia-

hina: entonces no es normal que se haya ido con sai, cierto?

naru: no podemos estar seguros de ello! -dijo rapidamente-

hina: y tu que piensas hacer al respecto?

naru: no lo se, aun...pero algo se me ocurrira...

hina: ese es el problema, no tenemos tiempo naruto! no sabemos si sakura esta bien, o no, pero

por mi parte creo que todo esto es una gran mentira!

naru: a que quieres llegar? -cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos-

hina: ire a buscar a sakura...-exclamo seriamente-

naru: que?

hina: algo no anda bien en todo esto, es por eso que ire a buscarla naruto...-repitio sin

tartamudear-

naru: pero que estas diciendo!? -cuestiono sorprendido- a donde iras a buscarla?

hina: no lo se, pero lo hare, soy su amiga y...

naru: tambien soy su amigo! -interrumpio rapidamente-

hina: yo lo se pero...-exclamo indesisa-

naru: pero que!?

hina: no ire sola...-susurro casi sin voz-

naru: como? -pregunto confundido- de que hablas!?

hina: ire con...con uchiha...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

La miro totalmente sorprendido e impacto. La peliazul no podia estar diciendo eso en serio,

cierto? No, claro que no!

naru: hinata ni se te ocurra mencionar a ese bastardo! y menos para un broma como esa!

hina: acabo de hablar con él...-continuo ignorando completamente lo dicho por el chico-

partiremos ahora mismo...-exclamo seriamente, aunque todo su interior se encontraba

totalmente inquieto-

naru: no puedes hablar enserio...-mascullo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

hina: hablo enserio naruto! -afirmo en tono elevado- él tambien la esta buscando, y las cosas se

nos facilitaran si lo hacemos juntos!

naru: hinata que demonios estas diciendo!? -pregunto alterado y sin mas se sento de una-

hina: a uchiha le preocupa sakura! -exclamo con los ojos cristalizados-

naru: no! claro que no!

hina: yo lo se naruto, lo puedo sentir...-susurro con la voz entrecortada-

naru: no hinata! tu te estas cegando!

hina: las cosas son al reves! -exclamo apretando los puños- eres tu el que no quiere ver las cosas!

naru: que es lo que deberia ver!?

hina: naruto se que odias a uchiha, se que es un orochimaru, pero tu sabes perfectamente que

sakura lo amaba!

naru: no lo se, tu me lo dijiste...

hina: como sea! ella lo ama! y él...él...-exclamo indesisa-

naru: no me vendras a decir que el quiere a sakura, por que eso es imposible!

hina: y por que lo es!? -pregunto rapidamente-

naru: por que es un orochimaru! y sakura una senju!

hina: y sin embargo sakura se enamoro de él! entonces por que no puede ser al reves naruto?

naru: tu en verdad cres...? -pregunto apretando los puños con fuerza-

hina: no estoy segura de eso naruto-kun, pero si estoy segura de algo, y eso es que él en verdad

esta preocupado por sakura...-sentencio firmemente-

Despues de decir aquello vio como el chico la miraba con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia, y ella

sabia por que lo hacia. Conocia al pelirrubio demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de lo

pensaba, estaba segura, totalmente segura, que el ojiceleste ya debia haber pensado todo eso, y

lo que ella decia no hacia mas que atormentarlo pues solo afirma lo que él tanto temia aceptar...

naru: yo no puedo creer eso, y no dejara qeu tu vayas con él hinata!

hina: lo siento pero yo ya lo decidi naruto...-exclamo sumamente nerviosa- y si te vine a decir todo

esto es por que crei que tu lo entenderias, y vendrias con nosotros...

naru: contigo si iria, pero no con él, y tu tampoco lo haras!

hina: no puedes obligarme naruto!

naru: claro que puedo! si, si es por tu bien! -grito al tiempo que se ponia de pie de una, ignorando

completamente los dolores que recorrian su cuerpo-

Iba a decir algo cuando vio que el chico se puso de pie, mas la puerta del lugar abriendose

bruscamente hizo que todos sus pensamientos se disiparan y que su mirada, al igual que la del

ojiceleste, se dirigieran alli...

sasu: hyuga debemos irnos ya! -ordeno sin dar importancia a la presencia del pelirrubio-

hina: u...uchiha...-tartamudeo mas que sorprendida-

naru: uchiha! -exclamo el pelirrubio entre dientes-

hina: que...que sucede?

naru: vete de aqui desgraciado! -exclamo dando un paso hacia el orochimaru-

sasu: itachi se entero de todo! -exclamo viendo a la ojierla-

hina: que!? -pregunto sorprendida-

sasu: lo que oyes, debemos salir de aqui! -exclamo sumamente impaciente-

naru: oye de que hablas!? como es eso de itachi? -cuestiono el pelirrubio igual de impactado que

la ojiperla-

sasu: hyuga! -llamo desesperado-

hina: que quieres decir con que lo sabe? -pregunto temerosa-

sasu: maldita sea! -exclamo dando un fuerte golpe en la pared- sabe lo mio y lo de sakura! ahora

va tras ella!

naru/hina: que!? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo-

sasu: vamos! no tenemos tiempo que perder! -exclamo sumamente impaciente-

naru: hinata...-llamo totalmente impactado-

Su corazon se acelero al comprender el peligro de las palabras dichas por el orochimaru. Itachi era

alguien sumamente peligros, y si iba tras sakura...! No podia quedarse quieta para siempre asi que

sin dudarlo mas ignoro al pelirrubio...

hina: vamos! -exclamo la peliazul y sin mas camino hacia el orochimaru-

naru: esperen! -grito el ojiceleste haciendo que ambos se detuvieran-

Maldita sea! por que tenia que estar en una situacion como esa! Si la ojiperla le hubiera

comentado sus planes con un poco de anterioridad tal vez no se encontrarian en aquella situacion,

pero ahora lo mas importante era lo que habia dicho el orochimar. Itachi! ese bastardo iba tras

sakura! Sin lugar a dudas el no podia quedarse quieto...

hina: no me haras cambiar de opinion...-exclamo segura-

naru: yo tambien ire! -informo con la mirada fija en el suelo-

hina: que? -pregunto soprendida-

naru: no te dejare sola con un orochimaru! y mucho menos con él! -añadio furioso y sin mas tomo

sus ropas-

EL pelinegro fruncio el ceño al oirlo, eso era lo unico que le faltaba, uzumaki a su lado! La sangre le

comenzo a correr mucho mas rapido, mas aun asi trato de ignorar aquello, en esos momento no

tenia tiempo que perder, y lo unico que le importaba era sakura...

sasu: apurate! -ordeno friamente-

La ojiperla se sorprendio al oirlo, pues creyo que el orochimaru no estaria de acuerdo con ello, sin

embargo aquello la alivio de sobremanera. No tenian que perder tiempo, y mucho menos en una

tonta discusion...

naru: bien, entonces vamos! -exclamo una vez que se puso la camisa como sea- y ni creas

uchiha...-exclamo cuando se puso frente a frente con el chico- que las cosas entre tu y yo van a

cambiar...

hina: naruto! -reclamo rapidamente-

sasu: para lo que me importa uzumaki! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

Despues de decir aquello se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar fuera de la enfermeria, sabia por

donde deberian salir para que nadie los viera. Sintio como los pasos de dos personas lo seguian, en

completo silencio. Aquella situacion estaba demasiado tensa y cargada y sabia que cualquier

movimiento incorrecto terminaria por romperla, asi que debia hacer lo posible por mantener su

postura...

El era conciente de que la manera mas rapida de dar con la pelirrosa era con la ayuda de aquellos

dos senjus, y si tenia que soportar ello lo haria sin dudarlo...

Por que su vida...su vida no era mas que ella...

Que ironico que puede ser el destino cierto? Las cosas menos pensadas, las cosas que uno jamas

creyo que pasaran, suceden, de una o de otra manera pasan, y tal vez uno puede evitarlas, pero

generalmente cuando llegan esos momentos, opciones es lo que faltan, y las que nos quedan son

a las que nos atenemos.

Aunque ello sea ir en contra de nuestros principios...

Aunque ello sea soportar a las personas que mas odiamos...

Todo...todo el juego del destino, tan solo por un amor.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	23. Capitulo 78:un encuentro esperado

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 78: un encuentro esperado...

Llevaba puesta una capa negra, bastante ancha, y larga. La capucha, negra tambien, le cubria la

mayor parte del rostro, aunque claro que aquello no era suficiente para una situacion como en la

que estaba...

sasu: cuanto falta!? -pregunto sin dejar de correr al pelirrubio que tenia a la par, el cual tambien

llevaba una capa-

naru: solo un poco mas...-contesto sin verlo-

Sus negros ojos nuevamente se clavaron al frente para continuar corriendo, junto a los dos senjus.

En realidad no entendia como estaba soportando toda aquella desesperacion, pero lo estaba

haciendo y bastante bien...

sasu: "sakura..." -penso apretando los puños con fuerza-

Llevaban una semana desde que se fueron del colegio, para ser exactos ocho dias y ya iban por el

noveno. Su mirada subio hacia el cielo, el anochecer ya llegaria y ellos aun no llegaban a aquel

lugar de los senjus. En todos esos dias apenas habian podido entrar a dos pueblos, en los cuales

nadie sabia nada de nada, y aquello lo exasperaba, lo desesperaba, lo enloquecia. Como era

posible que nadie supiera nada!?

sasu: maldicion...-mascullo entre dientes y acelerando el paso-

Iban a un paso mas o menos rapido, pero aun asi no era rapido y aquello tambien le molestaba,

pero no tenia opcion pues debia acostumbrarse a la lentitud de los senjus, mas especificamente a

la de cierta ojiperla, la cual en esos momento corria detras de ellos.

naru: alli esta! -exclamo de repente y sin mas detuvo su paso-

hina: s-si, alli es...-jadeo con la respiracion sumamente agitada-

El pelinegro vio hacia el frente y vio una pequeña casa, detras de la cual comenzaban a extenerse

mas. Ahora comprendia por que a los orochimarus se les hacia tan dificil encontrar aquellos

pueblos, pues los mismos no daban con algun camino o algo, si no que se encontraban como a un

kilometro o mas de los mismos. Es por es que debian correr hasta dicho lugares, ya que el resto

del camino lo habian echo en carruaje, pues de lo contraria aun estarian en las puertas del

colegio...

naru: ya sabes que hacer...-exclamo con el ceño fruncido y mirando al orochimaru-

sasu: haganlo rapido! -exclamo molesto-

Sin decir mas se trepo a uno de los arboles y se puso de tal manera que nadie pudiera verlo,

despues de eso vio como ambos senjus corrian hacia el pueblo. En los dos pueblos anteriores

habian echo lo mismo, aunque él habia querido, de una u otra manera entrar en ellos, ambos

senjus le dijieron que aquello seria sumamente complicado...

Lo miro furioso y exasperado. Ahora que por fin se encontraban frente al primer pueblo no

dejarian que él entrara? que demonios pensaban aquellos estupidos senjus!?

sasu: maldita sea! que no lo entiendes!? -pregunto sumamente molesto-

naru: uchiha son nuestro pueblos! crees que no sabemos como son las cosas aqui!? -pregunto el

senju que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia-

sasu: y que pretendes? que me quede aqui sin hacer nada!? -pregunto furioso y dando un paso

hacia el pelirrubio-

hina: uchiha espera...-exclamo rapidamente la ojiperla al ver las intenciones del orochimaru- si

dijimos que te ibamos a ayudar fue por sakura, y dejarte entrar aqui solo nos traera mas

problemas...

sasu: pero si sakura esta alli...-exclamo apuntando el pueblo que tenian frente a ellos-

naru: si sakura esta alli te lo haremos saber, de cualquier manera! -exclamo apretando los puños

con fuerza-

hina: solo complicaras las cosas...-exclamo en tono bajo-

El orochimaru vio a ambos senjus que tenia delante de él, la verdad es que hubiera querido

matarlos en ese mismo momento pero sabia que no debia hacer aquello. Apreto fuertemente los

puños y despues de eso vio el pueblo, tal vez sakura estuviera alli, o tal vez no, sabia que las

posibilidades de que en verdad estuviera alli eran minimas pero aun asi queria creer que esta vez

la suerte estaria de su lado...

hina: no tenemos opocion...-exclamo la ojiperla despues de unos cuantos segundos en lo que

ninguno dijo nada-

naru: ademas, ahora solo estamos perdiendo tiempo!

sasu: mierda! esta bien! -exclamo resignado y furioso- pero si ella...si ella esta alli...

hina: lo sabras! -aseguro la senju- yo lo prometo, si sakura esta alli yo te lo hare saber...

sasu: mas te vale que hables en serio hyuga...-mascullo entre dientes-

hina: lo hago...-exclamo segura-

naru: entonces quedate aqui y no hagas nada que llame la atencion...-exclamo sin mirarlo- vamos

hinata...-ordeno al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia el pueblo-

hina: no tardaremos uchiha...-aseguro antes de seguir al pelirrubio-

Vio como ambos senjus se alejaban de alli y la furia se apodero de su ser, haciendo que la sangre le

corriera rapidamente por las venas, mas sabia que no podia hacer nada...

sasu: maldita sea! -exclamo dando un fuerte golpe al tronco en el cual estaba-

Suspiro frustrado y agotado, aquello parecia no tener fin, y él no podia seguir con todo eso. La

angustia estaba comiendo todo su interior, y el temor...temor de no ver mas a la senju le hacia

perder la razon...

sasu: sakura...-susurro frustrado-

Ocho dias, ocho malditos dias y aun no sabia nada de ella, absolutamente nada! Como estaria?

como estarian? Cerro los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse, trato de ignorar aquel frio que se expandia

en su pecho con una fuerza que hacia que el dolor fuera insoportable. Era el mismo dolor que lo

invadio desde que se separo de ella, pero ahora...ahora el mismo era mucho mas grande, pues con

cada dia, crecia mas y mas, y dolia...dolia demasiado...

Necesitaba sentir el calor de sakura, necesitaba sentir el calor de su senju...

Sintio que alguien tocaba la puerta ya desde hace un buen rato, demasiado, sin embargo aun asi

no dio importancia a aquello, al menos hasta hace unos momentos, pues los golpes comenzaban a

ser mas fuertes e insistentes...

saku: que!? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño y sin abrir los ojos-

tema: niña por que demonios cierras la puerta!? -pregunto la voz de cierta pelirrubia desde

afuera-

La pelirrosa no respondio y simplemente continuo recostada en aquella cama, como lo hacia la

mayor parte del dia...

tema: sakura estas alli!? -pregunto furiosa y desde el otro lado de la puerta-

saku: que es lo que quieres? -pregunto secamente-

tema: maldita mocosa...-escucho que murmuraba la pelirrubia- la cena ya esta, asi que ven de una

vez!

Como odiaba aquellas cenas, pues en ese momento estaba con todos los cuatro senjus y el

maldito de sai. Los primeros dias se habia negado, pero despues ya no lo hizo, no por ella, si no

por su pequeño bebe...

saku: ahora voy...-exclamo aun con los ojos cerrados-

tema: no tardes!

La pelirrosa ignoro aquel comentario y sin mas llevo una mano a su abultadito vientre. Lloró,

nuevamente lloró. Acaricio delicadamente su vientre mientras el sollozo se apoderaba de ella,

cuanto mas? cuanto mas la castigarian con todo eso?

saku: sasuke...-balbuceo como en tantas otras veces-

Por que? por que no la buscaba? por que no iba por ella? Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y su

llanto aumento. Cielos santo! que daria todo por estar con el orochimaru, lo necesitaba tanto que

era algo asfixiante y angustiante. No queria, no queria ponerse mal, pero inevitablemente a cada

momento se acordaba del chico, de sus lindos ojos, su sonrisa, su aroma...

saku: maldito sai! maldito! maldito! -exclamo dando fuertes golpes al colchon sobre el cual su

cuerpo descansaba-

Como lo odiaba, como odiaba al taka. Todas las noches lo maldecia, todas las mañanas lo

aborrecia y todas las tardes lo insultaba, asi como pensaba en sasuke a cada segundo, tambien

pensaba en el desgraciado que la tenia alli a cada minuto, pues inevitablemente se cruzaban por lo

menos dos veces por dia...

saku: "vamos sakura, calmate..." -penso al tiempo que lentamente se sentaba-

Sus manos rapidamente se dirigieron a sus ojos y secaron las gruesas lagrimas que caian de alli.

Despues de unos pocos minutos logro controlarlas...

saku: once dias...-murmuro viendo el oscuro cielo-

Once dias desde que abandono el colegio, y aun no entendia como seguia de pie, en verdad no lo

entendia...

saku: no es por ti...-murmuro para si misma- es por él, no lo olvides...-se recordo suavemente-

Rapidamente se puso de pie y se vio al espejo. Su imagen daba lastima, y es que a leguas se

notaba que no se encontraba bien, nada bien...Haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, como todos los dias,

comenzo a caminar hacia la salida y una vez fuera del cuarto se dirigio al comeder de aquella casa..

sai: sakura...-saludo con una horrible sonrisa- ven sientate...-ofrecio amablemente-

saku: hola...-saludo la pelirrosa a los cuatro senjus-

kaka: y bien? como has estado hoy? -pregunto el peliplateado-

saku: bien gracias...-respondio sin mirarlo y sentandose de mala gana junto al pelinegro-

tema: tienes un aspecto terrible...-comento la pelirrubia con el ceño fruncido-

saku: viajar de un lado a otro no es lo mejor sabes...-comento mordazmente-

Aquello era verdad, y es que en aquellos pocos dias que llevaba fuera del colegio se habian

trasladado de pueblo en pueblo, de casa en casa, de lugar a lugar. Claramente estaban evitando

ser rastreados, y aquello era algo que la pelirrosa no soportaba. Pues aun ahora, algo dentro de

ella, queria creer que el orochimaru la estaba buscando, o al menos sus amigos, y si era si, seria

muy dificil encontrarlos si se movian cada dos dias a lugares completamente diferentes...

saso: sabes que no tememos opcion, eso es lo mas seguro...-exclamo el pelirojo al tiempo que

daba un sorbo a su copa de vino-

kanku: mañana ya tendremos que trasladarnos nuevamente...

kaka: asi es, asi que hoy procuren descansar bien...-mascullo bajando la mirada a su comida-

saku: "descansar bien?" -sonrio amargamente al pensar en ello-

En todos aquellos dias, no hubo ni un solo momento en el que hubiera descansado bien, y dudaba

que pudiera hacerlo...

tema: oye sai...-llamo la chica despues de varios minutos en el que el lugar se quedo en completo

silencio- ya han pensado en el nombre? -pregunto tranquilamente-

Los ojos de la senjus rapidamente se desviaron a temari al escuchar aquella pregunta...

sai: la verdad aun no hemos pensado en eso, no es cierto sakura? -pregunto con una pequeña

sonrisa-

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada, y sin poder evitarlo un recuerdo se apodero de su mente...

Se encontraba comodamente recargada en el pecho del orochimaru, mientras que los brazos de el

la rodeaban por la cintura. Aun podia sentir como la respiracion del chico se encontraba algo

agitada, no como hace unos minutos pero aun asi aun no recobraba la normalidad, y a decir

verdad la de ella tampoco...

saku: "que lindo..." -penso viendo el rostro del chico, el cual tenia los ojos cerrados mas sabia que

no estaba dormido pues su mano moviendose en su espalda desnuda le hacian saberlo-

Su mirada nuevamente bajo y se clavo en un punto indefinido mientras pensaba en lo

recientemente sucedido. Sus mejillas no pudieron evitar cubrirse, nuevamente, de un rojo fuerte y

su corazon volvio a agitarse. Estaba tan feliz, tal feliz de estar alli con el orochimaru, que él

estuviera alli, en su cuarto, en su cama, despues de haberse entregado el uno al otro toda la tarde.

Ademas no solo era eso, si no que aquel dia se habian enterado de que su hijo seria varon, y

aquello la emocionaba de sobremanera...

saku: sasuke...-llamo de repente-

sasu: dime...-exclamo el chico sin abrir sus ojos y aun deslizando sus dedos por aquella calida

espalda-

saku: como quieres que se llame? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando al chico

fijamente-

sasu: eh? -dijo desconcertado y abriendo sus ojos para clabarlos en los de la senju-

saku: ya sabes...-murmuro con un leve sonrojo- ahora que sabemos que sera hombre...

sasu: ah...eso...-dijo comprendiendo a lo que la chica se refiera-

saku: si, eso...-exclamo sonriendo-

sasu: bueno...-dijo un tanto nervioso- no lo se sakura...

saku: no hay algun nombre que quieras? -pregunto interesada-

La verdad es que ella ya sabia cual queria que sea el nombre de su hijo, pero necesitaba saber si el

chico tambien tenia un nombre en su cabeza, aunque la verdad era que dudaba de eso...

sasu: una vez me dijiste...-comenzo el orochimaru sin apartar la mirada de la pelirrosa- que cuanto

tuvieras tu hijo te gustaria que se llamara como tu hermano...

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de la sorpresa al escucharlo, pues en verdad no esperaba que el

orochimaru recordara aquello ni mucho menos...

sasu: haku, cierto? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: sasuke...-susurro aun sin salir de su asombro- si, ese queria...-susurro al tiempo que una

sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

sasu: entonces ese esta bien...

saku: tu...a ti no te importa que se llame asi? -pregunto abrazandolo con mas fuerza-

sasu: si tu quieres ese nombre, esta bien sakura...-exclamo al tiempo que bajaba su rostro-

La pelirrosa sonrio feliz al escucharlo y sin mas acerco su rostro al del chico para terminar de unir

sus labios en un inteso beso. Lo amaba, cuanto amaba a aquel orgulloso orochimaru...

sai: sakura? -pregunto el pelinegro que tenia a lado-

kaka: oye te sientes bien?

La pelirrosa reacciono al oirlos y su mirada rapidamente se poso en todos los presentes. Una

fuerte opresion se apodero de su pecho al caer nuevamente en la cruda realidad...

saku: lo siento...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

sai: te encuentras bien amor? -pregunto colocando una de sus manos sobre la de la senju-

saku: haku...-dijo la pelirrosa al tiempo que corria su mano para deshacer aquel odioso contacto-

sai: que? -dijo el pelinegro confundido-

saku: se llamara haku...-exclamo al tiempo que se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca-

kaka: ese sera el nombre? -cuestiono el peliplateado con una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: si, ese sera...-exclamo seriamente-

saso: no tendrian que decidirlo entre los dos? -cuestiono el chico viedo al taka-

saku: quiero que ese sea el nombre...-exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza-

Al diablo con lo que pensara sai! ella y sasuke ya habian elegido el nombre, y nadie le haria

cambiar de opinion. Nadie ni nada.

sai: esta bien...-exclamo el taka rapidamente y con el ceño fruncido- despues de todo ya habiamos

estado hablando algo...-mintio para no quedar mal frente a todos- haku, si, ese sera su nombre...

tema: es un lindo nombre...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: si lo es...-contesto la pelirrosa seriamente-

Despues de eso continuo comiendo en silencio, ignorando si los presentes hablaban de algo o no,

solo concentrada en terminar rapido aquel plato para marcharse de alli y encerrase en su cuarto

con su hijo, con haku, por que ese seria su nombre...

 **Haku...Haku Uchiha.**

Sus dedos se movian impacientes sobre aquella capa, no solo por la situacion en general, si no

tambien por el momento en el cual se encontraba. Miro disimuladamente al orochimaru que tenia

sentado delante de ella y vio que el mismo tenia su mirada clavada en un punto inespecifico fuera

del carruaje, despues de eso miro al pelirrubio que tenia a lado, el cual tambien veia a traves de la

ventanilla...

hina: "cuanto tiempo mas va a ser asi?" -penso dando un sonoro suspiro-

Ya llevaban un dia de viaje en aquel carruaje, pero esta vez tenian una meta especifica, o al menos

eso querian creer, ya que hace dos dias, cuando el pelirrubio y ella habien ido al tercer pueblo,

habian logrado averiguarl algo, que podia ser verdad o mentira...

hina: "ojala sea verdad..." -penso sumamente nerviosa-

En aquel lugar un viejo les habia dicho que aunque nadie estaba seguro si era verdad o no, corria

un rumor de que haruno ya se encontraba con el taka, y que la chica estaba embarazada. Bien,

aquello era algo que ellos ya sabian, sin embargo lo que mas les intereso fue lo que dijo a

continuacion, y eso era que al parecer se realizaria una celebrecion ante eso, en la que solo

acudirian los senjus mas importantes, supuestamente aquello deberia ser secreto pero aun asi

alguien habia comenzado a hacer correr el rumor...

hina: "si es verdad, entonces estaremos mas cerca de sakura..." -penso al tiempo que veia al

pelinegro-

Recordaba claramente la cara del orochimaru cuando se lo dijieron, tal vez el pelirrubio no lo

habia notado pero ella si, y pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de un pequeño brillo de esperanza,

y aquello...aquello habia echo que su corazon se apiadara de él. Estaba segura, completamente

segura que el pelinegro queria a su amiga, lo habia notado todos aquellos dias, lo habia observado

detenidamente, habia visto sus actitudes, estaba segura...completamente segura de eso...Sus ojos

continuaron observandolo un rato mas y notaron como su pie se movian insistentemente en un

claro signo de impaciencia...

hina: "uchiha...uchiha sasuke, quien lo hubiera pensado?" -penso al tiempo que una pequeña

sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

Despues de eso volteo el rostro y observo a su novio, el cual tenia los ojos cerrados y el ceño

fruncido. Sabia perfectamente que ambos hombres estaban haciendo todo lo posible para resistir

aquella incomoda situacion, pues de lo contrario todo terminaria mal, como los primeros dias...

Corrian a todo lo que daban, pues aquel era recien el segundo pueblo al cual irian, y los dias

pasaba rapidamente, de echo ese ya era el sexto dia. Su corazon latia de manera desenfrenada al

llevar ya varios minutos al mismo ritmo, la verdad es que no era bueno para eso, pero aun asi

aguataria, pues no tenian nada de tiempo que perder...

naru: es aqui! -dijo el pelirrubio que tenia adelante y sin su paso se detuvo al igual que el del

orochimaru- tu te quedaras aca uchiha! -ordeno seriamente y hasta tal vez de mala manera-

hina: naruto! -reclamo la ojiperla rapidamente-

sasu: tu no me das ordenes uzumaki! -exclamo el pelinegro furioso, de echo ya sabia que deberia

quedarse alli pero que el senju se lo dijiera asi, no hacia mas que enfurecerlo-

naru: pues ahora tienes que hacer lo que nosotros te digamos uchiha, asi que cierra tu boca! -

exclamo el pelirrubio frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: quien te creiste estupido!? -pregunto el orochimaru perdiendo toda la paciencia-

hina: chicos basta, tenemos que...-exclamo sumamente nerviosa al ver que ambos hombres se

acercaban el uno al otro-

naru: hinata no te metas! -exlcamo seriament- esto es entre él y yo!

sasu: si quieres decir algo dilo ahora uzumaki!

naru: si quiero decir algo? -pregunto con una sonrisa ironica- quiero decir muchas cosas estupido!

-exclamo al tiempo que sin pensarlo mas se lanzaba contra el uchiha-

sasu: pues esta es tu oportunidad senju!

hina: no! naruto! -exclamo alterada-

naru: como...como pudiste tocar a sakura desgraciado!? -escupio pegando una piña al pelinegro

que se encontraba debajo de él- como te atreviste a hacerlo!?

El orochimaru no dijo nada y la ojiperla se sorprendio ante ello. Sabia que el pelirrubio necesitaba

desquitarse de alguna manera, pues en todos los dias desde que se fueron del colegio, no habia

echo nada, no habia dicho nada, y sabia que aquello tarde o temprano explotaria...

naru: responde uchiha! -exigio pegandole otra tomprada-

sasu: no hay nada que decir uzumaki! -grito fuertemente y sin mas lanzo una trompada al rostro

del pelirrubio-

hina: basta! basta! -exclamo fuertemente-

sasu: no hay nada que debas saber! -exclamo poniendose de pie y pasando una mano por su labio

roto-

naru: si! claro que si! sakura es mi amiga! es como mi hermana, y todo lo que le pase me incumbe!

sasu: no esto! esto es entre ella y yo! -rugio lanzando otra trompada-

naru: pues tarde o temprano me enterare! por que si no me lo dices tu, me lo dira ella! -rugio

pegando una piña al orochimaru-

La ojiperla miro a ambos alterada, mas despues aquello se tranformo en bronca e impotencia.

Sakura, su amiga y casi herma, estaba en apuros y aquellos dos tontos no hacian mas que lanzarse

trompadas entre ellos. Que acaso no querian encontrarla? que acaso no se preocupaban por ella?

hina: ya basta! -grito fuertemente mas ninguno de los dos se detuvo- estan perdiendo el tiempo! -

exclamo furiosa- no se ustedes pero yo no seguire aqui! -grito con el ceño fruncido-

Vio como ambos jovenes se detenian al escucharla, y aquello la alivio mas aun asi, aun indignada,

se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar en direccion a aquel pueblo, si ellos querian seguir pelenado

que lo hicieran! pero ella por su parte buscaria a su amiga.

naru: hinata! que haces!? -pregunto el pelirrubio antes de echar una ultima mirada al pelinegro

que tenia delante de él para despues ir tras ella-

hina: buscare a sakura, algo que ustedes no estan haciendo! -exclamo dandose la vuelta para

mirar a ambos-

naru: pero...maldicion! -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza para despues limpiarse los

rastros de sangre de su rostro-

hina: y bien? que haran? -cuestiono mirando a ambos-

Sus ojos perla vieron como el pelinegro desvia la mirada para despues alejarse de alli y apoyarse

contra un arbol, despues de eso vio como el pelirrubio bajaba la mirada...Estaba segura que ambos

estaban tratando de contenerse lo mejor posible...

hina: uchiha tu debes quedarte aqui, ya lo sabes...-exclamo seriamente-

sasu: hmp...

hina: y naruto tu debes acompañarme, solo estan perdiendo el tiempo aqui!

naru: hinata...-dijo un tanto sorprendidp- bien, tienes razon..-mascullo echandole una ultima

mirada al orochimaru- vamos...

hina: vamos...-dijo mas tranquila- volveremos rapido...-aseguro al pelinegro que miraba a otro

lado-

Despues de eso ambos se encaminaron al pueblo en un silencion un tanto incomodo...

El carro se detuvo de repente y sus pensamientos se disiparon rapidamente...

sasu: llegamos...-exclamo el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos-

naru: asi es...-exclamo antes de salir del carruaje-

La ojiperla lo imito, y una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Pues en

aquel pueblo deberian lograr averiguar el lugar y la fecha de aquella celebracion, si es que aquello

era cierto, y entonces...entonces lograrian dar con sakura.

Se miro furiosa en el espejo que tenia delante de ella. Llevaba un vestido verde claro que le

llegaba hasta los tobillos, arriba se sostenia por dos tiritas y en la parte del pecho tenia unas

pequeñas ondulaciones para despues, en la parte del vientre, ensancharse para amoldarse a su

abultadito vientre, despues de eso cai en pequeños pedazos de tela...

saku: maldita sea...-mascullo molesta y frustrada-

Hace apenas unas pocas horas que se habia enterado de una celebracion que se realizaba por ella

y su relacion con el taka. Lo primero que penso es en no ir, pero claramente aquello no era algo

que decidia ella...

saku: "maldito sai!" -penso frustrada-

Despues de eso desvio la mirada de aquel espejo, pues verse no hacia mas que frustrarla. Su

mirada divago por aquel lugar, era bastante grande y lindo, pero eso era algo que en aquellos

momentos no le importaba en lo absoluto...

sai: bien, ya esta todo..-exclamo el pelinegro que acaba de llegar- te ves hermosa sakura, ya te lo

dije cierto? -pregunto con una falsa sonrisa-

La pelirrosa desvio la mirada e intento ignorarlo. El lugar, por ahora estaba vacio, pero sabia que a

medida que la hora comenzara a pasar se iria llenando mas y mas, y ella no queria pensar en eso...

sai: no piensas hablarme? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

Nuevamente no dijo nada, pues si abria la boca solo saldrian insultos de alli...

sai: supongo que sigues pensado que el uchiha vendra por ti, cierto? -pregunto maliciosamente y

tratando de ganar la atencion de la chica-

La pelirrosa fruncio el ceño y comenzo a sentir la furia en su interior...

sai: ya pasaron...-exclamo seriamente- dieciseis dias sakura, y aun crees que vendra por ti? -

pregunto burlonamente-

saku: cierra la boca sai! -exclamo sin poder evitarlo-

sai: vaya crei que no me hablarias...-exclamo sonriendo- pero aun asi, olvidate de uchiha, despues

de todo el ya se olvido de ti! -exclamo de manera despectiva-

saku: maldito sea sai! -exclamo al tiempo que le pegaba una fuerte cachetada- maldito seas! -

exclamo con los ojos cristalizados-

sai: supongo que una cachetada es una avanze...-exclamo con una media sonrisa- supongo que me

pegas por que sabes que lo que digo es cierto...

saku: haz lo que quieras, piensa lo que quieras! pero a mi dejame en paz! -exclamo furiosa-

sai: no me pidas imposible querida...-susurro ironicamente- y no te pongas mal, mira que puedes

poner mal a nuestro hijo...-mascullo resaltando las dos ultimas palabras-

La pelirrosa apreto los puños con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, al oirlo. Dios! cuanto lo odiaba. Las

lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, y sus mejillas rapidamente se cubrieron de ellas, lloraba, si,

lloraba, por que sabia...sabia que lo que el chico decia era cierto, en el fondo de su corazon lo

sabia...

sai: ahora vamos, aun falta para la hora mas vale temprano cierto? -pregunto como si nada y sin

mas comenzo a caminar-

La pelirrosa lo siguio sin decir nada, mientras lloraba en silencio y se hundia en tristeza...

Donde estas sasuke...?

Sakura...

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido al escucharlo, la verdad es que escucharlo lo irritaba, y le producia un

sentimiento que no sabia como definir, pero que obviamente no era nada bueno, o al menos no

para él.

naru: "maldito uchiha!" -penso apretando los puños con fuerza-

Miro a traves de la ventana una vez mas, ya estaban cerca, lo sabia, y aquello no hacia mas que

impacientarlo aun mas, pero lo que mas le molestaba era estar en aquel lugar con el uchiha...

sasu: sakura...-murmuro nuevamente el pelinegro que se encontraba dormido-

Sus ojos celestes nuevamente se posaron en el orochimaru y vieron como el mismo se removia en

su lugar. La tercera vez que decia el nombre de su amiga, esa noche. Si, esa noche, pues seria

mentir si dijiera que no lo habia ecuchado antes...Una que otra noche, cuando el orochimaru

dormia, escucho claramente como el nombre de la pelirrosa escapaba de sus labios, y

aquello...aquello...

naru: maldicion...-mascullo molesto y sin mas desvio la mirada-

Odiaba todo ello, toda esa situacion. Solo lograba sobrellevar todo eso gracia a hinata, a su novia.

Al pensar en ello su mirada se dirgio a su costado y observo como la peliazul dormio

placidamente...Sonrio de medio lado al verla, tan tranquila y relajada, al menos cuando dormia,

pues cuando estaba despierta sabia que los nervios la inundarian otra vez...

naru: sakura, sakura...-mascullo cerrandos los ojos por unos segundos-

Como estaria su amiga? Deseaba, rogaba con toda el alma y el corazon que la pelirrosa estuviera

bien, sana y salva, por que sabia...sabia que si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaria. Nuevamente

abrio los ojos y miro a la persona que tenia delante de él. Aun en aquel momento no entendia

como demonios habian llegado a aquella extraña situacion, jamas creyo verse asi, ni siquiera lo

imagino. Y alli estaba, con Uchiha Sasuke, en un carruaje yendo a buscar a su amiga...

naru: "cuando este termine..." -penso apretando nuevamente los puños-

Cuando encontraran a sakura habia muchas cosas de las cuales tendrian que hablar, demasiada,

por que él...él queria una explicacion para toda aquella locura. Es verdad que hace dias ya lo habia

asimilado, aunque sea un poco, pero aun asi jamas llegaria a comprender aquella relacion de su

amiga con el orochimaru. Es que no podia imaginarse como demonios la pelirrosa pudo fijarse en

alguien como él, en su enemigo!

hina: sakura esta enamorada de él...-confeso bajando la mirada-

La frase que le habia dicho la ojiperla resonaba en su cabeza, una y otra vez. El era terco, lo

reconocia y sabia...sabia que en aquellos momento estaba haciendo uso de aquella cualidad...

naru: matare a ese desgraciado! -apunto rechinando los dientes y sin poder contenerse-

hina: no, no lo hagas! sakura...sakura si lo queria...

naru: eso no puede ser! ella lo odia, al igual que yo! -exclamo tercamente-

hina: ella no lo odia, ella lo ama!

Maldicion! por que tenia que recordar aquellas cosas! por que mejor no recordaba que la persona

que tenia delante de él era un maldito bastardo que lo unico que habia echo hasta ese momento

era arruinarles la vida tanto a él como a su amiga...

naru: "si, eso es él...eso es..." -penso tratando de convencerse de eso-

Sin embargo alli estaba la duda y la incertidumbre. No podia negarlo, tal vez si frente al uchiha y

hinata, pero no frente a él mismo, por que sabia, muy en el fondo sabia que el orochimaru sentia

algo por ella...Maldita sea! el lo sabia! Era terco, si, pero no era estupido, y habia visto...habia visto

en los ojos del pelinegro la preocupacion y la ansiedad por encontrar a sakura, lo habia visto tan

claramente que aquello lo habia desconcertado de sobremanera...

naru: mierda! -exclamo dando un leve golpe a la puerta del carruaje-

Despues de eso sintio como el carruaje se detenia abruptamente y todas sus ideas desaparecieron.

Miro a traves de la ventana y efectivamente ya no estaban moviendose...

naru: es aqui...-exclamo al tiempo que abria la puerta y salia de alli- uchiha! hinata! -llamo una vez

que estuvo abajo-

Vio como el pelinegro se despertaba de golpe, abriendo los ojos rapidamente y viendo todo a su

alrededor, hasta que logro enfocarlo a él...

sasu: que sucede? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

naru: es aqui, vamos! -exclamo rapidamente-

El pelinegro no se hizo esperar y sin mas bajo de alli rapidamente, por fin, por fin estaban alli...

sasu: esta vez ire...-exclamo seriamente cuando paso junto al pelirrubio-

naru: lo se...-mascullo entre dientes-

Ya habian hablado de ello, y aunque al principio se nego rotundamente a que el orochimaru fuera,

despues de eso cedio, no por él, si no por hinata y sus argumentos. Maldijo por lo bajo y despues

de eso miro a la ojiperla que comenzaba a despertarse. Ya habian llegado y ahora no deberian

perder nada de tiempo...

Sus ojos rojos se clavaron con fuerza en aquel sujeto que tenia delante de él. Despues de varios

dias, de demasiados dias, habia conseguido algo de informacion, y ahora pretendia conseguir mas,

muchas mas...

ita: habla desgraciado! -exgio al senju que tenia entre sus manos-

x: yo...yo no...-comenzo a balbucer perdiendose cada vez mas la conciencia frente a aquello

hombres-

ita: habla impuro! -exclamo fuertemente- donde se realizara la celebracion senju? }

x: en...en el pueblo siguiente...-balbuceo sin ser conciente de ello-

ita: cual es el nombre? y como llego alli? -pregunto impaciente-

x: se llama...se llama Temu, y puede llegar...-exclamo lentamente-

ita: como llego? -pregunto rapidamente- habla impuro! -exclamo presionando su cuello-

x: debe...debe desviarse del camino pasado un kilometro de aqui, de alli...de alli siga el curso del

rio, unos dos kilometros...

ita: despues!? despues de eso que!? -pregunto furioso-

x: despues de eso se dara cuenta...-exclamo totalmente ido-

ita: bien...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa- gracias por tu ayuda...senju...-exclamo friamente

antes de terminar de ahorcar a aquel sujeto-

Despues de eso salio rapidamente de alli, pues mientras menos gente lo viera seria mejor, mucho

mejor...

ita: temu...-susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa- espera maldita impura, espera tu hora que ya esta

llegando...-mascullo antes de salir a toda prisa por ahi-

Despues de todo eso tiempo por fin podria deshacerse de aquella maldita perra, de ella del

bastardo que cargaba en su vientre. Despues de ellos seguia su hermano...

Sasuke.

Maldijo nuevamente cuando vio que habian otros dos guardias frente a él, mas aquello no haria

que se detenga por que si ella estaba alli, él la encontraria!

naru: uchiha! -llamo el pelirrubio que tenia a lado-

sasu: lo se! -exclamo sin dejar de correr-

Llevaban ya un buen tiempo entre aquellos pasillos y salones, la verdad que entrar a aquel lugar

habia sido mas dificil de lo que creyeron pues el mismo tenia guardias por todos lados. Al principio

habian intentado entrar por las buenas, al menos los dos senjus que tenia a lado, pero aun asi no

se lo permitieron, entonces ahi si no tuvieron mas opcion que entrar por las malas, y lo que mas le

sorprendio fue que fue el pelirrubio quien comenzo a repartir trompadas por alli...

sasu: "supongo que llegada esta altura no tenemos opcion...!" -penso sintiendo como el corazon

se le aceleraba mas y mas con cada paso que daba-

naru: uchiha! -volvio a gritar al ver que el pelinegro no se detenia-

sasu: lo se! -repitio viendo a los dos guardias que ahora ya estaban a pocos metros-

naru: hinata quedate detras! -ordeno sin parar de correr-

Si ya habian derrotado a seis guardias, dos no eran problema. Sin pensarlo mas y sabiendo que no

podian perder mas tiempo cerro los ojos unos momentos y despues de eso volvio a abrirlos, pero

esta vez ambos estaba rojos...

sasu: dejame esto a mi uzumaki...-aviso seriamente-

Sin decir mas acelero el paso y vio como los guardias ya se habian percato de su presencia pues

ambos llevaban sus puños cargados de energia, aquello no seria problema...

sasu: apartense! -exclamo fuertemente y sin mas clavo sus ojos en vanos-

guar: es...es un orochimaru! -exclamo el primer guardia aterrado-

Despues de eso ambos cayeron inconcientes, sin poder hacer nada ni llamar a nadie...

naru: como hiciste eso!? -pregunto el ojiceleste sumamente sorprendido-

sasu: que importa! ahora vamos...-exclamo volviendo a corrrer-

naru: maldicion, si...-mascullo para comenzar a seguir al orochimaru- hinata!

hina: lo se! -dijo la chica que corria detras de ambos jovenes-

Sentia como los pasos de ambos senjus estaban detras de él, mas aquello era lo de menos, pues lo

unico que queria era encontrar a la senju, y aquello...aquello parecia imposible! Aquel lugar era

enorme, demasiado, eso sin contar que estaba lleno de malditos senjus dispuestos a hacerler

perder su tiempo...

sasu: por donde!? -pregunto cuando llegaron a un lugar en el que se extendian dos pasillos, uno

por cada lado-

naru: veamos...-exclamo deteniendo su paso y sumamente nervioso-

sasu: uzumaki por donde!? -repitio su pregunta, esta vez mas alterado-

hina: la derecha! -exclamo la ojiperla que acaba de llegar- es la derecha vamos! -exclamo

comenzando a correr-

sasu: bien...-mascullo siguiendo a la chica junto con el senju-

Miro al frente y vio que al final del pasillo se abria un gran salon, lo sabia pues la luz venia bastante

fuerte de alli. Su corazon se acelero como nunca antes y sus piernas amenazaron con flaquear,

mas supo controlar aquello y continuo manteniendo el paso...

guar: alli estan! -se escucho de repente las voces de unos guardias detras de ellos-

naru: maldicion! ya saben que estamos aqui! -grito fuertemente-

Uno de los guardias descargo una fuerte cantidad de energia en la pared y los tres jovenes vieron

como la misma comenzaba a desmoronarse...

hina: sakura!

El grito de la ojiperla hizo que ambos jovenes volvieran a fijar su vista al frente, acaso...acaso

sakura esta alli?

sasu: maldicion! -grito de repente cuando uno de los guardias aparecio delante de el-

El pelirrubio detuvo su paso al ver eso, eran tres guardias y estaba seguro que el orochimaru

podria contra ellos. Miro al frente, solo unos metros mas para dar con su amiga...

naru: ire con sakura! encargate de ellos! -exclamo antes de correr junto a la ojiperla-

sasu: uzumaki! maldito...-mascullo apretando los puños con fuerza, aunque la verdad era mejor

aquello que retrasarse los tres-

El pelirrubio lo escucho y sonrio, sabia que aquello no le daria problema al pelinegro pero estaba

seguro que el mismo estaba furioso pues ellos dos llegarian primero con sakura...

naru: hinata donde!? -grito una vez que lograron salir de aquel lugar-

Los ojos de ambos se detuvieron en un punto en especifico, encontrandose con lo que tanto

estaban buscando...

hina: sa-sakura...-balbuceo acercandose rapidamente a la pelirrosa que tenia a un par de metros-

Su corazon se detuvo de golpe cuando escucho aquella voz tan conocida para ella, pero aun asi

creyo que habia sido su imaginacion. Pero no, no era asi, ahora...ahora los tenia frente a ellos,

estaban! ellos estaban alli!

saku: hinata! -exclamo con los ojos cristalizados- naruto!

Aquello debia ser un sueño u otra cosa, por que ver a sus amigos habia sido lo mejor que le pudo

pasar! Todo su cuerpo comenzo a temblar y sin perder mas tiempo dio un paso para llegar con sus

amigos. Logro dar el primer paso mas cuando dio el segundo una mano la jalo fuertemente...

sai: a donde crees que vas!? -exclamo el taka que tenia a lado-

naru: sai tu...-exclamo el pelirrubio frunciendo el ceño-

sai: ni crean que se llevaran a sakura de aqui!

saku: sueltame sai! -exclamo forcejando-

sai: no! tu te quedas conmigo! -grito furioso, lo unico que le faltaba...los amigos de la pelirrosa

estaban alli-

naru: sai...eres un desgraciado! -grito antes de lanzarse contra el taka-

La pelirrosa logro safarse del agarre del taka antes de que el pelirrubio se lanzara contra él, para

comezarle a darle un par de trompadas. Rapidamente fijo su vista en su amiga y sin perder mas

tiempo corrio hacia ella...

saku: hinata! -exclamo con la voz quebrada al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza- hinata...

hina: sakura...-exclamo devolviendo el abrazo- cielos, estas bien? -pregunto con las lagrimas

resbalando por sus mejillas-

saku: hinata...como...? -balbuceo aun sin salir de su asombro- sai...sai es un maldito...-exclamo con

la voz quebrada-

hina: todo esta bien sakura...ya estamos aqui...-exclamo llorando igual que su amiga y desviando

su mirada al pelirrubio-

naru: toma eso desgraciado! -exclamo el pelirrubio antes de dar una ultima trompada al pelinegro

que tenia debajo de él-

Se levanto lentamente, aun viendo al inconciente taka que tenia debajo sus pies. Se merecia, se

merecia todo eso y mucho mas! Despues de eso desvio su mirada a la ojiperla y la pelirrosa, pero

la misma no duro mucho tiempo alli pues algo detras de ambas fue lo que mas llamo su atencion...

saku: naruto...-exclamo despegandose de su amiga-

Iba a ir junto a su amigo pero algo hizo que se detuviera. La mirada...la mirada del pelirrubio

estaba posada en algo detras de ella. Sin entender por que sintio como el aire comenzaba a

espesarse y su corazon se acelero aun mas...

sasu: sakura...

Su corazon se detuvo y todo lo demas tambien lo hizo. No...aquello no podia ser! Lentamente y

aun desconcertada giro su cuerpo y entonces lo vio. Estaba alli, a solo unos metros de ella...

El...él estaba alli...

saku: s-sasuke...-exclamo con la voz quebrada-

Su pelo, sus ojos, sus rasgos, era él, no podia ser otra persona! Temblo, temblo de la emocion y el

desconcierto, temblo del miedo de creer que aquello podia ser una terrible jugada de su

imaginacion.

hina: el vino con nosotros...-susurro sumamente bajo al ver la cara de sorpresa de la pelirrosa-

El pelinegro se quedo quieto en su lugar, al igual que ella. Estaba...estaba tan feliz de verla, de

verla sana y salva. Su corazon latia a una velocidad que jamas creyo que llegaria, y sus manos

temblaban tontamente. Por fin, por fin despues de tantos minutos, tantas horas y dias sin ella,

ahora la tenia...la tenia frente a él.

saku: sasuke! -exclamo la pelirrosa reaccionando por fin y sin perder mas tiempo corrio hacia el

chico-

El pelinegro dio un paso antes de sentir como la pelirrosa se abalanzaba sobre él. La abrazo, la

abrazo con fuerza, con mucho fuerza, y la estrecho contra su cuerpo, sintiendo por fin el calor de

la chica, su aroma, su presencia. No le importo nada, y de echo la presencia de los otros dos senjus

se esfumo rapidamente una vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos...

sasu: maldita sea...-susurro apretando a la chica aun mas contra su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro

entre los pelos de la misma y sintiendo su crecidito vientre-

La pelirrosa tambien lo abrazo con fuerza mientras que sus lagrimas aumentaban. Teniendolo alli,

entre sus brazos ya todo parecia real. Sintio su aroma, sintio su calidez, lo sintio, y aquello le hizo

caer en la realidad...Estaba alli, con ella. No podia creerlo, por fin estaba con él...

saku: sa-sasuke estas...aqui...-murmuro hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras que

sus manos hacian aun mas presion-

sasu: no sabes...no sabes como te buscamos...-murmuro en el mismo tono de la chica y

estrechandola aun mas, tratando de sentirla al maximo-

saku: crei que no vendrias...-susurro con la voz quebrada y arrugando la camisa del chico entre sus

dedos-

Mientras tanto un pelirrubio veia aquella escena atonito. Se habia quedado en la misma poscicion

desde que la pelirrosa corrio a abrazar al orochimaru pero ahora comenzaba a reaccionar y al

hacerlo no pudo evitar caminar hacia ambos...

hina: naruto no...-susurro la ojiperla que le acaba de tomar de la mano, impidiendole que

continuara avanzando-

La miro con el ceño fruncido mas despues fijo su mirada nuevamente al frente. Vio como la

pelirrosa abrazaba fuertemente al orochimaru, y tambien vio que el hacia lo mismo. Sus ojos se

cristalizaron mientras continuaba observando como aquellos dos se murmuraban cosas que él no

lograba escuchar...

sasu: no vuelvas a hacerlo...-murmuro con los ojos cerrados con fuerza- no vuelvas a hacerlo

sakura...-murmuro apretandola aun mas-

Sabia que no habia sido decision de la chica todo eso, pero aun asi las palabras habian escapado

de sus labios. Despues de eso sintio como la misma comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte y aquello hizo

que todo su interior se removiera, por dios! que mataria al taka!

sasu: no sabes...cuanto te extrañe...-susurro subiendo sus manos por la espalda de la pelirrosa-

saku: y yo a ti...-murmuro con la voz temblorosa-

Se alejo un poco de ella, casi nada, pero lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos. No mentia, la

habia extrañado mas de lo que jamas llego imaginar. Ella era su aire, ella era todo, ella era su

vida... Sin pensarlo mas estrello sus labios con los de ella en un beso totalmente desesperado, y

ansiado. La enredo entre sus manos y la pego aun mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo por fin lo que tanto

anhelaba y necesitaba. Sintio como ella temblaba entre sus brazos, como le correspondia con la

misma intensidad que él, y aquello no hizo mas que desesperarlo aun mas...

Cerro sus ojos cuando sintio que el orochimaru unia sus labios con los de ella, sus manos

apretaron la camisa del mismo con mas fuerza y las lagrimas desbordaron aun mas. Cuanto lo

habia extrañado, cuanto lo habia necesitado. Todo su interior se removio en un hermoso

cosquilleo y su cuerpo temblo de la emocion y la desespereacion de sentirlo alli, y querer aun

mas...Cuando los labios de el abandonaron los de ella, entreabrio solo un poco sus ojos y sintio

una fuerte corriente recorrer su cuerpo al chocar directamente con los ojos de él...

saku: te amo...-murmuro antes de volver a buscar los labios de su amado-

Nuevamente la beso, pero con mas fuerza que hace un momento. Por fin la tenia entre sus brazos,

por fin la tenia junto a él. Llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de la pelirrosa y profundizo el beso sin

importarle ya nada, ni nadie...solo ella, solo ellos...Sintio las calidas lagrimas de la chica resbalarar

por sus mejillas mientras temblaba aun con la misma intesidad que hace unos momentos. La

volvio a estrechar contra él y continuo besandola con la misma fuerza y desesperacion...

Sus ojos celestes miraban aun atonitos aquella escena. La verdad es que cuando vio que el

orochimaru besaba a su amiga sintio una enormes ganas de partirle la cara, pero en ves de hacer

eso simplemente apreto la mano de la ojiperla que tenia a lado, despues de eso una pequeña

sonrisa se formo en sus labios...

Ya despues tendria tiempo de arreglar ciertos asuntos con el uchiha, ahora solo dejaria que su

amiga disfrutara aquel momento...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	24. Capitulo 79:uniones de amor

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 79: uniones de amor

Nuevamente la beso, pero con mas fuerza que hace un momento. Por fin la tenia entre sus brazos,

por fin la tenia junto a él. Llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de la pelirrosa y profundizo el beso sin

importarle ya nada, ni nadie...solo ella, solo ellos...Sintio las calidas lagrimas de la chica resbalarar

por sus mejillas mientras temblaba aun con la misma intesidad que hace unos momentos. La

volvio a estrechar contra él y continuo besandola con la misma fuerza y desesperacion...

Sus ojos celestes miraban aun atonitos aquella escena. La verdad es que cuando vio que el

orochimaru besaba a su amiga sintio una enormes ganas de partirle la cara, pero en ves de hacer

eso simplemente apreto la mano de la ojiperla que tenia a lado, despues de eso una pequeña

sonrisa se formo en sus labios...

Ya despues tendria tiempo de arreglar ciertos asuntos con el uchiha, ahora solo dejaria que su

amiga disfrutara aquel momento...

Sus labios se despegaron lentamente de los de los del orochimaru, sintiendo aun la tibiesa de los

mismos en los de ella. Todo aquello era lo mejor que le podia estar pasado. Cuando sai la obligo a

dejar el colegio sintio que moriria y de alguna manera todas sus esperanzas se rompieron, pero

ahora...ahora él estaba alli, y no dejaria, no dejaria que los volvieran a separar. Despues de eso

nuevamente cerro los ojos al sentir como el chico volvia a reclamar sus labios en un nuevo beso

lleno de desesperacion...

saku: s-sasuke...-murmuro con la voz quebrada-

Separo sus labios de los de ella delicadamente, aun con los ojos cerrados, y con la respiracion y el

corazon agitados. Sintio el aliento de la pelirrosa chocar contra su rostro, sintio la tibieza de su

cuerpo entre sus brazos, y sintio la fuerza de su mirada en él. Lentamente abrio sus ojos para ver

como ella lo observaba con aquello hermosos ojos que ahora estaban cristalizados. Una de sus

manos lentamente subio a la mejilla de la chica y en un suave roze comenzo a deslizar sus dedos

por alli, tratando de borrar aquellos rastros de lagrimas que no hacian mas que atormentarlo...

sasu: estas bien...? -cuestiono en un tono sumamente bajo y sin despegar su mirada de la de ella-

saku: n-no...no podira estar mejor...-murmuro con la voz temblorosa y sin mas una pequeña

sonrisa se formo en su rostro-

El pelinegro la miro detenidamente, tratando de grabar en su rostro todos los detalles de su

rostro, tratando de en verdad creer que ella estaba alli, que por fin la habian encontrado, que por

fin la tenia entre sus brazos, y que esta vez no dejaria que nadie ni nada lo separar de ella, por que

ahora...ahora por fin comprendia que él no podria vivir sin ella. Todos aquellos dias le habian

demostrado que la pelirrosa no era parte de su vida, la pelirrosa era su vida, y si algo le pasaba a

ella era como si le pasara a él. Nuevamente acerco su rostro al de ella para darle un suave y corto

beso a esos labios que siempre lo recibian gustosos...

saku: t-tardaste m-mucho...-murmuro aun con aquella hermosa sonrisa-

El pelinegro sonrio al oirla, y sin mas volvio a estrecharla contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el rostro

de la senju se encondiera en su pecho y que sus lagrimas humedecieran aquella zona, mientras

que él buscaba aquel hueco entre el hombro y cuello de la pelirrosa para esconder su rostro alli.

Sintio como ella se estremecia y como sus delicadas manos abandonaban su pecho para

enroscarse alrededor de su cuello, en un posesivo abrazo. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y de

repente sintio como el pelirrubio, que por cierto esta alli junto a la ojiperla, se aclaraba la garganta

en un claro signo por llamar la atencion de la pelirrosa, mas eso a él no le importo, por que ahora

ella estaba con él.

saku: no quiero volver a separarme de ti sasuke...-susurro al tiempo que su llanto aumentaba- no

me dejes por favor...-murmuro suavemente-

sasu: sabes que nunca hare eso...-susurro en el mismo tono que la chica- nunca te dejare...

La pelirrosa abrio los ojos al oirlo, pues aquella utlima frase el pelinegro ya se lo habia dicho una

vez, lo recordaba perfectamente pues aquel dia que lo habia dicho habia sido el mejor dia de su

vida. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y se acurruco aun mas entre los brazos del orochimaru al

tiempo que recordaba aquel momento...

saku: sasuke prometeme...prometeme que no me dejaras...-susurro apretando los puños con

fuerza y abriendo sus ojos cristalizados-

sasu: no lo hare...-susurro al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica-

saku: nunca...

sasu: nunca sakura...-murmuro seriamente y viendola fijamente- nunca te dejare...-susurro para

segundos despues atrapar completamente sus labios con los suyos-

saku: nunca...

sasu: nunca...-repitio con los ojos cerrados, el tambien habia recordado aquel momento-

naru: sakura...

Aquella voz hizo que sus ojos verdes volvieran a abrirse, y que saliera de aquel maravilloso

momento. Inmediatamente sintio como el orochimaru la apretaba aun mas contra él, en un claro

signo de posesion, y aquello no hizo mas que hacerle sentir un hermoso cosquilleo en su vientre...

saku: sasuke...-llamo al tiempo que lentamente intentaba separarse del chico-

Sintio como el orochimaru gruñia para sus adentros y sus fornidos brazos no disminuian la presion

en su cintura, si no que por el contrario la apretaban aun mas. La verdad era que ella tampoco

queria separse de él ni siquiera por unos segundos, pero aun asi estaban sus amigos, sus

hermanos...

naru: oye uchiha sueltala! -exclamo el ojiceleste al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos-

saku: sasuke...-volvio a llamar la pelirrosa mientras alejaba su rostro para clavar sus ojos en los del

chico-

Miro como ella lo miraba llena de ternura y como con aquellos heromosos ojos le pedia el permiso

para ir con el pelirrubio, aquello no hizo mas que enorgulleserlo pues estaba claro que sakura era

de él y de nadie mas, y eso era algo que aquel senju tendria que entender por las buenas o por las

malas...

sasu: solo un momento...-murmuro antes de darle otro beso en los labios para dejar en claro a

quien le pertenecia-

Despues de eso sintio como el pelirrubio gruñia al ver eso, mas aquello no le importo. Lentamente

comenzo a dejar libre a la pelirrosa, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, y una vez liberada sintio el

vacio en sus brazos...

naru: sakura...-exclamo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa-

La pelirrosa inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, dandole la espalda al orochimaru, y vio a su tan

querido pelirrubio, con aquella sonrisa entusiasmada y aquellos brillantes ojos...

saku: naruto! -exclamo emocionada y sin mas se acerco a su amigo-

El pelirrubio sonrio feliz y sin mas abrazo a la pelirrosa en un calido abrazo. Estaba realmente feliz

de haberla encontrado, de verla en buen estado, de verlos en buen estado, por que no solo se

trataba de ella si no tambien de su hijo...

naru: nos tenias realmente preocupados sakura! -reclamo aun con aquella sonrisa y separandose

un poco de la chica-

saku: naruto no sabes cuantos los extrañe...-balbuceo emocionada- crei...crei que no vendrian...

naru: acaso estas loca? -pregunto incredulo- no te abandonariamos sakura, aunque debo confesar

que fue hinata quien se dio cuenta de todo...-exclamo al tiempo que soltaba a su amiga y volteaba

un poco para ver a la ojiperla-

hina: algo no andaba bien, al menos eso sospechaba...-susurro la peliazul acercandose a ambos- y

fue uchiha quien termino de convencerme de que en verdad algo no andaba bien...-informo

clavando sus ojos en el orochimaru-

El pelinegro se removio incomodo en su lugar al ver que todas las miradas se habian posado en él,

mas decidio ignorar aquello y sin perder mas tiempo volvio a acercarse a la pelirrosa para pasar

uno de sus brazos por su cintura, remarcando nuevamente que ella era de él.

saku: como lo supiste? -pregunto al tiempo que secaba las lagrimas de su rostro-

sasu: sakura...tu sabes como...-mascullo viendola fijamente-

naru: como sea ya estamos aqui...-mascullo el pelirrubio intentando ignorar aquellos

acercamientos de su amiga con el orochimaru- y sai...-exclamo desviando la mirada al pelinegro

que yacia tendido en el suelo-

Sus negros ojos recien se clavaron en el taka que estaba tirado en el suelo, y la rabia y la furia no

se hicieron esperar. Alli estaba el causante de todo aquel maldito asunto, alli estaba el taka que

siempre quiso lo que le pertenecia a él. Lo mataria!

sasu: ese bastardo! -exclamo lleno de odio y sin mas solto a la pelirrosa-

saku: no sasuke! -exclamo tomando el brazo del pelinegro al ver que el mismo se acercaba hacia el

taka-

naru: esa no es la solucion uchiha! -apunto el pelirrubio interponiendose en el camino del

orochimaru-

sasu: y entonces cual es la solucion!? -pregunto furioso- dejar que ese estupido ande como si nada

despues de lo que hizo!?

naru: no! pero aun asi...-exclamo el ojiceleste con el ceño fruncido-

saku: sasuke no lo hagas...-pidio con la voz temblorosa- no tu...

No queria, no queria por nada del mundo que el orochimaru se ensuciara las manos con aquel

estupido ser que era sai! No valia la pena, no para él.

guar: alli estan! -grito uno de los guardias que entraba por donde momentos antes habian salido

los jovenes-

La mirada de los cuatro jovenes se poso en aquella direccion y vieron que alli habian cinco

guardias, dos que acaban de llegar y los otros tres que estaban parados uno a lado del otro con sus

rostros totalmente incredulos...

guar: ustedes que hacen alli!? -pregunto el recien llegado al ver a aquellos guardias quietos-

muevanse!

ruy: es un orochimaru...-dijo uno de los guardias con la mirada fija en el pelinegro- es Uchiha

Sasuke!

saku. r-ruy...-balbuceo la pelirrosa al reconocer a aquel individuo-

ruy: señorita sakura...-exclamo esta vez con la mirada fija en la pelirrosa- sakura tu...

guar: no pierdan tiempo y acaben con el orochimaru! -bramo el recien llegado-

Despues de eso ambos guardias, los que acababan de llegar, corrieron hacia el orochimaru, quien

inmediatamente aparto a la senju de su lado dispuesto a pelear, sin embargo no se vio en la

necesidad de hacer eso pues antes de que pudiera reaccionar el pelirrubio se lanzo contra los

guardias, los cuales obviamente no se esperaban el ataque de uno de los suyos...

hina: naruto! -dijo fuertemente y viendo con el pelirrubio derivaba a ambos guardias-

naru: a que no se esperaban eso! -exclamo una vez que noqueo a los guardias-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño al ver aquello, él podia defenderse solo!

sasu: no necestio...

naru: vamosnos de aqui! -interrumpio al orochimaru y sin mas tomo la mano de la ojiperla y la

pelirrosa para salir de alli-

Nuevamente frunció el ceño y sin perder mas tiempo comenzó a seguir a los senjus, mas cuando

los alcanzo tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y la jalo hacia el, haciendo que sus dedos soltaran los del

pelirrubio, el cual por supuesto se molesto ante aquel acto, pero en aquellos momento aquello no

importaba...

sasu: sakura puedes correr? -pregunto al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella-

saku: no estoy invalida sasuke! -exclamo apretando la mano del chico-

Mientras los jovenes corrian, los otros tres guardias se quedaron estaticos en su lugar, sin hacer ni

poder decir nada, y es que aun...aun se encontraban confundidos ante lo recientemente sucedido.

guar: q-que fue eso? -pregunto uno de los guardias-

ruy: la señorita sakura...-balbuceo parpadeando incredulo-

sai: ahora...ahora lo ven? -escucharon el susurro del taka que aun seguia en el suelo-

ruy: sai...

sai: ahora ven lo que yo vi hace tanto tiempo...-susurro con una sonrisa cinica-

ruy: que fue todo eso!? -pregunto apretando los puños con fuerza-

sai: e-eso...-exclamo escupiendo un poco de sangre- eso fue la verdad...-mascullo antes de caer

inconcientemente nuevamente-

Los tres presentes se quedaron en silencio al oirlo, y despues de eso simplemente escucharon el

ruido de unos pasos acercarse a ellos, probablemente mas guardias o tal vez simplemente senjus,

sea cual sea la opcion la verdad era que alli habria problemas, verdaderos problemas...

Se quedo quieto en su lugar, procurando no hacer nada de ruido ni mucho menos, pues el era

conciente de que si lo descubria estaria en problemas, verdaderos problemas, y aquello no era una

opcion, al menos no por el momento...

neji: "ahi viene!" -penso alerta al tiempo que se escondia aun mejor entre aquella ramas-

Sabia que los sentidos del uchiha eran sumamente buenos, y es por eso que todos esos dias y esas

noches lo habia seguido con sumo cuidado, manteniendo una distancia prudente y necesaria para

no ser descubierto...

neji: "y ahora a donde iras itachi?" -penso tratando de minimizar su respiracion-

En todos aquellos dias el pelinegro habia ido de pueblo en pueblo, todos senjus, y de una u otra

manera habia logrado entrar en ellos. El ojiperla sabia lo que buscaba, estaba tras la pelirrosa y

tras el hijo que cargaba en su vientre, un hijo del cual el padre era sasuke. La verdad es que ya

habia aceptado aquel echo de el orochimaru con la senju, despues de todo él estuvo con una

senju...con tenten...

neji: "concéntrate!" -penso molesto consigo mismo-

Nuevamente fijo sus ojos perlas en el pelinegro que estaba debajo de él, a un par de metros de

distancia. Debia concentrarse, no tenia tiempo que perder pensando en cosas que sabia ya no

podría cambiar nunca, ahora estaba en el presente, y por alguna razon su meta era seguir a itachi.

Cuando se entero que el uchiha menor tendria un hijo con una senju, se soprendio, sí, pero no mas

alla de eso, pues el sabia de aquella relacion hace ya bastantes meses por lo que enterarse de eso

no habia sido nada del otro mundo...

neji: "fuiste muy estúpido sasuke..."

En verdad que habia sido muy estupido, y es que embarazar a una senju era condenarse a muerte

y el muy idiota lo habia echo, pero sin lugar a dudas el problemas mayor de todo eso era itachi,

pues aquel pelinegro no descansaria hasta matar a la senju, y con ella cualquier rastro de aquella

relacion prohibida. El por su lado, cuando se entero que sasuke se habia ido del colegio, y que

casualmente dos senjus tambien, rapidamente lo comprendio todo, y entonces por alguna razon,

por algun motivo sintio que él tambien debia hacerlo...

neji: "vamos itachi..." -penso impaciente- "que estas haciendo?"

Le habia costado seguir los movimientos del uchiha mayor, pero le habia sido imposible seguir las

del menor, y es que al parecer sasuke estaba siendo bastante precavido en todos sus

movimientos, es por eso que ahora, se encontra alli, siguiendo al mayor, el cual no hacia nada por

encubrir su vieje, algo que agradecia de sobremanera. Los primeros dias habian sido los mas

dificiles pues habia tenido que sacar informacion de donde no habia, pero aun asi lo habia

conseguido y a partir de alli todo habia sido mas facil pues solo se limitaba a pisar los talones de

aquel orochimaru...

neji: parece que esta vez consiguio algo...-murmuro en tono sumamente bajo-

El rostro del pelinegro estaba mas serio de lo normal y al parecer le daba indicaciones presisas al

chofer de su carruaje, y es por eso que él deducia que esta vez habia conseguido algo...

neji: "espero que sea asi, esto se esta poniendo demasiado molesto..."

Continuo observando con atencion, como casi siempre lo hacia, y despues de unos pocos minutos

en los que el uchiha mayor simplemente continuo hablando con el chofer, por fin se movia. Vio

como subia al carruaje y entonces rapidamente actuo, bajo del arbol con sumo cuidado y destreza

para no producir ningun ruido, y justo antes de que el carruaje se pusiera en marcha logro saltar

sobre el mismo con suma delicadeza, produciendo un imperceptible ruido...

neji: "bien!" -penso entusiasmado al ver que el chofer ni siquiera volteo-

Nuevamente sentia como el viento chocaba contra su rostro y como su cuerpo se tensaba al tener

que permanecer alli quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Sabia que las circunstancias estaban de su

lado, pues tal vez en otro momento el uchiha mayor se habria percato de su presencia de

inmeditato, pero ahora sabia que el mismo debia estar demasiado aturdido con todo lo que estaba

sucediendo, y es que cualquier en su situacion lo estaria.

Suspiro cansado mientras cerrabas los ojos y recostaba su cabeza en aquel techo, algo le decia que

aquel seria un viaje largo...

Los miro con el ceño fruncido ante el silencio de los tres, es que acaso no sabian con quien

hablaban!? Ya llevaban varios minutos alli y aun no sabian con exactitud que es lo que habia

sucedido...

kaka: y bien? -pregunto nuevamente- estoy esperando que digan algo...

tema: pero que les pasa!? por que no dicen nada!? -cuestiono la pelirrubio alterada-

kaka: temari! -reclamo molesto-

ruy: lo siento kakashi...-hablo por fin el guardia-

La verdad es que en todos esos minutos habia guardado silencio tratando de pensar en como

debia hacer las cosas. Ya le habia fallado una vez a la pelirrosa, y en verdad que no queria volver a

hacerlo pero aun asi, en una situacion como esa, no sabia que era lo correcto y que no, que estaba

bien y que estaba mal...

kaka: ruy por favor habla! -exclamo perdiendo la paciencia-

saso: kakashi! sai reacciono! -aviso el pelirroja que se encontraba detras de ellos-

kaka: como es su estado? -pregunto ladeando el rostro-

saso: son golpes superficiales, eso es todo...-mascullo seriamente-

kaka: temare ayuda a kankuro a controlar a los invitados, yo me encargo aqui! -ordeno

rapidamente-

tema: estas seguro?

kaka: ve de una vez!

tema: claro kakashi! -exclamo obediente y sin mas salio de alli a toda prisa-

kaka: bien, ahora si dime que sucedio?

ruy: los amigos de sakura estuvieron aqui...-exclamo con la mirada gacha-

kaka: los amigos?

ruy: uzumaki y hyuga...-informo seriamente-

sai: tambien uchiha...-susurro el taka que se acercaba hacia ellos con la ayuda de sasori- acaso no

lo notaste ruy? -cuestiono seriamente-

kaka: sai, por fin...-exclamo aliviado- donde esta sakura? quien se la llevo? -pregunto preocupado-

sai: nadie se llevo a sakura kakashi! -informo lleno de odio-

ruy: ella se fue con sus amigos! -solto rapidamente-

sai: ella se fue con el uchiha! -exclamo molesto-

kaka: como que con uchiha!? que esta sucediendo aqui? -pregunto confundido-

saso: sera mejor que digan la verdad por que de lo contrario recibiran el castigo merecido...-

informo viendo a todos los presentes-

Los dos guardias que estaban junto a ruy se removieron inquietos en su lugar. Segundos antes de

que llegaran los cuatro senjus ruy les habia advertido que no dijieran nada, al menos hasta que el

lo considerara oportuno, pero ahora...ahora con la amenza de sasori comenzaban a querer

hablar...

sai: este hombre...-exclamo mirando friamente a ruy- solo esta tratando de encubrirla!

kaka: encubrir que!? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

sai: sakura se fue con sasuke! con sasuke uchiha, no lo entiendes!? -pregunto furioso- nadie la

obligo a hacerlo, se fue por su voluntad, y tanto naruto como hinata ayudaron a que todo

sucediera!

saso: uchiha debio obligarla!

sai: no lo ves? sakura los traiciono! -grito furioso- los traiciono por un orochimaru, abran los ojos

de una vez! -exclamo fuertemente-

kaka: que demonios dices!?

sai: trate de ayudarla kakashi, trate de hacerlo pero ella no me dejo y ahora...-mascullo bajando la

mirada- ahora ya es tarde y lo unico que le espera es su castigo!

saso: ustedes hablen! -ordeno a los guardias-

guar: todo...todo sucedio -comenzo indesiso- como lo dice el taka...-finalizo cerrando los ojos- ni

siquiera nosotros lo entendemos pero fue asi, la chica se fue con el uchiha y no solo eso...

ruy: cierra la boca !

kaka: ruy haz silencio! -ordeno furioso- que mas sucedio!?

guar: ella...bueno ella estaba con él...-exclamo confundido ante sus propias palabras-

sai: lo ves? es asi kakashi! sakura esta con el uchiha!

saso: eso no puede ser!

sai: pero es asi! ellos tambien lo vieron!

guar: ella se beso con el orochimaru, y sus amigos estuvieron alli y no hicieron nada...-continuo

hablando el mismo- yo no entiendo que esta sucediendo aqui...

Ambos senjus, tanto kakashi como sasori, quedaron incredulos, desconcertados, y confundidos

antes lo que escuchaban. Que demonios sucedia alli!?

sai: yo quise ayudarla pero ella lo unico que me decia es que amaba a ese bastardo! -exclamo

furioso-

kaka: no pudo creer esto...-susurro incredulo-

sai: y eso no es lo unico kakashi...-continuo severamente- el hijo...el hijo que espera no es mio, es

de él! -anuncio fuertemente-

Al diablo con todo! Sakura nuevamente lo habia dejado, lo habia dejado por un orochimaru, y sus

ojos habian sido testigos de todo ello. Nuevamente habia destrozado su corazon y ahora él se

encargaria que el suyo tambien se destrozara. Ya nada le importaba, ya era hora de que todos

supieran la verdad de quien era en verdad Sakura Haruno...

saso: eso no puede ser! -exclamo abriendo los ojos de par en par-

sai: es asi...yo solo quise ayudarla...-exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza- asi que ahora hagan

lo que tengan que hacer, y mas si se trata de una traidora como ella...-sentencio de manera

tajante-

Despues de eso el silencio reino en todo el lugar, mientras cada uno de los presentes intentaba

procesar todo lo recientemente sucedido. Algo que jamas creyeron que pasaria estaba pasando, y

ellos...ellos debian tomar cartas en el asunto!

Sentia como el carruaje se movia a una gran velocidad, pues en verdad que ellos tenia prisa por

salir de aquellos sectores senjus lo antes posible. Acurruco su cabeza aun mejor en aquel amplio

pecho y respiro su profundo y calido aroma. La verdad que era una situacion un poco incomoda,

pues sabia que sus amigos, o mejor dicho su amigo pelirrubio tenia su mirada clavada en ella, y

aquello no hacia mas que incomodarla de sobremanera pero aun asi no queria separarse él, ya no

mas...

naru: sakura tienes que decirnos que paso...-exclamo el pelirrubio despues de bastantes minutos-

hina: naruto...-exclamo la ojiperla que tenia a lado-

Despues de haber salido del pueblo, cruzando con una que otro guardia de los cuales se

deshicieron de inmediato, habian logrado llegar nuevamente a su carruaje y una vez en este se

pusieron en camino, no a un pueblo senju, pues alli su entrada seria imposible, sin embargo sabian

donde podrian entrar tranquilamente, y eso era con los normos, alli nadie sospecharia nada ni

mucho menos...

saku: no hay mucho que contar naruto...-susurro sin abrir sus ojos y aun recargada en el pecho del

orochimaru-

El pelinegro bajo la mirada al rostro de la pelirrosa al oirla, sabia que la senju no queria hablar de

eso pero aun asi necesitaban saber algo. Lentamente paso una de sus manos por la cintura de la

chica para atraerla hacia él. La verdad es que jamas habria echo eso frente a aquellos senjus, pero

en esos momentos no tenia la cabeza demasiado fria para pensar en ello, y ahora lo unico que

queria es que la pelirrosa estuviera bien.

sasu: vamos sakura...-exclamo sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de la misma-

saku: no quiero hablar de eso...-susurro apretando la camisa del chico entre sus manos- no

ahora...

naru: pero sakura...

hina: naruto dejala por ahora...-exclamo de manera comprensiva, y es que ella entendia como

debia sentirse su amiga- y tu tambien...-apunto viendo al orochimaru- despues nos dira todo...-

apunto al tiempo que sin poder mas del cansancio apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio-

naru: hinata...-dijo sorprendido-

hina: necesitamos descansar un poco...-murmuro con los ojos cerrados-

El pelirrubio la miro por unos segundos mas, y despues de eso simplemente se quedo callado, sin

decir mas. Despues de eso los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y estaba seguro que tal vez un par de

horas tambien, pero aun asi él no se dormiria y al parecer el orochimaru que tenia al frente

tampoco lo haria. Miro disimuladamente al pelinegro y vio que el mismo aun tenia su brazo

alrededor de su amiga, y su mirada estaba clavada en algun lugar...

naru: no crees que esto quedara asi...-exclamo seriamente-

El ojiceleste era conciente de que ambas senjus estaban completamente dormidas, la pelirrosa lo

habia echo antes que la ojiperla, y el lo habia notado por su respiracion pues la misma se habia

relajado de sobremanera, despues de eso lo habia echo la ojiperla.

sasu: hmp...-exclamo sin mirarlo-

naru: no te perdonare que hayas puesto tus manos en sakura...-mascullo con el ceño fruncido-

sasu: deja de hablar estupideces uzumaki...-bramo molesto-

naru: si no hice nada hasta ahora es por que estaban ellas, pero creeme que no dudare en hacerlo

cuando se me presente la oportunidad...

sasu: pues te estare esperando...-exclamo de manera cortante-

naru: pues espera paciente uchiha...-exclamo desviando la mirada- ya lo deje en claro...-mascullo

seriamente-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño al oirlo...

sasu: entonces ahora dejare en claro algo yo uzumaki...-exclamo friamente y con la mirada fija en

el chico-

Los ojos del pelirubio se posaron el el orochimaru...

sasu: sakura es mia...-informo lentamente- es algo que tendras que aceptar

naru: eso dices tu uchiha...-mascullo entre dientes-

sasu: eso digo y eso es! -exclamo haciendo presion el la cintura de la pelirrosa-

naru: tendra que decirmelo sakura, y entonces tal vez lo crea...-exclamo furioso y sin mas desvio

su mirada para notar como el carruaje dejaba de moverse- que paso? -pregunto al tiempo que se

ponia de pie y delicadamente corria la cabeza de la ojiperla-

El pelinegro se adelanto al pelirrubio y corriendo suavemente a la pelirrosa de entre sus brazos

bajo del carruaje para ver que se hayaban frente a un pueblo, bastante chiquito y dejando mucho

que desear...

naru: es aqui...-aviso el pelirrubio parandose a lado del uchiha-

El pelinegro inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para despertar a la senju, y mientras lo hacia vio

como el pelirrubio hablaba algo con el chofer. La verdad que aquel dilema del chofer habia sido

bastante complicado, pues cabia la posibilidad que sospechara algo, es por eso que le habia tenido

que dar una buena suma de dinero para que no metiera sus narices donde no le correspondia,

ademas de que no sabia que el era un orochimaru...

sasu: sakura...-llamo despacio- ya llegamos sakura...

Vio como la pelirrosa hacia una mueca de quien no quiere despertarse, pero aun asi lentamente y

con algo de pesadez abrio sus hermosos ojos para inmediatamente clavarlos en los de él...

saku: sasuke...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que él no pudo evitar no devolversela-

sasu: ya llegamos, ven...-exclamo extendiendole una mano para ayudar a bajarla de alli-

saku: naruto y hinata? -pregunto aun media dormida al tiempo que bajaba del carruaje y apoyaba

su cabeza en el pecho del chico-

No hizo falta que el pelinegro respondiera pues el ruido de una garganta aclarandose hizo que la

pelirrosa se separara del orochimaru.

saku: naruto...-exclamo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al ver al pelirrubio a tan solo un

metro de ellos-

naru: dormiste bien sakura? -pregunto tratando de ignorar aquella cercania de su amiga con el

orochimaru-

saku: no pude haber dormido mejor...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

naru: y tu hinata? -pregunto cuando vio como la ojiperla salio del carruaje, aun media dormida-

hina: que paso? -exclamo suavemente-

naru: llegamos, ahora debemos buscar algun lugar donde quedarnos para organizar bien que

haremos -dijo seriamente-

sasu: ponte la capucha...-exclamo a la pelirrosa-

La chica lo obedecio de inmediato, pues ahora llevaba consigo una capa, larga y negra, que era la

que habia utilizado anteriormente su amigo pelirrubio, pero el mismo se lo habia dado pues en

verdad ella lo necesitaba mas que él, despues de todo los que mas debian esconderse eran ella y

el orochimaru...

saku. pontela tu tambien...

sasu: lo se -mascullo al tiempo que subia la capucha-

naru: supongo que eso deberia servir en un pueblo normo...-exclamo viendo a ambos-

sasu: no perdamos mas tiempo y vamos de una vez...-exclamo antes de comenzar a caminar, no

sin tomar la mano de la pelirrosa entre la suya-

naru: vamos hinata...-exclamo y al igual que el orochimaru tomo la mano de su novia-

Caminaron en silencio por aquel estrecho sendero, sintiendo el tenso ambiente y el cargado clima,

sin embargo aquello era algo de solo unos minutos pues despues de los mismos ya habian llegado

a la entrada del pueblo normo...

sasu: debemos encontrar un lugar para dormir...

naru: oiga señor! -llamo el pelirrubio a un viejo que pasaba por alli-

x: dime joven...

naru: no sabra de algun lugar donde podamos alojarnos? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

Mientras el ojiceleste hablaba con aquel viejo la pelirrosa bajo la cabeza para que su rostro no

fuera visto, pues aun siendo un pueblo normo debia tener cuidado en eso, al pensar en eso una

sensacion no muy grata se apodero de ella, pues se pregunta cuanto duraria aquella situacion?

cuanto tiempo tendria que esconder lo suyo con el orochimaru? Despues de eso sintio como el

pelinegro hacia presion en su mano y su mirada rapidamente subio hacia el chico, el cual la miraba

con una pequeña sonrisa. Su corazon se acelero y su rostro no pudo evitar devolverle aquella

sonrisa. No tenia que preocuparse mas, despues de todo estando con él todo saldria bien...

naru: gracias señor! -se despidio el pelirrubio- oigan estamos cerca vamos!

Nuevamente comenzaron a caminar pero esta vez el trayecto fue sumamente corto, pues el lugar

estaba a solo unos pocos minutos...

naru: es aqui, vamos...-exclamo al tiempo que entraba a aquella posada-

sasu: "no podia encontrar un lugar mejor..." -penso frustrado y sin mas entro alli-

Ni bien los cuatro jovenes entraron alli, pudieron distinguir que el lugar estaba bastante "poblado"

pues habian bastante mesas en donde estaba hombres borachos, y mujeres bailando por donde

podian...

sasu: bonito lugar...-solto ironicamente-

Despues de eso comenzaron a caminar hacia el señor que atendia aquel lugar y al hacerlo ambos

hombres pudieron notar como las miradas de aquellos borachos se posaban en ellos, o mejor

dicho en ellas, pues aun con aquellas capas las senjus no lograban disimular su feminidad. El

pelinegro rapidamente paso una mano por la cintura de la pelirrosa, y vio que el pelirrubio hacia lo

mismo con la ojiperla.

naru: oiga señor! -llamo el pelirrubio una vez frente al hombre- necesitamos hospedaje...-anuncio

seriamente-

x: pues este es el lugar indicado amigo! -exclamo el señor levantando una botella de cerveza-

cuantos cuartos quiere? -pregunto sacando un par de llaves-

naru: es para los cuatro

x: mmm entonces seran dos...-exclamo el señor al tiempo que le daba dos llaves-

naru: esta bien gracias...-exclamo al tiempo que tomaba las llaves-

x: es arriba joven...-dijo apuntando las escaleras-

Despues de eso los cuatro subieron hacia las habitaciones de arriba y una vez alli el pelirrubio le

dio una llave a hinata y se quedo con la otra...

sasu: que haces? -pregunto el pelinegro entrecerrandos los ojos-

naru: no es obvio? tu y yo dormiremos en un cuarto y ellas en otro...-exclamo seriamente-

sasu: olvidalo -exclamo rapidamente-

naru: eh? -dijo confundido-

sasu: yo con sakura...-informo seriamente-

Ya bastantes dias sin la pelirrosa como para que aquella noche tambien se la sacaran. No se

separaria de ella ni un solo segundos mas, eso estaba decidido.

naru: estas loco? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño- no dejare que duermas con sakura!

sasu: no te estoy preguntando uzumaki, te estoy avisando! -exclamo molesto-

naru: pues yo no...

saku: naruto! -interrumpio la pelirrosa haciendo que el chico se callara de inmediato- yo...bueno

yo...-exclamo un tanto nerviosa- quiero quedarme con sasuke...-informo con las mejillas

sonrojadas y apretando la mano del orochimaru-

El pelinegro sonrio al oirla, y el pelirrubio se quedo callado por bastantes segundos sin poder creer

aun lo que escuchaba. Despues de eso sintio como la ojiperla que tenia detras lo tomaba de la

mano y su mirada se desvio hacia la de ella, para ver como la misma le sonreia con ternura...

hina: naruto dejalo asi...-exclamo suavemente-

Nuevamente fruncio el ceño y sin decir mas extendio su mano con las llaves entre ellas, a lo que el

pelinegro se la saco aun victorioso...

hina: sakura descansa...-exclamo aun sonriendo-

saku: ustedes tambien chicos...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

sasu: vamos...-dijo al tiempo que jalaba a la pelirrosa para una de las habitaciones-

hina: nosotros tambien vamos naruto...-comento la peliazul-

naru: vamos hinata...-exclamo y de repente una pequeña sonrisa sonrisa se formo en su rostro,

despues de eso sin mas se encamino a su cuarto, el cual estaba separado del de su amiga por dos

cuartos de por medio-

El pelinegro jalo impaciente a la pelirrosa hasta el cuarto que les correspondia y una vez frente a

esto abrio la puerta, y una vez dentro lo volvio a cerrar con llave. Despues de eso se dio la vuelta e

inmediatamente sintio como ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

sasu: por fin...-susurro al tiempo que tambien rodeaba a la chica y cerraba sus ojos-

saku: te extrañe tanto sasuke...-murmuro cerrando los ojos al igual que el chico-

sasu: yo a ti sakura...-exclamo con sinceridad- pero ahora... debes decirme que demonios te hizo el

taka? -cuestiono de repente y separando a la chica de él-

Ya demasiado habia aguntado sin saber que habia echo el taka, y ahora necesita hacerlo para

saber si debia matarlo rapido, o lentamente...

saku: no me hizo nada...-murmuro viendolo fijamente a aquellos bonitos ojos negros-

sasu: sakura -advirtio severamente-

saku: no miento sasuke...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que pasaba sus manos

alrededor del cuello del chico- no hubiera dejado que me hiciera nada...

sasu: como logro...? -pregunto inseguro-

saku: el se entero de lo nuestro..-exclamo bajando la mirada- me amenazo con que diria todo a

todos, y yo...

sasu: ese maldito! -gruño furioso- debiste dejar que lo matara!

saku: no sasuke! -exclamo rapidamente- ya no me importa él, ahora...ahora solo estas tu...-

murmuro suavemente- solo tu...-repitio al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al del chico-

El pelinegro la imito,e inmediatamente fundio sus labios con los de ella. Alli, en el cuarto, solos, ya

no tenia por que controlarse, ya no tenia por que sentirse incomodo ante las miradas ajenas, alli,

en el cuarto, podia amarla sin reservas alguna, y ella tambien a él...

saku: como lo hiciste? -murmuro una vez que sus labios se separaron de los de él-

sasu: hmm? -cuestiono hipnotizado ante aquellos ojos-

saku: como...como es que estas con ellos? -pregunto llena de curiosidad-

La verdad es que en todo el viaje se habia estado preguntando ello, aunque claro que la mayor

parte de su atencion esta en él, con él, es por eso que habia preferido dejar todas las preguntas

para despues, pero ahora ya era momento de que el chico se lo dijiera. Sus cuerpos lentamente

comenzaron a dirigirse a la cama, mientras que sus miradas aun seguian clavadas entre si...

saku: estas cansado...-exclamo al ver el rostro del chico-

sasu: tu tambien

saku: no como tu...-murmuro una vez que sintio como llegaban a aquella cama-

Lentamente ambos se recostaron alli, sin romper el contacto fisico que tenian, solo que el

pelinegro se puso a un costado de ella para no aplastarla, a lo que ella inmediatamente giro su

cuerpo para quedar de costado y verlo fijamente. Despues de eso se miraron por un buen tiempo,

sin decir nada, hasta que la mirada de él bajo hacia aquel lugar abultadito de la chica y una de sus

manos fue alli para posarse con suma delicadeza...

sasu: como ha estado? -cuestiono en tono bajo-

La pelirrosa sintio todo su ser estremecer ante aquel acto tan delicado por parte del orochimaru.

Sin esperar mas una de sus manos se posciciono sobre la del chico y su cuerpo se acerco aun mas

al de él...

saku: extrañando a su padre...-murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa-

El pelinegro sonrio de medio lado al escucharla, aun ahora se sorprendia ante el echo de saber, o

de comprender, que alli dentro crecia su hijo, el fruto de su amor con la pelirrosa...

sasu: que te dijieron los senjus? -cuestino subiendo la mirada a los ojos de la pelirrosa-

saku: ellos creen que es hijo de sai, sasuke...-informo tristemente-

sasu: que!? -dijo molesto-

saku: sai se encapricho con eso, dijo que era una forma de ayudarme...-mascullo frunciendo el

ceño-

sasu: tu no necesitas ayuda de ese maldito! -apunto furioso- tu me tienes a mi para eso! -exclamo

severamente-

saku: yo lo se sasuke...-murmuro viendo el frio rostro del orochimaru, mas ella ya estaba

acostumbrada a eso- y contigo me basta y me sobra...

sasu: por supuesto! -exclamo rapidamente-

La pelirrosa sonrio al oirlo, y despues de eso una de sus manos fue a la mejilla del chico para

comenzar a deslizar sus dedos por alli...

saku: como es que naruto esta aqui, contigo? -pregunto interesada-

El pelinegro desvio la mirada al oirla, y es que la verdad hablar de aquel tema no era algo que le

gustase...

sasu: teniamos un mismo objetivo...-comento tratando de no entrar en detalles-

saku: pero...como...? -dijo insegura-

sasu: tu amiga, hyuga, es bastante lista...-apunto seriamente- ella sabia que algo no andaba bien,

me lo dijo...

saku: ella te busco? -pregunto incredula-

sasu: no

saku: entonces...

sasu: yo la busque a ella sakura...-exclamo un tanto incomodo por revelar aquella debilidad- sabia

que algo habia sucedido, y tus amigos eran los unicos que podian ayudarme...

saku: ya veo...-murmuro bajando la mirada, tratando de imaginarse como demonios habian

llegado a aquella union-

La miro fijamente, viendo como trataba de conectar todo lo que le acaba de decir con lo que

estaba sucediendo. Al diablo todo lo que habia pasado, o como habian llegado a esa situacion!

ahora lo unico que a él le interesaba, y le importaba, era el echo de saber que ella por fin estaba

con él.

sasu: deja de pensar en eso...-susurro pasando una mano por su cintura para apegarla

completamente a él-

saku: sasuke...-susurro viendo al orochimaru-

sasu: lo importante es que estas aqui, conmigo...-murmuro al tiempo que reclamaba sus labios-

La pelirrosa le correspondio igual, el orochimaru tenia razon, despues de todo lo unico que

importa alli era que estaba con él, y con sus amigos. Sus manos lentamente se poscicionaron en el

pecho del orochimaru para comenzar a deslizarse por alli hasta llegar al cuello del mismo y

dejarlas descansar alli. Sintio como el chico buscaba profundizar el beso y no se lo impidio, sus

labios se entreabrieron dejando que la lengua del pelinegro penetrara su boca con mucha fuerza, y

un gemido escapo de sus labios...

Sus fuertes brazos apegaron a la chica aun mas contra él, y sus labios se movieron aun con mas

intesidad sobre los de ella, mientras que su lengua ya habia logrado entrar a aquella humeda

cavidad. Una de sus manos comenzo a moverse por al espalda de la chica, subiendo y bajando

lentamente, acariciando toda aquella zona cubierta por unas molestas telas. Sus dientes

delicadamente mordieron el labio inferior de la senju y sintio como la misma intentaba acallar un

pequeño gemido que escapo de sus labios, aquello lo enloquecio.

sasu: te amo...-murmuro inconcientemente una vez que el aroma y la calidez de la chica lograron

embriagarlo completamente-

Sus manos nuevamente se enredaron en aquel pequeño y delicado cuerpo que temblaba y se

estremecia segundo a segundo, mas aun cuando aquellas dos malditas palabras escaparon de sus

labios sin consentimiento alguno, pero aquello ya no importaba, pues despues de todo eso era lo

que sentia por la pelirrosa, y era conciente de que ella lo sabia perfectamente...

Entro al cuarto aun con aquella sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, pues despues de todo no siempre las

cosas eran malas. Por supuesto que no queria que su amiga estuviera en un cuarto a solas con

aquel desgraciado, pero la misma habia dicho que asi lo queria y el ya no podia hacer nada,

nuevamente el orochimaru le ganaba, pero aun asi no todo era malo, pues despues de que la rabia

y la impotencia pasaron se dio cuenta de que estaria con la ojiperla, con su novia...

naru: hinata...

hina: ella estara bien naruto...-exclamo antes de que el chico dijiera algo mas-

naru: si pero aun asi...

hina: ella quiso quedarse con él...-nuevamente interrumpio al chico-

naru: yo, lo se pero aun asi...-mascullo al tiempo que la sonrisa de su rostro desaparecia-

hina: naruto, ya deberias haberte dado cuenta...

naru: esta bien hinata, no digas mas! -esta vez era él quien interrumpia-

hina: naruto solo dale tiempo a sakura y entonces nos explicara como fueron las cosas...-exclamo

sentandose en la amplia cama que habia alli-

naru: tu ya sabes como fueron las cosas...

hina: se algo, no todo...-susurro bajando la mirada-

naru: se que debo tener paciencia hinata pero aun asi todo esto es muy dificil, y cada vez que veo

como el uchiha tiene una mano sobre ella siento una enorme rabia en mi interior -exclamo con el

ceño fruncido mientras que al igual que la ojiperla, se sentaba en la cama-

hina: es cuestion de tiempo, creo que deberemos acostumbrarnos a esto...-susurro de manera

comprensiva-

naru: no creo que haya tiempo de acostumbrarnos hinata, no como estan las cosas...-exclamo con

algo de tristeza-

hina: no digas eso naruto! -reclamo rapidamente- las cosas tienen que salir bien, nosotros

apoyaremos a sakura en todo esto y...

naru: y quien mas? -pregunto con una sonrisa triste- siendo realistas hinata, estamos solos en

esto...

hina: pero aun asi...

naru: no estoy diciendo que bajare los brazos...-interrumpio rapidamante- sakura es mi amiga, es

mas que eso, es que mi hermana y yo no dejare que nada malo le pase

hina: yo tampoco! -exclamo rapidamente-

naru: pero aun asi...no deja de ser complicado...-suspiro resignado-

La ojiperla lo miro por bastante segundos mas despues de eso su mirada reparo en el cuarto en el

cual se encontraban, y entonces recien en ese momento comprendio que habia una sola cama

para ambos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo fuerte y su mirada fue hacia el pelirrubio.

naru: yo dormire en el piso no te preocupes...-dijo el ojiceleste leyendo los pesamientos de la

ojiperla-

hina: n-naruto, si...b-bueno...-tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa-

naru: creo que lo mejor ahora es que descansemos, mañana sin lugar a dudas sera un dia bastante

dificil y debemos mantener la mente en frio...

hina: c-claro...-susurro bajando la mirada-

Despues de decir aquello el pelirrubio se puso de pie y se estiro perezosamente. Ahora que sakura

estaba con ellos, un gran peso de su espalda disminuyo, y sabia que en hinata tambien. La miro

unos momentos y vio como la chica jugaba con sus dedos, algo demasiado comun en ella.

Lentamente se inclino un poco, haciendo que la peliazul levantara el rostro, y entonces le dio un

suave y tierno beso en los labios...

naru: descansa hinata...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Su corazon se acelero al sentir el beso del pelirrubio. Es verdad que no era el primero, y estaba

lejos de serlo pero aun asi siempre sentiria el mismo cosquilleo y la misma emocion que sintio la

primera vez. Sus ojos perlas vieron como el pelirrubio se sentaba en el suelo con pesadez, y noto

enseguida que aquello era estupido, pues aquella cama era bastante amplica para que ambos

durmieron alli...

hina: n-naruto-kun...-llamo apenada- no...no tienes que hacer eso...-susurro casi sin voz-

naru: eh? el que? -pregunto desde el suelo-

hina: es decir...-balbuceo nerviosa- p-podemos...dormir los dos...a-aqui...-exclamo mas que

apenada-

naru: hinata no te preocupes...

hina: lo digo en serio! -exclamo totalmente roja-

El pelirrubio la miro seriamente mas despues de eso se puso de pie, en verdad que hacer aquello

no era necesario, es decir, eran novios y no tenia nada de malo que durmieron en la misma cama.

Al penar en ello una sonrisa se formo en su rostro...

naru: tienes razon hinata...-exclamo rascandose la cabeza con la mano derecha-

La peliazul sonrio nerviosa al escucharlo, y mas aun cuando vio como el pelirrubio se acercaba

hacia ella para despues sentarse en la cama, a lado de ella...

naru: despues de todo somos novios, cierto? -cuestiono orgulloso-

hina: s-si...-tartamudeo nerviosa-

Nuevamente se quedaron sentados alli, sin decir nada, solo sumergidos en sus pensamientos y en

todos los acontecimientos recientemente sucedidos. El pelirrubio miro de reojo a su novia y

despues de eso su mirada se dirigio a la mano de la misma para segundos despues tomarla entre

las suyas...

naru: sabes hinata? -exclamo en tono bojo y acariciando la mano de la ojiperla- no habria podido

echo esto sin ti...-confeso seriamente-

hina: no...no digas eso...-susurro apenada-

naru: hablo en serio, y estoy seguro de que si no hubieras estado no habriamos logrado nada de

esto, al menos yo no lo habria soportado...-exclamo al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en la peliazul-

no sin ti...-exclamo con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa...-

hina: n-naruto...-susurro sorprendida ante aquella hermosas palabras-

El pelirrubio rapidamente inclino el rostro y beso suavemente los labios de la ojiperla, sin soltar su

mano, entrelazando lentamente uno a uno sus dedos. Ella por su lado sintio su corazon

nuevamente acelerarse de sobremanera, y mas aun cuando sintio como el chico se acercaba aun

mas a ella para asi rodearla entre sus brazos. Le correspondio igual, despues de todo ella lo amaba

con la misma fuerza con la que lo hacia él...

naru: hinata...-susurro sobre sus labios-

Nuevamente atrapo los labios de la peliazul entre los suyos, pero esta vez con mas intesidad que

en el beso anterior, con mas intesidad y con mas fuerza. Sus manos se poscicionaron en la delicada

cintura de su novia y sin ser muy concientes de ello ambos se recostaron lentamente. Sus dedos

comenzaron a deslizarse por aquella delicada cintura en un suave tacto que hizo que la peliazul se

estremeciera, y mas aun cuando sintio como el senju bajaba sus labios por su quijada, jamas

habian estado asi y la verdad era que todo ello la ponia sumamente nerviosa...

hina: na...naruto...

El pelirrubio se separo un poco de la ojiperla al oirla, y entonces se maldijo mil veces al darse

cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Rapidamente se separo aun mas, sin llegar a sentarse

pero aun asi a una distancia prudente para no seguir atormentando a su novia...

naru: lo siento hinata...-exclamo apenado- no quise...no quise...-exclamo inseguro-

La ojiperla lo vio sumamente avergonzada, vio como el chico bajaba la mirada, en realidad estaba

arrepentido de haberlo echo, pero ella...ella no. Su cuerpo se estremecio al darse cuenta de sus

pensamientos, pero era la verdad. Lo amaba, ella lo amaba, y él tambien a ella, entonces que le

impedia dar aquel paso? su verguenza, su estupida verguenza. De un momento a otro se sintio

molesta consigo mismo, por sentir eso en vez de sentir otra cosa. Miro largamente al pelirrbuio,

podia confiar en él, lo sabia, y estaba segura que el pelirrubio jamas le haria daño...

naru: de verdad perdoname...-susurro al tiempo que intentaba enderezarse pero las manos de ella

se lo impidieron-

hina: n-no...no te d-disculpes...-balbuce nerviosa- y no te vayas...-añadio con las mejillas rojas-

naru: hinata...-dijo sorprendido-

hina: yo...naruto yo quiero...-exclamo con el corazon a mil-

naru: hinata no lo digas...-interrumpio rapidamente- no tienes que hacer esto si no lo quieres, o no

te sientes lista...-exclamo de manera compresiva y con una sonrisa-

hina: pero yo...-exclamo rapidamente- yo s-si...si q-quiero...-susurro con la voz temblorosa-

naru: hi-hinata...-tartamudeo sorprendido-

hina: y-yo...estoy lista naruto...-exclamo apenada-

Sin esperar mas arrugo la camisa del senju entre sus manos para atraerlo hacia ella y asi unir sus

labios. La verguenza que sentia en esos momento era tal que besarlo era lo mejor para que el

chico dejara de observarla con aquella incredulidad reflejada en los ojos. El no dudo en responder,

tambien lo deseaba y por que no decirlo, tambien lo necesitaba. Nuevamente dejo que su peso

fuera contra ella y la acorralo entre sus brazos...

naru: estas segura? -murmuro una vez que se separo de sus labios-

Estaba sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y la respiracion agitada. Era una imagen perfecta para sus

ojos.

hina: m-mas que nunca...-balbuceo-

Nuevamente volvio a unir sus labios, sintiendo como la felicidad se expandia en su pecho, felicidad

de saber que ella se entregaria a él, solo a él. Una de sus manos lentamente se posiciono en la

cintura de su novia y comenzo a acariciar por alli, por sobre la camisa de la peliazul, pues ambos

aun estaban con el uniforme del colegio. La beso con intensidad, pero yendo lentamente, no

queria apresurar las cosas, queria hacerla sentir bien. Sus labios abandonaron los de ella para

bajar por su quijada y llegar a su delgado cuello. Le dio suaves besos alli, sintiendo como de los

labios de la senju comenzaban a escapar pequeño suspiros, entre mezcla de placer y de nervios.

Volvio a subir, para reclamar nuevamente sus labios y permanecio alli, por bastante tiempo,

acariciando a la chica por sobre aquella telas, mientras que ella tenia ambas manos en su

espalda...

Sentia su cuerpo temblar por los nervios, los nervios y la ansiedad. Nervios por que ella era una

inexperta en eso, y ansiedad por entregarse al hombre que amaba. Sabia que el pelirrubio tendria

consideracion, sabia que le tendria paciencia y todo ello hacia que la confiaza avanzara solo un

poco en su ser, sin embargo la misma parecio desaparecer cuando sintio como el pelirrubio, sin

dejar de besarla, comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa con una lentitud enloquecedora. No abrio

los ojos, no lo hizo por que sabia que si lo hacia el notaria lo nerviosa que estaba, y si lo hacia se

dentendria, pero ella no queria que se detuviera, no lo deseaba, asi que continuo correspondiendo

al beso mientras sentia como él terminaba de desabrochar completamente su camisa...

hina: naruto...-jadeo al sentir como las manos de él se colocaban en su vientre desnudo-

El pelirrubio comenzo a sentir el calor en todo su cuerpo, el amor y la ternura comenzaban a

mezclarse con el deseo, pero aun asi se controlo. Nuevamente beso el cuello de la peliazul, esta

vez con mas exigencia que hace unos momentos pero aun asi de manera calmada. Continuo alli

por un buen rato mas, tratado de sentir aun mas el sabor de su novia, y despues de eso comenzo a

bajar aun mas, y sintio como ella se estremecia. No se detuvo pero si se obligo a hacerlo de

manera mas relajada, y poco a poco comenzo a bajar, pasando entre sus pechos, aun cubiertos

por su sosten, y despues de eso llegando a su vientre...

hina: ah...-escapo un gemido-

Su cara se torno roja y se sintio arder. Aquel sonido que habia escapado de sus labios,

comunmente conocido como gemido, lo habia echo en un acto completamente involuntario y

avergonzante, pero no lo habia podido evitar pues sentir los labios en su vientre era algo

realmente estremecedor. Despues de eso sintio como el pelirrubio volvia a subir y sin esperar mas

le sacaba la camisa completamente, para despues verla fijamente a los ojos. Inmediatamente

cerro los ojos y sus puños se apretaron...

naru: hinata...-llamo el pelirrubio-

hina: n-no...no te detengas por favor...-murmuro suavemente-

Nuevamente la miro por un largo tiempo, y en verdad se dio cuenta de que ella queria que

continuara. Lo habia visto en sus ojos, claro que tambien habia visto la verguenza y la pena, pero

aquello era algo normal, algo a lo que la ojiperla se iria acostumbrando. La deseaba, la deseaba y

la queria con mucha fuerza, asi que sin mas llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de la chica y con

mucha facilidad desabrocho sus sosten. Inmediatamente sintio como el cuerpo de la ojiperla se

tensaba asi que nuevamente la beso para tratar de calmarla, sin embargo mientras lo hacia no se

detuvo en ningun momento y sin mas saco el sosten de alli para lanzarlo quien sabe donde...

hina: naruto...-susurro con los ojos cerrados con fuerza-

naru: shhh...todo esta bien hinata...-murmuro con ternura-

Estaba tan nerviosa, pero aun asi la voz del chico hizo que se calmara, lo habia dicho con tanta

ternura que en verdad creyo que todo esta bien, y asi era! claro que si! y es que en verdad nada

andaba mal alli, nada de nada, por el contrario todo estaba de maravilla por que ambos se amaban

y estaban haciendo algo completamente natural. El pensar en ello hizo que se relajara un poco,

solo un poco. Despues de eso sintio como el chico volvia a bajar y sin previo aviso tomaba uno de

sus pechos entre sus labios. Lo que sintio en ese momento fue realmente abrasador...

hina: naruto! -gimio levemente-

El pelirrubio cerro los ojos mientras degustaba la cima de uno de aquellos presiosos pechos. Eran

tan calidos y exquisitos que se sintio enloquecer, mas aun asi mantuvo la calma, solo por ella.

Termino de degustar ese y rapidamente se dirigio al otro, para darle la misma atencion, y mientras

lo hacia sintio como la peliazul lanzaba pequeños gemidos y como su piel se erizaba una y otra

vez...Nuevamente volvio a subir, una vez que degusto aquellos dos bondadosos montes...

naru: eres hermosa hinata...-susurro atrapando sus temblorosos labios entre los suyos-

"Eres hermosa hinata" su mente se habia quedado estancada en aquella tres palabras.

Realmente...realmente el la veria hermosa? Hubiera continuado pensando en ello pero de repente

sintio como el chico se elevaba un poco y lentamente desabrochaba su camisa. Sus ojos se

abrieron y vieron como poco a poco el pecho del chico quedaba al descubierto. Sus manos

involuntariamente, y con timidez, se posicionaron en los hombros del chico, y con mucha pena y

lentitud comenzaron a bajar aquella tela, quedando asi el torso del chico expuesto...

naru: te amo hinata...-exclamo al tiempo que nuevamente bajaba para hacer chocar sus torsos

desnudos-

hina: tambien te amo naruto...-susurro para despues sentir los labios de él sobre los de ella-

Se mantuvo besandola un tiempo mas, mientras que sus manos aun recorrian los pedazos de piel

de la chica, no solo los de arriba si no que tambien viajaban a sus piernas, suaves y delicadas, mas

despues de un tiempo sabia que aquello debia terminar, y lentamente y sin esperar mas, comenzo

a bajar la pollera de la chica, sin dejar de besarla para lograr entretenerla con ello, y al parecer lo

habia logrado pues la pollera salio del cuerpo de la ojiperla sin ningun reclamo ni mucho menos,

asi que aprovechando la oportunidad de que la senju estaba completamente sumida en aquel

beso, se deshizo rapidamente de sus pantalones, quedando solamente en boxers...

hina: naruto...-jadeo cuando sintio como el miembro del chico rozaba su intimidad-

Recien en ese momento se habia dado cuenta de todo, y entonces sintio las brisas chocar contra

sus piernas desnudas, y su piel chocar contra la piel de las piernas del chico. Sabia que lo ultimo se

avecinaba, y el pensar en ello hizo que se tensara y que los nervios la invadieran, mas los besos de

él lograban calmarla aunque sea un poco. Despues de eso todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta

cuando las manos de su novio se colocaron en sus bragas y comenzaron a bajarlas lentamente. Sus

ojos se cerraron con fuerza, y su corazon se acelero aun mas.

naru: todo va a estar bien hinata...-susurro suavemente-

Vio como las facciones de la chica se relajaban cuando habia dicho eso, asi que sin mas le termino

de sacar las bragas, e inmediatamente sintio el ardor de su cuerpo. No espero mas e hizo lo mismo

con sus boxers, quedando los dos completamente desnudos, listos para el acto final que seria el

broche de oro para todo eso. Estaba nervioso, y aquello era evidente pues su cuerpo temblaba

levemente, pero no estaba nervioso por él, estaba nervioso por ella. Seria mentir si dijiera que la

peliazul era la primera mujer que tomaba, pues no era asi, pero aun asi sin lugar a dudas era la

mas importante, y la unica que en verdad seria para siempre, al menos el lo deseaba asi...

naru: calmate...-murmuro mientras rozaba su miembro con la intimidad de la peliazul-

Se tenso como nunca antes cuando sintio el calido miembro de su novio en su entrada. Sabia que

llegarian a eso, pero aun asi no podia evitar los nervios y la verguenza. Saber que por fin seria

mujer en manos de su amado era algo gratificante, y aquello era lo que le ayudaba a no caer en la

desesperacion...

naru: lo hare lento hinata...-murmuro antes de comenzar a introducirse lentamente en ella-

Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios, mas aun asi no pido que se detenga ni mucho menos.

Ella sabia que la primera vez siempre dolia, por lo que solo debia aguantar un poco. Su respiracion

se volvio entrocortada y despues de eso nuevamente sintio los labios de él sobre los de ella,

mientras que poco a poco, continuaban uniendose lentamente...

naru: hinata...-jadeo una vez que hubo introducido toda su ereccion en la chica-

Sus delicados brazos rodearon el cuerpo de su novio, en busca de apoyo a aquel dolor agudo que

se expandia desde alli hacia todo su cuerpo. Dolia mas de lo que hubiera pensado, y sin poder

evitarlo una diminuta lagrima escapo de sus ojos...

naru: ya pasara hinata...-murmuro tiernamente-

La dicha que sentia en ese momento era incomparable, sentir aquellas calidas pardes virgenes que

lo rodeaban le hacian el ser mas feliz de todo el mundo. Saber que ella solo era de él era lo mejor,

y esperaba que siempre fuera asi...La beso suavemente en los labios, viendo como la chica trataba

de asimilar aquella invasion, y él esperaria, esperaria a que lo hiciera por que queria que aquella

fuera una noche maravillosa, por lo que tendria la paciencia suficiente hasta que la peliazul

estuviera lista...

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando se introdujo lentamente en ella, en aquella humeda y

calida cavidad que hace tiempo no sentia. Un estremecimiento recorrio todo su ser como nunca

antes y un gemido quiso escapar de sus labios, pero él no lo permitio. Lentamente abrio sus ojos y

vio como la pelirrosa tenia la cabeza echada hacia atras, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios

entreabiertos...

saku: sa-sasuke...-jadeo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza-

Cuanto lo habia extrañado, cuanto lo habia deseado, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. Su cabeza se

habia echado hacia atras cuando sintio como la dura ereccion del pelinegro habia penetrado su

intimidad, y lo que sintio en aquel momento habia sido maravilloso. Sintio como él comenzaba a

moverse alli dentro, y sus manos rapidamente buscaron sujetarse de aquella amplia espalda,

atrapandolo completamente con los mismos, haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a escasos

centimetros y que sus respiraciones agitadas chocaran entre si...

saku: ah! -gimio con fuerza cuando sintio como el chico tomaba una de sus piernas para atraerla

mas hacia él-

El orochimaru se movia lentamente sobre ella, en unas estocadas certeras, y profundas pero a un

ritmo suave. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza y de lo unico que era conciente en aquel

momento era del enorme placer que se expandia por su cuerpo al saber que estaba haciendo suya

a la senju, a aquella hermosa pelirrosa que lo enloquecia.

sasu: sakura...-jadeo sin aliento y sintiendo como aquel delicado cuerpo debajo suyo se retorcia de

placer-

Sentia sus suaves pechos chocar contra el suyo, y escuchaba sus dulces gemidos claramente.

Lentamente paso una mano por debajo de la cintura de la pelirrosa mientras que utilizaba su otro

brazo para no aplastar a la chica, pues ahora con aquel vientre debia tener cuidado, y aquello es lo

que estaba haciendo. Hundio su rostro en el cuello de la pelirrosa al tiempo que un ronco gemido

escapaba de sus labios.

saku: sas...sasuke...-volvio a jadear con fuerza-

Las embestidas del chico la estaban enloqueciendo, todo aquello era maravilloso. El chico la

penetraba con delicadeza y suavidad, lo hacia con estocadas lentas pero profundas, y ella sabia

que hacia todo eso por su hijo, no queria provocar ningun daño a aquel pequeño ser. Sus uñas se

incrustaron en la espalda del orochimaru y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de las de

él, sintiendo como entraba y salia de alli, sintiendo como poco a poco era menos conciente de

todo...

saku: ah!

Levanto la cabeza para observar a la senju, mientras que continuaba con las embestidas allí abajo,

separandose y volviendose a unir segundo a segundo, haciendo que ambos jadearan sin aliento.

Bajo sus labios a su quijada, y comenzó a besar aquella zona, ganando la atencion de la chica que

inmediatamente busco sus labios. No se los nego y por el contrario la beso con fuerza y necesidad

mientras continuaban con los movimientos. Sintió como ella comenzaba a estremecerse mas y

mas, y él pudo sentir lo mismo en su cuerpo, que comenzaba a recibir descargas de placer aun mas

intensas, pero aun asi no aumento la velocidad de las embestidas si no que simplemente entro

aun mas en ella, llegando al fondo de todo ello, y solo bastaron un par de embestidas mas para

que ambos llegaran al tan glorioso orgasmo.

sasu: ha! -gruño separando sus labios de los de la pelirrosa y echando la cabeza hacia atras-

saku: sasuke! -gimio fuertemente al tiempo que al igual que el orochimaru su cabeza se iba hacia

atras-

Se derramo completamente en ella, descargando todo de si, y mucho mas. Su cuerpo amenazo

con desplomarse sobre el de ella pero sus manos rapidamente se lo impidieron y mantuvieron una

distancia prudente. Aun embriagado por los espasmos del orgasmo busco los labios de la senju y

los capturo en un beso posesivo, sintiendo todavia como ella continuaba estremeciendo presa del

placer que le brindo solo segundos atras...

Se sintio desfallecer cuando el miembro del chico rompio con su virginidad, habia sido lo mas

doloroso de toda su vida, pero ahora que ya habia pasado un buen tiempo, el dolor comenzaba a

desaparecer, y solo sentia como el calor aumentaba mas y mas en su cuerpo. Sus manos se

encontraban alrededor de la espalda del pelirrubio y sus uñas hacian una fuerte presion alli...

hina: naruto...-llamo como pudo al pelirrubio que besaba con suma delicadeza su cuello-

El pelirrubio lo entendio de inmediato y sin mas subio su cabeza para verla fijamente. Estaba

realmente hermosa con todos sus cabellos alborotados y con el sudro cubriendo su frente. Sin

espera mas atrapo sus labios y al mismo tiempo salio de ella para volver a entrar casi al instante,

con suavidad y ternura. Inmediatamente sus labios se separaron de los de ella para dejar que el

aire llenara sus pulmones y sin mas continuo embistiendo con suavidad...

hina: naruto! -gimio echando la cabeza hacia atras-

De repente el rastro de dolor comenzo a convertirse en placer, puro placer. Sintio algo que jamas

habia sentido, y las sensaciones que recorrian su cuerpo le hacian temblar y vibrar por la intesidad.

Tal vez en otro momento se hubiera avergonzado de sobremanera ante las reacciones de su

cuerpo y los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, pero ahora no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso

por lo que la verguanza habia pasado a un segundo plano...

naru: ah hinata! -exclamo el pelirrubio al sentir aquel delicioso roce de sus intimidades-

Aquello era lo mejor que le podia estar pasando, y en verdad que agradecia una y otra vez que la

peliazul le estuviera regalando su inocencia, lo mas preciado para una mujer, por que a partir de

ahora hinata lo era. Era una mujer con todas las palabras, era su mujer y aquello lo enorgullecia.

Despues de un buen tiempo en el que continuo con aquella sutiles embestidas aumento el ritmo y

la intesidad, ya conciente de que la ojiperla se habia acostumbrado a aquella intromision...

hina: ah! -gimio enterrando aun mas sus uñas en la espalda de su novio-

Las sensaciones de su cuerpo comenzaban a ser mas fuerte y mas seguidas cuando el chico

aumento la intesidad de las estocadas. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su mente se nublo

completamente para dar paso a un fuerte estremecimiento que la dejo sin aliento. Un fuerte

gemido iba a escapar de sus labios cuando sintio que su interior se retorcia con fuerza, mas el

mismo no llego a escapar por que el ojiceleste capturo su boca con la suya y su gemido murio alli.

Sintio como su novia se arqueaba de placer al llegar al orgasmo, y el tambien pronto lo haria.

Sintiendo como todo dentro de él explotaria aumento el ritmo de las embestidas y solo bastaron

tres mas para que su cuerpo tambien se convulsionara. Sin preambulo alguno se derramo en el

interior de la chica, y su gemido murio en los labios de la peliazul...

Sintio la calidez del ojiceleste en sus entreñas y aquello no hizo mas que volver a estremecerla.

Despues de esos sus labios se separaron y pudo sentir la agitada respiracion del senju en su

rostro...

naru: te amo hinata...-susurro el pelirrubio con una pequeña sonrisa cansada en su rostro-

La peliazul sonrio al oirlo mas aun asi sus ojos no se abrian. Estaba cansada, demasiado cansada

ante lo recientemente sucedido, pero sobre todo esta feliz, mas que feliz, por que ahora por fin

era mujer, mujer de él, de su amado pelirrubio.

Se separo lentamente de aquellos brazos, tan fuertes y tan varolines, y se sorprendio al darse

cuenta de que el pelinegro dueño de los mismos no se despertaba, pues recordaba que el

orochimaru siempre sentia cuando ella se levantaba, y entonces rapidamente lo comprendio. En

verdad que el chico debia estar demasiado cansado, ya lo habia notado el dia anterior, y despues

de lo que hicieron debio quedar aun mas exhausto.

saku: sasuke...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Sin perder mas tiempo se puso de pie, mostrando su desnudez, e inmediatamente busco sus

prendas para vestirse, las cuales estaban esparcidas por todo el piso. No tenia por que despertar al

pelinegro, despues de todo aun era demasiado temprano, y el chico deberia querer descansar

mas, pero ella tenia hambre, y por lo tanto iria en busca de su comida...

saku: calmate haku...-murmuro tocando su vientre y sintiendo como el hambre comenzaba a

apoderarse de ella- ya ire en busca de algo de comer...-comento una vez que termino de ponerse

su vestido-

Sin perder mas tiempo y echandole una ultima mirada al orochimaru, se encamino hacia la salida y

abrio la puerta con sumo cuidado para despues salir de allo. Ni bien salio, sintio como otra puerta

se cerraba a tan solo unos metros de alli y entones diviso a su amiga...

saku: hinata...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la ojiperla-

hina: sakura, que haces tan temprano? -pregunto la chica tambien con una sonrisa-

saku: es que tengo hambre...-comento tranquilamente- tenemos hambre...-se corrigio

rapidamente-

hina: ya veo, pues la verdad es que yo tambien...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa- y...y uchiha? -

cuestiono viendo la puerta de detras de la chica-

saku: s-sasuke aun esta dormido...-comento con las mejillas sonrojadas al recordar la noche

anterior- y...y naruto?

hina: el...el t-tambien esta d-dormido...-tartamudeo bajando la mirada y con las mejillas rojas-

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, cada una metida en los sucesos de la noche anterior, y sintiendo

como sus corazones se aceleraban...

saku: hinata vamos? -pregunto despues de varios segundos-

hina: c-claro...-exclamo volviendo a sonreir-

Despues de eso ambas bajaron para pedir algo de comer en aquel lugar, y la verdad es que la

comida no era le mejor del mundo, como era de esperarse, pero aun asi era comida y ambas

comieron con gusto...

saku: deberias ponerte la capucha hinata...-murmuro la pelirrosa viendo a todos lados-

hina: no te preocupes que yo no soy la importante aqui...-exclamo al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo

de agua- ademas se veria raro que las dos estemos tan tapadas...

saku: si, creo que tienes razon...-exclamo viendo ya como un par de ojos se posaban en ella y su

atuendo-

Despues de eso sintio como la puerta se abria detras de ella pero no dio importancia a ello,

despues de todo aquel era un lugar publico. Llevo una nueva cucharada de aquella sopa a su boca

y poso su mirada en su amiga dispuesta a preguntarle algo, pero se quedo callada al ver en el

rostro de terror que tenia su amiga...

saku: hinata...-dijo confundida y ya sintiendo como su corazon se aceleraba al ver que su amiga

veia algo detras de ella-

Aquella sensacion...

ita: vaya...vaya...-su corazon se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz- si hyuga esta aqui deberia suponer

que tu eres sakura, cierto? -pregunto el pelinegro con una media sonrisa de lado.

La cuchara de su mano cayo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y pronto sintio como todos se

quedaban en silencio...

ita: sakura haruno...-pronuncio lentamente-

saku: i-itachi! -exclamo al tiempo que se ponia de pie y volteaba el rostro-

Pero no entonces no pudo hacer nada mas, y solo logro divisar como la mano de aquel sujeto ya

estaba alli, a escasos centimetros de su rostro. Todo se volvio lento en aquel momento, y solo

pudo atinar a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el final llegara de una buena vez...

Haku, lo siento...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	25. Capitulo 80:adios orochimaru

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 80: adios orochimaru...

La cuchara de su mano cayo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y pronto sintio como todos se

quedaban en silencio...

ita: sakura haruno...-pronuncio lentamente-

saku: i-itachi! -exclamo al tiempo que se ponia de pie y volteaba el rostro-

Pero entonces no pudo hacer nada mas, y solo logro divisar como la mano de aquel sujeto ya

estaba alli, a escasos centimetros de su rostro. Todo se volvio lento en aquel momento, y solo

pudo atinar a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el final llegara de una buena vez...

Haku, lo siento...

Negro, negro y mas negro, sin ningun ruido ni nada por el estilo. El silencio era abrumador y sus

ojos cerrados con fuerza agregaban la oscuridad a aquel momento. Solo espero y espero,

probablemente no habia pasado ni dos segundos pero ella sintio que llevaba en aquella negrura ya

varios minutos, solo escuchando el latido de su corazon, acelerado y temeroso.

hina: sakura! -escucho la voz de la ojimiel y despues un fuerte ruido-

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, como si su nombre en la boca de su amiga hubiera echo que todo

su ser reaccionara. Al principio solo logro distinguir negro, otra vez, pero esta vez se dio cuenta de

que aquel negro pertencia a la capa de alguien, alguien que estaba delante de ella, entre su

cuerpo y el de...itachi! Retrocedio de inmediato, con las piernas temblorosas y todo sumamente

confuso, hasta que choco con una silla y cayo sentada al suelo...

hina: sakura! -volvio a gritar su amiga al tiempo que se acercaba a ella-

ita: pero que demonios significa eso!? -escucho la voz del pelinegro a solo unos dos metro de ella-

Entonces agudizo la mirada, y los sentidos, y observo mejor a la persona que se habia interpuesto

entre ella e itachi. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido y desconcertados al ver alli a Neji...Neji Hyuga.

saku: t-tu...-tartamudeo desconcertada-

ita: neji que estas haciendo!? -pregunto furioso-

neji: itachi yo...-exclamo aun confundido por sus mismas acciones-

Tenia entre sus dos manos, la mano del uchiha mayor, la cual estaba cargada de energia y con un

solo destino: la impura, entonces ¿por que demonios se habia interpuesto entre aquel ataque y la

pelirrosa? De echo hubiera pensado ello con suma paciencia y tiempo, pero no tenia ni lo uno ni lo

otro, esta alli, con solo segundos para encontrar la respuesta a aquella estupida pregunta que se

hacia por su estupida y lanzada accion.

ita: deja de interferir! -gruño molesto y sin mas se deshizo del agarre del ojiperla-

neji: espera itachi! -exclamo retrocediendo dos pasos- p-primero...tendriamos que...-tartamudeo

aun confundido- ¿donde esta sasuke? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

ita: y crees que me importa! -mascullo furioso y sin mas dio dos pasos hacia delante-

Se quedo estatico en su lugar mientra veia como el pelinegro lo fulminaba con la mirada, mas

despues de eso la mirada del mismo se desvio y se fijo en algo mucho mas interesante que él.

Lentamente y con algo de cautela siguio la mirada del uchiha y entonces dio con la pelirrosa, tirada

en el suelo, pero aun asi su mirada continuo el recorrido, el que habia realizado itachi, y entonces

se detuvo en el vientre de la senju. La capa se habia corrido para ambos lados, dejando al

descubierto un delicada tela verde, la cual se encontraba abultadita debido al embarazo.

neji: ''que? cuanto...cuanto tiempo tiene?'' -penso sorprendido ante aquel descubrimiento-

Nuevamente volvio a girar el rostro, esta vez para ver al pelinegro que tenia delante, y entonces

vio como los ojos del mismo llameaban con un fuego interno, estaban rojos, verdaderamente

rojos. Se estremecio de sobremanera y un escalosfrio recorrio su espalda. Estaba en problemas, y

lo peor de todo, y lo mas ridiculo, es que el motivo era la impura...

neji: ''maldicion! no debi...no debi interferir...'' -penso apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos con

fuerza-

El viaje hasta aquel pueblo habia sido tan largo como lo habia previsto, tanto asi, que cuando

llegaron sintio todo su cuerpo entumecido por estar quieto tantas horas pero aun asi fue rapido y

antes de que itachi saliera de dentro el carruje bajo sigilosamente por el otro lado y se oculto alli.

ita: espera aqui que esto sera rapido -escucho la orden del uchiha hacia el chofer-

Despues de eso simplemente sintio sus pasos alejandose rapidamente de alli. Camino despacio

hacia el otro lado, procurando que aquel chofer no notara su presencia, y una vez alli pudo

distinguir frente a él a un pueblo senju. No sabia cual era, pero debia ser uno importante pues su

aspecto era mas llamativo que los demas. Otra cosa que noto fue que alli abajo, pues el pueblo se

encontraba entre montes, habia mucho movimiento, demasiado, y aquello le dejo claro que debia

estar sucediendo algo de mucho importancia...

neji: que estara pasando...-murmuro para si mismo y sin despegar la mirada de alli-

Despues de eso decidio que era mejor quedarse quieto y esperar, aunque aquello era lo peor,

pues la ansiedad y los nervios le jugaban demasiado en contra ¿Por que hacia eso? Ahi estaba otra

vez aquella pregunta que se habia echo desde el dia que habia abandonado el colegio. En un

primer momento trato de convencerse de que lo habia para no perderse de nada, para estar al

tanto de todo aquel asunto que implicaba las raices de su clan, pero despues se dio cuenta de que

no era solo eso, aunque aun ahora no estaba demasiado decidido de por que lo habia...

neji: ''espero que no tarde mucho...''

Cerro los ojos y dio un silencioso suspiro de frustracion. Era por ella, era por culpa de ella...de

tenten. Sintio que algo punzante inundaba su pecho al pensar en ello. Tenten. Sasuke y él tenian

algo en comun, aunque al principio no lo habia querido ver. Jamas le agrado sasuke, y siempre

tuvo envidia de él, pero aquello que tenian en comun era tan grande, para él, que sentia que aquel

asunto del pelinegro tambien lo implicaba a él, aunque claro que aquello no era asi pero sin

embargo...

neji: ''maldicion!'' -penso frustrado al darse cuenta de que nuevamente pensaba en ello-

Bien, aun asi sabia que aquello era verdad. El habia estado con tenten, una senju, y aunque habia

intentado de una y otra manera que la ojimiel no se metiera en su vida, mas de lo que debia, aun

asi ello lo habia echo y él la maldijo una y otra vez por eso...Y ahora estaba sasuke, sasuke y

sakura, sasuke y la senju, igual como le habia sucedido a él. Ambos pasaron por la misma

situacion, y el pelinegro aun la pasaba, y ahora...ahora nuevamente llegaba a aquel punto en que

odiaba con todo su ser al orochimaru, por que aquel pelinegro peleaba por ella, por la impura, por

que la estaba defendiendo, estaba arriesgando todo por ella, él lo sabia...sabia que el uchiha

menor se habia enamorado de la pelirrosa, hacia mucho tiempo lo sabia pero habia dejado que

aquel asunto fluyera tranquilamente...

Y él...él que habia echo? Nada. No habia echo absolutamente nada de nada, habia dejado que su

ambicion, su orgullo y su odio no lo dejaran ver con claridad, pero ¿a quien le importaba eso

ahora? Tenten ya no estaba con él, nunca mas lo estaria, y pensar en ello hacia nuevamente que

aquel dolor que sintio hace tanto apareceria en su pecho con una fuerza incontenible. Sasuke y él,

dos orochimarus, sakura y tenten, dos senjus...

El y tenten, un orochimaru y una senju...

Sasuke y sakura, un orochimaru y una senju...

Eran lo mismo, ambos eran lo mismo!

ita: maldita sea! -grito viendo aun a la pelirrosa, o mejor dicho al vientre de la pelirrosa-

El ojiperla reacciono de inmediato y nuevamente vio a su alrededor, o mejor dicho a su frente, en

donde estaba el orochimaru. Sacudio la cabeza para alejar aquello recuerdos de alli, y

concentrarse en el presente.

ita: te matare maldita impura! -exclamo mas que alterado-

x: oye, oye amigo! -exclamo uno de los normos que estaba alli- a una mujer no se le pega ni mucho

menos -mascullo con el ceño fruncido-

Despues de eso varios hombres de alli comenzaron a pararse, al parecer ajenos a con quien se

enfrentaban, o que era lo que sucedia alli.

x: y mas si esta embarazada...-mascullo el otro-

Sus ojos jades veian con terror todo lo que sucedia. Se habia quedado paralizada en cuanto cayo al

suelo, y al parecer su amiga ojiperla tambien, pues solo se encontraba arodillada a su lado,

observando todo igual de aturdida que ella. Su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba como nunca antes lo

habia echo, y aunque su mente le gritaba una y otra vez que se pusiera de pie no podia hacerlo,

era un sensacion un tanto familiar...

saku: h-hinata...-balbuceo despues de unos pocos y casi inexistente segundos-

¿Como demonios habia llegado alli itachi? ¿Que hacia neji alli? y lo mas importante ¿que harian

ahora? Sus ojos jades se cristalizaron y su mente se recrimino una y otra vez por la manera tan

estupida en como se habian comportado. No debieron haberse quedado toda lo noche alli, es por

eso que él los habia encontrado, mientras ellos dormian placiadamente, despreocupados por el

mañana, itachi habia aprovechado todas aquellas horas y minutos para encontrarlos, para

encontrarlos y matarlos, al menos a ella.

x: vamos chicos!

El grito de uno de los tantos hombres que estaban alli, hizo que reaccionara. Llevo una de sus

manos a su vientre, para proteger aquella parte de esa mirada tan terrorifica que estaba

observando con dentencion alli y despues de eso el caos. Dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre el

pelinegro, intentando clavar sus duros puños en aquel hombre que no aparentaba fuerza fisica

alguna, pero en el segundo siguiente la sangre embarro las mesas y sillas mas cercanas, e incluso

algo les salpico a ellas.

saku: sasuke...-susurro aterrada al ver aquella escena, la cual era seguida por otras similares-

sasuke! -grito en tono elevado mientras que torpemente se ponia de pie-

hina: naruto! -grito la ojiperla en el mismo tono, y al igual que la pelirrosa se puso de pie- naruto!

saku: sasuke! sasuke! -llamo aterrada al tiempo que con pasos temblorosos retrocedia de alli junto

a su amiga-

La tomo de la mano al tiempo que las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y el lugar se teñia de

rojo sangre, sangre de normos.

Se removio en la cama con pesadez. No queria despertar, claro que no. Se encontraba demasiado

cansado, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, todo aquel viaje desde el colegio a pueblo y pueblo habian

acabado con todas sus fuerzas, ademas no habia sido solo el cansancio fisico, tambien estaba el

echo de que su mente habia pensado una y otra vez en la senju. La preocupacion y el estres habian

sido sus peores enemigo...

Sasuke!

Nuevamente se removio inquieto y una de sus manos se estiro hacia un costado para localizar a la

senju, sin embargo no lo hizo. Sintio ruidos, fuertes rudios y hasta tal vez gritos...¿que estaba

sucediendo?

Sasuke! Sasuke!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y su cuerpo se sento de inmediato en la cama. Su mirada

inmediatamente miro a su costado y despues rapidamente recorrio la habitacion en la que se

encontraba, aun algo aturdido, pero aun asi, buscando a la senju sin embargoo no la vio.

Sasuke!

Otro grito, era...era sakura! Se puso de pie de inmediato, y lo hizo con tanta prisa que cuando toco

el suelo sintio que le mismo se movia con fuerza, mas se deshizo de aquella sensacion al instante y

sin esperar mas se puso sus pantalones a todo prisa, y despues salio de alli sin siquiera reparar en

sus fachas.

sasu: sakura! -exclamo al tiempo que salia de la habitacion-

Ahora que ya estaba mas despierto podia sentir claramente los ruidos de abajo, los gritos y la voz

de sakura. Su corazon se acelero y la angustia se apodero de él mientras corria a las escaleras.

naru: uchiha! -su mirada subio de inmedito al ver a un pelirrubio salir de una de las habitaciones,

en las mismas condiciones que él, solo con pantalones-

Ignoro aquello y se apresuro hacia las escaleras, al igual que el senju, entonces ambos abrieron los

ojos de la impresion al ver lo que habia alli. El bar de alli abajo estaba cubierto de sangre, y

muchos cuerpos se encontraban dispersos por alli, habia una pelea, una terrible pelea.

naru: hinata, sakura! -exclamo el pelirrubio que tenia a lado al tiempo que bajaba corriendo las

escaleras-

Reacciono de inmediato y logro distinguir a la pelirrosa junto a su amiga en una de las esquinas del

piso de abajo. No espero mas, y sin perder tiempo por las escaleras, salto desde alli al suelo en un

agil movimiento.

sasu: sakura! -exclamo una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo-

saku: s-sasuke! -chillo la chica y sin mas corrio hacia el, igual que él hacia ella-

La abrazo con fuerza y sintio su cuerpo temblar entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza.

saku: i...itachi esta aqui...-balbuceo la pelirrosa aun aterrada-

Todo su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato y su corazon se acelero, entonces ni bien la chica termino

de decir aquella frase su cabeza se giro y sus ojos chocaron con los rojos de su hermano. Estaba a

solo unos metros de él y sin embargo recien ahora lo veia, y las razones eran obvias, y eso era que

solo se habia preocupado por la pelirrosa que tenia entre sus brazos...

sasu: itachi...-susurro entre aterrado y sorprendido-

¿Como demonios habia logrado encontrarlos? En un principio creyo que podria ser una pesadilla

pero al segundos siguiente se dio cuenta de que no. Itachi estaba alli, y él sabia cuales eran las

razones. Apreto con mas fuerza el cuerpo de la senju y en ningun momento despego la mirada de

el orochimaru.

neji: sasuke...

Su negra mirada inmediatamente se dirigio al dueño de aquella voz, pues la habia reconocido, y si,

efectivamente se trataba de neji. Lo miro mas que confundido, sin embargo no duro mucho alli

pues nuevamente sus ojos se posaron en los de su hermano. El ruido que hasta hace poco habia

sentido se convirtio en silencio, nadie decia nada, nadie se movio. Echo una rapida ojeada a su

alrededor y vio alli a varios normos muertos, heridos, o simplemente paralizados y quietos en sus

lugares.

ita: sasuke...-susurro el pelinegro-

Nuevamente centro la atencion en su hermano, y vio que estaba cubierto de sangre, al parecer y

como era obvio el era el responsable de todo aquel caos. No espero mas, las cosas estaban

demasiado claras para seguir pensandolo, asi que inmediatamente se separo de la pelirrosa y la

llevo hacia atras, protegiendola con su cuerpo de su hermano.

saku: sas...sasuke...-murmuro sin soltar el brazo del chico-

ita: que escena tan patetica estoy teniendo que presenciar...-mascullo con el ceño fruncido-

No dijo nada, pues su mente aun estaba buscando salidas a aquel terrible problema. No solo

estaba itachi, aquello ya significa un gran problema, si no tambien neji, y él...él solo contaba con el

pelirrubio, que no seria de mucha ayuda, y nadie mas, aparte de que tenia que sacar a sakura de

alli como sea. Apreto los puños y sus ojos inmediatamente se tornaron rojos, debia estar atento a

cualquier movimiento que se produjera alli.

sasu: ¿que haces aqui? -mascullo entre dientes, aunque claro que ya conocia la respuesta-

El uchiha mayor fruncio el ceño y su mirada inmediatamente se dirigio a la senju que estaba detras

de su hermano. El odio y la rabia se vieron reflejados en sus ojos y aquello hizo que el cuerpo de la

pelirrosa se estremeciera de sobremanera.

ita: vine a darle una visita a mi futuro sobrino sasuke...-exclamo sarcasticamente, aunque su tono

no dejaba de ser molesto-

sasu: vete de aqui itachi...-mascullo con el ceño fruncido-

Vio como itachi cerraba los ojos por unos momentos y despues nuevamente vio como sus ojos se

clavaban en la senju, o mejor dicho en el vientre de la senju, donde crecia su hijo. Se interpuso aun

mas entre la mirada del pelinegro y la senju.

ita: ¿como pudiste caer tan bajo sasuke? -pregunto en tono elevado- ¿¡como llegaste a esto!? -

pregunto apuntando el vientre de la senju con una mueca de total desagrado-

La furia crecio aun mas en su interior al ver la manera despectiva en la que aquel orochimaru

hablaba sobre sakura y su hijo.

sasu: no es tu problemas...-musito entre dientes-

ita: que no es mi problema, dices!? -pregunto ya cansado de todo esa charla- maldito estupido!

pusiste al clan en una situacion de total verguenza al involuncrarte con la sucia impura!

naru: no la llames asi bastardo! -rugio el pelirrubio que tenia detras, el cual a proposito tenia a

cierta ojiperla entre sus manos-

ita: tu cierra la boca senju! -exclamo sin apartar su mirada del pelinegro- esto se terminara aqui

sasuke, y no solo me refiero a la impura y al bastardo que tienen en su vientre...-dijo haciendo

que todo su cuerpo se tensara- si no que tambien me refiero a ti!

Solto una maldicion por lo bajo y ni bien lo hizo sintio como el pelirrubio que tenia detras, se

colocaba a su lado, aquello no hizo mas que hacerle notar que alli habria una pelea. Desvio la

mirada a los ojos del senju y vio la terminacion en los mismos. No habia tiempo de peleas

estupidas entre ellos, ahora que las cosas estaban asi debian dejar sus diferencias para otros

momentos. Debian pelear juntos.

sasu: ''mierda!''

Despues de eso sintio como su mano era presionada por algo, y entonces ladeo el rostro para

encontrarse con el rostro de la senju. Sintio una opresion en su pecho al ver la mueca de miedo y

angustia que recorria el rostro de la chica, pero trato de alejar todas aquella sensaciones.

Lentamente se deshizo del agarre de la pelirrosa, aunque la misma no queria soltarlo, y despues

de eso le indico con la mirada que fuera con la ojiperla que estaba a unos pasos de ello.

saku: sasuke...-murmuro mientras nuevamente tomaba la mano del chico-

sasu: sakura retrocede...-ordeno sin vacilar-

La pelirrosa no se movio.

sasu: hazlo! -volvio a ordenar al tiempo que soltaba de su agarre, nuevamente-

hina: sakura...-llamo la ojiperla que estaba estatica en su lugar-

ita: siento interrumpir esta repugnante charla, pero nadie saldra de aqui! -gruño el pelinegro

furioso-

Sin esperar mas, y en solo un segundo, empujo a la pelirrosa hacia atras y entonces comenzo la

batalla. Vio como su hermano corria hacia ellos y lo imito de inmediato. La marca de su cuello

brillo con fuerza y uno de sus puños intento dar al rostro de su hermano pero el mismo lo detuvo

con facilidad.

ita: tan estupido como siempre sasuke...-exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Vio como el orochimaru rapidamente llevaba una de sus manos hacia abajo y entonces retrocedio

de inmediato, pero aun asi no fue lo suficientemente rapido y la punta del kunai, el cual acaba de

sacar su hermano, le corto parte de la mejilla. Se maldijo una y otra vez mientras retrocedia. No

tenia armas para defenderse, y ahora con lo unico que contaba era con sus puños.

ita: sucia impura te matare! -gruño el pelinegro al tiempo que nuevamente corria hacia la

pelirrosa-

Nuevamente se interpuso en su camino, pero esta vez su mano fue la que resulto herida, pues

tuvo que rodear un kunai con la misma.

naru: bastardo! -grito el pelirrubio al tiempo que saltaba entre los dos uchiha e intentaba darle

una patada al mayor-

ita: no interfieras senju! -exclamo tomando el pie extendido del chico para despues de eso lanzarlo

contra una de las mesas-

hina: naruto! -exclamo aterrada mientras apretaba la mano de la ojijade que tenia a lado-

El uchiha mayor vio satisfecho al pelirrubio tirado en el suelo, pero inmediatamente su atencion

volvio a centrarse en la de su hermano menor, pues pudo sentir que el mismo corria hacia el.

Retrocedio inmediatamente al ver que el puño del chico estaba cargado de energia, de la cual

desprendian pequeños rayos electricos, y cuando lo tuvo a solo unos pocos centimetros lo tomo

velozmente de la muñeca para desviar su ataque, sin embargo inmediatamente sintio el pie del

pelinegro en sus costillas. Su cuerpo salio expulsado, y al igual que el pelirrubio hacia unos

instantes, choco contra una de las mesas partiendolas por la mitad.

sasu: uzumaki levantate! -exclamo furioso y viendo como su hermano se ponia de pie de

inmediato-

Observo como el uchiha llevaba una de sus manos a la parte en la cual le habia golpeado, espera

aunque sea haberle roto una costilla. Despues de eso nuevamente echo una ojeada a todo el

lugar. Sakura y la ojiperla estaba a varios metros de ellos, pero aun asi no se movian y aquello

comenzaba a desesperarlo, despues de eso vio al pelirrubio que comenzaba a ponerse de pie con

algo de dificultar, despues a neji, el cual se mantenia al margen de la pelea, y rogaba que se

mantuviera asi hasta el final pues en verdad no podria con ambos a la vez, y despues nuevamente

en su hermano.

ita: mejoraste mucho sasuke...-mascullo el pelinegro al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por

su boca, de la cual salia algo de sangre-

El uchiha menor fruncio el ceño e inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre su hermano. Ambos tenian

las manos cargadas de energia, y entre ambos se lanzaban golpes, que detenian o simplemente

soportaban el dolor de los mismos. Itachi era fuerte, lo sabia, siempre lo supo pero aun asi ahora

no podia dejarse vencer. No estaba peleando por él, no, claro que no, estaba peleando por la

pelirrosa, por ella y por su hijo, y aquello le daba fuerzas de donde no tenia. Sabia que si caia ellos

moririan y aquello no era opcion.

naru: uchiha...-escucho al pelirrubio y entonces inmediatamente se corrio para dejarle campo

libre-

El uchiha mayor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el puño cargado de energia del pelirrubio se

estrello contra su rostro con fuerza. Nuevamente se vio obligado a retroceder y vio a ambos

jovenes que tenia delante de él. Al parecer el trabajo en equipo comenzaba a funcionarles y

aquello era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

ita: unido con un senju, en verdad que ya no te reconozco sasuke...-mascullo y nuevamente se

abalanzo contra ambos jovenes-

Sus ojos rojos intentaban atrapar los de su hermano pero aquello era imposible, él no dejaba

hacerlo. No tenia opcion y sabia que aquella batalla seria cuerpo a cuerpo, sus ojos no le servian

de nada cuando se enfretaba con alguien que ya los poseia. Sintio el kunai del orochimaru rozar,

otra vez, su pecho, y esta vez logro hacer un pequeño tajo. Nuevamente maldijo por lo bajo, pues

sabia que el pelirrubio tampoco tenia armas y es que ambos habian salido disparados de sus

cuartos y con lo unico que contaban era con sus pantalones.

saku: sasuke! -escucho el grito aterrado de la pelirrosa-

Rapidamente reacciono y entonces noto como todo su torso desnudo se cubria de sangre,

producto del corte que recibio alli. No sentia dolor, no tenia tiempo para hacerlo, pero aun asi

sentia la molestia de la sangre escurriendose por alli. Nuevamente recibio un corte, esta vez en su

antebrazo, y nuevamente tuvo que dar dos pasos atras mientras que esta vez, el pelirrubio salia

contra el orochimaru.

neji: sasuke...-escucho que lo llamaba el pelimarron-

No, aun no! Rapidamente se giro hacia el ojiperla, creyendo que el mismo ya iba a incluirse en la

batalla y aquello seria desastrozo, sin embargo cuando lo hizo se sorprendio al ver que el chico le

tiraba algo. No supo si retroceder, pues no sabia que era, o si tomarlo, pero finalmente, y en un

acto de reflejo su mano rapidamente tomo lo lanzado y entonces quedo totalmente sorprendido.

neji: parece que lo necesitas...-musito el chico-

El pelinegro aun estaba sorprendido, pues entre sus manos tenia dos kunais ¿acaso neji lo estaba

ayudando? Sacudio la cabeza para alejar aquella pregunta, no tenia tiempo para eso, asi que sin

mas apreto el kunai entre su mano derecha y el otro lo dejo en la izquierda. Sin decir nada corrio

nuevamente hacia su hermano.

sasu: uzumaki! -grito y una vez que vio que tenia su atencion le lanzo un kunai-

Con un kunai tenia que ser suficiente, mas que suficiente. Sabia que dos hubiera estado mejor

pero tambien era conciente de que el senju que pelaba junto a el tambien lo necesitaba pues él no

era el unico que estaba cubierto de sangre, aquel pelirrubio tambien lo estaba.

naru: perfecto...-mascullo tomando firmemente el kunai lanzado-

Nuevamente corrio hacia su hermano, y junto a él tambien lo hizo el pelirrubio. La pelea no era

para nada favorable para ellos, lo sabia y sabia que el senju tambien era conciente de eso... El

lugar nuevamente se lleno de ruidos, pero esta vez metalicos, pues chocaban kunais contra kunais,

orochimaru contra orochimaru, orochimar contra senju...

Ninguno se detuvo, todos continuaban poniendo lo mejor de si.

El pelinegro era conciente de que no debia dejarse vencer...

No debia hacerlo, no podia hacerlo!

Trago en seco cuando vio entrar a aquellos tres hombres. No se esperaba eso, ninguno de ellos se

esperaba eso, claro eso fue hace solo varios minutos cuando aquel taka les informo de sus actos, y

entonces se vinieron venir la tormenta.

kaka: pein...-saludo respetuosamente una vez que estuvo delante del pelinaranja- konan, y

jiraiya...-continuo en el mismo tono-

Los otros dos que estaban junto a él, hicieron las mismas reverencias, y aunque intentaron que no

se notara, aun asi los nervios los tenian a flor de piel.

pein: expliquense cuatro senjus! -ordeno en tono firme y decidido-

kaka: bueno, en realidad no hay mucho que explicar...-comenzo seriamente-

jirai: las noticias que nos dio el taka no son algo que tendriamos que pasar desapercibido...-

exclamo el peliblanco-

Jiraiya era otro miembro de la ''orden'', era el que le seguia en liderazco a pein y por supuesto que

tambien era alguien sumamente fuerte. Tenia el pelo blanco, largo y con terminaciones en punta.

Sus ojos eran negros y tenian dos marcas rojas a los costados de la cara.

saso: jiraiya sabemos eso...-empezo en el mismo tono de respeto- lo que nosotros queremos decir

es que estamos igual que ustedes...

tema: no hay informacion que podamos brianda -continuo nerviosa-

konan: a que se refieren? -pregunto entrecerrandos los ojos-

kaka: lo que queremos decir...-exclamo nervioso- es que no sabemos mas que ustedes...

Despues de decir eso vio como aquello miembros de la ''orden'' permanecian en silencio, como

mediatando las palabras que acaban de escuchar...

pein: quieren decir que no saben nada? -cuestiono molesto-

kaka: exactamente eso...-exclamo tratando de sonar firme-

Esa era la verdad, y aunque desearia saber algo mas, no lo hacia. Mentirles a ellos seria algo inutil,

por lo que en verdad no tenian mas salida que aquella: decir la verdad y atenerse a las

consecuencias.

pein: mira kakashi esto es un asunto serio, sabes perfectamente que las involucraciones entre

miembros de ditintos clanes es algo que se castiga severamente...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

mas que severamente, ahora bien sai, del clan taka, nos mando una carta diciendonos que aquella

involucracion habia sucedido, no es asi?

El peligris trago en seco.

kaka: asi es pein

pein: y que nada mas y nada menos que entre un orochimaru y una senju, dime si estoy

equivocado kakashi...

kaka: no lo estas pein...-exclamo seriamente-

pein: bien, segun nos dijieron se trata de Sasuke Uchiha, y Sakura Haruno...-apunto frunciendo el

ceño- si bien el uchiha no tendria por que ser asunto de ustedes, el de haruno si lo es...

tema: p-pero nosotros...-comenzo a reclamar mas la mirada del pelinaranja le hizo callarse-

pein: como es posible que ustedes no pudieran notar que haruno estaba con el uchiha? es que

acaso no controlan a su clan!? -pregunto en tono elevado-

kaka: nosotros no...-comenzo nervioso-

jirai: ustedes no tenia idea de eso no? -pregunto seriamente-

saso: no, no lo teniamos -mascullo molesto-

pein: se supone que ustedes son la cabeza de su clan, son los que los lideran, y aun asi no estaban

enterados de esta...de esta relacion? -pregunto indesiso de como debia llamar a quello que se

suponia habia entre los dos jovenes-

konan: si es que se le puede llamar relacion pein...-acoto con voz grave-

kaka: segun tenemos entendido...-comenzo algo dudativo-

Todos los testigos que estuvieron presentes cuando sucedio el incidente el dia anterior, habian

dicho que sakura se habia ido con el orochimaru por propia voluntad, y que sus amigos, hyuga y

uzumaki, estaban presentes alli.

kaka: si podria ser una relacion...-exclamo algo sorprendido de sus propias palabras-

konan: como es posible eso? -pregunto algo sorprendida- entre ellos no deberia haber mas que...-

exclamo confundida- no tendria que ser posible...

saso: estamos igual de sorprendidos que ustedes en todo esto...-exclamo seriamente- no sabemos

como ocurrieron las cosas, ni si quiera estamos seguros de lo que sucede ahora, pero aun asi...

pein: lo entiendo...-exclamo seriamente-

jirai: pero lo que mas me sorprende a mi es que son justamente ellos dos...-exclamo el peliblanco

al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos- jamas habia ocurrido algo asi...

pein: el problema no es en si aquella ''relacion''...-informo- si solo se tratara de ellos dos el castigo

seria el justo, pero hay mas o me equivoco?

kaka: no te equivocas pein, sakura esta embarazada...

konan: del uchiha? -pregunto seriamente, aunque la verdad es que ya tenian informacion sobre

ello-

tema: eso parece...-mascullo la pelirrubia con el ceño fruncido-

pein: como pudo todo llegar tan lejos? -murmuro para si mismo- y bien? que piensan hacer ahora?

kaka: bueno la noticia recien nos la dieron ayer, y la verdad es que aun...aun no sabemos que

hacer exactamente...

saso: lo primero seria encontrarlos, itachi ya se encargara de su hermano pero nosotros lo

haremos de haruno...

jirai: eso me parece bien...-apoyo rapidamente-

kaka: debemos saber como sucedieron las cosas exactamente, no estamos seguros de todo esto...

konan: tienen alguna pista? -pregunto seriamente-

kaka: no la tenemos, ya hemos enviado a varios senjus tras la pista de ellos pero aun asi nadie

encontra nada todavia...

pein: bien...-susurro de manera pensativa- y el taka?

saso: el taka esta...esta ocupado...-mascullo rapidamente el pelirrojo-

La verdad era que una vez que se enteraron de lo que el pelinegro habia echo, no tuvieron mas

opcion que dejarlo inconciente, al cuidado de kankuro, y encerrado en uno de los cuartos.

pein: ocupado? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

kaka: nosotros nos encargaremos del taka pein...-exclamo en tono educado-

jirai: eso es lo de menos pein

pein: si, supongo que si...-mascullo seriamente- como sea, una vez que hayan encontrado a

haruno quiero que inmediatamente la manden con nosotros -ordeno de manera severa-

tema: lo haremos

pein: y si por alguna razon tambien encuentran al uchiha haran lo mismo, por ahora nosotros

tambien los buscaremos, no podemos dejar las cosas asi...

tema: claro que no!

pein: bien, cualquier cosa que sepan deben hacernoslo saber, es su deber como los cuatro senjus...

kaka: si pein...

konan: pein ahora deberiamos...

pein: lo se konan...

jirai: otra cosas cuatro senjus...-exclamo el peliblanco- nadie, absolutamente nadie debe enterarse

de esto...

pein: es cierto, mientras menos gente lo sepa sera mejor, si todo este asunto sale a la luz sera un

completo caos entre los clanes...

kaka: somos concientes de eso...

pein: entonces confio en la discrecion de sus actos...

saso: pueden estar seguro de eso -informo seriamente-

jirai: eso es todo, ahora deberiamos ir con itachi...

kaka: él...él ya lo sabe? -pregunto aterrado-

pein: no lo sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos...-dijo seriamente al tiempo que se daba la vuelta

junto a los otros dos-

konan: nos veremos pronto...

Despues de eso los tres miembros de la ''orden'' salieron de alli, y entonces la tension desaparecio

de alli, al menos algo.

tema: y ahora kakashi? -cuestiono despues de unos segundos-

kaka: ahora a encontrar a haruno...

saso: no sera facil, y menos si esta con uchiha...

kaka: si lo se, pero aun asi tenemos que hacerlo rapido...-murmuro cerrando los ojos por unos

momentos- si itachi ya sabe la verdad no dudemos en que ira por sakura, y su hijo...

tema: pero eso...

kaka: temari! -callo de inmediato- se que sakura hizo mal las cosas, muy mal, pero aun asi...-

exclamo indesiso-

saso: aun asi no somos asesinos temari, sakura esta embarazada y es parte de nuestro clan,

tenemos que tratar de que este asunto se resuelva lo mejor posible...

tema: pero...

saso: se que no se lo merece, pero...

kaka: suficiente de charla! -interrumpio a los otros dos- no debemos peder mas tiempo, hay que

encontrar a sakura y entonces ahi sabremos que debemos hacer...

tema: c-claro...-acepto a regañadientes-

kaka: se que no somos asesinos a sangre fria sasori, pero aun asi recuerda que hay reglas que hay

que cumplir, y recuerda tambien que si no se cumplen hay castigos que aplicar -sentencio-

saso: no olvido eso kakashi...

kaka: bien, entonces ahora vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer...

Despues de decir eso nuevamente se encaminaron escaleras hacia arriba. Primero que todo era lo

primero, y aquello era silenciar al taka como sea, por que si no las cosas se saldrian de sus manos,

aun mas.

Miraba aterrada toda aquella escena, no podia moverse sin embargo aun asi sentia todo su cuerpo

temblar, temblar fuertemente, y no solo era eso, tambien estaba su corazon, acelerado como

nunca creyo, y temiendo lo peor de lo peor.

saku: ha...-solto un grito de horror cuando vio el kunai del pelinegro resbalaba de sus manos-

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y sus lagrimas aumentaron de sobremanera. Justo cuando

habia creido que todo saldria bien, cuando por fin lo tenia a su lado despues de tantos dias sucedia

eso, aparecia itachi dispuesto a matarla tanto a ella, a su hijo y a él. Una de sus manos fue

rapidamente a su vientre cuando penso en aquella posibilidad. No, no queria que nada malo le

sucediera a su hijo, ni a sasuke, ni a naruto, ni a nadie...

hina: naruto...-escucho el susurro de la ojiperla que tenia a lado-

¿Por que justo ahora? por que su felicidad solo pudo durar una noche, unas horas, ni siquiera un

dia! Un nuevo sollozo escapo de sus labios mientras continuaba observando aquella pelea. Los

ojos de ambos uchihas estaban rojos, rojos sangre, mientras que la marca de los tres brillaba con

mucha fuerza. Aquella era una verdadera pelea, y ella sabia que si o si alguien tendria que morir,

pero por dios! no sasuke, él no por favor.

saku: s-sasuke...-balbuceo al borde de los nervios-

Sabia que deberian irse de alli, era conciente de eso, pero no podia, ni queria. No, no queria irse

de alli y dejar solo a sasuke, y aunque era conciente de que no estaba ayudando en nada estando

alli quieta como una verdadera estupida, aun asi no queria irse, y sabia que la ojiperla que tenia a

lado tampoco queria dejar solo al pelirrubio.

saku: vamos sasuke...-murmuro llevando ambas manos a su pecho-

Las lagrimas seguian cayendo de su rostro intensamente, y aquello hacia que su vision sea borrosa,

pero aun asi cada segundo pasaba sus manos por alli. Si no estuviera...si no estuviera embarazada

podria ayudar al pelinegro, pero en la condicion en la que estaba era imposible. Continuo

observando con el corazon en la gargante como ambos chicos peleaban contra el uchiha mayor.

Era fuerte, era demasiado fuerte, y aquello era normal pues era un orochimaru...

saku: sasuke! -grito horrorizada cuando vio como el kunai de itachi se incrustaba el hombro del

pelinegro-

Inmediatamente quiso ponerse de pie, pues se encontraba arodillada en suelo, e ir a ayudar al

pelinegro pero la mano de la ojiperla la detuvo.

hina: naruto! -grito tambien alterada al ver que el ojiceleste intentaba ayudar al orochimaru-

saku: levantante! -exclamo aterrada-

Vio como el uchiha mayor se lanzaba contra el pelinegro, con una de sus manos cargada de

energia, y el aire desaparecio de sus pulmones. Por favor no! Sus ojos vieron nuevamente todo en

lento, y se sintio desfallecer cuando la mano de el uchiha casi toca el pecho de sasuke, pero

entonces, sin siquiera ver con claridad lo que sucedio, se dio cuenta de que alguien acaba de

expulsar a itachi hacia atras con una patada.

hina: neji...-susurro sorprendida-

La pelirrosa reacciono de inmediato y efectivamente vio que se trataba de neji, mas aquello no le

importo pues lo unico que le importaba era sasuke. Sin pensarlo mas se deshizo del agarre de la

ojiperla y corrio hacia el orochimaru.

saku: sasuke! -volvio a gritar mientras se arodillaba ante él-

sasu: maldita sea! -gruño el azabache al tiempo que a duras penas se sentaba- vete de aqui,

maldicion! -ordeno fuertemente-

No dio importancia a las palabras del pelinegro y sus manos inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia el

pecho del chico, pero el mismos las aparto bruscamente y sin mas se puso de pie para despues

obligarla a ella a hacer lo mismo.

saku: deja que te cure...-balbuceo desesperada y viendo todas aquellas heridas del chico-

sasu: sakura vete de aqui...-exclamo lentamente y sin mas la tomo del brazo para arrastrarla hacia

donde estaba la otra senju-

ita: ni se te ocurra sasuke! -escucho el rugido de su hermano-

Sus ojos negros se dirigieron velozmente hacia su hermano, y vio como tanto neji como naruto

trataban de detenerlo. No se esperaba lo de neji, pero ahora que sucedio agradecia en el fondo de

su alma aquello.

naru: uchiha...

sasu: lo se! -exclamo fuertemente y sin mas clavo sus ojos en la pelirrosa-

saku: sasuke por favor deja...

sasu: vete sakura, y tu tambien hyuga...-ordeno seriamente y con la respiracion agitada-

saku: no! deja que te cure sasuke...-exclamo con la voz quebrada-

Sintio como las temblorosas manos de ella se colocaban en su pecho, pero no tenia tiempo para

ello, no ahora. Sin pensarlo mas la abrazo con fuerza, cubriendola con su sangre y con sus brazos.

sasu: por favor...-murmuro hundiendo sus manos en el pelo de la pelirrosa- vete de aqui sakura...

Escucho como el sollozo de ella aumentaba, y despues de eso como sus delicadas manos lo

abrazaban con delicadeza, sin embargo aun asi sintio el dolor que le produjo aquel tacto.

sasu: hyuga...-llamo abriendo sus ojos pero aun asi sin soltar a la pelirrosa- sacala de aqui...

Vio como la ojiperla dudaba y sabia por que, ella tampoco queria dejar al pelirrubio.

sasu: sacala de aqui por favor...-pidio desesperado-

hina: uchiha...

sasu: es lo unico que te estoy pidiendo...-mascullo sin despegar sus ojos de ella-

La peliazul se sorprendio al oirlo, y aunque no queria irse de alli sabia que aquello seria lo mejor.

No por ella, pero si por sakura, no debia dejarla alli. Todos ellos estaban peleando por defenderla,

se estaban arriegando por ella y su hijo, y ella...ella tambien debia ayudar, y la unica manera de

hacer eso era sacar a sakura de alli.

hina: sakura vamonos! -exclamo con la voz quebrada-

saku: n-no quiero i-irme...-tartamudeo apretandose aun mas contra el pecho del pelinegro-

sasu: gracias...-susurro para la ojiperla-

Despues de eso bajo la cabeza y tomo el rostro de la pelirrosa entre sus manos, obligandola a que

lo vea fijamente...

sasu: hazlo por mi, quieres? -murmuro agitado- hazlo por mi sakura...-repitio para despues darle

un suave beso en los labios-

saku: n-no me hagas esto sasuke...-murmuro totalmente desesperada-

sasu: no, tu no me hagas esto sakura...-mascullo con la voz temblorosa-

La pelirrosa temblo entre sus brazos...

saku: sasuke...-exclamo sin aliento-

No queria, no queria irse por dios!

sasu: e-estas embarazada sakura...-exclamo al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por la mejilla

de la pelirrosa, manchando a la misma con su sangre-

saku: n-no me dejaras?

Sabia que no podia responder aquella pregunta, él lo sabia, pero aun asi no se lo diria.

sasu: claro que no...-dijo tratando de sonar seguro- solo...solo sera por un tiempo, ahora por favor

vete...

saku: prometemelo...

sasu: te lo prometo...-exclamo gravando cada detalle del rostro de la pelirrosa-

Tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que la veria...

sasu: cuidate, por lo que mas quiera cuidate sakura, y tambien...tambien cuida a haku...-murmuro

con una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: no hables asi! -reclamo angusiada- sasuke por favor no...

sasu: ahora vete...-ordeno separandose de ella- vete con ella y ni si quiera se te ocurra regresar...

saku: p-pero tu...

sasu: yo te encontrare sakura, prometo que lo hare...-exclamo con el corazon acelerado-

hina: sakura tenemos que irnos...-murmuro la ojiperla que acaba de ver con neji era lanzado

contra la pared- sakura...-repitio impaciente y con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas al saber

tambien que dejaria al pelirrubio, y que ni siquiera se habia despedido de él como lo estaba

haciendo sakura-

sasu: vete! -ordeno nuevamente y dando un paso hacia atras-

Sintio el dolor en su pecho con mucha fuerza, y la desesperacion en todo su cuerpo y alma, pero

sabia que debia hacerlo, debia irse por haku. Sin esperar mas dio un paso hacia el pelinegro y le

dio un un rapido beso en los labios mas permanecio cerca de su rostro y con los ojos cerrados.

saku: no me falles sasuke uchiha...-murmuro sin abrir sus ojos-

sasu: no lo hare...

Despues de escuchar eso se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al pelinegro, y entonces se alejo de

él sin siquiera voltear. Sintio como su amiga la tomaba de la mano y entonces comenzaron a correr

buscando una salida.

Sabia que le decia todo eso para que se fuera de alli, sabia el riesgo que estaba corriendo, lo sabia,

y aquello la estaba atormentando. Cuando le prometio que solo estarian separados unos

momentos vio la mentira y la incertidumbre en sus ojos, lo vio tan claramente que sintio que

desfalleceria. El llanto aumento y su mano apreto con mas fuerza el de la ojiperla.

hina: todo estara bien sakura...-murmuro la peliazul en pleno llanto al tiempo que atravesaban la

puerta de aquel lugar-

Tambien sabia que aquello no era cierto, y sabia que su amiga era conciente de ello. La vio por

unos segundos y noto la tristeza de su rostro, la tristeza y la angustia. No solo estaban dejando

atras a sasuke, si no tambien a naruto, y comprendia que su amiga debia estar en la misma

situacion que ella.

Nuevamente sollozo fuertemente mientras que intentaba que el oxigeno ingresara en ella

correctamente. No debia dejarse vencer, no debia hacerlo, no por ella si no por su hijo. Sus piernas

temblaron mientras ambas continuaban corriendo por entre los arboles...

Con cada paso se alejaba mas de él...

Con cada paso la desesperacion y la tristeza crecian...

Con cada paso era mas conciente de que tal vez nunca mas lo veria...

Se quedo estatico en su lugar una vez que vio como la senju desaparecia frente a sus ojos. Sintio el

vacio en su interior, el vacio y la desesperanza mezclado con la angustia y el temor. Nunca habia

sentido miendo de morir, no, claro que no, su vida era poco y nada y la muerta era una cosas mas,

al menos siempre lo habia visto asi, pero ahora...ahora no, no queria morir, no por él, si no por

ella, por ellos. Queria tener la posibilidad de ver nuevamente sus hermosos ojos, sus labios, su

nariz, queria poder tocar nuevamente su piel, queria besarla, acariciarla, y por sobre todas las

cosas queria conocer a su hijo...

naru: uchiha! -escucho el grito del pelirrubio-

Todos sus pensamientos se disolvieron y entonces se dio la vuelta par ver que itachi se dirigia

hacia él, aunque sabia que no iba por él exactamente, si no que acababa de ver que la pelirrosa

habia salido del lugar. No dejaria que fuera tras ella. Saco energia en ambas manos y se lanzo

contra él, con todo lo que tenia. Sabia que su condicion no era buena, y mucho menos la del senju,

pero ahora aunque sea contaban con la ayuda de neji, ademas de que itachi tampoco estaba en

perfectas condiciones.

ita: maldicion! -gruño furioso cuando se vio impedido a seguir a la senju por culpa de su hermano-

sasu: de aqui no pasas itachi! -exclamo propinandole una patada que hizo que retrocediera-

ita: maldita seas sasuke! -gruño furioso pero no tuvo tiempo de mas pues el pelimarron que tenia

detras le dio una fuerte piña que lo hizo caer al suelo-

neji: estoy tratando de ayudar sasuke...-bramo el ojiperla ganando la atencion del pelinegro- pero

no lograremos nada si sigues asi de estupido...-exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

sasu: neji...-susurro sorprendido-

neji: haruno ya no esta aqui asi que muevete de ahi y ayudanos!

El pelinegro lo entendio rapidamente, y es que al parecer se habia quedado observando el lugar

por el cual se fue la pelirrosa por mas tiempo del que creyo. Asintio con la cabeza al ojiperla y

nuevamente se lanzaron contra itachi, junto con el ojiceleste.

Todos estaban exhaustos, y el peor de todos era el pelirrubio, pero aun asi el pelinegro se

sorprendia de que siguiera en pie, era bastante resistente y obstinado y aquello comenzaba a

agradarle. En cuanto a neji, no estaba en mejores condiciones que los demas, pero aun asi

tampoco ponia lo mejor de si, y sabia por que era...En realidad no entendia por que demonios neji

lo estaba ayudando, pero tampoco tenia tiempo de pensar en aquel problema, sin embargo sabia

que los motivos que lo movian no eran ni la punta de lo que lo movia a él, o al pelirrubio.

El queria proteger a sakura, sabia que si cai itachi iria por ella, y tambien sabia que el pelirrubio

estaba en sus mismas condiciones, o al menos algo parecido. Sakura...ese nombre nuevamente

rezono en su cabeza. Rogaba con toda el alma que la pelirrosa ya estuviera a una distancia

prudente de ellos, o al menos escondida en algun buen lugar...

ita: neji estupido tu tambien me la pagaras! -gruño el pelinegro-

Nuevamente su mente se situo en la pelea, y una de sus manos fue a sus ojos para sacar de alli la

sangre que le impedia la buena vision. Se lanzo contra su hermano sin esperar mas, y nuevamente

los kunai comenzaron a chocar entre si, al igual que sus puños y las patadas. Debia terminar

aquello lo mas rapido posible, tenia que alcanzar a la pelirrosa...

sasu: argh! -gruño cuando el duro puño de su hermano impacto contra su pecho-

Cayo al suelo con ambas manos alli, y estaba seguro que tenia varias costillas rotas, e incluso mas.

Despues de eso vio como el senju se lanzaba contra itachi pero solo bastaron unos pocos segundos

para que saliera volando de alli. Cayo casi detras de él, y esta vez el pelinegro vio que el senju seria

incapaz de ponerse de pie otra vez...

ita: es tu fin sasuke! -escucho el grito de su hermano-

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, aun tambaleandose, sin embargo esta vez no fue lo

suficientemente rapido y lo vio alli, delante de él, y con todas para matarlo. Solo pudo distinguir la

gran cantidad de energia que salia de su mano y entonces... el dolor.

¿Entonces asi terminaria todo?

No podria cumplir su promesa a sakura, no la veria mas...

Era un maldito perdedor que ni siquiera pudo protegerla.

Si tan solo hubiera echo las cosas de otro manera, si no hubiera sido un maldito cobarde y le

hubiera dicho mucho antes cuanto la amaba, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por su orgullo y su

estupidez tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas hubiera sido diferente...

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras el dolor se expandia por todo su cuerpo, y antes de

terminar de caer en la inconciencia una imagen paso por su mente...

Era sakura con un bebe entre sus brazos, era sakura con su hijo...

Perdoname amor...

naru: uchiha! -grito desde el suelo al ver caer al orochimaru-

Sus ojos celestes no pudieron ver mucho mas pues una enorme cantidad de sangre choco contra

el, ante aquel golpe que recibio el pelinegro, e hizo que los mismos se cerraran. Sintio la humedad

y la tibieza de la sangre del pelinegro que cubria su cuerpo y entonces, aterrado, lo comprendio...

Todo habia terminado para aquel orochimaru...

El final de cada persona no siempre llega a su debido tiempo, y aunque intentemos aferrarnos a la

vida con todas nuestra fuerzas a veces no es suficiente. Se siente el vacio, se siente el frio y la

soledad. Es un camino oscuro, y no hay una luz al final del mismo, no hay nada de luz. Siempre

penso en los distintos escenarios de su muerte, pero nunca penso en aquel.

Entonces el dolor desaparecio completamente...

Entonces sintio paz aun cuando no debia hacerlo...

Despues de eso...nada.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	26. Capitulo 81:tiempo

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 81: tiempo...

Lo examino con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, y con una lentitud que en aquellos momentos era

normal. No tenia prisa, no tenia apuro ni ninguna otra cosa que la pudiera obligar a realizar

aquello con mas apuro. Habia dias en lo que lo hacia apresuradamente, pero se habia dado cuenta

de que aquello solo aumentaba las horas de angustia en las que no tenia nada mas que hacer y

por ende las recuerdos dolorosos se apoderaban de ella.

x: puedo preguntar algo...? -pregunto la suave voz del niño que tenia sentado frente a ella-

Levanto sus ojos jades de la pierna del pequeño y miro directamente a sus ojos negros. Tenia

apenas cinco años pero parecia mucho mayor. Era un niño guapo, muy guapo y estaba segura que

cuando fuera grande seria igual a su padre...

saku: dime...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa falsa-

x: q-que fue lo ultimo que te dijo mi padre? -pregunto con algo de tristeza-

La pelirrosa abrio los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar aquella pregunta. En todo aquel tiempo ya

habia escuchado que el niño preguntaba a todos lo mismo. Al parecer tenia una enorme

curiosidad por eso, por saber cuales habian sido aquella palabras...

x: por favor solo dimelas...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras saltaba de la camilla- sea lo

que sea me lo tomare bien...

Nuevamente sonrio al oirlo, pero con un poco mas de entusiasmo que hace unos momentos.

Nunca cambiaba, aquel niño era bastante alegre y entusiasta, le hacia recordar...le hacia recordar

a naruto. El dolor nuevamente se hizo presente.

yume: sakura! -la voz de una señora mayor hizo que reaccionara de aquel trance-

saku: a-aqui...-mascullo girando su cuerpo hacia la puerta

yume: aqui estas niña...-exclamo la señora aliviada- y tambien esta neku...

saku: tuvo un pequeño accidente pero todo esta solucionada...-sonrio forzada-

neku: solo fue un rasguño el la pierna...-exclamo inflando los cachetes y cruzandose de brazos-

yume: mmm...esta bien...-dijo dudosa- pero si ya estas bien deberias irte no? -exclamo arqueando

una ceja-

neku: si! -dijo emocionado y sin mas se despidio de la pelirrosa para salir corriendo de alli-

yume: que te trajo ahora? -pregunto divertida-

saku: como dije solo fue una pequeña herida...-informo al tiempo que lentamente y con algo de

dificultad, se ponia de pie-

yume: pesa eh? -pregunto tranquilamente-

saku: es mas...-exclamo indesisa- es raro, algo incomodo quizas...-exclamo con una pequeña

sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre de cinco meses y mas-

Bajo la mirada hacia alli y comenzo a acariciar con suavidad su vientre. En aquel mes y semanas su

pequeño hijo habia estado creciendo mas y mas, lo que era normal, sin embargo aun asi nunca se

cansaba de pensar en ello. Alli, dentro de ella, estaba su todo, su vida y su pedazo de alegria.

yume: por que no tomas un descanso sakura? -pregunto rapidamente al ver que el semblante de

la pelirrosa se entristesia-

Un mes...un mes y dentro de un par de dias mas serian dos. Dos meses sin el orochimaru, sin saber

que habia ocurrido, sin saber nada!

yume: sakura! -exclamo en tono elevado al ver los puños de la pelirrosa apretarse con fuerza-

saku: l-lo siento...-susurro tratando de regular su respiracion para que aquellos recuerdos no

asaltaran su mente-

yume: tomate un descanso niña, lo necesitas...-exclamo cruzandose de brazos-

Se habia acostumbrado a aquella reaccion de la pelirrosa. Desde que habia llegado a aquel pueblo,

hacia un mes y un poco mas, pudo distinguir en sus ojos la tristeza y la angustia. Las habian

encontrado a las dos, a la pelirrosa y una peliazul juntas, casi a punto de caer en la inconciencia,

vagando por los bosques de los alrededores. Habia sido una suerte para ellas que las encontraran,

pues un poco mas y no lo lograrian...

saku: no quiero descansar...-exclamo en un tono que parecia un ruego- n-necesito distraerme...

yume: entonces ve con hinata...-apunto seriamente- por que no revisas su estado?

saku: hinata...-susurro para si misma- donde esta?

yume: se esta tomando un descanso, ya sabes ella no aguanta mucho...

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada y despues de unos segundos decidio hacerlo. Despues de todo pasar un

rato con su amiga seria algo que la ayudaria de sobremanera, pues ahora solo se tenian a ellas,

solo a ellas.

saku: de acuerdo...-susurro-

yume: vamos ve niña, date un respiro de estar aqui...

saku: claro...-exclamo desanimada-

Despues de eso salio de aquella pequeña habitacion y se encamino por el angosto pasillo. Aquella

era una casa medianamente grande, pero no tanto, sin embargo en aquel pueblo la usaban como

una pequeña enfermeria, y aunque resultara extraño, ya que en verdad era un pueblo pequeño,

todos los dias tenian varios pacientes, aunque claro que nunca era nada grave. Generalmente se

trataba de niños que se lastimaban jugando entre ellos, o adentrandose en los bosques como

neku...

hina: sakura...-escucho la voz de su amiga salir de una de las habitaciones-

saku: asi que aqui estas...

Entro alli y le dio una sonrisa mientras que se acomodaba frente a ella, en una silla bastante

amplia. Se quedaron viendo un buen tiempo, sin saber como comenzar las cosas. Aquellos dias

siempre eran asi. La pelirrosa inmediatamente pudo distinguir los apagados ojos de su amiga,

aquello tambien era algo a lo que comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Despues de eso bajo la mirada

hacia el vientre de su amiga...

saku: y como has estado? -pregunto al tiempo que se le formaba una nueva sonrisa-

hina: bien, ya sabes, aun es pequeño por lo que ni lo siento...-susurro tambien con una sonrisa-

Eso era verdad, la ojiperla apenas llevaba un mes y semanas con aquel embarazo por lo que en

verdad aun no deberia sentir ningun cambio en ella, ni mucho menos. Aquello la habia

sorprendido en su totalidad, recordaba claramente cuando yemu se los habia dicho a las dos. La

sonrisa de su amiga en ese momento habia sido realmente maravillosa, pero aun asi ella tamibien

pudo percibir su tristeza. Ahora eran dos mujeres embarazadas, sin los padres de sus hijos, con

todo su clan persiguiendolas para castigarlas, al menos a ella, y con todo el clan orochimaru

persigueindolas para matarlas, al menos a ella tambien...

hina: calmate sakura...-susurro la ojiperla que habia visto como las manos de su amiga se

apretaban con fuerza-

saku: estoy bien hinata...-mascullo cerrando los ojos y con la voz quebrada-

''Estoy bien'' aquella era la frase favorita de la pelirrosa en esas ultimas semanas, y la ojiperla sabia

que era por que intentaba convencerse a si misma de que en verdad estaba bien. Ella no podia ser

asi, ella no era tan fuerte como sakura. Todos aquellos dias, todas aquellas semanas, se habia

mostrado tal y como se sentia, angustiada, triste y desesperada, no podia ocultarlo, al menos no

como lo hacia la ojijade. Suspiro frustrada mientras veia a traves de la ventana. Era un lindo

pueblo y en verdad habian tenido suerte de caer justo alli.

Lloro con fuerza, con la mismas fuerza que la pelirrosa, la misma fuerza y la misma desesperacion.

Llevaban ya bastante tiempo corriendo, una vez que habian logrado salir de aquel lugar en donde

se desarollaba la pelea, corrieron sin rumbo fijo, ganandose la mirada de todos los normos. Como

hubiera deseado que aquellos pudieran pelear, pues asi podrian pedirles ayuda, pero era simples

normos, de nada les seriviria.

hina: por que...? -murmuro con la voz quebrada al tiempo que continuaba corriendo-

Se habian metido en medio de los arboles, al principio eran pocos pero despues dieron paso a un

gran bosque. Ninguna de las dos decia nada, pues ambas estaban en las mismas condiciones. Ella

escuchaba claramente el llanto de la pelirrosa, la cual corria detra de ella, sus manos estaban

apretadas con fuerza, como si con aquel contacto se estuvieran dando la fuerza que tanto

necesitaban...

saku: h-hinata cuanto lo s-siento...-murmuro la pelirrosa con la vez quebrada y temblorosa-

hina: ellos lo haran bien...lo haren bien...-exclamo apretando con mas fuerza la mano de la ojijade-

No podia, no podia ni queria pensar en que algo le sucediera al pelirrubio. Lo amaba, lo amaba

tanto que pensar en que algo malo le sucediera le sacaba todo el aire de los pulmones. Aunque

sea hubiese deseado gritarle algo, cualquier cosa! pero no lo habia echo, habia salido de aquel

lugar sin decirle ni una palabra de aliento o nada, y es que en verdad no habian tenido tiempo de

nada, pero estaba segura de que el senju sabia que ella lo apoyaba con toda su almaél tenia que

saberlo.

hina: ''naruto no me dejes por favor...'' -imploro para sus adentros-

No, no ahora, que su vida se habia reducido a su novio, a su amado. Rezaba, y rogaba con toda su

alma que el uchiha menor pudiera hacerse cargo solo de su hermano, asi naruto no se veria mas

involucrado, pero sabia que aquello era imposible. Habia visto la fuerza de itachi, era en verdad un

poderoso orochimaru,y ni siquiera alguien como sasuke, a quien habia considerado alguien fuerte

tambien, podia contra él...

hina: calmate sakura...-mascullo nuevamente aunque ella era la menos indicada para decirlo-

Sentia la temblorosa mano de la pelirrosa entre la suya, aunque en verdad no sabia si era la

pelirrosa la que temblaba o si era la de ella, aunque era mas que obvio que se trataba de las dos, y

no solo era sus manos si no que tambien sus cuerpos temblaban con fuerza, impidiendoles una

buena corrida, al menos para ella, pues tropeza cada dos por tres aun cuando la velocidad no era

demasiada.

hina: n-naruto...-balbuceo llevando su mano libre a sus cristalizados ojos-

Corrieron, corrieron y continuaron corriendo sin ningun rumbo. Los arboles pasaban una y otra

vez, como si se tratase de una maldita repeticion, pero lo que sucedia era simplemente que

corrian en medio de un bosque. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus corazones estaban

desbocados, y las lagrimas continuaban empañando sus miradas. El dolor era lo que mas las

asfixiaba, mas alla de la agitacion, mas alla del cansancio, mas alla de todo.

Continuaron corriendo, sin decir nada pues en verdad que las palabras no salian de sus labios, solo

se encontraban inmersas en sus pensamientos, pensamientos aterradores. Minutos, horas, y tal

vez mucho mas, sin detenerse, sin mirar atras, hasta que llego un punto en que el paso apresurado

se transformo en una caminata lenta y desganada. Ya era algo automatico, ya no se encontraban

alli, y despues de un momento a otro simplemente cayeron al suelo, no sabian quien de las dos

primero, pero al final ambas estaba alli y poco a poco dieron paso a la inconciencia...

Reacciono de su trance al sentir el ruido que produjo la pelirrosa. Desvio la mirada hacia la chica y

la vio parada junto a ella, con la mirada clavada en algun punto a traves de la ventana. Miro

nuevamente hacia el bosque mas despues de eso bajo la mirada al vientre de la pelirrosa.

hina: comiste algo sakura? -pregunto preocupada-

saku: si hinata...-respondio con la voz temblorosa y sin mirarla- y tu?

hina: tambien...-exclamo seriamente-

La pelirrosa se alegro al oir eso, pues en los primeros dias de estar en aquel pueblo ninguna de las

dos habia tenido la fuerza suficiente para llevar un bocado a su boca, pero por suerte lograron

pasar aquella terrible etapa y ella se regañaba una y otra vez por ser tan irresponsable, se habia

dejado vencer por la tristeza y no habia pensado en el bienestar de su hijo...habia sido tan egoista.

Suspiro cansada y se llevo una mano a su ya grande barriga, y como no si ya tenia cinco meses y

medio, y ahora si que sentia la carga. Aquel pequeño condenado le dificultaba hacia que las tareas

sean el doble mas dificiles.

saku: ire a descansar hinata...-aviso despues de pasados varios minutos-

hina: en un rato ire yo tambien...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

La pelirrosa no dijo mas y simplemente salio de alli. Camino a paso lento hacia su habitacion y una

vez dentro de esta se puso un camison lo bastante comodo para despues recostarse en la cama.

Clavo su mirada vidriosa en el techo al tiempo que sentia como su pequeño se removia ahi dentro,

dando pequeños y hermosos golpecitos con sus extremidades.

saku: calmate corazon...-murmuro acariciando su barriga-

Aquella era la sensacion mas linda que jamas hubo sentido. Cada que su pequeño se movia sentia

un hermoso cosquilleo que hacia que por un momento se olvidara de todo lo que sucedia a su

alrededor, y es que como no hacerlo cuando con cada movimiento le hacia saber que estaba alli,

junto a ella, su pequeño bebe, suyo y de sasuke...

saku: s-sasuke...-balbuceo cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

Otra vez, otra vez no, pero ya era demasiado tarde y las lagrimas inundaron su rostro, otra vez. No

habia noche en la que no llorara, y no habia dia en el que viera la luz, no, no sin él. Apreto los

labios con fuerza para evitar que un quejido escapara de sus labios mas el mismo escapo y

entonces el llanto comenzo. Cuanto deseaba tenerlo a su lado, cuanto deseaba verlo, sano y salvo,

con aquella sonrisa de lado que hacia que el corazon se le acelerara de sobremanera.

saku: maldito seas...-mascullo apretando las sabanas entre sus dedos- maldito seas sasuke! -grito

llena de impotencia y frustracion-

¿Por que? ¿por que habia tenido que abandonarla otra vez? Recordo la vez que zabusa la habia

atacado, recordo aquella noche en que se confesaron su amor, bajo la lluvia, con la luna de

testigo, pero lo que en aquel momento mas recordaba eran las palabras del orochimaru. Le habia

prometido, le habia prometido que jamas la dejaria, y aunque le doliese admitirlo sabia que habia

roto aquella promesa, era verdad que no lo habia echo por que asi lo desease pero aun asi la habia

dejado, habia roto su promesa, y ahora ella temia que rompiera la nueva promesa que le hizo, en

la que tambien le habia prometido que no la dejaria y que la buscaria...

saku: por que...? por que tardas tanto? -murmuro con la voz quebrada-

Muerte. No! no pensaria en eso! Sus puños apretaron aun mas las sabanas entre sus manos y un

nuevo quejido escapo de sus labios. Aunque lo intentaba, una y otra vez, aun asi su inconciente, el

lado de su mente que no queria ver, pensaba en aquella posibilidad, y es que en verdad era muy

probable pero ella...ella no pensaria en eso! no creeria en eso! Sasuke dijo que la buscaria, y ella

nuevamente confiaria en él, como siempre, aquella estupida posibilidad era imposible...

saku: é-él vendra por n-nosotros haku...-susurro dejandose vencer por el cansancio despues de ya

varios minutos- yo te prometo a ti que él vendra por nosotros...

Su cuerpo comenzo a dejarse llevar mas y mas por la oleada de cansancio que sentia. Aunque su

mente seguia maquinando una y otra vez en todo lo que sucedia, aun asi el desgasto era algo que

le imposibilitaba seguir adelante. Esta vez solo pedia no tener pesadillas, aquellas en las que veia

morir al pelinegro de una y otra manera, solo pedia eso. Solo queria soñar con él, solo queria

imaginar que estaban juntos, felices, dichosos...

Solo queria eso...

Se tiro en la cama llena de frustracion y bronca hacia aquellos incompetentes que no sabian hacer

nada bien. Para algo les pagaba, para algo trabajaban para su familia. Malditos deserebrados que

no sabian hacer nada de nada!

karin: inservibles! -grito una vez mas mientras pataleaba en su enorme cama-

Nuevamente, otro dia y otra semana, en la que nadie sabia absolutamente nada de su amado.

Temblo entre la rabia y la depresion de sentir minuto a minutos menos esperanzas. Sabia que no

debia quererlo, sabia que no debia amarlo, pero por dios! era sasuke, su sasuke...De echo,

semanas atras habia creido que aunque sea, habia logrado odiarlo un poco, pero cuando se entero

de aquella terrible noticia entonces todo su ser estallo del panico y el temor de saber que tal vez lo

habia perdido para siempre...

Ya hace bastante tiempo habia abandonado el colegio, para ser exactos lo habia echo desde que

se entero de que el pelinegro lo habia echo ¿Para que seguir alli si él no estaba? Entonces despues

de eso habia ido a su cada, a su hogar, en la cual obviamente la recibieron bien, pero aun asi

aquello era algo que no le importaba. Habia pasado los primeros dias encerrada en su habitacion,

pensando una y otra vez en el orochimaru hasta que le llego aquella terrible noticia.

karin: sasukito...-murmuro con la voz quebrada-

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que no podia pensar una vida sin él. Siempre lo tuvo alli para ella,

siempre supo que terminaria comprometida y casada con él, aunque aquello era solo por su

apellido, pero aun asi siempre lo supo, lo tenia alli, y él la tenia alli. Eran el uno para el otro, era

dos partes de una misma pieza, al menos ella creia eso, pero despues...despues todo cambio...

karin: maldita perra! maldita zorra! -rugio apretando los parpados con fuerza-

Todo habia sido perfecto, desde su punto de vista, hasta que aparecio ella...Sakura Haruno.

Aunque la verdad es que siempre habia estado alli, no de la manera que lo hacia ahora, pero aun

asi siempre estuvo alli, arruinando todo con su presencia, con su maldita presencia! Cuando la

odiaba, cuanto la aborrecia. Deseaba con toda su alma que la pelirrosa estuviera sufriendo, o

mejor aun que estuviera muerta, bien muerta, ella y su maldito hijo!

karin: desgraciada! -grito con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-

Era ella quien habia tenido que quedar embarazada de sasuke, era ella quien tendria que haber

conquistado su corazon, o por lo menor algo de él, pero ella, esa maldita impura, le habia ganado,

le habia robado a su amor, y ella jamas se lo perdonaria ¿Como pudo ganarle a ella, a Karin Meco?

¿Como pudo haberse dejado vencer por una maldita senju, una impura que no valia nada? Era tan

patetica...

karin: m-mi...sasuke...-murmuro con el corazon roto-

Al diablo con haruno! ahora...ahora lo que mas le importaba era él, era sasuke. Rogaba con toda el

alma que el pelinegro estuviera bien, que solo estuviera escondido o hasta tal vez herido pero

muerto...muerto no. Ella lo necesitaba, era mas que amor, era una maldita obsesion. Si, lo

aceptaba, estaba locamente enamorada de él, y completamente obsesionada. Lo queria para ella,

solo para ella, e incluso estaba dispuesta a olvidar que el pelinegro habia estado con esa, lo

olvidaria, si él se lo pedia ella lo olvidaria. Empezarian de cero, sin recuerdos del pasado, y

nuevamente volverian a ser los de antes...

karin: si, tu y yo juntos mi amor...-mascullo con una sonrisa- juntos por siempre...

El tenia que aparecer, el tenia que hacerlo. Por dios! era sasuke uchiha, tenia que estar vivo.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabia que tal vez no era asi, pues su pelaa habia sido con nada mas y

nada menos que itachi...

karin: maldito desgraciado! -rugio fuertemente-

No podia creer estar en aquella situacion. Jamas penso verse asi, tan patetica y desdichada, es

decir, lo tenia todo, abosolutamente todo que cualquier chica quisiera tener. Era hermosa,

atractiva, rica, de buena famiia, pero aun asi...aun asi no lo tenia a él. Sus ojos nuevamente se

cerraron con fuerza, y entonces la visita que tuvo hace ya tantas semanas volvio a su mente, en un

horroroso recuerdo...

Sintio los carruajes alli afuera, fuera de su cuarto, pero aun asi no le importo, despues de todo

debia ser una vista mas a sus padres. Suspiro frustrada mientras su ceño se fruncia, como era de

costumbre, nuevamente estaba pensando en él. Cualquiera que lograra entrar a su mente se daria

cuanta de lo obsesionada que estaba con aquel estupido y arrogante orochimaru que la habia

traicionado de la peor y mas humillante manera posible.

kira: karin necesito hablar contigo amor...-escucho la voz de su madre-

karin: no quiero hablar con nadie! -grito furiosa-

kira: es urgente karin, vienieron...-cayo un segundo-

karin: no me importa quien demonios haya venido!

kira: cierra tu boca karin! -rugio la madre- mira que la ''orden''' esta aqui...

karin: la ''orden''? -exclamo poniendose de pie-

kira: abre la puerta karin, mira que vienen a darnos noticias de sasuke...

Inmediatamente escucho el nombre del orochimaru corrio hacia la puerta y la abrio bruscamente.

karin: donde estan!? -pregunto desesperada- que te dijieron?

kira: calmate karin, aun no lo se, ahora acompañame para ver que es lo que nos tienen que

decir...-mascullo con el ceño fruncido-

La pelirroja ni la espero y simplemente corrio hacia la sala, donde suponia que debia estar, y asi

fue. Se encontraban parados tan rectos y serios que se sintio intimidada, al menos los primeros

segundos, ademas de que con aquellas capas blancas su poder paracia mucho mayor...

karin. h-hola...-saludo tratando de recomponerse-

kira: aqui esta karin...-apunto su madre que acaba de llegar-

karin: donde esta sasuke? -pregunto rapidamente-

kira: karin!

El pelinaranja fruncio el ceño al oirla.

pein: buenas tardes meco...-saludo seriamente- vinimos aqui solo para hacerles un par de

preguntas?

karin: que sucede? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

konan: necesitamos saber si sabes algo de sasuke...

karin: que?

pein: la ''orden'' necesita saber su paradero

karin: entonces ustedes no lo saben? -cuestiono decepcionada-

jirai: vinimos aqui por que creiamos que ustedes sabian algo, pero al parecer estan mas perdidas

que nosotros...

kira: hay algo que deberiamos saber? -cuestiono seriamente-

pein: los hermanos uchiha desaparecieron y...

karin: desaparecieron? -pregunto incredula- a que te refieres?

konan: al parecer se produjo una pelea entre ellos, en un pueblo normo...

jirai: hace unos pocos dias, y al parecer hubo mas de un muerte, o al menos eso creemos...

karin: que!? -pregunto aterrada-

pein: aun no estamos seguros de nada, hubo algunos testigos que verifican que ambos pelearon,

pero tambien dicen que alli habian mas personas...-exclamo cruzandose de brazos- pensamos que

tal vez ustedes sabrian algo...

karin: pero...y sasuke!? -pregunto con el corazon en la gargante-

pein: no lo sabemos, probablemente este muerto al igual que su hermano...-mascullo sin ninguna

emocion-

konan: solo estamos sacando conclusiones...

La pelirroja sintio que su mundo se venia abajo al escucharla. Sasuke...muerto? Cayo arodillada al

suelo al tiempo que las lagrimas aparecian en sus ojos.

karin: n-no...el no...-susurro impactada-

kira: karin levante! -ordeno su madre al tiempo que la tomaba de su brazo-

jirai: lo siento señora, no quisimos ponerla en ese estado...-se disculpo el peliblanco-

kira: no se preocupen, ella estara bien...

karin: el no puede estar muerto! -exclamo con la voz quebrada-

pein: como dijimos, aun no lo sabemos con exactitud...-aclaro rapidamente- estamos tratando de

encontrar mas testigos, y ademas tenemos a varias personas tras su rastro...

konan: ya deben saber que sasuke es un traidor, cierto? -pregunto seriamente-

kira: un traidor? de que hablan?

jirai: un traidor de su clan...

kira: pero que estan diciendo? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

karin: es verdad mama...-susurro aun tirada en el suelo-

pein: asi que tu lo sabias? era de esperarse...

karin. claro que lo sabia! -exclamo fuertemente-

pein: bien, entonces en el caso de que lo encuentre, si es que no esta muerto

karin: él no esta muerto!

jirai: como sea, deben informarnos, tienen el deber de informarnos...

kira: y...y lo h-haremos...-exclamo ajena a lo que hablaban-

pein: perfecto...-mascullo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta- y si saben algo de haruno sakura,

tambien haganos saber...

karin: haruno...-exclamo furioso- ella tambien desaparecio? -pregunto entre dientes-

pein: asi es, ahora si, nos tenemos que retirar...

Despues de decir eso vio como la ''orden'' desaparecia, y entonces nuevamente comenzo a llorar...

kira: karin de que demonios hablaban? -pregunto molesta-

karin: eso ya no importa! -exclamo furiosa- quiero que pongas a todos los orochimaru que puedas

a buscar a sasuke...-exigio destrozada- que lo busquen mama! que lo busquen y lo encuentren!

kira: pero él...

karin: él no esta muerto, el no puede estar muerto!

kira: karin...

karin. ve a hacer lo que te digo mama!

Despues de eso los dias nuevamente comenzaron a pasar, solo que esta vez eran mas lentos y mas

dolorosos...

Se removio inquieta en su cama mientras maldecia por lo bajo a aquellos ineptos que no sabian

hacer nada, que no servian para nada.

karin: la maldita ''orden'' no sabe nada! sasuke no esta muerto, yo lo se! -mascullo entre dientes-

No importaba cuantos hombres mas tendria que utilizar, aquello no importaba en lo absoluto, lo

que alli importaba es que ella encontraria a sasuke se como sea, y fuera el precio que fuera...

Por que una vida sin él, no valia la pena...

Tropezo con sus propios pies al ya no poder mas, ni un poco mas. Veia la silueta de su amiga a un

par de metros? centimetros? no lo sabia exactamente, pero sabia que se trataba de ella, pues aun

en ese estado lograba distuinguirla, al menos algo. Otra cosa de la que no estaba segura es que si

sus manos seguian unidas, pero en aquel momento no tenia ganas de verificar eso, no, no en

aquel momento...

saku: sasuke...-susurro ida en sus pensamientos-

Lo veia en su mente, lo veia claramente a diferencia de la realidad. Alli estaba su rostro perfecto,

viendola desde lejos, prometiendole que se volverian a ver, pero el problema era ¿cuando?

¿cuando lo volveria ver? Nuevamente tropezo entre sus pies y entonces cayo al suelo, aunque

antes de tocarlo pudo poner sus manos para alivianar el golpe, despues de eso se desplomo y

antes de quedar inconciento no logro ver a su amiga, al menos no para...¿acaso tambien estaba

tirada?

Despues de eso solo recordaba estar en algo mas comodo que aquel suelo en el cual habia caido,

sentia la suavidad de lo que debia ser una sabana, si, era eso una sabana y sobre lo que estaba

debia ser un colchon...

yume: ya esta despertando...-escucho la voz de alguien-

Efectivamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos, y al principio tuvo que volver a cerrarlos por la potente

luz, que debia provenir del sol, pero pasados unos segundos comenzo a acostumbrarse a la misma

y entonces comenzo a lograr divisar a una mujer...

yume: oye niña ¿como te sientes? -pregunto con un rastro de preocupacion en su voz-

saku: d-donde...? -logro articular con algo de dificultad-

yume: te duele algo? -volvio a preguntar al tiempo que retiraba un paño de su cabeza-

saku: n-no...-respondio aunque la verdad no estaba del todo segura-

yume: recuerdas algo? sabes como te llamas?

Aquellas preguntas la distrajeron por bastantes segundos ¿Si recordaba? Claro que recordaba, ella

estaba...estaba corriendo con hinata, escapando de itachi mientras que ellos...ellos lo distrain. Oh

no! claro que recordaba lo sucedido, lo recordaba perfectamente, al menos lo primordial. Un nudo

se formo en su gargante.

saku: hinata...? donde esta hinata? -pregunto seriamente-

yume: hinata...supongo que te refieres a la peliazul, no? es tu amiga? -pregunto con una pequeña

sonrisa-

saku: donde esta? esta bien? -volvio a cuestionar, poco a poco todo comenzaba a ser mas claro-

yume: esta a lado tuyo niña...-respondio la mujer-

La pelirrosa lentamente volteo el rostro, y efectivamente alli estaba su amiga, en una camilla a

solo un metro o dos de ella.

yume: ella esta bien...-aclaro rapidamente al ver el semblante de la pelirrosa-

saku: q-que tiene...?

yume: lo mismo que tu...-aclaro de inmediato- ambas estan deshidratas, y fatigadas, las

encontramos desmayadas cerca del pueblo...

saku: pueblo? -pregunto confundida- que son? -pregunto rapidamente y con algo de temor-

yume: normos, y ustedes senjus...-mascullo tranquilamente-

La pelirrosa sintio un alivio en su interior, no habia ningun problema con los normos.

saku: cuanto tiempo estamos...?

yume: un dia y un par de horas, al principio nos preocuparon pero por suerte no paso a

mayores...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa- ahora dime, de que escapaban? -pregunto esta vez

en tono serio-

De itachi. Cerro los ojos y sintio la fuerte opresion en su pecho. Era mas que normal que aquella

batalla de la que habian huido ya hubiera terminado, y por dios que queria saber los resultados, él

no podia perder, ellos no podian perder...

yume: no me responderas? -pregunto al ver que la chica no respondia-

saku: de un orochimaru...-exclamo sinceramente-

yume: orochimarus y senjus, siempre hay problemas alli, eh? -exclamo dando un sonoro suspiro-

saku: '''es mas que eso...'' -penso llena de impotencia- como esta mi hijo? -pregunto de repente- y

sin mas sus manos fueron a su vientre-

yume: todo esta bien, nada malo le paso...

Nuevamente sintio que un gran peso desaparecia de su ser. Su pequeño e indefenso haku, él

dependia de ella, solo de ella.

saku: e-esta segura? -pregunto aun preocupada-

yume: no te preocupes niña, no te mentiria...-mascullo tranquilamente-

saku: t-tu...tu quien eres? -pregunto despues de varios segundos-

yume: mi nombre es yume, soy una normo como ya dije, y pues yo las atendi aunque no tenian

muchas heridas, solo cansancio...

saku: ya veo...gracias yume...-exclamo en verdad agradecida-

yume: y tu eres?

saku: sakura...-respondio de inmediato y sin mas se sento en la cama, aunque con algo de

dificultad- son solo normos aqui? -pregunto por si las dudas-

yume: por supuesto...-exclamo como si aquello fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

La pelirrosa suspiro aliviada, no estaban en peligro, al menos no por ahora...

yume: asi que un orochimaru las sigue, eh? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

saku: ''todo el clan orochimaru nos sigue, y el senju tambien...'' -penso para sus adentros- algo

asi...-mascullo bajando la mirada-

yume: algo asi? es que acaso las sigue alguien mas? -cuestiono seriamente-

La pelirrosa trago en seco, lo unico que queria en ese momento era estar sola, sola para pensar en

todo lo que acaba de suceder, en sasuke, en naruto, y despues nuevamente en sasuke. Sus ojos

nuevamente volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza mientras que la imagen del pelinegro pasaba por su

cabeza, la imagen en la que se despedia de ella, con todo su cuerpo sangrando...

yume: quien es sasuke? -pregunto de repente-

saku: que!? -pregunto sorprendida y abriendo los ojos bruscamente-

yume: que quien es sasuke? -repitio su pregunta-

saku: c-como...? -exclamo confundida-

yume: lo llamabas entre sueños...-mascullo desviando la mirada- le pedias que no te dejara sola...-

añadio aun con la mirada en otro lugar- acaso es tu novio?

saku: mi prometido...-respondio con voz apagada y sin pensar en sus palabras-

Pero era asi ¿cierto? sasuke le habia pedido matrimonio y ella lo habia aceptado, si, era asi, ellos

eran prometidos aunque nadie aceptare ello...

yume: te abando? -pregunto lentamente, como temiendo la respuesta de la pelirrosa-

saku: n-no...claro que no...-balbuceo con los ojos cristalizados-

yume: es el padre de tu hijo? -volvio a cuestionar-

saku: s-si...-mascullo llevando una mano a su vientre-

yume: por que no esta contigo?

Cielos! por que tenia que hacerle tantas preguntas? No entendia que con cada una le producia un

terrible dolor...

saku: él...él...-tartamudeo con un nudo en la garganta- él se quedo peleando contra el

orochimaru...-mascullo con la voz quebrada y sin mas comenzo a llorar-

yume: oh...lo siento niña...-exclamo apenada al ver el estado de la pelirrosa- yo no quise ponerte

mal...

La pelirrosa no dijo nada y continuo llorando con fuerza, de todos modos ¿que importancia tenia

que la viera llorar una norma?

saku: l-lo siento...-murmuro con la voz quebrada despues de unos minutos- y-yo lo siento...-repitio

limpiando rapidamente las lagrimas de su rostro-

yume: no tienes...-comenzo pero el ruido de la puerta abriendose hizo que se cayara-

x: yume necesitamos tu ayuda, neku y su padre estan heridos...

yume: donde estan? -pregunto rapidamente y despues de eso desaparecio de aquel cuarto-

La pelirrosa se quedo en silencio viendo el lugar por el cual se habia ido yume. Despues de eso

repaso el cuarto, aun con al mirada cristalizada, y vio que se trataba de un cuarto bastante normal,

aquello no parecia ser una enfermeria ni mucho menos. Despues desvio la mirada a su amiga, la

cual respiraba pausadamente, al parecer lo unico que tenia era cansancio y aquello le alegraba de

sobremanera pero aun asi...

yume: traeme vendas! -escucho la voz de yemu no muy lejos de alli-

Vio como una chica pasaba corriendo en direccion de donde habian provenido las voces, y

despues vio pasar a otra mujer mas ¿Alguien se habia accidentado? Si, eso es lo que habia dicho

aquella mujer. Sin pesarlo mas saco lentamente los pues por el borde de la cama, y cuando logro

ponerse de pie sintio un fuerte dolor en los mismos, al parecer aun estaba debil, mas aun asi salio

del cuarto con sumo cuidado y comenzo a caminar por los pasillos, dirigida por la voz de yume.

Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que llegara al cuarto en el cual estaban atendiendo a dos

heridos, un niño y un hombre mayor.

yume: que haces aqui!? -pregunto sobresaltada- ve a tu habitacion!

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada hacia el niño que yume atendia con tanta dedicacion, y vio que el

mismo tenia una profunda herida en el lado izquierdo de su panza. Sin esperar mas se acerco hacia

el pequeño pelinegro...

yume: que haces?

saku: p-puedo curarlo...-murmuro con la voz debil-

Despues de decir aquello saco energia de sus manos y entonces la coloco sobre la panza del

pequeño, quien se sobresalto por el dolor, algo normal, asi que continuo esforzandose por hacerlo

lo mejor posible.

yume: e-estas segura...? -balbuceo sorprendida al ver la energia de la pelirrosa-

saku: no pasa nada, solo dame un momento...-mascullo frunciendo el ceño

Continuo unos minutos mas, en los que sintio la mirada de todos sobre ella, mas no tenia tiempo

de distraerse por eso, asi que simplemente se concentro en aquella herida, la cual pasados unos

minutos mas se cerro completamente...

yume: sorprendente...-murmuro asombrada-

saku: estara bien dentro de poco...-exclamo seriamente y dando un suspiro mientras observaba al

niño desmayado- que le paso?

yume: una bestia los ataco...

x: por favor señorita, aqui hay un hombre mas! -mascullo un chica que atendia al otro hombre-

La pelirrosa inmediatamente fue a la otra camilla, y entonces vio que la sangre cubria todo el torso

del hombre...

x: puede hacerlo? -pregunto nerviosa-

La pelirrosa observo al hombre, estaba en sus ultimas. Sintio una opresion en el pecho al ver la

vida escaparse de los ojos de aquel sujeto que la miraba fijamente, tenia el pecho y el cuello

destrozados, completamente destrozadas, y esta segura que sus pulmones estaban aplastados, no

entendia como seguia con vida...

x: d-digale...digale a m-mi hijo...-comenzo a balbucer aquel hombre viendo fijamente a la

pelirrosa- q-que es un e-estupido cobarde...-finalizo antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre-

La pelirrosa desvio la mirada apenada y despues de eso vio como cubrian a aquel sujeto con la

sabana. Era tan facil como una vida se escapaba, se hundia, se perdia. Aquello realmente era

injusto...

Abrio los ojos de golpe mientras se sentaba en la cama. Era un dia fresco y hasta tal vez algo frio,

pero aun asi en aquellos momentos tenia calor. No debia sorprenderle soñar con aquel recuerdo

que habia sucedido ya hace un par de semanas, cuando habian caido en aquel pueblo normo. Se

volvio a recostar nuevamente en su cama, y cerro los ojos...

saku: neku...-murmuro con una sonrisa- pobre de ti...

Aquel niño le venia preguntando desde siempre que era lo que su padre le habia dicho antes de

morir, sin embargo como era de esperarse, no le habia dicho nada. Aunque aquel pequeño era

exasperante, pues todos los dias le preguntaba lo mismo...

saku: que hora sera...? -cuestiono clavando su mirada en el techo-

La verdad es que habia sido una suerte que gracias a aquel echo de neku y su padre, yume las

quisiera a ambas para ayudar alli, en la enfermeria, esa habia sido una de sus condiciones para

permitirles quedarse en aquel pueblo. Aquella mujer era bastante astuta y sabia que tanto ella

como la ojiperla ocultaban algo, sabia que las perseguian pero tambien sabia que habia mas,

mucho mas, y por eso les habia dicho que las dejaria permanecer alli sola con la condicion que

ofrecieran sus ''poderes'' especiales. No le molestaba que aquella normo hubiera echo aquello,

pues siendo ese su pueblo debia mantenerlo a salvo y alojar a dos senjus como ellas era hacer lo

contrario, es por eso que debia sacarles provecho...

hina: puedo...? -escucho la voz de su amiga desde la puerta-

saku: pasa hinata...-exclamo al tiempo que volvia a sentarse-

hina: como estas? -pregunto acercandose a la cama para despues sentarse alli-

saku: tuve un reconfortante sueño...-murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa- y tu?

hina: me levante ya hace un buen rato y...-exclamo indesisa- y estuve pensando en todo lo que

esta pasando...

saku: y crees que es hora de que hagamos algo, cierto? -interrumpio seriamente-

hina: que? -dijo sorprendida- como...como lo sabes?

saku: por que yo tambien creo eso hinata...-mascullo desviando la mirada- ya perdimos demasiado

tiempo aqui, se que estamos seguras pero...

hina: pero no podemos estar aqui por siempre...-continuo tambien seria-

saku: no, no podemos...-mascullo por lo bajo- hinata ellos...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa- ellos

tal vez...-nuevamente se interrumpio entre indecisa y llena de dolor-

hina: se lo que quieres decir...-exclamo en el mismo tono que la pelirrosa-

saku: bien entonces no podemos esperar aqui por siempre no? -cuestiono-

hina: que es lo que quieres hacer?

La pelirrosa enfoco su mirada en la peliazul. Ya habia pensado en eso, a parte de llorar todas las

noches y todos los dias tambien habia pensado en eso, lo habia echo. Las cartas ya estaban

tiradas, y ahora ellas eran parte de un juego que ya habia comenzado, no podian detenerse, tenian

que terminar aquella partida de una buena vez por todas.

saku: dudo que alguien quiera ayudarnos, pero hay un par...-exclamo seriamente- hay senjus que

podrian ayudarnos, mejor dicho que podrian apoyarnos...

hina: lo se pero aun asi no seran suficientes...

saku: lo se hinata pero no quiero seguir asi...-exclamo decidida- no es por mi, es por haku, que

sera de él hinata? -pregunto tristemente- tendra que esconderse para siempre? no tendra una

vida tranquila? no, no quiero eso, quiero que cuando el nazca tenga un lugar seguro, un lugar en

donde lo acepten...

hina: pero sakura...

saku: lo se! -dijo apretando los puños- lo se hinata, pero debo hacerlo, es mi deber como su

madre, y sabes de antemano que no es solo por eso...-apunto- dime que sera de haku si nace

ahora? -cuestiono en tono apagado- no tendra vida hinata, no la tendra, y yo no quiero eso para

mi hijo...-finalizo dando un suspiro tembloroso-

hina: sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda sakura...-susurro tranquilamente- tambien creo que

quedarnos aqui por mas tiempo es innecesarion, tenemos que hacer algo no? no podemos

quedarnos aqui por siempre...-añadio seriamente-

saku: gracias hinata...

hina: ahora bien, antes que nada tenemos que trazar un plan, o algo para que nada se nos escape

de las manos...

saku: ya pense en eso hinata aunque es un tanto complicado, pero creo que es la unica solucion,

aunque si fallamos...

hina: no tenemos que fallar sakura! no podemos fallar!

saku: t-tienes razon...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño- lo haremos hinata y lo lograremos...-dijo

fuertemente-

La ojiperla sonrio feliz, ya estaban en la ultima jugada, y esta vez no se quedarian quieta, claro que

no. Esta vez se moverian, y ella ayudaria en lo que pudiera a la pelirrosa, por que ella era parte de

su familia...

Se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su gran comedor, con el rostro inmutable y en un total y

absoluto silencio, aquello ya era algo normal...

sai: donde estaras...? -murmuro para si mismo-

Hacia mas de un mes que la pelirrosa habia desaparecido de su vida, de la vida de todos. Nadie

sabia nada, nadie decia nada, y aunque los senjus querian mantenerlo oculto, las cosas

comenzaban a escapar de sus manos, y aquello lo satisfacia.

sai: tendras tu merecido, tarde o temprano...-musito furioso-

El no podia decir nada, pues la misma ''orden'' lo habia ordenado asi, y en verdad que seria un

estupido si no los obedecia, sin embargo, al parecer no necesitaria abrir la boca para que todos

descubrieran la verdad, la verdad sobre la traicion de sakura. Los senjus comenzaban a

cuestionarse por que él, sai, se encontraba con su clan y con sakura, ademas de que la misma no

era vista por nadie desde hace bastante tiempo...

sai: y tu maldito estupido...-mascullo entre dientes- olaja que estes muerto, bien muerto por tocar

lo que a ti no te pertenecia...

Sonrio satisfecho al pensar en ello. Todo el mundo ya sabia de la desaparicion de sasuke uchiha,

todo el mundo ya sabia de su posible muerte, y él deseaba con toda su alma que aquello fuera

verdad, aunque las evidencias eran claras cierto? Nadie sabia nada ya hace mas de un mes y eso

solo queria decir una cosa...

sai: te lo merecias bastardo...-musito- y tu sakura, seras la siguiente...

Despues de eso continuo comiendo solo, en su casa, con el silencio reinando en todas partes, con

la soledad acechando su corazon, y con el odio inundando su corazon, mas y mas...

Se quedo quieto una vez que estuvo frente a aquella tumba. Quieto y pensativo. No es que fuera

mucho a aquel lugar pero sabia que debia ir aunque sea una vez, aquel orochimaru jamas le habia

agradado pero aun asi...El viento soplo con fuerza removiendo sus cabellos rubios de un lado hacia

otro...

naru: supongo que siempre quise verte asi...-murmuro viendo aquella lapida-

El lugar estaba desierto, y aquello era algo normla pues aquel cementerio no era de los mejores,

aunque aquel no era el momento para pensar en eso. Bajo la mirada hacia la tierra removida hacia

ya mas de un mes. En aquel tiempo habia pasado tanto, y a la vez tan poco, sin embargo su cuerpo

aun seguia teniendo marcas de aquellla dura batalla que se habia desarollado en el pueblo normo.

naru: debe ser raro verme aqui...-comenzo con una sonrisa de medio lado- pero te debo mucho

orochimaru...-mascullo seriamente-

Se habia enterado de tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que al principio le habia costado dirigirlo.

Las cosas que siempre creyo, las cosas de las que siempre estuvo seguro ahora ya no eran asi.

Nunca penso que algo asi ocurriria, nunca ni siquiera lo soño. Su futuro siempre lo habia visto de

otra manera, una manera mas simple, aunque en realidad no lo era...

naru: las cosas siempre cambian...

Su futuro era junto a la mujer que amaba, que ahora era hinata, junto a su clan y peleando dia y

noche contra los orochimaru, aquello deberia haber sido lo mas obvio, pero no, no fue asi, y

dudaba que a partir de ahora lo fuera. Todo habia girado de una manera en la que jamas habia

pensado. Todo era una locura! una locura de la que formaba parte.

naru: no justificare tus actos, ni lo que fuiste...-exclamo seriamente- no lo hare, ni siquiera lo

creas...

Desvio su mirada al cielo y noto que aquel dia era esplendido, prometedor, aunque en aquellas

circunstancias dudaba que algo prometedor sucediera. En todos aquellos poco dias, semanas, y

meses, habia aprendido tanto, y no hablaba del estudio, hablaba de la vida. Recien ahora se daba

cuenta de lo inmaduro que habia sido, de lo estupidamente convencido de que sus creencias eran

las correctas, pero las cosas no eran asi. Uno nunca lo sabe todo, y no hay nadie que lo sepa todo,

al menos él creia eso, pero aun asi siempre se puede aprender, y él lo habia echo de una manera

rapida, no habia tenido opcion...

naru: ''y ahora? que vienen a partir de ahora?''

Ya no queria sacar conclusiones de lo que sucederia el mañana, hasta ahora todas ellas eran

erradas, y muy erradas, ahora simplemente se concentraria en pensar en que hacer, en como

lograr combatir todos los enfrentamientos, que sabia, tendria que enfretarse, por que si bien no

estaba seguro de ello, como ya habia dicho, aun asi las probabilidades eran altas...

naru: estabas enamorado de una senju, eh? -cuestiono sonriendo- supongo que eso fue lo mejor

que te pudo haber pasado, y creo que fue eso mismo lo que te llevo a tu perdicion...

De una senju ¿quien lo hubiera imaginado meses atras? Nadie, y menos él. No juzgaba a nadie,

algo de lo que se habia dado cuenta es de que en el corazon nadie manda, absolutamente nadie, y

una vez que tu corazon eligio al alguien habia que atenerse a las consecuencias de ello. De echo

ahora ya nada le sorprenderia.

naru: es tan problematico...-musito frunciendo el ceño-

Pero en fin, en esos momentos no tenia tiempo para esas cosas. Estaba metido en un verdadero

lio, y debia salir de él, no por él si no por ellas. Sakura necesitaba su ayuda, y rogaba que en el

lugar que estuviera, este bien, este perfecta. Tambien rogaba por hinata, pensar que algo mala le

hubiera sucedido hacia que la sangre se le helera por completo, no podia siquiera imaginar eso!

naru: no tengo mas tiempo...-mascullo viendo la tumba- y probablemente esta sea la ultima vez

que venga asi que sea donde sea que estes, te deseo, o espero que estes bien...

Despues de decir eso se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida, aun era dificil realizar

aquella sencilla tarea. Su cuerpo, a pesar de que ya habia pasado tanto tiempo, aun tenia secuelas

de su ultima batalla, y es que sus heridas no habian sido curadas correctamente, no podia haberse

arriegado a acudir a algun senju, no podia ni debia, no en aquella situacion...

naru: maldicion...-murmuro llevando una mano a su pierna izquierda-

Aquella era la parte que mas molesta, pues era ahi donde le habia atravesado con un kunai,

completamente. Incluso ahora recordar ello le producia un escalosfrio, recordar el dolor...oh dios!

era mejor no hacerlo, ademas de que la peor parte vino despues, cuando la misma herida se le

infecto de sobremanera...

naru: ''como sea, un poco de tiempo mas y estara como nueva...''

Ademas no era solo esa la herida que tenia, tenia un par mas, y eran muchas, esparcidas por todo

el cuerpo, y cada una de ellas le producia un malestar, un feo malestar. Sin darse cuenta, y metido

en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que ya habia llegado a su destino: una vieja casa en la que

ya nadie vivia. Aquel pueblo normo era uno de los peores que habia visto, habia poca gente y la

verdad es que no eran muy confiables, aunque claro que habian excepciones.

naru: perdi mucho tiempo...-murmuro viendo el cielo-

No solo se refeira a ese dia, si no a todos aquellos dias, pero por dios que aquellas heridas habian

tardado demasiado en curar, y eso que ni siquiera se podrian decir que estaban curadas en su

totalidad. Tomo la perilla de aquella puerta sin cerradura y lentamente la abrio para entrar a un

cuarto en penumbras, entonces lo sintio, o lo presintio. Bien, despues de todo ¿ya era hora cierto?

Sintio un cierto alivio en su interior, y hasta tal vez se entusiasmo pero jamas lo diria. Solo pudo

atinar a quedarse quieto, recostado en la puerta y despues de eso su mirada se enfoco en la de

él...

naru: por fin despiertas...-musito- uchiha...

Sasuke Uchiha.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	27. Capitulo 82:el despertar

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 82: el despertar y el comienzo de la jugada!

No solo se refeira a ese dia, si no a todos aquellos dias, pero por dios que aquellas heridas habian

tardado demasiado en curar, y eso que ni siquiera se podrian decir que estaban curadas en su

totalidad. Tomo la perilla de aquella puerta sin cerradura y lentamente la abrio para entrar a un

cuarto en penumbras, entonces lo sintio, o lo presintio. Bien, despues de todo ¿ya era hora cierto?

Sintio un cierto alivio en su interior, y hasta tal vez se entusiasmo pero jamas lo diria. Solo pudo

atinar a quedarse quieto, recostado en la puerta y despues de eso su mirada se enfoco en la de

él...

naru: por fin despiertas...-musito- uchiha...

Sasuke Uchiha.

Se vio rodeado de oscuridad, como lo habia estado desde ya hace horas, o tal vez dias, no lo sabia

muy bien. Sin embargo ahora, aquella oscuridad no parecia tan oscura...Podia disnguir pequeñas

figuras de lo que deberian ser cosas, y hasta tal vez podria jurar que tenia a alguien delante de él,

pero aquello no podia ser posible, o quizas...si. Sintio el sube y baja de su pecho al estar

respirando con lentitud, despues de eso parpadeo aun confundido y vio como poco a poco todo

comenzaba a tener mas forma, pero aun asi era confuso...

naru: uchiha...-escucho que alguien lo llamaba otra vez-

Siguio el sonido de aquella voz para fijar sus ojos alli, pero se dio cuenta de que los mismos ya

estaban clavados en aquella persona. Esa voz...esa voz era de uzumaki, como olvidar aquella voz

tan escandalosa. Volvio a cerrar los ojos en un intento por aclarar todo lo que estaba sucediendo,

ademas de que mantenerlos abiertos comenzaba a irritar a los mismo.

naru: no! no te duermas otra vez uchiha! -escucho la exclamacion en tono elevado-

No te duermas ¿otra vez? Bien, ahora comenzaba a enteder mejor. Probablemente habia estado

durmiendo mucho tiempo, es por es que no entendia nada de nada, pero el problema aqui es que

no queria despertar, queria seguir sumergido en aquella oscuridad que era su descanso, ademas

de que, sus parpados le pesaban demasiado.

naru: uchiha estupido, te golpeare! -amenazo severamente-

Intento abrir los ojos al escuchar eso, aquella amenaza e insulto, pero los mismos no parecian

responder a él a si que simplemente continuaron cerrados, sumergiendose mas y mas en la

oscuridad que lo aguardaba alli, sin embargo algo le hizo detenerse y eso fue que una mano lo

tomo con fuerza por uno de sus hombros para comenzar a agitarlo, probablemente en un intento

por mantenerlo despierto pero ¿para que?

¿Para que despertar?

Intento ignorar aquellos movimientos desesperados y entonces nuevamente se concentro para

sumergirse en aquella oscuridad. Poco a poco, y casi sin ninguna dificultad, logro hacerlo, y pronto

aquellos movimientos pasaron a un segundo, tercer, cuarto plano, ya no lo sabia muy bien pero

tampoco era algo que importara mucho. Comenzo a sentir nuevamente el adormecimiento en lo

que debia ser su cuerpo, y sabia que cuando aquel proceso terminara entonces nadie lo sacaria de

alli...

naru: ¡maldito orochimaru! es que piensas abandonar a sakura y a tu hijo!?

Sintio el repentino bombeo de su corazon al escuchar aquellas palabras. Latia de manera frenetica

y acelerada. De un momento a otro, todo rastro de adormecimiento comenzo a desaparecer, de

un momento a otro todo comenzo a ser mas claro...

Sakura...sakura y su hijo!

Sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza y entonces sintio que aquel movimiento, que era producto del

senju, desaparecia de repente.

naru: vamos abre los ojos!

¡Mierda! Eso es lo que estaba intentando hacer, lo estaba intentando, una y otra vez, con todas

sus fuerzas.

naru: y asi piensas proteger a sakura!? -cuestiono furioso-

No, asi no!

sasu: s-sakura...-murmuro casi sin voz y sin abrir los ojos-

naru: si, sakura! sakura y tu hijo, que no piensas en ellos!?

Su respiracion comenzo a acelerarse y una fuerte sensacion de algo que no lograba identificar, en

ese momento, le recorrio de la cabeza a los pies. De un momento a otro todo comenzo a ser mas

claro, literalmente, pues seguia viendo oscuro, pero ahora...ahora algunos recuerdos o imagenes

comenzaban a acechar su cabeza. Itachi...itachi y él, neji y naruto, sakura y hinata, sakura

despidiendose, sakura y él abrazados, sakura saliendo del lugar, sakura...sakura...sakura!

naru: vamos uchiha...-pidio desesperado al ver que el pelinegro comenzaba a moverse, levemente,

pero lo hacia-

Contuvo el aliento como aquel orochimaru hacia un gran esfuerzo para abrir los ojos. Ahora que

habia despertado no podia dejarlo dormir, si lo hacia, no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas

permaneceria inconciente, y a estas alturas no tenien tiempo de eso. Era hora de que se levantara!

sabia que aun no estaba completamente recuperado pero ya habian pasado demasiados dias, y

semanas para seguir prolongando todo eso. Recordaba claramente que cuando ambos habia

salido de aquella batalla, por asi decirlo, él tambien estaba en muy mal estado, por lo que la

primera semana solo estuvieron inconcientes alli, en ese pueblo, la primera semana o tal vez un

poco mas. Despues de eso ya tambien en el medio del bosque, un par de dias, hasta que un

anciano los habia encontrado, y lo habia echo reaccionar, al menos a él. Despues de eso las dos

siguientes semanas, o algo asi, habia estado metido en una nebulosa horrible, mientras que el

orochimaru ni siquiera se movia, habia sido tan frustrante que ahora...ahora no podia volver a

dejarlo caer!

naru: vamos...-exclamo moviendolo otra vez-

Debia despertar, aquel orochimaru debia hacerlo. Sakura y hinata los necesitaban, a los dos, y

aunque le costase admitirlo sabia que el pelinegro seria de mas ayuda que él, mucha mas ayuda.

En la ultima batalla habia demostrado lo inutil que podia llegar a ser, pero ahora...ahora no queria

volver a serlo, y por eso...por eso debia despertar al chico, para por lo menos, ayudar en eso...

naru: sakura esta esperando por nosotros...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño- esta esperando por ti,

uchiha...

Pasaron unos segundos mas en los que vio al uchiha en la misma situacion, apretando los ojos con

fuerza, respirando agitadamente, y moviendose un poco, solo un poco, pero despues de eso, sintio

el entusiasmo apoderarse de él cuando los ojos de él comenzaron a abrirse, lenta, muy

lentamente, pero aun asi lo hacian!

sasu: d-don...dond...? -comenzo a susurrar aun confundido-

naru: por fin, maldicion! -exclamo dando un suspiro- ahora no vuelvas a dormirte! -aviso en tono

severo-

sasu: u-uzumaki...d-donde...? -volvio a preguntar-

naru: en un pueblo normo...-informo seriamente, viendo como a poco los ojos del orochimaru

comenzaban a adquirir un brillo mas y mas fuerte- no corremos peligro aqui...

sasu: d-donde...esta s-sakura? -pregunto con la respiracion agitada-

No le importaba donde estuvieran ellos, lo que le importaba era saber donde estaba

sakura...¿donde estaba? ¿estaba bien? ¿estaban bien? ¿estaba a salvo? Tenia tantas preguntas en

mente pero sus labios solo lograr articular aquello.

naru: no lo se...-exclamo bajando la mirada-

sasu: que...? -pregunto con la cabeza llena de dudas-

naru: espera no preguntes nada hasta que te lo explique...-interrumpio rapidamente-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, esperando el habla del pelirrubio, el cual parecia tomarse su tiempo

para comenzar a relatar lo ocurrido. Si bien aun no estaba muy conciente, aun asi aquel senju

logro irritarlo.

sasu: itachi, y neji? -cuestiono despues de unos segundos en silencio- como es que...?

naru: cuando itachi te ataco...-comenzo seriamente-

Debia explicar todo con detalles y lentamente. Sabia que el orochimaru debia estar sumamente

confundido y aturdido, y antes de que comenzaran a moverse tenia que tener la mente libre de

preguntas. Cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro, recordar aquella pelea no era algo que le agradara de

sobremanera...

Vio lleno de temor como el uchiha mayor se lanzaba contra el pelinegro, sin darle posibilidades de

nada. Tambien sintio el grito horririzado de su amiga, y despues el de hinata. No llegaria, no

llegaria a ayudarlo, pero entonces, fuera de cualquier pronostico, el otro orochimaru, neji, se

interpuso para ayudarlo. Se quedo estupefacto en su lugar al ver aquello, y es que no habia

pensado que aquel ojiperla los ayudaria...

saku: sasuke! -escucho el grito de su amiga que al mismo tiempo se acercaba al pelinegro-

sasu: maldita sea! vete de aqui maldicion!

El orochimaru le habia robado las palabras de la boca, pues estaba a punto de gritar lo mismo.

Ellas debian salir de alli, ambas, no tenian nada que hacer alli. Despues de eso se concentro en la

pelea al ver que el pelimarron no podria solo con eso. Sintio, de repente, mas energias que hace

un momento, tal vez por el echo de saber que ahora contaban con la ayuda de otro orochimuar, y

eso no era algo que se tomara a la ligera. Extendio su kunai y se lanzo a la batalla, tratando de no

distraerse y voltear el rostro hacia donde sabia estaba la ojiperla.

naru: uchiha...-exclamo al ver que ambas senjus seguian alli-

sasu: lo se!

¡Mierda! Debia apurarse, debia hacerlo pues neji y él no resistirian mucho. A pesar de que la

ayuda de neji era muy buena aun asi no era suficiente. Miro fijamente al uchiha que tenia delante

y se pregunto ¿como era posible que existiera alguien tan fuerte? Continuo peleando con las

mismas energias, o al menos eso creia, y el ojiperla tambien lo estaba haciendo bien. Desvio la

mirada solo un segundos hacia el orochimaru y lo vio abrazado a la pelirrosa, la cual lloraba con

fuerza. Ahora que los veia asi, ahora que veia aquella escena, se preguntaba como habia podido

no ver antes el amor que habia entre ellos dos ¿como habia podido ser tan ciego?

hina: sakura vamonos! -escucho la exclamacion de la ojiperla-

Sintio que algo dentro de él se alivia de sobremanera, pero tambien sintio el vacio alli.

Hinata...hinata...Nuevamente desvio la mirada y la clavo en la ojiperla, que lo veia llena de temor.

No podia hablar con ella, no podia desperdirse de ella, pero aun asi con la mirada...con la mirada

intento decirlo todo lo que sentia en aquel momento, y estaba completamente seguro que ella lo

entenderia, que ella sabria lo que aquella mirada quiso decir, por que despues de todo...ella era

hinata.

naru: ''no puedo morir aqui!'' -penso frunciendo el ceño-

Vio como el orochimaru se separa de la pelirrosa y entonces nuevamente se concentro en la

batalla. Tenia ambas manos cargadas de energia, pero su energia no se comparaba con la de aquel

orochimaru, no lo hacia. Se lanzo contra el con fuerza, con el kunai que tenia en su mano derecha.

El pelinegro lo esquivo con facilidad, mas entre el y neji le complicaban un poco las cosas. Despues

de eso el orochimaru logro atrapar a neji y lo lanzo fuertemente contra una de las paredes,

inmediatamente tuvo que intervenir para que el uchiha no llegara a donde estaban las senjus.

sasu: vete!

Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de desviar la mirada pues se encontraba frente a frente contra él, pero

sabia que tanto la pelirrosa como la peliazul debian estar partiendo en ese mismo momento.

naru: ''por favor cuidense...por favor hinata...'' -penso sintiendo una opresion en su pecho-

La pelea continuo igual, aunque vio que el uchiha mayor estaba mas desesperado al ver que la

pelirrosa se habia ido. Las energias que creyo tener poco a poco comenzaron a debilitarse mas y

mas, hasta llego un punto en el que mantenerse de pie era dificil, y lo peor...lo pero de todo era

que el uchiha menor seguia alli, parado en el mismo lugar que cuando estaba con la pelirrosa, y ni

siquiera los veia a ellos, si no que simplemente veia el lugar por el cual se habian ido.

naru: uchiha! -grito furioso para hacerlo reaccionar, pero en su descuido itachi logro pasar atras

vez de él y ahora corria en direccion al pelinegro-

Vio, aliviado como el pelinegro se interponia velozmente entre el camino de itachi y las dos senjus,

aunque sea ahora reaccionaba.

ita: maldicion!

sasu: de aqui no pasas itachi! -escucho el grito del chico y vio como el mismo le pegaba una fuerte

patada al orochimaru-

ita: maldita seas sasuke!

Despues de eso vio como el pelimarron aprovecha aquel descuido del orochimaru para propinarle

una fuerte piña y hacerlo caer al suelo, ambos orochimaru eran rapidos, de eso no habia duda, y

él...él seguia parado alli tratando de recomponerse, y recuperar algo del oxigeno que habia

escapado de sus pulmones. Bajo la cabeza hacia el suelo y clavo la mirada alli al tiempo que

escuchaba como el ojiperla le decia algo al pelinegro, mas no logro entender que era. Despues de

eso nuevamente levanto la cabeza y la sacudio tratando de salir de aquel aturdimiento en el cual

estaba.

neji: haruno ya no esta aqui, asi que muevete de ahi y ayudanos!

Bien, felicitaba en su interior al pelimarron por decir aquellas palabras. Eran las mismas que el le

habria querido gritar hace unos minutos pero el cansancio se lo impidio. Despues de eso los tres se

lanzaron contra itachi y nuevamente la batalla comenzo. Era conciente de que todos estaban

exhaustos, e incluia itachi, pero lo que mas le molestaba era el echo de saber que el peor de todos

era él.

ita: neji estupido tu tambien me la pagaras!

Vio como sasuke se lanzaba contra su hermano, y entonces comenzo una batalla cerrada ente

ellos. Kunai contra kunai, y patadas y piñas por aqui y por alla. Eran tan rapidos que el pelirrubio

llego a sorprenderse, mas eso no era el momento apropiado para ello.

sasu: argh!

Mierda! itachi le habia dado al pelinegro. No espero mas y se lanzo contra el orochimaru, mas solo

bastaron unos pocos segundos para que el mismo se deshiciera de él con una fuerte patada que lo

lanzo detras del orochimaru. El oxigeno escapo de sus labios y por un momento creyo que ya no

podria seguir mas, pero no podia dejarse vencer!

ita: es tu fin sasuke!

Levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz del pelinegro alli, tan cerca de ellos, y entonces vio como el

uchiha menor se tambaleaba de pie frente a él y despues de eso la mano extendida de itachi hacia

el pecho del chico...

naru: uchiha!

Sus ojos celestes no pudieron ver mucho mas pues una enorme cantidad de sangre choco contra

él, ante aquel golpe que recibio el pelinegro, e hizo que los mismos se cerraran. Sintio la humedad

y la tibieza de la sangre del pelinegro que cubria su cuerpo y entonces, aterrado, lo comprendio...

Todo habia terminado para aquel orochimaru...

Se quedo quieto, impactado, por lo que creia habia sucedido, y despues de eso, de unos pocos

segundos en silencio, el cuerpo de alguien cayo al suelo. Aquel leve, y a la vez fuerte sonido le hizo

reaccionar, y entonces rapidamente llevo una de sus manos a sus ojos para limpiarse de alli la

sangre. Los abrio de inmediato y entonces vio aquel cuerpo atravesado, pero no era...no era él, no

era sasuke. Parpadeo entre confundido y sorprendido, y entonces reconocio la figura del ojiperla,

parado alli, con el brazo del uchiha atravesando todo su pecho...

naru: n-neji...-susurro sumamente sorprendido-

Lo miro aturdido desde el piso, y aunque no veia su cara sabia que la misma no debia ser nada

agradable. Despues de eso desvio la mirada hacia su costado y entonces vio al pelinegro, tirado

alli, inconciente y con el pecho lleno de sangre. Al parecer la mano de itachi no solo habia

atravesado a neji si no que tambien habia llegado al pelinegro.

El ojiperla se habia interpuesto entre ambos.

ita: neji tu...-escucho la voz soprendida del otro orochimaru-

El ojiceleste continuo viendo al pelinegro tirado en el suelo, y al verlo asi, inconciente, supo que el

ojiperla solo debia estar de pie por el brazo que lo atravesaba, y al mismo tiempo lo sostenia de

pie. Ahora...ahora él estaba solo!

neji: m-mal...maldi...-logro escuchar la articulacion del ojiperla, pero la misma se vio interrumpida

cuando este escupio sangre-

ita: estupido tenias que ser!

Reacciono de inmediato al escuchar, nuevamente, la voz del uchiha. Si era el unico que podia

pelear entonces lo haria! Se puso de pie, como si el suelo quemara, y aunque al principio se

tambaleo despues de eso logro mantenerse firme.

ita: suelta neji! -escucho el gruñido del pelinegro-

Lo entendio de inmediato. Aun en el estado deplorable que se encontraba, neji habia logrado

sostener la mano del orochimaru entre las dos suyas, y ahora lo tenia atrapado, aunque sea

momentaneamente. Se agacho de inmediato y tomo el kunai que antes habia resbalado de sus

manos. Sin esperar mas, sin perder mas tiempo, y sin siquiera pensarlo, se arrojo hacia el

pelinegro y le incrusto el kunai en el pecho para despues arrastralo por alli hasta el inicio del

cuello.

ita: argh!

El grito de dolor del pelinegro le hizo sentir un escalosfrio, pero no tenia tiempo de vacilar, no

ahora. Le corto todo el torso, lo mas profundo que pudo, y que sus fuerzas se lo permintieron, y

despues de eso el pelinegro cayo de espaldas al suelo, y segundos despues lo hizo el ojiperla. Lo

habia echo, habia podido dañarlo pero aun asi aquel orochimaru seguia vivo y él debia terminar

con el trabajo.

naru: muere maldito! -grito furioso-

Se abalanzo nuevamente sobre el uchiha, que estaba vez estaba tirado en el suelo e indefenso, al

menos el creia eso. Extendio el kunai, esta vez en direccion a su corazon para de una buena vez

poner fin a aquella pesadilla que estaba viviendo, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como el

penso, y en un ultimo momento vio, tarde, como el pelinegro agarraba un kunai del piso,

probablemente de alguno de los otros dos orochimaru y lo lanzaba con fuerza hacia él, con mucha

fuerza. Sintio el dolor desgarrador cuando aquel kunai le atreveso la pierna, no se quedo

incrustado alli ni mucho menos, si no que salio volando por la parte de atras.

Grito de dolor al tiempo que caia al piso, incapaz de atinarle al uchiha. Ambas manos fueron a su

pierna, y de inmediato sintieron la calidez de la abundante sangre que salia de alli. Apreto con

fuerza aquella zona en un intento por que el dolor disminuyera pero no sirvio de nada.

ita: d-demonios...-escucho la maldicion del pelinegro-

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y observo al orochimaru, el cual seguia tirado en el suelo y con

una mano en su pecho. Despues de eso vio como el mismo lentamente se recomponia, con una

clara muestra de dolor en su rostro. Intento imitarlo, y lo logro a medias, pues aun se tambaleaba,

sin embargo el pelinegro tambien lo hacia, y ahora su estado era lamentable. Observo victorioso

como aquel orochimaru estaba cubierto de sangre, desde el pecho hasta los pues, formando un

pequeño charco rojo debajo de los mismos. Intento acercarse a él para darle por lo menos una

piña, o algo, algo que lo derrumbara pero al hacerlo el orochimaru retrocedio de inmediato y

despues de dedicarle una mirada a los dos orochimarus tirados en el suelo se dio la vuelta, y para

su sopresa se fue corriendo de alli.

Estaba...estaba huyendo!

naru: no! -grito desesperado al verlo irse mas cuando intento dar un paso su cuerpo se derrumbo

y cayo al suelo- vuelve! vuelve maldita sea! -gruño con los ojos cerrados con fuerza-

Lo tenia ahira, lo habia tenido ahi, mal herido y practicamente en sus manos, y lo habia dejado

escapar. Se maldijo una y otra vez ante su inutilidad, pues ahora que su pierna estaba lastimada no

podia mantenerse de pie. Habia escapado, ese maldito habia escapado como un maldito cobarde.

A pesar de que él no le llegaba ni a los tales al uchiha mayor, en aquellos momentos habia tenido

todas de ganar. El pelinegro tenia abierto el torso y solo era cuestion de minutos para que se

desvaneciera por la perdida de sangre, incluso ya en ese momento habia comenzado a

tambalearse, y conciente de eso habia decido escapar, y él...él no habia echo nada. Se habia

quedado tirado en el suelo.

naru: maldicion! -gruño con la voz temblorosa-

Abrio los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y vio al frente, todo estaba vacio y solo habia cosas rotas,

sangre por aqui y por alla, y muchos cadaveres de normos. Despues de eso, con mucha lentitud se

sento como pudo y volteo el rostro para ver a los otros dos orochimarus. Observo al pelinegro,

inconciente y mal herido, y despues de eso al ojiperla, y sorprendido, noto como el mismo aun

tenia los ojos abiertos, con la mirada perdida y la respiracion sumamente irregular.

naru: n-neji...-balbuceo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie-

No es que estuviera triste por lo sucedido al ojiperla, no podia estarlo, pues aun ahora ellos eran

enemigos, pero aun asi...aun asi sentia lastima por él. Los habia apoyado, a ultimo momento, pero

lo habia echo, y lo mas sorprendente es que habia salvado al orochimaru, habia dado su vida a

cambio de la de él. Jamas...jamas habia pensado ver algo asi, no entre orochimaru, y menos del

ojiperla a favor del pelinegro.

Se puso de pie, tambaleandose, y se arrastro como pudo hasta quedar junto al chico. Lo observo

por varios segundos, y despues de eso, por fin, la mirada de él se poso en sus ojos. Aun estaba algo

conciente, y aquello no hizo mas que producirle un escalosfrios, pues ver su pecho con aquel

aujero y ahora notar que el mismo era conciente, era terrible. El dolor debia de ser insoportable, y

hubiera sido mejor que el chico hubiera muerto de inmediato.

nejI. y-yo...-escucho el susurro del chico-

naru: por que...? -pregunto apretando los puños con fuerza-

neji: solo...solo q-quise...ayudar...-hablo el ojiperla lentamente-

naru: no digas mas! -exclamo desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño-

Tal vez deberia apiadarse del orochimaru y terminar con su vida de una buena vez.

neji: n-no...lo hice por...él...-tartamudeo-

Sus ojos celestes nuevamente se posaron en aquellos marrones que ahora se encontraban opacos

y segundo a segundo cada vez mas apagados.

neji: lo hice...lo hice p-por e-ella...

El pelirrubio escuchaba el temblor de la voz del pelimarron, y cada que el mismo hablaba se sentia

el burbujeo de su sangre en su garganta, algo normal pues tenia destrozado practicamente todo el

pecho.

naru: sakura...? -pregunto confundido-

neji: tenten...

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al escucharlo, y al principio creyo que el pelimarron estaria

delirando pero al escuchar que el mismo repetia aquel nombre otra vez comenzo a dudar de ello.

naru: tenten...? -pregunto con la respiracion agitada-

neji: ella...yo...-susurro- y-yo...le falle...

naru: d-de que hablas? -cuestiono al tiempo que caia al suelo, arrodillado, al no ser capaz de seguir

de pie, a causa del dolor y el cansancio.

neji: p-perdoname tenten...

naru: de que hablas? -volvio a cuestionar-

neji: sa...sasuke hizo l-las cosas...bien...-murmuro entrecortado- él...él lucho por ella, por haruno...

El pelirrubio lo escuchaba atentamente, aun sin entender nada de lo que sucedia.

neji: pero y-yo no lo hice, y...y cuando m-me entere que...que murio, f-fue demasiado t-tarde...

naru: tu y tenten? -pregunto confundido-

neji: y-yo...yo la amaba, uzumaki...

Lo habia dicho en tono bajo, casi inaludible, pero aun asi logro entender aquellas palabras, aquella

frase, aquella confesion. Bajo la mirada al suelo tratando de procesar la informacion que le acaban

de brindar. Se sorprendio un poco al darse cuenta de que no estaba demasiado sorprendido, tal

vez por que ya contaba con la experiencia de su amiga y el uchiha.

naru: estabas...enamorado de una senju? -cuestiono al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su

pierna, la cual aun sangraba-

Retiro la mirada del suelo y la poso en su pierna ¿Por que de un momento a otro aquella herida ya

no era tan importante? De echo, ya se habia olvidado de aquello, y el dolor comenzaba a

desaparecer, o al menos eso creia, quizas era el echo de que su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse,

pero eso era lo de menos ahora, en su cabeza solo estaban las palabras que el ojiperla le estaba

diciendo, era como si aquello fuera lo mas importante del mundo y sabia que no era asi...Itachi

acaba de escapar, el ojiperla se estaba muriendo, no sabia si uchiha seguia vivo, y de echo el

mismo comenzaba a perder poco a poco la nocion.

Poco a poco todo paso a segundo plano.

naru: t-tu tambien...te enamoraste de una s-senju...-tartamudeo al tiempo que cai al suelo, boca

abajo-

neji: t-tenten...-escucho el murmullo del orochimaru-

naru: iras con ella...-exclamo cerrando los ojos y perdiendo la aun mas la nocion de todo- y-yo

no...hinata esta viva...

neji: s-solo queria ayudarlos...-repitio lo que habia dicho hace unos momentos- si...si hubiera p-

podido cambiar l-las cosas yo...yo...

La voz del ojiperla se hacia cada vez mas suave, y mas debil. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

neji: y-yo le falle...

naru: nos has ayudado...-murmuro sintiendo que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas-

Despues de eso no escucho nada, y no se preocupo por abrir los ojos. El tambien estaba cansado,

el tambien estaba exhausto, y él tambien les habia fallado. No deberia haber dejado escapar a

itachi.

neji: te amo tenten...

Fue lo ultimo que logro escuchar del ojiperla, despues de eso nada...El silencio en los siguientes

segundos se hizo insoportable, necesitaba escuchar algun ruido, algo que le hiciera reaccionar,

pero nada sucedia. Sabia que el pelimarron ya estaba muerto, pero no lo sabia del otro

orochimaru, solo esperaba que aun estuviera con vida, no por él, por supuesto, si no por la

pelirrosa, por su amiga y casi hermana. Ella lo amaba demasiado, y sabia que no podria seguir

adelante sin aquel pelinegro.

naru: ''no te mueras estupido!'' -penso seriamente-

No lo decia solo por el pelinegro, tambien lo decia por él. Ningun de los dos podia morir, no ahora,

no ahora que las senjus mas los necesitaban.

Vio como el pelirrubio termina su relato, o al menos parte de él, y se sorprendio, se sorprendio

mas de lo que penso. No espero nada de eso, nada de nada. Ya habia reccionado casi en su

totalidad, casi, mas aun asi aun seguia sintiendo que estaba en una especie de sueño o algo asi,

pero sabia que no era asi y es por eso que estaba tratando de concentrarse al maximo. Ademas

ahora... ahora que ya estaba conciente, podia sentir claramente el dolor en su cuerpo. Era como si

las heridas aun estuvieran al rojo vivo, pero al diablo con eso! Jamas penso escuchar lo que acaba

de escuchar.

Neji...Ahora entendia por que lo habia ayudado, ahora comprendia un poco mejor las cosas.

Mientras el pelirrubio le habia contado aquello, inmediatamente habia recordado las palabras del

ojiperla meses atras, cuando le habia dicho que el tenia a un senju entre sus manos, a una senju.

Era ella de quien habia sacado toda la informacion, era tenten, la propia amiga de sakura. Sintio

una nueva opresion en el pecho al pensar en ello, en sakura, y en la traicion de su amiga. Sin lugar

a dudas si la ojimiel estuviera viva la mataria con sus propias manos por aquella traicion a la

pelirrosa. Ahora bien, tambien era conciente de que le debia la vida al ojiperla.

Bien, neji era tema aparte, pero habia otra cosa que le preocupaba mas, y aquello era itachi. El

madito de itachi! Aun seguia vivo, aun seguia rondando por alli y aquello no hacia mas que ponerlo

en alerta ¿Como era posible que hubieran fallado? ¿como era posible que él hubiera fallado a

sakura? Se sintio fracasado, inutil y estupido. Nuevamente itachi estaba suelo, y su unico objetivo

en esos momentos deberia de ser sakura, sakura y su pequeño hijo. Sintio el dolor alli dentro, el

dolor de pensar que ellos podrian estar en peligro otra vez, por su culpa.

Y entonces ahi entraba en su preocupacion numero uno: ellos. Por primera vez sintio la

desesperacion de tener que verlos alli mismo, ahora. Llevo una mano a su pecho y cerro los ojos

con fuerza. Ya se habia separado de ella una vez, y habia sentido desesperacion, pero ahora era

diferente, no entendia por que, pero lo era. Pensar en ellos le hacia temer lo peor. No podia

imaginar, ni el lo mas profundo de su mente, estar sin ellos. Perderlos, perder a sakura y a su hijo,

seria perder su vida, o incluso mas, perder a su hijo seria perder la mitad de su ser, perderla a ella

seria perder la otra mitad, y perderlos a ambos...no! Eso no debia pasar!

naru: supongo, o le calculo...-escucho la voz del pelirrubio que se habia animado a continuar- que

la primera semana, o tal vez un poco mas estuvimos en manos de aquellos normos, nos curaron a

grades rasgos y despues de eso nos tiraron al bosque, ya debes imaginarte por que, no querian

tener problemas con senjus y orochimaru...

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño, ahora que lo pensaba, ahora que recien cai en cuenta, una pregunta

se formulo en su cabeza ¿Cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde la batalla?

naru: habremos estado un par de dias en el bosque, a la deriva, no lo se pues yo tambien estaba

inconciente pero...

sasu: uzumaki...-interrumpio rapidamente- cuanto tiempo...paso? -pregunto temiendo la

respuesta-

Vio como el ojiceleste desviaba la mirada, aun en la oscuridad pudo distinguir eso, y entonces sus

puños se apretaron con fuerza.

naru: un mes, y semanas, no lo se exactamente...-exclamo seriamente-

¿¡Un mes!? ¿¡Un mes y semanas!? Eso no podia ser posible!

sasu: que!? -pregunto aun incredulo- t-tanto...? -cuestiono bajando la mirada-

naru: es por eso que ahora debes levantarte y debemos buscarlas uchiha! -exclamo con el ceño

fruncido-

sasu: como dejaste pasar tanto tiempo!? -pregunto furioso-

naru: y que querias que hicera estupido!? -pregunto molesto- tambien estuve inconciente, y

cuando recobre la conciencia no entendia nada de nada, me mantuve asi por semanas, y solo hace

unos dias logre comprender todo, pero aun faltabas tu! -apunto de manera acusadora- aproveche

aquellos dias para recuperarme, pues apenas y me podia mover, y despues tuve que traerte aqui,

a esta casa abandonada hasta que te recuperaras!

sasu: tanto tiempo...-murmuro ignorando al pelirrubio- y sakura...-mascullo apretando los puños

con fuerza-

naru: deja de perder tiempo! nada sacaras lamentandote! -recrimino molesto- el tiempo ya paso y

no podremos retroceder, pero ahora...ahora no debemos seguir perdiendo mas tiempo! puedes

levantarte? -cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos-

sasu: claro que si! -exclamo aun cuando no sabia si era cierto-

Sin esperar mas llevo ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo e intento, haciendo uso de sus

fuerzas, usar a ambas para logra sentarse. Sintio como algunas heridas se abrian ante el

movimiento, pero las que lo hacia eran las menores, las que estaban en sus antebrazos, aquello no

era importante. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y entonce haciendo uso de sus ultimas fuerzas logro

sentarse, aunque aun con las manos sosteniendo su cuerpo.

naru: bien...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa-

El pelinegro ni siquiera espero un minuto para acostumbrarse a estar sentado y entonces paso al

siguiente paso, debia ponerse de pie. No podian perder mas tiempo, tanto tiempo...tanto tiempo

inconciente, y ella? ¿que habia sido de ella, de ellos? Los habia dejado solos por tanto tiempo que

sentia la culpa y la desesperacion fuertemente. Saco, lentamente y con dolor, los pies fuera de

aquella tela que lo cubria. No se encontraba en una cama, simplemente estaba en el suelo con una

especie de frazada por debajo para disminuir la dureza, por lo que aquello hizo las cosas aun mas

dificiles. Respiro profundo, una y otra vez, y entonces se impuslo hacia delante con las manos y el

dolor en su pecho fue terrible.

sasu: mierda! -se quejo volviendo a caer sentado-

naru: hazlo lento uchiha, no conseguiras nada asi!

sasu: cierra la boca! -gruño furioso-

Lo miro molesto, mas decidio no decir nada. Sabia como deberia sentirse el pelinegro, él habia

pasado por lo mismo, aunque sus caracteres eran claramente diferentes y para el pelinegro

aquello debia ser mas que frustrante y desesperante. Lo observo en silencio, viendo sus intentos y

sus fallos, y simplemente se quedo en silencio. Recordaba claramente cuando él tuvo que

intentarlo, habia tardado demasiado tiempo en lograr hacerlo completamente, y mas aun con su

pierna en aquel estado, pero lo habia echo. Conociendo al uchiha sabia que el lo lograria mas

rapido, y mas aun sabiendo que debia defender a sakura. Que raro que sonaba todo aquello,

uchiha defendiendo a sakura, sakura haruno, cuando hace un año las cosas eran completamente

diferentes. Ella siempre tenia que defenderse del orochimaru, de él y su clan, y ahora él la

defendia a ella...sin lugar a dudas las cosas menos pensadas pasaban.

sasu: uzumaki! -llamo furioso-

El pelirrubio reacciono y volvio a la realidad, entonces quedo totalmente sorprendido al ver al

pelinegro alli, frente a él, de pie. Lo observo de arriba a abajo sorprendido, mas que sorprendido, y

pudo notar que aunque el chico habia logrado pararse, aun asi, temblaba por el esfuerzo que

hacia.

sasu: uzumaki! -volvio a exclamar-

naru: q-que? -pregunto aun sorprendido-

sasu: hay algo de ropa? -exclamo molesto a tener solo sus gastados y rotos pantalones del colegio-

naru: tendremos que conseguir algo, pero aunque sea tenemos las capas...-mascullo seriamente-

es un pueblo normo muy pequeño pero conseguiremos algo...

sasu: hay carruajes, caballos o algo...? -pregunto al tiempo que miraba el lugar en el cual se

encontraban-

naru: vi caballos asi que debe haber carruajes, aunque creeme que nos quedran cobrar oro por

ellos...-comento seriamentes mas al ver la cara del pelinegro supo que él no estaba disuesto a

pagar nada- no podemos robarlos! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: los tomaremos prestados, es todo...-exclamo tranquilamente-

Despues de eso desvio la mirada de la del rubio y cerro los ojos unos momentos. Aunque

intentaba no dar importancia a aquello, era imposible...el dolor era insoportable! Apreto los

dientes con fuerza y llevo una mano a su pecho, en donde sentia la herida semiabierta. Le dolia

todo el cuerpo, eso era segunro, pero sin lugar a dudas aquel lugar, su pecho, era el mas

insoportable.

naru: pero...

sasu: lo necesitamos mas que ellos uzumaki! -gruño furioso al ver que el pelirrubio pretendia

reclamar- tenemos que encontrar a sakura!

naru: y a hinata...-exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza-

El pelinegro vio como el ojiceleste desvia la mirada y la clavaba en algun lugar. Oh si, hinata, su

novia. No lo culpaba pues lo entendia, estaban mas o menos en la misma situacion, pero no eran

igual. La que corria mas riesgo alli era sakura, la que estaba embarazada era sakura, lo que a él le

importaba era sakura, nadie mas...

sasu: entonces no tenemos por que perder tiempo, tu mismo lo has dicho, hemos perdido

demasiado y ponernos a pensar en si esta bien o no es ridiculo...-mascullo entre dientes-

El pelirrubio fruncio el ceño, mas sabia que tenia razon. Ponerse a pensar en que robar estaba mal

era lo mas estupido, al menos en ese momento. Le dio la espalda, aun molesto, y despues de eso

agarro una capa del suelo y se la lanzo.

naru: pontela, de lo contrario llamaras demasiado la atencion...

El pelinegro la tomo y se la puso, aguantando el dolor que le suponia rosar su piel con aquella tela

gruesa y fria. Se sentia sumamente frustrado y furioso al saber que habia perdido tanto tiempo,

pero por otro lado, tambien se sentia algo satisfecho, pues en menos tiempo del que pensaba

estaba de pie: Ni siquiera deberian haber pasado dos horas desde que recupero la conciencia y ya

estaba de pie, eso era bueno, muy bueno en aquellos momentos. Agradecio con toda su alma el

echo de estar alli, vivo, y a punto de ir a buscar a la senju. Recordaba perfectamente como habia

sentido el frio de la muerte, a nada de él, y por un momento creyo que en verdad moriria, que no

podria protegerla, pero ahora...ahora sabia que estaba vivo, y esta vez no se dejaria vencer tan

facil, esta vez pelearia hasta que la senju y su hijo estuvieran a salvo.

naru: estas listo? -pregunto al tiempo que abria la puerta de aquel lugar-

Inmediatamente los rayos del sol ingresaron alli, y el no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza, mas

solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que lograra acostumbrarse, algo. Se encamino lo mas

rapido que pudo, y aquello era lento, pero no podia hacer nada mas. Despues de unos pasos logro

salir de alli y vio el cielo, celeste y con el sol resplandeciente, la brisa calida choco contra su rostro,

y el olor a bosque lo lleno. Aquello, sin saber muy bien por que, lo entusiasmo...

Sabia que ella estaba viva, lo sentia, su corazon se lo decia.

Sabia que ella lo estaba esperando, y por eso...por eso no la haria esperar mas.

Lo vio frente a ella, de espaldas, lo vio tan claramente que quiso correr a abrazarlo, y no pudo

hacerlo. Tenia el cuerpo paralizado de la emocion, despues de tanto tiempo, de tantos dias, por fin

esta alli, frente a ella y sano y salvo.

saku: s-sasuke! -exclamo llena de felicidad-

Vio como el orochiru comenzaba a darse la vuelta lentamente, como si se tratase de una camara

lenta, pero por fin, despues de tantos segundos endemoniados, lo hizo completamente. Si antes

estaba paralizada ahora lo estaria peor. Ver aquel hermoso rostro, sus ojos, su piel, su boca, era

tan...tan maravilloso. Por fin pudo moverse, despues de otros segundos en los que se quedaron

quietos, ambos mirandose fijamente. Corrio hacia él, como lo habia echo la vez que la

''rescataron'' de sai, y entonces se abalanzo en sus brazos.

saku: dios! estas bien...-murmuro con la voz quebrada al tiempo que se separaba para verlo-

Todo estaba en orden alli, en perfecto orden. No tenia rasgos de una batalla, aunque claro que ya

habia pasado mucho tiempo, pero aun asi lucia tan impecable como siempre.

sasu: te dije que te buscaria sakura...-escucho su hermosa voz y sintio el corazon salirse de su

pecho-

saku: lo...lo hiciste...

sasu: acaso no confias en mi? -pregunto con aquella media sonrisa que le derretia el alma-

saku: c-claro que si! pero itachi y tu...-murmuro aun sin salir de su asombro-

sasu: te lo prometi, y no pretendo romper mi promesa dos veces, solo tienes que confiar en mi

sakura...

saku: l-lo hago

sasu: entonces ya no te angusties mas...-pidio- nos encontraremos, te encontrare, pero no sigas

triste, no pongas mal a haku...

La pelirrosa abrio los ojos de la impresion, y su mirada inmediatamente bajo a su vientre.

saku: y-yo...

sasu: crees que no lo siente?

saku: sasuke...-susurro esta vez subiendo la mirada para verlo a los ojos-

sasu: te prometo, una vez mas, que te encontre Sakura Haruno...-escucho su promesa-

Despues de eso su imagen desaparecio de alli, en un segundo, sin darle tiempo a nada, sin dejarla

reaccionar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y solo pudieron distinguir la oscuridad. Se aterro, al principio, pues

no entendia nada, mas solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que lograra hacerlo. Vio frente a

ella a su amiga, hinata, la cual dormia placidamente en aquel asiento. Despues de eso distinguio el

movimiento del carruaje al tener que toparse con piedras en su camino. Ya lo recordaba, y ahora

que sabia que sucedia en la realidad, se concentro en lo que acaba de soñar...

saku: sasuke...-murmuro al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su pecho-

No sabia lo que sentia ante aquel sueño, pero no estaba triste, ni desesperada, esta vez no tenia

que ver con eso. Sentia...sentia una calidez en su pecho que hace mucho tiempo no sentia, se

sentia bien, al menos en parte. Cerro los ojos y su mano libre fue a su crecido vientre para

segundos despues dar un suspiro ¿Que habia sido eso? Se concentro en no olvidar ni una de las

palabras que el pelinegro le habia dicho en aquel sueño, habia sido tan real que por un momento

asi lo creyo pero solo habia sido un sueño, cierto? Y sin embargo, aun asi, sentia como si en verdad

hubiera estado con el pelinegro, era estupido lo sabia, pero podria jurar que lo sintio alli, con ella.

saku: basta...-murmuro frunciendo el ceño-

Sentia como ya sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse al pensar en el orochimaru, en su orochimaru,

pero esta vez no dejo que las lagrimas la derrotaran y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas logro volver a la

realidad. Sasuke no estaba alli, lo sabia, pero esa no era razon para que se pusiera asi, sabia mejor

que nadie que él debia estar vivo, tenia que estar vivo. No podia pensar en la remota posibilidad

de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, eso no era una opcion.

hina: sakura...-escucho la voz de su amiga-

Subio la mirada para ver que la ojiperla ya estaba despierta.

hina: que te sucede? -pregunto preocupada-

saku: no pasa nada hinata...-informo rapidamente y sin mas le sonrio-

hina: estas segura?

saku: por supuesto, solo fue un...sueño...-murmuro cerrando los ojos-

Sueño o no, algo habia echo que se entusiasmara. Sasuke tenia razon, el de sus sueños claro, no

podia estar deprimida todo el tiempo, no podia solo pensar en él cuando tambien estaba haku, su

pequeño hijo. Pobre de él, tantos dias torturandolo con su llanto y su angustia, y no es que no

hubiera pensado en ello, por que lo habia echo, pero aun asi a veces era inevitable no hacerlo, e

incluso en aquel momento que intentaba no caer, aun asi algo de tristeza la inundaba, pero al

parecer poco a poco, comenzaba a dominar aquello.

saku: ''perdoname pequeño...'' -penso acariciando su vientre-

hina: tienes hambre?

saku: hinata...-exclamo dando un sonoro suspiro- estoy bien, de verdad...-volvio a decir

tranquilamente-

hina: esta bien...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros-

saku: tu estas bien? -cuestiono ahora ella-

hina: perfecta...

La pelirrosa sonrio. Al parecer el animo de las dos habia mejorado desde que se pusieron en

movimento. No es que aquellos normos no hubiera sido buenos, por que en verdad que lo habian

sido, pero tanto tiempo encerradas alli no las habia ayudado en nada, por el contrario, habia echo

que se sintieran mas encerradas en si mismas y en su dolor. Ya habian tomado la decisión, y ahora

caminaba rumbo a aquel ''plan'' que sabian podia fallar, y era lo mas probable. Estaban pisando

suelo no firme, y en cualquier momento caerian, pero una caida no siempre significa la muerte

no? Ambas ya habian visto los dos puntos de ello.

hina: estamos cerca...

saku: muy cerca...-mascullo seriamente-

Lo primero, era lo primero, y es asi como lo estaban haciendo. Se matuvieron en silencio por

varios minutos, en los cuales cada una pensaba en lo que estaban haciendo, en lo que arriesgaban

y en lo que podian ganar, todo era demasiado inestable pero asi lo habian decidido. Despues de un

par de minutos mas, el carruaje se detuvo y ambas se miraron fijamente.

x: señoritas llegamos! -escucharon la voz del normo que conducia el carruaje-

La primera en salir fue la ojiperla, y despues de eso ayudo a la pelirrosa a bajar, pues con aquella

barriga las cosas se complicaban. Ambas miraron a su alrededor, y sus vista se detuvieron en el

pueblo que tenian delante, un pueblo bastante grande y lleno de senjus.

saku: muchas gracias...-agradecio al normo-

x: no hay problema...-exclamo el hombre tranquilamente- bien senjus ya cumpli mi mision y

espero que todo vaya bien...

hina: manda saludos a yume...

saku: y dile que gracias por todo...

x: lo hare, ahora si me disculpan me retiro...-exclamo al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza y les

dedicaba una ultima sonrisa antes de partir-

La pelirrosa observo el carruaje hasta que el mismo desaparecio por el camino, y despues de eso

volteo para ver primero al pueblo, y despues a hinata.

saku: vamos? -cuestiono al tiempo que se ponia la capucha-

hina: vamos...-susurro e imito la accion de la pelirrosa-

Despues de eso comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo senju.

No habian conseguido un carruaje como lo habian pensado, pero aquello, en cierta parte, estaba

mejor. Dos caballos. El problema alli era que cabalgar no era lo mejor en aquellos momentos, eso

era seguro, al menos para él. Con cada avance que el animal realizaba sentia sus heridas abrirse, y

luego volverse a cerrar, aquello era realmenta torturador, pero con el paso de los minutos y luego

las horas comenzo a ser mas aceptable.

naru: ves algo mas? -pregunto el pelirrubio que tenia a lado-

Habian salido de aquel pueblo normo hace ya un par de horas, casi medio dia, y en todo el camino

habian ido a paso veloz, no tenian tiempo que perder ni mucho menos y las heridas...de aquello se

preocuparian despues.

naru: uchiha...-llamo al no recibir respuesta-

sasu: espera...-susurro aun viendo todo a su alrededor-

Sus ojos estaban rojos y su mirada iba de un lado a otro, tratando de captar lo mejor posible el

paisaje en el cual se encontraban. Hacia unos pocos minutos habia logrado distinguir la presencia

de alguien, y es por eso que el galope de ambos caballos habia disminuido.

sasu: alli...-informo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la derecha-

Lograba distinguir a alguien en el borde del rio, en medio de aquel bosque. Sabia que

probablemente no conseguirian nada, pero aun asi no debian dejar de pasar nada. Se acercaron a

paso lento hasta estar a solo unos cuantos metros, y entonces ambos bajaron del caballo. El

pelinegro reprimio un gemido de dolor cuando sintio como la herida de su pecho se estiraba por el

esfuerzo.

naru: es un niño...-apunto el pelirrubio que a esa distancia lograba distinguir la silueta-

sasu: demonios...-gruño molesto-

naru: como sea, lo intentemos...-mascullo tambien desanimado y sin mas se encamino hacia

aquella persona-

El pelinegro lo siguio, a paso mas lento, y despues de unos breves segundos ambos ya estaba alli,

frente al niño, el cual los miraba entre sorprendido y asustado.

sasu: es un normo...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

El pequeño retrocedio un paso asustado.

naru: oye niño no te asustes, solo queriamos preguntarte una cosa...-exclamo agachandose a la

altura del pequeño-

neku: q-que...quieren? -pregunto con su suave voz-

naru: hay algun pueblo normo por aqui? -cuestiono seriamente-

El pequeño nego con la cabeza de inmediato, no debia revelar a cualquier extraño la ubicacion de

su pueblo.

sasu: y entonces que haces aqui? -pregunto friamente al saber que les estaba mintiendo- de

donde vienes?

neku: no puedo decirlo...-susurro apretando los puños con fuerza-

sasu: habla niño! -exigio molesto-

naru: uchiha! -salto de inmediato al ver como los ojos del pequeño se cristalizaban por el miedo-

Y es que ¿como no tenerlo? Apenas debia tener unos seis o siete años, y le aparecian dos extraños

de la nada, y para colmo uno de ellos tenia los ojos rojos, que por cierto, incluso a él lo

intimidaban, algo, solo algo.

sasu: necesitamos saberlo! -gruño frunciendo el ceño-

neku: no puedo decirlo...-exclamo agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro-

naru: pero...por que no? -pregunto poniendose de pie-

neku: no se que pretenden ustedes, y a mi me dijieron que no debo revelar nada de mi pueblo

para mantenerlo salvo...-exclamo aun asustado, mas aun asi parecia decidio y aquello les

soprendio a ambos pues aquel niño aun era demasiado pequeño-

naru: estamos buscando a dos personas, sabes? -exclamo tranquilamente- pero no sabemos por

donde empezar, es por eso que nos harias un gran favor si nos dijieras donde esta tu pueblo...

neku: como se que me estas diciendo la verdad? -pregunto desconfiado-

sasu: habla niño! si no quieres pasar a mayores...-amenazo de manera tajante-

Vio como el pelirrubio fruncia el ceño furioso pero no le dio importancia. No pensaba hacer daño a

aquel normo, pero soltar amenazas tal vez ayudaria a que abriera la boca.

neku: no! -dijo retrocediendo un paso-

El pelinegro apreto los puños molesto. No tenian tiempo que perder con un estupido niño! Se

acerco hasta el pequeño y lo tomo de la muñeca para evitar que siguiera retrocediendo, despues

de eso clavo sus terrorificos ojos en él.

sasu: donde queda el pueblo? -pregunto lentamente y de manera amenazadora-

neku: y-yo...-tartamudeo asustado y sin mas una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos-

naru: dejalo! -exclamo el pelirrubio al tiempo que se interponia entre ambos- como puedes

tratarlo asi? es solo un niño uchiha! -apunto seriamente-

sasu: no soltara nada si no lo obligamos! -exclamo furioso-

naru: maldicion...-murmuro por lo bajo y despues de eso desvio la mirada- sigo sin entender que

demonios vio sakura en ti...-mascullo de manera cortante-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño.

neku: s-sakura...? -repitio el pequeño-

naru: eh? -pregunto clavando su mirada en el chico-

neku: has dicho sakura? -pregunto suavemente-

Tanto el pelirrubio, y en especial el pelinegro, intensificaron su mirada en aquel pelinegro.

sasu: eso dijo...-exclamo seriamente- por que?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y nuevamente retrocedio al ver a aquel imponenete

orochimaru frente a él.

naru: mira niño, mi nombre es naruto...-exclamo tratando de calmarlo- y él es sasuke, nosotros...

neku: naruto y sasuke? -interrumpio abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa-

naru: eso dije...

neku: ustedes son...-exclamo viendo a ambos-

sasu: que sucede? -pregunto entrecerrandos sus ojos-

neku: buscan a dos senjus? -pregunto esta vez dando un paso hacia ambos-

El pelinegro sintio como su corazon se acelero.

sasu: si! -dijo rapidamente y todo rastro de molestia desaparecio para dar paso a uno de total

ansiedad- sabes algo de ellas!?

naru: las viste por aqui!? -pregunto tambien impaciente y nervioso-

neku: sakura y hinata...-exclamo con una pequeña sornisa-

Solo escuchar su nombre hizo que todo dentro de él se removiera, y que su respiracion se agitara.

Sus ojos rojos pasaron a negros, y su mirada se intensifico aun mas en el pequeño.

sasu: donde estan!? -pregunto desesperado-

naru: como las concoces? -pregunto rapidamente-

neku: ahora lo entiendo...-exclamo el pequeño desviando la mirada- ustedes son sus novios, ellas

hablaron de ustedes es por eso que sus nombres me eran familiares...

sasu: niño, donde esta sakura? -volvio a preguntar al tiempo que se acercaba completamente al

pequeño- responde!

neku: ellas ya no estan aqui...-exclamo seriamente-

naru: q-que? -pregunto incredulo- que...que quieres decir? -pregunto temiendo lo peor-

neku: hace unas horas se fueron de mi pueblo...

sasu: sakura estaba alli? en tu pueblo? -pregunto atropelladamente- como esta?

naru: y hinata? que hay de ella?

sasu: a donde fueron, lo sabes? -pregunto ansioso y sintiendo que aquello era demasiado suerte-

El pequeño los miro a ambos y despues de eso hablo.

neku: no se a donde fueron, pero creo que ahora a uno de sus pueblos...-susurro un tanto

indesiso-

sasu: a un pueblo senju!? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

neku: eso dijieron...

sasu: estaban solas? habia alguien con ellas? -pregunto preocupado-

¿Por que sakura habria ido a un pueblo senju?

neku: no, solo estaban ellas...

naru: y...y como estaban? e-es decir...tartamudeo ansioso- como es que llegaron a tu pueblo?

sasu: habla!

neku: ellas llegaron hace mucho tiempo...-comenzo- las encontramos desmayadas en el bosque, y

como ambas estaban mal herida o algo asi...

sasu: estaban heridas!?

neku: mas o menos, creo que estaban sin comer o cansadas, no lo se muy bien, yume es quien las

atendio...-exclamo lentamente- despues de eso cuando reaccionaron se quedaron en el pueblo

ayudando para curar a los heridos, tenian unos poderes sorprendentes! -exclamo emocionado-

sasu: y s-sakura...? -pregunto aun queriendo saber mas- como...que...?

neku: ella me hablo de ti...-informo al pelinegro- y hinata de ti...-aputno al pelirrubio-

El pelinegro sintio que el pecho se le oprimia.

neku: sakura estaba gorda...-informo con una sonrisa- dijo que tenia un bebe dentro de su panza...

naru: eso dijo? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-

Despues de eso sus ojos celestes se dirigieron al orochimaru y vio como el mismo apretaba los

puños y cerraba los ojos, era mas que obvio que estaba aliviado y feliz de oir aquello.

neku: tu eres el padre? -pregunto viendo al pelinegro el cual aun estaba inmovil-

Sakura estaba bien, sakura y su hijo estaban bien. Sintio que aquel era el mejor dia de su vida. Se

mordio el labio con fuerza para calmar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, toda la felicidad y la dicha. No

podia creerlo!

sasu: si...-respondio a la pregunta del pequeño despues de varios segundos-

neku: y tu debes ser el padre del de hinata, cierto? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-

naru: eh? -dijo completamente confundido-

El pelinegro abrio los ojos.

neku: a hinata todavia no se le notaba, pero sakura me habia dicho que en algunos meses lo

haria...

naru: o-oye espera...-comenzo sintiendo su corazon acelerarse- hinata...hinata esta...? -

tartamudeo lentamente-

neku: sakura me dijo que ella tambien llevaba un bebe alli...-comento con una enorme sonrisa-

naru: ella...ella esta e-em...emba...ba...

sasu: embarazada...-resoplo hastiado ante el comportamiento del rubio-

neku: si...-respondio el pequeño con tranquilidad-

naru: ella esta embarazada!? -solto por fin-

neku: eso dije...

naru: n-no...no puedo creerlo...-murmuro emocionado-

Hinata, su hinata, estaba embarazada! No era el momento adecuado, eso era seguro, pero aun asi

estaba feliz, mas que feliz por aquella magnifica noticia. No se lo habia esperado, y ni siquiera

imaginado, pero aquello...aquello era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en toda su vida.

sasu: oye niño estas seguro que no sabes a donde fueron? -cuestiono ignorando el estado del

pelirrubio-

neku: ellas no dijieron nada...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros-

sasu: maldicion! -gruño frunciendo el ceño-

neku: solo se que se fueron para alli...-informo al tiempo que extendia la mano para apuntar en

una dirreccion-

sasu: estas seguro?

neku: si...

sasu: bien...

naru: voy a ser padre...-mascullo el pelirrubio aun sin creerselo y sin salir de su asombro-

sasu: uzumaki muevete! -ordeno al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a sus caballos-

El pelirrubio apenas y lo escucho pues su mente aun procesaba y digeria aquella nueva

informacion. Ahora no solo se trataba de sakura y su novia, ahora tambien se trataba de su hijo!

Su hijo. Su corazon bombeaba de alegria y felicidad, ahora mas que nunca tenia que poner todo su

empeño en encontrarlas, a ambas, por su puesto. Sonrio ampliamente y sus puños se apretaron

con fuerza. Siempre habia estado preocupado por ellas, eso no hacia falta decirlo, y sin embargo,

ahora entendia un poco mas al pelinegro que estaba todo el tiempo impaciente y nervioso. Ahora

entendia lo que sentia al saber que no solo podia perder a su novia, si no que tambien a su hijo.

Ahora entendia la desesperacion y la angustia de todo eso...

Ahora...ahora lo entendia un poco mas, solo un poco...

naru: e-espera...-exclamo el pelirrubio que recien ahora habia reaccionado- oye niño muchas

gracias! -exclamo con una enorme sonrisa-

neku: no hay por que...-murmuro distraidamente y viendo al pelinegro que subia, a duras penas, a

un caballo- ''que le habra visto?'' -penso cruzandose de brazos al ver aquella actitud tan

prepotente de aquel pelinegro-

La pelirrosa era sumamente agradable, amable y cariñosa, pero él...él no era para nada agradable,

mucho menos amable y ni hablar de cariñoso, él era lo contrario a ella, entonces ¿como podian

estar juntos?

naru: de verdad gracias...-repitio el ojiceleste al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y lo sacaba de sus

pensamientos-

neku: mandenles saludos de mi parte! -exclamo agitando la mano-

naru: lo haremos...-aseguro subiendo a su caballo- cual es tu nombre?

neku: nekupo, pero me dicen neku...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

naru: se los hare saber neku...

sasu: vamos! -volvio a ordenar impaciente-

naru: vamos...-susurro al tiempo que seguia al caballo del pelinegro-

Observo por ultima vez al pequeño que dejaban atras, estaba agradecido con él, al menos con la

informacion que les habia dado, una informacion mas que valiosa. Si sakura habia partido hace

solo unas horas, entonces no tenia que estar lejos, no podia estar lejos! Ahora...ahora aquellas

heridas que antes lo molestaban parecian desaparecer en su totalidad...Ellos estaban bien, al

menos hasta hace unas horas, y sabia que la pelirrosa no haria nada que la arriesgara demasiado

en su estado, no lo haria, y aquello de ir a un pueblo senju probablemente era algo que dijieron en

el pueblo normo para las apariencias, pero ella no lo haria...

Ella no pondria la vida de su hijo en peligro.

Claro que no.

Miraba el piso nerviosa mientras aquel sujeto las inspeccionaban con la mirada. Todo tenia que

salir bien, al menos hasta el final, de ahi que la suerte decidiera su destino. La suerte? La verdad

que la suerte nunca estuvo de su lado, nunca hasta que llego él, por que despues de todo

conocerlo fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

guar: levanta la cabeza mujer! -ordeno a la pelirrosa-

hina: pero que haces hombre? -pregunto la ojiperla que tenia a lado-

saku: ''vamos hinata...'' -penso cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

guar: que sucede? -pregunto confundido-

hina: ella tienes problemas...-mascullo con la voz seria-

guar: que tipo de problemas? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

hina: es que hace falta que te los diga para que nos dejes entrar? -pregunto fingiendo molestia-

Lo estaba haciendo bien, demasiado bien, y aquello alivio a la pelirrosa. La ojiperla debia

mostrarse dura frente a aquel sujeto si no queria que las cosas salieran mal.

guar: no te dejare entrar si no...

hina: esta bien! -interrumpio con el ceño fruncido- su marido la abandono cuando se entero que

estaba embarazada...-comenzo con voz grave-

guar: y eso?

hina: no pudo superarlo mas, lo amaba demasiado, desde entonces se alejo de todos y se encerro

en si misma...-exclamo bajando la mirada-

guar: pero...

hina: siempre le pegaba y la maltrataba, pero ella lo queria igual, incluso ahora creo que lo quiere,

pero esta resentida con él por haberla dejado...-mascullo al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban

con fuerza-

guar: ya veo...

hina: odia a los hombres, a todo menos a él, es por eso que es mejor que no te vea el rostro, pues

eres hombre, puede ponerse muy agresiva...-exclamo seriamente- ahora esta en una especie de

transe, no creo que ni siquiera sea conciente de lo que estamos hablando...

guar: y a que han venido a aca? -pregunto alejandose un poco de la pelirrosa-

saku: ''bien hinata!'' -penso con una pequeña sonrisa y sin despegar sus ojos del suelo-

hina: tiene a una especie de padre aqui, la traje con ellos por que yo no puedo encargarme de ella,

es un gasto mas...

guar: mmm...

hina: de echo el tiempo que estoy aqui parada frente a ti, estoy perdiendo plata de mi negocio,

tengo que irme rapido para atendenderlo...

guar: esta bien niña, pasa...-exclamo al tiempo que daba un paso al costado-

hina: gracias señor...-exclamo con una encantadora sonrisa- vamos sakura, vamos querida...-

murmuro al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la ojiverde-

guar: estas segura que estara bien? -pregunto al ver el estado de la pelirrosa-

hina: se pondra mejor al ver a su pariente...-mascullo apretando la mano de la ojijade- asi que si

me disculpas...-continuo alejandose de alli-

guar: c-claro...-susurro viendo a ambas jovenes-

saku: lo has echo perfecto...-murmuro una vez que estuvieron un par de metros lejos...

hina: aun no sakura...-dijo en el mismo tono y viendo de reojo al guardia-

Se alejaron mas, mucho mas, y entonces recien sintio que su mano dejaba de recibir la presion de

la de la ojiperla. Ella tambien sintio como su mismo cuerpo se relajaba. Ya estaban adentro, eso

era un paso importante, y ahora venia el siguiente.

saku: lo repito hinata...-exclamo con una sonrisa y levantando el rostro- lo has echo perfecto!

hina: tu crees? -pregunto dando un suspiro- no sabes lo nerviosa que estaba...

saku: pues no se te noto nada...-mascullo divertida-

hina: sabia que si no lo hacia bien no saldriamos de esta sakura, tenia que poner lo mejor...

saku: lo hiciste bien...-exclamo entusiasmada-

hina: g-gracias...-murmuro algo avergonzada-

Despues de eso continuaron caminando sin decir nada, y aunque ya estaba dentro del pueblo, y

lejos de aquel guardia, aun asi la pelirrosa debia llevar su cabeza gacha pues cualquier senju podria

reconocerla. Agradecia tener aquella capucha que le cubria toda la cabeza pues su cabello era

realmente llamativo.

saku: es aqui...-murmuro cuando pasaron frente a una casa-

hina: estas segura?

saku: si...

La ojiperla se acerco a la puerta, seguida por la pelirrosa, y sin esperar siquiera un minuto toco con

fuerza, emitiendo dos ruidos. Esperaron impacientes, y nerviosas a que la puerta se abriera, y para

ello solo bastaron unos pocos segundos. Se sintieron los pasos y despues de eso la puerta se abrio

lentamente, dejando ver la figura de un hombre.

saku: hola ruy...-saludo la pelirrosa sin rodeo alguno al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza-

ruy: s-sakura! -exclamo sorprendido-

No podia ser cierto que la pelirrosa estuviera alli! Miro a todo lados viendo a las personas pasar

tranquilamente por alli, y despues de eso nuevamente clavo sus ojos en ella, en esos verdes tan

intensos, y despues en su compañia, hyuga hinata.

ruy: como es que...? -pregunto desconcertado-

saku: necesito tu ayuda ruy, no me puedes fallar...-exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

ruy: pasa, pasa de una vez! -dijo nervioso y aun mirando a todos lados, temiendo que alguien las

haya visto-

Ambas entraron rapidamente, y entonces vieron a un par de personas sentadas alrededor de una

mesa. Una anciana, dos mujeres adultas, y tres niños que no superarian los doce años. Todas las

miradas se posaron en ellas, y entonces la pelirrosa bajo su capucha.

ruy: sakura que haces aqui!? -pregunto cerrando la puerta con fuerza-

x: sakura haruno? -cuestiono una de las mujeres arqueando una ceja-

ruy: ahora no kiko! -exclamo alterado a aquella mujer, la cual debia ser su esposa-

saku: es tu familia? -cuestiono mirando a todos los presentes-

ruy: que haces aqui? -volvio a preguntar nervioso- todo el clan esta en tu busqueda y si...

saku: ruy podrias decirme si es tu familia? -interrumpio seriamente-

El hombre se quedo cayado unos segundos mas depues de eso su expresion se volvio mas seria.

ruy: no diran nada si es lo que te preocupa...

saku: bien...-exclamo dando un suspiro-

Si aquella era su familia, la familia de él, entonces no tenia de que preocuparse. A pesar de todo,

de todo el odio que le habia tenido a aquel sujeto que tenia parado frente a ella, sabia que no la

traicionaria, siempre lo supo.

saku: necesito tu ayuda...-informo seriamente-

ruy: claro que la necesitas! -exclamo llevando una mano a su frente en señal de sus nervios-

hina: sakura...-llamo su amiga-

saku: lo se hinata...

ruy: por que has venido aqui? -pregunto molesto- estas poniendo en peligro tu vida y la de tu

hijo...

saku: necesito que me armes una reunion de senjus ruy...

hina: una gran reunion...

ruy: que? para que? -pregunto confundido-

La pelirrosa miro a todos los presentes, a uno por uno, y despues de eso respiro profundamente.

saku: es facil ruy...-mascullo apretando los puños con fuerza-

ruy: que cosa es facil!?

saku: solo...-comenzo al tiempo que se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa- solo les dire la verdad...

ruy: que verdad!? -pregunto alterado-

saku: pues...-murmuro e hizo una pausa- que estoy enamorada de un orochimaru...-concluyo

tranquilamente y sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa-

Despues de eso vio la cara de horror de todos los presentes, incluso la de los niños...Sabia que

aquello no iba a ser facil, siempre lo supo, pero ahora ya estaba dando el primer paso, despues de

eso solo venia el resto.

Un resto bastante dificil y que sabia podia fallar.

Pero queria hacer aquello.

Debia hacer aquello.

Tenia que hacerlo por él, por ellos...

Por su familia.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	28. Capitulo 83:un suceso inesperado

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 83: un suceso inesperado!

Despues de eso vio la cara de horror de todos los presentes, incluso la de los niños...Sabia que

aquello no iba a ser facil, siempre lo supo, pero ahora ya estaba dando el primer paso, despues de

eso solo venia el resto.

Un resto bastante dificil y que sabia podia fallar.

Pero queria hacer aquello.

Debia hacer aquello.

Tenia que hacerlo por él, por ellos...

Por su familia.

El silencio inundo el lugar, ninguno de los presentes era capaz de decir nada ante semejante

confesion, o locura, depende del punto desde el que lo vieran, pero ya lo habia soltado y ahora no

habia vuelta atras, no podia siquiera pensar en ello. Respiro profundo para tratar de mantener la

''serenidad'' que tenia hasta el momento y se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, si ahora estaba asi,

frente a ocho personas, incluida hinata, no queria imaginarse lo que seria frente a todo un clan.

ruy: que dices!? -preguntoe exhaltado-

El ya sabia la verdad, lo habia descubierto en aquel incidente en el que uchiha y uzumaki se

''llevaron'' a la pelirrosa, pero su familia no lo sabia, y no tenia por que saberlo. Aquello era

demasiado grande para que la senju lo anduviera divulgando por alli, aquello era una traicion.

kiki: escucho bien ruy!? -pregunto la pelinegra que debia ser la esposa del senju-

ruy: no!

saku: si! -exclamo de inmediato- tu ya debes saberlo ruy, despues de todo estuviste alli...-

menciono seriamente-

Recordaba claramente la cara de estupefaccion del senju cuando la habia visto con el orochimaru,

abrazada y besandose, las cosas habian sido demasiado claras para que ruy no las hubiera

entendido. Ahora bien, lo que le soprendia era el echo de que el senju no se lo hubiera dicho a su

familia.

ruy: que pretendes sakura? -cuestiono alterado-

La pelirrosa volvio a ver a los presentes y observo como todos la seguian observando con

incredulidad.

kiko: niños vayan a su cuarto...-ordeno kiko, la madre, a los tres pequeños-

saku: no espera, por favor...-pidio a la mujer antes de que los pequeños se levantaran-

ruy: sakura sera mejor que hablemos en privado...

saku: no ruy, no lo estas entendiendo...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño- lo que dije es cierto...-aclaro

mirando a todos los presentes-

kiko: ruy que significa esto? -pregunto la mujer furiosa-

saku: no le pregunte a él, pregunteme a mi señora! -exclamo molesta al ver que aquella mujer

parecia no verla-

kiko: sakura no entiendo que esta pasando, pero sea lo que sea no me esta gustando...-mascullo la

mujer entre dientes-

La pelirrosa la vio detenidamente al escuchar que le hablaba por su nombre, sin embargo lo

entendio de inmediato, pues si ella era la mujer de ruy entonces debio de conocerla cuando ella

era niña, pero ella no se acordaba de ella, aunque aquel tema en un momento asi no era

importante.

saku: me enamore de un orochimaru! -volvio a repetir-

ruya: que dices niña? -pregunto la otra mujer, una pelimarron que por los rasgos debia ser la

hermana de ruy- debes estar delirando o...

ruy: espera ruya! -detuvo el senju mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirrosa- ris, run, y tana...-llamo

a los tres pequeños- vayan a su cuarto!

Esta vez la pelirrosa no dijo nada al escuchar aquella orden, y es por que habia visto que las cosas

no saldrian tan facil, y era mejor que aquellos niños se mantuvieran al margen, por ahora. Los tres

pequeños se levantaron lentamente, con la mirada clavada en ella, y despues de eso se metieron

en uno de los cuartos que estaba al costado de aquel comedor.

ruy: bien...-susurro algo satisfecho al ver que los pequeños no estaban presentes- mama tu si

quieres...

kena: no, yo me quiero quedar...-mascullo la anciana- por cierto mi nombre es kane...-informo

viendo a la pelirrosa- y como ya oiste soy la madre de él...-continuo con voz amable-

saku: soy sakura, y ella hinata...-se presento seriamente-

kena: se quien eres...-menciono- te conoci cuando eras chiquita, tus padres siempre fueron muy

amigos de la familia...-susurro con algo de pesame al recordar a los padres de la ojiverde- nunca

pense llegar a ver el dia en que ya serias madre...-añadio apuntando la barriga de la pelirrosa-

kiko: no te debes acordar de nosotras, pero nostras si de ti...-acoto aun en tono severo-

La pelirrosa permanecio en silencio, de la unica que persona que ella se acordaba era de ruy, a

aquellas tres mujeres no las reconocia ni siquiera un poco.

hina: sakura...-llamo la ojiperla que se habia mantenido al margen de todo-

saku: si hinata...-susurro- ruy si vine hasta aqui es por que necesito tu ayuda, y la de ustedes si es

que me la piensan dar...-exclamo viendo a las tres mujeres...- estoy metida en un gran problema

eso tu ya lo sabes verdad ruy?

kiko: ruy de que habla? -cuestiono con el ceño fruncido-

ruy: es algo bastante extenso kiko, y ni siquiera yo lo entiendo bien...-informo-

saku: ruy lo que viste aquel dia es lo que sucede...-exclamo sin titubear- lo amo, lo amo como no

tienes idea y no puedo hacer nada contra eso...

ruy: sakura tu...-exclamo bajando la mirada-

Si bien lo habia visto y de echo el taka lo habia dicho, aun asi que la chica terminara de confirmarlo

por sus propios labios era algo realmente desconcertador.

ruy: como...como paso? -pregunto sin dar vueltas-

kane: de que hablan ruy? -pregunto ahora la madre al estar fuera de aquella conversacion-

ruya: de lo ultimo que nos enteramos es de que algun orochimaru te habia llevado consigo a la

fuerza muchacha...-mascullo la pelimarron- si ahora estas aqui sana y salva, no deberias informar a

los demas? es una excelete noticia...

saku: no!

ruy: no ruya, hay algo...hay algo que no les dije...

kiko: entonces explicate de inmediato...-exigio la mujer-

El senju miro a la pelirrosa, debatiendose si debia o no debia hacer aquello, pero ella estaba alli

justamente para eso, y no se retractaria por nada del mundo.

saku: ningun orochimaru me llevo a la fuerza...-informo- me fui con él por que yo queria, con él y

con mi amigos...

La pelimarron fruncio al ceño.

ruya: si fueras mas clara tal vez te entenderiamos...-exclamo impaciente-

saku: yo lo he sido, les dije que estoy enamorada de un orochimaru...-recito lentamente- el dia

que supuestamente me secuestro un orochimaru no existe, por que sasuke no lo hizo, él y mis

amigos me vinieron a ''salvar'' de sai...

ruy: entonces es cierto, no? -murmuro aun incredulo-

saku: lo es ruy...-afirmo frunciendo el ceño- amo a sasuke, y aquel dia él me rescato de sai, tu no

tienes idea de lo que aquel maldito hizo...-musito entre dientes y refiriendose al taka-

kiko: ruy! -exgio la mujer- de que esta hablando?

saku: estoy aqui señora...-exclamo molesta al ser nuevamente ignorada- es tan dificil de entender

lo que estoy diciendo!? -pregunto desesperada-

kane: ha perdido el juicio...-murmuro para si misma-

saku: no lo perdi!

hina: es algo realmente...realmente sorprendente, pero sin tan solo lograran entender lo que esta

diciendo nos ahorrariamo todo esto...-musito la ojiperla con el ceño fruncido-

kiko: dijiste que estas enamorada de un...-dudo- orochimaru? -murmuro entrecerrando los ojos-

saku: eso dije...

kiko: no puedes estarlo!

ruya: aunque sea sabes lo que dices mocosa!? -cuestiono alterada-

saku: acaso crees que soy estupida!? -pregunto molesta- sabes de quien es mi hijo? -pregunto

alterada-

ruy: sakura...-adivirtio dando un paso hacia la chica-

Las tres mujeres observaron atentamente el vientre de la pelirrosa, y pronto sus caras mostraron

la total y pura sorpresa.

saku: si, asi es, aqui dentro esta mi hijo, mio y de Sasuke Uchiha...-confirmo cualquier sospecha-

Sasuke Uchiha, un orochimaru...

ruya: e-eres...

kiko: traidora! -acuso de inmediato-

hina: no!

kiko: es una traidora! -repitio aun viendo el vientre de la chica-

saku: no lo soy! me enamore! me enamore de él! -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza- acaso

eso es traicion!? -pregunto alterada-

Las tres mujeres no dijieron nada, mas en sus ojos aun se podia ver el desprecio ante aquella

revelacion tan inimaginable.

kane: que has echo sakura...? -murmuro casi sin voz-

saku: no es malo, no es lo que piensan...-exclamo desesperada-

kiko: Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha...-repitio lentamente el nombre de aquel orochimaru tan conocido-

ruya: esa maldita escoria! -grito poniendose de pie y con el ceño fruncido- como pudiste hacerlo!?

kiko: él es nuestro peor enemigo, él y su hermano son una desgraciado para nosotros, los senjus...-

mascullo severamente-

saku: no! -solto de inemdiato- s-si...si lo era, yo lo se, pero...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

hina: muchas cosas sucedieron en todo este tiempo...-apoyo a su amiga-

ruy: sabias que involucrarse con un orochimaru era traicion sakura, por que lo hiciste? -pregunto

con la voz apagada-

kane: nunca pense que todo esto terminaria asi...

kiko. tus padres...tu familia, como pudiste hacerles esto? -pregunto moviendo la cabeza de un lado

a otro-

La pelirrosa se quedo en silencio, sintiendo como su corazon se aceleraba mas y mas...

saku: tu te enamoraste de ruy, cierto kiko? por algo eres su esposa...-musito con la mirada gacha-

que hubieras echo...que hubieras echo si ruy hubiera sido un orochimaru?

kiko: eso jamas pasaria!

saku: y si hubiera sido asi, si él hubiera sido un orochimaru y tu te hubieras enamorado de el, que

es...que es lo que habras echo?

kiko: no me hubiera enamorado de él! ni siquiera lo hubiera mirado! -exclamo rapidamente-

saku: pensaba lo mismo, juro que pensaba lo mismo...-murmuro con la voz quebrada- yo no quise,

jamas quise que esto llegara, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando sucedio, pero tienes que

entenderme...-pidio- yo me enamore de él, no me di cuenta cuando, ni como, si no que

simplemente lo hice kiko, lo hice y ya no pude hacer nada para volver atras...

kiko: pero tu...

saku: no me importa que sea un orochimaru, no me importa en lo absoluto...-interrumpio- solo se

que es el hombre al cual amo, y solo se que por culpa de la existencia de los malditos clanes no

puedo estar con él, es...es acaso eso justo?

ruya: eso no justifica nada!

kane: en verdad lo...quieres? quieres aun orochimaru? -pregunto la mujer mayor aun incredula y

soprendida-

saku: s-si...-susurro con los ojos cristalizados-

kiko: y él? acaso él te quiere? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

hina: él la quiere! -interrumpio la ojiperla dando un paso hacia adelante- no dudes de ello...

ruya: eso es imposible! -solto bruscamente-

saku: n-no lo es...-murmuro-

ruya: entonces donde esta!? si te quiere tanto donde esta ahora!?

hina: no lo sabemos! -contesto de igual manera al ver como aquella pelimarron se dirigia a su

amiga- y sabes por que no? -pregunto mirandola fijamente- Itachi Uchiha nos ataco...

ruy: que!? -pregunto impresionado-

hina: cuando escapos del pueblo Temu, fuimos a un pueblo normo...-comenzo seriamente mas su

ceño estaba fruncido- solo duramos una noche alli pues al dia siguiente itachi nos encontro, casi

mata a sakura si no fuera por Neji Hyuga...

ruy: Neji Hyuga? -cuestiono confundido- el es un orochimaru!

hina: y sin embargo nos ayudo! -exclamo- despues de eso llegaron naruto y...y sasuke, ambos

comenzaron a pelar contra itachi, pero él era muy fuerte...

Todos los presentes tenian la mirada clavada en la peliazul, excepto la pelirrosa que la tenia fija en

el piso.

hina: itachi sabia lo de sasuke y sakura, y tambien sabia que ella estaba embarazada de él, por lo

que su proposito era matar primero a sakura, junto con su hijo, y despues a sasuke, él no queria

que nadie se enterara de eso...-dijo seriamente- sasuke...sasuke le dijo a sakura que salieramos de

alli, él la defendio, él junto a naruto y neji nos defendieron a las dos...

El rostro de las mujeres, junto con el de ruy, mostraban la total confusion ante lo recientemente

revelado.

hina: tuvimos que escapar de alli, dejandolos a ellos atras...-continuo con la voz temblorosa al

recordar aquel echo- los...los dejamos y caimos en la inconcencia horas despues...

saku: nuevamente nos encontramos en un pueblo normo...-hablo despues de unos segundos-

hina: estuvimos alli por semanas, hasta que decidimos venir aqui, con ustedes en busca de algo de

ayuda...

saku: en cuanto a ellos...-exclamo con la voz quebrada-

hina: no sabemos que paso con ellos, no supimos mas...-finalizo al tiempo que las lagrimas

escapaban de sus ojos pero rapidamente se encargo de hacerlas desaparecer-

El silencio inundo el lugar una vez que ambas dejaron de hablar, y el mismo se extendio por varios

segundos, e incluso minutos. Ninguno de los oyentes era capaz de decir nada, y es que lo que

acaban de escuchar era una verdadera y completa locura.

ruy: Uchiha Itachi esta desaparecido...-menciono rompiendo aquel silencio eterno- nadie sabe

donde esta, o si esta vivo o muerto...

saku: h-hablas en serio...? -tartamudeo sorprendida-

ruy: se de que pueblo normo hablan, los senjus investigaron aquel incidente, y los orochimarus

tambien por supuesto, el caso aqui es que una gran pelea se produjo alli, pero no encontramos

nada, los cuerpos no estaban alli, no sabemos que fue lo que paso...

hina: no encontraron...cuerpos...? -pregunto mirandolo fijamente-

ruy: nada...

saku: e-eso quiere d-decir...

hina: e-ellos tal vez...

ruy: no les aconsejaria sacar conclusiones precipitadas, asi como la muerte de itachi uchiha es una

posibilidad, tambien lo es la del otro uchiha y la de naruto...

Ambas senjus guardaron silencio, y aunque no quisiera hacerse falsas ilusiones, aun asi la

esperanza comenzaba a crecer en su interior en contra de sus propias voluntades.

kiko: entonces...es cierto!? -pregunto de repente-

ruy: todo...todo coincide...-murmuro viendo a ambas senjus-

ruya: pero es un orochimaru, el no podria ayudarlas!

kane: al parecer, asi lo hizo...-murmuro lentamente-

hina: asi fue! por que mentiriamos!?

kiko: p-pero no...-exclamo confundida mas despues de eso clavo su mirada en la pelirrosa-

kane: entonces en verdad tu...tu y un orochimaru...? -balbuceo-

ruya: no, no y no! -exclamo dando un golpe a la mesa- un orochimaru siempre sera un

orochimaru!

saku: eso nunca podran cambiarlo, asi como yo nunca podre dejar de ser una senju, pero acaso

eso influye en mi comportamiento? en mis sentimientos? -cuestiono- no, no influye! por que mas

haya que él sea un orochimaru, es una persona, una persona igual que yo, igual que tu, igual que

todos!

ruya: las cosas no son asi de faciles! -musito entre dientes-

ruy: espera ruya...-exclamo rapidamente-

ruya: es que acaso lo olvidar ruy!? -pregunto exasperada- olvidas que los orochimarus mataron a

nuestra familia!?

saku: no es razon para que no entiendas...-susurro apretando los puños- los orochimaru tambien

mataron a mi familia! tu lo sabes! -acuso alterada- mataron a mi hermano frente a mis ojos! lo

mataron! y el asesino de mis padres es Itachi, el hermano de sasuke! pero nada de eso impidio

que yo lo ame ruya! nada de eso impidio que nosotros hubieramos estado juntos!

La pelimarron se quedo en silencio al escucharla.

saku: ruy ayudame...-pidio rompiendo en llanto y sin mas se lanzo al pelimarron, en un acto de

desespero y ansiedad-

ruy: sakura...-susurro cerrandos los ojos-

Aquella muchacha era mas importante para él de lo que parecia. La habia conocido de recien

nacida, la habia visto crecer, habia conocido a sus padres, sus grandes amigos, y aunque ella no lo

supiera siempre estuvo pendiente de su estado, de como estaba, como le iba, pero era tan

cobarde que nunca se habia animado a dar la cara. Siempre supo que aquella pelirrosa lo habia

odiado, y como no hacerlo cuando la habia obligado a ver la muerte de su pobre era hermano,

haku, el pobre haku. La muerte de aquel pequeño le habia dolido tanto como a ella, él habia

querido a ambos, pero la situacion en la que se habia encontrado era la vida de uno por la de

otro...

¿Que podria haber echo?

Aunque sabia que no toda la culpa estaba sobre sus hombros jamas pudo superar aquello, su

conciencia no se lo permitia. Le habia fallado a sus amigos, habia dejado que uno de sus hijos

muriera, y ahora...ahora nuevamente el destino se encaprichaba con él, nuevamente en sus

manos quedaba el destino de uno de los hijos de sus amigos, mas especificamente, de la de su

hija, por que era asi, la vida de Sakura Haruno dependia de la desicion que él tomara en aquel

momento, ayudarla e ignorar el clan, o por el contrario, no escucharla y simplemente hacer lo que

le corrrespondia...

¿Que podia hacer?

Ya habia fallado una vez, y con aquella habia sido suficiente, eso era algo de lo que estaba seguro.

Esta vez...esta vez no queria volver a hacerlo, no queria equivocarse otra vez, no queria hacerlo!

Ademas de que entregar a aquella pelirrosa era algo que en verdad no deseaba, era algo que

jamas podria hacer.

ruy: te ayudare pequeña...-susurro acariciando los cabellos de la chica-

saku: l-lo haras...? -pregunto conmocionada-

ruy: te ayudare sakura, y pondre todo lo que tengo en mi poder a tu favor...-anuncio seriamente-

ruya: te has vuelto loco!? que mierda dices hermano!? -grito incredula-

kiko: maldicion...-mascullo apretando los puños con fuerza y cerrando los ojos- maldicion,

maldicion! -repitio furiosa-

ruy: kiko...-susurro al tiempo que se separaba de la pelirrosa- kiko perdoname pero yo..tu sabes

que yo no puedo...

kiko: callate ruy! -grito histerica-

ruy: tu quedate con los niños pro favor, y yo...-dijo apenado-

kiko: quedarme dices!? -cuestiono ahora mas furiosa- y dejarte ir asi por que si!?

ruy: no podras detenerme kiko, esto es algo que...

kiko: no pienso detenerte! -interrumpio de inmediato para despues clavar su mirada en la

ojiverde- si...si ruy hubiera sido un orochimaru...-comenzo aun indesisa- si él aun a pesar de ser un

orochimaru hubiera sido el hombre del cual yo me enamore, el hombre que ves aqui de pie,

yo...yo me hubiera enamorado de él sin ningun remedio...-confeso-

ruya: kiko! -reclamo clavando su mirada en la mujer-

kiko: no me enamore de un senju ruya! es que no lo entiendes? -exclamo- me enamore de él, de

sus actitudes, de su seriedad, de su amabilidad, de su sonrisa, yo me enamore de eso! mas alla de

lo que él sea...

kane: kiko...-murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa-

kiko: creo que jamas llegare a entender como sucedio todo sakura, y creo que jamas habria podido

ver las cosas que veo en ruy en un orochimaru, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda suceder,

cierto? y creo que tu viste las cualidades que tanto buscabas en un hombre, en un orochimaru...-

finalizo dando un suspiro entre la resignacion, la incredulidad, y por sobre todo la preocupacion-

kane: a lo que kiko va es que cuentan con su ayuda...-añadio la anciana-

La pelirrosa espera oir un reclamo de kiko, pues en verdad que aun no estaba segura de donde

habia querido llegar la esposa de ruy, pero lo unico que sintio fue el resoplido de la misma.

kiko: si te vas a meter en esto ruy, no te dejare solo...-susurro seriamente a lo que el nombrado

sonrio entre la alegria y la ternura- y tu sakura...-apunto- si necesitas ayuda entonces yo te la

dare...-finalizo con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa-

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una gran sonrisa al oir a kiko, y sus ojos jade volvieron a

cristalizarse...

kane: pues si mi hijo y kiko se unen yo tambien lo hare! -anuncio la anciana tambien sonriendo-

saku: ohh gracias...! -exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

hina: n-no tienen idea de lo que su apoyo significa...-exclamo tambien emocionada-

saku: de v-verdad ruy, kiko y kane...de v-verdad g-gracias...-tartamudeo-

Era ironico sentirse tan feliz por algo como eso, pues eran solo tres personas, tres insignificantes

personas contras otros cientos, pero aun asi en aquel momento sentia que habia ganado algo muy

importante, mas que importante, era la sensacion mas gratificante que habia tenido en dias. Aquel

era el segundo paso de todo su recorrido.

ruya: oh cielos todos ustedes enloquecieron...-exclamo cruzandose de brazos, entre la frustracion

y la derrota-

Todas las miradas se posaron en la pelimarron, mas esta decidio ignorarlas.

ruya: yo no dire nada, pero yo...yo no puedo hacer esto...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño- no es

contra ti sakura, aunque en parte si, pero va mas alla de eso, yo no podria siquiera ver a un

orochimaru...-mascullo con seriedad-

saku: y-yo...

ruy: esta bien ruya...-interrumpio- no podemos obligarte a nada, y lo sabes, pero lo unico que te

pido es que no abras tu boca, por favor...

ruya: te dije que no lo hare ruy! -exclamo en tono elevado- no lo se, solo denme tiempo para que

piense en esto...

saku: yo agradezco que no digas nada...-murmuro aun temblando-

ruya: como sea...-mascullo dandole la espalda a todos- ustedes sabran en que se estan metiendo,

pero no es un juego ni mucho menos, estamos hablando de rivalidades entre orochimarus y

senjus, espero que lo entiendan...-hablo en tono severo para despues entrar al cuarto donde

minutos antes habian entrado los tres pequeños-

ruy: no te preocupes sakura, ella siempre fue asi...-la calmo al ver el rostro de la chica-

kiko: deja de perder tiempo con eso ruy, y ahora dime que demonios tienes planeado, por que

ruya tiene razon, vamos en contra de dos clanes...-sentencio con algo de ironia-

El pelimarron fruncio el ceño preocupado.

kane: oigan niñas por que no se sientan? -ofrecio amablemente-

Ambas senjus asintieron con la cabeza, y a paso lento se acercaron a la mesa para despues

sentarse alli, aun con algo de cautela. El pelimarron las imito a los pocos segundos.

ruy: sakura tu tienes pensado algo? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

saku: no tengo nada ruy...-mascullo apenada-

hina: lo unico que teniamos, o tenemos era esto...-susurro apuntando a todos los presentes- no

hay ningun otro plan...

kiko: pero es muy arriegado, de verdad quieres hacerlo? -cuestiono insegura- sakura yo...yo no me

estoy tirando para atras ni mucho menos, pero tengo que decirte que todo esto es una locura, es

ir a la boca del lobo por voluntad propia y sin ninguna defensa...

kane: kiko tiene razon, el clan es severo con las reglas, y mas aun si se rompe una como la que tu

rompiste...-apunto con el rostro ensombrecido- es que involucrase con un orochimaru...-murmuro

para si misma y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-

La ojiverda bajo la mirada.

kiko: sakura no es mejor esconderlo? no es mejor que nadie se entere?

saku: eso es imposible, ya hay gente que lo sabe...

ruy: es cierto kiko...

saku: y no puedo vivir escapando, no con mi hijo...-murmuro acariciando su vientre con delicadeza

y cariño-

La mirada de kiko se ablando al oirla, y pudo comprenderla mas. No hablaba por ella, no se estaba

preocupando por si misma, si no que por su hijo, o hija, aquello era el instinto maternal con el que

las mujeres debian cargar por toda la vida.

kiko: hay bastante pueblos que estan en contra de las guerras...-susurro de manera pensativa- hay

gente que sufrio muchas perdidas, gente que las sigue sufriendo, gente que ya no quiere esto...-

continuo- si...si el orochimaru...

saku: sasuke...-interrumpio la ojiverde-

kiko: bien, si...si sasuke...-dijo sintiendose algo extraña- si sasuke en verdad te ama sakura, haria

todo por ti cierto? -cuestiono seriamente-

ruy: a donde quieres llegar kiko?

hina: él haria todo por ella...-aseguro la peliazul segura-

kiko: podriamos convencer a aquellos pueblos de apoyarnos, de tenerlos de nuestro lado, pero

ellos necesitan garantias, ellos necesitan la seguridad de saber que recibiran algo a cambio, y la

pregunta aqui es si lo recibiran?

kane: kiko tu...tu piensas...? -dijo sorprendida-

kiko: por que no? es un Uchiha despues de todo...-menciono apretando los puños-

saku: a q-que quieres llegar? -cuestiono insegura-

kiko: segun tengo entendido Itachi Uchiha es el lider de los orochimarus, cierto?

ruy: asi es...

kiko: y si sasuke es el hermano, entonces tambien tienen poder, tambien tiene control, ahora bien

si itachi estaria muerto, pues entonces Sasuke quedaria a cargo del clan, eso es lo normal...

saku: tambien estan los mecos...-susurro casi sin voz-

ruy: no hay comparacion entre los unos y los otros sakura, si itachi en verdad estaria muerto

entonces los mandos pasarian a sasuke de inemediato, si es que él aun...-comenzo seriamente

mas se callo de inmediato al ver la mirada de advertencia su esposa- como sea, a donde quieres

llegar kiko? -pregunto rapidamente para no entrar mas en aquel delicado tema-

kiko: sabes? yo tambien estoy cansada de todo eso...-murmuro seriamente- de vivir temiendo que

el dia de mañana pueden venir orochimarus y matarnos, de dormir y no saber si voy a despertar,

pero sobre todo tengo miedo por mis hijos...

kane: eso es algo de todos los dias...

kiko: exacto, es algo que uno debe soportar dia y noche, al menos nosotros, los senjus...-apunto-

el problema aqui es que, que la guerra termine no es nada facil, ningun orochimaru quedria ceder,

y hay senjus que tambien conservan su odio y su orgullo, pero si alguna vez se podria llegar a un

acuerdo...

hina: eso seria imposible...

kiko: de echo pienso lo mismo, sin embargo si este tal sasuke...-menciono- quedara a cargo de su

clan, no creerias tu sakura que cambiaria las cosas si tu se las pidieras?

La pelirrosa abrio los ojos de la impresion.

saku: que!? -pregunto sobresaltada-

ruy: kiko haz perdido el juicio o que!?

kiko: que no lo entienden? por si alguna razon el orochimaru accediera a lo que sakura le pediria, a

lo que todavia conservo mis dudas, entonces ya tendriamos la mitad de un acuerdo, pero

faltariamos nosotros...-siguio diciendo- sabemos de antemano que nadie quedra ceder al

principio, pero si vamos a las personas que nombre antes, a los que odian la guerra, a los que

quieren que todo termine de una vez, y les decimos lo que tenemos planeado, lo que nos

esperaba si nos apoyan, todo esto en caso de que el uchiha acepte, entonces tendremos a muchos

senjus de nuestro lado...

ruy: y ahi tendriamos la otra mitad cierto? -cuestiono ya poniendo mas intereses en el asunto-

kiko: ahora lo entiendes? -cuestiono seriamente- no solo ayudariamos a sakura, seria mas que eso

ruy, mucho mas...

ruy: seria el fin de todo esta mierda...-mascullo entusiasmado-

kiko: de echo si lograramos aquello, el clan estaria en deuda con sakura...-exclamo haciendo

sorprender a la pelirrosa- no seria la traidora, al menos no para todos, si no que seria quien logro

que un orochimaru, y no cualquiera, estuviera de nuestro lado...

kane: bien, debo aceptar que se ve bien desde ese punto de vista, pero en el caso de que los

senjus acceden...los orochimarus lo haran? -pregunto con la voz seca-

Todos las miradas se posaron en la pelirrosa.

ruy: sakura tu en verdad crees que aquel orochimaru haria eso por ti? -pregunto seriamente-

La senju trago en seco al oirlo. No dudaba del amor de sasuke, ya hace mucho habia dejado de

hacerlo, pero aquello que ellos planeaban era demasiado bueno para que pudiera ser verdad,

ademas de que sasuke...Sabia que sasuke tenia poder en el clan, de echo casi todos lo sabian,

habia visto el respeto que le tenian todos los orochimarus, pero aquello iba mucho mas alla de

eso, por que una cosa era respeto, o miedo, y otra muy diferente era aceptar una tregua con los

senjus, aquello lo veia imposible...

saku: aunque sasuke accediera...-dijo dudosa- que hay con el resto de su clan?

kiko: pues ellos tendran que acepar lo que su lider diga...

ruy: no es asi de facil kiko, los orochimaru se manejan de manera diferente a los senjus, y si el

uchiha hace algo que los diguste entonces no dudaran en ponerse en contra, en matarlo, en

desterrarlo, y muchas cosas mas...

kiko: entonces él tiene que lograr que no lo hagan, que no se pongan en su contra, despues de

todo...tambien en un orochimaru, no? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-

hina: pero...

kiko: él tendria que tener sus metodos, asi como nosotros tenemos los nuestros...

Despues de escuchar aquello todos se quedaron en silencio, como tratando de entender todo lo

que habian soltado en tan poco tiempo, todos los planes, todos los caminos que aquello podria

tomar...

saku: bien...-exclamo la pelirrosa de repente y poniendose de pie- sasuke tiene que aceptar esto, y

él tiene que pode lidiar con su clan...-mascullo entre dientes- va a poder hacerlo, yo confio en él! -

dijo segura-

La ojiperla sonrio al oirla, de repente todo tenia un nuevo aspecto.

hina: tambien apuesto por el uchiha...-apoyo con una sonrisa-

kiko: entonces faltamos nosotros...-exclamo tambien poniendose de pie-

ruy: yo tengo a bastantes guardianes bajo mi control, no los obligare por supuesto, pero puedo

mencionarles todo esto, se a quien hacerlo...

kiko: yo difundire todo esto, tambien se donde debo hacerlo, hay bastante pueblos cerca, y no

creo que me cueste mucho conseguir su apoyo...

hina: yo tambien ayudare...-se ofrecio de inmediato-

saku: ruy...gracias...-dijo de repente la pelirrosa- gracias a todos...-agradecio viendo a cada uno de

ellos-

kane: bueno entonces dejen de perder tiempo jovenes, y ponganse de una vez a hacer todo lo que

dijieron que debian hacer! -ordeno con una sonrisa-

Las cosas podian salir bien, pero tambien podian salir mal, ellos lo sabian.

Era un cuchillo largo, demasiado largo, y filoso, muy filoso, y ellos caminan por el filo...

Derecha o izquierda, dependia del lugar en el cual cayeran el futuro de los clanes...

Como todos los ultimos dias, se encontraba sobre un caballo y junto a él estaba un senju. Aquello

ya era algo normal. No descansaban casi nada, no comian bien, y el estres y la preocupacion los

mataba poco a poco. Ya habian recorriedo varios pueblos normos, y una senju, pero aun asi nadie

sabia nada, nadie habia visto nada, y él maldecia al maldito mundo por eso.

naru: ya estamos cerca uchiha...-aviso el pelirrubio que tenia a lado-

sasu: habra guardias? -cuestiono seriamente-

naru: es un pueblo mas grande que el otro que visitamos asi que si, tiene que haber guardias...

El azabache fruncio el ceño. Si bien que hubiera guardias les complicaban las cosas, tambien tenia

su lado positivo, por que el echo de que hubiera guardias les facilitaria la tarea de andar

preguntando persona por persona sobre ambas senjus.

naru: ser mas facil asi...

sasu: lo se...-exclamo apretando las riendas de su caballo-

Ninguno de los dos estaba en buen estado, eso ya era algo obvio, pero aun asi ninguno de los dos

se quejaba o algo. Ademas las heridas que en un principio habian sido realmente dolorosas, ahora

comenzaban a sanar de manera mas favorable, y el dolor ya era algo de lo que casi ni se daban

cuenta.

naru: alli estan...-apunto a las dos siluetas que se vislumbraban desde alli-

sasu: vamos...

Sin decir mas se encaminaron hacia aquellos dos sujetos, y cuando se encontraban a solo un par

de metros ambos bajaron de los caballos y disminuyeron el paso. Si bien ambos llevaban grandes

capas, aun asi esta vez las capuchas estaban hacia abajo. Ya ninguno de los dos tenia ganas de

ocultar sus rostros ni mucho menos.

naru: no hay nadie...-murmuro al pelinegro-

sasu: hagamoslo rapido...

Sin decir mas, ambos vieron como los dos pares de ojos de los guardias se posaban en ellos. Al

principio, como era normal, la mirada fue de cautela, despues sospecha y por ultimo sorprensa.

x: es un orochimaru! -exclamo el primero alterado-

x: y el otro es uzumaki! -apunto el otro que ya habia retrocedido un paso-

El segundo guardia se dio la vuelta de inmediato, probablemente para hacer correr la noticia, mas

sin embargo fue demasiado lento para el pelinegro, que ya se encontraba delante de él, y con una

simple patada lo lanzo hacia el lugar donde habia estado minutos antes.

sasu: si saben lo que les conviene sera mejor que cooperen con nosotros...-aviso con la voz fria-

naru: sera rapido, saben algo de Sakura Haruno, y Hinata Hyuga? -cuestiono con el ceño fruncido-

x: no diremos nada! -exclamo el primero y sin mas saco sus kunais-

naru: en verdad no queremos llevar a esto a una pelea...-exclamo mirando al senju- asi que por

favor si saben algo solo tendrian que decirnoslo...

x: uzumaki naruto tu eres buscado por todo el clan senju por traicion...-informo seriamente,

provocando que el pelirrubio frunciera el ceño- y uchiha, tu simplemente eres un orochimaru, no

tienes ningun derecho a estar aqui! -rugio fuertemente y de inmediato se lanzo contra el

pelinegro-

No paso ni siquiera unos cinco segundos, antes de que aquel guardia estuviera tirado en el suelo y

con el labio partido.

sasu: a diferencia de uzumaki a mi no me importaria matarlos senjus...-exclamo friamente- asi que

respondan de una maldita vez, saben algo o no!? -cuestiono impaciente y viendo a ambos, tirados

en el suelo-

x: no dire nada...-afirmo uno seguro-

El azabache enfurecio.

naru: uchiha...-advirtio al ver su semblante-

sasu: tu! -apunto al guardia al que le habia dado una patada- dime ahora mismo todo lo que

sabes! -exigio furioso y sin mas saco su kunai para ponerlo a la altura del cuello del senju-

x: n-no...por favor no m-me hagas nada...-balbuceo temeroso-

sasu: entonces habla! -exclamo apretando aun mas el kunai contra aquella garganta-

x: no digas nada! -grito el otro guardia-

sasu: habla...-recito lentamente y de manera amenazadora-

x: y-yo les dire todo...-balbuceo riendiendose-

naru: entonces sabes donde estan? -preguto rapidamente-

x: s-si...

x: cierra tu boca! -ordeno el otro furioso-

El pelirrubio sin esperar mas y sin previo aviso golpeo el rostro del guardia que comenzaba a

ponerse de pie. No tenian tiempo que perder y si el otro guardia diria todo no necesitaban

interrupciones.

sasu: tu, habla de una vez! -exigio seriamente-

naru: donde estan? dinos y te dejaremos ir!

Realmente no era nada agradable tratar asi a miembros de su propio clan, pero no tenia opcion,

sin embargo aun asi la culpa estaba sobre él. El sabia perefectamente que el guardia al cual acaba

de golpear no estaba haciendo mas que cumplir con su deber, pero el problema alli, eran que

nadie entendia nada de lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo. Ellos no tenian opcion, él no tenia

opcion y aquella era la unica manera de lograr sacar informacion. Sus actos estaban justificados, lo

estaban, o al menos eso era lo que él queria creer.

x: h-hay rumores...-comenzo nervioso ante la mirada fria del orochimaru- estan corriendo

rumores, d-de que se organizo una g-gran reunion de todo el clan, o al menos parte de él...

naru: una reunion?

sasu: a que te refieres? y que mierda tienen que ver eso con sakura? -pregunto frunciendo el

ceño-

x: aquella r-reunion esta siendo o-organizada por ella...-anuncion con la voz temblorosa-

sasu/naru: que!? -pregunto incredulos-

x: y-yo...yo no lo se b-bien, pero los r-rumeres son cada vez m-mas...-exclamo apretando los puños

con fuerza-

sasu: una reunion organizada por sakura? eso es imposible!

naru: de que es la reunion? para que la estaria haciendo!?

x: no lo se, no lo se, solo soy un simple guardia...-exclamo desesperado- p-pero si vi movimientos

e-extraños, los senjus comienzan a moverse...

El pelinegro lo solto y dio un paso hacia atras ¿Que demonios estaba sucediendo alli? Una reunion

echa por sakura, aquello era ilogico! Con que fin la pelirrosa haria aquello? Rebusco una y otra vez

en su mente alguna respuesta a aquello pero no la encontro, simplemente no entendia que

sucedia alli.

sasu: esta seguro de lo que dices?

x: s-si orochimaru...-afirmo seriamente- escucho tambien que la ''orden'' ya se esta dirigiendo alli...

naru: que?

x: haruno tambien es buscada por el clan...-informo lo que ellos ya sospechaban- si ella en verdad

esta alli entonces ellos no dudaran en cumplir con su deber...-balbuceo en tono bajo-

sasu: maldicion! -gruño alterado-

naru: y ahora que uchiha? -exclamo tambien alterado-

sasu: debemos ir alli, tenemos que llegar antes que ellos...

naru: dinos donde es la reunion! -exclamo de inmediato-

x: n-no lo se...

sasu: responde maldita sea! donde es!?

x: no lo se...-repitio agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro- no se donde sera la reunion de haruno...-

susurro al tiempo que retrocedia-

El pelinegro iba a soltar una amenaza mas, pero vio como la mirada de aquel senju, de repente, se

dirigio detras de ellos, e inmediatamente pudo sentir un pequeño ruido de pasos. Se puso en

alerta y noto que el pelirrubio tambien lo hacia.

saso: asi que buscan a haruno sakura...-escucharon la voz de cierto pelirrojo-

kanku: quienes son? -cuestiono el pelinegro-

El pelinegro no se espero ni siquiera un segundo e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, dejando su

rostro a la vista de aquellos dos senjus...

kanku: e-es uchiha! -exclamo sorprendido-

naru: es que ya nos nos reconocen? -cuestiono al tiempo que al igual que el orochimaru, tambien

se daba la vuelta, mostrando su rostro-

saso: uzumaki...-murmuro seriamente- uzumaki y uchiha, por que no me sorprende?

sasu: ellos son miembros de los cuatro senjus, cierto? -cuestiono al pelirrubio-

naru: asi es...

saso: es una suerte habernos encontrado aca...

naru: son sasori y kankuro...-informo al pelinegro-

kanku: ustedes chicos no pasaran de aqui!

saso: es nuestro deber acabar contigo orochimaru, y a ti uzumaki...-exclamo viendolo fijamente-

naru: no tenemos por que pelear sasori, ustedes no estan entendiendo las cosas...

saso: no hay nada que entender! -salto de inmediato-

kanku: exacto...-apoyo sacando un kunai- estaban buscando a haruno cierto? -pregunto

frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: y al parecer acabamos de encontrar nuestro pase a ella...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

El pelirrubio lo miro sorprendido, y se sorprendio aun mas al ver que el orochimaru sonreia. Sin

lugar a dudas aquel orochimaru ya comenzaba a planear algo, y él ya tenia la leve sospecha de lo

que planeaba.

Se paseo de un lado a otra nerviosa, y ansiosa. Ya era el dia, ya era la hora, ya era el momento que

tanto habia estado esperando. Por fin despues de planear todo, de organizar todo y por sobre

aquello de darse el valor suficiente para hacerlo habia llegado el tan ''anhelado'' momento.

karin: esta vez todo se acabara...-susurro maliciosamente-

Recordaba que cuando se habia enterado de la desaparicion de sasuke, su sasuke, habia estado

destrozada, habia sentido que el mundo se le venia abajo, y todo el odio que habia sentido por el

orochimaru habia desaparecido en un dos por tres para ser reemplazado por la desesperacion,

desesperacion de encontrar a el amor de su vida, pero ahora nuevamente aquello cambiaba.

Habia puesto a todos los orochimaru que estaban bajo el mando de su familia, a buscar al

pelinegro, dia y noche, por que él debia estar vivo. Y efectivamente lo estaba, pero como siempre

no todo es bueno. La alegria y dicha que habia sentido cuando se entero que estaba vivo

desaparecio cuando le informaron que estaba en busca de Sakura Haruno. El amor nuevamente se

transformo en odio, odio hacia él, odio hacia ellos.

Sus guardias habian encontrado bastante informacion en pueblos normos, por los cuales, segun

varios testigos, lo habian visto junto a un chico rubio, y ambos preguntaban por una tal Sakura y

Hinata. La estaba buscando, estaba buscando a esa maldita senju que cargaba con su hijo. Como la

odiaba! Le habia arrebato todo lo que para ella era la vida. Le habia arrebatado a su amor, y con

ellos todas las ilusiones que aquello conllevaba, y si no solo bastara con eso tambien le habia

robado la posibilidad de ser ella quien le diera un hijo, su primer hijo.

kira: esta todo listo karin...-escucho la voz de su madre- estas segura de que...

karin: ya te dije que si! -exclamo molesta y apartando sus pensamientos para concentrarse en lo

que estaba sucediendo-

Sin esperar mas comenzo a caminar por aquel angosto pasillo, y escucho como su madre le

murmuraba algo, pero no llego a entenderlo. Subio las escaleras que tenia delante y sin siquiera

vacilar se situo en el centro de aquel enorme escenario al que acaba de llegar. Sus ojos rojos

observaron a todos los presentes que estaban alli, delante de ella y con la vista fija en su persona,

la mayoria eran desconocidos pero aun asi reconocia un par de rostros. Tal vez en otro momento

hubiera sonreido o algo pero ahora no tenia ganas de eso.

Ya habia organizado todo hace bastantes dias, de echo lo habia echo el primer dia que se entero

que sasuke estaba en busca de la impura. El odio que habia sentido en aquel momento habia sido

tan fuerte que la unica manera de sacarlo, de saciarlo, habia sido con aquel plan. No era nada

bueno, era lo mismo que habia planeado desde el principio, pero esta vez lo haria frente a todas

aquellas personas, lo haria frente a los orochimaru, frente a su clan.

karin: se preguntaran que hacen aqui, cierto? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-

No habia dicho a nadie de que se trataba eso, pero como era una Meco nadie se habia atravido a

cuestionar aquella extraña reunion, todos habian acudido en silencio, aunque ahora ella podia ver

sus rostros llenos de incertidumbre y ansiedad.

karin: no tengo ganas de hablar...-solto de una e inmediatamente sintio le murmullo de los

presentes- asi que lo hare de una...-añadio- como todos saben los hermanos uchiha

desaparecieron, y no se sabe si estan muertos o no, pero yo recibi informacion sobre sasuke, él

esta vivo...-informo aun sonriendo-

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar y entonces el silencio fue reemplazado por el ruido, el

molesto ruido.

karin: pero esperen por que hay mas! -exclamo en tono elevado para que la escucharan-

Poco a poco nuevamente todos comenzaron a guardar silencio.

karin: como sabran yo ya no soy la prometida de sasuke...-exclamo seriamente- y eso es por que él

no quiso asi, y saben por que no lo quiso? -pregunto con una sonrisa ironica- por que estaba

enamorada de otra! -apunto en tono elevado-

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, solo intercambiaron una que otra mirada.

karin: y sabes que es lo peor de todo? -cuestiono seriamente- que sasuke nos traiciono, traiciono a

nuestro clan! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

Vio como las caras de los presentes se llenaban de sorpresa, pero despues de eso la misma

sorpresa se transformo en molestia hacia las palabras dichas por la pelirroja.

x: mentira! -solto uno de la multitud-

suige: karin que estas diciendo? -escucho la voz del ojiceleste mas no se digno en mirarlo-

x: esas palabras te pueden costar muy caro Meco! -exclamo el otro-

El ceño de la pelirroja se fruncio aun mas al ver la cara de enfado de los presentes, y escuchar

todas las cosas que soltaban en contra de ella, y a favor del uchiha pero aquello era algo normal,

algo para lo que ya se habia preparado.

karin: no es mentira! -exclamo fuertemente- sasuke se involucro con una senju! y como todos

sabemos aquello es traicion!

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

karin: Sakura Haruno, la maldita impura que es nuestra peor enemiga, ella...ella es la amante de

sasuke...-sentencio satisfecha- sasuke se revolcaba con ella! sasuke traiciono al clan al hacerlo!

suige: hablas en serio!? -escucho nuevamente al peliceleste y vio como el mismo intentaba abrirse

paso entre la paralizada multitud-

karin: pero eso no es todo, lo peor de todo aqui y la muestra de aquella asquerosa traicion, es que

la impura esta embarazada...-mascullo entre dientes- la senju esta embarazada de sasuke, de un

orochimaru!

Esta vez el silencio no tuvo lugar, y las murmullos y las exclamaciones de asombro e incredulidad

se hicieron presentes. Los rostros comenzaron a llenarse de odio y furia, indignacion y

repugnancia.

karin: no podemos dejar que ensucie a nuestro clan de esa manera!

suige: karin!

karin: sasuke es un traidor! -continuo sin dar importancia al peliceleste- es un maldito traidor y

como tal debe morir! -exclamo a todo pulmon-

x: traidor! -grito uno de repente-

Traidor, traidor, traidor!

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar mas, y pronto solo aquella palabra se escuchaba en

aquella enorme sala. Una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro, llena de maldad y triunfo, por que

ahora si las cosas habian salido a su manera. Ahora sasuke sabria quien es Karin Meco...

karin: y no se olviden...-exclamo en tono sumamente elevado- de Sakura Haruno!

Una nueva exclamacion inundo el lugar y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta para salir de alli. Ya todo

estaba logrado, ya todo habia salido a su manera, ahora solo le quedaba escuchar la hermosa

noticia de que aquellos dos habian muerto.

Eso era todo.

Se llevo una mano al corazon cuando sintio un sentimiento nada agradable alli. Se encontraba asi

ya desde hace mas o menos una hora, y aquello comenzaba a desesperarla. Respiro profundo una

y otra vez para tratar de calmarse pero aun asi nada de eso funciono y una cierta molestia

comenzaba a crecer a la altura de su estomago.

ruya: ya organizaste eso? -escucho la voz de la pelimarron que acaba de salir de uno de los

cuartos-

saku: estoy en eso...-murmuro con la respiracion agitada-

Se encontraban las dos solas alli, ademas de los tres niños, pero el resto estaba cumpliendo con

sus deberes de avisar al clan. Ella habia ayudado en algo, pero ruy, hinaya, y kiko no le permitieron

hacer mas. Estando embarazada, ya de seis meses, no era nada conveniente que anduviera de

aqui a alla y ella tambien lo sabia, es por eso que no habia opuesto resistencia cuando le dijieron

que se encargara de aquello que era tan insignificante.

ruya: estas bien? -pregunto la chica al ver las temblorosas manos de la pelirrosa-

saku: s-si...-mintio-

ruya: estas temblando sakura...-exclamo ya preocupada-

saku: estoy bien...-aseguro con una sonrisa falsa-

La pelimarron no dijo nada mas y desvio la mirada. Continuo acomodando los papeles junto a la

pelirrosa en un silencio incomodo. No es que no le agradara la pelirrosa ni mucho menos, solo que

aun asi no podia compartir sus ideales. Sus ojos continuaron clavados en aquellos papeles sin

embargo se desviaron al notar que no solo las manos de la pelirrosa temblaban si no que todo su

cuerpo lo hacia. Rapidamente subio su mirada al rostro de la chica y entonces se soprendio al verla

algo sudada.

ruya: te encuentras bien? sakura estas palida...-apunto seria-

La pelirrosa dio un largo suspiro tembloroso y despues de es se alejo de aquella mesa en donde

organizaba los papeles y llevo una mano a su barriga.

ruya: que te sucede?

saku: no me siento bien...-admitio por fin-

ruya: que tienes? -cuestiono preocupada-

saku: yo...ah! -exclamo al tiempo que se doblaba hacia adelante con ambas manos en su vientre-

Una fuerte punzada atraveso su cuerpo.

saku: m-me duele! -se quejo con los ojos cerrados-

ruya: oh cielos! -dijo alarmada y sin mas se acerco hasta ella- sientate! -ordeno rapidamente-

saku: argh! -volvio a quejarse esta vez en tono mas elevado-

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza mientras sentia aquel dolor insoportable en la parte baja

de su vientre. Llevo ambas manos alli en un intento por calmar aquel dolor que estaba sintiendo

pero aquello fue inutil y nuevamente volvio a gemir de dolor. Cayo arofillada al suelo y entonces

recien en ese momento noto que estaba sobre un charco.

No podia estar pasando eso!

ruya: rompiste bolsa! -grito alterada-

saku: n-no! -gimio aterrada- n-no!

Aun no era tiempo! Su pequeño hijo no podia nacer ahora, solo tenia seis meses! Sus ojos se

cristalizaron y el dolor fue incrementando mas y mas hasta tal punto que sintio que perderia el

conocimiento, pero no lo hizo y solo pudo atinar a llorar en pleno proceso.

saku: a-aun no...-balbuceo con la voz quebrada al tiempo que su espalda tocaba el suelo-

ruya: cielos sakura, calmate! -pidio desesperada y sin saber que hacer exactamente-

saku: dios, es pequeño...-jadeo sin aliento-

Una nueva punzada hizo que se retorciera nuevamente de dolor, y entonces comprendio que no

podria evitar aquello.

Su hijo iba a nacer, en ese dia, en ese momento...

Ahora...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	29. Capitulo 84: HAKU UCHIHA

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 84: Haku Uchiha

¡Aun no era tiempo! Su pequeño hijo no podía nacer ahora ¡solo tenia seis meses! Sus ojos se

cristalizarón y el dolor fue incrementando mas y mas hasta tal punto que sintio que perderia el

conocimiento, pero no lo hizo y solo pudo atinar a llorar en pleno proceso.

saku: a-aun no...-balbuceo con la voz quebrada al tiempo que su espalda tocaba el suelo-

ruya: ¡cielos Sakura, cálmate! -pidió desesperada y sin saber que hacer exactamente-

saku: dios, es pequeño...-jadeo sin aliento-

Una nueva punzada hizo que se retorciera nuevamente de dolor, y entonces comprendio que no

podria evitar aquello.

Su hijo iba a nacer, en ese dia, en ese momento...

Ahora...

Se retorció de dolor en el suelo, sentía fuertes punzadas en la parte baja de su vientre, aquello era

doloroso, realmente doloroso. Jamas creyó que dar a luz seria tan difícil y agobiante, ademas de

que no quería que su hijo naciera ahora, no ahora. Las lágrimas continuaron escapando de sus ojos

con mas fuerza, en una mezcla del dolor físico con el dolor psicológico.

saku: ¡n-no! -volvió a jadear en un gemido-

ruya: ¡oh dios! ¡oh dios! -exclamo la pelimarrón al borde de los nervios- respira profundo Sakura...-

comenzó nerviosa

Vio como la pelirrosa intentaba hacer lo que ella le pedía pero aun así no logro calmarse ¿Que se

suponía que debía hacer? Ella no sabía nada de eso, nada de nada. Se maldijo una y otra vez por

no haber prestado atención a Kiko, cuando la misma le quería explicar aquello de hacer nacer a un

bebé. No le había dado importancia pues ella jamas pensó en tener hijos, y mucho menos pensó

en que tendría que ayudar en algo así.

ruya: ¿que debo hacer Sakura? -pregunto desesperada y viendo como el rostro de la pelirrosa se

llenaba de sudor- ¡vamos ayúdame!

saku: R-Ruya...-llamo desesperada y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza-

ruya: ¡Sakura no se nada de esto! -grito exasperada-

Vio como la pelirrosa intentaba hablar pero el dolor en verdad debía ser fuerte pues la misma no

lograba articular nada. Miro a todos lados desesperada, hasta que sus ojos vieron un par de telas

sobre la mesa. Corrió desesperada hasta ellos para tomarlos y después volver junto a la ojijade.

Arrugo todas aquellas telas y las puso entre las piernas de la pelirrosa, que por suerte estaba con

un vestido simple. Las manos le empezaron a temblar y todo razonamiento desapareció ¿Como

era posible que se pusiera tan nerviosa por algo tan...simple?

ruya: r-respira profundo, respira profundo...-repitió con la voz temblorosa-

La escucho, e intento hacer lo que Ruya le decía. Inspiró con fuerza y volvió a exhalar, con fuerza

también, una y otra vez, y después otra, y otra vez. Aquello era tan difícil. Lloro desesperada ante

aquella situación tan crítica. No era tiempo para que naciera su hijo, aun no era tiempo ¿Por qué

tenía que estar pasandole eso? ¿Por que a ella? ¿Por que ahora?

No es justo, dios...

No podía hacerle eso ahora, no ahora. Su pequeño Haku era inocente de cualquier cosa, si había

castigos que pagar era a ella a quién tendrían que cobrárselo, no a él, no a su pequeño e inocente

hijo...

saku: m-me duele...-volvió a jadear entrecortadamente-

La pelimarrón se quedo estática en su lugar mientras observaba, nerviosa, a la pelirrosa.

ruya: b-bien, escucha...-comenzó frunciendo el ceño- cálmate, vamos, respira profundo, exhala,

intenta no pensar en el dolor Sakura...-susurro al tiempo que se ponía de pie para buscar otro

trapo-

Corrió hacia la mesa y tomo un paño para después humedecerlo y volver hacia la senju. Se

arrodillo nuevamente junto a la chica y le colocó el paño en su sudorosa frente. Abrió los labios en

un intento por decir algo, mas no logró hacerlo por que justo en el momento que lo iba a hacer la

puerta del lugar se abrió. Su mirada inmediatamente se dirigió allí...

ruya: ¡Kiko! -exclamo fuertemente al ver a la mujer-

Vio como detrás de Kiko aparecían otros tres. Los cuatro, recién llegados, se quedaron estáticos en

el marco de la puerta, mirando anonados la escena que tenían frente a sus ojos.

ruya: ¡ayudenme! -pidió exasperada- ¡Sakura esta dando a luz!

La primera en reaccionar fue la ojiperla, la cual corrió hacia la pelirrosa rápidamente. Después de

eso los otros tres también se apresuraron en ir hacia allí.

ruya: haz algo Kiko...-pidió nerviosa al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

hina: ¿Sakura estas bien? -cuestiono su amiga llena de preocupación-

Se arrodillo a un costado de su amiga, a la altura de su cabeza y observo como al misma tenía los

ojos cerrados con fuerza ¿Como era posible que su hijo naciera ahora? Apenas tenia seis meses,

aun era demasiado pequeño.

kiko: ¿hace cuanto tienen contracciones? -pregunto arrodillándose frente a la ojijade-

ruya: n-no lo se...-balbuceo-

kiko: Ruya tienes que ayudarme...

ruya: diez minutos, tal vez menos, fue solo hace un momento...-exclamo llevando una mano a su

cabeza-

saku: h-hinata...-murmuro la pelirrosa apretando la mano que su amiga había puesto sobre la

suya-

hina: cálmate Sakura...-mascullo la peliazul con los ojos cristalizados-

saku: aun es pequeño...-susurro con la voz quebrada-

kena: ¿Kiko que debo hacer? -pregunto la anciana con los puños apretados-

kiko: Kena, tu y Ruy vayan a buscar algún transporte...-ordeno rápidamente- el hospital no esta

lejos, llegaremos en solo unos minutos...

ruy: cla-claro...-tartamudeo el hombre reaccionando-

kiko: ¡ahora ruy! -exclamó en tono elevado-

Después de gritar aquello tanto Ruy como Kena salieron rápidamente del lugar.

kiko: Sakura ¿duelo mucho? -cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos-

saku: d-demasiado...-se quejo apretando los labios con fuerza-

kiko: Ruya, trae agua caliente...

ruya: ¡sí! -obedeció y sin mas se dio media vuelta para correr a buscar lo solicitado-

La pelirrosa volvió a jadear con fuerza y Kiko no pudo hacer mas que tratar de tranquilizarla...

hina: es muy chico Kiko ¿como es posible? -cuestiono apretando la mano de la pelirrosa-

kiko: lleva solo seis meses ¿cierto? -pregunto preocupada-

hina: s-sí...

kiko: tienes razón, es muy pequeño...-murmuro suavemente-

hina: ¿esto...esto sera muy peligroso? -cuestiono llena de temor

La senju miro seriamente a la pelirrosa. Aquello sí era peligroso, no solo para el bebé, si no que

también para Sakura ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso justo ahora? ¿Por que demonios ese niño iba a

nacer ahora?

kiko: maldición...-mascullo entre dientes- Sakura debes pujar...-exclamo seriamente-

Los puños de la pelirrosa se apretaron con fuerza.

kiko: ¡vamos, debes hacerlo! -exigió con el ceño fruncido al ver que la senju no hacía nada-

saku: n-no...-murmuro moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- no puede...n-nacer ahora...-exclamo

entre sollozos-

kiko: ¡Sakura debes cooperar! -pidió exasperada- este niño va a nacer ahora, no puedes evitarlo...

saku: es pequeño...

hina: ¡haz lo que te dice Sakura! -exclamó alterada-

saku: h-hinata, no quiero...no quiero que le pase nada...-susurro casi sin voz-

kiko: no puedes evitarlo niña...-exclamo ya con mas calma- no es momento, lo sé, pero no puedes

impedirlo...

La pelirrosa lloro amargamente al tiempo que sentía aun mas fuerte aquel desgarrador dolor.

kiko: vamos puja...-volvió a ordenar-

saku: n-no...-volvió a murmurar- q-quiero a S-Sasuke...-susurro con la voz quebrada- ¡quiero a

Sasuke!

No había nada mas en el mundo que quisiera mas que tener al orochimaru juntó a ella, allí, pero él

no estaba, no estaba. Su mano apretó con más fuerza la mano de la ojiperla y un nuevo gemido

escapo de sus labios ¿Donde estaba Sasuke? Ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien, ni siquiera sabía si

estaría vivo. El llanto nuevamente explotó en ella al pensar en ello, llanto junto con desesperación

y angustia.

hina: sakura por dios coopera...-pidió desesperada-

saku: s-sasuke...-llamo entre jadeos-

hina: escucha Sakura, si no ayudas estas poniendo en riesgo la vida de Haku...-exclamo frunciendo

el ceño al tiempo que un par de lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos-

kiko: ¡debes ayudarnos!

hina: ¿eso es lo que quieres?

saku: n-no...

hina: entonces puja, vamos, hazlo...-alento nerviosa- Uchiha no te perdonaría si supiera que estas

arriesgando la vida de su hijo, Sakura...-mascullo apretando los dientes-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron lentamente al escucharla. Estaban cristalizados y veía borroso,

más aun así logro distinguir la molestia en el rostro de su amiga, la molestia y la preocupación.

Sasuke se enojaría con ella ¿pero en que demonios estaba pensando? No solo era por Sasuke, ni

siquiera por ella, era por Haku, era por él que quería nacer en ese mismo momento ¿Como ella

podría evitar algo así?

kiko: ¡vamos Sakura! -insistió-

La ojijade cerro los ojos con fuerza y entonces comenzó a obedecer a Kiko. El dolor era enorme,

pero no se comparaba con la desesperación que sentía en su corazón. Podía soportar el dolor

físico, de eso no había duda, al menos ella lo creía así, pero el dolor que tenia allí dentro, el dolor

que la llenaba de angustia era algo insoportable. Siempre había soñado en tener un hijo, incluso

más, siempre había soñado con una familia. Sasuke había sido el inicio de todo eso, e incluso más.

Lo había amado, lo amaba y lo amaría siempre, eso era seguro, pero el orochimaru no estaba con

ella...

Él no estaba allí.

Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Haku naciera junto al pelinegro, que él estuviera allí

cuando naciera su hijo, pero eso no era posible. Había tantas cosas interponiéndose entre ellos,

tantas leyes, tantas personas, tantas sentimientos, y todos y cada uno de ellos formaban un muro

impenetrable, en el que ella estaba de un lado y él del otro ¡Los odiaba, odiaba con toda su alama

a todos aquellos que no los dejaban estar juntos!

kiko: un poco mas Sakura, un poco mas...

Hacía lo que la senju le pedía, escuchaba su voz, algo distorsionada pero la escuchaba. Sentía la

mano de su amiga sobre la suya, y aunque antes había sentido la presión allí, ahora no había nada.

Lo real comenzaba a desaparecer y entonces aparecía la ilusión, los recuerdos, lo irreal.

Ahora...ahora más que nunca deseaba estar en el colegio, retroceder el tiempo y volver a aquellos

momentos en los que estaba con él, juntos, a escondidas, disfrutando de su amor a espalada de

todos, disfrutando su cercanía, sus sentimientos, todo fue tan maravilloso...Y lo que mas le dolía,

era el saber que aquello era imposible, retroceder el tiempo era algo tan irreal...

hina: tu puede Sakura...-escucho la baja voz de la peliazul-

Sai, Karin, Itachi, y en sí todos los malditos clanes. Todos ellos, y en especial aquellos tres, había

echo lo suyo algo doloroso y lleno de penas. Itachi...¡maldito Itachi! Si él no los hubiera seguido, si

él no se habría interpuesto entre ellos, ahora estarían juntos, ahora sería Sasuke quien le

sostendría la mano y quien le daría las fuerzas para continuar con ello. Él estaría junto a ella, como

era debido.

Sintió un profundo y desgarrador dolor en la parte baja de su vientre al tiempo que un fuerte

jadeo escapa de sus labios. Sintió la tibieza de algo resbalar entre sus piernas, algo caliente, algo

espeso...

hina: esta perdiendo mucha sangre...-murmuro su amiga en la lejanía-

kiko: ¡una vez mas! -ordeno la senju-

Su cuerpo la obedeció sin consentimiento de su cabeza, en una reacción automática. Sus labios se

abrían para dejar escapar el dolor, lo sabía, y sin embargo aun así no era consciente de se propio

sonido. Un último esfuerzo, y entonces todo terminó, pero no como ella lo hubiera deseado. Aun

en la inconsciencia, en medio de aquella nebulosa, sabía que las madres deberían escuchar el

llanto de sus hijos, deberían hacerlo, pero...ella no lo hizo, ella no lo sintió...

Haku...

Estaba segura que si aunque sea hubiera escuchado algún pequeño sonido, entonces sus ojos se

habrían abierto un poco para ver a su bebé, por que en verdad quería hacerlo. Pero el silencio la

destruyó por dentro, sumado a la debilidad y el cansancio, su mente no lo resistió mas...Las

alteradas voces de su alrededor comenzaron a desvanecerse en la nada, en el vació.

Solo estaba ella junto a Sasuke, y Haku...

Después solo estaba ella junto a Haku...

Y por último solo estaba ella.

Le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro a aquel pelirrojo, y esperaba que con aquello cayera rendido,

pues en verdad se había dado cuenta de que ambos senjus eran persistentes, y fuertes, pero no lo

suficiente para él, no, claro que no, y mucho menos cuando se movía con una meta tan

importante. No tenía tiempo para retrasos...

sasu: ¡Uzumaki! -llamo con el ceño fruncido-

naru: e-en eso estoy...-mascullo entre dientes al estar peleando con el pelinegro, Kankuro-

Llevaba peleando no mucho tiempo, pero aun así eran ya un par de minutos y sentía que los

estaba perdiendo. La marca de su cuello brillaba con fuerza, desde el principio que lo hacía, y sin

embargo no pretendía matar a aquel pelirrojo, ni al otro. Aquellos dos senjus debían saber mucho

sobre aquella supuesta reunión que estaba organizando Sakura, y si lo sabían entonces deberían

aprovecharlo.

naru: ¿como vamos por ahí? -pregunto el pelirrubio al ver al pelinegro quieto-

sasu: ¡este senju no se cansa más! -resoplo molesto al ver que el pelirrojo se ponía de pie-

El pelirrubio sonrió al oírlo. De echo, aun estando peleando contra dos personas de su propio clan,

no estaba mal, por el contrario, se sentía bien. Ambos lo estaban, de eso estaba seguro, pues

podía notar en el pelinegro la emoción en su mirada. Aquellos dos senjus no eran un obstáculo

para ellos, si no todo lo contrario como lo había dicho el orochimaru, aquellos dos senjus eran su

pase a Sakura, y a Hinata. Había sido una suerte encontrarlos allí, o mejor dicho, había sido una

suerte que ellos los encontraran...

naru: Kankuro esto es estúpido...-repitió lo que venia diciendo hace ya un momento al

concentrarse nuevamente en el pelinegro-

kanku: claro que es estúpido, tu actitud es estúpida...-apunto frunciendo el ceño- ¿como es

posible que estés con él? -pregunto mirando al orochimaru que peleaba contra Sasori-

naru: creo que ya sabes la razón...-mascullo frunciendo el ceño- ya no es nuestro enemigo

Kankuro, no lo es...

kanku: ¡no digas idioteces! -musito molesto- es un orochimaru, no lo olvides Naruto...-dijo

lentamente-

naru: y sin embargo ese orochimaru esta protegiendo a una senju, la esta protegiendo de

ustedes...-apunto- ¿acaso eso no es irónico?

Vio como el semblante del pelinegro que tenia delante se ensombrecía rápidamente.

kanku: aun no se sabe que se hará exactamente con ella...-dijo lentamente- pero quieras aceptarlo

o no, ella es una traidora, hyuga lo es al estar con ella, tu lo eres por estar con él, y él...él es un

orochimaru...

naru: Kankuro créeme que te entiendo...¿crees que esto fue fácil para mi? -cuestiono dando una

rápida mirada al orochimaru- ¿crees que fue fácil? no, no lo fue, cuando yo me entere de todo

''eso'' quise matarlo, por que Sakura es mi amiga...

kanku: ¡debiste hacerlo!

naru: no pude hacerlo, no cuando lo necesitaba para ayudar a Sakura...-musito lentamente-

kanku: es un orochimaru...-recito lentamente-

naru: y lo sé, y lo sabía, pero aun así...-susurro seriamente- aun así trabajamos juntos, y gracias a

eso logramos salvar a Sakura y Hinata...-exclamo más emocionado-

Vio como Kankuro se quedaba en silencio y quieto, probablemente tratando de comprender todo

lo que le decía. Agradecía una y otra vez ter a Kankuro en vez de Sasori frente a él, pues sabía que

Sasori era mas duro...

naru: Itachi nos ataco en un pueblo normo...-continuo- quería matar a Sakura, y aunque te cueste

creerlo él salto de inmediato, él la defendió, y es por eso que nos separamos...-exclamo- él y yo,

junto con Hyuga a propósito...

La cara del senju mostró confusión al escucharlo...

naru: Neji Hyuga ¿te suena? -pregunto seriamente-

kanku: un orochimaru...

naru: si, lo era, y sin embargo nos ayudo, y por eso murió...-comento con algo de pésame- nos

ayudo, no solo a él, tambien a mi sabiendo que era un senju ¿y sabes por que lo hizo? -pregunto-

por que estaba enamorado de una senju...

kanku: ¿¡que!? -pregunto totalmente sorprendido-

naru: él estaba enamorado de Tenten...-informo seriamente-

kanku: eso es imp...

naru: no lo es...-interrumpió rápidamente- sabes perfectamente que no lo es...

kanku: pero aun así...

naru: ayúdanos Kankuro, necesitamos encontrarlas, tanto a Sakura como a Hinata...-pidió- no es

traición lo que ellos hicieron, el único problema aquí es que pertenecen a clanes diferentes, puedo

decirte...puedo asegurarte que ellos se aman...-añadió con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿por que crees

que esta haciendo todo esto? lo hace solo por ella, y su hijo, él en verdad la ama...

El pelirrubio termino de hablar y simplemente se quedo quieto esperando la reacción del senju.

Aquella pelea era tan innecesaria...

sasu: ¿¡que estas haciendo!? -escucho la exclamación del orochimaru-

Ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlo, pues su mirada estaba clavada en Kankuro, y hubiera seguido así

hasta que fuera el senju quien la rompiera, pero otra cosa interrumpió. El cuerpo del Sasori cayo

junto a sus pies, y aquello hizo que Kankuro retrocediera un paso.

sasu: uno menos...-mascullo el pelinegro que ya se había puesto junto al pelirrubio-

El ojiceleste miro rápidamente al senju tirado en el suelo, y entonces se alivió de sobremanera al

darse cuenta de que no estaba muerto. Sabía que matarlos no era su principal objetivo, pero aun

así no sabía muy bien hasta donde podía controlarse el orochimaru.

naru: Kankuro sabes que no podrás contras los dos...-mascullo seriamente-

El senju frunció el ceño. Sabía que aquello era cierto, tenía frente a él a un orochimaru, no a

cualquiera, si no que a un Uchiha, aquello sin lugar a dudas no era bueno, ademas de que otro

senju lo apoyaba, y Sasori estaba inconsciente.

sasu: vamos senju, dinos donde esta Sakura! -exigió con su fría voz-

El senju no respondió.

naru: Kankuro ayúdanos...

sasu: oye escucha...-comenzó el orochimaru- quieres matarme ¿no? bien, sabes que no puede

hacerlo, así que llevándonos a ese pueblo senju estarías metiéndome en la boca del lobo ¿cierto?

El pelirrubio sonrió al oírlo, aquello era cierto, ambos lo sabían, y sin embargo aun así nadie los

detendría para no hacerlo.

kanku: ¿que es lo que quieren? -cuestiono seriamente-

sasu: que pregunta estúpida...-farfullo molesto- que no te importe que mierda queremos, quieres

matarme y la única manera en que logras hacerlo es llevarnos a ese maldito pueblo senju...-

exclamo de manera cortante- ¡entonces hazlo!

naru: él tiene razón Kankuro...-murmuro seriamente- también podrían atraparme a mi...

Ambos vieron como la duda se incrustaba en el rostro de aquel senju.

sasu: es eso o te obligamos a hacerlo...-mascullo entre dientes- también tenemos a este...-apunto

al pelirrojo-

kanku: no le harían nada...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

naru: claro que no, pero...

sasu: tú no le harías nada Uzumaki, no hables por mi...-salto de inmediato- si este senju no habla

entonces no tendré mas remedio que usar al otro...

naru: ¿acaso no quieres atraparnos? -pregunto en tono elevado- ¡te estamos dando la posibilidad

Kankuro!

kanku: n-no puedo...

sasu: ¡claro que puedes! ¿acaso desperdiciaras una oportunidad así?

Nuevamente el senju se quedo en silenció. Algo de él quería ceder ante eso, lo que ambos jóvenes

le decían era cierto, era una oportunidad y sin embargo él no era estúpido ¿Que podía hacer

frente a una situación así? No podía abandonar a Sasori a su suerte, sabía que el pelirrubio no le

haría nada pero que pasaba con el Uchiha. Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en los del

pelinegro y vio la determinación en ellos. Él no dudaría en lastimar a el pelirrojo si él no

cooperaba.

sasu: ¿y bien?

Su mirada se desvío de la del orochimaru y fue a parar al cuerpo inconsciente de Sasori. Sabía que

el pelirrojo, en su situación no habría dudado en escapar, en dejarlo a su suerte. No lo culpaba,

ellos se movían por el deber y no por los lazos, era así como se manejaban y él debería estar

intentado hacer lo mismo pero...la duda aun continuaba creciendo en su interior.

Él en verdad la ama...

Alejo rápidamente aquella frase dicha por el pelirrubio de su cabeza, no tenía por que pensar es

eso, no tenía ni debía hacerlo, pero irremediablemente sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente al

exasperado orochimaru ¿Uchiha estaría en verdad enamorado de Haruno? La pregunto resonaba

una y otra vez en su confundida cabeza, pero la respuesta era tan clara que no pudo negarlo

mucho tiempo más. Él estaba enamorado de ella. Todos sus actos lo demostraban, estaba tan

desesperado por encontrarla, por encontrarlos, que estaba arriesgando su vida al ir a un pueblo

senju, donde sabía, no sería bien recibido ni mucho menos. Había peleado con su propio hermano,

según las palabras del ojiceleste, solo para protegerla, y se había unido a un senju, Naruto, para

juntar fuerzas. Todo era demasiado claro, y él quería creer que podrían sacar provecho de aquella

situación...

kanku: no puedo arriesgar la vida de Sasori...-comenzó sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, más podía

adivinar la sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrubio, y la satisfacción en los ojos del orochimaru-

naru: ¿entonces...?

Aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Ayudar a un orochimaru iba en contra de sus principios,

pero debía recordarse que no hacía aquello para ayudarlo a él, ni tampoco al pelirrubio, si no que

lo hacía para ayudar a Sasori, y para atraparlos a ambos en aquel pueblo senju, por que él sabía

donde era, donde se daría aquella supuesta reunion...

kanku: los atraparan, no lo duden...-mascullo furioso-

sasu: eso sería perfecto para ti, así que alégrate...-exclamo entusiasmado-

kanku: lo haré orochimaru, lo haré...-mascullo entre dientes al tiempo que se daba la vuelta-

No estaban lejos de aquel pueblo, nada lejos, y solo bastaría una hora o dos antes de que ya

pudieran divisarlo. Sasori y él iban en camino hacia allí cuando habían visto a ambos jóvenes...

naru: ¡perfecto! -chillo el rubio-

sasu: sera mejor que nos guíes al lugar correcto senju, de lo contrario lo lamentaras...-amenazo

severamente-

kanku: se lo que debo hacer...-mascullo entre dientes y sin mas comenzó a caminar hacia los dos

caballos que habían allí, uno era de él y el otro del inconsciente pelirrojo-

El orochimaru lo seguía de cerca, de muy cerca, no dejaría que se escapara de sus manos, no ahora

que tenía la posibilidad de encontrarlos. No confiaba en aquel senju, claro que no, y por lo tanto

debería vigilarlo bien para controlar todos sus movimientos...La ansiedad comenzó a crecer en su

pecho, estaba tan cerca de ellos que ya podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la pelirrosa junto al

suyo.

Sakura...

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente y entonces la agradable sensación se transformo en algo

desagradable. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, una sensación de dolor, y angustia, y junto a

ellas, y extrañamente, también sintió algo liberante allí, un entusiasmo que no lograba

comprender, pero aun así el dolor lo empañaba todo. Era una fuerte mezcla de sensaciones que lo

abrumaron de sobremanera, sacandole el aliento y mucho más.

naru: ¿uchiha? -escucho la voz del pelirrubio-

Reacciono de inmediato y subió la mirada hacia el senju, el cual tenia a sus dos caballos a un lado y

el cuerpo de Sasori sobre sus hombros. No dijo nada, no podía hacerlo.

naru: ¿que sucede? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

Su mirada se desvío de la del senju y entonces la poso en un lugar inespecífico al tiempo que una

de sus manos subía a la altura de su pecho de inmediato, en un total reflejo.

naru: ¿que pasa? -cuestionó preocupada-

El azabache respiro profundo una y otra vez tratando de controlar aquellas emociones. Algo había

sucedido, lo sabía, lo sentía. Sakura...Sakura y su hijo, Haku, ¿que había pasado? La desesperación

se apodero de él, nuevamente, y entonces reacciono de inmediato. Debía encontrarlos en ese

mismo momento.

sasu: ¡vamos! -exclamo rápidamente y tratando de concentrase en no desconcertarse-

naru: pero...-dijo indeciso-

sasu: no tenemos que perder tiempo Naruto...-soltó de inmediato, ni siquiera reparando en el

echo de que lo había llamado por su nombre-

Pero mierda que ya no importaba, apellido o nombre daba lo mismo.

naru: c-claro...-mascullo un tanto sorprendido ante la actitud del pelinegro y ante el llamado por

su nombre-

sasu: ¿cuanto tardaremos? -pregunto al senju que tenia delante y que estaba subiendo a uno de

los cuatro caballos que habían allí-

kanku: estamos cerca...-musito de mala gana- solo un par de horas...

El pelinegro sintió algo de alivio en su ser. Si aquel senju hubiera dicho días en vez de horas estaría

perdido. Solo horas, un par de horas, solo tenía que ser capaz de soportar eso, y no sabía si lo

haría. Se subió a su caballo y entonces sin pensarlo ni siquiera un segundo comenzó a seguir al

senju mientras que sentía como detrás de él avanzaba el pelirrubio.

Cada paso que daba estaba más cerca de ellos, cada paso que daba la ansiedad crecía de manera

sorprendente.

Solo horas, solo un par de horas...

Se apresuró a salir de allí para ir por lo que tanto necesitaban. Los nervios no estaban a su favor

eso ya lo sabía, y sin embargo estaba dando lo mejor de sí para controlarlos. No necesitaban a otra

nerviosa para empeorar la situación.

hina: debo apurarme...-murmuro para si misma mientras salía de aquel hospital-

Habían llegado ya hace un par de horas allí, y en todas ellas la situación era la misma. Su amiga, su

hermana, no mejoraba, y Haku tampoco. La pelirrosa había perdido la conciencia después de dar a

luz a su hijo, ni siquiera lo había logrado ver, y desde entonces no había despertado. Había perdido

demasiado sangre en pleno parto, sin contar que todo el parto había sido riesgoso, y ahora...ahora

la estaban atendiendo con los mejores cuidados, y ella solo rezaba que lograra salir de ello.

hina: tienes que ser fuerte...-susurro cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sin dejar de caminar-

Ahora bien, Haku, aquel era el otro problema. El pequeño nació tan pequeño, con solo seis meses,

seis cortos meses de gestación, y aquello era crítico. Por suerte, Ruy Y Kena habían conseguido un

carruaje rápidamente, por lo que Haku solo estuvo un par de minutos a la intemperie, pues una

vez llegados al hospital rápidamente lo atendieron, mejor dicho rápidamente lo atendió.

hina: ''si lo descubren...'' -pensó llena de temor-

Ruy no había dejado que nadie se acercara al pequeño, y las razones eran obvias. Haku claramente

no era senju...ni orochimaru. Haku era una total mezcla de ambos, y aquello era visible en la marca

de su cuello. Recordaba claramente la exclamación aterrada de Kiko cuando había visto eso,

recordaba los rostros desconcertados de todos, y el de ella mismo, pero aun así debieron dejar la

sorpresa para otro momento, pues la situación no era de las mejores para repara en algo asi.

Los ojos de la senju se abrieron de sobremanera una vez que tuvo al pequeño bebé en sus brazos,

al principio no había entendido aquella reacción, tal vez el pequeño era deforme o algo...El solo

echo de pensar en ello hizo que el corazón se le encogiera.

hina: ¿q-que sucede? -pregunto temerosa y aun sosteniendo la mano de su amiga inconsciente-

La pelinegra, Kiko, no respondió y aquello la altero. Sin perder más tiempo, y aun temiendo por lo

que podía llegar a ver allí, se puso de pie, soltando lentamente la mano de su amiga, y se dirigió a

paso cauteloso hacia la mujer. Ya había algo que no estaba bien, y aquello era el echo de que el

niño no lloraba ¿acaso lo normal no era que lloraran?

hina: Kiko...-llamo una vez frente a esta-

De repente la puerta del lugar se abrió con fuerza y ambas no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse ante

esto.

ruy: el carruaje ya esta aquí y...-se interrumpió bruscamente al ver la escena frente a sus ojos-

kena: ¡oh Sakura! -chillo la anciana que venía tras Ruy y sin esperar mas corrió hacia la pelirrosa-

kiko: ¡tenemos que sacarlos de aquí de inmediato! -exclamo por fin la pelinegra-

El pelimarron se apresuro a ir hacia la ojijade, y entonces sin dudarlo ni un solo segundos la tomo

entre sus brazos.

ruy: la llevare al carruaje...-informo al tiempo que salía de allí-

La ojiperla no atino a hacer nada, mas que quedarse allí estática, y aunque en un principio pensó

en correr tras el pelimarron para estar junto a su amiga, sus pies no se movieron y su mirada se

poso en el pequeño que yacía en los brazos de Kiko.

kiko: ¡ruya tráeme una manta! -exigió poniéndose de pie-

La pelimarrón, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en la cocina, pues no servía para esas

cosas, salió a paso apresurado de allí con una pequeña tela blanca hacia la senju, pero todo

aquello había quedado en segundo plano para la ojiperla, pues sus ojos solo lograron ver a aquel

pequeño y hermoso bebé. No era deforme, como había pensado ante el silencio de Kiko, era un

bebé precioso, pero entonces sus ojos lograron captar la marca de su cuello.

ruy: ¿¡que están esperando!? -grito el pelimarrón entrando nuevamente a la casa, esta vez sin la

pelirrosa-

No tuvo mas tiempo de seguir observando al pequeño Haku, pues Kiko reaccionó de inmediato

ante la voz de su marido y sin mas salió corriendo hacia afuera.

ruy: ¡Hinata vamos!

También reaccionó al escuchar al senju, y entonces imitando a Kiko, salió disparada de allí. No

tenían tiempo que perder y debían atender a aquellos dos. Sin embargo, durante el viaje al

hospital, nuevamente pudo observar al bebé, y no solo ella si no que también todos los demás. La

sorpresa y la preocupación no se hicieron esperar...

x: ¿que necesitas joven? -pregunto el anciano que atendía aquel lugar, al cual, a propósito, ya

había llegado-

Saliendo de sus pensamientos como si la hubieran golpeado, reaccionó de inmediato y entonces le

extendió el papel que le había dado Kiko. El hombre lo tomo y después comenzó a rebuscar entre

sus cosas.

Kiko era quien se estaba haciendo cargo del pequeño, y aunque muchas enfermeras y enfermeros

quisieron ver que sucedía Ruy no se lo permitió a ninguno. Era un total suerte que Kiko trabajara

allí, pues si no, si o si, deberían haber recurrido a la ayuda de alguien, y aquello no era una buena

opción. Haku estaba solo en una habitación, con muchas aparatos a su alrededor que ella no

lograba saber para que eran, pero que sin lugar a dudas estaban intentando sacar al bebé del

peligro que corría, por que lo corría.

No lloró cuando nació y apenas se movió. Era tan frágil. Lo había visto por solo unos pocos

segundos, tal vez minutos, y a grandes rasgos, y ya podía decir que aquel pequeño era sumamente

delicado. Había entrado en un solo brazo de Kiko, envuelto en una delicada manta, era un

pequeño pedazo de vida...

x: ¡joven! ¿joven esta bien? -cuestiono el mismo anciano-

hina: ¿q-que? -pregunto nuevamente saliendo de sus pensamientos- s-si, yo lo siento...

x: no se preocupe, aquí esta lo que me pidió...-apunto extendiendo su mano con una pequeña

bolsa allí-

La tomo apresuradamente y una vez que le pagó salió corriendo de allí, no era decir literalmente

aquello, pues en verdad comenzó a correr por entre la multitud. El hospital no estaba lejos de allí,

solo unos cuantos minutos, pero aun así Kiko le había dicho que se apresurara, y era eso lo que

estaba haciendo. Sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, y solo dedicándose a llegar a su meta,

choco contra alguien. Perdió el equilibrio más no cayó al piso y entonces su mirada se poso en la

persona contra la que había chocado...

hina: t-tu...-tartamudeo al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían de la sorpresa-

Aquello no era posible.

La dedico una fría y amenazadora mirada ante la pregunta del sujeto que tenían delante. Sabía

que aquel senju era consciente de su condición pero aun así presionarlo un poco no empeoraba

las cosas, si no que por el contrario, hacía que todo eso fuera mas seguro.

x: ¿y? -inquirió el guardia otra vez-

kanku: ellos son parte del plan...-informo seriamente- ¿ya llegaron los otros? -pregunto en tono

severo-

Agradeció, una y otra vez, en su interior el echo de que Kankuro sea miembro de los ''cuatro

senjus'' pues claramente eso tenía una enorme ventaja frente al estúpido guardia que tenían

delante de ellos. Estaba tan ansioso, ya estaban allí, en aquel pueblo, y si las cosas salían bien, por

una sola vez, ella tendría que estar allí...

x: no señor, ustedes llegan primero...-contesto el otro después de unos segundos en los que su

mirada aun estaba sobre la del pelinegro-

Hubiera querido levantar la cabeza para verlo fijamente, pero se concentró en no hacerlo. Si lo

hacía cabía la posibilidad de que el senju lo reconociera, o que distinguiera la marca de su cuello,

ambas posibilidades llevaba a la misma salida. Odiaba andar encubriendo su identidad, pero no

tenía opción, no en una situación así, por lo que aquella capucha debería permanecer en su cabeza

por un buen tiempo.

kanku: bien, entonces vamos...-exclamo viendo al pelirrubio-

Avanzaron a paso rápido para alejarse de allí lo antes posible, y una vez que sus pies entraron en

aquel pueblo una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Ya estaba allí.

sasu: perfecto...-mascullo al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza-

naru: más que perfecto...-exclamo el pelirrubio también con una sonrisa-

Ambos pudieron ver como Kankuro se tensaba, probablemente pensando en como delatarlos, en

como dar alerta de que un orochimaru y un traidor estaban ahí, pero aquello era lo de menos.

Habían dejado al inconsciente cuerpo de Sasori fuera del pueblo, pues en verdad que dar

explicaciones de ello solo los retrasaría. También habían dejado a sus caballos junto a él, y ahora lo

único que les quedaba era Kankuro. Sin esperarlo más bajo la cabeza y sus ojos inmediatamente se

tornaron rojos, sería rápido y limpio.

sasu: senju...-llamo al pelinegro al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza-

Los ojos de Kankuro se posaron en él de inmediato, y sin siquiera salir de su asombro al ver los

ojos del orochimaru cayo inconsciente. Al parecer el pelirrubio ya estaba preparado para ello pues

se había colocado detrás de Kankuro, y ahora lo sostenía entre sus manos.

naru: me preguntaba en que momento lo harías...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

sasu: hmp...

Sus orbes negros vieron como un par de personas se paraban a su alrededor, ante el repentino

desmayo del senju. Se obligo a sí mismo a volver sus ojos a la normalidad antes de que alguien

pudiera notar aquello y una vez echo miro al pelirrubio esperando que el mismo dijera algo...

naru: ¿que? -cuestiono confundido-

sasu: ¿que hacemos con él? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

naru: bien veamos...-murmuro viendo a todos lados, notando como la gente comenzaba a

murmurar- ¿cuanto tiempo estará así? -pregunto en tono bajo para que nadie escuchara-

sasu: un par de horas...-mascullo seriamente-

x: oigan chicos, ¿necesitan ayuda? -cuestiono un hombre de avanzada edad al tiempo que se

acercaba a ellos-

naru: si por favor...-exclamo poniéndose de pie y dejando al senju tirado en el suelo-

x: ¿que le sucedió? -pregunto arrodillándose ante el senju-

naru: solo se desmayo...-mascullo dando un paso hacia atrás- ¡ encárgate de él por favor! -exclamo

de repente antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí-

x: ¿¡que!?

El pelinegro lo imito unos segundos después, aun algo sorprendido y molesto ante aquella

repentina decisión, y es que no esperaba que el senju hiciera aquello, aunque claro que tampoco

se quejaba por tal acto.

sasu: podrías avisar...-mascullo molesto y una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de aquel

lugar-

naru: no lo pensé...-confeso con otra sonrisa y sin dejar de correr-

Al parecer no era el único emocionado con estar allí, y claro que no era el único. La novia del

senju, Hinata, también debería estar allí...

naru: ¿por donde comenzamos? -pregunto deteniendo su paso-

sasu: no lo se, tenemos que separarnos...-musito viendo a todos lados-

Aquel pueblo era bastante habitado.

naru: ¿yo cubro este lado y tu ese?

sasu: bien...-asintió viendo a todos lados, tratando de reconocer esa cabellera rosa que sin lugar a

dudas era llamativa-

naru: entonces hagamoslo...-murmuro seriamente-

El pelinegro bajo la mirada y nuevamente asintió con la cabeza, entonces sin decir mas se dio

media vuelta, y estaba seguro que el pelirrubio habría echo lo mismo. Estaba listo para caminar,

listo para emprender su búsqueda, para buscarlos pero solo logro dar un paso antes de que

alguien chocara contra él. Inmediatamente bajo la mirada hacia aquella persona, y entonces la

sorpresa no se hizo esperar en su rostro.

hina: t-tu...

Aquello era imposible.

sasu: ¡hyuga! -exclamo en tono elevado-

Dio un paso hacia atrás aun incrédulo ante lo que veía. Sentía el acelerado latido de su corazón y la

dicha en su pecho.

hina: U-Uchiha...-volvió a tartamudear la ojiperla, al parecer tan sorprendida como él- ¡estas vivo!

-exclamo por fin reaccionando-

sasu: ¿d-donde esta Sakura? -fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar-

hina: ¿donde esta Naruto? -pregunto casi al mismo tiempo que él-

El pelinegro volteo el rostro de inmediato al recordar ese pequeño detalle, y para su suerte sus

ojos aun pudieron distinguir la silueta del pelirrubio. Al parecer no solo él lo reconocía pues casi al

segundo siguiente la peliazul que tenia a menos de un metro se echo a correr hacia aquella

dirección...

hina: ¡Naruto! -exclamo con la voz quebrada y sin dejar de correr-

Aquello era maravilloso ¡él estaba vivo! Vio como el paso del pelirrubio se detenía y entonces

volteaba lentamente su rostro, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ni mucho menos si no que

simplemente se tiró sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el suelo, ella sobre él.

hina: ¡Naruto! -volvió a exclamar al tiempo que se abrazaba a él con mucha fuerza-

El llanto no se hizo esperar y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer pesadamente por su rostro.

Naruto...su Naruto estaba con vida...Vivo, vivo, vivo...Cuanto dolor había pasado al pensar que

algo le pudo haber pasado al pelirrubio, que su novio podría estar muerto. Cuanto angustia, y

todas ellas infundadas, al menos ahora, por que él estaba allí, con ella.

naru: H-Hinata...-balbuceo el pelirrubio que aun no salía de su asombro-

No era una ilusión, claro que no, por que podía sentir claramente el cuerpo de la ojiperla entre sus

brazos. Podía sentir la humedad en su hombro por las lágrimas de la chica, podía sentirla a ella.

Ella estaba allí ¿como era eso posible?

hina: c-creí...yo creí...-balbuceo en pleno llanto y sin separarse ni un poco de él-

naru: Hinata...-repitió al momento que la abrazaba con fuerza-

Por fin después de tanto tiempo lograba verla, tenerla con él. Todos aquellos días sin su peliazul

habían sido torturadoramente horribles, mas que horribles. Ella estaba bien, sana y salva, y mejor

aun, ella estaba con él.

hina: n-no puedo c-creer que estes...a-aqui...-tartamudeo con la voz quebrada- dime que no es un

sueño Naruto-kun, dímelo...

naru: dímelo tu Hinata, dime que estas aquí conmigo...

La ojiperla lo abrazo con mas fuerza y el le respondió con la misma fuerza.

hina: ¡creí que estabas muerto! -soltó llena de dolor-

naru: no lo estoy Hinata...-exclamo cerrando los ojos, lleno de dicha y felicidad al tenerla entre sus

brazos-

Se mantuvieron así por un buen rato, sin importarles la mirada de las personas que pasaban por

allí, en ese momento nada importaba, solo ellos, nada mas que ellos...

sasu: Hyuga...-escucharon la voz de cierto pelinegro-

El pelirrubio abrió los ojos y subió la mirada hacia el orochimaru. Su rostro estaba serio, como

siempre, y sin embargo pudo ver en sus ojos la ansiedad y desesperación por algo...Sakura.

naru: Hinata...-llamo separandose de ella para verla fijamente a la cara- ¿donde esta Sakura? -

cuestiono rapidamente-

Vio como la ojiperla parecía reaccionar de repente, como si hubiera olvidado algo, y entonces se

puso de pie de inmediato, a lo que él la imito.

sasu: ¿donde esta Sakura? -repitió su pregunta ya mas exasperado-

hina: ¡Sakura! -exclamo al tiempo que apretaba la bolsa de entre sus manos- esta en el hospital...-

exclamo agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro-

sasu: ¿que? -pregunto rápidamente- ¿que le sucedió?

naru: ¡Hinata dinos!

hina: ella...Haku nació hoy...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, bien fría, y no atino a decir nada. Haku, su hijo...su hijo

había nacido.

naru: ¿que? -pregunto el pelirrubio antes de que él lograra abrir los labios-

La sensación de lo que sintió en ese momento fue realmente abrasadora, pero la misma

desapareció con rapidez cuando tuvo en cuenta otro detalle. Haku no debería haber nacido aun...

sasu: e-es imposble, ella...ella solo...-exclamo con confusión-

hina: lo se, ella solo tenía seis meses, pero aun así sucedió...-musito apretando los puños con

fuerza-

naru: ¿como estan? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño al ver el semblante de su amiga-

hina: bueno ellos...-exclamo con los ojos cristalizados, y aquello hizo que el corazón del

orochimaru se detuviera- Sakura esta inconsciente...

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza cuando oyó a la senju, por algún motivo ya estaba preparada

para aquella situación. En todas aquellas horas de viaje hacia el pueblo aquella sensación de

molestia no se había ido de su pecho, y por el contrario había incrementado a medida que se

acercaban. Él ya sabia que algo no iba bien, y ahora la peliazul confirmaba sus dudas.

naru: p-pero ella...¿ estará bien?

hina: n-no lo se...

sasu: ¿y...y el bebé? -cuestiono con un nudo en la garganta-

hina: Haku, él tampoco esta en buenas condiciones...-informó con la voz quebrada- nació muy

pequeño y...

naru: ¡demonios! -exclamo apretando los dientes entre sí- ¡demonios, demonios!

Escucho las maldiciones del pelirrubio una y otra vez, y aunque hubiera deseado hacer lo mismo

que él de su boca no salia nada. El dolor...el dolor era grande, era insoportable y asfixiante. Sakura

y Haku estaban...mal, en peligro...Su familia estaba en peligro, su pequeña familia. Por que eso era

lo que eran ellos, eran su familia, su única familia, y ahora...ahora los estaba perdiendo.

sasu: llévame con ellos...-exclamo tratando de contener todo el dolor que llevaba allí dentro-

hina: si, debemos ir ya...-musito nerviosa-

naru: vamos hinata...-exclamo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano-

Después de eso la ojiperla se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr entre la gente aun tomada de la

mano del pelirrubio. Él los siguió sin decir nada, en realidad ninguno de los tres podía decir algo

¿Por que las cosas tenían que ser así? Cerro los ojos con fuerza y un suspiro tembloroso escapo de

sus labios. Justo ahora...justo ahora que la encontraba, después de tantos días y semanas, sucedía

eso...

¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por que?

Una simple pregunta, una estúpida y simple pregunta ¿por que? ¿¡por que les tenía que suceder

todo eso!? ¿¡por que a ellos!? Había tantas malditas personas en el mundo, tantos senjus, tantos

orochimaru, tantos takas y normos, entonces...¿por que justo a ellos? ¿por que a Sakura y a su

hijo? ¡Demonios! Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, Sakura era tan pura y limpia,y Haku...Haku

apenas nacía ¡maldicion! ¿como podía ser culpable de algo? Si alguien...si alguien debía cargar con

todas las culpas era él, nada mas que él...

No podía imaginar, no quería hacerlo, una vida sin ella, sin Sakura, y ahora también estaba su hijo.

Sin ellos su vida no tenía sentido, sin ellos no sería vida.

hina: ¡aquí es! -escucho la exclamación de la senju-

Entonces recién reaccionó, y noto que frente a ellos había una gran casa blanca, un hospital, no

era grande pero tampoco era pequeño.

sasu: ¿donde están? -cuestiono rápidamente-

hina: siganme...-informo aun con la voz rota-

Entraron sin ningún problema allí, pues cada una de las personas del lugar estaban metidas en sus

propios problemas, mas aun así prefirió mantener el rostro bajo la capucha, al igual que el

pelirrubio. Sería mentir si dijeran que nadie los miro, pues habían un par de ojos que se posaron

en ellos, pero estos eran casi inexistentes.

hina: por aquí...-escucho el suave murmullo de la ojiperla-

Se adentraron en un pasillo menos poblado, y después continuaron caminando un poco más hasta

que la senju detuvo sus pasos en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera, o algo así, no estaba

seguro.

kena: por fin llegas Hinata...-exclamo una anciana al tiempo que se ponía de pie, mas después de

eso su mirada se poso en ellos-

ruy: ¿Naruto? -cuestiono un pelimarron que estaba junto a la anciana-

naru: hola Ruy...-saludo bajando su capucha-

El orochimaru vio a todos lados y al ver que no había nadie mas allí, también bajo su capucha.

ruy: ¡Uchiha! -exclamo en tono elevado-

hina: no grites Ruy...-pidió rápidamente-

sasu: ¿donde esta Sakura? -pregunto sin dar importancia al senju mientras que su mirada recorría

todo el lugar-

ruy: ¿como es...? -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- ¿como es posible que estén aquí? -exclamo

totalmente desconcertado ante la repentina aparición de ambos jóvenes-

hina: nos encontramos en el pueblo...-comento con una pequeña sonrisa- fue...fue una grata

coincidencia...

kena: es bueno ver que...ambos están bien...-exclamo viendo fijamente al pelinegro-

kiko: Hinata por fin...-exclamo una mujer mientras salía de una de las tantas puertas que había allí-

sasu: hyuga ¿dime donde están? -pregunto impaciente-

Los ojos de la pelinegra se posaron en el dueño de aquella voz.

kiko: ustedes...-exclamo recién captando a los dos presentes- ¡no puede ser! -dijo sorprendida al

ver al orochimaru-

hina: Uchiha ella...ella esta alli...-informo apuntando la primera puerta-

El pelinegro no espero más y de inmediato se puso a marchar hacia aquella puerta que tenia a

apenas cinco metros. Atrás de aquella puerta estaba Sakura. La ansiedad y el miedo crecieron en

su interior...Ansiedad de por fin verla, y miedo de ver su estado. Extendió su mano una vez que

estuvo a solo un paso de entrar pero entonces dos cuerpos se interpusieron en su camino.

ruy: ¡no! -exclamo al estar parado entre la puerta y el orochimaru-

kiko: no puedes pasar orochimaru...-musito la mujer cautelosa-

El azabache frunció el ceño.

hina: no Ruy, Kiko, déjenlo por favor...-pidió dando un paso hacia ellos-

ruy: yo...yo no puedo dejar que pases Uchiha...

sasu: ¡quitate! -gruño entre dientes-

Ahora que estaba a tan poco de ella nadie le impediría verla.

sasu: ¡quítate ahora! -amenazó de manera severa-

naru: oigan no hay razón para esto...-exclamo acercándose a ambos- ademas yo también quiero

verla...

hina: Ruy déjalos pasar...-pidió nerviosa-

ruy: no hay problema con Naruto, pero...-mascullo viendo fijamente al orochimaru-

sasu: no necesito tu permiso senju...-mascullo entre dientes al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban

con fuerza-

naru: espera Uchiha, no lo hagas...-exclamo al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo-

kena: Ruy, Kena...-llamo la anciana- ellas ya nos explicaron todo, no debería haber problema...

sasu: ¡Uzumaki tu no...!

Sus palabras murieron abruptamente en sus labios cuando sus oídos lograron captar un ruido...un

ruido bastante peculiar. Sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a la puerta de a lado, de donde

provenía aquel sonido, y no solo la de él, si no que la de todos estaba en aquella puerta.

kiko: e-eso...-balbuceo sorprendida-

El ruido volvió a repetirse, esta vez con mas intensidad, y entonces logro reconocer que era. Su

corazón se aceleró, y su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Era un llanto, el débil llanto de un bebé.

hina: e-es H-Haku...-tartamudeo totalmente emocionada al sentir aquel llanto y saber que aquello

era una buena señal-

Haku...Su hijo estaba llorando. Sin ser muy consciente de ello, y en menos de cinco segundos su

cuerpo reaccionó. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse y sus pasos se dirigieron a aquella puerta,

olvidándose de todos los demás. Era como si aquel lugar lo estuviera llamando, como si fuera un

imán o algo con mucha mas fuerza...

Era como si su hijo lo estuviera llamando...

Se detuvo, una vez frente a la blanca puerta, sintiendo el repentino temor allí dentro, y no lo

comprendió ¿por que sentía eso? pero lo sentía, tenía miedo de entrar allí, miedo o algo parecido.

De repente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, imperceptiblemente, pero lo hacía y él podía sentirlo

con claridad...

naru: ¡déjalo Ruy!

kena: Kiko tu no hagas nada...

Escucho las voces a su alrededor, bastante elevadas, probablemente discutiendo o algo así, pero él

no tenía tiempo de concentrarse en ello, detrás de aquella simple puerta estaba su hijo. Su hijo. Su

mano se levanto un poco para tomar la perilla entre ella, y entonces empujo levemente

provocando que la puerta se abriera. El débil llanto penetro aun mas en sus oídos, era suave y

entrecortado...

hina: ¡por favor Kiko, déjalo!

kena: ¡se están comportando como unos verdaderos estúpidos!

Entro a aquel pequeño cuarto lentamente, las paredes eran blancas y solo había una pequeña luz

que iluminaba el lugar. El llanto no se detenía. Avanzo a paso indeciso, lento y suave hacia la

''cuna'' que estaba allí. Varios aparatos rodeaban aquella pequeña ''cuna'', de donde provenía el

llanto. Siguió avanzando lentamente hasta que, de un momento a otro, sintió que se quedaba sin

aliento cuando lo vio...

Vio a su hijo...

Estaba cubierto por una pequeña manta blanca, pero su rostro estaba al descubierto. Era tan

pequeño y tan...tan hermoso. Era hermoso, en verdad lo era, al menos para sus ojos lo era. Tenía

la piel blanca, muy blanca, casi transparente pues podía notar gran parte de sus venas. Sus manos

eran pequeñas, y se cerraban y abrían, una y otra vez, como si estuviese buscando algo en el aire,

pero lo que más capto su atención fue su rostro. Exhalo una sola vez, como si estuviera soltando el

aire contenido, y entonces una de sus manos se elevo para después acercarse, de manera dudosa

y nerviosa a aquel pequeño bebé.

Era tan cálido...

Su piel era cálida, mas que cálida, y muy suave, demasiado suave y delicada. Tenia rasgos de él,

pero también de Sakura, era una mezcla completamente perfecta. Aquel bebé era perfecto. Sus

ojos estaban cerrados con suavidad, por lo que no sabía el color de los mismos, pero sus cabellos

claramente eran de su color, negro azabache, no tenía muchos, como era de esperarse, pero aun

así tenía bastantes que adornaban su cabeza. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa, tan rosa

como el color de sus pequeño labios, y su nariz era prácticamente igual al de la pelirrosa.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro...

Sus dedos continuaron deslizándose por la mejilla de ese pequeño ser, y entonces el niño se

movió, tal vez asustado ante aquel tacto, y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, con aquella voz tan

suave y tersa. Sintió un nudo en su garganta , un fuerte nudo, al escucharlo llorar, al ver como sus

mejillas se teñían aun mas de aquel suave rojizo, y como sus párpados se apretaban fuertemente.

Tal vez nunca hubiera pensado en hacer eso, y de echo jamás se creyó con el valor suficiente para

ello pero aun así, esta vez, no pudo evitarlo. Su mano se hundió con cuidado entre el cuerpo de su

hijo, y el pequeño colchón, y lentamente, y con sumo cuidado, comenzó a levantarlo, poco a poco,

y con cuidado.

kiko: él...él no puede...

kena: cálmate Kiko...

Escucho voces fuera de allí, pero aquello no le importaba. Sus manos estaban temblorosas, e

intento mantenerlas firmes para sujetar a su hijo, y mientras más lo acercaba a él, a su pecho, más

podía ver sus detalles. Lo sujeto con fuerza contra su pecho, temiendo que pudiera caerse o algo, y

entonces recién en ese momento noto la marca de su cuello. Aquello era sorprendente. La tenía

del lado derecho, como los orochimarus, pero el símbolo era una mezcla de ambos, orochimaru y

senju. Ambos símbolos se unían y se entrecruzaban entre sí, formando una perfecta forma de un

nuevo símbolo.

Teniéndolo allí, entre sus brazos, sintió algo que jamás había sentido, un nuevo sentimiento se

formo en su interior, uno que no sabia que pudiera existir, pero lo sentía en todo su interior.

Aquello que tenía entre sus brazos era la clara prueba de su amor con Sakura, aquello era el fruto

de los dos, era algo tan increíble, realmente lo era...Era increíble tener al bebé entre sus brazos,

tenerlo después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de todo los problemas...Aquello había

valido la pena...

sasu: "¿que estan haciendo?" -penso tolalmente confundido-

zeku: lleva una mano a tu vientre, y la otra colocala aqui...-exclamo lentamente- ahora tienes que

hacer drenar la energia, concentrate en la del pequeño y hazla llegar a al pantalla, asi podras

verlo...

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras, y su corazon se

acelero rapidamente...no podia ser, no podia ser lo que estaba pensando...

sasu: no...no es...-susurro con la respiracion agitada...-

saku: ¡lo veo zeku! -dijo emocionada...-

zeku: lo ves niña...

saku: miralo...-dijo con sus ojos cristalizados por la emocion- miralo zeku es...es mi hijo...

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que se había enterado de su existencia, lo había echo

de una manera tan abrupta que no había podido soportarlo. Le había costado tanto asimilar

aquello, había pensado tantas cosas, tantas, que lo habían aturdido...

Sus manos apretaron con mas fuerza el cuerpo del pequeño.

saku: ¡suéltame sas...sasuke! -dijo al tiempo que las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro y su cuerpo

seguía intentando librarse del pelinegro-

sasu: ¡quédate quieta! -dijo fuertemente, estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso...-

Aun tenía las manos de la senju sujetas sobre su cabeza, y su cuerpo estaba a tan solo pocos

centímetros de los de ella, sus ojos seguían fijos en los de ella, viendo así, como estos estaban

llenos de lagrimas...Su mirada nuevamente bajo hasta el vientre de la senju, provocando que la

pelirrosa se estremeciera de sobremanera, y después de eso... sin previo aviso, sin dar tiempo a

nada y de un rápido movimiento, su mano libre se coloco en dicha panzita...

saku: ha...-solto un grito de sorpresa-

Su mano sentía claramente aquella redondez, aquel pequeño bultito que era...era su hijo!

sasu: ¡estas embarazada! -dijo con la respiración agitada-

Si en ese momento hubiera visto el futuro, si hubiera podido ver en que terminaría aquel bultito,

entonces no hubiera podido evitar sonreír, sonreír feliz por lo que le esperaba, por lo que estaba

viviendo en ese mismo momento...

De repente sintió el ardor en sus ojos.

saku: sasuke...-dijo voltenado el rostro para verlo a los ojos- hoy...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y

él pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos-

sasu: ¿hoy que?

La senju tomo una de sus manos, las cuales estaban en su cintura, y lentamente la bajo junto a la

suya para que llegara al centro de su vientre, dejandola ahí y colocando la suya sobre la de él...algo

que sin lugar a dudas lo había sorprendido...

saku: sera hombre...-dijo agrandando su sonrisa y sin dejar de verlo-

sasu: hombre...-exclamo sorprendido e inmediatamente su mirada bajo hacia el vientre de la

senju-

Una pequeña y cálida sonrisa se formo en el rostro del orochimaru...Seria hombre, hombre, su

corazón comenzo a bombear con mas fuerza, lleno de emocion y alegria...

Hombre. Ese sería hombre se había trasformado en un es hombre, por que lo era, ahora podía

decir que lo era. Ahora lo tenía con él, ahora estaba con su hijo. El sentimiento de su interior era

tan grande, tan grande, que todo lo demás desapareció.

Algo cálido comenzó a resbalar por una de sus mejillas.

saku: sasuke...-llamo de repente-

sasu: dime...-exclamo sin abrir sus ojos y aun deslizando sus dedos por aquella calida espalda-

saku: ¿como quieres que se llame? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando al chico

fijamente-

sasu: ¿eh? -dijo desconcertado y abriendo sus ojos para clavarlos en los de la senju-

saku: ya sabes...-murmuro con un leve sonrojo- ahora que sabemos que sera hombre...

sasu: ah...eso...-dijo comprendiendo a lo que la chica se refiera-

saku: si, eso...-exclamo sonriendo-

sasu: bueno...-dijo un tanto nervioso- no lo se sakura...

saku: ¿no hay algun nombre que quieras? -pregunto interesada-

sasu: una vez me dijiste...-comenzo sin apartar la mirada de la pelirrosa- que cuanto tuvieras tu

hijo te gustaría que se llamara como tu hermano...

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de la sorpresa al escucharlo...

sasu: Haku ¿cierto? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: sasuke...-susurro aun sin salir de su asombro- si, ese queria...-susurro al tiempo que una

sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

sasu: entonces ese esta bien...

Haku...Haku Uchiha. Aquello sonaba espectacular, al igual que Sakura Uchiha, por que era así

como debían ser las cosas. Era así como iban a ser las cosas, era así como él quería que sean las

cosas...La calidez en sus mejillas se extendió aun mas, y no hizo nada por evitarlo, no podía

hacerlo, no en un momento así...

Solo atinó a bajar el rostro para ocultar aquello tan evidente, para ocultar aquella terrible

debilidad que mostraba...

Solo atinó a permanecer en silencio, mientras las lagrimas continuaban deslizándose por su

rostro...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	30. Capitulo 85:nuestro amor? primera parte

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 85: nuestro amor...? primera parte...

Haku...Haku Uchiha. Aquello sonaba espectacular, al igual que Sakura Uchiha, por que era así

como debían ser las cosas. Era así como iban a ser las cosas, era así como él quería que sean las

cosas...La calidez en sus mejillas se extendió aun mas, y no hizo nada por evitarlo, no podía

hacerlo, no en un momento así...

Solo atinó a bajar el rostro para ocultar aquello tan evidente, para ocultar aquella terrible

debilidad que mostraba...

Solo atinó a permanecer en silencio, mientras las lagrimas continuaban deslizándose por su

rostro...

Sus ojos le ardían y le molestaban, hace tanto tiempo que no...lloraba. Era tan patético y

humillante, que se encontraba molesto consigo mismo, pero tal vez después se ocuparía de pensar

en ello, por que ahora sus pensamientos solo estaban centrados en una cosa, y esa era el pequeño

bebe que cargaba entre sus manos, un bebe que apropósito, había dejado de llorar. Inclino aun

mas la cabeza sobre el pequeño, tratando de que aquella humedad terminara de una vez, y

tratando de que los espectadores no vieron mas de lo que debían...

sasu: maldición...-murmuro para sí mismo al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos hacia su rostro

para borrar aquel rastro-

Aun ahora, con su mirada nublada, podía ver claramente los detalles de su hijo, pues continuaba

observándolo con suma atención. Era perfecto para él, y sin embargo había algo que le molestaba

allí dentro, y eso era el ver lo pequeño que era...Haku no debería haber nacido aquel día, lo sabía

perfectamente, tendría que haber permanecido unos tres meses mas dentro de...Sakura, y aquello

era mucho tiempo. Su mirada, por primera vez desde que entro allí, se enfoco en su alrededor, y

ahora pudo apreciar mejor los aparatos que estaban rodeando la cuna de Haku. Eran muchos y

todos tenían varios cables, o cosas así, que al parecer habían estado sujetos a su hijo hasta que él

lo levanto.

Volvió a bajar su mirada hacia Haku, aun continuaba moviendo sus pequeños brazitos, sin

dirección específica, mientras que sus labios se abrían y cerraban dando pequeñas exhaladas de

aire. Estaba buscando algo, e inmediatamente comprendió lo que era. Un nudo se formo en su

garganta al darse cuenta de ello, el pequeño estaba buscando a su madre, a Sakura...

sasu: ''Sakura...'' -pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

Sintió, de repente, unos pasos cerca de él e inmediatamente sus ojos volvieron a abrirse para

posarse en el dueño de aquellas pisadas. Su mirada se cruzó con la del pelirrubio, que primero lo

vio a él y después la bajo hacia Haku...

naru: no puedo creer que ya haya nacido...-murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras

observaba al bebe-

El pelinegro bajo la mirada a su hijo, tratando de evitar la mirada del ojiceleste en él, pues sabia

que sus ojos no deberían estar del todo normal...

naru: Uchiha...-llamo el pelirrubio ansioso- ¿podría...me lo podrías dar un momento? -cuestiono

inseguro-

El orochimaru frunció el ceño mas aun así le gusto que el pelirrubio le pidiera permiso para

aquello, eso solo dejaba mas claro que él tenía todo los derechos sobre Haku, su hijo, aquello era

lo normal, algo obvio, y lo sabía, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban todo era

incierto y al menos ahora sabía que el senju respetaría aquello...

naru: solo un momento...-insistió dando un paso hacia el chico-

El pelinegro volvió a fijar su mirada en el pequeño, y aunque en verdad quería tenerlo aun mas

tiempo entre sus brazos, la presión de los mismos comenzó a disminuir. Aunque odiara con toda el

alma admitirlo, aquel senju que tenía a solo un metro de él se había ganado gran parte de su

confianza, en parte por todo el tiempo que debió soportarlo, y en parte, y aquello era lo que mas

favorecía, era el saber que el pelirrubio en verdad apreciaba a la pelirrosa. Él no podría hacer algo

que la lastimara.

naru: es muy pequeño...-murmuro en tono suave-

sasu: demasiado...-exclamo tratando de que su voz sonara normal-

El azabache observo como el pelirrubio no dejaba de observar a su hijo...

naru: asi que Haku ¿no? -cuestionó- ese es su nombre...

El pelinegro no respondió.

naru: bueno...¿podrías...? -insto al tiempo que extendía sus manos-

El orochimaru fijo la vista en el pelirrubio, y después de varios segundos, en los que se debatía

internamente, finalmente despego al pequeño de su pecho, viendo como el mismo se removía

inquieto, y entonces el senju no espero mas y termino de acercarse...

naru: ven pequeño...-murmuro con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba al bebe-

El orochimaru inmediatamente sintió el vació en sus brazos pero aun así intento ocultar aquello lo

mejor que pudo...

naru: hola Haku...-mascullo el senju con entusiasmo-

hina: N-Naruto...-ambos escucharon la voz de cierta ojiperla-

El pelirrubio volteo el cuerpo para ver de frente a la peliazul que estaba en la puerta. La senju

comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos, con los ojos cristalizados por la emocion al ver que el

pequeño Haku tenía un avance...

naru: míralo Hinata, es muy bello...-musito acunando al niño entre sus brazos-

Aun no había tenido tiempo de hablar a solas con la ojiperla, y en verdad que estaba ansioso por

hacer aquello, pues ahora sabía que dentro de un par de meses mas él tendría un bebe así entre

sus brazos, pero lo diferencia iba a ser que ese bebe sería suyo, suyo y de ella...

hina: es...es la primera vez que llora...-informo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía al

orochimaru- Kiko estaba muy preocupado por eso, nosotros creímos que...-callo unos segundos-

Sakura aun no pudo verlo...-aviso bajando la mirada-

sasu: ¿por que no? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

hina: bueno ella quedo inconsciente ni bien nació Haku...-informo al tiempo que llevaba una mano

hacia sus ojos para secar de allí las lagrimas-

kiko: ¡necesito que todos salgan de aquí! -grito de repente la pelinegra al tiempo que entraba allí-

naru: ¿que sucede Kiko? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

kiko: los tres salgan de aquí...-repitió en tono severo-

El pelinegro enfureció al oírla ¿quien demonios se creía aquella senju?

kiko: tengo que revisar a Haku...-exclamo molesta al ver que ninguno de los tres obedecía- dámelo

Naruto...-pidió extendiendo los brazos-

naru: p-pero...-exclamo indeciso y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió hacia el azabache-

kiko: si tanto te importa este niño Uchiha...-comenzó aun en tono severo- debes dejar que le haga

los exámenes, tiene solo seis meses y debe mantenerlo en continua observación...

Los puños del azabache se apretaron con fuerza, mas sabía que lo que decía debía ser cierto. Su

mirada se fijo en su hijo, en su pequeño hijo que aun continuaba moviendose impaciente, después

de eso la fijo en la ojiperla...

sasu: ¿quienes son ellos? -pregunto a Hinata-

kiko: ¡somos de confianza si eso es lo que quieres saber! -exclamo molesta y dando un paso hacia

el orochimaru-

hina: nos ayudaron en todo este tiempo, puedes estar seguro que no nos traicionaran...-exclamo

segura-

sasu: dime senju...-mascullo esta vez viendo a la pelinegra- ¿él...él estará bien?

kiko: haré todo lo posible por que sea así...-aseguro ya mas calmada-

La opresión en el pecho del pelinegro no desapareció.

naru: toma Kiko...-musito el pelirrubio extendiéndole al pequeño-

kiko: ven aquí Haku...-murmuro ella con ternura- bueno ahora salgan de aquí...-repitió mientras se

acercaba a la cuna del pequeño-

La primera en obedecer fue la ojiperla, la siguió el pelirrubio, y por ultimo, y aun algo indeciso, el

pelinegro. Se alejo a paso vacilante de allí, siendo consciente de que cada paso lo alejaba de su

hijo...

kiko: él estará bien...-escucho el murmullo de la pelinegra antes de que terminara de salir de aquel

cuarto-

Después de eso la puerta se cerro a sus espaldas, y con ello sintió una sensación de angustia que

sabía, tardaría en desaparecer...

kena: oye chico...-llamo la anciana que estaba allí junto a un pelimarrón- ¿no querías ver a Sakura?

-cuestionó apuntando la puerta de a lado-

ruy: ¡mamá! -reclamó el pelimarrón furioso-

El pelinegro inmediatamente fijo su mirada allí, a la puerta detrás de la cual estaba la pelirrosa.

Nuevamente comenzó a acercarse hasta ella, sin perder segundo alguno, y esta vez, nadie se lo

impidió, aunque podía sentir claramente la tensión que emanaba del cuerpo del pelimarrón...

kena: Ruy...-advirtió la mujer-

naru: también quiero verla...-aviso al tiempo que daba un paso con la intención de seguir al

orochimaru-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y volteo el rostro dispuesto a decir algo, pero entonces, para su suerte

la ojiperla reaccionó primero...

hina: Naruto...-exclamo al tiempo que tomaba su brazo y detenía su paso- sera mejor...bueno es

mejor si entras después que él...-mascullo seriamente-

El pelirrubio iba a reclamar de inmediato, pero al ver la cara de su novia no dijo nada, y

simplemente se quedo quieto en su lugar, era probable que el pelinegro preferiría estar solo...

hina: bien...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que el pelirrubio se quedaba quieto-

El orochimaru relajo su cuerpo y entonces sin esperar mas entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta de

inmediato, procurando que nadie lo interrumpiera allí. Ya había visto a su hijo, ahora solo faltaba

ella...Su mirada inmediatamente la vio y aquello era normal, pues aquella habitación solo tenía

una cama en el centro, una cama en la cual estaba la pelirrosa, inconsciente, tal y como se lo había

dicho.

sasu: Sakura...-murmuro al tiempo que se acercaba a ella-

Solo dio cuatro pasos antes de estar frente a ella...La pelirrosa se encontraba sumamente pálida, y

aquello hizo que la opresión que ya existía en su pecho se agrandara aun mas. Tenía los ojos

cerrados suavemente, algo obvio, y sus labios siempre rosas fuerte, ahora se encontraban

blancos...Lentamente llevo una mano a la mejilla de la chica y noto que la misma estaba cálida...

sasu: Sakura...-llamo nuevamente en tono bajo-

No eran las condiciones en las que hubiera querido encontrarla, claro que no, pero aun así estaba

realmente feliz de verla, de tenerla nuevamente junto a él. Primero Haku y ahora ella, eso es lo

único que necesitaba él, a ellos, a nadie mas...

sasu: no se supone que es así como deberías recibirme...-murmuro suavemente-

Viendo la puerta cerrada, y siendo consciente de que estaba solo, solo con ella, se inclino un poco

y sin poder contenerse mas, le dio un suave beso en los labios, en sus suaves y siempre deliciosos

labios. La cálida respiración de la senju choco contra su rostro cuando cuando hizo aquello, y una

agradable sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Separo sus labios lentamente de los de ella mas aun

así no alejo el rostro, y por el contrario lo apoyo contra el pecho de la misma al tiempo que se

arrodillaba para estar a su altura...

sasu: ya estoy aquí...-murmuro- como te lo prometí...

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al sentirse por fin completo, totalmente completo. La hermosa

calidez de la chica lo rodeo de inmediato y no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

Su mano se deslizo desde su mejilla hasta su cuello en donde pudo sentir el palpitar de sus venas...

sasu: te extrañe...-confeso suavemente-

Siempre había algo que los separaba, algo que los distanciaba, pero siempre, de una u otra

manera, lograba llegar a ella. Las cosas eran indiscutiblemente así, él y ella no podían estar

separados, él no deseaba que aquello ocurriera otra vez, nunca lo había deseado y mucho menos

ahora que tenía algo sumamente pequeño y hermoso que proteger...

sasu: es hermoso Sakura...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa- tiene varios rasgos tuyos...

Sentía claramente el lento y pausado palpitar del corazón de la senju bajo su brazo, y deseaba que

el mismo cambiara de ritmo, deseaba que ella reaccionara, que ella abriera sus hermosos ojos y

que le dedicara aquella hermosa sonrisa que poseía...

sasu: Haku te esta buscando...-continuo en tono suave- necesita que despiertes de una vez...-

mascullo apretando los dientes con fuerza-

No quería dejarse llevar por las malas sensaciones, solo quería disfrutar el estar allí con ella,

después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas semanas. No quería pensar en el echo de que tanto

ella como su hijo estaban mal, no quería hacerlo y no lo haría. Sakura era fuerte, él lo sabía, y no

se dejaría vencer por algo como aquello, y Haku...Haku era simplemente Haku, era hijo de aquella

hermosa pelirrosa y de él, y por lo tanto también debería ser fuerte. Ambos tenía que superar

aquello, ambos iban a superar aquello y él deseaba que fuera pronto, por que la angustia de verlos

así lo estaba matando poco a poco...

sasu: yo también lo necesito...

Se quedo quieto allí, por bastantes segundos e incluso minutos, solo disfrutando de estar con ella,

en paz, en silencio, y en armonía, y tal vez antes aquello le hubiera parecido que era todo lo que

necesitaba, pero ahora no...Aun ahí, junto a la senju, faltaba una pieza, y aquella pieza era Haku.

Era increíble ver como las cosas cambiaban rápidamente, era increíble saber que aquel pequeño,

con el que solo había estado unos pocos y casi inexistentes segundos, ya había ocupado un lugar

en su interior. Aquello era absurdo ¿como alguien podía llegar a querer a una persona en tan poco

tiempo? Jamas creyó que algo así pudiera suceder, y mucho menos que le pudiera suceder a él,

pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello no era imposible...

sasu: te amo Sakura...-murmuro apenas inaudible-

Su mano inmediatamente busco la de la chica, y una vez que la tuvo entrelazo sus dedos con los

de ella, y la apretó con la suya...

sasu: no me dejes, no ahora...-pidió intentando controlarse- tu no puedes dejarnos...

Entonces, ni bien dijo aquello, sintió como la chica inspiraba con fuerza, y volvía a exhalar con

fuerza también, su cabeza inmediatamente se levanto para observarla, esperanzado de que ella

pudiera estar reaccionando, pero la senju seguía igual y la desilusión cruzo su rostro...

sasu: nuestra relación es algo difícil ¿no lo crees? -cuestiono volviendo a reposar su cabeza en su

pecho- siempre hay algo que nos opaca Sakura, pero no quiero que seas tu, o nuestro hijo,

quienes lo hagan esta vez...

Su mano se separo de la de ella y su rostro nuevamente se levanto para depositarle otro cálido

beso en los labios...

sasu: así que quiero que reacciones lo mas rápido que puedas...-musito lentamente y nuevamente

pego sus labios con los de ella para, esta vez, dejarlos allí por mas tiempo-

Hubiera permanecido por mas tiempo así, allí, pero de repente sintió los pasos allá afuera, y

claramente distinguió que uno de ellos se dirigía hacía la habitación...

hina: Naruto espera...-escucho la voz de la peliazul-

Los pasos se detuvieron a solo unos metros, y él rápidamente se puso de pie pues no quería dar

ningún espectáculo a aquellos senjus. Sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en ella, notando esta vez

que la pelirrosa, al igual que Haku, estaba rodeada por unos aparatos. La mayoría no supo para

que eran, pero uno lo distinguió rápidamente, al parecer la senju había perdido demasiada sangre

en el parto, pues una bolsa de suero estaba junto a ella, y la misma estaba conectada al su brazo

izquierdo...

hina: ¡Naruto! -volvió a escuchar la voz de la senju-

sasu: maldita sea...-mascullo molesto-

Si podría hacerlo mataría a aquel molesto senju en ese preciso momento, pero sabía que la

ojiverde no estaría muy de acuerdo con ello, así que simplemente intento controlarse. Ya habría

tiempo, y él quería confiar en ello, para estar junto a ella...

sasu: parece que Uzumaki esta impaciente por verte...-murmuro inclinando su rostro hacia ella-

hay muchas cosas que aun debemos hacer Sakura, no tardes en reaccionar...-exclamo dándole,

nuevamente, un beso- despierta por mi amor...-pidió antes de alejar su rostro del de ella-

La observo un tiempo mas, un corto tiempo mas, y entonces le dio la espalda. Aunque deseara

pasar todo el tiempo con ella, quedarse allí hasta que la misma despertara, sabía que no tenía

tiempo para ello. Ademas de el pelirrubio que comenzaba a molestar, también debía aclarar

muchas cosas con aquellos senjus, y no tenía tiempo que perder, así que lentamente avanzo hacia

la puerta para después salir de allí...

naru: ¡Uchiha! -exclamo de inmediato el impaciente pelirrubio- ¿como esta ella? -pregunto

frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: esta inconsciente...-dijo en tono bajo-

El pelirrubio no espero mas, y entonces entró a aquel cuarto de manera abrupta, aquello lo irrito

pero no dijo nada. Se quedo por unos pocos segundos parado allí, en medio de aquella sala, junto

a los tres senjus que al parecer, y como ya venía siendo costumbre, lo miraban con suma

atención...

ruy: hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar orochimaru...-mascullo el pelimarrón entre dientes,

produciendo que el silencio se rompiera de manera abrupta-

kena: Ruy, no creo que este sea el momento para eso...

ruy: no tenemos tiempo que perder, y el Uchiha y yo tenemos que hablar...

sasu: me parece bien...-habló por fin y con aquella típica voz fría que lo caracterizaba-

hina: pero...

sasu: dime ¿es cierto que Sakura quería hacer una reunión con el clan? -soltó entrecerrando los

ojos-

Sus ojos negros vieron como el senju fruncía el ceño, al parecer todos aquellos rumores eran

ciertos y aquello lo desconcertó ¿Por que la senju quería hacer aquello?

ruy: como dije, tenemos que hablar...-exclamo seriamente- pero no aquí, sígueme...-ordeno

mientras se daba la vuelta- y Hinata, dile a Naruto que venga con nosotros cuando termine...-pidió

antes de comenzar a caminar-

El pelinegro lo dudo unos segundos, pues en verdad no quería apartarse de allí, donde estaba su

familia, pero también era consciente de que debía arreglar aquellos importante asuntos...

hina: si algo sucede...-escucho la voz de la senju- yo te lo haré saber...-finalizo con una pequeña

sonrisa-

Le sorprendió un poco aquel gesto de la chica, e interiormente le agradeció que se ofreciera para

eso. Sin lugar a dudas, y como ya venia siendo costumbre, aquella ojiperla le agradable, en verdad

le agradaba...

sasu: de acuerdo...-asintió y sin mas comenzó a seguir a aquel senju-

No sabía exactamente lo que le diría aquel senju, ni lo que planeaba hacer, es por eso que debía

tener todos sus sentidos encendidos, pues era consciente, de que ya era hora de que las cosas se

desenlazaran de una buena vez...

Camino a paso lento por aquel suave suelo. La brisa era fresca, hasta tal vez fría, y sin embargo no

tenía frío, ni calor, no sentía nada. Continuo caminando por aquel sendero, sin saber muy bien a

donde iba pero siendo consciente de que, en realidad, se dirigía hacia algún lugar, algún lugar en el

cual no sabía que es lo que habría...

Sakura...

Sus oídos claramente escucharon su nombre, su nombre salir de los labios de alguien, mas no

reconoció la voz. Su paso se detuvo y su mirada se dirigió hacia a todos lados, viendo los enormes

árboles que la rodeaban y que se movían de un lado a otro a causa del viento. El olor de la

naturaleza le inundo los sentidos, y provoco que sus ojos se cerraran con suavidad...

Sakura...

Esta vez el llamado fue mas fuerte, y esta vez pudo distinguir que el llamado provenía de una

mujer. Sus ojos nuevamente se abrieron y nuevamente recorrieron el lugar. No había nada allí. Se

mantuvo quieta en su lugar, sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora. Sabía que algo le faltaba, lo

sentía en su corazón, pero también sentía...nada. Era una sensación bastante extraña, pero no era

desagradable, por el contrario, se sentía sumamente bien al estar allí. Sentía la paz en su interior,

sentía que su cuerpo descansaba después de tanto tiempo, era perfecto y sin embargo...ese ''algo''

seguía faltando...

Sakura...

Nuevamente el llamado. Su mirada inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el lugar del cual provenía

aquella voz, y esta vez, sin perder mas tiempo corrió hacia allí, en dirección contraria hacia donde

iba. Sus pisadas se sentían livianas, y suaves, y el pasto que aplastaba con cada una de ellas se

sentía fresco y húmedo, entonces recién en ese momento comprendió que estaba descalza, y

aquello no le importó. Corrió, y corrió por bastante tiempo, y en verdad que hubiera continuado

corriendo sin parar, pero entonces dos brazos, dos pequeños brazos se sujetaron a sus piernas...

haku: ¡Sakura! -chillo el pequeño niño- hermanita ¿como estas?

saku: ha...haku...-tartamudeo totalmente desorientada-

Entonces, antes de que pudiera decir algo más otros dos brazos la sujetaron por el costado, estos

eran mas grandes y mas delicados...

sania: ¡Sakura hija! -escucho una delicada voz-

saku: ¡mama! -exclamo abriendo los ojos de par en par-

kasu: ¿reunión familiar? -nuevamente escuchó una voz bastante familiar-

saku: p-papa...-murmuro al ver al hombre que estaba parado a solo unos metros de ello-

Su corazón se acelero en su interior, y sus ojos inmediatamente se cristalizaron. Su familia, por fin

volvía a ver a su familia...

saku: y-yo...yo no...-balbuceo sin salir de su asombro-

Sin poder hacer nada mas, solo atinó a agacharse para abrazar a su pequeño hermanito, el cual le

devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera...

saku: oh Haku...-susurro apretando al pequeño entre sus manos-

haku: te extrañe hermanita...-murmuro el pequeño con aquella voz que le resultaba tan familiar,

tan linda y suave...

saku: mama...-murmuro después de unos segundos y entonces se tiro a los brazos de aquella

mujer-

sania: mi querida hija, cuanto creciste...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa de la emoción...

También abrazo con fuerza a la mujer, con mucha fuerza, y entonces solo le quedaba alguien: su

padre. Corrió hacia el y se tiro a sus brazos, brazos fuertes y grandes, brazos que hace mucho no la

contenían...

saku: los extrañe tanto...-exclamo en pleno llanto-

Los otros dos integrantes se acercaron a ella, luciendo una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro, y la

pelirrosa se separo de su padre...

sasu: te extrañe...-escucho de repente una voz-

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció...Aquella voz, una voz que estaba segura que conocía acabaBA

de hacer eco en sus oidos. Inmediatamente una de sus manos fue hacia su pecho al sentir una

terrible opresión allí...

saku: ¿q-que esta s-sucediendo? -exclamo aturdida-

No solo lo preguntaba por aquella extraña voz, si no que también lo hacía ante el echo de ver a su

familia allí...

sania: oh mi Sakura, tenemos tan poco tiempo...-exclamo aun sin dejar de sonreír-

saku: ¿donde estamos mama? -pregunto al tiempo que sentía como su pequeño hermano volvía

abrazarla por los pues- Haku...-exclamo mientras nuevamente rompía en llanto- te extrañe tanto...

kasu: también te extrañamos pequeña...-murmuro el hombre-

saku: por fin...por fin estamos juntos, otra vez...-mascullo en medio de toda su felicidad y sin mas

volvió a abrazarse entre ellos-

Tanto tiempo sin ellos, tantos días y años sola, sola en un mundo al cual ya no recordaba bien,

pero al parecer, por una vez, la vida se había apiadado de ella y la había reunido con sus seres mas

querido, por que ellos lo eran, de eso estaba segura...

sasu: Haku te esta buscando...-escuchó- necesita que despiertes de una vez...

saku: ha...-soltó un pequeño jadeo al escuchar nuevamente esa voz-

haku: Haku es un lindo nombre...-balbuce de repente el pequeño, el cual aun aparentaba sus

cuatro años-

saku: ¿que? -dijo confundida al tiempo que se separaba lentamente de aquellos cálidos brazos y

miraba a todos lados en busca de algo que no sabía bien que era-

sania: creo que es un nombre perfecto, por eso yo también lo elegí hija...-exclamo la mujer con

una enorme sonrisa-

La pelirrosa sintió de repente que la cabeza le dolía demasiado...

kasu: cálmate hija...-pidió el hombre con ternura- ya todo pasará...

saku: ¿que pasará? -pregunto desorientada-

sania: ya despertaras amor...

Su corazón se oprimió al escuchar a su madre ¿despertar? ¿acaso todo eso era otra sucia jugada

de su imaginación?

saku: n-no...-exclamo casi sin voz- no, no...-repitió con la respiración agitada-

kasu: no puedes quedarte con nosotros Sakura...-musito el hombre sonriendo- no aun...

saku: ¡yo quiero estar con ustedes! -exclamo desesperada- no quiero irme mamá, papá...-musito

atrapando la mano de ambos-

sasu: te amo Sakura...

Sus manos soltaron bruscamente la de sus padres e instintivamente retrocedió un paso...

sasu: tu no puedes dejarnos...-aquella voz la estaba atormentando- despierta por mi amor...

haku: sakura...

saku: ¿que es esto? -cuestiono angustiada y con ambas manos en su pecho-

sania: este ya no es tu lugar hija...

La pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza confundida...

saku: u-ustedes son mi f-familia...

kasu: lo somos...-exclamo sonriendo aun más- pero nosotros ya no somos tu única familia hija...

La ojiverde cerro los ojos con fuerza, aquella sensación iba incrementando mas y mas, y sintió que

no lo aguantaría mas cuando sintió una cálida y linda sensación en todo su cuerpo...

saku: n-no quiero separarme de ustedes...-musito con la voz temblorosa-

sania: Sakura, hija, algún día volveremos a estar juntos eso es seguro, pero este no es el

momento...

kasu: ve con tu familia hija...

saku: m-mi familia...-tartamudeo cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

¡Mi familia! Muchas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su confundida mente, sentía que la cabeza

le explotaría de un momento a otro, y que su cuerpo caería nuevamente inconsciente. Aquellas

personas, ella las conocía, él...ellos...¡eran ellos! ¡Sasuke! ¡Haku! Sus manos inmediatamente

fueron a su vientre, su plano vientre.

saku: ¡Haku! -gritó angustiada y abriendo los ojos- ¿donde esta?

haku: hermana...

saku: ¿donde esta? -repitió desesperada-

sania: el ya nació hija...-informo suavemente- y ahora él te necesita...

saku: ¿él esta bien?

kasu: estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija, en verdad lo estoy...-exclamo el padre con voz seria-

sania: siempre estaremos contigo corazón, no lo olvides...

saku: mamá, papá...-susurro confundida-

kasu: nunca pienses que has echo las cosas mal, por que no es así...

sania: siempre te apoyaremos hija...-musito al tiempo que la abrazaba contra su fuerza-

haku: gracias hermana...-susurro el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa- tu...tu siempre me

protegiste, hasta el final...-apunto mientras también la abrazaba, a la altura de los pies

saku: Haku...

kasu: es hora de que vayas con tu familia...-musito el hombre con una sonrisa-

saku: Sasuke...-susurro bien bajito-

kasu: si hija, Sasuke, el orochimaru...

saku: papa yo...

sania: un chico muy, muy apuesto...-sonrió su madre complacida-

kasu: ahora ve con ellos hija, ambos te necesitan...

saku: u-ustedes...

haku: nosotros estamos bien Sakura, siempre que tu lo estés...

sania: ¿eres feliz con el orochimaru?

saku: si...-sus labios respondieron incluso antes de que ella lo pensara-

Sasuke, su Sasuke, su corazón, y Haku, su pedacito de vida, el pedacito de ambos...

saku: quiero verlos...-murmuro con la voz quebrada- quiero verlos...

kasu: entonces ve con ellos hija...-exclamo el hombre y sin mas se acerco para, al igual que lo otros

dos, abrazarla con fuerza-

La pelirrosa sintió la calidez de su familia a su alrededor, hace tanto tiempo que no lo sentía, y

sabía que aquello solo duraría esos pocos segundos, pero tendría que conformarse con eso. Ellos

siempre, siempre, serían su familia, pero tal y como había dicho su padre ahora ella tenía otra

familia, una muy importante, una sin la que no podría vivir.

saku: los extrañare, siempre lo hago...

haku: te quiero...

sania: te quiero...

kasu: cuídate hija...

La calidez de su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, primero un par de brazos, no supo cual,

después otros, y por ultimo otros. La fría brisa la inundo en su totalidad mientras que sus ojos aun

permanecían cerrados, después aquella sensación de soledad fue reemplazada por una de

ansiedad. Ansiedad de ver al orochimaru, ansiedad de ver a su hijo...

saku: por favor, espérenme...-murmuro al tiempo que las lágrimas eran elevadas por el viento

hacia arriba- adiós familia...

Dio un profundo y doloroso suspiro, y entonces sin esperar mas, y sin poder aguantar mas, se dio

la vuelta y comenzó a correr, a correr sin parar. El bosque se transformo en un fondo negro, en el

cuál no había nada mas que oscuridad, pero aquello no la asustó, no lo hizo. No supo cuanto paso,

si segundos, si minutos, horas, días y hasta tal vez meses, solo supo que no dejo de correr en

ningún momento, y después de todo ese tiempo indefinido el negro se transformo en gris, gris

mas claro, y por fin blanco...

hina: ¡Sakura!

La luz de la habitación hizo que sus ojos parpadearan pesadamente, una y otra vez hasta que por

fin estuvieron bien, y se fijaron sin problema alguno en los dos ojos perlas que estaban sobre ella,

ojos que se encontraban inundados de lagrimas...

hina: Sakura, por fin...por fin despiertas...-balbuceo su amiga-

saku: H-Hinata...-exclamo con una pequeña y débil sonrisa en su rostro-

hina: ¡despertó! -exclamo en tono elevado para las dos mujeres que sabía estarían rondando por

allí-

La peliazul sonrió ampliamente al ver que por fin, después de tres días, su amiga despertaba. Sin

pensarlo demasiado se lanzó contra su amiga para abrazarla con fuerza mientras que las lagrimas

inundaban su rostro...

hina: no sabes como nos preocupaste...-musito emocionada-

saku: lo siento Hinata...-susurro correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga-

La peliazul se separó de la pelirrosa segundos después y entonces seco sus lagrimas mientras aun

sonreía...

saku: ¿donde esta Haku? -murmuro al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su vientre-

Se sentía como si nunca hubiera caído en la inconsciencia, se sentía bien, demasiado bien y no

entendía muy bien el motivo de ello. Su rostro no podía evitar mostrar una linda sonrisa mientras

observaba a su amiga, estaba ansiosa por ver a su pequeño hijo, estaba mas que ansiosa, estaba

desesperada...

kiko: Hinata...-esucho la voz de la pelinegra que acaba de entrar al lugar-

hina: Kiko desperto...-anunció la chica llena de alegría-

kena: Sakura, niña, que bueno es verte despierta...-esta vez escucho la voz de la anciana que

entraba detrás de Kiko-

kiko: es muy bueno ver que estas bien...-exclamo en tono alegre-

kena: nos preocupaste mucho...

saku: ¿donde esta Haku? -repitió aun emocionada y sonriendo a las tres-

kiko: esta aquí a lado, y podrás verlo cuando puedas estar de pie...

saku: ¿por que?

kiko: Sakura, el es muy pequeño, es un niño prematuro...-la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la

pelirrosa- necesita estar en cuidados aun pero creeme que nada malo le pasara...

saku: ¿él esta bien?

kiko: él mejora día a día, y créeme que ahora mejorara aun mas al ver a la madre...-musito

sonriendo ampliamente- claro que el padre también cuenta pero aun así...-susurro de manera

distraída-

El rostro de la pelirrosa hizo una mueca de confusión al escucharla ¿por que tenía que mencionar a

Sasuke? Acaso no sabía que aquello le producía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, uno que en ese

mismo momento la invadió rápidamente...

kena: tampoco olvides a Hinata y Naruto...-apunto la anciana que al igual que Kiko, sonreía llena

de alegría-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa inmediatamente se dirigieron a su amiga, buscando el dolor que debió de

aparecer en sus ojos al escuchar a las dos mujeres, pero quedo completamente sorprendida al

notar que la misma sonreía...

saku: ¿Hinata? -llamo confundida-

La ojiperla la miro con un bonito brillo en los ojos...

hina: ellos están bien...-informo-

saku: ¿que? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo como su interior comenzaba a removerse

inquieto-

hina: llegaron hace tres días, ellos están vivos Sakura...

kiko: desgraciadamente ambos están vivos...

kena: ¡Kiko!

La pelirrosa sintió que aquello que estaba inquieto en su interior estallaba de una manera abrupta

y rápida...

saku: ¿S-Sauke y Naruto? -susurro aun sin salir de su asombro-

hina: ellos nos encontraron, él esta bien...-musito en tono alegre-

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, y el sollozo pronto llegó. Si aquello era un sueño esperaba

jamas, jamas despertar, por que lo que estaba escuchando era lo mejor que le pudo pasar, lo

mejor de todo.

saku: ¿donde esta? -pregunto con la voz quebrada-

kena: ambos están con Ruy, los tres están organizando muchas cosas...

saku: ¡quiero verlo! -soltó con una enorme sonrisa pero aun llorando- ¡por dios Hinata ayúdame a

ponerme de pie!

kiko: oye muchachita cálmate...-exclamo cruzándose de brazos-

saku: Kiko quiero verlos...-exclamo sin poder mas con aquella alegría que desbordaba de su ser-

quiero verlos, lláma a Sasuke por favor...-pidió ansiosa-

kiko: Sakura...

kena: bien, yo puedo ir a buscarlos, pero tardaré un poco...

hina: te acompañare...

kiko: supongo que el orochimaru estará feliz de oír esto...-resoplo desviando la mirada e

inmediatamente se gano la mirada de todas- ¿que?

saku: ¿ustedes...Sasuke...? -cuestionó sorprendida-

kiko: es un orochimaru bastante desagradable si me lo permites Sakura...-mascullo frunciendo el

ceño-

kena: yo no opino eso...-murmuro la anciana-

La pelirrosa observo incrédula a las dos.

hina: Sasuke ya vio a Haku, y también a ti...

saku: ¿de...de verdad?

hina: llegaron aquí el mismo día en que nació...-exclamo alegre-

Las lagrimas de la senju aumentaron de manera considerable...

saku: ¿cuanto tiempo llevo...?

kiko: tres días...-interrumpió- y vamos por el cuarto...

saku: ¿tanto? -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

kiko: ¿tanto? -repitió de manera irónica- es poco tiempo Sakura, y dejame decirte que en estos

pocos días te has recuperado de manera asombrosa...

La pelirrosa sonrió.

saku: Hinata...-llamo un segundo después-

hina: bien...-asintió comprendiendo lo que quería la pelirrosa- Kena tu me acompañaras ¿no?

kena: por supuesto, pero Sakura tardaremos una hora o mas, ellos están en el lado opuesto del

pueblo...

saku: no importa...-musito de inmediato- solo tráiganlo ¿si?

kena: por supuesto...-exclamo mientras se daba la vuelta y salia de allí-

hina: lo haremos lo mas rápido que podamos...-exclamo de manera segura-

saku: gracias Hinata...

La ojiperla le sonrió y después de eso salió de allí, dejándola sola con Kiko, quien la miraba con

suma atención...

kiko: bien, como ya sabrás ya conozco a tu...al orochimaru...-mascullo insegura- y como ya te dijo

Hinata, paso por aquí y también por el cuarto de Haku...

saku: ¿él...él dijo algo? -cuestionó insegura-

kiko: claro que no, al menos a mi no...-musito frunciendo el ceño-

La pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente al escuchar aquello...

kiko: supongo que eso es algo común para ti que lo conoces...

saku: lo es...

La pelinegra suspiro frustrada...

kiko: aun ahora no entiendo como te enamoraste de él...

saku: Kiko...

kiko: pero lo hiciste y no creo que haya vuelta atrás ¿cierto?

saku: claro que no...

kiko: entonces no diré mas...-musito cerrando los ojos por unos momentos- solo puedo decir que

es...muy guapo...-añadió abriendo los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: ¡Kiko! -exclamo con una leve rubor en las mejillas-

La pelinegra no dijo nada mientra veía como la pelirrosa bajaba la cabeza avergonzada...

saku: quiero ver a Haku...-murmuro después de unos pocos segundos-

kiko: por supuesto, y él también quiere verte así que sera mejor que te haga un chequeo, te

busque algo de ropa, y entonces te llevare con él...

saku: pero yo quiero...

kiko: mientras mas te resistas mas tardaremos Sakura...

La pelirrosa apreto los puños.

kiko: solo será unos minutos...

saku: esta bien...-acepto a regañadientes-

kiko: entonces comencemos...-exclamo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella- y mientras tanto te

explico como sucedieron las cosas ¿quieres?

saku: por favor...-musito con una enorme sonrisa-

Aquello era más de lo que espero encontrar cuanto despertara. Cuando nació Haku y no sintió su

lloro creyó que todos sus sueños se vendrían abajo, que todo se acabaría, que no vería nunca mas

a Sasuke ni a su hijo, pero entonces era todo lo contrario. Estaba sumamente emocionada de ver

al orochimaru, y aun ahora sentía el estallido de su corazón. Él estaba vivo. Y no solo era eso, si no

que Haku esta bien. Las personas que mas amaba en el mundo por fin estaban con ella, y ahora

moría de desesperación por ver a su pequeño bebe, es por eso que sus manos se movían nerviosas

mientras que la pelinegra la revisaba una y otra vez.

Su bebe...

Por fin tendría a su niño entre sus manos, a su pequeño Haku ¿Como sería? ¿A quien se parecería

mas? Rogaba con toda su alma que fuera a él, a Sasuke, pues él era perfecto. Ademas a parte de

toda esa enorme, magnífica, y única felicidad que estaba viviendo, su interior se sentía en paz, en

paz por que había soñado, o imaginado, o visto, a su familia, a su otra familia...No sabía que había

sido aquello, y tal vez nunca lo sabría, pero si sabía que eso le había dado una agradable

sensación, le había sacado un gran peso de allí dentro, uno enorme, uno con el que había cargado

desde hace mucho tiempo...

Ella sentía que ahora...ahora por fin las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

Si todos aquellos malditos rumores eran ciertos, entonces ella estaría allí, por que aun ahora tenía

que saldar serias cuentas con aquella maldita senju, aquella asquerosa y repugnante Haruno...

karin: ¡apresúrate! -ordeno furiosa al chófer que conducía aquel carruaje-

Inmediatamente la escucho el hombre azoto a los caballos que tenían delante y entonces la

velocidad aumento. La pelirroja se recostó en el asiento en el cual estaba sentada y dio un

nerviosa y largo suspiro...

karin: maldita seas...-mascullo entre dientes-

Rogaba con toda su alma que aquellos rumores fueron verdaderos, por que si así era entonces por

fin daría con la maldita pelirrosa. Con aquella impura que le había arrebatado la felicidad...

karin: si estas allí Sakura...-murmuro para si misma- entonces yo te matare...

Cerro los ojos y apretó con fuerza los puños. La mataría, ni bien la viera, ni bien la tuviera frente a

ella la apuñalaría una y otra vez hasta dejarla muerta, bien muerta, y no le importaría el echo de

que en su vientre llevara un niño, por que era justamente aquel niño a lo que mas odiaba. Sasuke

no podía tener hijos con nadie mas que con ella, y aquel niño solo era un error, un terrible error

que ella se encargaría de eliminar...

El pelirrubio frunció el ceño cuando Ruy hablo por ultima vez, los tres se habían quedado en

silencio, cada uno de ellos pensando la mejor manera de realizar todo aquello.

naru: no creo que eso sea lo adecuado...-musito seriamente-

sasu: yo no tengo problema...

naru: pero aun así...

ruy: es lo mejor que podemos hacer, entiéndelo Naruto...-exclamo también frunciendo el ceño- él

no tiene ningún problema con ello...

naru: pero Uchiha ¿estas seguro?

sasu: por supuesto...-asintió de inmediato-

ruy: es la única manera de que todo esto se vea real Naruto, el orochimaru es fundamental en

todo esto...

naru: lo se Ruy...-resoplo cansado-

ruy: bien, entonces lo haremos así...

El pelinegro suspiro y cerro los ojos. Llevaban en aquel pueblo mas de tres días, y en todos ellos

apenas y había podido ver a la pelirrosa y a su hijo, sin embargo aun así estaba feliz, pues según

Kiko, la senju, ninguno de los dos estaba en peligro, ambas habían mejorada al segundo día de su

llegada y aquello le saco un infinito peso de su cansado cuerpo, aquello había sido lo mejor que

había escuchado en todos esos días...

ruy: podríamos poner una salida por aquí...

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar al senju, que al parecer explicaba algo. En esos tres días se la

habían pasado organizando aquella dichosa reunión, con la cual al principió estuvo en desacuerdo,

en total desacuerdo pero tras analizarlo por un buen tiempo se dio cuenta de que aquello era

necesario, mas que necesario. La ojiverde había pensado bien en hacer aquello.

ruy: y otra aquí...

La reunión seguía en pie, y a falta de la pelirrosa, pues aun seguía sin recuperar el conocimiento, él

se había convertido en el protagonista, algo que sin lugar a dudas prefería, pues en verdad no

quería imaginar a la senju frente a todo un clan furioso.

ruy: ¿tu que opinas Uchiha?

Ya tenían prácticamente ordenado todo, por así decirlo, la reunión era mañana y es por eso que

ahora estaban haciendo los últimos retoque, como el echo de por donde podrían escapar con

mayor rapidez en caso de que las cosas no salieran del todo bien, algo muy probable. También

habían previsto el echo de que él saliera después de que hablaran ellos, pues si era el primero en

salir no sería nada agradable.

sasu: esta bien...-musito mirando el pequeño mapa del lugar donde se realizaría dicho acto-

El pelirrubio tendría que ser uno de los primeros en salir, dando a todos la explicación de la causa

de aquella junta mientras que Ruy se encargaría de los guardias. Entre todos aquellos senjus

habían conseguido bastante ayuda, mas de la que hubiera imaginado, y es que existían bastante

senjus que ya no soportaban aquella guerra sin sentido, algo que ahora él también consideraba

así, sin embargo él también tendría que poner de su parte, y era ahí donde venía lo complicado. El

clan orochimaru no era tan flexible como el clan senju, ademas de que Itachi aun estaba por allí

afuera...

naru: podríamos hacer otra aquí...

ruy: no, ahí estarán mis guardias...

sasu: ¿donde pondrás exactamente a los guardias? -cuestiono de manera seria-

ruy: bien, sería aquí y por...

La puerta de aquella pequeña habitación se abrió de golpe y los tres hombres saltaron de sus

lugares dispuestos a enfrentar lo que apareciera tras aquella puerta, sin embargo, solo lograron

divisar a dos mujeres...

naru: Hinata...-exclamo con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que bajaba sus manos-

kena: oigan todos...-jadeo con la respiración agitada-

hina: ¡Sakura despertó! -concluyó la ojiperla en tono elevado-

Los ojos de los tres hombres se abrieron de la impresión...

sasu: ¿que? -dijo dando un paso hacia la peliazul-

hina: despertó Uchiha, y esta en muy buen estado...

sasu: ¿d-de verdad? -cuestiono totalmente desconcertado-

kena: y no solo despertó, si no que inmediatamente nos ordenó que te lleváramos con ella...-

exclamo con una amplia sonrisa-

El corazón del pelinegro se acelero y sin esperar mas, sin decir mas, y sin dar tiempo a nada, salió

corriendo de allí. Lo que mas quería era verla, verla consciente, verla viva, con aquel hermoso

brillo en sus ojos, con aquella radiante sonrisa.

El en verdad se moría por ver a la senju...

Las cuatro personas que se quedaron en aquel cuarto, aun sorprendidos ante todo ello, solo

atinaron a sonreír...

naru: ¡por fin! -grito en tono elevado- ya se estaba tardando...

La peliazul se lanzo en sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza, compartiendo su felicidad con su

amado senju...

ruy: por fin Sakura...-murmuro el hombre sin poder ocultar la dicha que lo inundaba-

kena: bueno ustedes también quieren verla ¿o no?

naru: ¡claro que si! pero creo que tendremos que esperar nuestro turno Kena...-aviso con una

sonrisa mientras veía el lugar por el cual se había marchado el orochimaru-

El pelimarron resoplo molesto...

ruy: ese orochimaru...-susurro fastidiado y viendo el mismo punto que el ojiceleste- cuando todo

esto termine tendré que hablar seriamente con él, y con ella, después de todo yo soy

prácticamente el encargado de Sakura...

Los padres de la chica le habían encargado el cuidado de la misma, y él se encargaría de velar en

todos los aspectos de su vida, incluso en los amorosos, y para ser sinceros no se la entregaría tan

fácil a un orochimaru...

Mas aun así, aun pensando en ello, y en muchas cosas mas, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se

formara en su rostro, pues después de todo, en aquellos pocos días se había dado cuenta de que

aquel pelinegro, aunque le costara admitirlo, en verdad quería a Sakura.

Se movió sigilosamente entre los árboles, ya se encontraba cerca de allí, muy cerca. Sabía

perfectamente que aquella noche sería su jugada, la definitiva, en la que se decidiría si ganaba o

perdía, pero siendo sinceros él no tenía intenciones de perder...

ita: ''si llego a morir sera después que Sasuke...'' -peno furioso-

Sabia que en las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba no eran favorable, para nada, pero

estaba confiado en su fuerza, estaba cegado por la ira y furia hacia aquellos que lo dejaron en

aquel estado. Aquellas semanas había sido agonizantes, habían sido mas que eso, y aun no estaba

recuperado, pero si las cosas que se rumoreaban eran ciertas, entonces él no podía perderse

aquella oportunidad...

ita: ''primero Sasuke, después la senju junto al bastardo, y no me olvidare de Uzumaki...''

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y sin perder mas tiempo continuo adentrándose en el bosque,

ya había llegado hasta allí, y aunque era consciente del dolor que sentía en su pecho, ya no había

vuelta atrás, no la había. Su mano subió a la altura de su pecho y se cerro allí con fuerza, debía

soportar aquel dolor si quería deshacerse de aquellos malditos...

ita: maldición...-murmuro con la respiración agitada-

Restandole importancia a aquello, y en cierta manera ya acostumbrado, continuo moviéndose

entre los árboles con cautela. Aun faltaba para aquel pueblo senju, pero sabía que estaba cerca.

Tal vez un par de horas, o menos, y por fin tendría frente a sus ojos su gran objetivo, y una vez allí

nadie, absolutamente nadie podría detenerlo...

Llevaba ya mas de una hora allí, y podría quedarse todo el día...

Su pequeño era tan, tan hermoso. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban cristalizados, y la emoción aun

desbordaba de todo su ser. Por fin tenía a su pequeño entre sus manos, por fin sentía que aquel

vacío que la había inundado en aquellos tres días desaparecía con el simple contacto de su hijo...

saku: mi pequeño bebe...-murmuro acunando al pequeño entre sus brazos-

Le dio otro suave beso en la frente, en su frente suave y cálida, mientras que el pequeño se movía

complacido entre sus brazos. Kiko le había dicho que Haku la reconocería de inmediato, y ella en

verdad pensaba que fue así, pues ni bien lo tuvo entre sus manos sintió aquella conexión que tiene

las madres con sus hijos, y los hijos con su madre...

saku: te deje mucho tiempo corazón, pero no volveré a hacerlo...-aseguro con la voz temblorosa y

con una pequeña sonrisa-

Cuando lo vio había sentido tantas cosas, tantas sensaciones juntas que no pudo hacer nada mas

que llorar y tenerlo entre sus brazos. Kiko le había dicho que no debía mantenerlo demasiado

tiempo fuera de la cuna, pues aun necesitaba ciertas atenciones, pero aun así separarse de su

pequeño era sumamente difícil. Aquello era injusto, pues ella había sido prácticamente la última

en ver a su pequeño, aunque estaba mas que feliz de saber que Sasuke también lo había visto...

saku: Sasuke...-murmuro sonriendo ampliamente- así que ya conoces a tu padre pequeño...-

murmuro suavemente-

Nuevamente el cosquilleo en su interior la dejaba sin aliento, sentía, en verdad sentía que todo

estaba saliendo bien. Hace ya bastante que Kena, y Hinata, habían salido en busca del pelinegro, y

ella rogaba con toda su alma que nada se estuviera interponiendo en su llegada alli...

saku: ya va a venir Sasuke, Haku...-musito acariciando sus escasos cabellos- ¿sabes? hace mucho

no lo veo...

El pequeño ladeo su cabezita para apoyarla contra su pecho y sus manos buscaron sujetarse de

allí. El corazón se le oprimió. Aun no podía amamantar a Haku, Kiko se lo había dicho, pero

también le había dicho que eso solo duraría un día o dos días mas, y ella tendría que esperar

paciente aquello. Aun se sentía débil, pero no tanto, podía mantenerse de pie con facilidad, y

ahora que estaba consciente ella mismo podría atenderse si es que necesitaba alguna atención...

Era extraño pues ahora que Haku ya había nacido sentía que algo le faltaba a su cuerpo, era la

costumbre, lo sabía, la costumbre de cargarlo en su panza por tantos meses y de un momento a

otro despertar sin nada allí. Seis meses, seis meses dentro de ello, aquello era en verdad mucho

tiempo, aunque no demasiado para el nacimiento de su hijito...

saku: eres tan pequeñito...-musito llena de ternura- pero nada te pasara corazón, yo ya estoy aquí

para atenderte...-murmuro con suavidad-

El pensar en su escaso tamaño le producía una desagradable sensación, en saber que aun ahora

era sumamente delicado e inestable, sin embargo todo ello se recompensaba con el echo de saber

que aquel pequeño era su hijo, y de Sasuke. El pensar en ello, aun ahora, le producía una

maravillación indescriptible, y aun mas, mucho mas...El pequeño tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que

ser muy fuerte, pues su padre era un orochimaru, y no cualquier orochimaru si no aquel hermoso

pelinegro, un Uchiha...

saku: eres precioso bebe...-murmuro aun observándolo atentamente-

Sus cabellos igual que los de su padre le hacía sonreír cada segundo, su nariz igual a la de ella no le

parecía mal, y sus ojos, sus ojos aun no sabía de que color eran, y esperaba y deseaba que fueron

del color de los de Sasuke. El resto, sus pómulos, sus cachetes, sus labios, eran una mezcla de

ambos, una mezcla que ella consideraba perfecta...

saku: te quiero mucho Haku...-susurro dándole un beso largo y dulce en su mejilla caliente- pero

ahora debo dejarte en tu cuna, todavía estas bajo cuidados pequeño...

Lo despego de su pecho con dificultar, pues aun quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, y lentamente lo

bajo para colocarlo en su cuna. El bebe se removió incomodo y estuvo a punto de llorar, pero ella

rápidamente llevo su mano para acariciarlo y hacerle saber que ella un estaba allí. Después de eso

se durmió en apenas unos pocos minutos. Tratando de no despertarlo y con suma delicadeza,

volvió a colocarle todas aquellos cables y tubos de los aparatos que lo rodeaban.

saku: nunca mas te dejare Haku...-mascullo aun acariciando sus cabellos-

Se quedo por bastante tiempo en aquella habitación, admirando a su hijo, aunque aquello aun

sonara irreal, él era su hijo, y ella haría todo por él. Esa noche era la dichosa reunión, y aunque no

quería pensar demasiado en ello sabía que solo le quedaban un par de horas para su

enfrentamiento con todo su clan...

saku: haré todo, todo por ti Haku...-exclamo mas que decidida-

No supo cuanto tiempo paso mientras observaba a su pequeño, pero fueron los pasos de alguien

que hicieron que reaccionara. Se enderezo de inmediato, pues hasta entonces estaba inclinada

hacia la cuna, y su mirada se poso en la puerta en el momento en el que la misma se abria de

manera abrupta.

sasu: ¡Sakura!

La emoción que sintió en aquel momento fue desbordante, frente a ella se encontraba su amado

orochimaru. Observo como el pelinegro respiraba de manera agitada, y tenía su mirada clavada en

ella...

saku: Sasuke...-exclamo al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

Corrió hacia él, como la anterior vez, y él hacia ella, y solo bastaron unos dos segundos para que se

encontraran y se abrazaran con fuerza y desesperación. Como siempre sus cuerpos encastraron a

la perfección, y la calidez que desprendía cada uno de ellos inundo al otro.

sasu: despertaste...-susurro separandose solo un poco de la senju para atrapar sus labios sin poder

contenerse mas-

Sus labios se unieron y sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando de por fin estar juntos otra vez...

saku: llegue a c-creer que...que e-estabas muerto...-balbuceo con las lagrimas resbalando por su

mejillas-

sasu: sabes que no te dejaría...-murmuro dándole un par de besos en todo el rostro de manera

precipitada-

saku: l-lo se pero aun así...-exclamo con una sonrisa- t-tardaste...-finalizo entre el llanto y la risa-

Hundió sus delicados dedos en la cabellera del pelinegro y lo beso con todo el amor que tenía para

él, solo para él. Abrió sus labios dándole todo el acceso que quería a su boca e inmediatamente

sintió como el orochimaru le correspondía igual. La puerta del cuarto produjo un pequeño ruido

cuando alguien la cerro, probablemente Kiko, pero aquello no importaba. Termino de rodearlo con

sus brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí con todas las fuerzas que tenía...

sasu: siempre... me haces lo mismo Sakura...-murmuro roncamente y sin mas volvió a besarla-

Le mordió el labio con fuerza, le paso los brazos por la cintura y la apego hacia él. Sus labios sobre

los de ella se movieron con mucha intensidad por que en verdad que no podía hacer nada por

contenerse, por controlarse. Penetro su boca, introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad, sintiendo

como ella jadeaba y se estremecía a cada roce.

saku: t-te e-extrañe...-logro articular entre besos-

El orochimaru continuo besándola, saciando su sed de ella, y ella de él. Sintiéndola como nunca,

sabiendo de antemano que esta vez, esta vez no volvería a separarse de ella, ni de ella ni de él...

sasu: es...es muy lindo...-murmuro despegando sus labios para pegar su frente a la de ella-

La pelirrosa sonrió mientras que las lagrimas continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas...

saku: e-es normal, eres el padre, Sasuke...-exclamo apegándose mas a él, jugando con sus cabellos

entre sus dedos-

sasu: y tu la madre...-murmuro con la respiración agitada- quiero que tenga tus ojos...-aviso con

una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: no, quiero que tenga los tuyos...-contradijo con la voz temblorosa-

El pelinegro sonrió aun mas al oírla y ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo observándose

detenidamente, sintiendo y jadeando de alegría de estar nuevamente juntos, y saber que esta vez,

no solo se trataba de ellos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un brillo lleno de alegría, y felicidad, llenos

de tranquilidad y paz...

saku: no vuelvas a separarte de tu familia...-pidió al tiempo que recostaba su rostro en su amplio y

fornido pecho-

sasu: mi familia...-repitió cerrando los ojos con suavidad-

Su familia...

Aquello sonaba tan bien que aun ahora no cabía en la dicha de todo aquello. Sakura le había dado

mas de lo que merecía, mucho mas, y jamas...jamas podría pagárselo...

saku: por siempre Sasuke...

sasu: si Sakura...-suspiro- quiero tu amor por siempre, te quiero a ti para siempre...-susurro desde

el fondo de su alma-

saku: siempre lo tendrás, siempre seré tuya...-murmuro suavemente-

sasu: gracias Sakura...-agradeció sin aliento- gracias por todo...

Primero le había dado su compañía, después su confianza, su cuerpo, su amor, y por último un

hijo...

saku: te amo tanto...-jadeo buscando los labios del orochimaru-

Volvieron a fundirse en una eterna y magnífica danza, sin querer separarse mas, nunca mas. Sus

labios cálidos y llenos de amor les hicieron sentir que estaban en el cielo, e incluso mas arriba...

saku: h-hoy a la noche...

sasu: lo se...-corto con otro beso-

saku: s-solo horas...

sasu: no me importa...-murmuro con una sonrisa- después de todo ese es, y siempre fue nuestro

destino...

La pelirrosa le dio un corto y suave beso mientras sonreía...

saku: no Sasuke...-exclamo sobre sus labios- ese es y siempre fue nuestro amor...

El pelinegro la miro sorprendido...

sasu: nuestro amor...-repitió sonriendo-

Volvió a besarla con fuerza, a estrecharla entre sus brazos, y a disfrutar su cercanía, su calidez, su

amor, el amor de ambos...

Eso no era el destino, ese no era su destino...

Eso era el amor, su amor...

Nuestro amor...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	31. Capitulo 86:nuestro amor? segunda parte

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 86: Nuestro amor...? segunda parte...

¡Sakura-chan!

El grito resonó en todo el lugar, y ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar separa sus labios, solo un

poco, para ladear el rostro hacia ese lado. La pelirrosa sonrió al saber de quien se trataba, y

aunque hubiera disfrutado muchisimo continuando así con el orochimaru, también quería ver a su

amigo pelirrubio.

sasu: maldición...-soltó el chico frunciendo el ceño-

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa, su felicidad en ese momento era completa.

Sasuke estaba vivo, su orochimaru, por que era de ella, estaba por fin con ella, y su amigo y

hermano también lo estaba. Todas sus preocupaciones parecían reducirse en su totalidad, aunque

en el fondo aun había algunas, algunas que tendría que resolver en unos momentos, pero que en

aquellos momentos, en los brazos del pelinegro, parecían no tener ningún importancia.

saku: te amo tanto...-murmuro captando la atención del pelinegro que aun miraba en dirección a

la puerta de aquel lugar-

El orochimaru clavo su mirada en ella y entonces la beso, tal y como lo había echo en esos últimos

minutos, en esos largos minutos en los que se concentro en ella, en ella y en nada mas. Presiono

su cintura en contra su cuerpo e inmediatamente sintió el ritmo del corazón de la pelirrosa,

acelerado, mas que acelerado, al igual que el suyo ¡Dios! ¿era pedir mucho estar así por lo menos

por una semana, o un día e incluso una hora con ella? al parecer lo era, por que casi nunca lo

lograban.

¡Sakura-chan!

Resopló contra los labios de la senju pero aun así no se separo de ella ni un solo milímetro, ni uno

solo. Sintió como la pelirrosa titubea entre separarse, pues ya vendría su amigo, o si continuar

pegada a él, pero finalmente, y para su desgracia, la chica coloco ambas palmas de sus manos en

su pecho y lo empujo levemente, a lo que el gruño de frustración.

saku: S-Sasuke...-jadeo con una sonrisa tan llena de alegría que le hizo perder el aliento-

La volvió a besar con fuerza, haciendo uso de su fuerza para apegarla mas y mas a su cuerpo,

sintiendo como ella se resistía los primeros segundos, pero después simplemente cedía ante lo

que tanto deseaba, ante lo que ambos deseaban. Sumergió su lengua en la boca de la chica,

arrancando un suave gemido que no supo si fue suyo o de ella, en aquel momento ya nada sabía,

nada excepto de que estaba feliz de por fin verla despierta.

saku: Sa-Sas...-jadeó sin aliento-

El orochimaru no la dejo continuar y nuevamente pego sus labios a los de ella para continuar

besándola en profundidad, y nuevamente ella se dejo llevar por sus emociones. Hundió sus dedos

en los sedosos pelos del chico, recordando los suaves que eran, y de repente, no supo si recién

había ocurrido, o si ya hace mucho tiempo, pero sintió la pared en su espalda, y con ello el cuerpo

del orochimaru pegado completamente contra el suyo.

saku: ¡Sasuke! -reclamó de repente antes de ceder ante sus deseos-

Lo miro seriamente, con los ojos nublados, y pronto una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Debía

parecer una verdadera estúpida sonriendo todo el tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tan feliz

que no podía evitar hacerlo.

sasu: ¿um? -murmuro roncamente al tiempo que buscaba los labios de la pelirrosa otra vez-

saku: ¡Sasuke! -volvió a exclamar en tono elevado-

sasu: dejame besarte...-pidió desesperado e inclinando su rostro hacia el de ella-

saku: e-espera un p-poco...-jadeo al sentir el roce de sus labios-

sasu: no.

saku: s-sabes lo que pasara, si...si no me sueltas...-amenazó con la respiración agitada-

Sin embargo aunque ella decía aquello, él podía sentir claramente como los brazos de la misma se

afincaban aun mas en su cuello, en un acto completamente involuntario. Al parecer el cuerpo de la

chica pedía otra cosa que su mente, y aquello le fascinaba pues no había otra cosa en aquel

momento que quisiera mas que tenerla entre sus brazos, como lo estaba haciendo.

saku: lo sabes ¿c-cierto? -exclamo viéndolo directamente a los ojos-

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado de manera altanera. Sabía de lo que hablaba, cierta parte de su

cuerpo aun recordaba los golpes que se ganó por hacer lo que estaba haciendo en este momento,

pero aun así sabía que ella no sería capaz de eso, claro que no.

sasu: ¿lo harías? -cuestionó de manera retadora y también con la respiración agitada-

La pelirrosa abrió los labios para decir que sí, aunque sabía que no era cierto, pero viéndolo allí,

con ella, tan lindo, tan real, tan...tan Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa si no que acortar

nuevamente la distancia para besarle una vez más, a lo que él aceptó gustoso, sonriendo entre el

beso por su debilidad, por que sí, él era su completa debilidad, y después de tanto tiempo

separados no podía evitar hacer otra cosa que besarlo, besarlo y sentirlo.

naru: ¡Sakura! -grito aquella voz, esta vez al tiempo que la puerta del lugar se abría de un solo

golpe-

Ambos jóvenes se separaron aun jadeando, y sus miradas se dirigieron al mismo lugar. Lo primero

que sintió la pelirrosa fue alivio al ver a su amigo sano y salvo, lo segundo fue total verguenza pues

en verdad que estaba en una situación totalmente comprometedora con el orochimaru, pegada a

la pared y con sus cuerpos pegados, y lo tercero que sintió fue simplemente felicidad.

saku: ¡Naruto! -exclamo con una enorme sonrisa de alegría-

Se separó del orochimaru con facilidad, algo en verdad raro pues esperaba que el pelinegro

opusiera mas resistencia, sin embargo no se detuvo mucho tiempo a pensar en aquello pues su

cuerpo se movió de inmediato y se lanzó a los brazos de su tan querido amigo, el cual gracias a

dios parecía no tener en cuenta la situación en la que los había encontrado.

saku: Naruto...-susurro llena de alegría-

naru: ya estas de pie Sakura...-exclamo el chico sumamente emocionado- siempre supe que no

tardarías mas de una semana en recuperarte.

saku: claro que no...-exclamo al tiempo que se separaba de él con los ojos cristalizados por tantas

emociones juntas-

El pelirrubio la vio llena de ternura y emoción al verla tan radiante después de tres largos días en

los que parecía simplemente muerto, pues así era como se veía en aquella cama blanca en la cual

había estado.

naru: ¿viste a Haku? -soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió al tiempo que apuntaba la cunita de su

hijo-

saku: c-claro...-exclamo desviando la mirada hacia allí, hacia su pequeño hijo que dormía y

después de eso la poso en el pelinegro que los observaba sin decir nada-

Sonrío al orochimaru llena de amor mientras tomaba la mano del pelirrubio y se encamina hacia el

mismo. Se recostó en el pecho del chico al tiempo que él rodeaba su cintura con su fuerte brazo, y

todo eso sin soltar la mano de su amigo.

saku: fueron tan egoístas...-musito con la voz quebrada- no tienen idea de como estábamos Hinata

y yo...-balbuceo-

Unos pasos resonaron en el lugar.

hina: no, claro que no saben...-exclamo de repente la voz de cierta ojiperla que acaba de llegar-

naru: Hinata...-susurro con una sonrisa al ver a la chica-

sasu: sabes que no tuvimos opción Sakura...-musito de manera seria-

saku: lo se Sasuke...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

El solo echo de recordar aquellos días sin el orochimaru, aquellos horrorosos y desolados días,

hacía que su corazón se encogiera y que la amargura la embriagara, pero ya no debía pensar en

ello, ya no lo haría. Él ya estaba allí, ellos ya estaban allí con ellas, y no tenía por que seguir

atormentándose por aquellas cosas.

Se quedaron en un largo silencio por unos cuantos segundos, y tal vez minutos, en los cuáles la

ojiperla se había acercado a su novio para abrazarlo, al igual que lo hacía la pelirrosa con el

azabache, y entonces la paz reino en aquel pequeño y escaso momento, en aquella insípida

habitación blanca del hospital

sasu: ¿donde esta Ruy? -pregunto de repente al pelirrubio-

naru: debería estar...-dijo de manera pensativa- no lo se.

hina: creo que ya debe estar por llegar...-comento la chica con la voz tranquila-

saku: ¿ustedes estaban...? -pregunto la pelirrosa un tanto dudosa-

El pelirrubio asintió con la cabeza.

saku: entonces hoy...

sasu: si Sakura.

saku: ¿esta todo...listo?

sasu: todo menos tu...-apunto seriamente-

saku: ¿que? -pregunto sorprendida-

Sin esperar mas se separo del orochimaru y soltó la mano del pelirrubio, para después clavar sus

dos jades en el pelinegro.

saku: ¿de que hablas? -cuestiono al no recibir respuesta-

sasu: tu no puedes hacerlo -sentenció de manera firme-

saku: ¿acaso estas loco Sasuke? -cuestionó frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: Sakura...

saku: yo debo estar allí, quien no debe estar eres tu...-señalo en el mismo tono que el chico hace

unos segundos-

sasu: ¿que? -pregunto incrédulo-

saku: ¿que crees que hará mi clan cuando te vea allí? -pregunto con algo de temor, mas intento no

demostrarlo-

sasu: ese no es el punto, el punto aquí es que acaba de despertar y...

saku: ¿y que con eso? -pregunto colocando sus manos en su cadera-

Mientras ellos discutían tanto el pelirrubio como la peliazul observaban aquella escena un tantos

sorprendidos y extrañados ante lo que veían.

sasu: déjame terminar...-exclamo también frunciendo el ceño, olvidándose por completo de la

presencia de los otros dos, como solía pasar cada vez que estaba cerca de ella- acabas de

despertar recién y no estas lista para enfrentar a todo tu clan.

saku: si lo estoy, Sasuke.

sasu: no, no lo estas.

saku: claro que sí...-mascullo en tono mas elevado- esto lo pensé yo, yo y Hinata, no puedes

sacarme así como así...

sasu: si puedo hacerlo...

saku: Sasuke, no estas pensando con claridad...-apunto molesta- ¿quien mas si no yo para aclarar

todo?

El pelinegro clavo su mirada en el senju que estaba junto a la pelirrosa.

saku: ¿N-naruto? -pregunto incrédula al comprender aquella mirada-

sasu: al menos al principio...

naru: yo, y Hinata -exclamo el pelirrubio seriamente-

saku: Hinata, dime que tu no estas de acuerdo con esto, ¿no? -pregunto desesperada-

hina: b-bueno Sakura, ellos y yo estuvimos hablando, y la verdad no creímos que despertarías

justo hoy, por lo que organizamos las cosas de...

saku: ¡no puedo creerlo! -interrumpió a la peliazul- Sasuke, fuiste tu ¿cierto?

naru: no es así Sakura...-saltó el pelirrubio de inmediato-

saku: bueno, ustedes no creían que despertaría pero lo hice, y ahora puedo hacerlo yo. -finalizó

cruzándose de brazos-

sasu: no Sakura.

naru: espera Uchiha, bueno es decir...-comenzó inseguro- Sakura debes comprender que es lo

mejor...

hina: tu deberías quedarte aquí, con Haku...-apunto seriamente-

La pelirrosa abrió los labios para replicar pero entonces los volvió a cerrar al escuchar a la peliazul,

parte de lo que decía era cierto.

sasu: es lo mejor Sakura...-musito lentamente al ver que la pelirrosa parecía dudarlo-

saku: esta bien, yo me quedaré...-suspiro derrotada, y sorprendiendo a los otros tres- pero tu te

quedas conmigo Sasuke...-añadió frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: ¡no puedo hacer eso! -se defendió de inmediato-

naru: eso es cierto Sakura, al menos uno de ustedes debería estar...

saku: esas son mis condiciones -mascullo aun molesta-

sasu: ¿condiciones? -pregunto perdiendo la paciencia- nadie esta hablando de condiciones aquí.

saku: Sasuke, es así o iremos los dos...-musito frunciendo el ceño-

El pelinegro sintió que la noquearía en ese mismo momento para que se callara e hiciera lo que él

le estaba diciendo, pero mierda que ella era así. Tanto tiempo separado de ella, demasiado, que ya

había olvidado aquella parte, y aunque en su fuero interno estaba que no daba mas de la molestia,

en otro parte de su cuerpo estaba que no daba mas de su satisfacción y alegría al ver a ella tal y

como era.

naru: bueno Uchiha...

sasu: ven conmigo Sakura...-exigió al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano e impedía que el pelirrubio

continuara hablando-

Aquel no era el mejor lugar para hablar con ello, y siendo sinceros en verdad necesitaban estar un

poco mas a solas. Ella no iría a aquella reunión, claro que no, y él se encargaría de que aquello

fuera así, por que él era Sasuke Uchiha, y lo que él decía se hacía.

hina: espera pero...

saku: de acuerdo Sasuke...-musito siendo arrastrada por el pelinegro-

Salieron de allí para hablar a solas, mientras que los dos senjus que habían estado junto a ellos se

quedaban pasmados en sus lugares al haber sido testigos de aquella pequeña pelea.

naru: bueno...-exclamo de manera larga- ¿deberíamos intervenir?

hina: no lo creo, pero...-musito suavemente- ¿crees que lleguen a un...acuerdo? -pregunto

dudosa-

El pelirrubio lo pensó por varios segundos, e incluso mas, y después de eso sonrió con felicidad

ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, al parecer su amiga si sabía tratar a aquel orochimaru que

parecía no tener riendas para su control...

naru: por supuesto que no.-sentenció con una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su

noviapara salir de allí-

Después de todo el carácter del orochimaru era de los peores, y cualquiera podría decir que nadie

doblaría la palabra en contra de él, pero Sakura...bueno Sakura era Sakura, y estaba seguro de que

aquellos dos se pelearían por un buen tiempo...

Se había bajado del carruaje hace ya varios minutos y ahora solo se dedicaba a correr por entre los

arboles. Le importaba un comino lo que los demas orochimarus tuvieran planeado, o estuvieran

pensando pues ella tenía sus propios planes, y aunque era consciente de que era sumamente

arriesgado aun así no desistiría pues ella ahora solo quería una cosa, solo una cosa.

karin: ''ya estoy aquí...'' -pensó cuando tuvo frente a sus ojos a aquel insignificante pueblo senju-

Allí era aquella importante reunión de todos los impuros, y era allí donde ella estaría, por que

sabía que allí también estaría ella, aquella estúpida que cargaba en su vientre el hijo que ella

debería llevar, ella sola tenía el derecho para eso, y cualquiera que se opusiera a aquella

naturaleza debía desaparecer.

Tal vez no saldría viva de allí, no con tantos senjus a su alrededor, pero había ido con una

propósito, con un solo propósito y hasta no cumplirlo no descansaría, después de eso que pasara

lo que tuviera que pasar. Sasuke no la amaba, ya lo entendía, y jamás lo haría, entonces ¿para que

continuar con aquella vana esperanza? Eso ya no tenía ningún sentido.

Dando un sonoro suspiro tembloroso, pues en verdad estaba nerviosa, dio un paso hacia adelante

y pretendió dar otro, pero entonces una mano tomo su brazo con fuerza y la jaló hacia atrás.

karin: ¿¡que dem...!? -jadeo asustada, mas el susto pronto se transformo en sorpresa cuando logro

reconocer a aquel sujeto-

Permaneció en silencio los primeros diez segundos, aun metida en su desconcierto e incredulidad,

pero después de eso simplemente sonrió con malicia y alegría de encontrar a una ayuda para

todos su planes, por que sin lugar a duda él lo sería ¿cierto?

karin: estas vivo...-soltó con total naturalidad-

ita: al parecer tenemos el mismo objetivo Karin. -sentenció el pelinegro que tenía delante de ella-

Sí, sin lugar a dudas él sería su ayuda.

La metió al primer cuarto que vio, sin siquiera dar importancia a las miradas de sorpresa de las dos

mujeres que estaban en la sala manteniéndose al margen de todo, y es que en lo único que podía

pensar en aquel momento era en la pelirrosa a la que aun sostenía por la mano.

sasu: ¡maldición! ¿por que estas haciendo esto? -cuestiono soltando su mano para pasar una

mano por sus cabellos en signo de desesperación-

saku: Sasuke ¿de verdad no lo entiendes? -cuestiono molesta-

sasu: no Sakura, tu eres la que no esta entendiendo...-apunto frunciendo el ceño- no puedes estar

allí, acabas de recuperar la consciencia, y aun estas débil...

saku: me siento perfectamente bien, y en condiciones de lanzar un par de palabras Sasuke.

sasu: ¡sabes perfectamente que no solo son una par de palabras! -exclamo en tono elevado-

saku: son palabras difíciles, bien...-aceptó- pero no dejan de ser palabras...

sasu: no sabemos como reaccionara tu clan Sakura...

saku: lo se, pero debes saber que yo soy la mas indicada para esto...-mascullo dando un paso hacia

el chico para quedar a poca distancia- es ridículo que salgan otros y no yo, Sasuke...-musito en

tono mas suave al querer hacerlo entrar en razón- en verdad es ridículo.

sasu: no solo hablo por tu clan Sakura, él...Itachi aun esta vivo, y...

saku: lo se Sasuke, Kiko me lo dijo.

sasu: esta noche él puede estar aquí, esta noche pueden pasar muchas cosas...

La pelirrosa dio un paso mas, y acorto totalmente la distancia entre ellos, para así colocar una

mano en la mejilla del orochimaru, él cual se destenso un poco, solo un poco ante su tacto.

saku: soy consciente de lo que puede pasar, pero esto es muy importante, demasiado y lo sabes...-

musito lentamente- si todo sale mal, entonces no importara donde este Sasuke.

sasu: si, si importara, y marcara una gran diferencia...

saku: sabes que no es así, y aunque lo sea, solo sera mas tiempo, no mas que eso...

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, y aunque no quería ceder, una parte de él, una parte que no quería

escuchar, sabía que lo que la chica decía era cierto, muy cierto, y aquello era algo que lo

atormentaba. No quería exponerla, ella no podía entender todo lo que él había sentido cuando

estaban separados, cuando sabía que ella estaba en pelinegro. Él no quería volver a pasar por ello,

no ahora que podía protegerla.

sasu: debes estar con Haku...-añadió como último recurso ante la determinación de la chica-

saku: ¡esto lo estoy haciendo por Haku! -exclamo con la voz temblorosa- esto es por él, y por ti,

esto es por nuestro futuro, y yo...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

sasu: Sakura, ¡no quiero que estés allí! ¡no quiero que exponerte! -interrumpió desesperado,

tratando de que ella entendiera-

saku: ¡y yo no quiero que tu estés allí! ¡yo no quiero exponerte a ti! -exclamo fuertemente y

soltando los mismos miedos que él sentía- ¡tengo miedo de perderte Sasuke!

El pelinegro se quedo estupefacto al escucharla, y el silencio reino el lugar por los siguientes

minutos...

Caminaron sigilosamente por allí, sin hablar mas de la cuenta, sin decir mas que palabras sobre lo

que planeaban, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos y metas, en sus odios y en sus

objetivos.

karin: yo por Haruno. -sentenció una vez mas-

ita: lo se, yo iré por mi hermano...-mascullo con el ceño fruncido-

karin: ¿podrás con él?

El pelinegro lanzó una risita llena de diversión ante aquel estúpido comentario de la ojiroja. Sasuke

no era rival para él, Sasuke no le llegaba a los talones, Sasuke moriría aquella misma noche en sus

manos.

ita: no lo dirás en serio, ¿cierto?

karin: estas herido.

ita: estoy bien como para dar un par de golpes a mi pequeño hermano, la pregunta aquí Karin, es

si tu podrás con ella...

karin: esta embarazada Itachi, no debe poder ni moverse...-exclamo burlonamente-

Ambos cuerpos se movieron con mas cuidado una vez que estuvieron cerca de aquel lugar. Ya

habían entrado al pueblo hace bastantes minutos y ahora se encontraban a unos pocos metros de

aquel enorme lugar en donde sería la reunión.

ita: Karin -llamo seriamente-

karin: ¿que quieres? -pregunto de mala gana-

ita: no cuidare tu espalda ni mucho menos...-aviso de manera tajante-

karin: no esperaba menos, y yo tampoco lo haré con la tuya...

ita: no necesitaré tu ayuda...-soltó de manera mordaz-

karin: uno nunca sabe Itachi...-murmuro al tiempo que comenzaba a correr hacia el lugar-

El pelinegro la observo fijamente, y de manera pensativa.

ita: tienes razón Karin, uno nunca sabe...-repitió en el mismo tono y sin mas siguió a la chica-

Tal vez la pelirroja sería una buena distracción, tal vez la pelirroja sirviera para algo, después de

todo tenía que poder hacer algo útil ¿cierto?

Él era Sasuke Uchiha.

Él era Sasuke Uchiha.

Él era Sasuke uchiha.

¡Maldición! ya se había repetido aquello millones de veces, y estaba seguro que él era Sasuke

Uchiha, entonces ¿por que demonios ella estaba allí, sentada en la mesa, discutiendo como serían

las cosas para su ''gran salida'' frente a todo su clan? Maldijo nuevamente por lo bajo mientras la

fulminaba con la mirada. Había dicho que no la dejaría ir, había jurado a si mismo que por su

nombre ella se quedaría con Haku, y entonces nuevamente volvía a la bendita pregunta ¿por que

mierda ella estaba allí?

saku: Sasuke, ¿tu crees que eso esta bien? -cuestiono de repente la pelirrosa dedicándole una

cálida mirada-

Cierto, ya recordaba por que ella estaba allí. Lo había atontado con su maldita mirada de pena y

tristeza, lo había embrujado con su mano en su mejilla, con su discurso de que temía por él. Lo

había embrujado con aquel suave beso en los labios, y con una nueva mirada de amor, de puro

amor, que había echo que quedara a merced de sus órdenes.

saku: ¿Sasuke?

sasu: sabes lo que pienso...-soltó de manera mordaz-

Vio como ella fruncía el ceño, mas no decía nada. Después de eso todos continuaron opinando,

Ruy, Naruto, Hinata, Kiko, Kena, y también aquella pelimarrón que si no recordaba mal se llamaba

Ruya, y por supuesto que también Sakura.

ruy: entonces queda así -declaró nervioso- y...ya va a ser hora. -soltó con una gran resoplido-

La pelinegra que tenía a lado de él lo tomo de la mano, y le dedico una mirada llena de

preocupación.

ruy: quince minutos...-mascullo poniendo de pie para después salir de allí junto a su esposa-

Al parecer todos comprendieron lo que quiso decir, por que inmediatamente el pelirrubio junto a

la ojiperla se pusieron de pie, también con la preocupación enmarcada en sus rostros, y el

pelinegro podía comprender parte de la preocupación del pelirrubio, pues su novia estaba

embarazada, y aquello no era nada agradable en una situación como esa.

naru: quince minutos...-murmuro viendo al pelinegro, a lo cual él asintió con la cabeza-

Los dos senjus salieron de allí, y entonces la pelirrosa se puso de pie y lo tomo de la mano.

ruya: nosotras también nos iremos...-aviso antes de que el pelinegro se pusiera de pie-

Ni bien dijo eso, Kena y ella se levantaron y entonces salieron sin decir ni una sola palabra,

dejándolos nuevamente solos, y en silencio.

saku: Sasuke...-susurro entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico-

El pelinegro se puso de pie de inmediato, provocando que la chica lo viera desde abajo, con sus

bonitos ojos llenos de expectación ante lo que diría o haría.

sasu: si algo te pasa...-comenzó con un nudo en la garganta-

saku: no me pasara nada...-murmuro interrumpiéndolo-

El orochimaru no dijo mas y se trago todo lo que quería decir, por que en verdad quería decir

muchas cosas, demasiadas, pero las mismas simplemente no salían de su boca, y estaba seguro

que ella sentía lo mismo, por que podía ver el remolino de emociones en sus ojos.

saku: Sasuke...

sasu: no digas mas, Sakura. -sentenció en voz baja-

Sin esperar mas la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que sus respiraciones agitadas

chocaran entre sí, haciendo que sus cuerpos se sintiesen el uno con el otro profundamente.

saku: besame por favor...-pidió en un débil murmullo-

Y sin hacerse esperar mas los labios de él se pegaron a los de ella. Los labios de él se estrellaron

contra los de ella. Los labios de él se fusionaron con los de ella y ya todo quedo en el olvido. La

beso con toda la desesperación que sentía, con todo el amor y el miedo, y ella le correspondió con

las mismas emociones y sentimientos.

Enredo sus manos en el cuello del orochimaru para atraerlo hacia sí, y abrió sus labios para

recibirlo en su totalidad, para sentir toda la calidez de su boca, y él no se hizo esperar mas. La

danza de sus deseosas lenguas comenzó de inmediato, y nuevamente se perdieron entre ellos,

entre su propia cercanía.

saku: Sasuke...-murmuro deslizando los dedos por entre sus cabellos-

El orochimaru subió una de sus manos desde su cintura hasta su espalda y entonces comenzó a

deslizarla por allí, con mucha intensidad y con toda la palma, sintiendo los pequeños

estremecimiento que recorrían el cuerpo de la pelirrosa ante sus actos. La obligo a retroceder un

paso, y entonces el cuerpo de ella choco contra la mesa y un pequeño y apenas audible gemido

escapo de sus labios, y con aquello él enloqueció.

sasu: h-hace tanto...-murmuro roncamente cuando sus labios abandonaron la boca de ella y

comenzaron a besar su quijada- hace t-tanto que no te tengo...

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa pareció reaccionar ante las palabras del orochimaru, por que

inmediatamente el chico dijo eso, su cuerpo se apego aun mas al pelinegro, queriendo sentirlo en

su totalidad, queriendo que cualquier distancia posible desapareciera completamente.

sasu: hace tanto, no te hago mía...-susurro lentamente y provocando que la chica suspirara con

fuerza-

Sus labios bajaron por el cuello de la pelirrosa y comenzaron a dejar un húmedo camino por allí,

mientras que sus manos subían y bajaban por el cuerpo de la chica, palpándolo y sintiéndolo

cálido y deseoso de mas.

sasu: de verdad te extrañe...-musito de repente- y aun ahora, resulta tan extraño...-añadió sin

dejar su labor-

La pelirrosa lo comprendió de inmediato, por que también para ella, aun ahora, resultaba extraño.

Tal vez ya no mucho cuando estaban solos, pero sí frente a los demás, en donde ambos mantenían

una distancia prudente, como si lo que estuvieran haciendo aun no fuera aceptado en su totalidad,

y sabía que era así, aun frente a sus propios conocidos podía sentir la mirada de incredulidad y

sorpresa, o quizás desconfianza y desconcierto, cuando ambos se miraban o simplemente se

hablaban.

saku: l-lo se -jadeo buscando sus labios- lo se Sasuke...

Los encontró en el siguiente segundo y sus dedos se hundieron nuevamente en el mar negro del

orochimaru. Sintió la presión del cuerpo del chico aun mas contra el de ella, y la mesa que estaba

atrás comenzó a estorbar demasiado, entonces, justo cuando creyó que aquella mesa se

arrastraría, el chico la tomo de las piernas y la obligo a sentarse allí sin separarse de sus labios.

Abrió sus piernas, sin ser muy consciente de ello, y el cuerpo de él rápidamente se posiciono entre

las mismas, provocando que un nuevo gemido escapara de los labios de ambos, pero que de igual

manera murió en los labios del otro.

Las manos del pelinegro tomaron vida propia y comenzaron a pasearse por las piernas de la

pelirrosa, que para su suerte estaban libres a él pues lo único que tenía la chica era una pollera,

muy similar a las del colegio aunque un poco mas larga, pero aquello no era estorbo ni mucho

menos. Sus labios comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde nuevamente se entretuvo

dejando suaves y cortos besos, mientras sus manos continuaban subiendo por las piernas de ella

hasta perderse debajo de aquella pollera.

saku: S-Sasuke...

Los brazos de la pelirrosa se afincaron en la espalda del pelinegro, abrazándolo con fuerza y

ternura mientras que sus labios se entreabrían dejando escapar sus sonoros suspiros. Lo deseaba

tanto, y no era meramente el echo físico, era mucho mas fuerte e intenso que eso, lo deseaba por

que quería sentirlo en ella, quería sentirlo como parte de ella, quería sentir que él la amaba,

quería sentir que todo eso era cierto, quería sentirlo antes de que realizaran su última jugada, y

aunque lo deseaba con una desesperación agobiante, era plenamente consciente de que aquello

no podría ser, al menos no en ese momento, por que antes de que todo sucediera quería ver a su

bebe...

saku: p-para Sasuke...-exclamo como pudo y aun así sonó demasiado débil- y-yo quiero...yo...-

murmuro perdida en todas sus emociones-

El pelinegro volvió a marcar un camino de besos por el cuello de la chica, esta vez en dirección a su

boca, y una vez que la encontró la beso con fuerza y pasión por un buen tiempo, dejándola sin

aliento, para después separarse de ella lentamente, y abrir los ojos para verla fijamente.

sasu: ¿Haku? -murmuro al tiempo que dejaba tranquila las piernas de la pelirrosa-

La senju asintió con la cabeza.

saku: q-quiero v-verlo...-tartamudeo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la mejilla del chico-

El orochimaru asintió con la cabeza y su cuerpo lentamente se alejo del de ella para después

ayudarla a bajar de la mesa. Era extraño, pues estaba seguro que en otros momento no hubiera

habido nada mas importante que estar con la pelirrosa, que besarla por esos últimos momentos, y

sin embargo ahora había cedido con mucha facilidad y la única razón era simple, él también quería

ver a su hijo.

La senju le sonrío una vez que estuvo parada frente a él, y le volvió a dar un largo y suave beso

mientras le peinaba los cabellos con sus suaves dedos, pues al parecer los mismo se habían

desordenado demasiado, producto de ella misma, y después de eso y para su total sorpresa, el

orochimaru la imito, y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por sus largos cabellos, en un vano intento

por acomodarselos mejor. Aquello hizo que los ojos, tontamente, se le cristalizaran y que el

corazón se le encogiera.

saku: mi orochimaru...-murmuro sin pensarlo y apenas audible-

Su orochimaru, él era su orochimaru, y aquello nadie lo cambiaría. Jamás creyó poder decir

aquello con tanta firmeza, con tanta seguridad y con tanta dicha, pero ahora simplemente sabía

que era así, por que él, Sasuke Uchiha, príncipe del clan orochimaru, era total y completamente

suyo.

Escucho el estruendo de la gente cuando se acerco aun mas a aquel lugar. Había sido tan fácil, los

propios senjus estaban confundidos ante lo que sucedía, por lo que sus barreras de defensa para

con aquel pueblo era prácticamente inexistentes, y mas siendo un simple y común taka. La gente

caminaba a paso apresurado por su alrededor, sin prestarle la mas mínima atención, y aquello le

venía de lo mejor.

sai: Sakura, Sakura...-murmuro caminando distraídamente por aquellas calles-

Sabía perfectamente a donde debía ir, lo había pensado y analizado tantas veces que hacerlo ya

era algo completamente automático, por lo que su mente estaba en paz, no había demasiado en

lo que pensar, no había errores en los cuales fijarse ni mucho menos. Todo estaba perfecto así

como estaba. La gente continuaba moviéndose a su alrededor, algunos iban tan apresurados que

lo empujaban, pero él ni siquiera reparaba en aquello.

Su primera meta había sido Sakura, pues el orochimaru estaba muy lejos de su alcanza, y aunque

aceptar aquello había sido humillante, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Un

orochimaru era un orochimaru y él no tenía la mas mínima posibilidad en contra de uno, es por

eso que paso al siguiente objetivo: Sakura, y sin embargo no se quedo con eso. No quería ni a él ni

a ella, quería algo que destruyera a ambos, quería descubrir el punto débil de ambos...y lo hizo.

La senju ya había tenido a su hijo, a su bastardo. Los rumores corrían rápidamente por entre los

senju, y él que se había mantenido todo el tiempo con todos sus sentidos encendidos en aquel

clan, había sido uno de los primeros en enterarse de que algo raro sucedía respecto de unos

senjus. Ya casi todo el mundo sabía que esa noche se daría aquella reunión que sería dirigida por

la misma Sakura, por lo que conectando un cable por aquí y otro por allá no tardo en darse cuenta

de que era lo que sucedía.

Haku. Aquel bebe que no podría ni defenderse, era su objetivo principal, y mientras los senjus se

movían impaciente para una dirección, él se movía contrariamente a ellos, para el lado opuesto, a

paso tranquilo pero decidido, sin prisa ni mucho menos. Ya estaba tan cerca que la victoria se

saboreaba en su paladar como un jugoso dulce que pronto se disolvería allí. Sakura estaría en la

reunión, el maldito orochimaru no la dejaría sola, y entonces el pequeño niño quedaría a manos

de unos senjus inútiles. Tal vez Hinata, o Naruto, ninguno de ellos representaba un peligro para él.

Así que aun tranquilo, sin apuros ni remordimientos, continuo caminando en dirección a aquel

hospital, en el cual sabía estaría el pecado de aquellos dos jóvenes.

Respiro profundamente, una y otra vez, tratando de calmar los nervios de su interior, pero aquello

estaba resultando imposible. Sus manos se juntaron entre sí, para así lograr mantenerlas quietas,

pero aun así el temblor era muy notable. Estaba a solo un metro, un escaso metro de salir a la

vista de todo su clan, o al menos la mayoría de este.

saku: por favor...-rogó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y deseando que todo saliera bien-

Había pasado unos escasos minutos con Haku, y con Sasuke, antes de estar para allí, y hubiera

deseado que los mismos duraran mucho mas para darle la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante con

todo aquello. Sasuke la acompañaría en solo unos minutos, pero aquellos sería realmente

horrorosos, ademas de que no quería ni pensar en la reacción de su clan.

saku: es por Haku...-murmuro frunciendo el ceño- es por él, es por Sasuke, es por nosotros...-

continuo murmurando con la voz temblorosa-

Su pequeño bebe se merecía lo mejor, y ella estaba intentando de que así fuera. Suspiro de

manera temblorosa, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Solo debía preocuparse por hacerles entender todo

lo que sucedió, y lo que sucedería, era solo eso. Haku se había quedado con Hinata, Kiko, y Kena,

mientras que Sasuke, Naruto, Ruy y Ruya, estaban allí con ella. Bueno, estaba allí, pero no estaban

con ella, pues cada uno tenía su lugar específico. Sonrió al pensar en aquello, pues todo lo que

estaban haciendo parecía mas un espectáculo, en el que ellos era sus actores, a que una

importante reunión.

Dando un suspiro final, y armándose de todo el valor que poseía, camino hacía delante y quedo

expuesta a los cientos de ojos que inmediatamente se clavaron en ella. En sus miradas vio el

desconcierto, la desconfianza, y la cautela. Aquello era lo que esperaba ver. Camino a paso firme,

o al menos lo intento, por aquellas maderas que se extendían debajo de sus pies. Todo el clan

estaba un metro mas abajo que aquella superficie, por lo que la pelirrosa se dio el lujo de verlos

desde arriba.

ruy: Sakura Haruno...-anunció el pelimarrón que se encontraba junto al resto del clan-

La pelirrosa pudo ver en su mirada la preocupación y angustia por lo que estaba por suceder, y ni

bien el senju dijo aquello la mayoría de los presentes inclino la cabeza.

ruy: por favor, expón tu asunto aquí, frente a tu clan que te apoyara en tu decisión...-mascullo de

manera inteligente-

La pelirrosa se atasco con sus propias palabras, incapaz de saber por donde debía comenzar, o

como debía hacerlo. Entonces recordó el motivo por el cual estaba allí, frente a todos ellos.

saku: s-se...se que la mayoría no sabe por que están aquí...-comenzó con la voz temblorosa y se

maldijo una y otra vez por aquello- si estoy aquí, es por que confío en mi clan, confío en ustedes, y

es por eso que hay algo que debo, y quiero confesar...

Nadie dijo una sola palabra, y ni siquiera escucho un murmullo, el silencio era mortal y a ella le

estaba matando. Sus ojos vagaron por entre los presentes y se detuvieron en Ruy, que la miraba

impaciente, y nervioso.

saku: b-bueno, yo...yo no estoy con Sai, del clan taka...-comenzó nerviosa e inmediatamente el

silencio se rompió-

Las personas del clan comenzaron a balbucear muchas palabras que ella no lograba comprender

del todo, aunque en sus rostros claramente se podía ver la sorpresa y el desacuerdo.

saso: ¿y a que se debo eso? -se escucho la grave voz que hizo que el resto guardara silencio-

Sus ojos verdes inmediatamente se fijaron en el dueño de aquello voz, y entonces su corazón se

acelero al distinguir, entre la multitud, a Sasori, junto a Kankuro.

saso: responde Haruno, ¿podrías explicar a tu clan eso? -continuo con voz severa-

La pelirrosa trago en seco, y todos los demás también lo hicieron, pues siendo Sasori y Kankuro

parte de los cuatro senjus, todos les debían respeto y obediencia.

saku: yo...-comenzo nerviosa-

kanku: ¿tu que? -instó frunciendo el ceño-

La senju apretó los puños con fuerza, y se obligo a mantener la calma. La presencia de aquellos

dos no era algo que esperaba, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien era algo normal que estuvieran allí.

Sasuke le había contado su altercado con ellos, y desde un principió le pareció extraño que

aquellos dos no hubieran echo nada hasta ese día. Ahora lo entendía, habían esperado el

momento adecuado para acusarla, y que mejor que frente a todo el clan.

ruy: Sakura...-susurro el pelimarron ante su silencio-

La pelirrosa volvió a inspirar y entonces simplemente decidió, que solo debía decir la verdad. Era

por ellos, era por su familia que estaba allí, y no debía arruinarlo, si lo hacía, nunca se lo

perdonaría.

saku: creo que tu y Kankuro ya saben la razón de todo esto...-exclamo con la voz firme-

saso: el resto del clan no lo sabe, tal vez deberías explicarles.

saku: eso es lo que pretendo Sasori...-contestó de manera brusca, tal vez mas brusca de lo que

hubiera deseado pero simplemente no pudo contenerse-

saso: entonces hazlo...

Su ceño se frunció y nuevamente su mirada se dirigió al resto del clan, los cuales tenían miradas

expectantes en sus rostros, claramente mas que ansiosos por su bendita explicación.

saku: no amo a Sai...-comenzó seriamente- nunca lo vi mas que como un amigo, y yo...yo en

verdad intente hacerlo, por todo mi clan, por ustedes, sabía perfectamente que eso nos ayudaría

en contra de los orochimarus, pero no pude hacerlo, yo no pude hacerlo.

Nuevamente los murmullos se expandieron por todo el lugar, esta vez venían con mas fuerza que

hace unos segundos.

ruya: ¡hagan silencio! -exclamó de repente una pelimarron que acababa de salir para pararse junto

a ella-

saku: R-Ruya...-murmuro en tono suave mientras sentía como todos comenzaban a quedarse en

silencio-

ruya: ¡si quieren escuchar todo, entonces tendrán que guardar silencio! -volvió a exclamar en tono

elevado-

El clan guardo silencio de inmediato, y Ruya se gano un asentimiento de su hermano que la miraba

seriamente desde abajo.

ruya: Sakura continua, y no te pongas nerviosa, después de todo estas frente a tu clan...-sentencio

mirando a los presentes-

saku: bueno, yo...como dije, yo no pude estar con Sai, y nunca podre estar con él, no puedo

gobernar sobre mis sentimientos y creo que nadie puede hacerlo, pero aun así...-exclamo

moviendo sus dedos impaciente-

saso: escuché varios comentarios de pueblos senjus que están aquí por que se les dijo que había

una solución a todo esta guerra entre clanes Haruno...-volvió a exclamar el senju- ¿no es así? -

cuestiono mirando a los presentes-

La gran parte de los presentes asintió con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra.

saso: mientras que otros simplemente están aquí para averiguar de que se trata todo esto...

Un nuevo asentimiento surgió en la multitud, esta vez de menos personas pero aun así fue

notable, y la pelirrosa, extrañada, comenzó a preguntarse si Sasori estaba allí para descubrirla

frente al clan, o simplemente para ayudarla.

ruya: lo que se dijo a la mayoría de los pueblos es cierto, podemos solucionar toda esta guerra,

pero necesitamos su apoyo, el apoyo de todo nuestro clan...

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, y aunque eran muchas, y se sobreponían las unas con las

otras, todas eran similares.

¿Como lograrían terminar la guerra contra los orochimarus?

saku: tenemos un orochimaru de nuestro lado...-anunció en tono elevado- es un orochimaru en el

que yo confío plenamente...

x: ¡no por tener a un orochimaru podremos parar todo esto! -grito uno de manera brusca-

saku: si podremos hacerlo, por que no se trata de cualquier orochimaru -sentenció de manera

firme-

Nos traicionará. Nos traicionará.

Aquella frase comenzó a resonar en todo el lugar, y la senju tuvo unas enormes ganas de gritarles

a todos que aquello no sucedería, pero aun así espero a que las aclamaciones pararan, o al menos

se calmaran un poco, y entonces habló.

saku: ¡él no nos traicionará! -exclamó fuertemente- si estamos aquí, es por que nosotros ya

tenemos previsto todo, esto no es cualquier cosa, esta es la única manera de que todo esto

terminé...

ruya: yo y muchos senjus más somos testigo de que lo que dice Sakura es cierto, solo necesitamos

su apoyo para todo esto...

La confusión comenzó a manifestarse en todo el lugar.

x: ¡no confío en un orochimaru! ¡nunca lo haré! -grito una mujer-

La desesperación comenzó a inundar a la pelirrosa.

x: ¡los orochimarus mataron a mi familia! -grito una anciana-

saku: ¡también mataron a mi familia! -exclamo en tono elevado- toda mi familia fue asesinada por

orochimarus, y sin embargo, yo aun así confió en él. Es absurdo quedarse con esos recuerdos, yo

se que nadie nunca podrá olvidar todo lo que pasamos, eso sería algo imposible, y yo tampoco

nunca podre hacerlo, pero no me ataré a esos recuerdos para justificar mi odio y desconfianza...

ruya: ni yo tampoco, y estoy seguro que muchos de los presentes piensan igual que nosotros...

ruy: ya nadie mas quiere seguir perdiendo mas seres queridos por esta estúpida guerra...

x: ¡son ellos quienes nos atacan, nosotros solo nos defendemos!

saku: ¡no lo harán mas! estamos intentando que todo esto termine de una buena vez...

saso: ¿y como harás eso Haruno?

saku: no lo haré yo, lo hará él...

saso: ¿y donde esta el orochimaru a todo esto? -cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos-

Le pelirrosa tragó en seco, y entonces con todo el temor del mundo ladeo el rostro a un costado.

Hubiera deseado con toda su alma mantener al pelinegro fuera de la vista de su clan, pero sabía

que aquello era imposible. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar e incapaz de hablar solo dio un sonoro

suspiro mientras sentía los pasos del chico.

ruya: él es...Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo primero que sintió fue el silencio, mientras que el orochimaru se dejaba a la vista de todos, y lo

segundo que sintió fueron las exclamaciones de horror y desconcierto, y sin embargo aunque

sintió que perdería el equilibrio, no lo hizo. El paso firme y decidido del chico, con su rostro lleno

de seguridad, le dieron las fuerzas que necesitaba. Sin poder contenerse siquiera un poco, dio dos

pasos para alcanzar al orochimaru y entonces lo tomo con fuerza de la mano.

sasu: todo estará bien...-murmuro solo para ella y después de eso clavo su mirada en todos

aquellos senjus-

El azabache jamás en su vida creyó verse en una situación así, jamás hubiera pensando estar

frente a tantas senjus al mismo tiempo, y mucho menos para tratar de ''negociar'' las cosas. El

odiaba a los senju, el siempre los había odiado, aquello ya era algo con lo que uno nacía, el odio

entre ellos era mutuo y natural, pero aun así había algo mucho mas importante que todo aquel

odio, hace mucho tiempo que el odio hacia aquel clan había pasado a indiferencia, y todo había

sido por ella...

x: ¡es Uchiha, es un Uchiha!

saku: así es, es él...-exclamo apretando aun mas la mano del pelinegro-

x: ¡traidora! -grito uno al verlos agarrados de la mano-

x: ¡traidora! ¿¡como puedes traer a un orochimaru aquí!?

La multitud comenzó a agitarse y sus ojos llenos de odio se clavaron en el tranquilo orochimaru.

sasu: bonita bienvenida...-murmuro frunciendo el ceño-

ruy: ¡mantengan el orden!

ruya: ¡hagan silencio!

Las personas continuaron agitándose, y las exclamaciones de odio hacia el orochimaru

aumentaron mas y mas.

saso: ¡hagan caso senjus, y permanezcan en silencio!

kanku: ¡todos cállense!

La autoritaria voz de los líderes del clan, hicieron que la mayoría guardara en silencio.

saso: ¿que es lo que tu nos propones Uchiha? -cuestiono severamente y una vez que todos se

quedaron en silencio-

x: ¡hay que matarlo! -gritó uno rompiendo el silencio-

saku: ¡no!

sasu: solo intenta hacerlo senju...-mascullo de manera amenazadora e incapaz de quedarse en

silencio-

saku: ¡Sasuke! -reclamó frunciendo el ceño y totalmente desesperada-

saso: ¡dije que se callaran! -gruño el senju molesto-

saku: nada saldrá bien si no quieren escuchar...-dijo angustiada- ¿quieren que todo esto termine o

no? -pregunto aun con el ceño fruncido-

ruya: respondan clan, ¿quieren parar todo esto, o quieren que la guerra continué?

x: no...no se puede confiar, es un orochimaru, es un Uchiha, es el hermano de Itachi Uchiha, todos

sabemos que él es el líder del clan.

sasu: nadie dice que confíen en mi, ustedes tienen que confiar en Sakura...-soltó de manera

mordaz-

saku: si confían en mi, entonces confíen en lo que les digo es cierto, Sasuke puede ayudarnos...

saso: ¿como podría hacer eso?

saku: él es el líder del clan orochimaru, él y su...su hermano Itachi, el cual esta desaparecido...

Un nuevo murmullo se extendió entre la multitud.

x: ¿por que nos ayudaría? -cuestiono uno en voz alta y el murmullo paso a silencio-

La pelirrosa sintió como la mano del orochimaru se tensaba.

saku: eso no es lo importante, lo importante aquí es que él esta dispuesto a terminar todo esto...

x: ¿por que nos ayudaría? ¿por que desea terminar algo que ellos mismo empiezan? -volvió a

repetir la pregunta-

saso: creo que todos quieren saber el motivo, si el motivo no vale la pena entonces no podremos

confiar en él, pero si el motivo es fuerte, entonces tal vez lo consideremos...-exclamo frunciendo el

ceño-

El silencio nuevamente reino en todo el lugar, y la pelirrosa sintió que el suelo se movía debajo sus

pies.

saku: es por que...por que él...-balbuceo insegura y viendo a todos los presentes- nosotros...

kanku: ¿por que nos ayudarías Uchiha Sasuke? -cuestiono seriamente-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y volteo el rostro hacia la pelirrosa. Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, y

sus ojos estaban cristalizados, y él...él sintió que debía protegerla. En aquel momento solo una

cosa importaba, y eso era su familia. Volviendo a fijar su mirada en todo el clan, se dio cuenta de

que aquello era necesario.

sasu: yo...-la voz le salió menos firme de lo que pensó y aquello lo frustró, sin embargo no se dejo

arrastrar por aquella frustración- yo amo a Sakura...-soltó, esta vez, sin titubear-

La mano de la pelirrosa apresó aun mas la mano del chico y su respiración se detuvo mientras

continuaba esperando la respuesta del clan antes las palabras del orochimaru.

saku: y yo...amo a Sasuke...-exclamo en tono elevado-

Nuevamente esperaron en silencio la reacción del todo el clan, pero el silencio se hizo eterno para

ambos, y la pelirrosa solo se limito a observarlos fijamente, viendo como pasaban de reacción en

reacción hasta finalmente detenerse en la sorpresa y desconfianza.

x: ¡esta mintiendo!

x: ¡serías una traidora Haruno!

x: debe estar obligandola...-apunto otro en un grito lleno de odio-

saku: ¡no es así, nadie me esta obligando a nada! -exclamo mas que molesta-

saso: así que esos son los motivos,¿cierto? -apunto el pelirrojo en un tono sereno-

saku: no queremos que esta guerra esta más, yo amo a Sasuke y quiero estar con él, no quiero

privarme de esto por esta guerra...

x: ¡es un maldito orochimaru!

ruya: ¡callénse! -rugió la pelimarron perdiendo la paciencia-

saku: se que es un orochimaru, como también se que es hermano del asesino de mis padres...-

soltó provocando que todos se quedaran en silencio- pero eso...eso ya no me importa, no me

importa si es un orochimaru, no me importa quien es su hermano, solo me importa él, nada

mas...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

El pelinegro la miro por un buen tiempo al escucharla, y si bien sabía los sentimientos de la

pelirrosa por todos sus actos, aun así escucharlo era algo completamente diferente, y su interior

se removió con fuerza produciendole una agradable sensación.

x: ¡los orochimarus tienen esclavos a nuestras familias!

El orochimaru dio un paso adelante al escuchar a aquella mujer, y entonces soltó la mano de la

senju.

sasu: eso es cierto...-musito lentamente- pero si ustedes apoyan a Sakura, entonces todo eso

puede cambiar...-exclamo con aquella fría voz que lo caracterizaba-

saso: ¿podemos confiar en ti orochimaru? -cuestiono de manera severa-

sasu: soy el líder de mi clan en ausencia de mi hermano, todo lo que mi clan haga a partir de ahora

dependerá de lo que yo diga...

kanku: ¿acaso quieres que todo esta guerra termine?

El pelinegro vio todos los presentes y finalmente a la pelirrosa. Era increíble ver como una persona

podía cambiar la perspectiva de una persona. Antes le hubiera dado lo mismo que todo aquello

continuara, de echo hubiera estado mas que emocionado al ver caer a mas senjus, pero

ahora...ahora simplemente no lo deseaba. Ahora lo único que quería era poder estar con Sakura, y

su hijo, y ahora tal vez podía entender un poco mas a todas aquellas desesperadas caras que lo

veían. Todos los senjus que estaba allí, frente a él, habían perdido personas importantes en su

vida, ya sea por la muerte o por la esclavitud, y su clan era culpable de ello.

Por un momento se imagino que sería de él si algo le pasara a su familia, si Sakura estuviera

esclava, si su hijo estaría muerto, o viceversa, y él estaba seguro que no lo soportaría. Y sin

embargo, aquellos senjus parados frente a él, lo habían soportado, lo estaban soportando de pie,

firmes y decididos a hacer todo lo posible por vengar a sus familias, parientes e incluso amigos.

¿Acaso aquello no era algo estúpido? Lo era. Ahora que lo pensaba bien se daba cuenta de que

todo aquella guerra era estúpida.

sasu: si, quiero que todo esto acabe...-exclamo pasados unos buenos segundos en los que nadie

dijo nada-

Sintió el suspiro de alivio de la pelirrosa que tenía detrás y entonces volteo el rostro para verla, e

inmediatamente ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Le extendió la mano para que se acercara a

él, y ella no dudo en aceptarla.

x: ¡los clanes siempre se odiaran! -grito uno fuertemente-

Todos desviaron la mirada hacia aquel sujeto.

sasu: odiaba a los senjus, es cierto...-musito el pelinegro lentamente- después de todo odiarse

entre nuestros clanes es algo normal, pero muy aparte de eso los odiaba por que mataron a mi

madre...

saku: Sasuke...-murmuro preocupada-

sasu: pero como Sakura dijo, eso es algo del pasado, y algo que no se podrá olvidar...-apunto- pero

aun así...aun así creo que seguir con todo esto es algo inútil, algo que no nos llevara a ningún lado.

ruya: estoy de acuerdo con él.

ruy: yo también.

naru: también yo...-se escucho la voz de cierto pelirrubio que hasta el momento se había

mantenido callado.

La mirada de la pelirrosa se enfoco en su amigo pelirrubio, que se encontraba al final de toda la

multitud, y entonces le sonrió agradecida, a lo que él le devolvió el gesto.

kanku: si lo que dices es cierto, entonces también cuentas con mi apoyo...-soltó de repente el

pelinegro-

La sorpresa corrió desde las personas de abajo, hasta ambos jóvenes que no esperaban aquello.

x: ¿que pasara con los esclavos? -pregunto la misma mujer de hace un momento-

sasu: eso ya no tiene que seguir así...

saso: ¿a que te refieres?

sasu: si la guerra desaparece, entonces todos ellos serán liberados...-sentenció decidido-

La pelirrosa le volvió a sonreír, sin embargo los nervios no desaparecían de su rostro, y esta vez fue

ella quien dio un paso hacia el frente, soltando la mano del orochimaru. No había mas que decir,

no podía agregar nada mas a todo eso. Había soltado lo mas importante a su clan, y aunque estaba

temblando por los nervios, aun así dio otro paso más y quedo al borde de aquel escenario.

saku: entonces clan ¿contamos con su apoyo? -cuestionó mirando a todos los presentes-

Ahora...ahora solo les quedaba confiar en la sensatez de su clan...

Y aquello era algo que le aterraba.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	32. Capitulo 87:nuestro amor? tercera parte

**Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 87: nuestro amor...? tercera parte...

La pelirrosa le volvió a sonreír, sin embargo los nervios no desaparecían de su rostro, y esta vez fue

ella quien dio un paso hacia el frente, soltando la mano del orochimaru. No había mas que decir,

no podía agregar nada mas a todo eso. Había soltado lo mas importante a su clan, y aunque estaba

temblando por los nervios, aun así dio otro paso más y quedo al borde de aquel escenario.

saku: entonces clan ¿contamos con su apoyo? -cuestionó mirando a todos los presentes-

Ahora...ahora solo les quedaba confiar en la sensatez de su clan...

Y aquello era algo que le aterraba.

El silencio inundo el lugar, y pronto los murmullos, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada en voz alta

por un buen momento. Sus ojos verdes viajaban de rostro en rostro, tratando de encontrar en los

mismos la esperanza de que su respuesta sea afirmativa. Espero impaciente, un minuto, otro, y

otro mas mientras que los murmullos continuaban sin cesar.

x: cuentas con mi apoyo Haruno -grito uno de entre la multitud-

Todas las miradas fueron hacia el hombre que había gritado aquello. Algunas por la curiosidad de

saber de quien se trataba, otras por la sorpresa, pero la de ella con la felicidad y alegría de haber

conseguido el primer apoyo.

x: el mío y el de mi pueblo -continuo el hombre en voz serena- si vinimos aquí, fue por que nos

prometieron que toda la guerra acabaría, y ahora que estamos aquí solo podemos apoyarte,

apoyarlos...

La pelirrosa sonrió llena de agradecimiento y gratitud.

saku: m-muchas gracias -dijo como pudo-

Un grupo de personas, alrededor de aquel sujeto, asintieron con la cabeza, y ella comprendió que

todos aquellos deberían pertenecer al mismo pueblo.

x: mi pueblo sufrió varios ataques de los orochimarus, y la mayoría de nosotros tenemos a

nuestras familias en manos de los mismos -continuo el senju, esta vez de manera severa- nuestro

apoyo estará contigo solo si primero liberan a los nuestros.

sasu: eso se hará -sentenció esta vez el pelinegro que sin mas camino hasta la pelirrosa-

saku: no vinimos a decir mentiras aquí -exclamo la pelirrosa- todo lo que dijimos se hará, pero

necesitamos su apoyo -volvió a repetir en tono seguro-

x: Uchiha ¿en verdad liberaras a nuestras familias? -pregunto el mismo senju, aun desconfiado y

temeroso-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa viajaron hacia Sasuke, y pudo ver que al igual que ella, el orochimaru

también estaba complacido por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

sasu: lo haré senju, no lo dudes -exclamo con aquel tono de voz que tanto lo caracterizaba-

Algunos senjus, los que rodeaban a aquel hombro, sonrieron ilusionados y felices, desesperados y

ansiosos, por ver pronto a su familias. Quizas el daño nunca sería reparado en su totalidad, pero

aquello era el comienzo. El senju líder asintió con la cabeza al pelinegro.

x: si lo que dices es cierto Uchiha -comenzó otro sujeto, esta vez del lado opuesto- entonces mi

pueblo y yo te apoyaremos.

La emoción en el pecho de la ojiverde crecía mas y mas, y sus manos y piernas comenzaron a

temblar debido a la expectación.

saku: lo hará, él lo hará -soltó con una enorme sonrisa- yo se los aseguro.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño al ver que hablaba por él, pero aun así no dijo nada, de echo aquel era

el momento menos oportuno para comenzar una tonta pelea. Volvió a asentir con la cabeza

cuando las miradas de todo aquel grupo de senjus se posaron en él, y al igual que el pueblo

anterior, los miembros del mismo sonrieron e incluso se abrazaron entre sí. Todo estaba yendo

bien, demasiado bien, y aquello le inquietaba.

saso: bien, Haruno y Uchiha, cuentan con mi apoyo -grito haciendo que todos se callaran-

La mirada de ambos jóvenes se dirigió hacia el dueño de aquella voz, y de echo todas se dirigieron

hacia el pelirrojo.

saku: S-Sasori -murmuro sorprendida-

saso: no estaba seguro de todo esto -comenzó el senju con el ceño fruncido- pero creo

que...puede funcionar.

saku: ¡muchas gracias! -exclamo la chica mas que complacida ante semejante apoyo-

Tener a dos miembros de los cuatro senjus de su lado era demasiado ayuda, y claro que faltaban

los otros dos pero después se preocuparía por eso. Las personas comenzaron a hablar en tono

elevado, tapando sus propias palabras entre sí, pero aquello no importo pues la pelirrosa

inmediatamente notó como todos comenzaba a apoyarlos. Las cabezas de varias personas se

inclinaron ante ella, y ella supo que estaba accediendo a ayudarlos. Primero aquellas muestras

fueran dispersas, pero pronto comenzó a ser mas uniforme, y solo podía atinar a ver cabezas

inclinarse en su dirección.

Aquello parecía irreal.

Todo lo que había estado temiendo, todos los nervios, todos los preparativos, todo...todo había

funcionado, y claro que no todas las cabezas mostraban su consentimiento, pero la negativa eran

los minorías. Lo había conseguido, ambos lo habían conseguido. No solo habían logrado el apoyo

de los senjus, habían logrado detener aquella matanza innecesaria. Ellos lo habían logrado.

saku: ¡Sasuke! -exclamo al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia el pelinegro-

sasu: lo hicimos Sakura -murmuro el pelinegro al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos- te dije que

todo saldría bien.

saku: s-si, me lo dijiste -exclamo con la voz temblorosa y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del

chico-

La abrazó con mas fuerza, ignorando las miradas que se posaban en ellos, y es que en aquel

momento aquello no importaba, no lo hacía. Aun faltaba para que todo aquello terminara, él lo

sabía, y ella también, pero aquel había sido un importante paso, un paso definitorio y que había

dudado de conseguir. Nuevamente pesaba que todo eso era demasiado bueno, y como si sus

pensamientos se enlazaran con la realidad, su mirada logró distinguir una cabellera roja entra la

multitud.

Apretó a la pelirrosa contra sí, la cual daba la espalda a todos los senju, mientras que su mirada

aun buscaba lo que creía haber visto, pero aquello era difícil teniendo a tantos senjus moviéndose

de un lado a otro, hablando, gritando, sonriendo. Volvió a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada, ya

no lo veía, tal vez solo había sido su imaginación, ¿cierto? Enfoco su mirada hacia el final de

aquella muchedumbre y la clavo en el pelirrubio, que los miraba desde el fondo, con una sonrisa.

Fue extraño, pues no hizo ningún gesto y sin embargo la sonrisa del pelirrubio desapareció de

inmediato, él había comprendido su mirada, pero el pelinegro no tuvo demasiado tiempo de

pensar en eso pues el brillo proveniente de unos dos metros de él hizo que toda su atención se

centrara allí.

¡Lo sabía!

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, y el temor, y sin tener tiempo para siquiera pensar una palabra

empujo a la pelirrosa bruscamente, pues no pudo evitarlo, y entonces distinguió claramente aquel

rostro.

¡Maldita seas Karin!

Todo paso en menos de dos segundos, pero para él fue mucho mas que eso. El cuerpo de la

pelirrosa apenas y había tocado el suelo cuando un kunai se clavo en el brazo del orochimaru,

pues el chico había puesto el mismo para defender su pecho. Apenas y sintió el dolor, pues su

mirada lo que mas demostraba era la rabia y odio hacia aquella pelirroja que tenía a escasos

metros.

naru: ¡Sakura! -grito el rubio que ya estaba abriendose paso entre la multitud-

Lo siguiente que paso fue demasiado rápido para la mayoría de los presentes. La pelirroja se lanzó

al escenario, y un nuevo kunai apareció en su mano, el único propósito que tenía allí era matar a la

pelirrosa, y el pelinegro lo sabía a la perfección.

saku: Karin -susurro la pelirrosa que aun estaba en el suelo-

Después de eso su mirada fue hacia el orochimaru, y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver

que tenía todo el brazo ensangrentado. Se puso de pie de inmediato mientras que su cuerpo aun

temblaba por lo recientemente sucedido ¿Por que justo ahora?

saku: ¿Sasuke estas bien? -pregunto acercándose al pelinegro-

karin: ¡maldita seas impura! -grito la ojirroja enfurecido y sin mas corrió hacia la pelirrosa-

La pelirrosa reaccionó de inmediato, pero el pelinegro lo hizo antes que ella y ahora nuevamente

se encontraba entre la orochimaru y la senju, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando noto

como alguien, con suma rapidez, se colocaba delante de él. Sasori.

saso: una orochimaru aquí -exclamo el pelirrojo al tiempo que le daba una fuerte patada a la chica-

que sorpresa -concluyó antes de correr hacia la pelirroja-

naru: ¡cuidado Uchiha! -el grito del senju resonó en todo el lugar-

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes, Sasuke y Sakura, se dirigieron primero al rubio, y después al pelinegro

que se lanzaba hacia ellos. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

sasu: ¡Itachi! -rugió antes de lanzarse contra su hermano que acaba de aparecer de entre la

multitud-

saku: ¡Sasuke! -grito alterada al ver el choque de los dos hermanos-

naru: ¡salgan todos de aquí! -grito empujando a los senjus de manera desesperada-

La pelirrosa nuevamente fijo su mirada en el rubio, y entonces notó que no solo estaban Itachi, y

Karin, si no que entre la multitud habían varios orochimaru mas. Aquello la aterró.

¡Haku!

sasu: ¡vete de aquí Sakura! -grito al verla estática en su lugar-

La mirada del pelinegro lo dijo todo. Él también temía por Haku. Su cuerpo se debatió entre

quedarse e irse ¡Dios no! que no le pasará nada malo a Sasuke. La desesperación se apodero de

ella en un segundo, ahora tenía dos cosas por las cuales debatirse.

naru: ¡Sakura! -exclamo el pelirrubio-

La pelirrosa entendió aquello como una orden para que se fuera. Miro a su amigo, y el temor se

agrando al verlo pelear contra aquellos orochimarus. Sus ojos observaron todo el panorama. Las

senjus corrían con sus hijos, algunos senjus también escapaban, mientras que otros se quedaban a

luchar, e incluso las senjus jóvenes estaban peleando.

kanku: ¡Haruno!

El grito del pelinegro hizo que reaccionara de su trance y entonces noto que Karin se dirigía hacia

ella a todo prisa. La esquivo con dificultad y recién en ese momento noto que el pelirrojo, Sasori,

estaba rodeado por varios orochimaru.

karin: por fin te matare Haruno -mascullo la orochimaru llena de odio-

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño mas no se dejo intimidar, aunque sabía que las ventajas no era buenas

para ella. Nunca le temió a Karin, y de echo era mas fuerte que ella, lo había demostrado en un

entrenamiento, pero en esos momento, la pelirroja tenía toda la ventaja. Ella recién acaba de

recuperarse, y su cuerpo aun pedía a gritos un buen descanso, una pelea en aquellos momento

sería falta, pero no tenía opcion.

saku: Karin -musito apretando los puños-

La senju pudo ver como los ojos de la pelirroja se posaban en su vientre, y entonces supo que ella

sabía lo de su embarazo.

ita: ¡ve por el bastardo Karin! -rugió el Uchiha mayor-

Los nervios de la pelirrosa aumentaron de sobremanera. Ella no podía saber donde estaba Haku

¿cierto? Y entonces lo comprendió. Estaban en un pueblo senju, una no muy grande, y en el cual

había solo un hospital, solo uno. La pelirroja no tardaría en descubrir aquello. ¿Por que no había

pensado mejor las cosas? ¿Por que no había dejado a Haku en otro lugar y no en un hospital? Se

maldijo una y otra vez por eso, había sido tan estúpida.

karin: ¿donde estará tu hijito Haruno? -cuestiono la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa-

saku: no llegaras a él Karin.

karin. vaya, eso quiere decir que es hombre ¿no? -pregunto llena de odio- pero eso no es lo

importante, después de todo de esta noche no pasa -sentenció triunfante-

La furia invadió a la pelirrosa al pensar en su pequeño bebe. Haku era tan chiquitito e indefenso

que no podía imaginarlo en manos de alguno de aquellos orochimarus.

karin: te quedarás sin hijo, y sin Sasuke, que lástima -mascullo apuntando al pelinegro-

Los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa se enfocaron hacia donde apuntaba la orochimaru, y vio como

Itachi tenía ventaja de aquella pelea con Sasuke. Un nudo enorme se formo en su garganta, Sasuke

no podía morir. La sensación que había sentido hace meses volvió a ella, pero esta vez con mas

fuerza y mas dolor. La desconcentración por ver al orochimaru tuvo su preció, y de repente sintió

como un puño se estrellaba contra su vientre.

karin: ¡tomo eso perra! -exclamo victoriosa-

sasu: ¡Sakura! -exclamo desesperado al ver aquello-

ita: ¡yo estoy aquí Sasuke, no te distraigas!

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron al escuchar la voz del pelinegro, y entonces vio, sorprendida e

incrédula, que la pelirroja se alejaba de allí, a paso apresurado y ágilmente. Tardo menos de cinco

segundos en darse cuenta a donde se dirigía.

¡No! ¡No allí!

Se obligo a levantarse, aun a pesar del dolor, mientras que los sonidos de todo el lugar resonaban

en su cabeza de manera aturdidora y dolorosa.

sasu: ¡va por Haku! -grito el pelinegro al ver a la pelirroja correr hacia la salida- ¡Sakura! -exclamo

desesperado-

Sus ojos negros vieron a la pelirrosa llenos de angustia. Él no podía deshacerse de Itachi, él no

podía ir a defender a su hijo. ¡Dios! Nunca había sentido aquella desesperación, aquella asfixiante

desesperación de saber que atentaban contra algo totalmente indefenso, de saber que atentaban

contra su pequeño hijo que no tenía la mas mínima posibilidad de defenderse.

sasu: ¡Sakura!

¡Reacciona!

saku: ¡no la dejaré! -exclamo la pelirrosa por fin- ¡no la dejaré!

Dejando atrás todos sus estúpidos pensamientos, solo se centró en uno. Haku. Sasuke y Naruto

podían defenderse, o al menos espera eso, rogaba por eso, pero Haku, Haku no tenía

posibilidades. Sin decir mas y dándole una última mirada, llena de miedo y angustia, al

orochimaru, salió de allí. Corrió entre la multitud, corrió detrás de aquella maldita pelirroja, corrió

rápidamente, corrió para salvar a su hijo.

Protégelo.

Escucho la voz del pelinegro, suave y angustiada, aun ante semejante ruido lo escucho, lo

distinguió y lo entendió.

Protégete.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y aunque quiso voltear para verlo, no lo hizo, no lo vio, sabía que aquello

le impediría seguir adelante.

saku: si Sasuke...-murmuro antes de salir de allí-

Por favor, tu también protégete.

Se paseo nerviosa de un lado a otro, impaciente, ansiosa y desesperada por saber como iban las

cosas en aquel lugar, mientras que las otras dos senjus no hacían mas que mirarla de manera

nerviosa, pues ella no era la única con aquella sensación.

kiko: Hinata me estas poniendo mas nerviosa -aviso apretando sus puños-

hina: l-lo siento -mascullo deteniendo su paso y dando un suspiro- pero no puedo evitarlo.

kiko: pero aun así tu...

kena: déjala Kiko, todas estamos nerviosas, y de echo tus reclamos me están poniendo aun mas

nerviosa -aviso al tiempo que juntaba sus manos-

hina: tal vez aunque sea una debería ir y...

kena: no -exclamo de inmediato-

kiko: pero no es mala idea, podríamos...

kena: no -repitió en el mismo tono- nos dijeron que nos quedemos aquí, y es lo que haremos.

kiko: pero Kena...-reclamo molesta-

kena: Sakura nos encargo a su hijo, no podemos fallarle -mascullo la anciana seriamente-

La ojiperla se encogió de hombros, aquello era verdad, no podía simplemente abandonar sus

''puestos'' por la curiosidad.

hina: tiene razón, sera mejor que esperemos hasta que alguno de ellos venga a darnos las noticias.

kiko: se que tiene razón, pero aun así esto es...es...

kena: desesperante, lo sé -finalizó la frase de la pelinegra-

hina: ¿como crees que este yendo todo?

kiko: espero que bien, por que de lo contrario...

kena: ¡Kiko! -exclamo la anciana frunciendo el ceño- deja de ser pesimista, tenemos muchas

posibilidades de que varios pueblos nos apoyen.

hina: es cierto, pero aun así nada es seguro

kiko: voy a enloquecer -exclamo al tiempo que se sentaba con pesadez en una de las sillas-

hina: también yo -murmuro la ojiperla imitandola-

Todos ya se habían ido de allí hace bastante tiempo, hace mas de una hora, o tal vez menos pero

para ella, que estaba ansiosa, habían pasado como dos días enteros, y lo peor de todo es que

nadie les decía nada. Suspiro nerviosa y una de sus manos fue a su vientre, en donde un pequeño

abultamiento comenzaba a formarse. No debía ponerse nerviosa, pues sabía que aquello afectaría

a su hijito pero en una situación como esa, era imposible no hacerlo.

hina: ''Naruto...'' -pensó con un nudo en la garganta-

Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que el pelirrubio estuviera bien, y es que no podía imaginarse una

vida sin su senju, aquello era imposible y el solo echo de imaginarlo le producía una amarga y

dolorosa sensación en todo si pecho.

kena: cálmate Hinata, él estará bien -aseguro la anciana segura-

La peliazul solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, pues las palabras parecían trabarse en su garganta.

kena: tu también Kiko, sabes que Ruy es muy astuto como para que le pase algo -exclamo esta vez

a la pelinegra-

kiko: eso espero -murmuro desviando la mirada-

kena: bien, les traeré algo para tomar -anunció al tiempo que se daba media vuelta-

Dio un paso, luego otro, y después se detuvo abruptamente, llamando la atención de las otras dos

senjus que levantaron la mirada de inmediato.

hina: ¡Uchiha! -exclamo la ojiperla sorprendida-

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se acerco hasta el pelinegro que acaba de llegar, y la pelinegra la

imito al segundos siguiente, pues ella también estaba igual de impaciente.

hina: ¿que haces aquí?

kiko: ¿que sucedió? ¿están todos bien? -cuestiono atropelladamente-

sasu: las cosas van bien, pero ahora necesito ver a Haku -mascullo seriamente y sin mas se abrió

paso entre las mujeres-

Se quedo quieto cuando vio que allí había dos puertas, ahora la bendita pregunta era en cual de

las dos estaba aquel pequeño bastardo.

hina: ¿¡que!? -pregunto la ojiperla desconcertada al ver la actitud del pelinegro- pero dinos algo -

exigió volviendo a acercarse al orochimaru-

kiko: no es momento para reservas orochimaru, dinos que demonios paso y ¿por que estas aquí? -

cuestiono molesta- ¿donde están los demás?

sasu: si quieren saberlo vayan ustedes mismas, yo me encargaré de mi hijo -anunció de manera

abrupta- ¡lárguense de aquí! -exclamo impaciente-

kiko: ¿pero que demonios dices? -grito la pelinegra furiosa-

hina: ¿que sucede Uchiha? -pregunto la peliazul al borde de la histeria-

Sabía como era el orochimaru, había convivido bastante días con él como para conocer al menos

algo de su carácter pero ahora...ahora simplemente no lo entendía ¿Por que estaba actuando así?

El corazón se le acelero por el miedo y la angustia, ¿acaso...? ¿acaso había sucedido algo malo?

kiko: maldito orochimaru, dinos ahora que demonios sucedió -exigió acercándose al pelinegro-

Al parecer aquel orochimaru no la había escuchado, por que lo único que hizo fue dar un par de

pasos mas hasta la última puerta y entonces la abrió de par en par dejando a la vista la cuna de

Haku.

sasu: aquí esta...-murmuro lentamente-

hina: ¿pero que...? -comenzó en tono elevado mas se interrumpió cuando el fuerte ruido de algo

hizo que su rostro se volteare en dirección contraria-

Las dos senjus la imitaron, y el orochimaru también, todos miraban confundidos el pasillo por el

cual se había escuchado aquel ruido. Después de eso fueron los pasos de personas corrieron, y por

fin, un silueta salió a la luz. Sus ojos perlas se abrieron de la impresión al reconocer a aquella

persona.

hina: ¡Karin! -exclamo aterrorizada- ¡una orochimaru! -grito a las otras dos senju-

La pelirroja corría en dirección a ellas, y aunque ella y Kiko fueron capaces de reaccionar y

retroceder la anciana, Kena, no se movió demasiado rápido, y la orochimaru la empujo con fuerza

contra una de las paredes, sacandole un quejido de dolor.

kiki: ¡Kena! -grito aterrada al verla caer desmayada-

karin: ¿¡donde esta!? -grito mirando a todos lados- ¿¡donde esta el hijo de la impura!?

saku: ¡Karin! -esta vez el grito que se escucho fue el de cierta pelirrosa-

Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos antes de que la silueta de la senju, agitada y desesperada,

apareciera en aquel escenario.

saku: Hinata, Kiko -exclamo viendo a ambas senjus-

karin: maldita impura, ¡mataré a tu hijo!

saku: ¡ni lo sueñes! -exclamo furiosa y sin mas se lanzó contra la pelirroja que la esquivo con

facilidad-

La pelirrosa se detuvo frente a las dos senjus, mientras que la pelirroja retrocedía un paso, y

entonces su mirada distinguió a alguien que hasta ese momento no había visto. Sus ojos se

abrieron de la sorpresa al ver a aquel sujeto.

saku: ¿S-Sasuke? -balbuceo viendo al pelinegro que estaba en la puerta del cuarto de su hijo-

No, no era Sasuke. Se sorprendió ella misma al darse cuenta de cuan fácilmente se había dado

cuenta de eso, pero era tan fácil hacerlo. Aquel sujeto era idéntico al orochimaru, todo, todo era

igual al chico, pero sus ojos...esos no eran los ojos de Sasuke. Su corazón se encogió ante la

perspectiva de quien era aquel sujeto.

saku: ¿quien eres? -exclamo con un nudo en la garganta-

Aquel hombre estaban tan...tan cerca de Haku, que sentía que cualquier movimiento que hiciera

marcaría la vida de su pequeño. Inmediatamente dijo aquello sintió con la mirada de las dos

senjus, Hinata y Kiko, se posaban en aquel pelinegro llenos de confusión y sorpresa, mientras que

la pelirroja observaba el panorama sin hacer ni decir nada.

saku: ¿¡quien eres!? -cuestiono apretando los puños con fuerza-

hina: no es Uchiha -murmuro la ojiperla frunciendo el ceño-

kiko: pero ¿como...como...? -balbuce completamente sorprendida-

Pasaron bastantes segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, y ninguno se movió, el ambiente estaba

sumamente cargado, y cualquier movimiento haría que todo estallase.

kiko: ¡un taka! ¡tiene que ser un taka, ellos pueden hacer eso! -bramó la pelinegra fuertemente-

Un taka...un taka, aquello era verdad, ella lo sabía, sabía a la perfección que los takas podían hacer

aquello. Un taka, un taka...

¡Sai!

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al darse cuenta de ello. Tenía que ser él, Sai. Recordaba

perfectamente cuando él la había ayudado, a ella y Tenten a cambiar sus formas para convertirlas

en Ino y Karin.

sasu: te diste cuenta ¿cierto Sakura? -cuestiono el pelinegro aun con la voz del orochimaru-

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño, y después de eso el taka llevo ambas manos a su pecho, y la energía

comenzó a fluir por todo su cuerpo. Pasados unos segundos la figura del orochimaru se convirtió

en la del taka.

hina: S-Sai...-murmuro la ojiperla completamente sorprendida-

saku: ¿que es lo que quieres Sai? -cuestiono dando un paso hacia él-

sai: ¿no es obvio? -mascullo mirando en dirección a Haku-

Dio el primer paso hacia el chico para detenerlo, para impedir que cumpliera con su cometido,

pero entonces el cuerpo de cierta pelirroja cayo sobre ella arrojándola al suelo a ambas.

saku: ¡deténganlo! -grito desesperada al ver que el taka entraba a la habitación-

karin: tu deberías preocuparte por mi desgraciada -bramo la pelirroja al tiempo que le daba un

fuerte golpe en el vientre-

El golpe hizo que se retorciera de dolor, más aun así logro sacarla de arriba suyo e intento seguir al

taka, pero la orochimaru no se rendía y tomándola del tobillo hizo que volviera a caer. Sus ojos

vieron, llenos de desesperación, como Kiko y Hinata entraban al segundo siguiente en aquella

habitación, detrás del pelinegro, pero no pudo ver mas pues la pelirroja no la dejaba. Volvió a

lanzarse contra ella, mas esta vez logro esquivarla.

karin: ¿estas preocupada por tu hijo, Sakura? -pregunto burlonamente y con las manos brillando

por su energía-

Los ojos de la senju iban de Karin, que estaba entre la puerta del cuarto y ella, hasta la misma

puerta. ¡No podía estar pasandole eso! Su cuerpo quería correr de inmediato a aquel cuarto, pero

sabía que con Karin allí aquello sería imposible. Debía terminar con la orochimaru de inmediato,

debía impedir que Sai pusiera las manos en su pequeño bebe, así que sin mas, sabiendo que

llevaba la desventaja en aquella pelea, se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja con toda la energía corriendo

por su cuerpo.

Protégelo.

¡Lo haría! Protegería a su hijo de Karin, lo protegería de Sai, lo protegería de cualquier que le

hiciera daño. Su cuerpo impactó contra el de aquella pelirroja y entonces la batalla se desato allí...

Y también en el cuarto de su hijo.

¡Esta vez no dejaría que le gane!

Él no era mas fuerte que él. Él no era mas fuerte que él.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, el orochimaru se lanzó en contra de su hermano mayor. El

impacto de sus puños hizo que un dolor aguda se expandiera por su cuerpo, pero a aquellas

alturas casi ni lo noto, y continuo lanzando y recibiendo golpes. La marca de ambos Uchihas

brillaba con fuerza, y de echo, estaba seguro, que todos los presentes estaban en la misma

situación.

ita: tu impura morirá pronto Sasuke -bramo maliciosamente-

sasu: ¡cállate! -gruño furioso-

Sakura. Sakura y Haku. Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en aquella pelea que

tenía contra Itachi, pero aquello era imposible sabiendo que la vida de ellos estaba en peligro. El

puño de su hermano en su rostro hizo que sus pensamientos se disiparan y volvieran a la realidad.

Cayó contra el suelo y se reincorporo de inmediato para poder esquivar un golpe.

sasu: ¡Itachi maldito! -gruño furioso-

Sus manos se cargaron de energía y sin hacerse esperar mas, nuevamente se lanzó en contra del

Uchiha. Los nervios lo traicionaban, aquello era cierto, pero aun así llevaba ventaja en aquella

pelea. Itachi estaba herido. No exactamente herido, pero podía notar, por sus movimientos, que

no se había recuperado del todo. Aun a pesar de tanto, él estaba débil, y aquello era algo que

Sasuke debía aprovechar al máximo.

Claro que eso no le dejaba el campo libre, pues aun a pesar de aquella debilidad por parte de

Itachi, el mismo era fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos rojos intentaron

encontrar el punto exacto para descargar toda su energía allí, para matarlo, para librarse de una

buena vez de él, de su propio hermano.

ita: ¿tanto Sasuke? -gruño fuertemente- ¿tanto por una impura?

El Uchiha menor frunció el ceño al escuchar como la llamaba.

ita: es solo una mujer mas -continuo de manera incrédula- aun tienes tiempo de volver conmigo,

de volver con nosotros, con tu clan -mascullo con la respiración agitada al tiempo que extendía la

mano mostrando así, a todos los orochimarus presentes allí-

sasu: olvídalo Itachi -mascullo de manera firme-

ita: nosotros somos a los que perteneces Sasuke, no lo olvides -continuo seriamente mientras

observaba todo el panorama- ¿crees que estos senjus te aceptaran? -cuestiono con una sonrisa

burlona-

El Uchiha menor siguió la mirada de su hermano, y entonces vio como todos los senjus peleaban

con los orochimarus, como el odio se reflejaba en sus ojos, en los de ambos. Aquello era

inevitable.

ita: tal vez ella si te acepto, pero ¿es eso suficiente?

sasu: lo es -respondió de inmediato-

ita: ¿lo es Sasuke? -exclamo maliciosamente-

Lo era, claro que lo era ¿cierto? Ella era todo lo que quería, ella era su vida, ella era su corazón,

ella lo era todo. Sakura le había echo vivir de nuevo, le había dado su amor, y le había dado una

familia, ¿es que acaso él quería mas? No, con ellos era suficiente.

ita: los senjus siempre te despreciaran por ser un orochimaru, siempre se opondrán a ti, siempre

intentaran vengarse de ti...-exclamo- ¿en verdad crees que todos ellos ya han olvidado todo lo

pasado entre nosotros?

La respuesta era clara en la mente del azabache: no.

ita: no lo hacen Sasuke, tantos años de peleas, tantos años de sufrimiento para ellos, y

¿simplemente lo olvidaran?

sasu: es lo que les conviene.

ita: eso es ridículo -soltó entre dientes- eso es absurdo y lo sabes.

sasu: no pienso unirme a ti Itachi, no me importa que seas mi hermano, nunca me importo -

exclamo fríamente- no intentes convencerme por que no lo lograrás.

El Uchiha mayor frunció el ceño furioso, al parecer aquel plan no le funcionaría. Era obvio que él

no tenía planes de aceptar a su estúpido y traidor hermano de nuevo, pero persuadirlo no estaba

de mas, y menos estando en la situación en la que estaba. Sus antiguas heridas, producidas tanto

por Sasuke, como por el pelirrubio que estaba por entre la gente, aun no sanaban, y aquello era

sumamente desventajoso.

ita: es tu última oportunidad Sasuke -advirtió de manera severa-

El pelinegro sonrió al oírlo. Si itachi había pensado en algún momento que aceptaría, entones era

un verdadero estúpido. Jamás traicionaría a Sakura, a su familia, ni siquiera podía pensar en ello.

Las cosas eran claras allí, no le importaba el odio de todos los senjus, no le importaba en lo

absoluto, por que mientras tuviera el amor de ella, ya nada mas importaba.

sasu: jamas Itachi -gruño antes de lanzarse en contra de él-

Suficiente palabrería entre hermanos, la hora del final había llegado. Las energía de ambos eran

sumamente fuertes, y chocaban entre sí una y otra vez, sin embargo, y como ya lo venía

advirtiendo, esta vez las ventajas estaban de su lado. Atacó una y otra vez, sin parar,

concentrándose en su hermano y nada mas, pues si en verdad quería terminar con él, debía

utilizar toda su concentración, sin embargo la misma se desvaneció cuando, de reojo, observo

como dos persona subían hacia aquel escenario donde estaban ellos. No tardo mas de unos

segundos en advertir que eran orochimarus, y que por supuesto no estaban allí para ayudarlo.

Su cuerpo retrocedió de inmediato cuando aquellos dos sujetos lo atacaron. Maldijo para sus

adentros y esta vez sus ojos se tuvieron que concentrar en tres personas en lugar de una, y no le

paso desapercibido la sonrisa satisfactoria de Itachi.

ita: acaben con el traidor -ordenó el pelinegro mientras corría hacia su hermano-

A partir de allí, todo resulto mas difícil. Si bien, esquivar los ataques de aquellos dos orochimaru

sería fácil en una situación normal, aquella no era una situación normal, no cuando Itachi también

lo atacaba. Esquivo cada uno de los golpes lo mejor que pudo, pero aquello no era suficiente y

pronto la desesperación se apodero de él, cuando vio a un tercer orochimaru subir allí para

atacarlo.

sasu: ¡mierda! -exclamo frustrado cuando la energía de su hermano atravesó todo su brazo,

produciéndole un terrible dolor-

El impacto fue en el mismo brazo en el que el kunai de Karin lo había golpeado, por lo que aquel

brazo comenzaba a pesarle cada vez mas, y mas, provocando que se moviera de manera mas

lenta. Salto hacia atrás, y ataco al orochimaru que se encontraba allí, sin embargo los otros no

tardaron en unirse a él, y lo único que logro fue sacarle un kunai.

sasu: caíste bajo Itachi -exclamo lleno de despreció-

Su hermano no se molesto en responderle, mas estaba seguro que lo que había dicho le había

molestado mas de lo que aparentaba.

sasu: ¿acaso no puedes solo contra mi? -exclamo con la respiración sumamente agitada-

ita: ¿contra ti? -repitió de manera burlesca- no me hagas reír Sasuke, sabes que puedo derrotarte

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -musito seguro-

sasu: entonces hazlo Itachi, pero hazlo solo -bramó al tiempo que esquivaba uno de sus ataques-

Sus ojos rojos vieron como su hermano retrocedía y sonreía de manera altanera.

ita: prefiero tener ayuda en una situación así -apunto al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su pecho-

no estoy del todo recuperado como veras, pero al parecer tu sí ¿no Sasuke?

sasu: me recupero con facilidad.

ita: tu sí, pero ¿y ella?

sasu: ¿que? -pregunto rápidamente-

ita: hablo de la impura, ya sabes Haruno -anunció con una media sonrisa- se la veía bastante

cansada y debilitada, ¿no es cierto?

sasu: ''¡maldita sea!'' -su corazón se acelero al pensar en la pelirrosa, pues sabía que lo que decía

su hermano era cierto-

ita: ¿no es cierto? -repitió lentamente-

Sakura había despertado hace apenas unas pocas horas, no estaban en condiciones de pelear, y

sin embargo, estaba seguro que lo estaría haciendo, pues no tenía opción.

ita: y Karin, esta muy bien -continuo maliciosamente- de echo estaba llena de energías solo para

matar a Haruno.

El terror nuevamente se apodero de su ser, mas se encargo de hacerlo desaparecer al segundo

siguiente.

ita: ¿de que te ríes? -pregunto el Uchiha cuando vio la sonrisa de su hermano-

sasu: Sakura es mas fuerte que Karin -informo fingiendo tranquilidad- ella no podrá siquiera

tocarle un pelo -mascullo seguro-

ita: ¿estas seguro?

sasu: completamente seguro -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza-

ita: pero Sasuke ¿y tu hijo? -pregunto con los ojos llenos de despreció- ¿o hija? no lo se, dime que

es, así se si tengo sobrina o sobrino -mascullo burlonamente-

El azabache abrió los labios para replicar, pues su hermano había logrado bloquear toda su

concentración al hablar de Haku, pero entonces, antes de que pudiera decir algo, un fuerte

impactó en su espalda lo hizo caer contra el suelo con fuerza.

sasu: ¿q-que? -balbuceo adolorido-

Otro orochimaru había aparecido en aquel escenario, y al parecer este era fuerte, pues el golpe en

su espalda lo había dejado aturdido. Parpadeo lleno de dolor, y enseguida vio como el mismo

orochimaru, corría hacia él con las manos cargadas de energía. Intento reincorporarse de

inmediato, pero tardo demasiado y de un momento a otro aquel sujeto ya había saltado en su

dirección, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al ver que alguien se interponía entre ellos, y le

aventaba una fuerte patada que lo lanzó contra el lado contrario.

Intento reconocer a aquel senju, no era Naruto, no era Ruy, y de echo no era alguien a quien

conociera. Parpadeo desconcertado, aquella persona era simplemente un senju, un senju

cualquiera. Se puso de pie de inmediato, aun aturdido por lo que acaba de suceder.

x: no nos prometas cosas que después no podrás cumplir Uchiha -soltó aquel senju hacia él- si

mueres nada de lo que dijiste se cumplirá -bramo furioso y sin mas se lanzó contra el orochimaru

que le había propiciado el golpe en su espalda-

La sorpresa por aquella ''defensa'' inesperada lo dejo perplejo, sin embargo la misma aumento aun

mas cuando mas senjus, unos cinco, seis o quizás mas, se lanzaron a el escenario, y sin decir

palabra alguna se lanzaron contra los orochimarus que estaban allí. La pelea comenzó de manera

abrupta y violenta, y aunque aquellos senjus habían logrado sacarle de encima a esos orochimaru,

Itachi era tema aparte.

x: ¿que esperas? -gruño un senju de entre la multitud- ¡acaba con él Uchiha!

No es que hubiera echo caso a aquella orden de quien sabe que senju, pero si le hizo reaccionar de

su asombro y salir al encuentro con su hermano, el cual, al parecer, estaba igual de perplejo que

él.

sasu: ¡Itachi!

ita: ¡Sasuke! -grito en el mismo tono-

Se lanzó contra su hermano, aun con mas energía que hace unos momentos, pero nuevamente se

vio interrumpido cuando la presencia de un sujeto, de un imponente sujeto, se para al costado de

ellos. Ambos se detuvieron de golpe, y sus miradas, cansadas, furiosas, y molestas, se fijaron en

aquel sujeto. La sorpresa de ambos se hizo patente en sus rostros, pero fue el Uchiha mayor quien

palideció mas.

pein: los hermanos Uchiha reunidos -soltó el pelinaranja que acaba de aparecer-

sasu: ''¿él es...de la orden?'' -pensó entrecerrando los ojos y sin mas se alejo un paso de allí.

La ''orden'' no era algo con lo que se pudiera jugar, y él lo sabía perfectamente, e Itachi también,

es por eso que al igual que se hermano pequeño, retrocedió dos pasos.

pein: esta situación es tan...confusa, e inesperada -mascullo con tranquilidad, mas en sus palabras

se advertía el tono severo-

kaka: confusa no lo se, pero inesperada sí -exclamo alguien detrás del azabache-

Sasuke se dio vuelta de inmediato, y entonces distinguió a un peligris a solo un metro de él.

Kakashi, un miembro de los cuatro senjus.

kaka: agradece Uchiha -comenzó mirando al azabache- que Sasori y Kakuzo te hayan apoyado, por

que de lo contrario...-exclamo ladeando la cabeza de manera arrogante-

pein: sin embargo tu Uchiha Itachi -mascullo esta vez mirando al hermano mayor- has

sobrepasado los límites.

ita: ¡esto es un equivocación, solo estoy intentando acabar con el error de mi hermano! -exclamo

frunciendo el ceño aun mas-

pein: el error aquí, eres tu Itachi, y la ''orden'' terminara contigo -musito de manera lenta- ahora.

Sin decir una sola palabras mas, y sin dar tiempo a nada, las cosas sucedieron atropelladamente.

Sus ojos rojos solo vieron como su hermano se daba la vuelta para escapar de allí, pero el

pelinaranja lo siguió de inmediato. Sasuke no esperó mas, y también corrió detrás de ellos,

sintiendo que el peligris que había tenido detrás, se quedaba allí para luchar contra el resto de los

orochimarus.

Itachi no llego muy lejos, pues Pein se interpuso entre él y su salida, y detrás de él ya se

encontraba su hermano.

pein: no tienes salida Itachi -mascullo juntando energía en sus manos- y tu Sasuke Uchiha, no te

metas en esto.

El azabache no hizo caso de aquella orden, pues acabar con Itachi era algo que debía hacer, debía

hacerlo, y no saldría de aquella pelea por nada del mundo.

ita: ¡maldita sea, no acabaran conmigo! -gruño desesperado, y como salida mas fácil se dirigió

hacia Sasuke-

El pelinegro lo espero hasta que lo tuvo delante y entonces, otra vez, comenzaron a repartirse

golpes, aunque la desesperación y miedo de Itachi, le jugaron en contra, ademas de que solo

segundos después de su choque, el pelinaranja se unió a ellos. Sasuke vio el terror en los ojos de

su hermano, y se pregunto si él también tendría que sentir aquel terror, pues en verdad que no

sabía que haría aquel miembro de la ''orden'' después de acabar con su hermano, pero se obligo a

alejar aquellos pensamientos, y simplemente se concentro en la batalla que se desarrollaba allí,

frente y con él.

Pein era fuerte, era demasiado fuerte. Había escuchado hablar de la ''orden'' varias veces, de su

poder, de su dominio, pero nunca creyó que fuera así de cierto. No supo cuando duro la batalla, si

minutos o quizás segundos, pero el tiempo había dejado de existir allí. Mientras aquel hombre

atacaba a su hermano, sus ojos rojos no perdieron ningún movimiento, y una vez que vio un

campo libre abierto para él, se metió allí y ataco a Itachi, dejando al pelinaranja unos pasos mas

atrás.

ita: ¡te matará a ti también -gruño su hermano desesperado- ¡juntos podemos derrotarlo Sasuke!

sasu: ¡a quien quiero derrotar es a ti, Itachi! -exclamo juntando una enorme cantidad de energía

en sus manos-

ita: ¡maldito Sasuke, te mataré, te mataré! -grito realizando la misma técnica que su hermano-

Ambos corrieron entre sí, ambos utilizaron toda su energía en aquel ataque, pero aunque la

técnica era la misma, aunque la fuerza era la misma, aunque la determinación era la misma, aun

así el resultado no fue el mismo...

La sangre que salto del pecho de aquel orochimaru inundo el lugar, y también el gruñido que

escapo de su garganta, un gruñido lleno de dolor y frustración. Sus ojos rojos, rojos sangre, vieron

satisfechos, conformes, como aquel pecho se destrozaba con su energía.

Por fin, por fin lo había logrado...

ita: S-Sasuke...-balbuceo el pelinegro de manera entrecortada-

Lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos rojos, fue como el cuerpo de su hermano Itachi, caía al suelo de

manera dura. La calidez de la sangre de aquel orochimaru, cubría todo su mano, todo su brazo. Se

mantuvo en esa posición por varios segundos mas, con la mano extendida y los ojos fijos en el

cuerpo del suelo.

ita: m-maldito...-termino de balbucear al tiempo que sus ojos perdían poco a poco el escaso brillo

que lo caracterizaba-

Sasuke cayo arrodillado al suelo, y su mirada se clavo en el suelo, mientras que su respiración

intentaba mantenerse tranquila. Lo había matado. De repente reaccionó, y sus ojos fueron a su

pecho, al suyo, para ver si Itachi había producido algún daño, pero allí no había nada. Había sido

mas rápido que él, por primera vez había logrado anticipar el movimiento de su hermano.

pein: lo has echo bien -la voz de aquel hombre hizo que se sobresaltara y haciendo uso de todas

sus fuerzas se puso de pie para enfrentarlo-

sasu: ¿q-que...? -cuestiono sin poder continuar con la pregunta debido a su fatiga-

pein: Temari, la mujer que forma parte de los cuatro senjus, fue con Haruno, tengo entendido que

estaba en el hospital ¿no es así?

El azabache no dijo nada, y su mirada roja no aflojo en ningún momento. No sabía que esperar de

aquel sujeto, pero no podía bajar la guardia, sin embargo el pelinaranja parecía de lo mas

tranquilo y sereno, y aquello estaba logrando irritarlo. No tenía tiempo que perder allí, debía ir con

Sakura, debía protegerla.

pein: ¿no iras a ayudarla? -cuestiono como leyendo sus pensamientos-

sasu: ¿no me detendrás? -mascullo frunciendo el ceño-

pein: ¿podría detenerte si lo intentara?

La respuesta era clara, él podría detenerlo con facilidad, pero el azabache comprendió que aquella

pregunta escondía mas de lo que decía.

sasu: no -se arriesgo a contestar sin siquiera titubear-

El pelinaranja asintió con la cabeza, y sin mas se acerco un paso hacia él.

pein: Sasuke Uchiha, tu tienes cuentas pendientes con la ''orden'', pero nos encargaremos de ellos

mas adelante, ahora ve a cumplir con tu deber, y yo cumpliere con el mio.

El pelinegro se quedo estático en su lugar mientras el pelinaranja se acercaba hacia él. Un paso,

dos, tres y por fin estuvo a su altura, pero no se detuvo allí y simplemente continuo caminando

hacia el resto de los orochimaru y senjus.

pein: ni siquiera intentes salir del pueblo, por que entonces no dudaremos en matarte.

Y sin decir mas se lanzo a pelear con el resto de asustados y aturdidos orochimarus, que acababan

de presenciar todo lo ocurrido allí, acababan de ver la caída de su líder.

sasu: no pienso escapar -mascullo entre dientes y sin mas salió disparado hacia la salida-

No sabía si aquel miembro de la ''orden'' lo estaba ayudando, o simplemente retrasando lo

inevitable, pero lo cierto es que en aquellos momentos no importaba. Ahora solo debía llegar con

Sakura, debía hacerlo lo mas rápido que pudiera. Se lanzo sin siquiera pensarlo hacia abajo del

escenario, y comenzó a abrirse paso entre todos aquellos senjus y orochimarus, que continuaban

peleando sin parar.

Pronto su mirada distinguió la salida, y entonces unos segundos mas tarde se encontró fuera de

aquel lugar, y sin detenerse, continuo corriendo hacia el hospital, hacia donde estaba su pequeña

familia...

Y rogaba por que no fuera demasiado tarde.

¡Debía proteger al hijo de su amiga!

Cuando sus ojos vieron como Sai corría hacia dentro de aquella habitación, hacia Haku, sintió

como el temor se apoderaba de ella. Lo siguió al segundo siguiente, y lo mismo hizo Kiko, mas

aquella pelinegra fue mas rápida que ella, e incluso mas rápido que Sai, y llego justo a tiempo

hacia Haku.

hina: ¡detente Sai! -grito la ojiperla cuando la mano del taka se estrello contra la cunita en donde

segundos antes había estado Haku-

sai: ¡maldita seas! -gruño a la pelinegra-

Kiko se alejo del alcance del taka de inmediato, con Haku entre sus brazos, y con el ceño fruncido,

y la marca de su cuello brillando. El bebe comenzó a removerse entre sus manos, y pronto el débil

llanto inundo aquella habitación.

sai: ¡mataré a ese bastardo! -mascullo para después arrojarse contra la senju-

La peliazul reaccionó de inmediato y entonces corrió hacia el pelinegro, logrando detener uno de

sus golpe con algo de dificultar. Si bien, Sai era un taka, y los senjus eran mas fuertes que los takas,

eso no facilitaba las cosas, pues Kiko no estaba en muy buenas condiciones de pelear a su edad, y

ella estaba embarazada, no podía arriesgarse demasiado.

kiko: ¡aparta Hinata! -ordeno la senju con la voz cargada de molestia-

El taka retrocedió un paso, y Kiko avanzó uno, colocándose a lado de la ojiperla.

kiko: toma, yo me encargaré del taka -musito lentamente mientras le extendía a Haku-

La peliazul lo tomo de inmediato, sin protestar y ni siquiera dudar. Protegería a Haku, claro que lo

haría, pero también era consciente de que ella debía protegerse, en su estado no era nada

saludable que se expusiera a una pelea.

kiko: escóndete Hinata, o no se, pero sal de aquí -exclamo en tono severo al tiempo que cargaba

sus puños de energía-

hina: Sai detente, aun estas a tiempo...-musito viendo al pelinegro-

El taka sonrió amargamente al escucharla.

sai: mataré a ese niño aunque sea lo último que haga -apunto aun con la sonrisa y sin mas se lanzo

contra ella-

Kiko reaccionó de inmediato y se interpuso entre ellos, mientras que Hinata no perdió mas tiempo

y sin mas, asustada y nerviosa retrocedió lo suficiente, y todo lo que puedo.

kiko: ¿un taka pretende ganarme? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño- ¡esto es ridículo!

La pelea comenzó allí, y ella no podía hacer mas que ver desde aquel rincón. Su corazón estaba

sumamente acelerado, y sus manos apretaban con fuerza al pequeño Haku.

hina: v-vamos Kiko -murmuro frunciendo el ceño al ver como la pelinegra hacía retroceder al taka-

cálmate Haku -pidió suavemente mientras intentaba acallar al bebe-

Sai había cometido una gran imprudencia al ir hasta allí, y la ojiperla comenzaba a darse cuenta de

ello. Era un taka, los takas no eran fuertes, o al menos no tanto como un senju, y aunque Kiko ya

era grande aun así lo estaba haciendo fenomenal. Sus ojos perlas intentaron no perderse nada de

aquella pelea, pero de repente un fuerte ruido la hizo reaccionar. Sus ojos captaron de inmediato

el cuerpo que entro allí, a aquel cuarto.

hina: ¡Karin! -exclamo horrorizada-

La pelirroja corrió hacia ella, y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas esquivo aquel ataque con

dificultad ¿Donde estaba Sakura? Salto por sobre la cama, e intento correr hacia fuera de aquel

cuarto, pero la pelea entre Kiko y Sai le obstruía la salida.

saku: ¡Hinata sal de aquí! -esta vez la voz era la de su amiga-

Volteo el rostro para verla, y sintió un gran alivio, y es que por un momento creyó que la pelirroja

había logrado su cometido.

saku: sal de aquí -repitió con la voz entrecortada y sin mas corrió hacia la orochimaru que la

recibió furiosa-

Sin pensarlo mas, y procurando no desconcentrarse por el bienestar de su amiga, y Kiko, salió de

aquel cuarto a duras penas, mas grande fue su sorpresa, cuando allí afuera, sus ojos perlas vieron

a mas...orochimarus.

x: ¡una senju! -gruño uno de ellos-

Un grito de sorpresa escapo de sus labios, al ver a aquellos tres sujetos. Su cuerpo esquivo el

primer ataque, luego el segundo, y el temor comenzó a crecer mas y mas en su interior. No podría

contra ellos, no iba a poder.

tema: ¡apartense! -el grito de cierta pelirrubia hizo que aquellos orochimaru voltearan el rostro-

¡Hinata aparta de la pelea! -ordeno seriamente mientras se paraba frente a aquellos tres sujetos,

en frente de ella-

hina: T-Temari, ¿que...? -balbuceo confundida-

tema: acabaran con estos orochimaru sera un placer -mascullo con una sonrisa altanera y sin mas

se lanzo contra aquellos tres hombres-

Nuevamente tuvo que obedecer aquella orden, y sin estar segura que afuera sería un lugar seguro,

decidió meterse al cuarto contiguo, para después cerrar a puerta con fuerza y retroceder varios

pasos hasta toparse con la cama. Aquel era el cuarto en el cual la pelirrosa había estado

inconciente.

hina: por favor...por favor que no les pase nada...-rogó temerosa mientras su cuerpo resbalaba

hasta quedar sentada en el suelo- cálmate Haku, vamos pequeño no me pongas esto difícil -

susurro acariciando la cabeza de aquel bebe-

Cerro los ojos y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Todos estaban peleando, menos

ella, todos se estaban arriesgando, menos ella, pero no tenía opción, y aunque hubiera dado todo

por poder ayudarlos, aun así permaneció allí, quieta y esperando que lo que tuviera que suceder,

sucediera.

Había corrido a toda prisa por aquellos camino, con un solo objetivo: el hospital en donde estaba

ellos. Un par de orochimarus intentaron detenerlo, pero se libro de ellos con suma facilidad, y

ahora por fin había llegado. Aun estaba sumamente agotado por la pelea con su hermano, y aun

cargaba con todas aquella heridas pero aquello era lo de menos.

sasu: ¡maldición! -exclamo cuando sintió los fuertes ruidos de aquella sala, de aquella sala en

donde sabía estaban ellos-

Se encamino por el pasillo hacia allí, y por fin llego, entonces logro divisar a dos orochimarus, y

una pelirrubia peleando frenéticamente en ese pequeño lugar. No tardo en darse cuenta de que

aquella mujer era una senju.

sasu: ¿donde esta Sakura? -cuestiono mirando a todos lados-

Y como si su pregunta fuera respuesta, al cabo de un segundo que pregunto aquello, vio como el

cuerpo de la pelirrosa salía expulsado del cuarto en donde se suponía debía estar Haku.

sasu: ¡Sakura! -exclamo al tiempo que corría hacia ella-

La pelea que se libra en medio de allí, no lo detuvo ni un segundo.

karin: ¡Sasuke! -exclamo llena de sorpresa la chica que acababa de salir del mismo cuarto-

saku: S-Sasuke...-balbuceo la ojiverde con un enorme alivio en su interior-

Estaba bien, Sasuke esta bien, y lo mejor de todo es que estaba allí, con ella. El orochimaru se

acerco hasta ella, y entonces la estrecho entre sus brazos al tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse pie.

sasu: ¡maldita seas Karin! -gruño furioso al ver el estado de la senju-

Tenia el rostro con pequeñas manchas de sangre, y varias heridas en el resto del cuerpo. Aquello

lo enfureció de sobremanera.

saku: estas bien, Sasuke...-exclamo abrazándolo con fuerza-

sasu: ¿donde esta Haku? -cuestiono sin apartar la mirada de aquella pelirroja-

saku: esta con Hinata -murmuro con la voz temblorosa y apretándolo aun mas contra ella-

karin: ¡acabaré con los dos! -gruño la chica furiosa al ver aquella escena- ¡maldita sea, acabaré con

los dos!

El pelinegro se aparto de inmediato de Sakura, y entonces se lanzó contra aquella maldita

orochimaru. Esquivo su puño con suma facilidad, y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen que la

hizo caer y arrastrarse por el suelo.

sasu: tu te lo buscaste Karin -mascullo entre dientes y con los ojos llenos de furia-

La pelirroja se puso de pie de inmediato y retrocedió a paso vacilante, una cosa era la maldita

impura, y otra cosa muy diferente era Sasuke. El temor se apodero de todo su cuerpo, no se

suponía que Sasuke estuviera allí, Itachi debería haberse encargado de él.

kiko: ¡Uchiha cuidado!

El orochimaru levanto la mirada y entonces vio como un pelinegro, el maldito taka, se lanzaba en

contra de él. Lo esquivo con algo de dificultad, pues lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿que demonios

hacia allí?, y al instante siguiente se vio obligado a esquivar otro golpe, esta vez por parte de Karin.

sai: ¡maldito orochiamru!

sasu: maldito taka -gruño- es hora de que terminemos con esto -mascullo furioso, y de inmediato

se lanzo contra aquellos dos-

El taka respondió al ataque, aunque sabía que no tenía la mas mínima posibilidad, mas la pelirroja

intento aprovechar aquella situación para escapar de allí, pero no lo pudo lograr, pues Kiko, y

Sakura se habían interpuesto en su camino.

kiko: ¿a donde crees que vas? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

karin: malditas -gruño furiosa mientras miraba a su alrededor-

La ojiverde se lanzó en contra de ella, y nuevamente comenzó la batalla, mas esta vez se sentía

mas confiada, mas fuerte, y sabía que eso se debía a la presencia del orochimaru, ademas de que

ahora Kiko la estaba ayudando. No tardaron demasiado en hacer retroceder a aquella pelirroja, la

cual ya tenía la mirada cargada de horror y miedo, pues sabía cual era su final.

tema: ¡yo me encargo de ella! -grito de repente una pelirrubia que sin mas se adelanto a ella y

corrió hacia la pelirroja-

La ojiverde miro sumamente sorprendida aquello, mas después reparo en los cuerpos de tres

orochimaru en el suelo. No cabía duda de que la pelirrubia era fuerte. Su mirada se poso

impaciente en aquel ataque, y noto claramente la mano cargada de energía de Temari, era el fin

de Karin. Todo lo siguiente que paso fue demasiado rápido, y sin embargo lo vio demasiado lento.

La mano de la rubia se estrello contra el abdomen de Karin, y la sangre pronto broto de allí, sin

embargo aquello no fue lo que mas llamo su atención, pues al mismo tiempo, otra mano se había

estrellado contra otro abdomen.

Los cuerpos de Sai, y Karin cayeron al piso al mismo tiempo, produciendo un ruido seco y duro.

saku: S-Sai...-tartamudeo apartando la mirada del cuerpo del pelinegro-

tema: una orochimaru menos, pero todavía hay mas -informo llena de energías- tu, ven conmigo -

ordeno a Kiko, y sin mas salio corriendo del lugar-

kiko: bien, debo ayudar a Ruy -musito en tono bajo y sin mas salió de allí-

La pelirrosa comprendió de repente, que ambos se habían quedado solos, sin senjus y sin

orochimarus. Tardando solo unos segundos en reaccionar, corrió hacia su pelinegro y no dando

importancia a las heridas de este, ni a las suyas, se lanzó a sus brazos, para hundir su cabeza en

aquel amplio pecho.

saku: estas bien -murmuro con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-

sasu: tu también -apunto en el mismo tono-

Se abrazaron con fuerza, como venía siendo costumbre, y permanecieron así por varios minutos,

tal vez menos o tal vez mas, no lo sabían, pero en aquellos momentos no importaba.

sasu: se termino Sakura...-susurro con una sonrisa cansada mientras bajaba la cabeza y buscaba

sus labios-

saku: se termino...-repitió en el mismo tono y sin mas le dio acceso libre a sus labios-

Se besaron allí, en medio de la sala, cubiertos de sangre, y sumamente agotados, entre los cinco

cadáveres que se esparcían alrededor, pero aun así se besaron, y se volvieron a besar, con incluso

mas necesidad, mas pasión y desesperación, que en los segundos que pasaban. Habían ganado, no

en aquella batalla de fuerza, no entre el odio de sus clanes...

Ellos habían ganado en su amor, puro y verdadero, abrasador y fuerte, por que después de todo

nada se puedo interponer en algo tan poderoso y tan intenso como un simple, y a su vez complejo,

sentimiento.

Ahora por fin, por fin todo había terminado.

Y todo por un sentimiento, por una emoción...

Por su amor.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	33. Capitulo 88:Nuestro Amor cuarta parte

**Aqui el ultimo capitulo y el siguiente es el epilogo para que lo tengan presente . Tambien quiero aclarar que yo dividi este capitulo en dos porque es muy largo y para que quedara mejor lo dividi en dos partes esos es todo lo que cambie.**

 **Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 88: ''Nuestro Amor'' cuarta parte...

¡Haku!

Después de todo ese mar de emociones, después de disfrutar su cercanía con el orochimaru, la

imagen de su pequeño bebe apareció en su memoria, y en la de él también, pues ambos se

separaron al mismo tiempo, con la duda y la preocupación enmarcadas en sus rostros.

sasu: ¿donde...? -susurro aun agitado y aturdido por lo recientemente sucedido-

saku: ¡Hinata! -exclamo terminando de separarse en su totalidad del pelinegro-

Miro a todos lados desesperada, preguntándose donde estaba su amiga ojiperla, y peor aun, si ella

y Haku estaban bien.

saku: ¡Hin...!

hina: ¿Sakura? -el suave murmullo de la chica, proveniente de uno de los cuartos, hizo que se

interrumpiera-

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se dirigieron de inmediato a aquella dirección, y fue la pelirrosa la

primera en reaccionar y correr hacia allí.

saku: ¿Hinata? -exclamo al tiempo que abría aquella puerta-

La silueta de su amiga, temblorosa y preocupada, apareció frente a sus ojos, y también frente a los

del orochimaru. Sonrió al verla bien, y sonrió aun mas, al ver que entre sus brazos, cargaba a Haku,

el cual, a propósito, se removía incómodo.

hina: ¿q-que sucedió? -pregunto intentando mirar a través de ellos, hacia la sala-

saku: ¡Haku! -exclamo emocionada al tiempo que corría hacia la chica-

hina: toma...-susurro extendiendo los brazos para darle a su hijo-

La ojiverde no dudo en aceptarlo, y una vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos, lo apretó con fuerza

contra sí, contra su pecho, sintiendo su ya tan familiar calidez.

saku: g-gracias Hinata -agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón-

La peliazul sonrió, y después de eso, sabiendo que debía salir de allí, así lo hizo, y nuevamente la

pelirrosa quedo con el orochimaru. Sintió como él, se acercaba de manera dudosa y lenta.

sasu: ¿esta bien? -cuestiono una vez que estuvo junto a ella-

saku: l-lo esta -balbuceo con una sonrisa-

Le dedico primero la sonrisa a él, a su hijo, después al orochimaru, y por último, se acerco y

recargo en su ancho y fornido pecho. Él inmediatamente la rodeo con sus brazos, pero no solo a

ella, si no que también al bebe que cargaba en su brazos. Ambos estaban pegados entre sí, y sin

embargo, había una pequeña apertura entre sus pechos, una en el medio de la cual, yacía el fruto

de su amor prohibido, impaciente y movedizo.

saku: todo esta bien Haku -susurro cerrando sus ojos y posando su mano libre en la cabeza de su

pequeño-

Permanecieron así por un buen tiempo, pero los pasos impacientes de su amiga afuera, y

finalmente su voz, hizo que ambos reaccionar y recordaran en que situación se encontraban.

hina: ¿que esta sucediendo allá afuera? -cuestiono llena de angustia? ¿y...y Naruto?

sasu: aun hay orochimarus -exclamo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño y separandose de la pelirrosa-

saku: ¡es cierto! -susurro apretando aun mas a Haku-

hina: tengo que ir, tengo que saber si Naruto esta bien -hablo nerviosa-

saku: no Hinata, tu no...

hina: Sakura tu harías lo mismo -interrumpió al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza-

La pelirrosa intento replicar, pero su amiga decía la verdad. Si Sasuke estuviera allí afuera, ella no

dudaría en ir, pero el problema allí era que su amiga estaba embarazada, aquello era demasiado

riesgoso.

saku: Hinata...

hina: tu debes quedarte aquí, Sakura.

saku: pero yo...

sasu: Sakura, tu no saldrás de aquí -mascullo el pelinegro con aquella severa voz que ella conocía

tan bien-

Su ceño se frunció, mas sabía que no tenía opción, y la razón era el pequeño bulto que tenía entre

sus manos, el cual continuaba moviéndose de manera impaciente.

saku: Hinata -susurro preocupada-

sasu: yo también iré -aviso seriamente-

saku: ¿que?

sasu: debo ir Sakura, lo peor ya paso, pero aun quedan orochimarus y la ''orden'' esta aquí -

exclamo primero mirándola a ella, y después al pequeño pelinegro- estaré bien -aseguro al ver la

preocupación en el rostro de la senju-

La pelirrosa iba a replicar de inmediato, pero entonces no dijo nada. Lo observo fijamente por

unos buenos segundos, ya sabiendo que aquella situación le era demasiado familiar, pues no era la

primera vez que el orochimaru la dejaba. Si, por que él la había dejado con anterioridad, pero

había vuelto, tal y como siempre se lo decía, y prometía.

saku: ¿lo prometes? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-

Él se sorprendió ante la reacción de ella, pero pronto lo comprendió y la seguridad que veía en los

ojos de ella se reflejo en los de él.

sasu: lo prometo -exclamo también con una sonrisa-

saku: por favor cuida de Hinata -pidió suavemente-

hina: ¿que? Sakura yo...yo no...

sasu: lo haré -asintió interrumpiendo a la ojiperla-

hina: p-pero...

saku: gracias...-susurro al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás-

sasu: no salgas de aquí, no dejaré que nadie entre.

saku: no lo haré Sasuke.

sasu: bien, entonces vamos -ordeno al tiempo que daba media vuelta-

saku: Hinata cuídate

hina: claro que sí -exclamo con una sonrisa-

saku: y Sasuke...-llamo antes de que el pelinegro llegara al pasillo- si algo le pasa a Hinata, lo

lamentarás -amenazo severamente-

hina: ¡S-Sakura! -reclamo nerviosa-

sasu: Sakura -exclamo ladeando el rostro- tu solo quédate aquí -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

Y sin decir mas salió de allí, seguida por la impaciente, nerviosa, y preocupada ojiperla, y ella se

quedo sola, otra vez, aunque pensándolo mejor ella no estaba sola...Sus ojos jade bajaron hacia

sus brazos, y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver a su pequeño hijo, ella definitivamente no

estaba sola. Lo acuno mejor entre sus brazos, y le pequeño finalmente se quedo quieto, primero

sus piesitos, que dejaron de patalear, y por último sus manos que se cerraron en dos pequeños

puños, y ella supo que se había quedado dormido. Camino lentamente hacia la cama que había en

aquel cuarto, y con suma delicadeza lo deposito allí.

Su hijo era tan lindo, ante sus ojos, que embobada se quedo observándolo por un buen tiempo

mas, pero después de eso, reaccionó y lo cubrió con las sabanas que había allí. El pequeño se

movió un poco, pero no hizo ninguna mueca de no estar cómodo, por lo que ella, a paso vacilante,

se alejo de allí, hasta llegar a la puerta, y dándole una última mirada finalmente salió de allí y cerro

la puerta lentamente.

De inmediato, una vez fuera, la calidez y tranquilidad pasaron a el frío y la tristeza. Allí afuera, en

la sala, aun se encontraban todos aquellos cuerpos, mejor dicho, todos aquellos cadáveres.

Frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos nerviosa, pues el escenario no era de lo mas agradable. Todo

el piso, e incluso las paredes, estaban manchadas con sangre, roja y fresca. Sus ojos divagaron un

poco mas por allí, y finalmente se detuvieron en él...

saku: Sai...-susurro con la voz temblorosa-

Sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato, y su pecho se oprimió. El taka tenía lo que se merecía, ella

lo sabía, y sin embargo, aun así, la tristeza la embargo de una manera abrupta. Se acerco hasta él,

con el cuerpo tembloroso, y una vez allí, se arrodillo lentamente.

saku: Sai -volvió a susurrar-¿por que hiciste todo esto? -cuestiono con las mejillas empapadas por

sus traicioneras lágrimas-

El cuerpo del taka estaba tan...tan blanco y quieto, como era de suponerse, que ella no pudo

evitar estremecerse. Él había sido su amigo, él había sido prácticamente su hermano, y fingir que

aquello no le importaba era algo imposible. Lo había querido, lo había apreciado, pero aquello no

había sido suficiente para él.

saku: s-si las cosas, si todo hubiera sido diferente Sai -murmuro levemente-

Y de manera dudosa, llevo su mano hasta el rostro de su amigo. Aun estaba algo cálido, y aquello

hizo que sus ojos derramaran mas lágrimas. Hace solo unos minutos él...él estaba vivo, y si tal vez

ella hubiera podido hacer algo, si tal vez él no hubiera echo aquello, solo tal vez él no hubiera

terminado así. Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente, mientras rezaba por que por fin, el taka hubiera

encontrado algo de paz.

saku: ¿por que, Sai? -murmuro con la voz quebrada-

Lo había querido, y también lo había odiado, pero ahora...ahora no se quedaría con aquel último

sentimiento, solo se quedaría con los buenos recuerdos de su amigo, por que eso es lo que había

sido, y aun lo era, era, él era...su amigo.

sai: los cuatro senjus me dijieron que tu habias aceptado -comenzo con la voz titubeante- bueno

que intentarias estar conmigo...

saku: asi es Sai -asintió con tristeza, aunque logro ocultarlo- yo ya lo decidi, es injusto para todos

que yo...

sai: Sakura -la interrumpio sin dejarla continuar- te prometo que no te arrpentiras -dijo tomando

una de sus manos y viendola fijamente-

saku: Sai -dijo un poco sonrojada y sorprendida antes aquella actitud-

Lo observo detenidamente, mientras que él no decía nada, y entonces lo vio, aquella chispa en los

ojos de quien se supono era su amigo. La sorpresa de su descubrimiento la golpeo con fuerza, y la

dejo aturdida.

saku: Sai ¿tu estas...? -pregunto temerosa ante la evidente respuesta-

sai: enamorado de ti, Sakura -concluyo con una sonrisa- siempre lo estuve.

Había estado enamorado de ella, lo había estado y había sido aquel enamoramiento su condena.

Ella jamás se había imaginado que las cosas terminarían de aquella manera, jamás hubiera

deseado que terminarán así.

sai: yo...bueno tu me gustaste desde el primer dia en que te vi Sakura -dijo con la mirada perdida-

ese dia jamas lo olvidare...-murmuro de manera penstiva- tu y Naruto salian de la direccion ya que

tuviste una pelea con Uchiha y Naruto tuvo que ir a defenderte, en ese momento yo pasaba por

alli y me acerque a Naruto para preguntarle lo que sucedio...

saku: si, lo recuerdo... -dijo con una sonrisa-

sai: entonces fue ahi cuando te vi, Naruto me conto lo que sucedio y despues nos presento...-

continuo con tranquilidad- a partir de ese dia nos hicimos muy amigos tu y yo, al menos por tu

parte, por que yo cada dia me enamoraba mas y mas de ti, al principio trataba de negarlo por que

tu y yo somos de distintos clanes, ademas sabia que tu me veias como a un simple amigo, pero mis

sentimientos eran muy fuertes Sakura, aun lo son -finalizó mirándola fijamente-

Se lo había dicho de tantas maneras, el taka siempre le iba demostrando su amor, y ella...ella no

podía corresponderle, nunca pudo hacerlo, pero él no lo entendió, en ningún momento lo

entendió y simplemente continuo con aquello que los lastimaba a los dos, y en especial a él.

sai: sin embargo logre vivir con ese sentimiento y cada vez que te veia tenia que guardarlo en lo

mas profundo de mi corazon, y los dias pasaron y aprendi a convivir con ello...-confeso- entonces

justo cuando pense que por fin habia logrado controlar mis sentimientos, llegan los cuatro senjus y

me dicen lo que descubrieron...

saku: ya veo...

sai: no sabes lo feliz que me senti es ese momento -dijo con una sonrisa sincera- era como si el

destino me diera una nueva oportunidad, y esta vez no la pienso desaprovechar, esta vez no

Sakura -aseguro firmemente-

Había estado tan feliz... Las lágrimas resbalaron aun con mayor fuerza por sus mejillas al recordar

todas aquellas cosas, al recordar aquel momento en el que él le había dicho que el destino le ponía

una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad que lo llevo a eso, a su perdición.

sai: Sakura, gracias... -dijo con una sonrisa-

saku: ¿por que?

sai: por preocuparte por mi...

No, ella no se había preocupado por él, al menos, no lo suficiente. Siempre era él quien se

preocupaba por ella, quien se esforzaba por ambos, pero ella...ella solo había tenido, y aun tenía,

ojos para su orochimaru.

sai: bueno, sabes que nuestro compromiso sera dentro de pocas semanas -dijo sonriendo de

manera sincera-

saku: si, ¿pero que pasa con eso?

sai: toma -dijo de repente mientras le extendia una caja grande-

saku: ¿que es esto? -pregunto extrañada-

sai: yo mismo lo envié a hacer, Sakura -informo con una sonrisa- es el vestido para nuestro

compromiso.

Se había ocupado de todo, ella lo recordaba perfectamente. Había organizado aquella fiesta, había

echo su vestido, se había encargado de los anillos, él...él había estado tan emocionado con todo

eso, con aquel compromiso que ella había detestado desde el principio hasta el final.

sai: lo siento Sakura -dijo bajando la mirada- yo...yo soy patetico en comparacion con el Uchiha.

saku: ¡no digas eso Sai! -exclamo molesta-

sai: mira...mira como me dejo -exclamo tristemente mientras tocia un poco de sangre- si él algún

dia llegara a hacerte algo, yo...yo seria incapaz de protegerte.

saku: no necesito que me protejas Sai... -dijo suavemente- yo se defenderme sola.

sai: no Sakura, yo soy quien debe protegerte...

Él no tendría que haberse preocupado por ella, él tendría que haber buscado su felicidad en otro

parte, por que ella no se lo podía dar, ella nunca se lo habría podido dar. Él se había merecido

otras cosas, él no habría terminado así si no se hubiera fijado en ella.

sai: ¿por que lloras? -pregunto colocando una mano en la mejilla de la senju-

saku: n-no te preocupes, n-no es nada... -dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos-

sai: claro que me preocupo, por que yo te amo Sakura -dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo que la

chica lo mirara fijamente-

Yo te amo Sakura. Él no se había cansado de decirle aquello, él le mostraba libremente sus

sentimientos mientras que ella...ella estaba con Sasuke.

sai: estoy feliz de que estes preocupado por mi...

No Sai. Ella no se había preocupado por él, y eso era algo que él no había entendido, al menos al

principio...

sai: Sakura ¿que te sucedio? respondeme -dijo impaciente-

saku: perdóname Sai, p-por favor perdoname... -murmuro separandose solo un poco del taka-

sai: no tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura. -exclamo confundido- ¿por que deberias pedirme

perdon? -dijo con una sonrisa-

saku: "por tantas cosas Sai..." -penso llena de culpa mientras apreta los puños- y-y...yo solo...

sai: tranquilízate Sakura -dijo abrazandola nuevamente- ahora dime ¿que te paso?

Recordaba perfectamente aquel momento, ese momento en el que ella estaba destrozada por

Sasuke, y Sai la había contenido con la mejor de las intenciones, sin saber cual era el origen de su

problema, sin presionarla, y simplemente apoyándola y consolándola.

sai: no tienes nada que agradecer, siempre que necesites algo sabes que podrás contar conmigo

Sakura.

Y fue cierto, al menos al principio fue cierto. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su mano se deslizo

por su ahora, mejilla fría.

sai: mira, tengo algo que mostrarte...-dijo con una sonrisa y cambiado de tema-

saku: ¿que es? -pregunto dudosa-

sai: yo los elegí -dijo de manera orgullosa al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña cajita negra de su

pantalón-

saku: eso...-dijo trangando en seco al saber de lo que se trataba-

sai: si, son los anillos de nuestro compromiso...-dijo alegremente- míralos.

Y los había mirado, y eran preciosos, y él lo había escogido, y sin embargo ahora...ahora ella ni

siquiera sabía en donde estaban. Realmente ella no había sido justa con su amigo, no había

pensado en él, y la revelación de aquellos pensamientos hizo que la opresión en su pecho

aumentara aun mas.

sai: ¿sabes lo que senti? -pregunto acercandose a la chica- senti que algo aqui adentro se

destrozaba totalmente, que algo en mi interior se desgarraba con mucha fuerza al comprender

que yo no te importaba ni siquiera un poco! -exclamo con un tono de molestia, y dolor...mucho

dolor-

saku: ¡tu si me importas! -dijo abriendo sus ojos, los cuales estaban cristalizados- ¡y me importas

mucho!

sai: ¡pues no me lo demuestras Sakura! -exclamo en el mismo tono de la chica- hice todo...todo lo

que crei que era lo correcto, lo correcto para que te enamoraras de mi, pero nada funciono, y

yo...yo ya no se que hacer...-exclamo derrotado-

saku: no es tu...tu culpa Sai -tartamudeo apretando los puños con fuerza- perdoname, yo...yo soy

la unica responsable de esto...

sai: ¡ también lo soy yo! no hice las cosas bien, en algo...hubo algo en lo que falle y es por eso que

tu no me amas...-exclamo tristemente-

saku: tu hiciste mas de lo que podías Sai -dijo bajando la mirada- pero yo...yo jamas podre verte

como algo mas que un amigo...

sai: ¡y ese es el problema! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- ¡no quiero ser tu amigo! ¡no quiere que

me veas asi! yo quiero ser mas, mucho mas en tu vida Sakura, y tu...tu lo sabes.

¡Claro que lo sabía! Lo había sabido desde el primer día en que él la había mirado con aquel brillo

que ella quería que desapareciera, pero así como él no podía esconder sus sentimientos por ella,

ella no había podido esconderlos para con el orochimaru, y sin embargo, aun así, aquello no

justificaba sus actos.

sai: es que aun despues de todo...de todo lo que me hiciste, no puedo odiarte ni mucho menos...-

dijo frustrado- y aun en esta situacion, siento como mi corazon se acelera con el solo hecho de

tener aqui, frente a mi.

saku: no quiero que sientas eso...-susurro amargamente-

sai: ¿crees que yo quiero sentirlo? ¿crees que me gusta sentir todo esto por alguien que no siente

lo mismo? claro que no Sakura, pero no puedo evitarlo y simplemente debo aprender a convivir

con ello...

Pero no aprendió a convivir con ello. Intento forzarla, intento forzar sus sentimientos por él, y eso

hizo que el aprecio que le tenía desapareciera para dar pronto paso al odio, a la furia y rabia

contra alguien a la que ella había considerado como un hermano.

sai: yo...yo solo queria hacerte feliz.

Y ella se quedaría con aquella frase, con la frase que sabía él había dicho con sinceridad. Un sollozo

escapo de sus labios, y no pudo hacer mas que cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo había terminado.

Olvidaría el echo de que él había querido forzarla, olvidaría el echo de que él la había traicionado,

e incluso olvidaría el echo de que él había intentado matar a su hijo, ella lo olvidaría por que él...él

merecía que ella lo hiciera.

saku: p-perdóname Sai -murmuro con la voz quebrada-

Había sido injusta con él cuando estaba vivo, no había pensado en sus sentimientos, no lo

suficiente, y ahora...ahora que él ya no estaba vivo, lo único que podía hacer era olvidar sus

errores, errores que eran consecuencia de sus actos. No lo justificaba, claro que no, pero lo

perdonaba y a la vez pedía su perdón. Se quedaría con los buenos recuerdos, con aquellos en los

que reían y se divertían con Naruto y Hinata, e incluso Chouji.

Sai fue, era y siempre sería su gran amigo, y hermano.

saku: ahora solo...solo debes descansar -murmuro antes de ponerse de pie lentamente-

Lo observo unos segundos mas, y después de los mismos, y sin poder aguantar mas desvío la

mirada y retrocedió un paso. Fue entonces que noto, o escucho, el quejido de alguien detrás de

ella. Se volteo de inmediato, asustada y sobresaltada por aquella irrupción en su silencio,

preparada para cualquier ataque, y sin embargo el mismo no llego, y entonces su mirada se enfoco

en aquella mujer tirada en el suelo.

saku: ¡Kena! -exclamo preocupada al ver a la senju-

De inmediato se acerco hacia ella, y la ayudo a reincorporarse un poco, solo un poco, pues los

quejidos de la anciana le hacían tratarla con delicadeza.

saku: ¿estas bien?

kena: yo...yo estoy bien -musito llevando una mano a su espalda- f-fue esa orochimaru, la

pelirroja, ella...-se interrumpió de repente cuando su mirada vio a la dichosa, tirada en el suelo-

¿ella...?

saku: todo termino aquí Kena -susurro con una pequeña sonrisa-

kena: pero ¿como...?

saku: Temari se encargo de ella, y...y Sai...-balbuceo nuevamente con la voz quebrada-

kena: oh, el taka...

saku: Sasuke se encargo de él -musito lentamente al tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie-

La anciana se tambaleo al principio, pero finalmente logro estabilizarse, y no necesito la ayuda de

la pelirrosa, sin embargo los roles cambiaron de repente...

kena: ¿te encuentras bien niña? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño cuando la vio balancearse-

La pelirrosa cerro los ojos y un fuerte mareo la invadió, uno que comenzaba a hacerle perder el

equilibrio.

saku: H-Haku esta en la pieza -murmuro lo mas fuerte que pudo para que ella lograra entenderla-

Y después de eso, sin previo aviso y sin darle tiempo a Kena para reaccionar, se desmayo...y

aquello fue un alivio para su cansado cuerpo, y su gastada mente, después de todo aun estaba

completamente debilitada y todo aquello era lo máximo que podía soportar...

De inmediato puso un pie fuera del lugar, de inmediato recibió los ataques. Se defendió lo mejor

que pudo, y esquivo y recibió golpes de todos lados, y no es que esos orochimaru fueran mejor

que él, claro que no, pero el problema allí era que eran bastantes.

sasu: ¡Hyuga hasta allí! -ordeno molesto cuando vio que la chica pretendía alejarse-

Y no es que le importara mucho lo que le pasara a aquella senju, pero Sakura se la había

encomendado y fallar no estaba entre sus opciones, pero si aquella ojiperla continuaba alejándose

mas, él no podría hacer nada, y es que no podía, ni pensaba, dejar libre la entrada al hospital. Allí

adentro esta lo mas preciado para él.

hina: ¡pero Nar...!

sasu: ¡el estará bien! -exclamo al tiempo que esquivaba un golpe, y derivaba a un orochimaru-

Vio la duda y la impaciencia reflejada en el rostro de la peliazul, pero supo que le haría caso,

después de todo ella no era tan imprudente como Sakura, ¿cierto? No, no lo era. La senju

retrocedió hasta prácticamente llegar a su altura, y simplemente se dedico a mirar a todo a su

alrededor, probablemente buscando a su novio.

x: ¡traidor!

Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquel apodo, pero aun así, continuaba molestándolo. Derivo

otro orochimaru, al dueño de aquella palabra, y después otro, y la cuenta comenzó a hacerse cada

vez mas difícil y mas morosa. Ellos no podrían contra él, pero el cansancio comenzaba a hacer

estragos en sus movimientos.

sasu: ''después de todo, vinieron demasiados...'' -pensó seriamente-

hina: ¡Naruto!

El grito lleno de alegría, y entusiasmo de la senju, hizo que su mirada se fijara en el punto que ella

con tanta alegría observaba. Y ahí estaba él, distinguible a tanta distancia solo por aquella

llamativa cabellera. Junto al pelirrubio, pudo distinguir a varios senjus mas, Ruy junto a Kiko, Ruya,

y también Kakashi y esa tal... Temari. Todo terminaría con la presencia de aquellos senjus, y

aquello hizo que el alivio lo inundara.

naru: ¡Hinata! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- ¡aléjate de aquí! -ordeno lleno de preocupación-

Lo único que atino a hacer la ojiperla, fue retroceder dos pasos, aun con su sonrisa llena de

felicidad.

kaka: ¡terminemos con esto! -bramó el peligris antes de salir disparado hacia los ahora, escasos

orochimarus-

La pelea de inmediato reflejo el futuro resultado, y uno a uno los orochimarus comenzaron a caer,

hasta que finalmente, sus ojos negros no vieron mas que a senjus, cansados y satisfechos por el

resultado. El estomago se le removió un poco al ver aquellas sonrisas de triunfo, y no es que él no

estuviera feliz con el resultado, pero aun así...era un orochimaru, y ver caer a tantos de los suyos

en manos de los senjus que tanto había odiado, no era nada agradable, al menos no en su

totalidad, pero todo eso tenía una recompensa, una que valía mas que nada en el mundo.

sasu: e-eso es todo -susurro con la respiración sumamente agitada-

Dio un paso hacia atrás, en un intento por observar mejor el panorama, y el resultado fue el

mismo, los senjus habían ganado. Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle mas de lo normal, y aquello

lo sorprendió, entonces, de repente, se dio cuenta del motivo de ello. Sus ojos bajaron primero a

su brazo, el cual aun sangraba, y luego observaron el resto de su cuerpo, lleno de sangre. Inspiró

con fuerza, y sus ojos se cerraron aun mas.

naru: ¡Hinata! ¿estas bien? -la voz del pelirrubio sonó con fuerza y provoco un fuerte eco en su

cabeza-

Volteo el rostro levemente, y vio como la peliazul se lanzaba a los brazos del senju, para después

comenzara a decir cosas que él no llego a comprender, pues ahora que la adrenalina había pasado,

el dolor mezclado con el cansancio lo golpeo con fuerza. Dio un paso hacia atrás, luego uno hacia

delante, y finamente, ya sabiendo que su familia estaba a salvo, se dejo vencer por todo el

cansancio.

naru: ¡Uchiha! -exclamo, inevitablemente y aunque no quisiera, preocupado-

Se separo de la ojiperla y a paso apresurado se acerco al orochimaru tirado en el suelo. Se arrodillo

frente a él, y a los pocos segundos la peliazul ya estaba junto a él.

hina: perdió mucha sangre -anunció también preocupada- debo curar sus heridas antes de que

pierda mas...-murmuro al tiempo que con ayuda del pelirrubio lo volteaba-

Y mientras esto sucedía los otros senjus presentes, observaban un tanto sorprendidas aquella

reacción de ambos senjus, y es que si bien sabían que el pelinegro estaba de su lado, aun así la

preocupación de los senjus por un orochimaru, era algo realmente extraño e increíble, mas eso no

importaba en aquellos momentos, pues lo mas importante era que aquella batalla había

terminado.

Se sentía cansado, y a su vez, aliviado. El ambiente a su alrededor era cálido, y acogedor, y aunque

aun no abría los ojos, sabía que se encontraba en una cama, cubierto por algunas sabanas, y con

un cuerpo junto al suyo. Un momento, ¿un cuerpo? Intentando ignorar el cansancio que aun

sentía se obligo a abrir los ojos, con desgano y pesadez, pero antes de que incluso lograra hacerlo,

el olor de ella lo inundo. Su mano se extendió de inmediato hacia allí, hacia ella, y entonces la

rodeo y la acerco a él mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

sasu: Sakura -murmuro con la voz áspera-

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, y de echo sus ideas estaban un tanto confusas, pero ella estaba

allí, con él, y aquello hizo que todo lo demás desapareciera. Sintió con ella se removía al sentir su

tacto, pero inmediatamente se relajo en sus brazos, como siempre hacía, y dio un suspiro

profundo y largo.

saku: Sasuke...-susurro suavemente-

El orochimaru se obligo nuevamente, a abrir los ojos, y lo consiguió pasados unos pocos segundos,

justo para ver como ella hacía lo mismo que él, de manera lenta y cansada. La confusión no se hizo

esperar en ninguno de los dos.

saku: ¿que...? -comenzó en tono suave-

sasu: no lo se -exclamo antes de que ella terminara de formular su pregunta-

Vio como ella lo observaba primero con confusión, después con satisfacción, y pronto con alegría y

alivio, todo ello primero reflejado en sus ojos y después en la hermosa sonrisa que le dedico.

saku: ¿como llegamos aquí? -murmuro mientras se apegaba mas a él, pasando uno de sus

delicados brazos por su pecho-

sasu: no lo se -exclamo en el mismo tono que ella-

Se observaron fijamente entre ellos, compartiendo ese momento de tranquilidad y armonía, hasta

que ella desvío la mirada y observo atentamente el lugar, algo que él, hasta ese momento, no

había echo.

saku: esto...-dijo viendo con mas atención aquel cuarto- es la casa de Ruy...

sasu: ¿estas segura?

saku: claro, aquí estuvimos Hinata y yo -exclamo agrandando su sonrisa- eso quiere decir que

todo...

sasu: salio bien -concluyo él- ¿es que acaso lo dudaste?

La pelirrosa lo miro seriamente.

saku: ¿y Hinata? ¿Naruto? -cuestiono de manera precipitada, probablemente recién terminaba de

reaccionar- ¿Y Haku?

El ceño del orochimaru se frunció.

sasu: ¿no estaba contigo? -cuestiono seriamente-

saku: si, pero...-murmuro intentando recordar todo lo sucedido- Kena se quedo con él, y yo...creo

que me desmaye -exclamo en tono apagado-

sasu: creo que yo también -murmuro con algo de molestia ante aquella debilidad-

Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Uzumaki junto a la ojiperla, y después de eso...nada.

saku: vaya...-exclamo la pelirrosa un tanto dudosa, y entonces se aparto un poco de él para

inspeccionar su aspecto-

sasu: todo acabo Sakura -informo- tus amigos estaban bien, y todos los orochimarus que vinieron

aquí fueron derrotados por tu clan.

Esta vez fue la pelirrosa quien frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono de molestia en la voz del

azabache.

saku: ¿y eso te disgusta? -cuestiono preocupada-

El pelinegro suspiro derrotado.

sasu: no es fácil de asimilar...

saku: lo entiendo -murmuro suavemente-

Los ojos del chico se posaron en ella, y pudo ver la tristeza en el rostro de la senju, y entonces se

dio cuenta lo que sus palabras habían provocado en ella. Aquello era ridículo pero al parecer a ella

le afectaba.

sasu: pero todo eso valió la pena -continuo para intentar corregir sus anteriores palabras-

Los ojos verdes de la chica se posaron en él, y pronto retomaron el brillo de siempre. Él estaba

siendo sincero con ella.

saku: entiendo que te cueste Sasuke -exclamo lentamente- no puedo presionarte a que tu...

sasu: no seas tonta -corto de inmediato- tu vales mas que todo -confeso sin pensar demasiado en

sus palabras-

Y ella sonrió al notarlo, y mas aun al ver que él fruncía el ceño al darse cuenta del significado de

sus palabras. Volvió a acercarse hacia él, y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, riendo levemente y

mas feliz que nunca, a lo que el orochimaru no tardo en corresponder aquel gesto. Haku estaba

bien, ella lo sabía, sus amigos estaban bien, y él estaba bien, aquello no podía ser mejor.

sasu: Sakura -llamo-

La senju levanto la cabeza, que hasta ese momento había tenido apoyada en su pecho, y entonces

él la beso. Ella le correspondió de inmediato, mas que complacida, entreabriendo los labios para

darle todo el acceso que él quisiera, y él quería mucho. Deslizo su lengua en su cavidad y la beso

con una intensidad y una demanda que crecía segundo a segundo, mientras que sus manos

recorrían su cuerpo de la misma manera.

saku: Sasuke... -murmuro cuando el chico deslizo sus manos debajo de su remera-

La piel de ella se erizo ante aquel simple tacto, y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, mostrando

sorpresa y deseo al ya ir comprendiendo lo que él tanto quería...y ella, inevitablemente, también.

saku: Ruy...los demas...-balbuceo entrecerrando los ojos cuando el orochimaru bajo el rostro hasta

su cuello-

sasu: shh Sakura -murmuro deslizando sus labios por el cuello de ella-

Sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato, y su cuerpo reacciono a las caricias de él, unas caricias que hace

mucho tiempo no sentía, unas caricias que la enloquecían...

sasu: ¿recuerdas el colegio? -murmuro levantando el rostro-

Ella tardo mas de lo necesario en responder.

saku: si Sasuke -respondió pérdida en sus ojos mientras que él continuaba deslizando sus manos

por todo su vientre-

sasu: ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te hice mía? -volvió a preguntar al tiempo que bajaba, otra

vez, el rostro-

saku: ¿aquella vez que te aprovechaste de mi? -cuestiono en tono sumamente bajo-

El orochimaru frunció el ceño, mas sabía que ella no lo decía en serio. Le atrapo los labios entre los

suyos, pero ninguno de los dos cerro los ojos y se observaron fijamente, mientras que sus manos

comenzaban a subir por su vientre, arrastrando aquel pedazo de tela con ellas. Ella no protesto, y

cuando hubo llegado a sus pechos continuo lentamente, y al mismo tiempo que se separo de sus

labios, le saco la remera.

sasu: si, aquella vez que gritaste mi nombre -exclamo con la voz ronca y la respiración ya agitada al

ver aquellos hermosos pechos expuestos ante él, pues ella no llevaba sostén- al igual que la

segunda vez, y la tercera...-murmuro deslizando sus labios por aquellas cálidas cimas-

La pelirrosa se rió levemente, y él se interrumpió de inmediato, sorprendido ante eso, entonces

ella, sin darle tiempo a nada y sorprendiéndolo aun mas, lo empujo levemente y se coloco sobre

él, regalandole una visión aun mas bella de sus pechos.

saku: aquella vez que dijiste que cumplirías con lo que te pedí -recordó de manera victoriosa y el

chico la miro de manera confundida- te dije que no me gustaba ser la segunda Sasuke -recordó

bajando el rostro para besar los labios del chico-

El pelinegro le paso los brazos por la espalda y comenzó a acariciar con suavidad la misma,

mientras que sus labios respondían a los de ella. Claro que recordaba aquella vez, de echo

recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos que había estado con ella.

saku: ¿lo...lo hubieras echo? -cuestiono suavemente al tiempo que besaba su quijada-

sasu: lo hice -confeso- hubiera echo cualquier cosa que me pidieras -añadió rendido ante ella-

La pelirrosa sonrió complacida, y feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras, aunque claro que sabía que el

orochimaru no se las diría en una situación normal.

saku: ¿ya estabas enamorado de mi, Sasuke? -cuestiono enderezando su espalda para verlo desde

arriba, aun portando aquella sonrisa de triunfo-

El pelinegro no perdió tiempo respondiendo aquella pregunta, y ni bien ella se enderezo, él hizo lo

mismo para atrapar uno de sus pechos con su boca. Ambos quedaron, prácticamente, sentados, la

senju sobre él. Ella inmediatamente jadeo y cerro los ojos, y él nuevamente le paso los brazos por

la espalda para atraerla mas hacia su boca.

sasu: n-no lo se -murmuro bajando por su vientre para después nuevamente invertir las

posiciones, quedando ella debajo de él, ambos recostados- ¿y tu?

saku: si...-exclamo sin abrir los ojos-

sasu: ¿si? -murmuro sorprendido-

saku: si Sasuke -susurro con una pequeña sonrisa- pero no lo sabía...

sasu: lo se -susurro subiendo sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica-

saku: sin embargo...-balbuceo haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa que hasta ese momento portaba-

después de eso créeme que te odie -sentenció seriamente-

El orochimaru la escucho a la perfección, y aunque no detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, pues besar

el cuello de la chica era algo que lo enloquecía, aun así su mente comenzó a trabajar el doble,

intentado recordar que había sucedido para que la chica lo hubiera detestado, y entonces lo

recordó.

sasu: ¿cuando te deje? -cuestiono con una pequeña sonrisa-

Ella frunció levemente el ceño, pues aquella situación no había sido nada agradable para ella.

Recordaba perfectamente como el pelinegro la había tomado en su cuarto, y después se había ido

al segundo siguiente, sin decir nada, dejándola sola y abandonada.

sasu: estaba confundido -susurro subiendo por su cuello para finalmente quedar rostro contra

rostro- y tu me confundías mas.

Y sin decir mas volvió a atraparle los labios, esta vez de manera sumamente exigente, y ella no

tardo en corresponderle. La pelirrosa paso sus brazos por la espalda del chico, y sin ningún

miramiento las deslizo hasta el final de la remera que tenía el chico, y con algo de dificultad

comenzó a sacarla, a lo que él separo sus labios y enderezándose un poco se la saco de una,

mostrando su firme torso, para después nuevamente bajar y volverla a besar. Sus pechos

desnudos entraron en contacto y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de detener el gemido que escapo

de sus labios.

Ella lo necesitaba tanto, que simplemente se dejo llevar, olvidándose de que en cualquier

momento alguien pudiera entrar, olvidándose de que estaban en la casa de Ruy y Kiko,

simplemente olvidándose de todo, menos de él. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por la espalda

del orochimaru, brindándole suaves caricias que hacían que él se estremeciera.

El pelinegro la termino de saborear, e incapaz de controlarse mas, bajo el rostro y atrapo el pecho

de la chica entre sus cálidos labios, al tiempo que su mano iba hacia el otro.

saku: Sasuke...-jadeo echando la cabeza hacia atrás-

El orochimaru la beso con intensidad, recordando lo suaves y dulces que eran los senos de la chica,

recordando el sabor de su deliciosa piel. Atrapo la cima de su pecho entre los labios, y finalmente

utilizo sus dientes para darle pequeños mordiscos que hicieron que ella gimiera en tono elevado.

Se sintió triunfante al escucharla gemir, y continuo con su labor por un tiempo mas, para después

cambiar e ir hacia su otro pecho. Ella volvió a gemir y él volvió a sonreír.

sasu: d-después de eso...-susurro bajando por su vientre- me declaraste tu amor -exclamo

lentamente-

La senju tardo varios segundos en comprender de lo que él hablaba, y es que en una situación así,

era difícil concentrarse. Su mente, viajo a paso lento y moroso hacia aquel momento en el cuál, de

manera involuntaria, le había confesado que lo amaba. Solo atino a murmurar un asentimiento

que ni siquiera se entendió, y después de eso sintió como el orochimaru terminaba de despojarla

de toda su ropa, dejándola completamente expuesta ante él.

saku: Sasuke -llamo al tiempo que lo atraía hacia él, haciendo que nuevamente quedara rostro

contra rostro-

Lo beso y él le correspondió, cada uno sintiendo lo que el otro sentía, sintiendo que las emociones

y sensaciones les harían perder la razón. Sus piernas rodearon las caderas del chico, y lo atrajeron

hacia las suyas, logrando que el mismo lanzará un ronco gemido. Segundos después sintió como el

orochimaru comenzaba a mover sus manos por todo su cuerpo, primero sus pechos, después su

cintura, y continuaron bajando hasta llegar a sus glúteos, donde se detuvieron y presionaron con

fuerza contra sí, arrancándole un suave gemido.

sasu: y después de eso...-susurro igual que hace unos minutos- fue mi cumpleaños...

saku: lo...lo recuerdo...-jadeo disfrutando de las caricias que él le daba-

sasu: t-tu eras lo único que yo quería -susurro en tono sumamente bajo- y tu...te entregaste a mí.

saku: fue ese noche...-murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa-

sasu: ¿hm?

saku: esa noche quede embarazada...

El pelinegro paro de golpe, y entonces levanto el rostro para verla a los ojos.

sasu: ¿de verdad?

saku: s-si...-asintió con aquel brillo tan peculiar en los ojos-

El pelinegro le dedico una linda y pequeña sonrisa, y nuevamente la volvió a besar, pero esta vez

ella no aguanto mas, y mientras se dejaba besar llevo sus delicadas manos al inició del pantalón

del pelinegro para intentar sacárselo de una buena vez. Él se rió al comprender sus intenciones.

sasu: ¿e-estas ansiosa Sakura? -pregunto mordiendo sus labios con fuerza-

saku: Sasuke -llamo en un jadeo apagado-

sasu: ¿lo estas? -repitió en un murmullo-

saku: si -respondió mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello-

El orochimaru volvió a sonreír, y sin esperar mas llevo sus manos, con algo de dificultad pues ella

no le soltaba, hasta el inicio de sus pantalones, y de manera torpe y precipitada se los saco y

entonces quedo en las mismas condiciones que ella. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos y

listos para fundirse entre sí. El beso se interrumpió y sus ojos se abrieron para observarse entre sí.

El pelinegro deslizo sus manos por las piernas de la chica y las comenzó a abrir para acomodarse a

gusto entre ellas.

saku: l-los d-demás...-balbuceo nerviosa- ellos p-pueden...

sasu: shh Sakura -murmuro suavemente-

Y de un solo embiste, la penetro.

El gemido que escapo de los labios de la chica fue la mas hermosa melodía para él. Y aunque quiso

observarla, aunque quiso ver su rostro mientras entraba en ella, sus ojos se cerraron y un ronco

gemido escapo de sus labios. Había estado esperando tanto tiempo por ella que las emociones

que sintió al fundirse en su interior lo dejaron sin aliento. Ella era tan cálida y estaba tan lista para

él que su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza y su cabeza se apoyo en el hombro de la senju.

El gemido había escapo de sus labios sin permiso alguno, y ella supo que había sido sumamente

sonoro. Sus brazos rodearon al orochimaru con mucha fuerza, y su respiración se agito de

sobremanera. Era tan exquisita la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, de por fin nuevamente

estar con él...así, de sentir como la llenaba en su totalidad, y sin embargo aun así no podía dejar de

pensar en que tal vez los hubieran o estuviesen escuchando. El azabache se movió un poco, casi

nada, pero ella lo sintió mas dentro y suspiro.

saku: S-Sasuke...-jadeo suavemente-

El pelinegro elevo el rostro, y vio en la mirada de ella, la pasión, el deseo y un atisbo de vergüenza,

probablemente por los de afuera. Después de eso, vio como ella entreabría los labios, pero no le

dio tiempo para decir mas, pues inmediatamente comenzó a balancear sus caderas sobre las de

ella, a un ritmo lento y pausado, haciendo que ambos jadearan débilmente. La senju le incrusto las

uñas en su espalda, y él comenzó a morder y besar su cuello con fuerza.

sasu: des...después de eso...-murmuro con la voz sumamente ronca y sin dejar de moverse sobre

ella- f-fue en la...b-biblioteca -continuo de manera entrecortada-

La pelirrosa inspiro de manera profunda, y se mordió el labio inferior para acallar sus gemidos, sin

embargo aquello no estaba sirviendo demasiado. Lo deseaba tanto que con cada estocada un

gemido escapaba de sus labios, y lo mismo sucedía con él. El cuarto se lleno de inmediato con los

gemidos de ambos, y el ritmo comenzó a perder su lentitud, dando paso a uno mas acelerado y sin

control.

sasu: ha, Sakura -gruño reclamando sus labios-

Ella lo acepto de inmediato, pero cuando el pelinegro comenzó a hundirse en ella con mas fuerza,

simplemente no pudo evitar separarse para gemir, y jadear, ya sin importarle si los demás

escuchaban o no algo. Solo deseaba disfrutar aquel momento con el orochimaru. Lentamente

elevo una pierna, y la puso sobre la cadera del chico, a lo que él le tomo la otra al siguiente

segundo y también lo posiciono sobre su cadera. Sus piernas hicieron presión allí, y el pelinegro

gimió al igual que ella.

Se hundió aun mas en ella, hasta el fondo, dejando atrás todo su control, y solo dejándose llevar

por el deseo y sobre todo, la pasión. Ella le correspondió de la misma manera, y ambos se

sumergieron en aquel mundo donde solo gobernaban las sensaciones. Sus jadeos comenzaron a

ser mas roncos y profundos, y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse mas y mas con cada embiste.

sasu: t-te amo, te amo Sakura -jadeo a centímetros del rostro de la chica-

saku: y-yo a ti -balbuceo desde el fondo de su corazón- te amo tanto Sasuke...

Sus piernas hicieron mas presión en las caderas del orochimaru, al igual que sus manos en su

espalda, logrando de esta manera, pegarlo completamente a su cuerpo, haciendo que la fricción

entre ambos aumentara considerablemente, y que sus labios se unieran y se separar segundo a

segundo. Ambos comenzaron a jadear y a murmurarse cosas entre sí, al tiempo que los

movimientos se volvían mas intensos y fuertes, hasta que finalmente no aguantaron mas...

Sus cuerpos se contrajeron al mismo tiempo, llegando a aquello que tanto ansiaban, y el gemido

que escapo de los labios de ambos, fue el del mas puro placer y satisfacción. El cuerpo de la

pelirrosa se retorció bajo el del orochimaru, mientras que él también se estremecía al tiempo que

se derramaba en lo mas profundo de su interior, hasta la última gota, quedando completamente

exhausto.

La senju busco los labios del chico cuando el cuerpo del mismo se desplomo sobre ella, rendido y

cansado. Se besaron solo unos segundos, y nuevamente volvieron a separarse, aun respirando de

manera agitada y entrecortada. Sus piernas dejaron libre a las caderas del chico, mas sus brazos

aun se mantuvieron como dos cadenas en su sudorosa espalda, impidiéndole que se moviera

siquiera un poco, aun manteniendolo en su interior.

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar, y pronto se transformaron en minutos, en los cuales ninguno

de los dos dijo siquiera una palabra, solo dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

sasu: Sakura no te duermas -susurro suavemente mientras se apoyaba en sus codos y abría los

ojos-

Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre que ambos tenían aquellos ''encuentros'', terminaban durmiendo

por un buen par de horas, pero ahora tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer como para

quedarse dormidos.

saku: si...-respondió aun sin abrir los ojos, sumergida en aquella agradable sensación-

sasu: vamos, abre los ojos -insto con una pequeña sonrisa-

La ojiverde, aun de mala gana, lo obedeció y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, para

encontrarse con los de él, complacidos y satisfechos.

sasu: ¿estas bien?

La senjus soltó una pequeña carcajada.

saku: no podría estar mejor...-confeso deslizando sus dedos por la espalda del chico-

El pelinegro bajo el rostro y le dio un suave beso.

sasu: deberíamos salir -susurro-

saku: lo se...

La decepción en el tono de la senju no hizo mas que divertirlo, y aunque él tampoco tenía

demasiadas ganas de salir, aun así, sabía que debían hacerlo. Alejo un poco mas su torso del de

ella, y la senju libero su espalda, dejando que sus brazos cayeran a los costados. Se enderezo aun

sobe ella, y entonces salio de su interior lentamente, haciendo que ambos suspiraran ante aquella

desagradable separación. Una vez echo se retiro de sobre ella, y se tiro a su costado.

saku: ¿vamos?

sasu: vamos -asintió derrotado y sin decir mas se sentó en la cama para comenzar a buscar sus

ropas-

Las encontró en pocos segundos, y le paso a ellas las suyas, para después comenzar a vestirse él.

No fue nada difícil pues se trataba de una remera sencilla, y un pantalón, y cuando su mirada se

enfoco en la senju, ella ya estaba vestida al igual que él. Estiro uno de sus brazos hacia ella, pues

ella seguía en la cama, y la pelirrosa lo acepto con una sonrisa. La ayudo a bajar de la cama, y ella

le regalo un corto beso para después volver a separarse.

saku: Sasuke...-llamo de manera dudosa cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- ¿yo

estoy...? -comenzó con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

El orochimaru la miro encarnando una ceja al entender a lo que ella se refería. La observo

fijamente y por unos segundos no dijo nada.

sasu: estas...-dudo- estas un poco despeinada.

Las manos de la senju inmediatamente fueron hacia su cabeza para comenzar a alisar sus cabellos.

saku: ¿mejor?

sasu: Sakura no puedes ocultarlo -exclamo divertido- después de todo, creo que todos te

escucharon.

saku: ¡Sasuke! -reclamo con las mejillas totalmente rojas por la verguenza-

El orochimaru no dijo mas, y de una abrió la puerta, haciendo que la senju se sobresaltara, pero

allí, fuera del cuarto, no había nadie. El pasillo estaba vació, pero estaba segura que el comedor no

estaría en las mismas condiciones.

sasu: vamos -insto- ¿no quieres ver como esta Haku?

Aquello termino de convencerla pues inmediatamente salio del cuarto seguida por él. Camino por

el pasillo a paso decidido, pero cuando llego al inicio de las escaleras, pues ellos estaban en el

primer piso, se detuvo y lo miro con las mejillas nuevamente sonrojadas.

sasu: las damas primero...

saku: ¡eres...!

hina: ¡Sakura! -el grito de su amiga hizo que la ojiverde se interrumpiera de inmediato-

saku: ¡Hinata! -exclamo en tono elevado al ver al final de las escaleras a su amiga-

No espero mas y de una comenzó a bajar a paso apresurado hacia ella, y una vez que sus pasos

tocaron el suelo ambas amigas se abrazaron con fuerza y emoción.

hina: despertaste...-susurro con una enorme sonrisa- n-no sabíamos...

saku: estoy bien Hinata, y al parecer tu también -dijo contenta-

hina: todos estamos bien...

saku: eso fue lo que me dijo -asintió complacida-

Los ojos de la ojiperla fueron recién en ese momento hacia el final de las escaleras, para ver hacia

al orochimaru que observaba la escena en silencio.

hina: h-hola Uchiha -exclamo un tanto intimidada-

saku: ¿donde están los demás? -pregunto rápidamente-

hina: ven...-exclamo tomándola de la mano para conducirla hacia uno de los cuartos-

El pelinegro las siguió a una distancia prudente, y pronto escucho las exclamaciones de alegría del

resto, pero la que sin duda sobresalió fue la del pelirrubio. Se acerco a paso lento hacia aquella

habitación, pero no entro, si no que simplemente se quedo en el marco de la puerta abierta,

observando como la senju era sofocada por el abrazo del Uzumaki.

naru: ¡sabía que pronto despertarías!

El pelinegro rodó los ojos, y entonces se fijo en los demás. No tardo demasiado en darse cuenta de

que la mayoría de las miradas estaban fijas en él, y no de muy buena manera, de echo la mayoría

lo fulminaban. La confusión lo inundo por unos breves segundos, mas después de eso lo

comprendió y aunque intento restarle importancia, aun así se sintió algo incómodo, y hasta tal

vez, solo tal vez, se sonrojo un poco.

sasu: ''¡que estupidez! como si fuera la primera vez que nosotros...'' -pensó molesto-

Y es que lo miraban como si acabara de matar a alguien, o pero aun, como si acabara de

aprovecharse de la pobre senju ¡Por dios! se supone que ya todos deberían saber que él y la

pelirrosa compartían...intimidad, no por algo habían tenido un hijo, ¿cierto? Sin embargo la

pelirrosa, la cual había sido la mas preocupada por aquel tema, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de

nada.

saku: Naruto, ¿donde esta Haku? -cuestiono en un tono ansioso-

naru: ¡es cierto! -exclamo en tono elevado-

Sin decir mas se separo de la senju, y camino hacia uno de los cuartos seguido por la ojiperla, para

segundos después salir con el pequeño bebe en brazos. La pelirrosa de inmediato corrió hacia

ellos, y el orochimaru también se acerco, pero a paso mas lento.

naru: espera Sakura -exclamo al tiempo que retrocedía un paso, aun con el bebe en sus brazos-

saku: ¿que sucede? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: Uzumaki, ¿que demonios crees que haces? -cuestiono en tono cortante-

hina: Haku por fin abrió sus ojos...-murmuro la peliazul con una bonita sonrisa-

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron de la emoción al escuchar a su amiga.

saku: ¿que...? -las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta-

naru: senjus 1, orochimarus 0 -bramo en tono elevado, y sin hacerlos esperar mas, extendió sus

brazos y se lo entrego a la pelirrosa-

El pelinegro hubiera replicado algo de inmediato ante las palabras del pelirrubio, pero cuando la

pelirrosa se dio la vuelta hacia él, con Haku entre sus brazos, sus palabras desaparecieron incluso

antes de salir. Observo detenidamente al pequeño, y vio que sus pequeños ojos estaban abiertos,

mostrando así un color hermoso, como el de su madre, eran verdes...verdes únicos, brillantes y

puros. Sus pequeños y lindos ojos se posaron primero en la pelirrosa, demorándose allí bastante

segundos, y después de eso en él, haciendo que su interior se contrajera de manera abrupta...

saku: hubiera deseado que sean de tu color...-murmuro la pelirrosa con una pequeña sonrisa-

El también sonrió, pero al contrario que ella, él estaba sumamente feliz de que tuviera aquel color.

Después de eso no dijo mas, y el resto de los presentes comenzó a acercarse a ellos, explicándoles

pequeñas cosas que habían sucedido durante el día en el cual ellos había estado inconscientes. El

orochimaru escucho todo, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaban en el pequeño y la

pelirrosa, y pronto la frustración comenzó a apoderarse de él.

Hasta ese momento, él, Sakura y Haku, no habían tenido ningún tiempo a solas, pues siempre

estaban los senjus alrededor de ellos, y aquello era algo realmente fastidioso, pero sabía que era

así, como también sabía que pronto tendría tiempo de estar con ella y Haku a solas, después de

todo eran su familia y él tenía mucho tiempo para disfrutar de ella...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	34. Capitulo 89:Nuestro Amor Final

**Aqui el ultimo capitulo y el siguiente es el epilogo para que lo tengan presente . Tambien quiero aclarar que yo dividi este capitulo en dos porque es muy largo y para que quedara mejor lo dividi en dos partes esos es todo lo que cambie.**

 **Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 89: ''Nuestro Amor'' Final

La ojiperla sonrió, y se sonrojo cuando el rubio le dio aquel pequeño e inocente beso, por que era

inocente, ¿cierto? Sus ojos perla viajaron hacia Kiko, que se mantenía a unos metros de ellos, con

la mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos, probablemente para ella aquel beso no había sido

tan inocente.

hina: y-ya deberías...-murmuro indicándole con la cabeza hacia Kiko-

naru: oh eso...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño- no es nuestra culpa que ellos...

hina: ¡Naruto! -corto de inmediato antes de que el pelirrubio terminara-

Y es que con todo lo sucedido esa mañana, con el despertar de Sakura y Sasuke, las cosas se

habían complicado un poco, y Ruy y Kiko no habían estado para nada tranquilos, es por eso que

ahora, después de eso, preferían no arriesgarse a otro suceso igual.

naru: bueno, nos veremos mañana -se despidió de mala gana al tiempo que le regalaba otro corto

beso-

La pelinegra que tenían detrás se aclaro la garganta, y el pelirrubio no tuvo mas opción que dar

media vuelta y encaminarse a su cuarto a paso pesado, a un cuarto que compartía con el

orochimaru...Sonrió aun cuando ya estaba sola, y entonces entro a su cuarto, el que compartía con

Sakura, la cual ya se encontraba profundamente dormida en una de las camas, con Haku a su

costado.

No es que culpara a la pelirrosa, pero, hablando seriamente, si era su culpa que ahora ella tendría

que dormir sola, sin su novio. Sus mejillas se tiñeron al pensar en aquello, aunque sabía que era

verdad. La compañía del pelirrubio era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en esos pocos días,

pero Kiko y Ruy no lo permitirían mas, es por eso que esa noche los habían separado, y aunque

recibieron alguna protesta del rubio, y mas del orochimaru, aun así no cedieron.

Suspiro cansada y cerro la puerta con suavidad para no despertar ni al bebe ni a su madre. El día

siguiente sería demasiado pesado, y era mejor que descansara un poco para estar preparada para

lo que vendría, aunque, después de todo, quien tendría que preparase era Sasuke Uchiha.

Se sento frente a aquella mesa rectangular sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero siendo consciente de

que la mirada de todos los presentes allí estaban sobre él. No podía decir que estuviera tranquilo,

pero tampoco estaba nervioso, estaba mas bien...impaciente. Sí, impaciente por que todo eso

terminara de una buena vez, y es que todos aquellos días desde que abandono el colegio no había

echo otra cosa que pelear, buscar, encontrar, y volver a perder, para volver buscar, y así volver a

pelear. Sin lugar a dudas, aquello debía ser algo frustrante para cualquier persona común y

corriente.

pein: Sasuke Uchiha -exclamo el pelinaranja que estaba sentado en la cabezera de la mesa- ¿que

deberíamos hacer contigo? -murmuro seriamente-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño al escucharlo, y aunque hubiera querido decir muchas cosas, aun así

permaneció en completo silencio, al igual que el resto. En aquella habitación, se encontraban los

cuatro senjus, algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, la ''orden'', algo que no le sorprendió pues

sabía que tenía cuentas pendientes con ellos, y Ruy, y Ruya, algo que...le daba igual.

konan: ¿tienes algo que decir? -cuestiono la mujer con tranquilidad-

El orochimaru abrió los labios para decir algo, pero la mano de Ruy y su futura interrumpción

hicieron que guardara silencio de mala gana.

ruy: bueno, se que si me dejaron aquí es por algo, ¿no? -comenzó el pelimarrón- así que me

gustaría que todos los presentes aquí sepan que el orochimaru -apunto al pelinegro- nos fue de

mucha ayuda en todos estos últimos días, y mas aun en esta última batalla que tuvimos apenas

hace dos días...

pain: eso es algo que dejaron bastante claro senju -exclamo con aquel tono severo-

jira: eso quiere decir que tu Uchiha estas de lado de los senjus, ¿cierto?

ruya: bueno, eso a demostrado...-murmuro seriamente-

jira: le pregunte al chico...

El pelinegro suspiro antes de hablar.

sasu: no estoy de lado de nadie...-comenzó de manera tajante- no apoyo como venía manejando

mi hermano a mi clan, y se que fue injusto con los senjus, lo único que quiero hacer es remediar

eso a mi manera -concluyo con fingida tranquilidad-

pein: pero tu sabías como Itachi manejaba tu clan, ¿cierto?

El ceño del pelinegro volvió a fruncirse, y de inmediato noto como los senjus presentes se

removían incómodos.

sasu: algo...

pain: ¿algo o todo?

sasu: algo -repitió en tono seguro-

pain: ¿y por que ahora te pones de lado de los senjus?

¿¡Acaso eso no era obvio!? ¿Es que acaso no había sido suficiente con declararle su amor a la

senju frente a cientos de senjus? Esas personas comenzaban a presionarlo mas de lo que una

persona podría resistir.

jira: eso es obvio Pein, lo hizo por la muchachita, ¿o me equivoco?

sasu: no -se limito a responder un tanto incómodo-

pein: Sakura Haruno -murmuro el líder de manera pensativa- no solo comenzaron una relación

que no esta permitida a ojos de ninguno de sus clanes, si no que mayor aun tuvieron un hijo,

¿cierto?

sasu: si -musito tenso al estar hablando de su hijo-

ruya: pero los senjus ya aceptaron eso...-salto la pelimarrón de inmediato-

konan: ¿lo hicieron?

ruya: b-bueno...aceptaron la relación de ellos con ciertas condiciones, y hoy Kiko y Kena daran a

conocer al pequeño...

konan: entonces aun no se sabe.

saso: creo que como estan las cosas...-uno de los integrantes de los cuatro senjus fue el primero

en hablar del grupo- es obvio que aceptaran.

jira: ¿tu lo aceptas?

saso: por supuesto -respondió seguro-

pein: ¿y el resto?

kanku: yo también lo acepto, pero...

kaka: pero tenemos nuestras condiciones...

tema: las cuales se deben cumplir al pie de la letra.

pein: ya veo, entonces esa es la palabras de los cuatro senjus...

jira: si ellos lo aceptan no creo que los demas no lo hagan, después de todo ellos son sus

representantes.

pein: supongo que si, pero aun así...-susurro esta vez clavando su mirada en el orochimaru- la

''orden'' también tiene ciertas condiciones para ti Uchiha Sasuke...

sasu: ¿y eso es...? -cuestiono de manera cautelosa al no saber lo que ellos le pedirían-

pein: la relación entre una senju y un orochimaru no se dio nunca, y creo que los motivos son

obvios, asi que lo tuyo y Haruno es algo que no tendría que haber sucedido...

sasu: ¡pero...!

ruy: ¡Uchiha espera! -interrumpió de inmediato-

El orochimaru apreto los puños con fuerza, mas se quedo en silencio.

pein: pero sucedió, y veo que ambos clanes estan sacando provecho de eso -continuo de manera

severa- los senjus se desharan de las injustias a las que tu clan los sometieron, ¿cierto?

sasu: s-si...

pein: y los orochimaru podrán ser perdonados si tu desempeñas bien tu deber, ¿crees estar a la

altura de eso?

sasu: claro -respondió seguro-

pein: pero hay mas, una última cosa que debes hacer si o si, si la aceptas todo seguirá según lo

planeado, pero si la rechazas entonces no habra ningún acuerdo ni nada por el estilo, y la ''orden''

deberá hacerse cargo del error que ustedes cometieron...

Todos los presentes se pusieron aun mas tensos, pero sin lugar a dudas quien mas se sintió afecto

fue él, pues no sabía que es lo que le iban a pedir o exigir, y tampoco sabía si podría cumplir con

aquello que ellos le pedirian.

pein: ¿que dices?

sasu: ¿que es lo que quieren?

El pelinaranja sonrió, al igual que los otros dos miembros de la ''orden'', y el orochimaru se vio

haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no maldecir en voz alta. Aquellos sujetos, sin lugar a

dudas, estaban disfrutando de todo aquello, mientras que el moría de desesperación ante todas y

cada una de sus estúpidas exigencias.

Ninguno dijo nada en los siguientes segundos, y él espero paciente a que le dijieran su última y

mas importante exigencia, pero cuando lo dijieron, la sorpresa y desconcierto lo dejaron mudo por

bastante segundos, y al resto de los presentes también, dejando que el lugar se inundara del mas

puro silencio.

¿¡Aquella...aquella era la maldita y condenada exigencia!?

Sus ojos jade mostraban toda la furia y molestia que sentían en ese mismo momento, toda ella

sentrada en una sola persona. Los ojos de su amiga, por el contrario, mostraban incertidumbre y

sorpresa.

saku: ¿¡como que Sasuke se fue con su clan!? -repitió su pregunta a la pelimarrón que tenía

delante-

hina: ¿y...y Naruto también? -cuestiono tristemente-

ruya: es así como les digo muchachas...-murmuro cruzándose de brazos-

saku: pero...pero ¿por que se fue sin siquiera avisarme? -repitió haciendo presión en el bebe que

tenía entre sus brazos-

hina: ¿sin siquiera avisarnos? -apoyo su amiga-

kiko: tal vez si dejan que Ruya se explique...-comento la pelinegra con tranquilidad-

ruya: también se fue Ruy, Kiko -exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

kiko: ¿¡que!? ¿¡y él por que!? -cuestiono perdiendo toda la tranquilidad-

ruya: como ya saben, hace unos momento tuvieron una reunión con la ''orden'', y pues ellos nos

exigieron, o mejor dicho le exigieron al orochimaru...

saku: Sasuke -exclamo seriamente-

ruya: si, si, Sasuke...-musito restándole importancia- que tenía que hacer todo de inmediato, pues

el clan orochimaru esta sin líder ahora, y no sabemos como actuaran.

saku: pero aun así...

ruya: Sakura es lo mejor, todo esto debe terminar de inmediato...

Sabía que era así, sabía que era lo mejor, pero aquello de haber disfrutado solo unas horas con

Sasuke desde que ambos despertaran el día anterior, era realmente frustrante y deprimente.

hina: ella tiene razón Sakura -apoyo a la pelimarrón- pero no entiendo por que Naruto...

ruya: él se ofreció por que quería -interrumpió de inmediato y antes de que Kiko sotara la

pregunta volvió a hablar- y Ruy por que esta a cargo del...de Sasuke.

kiko: oh, eso es cierto...-exclamo encogiéndose de hombros-

saku: ¿y cuando volveran? -pregunto en tono apagado-

ruya: solo será unos días, tal vez una semana, eso depende de cuan duro sea el clan orochimaru...

Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio, y la pelirrosa las imito. No es que culpara a Sasuke por

irse así, pero aun así le hubiera gustado que se despidiera personalmente, y no por medio de Ruya,

aunque la ''orden''...era exigente. Sin embargo, aun con aquella amarga noticia, se sentía feliz de

que todo estuviera saliendo bien, de que todo haya salido bien, por que según lo que les dijo Ruya,

todo había salido bien. Ahora solo faltaba que el clan de Sasuke aceptara de manera pacífica, si es

que eso era posible, su liderazgo y sus nuevas reglas.

Eso no sería fácil, y ella lo sabía a la perfección, pero tal vez con la ayuda de la ''orden'' todo

resultara un poco mas fácil. El bebe de entre sus brazos se removió de repente, y toda su

concentración fue a parar allí, dejando el resto para después. Haku abrió sus ojitos, por tercera o

cuarta vez aquel día, y la observo fijamente, para después abrir sus pequeños labios y emitir un

sónido sumamente débil y tierno. Ella sonrió ampliamente, y comprendió que su pequeño tendría

hambre, asi que sin decir mas, se encamino a su cuarto y una vez en este se sento en la cama, y

amamanto a su hijo. Aquella sensación era una de las mas lindas que podría haber sentido en su

vida.

Cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro, cuando Sasuke regresará debería escucharla seriamente. Solo

esperaba que aquello sucediera pronto, y sin ningún problema de por medio.

¡Genial! Nuevamente tuvo que sentarse frente a una mesa rectangular, pero esta vez el público

era distinto, muy distinto. Se sintió un tanto extraño al estar allí, frente a su propio clan, o frente a

los representantes de su clan, y aunque sabía que tenía el apoyo de los senjus, y de la mismísima

''orden'', aun así, la duda lo embriagaba de manera considerable, y no es que estuviese inseguro

de lo que debía hacer, pero aun así todo resultaba demasiado...raro.

sasu: bueno como todas ya saben Itachi esta muerto -comenzó sin dar mas rodeos al bendito

asunto-

Sabía que afuera de aquella sala, estarían todos los orochimarus restantes, impacientes por saber

las nuevas noticias, de echo, todo el pueblo, pues estaban en territorios orochimarus, estarían

impacientes.

hort: eso escuchamos señor -hablo el hombre que estaba a solo dos asientos de él-

maro: ¿tu lo mataste Sasuke? -pregunto otro en tono severo-

sasu: si, lo hice -respondió de manera retadora-

pein: con mi ayuda lo hicimos -acoto seriamente-

El orochimaru pareció dudar.

maro: b-bueno, si las cosas se dieron así...-susurro desviando la mirada al estar frente al líder de la

''orden''-

pein: las cosas son fáciles aquí, al haber caído Itachi el que sigue en el mando en su hermano,

osea, Sasuke -apunto seriamente-

El pelinegro observo a todos los presentes de su clan, los cuales solo eran ocho, pues cada uno de

ellos representaba un pueblo. Haber echo una reunión como lo hicieron los senjus, con todo su

clan presente, no era opción en el clan orochimaru, pues hubiera terminado en una condenada

batalla, otra vez.

pein: ¿están todos de acuerdo?

Los ocho representantes se removieron incómodos en sus asientos, y él pelinegro supo que

ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo, algo que era de esperarse considerando que ahora él estaba,

prácticamente, en su contra. El único motivo por el cual ninguno de ellos se había lanzado contra

él con la única intención de matarlo por su traición, era que estaba respaldado por la ''orden'', algo

que sin lugar a dudas era una ventaja, pero aun así él no estaba conforme con eso.

hort: yo estoy de acuerdo...-la primera exclamación provino del pelimarrón-

Los ojos del Uchiha se posaron en él, y el orochimaru inclino la cabeza. El azabache agradeció

aquel apoyo, aunque no lo sorprendió. Sabía que en todo eso podía contar con Hort, siempre supo

que aquel orochimaru estaría de su lado, es por eso que cuando estaba en el colegio, también

había recurrido a él. La siguiente aceptación llego pasados otros segundos, y así, simplemente uno

a uno comenzaron a darle su consentimiento, sin tener demasiadas opciones.

maro: bueno, entonces creo que yo también deberé aceptar todo esto...-el último en decidirse fue

aquel hombre- pero...

sasu: soy un orochimaru ante todo Maro, no olvidaré eso -interrumpió sin dejarlo continuar-

El orochimaru pareció relajarse un poco antes aquellas palabras.

naru: ¡pero tu...! -el pelirrubio hablo por primera vez-

sasu: como tampoco olvidaré lo que debo hacer para aminorar todo esta maldita batalla -mascullo

entre dientes-

jira: una posición difícil sin lugar a dudas...-murmuro el peliblanco-

pein: pero lo sabrás llevar, ¿no? -cuestiono al pelinegro-

sasu: se como manejar a mi clan -soltó de manera segura-

Y era cierto, y así como sabía todo lo que debía hacer para pagar las injusticias de su clan, también

sabía muy bien que ese clan, era su clan. No solo tomaba aquel liderazgo por el simple echo de

que le correspondiera, él lo tomaba por que si no lo hacía, la ''orden'' tendría que poner manos en

el asunto y su clan no se vería para nada beneficiado. Sabía que había muchas injusticias en aquel

momento, todas de ellas procedentes de su clan, es por eso que intentaría solucionar todo de la

mejor manera posible, no solo para los senjus, si no que también para los orochimarus.

pein: la ''orden'' no perdonara otra falta como esta, así como en la antigüedad habían otros clanes

que incumplieron las reglas y ahora ya no están, lo mismo puede pasar con los orochimarus...-

amenazo en tono mordaz-

Los ocho representantes hicieron una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, pero todas las miradas

no estaban fijas en el pelinaranja, si no que estaban fijas en el pelinegro, esperando ver cual sería

su reacción. El azabache hizo un leve asentimiento a su clan.

jira: entonces eso es todo por ahora...-exclamo dando un suspiro de cansancio-

sasu: bien, creo que todos ustedes ya saben lo que hay que hacer, ¿cierto? -cuestiono de manera

autoritaria a todo su clan-

No podía mostrarse débil frente a aquellos, debía ser duro e implacable, por que de lo contrario

cualquiera se vería tentando a retarlo.

hort: lo entendemos señor -asintió al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

Los otros sietes hicieron lo mismo, y después de eso se retiraron de allí sin siquiera murmura algo.

El Uchiha los vio fijamente hasta que todos terminaron de salir, y entonces suspiro. Aquello no

sería fácil, nada fácil, y él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Los orochimarus podían levantarse en

cualquier momento, pero mientras él manejara bien las cosas podrían evitarlo, claro que también

teniendo en cuenta de que la ''orden'' estaba, por así decirlo, de su lado.

naru: bien echo...-murmuro el pelirrubio rompiendo el incómodo silencio-

Si bien el Uchiha no había dicho demasiado, eso era lo de menos, lo que mas había contado era su

actitud, imponente y sin siquiera titubear un segundo. Era aquello lo que los orochimarus mas

respetaban, e incluso él, un senju, debía aceptar que había estado demasiado bien.

pein: echo ya lo teórico, pasemos a lo práctico -ordeno al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-

El pelinegro asintió, y entonces todos se pusieron en marcha para realizar aquello que tanto

deseaban los senjus, y tanto detestarían los orochimarus, y después de eso...tendría que cumplir

con aquella exigencia.

En las paso de los dos días siguientes, todos los senjus a manos de los orochimarus fueron

liberados, y claro que no sin una o dos complicaciones de por medio, pero todo iba al pie de la

letra con lo pactado. El Uchiha se hacía respetar entre los suyos, pero también hacia respetar a los

suyos. Era una posición difícil de manejar pero él, simplemente, lo hacía bien.

La paz entre los senjus y orochimarus estaba solo a un paso, y era él quien debía darlo, y en menos

de una semana, después de todo, así se lo había ordenado la ''orden''.

Salió corriendo de la casa de Kiko, junto a la misma, y a Hinata, una mas desesperada que otra, y

es que según Kena, el pueblo se había reunido por la llegada de la ''orden'', y con ello la llegada de

los demas. El corazón de la pelirrosa latía de manera acelerada, y es que hace tres días que el

pelinegro se había ido, y ellas no se habían enterado mas que de cosas mínimas y sin importancia.

saku: ''espero que este Sasuke...'' -penso cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con fuerza-

Las tres mujeres corrieron a prisa, y en solo unos minutos ya estaban en medio de la gente que se

amontonaba por ver quienes eran los que llegaban, claro que ademas de la ''orden'', y es que la

noticia de que los orochimarus liberarían a los senjus, había circulado con una velocidad rápida y

eficaz.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos jade fue a los cuatro senjus, algo que no la emocionó en lo

absoluto, después de eso a un par de senjus que corrieron al encuentro de sus familiares o amigos,

pues alguno de ellos no se veían hace años. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver aquella emotiva escena,

mas allí no estaba lo que ella quería. Continuo mirando a todos lados, en busca de su orochimaru,

y entonces vio a Naruto, junto a Konan, y después de eso la imagen del pelirrubio desapareció,

pues su amiga ojiperla ya se había lanzado a sus brazos. Sonrió al ver aquello, y sonrió aun mas,

cuando ambos jóvenes se desplazaron a un costado, y la figura que tanto había estado buscando

apareció frente a sus ojos.

saku: Sasuke...-susurro dando un paso en dirrección al pelinegro-

Después dio otro, y otro, y finalmente se hayo a menos de un metro de él...y él levanto la mirada

para clavarla en ella. Le sonrió con tranquilidad, y todas aquellas palabras que ella había estado

repasando los últimos días, palabras para recriminarle, para insultarlo y muchas cosas mas por

haberla dejado sola, desaparecieron en un segundo, e incluso menos. Él hacía estragos con ellas.

sasu: ya lo hice...-murmuro en tono suave, y aunque estaban rodeados de senjus gritando de

alegría y emoción ella aun así lo entendió-

saku: eso veo...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, Pein se acerco hacia ellos, siempre impotente

e intimidador.

pein: esto aun no termina Haruno, por que antes hay algo...

sasu: lo sabemos...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

La pelirrosa lo miro confundida pues no entendía de que hablaban.

pein: bueno, el tiempo se agota...-aviso antes de dar media vuelta y perderse por entre los senjus-

saku: ¿el tiempo se agota para que? -pregunto aun mas confundida-

Vio al orochimaru desconcertada, y entonces este le extendió la mano y ella la tomo aun de

manera dudosa. El chico la jalo con suavidad hacia él, y le sonrió de aquella manera tan única que

ella quedo anonada.

sasu: hay algo que la ''orden'' me exigió que haga, por que de lo contrario...-musito lentamente-

saku: ¿que...que te exigieron? -cuestiono preocupada-

La ''orden'' podía pedir demasiadas cosas, y no estaba segura de que el orochimaru pudiera

cumplirlas.

sasu: bueno...-suspiro al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor, y después de eso clavaba su mirada en

ella- consideran que es la clave para que toda esta guerra entre nuestro clanes termine, algo así

como un símbolo...

saku: ¿y que es? -exclamo impaciente-

El orochimaru sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de una manera misteriosa y divertida.

sasu: tengo que lograr que te cases conmigo.

Los ojos de la senju se abrieron de la sorpresa al escucharlo, mas pronto se llenaron de lágrimas de

alegría y emoción.

sasu: ¿crees que logre conseguirlo, Sakura? -cuestiono pasando las manos por su cintura-

La chica sonrió aun en pleno llanto.

saku: creo que lo conseguiste hace meses Sasuke.

Y al escucharla, el orochimaru inclino la cabeza para besarla como venía deseando desde el día

que se fue.

naru: ¿¡ya le dijiste que debe ser en menos de dos días!? -el grito divertido del pelirrubio hizo que

la pelirrosa alejara la cabeza de golpe, impidiéndole siquiera rozar sus labios-

saku: ¿¡dos días!?

El orochimaru quiso asesinar al senju en ese mismo momento. Y bueno, aunque dos días no era

mucho tiempo, de echo era poco, aun así debía estar agradecido de que la ''orden'' le hubiera

dado aquella agradable exigencia...

Nervios, ansiedad, estrés, felicidad, y miedo, era las cosas que sentía la pelirrosa en aquel

momento, todos ellas mezcladas, y revueltas en su interior, algunas en mayor grado, y otra en

menor, pero definitivamente lo que más sentía era...aturdimiento. Kiko, Kena, y Hinata, no hacían

mas que ir y venir de un lado a otro, retocando los últimos detalles, peinando sus cabellos,

ajustando el vestido y...¡veinte mil cosas más!

saku: ¡Hinata! -reclamó cuando la chica estiro sus cabellos con demasiada brusquedad-

hina: ¡lo siento! -se disculpo de manera automática-

Y es que en las horas que llevaba allí, aquellas tres mujeres que trabajan en ella, habían tenido que

pedirle disculpas mas veces de las que recordaba, pero no era su culpa, después de todo ella no

era la única nerviosa. Los dos días anteriores no había echo otra cosa que pensar en aquel día, en

ese momento, y sobre todo el momento en el cual ya sería...

saku: ¡auch!

kiko: ¡lo siento!

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron con fuerza, y aunque intentaba calmar a su condenado corazón, el

mismo seguía latiendo con fuerza y a una velocidad sorprendente. Intento pensar en muchas

cosas, como en el echo de que Zeku estaría allí, al igual que Kage, aquel pequeño que no veía hace

ya demasiado tiempo, aquello la había puesto sumamente feliz, pero lo que sin lugar a dudas la

tenía con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, era lo que pasaría en solo unos minutos...

Todo eso debía ser un sueño.

Suspiro una vez mas, intentando calmar su interior aunque aquello no sirvió, y no es que él, Sasuke

Uchiha, estuviera nervioso, no, claro que no, él...él solo estaba...

suige: estas nervioso Sasuke -se burlo el peliblanco que tenía a solo unos metros de él-

sasu: no digas estupideces -bramo cruzándose de brazos-

El peliblanco mostró aquella sonrisa que él tanto odiaba, y después desvío la mirada. El Uchiha

apretó los puños con fuerza, e intento tranquilizarse. Se encontraba en un cuarto bastante amplio,

listo para cumplir con la última exigencia de los senjus, con dos orochimarus a su alrededor, y ¿la

razón de ello? Suigetsu era hijo de una de las cabezas del clan, por lo que su presencia allí era de

vital importancia, y Juggo...Juggo era lo mismo que Suigetsu, y aunque reencontrase con ellos fue

algo que no esperaba, aun así no le desagrada en lo absoluto, aunque Suigetsu...

juggo: ¿estas seguro de esto? -cuestiono por enésima vez-

Ninguno de ellos, Suigetsu y Juggo, le habían recriminado algo por su forma de organizar el clan, y

aquello era algo que también lo había sorprendido. El peliblanco solo se había limitado a burlarse

de él, y Juggo a preguntarle cada cinco segundos, si estaba seguro de todo eso. Todo aquello le

hacía pensar, que tal vez no era el único con ganas de terminar aquella absurda batalla que se

había desatado quien sabe por que, y quien sabe hace cuanto. Aunque aun así pensaba que tal vez

las cosas se verían mas fáciles de manejar con los jóvenes que con los ancianos.

suige: no depende de eso Juggo, ¿es que no entiendes que todo esto es por el bien del clan? -

pregunto de manera divertida-

El Uchiha sonrió a su pesar, y ambos orochimarus lo observaron de manera dudosa. Eso era lo que

algunos creían...Su unión con Sakura sería algo que daría de hablar, y no solo por el echo de que él

era un orochimaru, y ella una senju, algo que ya era demasiado, si no que por el motivo y las

circunstancias en la que sucedieron. Sabía que los rumores y las supuestas historias de como

ocurrió toda aquella locura serían simplemente mentiras, tal vez cercanas a lo real, o tal vez no, el

echo es que solo algunos estarían rozando la verdad.

suige: aunque creo que Sasuke no esta del todo disgustado, ¿no? -pregunto nuevamente con

aquella sonrisa-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, pues sabía que el peliblanco era consiente de sus sentimientos por la

senju, aunque Juggo era otra cosa...El repentino sonido de la puerta hizo que los tres jóvenes se

sobresaltaran, y entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de Ruy.

ruy: la ''orden'' ya llego, vamos -ordeno en tono severo-

El pelinegro inspiro con fuerza, y cerro sus manos en dos puños, intentando que el maldito

temblor que se había producido en los mismas no se viera a ojos de todos. Camino hacia la puerta

y paso por el lado del senju sin siquiera mirarlo, y es que después de la charla que tuvieron hace

unos momentos, en la cual el senju le hablo como si fuera el padre de la pelirrosa, no tenía la

mínima ganas de verlo.

suige: así que así terminara nuestro gran Sasuke...-murmuro una vez que se encaminaron hacia el

gran salón donde todos ya estarían ubicados- atado a una senju.

sasu: Suigetsu, creo que tu terminarás antes de lo que crees -exclamo de manera tajante-

Y antes de que el peliblanco pudiera decir algo más, el silencio de su alrededor hizo que detuvieran

su paso, pues los tres ya habían llegado al enorme salón, y ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre

ellos, o mejor dicho, sobre él. Se concentro en lo que tenía delante y nuevamente retomo su

camino hacia el final de aquel camino marcado con aquella alfombra negra, a los costados de la

cual, estaban las personas. Suigetsu y Juggo lo imitaron de repente, y pronto ya estuvieron a su

altura.

Los tres orochimarus llegaron al final, y el hombre que estaba allí les hizo una leve inclinación de

cabeza. El pelinegro miro a sus alrededores y vio que la ''orden'' estaba allí, con sus ojos siempre

cautelosos y severos, después de eso se fijo en los demás, los que ahora estaban detrás de él, y

pese a que nadie había organizado demasiado bien la posición de las personas era como si lo

hubieran echo, pues había una linea imaginaria que separa los senjus y los orochimarus. Los

senjus, que eran la mayoría se encontraban a su izquierda, mientras que los orochimarus, que

eran considerablemente menos, a su derecha. Observo atentamente a estos últimos,

reconociendo bastantes rostros, pues los orochimarus importantes debían estar presentes en este

sello de paz, aunque otros rostros simplemente no los reconoció, probablemente se tratara de

curiosos que solo pretendían ver aquel show que cambiaría a su clan.

suige: la gente podría hablar para no hacernos sentir como bichos raros, ¿no lo creen? -murmuro

aclarándose la garganta-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, pues él estaba mas que acostumbrado a aquel tipo de atención, aunque

obviamente las situaciones no eran las mismas. Intento distraerse mirando a su alrededor, y noto

que pese a haber tenido tan poco tiempo para organizar todo, aun así había quedado bastante

bien. No sabía quien se había encargado pero la verdad es que merecía un aplauso. Sus ojos

negros continuaron recorriendo el lugar de manera lenta y detallada, notando las flores que había

en todo el lugar, algo que no le agradaba demasiado, pero probablemente sí a la senju. Después

de eso estaba el símbolo orochimaru colgado en la entrada, y a lado del mismo el de los senjus.

Era curioso ahora que veía los símbolos con tanta claridad, que Haku hubiera sacado un símbolo

tan bien definido de la mezcla entre ambos, de echo el símbolo de Haku hacía parecer incompletos

a los de los senjus y orochimarus por separado. Tal vez, después de todo, no había sido...

suige: es curioso que recién lo note, pero el símbolo de tu hijo es la mezcla de nuestro símbolo con

el de los senjus, ¿cierto?

juggo: Suigetsu -la grave voz del pelinaranja hizo que el chico bajara la voz-

Y es que la existencia de Haku era algo que se daría a conocer poco a poco, hacerlo de golpe sería

presionar demasiado a ambos clanes, y la cuerda que los mantenía unidos ya estaba demasiado

tensa.

sasu: si Suigetsu...-murmuro sin mirarlo-

suige: vaya...

El pelinegro volvió a removerse, incómodo de no saber que hacer mientras la senju no llegará, y

entonces comenzó a investigar nuevamente su alrededor, pero aquello no duro demasiado pues

su mirada se detuvo en su hijo, el cual estaba en brazos de Hinata, con una pequeña bufanda que

cubría su cuello, y por lo tanto, su marca. Sus ojos subieron de aquella prenda a su rostro, y

entonces noto que el pequeño lo miraba de manera detenida y curiosa, era extraño notar como el

pequeño tenía los mismos ojos que su madre, pero no la misma mirada, y tal vez antes no hubiera

reparado en ello pero ahora lo notaba con demasiada claridad. El pequeño se removió un poco y

entonces extendió una manito en su dirección...Sus latidos se aceleraron al ver aquello, pero la

ojiperla inmediatamente se encargo de esconder su manito entre las mantas otra vez.

Haku...En aquellos dos días no había tenido demasiado tiempo de estar con él, y ni siquiera con

Sakura, y menos aun cuando Ruy y Kiko apenas y dejaban que estuvieran solos unos pocos

minutos, aquello era algo irritante y frustrante, aunque claro que no toda la culpa recaía en ellos,

pues sus obligaciones para con su clan eran serias y pesadas. Pero ahora, después de toda la

ceremonia, nadie podría impedirle estar con su familia, ademas de que estar en la casa de ellos,

Ruy Y Kiko, ya no era opción, no cuando él tenía tantas propiedades bajo su poder, e incluso

Sakura, algo que lo había sorprendido, tenía bastantes cosas...

juggo: Sasuke -el murmullo del chico apenas y le hizo desviar su atención de su hijo, pero cuando

las personas comenzaron a murmurar cosas entonces si presto atención a lo que sucedía-

Su mirada subió de repente, enfocándose en la entrada del salón...

Y entonces...la vio.

Todo lo demás desapareció ante su simple presencia, y él supo que no podía haber mujer mas

bella que la suya. Ella estaba hermosa, y de repente él se sintió poca cosa frente a ella, muy poca

cosa. La senju, contra todo pronóstico, llevaba un vestido...blanco, sencillamente blanco. La

verdad era que él no había sabido que vería cuando ella saliera, pues si bien ella era senju, al

convertirse en su esposa llevaría el apellido de orochimaru, por lo que la cuestión del vestido era

algo...complicado, pero ahora...

El vestido era sencillo, y sin embargo era lo mas hermoso, en conjunto con ella, que había visto en

toda su vida. El blanco hacía que sus ojos verdes resaltaran de sobremanera, y que con sus

cabellos rosas le dieran una suavidad única y propia de ella. Tenía pequeñas tiritas que pasaban

por sus hombros y sostenían el peso del mismo, en la parte de la cintura era ajustado, y mas abajo

se abría solo un poco, dándole volumen para después caer hasta el suelo, pero ¡dios! ¿Él que

demonios sabía de esas cosas?

cura: que comience la ceremonia -anunció con voz firme-

La pelirrosa, seguida por Ruy y Kiko, comenzó a acercarse a paso nervioso, y él lo noto con

claridad. Su corazón se acelero, como casi siempre lo hacía ante la presencia de ella, pero esta vez

de una manera diferente, completamente diferente, por que él era consiente que ella no solo

sería suya a conciencia de él, si no que sería suya a la vista de todos. Ella le pertenecía, siempre lo

hizo, pero esta vez sería a la luz de todos. A medida que se iba a acercando a él, pudo ver como sus

cabellos, pues los llevaba sueltos y con pequeños bucles en las puntas, se movían con gracia de un

lado a otro, dejando pequeños mechones sueltos que adornaban su rostro.

El codazo disimulado de Suigetsu lo hizo reaccionar, y entonces noto que ella ya estaba frente a él,

y que él debía darle la mano. Lo hizo de inmediato, de manera precipitada y abrupta, y ella la

tomo, y entonces noto que ella temblaba, temblaba con fuerza, al igual que él. Trago en seco

mientras la ayudaba a ponerse a su costado, todo sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella...

cura: ya estando todos los presentes...-comenzó el cura al tiempo que indicaba que hicieran

silencio-

Todos obedecieron de inmediato, y Sasuke pudo notar, recién en ese momento, que su clan

estaba demasiado inquieto. Era algo que no debió sorprenderle, pues Sakura Haruno era la senju

mas odiada en su clan, y verla pasar allí, junto a ellos y para colmo a punto de casarse con él, no

era algo agradable y normal. Sabía que mas de uno de ellos quisiera lanzarse contra ella, como

también sabía que mas de un senju compartía aquel sentimiento pero contra él, y aquello logro

inquietarlo, pero cuando la mano de ella presiono la suya se dio cuenta de que aquello...no

importaba.

cura: bueno como todos sabemos estamos aquí para sellar esta unión -exclamo al tiempo que

indicaba a Sakura y Sasuke-

La pelirrosa se concentro en mirar al cura mientras el mismo hablaba, pero inevitablemente su

mirada no podía despegarse del orochimaru. Él estaba tan lindo, y guapo, como siempre, que

apartar sus ojos era un castigo. El pelinegro llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, y un

saco negro, el cual lo llevaba cerrado, todo eso sin ningún símbolo de por medio como era la

costumbre, pero aquello era lo mejor...

Sonrió nerviosa, y ansiosa, ya estaba allí, con él, y solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que todo

terminara. Jamas en toda su vida hubiera imaginado que aquello podría pasar, jamas se había

permito soñar con aquel momento, pero ahora todo...todo eso era real, y ella sentía que nada,

absolutamente nada, podría hacer su felicidad aun mayor. Ella realmente estaba feliz, era incluso

mas que eso, era mas que felicidad, era algo que una simple palabra no podría definir, por que lo

que ella sentía era tan, pero tan grande que no tenía definición.

cura: los clanes nunca tuvieron una buena relación, pero ahora, con el cambio de liderazgo

comenzamos una nueva etapa, y que mejor prueba que la que estamos presenciando -exclamo- la

unión de estos dos jóvenes es el principió de un acuerdo y el final de otro, es por eso que yo me

veo en la tan importante misión de unirlos...

Sus dedos se entrelazaron entre sí con fuerza.

cura: Sakura Haruno -la senju se obligo a respirar- como representante del clan senju, tu clan, te

ves en la obligación de dar el ejemplo a todos, y a cada uno de ellos, de que la unión entre, en este

caso, una senju y un orochimaru no es imposible...

La pelirrosa ni siquiera parpadeo mientras lo escuchaba.

cura: aquí, frente a todos, te pregunto si tu estas segura de esto, ¿lo estas?

saku: sí.

cura: ¿estas completamente segura, Sakura Haruno?

saku: lo estoy.

cura: entonces ¿te comprometes a darle tu lealtad a Sasuke Uchiha, un orochimaru, a respetarlo, y

ayudarlo en todo lo que este en tus manos?

saku: sí.

cura: ¿lo aceptaras como tu esposo?

saku: sí.

El cura asintió complacido.

cura: Sasuke Uchiha -esta vez le toco al pelinegro tensarse- como representante del clan

orochimaru, tu clan, te ves en la obligación de dar el ejemplo a todos, y a cada uno de ellos, de que

la unión entre, en este caso, un orochimaru y una senju no es imposible...-repitió las palabras

anteriores-

El pelinegro asintió.

cura: aquí, frente a todos, te pregunto si tu estas seguro de esto, ¿lo estas?

sasu: sí.

cura: ¿estas completamente seguro, Sasuke Uchiha?

sasu: lo estoy.

cura: entonces ¿te comprometes a darle tu lealtad a Sakura Haruno, una senju, a respetarla, y

ayudarla en todo lo que este en tus manos?

sasu: sí.

cura: ¿la aceptaras como tu esposa?

sasu: sí.

El hombre volvió a asentir complacido, y después de eso desvió su mirada hacia la ''orden''. Pein le

indico que procediera, dando así su consentimiento con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La mirada

del cura esta vez se poso en Ruy, el cual estaba a escasa distancia de la pelirrosa, y entonces el

senju dio un paso y extendió las manos, mostrando así dos bonitos anillos.

cura: Sasuke Uchiha.

El pelinegro observo fijamente los anillos, y pasados unos pocos segundos, los cuales fueron

eternos para la senju, tomo uno de ellos en sus manos, y entonces clavo su mirada en la senju.

sasu: Sakura Haruno, yo Sasuke Uchiha...-su mano tomo la de la pelirrosa- prometo aquí, frente a

tu clan, frente al mio, y frente a la ''orden'', que jamás te traicionaré...-continuo al tiempo que

deslizaba el anillo por el dedo de la senju- y siempre te protegeré.

Los ojos de la senju nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el chico termino aquella breve

oración, y mas aun cuando el anillo termino de entrar en su dedo. No eran los anillos que Sasuke

había echo para ellos, pues esos se habían pérdido en todo aquel viaje abrupto que fue su salida

del colegio, recordaba que había logrado mantenerlo con ella por bastante tiempo, pero cuando

Itachi los había atacado en aquel pueblo normo, no pudo hacer nada para retenerlo. Los anillos de

ahora no tenían el mismo significado para ella, pues los que había echo Sasuke eran únicos, pero si

lo tenían para los clanes, pues ambos tenían en la parte de adentro inscripciones tanto del clan

orochimaru como del clan senju, y por afuera, en un pequeño y perfecto gravado, el símbolo

también de ambos clanes.

cura: Sakura Haruno.

La pelirrosa se obligo a controlar el temblor de su cuerpo mientras extendía la mano para tomar el

anillo que le correspodía a él, y una vez que lo sostuvo, lo apreto con fuerza para impedir que el

mismo resbalara.

saku: Sasuke Uchiha, yo Sakura Haruno...-su voz temblo de la emoción, y su mano tomo la de él-

prometo aquí, frente a tu clan, frente al mio, y frente a la ''orden'', que jamás te traicionaré, y

siempre te protegeré -finalizó deslizando el anillo en el dedo del chico- y amaré...-agrego en un

susurro solo audible para el pelinegro-

El orochimaru la observo fijamente, y aunque tal vez a vista de todos, él estaría igual, no era así.

Sentía claramente como algo dentro de él, estallaría de un momento a otro, y sabía que ella

estaba igual, podía notarlo en sus temblorosos y critalizados ojos. Él hubiera querido decir mucho

mas en aquellas oraciones, pero en aquella ceremonia no era necesario. La unión de ellos no era

algo mas que un acuerdo a la vista de todos, una forma de dar el primer paso a todo lo que se

avecinaba, aunque las personas no eran estúpidas, y los rumores pronto comenzarían a correr.

pein: entonces yo...-comenzó el pelinaranja haciendo que ambos jóvenes desviaran su atención

hacia él- como líder de la ''orden'', hoy doy frente a todos, mi consentimiento para esta unión, una

unión que no estaba permitida, pero una unión que hoy se celebra con la aceptación de todos

nosotros...-exclamo en tono elevado- que esta unión se vea como el sello de la paz entre ambos

clanes, orochimarus y senjus, que esta unión no se olvide, por que ella será el símbolo de que la

convivencia entre clanes, no es imposible -finalizo seriamente-

cura: entonces ya todo dicho...-continuo el hombre haciendo que la atención se centrara

nuevamente en él- aquí frente a todos, yo los declaro, Sasuke Uchiha del clan orochimaru, y

Sakura Haruno del clan senju, marido y mujer...

Los senjus inmediatamente comenzaron a exclamar en tono alegre y entusiasmado, mientras que

los orochimarus, no teniendo mas opción, solo se limitaron a aplaudir.

cura: Sasuke Uchiha puedes bes...

El orochimaru no espero a que el hombre terminara aquella frase, y sin poder contenerse mas la

beso. No de una manera suave ni mucho menos, la beso con toda el amor y la pasión que sentía

por ella, después de todo Sakura Haruno ya era suya por todas las de la ley, y besarla no era algo

de lo que volvería a privarse.

Ella le correspondió con el mismo mar de sentimientos y emociones, derramando lágrimas de

alegría que le empapaban todo el rostro pero que no le importaba, por que lo único importante

allí era que ella ya era su esposa, ella ya era suya frente a todos, y él...él era de ella.

La exclamación de todos los presentes retumbo por toda aquella sala, y de inmediato las personas

comenzaron a abrazarse entre sí, disfrutando de la nueva etapa que comenzaba allí, con ellos.

sasu: Sakura Uchiha...-susurro suavemente cuando se separo de ella solo un poco- Sakura Uchiha -

repitió con una pequeña sonrisa-

saku: s-suena bien...-exclamo con la voz quebrada-

El pelinegro volvió a besarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer mas, las personas los rodearon de

inmediato, la mayoría de ellos senjus, por no decir que todos senjus, y entonces las felicitaciones,

la emoción e incluso las advertencias, se hicieron presentes para ambos, aunque él, lo que mas

recibió, fueron inclinaciones de cabeza por parte de miembros de clan, y obviamente que las

frases divertidas de Suigetsu, quien a propósito, había abrazado con demasiada afectividad a la

pelirrosa.

El clima comenzó a destensarse poco a poco, y todos comenzaron a esparsirse por el salón, e

incluso a bailar, pues había una musica de fondo, e incluso, algo que lo sorprendió, fue que

algunos orochimarus comenzaron a bailar, obviamente que entre sí, pero aunque sea aquello era

algo. Observo detenidamente el panorama que había a su alrededor, pero se detuvo en la silueta

de Sakura, de su esposa, la cual le daba la espalda, y aun se encontraba con algunos senjus a su

alrededor. Camino lentamente hacia ella, e inmediatamente los senjus que la rodeaban se fueron,

entonces ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió ampliamente...

saku: Sasuke...

La pelirrosa se quedo en su lugar, a solo un paso de él, y ninguno de los dos se movió.

sasu: esto es algo familiar, ¿no lo crees? -susurro al tiempo que le extendía su mano-

Su mano de inmediato se extendió hacia él, de manera automática, y entonces termino de dar el

paso que los distanciaba, quedando uno frente a otro sin prácticamente nada de espacio entre

ellos. Claro que todo aquello le era familiar, y la verdad es que no le sorprendía que el orochimaru

también lo hubiera notado. Hace ya muchos meses, en el colegio, ellos habían estado mas o

menos en la misma situación...En un salón, con senjus a sus alrededores, todos bailando, y

festajando una relación diferente a la de ahora.

saku: debería preguntarte que haces aquí...-murmuro con una sonrisa cómplice-

sasu: deberías hacerlo...-exclamo en el mismo tono mientras pasaba sus brazos por la estrecha

cintura de la chica-

saku: pero ya lo sé, Sasuke Uchiha -exclamo colocando sus manos en su cuello-

sasu: entonces ya sabrás que es lo que quiero, ¿cierto?

saku: ¿y que es lo que quieres?

sasu: que tal...bailar -murmuro con una media sonrisa-

Ella sonrió aun mas al escucharlo y sin decir alguna palabra mas, se besaron, allí en medio de

todos, sin ninguna máscara de por medio, sin ninguna capucha que los escondiera...ellos se

besaron allí. Y esta vez, los aplausos que surgieron a su alrededor, si fueron para ellos, para Sasuke

Uchiha, y Sakura Uchiha, para nadie mas, solo para ellos.

saku: te amo Sasuke...-susurro no cabiendo mas de su felicidad-

sasu: yo te amo a ti, Sakura Uchiha.

Y nuevamente volvieron a besarse.

Ella que jamás había creído estar en una situación así, ella que había llorado en su cuarto por las

injusticias de la vida, ella que había llorado por él. Ella que nunca creyó posible que aquella

felicidad que sentía en ese momento fuera para ella, y para él.

Él que jamás penso sentir algo así, él que la había odiado tanto como era posible, él que había

sufrido por ella. Él que nunca creyo que aquello de una familia fuera para él, por que el amor era

algo que no había conocido...hasta que la conoció.

El destino...¿que es el destino? ¿existe el destino?

Tal vez sí, o tal vez no, eso era algo que ellos jamás sabrían, por que aquella unión que los ataba de

por vida, podría ser vista como un error, como también podría ser vista como una bendición. Eran

cosas contradictorias, pero en esa relación las cosas eran así. Algunos la verían bien, otros

simplemente, la verían como el peor error.

Siempre habían pensado que odiarse era algo natural, algo para lo que nacían, pues al ser de

clanes enemigos sus destinos estaban marcados, pero cuando aquello mas fuerte que el odio

surgió de sus corazones, entonces el destino que siempre habían tenido tan presentes, comenzó a

desdibujarse, pero acaso...¿no había sido el destino quien los unió en aquella simple tarea de

guardias? ¿o eso simplemente había sido un error?

¿No había sido el destino quien había echo que ellos se perdieran en el bosque? ¿No había sido el

destino quien les preparo todo para que cayeran en aquella trampa tan simple, y a la vez tan

compleja?

Nadie lo sabría, por que cuando el amor esta de por medio, ya nada tiene sentido, y mas aun

cuando el amor surge con tanta fuerza como surgió el de ellos. Ellos lucharon por su amor, ellos

sufrieron y gozaron de su amor, ellos odiaron a su amor, y ellos...sencillamente se amaron. Aun

cuando tenían a todos en su contra, aun cuando sabían que aquello que hacían no estaba bien,

aun pese a todo, sabiendo que ella era una senju, su principal objetivo del cual deshacerse,

sabiendo que él era un orochimaru, el hermano del asesino de su familia, sabiendo todo, y a su

vez, no sabiendo nada.

Un camino se abría para ellos, nuevo y desconocido, y también para los demás. La guerra entre los

clanes no era algo sencillo de olvidar, pero ellos habían dado el primer paso, el mas importante y

el mas difícil de dar, y lo habían echo juntos.

El resto se daría solo, pero eso ya no los preocupaba, por que ellos estaban juntos, y tenían una

familia de la cual disfrutar por el resto de sus vidas.

Después de todo, el amor es mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, y es por eso que su amor triunfó,

incluso contra aquello que algunos creían imposible...el destino, su destino.

Ellos no nacieron para estar juntos, pero ellos terminaron juntos.

Por que su amor pudo más...

 **...**

 **FIN.**


	35. Capitulo 90: Epilogo

**Y finalmente he aqui el epilogo y el grandioso final de la historia que lo disfruten.**

 **Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de KARYNITA al igual que los personajes de naruto que son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto .**

Capitulo 90: Epilogo

Cinco años después...

Los tres niños se encontraba hace ya bastante rato discutiendo lo que mayoría de los niños de su

edad discutían, aunque estos parecían mas testarudos y mas empecinados que otros, y como no si

ellos estaban a solos unos metros de...aquellos.

x: ¿ah si? pues yo no lo creo -exclamo el mas pequeño-

x: pues yo escuche por allí -comenzó el mayor de manera misteriosa- que todo comenzó en el

colegio al que iban, Konoha, es un lugar enorme y esta en medio de uno de los bosques mas

peligrosos, aun no entiendo por que esta allí, pero...

x: ¡ve al grano! -exigió el pequeño impaciente-

x: bueno pues los rumores dicen, que él la obligo...-musito frunciendo el ceño-

x: él no puedo obligarla -exclamo la única niña del grupo-

x: ¡claro que si puedo hacerlo! y de echo es lo que yo escuche...

x: ella debió defenderse, no creo que...

x: ¿me dejarás continuar? -pregunto el mayor, interrumpiendo a la pequeña-

x: lo siento.

x: bien, pues por lo que escuche...-continuo de manera misteriosa- él la obligo y la amenazo a

estar con él, y ella no tuvo opción por que...

x: ¿con que pudo amenazarla? -pregunto la niña frunciendo el ceño-

x: al parecer ella estaba metida...en algo -continuo el chico-

x: yo también escuche eso -salto el mas pequeño- creo que era...

x: ¡oye, yo estoy contando! -musito molesto- lo que a mi me dijeron, era que ella encubría a los de

su clan, pero no a cualquiera, si no que a aquellos que estaban acusados de algo grande, los tenía

escondidos en una de las salas del colegio, sin que nadie supiera nada...

Los otros dos niños escuchaban atentamente aquel relato, como si se tratase de una historia de

terror, o algo aun mucho peor.

x: creo que contaba con una aliada, Zeku, si ese es su nombre...-murmuro lentamente- entre

ambas se encargaban de los expulsados, pero el Uchiha las descubrió, la descubrió a ella, y

entonces se aprovecho de eso.

x: e-espero jamás c-cruzarme con alguien como...como él -balbuceo la niña asustada-

x: sí, pero eso no es la peor parte -exclamo seriamente-

x: ¿aun falta? -cuestiono el mas pequeño también asustado-

x: la peor parte, viene cuando ella intento escapar...-informó- dicen que todo habría salido bien, si

no fuese por su peor enemiga: Tenten.

x: ¿y...y e-ella quien es?

x: oh, ella era, como dije, su peor enemiga, era una orochimaru...

x: era de esperar -apoyo la niña-

x: Tenten vivía investigando a Sakura, tratando de fraguar todos sus planes, y lo logró.

x: también escuche hablar de ella -musito el mas pequeño-

x: ella era alguien en verdad temible, y lo peor de todo, era que odiaba a Sakura, entonces...-

exclamo de manera lenta- aquí viene la mejor, y a su vez, la peor parte...

Los dos pequeños se abrazaron entre sí, al tiempo que el relator daba mayor suspenso a aquella

historia que rondaba todos los alrededores, e incluso a aquella historia que estaba en boca de

todos, niños y grandes, mujeres y hombres, por que después de todo, era una historia sumamente

interesante...

...

Cuando el sol alcanzó la altura de sus ojos, sus párpados se arrugaron y un quejido incomprensible

salió de sus labios. Aquella noche no había dormido bien, y tampoco lo había echo las anteriores, y

la razón era clara y sencilla. Los pasos del piso de abajo, cada vez mas fuertes y retumbadores,

terminaron de hacer que sus ojos se abrieran. Lo primero que hizo fue estirar su mano hacia un

costado, buscando el cuerpo al que ya tanto se había acostumbrado, pero allí no había nadie.

Un suspiró de frustración y tristeza escapó de sus labios, y sin esperar mas se sentó en medio de la

cama y bostezo. El cuarto estaba vació, lo que era normal en aquellos días, pero aun así no pudo

detener la tristeza a la que ya debería estar acostumbrada, y es que ¿como acostumbrarse a su

ausencia? Aun a pesar de los años, siempre era igual...

saku: hoy es el último día -suspiro al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

Lo primero que hizo fue salir de su cuarto para dirigirse al contiguo, en donde estaba su gran

tesoro, aunque claro que no era el único. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y se adentro en aquel

cuarto que solo se encontraba iluminado por los rayos del sol, y allí, en medio del mismo, estaba la

cuna de su pequeña hija. Se acerco a paso lento y suave, para no despertarla, y una vez frente a

ella le dio un suave beso en su pequeña frente.

saku: buenos días Mikoto -susurro acariciando sus suaves cabellos rosas-

La pequeña bebe, de tan solo un año de edad, se movió un poco, pero no despertó y continuo en

su profundo y placentero sueño. La verdad era que Mikoto era bastante tranquila en comparación

con sus hermanos, y al ser la única niña de la familia, era y sería la consentida en todo momento.

Sakura en verdad se había puesto muy feliz cuando se enteraron que sería niña, e inmediatamente

tanto ella como Sasuke, supieron que nombre le pondrían. El orochimaru le hablaba a menudo de

su madre, y ella sabía que él la había querido, es por eso que Mikoto había sido el nombre

perfecto para la pequeña bebe.

saku: duerme pequeña...-murmuro antes de darle otro beso-

Y de la misma manera que entro, salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y delicadeza, para

nuevamente dirigirse a su cuarto y así cambiarse de ropa. Se baño, se vistió, y se arreglo como

solía hacer todas las mañanas, y una vez echo bajo al piso de abajo, en donde de inmediato cuatro

brazitos la rodearon con fuerza y ternura.

saku: hola mis pequeños -saludo con una enorme sonrisa-

Los dos niños que abrazaban sus piernas, levantaron sus pequeños rostros y le sonrieron de

manera traviesa y alegre.

haku: prometiste que hoy jugarías con nosotros mamá -bramo el pelinegro-

saku: ¿eso hice? -exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

El mas pequeño de sus hijos tiro de una de sus manos, y clavo sus bonitos ojos negros en ella. Eran

negros como los de su padre, sin embargo, los de él mostraban la inocencia y ternura de cualquier

niño de su edad, y sus cabellos, también eran negros como los de Sasuke, de echo el pequeño

Sukei, era una réplica de aquel arrogante orochimaru. Sakura estaba segura que cuando creciera

sería igual al orochimaru.

sukei: l-lo prometiste -balbuceo el pequeño con aquella bonita sonrisa-

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño, y miro a todos lados, en un intento por buscar a su salvación, y dios

bendiga su suerte por que la vio, o mejor dicho lo vio.

saku: ¿Suigetsu? -cuestiono extrañada de verlo allí, dentro de su casa-

Aunque claro que no era algo extraño, después de todo, aquel orochimaru se había convertido en

alguien muy cercano a ellos, e incluso Sasuke, quien no lo había soportado en el colegio, se había

echo amigo de aquel sujeto tan agradable, y divertido, además de que a Haku le agradaba de

sobremanera.

suige: eh Sakura -exclamo el peliceleste acercándose a ella- siento interrumpir tu privacidad pero

Mora me abrió y...

saku: no hay problema -sonrió amable-

Mora siempre dejaba pasar a aquel ojiceleste, y es que sabía que era de suma confianza.

saku: ¿sucedió algo?

suige: solo vine a buscar los papeles del matrimonio del mes anterior, Sasuke dijo que me

encargue de eso y...

haku: Suigetsu tu si jugarás con nosostros, ¿cierto? -interrumpió el pequeño emocionado-

suige: eh bueno yo...-exclamo el chico encogiéndose de hombros-

hina: Sakura ya estas despierta -la exclamación de cierta ojiperla hizo que todos voltearan el

rostro-

¿Hinata también? Bueno, aquello tampoco era de extrañar, después de todo la ojiperla era mas

que de la familia.

saku: hola Hinata -saludo para después bajar su mirada a la pequeña niña de tan solo cuatro años,

que estaba junto a sus pies- hola Kushina, ¿como estas preciosa? -cuestiono con una amplia

sonrisa-

La pequeña le sonrió de manera breve, y sin mas se escondió detrás de los pies de su madre.

Kushina era una niña muy simpática, y tierna, y ella en verdad la quería mucho.

haku: h-hola Kushina -saludo el pequeño acercándose a la chica-

La pequeña le sonrió, y sus ojos, grandes y celestes, brillaron entusiasmados, mientras salía de

detrás de su madre.

kushi: Haku -saludo igual que el chico- ¿c-como estas?

Kushina siempre se ponía nerviosa frente a Haku, y la pelirrosa no podía evitar comparar aquel

comportamiento con el de Hinata para con Naruto, claro que de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, y

claro que la pequeña era solo una niña, pero era tan similar a Hinata, y no solo en el carácter, si no

que también en lo físico, pues su cabellos eran del color de su madre, y la mayoría de sus rasgos

también, aunque claro que sus ojos no, y también podría decirse que poseía la misma sonrisa que

su padre.

hina: ¿ya estas lista?

sukei: ¿ya te irás mamá? -pregunto el pequeño de manera triste-

saku: solo será un rato Sukei, lo prometo...-susurro agachándose a la altura del pelinegro- tu

puedes jugar con Haku y Kushina, ¿cierto? -exclamo viendo a ambos pequeños-

haku: claro, claro...-musito el pequeño de manera distraída-

saku: y Haku -añadió la pelirrosa al tiempo que se acercaba a su hijo- no necesitas esto pequeño -

murmuro agachándose a su altura para después sacarle el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello-

El pequeño quiso detenerla, pero detuvo sus manos antes de hacerlo, y después simplemente las

bajo, entre resignado y acostumbrado. La pelirrosa lo miro con suma ternura, y tristeza. Haku aun

no se acostumbraba a aquello de su símbolo, y es que siendo un niño de tan solo cinco años de

edad, era muy difícil para él comprender todo aquel asunto de los clanes, y era aun mas difícil

comprender, que él no pertenecía a ningún clan, por que así eran las cosas...Haku no tenía clan.

No era senju, y tampoco era orochimaru, y aunque aquello era algo bueno para ambos clanes,

pues la guerra era algo que, en parte, había quedado en el pasado, la curiosidad de los pequeños

niños de su edad, y las miradas de desaprobación de una que otra persona, habían echo que el

pequeño comprendiera que aquello de su símbolo no era algo...bueno, aunque tampoco malo.

Aquello era algo demasiado complicado para su pequeño bebe.

kushi: ¿v-vamos a jugar Haku? -la voz de la niña hizo que la pelirrosa reaccionará-

sukei: ¿yo también puedo? -cuestiono el pequeño formando un puchero-

kushi: ¡claro que sí! -exclamo llena de energías-

Y sin decir mas los tres pequeños desaparecieron de su vista, mas ella permaneció agachada un

tiempo más. Haku algún día tendría que aprender a convivir con la mezcla de su sangre, y Sukei y

Mikoto también tendrían que hacerlo, aunque claro que ambos aun era demasiados pequeños,

pero cuando llegara el momento sería mas fácil, ella lo sabía, por que para bien o para mal, era

Haku el primero que había tenido, y aun tenía que afrontar todo eso, las cosas serían mas fáciles

para Sukei, y aun mas fáciles para Mikoto, y aun...

suige: bueno, yo busco eso y debo irme -anunció el peliceleste-

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y sin más se enderezó y miro al chico.

saku: bien -asintió- Hinata, ¿vamos?

hina: vamos.

Y tras despedirse de Suigetsu ambas senjus salieron de aquella sala, y entonces se toparon con

Mora. La anciana les sonrió, como solía hacerlo, y ellas le devolvieron la sonrisa. Mora trabaja en la

casa de la pelirrosa, y era una orochimaru, y aquello...no importaba. Sakura confiaba plenamente

en ella, y aunque al principio había tenido ciertas precauciones y dudas, con el paso de tiempo se

dio cuenta de que esa mujer, era simplemente una mujer, solo eso.

mora: ¿quieren algo antes de salir? -pregunto con aquella grave voz que la caracterizaba-

Sasuke era quien la había llevado a trabajar a aquella casa, y la mujer en ningún momento se había

mostrado reticente a hacerlo, de hecho se había acostumbrado a ellos de manera rápida y

efectiva, y los niños se habían encariñado también de manera rápida, y es que aquella mujer

prácticamente vivía allí, con ellos, y la razón era clara: tanto ella como Sasuke tenían demasiados

deberes sobre sus hombros, cada uno con su respectivo clan, en especial Sasuke, el cual a menudo

se veía obligado a viajar a ciertos pueblos en donde habían disturbios, como sucedía en ese

momento, y como lo hacía desde hace ya tres días, en los cuales su esposo no estaba en casa.

saku: no Mora, gracias -exclamo para después salir de su casa seguida por la ojiperla-

Su casa quedaba en un pueblo senju, algo que tanto ella como el orochimaru habían considerado

lo mejor, sin embargo, a escasos minutos de allí quedaba otro pueblo orochimaru. Recordaba que

al principio aquello la había inquietado, pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas en verdad habían

mejorado, lo habían echo y aquello era algo que ella agradecía con toda su alma.

La guerra de los clanes era algo que comenzaba a quedar en el pasado, de a poco y de manera

lenta, y a la vez rápida. Nadie podría olvidad con tanta facilidad el dolor y sufrimiento, el desprecio

y el orgullo, pero ya hace años que ella y Sasuke habían dado el primero paso, y ya haces años que

los miembros de ambos clanes tuvieron que comenzar a aprender a convivir juntos, y ella tenía la

esperanza de que algún día aquello de los clanes desapareciera, por que mas allá de todo, todos

eran simplemente seres humanos.

saku: ¿por que no trajiste a Narhi? -pregunto al tiempo que ambas caminaban a paso lento y

tranquilo-

hina: ella estaba dormida, y no quise despertarla -murmuro con una sonrisa-

Narhi era la hermana de Kushina, y ambas eran prácticamente inseparables. La pequeña tenía tan

solo dos añitos, y era la menor de la familia Uzumaki, aunque aquello no duraría mucho, y pues

Hinata pronto daría a luz a su tercer hijo, o hija, ni ella ni Naruto habían querido averiguar que

sería, aquello sería una sorpresa.

saku: ¿y tu como estas? -cuestiono mirando su vientre-

Las mejillas de su amiga se tiñeron y sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

hina: ansiosa por que nazca de una buena vez -exclamo pasando su mano por su enorme vientre-

saku: no lo dudo, aunque Naruto lo debe estar aun mas -bromeo-

hina: estaba nervioso por el echo de que naciera mientras él no esta.

saku: no te preocupes, ellos ya deben estar terminando todo el asunto...-la animo-

hina: eso espero, quiere que él este cuando suceda.

La pelirrosa asintió y sin mas continuaron caminando un poco mas. A los pocos minutos el tema de

conversación había cambiado, y ahora ambas hablaban de asuntos respecto al clan, pues no solo

Sasuke y Naruto tenían el derecho de viajar, y trabajar en los clanes, ellas también se ocupaban de

ellos.

saku: ¿sabes? me estoy dando cuenta que la energía entre nosotros y los orochimaru no son muy

diferentes...-musito seriamente- el otro día intente enseñarles a manejar su energía de manera

que pudieran utilizarla para curar, claro que no al mismo nivel que nuestro clan, pero algo es

algo...

hina: ¿pudieron hacerlo?

saku: la mayoría tiene la energía demasiado desbordada de la línea de estabilidad, pero uno de los

niños lo consiguió -exclamo aun sorprendida ante aquel echo- y no solo eso, si no que lo hizo muy

bien, mas de lo que yo pensaba...

hina: vaya...-exclamo también sorprendida- bueno, creo que es algo a lo que tendremos que

acostumbrarnos.

La pelirrosa asintió mientras pensaba en aquel echo. Tanto ella como Hinata se dedicaban a

enseñar a niños orochimaru algunos usos de la energía según los senju, y lo mismo hacían algunos

orochimarus con senjus, era un trabajo mutuo y beneficiario para ambos.

hina: llegamos -la voz de su amiga hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos-

Sus ojos jade se fijaron en el lugar, un lugar que no era muy agradable, pero que con el paso de los

años ella se había acostumbrado a visitar. El paso de ambas se hizo mas lento, y en unos pocos

segundos ya estuvieron frente a la tumba. La pelirrosa recordaba que al principio le había costado

demasiado ir allí, pero Sasuke siempre había estado con ella, y si no era él, eran sus amigos, y

después de eso, simplemente comenzó a ser algo...algo necesario.

Allí frente a ella, estaba la tumba de Tenten, su amiga, su confidente...

hina: es increíble pensar que ya pasaron seis años -murmuro arrodillándose frente a la tumba-

La senju la imito, y sin mas ambas quedaron en silencio, cada una pensando en cosas diferente,

pero en la misma persona. Tenten había sido muchos cosas en vida, demasiadas, pero Sakura

simplemente la recordaría como una buena amiga, una amiga que no supo que camino elegir. Si

tan solo ella, y la ojimiel, hubieran confiado entre sí, entonces tal vez las cosas habrían sido

diferentes, por que ambas...ambas habían estado en la misma situación, y ambas habían elegido

caminos diferentes. Ella jamás se hubiera imaginado que Tenten estaba con Neji, y cuando Sasuke

le contó toda la historia, fue demasiado duro y doloroso.

Ella podría haberla ayudado, pero la ojimiel no confió en la pelirrosa, y la pelirrosa no confió en

ella.

Tal vez ahora ya no se podría hacer nada, aquello era imposible, pero la senju había aprendido una

importante y dura lección frente a esa experiencia, y eso era que jamás, jamás volvería a ocultar

cosas a sus seres queridos, a sus amigos, a Sasuke.

La tumba de su amiga, estaba junto a la de Neji, tanto ella como Hinata habían decidido que

aquello era algo necesario, y si bien, el cuerpo de aquel orochimaru jamás había sido encontrado,

así como la tumba de su amiga tuvo que ser removida, aun así, ellas sabían que con aquel símbolo

ellos estarían en paz...Querían creer eso, deseaban creer que a pesar de todos los sufrimientos en

vida, en muertos habían encontraba aquello que tanto habían estado buscando.

El viento soplo levemente, removiendo los cabellos de ambas senjus, y acercándoles el olor de los

diferentes tipos de flores que habían en todo el lugar, pero sobre todo, acercándoles el olor de la

paz y armonía, por que después de todo, y aunque los cementerios no eran nada agradable para la

mayoría de las personas, ellos mismos eran el lugar donde las personas encontraban la paz, donde

descansaban...

Sí, Tenten había encontrado la paz, y lo había echo hace ya mucho tiempo...

Dos jóvenes se encontraban viendo de manera atenta a un orochimaru, y si bien ellas no deberían

estar allí, aun así, detrás de aquella cortina nadie podría verlas, pero ellas si podrían verlos a ellos,

o mejor dicho a él.

x: lo que yo escuche, y estoy segura que es lo cierto -comenzó la rubia de unos quince años de

edad-

x: ¿quien te lo dijo? -cuestiono la pelimarrón de la misma edad-

x: eso no importa, pero tu escucha...-exclamo restandole importancia- dicen por allí, que ella no

estaba con él...

Los ojos negros de la pelimarrón se entrecerraron al escuchar a su amiga.

x: todo eso fue una pantalla para que nadie supiera la verdad.

x: ¿que verdad?

x: Sakura, en realidad, estaba con Itachi, el hermano muerto de él -mascullo apuntando al

pelinegro-

x: ¿hablas en serio? -cuestiono abriendo los ojos lleno de sorpresa-

x: claro que sí, Itachi el gran líder del clan estaba con una senju, y lo mejor viene aquí -musito

lentamente- Sasuke los descubrió, mejor dicho descubrió a su hermano, y entonces quiso

chantajearlo.

x: ¿y por que quiso hacer eso?

x: ellos dos no se llevaban nada bien, bueno eso es lo que dices...-informo- pero la cuestión aquí,

es que Itachi no aceptó y entonces ellos dos pelearon, y como ya sabrás el que ganó fue Sasuke.

x: puede tener sentido...-murmuro la ojinegra de manera pensativa- yo también escuche que él

mato a su propio hermano.

x: y lo hizo, esos todos lo saben, pero nadie sabe el motivo, o nadie quiere decirlo -exclamo de

manera misteriosa-

x: continua.

x: bien, una vez que mato a su hermano, tuvo que enfrentarse a Sakura, ella estaba furiosa con él

por haber matado al amor de su vida...

x: yo también lo estaría -apunto frunciendo el ceño-

x: pero tu te preguntarás, ¿como es que terminaron juntos? -su amiga asintió- bien, pues ambos

fueron descubiertos por la ''orden'', ella acusada de estar con un orochimaru, y él acusado de

matar a su propio hermano, al líder de su clan, y como las cosas ya comenzaban a escapar de las

manos de ambos clanes...

x: ¿los obligaron a estar juntos?

x: exacto, eso hicieron...-susurro- los unieron en matrimonio, aunque ellos no querían, y taparon

todo lo sucedido de la mejor manera que pudieron, que es esta -exclamo apuntando al pelinegro

que tenían a unos diez metros de ella-

x: puede que haya sucedido así...

x: fue así, yo estoy segura -exclamo la rubia de manera firme-

x: bien, pues tal vez lo dudes cuando yo te cuente lo que escuche.

x: ¿y que escuchaste? -cuestiono interesada-

x: bueno escucha...-comenzó esta vez la pelimarrón- ¿has escuchado hablar de Sai?

x: ¿el taka? -exclamo insegura-

Su amiga asintió con una sonrisa, y sin mas comenzó a relatar lo que ella escucho sobre aquella

extraña y misteriosa historia de haces años, mientras que la rubia la escuchaba de manera atenta,

y concentrada, después de todo cada historia podía ser mas interesante que la anterior.

...

En aquel enorme salón, varias personas se encontraban reunidas, la mayoría orochimarus, pero

también habían un par de senjus. La reunión había durado un par de horas, pero ahora por fin

terminaba. El orochimaru líder se puso de pie, y sin esperar mas las otras personas que se

encontraban en aquella sala lo imitaron. Por fin después de tanta charla y discusión todo había

llegado a un acuerdo.

sasu: espero que todo haya quedado claro -musito con aquel tono frío que tanto lo caracterizaba-

Todos los presentes asintieron, y entonces sin esperar mas comenzaron a acomodar sus papeles.

Él hizo lo mismo, pero de manera más rápida, y después de eso se despidió y salió de allí seguido

por un pelirrubio.

naru: lo hiciste bien Sasuke -musito con una sonrisa-

sasu: duro mas de lo que pensé -farfullo frunciendo el ceño-

Y aunque aquello era algo a lo que debía estar acostumbrado, aun así, no lo hacía. Y es que al ser

encargado de su clan todos los asuntos recaían sobre él, desde el mas grande hasta el mas

pequeño, pero él solo se encargaba de los mas importantes, para el resto tenía a otros

orochimarus. Sin embargo, aun así, las cosas día a día, mes a mes y año a año, eran más fáciles que

el anterior y aquello era un respiro para él. Recordaba que al principio le había costado demasiado

lidiar aquello de orochimarus con senjus, ya que cada clan tenía su orgullo y sus recuerdos, pero

las cosas habían sido así y ellos debieron aceptarlas, a paso lento, pero aun así lo hacían.

Con el paso de cada año, las cosas mejoraban, y cada clan supo sacarle provecho al otro, logrando

de esta manera lidiar entre ellos, aunque claro que había cosas que ningún clan olvidaría, al menos

por ahora, pero él tenía la esperanza de que todo, absolutamente todo, quedara en el pasado,

olvidado y enterrado como tantas otras cosas. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, mas tiempo...

naru: por fin a casa -exclamo el pelirrubio pasando los brazos detrás de su nuca-

La presencia del pelirrubio también había sido difícil de aceptar, pero al igual que lo demás, y

también con el paso del tiempo, se acostumbro a él, e incluso, aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a

alguien, aquel senju era alguien agradable, y aunque antes había pensado que era un inútil de

poca inteligencia, el senju le había demostrado lo contrario. Siempre andaba con esa sonrisa

tonta, y con gesto y porte despreocupado, pero cuando se hablaba de cosas serias, como lo eran

los asuntos de los clanes, entonces él también se ponía serio y aportaba todo lo que podía. Había y

seguía siendo de gran ayuda en aquel complicada asunto.

naru: ¿crees que todo se solucione entre ambos pueblos?

sasu: lo mas probable es que lo haga, todos aceptaron de buen grado -mascullo seriamente-

La reunión que acaban de tener en verdad fue beneficiosa, y si bien ambos, tanto él como el

pelirrubio, habían ido por problemas entre los mismos pueblos, las cosas habían terminado mejor

de lo que todos pensaban, aunque claro que no siempre era así. Él y Naruto, a menudo tenían que

abandonar sus hogares para ir a los pueblos en donde sucedían los conflictos, y obviamente los

mismos eran senjus y orochimarus, las cosas no siempre se daban de manera fácil, pues a veces

ningún pueblo quería ceder, pero siempre, hasta el momento, habían logrado solucionar todo de

la mejor manera posible.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron caminando aun dentro de aquel salón en donde se produjo la

reunión, y de repente, ambos notaron ciertos movimientos detrás de una cortina. Los ojos de

ambos se entrecerraron al notar aquello.

naru: ¿que...? -farfullo deteniendo su paso-

sasu: lo de siempre, vamos -exclamo molesto y sin detener su paso-

Y es que si se pondría a dar importancia a todas las personas que lo espiaban, jamás terminaría. El

pelirrubio que tenía detrás sonrió divertido y sin mas lo siguió. Ambos ya se habían acostumbrado

a eso, en especial él, pues tenía que soportar la mayor parte del tiempo, como las miradas de los

niños, incluso jóvenes, y por que no decir adultos, se posaban en él con curiosidad, y dudas,

aquello en verdad había sido irritante, pero él simplemente se acostumbro.

Ambos salieron de aquel lugar, y sin mas subieron al carruaje que los esperaba allí afuera, el cual,

partió de inmediato. Estaba a solo unas pocas horas de su hogar, y aquello era algo que lo

emocionaba, al igual que al pelirrubio, el cual parecía sumamente nervioso y ansioso, y el

azabache lo entendía, pues su esposa, Hinata, en cualquier momento daría a luz.

naru: es mejor que descansamos un rato -mascullo cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro-

La verdad era que él también estaba cansado, pero aun así, a diferencia del pelirrubio, no se

durmió, si no que se mantuvo observando el paisaje de su alrededor. Todo estaba cambiando de

manera sorprendente, y él aun se sorprendía de como lo estaba haciendo.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar de manera rápida, y pronto se trasformaron en horas, horas que

para el orochimaru no fueron nada, pues su mente estaba concentrada en diferentes tipos de

cosas, y de un momento a otro, ya pudo distinguir la entrada de su pueblo. La mañana había

desaparecido frente a sus ojos, después la tarde, y finalmente vio la oscuridad de la noche.

sasu: ''por fin...''

El cielo negro, y estrellado se extendía sobre ellos, pero aquello era lo de menos en aquel

momento, pues ya estaba allí. El carruaje se detuvo pasados unos momentos y el pelirrubio que

tenía a lado se despertó de manera exaltada.

sasu: llegamos -anunció bajando del carruaje-

El senju bajo pasados unos segundos, y el carruaje partió, ambos miraron al frente y de inmediato

caminaron hacia allí.

naru: mañana pasaré a visitar a Sakura -aviso al tiempo que desvía su camino, pues su casa

quedaba a unos pocos minutos de la de Uchiha-

sasu: bien -asintió antes de encaminarse a su casa-

Su casa. Aun ahora sentía que aquello sonaba extraño, pues nunca pensó que en verdad podría

llegar a tener su casa, su hogar, solo de él, y por supuesto que también de ellos. La puerta de su

casa se abrió de repente, y entonces la cabeza de aquella mujer salió de entre la puerta.

mora: señor, no lo esperábamos tan pronto -la dura voz de Mora contrastaba con la sonrisa de su

rostro-

sasu: no fue difícil -musito pasando una mano por su cabellos-

Y sin esperar mas entró a su casa y se saco aquel pesado y molesto saco, ya sintiendo el agradable

olor que inundaba todo el lugar.

mora: ¿quiere tomar algo? -cuestiono caminando detrás de él-

sasu: ¿y Sakura? -cuestiono viendo a su alrededor-

mora: salió con Hinata, después volvió pero a los minutos volvió a salir, y...

sasu: de acuerdo -exclamo cansando y justo en el momento en el que pretendía ir a la sala , unas

voces lo hicieron detenerse-

sukei: ¡papá! -chillo el pelinegro menor-

Y sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar, el pequeño se abrazo a sus piernas, como siempre solía

hacerlo. Sus ojos negros bajaron hacia su hijo, y entonces noto como lo miraba con alegría y

entusiasmo, aquello era algo de lo que jamás, jamás se cansaría.

sasu: hola Sukei -exclamo con una sonrisa-

El pequeño extendió los brazos hacia el pelinegro, y entonces el mismo se inclino y lo levanto

entre sus brazos. El pequeño sonrió aun mas, mostrando sus pequeños y escasos dientes.

sasu: ¿como te portaste pequeño? -cuestiono ya sabiendo de antemano que el niño habría echo

de las suyas-

haku: ¡mira Mikoto, ya llego papá! -esta vez la voz provino del otro lado de la sala-

El pelinegro volteo su cuerpo y entonces vio a sus otros dos hijo allí, uno de pie y corriendo hacia

él, y la otra gateando y sonriendo mientras también se acercaba hacía él.

haku: sabía que llegarías hoy papá -musito y al igual que Sukei lo abrazo- le dijo a Sukei que lo

harías, pero él no me creía y...

sukei: ¡eso no es cierto! -dijo molesto y pasando los brazos por el cuello de su padre- Haku me

molesto todo el día y yo...

haku: ¡no es cierto papá!

El pelinegro dio un suspiro y entonces sonrió. Aquello era normal, la discusión entre sus dos hijos

era algo a lo que él y Sakura debieron acostumbrase, pero aunque Haku y Sukei peleaban todo el

tiempo, eso no quería decir que los pequeños no se apreciaran.

sasu: bonita bienvenida -murmuro para sí mismo mientras continuaba escuchando la discusión de

los pequeños-

sukei: entonces yo se lo dije a Haku, pero él estaba muy distraído con Kushina.

haku: ¿que? n-no es cierto p-papá...-balbuceo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

El pelinegro mayor abrió los labios para decir algo, pero los cerro casi de inmediato cuando sintió

como algo jalaba de sus piernas. Bajo la mirada allí, y entonces vio a la pequeña Mikoto, la cual

obviamente pedía algo de su atención. La sonrisa de su rostro se hizo mas cálida al ver a su frágil y

pequeña hija, y no es que la quisiera mas que a los otros dos, claro que no, pero al ser la única niña

de la familia era la mas consentida.

sasu: hola Mikoto -mascullo al tiempo que dejaba a Sukei en el suelo- abran paso niños -musito

viendo como la pequeña se enderezaba hacia arriba, con los brazitos extendidos hacia él-

haku: oye Mikoto, espera -se quejo al ver que toda la atención había pasado a su hermana-

El pelinegro se agacho y entonces tomo a su hija en sus brazos, para después volver a enderezarse.

La pequeña de inmediato se acurruco entre sus brazos y entonces comenzó a balbucear quien

sabe que cosas mientras lo miraba con aquellos bonitos ojos. Mikoto era la única de los tres que

tenía aquel extraño pero lindo color de ojos, Haku los tenía igual a Sakura, Sukei igual a los de él, y

Mikoto...los de Mikoto era un verde azulado, un verde anegrado, eran extraños pero

definitivamente hermosos.

sasu: ¿como estas pequeña? -susurro acariciando sus suaves cabellos rosas con sus manos-

La pequeña se rió, siempre que le acariciaban su cabeza se reía, y entonces él escucho el bufido de

sus otros dos hijos.

sukei: no es justo -exclamo haciendo un puchero-

El pelinegro bajo la mirada a sus otros dos hijos y vio en los ojos de ambos, la molestia y celos.

Desde que Mikoto había nacido, ambos se sintieron desplazados de sus puestos, algo que sin lugar

a dudas era ridículo.

sasu: ¿por que no me cuenta que hicieron en mi ausencia? -exclamo de manera suave-

Y sin esperar mas, se sentó en el sillón que tenía detrás, y les indico a ambos que hicieran lo

mismo. Ambos pequeños corrieron hacia él, y se sentaron uno en cada lado, esta vez portando

una sonrisa en sus rostros.

haku: ¿como te fue en tu reunión papá? -pregunto el pelinegro mayor-

sukei: ¿tuviste muchos problemas?

haku: ¿te peleaste con alguien?

El pelinegro suspiro y acomodando mejor a Mikoto entre sus brazos, apoyo su espalda contra el

respaldo del sillón. El viaje había sido largo y agotador, pero sin lugar a dudas pasar tiempo con sus

hijos era algo que no lo cansaba nunca. Los tres eran el centro de su vida, claro que junto con

cierta pelirrosa, y cada uno de ellos había llenado su vida de manera única y especial.

Recordaba perfectamente el nacimiento de cada uno de ellos, aquello quedaría gravado en su

memoria por siempre, aunque claro que no había visto nacer a Haku, pero eso era algo que jamás

volvería a ocurrir, él así se lo había prometido a la senju, y lo había logrado cumplir. Tanto Sukei

como Mikoto, nacieron frente a sus ojos, y había sido una experiencia única y maravillosa.

Los pequeños niños comenzaron a preguntarle una y mil cosas sobre su viaje, cosa que hacían a

menudo cada vez que él regresaba, pues su curiosidad era ilimitada, y él tenía que saciarlas. Sabía

que si ahora era así, después sería peor, pues Mikoto no tardaría en aprender a hablar, y algo le

decía que aquella pequeña pelirrosa sería igual a su madre.

Dando otro suspiro, tuvo que esforzarse y comenzar a responder una a una las preguntas de

aquellas pequeñas máquinas de hablar y preguntar, pues en realidad, no tenía otra opción, y la

verdad era que no quería tenerla...

Los ojos de los dos jovencitos miraban con suma curiosidad y perspicacia a cierta senju, la cual no

parecía percatarse de su presencia, y eso era bueno. Aquella semana les había tocado a ellos ser

quienes vigilaran, o mejor dicho, investigaran a Sakura Haruno. La semana anterior, el grupo a

cargo de eso, no había conseguido nada de nada, pero ellos estaban seguros de que ellos lo

lograrían.

x: se esta alejando -susurro el chico de cabellos rojos-

x: shh, no hables fuerte -reclamo el otro chico molesto-

x: lo siento.

x: bien vamos -ordeno seriamente-

Y tratando de pasar desapercibidos en medio de aquella muchedumbre, ambos muchachos

siguieron a la pelirrosa, la cual parecía ir de un lugar a otro, probablemente para despistarlos, eso

si es que se había dado cuenta de que ellos la seguían.

x: hay que tener cuidado...-mascullo a su compañero pelirrojo- escuche que tiene una energía muy

poderosa...

x: ¿muy poderosa?

x: escuche por allí...-musito sin perder de vista a al senju- que puede sentir la presencia de otras

personas con suma facilidad, es por eso...

x: entonces, ¿ella sabe que la estamos siguiendo? -cuestiono deteniendo su paso asustado-

x: claro que no, por que nosotros somos muy ágiles, además aquí hay mucha gente -exclamo con

el ceño fruncido al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su amigo para continuar caminando- pero

como te digo, hay que tener cuidado.

x: claro, claro -exclamo sacudiendo la cabeza-

x: también escuche, que es gracias a eso que en el colegio al que ella iba, podía verse con él sin

que nadie los descubriera...-murmuro suavemente-

x: ¿con quien? -cuestiono de manera ingenua-

x: ¿como quien va a ser? con Neji Hyuga -respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio-

x: eso no es cierto, ella no estaba con él, ella estaba con...

x: ya se lo que dirás -interrumpió molesto- con Sai, el taka, ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo asintió de inmediato.

x: eso no es verdad, son tontos rumores que todos sacan sin saber si es verdad o no -exclamo el

pequeño pelimarrón de manera altanera-

x: ¿y tu como sabes? -pregunto-

x: por que yo tengo mis fuentes -exclamo con una sonrisa- pero como tu eres mi amigo...te lo

contare.

x: ¡sí! -el pelirrojo se emociono al escucharlo-

x: veras, ella estaba con Neji Hyuga y las pruebas son demasiadas...-comenzó de manera segura-

primero, ¿por que crees que Hyuga estaba traicionando al clan?

x: no lo se...

x: era por ella, todos saben que él andaba en movimientos raros con asuntos respecto a los clanes,

y todos saben también que tenía a una senju con él, aunque muchos piensan que era una tal

Tenken...

x: Tenten -corrigió el pelirrojo-

x: como sea, pero el caso es que eso no tiene fundaciones, Tenten era una norma, y él necesitaba

una senju, Sakura Haruno era una senju -mascullo de manera inteligente- ahora verás, él estaba

muy enamorado de ella, y es por eso que hacía todo lo que ella le decía -dijo refiriéndose a la

pelirrosa-

x: ¿hacer lo que ella decía?

x: exacto, ella le pedía información respecto al clan, y él se la daba...-informo- era un hombre muy

importante para Itachi, y es por eso que tenía gran acceso a todo.

x: nos traiciono por ella...-murmuro de manera pensativa-

x: si, pero ella lo traicionó a él.

x: ¿y eso por que? -cuestiono sorprendido-

x: por que estaba enamorada de otro orochimaru -exclamo de manera misteriosa-

x: Sasuke Uchiha -sentenció el pelirrojo seguro-

x: Sasuke Uchiha -asintió el pelimarrón- Haruno lo tenía planeado todo desde el principio, ella

siempre había estado enamorada de Uchiha, y como no sabía como acercarse a él de manera

directa, lo hizo a través de Hyuga, que estaba loco por ella.

x: lo utilizo.

x: por supuesto que lo hizo, le saco toda la información posible respecto a los clanes, pero sobre

todo le saco información sobre Sasuke, y cuando encontró la que necesitaba para poder...

x: ¿la que necesitaba? -cuestiono confundido- ¿que necesitaba?

x: ella necesitaba información comprometedora de Uchiha, y la consiguió...-soltó seriamente- una

vez echo, dejo a Hyuga y sin mas chantajeo a Sasuke con la información que poseía, y él...él no

pudo hacer nada al respecto.

x: ¿que paso con Hyuga?

x: el pobre murió sin enterarse de la verdad, ¿sabes que fue Itachi quien lo mato?

x: si, eso escuche por allí...

x: ¿y sabes por que lo hizo?

x: no.

x: lo hizo por que lo descubrió, descubrió que él estaba traicionando al clan, y entonces, sin

dudarlo siquiera un minuto, lo mato...

x: vaya..., Itachi si que debió ser temible.

x: lo fue, pero como también sabes, su hermano lo mato...

x: ya conozco la historia de eso.

x: bien, entonces ahora vamos a continuar siguiendo a...-sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa

cuando frente a él...no vio a nadie- ¿¡donde esta!? -cuestiono exaltado-

x: ¿que? -mascullo mirando a todos lados- ¡no puede ser, la perdimos!

El pelimarrón miro desesperado a todos lados, y entonces se puso a correr para encontrar a

aquella senju que tanto les había costado encontrar. Su amigo pelirrojo lo siguió, y ambos niños

marcaron un recorrido no muy provechoso, pues al final de todo no encontraron a la pelirrosa. El

día de mañana serían visto como los nuevos perdedores, los que no lograron averiguar nada de

aquella...de aquella leyenda.

Aunque ya inventarían algo para no llegar con las manos vacías...

...

Llego cansada, agotada, y exhausta a su casa, pues ese día había sido agotador, demasiado

agotador. Cerro la puerta detrás de sí, y entonces tiro su bolso a un costado, al suelo, después de

todo no tenía nada importante allí, solo unos papeles y otras cosillas. Camino a paso despacio por

el pasillo, pues quería comer algo antes de que los pequeños demonios se enteraran de su

presencia allí.

saku: ''mañana tendré que hablar con Hinata de esto...'' -pensó seriamente y sin mas entro a la

sala-

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio allí, el respaldo del sillón, algo no raro, pero si fue raro ver

aquella cabellera negra sobresalir de la misma. La emoción se apodero de ella de inmediato, y

entonces a paso ansioso se acerco allí procurando no hacer ruido, pues el lugar estaba en

completo y total silencio. Solo basto un momento para que llegara allí y se parara al costado de el

sillón.

saku: S-Sasuke -murmuro viendo a su tan amado orochimaru-

Por fin había regresado, y no es que hubiera sido mucho tiempo, pues solo fueron unos días, pero

los mismos siempre eran largos para ella, lo eran si no estaba él. Sonrió entusiasmada, y

enternecida, pues el pelinegro se encontraba dormido a lo largo del sillón, con su cabeza

recargada en el final del mismo, y con Mikoto sobre él, en su amplio pecho, Haku en su costado

izquierdo, y Sukei sobre Haku y Sasuke a su vez.

Dios santo, que su familia era hermosa, mas que hermosa.

Una de sus manos se estiro hacia el rostro de su esposo, y entonces bajo el rostro y lo beso de

manera suave y cariñosa, cosa que solía hacer todas las mañanas cuando se despertaba antes que

él. El orochimaru tardo apenas unos instantes en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo abrió sus ojos de

manera lenta, y entonces la reconoció, y sonrió debajo de sus labios.

saku: bienvenido amor -murmuro con una sonrisa al separarse solo un poco de él-

sasu: por fin llegas...-susurro aun con la voz pastosa-

saku: yo debería decir eso -reclamó frunciendo el ceño, mas después volvió a besarlo feliz, y

contenta-

Él le correspondió de manera lenta, y profunda, para después pasar uno de sus brazos por su

cuello para poco a poco, hacerla llegar a su costado, pues la pelirrosa hasta ese momento se

encontraba detrás de él. Ella se dejo guiar y pronto estuvo inclinada a su lado, y puso una mano en

su pecho, sin llegar a tocar a Mikoto, y sin dejar de besarse.

haku: ¡puaj! -gimió de repente, y con asco el mayor de sus hijos-

Los labios de los padres se vieron obligados a separarse, de manera sobresaltada, ante aquella

interrupción, y los dos ojitos que los miraban al principio, se convirtieron en seis cuando los otros

dos despertaron.

haku: ¡no quiero ver esto! -se quejo tapándose los ojitos-

sukei: hola mamá -susurro el pequeño pelinegro aun con sueño y volviendo a recargarse en el

costado de su padre-

saku: hola amor...

sasu: Haku no exageres -mascullo el pelinegro al tiempo que soltaba de mala gana, el cuello de la

pelirrosa-

haku: ¿ya no se están besando? -cuestiono espiando de entre sus dedos-

saku: Haku, cariño no...

sukei: ¿se estaban besando? -el pequeño pareció reaccionar de repente- ¡me lo perdí! -se quejo

haciendo un puchero-

saku: Sukei no...

haku: ya no lo están haciendo, que bueno -suspiro retirando las manos de su carita- ¡hola mamá! -

saludo recién en ese momento-

La pelirrosa suspiro y después miro al pelinegro, el cual el sonrió de manera cansada y feliz, feliz de

estar nuevamente en su hogar. La actitud de sus hijos no era algo de extrañar, pues si bien a uno,

Haku, no le gustaban para nada los besos que ellos solían darse, al otro, Sukei, parecían

encantarle, y Mikoto...Mikoto aun no entendía demasiado.

saku: hola pequeños -saludo a los tres, y acarició la cabeza de su pequeña bebe que le sonrió de

inmediato-

Los dos niños se pusieron de pie de inmediato, liberando al pobre pelinegro mayor, y entonces

abrazaron a su madre con entusiasmo.

sukei: papá ya llego mamá -aviso con una enorme sonrisa-

saku: eso veo corazón -exclamo mirando al azabache que acaba de lograr sentarse en el sillón, aun

con Mikoto entre sus brazos-

El azabache realmente se veía lindo...y tierno. Con sus tan solo veintitrés años, aun seguía siendo

joven, demasiado joven, aun a pesar de tener ya tres hijos, y la pelirrosa no podía evitar

enamorarse de él, mas y mas, cada día, algo que no sabía si era posible. Él seguía portando aquel

aire frío y serio que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero ella había visto las facetas mas tiernas de él, por lo

que aquello no le importaba, además de que también, aunque no de manera muy seguida, la

mostraba frente a su hijos...

saku: Haku sostén a Mikoto -ordeno viendo fijamente a la pelirrosa-

El pequeño obedeció de inmediato y entonces él se puso de pie, y se acerco a su esposa, la cual lo

miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos jades llenos de aquel amor que él tanto agradecía, día y noche.

Ella le sonrió de manera breve, y él le paso los brazos por su estrecha cintura.

sasu: Haku, voy a besar a tu madre -aviso antes de fundirse en los labios de la mencionada-

El pequeño se quejo de inmediato, mas no pudo taparse los ojos debido a que tenía a Mikoto

entre sus brazos, por lo que su única salida fue salir de allí a paso apresurado, para no ver aquella

horrenda escena, y arrastrar consigo al pequeño Sukei que no paraba de quejarse, pues quería

verlos en ''acción''. Ellos sonrieron entre el beso al verlos desaparecer en un dos por tres, pues

siempre hacían lo mismo.

sasu: te dejaron sola -murmuro suavemente-

saku: eso veo...-musito en el mismo tono y pasando sus brazos por su cuello-

El pelinegro volvió a acercarse, y le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior, para después besarla

como tanto venía queriendo. Él la amaba, y dios, que cada día lo hacía mas y mas, y a veces aquel

sentimiento tan profundo lo asustaba debido a su intensidad. Ella había sido su salvación en medio

de aquel tormento en el cual había vivido, ella le había construido un nuevo mundo, ella le había

dado una familia, ella...ella era su amor.

Sus labios sobre los de ella se movieron de manera ansiosa y profunda, pues la separación de

aquellos días, debían ser recompensados de alguna manera, y claro que serían recompensados

aquella noche. Le encantaba sentir, y era algo de lo que nunca se cansaba, como ella se entregaba

a él sin reserva algunas, mostrandole todo el amor y la pasión que sentían por él, solo por él.

saku: ¿c-como te fue? -susurro a milímetros de sus labios-

El orochimaru volvió a darle un largo beso, y después del mismo, retrocedió un paso y se sentó en

el sillón, obligando a la senju a sentarse sobre él. Su mano derecha de inmediato recorrió la

pequeña y estrecha cintura de la pelirrosa, y sus labios buscaron su suave cuello para regalarle un

mar de besos, suaves, lentos y cálidos, por allí, a lo que ella cerro los ojos complacida, y le apretó

aun mas, el cuello entre sus dos brazos.

saku: te extrañe -murmuro posando su mirada en él para después, reclamar sus labios-

Él se dejo besar por ella...

sasu: solo fueron unos días -bramo con una sonrisa cuando se separaron-

Ella sonrió, por que sabía que él también la había extrañado, y aunque quizás, ya deberían estar

acostumbrados a aquellas separaciones que duraban unos pocos días, no era así, ella no se podía

acostumbrar a su ausencia, es por eso que siempre que regresaba se tiraba entre sus brazos, para

nuevamente sentirse rodeada por toda su calidez y todo su amor.

saku: ¿como te fue? -repitió su pregunta mientras deslizaba una mano por su pecho-

sasu: todo salió bien, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensaba...-admitió de manera relajada-

saku: ¿llegaron a un acuerdo? -susurro-

sasu: sí, creo que cada vez es mas fácil aceptarlo.

saku: es normal Sasuke, es solo cuestión de tiempo -musito apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del

chico-

sasu: lo es, es solo tiempo...

saku: lo haces bien Sasuke -recito lentamente, siempre le decía aquello, y es que era la pura

verdad- todo esto se esta logrando gracias a ti...-exclamo dándole un suave beso en su masculino

cuello-

El orochimaru tardo mas de lo necesario en hablar.

sasu: ¿que te sucede? -cuestiono al tiempo que la obliga a levantar el rostro para que pudiera

verla-

saku: ¿que? ¿acaso hice algo? -exclamo confundida-

sasu: estas rara -susurro arqueando una ceja-

saku: ¿es que acaso no puedo decirte unas bonitas palabras? -mascullo fingiendo molestia-

sasu: no hablo de eso, pero...¿que me estas ocultando? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

La conocía tan bien, que ella, simplemente, no podía ocultarle nada de nada, ni él a ella tampoco.

saku: n-no digas tonterías -balbuceo al tiempo que se ponía de pie de manera nerviosa-

Sasuke la agarro del brazo, y la obligo a volver a sentarse sobre él, afincando una de sus manos en

su cintura para evitar que quisiera escapar otra vez.

saku: ¿es que nunca podre ocultarte nada? -musito derrotada y con una sonrisa-

sasu: no Sakura -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- ahora dime.

La pelirrosa se tomo su tiempo para decir aquello que tanto quería decirle, pero que había querido

hacerlo de manera especial y única.

sasu: vamos -insto al ver que ella permanecía en silencio- dime de una vez, así vamos a nuestro

cuarto -murmuro hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma-

Ella se estremeció ante aquel simple contacto, él fue, y siempre sería, el dueño de ella, de su

cuerpo, de sus sentimientos, de su corazón...

saku: Sasuke -llamo en un susurro a lo que él, levanto el rostro y la beso-

Ambos se dejaron arrastrar por aquel beso, y aunque era verdad que ambos estaban cansados,

aun así siempre había energías para demostrarse su amor de la manera mas pura. Las manos de la

pelirrosa tomaron el rostro del chico, y lo acercaron mas hacia ella, mucho mas. Sus bocas jugaron

ente sí por un buen tiempo, aumentando el calor de sus cuerpos, y sobre todo, aumentando las

ansias que tanto los consumía.

El pelinegro la inclino hacia atrás, de manera lenta, hasta que la espalda de ella finalmente toco el

sillón, y su cuerpo se amoldo al mismo. Sin dejar de besarla, él hizo lo mismo y quedo recostado

sobre ella, con sus piernas enredadas entre sí, al igual que sus brazos, y sus lenguas. Le beso las

mejillas, el cuello, e incluso bajo un poco mas, y ella solo atino a jadear débilmente, y a suspirar.

saku: a-aquí no S-Sasuke -murmuro con la respiración agitada-

Y es que no podían hacer ''eso'' allí, sus hijos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento, aunque la

verdad era que no quería que él se separase de ella.

sasu: n-no iba a hacer nada -musito de manera divertida-

saku: mentiroso -exclamo de inmediato-

El orochimaru se rió al escucharla, mas aunque él decía eso, ella estaba segura de cuales habían

sido sus intenciones, sus ojos lo delataban, pues los mismos estaban cargados de deseo y pasión, y

sabía que los de ella también lo estarían.

sasu: vamos al cuarto -exclamo con la voz ronca y pasados unos segundos en los cuales se dedico a

deslizar sus labios por el cuello de su esposa-

saku: creí que no ibas a hacer nada -reto frunciendo el ceño-

sasu: tu quieres que lo haga -exclamo lo obvio-

Ella se sonrojo al esucharlo, pues la verdad era que si quería sentirlo...sentirlo dentro, pero antes

de eso...Sus manos se hundieron en la cabeza del Uchiha, y comenzaron a deslizarse por allí con

suavidad y dulzura.

saku: ¿a que hora llegaste? -pregunto de repente y ganándose al atención del pelinegro-

sasu: hace unas horas -respondió elevando su rostro por sobre el de ella- ¿fuiste a...?

saku: sí, fui con Hinata, y después fui a la escuela...-murmuro entretenida con sus bonitos cabellos-

sasu: ya veo...-murmuro dándole un corto beso- ahora dime ¿que te sucede? -volvió a preguntar al

recordar ese pequeño detalle-

Ella sonrió de inmediato, y sus manos dejaron la labor de acariciar sus cabellos. Él espero paciente

a que ella hablara, pues al parecer ella no sabía como empezar, y aunque pasaron un par de

segundos sin que dijera nada, el orochimaru se entretuvo mirando como el brillo de sus hermosos

ojos aumentaba segundo a segundo.

saku: estoy embarazada -soltó suavemente y con una enorme sonrisa-

Sasuke parpadeo perplejo, pues en verdad que no se esperaba eso, no se lo esperaba. Sus ojos de

inmediato bajaron hacia el vientre de su esposa, y se quedaron posados allí por un buen tiempo.

Un hijo, otro hijo..

sasu: ¿de verdad? -murmuro sin saber bien que decir-

saku: si Sasuke.

sasu: ¿cuanto...cuanto llevas?

saku: tres semanas...-exclamo posando una de sus manos en su vientre- ¿estas feliz? -cuestiono

sin dejar de sonreír-

La verdad era que siempre estaba nerviosa cuando tenía que decirle al pelinegro de sus

embarazos, aunque recordaba que el mas difícil había sido el de Sukei, y es que aquella fue la

primera vez que tuvo que comunicarle al pelinegro de aquel echo, ya que cuando estuvo de Haku,

el orochimaru lo había descubierto solo, y no de muy buena manera...

sasu: otro hijo...-susurro sin apartar la mirada del vientre de la chica- sí, estoy feliz Sakura -musito

al tiempo que clavaba su mirada, esta vez, en sus ojos-

Ella elevo el rostro y le dio un suave beso en sus cálidos labios.

sasu: ¿desde cuanto lo sabes? -pregunto llevando una mano al vientre de la pelirrosa-

saku: hace tres días, no mucho...-murmuro entusiasmada ante el echo de ya imaginarse a su

pequeño hijo, o hija-

El pelinegro bajo el rostro y la beso de manera suave y lenta, mientras que su manos acariciaba a

su, por ahora, plano vientre. Cielos, que si seguían así terminarían con un centenar de hijos, algo

que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, al menos a él, por que en verdad que cada uno de sus hijos

eran un regalo para él, unos que apreciaba, y quería mucho.

saku: Sasuke -murmuro separándose de él- los niños no lo saben aun...

sasu: lo imagine -exclamo divertido y sin mas se enderezo para sentarse, y ella lo imito de

inmediato-

saku: no creo que se pongan muy felices...-exclamo pasando los brazos por el pecho del

orochimaru-

sasu: no lo tomaran bien al principio, pero se acostumbraran -sentencio seguro-

saku: ya se sintieron celoso por Mikoto, no se si...

sasu: no seas tonta, sabes que quieren a Mikoto -susurro suavemente- un hermano...

saku: o hermana -interrumpió de inmediato-

sasu: un hermano o hermana mas, no les afectara en lo absoluto -exclamo con una sonrisa-

saku: ¿tu de verdad...?

haku: ¿¡que!? -el chillido del pelinegro pequeño hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran- ¿¡otro

hermano!? -cuestiono exaltado y saliendo a la vista de sus padres-

sasu: ¿que haces ahí Haku?

sukei: ¿otro hermano? -esta vez fue la voz de otro de sus hijos, el cual salió de detrás de Haku-

haku: ¿escuchaste eso Mikoto? -cuestiono mirando horrorizado a la pequeña que tenía en sus

brazos-

sukei: mamá, ¿eso es verdad? -pregunto el ojinegro acercándose a paso apresurado a sus padres-

saku: si amor, tendrás otro hermanito, o hermanita, ¿no te gusta la idea?

sukei: p-pero...entonces tu ya...ya no...

sasu: tendrás alguien mas con quien jugar Sukei -animo el pelinegro-

sukei: pero ustedes ya no me quedran -chillo al tiempo que sus ojitos se cristalizaban-

saku: eso no es así pequeño, ven aquí -llamo abriendo sus manos, a lo que el pequeño de

inmediato se acurruco allí- nosotros queremos a los tres por igual, no crean que...

haku: esta bien -el pequeño hablo con voz firme al tiempo que se acercaba a sus padres- les

permitiré tener a mi hermanito, pero hay unas condiciones...

sukei: sí, sí, unas condiciones -repitió el pequeño levantando el rostro y clavando sus bonitos ojos

en la pelirrosa-

sasu: ¿de que hablan? -cuestiono apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón-

haku: su nombre será Hakuna, si es mujer -exclamo seriamente- y si es hombre, será Hoku.

saku: ¿eh?

sukei: no, no, no, si es mujer se llamara Sukai, y si es hombre se llamara...eh...-el pelinegro lo

pensó por unos buenos segundos- si es hombre se llamara Suku.

haku: ¡claro que no! mis nombres son mas lindos...

saku: oigan niños, esperen -los hizo callar de inmediato-

haku: mamá, mis nombres son mas lindos, ¿cierto?

La pelirrosa miro a su marido de manera dudosa.

sasu: Haku dame a Mikoto y siéntate -ordeno en tono serio-

El pequeño obedeció de inmediato, y pronto la pequeña ya estuvo en brazos de su padre, y Haku a

lado del mismo.

sasu: ¿que les parece la noticia?

haku: bueno...

sukei: yo estoy feliz mamá, claro que mientras no le des mas atención que a mí -sonrió de manera

entusiasmada- además, Mikoto tendrá alguien con quien jugar...

haku: ella puede jugar conmigo -exclamo el ojiverde cruzándose de brazos-

saku: vamos Haku, seremos una familia mas numerosa...-susurro de manera tierna-

sasu: esa no es manera de recibir a tu hermano Haku -musito- Sukei ya se esta ganando su

simpatía, ya que lo acepto.

haku: ¿que? no, no -exclamo rápidamente- yo también quiero otro hermanito, ¿me escuchas? -

soltó rápidamente y mirando el vientre de su madre- ¿me escucho?

saku: sí, lo hizo -bramo emocionada ante la actitud de sus pequeños-

El ojiverde suspiró aliviado, pues en verdad le había preocupado el echo de que Sukei ya estuviera

ganando la simpatía de su futuro hermanito.

haku: ¿y cuando nacerá?

saku: ¿estas emocionado?

haku: ¡no! bueno yo...-murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas-

El orochimaru sonrió al ver la actitud de su hijo, pues de los tres, Haku era el que había sacado la

mayor parte de su carácter, aunque claro que Mikoto aun era demasiado pequeña como para

poder definir.

saku: todavía faltan muchos meses, pero pueden aprovechar los mismos para su llegada.

Las dos hermanitos se miraron entre sí, y entonces comenzaron a saltar emocionados ante aquella

idea, y de inmediato se pusieron de pie.

sukei: hay que ver cual será su cuarto

sasu: mejor esperemos a mañana para comenzar a organizar todo -exclamo al ver como ambos

miraban a todos lados en busca de quien sabe que cosa-

saku: ¿no quieren pensar primero en su nombre? -cuestiono la pelirrosa sonriendo ampliamente-

Tanto Haku como Sukei, de inmediato corrieron hacia el sillón y se sentaron en sus posiciones

anteriores, Haku a lado de su padre, y Sukei sobre su madre, mientras que Mikoto continuaba en

los brazos del pelinegro.

saku: ¿a ti cual te gustaría Sasuke? -cuestiono recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo al

tiempo que acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño ojinegro-

El pelinegro miro primero a su esposa, y después a sus tres hijos, la verdad es que se le ocurrían

muchos nombres para su futuro hijo, o hija, pero...

sasu: ¿por que no me ayudan niños? -pregunto en tono bajo-

Los pequeños Uchiha volvieron a emocionarse, y entonces comenzaron a soltar uno tras de otro

nombres, tanto para si era niño, como si era niña. Claro que los mismo estaban muy relacionados

con sus propios nombres, pues ambos querían que el siguiente Uchiha tuviera nombres similares a

los suyos...Sus ojos negros se posaron en su esposa, y entonces noto que la misma lo estaba

mirando con una bonita sonrisa.

Él también sonrió, y ambos se dieron un corto beso antes de que sus hijos comenzaran a quejarse,

para después acomodarse mejor en el sillón y disfrutar de aquel momento en familia, con su

familia, la cual pronto crecería de numero. Aun a pesar de que la hora comenzó a pasar de manera

rápida, los cinco permanecieron allí, debatiendo el futuro de su próximo hijo, y para ellos,

hermano.

Después de todo la llegada de un Uchiha no era algo de lo que solo ellos hablarían, pues una vez

que todos se enteraran, nadie pararía de hablar de ello, como había sucedido con Haku, Sukei, y

Mikoto...

Y es que el nacimiento de un niño que no pertenecía a ningún clan, y a su ves pertenecía a dos, no

era algo normal, por ahora, pero ellos sabían que con el tiempo, mas tiempo, todo comenzaría a

cambiar, y tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día los clanes desaparecerían en su totalidad, y entonces solo

quedarían personas, comunes y corrientes ente sí, sin diferencias que los enfrentaran o unieran,

simplemente personas...

Y allí, en aquella sala, la familia Uchiha se inundo del amor y la calidez de todos y cada uno de

ellos, para finalmente quedar dormidos pasada la media noche, e incluso mas, sin importarles

estar en un sillón en el que apenas y cabían, por que lo mas importante era que estaban juntos,

juntos y felices...

Los rumores siempre correrían, algunas veces cercanos a la realidad, pero otras veces

simplemente contarían locuras y mentiras. Sin embargo, lo importante allí, era que ellos eran los

únicos dueños de su verdad, de su historia, y nadie más que ellos, sabría lo que en verdad paso

entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

Ellos eran y serían una leyenda, pero eso a ellos no les importaba.

¿Y saben lo que yo escuche?

Yo...yo simplemente escuche, una historia...

Una historia de amor.

 **FIN ...**

 **Deseo de todo corazón les complaciera finalmente conocer el desenlace final de esta maravillosa historia para aquellas que no la habitan leído completa . Para las por cual razón no la conozcan los primeros capítulos del 1 al 55 los pueden buscar por la autora karynita , esta historia fue de su creación es a ella a quien debemos felicitar yo solo fui el medio para terminar de publicar el final de sus capítulos**

 **Nuevamente me disculpo porque se que no tan bien ordenado pero pues soy nueva en esto asi que por fa no sean tan duras en conmigo**

 **Sin mas que decirles espero lo ayan disfrutado y nos veremos en otra ocacion.**


End file.
